Silent Moon
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: What stars shine beyond the shattered moonlight, what color are they? If one is orange, then surely it's light is flashing on Remnant. A young fox faunus with something to prove and a willpower unmatched. However, there's just one problem, like the silent moon he himself is silent. However, they say actions speak louder than words, and with things he must protect, they'll scream.
1. Chapter 1

A teen riding a train was bopping his head to some M-pop music (J-pop.) as he relaxed in a train. Humming a little bit, he was playing on his scroll as the train sped by another station in Menagerie. His blonde hair was contrasted by his red fox ears that poked up from the shaggy mess.

Sighing, he used his hands to pull his hoodie up and over his head, bopping his head to the music. His blue eyes shined under the hood, showing that he could still just as perfect he would normally would. His clothing was baggy at best, very bright colored as well.

He was wearing an orange hoodie with an oversized black shirt underneath it that poked from the bottom of the hoodie and laid softly against his baggy blue sweatpants. He wore a necklace that had a single tanzanite crystal hanging from it that was the size of his thumb.

The tanzanite crystal was given to him by his mother, prior to leaving home and beginning his journey towards Beacon. He was one of the few foreign students that was being interviewed and tested for entrance.

Yawning, his music was cut off as a face call was made on his scroll, swiping it he smiled once his mother's face appeared on the phone. "Hey Naruto, how are you doing my little Hunter?"

Naruto motions his hand side to side, pointing to his wrist as if he had a watch, before leaning over as if he was taking a nap. His mother laughed a little, before seeing the glimmer of Naruto's tanzanite necklace under his hoodie.

"I see you've been keeping our family heirloom safe," his mother says as she sighs and brushes a loose strand of red hair from her face, "you haven't offered it to any girls, have you?"

Naruto blushed a little bit, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, my young man, you're only sixteen my son."

Laughing a little, Naruto stuck out his tongue at his mother, before smiling as she did the same. She gained a solemn look on her face, moving to side to show a picture of his human father with a smile on his face and holding a baby Naruto.

"I know your father would've been proud to see you come so far, Menagerie rarely puts out anyone willing to help everyone. I'm glad you were taught you well, I got an early shift tomorrow morning some I'm going to have to get on to bed..." His mother tells him, "the mines are little colder nowadays so I'll be fine."

Naruto gave her a sad look, before making a kissy face.

"Love you too sweetie," his mother says, "have a good night…"

Naruto sighs as he starts playing his music again, that was until his stomach grumbled, muttering a little bit with a bit of frustration Naruto turned off his music and got on his scroll.

Flipping through several apps, he came to bank app, pressing on it, he saw that he had a few liens. Getting up and stretching, he walked towards the café on the train. The café was a couple of cars over, and he needed to exit and renter cars separately due to the train being an older style coal train.

His black combat boots pressed into the soft carpet of the state car as he slid open the door, a loud blast of wind flooded his ears making them ring a little bit as winced. Grumbling, he slid the door behind him closed as he walked into the other car and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The other car was a bar room, smoke and alcohol filled the air around him. Grimacing as he walked through it, he bumped against a well-dressed man.

"Watch it freak." The well-dressed man said as brushed by Naruto.

Sighing, the blonde fox faunus walked past a few other business-dressed men and women, exiting the car, he looked up to see the night sky. Sighing, he smiled, chuckling a little bit as he went to enter the café car.

Entering the café car, Naruto's mouth watered as he walked over to the counter. Looking at the assorted cakes and pastries. His ears perked up, twitching a little bit as someone called over to him.

"Hey, you, you wanna get something to eat?" It was a server, "well?"

Naruto held up one finger, walking over towards a stack of menus, before pointing at the items he wanted which were a bowl of Miso Noodles with Pork Fillet, three Fish Cakes, and an Orange Tea. The server sighs, taking his order, before walking away to give it to a chef.

Taking a seat inside of a booth, Naruto leaned back against the cushioned surface of the green leather. The table was a small run of mill dining table that could be found literally anywhere, which was a go figure considering how cheap the train ticket was.

The Airship ticket on the other had cost Naruto and his mother a proverbial arm and leg. Naruto almost canceled his entire plan to attend Beacon's test due to the cost, but due to both reassurance and pressure from his mother he chose to continue forth.

"Which would you like by the way!" The server called out, "hot or cold?"

Naruto took out a small pen he kept on him in his pocket, using a napkin and wrote the word _'HOT'_ as big as he could on it. Figuring when the server shrugged his shoulders that his order had been taken properly, he relaxed in the booth.

Getting out his scroll, he put his ear buds in, before bopping his head to the music of an anime he was watching. _"Oh, cool Dragon Soul Super has a new episode, wonder if Koku is going to kick Hiren's butt!"_

Humming to the opening theme, Naruto's peripheral vision caught movement and he looked up to see a woman with black eyes and ravenlike hair sitting in a booth near him. Sighing, he looked around, his eyes blue eyes then changed to a red color before he focused on her.

He could see a massive well of aura inside of her, before deactivating his technique. Taking a deep breath, Naruto waited on his food, tapping his finger on the table to the music of the anime he was watching. However, he was surprised when the train's sliding door was slammed open and several White Fang Soldiers came in.

The teen sighed, turning off his anime, placing his scroll on the table before getting a tube of some sort out of his pocket as well.

"Identification check," one of The Fang's Lead Solider says, "this train is owned by A White Fang affiliate."

Sighing, Naruto watched as one of the soldiers walked over to him. "Identification please."

Naruto held up his scroll, allowing the soldier to use his to scan the blonde's scroll before a green ping appeared on his scroll.

"Okay here you go, safe travels brother?"

"Not much of a talker?"

Naruto pointed towards his throat, making an X mark over it, signaling to the soldier.

"Ah, damn, sorry." The soldier apologized, "didn't know you were a mute."

Naruto nodded his head, waiving him off with a weary smile.

"Alright then, okay sir this guy is cleared." The solider said.

"Alright solider, move to the next cart, this woman is cleared as well…it's been too silent lately." The White Fang Officer says as he walks out of the train car they were all on with his soldiers following him closely.

Naruto reaches, tucks the tube back into his hoodie's stomach pocket and sighs a little. He goes to turn on his anime once more, before leaning back. Drumming to the beat of a song that played during a fight scene in the anime he was watching.

Sighing, he looked around, before noticing the woman looking at him intently. Waiving at her a for a moment, the woman stared away from him, however he still felt like he was being watched. Looking around, Naruto saw the server coming with his food, before he took a deep breath with his nose and smelled the deliciousness that was heading his way.

"Alrighty," the server says as he lays out three different plates before placing Naruto's steaming tea in front of him, "that's that. Let me know when you want desert or the check."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he turned off his anime, before breaking the chopsticks apart. Taking his chop sticks, he twirled them around a little bit before taking some noodles and his mouth. He began to slurp them down, gently, so there wouldn't be too much noise.

His mind was calm, his entire demeanor was serene as he enjoyed the food he was eating which he had to admit was pretty good.

Finishing the noodles in a hurry, he took the bowl and drank the broth down. Wiping his lips with a napkin, Naruto reached over to his tea where he took a gentle sip. Allowing himself to become enamored by the tangy but sweet taste of orange and herbal tea.

Looking out the window into the desert, he sighs, before he looked around.

 _"_ _Back at Leaf Academy they taught us that most of our home was a desert, with very few spots like The Capital of Menagerie, Menagerie City actually being a part of a sustainable forest. They're saying each year, slowly, the desert takes more and more land as if the Menagerie herself was dying."_ Naruto sighs, _"and in a way…I don't see them being wrong…but I don't think it's too late to fix it."_

 _"_ _Father was a forester before he died…and he always taught me that nature was hardy but delicate, violent but calm."_ Naruto sighs, _"maybe the desert encroaching on us slowly like in Vacuo is nature's way of becoming a wolf and growling at us to back off?"_

 _"_ _Meh,"_ Naruto muses _, "it's stuff that I can focus on later...I guess."_

Sipping on his tea, Naruto was about to eat his fish cakes when the train came a sudden stop. Sighing, Naruto looked out the window before seeing several black shadows move towards the train. He heard the slide doors slam open, before a soldier ran in.

"Grimm!" He screams, "everyone take shelter!"

Naruto gets up, before getting out the tube from his hoodie. Walking towards the sliding doors, Naruto watched as the soldier moved to stop him.

"Sir please get to safety," Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing the soldier and slung him to the side as a Beowulf lunged at him from behind.

The soldier watched as the blonde stepped backwards and twirled around before roundhousing the Beowulf in the face with a hard kick. That's when the soldier saw a red glow from Naruto's eyes, and the tube that held suddenly elongate into a full-blown staff.

Spinning the staff about, Naruto sighs, as he held it behind him.

Watching the Beowulf get up, Naruto reached into his hoodie pocket and took a yellow crystal out and inserted it into the middle slot on the staff that was located in the very middle. The staff suddenly sparked to life with electricity flowing through it, before it slowly traveled up to the ends of the telescopic weapon.

The Beowulf got up, roaring at Naruto as the blonde smirked and charged at the Grimm and stabbed through it with the staff vibrating from the electricity. Spinning the staff around, Naruto saw another Beowulf enter before running at it and butterfly kicking it out of the doorway.

The wolf slammed into the adjacent car door just prior to the café's, when Naruto stepped out, he slammed the sliding door shut before throwing the yellow crystal out of his staff and onto the Beowulf which electrocuted it.

His senses blaring danger, Naruto jumped up and backflipped as a Beowulf attempted to slash him apart. Landing on top of the train, Naruto looked to see several White Fang Soldiers attempting to fight off Beowulfs.

That's when he saw what stopped the train, it was a very large Death Stalker that was attempting to damage the train. Grunting, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Burn Dust Crystal and a Gale Dust Crystal.

Tossing them into the air, the middle slot open on his staff and when he held it up the crystals fell in into the middle and were sent to opposite ends of the staff. Naruto smirked, proudly, as fire and wind swirled around his staff as he spun it around.

After the test of the crystals stability, Naruto charged with his orange aura blaring around him. His reflexes were heightened as he dodged to the right while avoiding a Beowulf's lung before stepping back and slamming backend of his staff into Beowulf and burning it to a crisp as wind and fire leapt forth from the staff.

Rolling forwards to avoid another Beowulf, Naruto smirks as he jumps up and spins around and kicks a Beowulf across the face and breaks it's neck.

Landing, he ran forward before seeing two Beowulfs coming towards him, time seem to slow down around him as he felt the heat of another one just behind him. That's when he smirks brightly as he disappeared in an orange flash.

The trio if Beowulfs smashed into each other, before Naruto appeared above them and sent off the train burning and blasted by wind. Spinning the staff around, Naruto faces down the Deathstalker with a confident smirk on his face.

The White Fang soldiers looked at each other before they ran to check on the passengers, Naruto's staff opened up, spitting out two drained crystals, before the blonde reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Water Dust Crystal and another Electric Dust Crystal.

The Deathstalker roared out with various clicks as Naruto jumped off the train, landing on the sand near the tracks.

The teen whistled, making the Deathstalker leave the train, giving time for the conductor to start the train back up. The teen held his staff behind his back as he saw the train start moving and faced down the giant Grimm.

Sticking out his tongue, Naruto locked put two fingers on his head as he flashed in orange light above the creature. A thunderous boom sounded as water poked out of the end of staff only to take the shape of a blade and become electrified as Naruto spun his staff around and slammed the staff down.

The beast roared out in a series of clicks, before stumbling about. Naruto saw the train starting to move faster and faster. Chuckling, he took out several Burn Dust Crystals and threw them on the Deathstalker before he flashed away onto the back car of the train.

Snapping his fingers, the crystals exploded, killing the Deathstalker in a thunderous fiery explosion.

Whistling as he spun his staff around, Naruto smiles as he walks on top of the train towards the café car.

* * *

The server heard a thump, he looked over as he saw the woman still sitting in her seat and unmoved. However, he saw Naruto enter the cart by sliding the doors open gently and then shutting them.

Still whistling, the blonde looked at his scroll. He hisses a little bit, he had used up about forty percent of his aura to use his semblance to dodge and counter some of the Grimm. Walking over to his fish cakes, Naruto sat down, plugging his headphones back in and began to watch his anime.

 _"_ _Kamehameha!"_ Naruto mentally screams as he watches a scene of the anime, before chuckling a little bit. _"This fight scene was worth the two-week break!"_

Eating his fish cakes, Naruto finished off his now cold tea. He looked around for the server, before noticing him still hiding in the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto got a napkin and penned on it _'SAFE'_ and held it up to where the guy could see it.

"Oh man," the guy came walking out, looking around with his head on a swivel, "I thought I was dead…oh man…"

Naruto tapped his finger on the table, looking at the man, he had a smile on his face.

"Oh, the check, oh no man, it's on the house!" The server says as he picks up the plates, "in fact do you like cake?"

Naruto held up one finger, getting another napkin, he penned _'Strawberry'_ on it with a smile.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards his room on the state car, smiling as he carried a large box with several slices of cake inside of it. His aura should be full in a few more minutes, just in case of another Grimm attack.

As he neared his room he was stopped by a patrol of White Fang soldiers, the officer from before looked at Naruto.

"Excuse me young man, are you interested in being a part of something that makes a difference? Are you looking for unity, strength in number, Faunus Civil Rights?" Naruto looked at the officer, already rolling his eyes.

"Well…" The officer growls a little bit, "I'd like to offer you a place amongst The Fang."

Naruto looked at him, shaking his head, he simply walks past the officer and opens his door. Entering his room, Naruto sighs as he stands near a soft bed, stretching as he continued to listen to his music.

He had been listening to his music during the brief exchange between him and the officer, it was just he could read lip very well.

In a bygone time, back when his father was alive, maybe he would've wanted to join The White Fang and play hero for the people. However, The White Fang was a shell of its former self, it wasn't worth joining. Good people joining gained a bad name, and bad people joining only made it worse.

He walked over to a dresser, placing the cake he had on top of it, before walking over to his bed.

Taking off his upper clothing, Naruto revealed his lean body in the mirror. There was a scar over his chest from when he was a child and fell into a pile of thick splinters. One had gone through his chest and pieced his lung, he almost died.

However, his father had saved him.

In the mirror he imagined a man standing there besides him, a blonde haired human man, with a proud smile on his face. Sighing, letting a tear slip out, Naruto smiles as he clutched his necklace that glowed once he flowed his aura into it.

 _"_ _Tomorrow I should I be in Menagerie City, from there I have a day layover until The Atlas Cloud gets here. Then off to Vale, I just got two more days, two more long days and I'll be on my way to be a Hunter. Than I can get paid, move mom there, and we can begin a new life here…away from the harsh land that is Menagerie."_ Naruto thinks of his mother as he clutches his necklace, _"maybe I can find a nice girl while at it…one that my mother won't try to piledrive."_

With that, Naruto laid down, before turning his music off and resting. The lights automatically going off once there was barely movement being made in the room, Naruto relaxed comfortably into the nice cushioned mattress.

He wished they had something like this back at home, his mother slept in a futon, and he had a nice little soft spot on the floor.

When his father had been alive they had a big nice house, a nicer bed, and a good hot meal every day. But, now, him and mother barely scraped by. He was just lucky to get a chance to go to Beacon, he couldn't fail it, he just couldn't.

After all, how could he face his mother with a failure?


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the train, Naruto looked at the station he was in, before sighing. Walking to where his bags where, Naruto grabbed them and made his way towards the stairs that would lead down into Menagerie City.

Walking down the stairs, the blonde made notes of several White Fang soldiers moving about and checking people's IDs.

They had been paranoid, sometimes psychopathic under Sienna Khan's leadership, Naruto missed the days where Ghira Belladonna had been the leader, his father had been a big supporter of The Peaceful Path which allowed him to marry his mother.

Now, The Peaceful Path was overgrown with thorns of hatred and authoritarianism.

Ghira was still leader of a Clan Council which was a sort of a constitutional-aristocracy amongst Menagerie, akin to Mistral's and Vale's council system. However, unlike there system, Menagerie's system was a democratic one as well.

People got to choose who among the large clans went to represent parts of their home continent. Menagerie herself being divided between ten different clans with The Belladonna family as the sole governors of traditional means, but that's as far as their powers stretch when it came to running the unrecognized kingdom of Menagerie.

The only two countries to recognize Menagerie as a kingdom was Vale and Vacuo. Mistral having donated much to its creations regarded it as a vessel, and Atlas often regarded it as an illegitimate country.

Because of this, politically, Remnant was at risk of another war. Ironically, it wouldn't be because of land, it would be over Faunus Rights and country.

This situation had led to the creation of a council system to appease most of Remnant.

Menagerie was also the subject of a "Mining War" as many companies would say. The Schnee Dust Company, The Mistralian Dust Company, Dusk Dust Incorporate, and Menagerie's own mining company was often having business related fights and skirmishes for land rights.

In a way, it contributed to the hubris of what Naruto saw in the world. Remnant was not a healthy planet, it was sick. His father and mother were Gaians, people who believed the world around them was alive, and there was evidence backing them up.

Remnant was once a bright, thriving, lush planet. Fossil records indicated a previous civilization of some sort encompassing its surface, and they had their wars no doubt but it never slowly killed the planet like what was happening now.

Some people even theorized within The Gaian Church that Remnant simply the cause of the Grimm, a sort of last ditch effort to get rid of an infection that was slowly killing it.

That infection was greedy humans and faunus who used machines to simply still life energy, Dust, from Remnant.

Walking off the stairs, carrying his bag of personal effects, he held the box of strawberry cake with his free hand after previously balancing it on his head. Looking around, Naruto saw the rather earthbound houses and shops.

Menagerie City was a rather simple city, unlike the massive towering buildings of Atlas and Vale, Menagerie and her city relied on ancient building practices and customs. Often these techniques proved resource saving, time saving, and made things rather easy to acquire despite the desolate state the continent was in.

Naruto looked around, following street signs as several people passed him. There were hardly any motorized vehicles on Menagerie, not because of they couldn't afford them, it was because of terrain. Cars, trucks, and various other motorized transport bogged down in sand and dry loose forest soil.

It was more of a hassle, however, if you wanted to get somewhere fast you'd usually have to own a bicycle or go by train.

Walking was rather the normal way of travel within the city, it wasn't that big of a city anyhow, covering barely twelve hundred square kilometers. It was the smallest and least populated city on Remnant. One-eighth the size of Mistral City which was the largest city in the world, and with a population of around one hundred thousand, give or take a couple hundred.

The most populated city in the world was Mantle, the former capital of Atlas and namesake. Mantle had a population of roughly eight hundred thousand. Most of them human, in fact, most of remnant was human populated.

Naruto remembered doing a book project in Leaf academy about Faunus history, and he along with the frigging genius that was Shikamaru, came up with the figure. Faunus were roughly thirty percent of the world population of sentient beings, the only other being humanity.

The world population for humanity, per their books and Shikamaru was around two million, with faunus increasing it to two million and six hundred thousand giving or taking a few thousand.

There really was no real consensus on the entire population issue, many people just got listed via home ownership documents and citizenship documentation.

The blonde looked at this small city, smiling, because he knew once he left it'd be a few years or perhaps forever before he came back to see it.

There were no graves he had to visit, Gaians didn't dig graves, they burned their dead. Plus getting his mother away from Menagerie would secure her a long and healthy life away from the mines.

Naruto swore he would, up and down, day and night that he would make sure his mother lived a comfortable life one day. The Namikaze household was set to secure their place with their son paving the way, it was the burden of the world he bored, but he wasn't struggling he was merely running freely with it.

Literally.

* * *

Naruto ran on the streets, catching some air as he leapt over a vendor stall, taking in the deep air countrylike air. Running, vaulting over a couple of rails, Naruto jumped onto the rooftop of a one-story shop.

Putting his bag down, Naruto unzipped it, before taking out his journal. Opening it up, he smiled as he looked at it. Taking a deep breath, he got his pen out before writing.

 _"_ _Date: March/the seventh/eighty years after The Great War._

 _I've arrived in Menagerie at seven a.m., I am currently on top of a roof in sight of The Corsair Airfield from which I will take The Atlas Cloud and travel on a three-day journey to Vale. Hopefully Sakura took Rock Lee's advice and is coming to Beacon with me as well. A bear and a fox should always stick together, even if they hate each other, the fox can at least distract the wolves._

 _I ran into White Fang Soldiers on the train, where I successfully helped them defend the train against a Grimm attack. It was fun, I got test out my father's weapon, Kurama. It was always a perfect fit for my midrange style of combat, and my control over Instant is getting stronger. I can teleport ten meters away from my standing location, but each time I teleport it eats away at least five percent of my aura._

 _Bummer._

 _My goal for today is to practice playing my flute, find a nice cheap hotel for the night, and be ready for my new life in Beacon…and call mother."_

Naruto finished by signing his name in cursive at the end of the entry, it was his way of letting his mother know if anything should ever happen to him…at least she'd know it was him writing it.

Closing the journal, Naruto put it back into his bag, before looking up at the clouds. Despite being a desert, Menagerie was very wet in the few forests it had, which were mostly bamboo. The blonde took out the telescopic staff sighing as he held it.

Kurama was a staff that had nine forms of combination, it was inherently powerful given that it was based on using one's aura as its power source at the cost that it required to be fed Dust Crystals to truly be effective.

The reason for the naming was that Naruto's father had said that their family came from an old bloodline that had a guardian named Kurama who gave his life in protecting the world, though this was probably just a story his father told him.

Naruto had mastered all nine forms, with many forms having supplementary uses as well.

Combining Electricity and Water Crystals allowed for Flow Combos, which was Naruto's fastest and most efficient set to work with. Flow Combos allowed him to attack and defend at midrange at very little risks of enemy Grimm having any sort of an effective combative counter.

Burn and Gale Crystals allowed him use Scorch Combos, which ignited his enemies on contact and allowed for more ranged attack variations to his jabs and swipes. However, most of his defensive capability was cut in half and it sucked a lot of aura out of him to just maintain the crystals which naturally had small energy reservoirs.

Gale and Water allowed Spear Combos, which made the ends of his staff shaped water spears held together by Gale which only added to the cutting damage. It's drawbacks were obviously that it left him with little defense to work with and consumed just about as much as Scorch.

Ice and Burn allowed for Mist Blower, which made his staff burst mist from its ends thick enough to act as a sort of reusable smoke bomb and allowed for a quick sneak attack sense he could still sense aura or the lack thereof and attack accordingly.

Ice and Water was Wall Combos, which was fancy way of saying that he could create ice barriers and it was his most powerful defensive and counter combination, which allowed him to circumvent many obstacles if he so chooses as well.

Earth and Burn enabled his staff for Barrier Combos, which was him able to manipulate local earth into a barrier while his flame crystals caused a reaction that made it turn to lava from the heat. It was the most counter oriented and premeditated combination as one would have to plan to make it effective.

Electricity and Burn combined to make Electricity Ball, which was basically projectile attacks Naruto could focus through himself and launch with his free hands. They were mostly stunning and concussive, but enough could bring down an armored Nevermore.

Water and Earth allowed for Trap Formation, which was a very versatile style, but it was neither meant for defense or offense. His father's favorite style, simply because it allowed the user to create mudholes and sinkholes with eases and drown Grimm effectively. Creating trenches also allowed one to _'limit the area of play'_ for the enemy as his father would say.

Electricity and Gale made Storm Blast possible, which was basically channeling wind from the gale to have energy from electric crystals flow into it current.

Many of the range attacks had a limited range of twenty meters, while his longest short and mid-range attacks were five meters at best.

If he lost Kurama, he always had his martial arts that his father taught him, which was Mistralian Shadow Kicks and Drunken Step. His father was a retired Hunter before becoming a forester, that much Naruto knew, and he wished that he could've trained with his dad in his prime.

His father, prior from passing away from cancer was a great Hunter, but not so much famous, but at least Naruto inherited his semblance which was Instant.

Sighing, Naruto looked at the sun, before seeing a flock of birds call out to one another. He missed the times to where he could call out to his mother, back when he was five all he would do was talk and talk…before the accident.

Splinters piecing his lung and him tumbling down and crushing the inside of his throat over his vocal cords made any amount of intelligible speech impossible. If Naruto was to talk now, it would sound like a baby blabbering in pain.

 _"_ _I miss the time I could tell my father I loved him and mother as well, if I had just listened…been more careful…"_ Naruto gripped his fists, _"dad and mom wouldn't had to deal with the huge medical bill…and we would've kept our house…damn it all."_

Unintelligible, inconsistent, uncommunicative. That was his voice, that his speech, it was all he had vocally.

Naruto barely survived the surgery, but he was lucky, his father always said if it had been someone else they'd be ash by then.

Frowning, Naruto merely gave a saddened huff as he thought his father, he then got up before stretching.

 _"_ _I promise,"_ he shows a look determination, _"I'll make it up to you mom."_

Reaching down, he grabbed his bag and cake before jumping off the rooftop of the building. Walking towards the hotel, Naruto passed by a few people discussing recent events. Hearing them out as he walked, Naruto found a seedy hotel and walked inside of it.

* * *

"Hello sir," the clerk says, "how can I help you?"

Naruto walked up to the clerk, she eyed him, she was a faunus with wolf ears. She watched him as he pointed towards the keycards on the wall, holding up one finger before motioning as if he was sleeping.

The woman pursed her lips, "you need…a room with one bed?"

Naruto nodded, smiling with a bright smile.

"Okay, will that be cash or scan?" The woman asks.

Naruto got out his scroll, holding it up to the woman to scan, the woman watched as it made a green check mark.

"Alright, that'll be all…here." She hands him a keycard, "we've got a breakfast at seven tomorrow morning."

Naruto walks towards where the woman pointed, opening the door with a swipe of his keycard, he was greeted with the sight of a dingy hotel room. It looked like the maid hadn't even bother cleaning, his eye twitching, he sighs as stretches and places his bags down with his cake box.

Stripping down to underwear which was covered in little animated covered dragons, he pulls out a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a black swirl on the back it. A shirt his mother had fixed with their family symbol, a swirl mark.

He quickly changed clothes, checking his back, he smiles as he has a little bit of money left. Sighing, he looked at the time, noting that his mother was probably down in a mine right now.

Gripping his fists, Naruto opened the cake box and looked at the several pieces of strawberry cake before lightly nibbling on a piece he had been eating on when he woke up.

Laying on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling before sighing, he missed his mother despite just being away from her for three days. With her, life felt right, it felt it was going slowly. However, often, the life a Huntsman was anything but simple and slow.

Sometimes the difference between death and life, merely, was a split second.

One could not afford a chance to always have the advantage, one couldn't have all the cards to make a royal flush all the time, you had to play what you had into your hand.

Naruto's current deck consisted of two Aces, a Queen, and a Jack, as well ten.

Two Aces were clubs and spade.

Spade: Willpower.  
Club: Experience.

His Queen of hearts was his mother.

His Jack was Kurama.

His ten of spades was his combat forms and martial arts.

His father had been an avid cards player, teaching him poker when he was younger. However, Naruto knew his father had horrible luck and he never gambled. It was one of the many vices that could ensnare any good-hearted man or woman.

There were four vices that all Gaians were taught.

Power.  
Lust.  
Greed.  
Ignorance.

Power gained easy, corrupted easily.  
Lust for one's body, not of the heart led to false pretensions.  
Greed of wealth made those blind to the suffering they could cause.  
Ignorance to hard truth, reality, and fact was a foolish attempt block your own guilt.

Gaians were very few in number, very few people believed in The Gaian Way, and some radical Gaians were called Eco Terrorists since they tend to sabotage mining operations. However, luckily for Naruto and his mother, neither one of them were fanatics.

Orthodox, yes.

They couldn't disturb nests, for it would make mother birds abandon their children to a harsh death.  
They couldn't hunt during The Spring, Summer, and Fall, only in winter due to infants being born during those times and even then their hunting was limited to maintaining population.  
Gaians respected the world, often would they create shrines made of stone when setting up a homestead to bring good luck, just like his mother and father did.  
Gaians could only grow what could be found in that place, they couldn't grow watermelon in Atlas…only snowberries.  
Gaians couldn't wear leather or animal products unless solely for survival.

Nature created things in harmony for a reason, that reason was solely based around balance. If one cog in the wheel jams, the entirety of the machine stops working and stalls.

That is what Naruto was taught, and how he was bright up. Believing that all things had a push, and that all things were pushed. There was always a reaction to every action, there was never no one-sided engagement…there was always supposed to be balance if given the chance.

Because, balance, is what made Remnant thrive prior to the Grimm.

Gods only know what truly brought Remnant so out of balance that such demonic creatures would ever have needed to exist, and maybe in a strange way Naruto also believed in the twin brothers…since both were representation of that balance.

Light, giving life and prosperity.  
Darkness, giving death and decline.

In the mist of this was Twilight, giving knowledge and prevention…that was The Gaian way.

With all these things on Naruto's mind as he sat in that lonely dark room, he just sighs as he puts the cake box up after finishing a piece and walks over to his bed.

He was going to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _The purpose of life isn't to serve death, it is to grow, like a rose.  
The purpose of death isn't to facilitate the need for life, but to give balance, like that of a warrior's pose.  
The purpose of love isn't to confuse and use people, but to be intimate and give one's self to another.  
Life and Death are lovers, always sharing things most precious to them, giving themselves to each other."_

Naruto sighs, sitting with elbows balanced on his knees as he firmly held a separate journal from the one lying next to him, this journal he was writing was his poetry book. He kept it in case he ever had thoughts of ill intent or just wanted to quickly write down a line or a small verse.

Most of his poetry was connected to his Gaian heritage and upbringing, the idea that life and death were one in the same or at the very least lovers.

It's why Gaians burn their dead, the release of their energy and soul, back onto the world. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Most people found it strange, but these were the same people that understood that volcanic ash was highly fertile. Many people saw that as natural, so why wasn't the burning of dead the same? If you bury someone, they eventually rot away and give back all the same.

It's just a quicker way to give release in a pyre.

Sighing, Naruto closed the journal. _"It's almost seven…The Atlas Cloud will be arriving in a couple of hours._ "

Naruto got up, promptly throwing both of his journals into his gym bag, he was still in his underwear and he hadn't left his room since coming into it. As dingy as it was, it was the best amount of silence he's gotten in days.

Silence…he loved it, it gave him time to think.

Feeling buzzing from the bed, he looked over, picking up his scroll he saw his mother's picture flash on the screen. Pressing on it, he was met with a video chat of his mother waiving at him, she had a cut on her cheek.

"Hey there Sunshine," Kushina happily says as she lightly rubs a cold rag on her cheek, "sleep well?"

Naruto nods his head, holding his hand up high before bringing it down low and snapping his fingers. She understood that it was silence, she smiles as she looks into her son's beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Well, little kit, you've got a big three days ahead of you…I'm so proud of you."

The blonde teen chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

Naruto holds his finger to his chest, he then points at his mother Kushina, smiling. The woman did the same, before he sighs. Holding his hand like a watch, Naruto rolled his eyes, before acting like he wanted to fall back asleep.

"I know you're tired," Kushina chuckles, "but let's be grateful that you got this opportunity. I need to start getting ready for work, I love you…"

Naruto pointed at his chest, then pointed at her, while holding up two fingers with a bright beaming smile.

"Brush ya teeth," Kushina laughs before switching her scroll off before her son could give a response.

Naruto's left eye twitched, groaning, he rolled his eyes. _"Walked right into that one!"_

Stretching as he laid his scroll on his bed, the blonde went through his yoga stretches that his mother had taught him.

Yoga was a very relaxing thing for him, it allowed himself to be a peace before he started his day, allowing his body to be loosened up just in case of a fight or if he needed to run.

Many a Huntsmen and Huntress died simply because they had to run away, only to have their body lock up on them.

Spinning and extending his arms out, the blonde sighs as his faunus ears twitch from a fly trying to land on them. Sighing in a deep exhale, the blonde clapped both of his hands together as his orange aura formed over him.

His preparation was over, so walking over to his bag, he reached in and grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and blue long sleeved baggy sweatshirt with gold trimming on it.

Slipping his clothing on, Naruto sighs as he walks towards the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. Chuckling a little as he opened it, he turns back around and runs towards the bed to grab his scroll before walking out into the hallway.

* * *

"Checking out?" A woman asks, not the same clerk as before, as she files her nails.

Naruto nods, handing her his scroll, she scans it before looking at him. "You weren't the young man that brought two women in, were you?"

The teen looked at her, confused, shaking his head.

"I see…well, you have a good day sir. Thank you for choosing Corsair Inn."

* * *

Naruto walks outside, sighing as he felt the warm sun beam across his skin, the cool dew drenched air washed over his skin as it blew in a small breeze.

Looking around, the blonde closes his eyes before checking inside of his sweatshirt, and smiles when he feels Kurama secured by his hidden pocket sleeve in his right arm sleeve.

The blonde walked forwards, looking at the various shops. Many of them had very overpriced Dust, much of the Dust he and his mother dug up in the mines were low quality. Very unstable, which is why his mother was very important.

Her job was safety inspection, she was also an Union Steward and filed safety grievances on company malpractice. Though, she tended to be a little overzealous, The Namikaze family were Beacons of light in the mines.

Kushina's stalwart attitude and fiery nature tended to actually get actions taken, and so far, under her watch very few people have had the displeasure of meeting their ends way down below. She was proud member of IMU (International Miners Union) and took her jobs to heart.

She even bought food for everyone in her section of mines when she got her extra income check for being a Steward by union.

Naruto was proud of his mother, he was proud of his community in rallying behind her as well. Most of his fellow student's parents were miners, save a couple.

The Uchiha household were Schnee Company men, more like hired protection. Itachi was a good guy, in fact Naruto looked up to Itachi a lot…he stepped away from being some company peon and became what Naruto was trying to become today.

A Hunter.

Sasuke, Naruto's classmate and longtime rival had shipped off to Haven Academy a month ago. It was unfortunate, but Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted to be in Mistral since most of Mistral was usually very competitive in nature and allowed for Sasuke to grow his skillsets.

Naruto's only confirmed friend going to Beacon with him was a human by the name of Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis Lazuli was blue haired and golden eye teen boy that was older than Naruto, he and Naruto had worked in the mines together prior to Lapis getting personal training by Itachi and Naruto being self-taught.

Itachi had explained it best to him, the two were close, Naruto was meant to achieve things on his own accord. He didn't need pushing, he didn't need the extra guidance, that was always the thing about himself. His strong will and tenacity made up for anything life could throw his way short of a mortal wound.

Even then that was questionable.

Lapis was slightly taller than Naruto, standing at healthy six feet even, while Naruto was about three inches shorter.

The blue haired teen was supposed to be waiting on Naruto at Corsair Airfield, he had gotten the text last night.

However, as fate would have it, Lapis appeared right besides Naruto. "Sup?"

Naruto freaked out, the sudden surprise of someone grabbing him by his shoulder made him flash away in an orange light and onto the roof of nearby street vendor.

Lapis couldn't hold it, the dark-skinned youth laughed hard as he pointed at Naruto. "Bahaha, you should see your face, aahh!" Lapis teased Naruto, "scaredy cat."

Naruto growls, flicking Lapis off with both of his hands before pointing them at his mouth and pointed it at Lapis.

"Hey now, do you kiss your mother with those hands!" Lapis licked his finger before hissing as he rubbed against his open palm, "psst….burn!"

Naruto slapped his face, before rolling his eyes as he flashed in front of Lapis. "I see you got Instant down pat, my semblance is coming along great as well hahaha."

Naruto merely eyed him with suspicion.

"Yeah, well look, forgive me if you can't crystals…sheesh." Lapis held out hand which formed a crystal-like sword over it, "see told you…I'm still working on the body armor part…heavy."

Naruto blows raspberries, snapping his fingers before pointing at Lapis' blade. Rolling his eyes, he made a few hand gestures that Lapis quickly deciphered, "hey no…Instant is not better than Crystal!"

Lapis watched as Naruto chuckles, they both walk towards the airfield, "so…have you seen Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head.  
"Damn…"  
Naruto nodded.  
"So what, if she wants to chase Sasuke…let her chase Sasuke."  
Naruto nodded while shrugging.  
"Wonder who'll we will meet at Beacon, maybe we can find some hot girls eh?"  
Naruto looked at Lapis, crossing an X over his throat.  
"Yeah, you're right…I'll do the talking."

Naruto jabbed in the shoulder hard, making the teen wince, "ouch sorry…damn…" Lapis jabbed Naruto as well.

Both of them smile at one another, before watching at _The Atlas Cloud_ landed. Naruto's stomach grumbled a little bit, Naruto's instincts suddenly blared as he grabbed Lapis and jumped backwards.

Lapis didn't have time react when Naruto grabbed, so he stumbled backwards onto his buttocks as Naruto turned and spun around. Grabbing two shuriken that had been thrown at them, clutching them tightly in his hands, Naruto smirked once Itachi emerged from the shadows.

His semblance Yomi allowed him to hide in shadows and manipulate the light around an area. "I see you've improved a lot Naruto, instinct training has made you very formidable even for a young man."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, tossing the shuriken back at Itachi, the man caught them easily with a flick of his wrist. "Even you saw through my Yomi, either I'm getting rusty at hiding my aura…or your able to hear my breathing."

Naruto shrugs, before chuckling.

Itachi smiles walking over to Lapis, "Lapis bear in mind here, if Naruto hadn't been here…you'd been dead."

"Yes master," Lapis bows, "sorry for my failure."

"Failure only breeds success, remember what I taught you, besides you did get accepted into Beacon's test this time around."  
"Hehe, that's true."  
"Hmm…"

Itachi turned to Naruto, "Sasuke passed the test at Haven."

Naruto frowns, part of him hoped that Sasuke failed so that he could've headed towards Beacon. Oh well, besides the point, Naruto had Lapis and hoped that they'd link up with Rock lee when they got there.

"So, I'm guessing Sakura did so as well, you'd be addressing her here as well teacher."  
"That she did, as unfortunate it is for her to have a healing semblance and prefer an offensive based school…I have no doubts she'll excel in the classwork."  
"Yeah, that's true, plus Sasuke is mainly combat oriented…granted he's not as dumb as Naruto."

Naruto growls, flicking off Lapis once again, a tick mark growing over his head.

Itachi chuckles at the childish action, patting the fox faunus' head. "There-there Naruto, calm down, he only means it with ten percent insult and ninety percent love."

Naruto eyes Itachi, raising his right eyebrow.

"Your right, it's about fifty-fifty."

"YOSHA!" A loud masculine scream was heard as a boy dressed in all green, about the same height as Naruto and wearing a haircut that would even make Spruce Lee blush. "I've finally made it, I, Rock Lee shall become the most powerful Hunter using only fists and legs!"

"And an overpowered Semblance." Lapis points out, "you're late Lee!"

"Excuse me, but Lotus is not overpowered, it merely makes me blossom into a better fighter." Rock Lee states with a passion.

"Speaking of fighting," Itachi looks at his watch, "you've all got thirty minutes until The Atlas Cloud leaves out…I'll load your stuff for you…if you want to go ahead."

"Spar?" Lapis asks as he looks around, "but wouldn't we need an instructor for that?"

"Yo…" Naruto, Lapis, and Lee turn around to see man with wolf ears walking towards them, he had a mask covering his face below his nose.

"Kakashi!" Rock and Lapis exclaim.

"I guess I could be your instructor, I came to see Naruto off…and to give him something from his mother just in case he didn't change his mind." Naruto watched as Kakashi reached into his pocket, pulling out amulet, "Kushina told me to give this to you…so you could keep your father close to you besides the necklace you wear."

Naruto caught the bracelet, he opened the centerpiece of it up, revealing a picture of all three of them together when he was younger, smiling a little bit…he closed it.

Naruto, Lapis, and Rock Lee all stand in a triangle around Kakashi, each about ten meters apart.

Kakashi hummed for a moment, before he looked at them all, each of them had their weapons out.

Lapis had his crystal encased hand formed into a sword, while he held a double barreled sawed-off shotgun with Burn Dust rounds inside of it, along with a revolving loader he made himself. Lapis' purple aura flowed around him, brimming at his crystalline sword.

Rock Lee was in a fighting stance that his father had taught him, his green aura was exploding around him like a flame.

Naruto spun his staff around, flicking a Water and Electric Dust Crystal into the air before they fell into Kurama's slot and loaded with the noise of a cocking gun. His orange aura flowed around.

All three of them were ready, Kakashi eyed them all, smiling.

* * *

 _"_ _I will be the greatest Hunter ever…"_

 _Naruto stood against a tree, hearing Rock Lee cry out determination, while Lapis was busy drawing a picture in the mud. Naruto sighed, looking around, seeing Sasuke look at him from afar in the clearing, the two boys locked eyes._

 _"_ _You may be the greatest in our class Sasuke, but Rock Lee's Dream isn't solely a goal he has…I will be the best…and I will be on top." Naruto muses in his head as he looked at his rival._

 _Kakashi had looked at Naruto staring at Sasuke, he had personally trained Sasuke out of respect to his family plus the money wasn't half bad either. He felt as if he had neglected Naruto, but the man soon realized that Naruto excelled by himself._

 _"_ _Class!" Kakashi calls out, "storms brewing everyone inside!"_

* * *

Kakashi sighs, _"you've really grown strong…all of you had…brats."_

Kakashi slammed his hand down, "begin!"

Lee cried out as he dashed straight at Naruto, while Naruto dashed at lapis, and Lapis charged at Lee. All three them did a full circle around in their movements to the side before all of them jumped up at once.

Naruto's staff flared to life as he spun it around, blocking Lapis as the blue haired teen attempted to slice Naruto with his blade made of solid crystal.

Rock lee in turn blocked a kick from Naruto, who was joined by Lapis attempted to blast lee with his gun.

Time seemed to stop for all three, until Naruto flashed away.

Lee got blasted backwards, falling onto the ground with a heavy thud, while Naruto appeared behind Lapis slammed his staff into the older teen with the likeness of batter hitting a baseball.

The blue haired youth was sent into the air, where he corrected himself, launching crystal shards at Naruto who easily began to trace their movements and deflect them with his staff.

Naruto butterfly kicked Lee when he charged at him, hearing the boy's movements from his side, but was forced to jump backwards when Lapis slammed downwards into the ground.

Lee roars out, getting up, "Lotus: Level One Restraint release!"

His green aura flared like a roaring flame as Lee had rocks slowly flow inside of it, he blitzes Naruto, catching the blonde by surprise as he slammed his foot into him. "Dynamic Entry!"

Naruto coughs up as he was sent skidding into the ground from the force, before smirking and correcting himself to where he slid on his feet. Spinning his staff around, the blonde ejected Flow Combo and tossed up an Ice and Burn Crystal.

Rock Lee and Lapis charged at Naruto, only for the blonde to load the crystals and cock Kurama before he spun it around rapidly.

Right when Rock Lee and Lapis neared him a massive blast of cold mist blew around the entire area, shadowing the boys inside of it Kakashi's eyes. The wolf faunus smirked under his mask, mildly impressed, _"that was very quick thinking…good job Naruto…but you do you know that in a direct fight Lee and Lapis will beat you?"_

Naruto flashed besides Kakashi, much to the man's surprise, "huh…shouldn't you be…"

Naruto smirks, grabbing two Electric Crystals from his pocket and tossing them up as he ejected the used-up Burn and Ice Crystals. Naruto spins Kurama around, be thrusting it forwards as lightning shoots from its tip.

Apparently, Lee sensed it coming, jumping out of the mist, only Lapis remained as the blue haired boy saw the lightning coming…he winced…this was going to hurt.

Kakashi heard beeping, looking down at his scroll, he chuckles. "Lapis, out!" he announced.

Naruto and Rock Lee faced each other, both of them circling each other as they dashed. "That was very smart move Namikaze, you have my eternal respect!"

Naruto nods before jumping at Lee, who in turn jumped at him. Naruto flashed above Lee, much to the older teen's surprise, Naruto smirks as he twists and kicks Lee into the ground. Only Lee didn't slam into the ground, he got up with a smile, and punch Naruto in the gut by jumping back up.

The force alone made Naruto cough up, his aura bottomed out soon afterwards.

"Naruto, Out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_(I made a poll, I just had this pop into my head, but please feel free to vote by clicking my name and deciding. Neo or Ruby, whose the lucky lady this time around?)_**

* * *

 _A tall, spikey haired man was walking with a small child that was running besides him. He watches as the fox eared child struggled to keep pace with him, "come now Naruto."_

 _"_ _Sorry daddy." The young child apologizes._

 _The small child, around five to six was looking around the forest, he watched deer ran by them. His eyes filled with wonder at the bountiful display of nature around the area._

 _Birds chirping.  
Bees buzzing.  
Spiders spinning their silk.  
Deer feeding upon tall grass.  
A wolf leading its pack through the denser part of the forest.  
Two foxes traveling together, scampering over fallen logs.  
A jackrabbit hopping to find a nearby mate. _

_"_ _Daddy, what's aura?" Naruto questions as they traveled deeper into the forest._

 _Minato rubs the boy's hair, he looks at his sun with a bright sunny smile. "Aura Naruto is life energy, the manifestation of physical and spiritual energy coming together."_

 _"_ _Your physical energy is based on how robust you make yourself, while your spirit is how much will you have." Naruto watched as Minato points at his heart and mind separately._

 _"_ _How come I can't do it, but Sasuke can?" Naruto questions as he walks by his father, he huffed as he crossed his arms. "Sasuke is always so talented, he's always so much better…stronger."_

 _"_ _Don't think that you're weaker because you can't do something yet, sometimes the biggest things take time to form. You see wolves right now right, they're big, they grow up relatively quickly." Minato points at the pack of wolves as they chase down the deer. "However, they're small compared to this."_

 _Minato kneels, allowing Naruto to looked at what he was mentioning. It was a mushroom, a single mushroom. Looking around, Naruto didn't understand why his father chose…a fungus to even explain the difference between him and Sasuke._

 _"_ _Daddy…I don't understand." Naruto complains a little, rubbing his head. "How's a mushroom bigger than a wolf?"_

 _Minato laughs a little bit, before making the boy sit down with him, both observing the fungus._

 _"_ _You see a mushroom, a singular little thing." Minato laughs a little, he was ready to blow his son's mind. "However, you don't see the roots that it grows with…in fact…"_

 _Minato looks around, spotting one growing on a dead log. "Look there."_

 _Naruto looks at the log, seeing the mushroom…it very similar to the one they were sitting at. "Daddy…what am I looking for?"_

 _"_ _Itself…" Minato grabs Naruto's head gently, turning it to where he could see a third mushroom…on a tree._

 _"_ _Mushrooms look small, they look miniscule to the grand scheme of what Gaia had intended to create, but they serve a multipurpose. Mushrooms…fungus…and various other little thing can show the health of a forest." Minato explains to his son, he wraps his son up in a warm hug. "Mushrooms are not alone…they're connected to each other."_

 _"_ _You may have not noticed it, but the few that we passed on the way into the woodland are the same exact root system…that was three miles ago." Minato points out, laughing at the sight of Naruto's surprised face look stunned at the information. "This variant is the Honey Mushroom…"_

 _"_ _Wow…so does it taste sweet?!"  
"Hahaha, well, actually Naruto they're quite bitter."  
"R-really?"  
"Yep, but they're edible…we can pick a few a for momma to cook tonight." _

_Naruto got up, smiling brightly, he picked the first mushroom up. Minato smiles, watching his little pride and joy dash around with a warm mile on his face._

 _"_ _I'll always love you Naruto…don't forget that." Naruto stops, watching his father walk away._

 _The blonde child, once standing in a forest was now in a white void as his father walked away. He tried to call out to him, but he couldn't…he looked down…looking at his older broken self._

 _He couldn't call out to his father…he had no voice, therefore he could not speak._

 _He just wanted to say those three little words, I. Love. You._

 _Words we take for granted, like the ability to sound._

 _Standing alone in the white void, Naruto held his eyes closed as he stated sniveling. Tears dropped, ringing throughout the void, he wanted his father._

* * *

Naruto woke up as _The Atlas Cloud_ rocked a little bit. _"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We're currently going through some turbulence, so we advise that everyone just sit tight."_

The blonde teen looked around, noticing the pork that Lapis had been eating while he slept. Disgusted a little bit, Naruto got up, sighing as he looked about. Stretching as he felt the aircraft rock a little bit, he felt the need to use the bathroom.

Walking down the aisleway, he spotted restrooms on the aircraft.

Opening the door, he moved it to where it would read occupied, walking over towards a mirror, he looked at himself. He never really admitted to himself, but time had proven that he'd was to look more and more like his father.

Minus his fox ears and round face, his blue eyes shined bright in the mirror as his blonde hair rested on his face. Taking a deep breath, Naruto removed his shirt, revealing a large scar at the base of his throat.

The source of his disability.

Back in Leaf Academy, one of the basic vocational schools in Menagerie, he learned the vocations of becoming a forester like his father. However, he discovered his talent for fighting when he finally stood up against a couple of bullies.

This led to two of his most trusted friends, in the form of teachers, Itachi and Kakashi looking deeper into that talent. It was freeform, it was a flow without any synthetic blockage like katas and style save for what his dad had taught him.

They gave him pointers on how to train, his father gave him instructions on Kurama prior to his death.

At the tinder age of sixteen, Naruto was a young warrior.

However, in ways, he felt out of place. All Hunters mostly came from noble blood, rich families that could afford the training, or families that had been in the business and were still in the business prior to their child being born.

Naruto's father had retired that line of work a few weeks before he was born, receiving a horrible scar across his chest from encounter with a person that nearly killed him.

That same person was also the one to break his father's back, forcing his retirement.

Naruto had been told by his mother that Minato had to wheel himself into the deliver room to hold him for the first time, and that was the first time he had done anything in almost two weeks. Of course, the hospital staff weren't happy, but if Naruto took one thing from his father it was a piece of advice.

 _"_ _You're only limited to what you think you cannot do, just like a bird is only limited to only how much sky it thinks is there."_

Naruto wanted his dad to be there with him, the day that he had left his mother to take this journey, this path in life.

Like a leaf, blown away by winter winds, he longed for the tree that was home.

He had a dream once actually, to where him and his family were standing in Menagerie covered in forests, not the desert that it was. That dream felt so real, so close, and so near. Like it was a memory of an ancestor that had longed past, that had long left the world, or maybe it was another life…in another world?

Perhaps it was just a fever dream?

Sighing, he slapped the shirt against the sink a couple of times. Getting the major wrinkles out of it, while also getting his arms to wake up. His arms had a habit of always falling asleep after a while, almost as if he needed to move them more often.

His fox ears twitched when he heard a knock at the door. _"Hello, anyone in here?"_

Naruto put his shirt back on, walking towards the door, opening it to find a red-haired girl standing there. The girl had bounced a little on her feet, she looked at him. "So-sorry if I was interrupting anything, the other stall is occupied, and really need to go!"

Naruto nodded, standing aside so she could enter, closing the door behind himself as he walked out. Looking out of the windows of the airship, he could see the morning sun peering up.

Walking back towards his seat, he saw Rock Lee passed out in a seat, laying on the table in front of it. Snoring loudly as well, much to the dismay of a man with bowler hat trying to read a newspaper.

Making it back to his seat, he sat down in front of Lapis, who was still passed out. Lapis never liked flying much, so he'd tended to take melatonin pills to help himself sleep during the trip.

Lapis was an insomniac, so he got prescribed strength pills.

Naruto had taken one back in school when he had trouble sleeping, Lapis of course allowing the younger blonde to have one.

He woke up ten hours later, tired surprisingly, due to oversleeping.

Rock Lee was a heavy sleeper, as even with now older man nudging him, he still didn't wake up.

Feeling his scroll buzz, Naruto looked at it, it was a face call from his mother.

Swiping it, he was greeted by a smiling Kushina. _"Hey there sunshine."_

Naruto waived his free hand in a greeting, a bright smile on his face.

 _"_ _So how goes the trip, bumpy right?"_ She asks as she looked at him with a smile still on her face.

He nudged his head side-to-side.

 _"_ _Ah, turbulence. Anyway, I've taken an early shift today, Michael had his kid today."_ Naruto smiled brightly, Michael had been a long-time work friend of his down in the mines, and he had just gotten married. _"Healthy baby girls, their names are going to be Crveni and Plava."_

Naruto nods, smiling, holding up two fingers as he waived them around in a sort of celebratory manner.

Michael was Gaian like him and his mother, and it was common for friends of new parents to named Godparents if no family was ready available. Kushina his mother was supposed to be the Godmother the last time he checked, meaning he had God siblings.

Meaning he had to fight off boys.

Gaians considered each other family.

Friends were sisters and brothers.  
Older friends were Aunt or Uncle.  
Elders were grandmother or grandfather.

Unless you weren't with them, or if they weren't in the picture, your father and mother were…of course your mother and father.

Kushina laughs in the camera a little bit, before she looks at Naruto. _"Yeah, I knew you'd like to hear that. By the time you get back here they'll probably be walking, they're mother sent me some pictures."_

Naruto watched as a side window opened on his scroll, revealing two girls being held by a woman with violet hair. Both girls had red and blue hair respective to their names, Michael was standing holding a peace sign to the phone.

More than likely his mother had been there, acting as midwife.

His mother was always known for her compassion, she was a sister to her fellow workers in and out of the tunnel.

Very few people were on her list, but those that were, were mostly company band marchers.

Sadly, Michael was more than likely going back into the Dust Mines in a matter of two weeks. The only allotted time given to male workers inside of the union, but the benefit there was that female workers got at least five months paid leave.

Which, compared to places like Atlas, Mistral, and even Vacuo was above the standard.

However, Vale had recently passed a worker's bill that made it mandatory for companies to give both equal time, up to six months.

A child in early development needed _both parents_.

Sighing, he looked at the pictures, before looking back at his mother a smile. He pointed at her, then to himself, then pointing upwards and then at the photo.

 _"_ _Yep, Michael and Violetta talked to me prior, we're the God Family. She's supposed to have their children baptized at temple in two weeks. They actually cleaned the river up, so that's a start."_ Kushina said as she stretched her arms on screen. _"Anyway, I heard from Itachi Rock Lee beat you."_

Naruto's right eye twitched, much to Kushina's amusement. _"We all take licks here and there, it's life."_

 _"_ _Well, better get off here…got to get H-PDH (High Pressure, Durability, Heat.) suit on…ah…sweaty-sweaty."_ Naruto laughs a little as she made the joke, before both look at each other. _"I love you Naruto…be safe."_

Naruto nodded, placing his hand on his lips, before waiving it at his mother.

The face call ended, with Naruto giving a sad sigh.

* * *

"Yosh!" Rock Lee yells as he exits the airship, they had landed in Vale a few minutes ago, with a day layover before needing to attend Beacon. "This City is massive!"

Naruto walked out, feeling a little cold as he looked at the tall skyscrapers, before hearing the buzzing and blowing of winds from cars moving along the airport. There was tall neon billboards broadcasting bands, games, and T.V shows.

Walking in the hub, Lapis walked behind Naruto, looking around. "Hey guys look, Death Combat Eleven is coming next year!"

"Death Combat Eleven?!" a girl yells, she runs towards them. "What do you know about Death Combat?!"

"It's the goriest fighting game out there right, who hasn't heard of it?" Lapis gushed as he looked at the girl, she was much shorter than himself…standing about few inches shorter than even Naruto. "Wait…weren't you on The Airship?"

"Of course, I was, my name is Amira Mirabella. I'm a huntress in training from Vacuo, by the way where you from…I don't think you all are from Vacuo but you all smell of desert flowers." Amira stated as she looked at them all, before looking back at Lapis.

"Menagerie, we're from Leaf Academy there. That bowl head there is Rock Lee." Lapis points towards Rock Lee with his thumb as he noticed the older teen look towards a clothing store, he then turns to Naruto who was bopping his head to some Hill Gang (Sugar hill Gang…) on his phone. "That ball of sunshine there is Naruto, he may not look it but he's strong."

Amira looked at Naruto, as he looked towards her waiving, his earbuds in his human ears.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Amira asks as she noticed Naruto looking at her, she watched as Lapis rubbed the back of his head. "What?"

"He's mute." Amira blushed in embarrassment.

She turns to Naruto, rubbing the back of her head a little bit. "I'm sorry…"

Naruto shrugged, placing a finger on his earbud, pulling it out, and changing the song around on his scroll. Switching the earbud to speak mode, he smiles as he fast forwards through a song.

 _"_ _its' all good in the hood~"_ He cut the song off at that point, before placing the earbud back in his ear.

Amira laughs a little bit, she waives her alabaster hair away from her eyes, she looks at him with her pale-yellow eyes. "So, are you looking to be come a Hunter as well?"

Naruto gave a thumbs' up, jingling his bag around, until his telescopic staff was visible. He got it out, expanding it to full size, spinning it around in a show as he collapsed it back into his hand.

Lapis's right eye twitched, he looked right at Naruto. _"Show off…"_

Amira chuckled a little bit, before reaching into her back, pulling out two double barrel shotguns with drum loaders. Making everyone look at the short girl, she spun them around, a bayonet attachment came up on their ends.

Amira smirks a little bit, she looked right at everyone looking at her. "Meet Ebony and Ivory, named after my father's guns. Oh, and yes…they got some kick ass recoil."

Lapis suddenly grew very afraid of the girl, feeling something telling him to run, quickly…as in the next continent.

Naruto looked at the guns, noticing they had Gravity Dust loaders. Pointing at them, she laughs a little bit, as she looks at them.

"Whoa-oh oh…nice save. I forgot I had Gravity Dust in them, whew…I forgot I had to fight Nevermore on my way towards my Airfield in Vacuo. Funny how a little small girl like me can catch some air when I blast these two on the ground, like seriously…boomshackalacka!" Amira stated with pride as she pointed them at the ground.

"No!" Lapis yells as he jumps away, along with Naruto.

Amira laughs as she collapsed the guns, putting them back into the bag she had, looking at them. "Oh, come now, I'm not stupid. I like messing with people, besides daddy always said that I had a…explosive personality."

* * *

"So, your semblance allows you to teleport?" Amira asks as she looks at Naruto, he nods with a smile. "Sweet!"

"Mine can grow crystal from myself or in the ground." Lapis tells Amira as they walk, he looks at Naruto. "Much better than teleportation."

Naruto eyed Lapis, making him glare at him. "Really…Naruto?"

"Huh…" Amira looks at them, before she looks at Lapis. "He didn't say anything, wait…are…you a telepath?!"

Naruto shook his head, he looks at her, acting as if he was picking something up from the ground. Giving a rather hoarse chuckle that almost sounded like a cough.

"Oh…what?"  
"He said that you'll pick up things around him, you see Naruto lost his ability form words when he was kid and had an accident."  
"Oh…poor thing, how is becoming a Hunter."

Naruto looked at them, jabbing at the air, before giving a thumbs' up.

"He's good at fighting." Lapis translate for her, he then smiles. "Really good…"

"So, what's your Semblance?" Lapis asks her, looking around for Rock Lee, who had dashed off to get them all a hotel room for the night.

"Oh, my semblance, well, my semblance is called Bulwark, I can create a solid form of Hard Light in the shape of armor around myself or around my shots. Basically, if you need something blown up…point me at it." Amira tells them, she then looks at Lapis. "So…Death Combat Ten when we get a room somewhere?"

"Sure, Naruto?" Naruto looked at them, pointing at them both.

He then smirks, giving them both a thumbs' down.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was bopping his head to some music as he changed his pants inside of the bathroom, he tossed them towards his bag. Sighing, he stretched as he grabbed orange trousers, tying them with a ribbon belt that had been his father's, he slipped them on before tightening it to his form.

Reaching into his bag he grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt with orange trimming and slipped it over his mesh shirt that he had been wearing. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked himself over. Sighing, he smiles a little bit as he walks towards the door.

Walking into the room, he saw Lapis and Amira playing Death Match Ten on their scrolls. "Whoop, Whoop GG!"

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, you can't just corner camp, that's not right!" Lapis argues as he watches Amira stick her tongue out at him, she waived her scroll around. "Grr…why I outta…"

"Outta what big shoot?" Amira teases as she boots up another game, she then selects a character. "I'm going to pick Arachnid Man."

"Oh c'mon, again…fine…I'll just pick The Tick!" Lapis states with fire in his eyes, lightning shooting between him and Amira's eyes. "You're going down!"

"Oh, no you're going down…again!" Amira states, they then look at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, going out to get some comfy?"

Naruto blushed deeply at the statement as he slipped on his shoes, he shook his head, he held his pinky and thumb as if he was drinking something. He then put his palm on his forehead, acting if he was searching for something, and held out his journal that he had in his hand.

"Oh, okay Naruto, have fun!" Lapis waives him as he walks out of the hotel room, turning to Amira as she had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Okay, seriously, if by chance I end up with him on a team I've got to know how to read him…I can't do sign language." Amira points out, trying not to sound rude, but she had a point.

Lapis laughs a little bit, he looks at her. "Naruto doesn't know how to do sign language either, it's all body expression. You see Naruto comes from a mining family, and when they wear equipment in the mines they can't often speak to each other…so they use body language."

Lapis sighs, he looks at Naruto's bag that he had put by the door. "I never really say to his face, but his impediment has been a source of great pain…but inspiration. He wasn't always so confident about himself, in fact when he could talk he used to hide behind his mother a lot when we were kids."

"I made fun of him for it, his shyness, but I guess it's only because he couldn't talk to many people anyhow. Naruto had very few friends in Leaf Academy, several of them turned their back on him when he had his accident and instead of sticking by him…made fun of him." Lapis sighed a little bit, he chuckled suddenly as he had a bright smile on his face. "However, if there is one thing that Naruto does have in spades Amira…its will and guts."

"That is also included with one hell of a playstyle with Fox Man." Amira points out, she sighs, "I have never been beaten with Arachnid Man."

* * *

Naruto was walking with earbuds still in his human ears as he listened with his fox ears, bopping his head to the music. He had closed his eyes long into his walk, relying on his aura sensing to guide him among the crowds of people.

He had trained day in and out, at work, and at home to reach a level of being able to sense even tiny slivers of aura in each area. It was part of training his father gave to him when he was younger, focusing one's aura, creating a shade that when another aura stepped into it they became visible.

Like the eye of The Wolf Mother Kagura.

Kagura was the spirit of the wolf in Gaian mythology, her all-seeing eyes could see any lie and any truth, evil or righteousness.

She was to be given offerings every twenty-second day of the month, as a means of honoring her constant watch over the souls of good men and women, protecting them from evil by granting them foresight.

The offerings were simple if it was any other month but winter, one simply had to make a grain paste and smudge it among an oak tree. The paste was soothing to the tree, allowing to grow the vitamins it would be given…shielding the wolfs, her children.

Many Gaians like Naruto trained their aura, so they could communicate with animals, such as wild wolves and such. It was a means of understanding, an avoidance of conflict.

Respect.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto reached behind, grabbing at the back of his pants. He felt of Kurama, before nodding, and opening his eyes which for a moment flashed red.

Looking at the billboards, he noticed signs for products and the likes.

The headphones blaring in his human ears switched to electronica as he looked around the city, this was truly entirely different planet than Menagerie.

Snapping his fingers to the beat, Naruto walked in stride to the music, shaking his hips every so often. It was his way of having fun at night, he always listening to music. It made his senses blare to life, it was like a drug to him, he rarely went without listening to music.

Mistral Pop (M-Pop.), Nightlife Beats, Dark Blues, Alternative Metal, and a few classics from his mother's younger years was the music he primarily listened to.

Many of his Mistral Pop songs were ripped off his favorite anime show, Super Dragon Soul, and watching last night episode made Naruto highly sad. They had eliminated the tag team duo, Cale, and Flower, and moved forward with the tournament.

Still that Kamehameha wave was massively cool, he never though Sun could grind the charged ball form of the attack another's beam attack, it was wicked cool.

However, due to a two-week break once again, much to his displeasure, he was forced to wait for his fix.

Audible and visual stimulants were Naruto's cocaine, his choice of drug, and he had read a report saying that some music can induce a sort of _"high"_ in the mind. Not like he was going to turn into some druggy, but it was just something to take the edge off things.

Homework.  
Homesickness.  
Dust filled the air.  
Depression.

Naruto was clinically depressed, he wasn't suicidal or anything, but it was still a struggle. He listened to music to help combat it, many people back in Leaf found his constant headphone usage both irritating and understanding.

He didn't suffer the fatal combination of clinical anxiety along with his depression, but he knew of a friend that had them both, his name was Sai. He didn't talk much, but he was a very talented artist, his artwork got featured in galleries.

He was Mistralian Style artist, ink brushes and all around different colored inks. He was one of the most famous painters in Menagerie, at the tender age of eighteen as well.

Naruto was glad to know him back when he was still learning, though he didn't talk much, he did talk to him occasionally.

Looking around, Naruto, was playing a rock song on his headphones as he walked past a woman.

 _"_ _They say it is over, try to sober, feels like I'm dyin…yeah."_ Naruto sang in his head as he walked along the street, looking around the city.

Slowly, he crossed the street before catching the sight of red. Looking at the girl wearing red, Naruto noted that she was being escorted by a buxom woman with glasses and blonde hair, he was surprised by her, really.

The feeling of burning in his chest.

She had a mix of black hair and red hair, from what he could tell silver eyes, and she wasn't exactly short, but she wasn't tall. Like himself, she probably stood about five-two, and judging by her build she was nimble.

She also had a very cute round face.

She seemed excited, perhaps she was heading to Beacon? She looked young, but Naruto himself was sixteen and he was going, perhaps he was assuming too much.

He wanted to go up to her, introduce himself, but the blonde shy's away from the idea, more than likely she wouldn't understand him anyhow.

Stepping forwards, his foot crunched on something metal, his eyes widened. Looking down, he saw a silvery cross attached to a thin string. Realizing that the girl had been wearing that sort of necklace, it must've slipped off somehow, kneeling he picked up the cross.

Looking on the back of it, he found an inscription of sorts.

 _"_ _Thus…I kindly scatter."_

Becoming aware of the situation, Naruto eyes snapped around, looking for the girl. However, he couldn't see her through the crowds, he then takes a deep sigh.

Pocketing the cross, he looked around, hoping that maybe he'd run into her again. Looking around, he put his hands into his sweatpants, his breath ignited the cold night as he looked up at the streets various market boards.

Frowning, he couldn't tell what he wanted to do first.

* * *

Leaping across rooftops, Naruto tried to find peace within the winds whipping at his head, his tanzanite necklace fluttered in the wind.

Landing on top of a church, Naruto stopped, looking around. Breathing deeply, he grunts as he sits down, he had decided to take a bit of a free run and explore Vale City some more. From what he could tell he was in a more…richer part of the city.

Leaning against the church, Naruto sighs, he looks up at the moon.

It was full, shattered, but full nonetheless. He always became restless in Full Moons, it was a sort of curse that he had, he never knew why he couldn't sleep in a full moon. He could also feel something pulling towards him, but, he couldn't see it.

The Moon was home to Otsutsuki, the bearers of The Moon, they ferried souls to The New World, a life after this one.

Gaians believed that Otsutsuki ferried their souls, bringing them back down to Remnant after purification and allowing either for them to rejoin The Mother World, or reincarnate. If they rejoined nature, they became a part of nature.

An ant, a fox, even a small tiny flower.

Remnant was dying, maybe, but Naruto saw that it was still savable. He loved this world, for all its flaws, he loved it. Perhaps this was just a flawed sense purity in all things, that even within the depths of the darkest soul there was a light still.

Everything had to be balanced, so for a greater good to exist, a much more terrifying evil must exist to counterbalance the good.

Light cannot exist without darkness, darkness could never exist without light.

For the purest of lights always held a little bit of darkness, and the darkest of nights held a small bit of sunlight.

He used to dream, a very strange dream in fact, in a world where Remnant was covered in life. There was no Grimm, there was fighting, but it was between Men and other creatures. That was about it, there was no mass extinction, no disharmony with the world, no huge deserts nearly swallowing entire continents.

He dreamed of cities, tall, and wider than even Mistral City.

He dreamed of giant animals, fighting with people, helping people.

He even dreamed of a large fox, it bore nine tails, an interesting feature. He dreamed of its large red eyes, its coiling grasp around himself, and even in the those darkest of times in his childhood…he felt at peace when in the dream.

Like greeting an old friend.

He missed his father, he couldn't state enough if he ever could.

Leukemia took his father within three months of the diagnosis, he rapidly deteriorated. Like wilting flowers in a dry desert, on the hottest days too ever be present.

He didn't even prepare for it, his father just…stopped.

The man, the mentor he knew, he stopped.

Stopped eating.  
Stopped being able.  
Stopped speaking.  
Stopped loving his mother.  
Stopped…living.

He was scared that maybe one day he'd have to see his mother do the same thing, he didn't want that, he loved her too much to watch her slowly fade away as well.

Leaning against the bell of the church, Naruto looked at the night sky before allowing a single tear to drop from his eye.

Oh, how he wished, wished that his father could've seen him strike it out on his own, how they're kit made his first steps towards his own destiny.

A destiny that only he could manifest himself, either being successful or a failure, it was all up to him.

Bringing his hand onto the tanzanite crystal, he clutched it softly, his eyes were closed.

He imaged his father standing there, behind him, his smile never waiving as he stood facing away from Naruto. His hand in a gesture, a thumbs' up, a way of his father letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

Hopping down, Naruto walked in The Church's Courtyard, looking around he noted the beautiful statues, depicting Huntresses and Hunters.

They had angelic wings, fighting Grimm, slaughtering them in droves.

Sighing, he found a clear piece of the courtyard and then removed Kurama.

He needed to practice anyway.

* * *

 _Naruto stood with his father, holding a wooden cudgel as his father spun Kurama around, "the first form of Bo techniques is the neutral spear stance. Using your off hand, lift up, and have your staff pointing downwards."_

 _Naruto did so, angling his body so he could fully hold the cudgel, he watched as his father spun around. He repeated the motion, stumbling a little bit, before Minato sighs._

 _"_ _No son, be with it, don't force your motions." Minato displayed what he meant, flowing with his motions with Kurama, spinning it around in his hands as he is seemingly taking steps forwards while moving his hips forwards with his steps._

 _It was like a dance._

 _"_ _Flow is the first form, like a spear, you must be ready to strike but be within your motion. If you stumble, you break the flow and your off center." Minato instructed, watching as Naruto mimicked him, then his son looks at him._

 _He smiles, both do before they both went through the motions. "That's it Naruto, that's good, don't fight it."_

* * *

 _"_ _You're only as good as you believe yourself to be."_

Naruto was spinning Kurama around, Flow Combo activated, water and electricity crackled around him as rings of water were electrified as he held up with his aura. Turning on his heel, he slashed the spinning hoops, knocking them as the crackling of lightning sounded in a sort of thunderous boom.

Breathing hard, Naruto heard beeping on his phone, looking down he realized that he had drained his aura nearly dry. Sighing, he smiles a little bit, he always had a flare of doing things that were high risk, but very rewarding if they worked.

Little did he know, a green haired man with spectacles was watching him.

The man was sipping something from a thermos, looking over at the blonde. _"Very powerful aura, very well taught, rugged and strong. He was the last pick in the amateur drawings, given the opportunity to attend Beacon…hmm."_

The man watched as the teen checked his scroll, he then saw the teen flash away in an orange flash before his very eyes, realizing that not only was the boy talented he also possessed a very unique and powerful semblance.

Sipping his coffee, he pulled out his own scroll. Ringing it, he coughed as he had a drop of coffee go down the wrong way. "Ah yes, sorry Ozpin."

 _"_ _Dr. Oobleck, its late in the night, what is it?"  
_ "Oh, I was just observing the potential students for this year. Glynda successfully escorted Ms. Rose to her hotel for the night, but I heard she lost her mother's pendant."  
 _"Oh dear, just like her mother, hopefully, it turns up."  
_ "Indeed, but that's not why I've called, its concerning one Naruto Namikaze."  
 _"I see, so you've scouted him? He tested high in combat areas, we were to give him his trial test before the initiation test the next day."  
_ "Indeed, but he's exactly as the file describes him, talented in combat. I just watched him do a practice on Church of The Sons' Courtyard…quite the display."

He could hear Ozpin take a deep breath, _"is it also true about his disability?"_

"Cannot confirm at this time, though I don't think it'll be much of a hindrance." Oobleck stated as he leaned against the wall, sipping his coffee, he looked around. "Personally, does it even matter?"

 _"_ _Yes and no, I have several review boards breathing down my neck. Some stating that he's not able like normal Hunters, but the track record speaks for itself. He was, after all, trained by Itachi Uchiha. A top graduate of Atlas Academy, Itachi was and still is a very much powerful Hunter. For him to take upon a disciple in the form of young Namikaze, it's quite possible he taught him instinct training."_

Oobleck eyes narrowed under his glasses, instinct training was highly risky, and mostly a self-taught with guided tutoring. If Naruto had mastered instinct training, he was truly the very real force to be reckoned with, perhaps he was he was below just the most powerful of new students coming in.

There was no real way yet to tell, Pyrrha Nikos as coming to Beacon and she needed no further studying. Her combat record spoke for itself, but Oobleck's biggest worry wasn't the fact that other students may ostracize Naruto.

It was a couple of the other teachers, mainly Glynda, who may deem it unsafe for him to be there.

After all, if he couldn't yell for help, then he was already playing a game of dice in a battle. Plus, with no real communication system, whoever he was teamed would have to adapt to the boy's body language or they learn to sign.

It would be an interesting year all around.


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Little note, for Amira her theme song is Powerman5000: Heroes & Villains.  
Lapis' theme song is Ozomatli: Saturday Night (rock mix.) )_**

* * *

Naruto, Amira, Rock Lee, and Lapis walked towards the airfield.

Naruto, wearing an outfit worthy of a Huntsman, strode behind Rock Lee.

His outfit was made up of a black shirt and orange trimmings along the collar and coughs, full length sleeves that hanged low towards the wrists. he wore a small cloak at his back, hiding his staff's collapsed form, along with some various other Dust Crystals that he hid in the back of his belt.

His hair was spikey as ever, but he managed to shape it to where it was more like his father's, his tanzanite crystal bounced in the air as they walked.

His pants were orange with black trimmings, the opposite of his shirt, but on them were back pouches, two per hip. In his left hip's pouch was various homemade medicinal patches made of plants he found around the area, along with edible medicine that could stave off minor infections and colds.

Though, most were bitter, save the ones that used cinnamon.

His mother, despite being a rough and tough miner, had a passion for being a floriculturist, and his father at the time of his employment as a Forrester was a very talented herbalist.

It was only natural they'd pass along their skills to Naruto, and he excelled at them, simply because of his strong stomach. Normally botched herbal treatments would cause at worst death, and at bare minimum stomachaches.

There was only one time when Naruto truly botched a mixture, it costed him his eyes for about a week, until their sight returned…thankfully.

He was barely recognized despite being mute, he couldn't imagine being here being blind as well.

On his right hip was a few tools of the trade, with various small tools. Needles, a pair of brass knuckles, and a kunai.

Many believed through some sort of humorous fiction, that kunai were deadly tools of ninja, in a way…they aren't wrong. A kunai was almost like a spade, a shovel, but that didn't mean they were deadly.

Kunai were sharp, they'd slice you open, spilling whatever was there.  
A shovel, well a shovel was simply a heavy bashing stick or spear depending how heavy and sharp the spade was.

The blonde was interested in ninja, he was interested in Kung Fu, which was ironic considering the shows he watched were Mistralian shows.

Dragon Soul Super.  
Tales of The Great Monkey.  
All out monsters.  
Jack, The Samurai.

So, it was a two-way tool, if he wanted to plant a garden he had the means. If he needed to dome a Beowulf, and somehow the lucky Grimm bastard got the best of him and knocked Kurama away, he had the very fine-tuned means.

Cutting various herb plants for mix, or cutting fire wood? Kunai.  
Digging a hole for a plant, or a wire trap? Kunai.  
Need a tool that can help you create a bore in a tree, while putting a bore in an enemy's skull? Kunai.  
Need something heavy as a paperweight, but able to be thrown with deadly consequences to whatever it hits? Kunai.

The one and only Mistralian Army Knife, the source of both happy farmers, and screaming Grimm.

Naruto's kunai, a flatter shovel variant, was mainly used a self-defense tool or supplementary tool. Then again, it was sharp as well, very sharp.

It was still steel, steel could be sharpened, and steel was deadly.

However, currently besides his tanzanite necklace and his weapon, Naruto was carrying the overall third most important part of his left pant's pocket. The cross the mixed haired girl dropped from earlier, and he couldn't get her off his mind.

He played scenarios in his head, he dreamed anything from a kiss to total and utter racist rejection.

Hormones were also one hell of a chemical process to have in your body when you had dreams, especially to things you found attractive, and Naruto wouldn't, lie…he also found Amira attractive.

There was just a tinsy-tiny problem, he couldn't talk!

So that pretty much, in his mind, turned off about eighty percent of women he knew of. It was going to be difficult alone coming up with a basic communication system for him to relay things to whatever team he was going to be apart of, let alone be sociable with it.

He may be a friendly person, but Naruto was socially awkward.

He'd imagine having such thoughts however, about a girl, was only natural. He was a healthy boy, both body and mind, and even most innocent minds travel into darker corners from time to time.

Gaians believed that the body was natural, not sexualized in retrospect, though some people had sexual attraction to specific things.

A large or small buttock.  
A large or small chest.  
Thin or thick.  
Loyalty or spare of the moment.

People had preferences, it was only natural, just like if people preferred another woman or man in their bed instead of the opposite.

The few friends he had were the ones that grew in patience, indeed they'd had shown a lot of patience, and followed Naruto's body language.

Rock Lee and Lapis were the two he wanted most on a team, if anything, together with himself. They'd just have to teach the fourth wheel to communicate, and that would make Naruto really stress free. Then again, his luck would probably dictate him to be on a team of racist who had no intentions of being cordial.

Naruto's also would like to learn sign language, classes in Menagerie costed a huge sum of money, which was unfortunate since most of Remnant had government assisted classes in the matter. However, it was what it was.

Naruto's biggest interpreter, the person who could even read him without glancing, Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke, some people described the two as opposites.

Yang and Yin, life and spirit.

A self-taught street urchin almost, a miner, and a mute.  
A disciplined, rich and noble, natural born warrior prodigy.

Naruto was everything Sasuke wanted to be, and Sasuke was everything Naruto wanted to be.

Both wanted the opposite things, Naruto wanted wealth and status, Sasuke just wanted people to _see him_.

The Uchiha family name held weight, The Namikaze family name didn't.

Naruto was proud to call Sasuke his rival for life, indeed, as much as they argued that was the case. They argued like brothers, they ate like they were competing, and they fought with passion.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to let up on Naruto, and Naruto wasn't allowed any imperfection in his fighting style.

Both pushed each other, both fought against each other, both were in a league of their own.

Naruto had wished they'd went to school together, perhaps it was for the best they trained on their own, and see who would become stronger.

The blonde and the raven, the mute and the perfect being, two peas in a pot.

Brothers.

Sasuke was a practicing Gaian, a step away from his family's Two Son religion, and vowed to Naruto that from that they forward both could never stop.

Never stop giving it their all, never stop on their dreams, never give up.

The bloody noses, the bruises, the cracked bones, and the black eyes both gave each other.

Sasuke standing by Naruto when they were younger, and Naruto having Sasuke's back when they grew up.

If they ever had a chance to fight an enemy together, perhaps, any enemy in front of them would fall.

* * *

Amira was jamming to a heavy metal song on Naruto's shared earbuds, both bopped of their heads to it. Her long hair bounced around as they stood near Rock Lee and Lapis.

Biting her lip, she mimicked the guitar while Naruto mimicked the drums, getting a jealous look from Lapis who had his arms crossed. _"I miss Shikamaru…"_

Pulling the earbud out of her ear, she looked at Naruto with a smile as her alabaster hair rested in a mess in front of her face. "That song is a newer song, Heroes and Villains. I love it, I love it…makes me wanna find a Beowulf and give it a Sunset."

Naruto motioned his eyebrow, making her laugh as she caught on. "Of course, I meant blow it up."

"So, Naruto, get some last night?" Naruto blushed a little bit, shaking his head, making Amira laugh.

The girl patted his shoulder, the warm and childish smile on her face was evident to the little demon that was this short Vacuo girl. "Oh, don't take what I'm saying as an offer, it's just I believe being comfortable ya know."

"Personally…" She eyed Lapis without him noticing, she leant down, and whispered to Naruto. _"I preferred wimps."_

Naruto bit his lip, he couldn't laugh, he'd sound like he was coughing if he tried. However, the fact that Amira was attracted to Lapis simply because she viewed as weak was both hilarious and sad.

"Dip-Dive- Socialize, get ready for the Saturday night!" Lapis and Rock Lee bopped their heads to Lapis's scroll.

Lapis was singing the lyrics to the song as he bopped his head, while Rock Lee had a big smile on his face as they bopped their heads.

Laughing silently, Naruto leaned back against the window, as he looked at the people on board.

Several caught his eye.

Pyrrha Nikos, now that there was a true Huntress in training, and he knew about her simply because of him studying other Huntsman in training.

He thought he saw a shorter and orange hair version of Amira talking to a Mistralian boy across the deck of the ship they were in.

He noticed a blonde knight, a blonde that looked very similar to him in a way, hurling in a garbage can. Another, bodacious blonde was talking to…

The room suddenly became irrelevant to him, he didn't care that he saw Weiss Schnee arguing with helpers. Didn't care when Amira went over and joined the chorus that was Lee and Lapis.

Seeing the girl, he started to walk over to her, but faltered in his step. His heart was racing, but he noticed one of two things. She had some dried tear stains on her face, plus she seemed to have been arguing with the obvious older blonde teen in front of her.

A little bit.

 _"_ _Okay…Naruto…how are we going to do this? Should, I don't know, just hand her the necklace?"_ Naruto nodded as he started to walk forwards again, he had that plan in his head. _"Yeah, that's what I'll do…I'll just hand her the necklace and be on my way…but…what if she accuses me of being a thief?"_

 _"_ _Then I start my career hear as a supposed thief…and…that would be…"_ Naruto stopped, focusing on the least likely scenario, but self-defeating himself. _"Then she'd hate me…and that blonde girl she's talking too…well she seems like the one to accuse me and drag her into it."_

 _"_ _Damn it, no, I'm just going to hand her the neck…"_ Before he could finish the thought, he leaned instinctively, feeling wind brush past his ears, he turns on his heel confronting a redhead.

The redhead was tall, blue eyed, and glaring at three other boys. "Damn it!"

"See, Cardin, told you that was a little uptight!" A mohawk teen called out to the redhead, Cardin, as they pointed towards Naruto's quickness.

Dropping into a stance, Naruto lost his train of thought and focused, and everything switched from shy schoolboy to combat ready.

His instincts flared high, his pupils dilated, and his aura flared a little bit.

"Oi, look at this guy, this freak, is a little wired up!" Cardin calls out, then turning to Naruto. "Hey man, you don't want to throw a punch, do you?"

Naruto didn't answer him.

"Hey, you dumb or somethin'?" Naruto glared at Cardin, easily dodging the older teen's flick, much to his surprise. "No, but you're a quick little punk."

Cardin smirks, he rubs the back of his head. "Hey…now, no hard feelings? It's just a joke."

Naruto watched as the redhead extended out his hand, the blonde looked at him, his eyes eyeing Cardin for any tricks. Finding none now, Naruto tentatively reached out and took Cardin's hand, shaking it. The redhead nodded, walking away from Naruto, but the glare he shot Naruto was not lost.

The blonde glared at him as well, turning on his heel, he almost ran right into…the girl.

Fidgeting, she and him locked eyes, blue and silver…beautiful silver.

"Hey…me and my sister saw what happened to you…you okay?"  
Silence.  
"Hey, I'm not mean, I'm just asking if you're okay…are you okay?"  
Silence, no movement at all as well.  
"Okay…well…um…see 'ya around…I guess…"

As she walked away, she turned around, looking at him. "My name's Ruby by the way."

She expected an answer, only to get silence, but he seemed a little a red anyhow. Perhaps he was angry, perhaps he was flushed with embarrassment as most boys Yang's age were when a girl or someone stuck up for them or checked on them.

"Um…guess…guess I should go." Ruby seemingly teleports into roses as she disappears back over to Yang.

If Naruto was a machine, a ding would've sounded as he processed everything that just happened. His fists fidgeting into a ball, his face flush, his canine poking from his lips while his left hand went back to gripping the necklace.

 _"_ _Goddamn it…Fox Luck!"_

" _Ahem_!" A loud speak sounded in the airship, making everyone turn towards a curvy blonde woman with glasses and long blonde hair.

 _"_ _Hello ladies and gentlemen, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy. The world is experiencing a wonderous amount of peace, and as you enter the grounds of our prestigious school, please learn that the training you will attain here will allow you to keep this new status quo a reality for many more generations."_ The Hologram turned to everyone, before taking a bow. _"All new students are to report to Auditorium upon arrival. Any new students in The First Step Program are to report afterwards to the cafeteria for basic testing."_

 _"_ _After which those that pass the basic testing will proceed into the main hall, and proceed to socialize amongst their fellow students. Those that fail the basic test will be sent out, my name is Glynda Goodwitch…and welcome to your future."_ Glynda's Hologram said as the ship landed, making several people squeal in delight.

* * *

The opening of the back, Naruto watched as students, including his friends run out.

Lapis wasn't a First Step Student, Naruto was.

Naruto didn't have formal training, not completely from Leaf despite Itachi writing it off, they still wanted to test him. Itachi's write off worked for Lapis, but that's because Lapis had the advantage of being in school full time.

Naruto had to work.

Sighing, Naruto fumbled with the cross in his pocket. _"Why do…I cower in front of her?"_

Walking out of the airship, Naruto looked around, his eyes were amazed.

It was beautiful, Beacon, it was a proper name.

A tall school, a castle, a royal palace. He looked at it, he looked at the verdant grounds, and the smell of fresh forest air pelted the area. It was a cool spring morning, amazed as he walked down the ramp. He almost ran into a black-haired teen as she was reading her book.

Seemingly hissing at him to move.

His fox ears twitched at the cool wind, he felt something wet on his face, reaching up he saw some tears on his fingers. Fidgeting a little bit, he got his scroll out, and snapped a picture of the school. Quickly scrolling through his contacts, he clicked his mom and sent her a photo.

He turned around to take a selfie as well, holding up two fingers and holding his tanzanite necklace up with a teary smile on his face.

Putting his scroll away, he looked around as he continued to walk before seeing the girl…Ruby standing alone with Weiss Schnee blindly walking forwards on her scroll.

Jogging over to her, the blonde watched with a slight bit of humor as he saw Weiss bump into Ruby and both knock each other down. However, what he didn't take humor in was the immediate yelling Weiss did to Ruby.

It made his blood boil a little bit, but that wasn't the pressing matter. A red dust vial had broken, spreading volatile dust around.

He watched as Ruby lurched back to sneeze, only acting on instinct, he teleported with Instant. Grabbing both girls as Ruby's sneeze triggered the dust.

Creating a large explosion.

* * *

Ozpin was sipping on his coffee as he watched spectacle that was Naruto, their newest arrival and first _disabled_ student dash in and save Weiss and Ruby. Though he was sure that the girls' aura could've handled the blast, he was glad that they were fully safe.

An incident was dodged today, he owed Naruto a cup of joe for the troubles.

Glynda was in the room as well, looking at Naruto getting berated by Weiss, but unable to argue back.

"It's rather sad, why did you accept his application Ozpin?"  
"Because Glynda, all aspiring heroes, no matter the things that afflict are welcomed within my walls."  
"I know that, but Ozpin, this ludicrous. Grimm do not show mercy; this boy has a crouch."  
"Are you saying that I should discriminate him?"  
"No, of course not, I'm saying allow me and a few other professors work with finding a plan that can help him. Perhaps giving him some sort of alert device, like a whistle."

Ozpin punched bridge of his nose, looking at Glynda. "He isn't helpless, have you read his record?"

"I have, but Ozpin, teamwork is essential…he'll need to be able to alert others." Glynda argued politely back, she took a deep breath and let out a calm sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "I say we at least see how he does with baby steps inside our academy."

"Very well Glynda, very well…" Ozpin sighed out, "but don't be slighted if he gets frustrated."

"Hmm?"  
"People like Naruto don't want to be seen for their disability, they want to be seen by others as equals."

* * *

"Furthermore, who in the blazes are you?!" Weiss points at Naruto, her face was flushed with anger.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while using his free hand to help Ruby up. The white-haired heiress was about to explode with rage again, sighing, she looked at them. "Can you say anything?!"

That's when Naruto did something that made her silence up, he simply raised up his right hand, holding. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out his union card, pointing at the dust that she had wasted.

Frankly, if Weiss had been a machine, she'd broken down.

"What?!" Weiss screams, she was confused, looking at Ruby. "Is this…gimp with you."

Naruto's right eyebrow raised up, his lips pursed, the bottom of his right eye twitched. _"Mother always said never to hit a lady…but I am about to snap…"_

"Um, not really, he didn't talk to me either…what's a gimp?" Ruby rubs her chin, trying to think if she heard that word before.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "whatever, I'm outta here. Here!"

She shoves two pamphlets of Schnee Dust information into their hands. "Schnee isn't responsible for idiots playing around with our product, or airheads that can't even articulate themselves into manipulating Dust."

"As for, that, I'm going back to my stuff. You two…idiots, just run off somewhere, very _far_ from me!" Weiss states as she walks away, the heiress glares at Naruto as she does.

It would appear not only was Weiss a spoiled brat, but more than likely a racist.

Neat.

"Um, well, we should…get going, but seriously what is a gimp?" Ruby asks Naruto, still expecting an answer.

When she received none, she sighs. "Hey…I'm sorry, I didn't make you mad, did I?"

Naruto shook his head, the blonde blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, he looked at her. Sighing, he reached into his left pocket.

Only to find it empty!

"Di-did you lose something?" Naruto lied, shaking his head to her question.

The girl sighs, walking away. "Well…um…dude…take care!"

Naruto watched as she dashed off, towards another blonde-haired boy. His anger reaching a boiling point when he saw the cross was laying where the explosion had taken place.

Miraculously undamaged.

Slapping his head, the blonde walked over to it, picking it up. It popped open, revealing a small crosscut picture of Ruby and…a much older version of herself in a rolled up small photograph.

That's when he realized why she must've been crying, her mom must've had something happen to her and this was her memento…

And, for the life of him, his dumbass antics were keeping it away from her.

Sighing, he pocketed, making a note to return it to her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was like a maiden in a blossoming field of sunflowers, he was giddy and excited, and upon entering the magnificent castle that was Beacon Academy he swore that he felt like royalty.

Looking around at where all the other students were going, he followed them, taking his time to appreciate the many things that Beacon visual offered.

Red soft carpet lined the floor, the flooring itself was of Chestnut.

From what he saw while airborne in the airship Chestnuts grew in abundance in the nearby forest, no doubt Beacon was fully staffed with carpenters as well. Hormone drove, superpowered, and powerful teens were bound to fight.

Fights usually destroyed things, other than friendships.

Though if Naruto was a betting man, which he wasn't, the stone walls in the hallway were probably good to go. He knew stone, he was a miner, and that stone was solid marble.

Good luck punching through that!

There were also various older students dotting the halls as they walked, some walked with a drawl, no doubt to some hard class. Others had a pep in their step, others were obviously Faunus as well, which made Naruto feel good.

Segregation wasn't a thing for a long time after he was a born, it had been around for maybe the first three years of his life, but it still affected a lot of people across the world when the law was written in most countries that all sentient beings were created equal and partial to the same rights as everyday sentient beings.

Faunus and Humans finally had, on paper, equality.

However, the difference between being written down and reality is the ability to practice what is preached, and many people from _both sides_ did no such thing.

Faunus hated humans, not all of them, but a fringe element was a powerful statement.  
Humans hated Faunus, not all of them, but a political group calling for tighter restrictions on the civil laws governing Faunus might as well be the current White Fang.

Humans had their own version of The White Fang, The H.A.F.L, or simply, Humans Against Faunus League.

The H.A.F.L once tried to set up shop in Menagerie, that was met with silence one night, and none knew what happen. One day a dozen or so adults were spouting racial slurs at Sienna Khan…and the next…poof!

Naruto didn't _hate_ Khan, on the contrary, he understood her anger, many Faunus in Mistral and Atlas were treated poorly despite the law. Many lawyers and civil actions turned a blind eye, money hid some truths, like the murder suspect being a human.

It pained Naruto to read blogs about it, he was curious about the rest of the world, but curiosity was often met with disheartening.

Like believing that a rainbow is a magic, only to find out its just water refracting light into a prism.

That was the reality, but many believed that reality was what you shaped it into.

Naruto was one of those people, and the ultimate testament was today! He was to take the first steps to becoming a Hunter.

Walking through the double doors, he was almost struck completely dumb by the beautiful auditorium.

He had always heard from his father that Beacon was a place of beauty as well as history, his father had never lied to him once, even beyond the grave.

"Naruto!" Naruto turns to see Amira standing with Lapis, "hey where the hell have you been!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, noticing Rock Lee looking around as well, not noticing him. He then watched as a red blur in the form roses passed through the crowd, that was Ruby!

Amira wasn't dumb, nor did she leave that unnoticed, she elbowed Naruto playfully. "Got yourself some comfy?"

Blushing, the blonde looks at Amira, his eye twitching.

She chuckled out, "you're too easy!"

"Well, Naruto never really was able to fire back…because…well." Lapis rubbed the back of his head, he then sighs, he looks at Naruto. "You know what…never mind."

Naruto waves him off, then watched as Cardin's group walks through the crowd, they both lock eyes with one another.

Cardin shot Naruto a smile, a crooked smile, as if promising something of ill intent. The blonde, in turn, glared at him, making sure not to break eye contact.

He then felt a sudden buzzing from his pocket, reaching down, he pulled out his scroll. Opening it, swiping on the caller, which was strangely his old workplace in the mines. Naruto was greeted by something that made him almost tear up.

* * *

Kushina, his mother, had gathered all his union brothers and sisters out into the front of the mine entrance.

Holding his free hand up to his mouth, Naruto watched as his mother smiled. _"To our Union Brother, my son, Namikaze Naruto!"_

The miners all raised their pickaxes up, Michael was holding a radio up, a radio he played music in the mines with.

Kushina turned to Michael, nodding, slowly an old time of music began to play. Violins on the radio sounded as if it was on a record track, and then Naruto's ears were filled with singing, the hymn of the makeshift choir of miners.

She had her son on the scroll, looking as if he was about to sob like a little baby, she smiled. "Michael start us off!"

Michael stepped up, in front of the crowd, he had his hands on the radio. "La…la-la-la!"

"La-la-la-la-la!" the rest of the miners began as they held their pickaxes in the air, they then sang in perfect unison, "goodbye!"

"The sun is going down, the moonlight is coming to town, the caves we march towards in the morning are where our money is sown! We walk in pure, like snow, walking out black as coal. We stand together, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder!" The Miners sang as they brought their pickaxes down to where they could hold it on the ground as if it was a cane, both of their hands rested on the grip.

"This endless night, day turns to night, questions you've asked are yet to show. Which was way do we go? I ask my soul, but, it doesn't it know. This mountain shall alight amber, this mountain shall alight azure, this mountain I live in is our home."

"Under this colorless dome, we joke, we choke! Dust fills the air, an endless cycle, the time keeps crawling on, and we continue to walk deeper below. We can't move too fast, but what is too slow? We must walk, deeper, and deeper, then we shall only rest in our sleeper." Naruto looks at them, he pressed his face nearer to the screen, chuckling at the lyrics.

His mother waived her hand as if leading the chorus, she smiles as she watched Naruto laugh at Michael's voice crack.

"Endless tunnels, day turns to night, we ask if we're too slow! Way down below, way down below, our journey begins, and it starts from within. The things I need to know, the songs of silence from a canary, only then will we run towards the light, ending the night." The Miners raised their pick axes again, all of them smile, then they shout it.

"We shall live, live to another day, then we shall journey back down below, but with our brother in our arms. So, go, walk slow, but go in peace with the flow. We bid you a goodbye, we bid you farewell, and hope to see you later!" The Miners then finished off the song by slamming their pickaxes into the ground.

"So long, don't be too long, Shenlong!" Naruto watched as his mother turned her face to camera, flashing him the peace sign, as the Miners threw off their hardhats.

Hooting, hollering, and clapping.

Naruto's nickname in the mines was Shenlong, the name of the mythical dragons of Gaian mythology, who were known as guardians of the wind. Naruto's semblance made him like wind, ever flowing, and forever in motion.

Kushina smiles, then sighs, pressing her two fingers to her lips she then placed it on the scroll. "Time for us to go to work honey, love you…congratulations."

* * *

Naruto was standing with the rest of the students as they heard a microphone sound throughout the auditorium.

"I'll keep this brief…for I want to give you all time for this information to sink in. I gaze this crowd and I see new faces. Some of you the first of your family to become Hunters, and others upholding a lineage. Some of you come bearing unique skills, some of you come looking to start perfecting your skills. Some of you were born for this, some of you weren't cut out for this, but you take the strides to do so. I see raw, untapped, talent in every single person in this room." Ozpin took a deep breath, looking at all the students, he then chuckled a little bit.

"I see the young, vivacious spirit of warriors burning in you, and in some of you, it's a roaring flame. I see these talents, this energy wasted potential. Wasted, because you have yet to truly refine yourselves, to mold yourself to where you are the best of yourself. Here in Beacon, our motto is the belief that teamwork is the key to bringing out the best in every individual, inside of everyone of is a skill that while ineffective on its own is effective as a pair or even a quartet." Ozpin then puts both hands behind his back, speaking with the calm shrewdness that only experience could bring.

He then looked hard at several students, and Naruto could feel his gaze travel upon him. "Some of you are here to break the norms, some of you come here to prove yourself, and then there are the ones that are simply here for the fame and glory."

"If you are afraid of death, scared of the fact that your life may end within the split second it takes for a neuron to fire in your brain...then…this is not the place for you." Ozpin looked on at several students, some were shaking a little. "This isn't a vocational school where teachers will be there to save you, no one will, you must rely on yourself and your team."

"So, I'll give you one piece of advice, follow it if you're inclined too live." Ozpin took a deep breath, looking at several more students. "Destroy all the things that block your path, Grimm and Enemy alike, do not hold back…for they will not."

Naruto scrunched his hands up. "Your initiations begin to tomorrow morning, all First Step students must head to The Cafeteria. Students not apart from The First Step Program must await a professor or me to guide you."

"Our meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Naruto was jotting down answers on a blank piece of paper, questions had been written down on a chalkboard in front of all The First Step students. This written part was to test basic knowledge on Grimm, aura, and basic history.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto managed to finish answering the questions. Getting up from his seat, one of the last to do so, he walked over to where Professor Oobleck sat. The man with green hair was one of the professors in Beacon, but he preferred the term Doctor since he had an educational degree in psychology.

Naruto watched, with a mild sense of worry, as a student got told that they had failed the test. He could see them walking away in tears, being led out by another failure. He had noticed a trend, most of the students who had got done first failed.

Perhaps the questions he had answered were not so simple? Didn't he look underneath the underneath, the thing that Kakashi told him to always do when given the chance? Millions, upon millions of questions, fired about in his mind.

Endless possibilities, he'd fail, he'd pass, he'd barely fail, he'd barely pass, he'd aced it, he'd flunked it.

Swallowing the spit that he had accumulated in his throat, Naruto watched as the girl that had hissed at him earlier was standing at the doors reading her book, she had passed. "Um, Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto snapped out of his trancelike state, looking at Oobleck, the man looked at him with a soft smile and held out his hand. "Your test please."

Naruto took a deep breath, handing Oobleck his test, the man was like a blur as he took the paper from his hands. The blonde fox was quick, but Oobleck, he was on whole other level.

Biting his lip, Naruto watched as the man huffed a little bit. "Well…Mr. Namikaze, I can say without a doubt you are an amateur when it comes to written knowledge…but that can be fixed."

Oobleck held Naruto's test out to him, he passed, barely.

Smiling, Naruto felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

* * *

Itachi was slowly walking around Menagerie, he looked on as the children played in some of the wooded areas. Both human and Faunus, sighing, he took a seat on a park bench. It was nearing the day's end, already, he had heard about Naruto passing The First Step exam.

That was good, even if it was barely, but he was also happy to hear that his brother passed his with a perfect score…the only one to do so.

However, this park visit wasn't for pleasure, he saw a hooded man walking towards him. Slowly, Itachi took a deep breath, watching as the man sat by him. The man was careful not reveal any physical features about himself, there was a strange sound around him.

"The Frogs stay on the lily pad; the toad stays in the water."  
"The Tadpole is the victim of fireflies; the adult frog is their murderer."  
"Gamatsume…"  
"Itachi…Uchiha."

The hooded man, Gamatsume, looked around. His inhuman eyes, golden in color, appeared in the peepholes of a mask that was in the likeness of a frog. "The Dark Half has made their move, Haven is suspect."

"Ozpin is to be trusted still, his hatred runs deeper for Salem than anyone one of us could know…" Itachi reached down, pulling a flask out of his pack, opening it he took a swig of cold tea.

The being that Itachi was sitting by seemed to go unnoticed by the crowd that walked by them, there was a strange croaking chorus around them, as if a thousand frogs and toads were sounding.

Itachi and the being looked at one another, "how many lifetimes has it been?"

"Too many, since…"  
"Yes, I remember it quiet clearly…"  
"Do you think _they_ are ready?"  
"No…they won't be for a while."

Gamatsume took a deep sigh, reaching over, Itachi noticed the webbed hands, but allowed it to grip his flask. Taking some greedy chugs from the flask, Gamatsume sighed as he finished it off, handing it to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the flask, "you don't usually drink this much tea."

"I'm incredibly stressed, I'm far from my Lilypad in Mistral…Mount Myoboku is far from there still."  
"I can tell, I can also relate."  
"Hmm…"  
"So, when do we make our move?"  
"Not too long from now, however, I fear that Salem is one step ahead of us."  
"Possibly, but I can even the odds."

"I can as well…" Both turned to see Kakashi walking towards the bench, "do you not trust me anymore Itachi?"

Itachi and Gamatsume scoot over, allowing Kakashi a place to sit. "Naruto passed his first written exam, which allowed him entry. Ozpin isn't aware of what he is, but that's for the best if Salem realized that Ozpin was harboring someone of latent potential…she'd be frothing at the mouth to take him."

"Our contact in Raven has proved most valuable, she keeps tabs on everyone, and her daughter going to Beacon gives her incentive to keep tabs on Naruto as well." Gamatsume points out.

"I don't trust Raven, she's a liable traitor, especially with The Spring Maiden in her grasps."  
"The Summer Maiden is here, in Menagerie, under our protection."  
"Gamatsume, you never told me who was The Summer Maiden."  
"Is it not obvious?"

Gamatsume reached into his pocket, holding out a picture, it was of a small redheaded girl.

It also had one name on it.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at Gamatsume, "then why not keep her locked up?"

"There is no life to be had, plus Kushina herself was always the free spirit. I fear that if we had kept her locked up, she would've ran off and right into Salem…so we guided her here…as far as possible. She's kept a low profile, perhaps too low, her powers have significantly dwindled." Gamatsume summarized for them, sighing, he looked around. "I never intended her to take the place of Tsunade, but Salem's assault on Mount Iba forced her hand when she killed her."

"Doesn't Ozpin feel the maidens?"  
"In a way, but they aren't known to him unless he is near them."  
"Our time is running short."

Itachi got up from the bench, along with Kakashi. "We both must report to Ghira at dawn."

"I understand, Itachi, please be aware…though Sasuke and Naruto are making headway for their young ages…they still pale in comparison to an actual Maiden or even Salem for that matter." Gamatsume stated as he slowly faded away.

Itachi and Kakashi sighed, both looked at each other. "These are troubling times…"

* * *

Naruto slowly walks around The Auditorium, he looked around, noting how almost everyone was asleep. Lapis was huddled against a wall, Amira was strewn out in the middle of the room, and Rock Lee was sitting in a lotus right by Lapis.

Gathering his will, Naruto sought out Ruby, looking for her amongst the people. Finally finding her, he walks over to her, and looked around.

He could just lay the necklace by her, or he could put it in her shoes.

Going with the shoes, Naruto walked over, taking a deep sigh. He wanted to give this to her while they were awake, but this was going to do, he needed his sleep. He couldn't sleep knowing that he had something so dear to someone else in his possession.

Kneeling, Naruto took the necklace out, putting it into the shoe. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Turning around, Naruto noticed the angry look of the older blonde teenager the girl had been talking to, Ruby's sister. She had her arms crossed, she tried to stay silent, she glared right into Naruto's blue eyes with her lilac.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Yang growls, she watched as Naruto took a deep breath, reaching back into the shoe.

Yang watched as he pulled a necklace out, he tossed it to her, she then looked at it. Her eyes widened, she looked at him, all the while he smiled. "Oh...w-wow, and here I thought you were a pervert of some kind."

Naruto's smile fell flat, his right twitched upwards a little bit, making Yang waive him off with a small chuckle. "Well, um…who are you?"

Naruto held up one finger, he got out a pen, and piece of paper. Writing his name down quickly, he held it up to Yang, who was slightly confused as to why he had to write his name down. "Naruto Namikaze, that's an interesting name…Orange Wave Wind?"

Naruto notched his head side to side, shrugging, before pointing at Ruby. He made a walking motion with his two hands, both bypassing each other. He iterated as best he could, where he had crossed paths with Ruby and where she had dropped the necklace.

He had it in his possession ever since, and she took note, that was a very kind act.

Ruby's memento wasn't cheap, it was silver sure, but silver was very pricey as well in Vale.

"Well anyway, Naruto, right? Yeah, that's right, how old are you?"  
Naruto held up his fingers, then put them down, before throwing up six of them.  
"Sixteen…hmm…"  
Naruto eyed her curiously before she chuckled, the blondes extended their arms to one another.

"Nice to meet you, I'm assuming you need sleep as well?" Naruto nodded at Yang's question, the blonde looked around, looking for a spot. "Don't you have a pillow or something?"

Naruto shook his head, but watched as Yang bent down and grabbed hers. "Here, just give it back to me in the morning."

The younger nodded, smiling as he took it, then much to her surprise flashing away.

She then looked at her sister, then things started to fully click, she then got the evilest of smiles. _"Oh, you poor fools, this is going to be fun."_


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up Ruby had a melancholic face, licking her dry lips and yawning, she goes to stand up. The cold air of Beacon's halls flood around her, the place was indeed a castle, and just like a castle bore a chill that can be found no where else.

In her red PJs, she stretched, going to reach for something on her neck she gives a sad sigh when she cannot feel it. _"Guess it wasn't a bad dream after all…"_

Sighing, she walked over towards her shoes, slipping them on she almost had to take right one immediately. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

She rubbed her foot, leaning down, she looked through the shoe. Her eyes widened when her hands came to feel a cross shaped object, her heart stopped, slowly she gripped the object and pulled it out. Almost gasping, her mouth hanged open like a gaping fish.

"M-my necklace?" Ruby questioned herself, she couldn't believe it.

Walking over to Yang, she knelt down. "Yang…Yang…Yang~ Yang!"

Yang lilac eyes fluttered open, she rubbed them. "Oh, what is it Ruby…can't I just have five more minutes?"

"Yang, look, I got mom's necklace back!" Ruby says excitingly, her voice accidentally wakes Weiss, who glares at the girl.

"Ahem, some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss barks a little, rolling back over, trying to sleep.

Yang growls at the girl, her eyes turning red, she then calms down with a sigh. "Now, what did you say Ruby?"

The girl responded by just holding her necklace in front of Yang, the girl's lilac eyes opened wide. _"He actually brought it back, that's actually cool…wait, why do I feel so comfortable?"_

Looking down she saw her head was resting on two pillows instead of one, leaning up, she was looking around. "Yang…is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Ruby, I'm just looking for a friend I met yesterday. By the way, where did you find the necklace?" Yang asks as she rubs her eyes, the mixed haired girl looked at her.

"Duh!" Ruby holds it out for her to see, "it must've fell off my neck into my shoe."

Yang blinked at her sister, at last however, the cogs began to turn in her head. "Oh, um, Ruby now I remember I saw a boy going through your shoes."

"My shoes?!"  
"Yes, your shoes, which was weird…but he was probably too shy."  
"Oh, really, is he in here?"

Yang kept looking around, looking for Naruto, only to come up empty in her search. "Well…Ruby, not really um…honestly he should be."

"Oh, is it that blonde haired guy, Jaune…wait…no…he's actually overconfident…" Ruby rubs the back of her head.

Yang laughed a little bit, "you aren't lying, but no…I guess we'll see him shortly in the meeting."

"Yeah…wonder what he's doing right now?" Ruby muses herself, "besides its not that one guy right…the strange one…"

"Oh, you mean the one that can't talk?" Yang questioned, she had a small smile come across her face. "You'd be surprised.'

"Come on now, Yang, he's creepy." Ruby bemoans asking the question, "you're just teasing me!"

* * *

Naruto sighs, looking at The Emerald Forest from atop Beacon, he was wearing his battle gear. His bag was at his side on the roof. Currently, he was drawing a sketch of the forest in his location journal. He always made sure to document where he had been, marking anything interesting, or the animals that lived there, if at all.

His book was filled with various sketching, some of them were of people as well. Like Ghira Belladonna, Sienna Khan, Ozpin, Michael and his wife, and even his mother was featured along with a drawing of his father.

He wasn't the best artist, he always draws people with their hands behind their back, he couldn't draw hands to save his life. Everything else was fine, the eyes could use a little more detail, the hair could use more depth, but the hands were his worst enemy in art.

He hated drawing hands, he never understood how Sai could make it seem so easy.

The various creatures had drawn over the course of the last few years while having the journal was impressive. He even thought about getting a second journal, just so he could continue to document the area, and the types of plants that even lived there.

Forestry, ironically, was in his blood. He felt drawn to the forest, as if it was always calling to him, it was strongest in a full moon.

Writing in his journal, Naruto had finished drawing a picture of Yang and Ruby, he had been up all morning drawing pictures of all the people he met to make sure he remembered their names and documented them.

Stopping, he felt something crawling on his hand, looking down he spotted the culprit. A monarch butterfly had skittered along his hand, chuckling a little bit, Naruto placed his pencil inside of the journal. placing the journal on the stone banister, he moved his hands to allow the butterfly to crawl upon it.

It stopped in his palm after he rotated between them a little bit, then fluttered its winds before flying off his hand. Smiling, he watched as the butterfly flied down towards the garden.

Looking at the sun, the blonde saw the time through practice, he nods as he starts packing up his journal and things. He got up on the banister, taking a deep breath, he made sure to secure his bag.

He then hopped off the top, air rushing into his body, he felt cool wind blow past his fox ears as he descended down rapidly. Placing his right index and middle finger to his head, he focused his semblance. Disappearing in a orange flash, appearing on various other banisters as he made a game out of it.

Leaping off one, jumping backward, backflipping, front flipping, acting as if he was sawn diving, and lastly appearing out of the last teleportation on the ground doing a one-handed hand stand. Kicking his body in motion, using the momentum, he flipped upright.

Lapis came outside the front entrance, into the courtyard. "Oi, Naruto, we're supposed to be getting a locker!"

The blonde's ears perked up, realizing that he had forgotten about getting a locker. Using his semblance, he appeared next to Lapis, startling him. Giving him a peace sign, while showing the toothiest of smiles. Lapis rolled his eyes, motioning for the boy to follow.

Getting out his headphones, Naruto turned his scroll onto his music app, playing soft guitar music. The music was from a show he had watched before, he bought the soundtrack because it appealed to him. The show was Ico: Castle in The Mist.

The theme song was often played with a strumming of guitars, it was interesting what kind of music people could make with just a few instruments and hums.

Taking a deep breath, losing himself into the music, Naruto continued to walk down the hall with Lapis.

"So, Amira is already there, so is Rock Lee." Lapis told Naruto as they walked, "so we'll be a quartet of friends."

Shrugging, Naruto looked at Lapis scratching his chin, snapping his fingers the blonde smiled. He flashed ahead of Lapis, grabbing a pen off a desk before flashing back. The blonde Hunter in training was very good at his semblance, it was only natural for him.

Walking along the halls, they came around corner, leading towards where the lockers was. The duo watched as other students walked in front of them, with Naruto accidentally bumping into one. A green haired girl with orange eyes.

"Oi, sorry, didn't mean to bump into ya there!" The girl calls out, she looks at him. "Hey!"

The girl dashed back in front of him, she holds out a flute. "You just dropped this."

Naruto smiles, taking the flute, bowing in respect.  
"Eh?"  
Naruto made an X over his throat, smiling while rubbing the back of his head, but he did give her a thumb's up.  
"Oh, sorry, well…um…better get going."

The girl walks off, running over to a tall brown eyed and haired young man with a red mask over his face. Sighing, Naruto looks around, only to feel a pat from Lapis. "Hey man, cheer up, I'm sure you'll find a girl."

Naruto rolled his eyes, looking atLapis, while drawing a map of the school on the paper. He wanted to make sure to find his way on his own next time.

* * *

Inside of the locker rooms, Naruto saw that most of the lockers were taken. Walking over to the singular lockers Naruto found his lucky number, which was ten, without an occupant. Smiling, he opened it, shoving his gym bag inside of it.

Reaching into the gym bag, Naruto pulled a satchel out of it. Putting in his location journal, his flute, and Kurama. He grabbed a few Dust Crystals, putting them inside of his pouches on his lower clothing. Checking the wire he had, he nodded as he felt his kunai.

"Hey Cardin, look, strange kid carries a purse!"  
"Yeah man, no kidding, is he a girl? Tomboy!"  
"Tomboy!"  
"Tomboy!"

Naruto turned towards Cardin's group, shaking his head. _"They won't last out there Naruto…just take a deep breath."_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto nearly ran into Ruby, which made him freeze up. Both of them locked eyes, both of them standing motionless, the reason was so simple. With both of them being of similar height, the simple act of being close made them face level, they close enough to feel the heat of their breath.

"Hey I wanna tal-huh?!" Ruby was stunned to see Naruto suddenly disappear in a flash.

Yang was there watching it, she was stifling her laughter as she just watches Naruto basically pull a Ruby when the girl used to be a scared little kid. Yang turns, seeing the flash exit out of the corner of her eye, and sees Naruto hiding behind some lockers.

 _"Oh this is just precious, though I'm going to kick Cardin's ass one day…so what if Naruto is a little feminine for carrying a purse…err...satchel."_ Not wanting Ruby to notice, Yang snuck away from her sister, coming towards Naruto was who had hid behind some lockers.

Sneaking up behind, she had a mischievous grin come across her face. "Hey there lover~"

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, but when Yang grabbed him, she was stunned to get drag into the warp with him. It made her nauseated as she felt herself getting warped around several more times, each time Naruto ended up in a different part of the locker room.

Skillfully, or by sheer luck, they managed to flash around where Ruby wasn't looking.

Yang got over her ill stomach, laughing as Naruto stopped flashing. Turning around, he glared at her, showing his teeth as he growled. "Oh, relax, relax. I was just joking, why did you flash away from Ruby…I sent her over to talk to you."

Yang's wink calmed Naruto a little bit, he took a deep breath, calming down. He never really intends to activate his semblance by instinct. Ruby shocking him, Yang scaring him, it was just out of natural reaction for him to activate his semblance and get the hell out of dodge.

"Oh, see, now we're on the same page. Hey, listen, how did you give me back my pillow?" Yang asks as she watched Naruto pull out a pen, grabbing a piece of paper at a nearby locker, and writing on it.

 _"You sleep as though you are deaf."  
_ "Oh wow, I'm usually a light a sleeper."  
 _"Lies."  
_ "Hey!"  
 _"L.I.E.S."_

Naruto makes the motions as if he was chuckling, though no sounds came from him, it was almost as if he stifles his laugher, but Yang knew better by now. As many people tried to say that she was dumb, she was actually keen on observance, and her observance pointed towards three things about Naruto.

Innocence, meaning he never really got a chance with girls being near him all the time.  
Shyness, if her theory was correct, Naruto liked Ruby and flashed away because he didn't know how to communicate with her sister.  
Skilled, the oddball out of the observation, but the greatest one. She could tell that he was no slouch when it came to a fight.

Yang watched as Naruto slightly blushed, noticing why, she backed off a little bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to press the girls on you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking away in a blush, he looked at the clock and pointed at it. Yang blinked for a moment, she then went wide eyed. "We're late!"

Naruto grabbed her shoulder, making looking at him as he put two fingers up to his temple, locking onto a strong aura signature.

They then both flashed out.

"I'm never going to get used to that, even if we end up on a team." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Yang hurled on the ground a little. "Though thanks, we're on time."

"Namikaze Naruto, Yang Xiao-Long, glad that you could finally join us." Naruto and Yang turn towards Glynda. "Now please head towards your respective launch pads."

Naruto nods, walking away from Yang, finding his launch pad by Cardin, the boys chuckle as his satchel bounced on his hip.

"Look, its beta male." Cardin points out, making Naruto sigh, "don't drop your fanny pack."

Naruto turns to Cardin, glaring at him, only to then smile as he flicks the boy off. Cardin glares at Naruto, only for Glynda to step in between them. "Is there a problem here?"

"No mam, we're just joking around, boys will be boys ya know." Cardin lies like a snake, smirking at Naruto as Glynda nodded. "So sorry if we meant any bad by it."

"Well keep it under control, Namikaze may very well end up on your team. Speaking of Namikaze." Glynda tossed Naruto a whistle, making him look at as he caught it.

Time seems to slow down for him.

* * *

 _"Oh look, girly boy has a whistle!"_

 _Naruto was pushed down as a bat winged Faunus laughs, kicking Naruto into the ground. "So foxy, what'ya going to do now?! Not so smart without the whistle eh!"_

 _The Bat Faunus held Naruto's whistle, dangling it with his claws. "Mommy and Daddy gave you this didn't they, oh poor baby~ you don't belong here!"_

 _"Yeah!" A clawed Faunus yelled, "half breed!"_

 _"You're not a true faunus, I mean look at you, you need this because you're broken!"  
"Yeah, probably because he's some genetic freak!"  
"Hey, quick question Naruto…you going to flash away again, pray to the almighty forest?"  
"What a crock!"_

 _"There is no great forest God, there is no Gaia, no Ori, no one out there…well not anyone for you, freak! You can't even talk, what God would want a broken toy!" The Bat Faunus scathes Naruto as he looks down at the crying boy._

 _Naruto watched as he was tossed the whistle. "Go on momma's boy, call for help, you can't scream anyway!"_

* * *

"Namikaze." Glynda pinched her nose, "I hope you aren't a little on the slow side when it comes to fighting as you are grabbing things."

She places the whistle inside of Naruto's hands, making him grip it. "If you need help from anyone, just blow the whistle."

Naruto looks at her, looks down at the whistle, gripping it as he looked back up at her. He didn't know what to do, so he just nods, accepting it as a token of concern. As she walked away, he could hear several of the students around him laughing.

Naruto looked at Lapis, who was glaring at Cardin and his gang. As he was then launched away, much to Naruto's surprise. They had missed the speech?! That wasn't a good sign, it made him look bad. He looked over towards Yang.

Only to have Ruby look at him, as if he had grown a second head. He was about to wave when he heard the launch pad next to him launch one of Cardin's friends into the air. Turning to ready himself, he then felt himself get propelled into the air.

* * *

Inside of the air, Naruto looked around, taking notes of a large temple nearby. Guessing that's where they needed to go, Naruto allowed his flight to continue, and even used his semblance to teleport higher into the air.

He watched as Ruby was flung along with her sister, to which Yang started user her gauntlets to blast her way through the forest, while Ruby was just flying gracefully.

The wind fluttering in his ears, he teleported a couple of more times. Looking over at the various people who landed, and sighs as he felt it was time to land.

Relaxing, he let his body get loose as he descended downwards, and once he felt that he was near a tree he landed on the branch. Teleporting to displace his weight, keeping from harming the tree.

He flashed into a clearing, looking around as he stumbled a little bit, his momentum dying. Looking around, he took a deep breath, he could smell a nearby river. Smiling, he checked his gear, finding it all in place.

Hearing a loud scream, Naruto looked up, only to get smacked in the face by Amira's butt as she came in from a hard landing. The reaction was that Naruto flashed without warning, hitting the side of a tree with Amira on top of him.

"Holy crap, I zoned out!" Amira yelled, looking around she found that she above Naruto. "Oh crap, Naruto…are you alive…flick me off if you're alive!"

The blonde looked at the alabaster haired girl, he simply raised his left fist, flicking her off as requested. "Oh thank Gods, anyway, well…looks like you and me, and the dark brother make three."

Naruto leaned huffing as he rubbed his face, looking at her blush, she laughed a little. "Good thing I got some cushion for the pushing eh…eh?!"

Rolling his eyes, smiling a little bit, Naruto dusted himself off.

"So, did you see that temple when you were up in the air, like I said I was zoned out. Anyway, we're supposed to get some relics…by the way…saw you flash in with girly mic tomboy. You and her…shall we say, _practicing?_ "

Naruto eyed Amira, leaning down, he wrote into the ground. _"Pervert."_

"Hey!" Amira shouts, she then childishly crosses her arms. "I am what I am, and I'm not ashamed…"

Both of them got their bearings, looking around, both took in the scenery. Taking a deep breath, both looked at each other, nodding.

Naruto smiles, holding out his fist, letting Amira bump it. "Partners."


	9. Chapter 9

_(Don't usually do this, but I wrote this scene to Falling towards the sky- Red vs. Blue.)_

* * *

Naruto spun Kurama around while Amira loaded her shotguns, walking towards the temple they had run into a pack of Beowulfs. Tossing up a Gale and Water crystal, Naruto opened the loading hatch in Kurama, catching them inside.

Loading it, cocking them in place, the sound no different than handgun being loaded. Naruto's usual nearly stoic face changed to a small smile as he spun Kurama around one more time, water controlled by wind formed at the ends of his staff.

Making his staff a double-ended spear.

Amira whistled, looking at the display. "Damn~ you are gonna put some cool into being mute ya know."

Naruto rolled his eyes one of the Beowulfs circled behind them, him and Amira looked at each other. His instincts blared wildly, the danger was all around him. Counting them, he counted out at least seven Beowulfs as he used his senses to pinpoint the hidden seventh one.

Which was up in the tree above them, a smart one, probably a little older than all of the other Grimm around them.

Pulling out his headphones, he switched his music on as he placed the headphones into his human ears. Whistling, he saw Amira look at him. She smirks as she points both of her guns at the demonic wolves. Walking to her side, acting as if he didn't know, Naruto held his weapon in front of him.

"Yo, let's do this." Naruto merely raised his hand up to Amira's enthusiasm, he pointed at himself and at the Beowulfs.

She blinked, "on your own?"

Naruto nods, giving her a smile as he spun Kurama around.

When he felt the top one move, the one above them, he merely raised his staff up. Amira looked upwards, her eyes widened at the large Beowulf coming down, only to watch it impale itself on Naruto's spearhead first.

She heard the wolf scream as it disperses, making the others charge at them. Naruto teleported, appearing in-between two of them, she watched as Naruto split kicked them both in the face. Sending them sprawling to the ground as the other one near them attempted to tackle Naruto.

Only for the boy to teleport in a golden flash, leaving behind a Burn Dust crystal as a surprise. The aura of his teleportation activated the crystal, making it explode, taking the one that attempted to attack him with it.

Appearing behind Amira, Naruto speared the Beowulf that had snuck behind her and tossed it off his staff as taps Amira's shoulders. Amira smirks, nodding spinning around with Naruto, and faced two new arriving Beowulfs.

"Let's fucking go!" Amira screams as she barrages the Beowulfs with rounds from her guns, watching as Naruto engaged the other Beowulfs.

He dodged skillfully to the right when one tried to tackle him, jumping above another as it went low, and teleported towards the two that were still down and sliced off their heads with his staff's spear ends. Spinning Kurama around, he leans forward dodging a hidden Beowulf's attempt to take his head.

Amira turns around, spinning on her foot, firing a single round from her gun towards the one attacking Naruto. The blonde's reflexes allowed him to see the rounds flow past him, impacting the face of the Beowulf, and he smirks as he teleports towards Amira.

She was stunned to see another new arriving Beowulf, almost on top of her, only for Naruto to appear above her and kicks it up into air via by hitting its chin. Balancing himself on Amira's shoulder with his hand, he smirks as Kurama's ejects the spent crystals.

Amira saw them, smirking as she saw two Beowulfs charging them from opposite sides, turning to face the one where the crystals were falling she fired her shotguns. The charged dust rounds hit the nearly empty crystals, creating a mist in the air.

Naruto teleports them away from the one Beowulf, into the trees as he flips a Burn and Electric crystal into the air.

"Wow, holy crap, you're frigging incredible," Naruto smirks as he loads the crystals, placing Kurama into its holster into its tube form.

Electricity with burning flames crackled around his hands as he pointed his palm down, shooting a burning lightning ball into the mist. The crackling of electricity made the water vapor in the air turn into hydrogen as the flame ignited it.

Creating a loud boom as the other Beowulfs that had arrived in the mist ended getting killed as well. Staying up in the tree, Naruto looked down and made sure no other Beowulf was coming. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Amira.

"I got five!"  
He held four fingers.  
"Okay fine, I got four, but the others coming count as mine since I held them hahaha."  
Naruto shrugged.

Naruto's eyes burned red hot as he took another deep breath, reverting them to their normal blues. Falling towards the ground, he looked around, seeing no other Grimm.

That was until a massive Ursa came through the tree line, smirking Amira stepped in front of Naruto. She loads gravity rounds into her guns, spinning their chambers around as she whistles. "Alright Naruto, its time for the devil to get her due."

Shrugging, Naruto leaned up against the nearest tree.

Amira watched as the massive bear Grimm lumbered towards her, only to get blasted backward by both of shotguns going off at point blank. She ran towards it, shooting to the ground to blast off into the air, she flips her body to where she was facing down.

Firing her guns rapidly, she stayed airborne as her guns tore apart the gun, and she finished it off by firing two shots directly into the Grimm's head. Making it explode as she landed on the ground, she fixes her skirt, blows both of the barrels of her gun, and walks with a strut in her step.

Smoke radiated from them, she smiles as she sees Naruto standing, very impressed with his partner's combat ability. "Ivory and Ebony needed some release, my girls are great aren't they, they make me happy and leave all Grimms with holes in their heart."

"I'm a dangerous B.I.T.C.H." She collapses the guns, breathing a little hard. "Hot damn though, that used some aura, right?"

Naruto nods, looking around, taking a deep breath as well. Amira leaned on the same tree as him, she looked over at him. "Hey, I know I'm teasing you and everything, don't take it the wrong way. I tease my friends, I also know that you're very _innocent_ if you catch my drift. So, if I take my teasing a little too far let me know."

The blonde looked at her, waving her off a little as he turns to see into the forest.

"Also, I saw your little episode where you teleported away from that one girl, she say something to you? Do I need to crush someone's skull?" Amira says with fire in her eyes, she brings her fist up, clenching tightly and made the leather sound out in its tightness.

The blonde looked at her, shaking his head rapidly, making Amira smile.

"You know Naruto, that's the first time I saw you fight…and I don't get it. It's like a different you, you exude confidence in battle, but when it comes to talking to girls you just…poof." Amira pops the P in the word she spoke as they start walking towards the temple once more. "It's cute, but, weird. Usually, warriors are overconfident, you're different."

"Feminine in a way, I smell lavender in your hair, so you shampoo it." She continues to point out, then realizing something, and looks at Naruto. "You aren't a girl, are you?"

The glare that she got was Naruto's way of saying hell no, she took a few steps back, swearing she saw a giant demon fox behind those eyes. Laughing as she rubbed the back of her, she chuckled. "So, are you gay?"

Rolling his eyes, he continued to walk, until he came on a sight. Amira stopped, looking at what he was looking at it. There was a fox yelping in pain, it had been injured, probably by some smaller Grimm for territory.

Looking at Amira, Naruto pointed at his eyes before he walks over to the yelping fox. Bending down, he made sure to channel aura into his hand. Tapping the fox's head, he used his Gaian teachings to calm by circulating his aura through it, effectively mentally calming it down.

Sitting on the ground, Amira watches as Naruto observed the fox. Seeing where the pain was coming from, he found it, a large gash in the side of the fox. It wasn't a fatal wound; however, it was at risk of being fatal.

Reaching into his back pouches he pulled out some herbs, putting them into his mouth, he began to chew them up. Forming a sort of gum as he mixed it with his saliva, pulling it out his mouth, he placed the gum-like amalgamation of herbs onto the wound.

Plugging it basically, while licking his middle and index finger to get it covered in spit as he moistened the gum and spread it out. Creating a better adhesive, albeit temporary, he watched as the fox's eyes dilated.

Carrying the fox, came back towards Amira. Smiling, she looked at the small fox in his hands, it was almost like a baby.

"Aww~" Amira coos, she pets the small mammal's nose, " it is so adorable!"

Nodding, Naruto took it with them as they walked through the forest. Stopping, he looked at the whistle around his neck. Amira took notice of this, looking at his saddened look. "Um, Naruto, is there something up with you and whistles?"

The blonde nods, looking at Amira with a small, but sad smile.

* * *

Lapis and Rock Lee were walking in the forest, taking in the sights as they moved along at a steady pace. That was until they felt the ground shake, both of them looked at each other, jumping up as a Grimm burst from the ground.

A Gravedigger, a molelike Grimm with sharp claws and strong armor nearly cut Lapis in half if it wasn't for his semblance activating, countering the Grimm. It roars with its badger like mouth, shaking as it burrows back down.

Landing, crystal armor peeling off, he smirks as he forms a crystal sword in either hand. "Come get some ya ugly son of a bitch!"

"Yosh, finally a true battle to test our prowess!" Rock Lee says with happy tears in his eyes as he lands, he smiles at him and Lapis stand side by side. "Shall I start it off?"

"By all means." Lapis agrees as he steps backward.

Lee roars out as he activates Lotus, jumping over the Gravedigger as it attempts to slash him when it emerges once again. Landing, he threw an elbow behind, catching a Beowulf in the jaw as it tried to sneak up on him. Lee then charges the Grimm and kicks it in the back of the head.

The Gravedigger roars out, its armor cracking slightly. Lapis watches as Rock Lee kicks it and propels away as he took a running start. Breaking the crystal swords in his arms, he flipped the broken pieces into the air as he ran as fast possible to keep ahead of them,

Pulling a collapsible short bow from his backpack, he leaped upwards and smirks as he forms a crystal arrows from the broken pieces around them. He catches one, spinning it around in his free hand as he kissed it while nocking the arrow and readying it.

Pulling the string back, he aims for the cracked armor, launching several arrows in succession of one another as he somersaults over the Gravedigger, managing to break the armor at the back of its neck.

Lapis turned around, forming a crystal shield and bashing an incoming Beowulf as it attempted to charge him. It sent the Beowulf to the ground, where Lapis stumped down and sent a crystal emerging upwards into it.

Killing it instantly.

Folding his bow back, Lapis sees Lee striking the Gravedigger rapidly with superpowered punches as he made the Grimm back up. Making it roar in pain, anger, and irritation. Smirking, Lapis put the bow back in his backpack, walking over to the large formation of crystal he had just used to kill the Beowulf, he placed his hand on it.

"Lee!" Lapis screams, "get ready!"

Rock Lee nods, flipping backward, delivering a powerful kick the Gravedigger's chin, breaking the jaw. "Ready!"

Lapis nods, forming the crystal into a large hammer, he then uses his aura powered body to toss the hammer into the air. "Whack-a-mole!"

Lee launches upwards, front flipping as he grabs the hammer, he then flips one more time. "Green Beast Comet!"

The loud sound of Lee crashing into the Gravedigger produced a thunderous boom as the monster roars out in agony. Its head caves in, it slowly falls limply to the right, dispersing not long afterward.

The teens stand shoulder to shoulder, with Lee giving Lapis a thumb's up, smiling brightly. "That's the power our youth!"

"Leaf Academy for the win!" Lapis pumps his right fist, looking around the forest.

Several more Beowulf came running towards them, only for flashes of orange and the sounds of guns firing to flood near them. Appearing besides Lapis was Naruto, who skids to a stop, as they watch Amira charge at the airborne wolves.

She had thick, spikey, aura around her. She charged through, impaling them as she roars out. Landing near the others. Channeling her semblance through her guns, she roars out as she fires, the charged shots smash into the group of Beowulfs before exploding due to them having been based around Burn Dust.

Cocking her guns, she looks at Lapis. "Sup."

"Oh, nothing much, heading towards the temple."  
"Oh, fancy that, we're on that way as well, all five of us."  
"Five?"

Lapis looks at Naruto, who was holding a fox in his hands with a large idiot smile. Shaking his head, Naruto frowns, sighing, he put down the fox. Patting its head, he watched as the fox scurried away, and looked at Lapis.

"Ah…he'd been a great addition to team Amira."  
"Excuse me, you mean team Lazuli."  
"No, Amira…"  
"Lazuli."  
"Amira!"  
"Lazuli!"

Naruto and Lee look at each other, both of them stifling themselves from laughing.

* * *

Glynda was looking at her tablet and sighing. "So far RW and BY are on a collision course with each other at the temple. JP and RN are fast approaching. CR and DL have already retrieved their artifacts."

"Impressive for a bunch of bullies," Ozpin says as he looks at his datapad, he turns to Glynda. "FH has already gotten there's as well, along with. They've all displayed incredible semblance control, with Fu's ability to generate dust wings, Han's super strength combined allowed to deal with a Gravedigger. ZL managed to make it through without much of a problem, they seem good candidates to place with FH."

"What of Naruto Namikaze, Amira Mirabella, Rock Lee, and Lapis Lazuli?" Glynda asks, expecting a horrible result from Naruto's end.

Smiling, Ozpin looked right at her. "Why did you even give him a whistle?"

"He may have needed it."  
"Do not baby Namikaze."  
"But, Ozpin, he's broken…"  
"No, he is not…quite the contrary."

* * *

Naruto and his friends enter the area to where the temple, he looks around as he sees nothing there. Seeing the very few pieces remaining, they quickly run over. He and Amira came to where there was knight piece, a golden one, while Lapis and Lee came to the black one.

"Oi, wannabe knights everyone?"  
"Sounds good to me!"

Amira and Lapis snatch the respective golden and black chess pieces. They looked at each other, nodding. "We should rest here for a minute, we aren't due until sundown."

"Yeah." Amira rubs the back of her head, only for Naruto ready Kurama.

He grunts, pointing at the tree line past the grassy clearing. "Yo, Naruto what's up?"

Lapis didn't have to wait for long, soon he saw Yang and Blake running from the tree line. They both dash past Naruto and them to claim their pieces. "Oh yeah, we made it!"

"I've got to admit it, Yang, that wasn't too bad back there."  
"You're telling me, that was awesome…now…where's my sister?"

Yang noticed Naruto looking upwards, sensing Ruby's aura, he looked at Yang and pointed upwards. The blonde haired young woman had her mouth hanging open, she looked around. Noticing things starting to happen, with Nora riding in the area with Ren following shortly behind.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned as Amira smirks.

"Hells yeah." Amira hoots as readied her weapons "looks like we're going to have a party."

"Ahh!" Everyone turned to Jaune as he flew over them, smacking the tree, which made Naruto several others run over to him.

He looks up at them, "well…I made…it…anyone has seen Pyrrha?"

The crashing of trees made everyone turn around as Nora grabbed her piece, starting to sing a little bit, only to be silenced as Ren pointed at the tree line. There, she saw Pyrrha running full sprint away from a very large deathstalker.

Yang looked around, her nerves getting frizzled, only to hear her sister scream. The blonde looked up, seeing Weiss and Ruby fall off. "Guys!"

Naruto looked up, looking around as he spun Kurama around and loaded two Gale crystals into the loading chamber. Cocking the staff, he leaped up, blasting himself into the air. Looking down, seeing as Jaune got ready to catch one of them.

Putting his right hand's index and middle finger up to his head, he locked on to Ruby's aura. Which allowed him to flash to where she was as she fell, grabbing both her and Weiss while allowing Kurama to drop out of his hands, he sped up their fall.

"What the heck are doing?!"  
"Hey, Faunus, we're trying to slow down!"

Within ten meters from the ground, Naruto activated his semblance, flashing in front of Yang as he stumbled out of it. Taking in all of the girls' momentum onto himself during the flash, he barely caught Kurama as it fell just shortly afterward.

Falling to the ground shoulder first, he was then helped up by Lapis and Lee. "Good going Naruto!"

Naruto gave them a thumb's up, looking at Yang as she checks her sister over. She looks at Naruto, smiling and giving him a thumb's up.

* * *

Ozpin sipped on his coffee, sitting his camera on the record-setting. "You shall soon see Ms. Goodwitch why a very reliable teacher from Leaf Academy…Itachi Uchiha gave Naruto the highest marks he could give."

"All S Rank, in both instinct, protection, and defense, while having A ranks in his other abilities. That child is far from broken, I dare say he's the more improved version of himself, no doubt he trained himself into the ground to get those marks." Ozpin stated as he watched as several large Grimm made their way towards the group.

He then smirks. "We shall soon see, why Naruto was the _most_ recommended student from Leaf academy."

Glynda pursed her lips, looking at her datapad. Frowning at Ozpin's speech, Naruto's aura levels were only at twenty percent.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't take it anymore; will everyone chill out before something actually crazy happens again?!" Yang shouts as her eyes turn red, making Naruto turn to look at her, his ears fluttered backward as he winced in pain.

Lapis watched as Pyrrha was tossed over to the group, landing in front of Yang. "Great, the gang is all here, we can all finally die together."

"Yang," Ruby looks at her sister, "that's not funny."

"What, who said I was joking, we've got a giant Nevermore in the air and a giant Deathstalker stalking towards us. We're in a…wait…is there a pun for this?" She questions herself in the end, openly, looking around.

Shrugging, "well…shit. Meh, could be worse."

The chorus of screams made Yang slap herself in the head, she looked on as several trees were knocked down. Revealing a bipedal Grimm with one eye, glaring right at them, it was about twenty foot tall. It was also very muscular, wearing bony body armor all around, save for its eye.

"You were saying, Yang?" Blake looked at Yang, who just growls as she steps to stand beside her sister.

The Cyclops suddenly grabbed a large tree, smashing it into the ground like a club, making everyone look at each other. "Well…fuck me."

Everyone turns to Amira, who cocks her guns, she spins them around on her finger. "My dad told me that if you're going to face an enemy that can kill you, make sure you spit in their eyes, and then blow their brains out."

"You have some serious issues."  
"What…nah, I'm just certified insane."  
"See…issues."  
"Hey toots, I'm here to fight, not get a psyche evaluation."

Weiss smacked her own forehead, watching as Lapis moved to stand beside Amira. "Well, I guess Team Lazuli is going all out."

Rock Lee pops his knuckles as he stands beside Lapis, who watches as he throws jabs at the air. "I say we call The Cyclops."

"Dibs on the eye."  
"Dibs on the eye."

Lapis and Amira looked at each other, nodding, with Lapis readying his bow.

Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha readied up as well. Standing by the others, all of them ready to fight. They only watched as Ruby dashed forwards in front of them, with Yang running beside them. "Ruby!"

"I got this Yang!" She yells as she jumps up, readying her scythe to bring down upon the Deathstalker, only to get smacked away.

She struggled to get up, stunned at the power, but where she tried to run she heard the Nevermore screech as it launched feathers. She managed to dodge them, only for her cape to get caught, holding her down as the Deathstalker advanced.

"Oh no…" She murmurs, watching as it got ready to drive it stinger through her petite frame, "not like this!"

"Ruby!" Yang screams, rushing towards her sister.

Only to watch Weiss dash ahead of her, using her semblance, she managed to barely make it to Ruby in time to form an ice wall. The shaking Ruby barely was able to control her fear, looking up at Weiss, who had a small smile grace her lips.

"You alright?"  
"I'm fine, but why are you helping me…I thought you hated me…"

Weiss looks at Ruby, offering her hand as she sliced part of the cape that was caught in the feather off. "You're dimwitted, you're childish, you're a showoff. However, I as much as I criticize you, I don't want you to get hurt, so don't go showing off."

"I wasn't showing off, I was trying to prove I belong here," Ruby tells her, wincing when she got up. "Ow…"

"You're okay."  
"I just got normal knees…they pop sometimes."

Hearing a loud screech, both of them suddenly found themselves coming back to reality as they saw The Nevermore make another round at them. "Oh crap!"

Weiss then felt the ice break, forcing her to entrap the tail once more, only to notice the Cyclops charging towards them. "We're in a very bad spot."

The Nevermore launched feathers at the girls, only for Yang to appear in front of them. Standing over them, she was ready to take the hit, only for a flash of orange to appear in front of her. "Na-Naruto?"

Flipping two crystals into the air, Water, and Electricity, he loaded them into Kurama as it got cocked and ready. It glowed as Naruto channeled the last bit of his aura through it, activating the weapon, which made water sprout out the side only to be shaped by a lightning current.

Flow Combo achieve, Naruto's body flow orange static, indicating his aura was down. Yang was about to pull him back, only for him to jump up and hit the first feather out of the way. With Amira and Lapis jumping over them with Rock Lee in tow and engaging the Cyclops.

As Naruto spun around to gain momentum, he smacks several more feathers away with the skilled handling of his staff. Everyone watched as the flurry of orange from the staff blurred out Naruto slightly as he dropped back down and hit the last feather heading their way.

Weiss was the first to notice, he had his eyes closed, to which he opened them revealing red irises. Turning towards them, he spun on his heel, launching his staff skywards and hitting the Nevermore and forcing it to back off on a third round.

"Holy…crap," Yang muttered, breathlessly, as Naruto straightened up.

Looking up, Naruto saw his staff sticking out of the chest of the Nevermore, he frowned, he barely missed its heart. Turning to face Yang and them fully, he had a smirk. Pointing at them, he gave them a thumb's up, then pointed the same thumb at the Nevermore flying above them.

Blake ran over to them, looking on as Pyrrha's group drove the Deathstalker away from them and towards a bridge. "We need to get to the tower, it's a better vantage point against that Giant Nevermore."

"R-right," Yang watched as Weiss and Blake headed that way, turning to Naruto. "You should probably run, you don't got any aura or a weapon."

Huffing at the notion, Naruto turned to Yang, opening up his pouch to reveal a kunai. He pulled it out, spinning it in his hand. Nudging his eyes towards the others, signaling her to get going. The young woman looks at her sister.

"Um, Yang, I think he's crazy."  
"Maybe, but it's his choice to make…"

Yang nods, and Ruby starts getting ready to use her semblance with Yang in tow. She stops looking at Naruto, giving a smile and a thumb's up. "Thanks for the save."

Naruto waves her off, smiling as she finally speeds away.

* * *

Lee slammed into the Cyclops, breaking its chest armor while dodging its swing with the tree by angling his body mid-air. Lapis jumps up, firing several shots towards it eye, only for it to block with its forearm.

"Damn it, its smart." Lapis curses as he flips backward, landing with a skid as he formed several more arrows and launched them at the Cyclops.

They clanged off the bony armor once more, while Amira moved in front of him, using her semblance to form an armor shield around them both. Smashing the tree against it, she was brought to her knees as she felt the shield crack.

* * *

Glynda's eyes widened as she saw Amira's aura fall to just ten percent. "Her semblance won't hold on the next strike."

Ozpin's eyes narrow, on his datapad, he saw Naruto just standing there. _"What are you doing?"_

He hears a tiny beeping noise that signaled Naruto's aura being depleted suddenly stop, he saw that Naruto had his eyes closed. Looking through his third eye, the eye that he could use to sense aura, he discovered that Naruto was drawing aura from the area around him.

 _"_ _That's unexpected!"_ He muses excitingly as he sees Naruto's aura skyrocket back up to one hundred, _"it's almost like a second wind."_

* * *

Lee dashed towards the Cyclops, roaring out, only for large Grimm to around and smack him into a tree. His aura was depleted after such a hit, green sparks flowed around, his eyes fluttered as he struggled to stand back up.

Using his momentum the Cyclops turned back around and brought down his tree once more. Shattering the dual-layered defense as Lapis had used most of his aura to conjure up a dome made of crystal, which now fell around them.

Amira's and Lapis's eyes opened wide, Lapis grabbed Amira, throwing her out.

"Lapis!" she screams, watching as the Cyclops brought his club up, and watches as Lapis futilely brings his arms up to block. "No!"

The Cyclops roars out as it smashed down, Amira scrunches her face up as she readies her guns, and waited with bated breath as the monster lifted its makeshift club up. Revealing…dirt, her eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of her from his semblance.

Lapis was shaking a little bit, he looked at Naruto, who had a smile on his face. He suddenly realized the way Naruto had him, bridal style, and he immediately jumps up from the teen's arms. "Hey, don't be getting any ideas!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving them a wide smile, he saw Rock Lee standing up over in the distance. Pulling out the razor-sharp wire from his pouch, he strung it out to where he could tie it around his kunai.

He then stuck the whistle in his mouth, blowing hard into it, making the Cyclops focus on him. He motioned for Lapis and Amira to find cover, and refill their aura. Spinning the kunai in his hands as he kept blowing the whistle.

The massive Grimm roars out, annoyed by the sound. **"Raaaahh!"**

Smirking, Naruto stepped to the side as the tree smashed next to him, and then flashed to left as the giant tried to sweep the tree and catch him off guard. Watching as Lee's aura slightly flickered, he signaled Lee by holing up his hands, making a fist.

 _"_ _Right, he wants me ready."_ Lee hid inside of the trees, focusing on recovering aura as he watched Naruto skillfully weave through the monster's strikes.

Time seems to slow down as Naruto stepped backward, just out of the small tree's reach, making the giant roar as it then stabs at Naruto with the club. Only for the blonde to appear on top of it, sitting in a lotus.

Smiling as the giant Grimm waved the tree around, forcing him to stand up, only for him to ready to his kunai. Bringing the tree towards it mouth, intent on eating the teen, he watched as Naruto's eyes glowed for a moment before disappearing into an orange flash.

Biting into the tree, the monster roars out in anger as it didn't taste the blood it desired. Glaring around, it failed to notice Naruto was on top of its head. Sitting in a lotus, he watched as the monster focused on Amira and Lapis.

Walking towards them, he pursed his lips as he stood up, walking backward until he felt he was on the edge of the monster's head.

Hopping off, he angled himself to where he was inverted inside of the air, his head pointed towards the ground. The Cyclops's eye opens wide as he watched Naruto thrust the kunai towards it, stabbing right in the eye and twisting it to where it would stay in place.

Landing on the ground, Naruto watched as it slammed the tree down, and he flashed over to it. Tying the wire around a thick branch to where it would lock into place, he smirks as he sees the giant Grimm raise the tree up.

Flashing once more, he heard the squelching sound of the beast ripping its own eyeball out. Crying out in pain, Naruto leaped upward. Grabbing the wire and pulling his kunai out of the torn flesh. No blood, Grimm didn't have blood, just red energy.

Lapis and Amira felt their aura come back, getting ready, they moved to where Naruto flashed behind them. Giving the last bit of his aura, they both roared out as Lapis slammed his hands into the ground. Crystal split the earth as it forms around the legs of the Cyclops, forcing it to stand steal as Lee came over with Lotus activated.

"I'm ready!" Naruto nods, running out in front of Lee while waiting to help him vault upwards.

Lee runs towards Naruto, using the assistance and was launched into the air. Amira shoots Cyclops a few times, forcing it to fall backward and drop the tree. She backflips, curling up as she landed her feet into Naruto's hands.

"Woohoo!" She screams as she is thrown into the air as well, forming her semblance around her, and caught on when Lee furthered his semblance power into his leg. "Ah shit, here we go!"

Lee spun around in the air once, watching as Amira formed the spikes of semblance, leaving an open spot to where he could kick her like a football. Amira eyes widened as she felt Lee kick her semblance and sent her flying towards the Cyclops.

"Heehaw!" Amira screams as she impacts the Cyclops face, smashing it all over the ground, and killing it.

Flipping backward, she watched as the creature exploded in a cloud of black smoke. All four of them stood together when Lee landed by them, who in his excitement had just one thing to shout.

"Gooaaaal!" Lee screams with outstretched arms, making everyone around him laugh with Naruto, of course, mimicking the motions.

* * *

Ozpin sips on his coffee, looking at Glynda with a smirk that only could say _"I told you so"_ smeared across his face. "Well, Ms. Goodwitch. It would seem that Naruto not only is able to defend with his aura down, he's skilled enough to recognize weaknesses in Grimm while observing them."

Glynda takes a deep breath, sighing. "I'll agree that he's surprised me today, he's very skilled. I will not baby him too much, but still, his confidence in the battlefield doesn't translate into social activity."

"That is a fair point, you'll get no argument from me on that," Ozpin says as he observes the other students finishing their battles, with Yang grabbing Naruto's weapon. "Still, friends can be made, and time is forever changing."

Glynda nods, looking around. "I guess we should welcome our new students, how many did we lose this year?"

"Actually, none, for the first time in a long time." Ozpin points out as they start walking away from the cliff. "Lapis is very skilled, but, I don't think he qualified for leadership like we initially believed."

"He's not exactly a pushover."  
"Ruby Rose seems capable…"  
"You can't be serious about making that girl a leader?"  
"I see a spark in her, but not just her either."  
"Who else?"  
"I see it within Namikaze."

Glynda stops, looking at Ozpin. "That's a little favoritism isn't it?"

"Is it really, you were just proven wrong about combat capabilities. It was Naruto's actions that both kept fellow students safe, along with keeping his partner alive throughout the test. Naruto isn't perfect, he could use work, his combat strategies aren't preplanned…they're spare of the moment." Ozpin explains his reasoning to Glynda, he then walks while placing the cane on he ground. "I believe that he possesses potential to reach beyond what he is now."

"So, what was he displaying earlier when he charged blindly to defend Yang, Weiss, and Ruby?"  
"Oh, that's simple, he probably didn't think."  
"See, so why is he qualified above say…Rock Lee?"  
"Lee is too driven, not in a bad way, but he's not a tactical thinker."  
"Lapis isn't a pushover like I said, he had knowledge on how to deal with a Gravedigger."  
"Gravediggers are common in Menagerie, Cyclops can only be found in Vale or Mistral."

Pinching her nose, Glynda looked at Ozpin. "If you make Naruto a team leader then you are endangering others."

"How so?" Ozpin asks as they near the school's wall.

"Naruto, for all his skills, lacks any form of communication skills. If you make this call here and now without thinking it over then people he's charged with will be on his hands. Sure, it would be the confidence booster he needs for civic activities, but he's going to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. And, when someone gets hurt, do you think that'll do him good?" Ozpin pondered Glynda response, sighing.

"I'll think it over, we don't have to announce teams until five hours from now after they've eaten." Glynda nods, accepting the parlay for now.

* * *

Naruto's eyes changed from their red to their normal blue on Ozpin's datapad, it didn't go unnoticed. Looking at Glynda to make sure she wasn't looking, Ozpin looked at the datapad and went over the statuses of everyone.

Finding Naruto's aura level already nearly full once more. _"This aura pattern, the hastiness it uses to refuel itself and how…the power it holds to be able to use a semblance constantly, it is not like the others. I can tell…and if I were to pull Amber's former charts up right now, they'd be a near identical match."_

 _"_ _Is a child of a Maiden walking my halls?"_ Ozpin questions himself as he rewound the image of Naruto's eyes flickering between their blue and red state. _"When I look into those eyes, however, I see something…more…something lurking beneath the surface just like with Silver Eyes."_

 _"_ _Magic,"_ Ozpin concluded as he looked up, making sure Glynda didn't see him take a screenshot of Naruto's aura charts.

Walking through the doors of Beacon, Naruto took a deep breath, looking at all of the other students who had passed with him. He then heard a girl whistle before turning around and catching Kurama. Yang stood there, giving him a thumb's up.

The blonde smiled, giving her a thumb's up as well. Lapis and Amira watched as Naruto walked into the halls of Beacon with a prideful strut in his step, he had a large smile on his face. Lee as well, he seemed determined, ready to face anything in front of them.

Clutching it onto his tanzanite necklace, Naruto closed his eyes, a few tears slipped from them as he took a deep breath.

 _"_ _I did it dad, I'm here, I'm a student now…"_ Naruto saw second-year students pass by him, all of them looking at him. _"I'm going to make you proud father, make you and mom proud."_

 _"_ _I love you both, just keep me in your prayers."_ His eyes filled with determination. _"Then watch me burn away the darkness of doubt, and run past even the most powerful."_

 _"_ _That's my promise to you both, Namikaze Naruto is here, and I'm not backing down!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Letting out a deep sigh of content, he stuffed his face full of noodles as fast as possible. Naruto's main reason for his appetite was simple, he used his aura, and his family loved to eat. His mother always made noodles, even before the hard times, and she still did.

It came as a surprise that Beacon, apparently having hired cooks from various places, had noodles out. So, with all his combat and a celebration in order, he was going to pork out. Slurping the thin soft hairs of heaven down, sucking the broth right off the noodle as he went.

By him were simple things, Menagerie, after all, shared much of its culture with Mistral. Small bowls of soy sauce, fishcakes, and rice balls. Steaming hot fish, carp had been picked at here and there. Lapis and Lee were eating from the same plates, grabbing items and putting them onto their small saucers.

It was customary in Menagerie that family eat together, that family shares the food, and Naruto viewed Lee and Lapis more than ever as his brothers in arms. Amira, on the other hand, was eating some lamb.

Lapis was the first one to pipe up. "Wow, this almost tastes as good as your mom's cooking Naruto!"

Naruto gave him a thumb's up while slurping down his noodle. Patting his stomach, which had a small bump developing, he leaned back in his seat. Eating a rice ball, he watched as Lee grabbed some carp with his chopsticks and dipped into the sauce before eating in one bite.

"Indeed, this food is delicious, their curry is the some of the best I've ever tasted."  
"Only you would love such spicy food, Lee."  
"Curry is like life, it burns hot with passionate flavor, and intensity!"  
"Then soy sauce is just the bland farmer."  
"Farmers are not bland, those who live out of suitcases are bland, farmers nurture the world."

Lapis shrugs in agreement, taking a deep breath as he went back to eating rapidly. They stopped when they heard Naruto loudly belch. "Guess your tank's full?"

Naruto nods, wiping his mouth with a cloth, he gets up and stretches. His food gut now present, he was going to have to run a couple laps around Beacon to make it start on its final journey. Reaching over, he took his strawberry soda, chugging it down with slurps as he coughed little.

Finishing it, he didn't need to look as he tossed it into the garbage can.

* * *

Yang was eating rapidly along with Ruby, which Blake paid no mind too, she had just finished earlier than them. Weiss on the other had a slightly disgusted face, only to watch as the fox Faunus got from his table.

"Hey Yang, your friend is leaving." The blonde stopped, she still had her mouth full.

"Eh?" Weiss recoiled a little, "sowwrry…"

She swallowed the chicken down, patting her chest, "now what did you say?"

"Your friend, the fox Faunus, he's leaving," Weiss told Yang, she looked at Ruby who was currently going a genocidal rampage against anything strawberry.

"Oh right, hey Ruby, wanna meet Naruto officially?"  
"Will he be weird and flash away again?"  
"I don't know, will you?"  
"Huh, no, never…"

Yang watched as Ruby got up, she had a dark smile on her face. "Alas, my dear sister, you are about head into a…foxy situation."

* * *

Naruto was walking around the walls of Beacon, hearing birds chirping and all. Life was good, he looked around and saw other small animals. Squirrels, lizards, and the likes. He was at the back part of Beacon, in the garden.

Smelling ripe vegetables he walks over to a patch, seeing strawberries his mouth watered. Looking around, he didn't see any sign or dissuasions from eating fresh fruits or vegetables…mainly the strawberries.

He reached down, taking one and examined it and when he found nothing wrong he opened his mouth wide, tossing the berry inside and crunching down. The cool, flavor-filled juices danced along his tongue, pure nirvana.

Taking out his journal from his satchel he began to make additions to the general map of Beacon, which was detailed for the outside parts. He had planned to make a more detailed map inside, so it could help him find classes, but right now, he was adding the gardens to his location journal.

Walking backward, believing no one was there, he leaned up against a tree. Drawing the details in front him, he sketched the peach trees in too and made a note mentally to grab a peach on the way out.

Little did he know he was being watched, by two groups of people.

Yang and Ruby were hiding around a corner, while Cardin and his goons hid around the other. Both unaware of the other, their intents very different, with Yang's intent to properly introduce her loveable and adorable sister.

Cardin's intent was much sinister, it involved showing the so-called _"Pecking Order"_ to any Faunus stepping out of line.

Unfortunately for Cardin, he was no Popo and needed his goons to _help lecture good nature_.

Yang, who watched as Naruto did…a thing was looking at Ruby as her mouth watered when she eyed the strawberries. "Jeez, sis didn't think you were like good old me."

"Wh-what, no, no! I was looking at the strawberry patch, they look ripe…very ripe." Ruby points out, which make Yang take a look and then promptly slap her face. "What?"

 _"_ _Of course you'd notice the strawberries first."_ Yang takes a deep breath, looking at Ruby. "Okay, Ruby, listen. When you said you hope it wasn't Naruto who found your necklace…well…"

"Oh…wow…um…" Ruby was a little embarrassed, she rubbed the back of her head. "So, I may owe him an apology?"

"Well, no, he didn't hear you." Yang points out, she looks around the corner, making sure he didn't notice them. "All I'm saying is that you should be friends, and who knows, he may be _the guy_ eh?"

"Okay…" Ruby was a little weirded out. "Yang, I don't think he's…all there you know."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, yeah…he's a good fighter…but…how come he doesn't just, you know, talk."  
"Ruby, Naruto's a mute."  
"What's a mute?"

Yang pinched her nose, of course, Ruby wouldn't know what a mute was, her uncle practically raised them both. She just had the more social knowledge, wasn't as reclusive as Ruby, and wasn't exactly innocent.

"A mute isn't a bad thing Rubes, it's a condition, and it prevents people from being able to talk. You see, Naruto acted weird because he only trusts a few people probably to be around, and him getting startled by you in the lockers earlier today might've made him use his semblance." Yang then poked her sister's nose playfully, "kind of like you did as a kid."

"Yang, that's not funny." Bemoans Ruby as she childishly crossed her arms and pouted, "I kind of feel like a jerk now…"

"Don't be, besides, I think he's finishing u-hey what the?!" Yang yells as she peaks around the corner, finding Naruto gone, but Cardin's group there.

Seeing Naruto nowhere near them, she walked out with Ruby, playing it off as if they hadn't been spying on him. "Hey, you guys have seen Naruto, right?"

"Naru-who?" Cardin questions, looking around. "You mean the mute fox boy?"

"Well, yeah, but we're just looking to talk him."  
"Oh funny that…so were we."

Ruby looks at Cardin and then at Yang. "Um, Yang, you think they could help us find Naruto?"

"Oh sure, we can help the little girl, what do you want us to tell him?" Cardin mockingly asks, though it was lost on Ruby, it was by far picked up by Yang.

Yang stepped in front of Ruby, "okay, no. Just no, hell no, look here. I don't care if he hurt your feelings a little back at Airship when he didn't play your _game,_ Cardin, but leave my sister alone."

"Yang, all he did was offer to help, right?" Ruby looked at Cardin, who smirks a little. 'See, I just think they like playing around with people."

"Ruby, listen, they aren't trying to be friendly, they're bullies." Cardin frowns a little, looking at his goons. "We'll find Naruto on our own thank you very much!"

Cardin shrugs, "good luck covering the ground idiot. Besides, we've got a game we'd like to play when few find him."

"Okay…look, that's fine. If you find him first, do what you want to do, but I can almost tell you he's not flashing away for his own safety. He took down a Cyclops in the field."  
"Bullshit."

"Foul language!" Ruby yells inexplicably, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment as everyone turns to her. "S-s-sorry, habit"

"I mean seriously, who lets in a gimp and a little child into Hunter's school." One of Cardin's goons suddenly say, he looked right at Ruby. "You want to know where the gimp left, he left with his tail between his legs when he saw us coming."

Yang balled her fists up. "Don't call him a gimp!"

"Oh, what will you do about it!" Another of Cardin's goons shouted until he looked over the girls' shoulders and saw Naruto walking back towards them. "Hey, speak of the devil."

The blonde was in his own little world, looking at his journal while listening to his music, he had a change of clothes. Out of his hunter's gear, he wore a baggy pair of black cargo pants, with a long-sleeved blue shirt.

Tied to his side was a small chisel and hammer he borrowed from a maintenance guy just near the entrance. Opening his eyes, he looked at the group of people, seeing Yang's fist balled up he sighs. Turning around, he was going to start walking away.

 _"_ _I thought…they were better than that kind of people…"_ Naruto muses mentally.

Yang looked right at Cardin, realizing why he was leaving. "Hey Naruto, Naruto!" Yang calls out.

Naruto turned back around, looking at her, seeing Ruby standing beside gave him a small blush. "Where are you going, weren't walking this way for something?"

Naruto shrugs in response, playing it off.

"Hey…these guys bothering you or something." Yang points at them with her thumb.

Naruto shook his head, using his free hand to dust his shoulders off. Which made Yang light up a little bit, he paid no fool his time. "Hey, come on, I think you should actually meet my sister instead of hiding things in her shoes!"

Cardin's group laughed a little, looking at Naruto. "Hey, gimpy didn't know you liked weird stuff."

"Will you all just piss off!" Yang turns around yelling, her eyes flared red as she glares them down, which made them slowly back away.

Cardin was the first one to voice their words. "Y-yeah, we'll just leave here with the freak boy then!"

They took off walking away, which made huff her chest. _"Frigging cowards, you make them flinch and they run away!"_

Naruto lightly stepped over towards her, he looked around nervously, not facing Ruby. Though he did raise his free hand up to lightly greet them.

"Oh, wow, I know we met before in test…but…you have really fluffy ears." Naruto's surprised look only made him blush a little bit more present, his ears fluttered in the response, he dropped the greeting as rubbed the back of his head.

He pointed at his neck, indicating his necklace, then pointed at Ruby's with a questioning look as he gave them a thumb's up. Yang and Ruby looked at him for a moment, but Yang managed to catch on first.

"He's asking you if you're okay." Yang nudged her sister, and Ruby looked at Naruto with a smile as she rubbed the back of her head as well. _"Oh no, they're the exact same…well, minus the shyness part on Naruto's end. I can't wait to send pictures to dad…on second thought…well…"_

 _"_ _Eh, that's probably not a good idea."_ Yang imagined her father foaming at the mouth, strangling Naruto, demanding to know his intentions with Ruby.

Truth be told, Yang herself would've been a skeptic of Naruto if it wasn't for the way he seemed to carry himself, there was honesty to actions. He didn't seem like the lying type, which was a score in her book, earning him brownie points.

"So, what are you doing back here…um, you can understand me right?"  
Naruto nods at Ruby's question and then turns his location journal around to where she can see it.  
"Oh, wow, that's cool…look at this Yang, he perfectly sketched the garden."

Yang looked at the picture he drew, along with the writing he put beside it and then noticed how many pages in his journal there was already done. "Got any more?"

Naruto nods excitingly, he turns a few pages backward in the journal, coming to where he explored the forests of Menagerie. They were stunned at the lists of various small animals, the sketches, along with the detail of each anima's area and with it a small map of Menagerie pointed to where and what region they belonged to.

"Ibex, Tree Leopards, Flamingoes, Sand Runners, Coral Horned Fish, and what is that cute thing?!" Ruby nearly screams as she noticed an animal that looked like a cross between a fox and a cat.

The thing had a foxlike tail, a foxlike snout, but with catlike eyes and claws. It also had catlike teeth and the general body shape. She looked at the page, looking for the name, and found it. "A…Cax?"

Naruto nods, Caxs were small foxlike cats, they didn't exactly belong in the Feline family nor where they in the Vulpes family either.

They were in the small family of Vulfeles (Vol-FE-Les.) and they were naturally solitary creatures, also very smart and crafty.

"You did all these yourself, wow…just…this is awesome!" Ruby looked through several more pages. "Are you from Menagerie?"

Naruto nods, holding up two fingers in a peace sign, then making the gesture for one and walking.

"Oh, Ruby, he's a First Step student." Yang points out, "that means he had to prove himself before coming in."

Naruto nodded once again, shifting his satchel around to where he could place the journal back in. He got out a notepad he recently got from Ozpin when he walked in from his test, he also took out a pencil. He began to write down quickly, very clearly as well, his penmanship was amazingly detailed and quick.

He noticed that they had some difficulty understanding him.

 _"_ _Sorry for walking away earlier."  
_ "Why?"  
 _"Thought you were with them."  
_ "Cardin's group?"  
 _"If that's his name, yes."_

Ruby and Yang looked at one another, with Ruby speaking up. "No, we're not with them, I don't like them…why did they call you a gimp?"

Yang smacked her face, expecting Naruto to just throw the notepad down, only for him to start writing to her surprise.

 _"_ _Ignorance."_ Was what the notepad read, bolded as well.

Naruto began to write down some more words on another piece of paper as he flipped the notepad. _"I'm not concerned with them, they don't bother me."_

"I like this one already Ruby." Yang stated as she pats the younger blonde's shoulder, "don't sweat them. They're cowards, they backed down as soon as I told to go away."

Naruto nodded, writing down some more. _"They backed away from me when I made it known I would fight."_

"Oh, quick question, why are you blushing for…you sick?" Ruby asks as Yang stifled her laugh.

Naruto blinked for a moment, blushing a little bit more now, he then sighs. Flipping the notepad, he began to write a few words on the next paper in line.

 _"_ _Cute eyes."_ Was all the paper read when Naruto held it up, looking away a little bit in shyness.

"Aww~" Yang coos, looking at Ruby as she was slightly taken aback, but in a good way as she blushed a little bit. "Ruby's got herself a little bit of a crusher over here."

"Yang!" Ruby whined a little, hiding her blush by turning towards her sister.

Friendliness aside, Naruto found him making the motions of laughing. If he was audibly trying to do it, it would sound like he was choking due to his injuries.

"So, Naruto, we better get going. I and Ruby wanna meet up with our new friends. You wanna come along." Naruto looks at them, he then sighs, shaking his head a little bit.

"Oh, why not?" Ruby asks she was scared they'd had scared him in a little in some way.

Naruto wrote on a piece of paper from the notepad, he smiles a little bit as he continued to write. When finished he handed it to Ruby, with a smaller blush once again forming.

 _"_ _I have to do a thing, my scroll number is 010-125-0710, if you want to be friends. Yang, Ruby."_ Ruby and Yang read off the paper, smiling as they both pulled out their scrolls, and began to type in his number while sending a text with names in it so he could save their number.

"Not a problem Naruto, do your thing, don't forget we've got Team Placement in a couple hours. Hopefully, you end up a good team!" Ruby states as she gets dragged away by Yang while watching Naruto smile with his ears fluttering.

* * *

Students have all gathered around in The Auditorium once more, with Ozpin standing up on a podium, handing students their updated scrolls so they could enter into rooms. "Will Zelda de Hyrule, Link Verdant, Fu Aka, and Han Tashima come to the podium please."

A teenager with long blonde hair in an ornate ponytail, wearing regal clothing, and having brought green eyes walked up towards the podium. Behind her, a blonde-haired teen with blue eyes, wearing green explorers clothing, with brown trousers and a sword on his back approached the podium behind her.

A green haired with orange eyes, wearing white clothing that exposed her stomach walked forwards. She carried a large tube on her back. While a tall teenager wearing full red body armor and a tan facemask walked behind her.

She seemed very excited, while the taller teen seemed stoic at best.

"Zelda." Ozpin handed the ornate blonde her scroll.  
"Link." Ozpin handed the explorer his scroll, with a small smile on his face.  
"Fu." Ozpin winced a little when the girl gripped his hands hard, bouncing up and down with giddy.  
"Han." Ozpin merely handed the young man his scroll, afraid of the brute strength the man may accidentally inflict.

"I hereby declare you all Team Z.L.A.T, Zinnwaldite Brown in color. Your dorm number will be Dorm Two-Zero-Six. Zelda will lead you all into battle, she will set the precedent for scholarly performance, and motivation. She carries a heavy burden, a burden that you will all share in." Ozpin smiles, "go forth, Hunters in training."

The class claps, resoundingly so as the four left the stage.

"Next up, I would like Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long to come up to the podium," Ozpin instructed as he saw the girls move.

Ruby and Yang were bouncing for joy at the prospect of being on the same team, while Blake and Weiss glared at each other as they walked up to the podium. Each getting handed their scrolls and standing in order.

"I hereby declare you all…Team R.W.B.Y, Ruby in color and in name ironically. Your dorm number will be Dorm Two-Zero-Eight. Ruby Rose the youngest student in Beacon currently will be leading you, she will carry a heavy burden, but I see that she has a loving sister. As some of you judge her, wondering if a younger woman such as herself belongs here…" Ozpin looked right into the crowd and smiles. "She's proven herself worthy."

Ruby cheers a little as she and Yang celebrate, while Blake nods in approval, but Weiss glares hard.

Leaving the podium, Ozpin watched as Yang gave Ruby a piggyback ride and began a victory lap around the room. Chuckling at the display he moved on to the next team, he looked over at his staff, all of them so far agreed with his choices.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, please come forward." Ozpin looked right at Jaune as the blonde boy walked down nervously, he smirks as the teen walks up.

They all get their scrolls, with everyone looking at one another.

"I hereby declare you all Team J.N.P.R, Juniper in color. Your dorm number will be Dorm Two-One-Eight. Jaune Arc shall be named your team leader, he shall carry a heavy burden, but I expect that he shall grow from it." Ozpin saw the mortified look Jaune's face, smiling as he turned around to the crowd.

There, he saw Glynda and his staff look at him, apparently, he was going slightly off script.

Jaune was talking to Pyrrha as he leaves the stage, sweating bullets, and now came time for the final team to be called up. Ozpin looked at the crowd, finding the doors opening, and seeing a late Naruto coming in.

He saw the tools on his beltline, smiling a little bit. _"Gaians…loyalty is tradition, tradition is loyalty…which is why I'm about to flip the script a little…"_

"Will…Naruto Namikaze, Amira Mirabella, Lapis Lazuli, and Rock Lee please come to the podium." Ozpin calls them up, with everyone looking as Naruto and his friends walk towards the podium.

They get their scrolls from them, but when Naruto goes for his, he feels Ozpin grab his hand gently. Pulling him close, he smiled as he whispered into Naruto's ear. _"Don't let what is wrong with you define you, you define yourself."_

Naruto's eyes widened, his eyes filled with some tears as he stepped away from Ozpin. The blonde watched as Ozpin turned around, but didn't do so until he shot him a warm smile. Taking a deep breath Ozpin spoke, smiling.

"I hereby declare you Team N.A.L.L, Naples Yellow in color. Your dorm number will be Dorm Two-Zero-Nine. Naruto Namikaze shall lead you all into battle, he shall set the bar for you all, and if he shall struggle then you shall help him up, because I believe from I've seen he'll stand in front of the horde for you all." Ozpin slammed his fist into a podium, and looked at the crowd, drawing murmurs from the crowd.

"You are only as strong as you all believe yourselves to be, push forwards, do not stop! Even if the world tells you something is impossible I expect you all to push beyond that, you set your own limits, and you don't stop unless you want to." Ozpin continued, mostly looking at his staff.

"If you made it pass the tests, you _belong here,_ understand?" Ozpin turns to Naruto, who had a wide eye as he felt his heart thumping.

Naruto nods, looking at the others, he was ready to set the bar. The bar in question, and where it was going to be set, it was simple.

He was going to set that bar as close to the sky as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Team Naples Yellow, Naruto's team, situated in the same hall as Team Ruby, Ruby's team. Next door neighbors, across the hall from both of them was Team Juniper. Currently, there was merriment to be had, Amira had her stereo on full blast.

Despite how crazy she acted in battle her choice in music was strangely just as energetic, but nowhere near as heavy as her personality. Instead, flamingo guitars and flute music filled Dorm Two-Zero-Nine.

Lapis and Rock Lee were busy situating their bed situations, while Naruto made a sketch plan of the room on a piece of paper, and Amira was offering suggestions. If anything this was the first test they believed, balanced living quarters, and group decision making.

The rooms weren't big, about three hundred square feet. Big enough to hold the four beds, but not exactly big enough to hold a massive number of things. Base essentials, a few snacks, books and study equipment.

The basics.

Going over the sketch, Naruto too measurements of the beds in his head, first glance. All of his years a miner gave him the ability to look at things and measure it, measuring was the difference between life and death in mines, it turns one into an expert really quick.

From the noises next door he could tell Ruby had already acted, likely they had all had decided to go on one thing and went for it.

Measuring the height of the room, Naruto found that it was actually tall enough for one thing, and he smiled. Writing on his paper, he placed two beds along the main wall, putting people back to back with each other.

Bunkbeds.

Situated to where the entire middle of the room was open, and as he finished the plans, he looked to see Rock Lee and Lapis doing rock-paper-scissors over something. While Amira just continued to jam, she had long stopped offering suggestions and just waited with childish anticipation.

Finishing the rough sketch, Naruto tore the paper out of his binder. Knocking the wall to signal everyone, they all crowded around him, looking at one another before looking at him. "That'll do it!"

Naruto nods, with everyone walking towards the beds, not needing a second look.

* * *

Two hours of rearranging, reconstructing, and fine tuning later.

Team N.A.L.L's room was situated, with everyone calling two drawers on a large dresser. Clothing space was limited, save for the closet, which had been regulated to school clothing and Hunter Gear. Tomorrow they would be getting measurements, along with a week supply of the uniforms they would come to know and love.

For now, placing the last nail into the beds to put their weight together and center gravity, the blonde was exhausted.

It was strange, he could battle Beowulfs, teleport him and Amira all over Emerald Forest, and then turn around and manage to hold his own against a Cyclops. Then, when it came to housework, it like a ghost or something just came and sucked the energy away.

Not that he minded it, he didn't really, it just meant they could get an early start on tomorrow if everyone was tired as well. Only, they weren't, they were far from it actually.

Sighing as they looked at their work, Lapis and Lee were the first to call their beds, which were both the top ones. While Amira took the bed further from the door, Naruto took the bed right next to it. All of them put their signatures on the posts just in case they forgot over the course of the next week.

The adjustment was now the biggest part.

Classes wouldn't start for a couple days. Allowing students, like them, to cope with the rooms, and give them time to change them around to suit their needs and explore Beacon properly.

"Man, I'm hungry." Amira states as she rests in her bed, "I wonder if the cafeteria is still open."

"It says they do dinner in a couple of hours."  
"Neat…"  
"Yep, so what do you think we should do?"  
"I don't know, what do you think?"

Naruto was putting his clothing away, stretching as he did so. As much as he wanted to nap, he made a note to be active. He got out his location journal, making a sketch of the hallway just outside of the room.

Drawing it in an overhead, he began to make arrows pointing towards various teams. That's when they heard a knock at their door, walking over it, Naruto was greeted by a fellow blonde.

She had vibrant green eyes, a regal manner to her, she politely bowed in respect. "Hello, I'm Zelda, Team Leader of Z.L.A.D, are you by chance Team N.A.L.L's leader?"

Naruto nods, extending out his hand, and Zelda took it. Shaking it, they nodded as he invited her in. Looking around the room she was impressed by the saved space, and then looked at Naruto.

"I may have some competition this year, I was hoping to meet other Team Leaders and build a rapport between our groups." Zelda tells Naruto as his team watches their so far one-sided conversation, "and as for you, I understand that you are…mute correct?"

Naruto nods surprised she could tell straight off.  
"Ah, I guess the rumors to you are true, don't take that the wrong way mind you."  
Naruto shrugs, he was amongst friends, so he didn't care what this girl had to say.  
"Anyway my team just got situated, and by the looks of it most of the teams in the hall got situated as well."  
Naruto nods, following her as he crossed his arms, though remaining relaxed.  
"So, I took the liberty of inviting everyone to the courtyard for some friendly competition."

Naruto's ears perked up at the word competition, Rock Lee hopped off his bed not long afterward, as did Lapis. Amira slowly got up, stretching. "So, what's this competition?"

"Oh, nothing super competitive, we're just aiming to build rapport with others here. See, being from Vacuo, I take great pride in seeing who I'll be studying with, and hey they interact with others. I had my team set it up. Basic things, we've got a small soccer area established in the gym, shuttlecock, or if you want just sip some tea Han made." Everyone looked at each other before looking at Zelda.

Amira was the first to voice her question, "isn't Han that big guy on your team decked in armor?"

"Yes," Zelda answered.

"Neat." Amira says as she walks over to the blonde, "you look familiar…um…"

"Zelda."  
"Yeah, that's right, sorry. I'm from Vacuo as well, de Hyrule sounds familiar."  
"It's a noble name, my family owns a stake in Vacuo's council."  
"Oh, wow, why are you here then?"  
"Isn't Beacon the gold standard of education?"  
"I thought of it just as fun to mess with teachers."  
"You're hilarious."  
"I wasn't being funny hahaha."

Naruto had a bright smile on his face, he loved shuttlecock, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Naruto and his team walked into the gym, looking at the other teams standing there. He saw some people playing soccer, while others were just standing around and sipping on Han's tea. The giant armor-clad teen was sipping on this brew.

Walking over towards where the shuttlecock was, Naruto watched as Fu walks towards him. "Yo Foxy, glad you made it out."

Naruto greets her with a waive, he watched as his other teammates walk and go mingle. The girl smiles as she looks at the shuttlecock.

"You ever played," Fu asks as she walks over to it, picking it up, and smiling. "I'm a little rusty, Mistral was many moons ago."

Nodding agreement, Naruto looked around and held three fingers.  
"Three on three?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

Fu runs over to Han, who puts down his plastic cup, walking over towards Naruto with Link in tow. The trio from Z.L.A.D all bore a confident look in their eyes. Han extended his hand out to Naruto, lowering his mask down to reveal a tan-faced teen.

"My name is Han, Han Tashima, I'm from Mistral." He felt Naruto grip his hand, surprised at the strength the small teen was giving him in the firm handshake.

Han looks at Fu as she picks up the shuttlecock, bouncing it in between her feet. Link looked at Naruto, waiving at him, with a smile. "I'm just a beginner, take it a little easy on me."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto looked around, seeing Lapis and Lee getting ready for a soccer game. Walking over to a teen with a single pink strand of hair, Naruto waived. Turning to face Naruto, the teen looked at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" The teen asks, looking at Naruto, only to watch the blonde point behind him.

Looking towards the area, the teen dropped the cup he was holding, his face got serious. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a white bandanna, tying it around his forehead. "Sold."

Naruto fist pumped, pointing at himself he held out his hand. Th teen took it, shaking it, and smiled. "I'm Lie Ren, you can just say…well…"

Ren rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with something, finding nothing as he couldn't exactly tell Naruto how to symbol his name. He watched as the blonde got out his notepad, opening it up and taking a pencil out.

 _"_ _Namikaze Naruto."  
_ "Well, Naruto, nice to finally meet you and talk to you…so how many are we playing?"  
 _"Three on three."_

"Well, the rest of my team is playing soccer with Ruby, Yang, Zelda, and Weiss against Cardin's team." Naruto frowned at the teen's mention of Cardin, though Ren didn't hold t against him. "So, I guess that leaves Blake I believe."

Naruto turned towards the girl, she was reading her book, but he decided to walk over there with Ren anyway.

Blake looked up from her book, looking at the two boys. "What is it?"

"Me and Naruto here wanted to ask if you wanted to play a game of shuttlecock with us, its three on three," Ren says as Blake looks up at them, she looked over at the other players that were gathered around it.

She marked her current place in the book, closing it, she looked at Naruto. "Do you know how to play?"

Naruto nods, giving her a thumb's up. She looks at Ren, and then back at Naruto. "So…whose ready to win?"

* * *

"Hyaaa!" Fu screams as she kicks the shuttlecock into the air, with Han leaping up and kicking it as hard as he could.

Ren moves in front of Naruto, kicking it up into the air, to where he saw Blake leap up and kick it back towards them. Fu dashed backward, kicking it up into the air. "Link!"

Link nods, jumping up, kicking it harder and lobbing it into the air.

A bright orange flash appeared near the shuttlecock, and Naruto spun around before kicking it with the tip of his foot perfectly. It sent the shuttlecock careening towards the ground, only for Fu to slide on her knees and catch it on her nose.

Smiling as she winked at Naruto, she flipped it off her nose, allowing Link to kick just above her face and send the game piece towards Ren. Ren, in turn, hit it with the back of his foot knocking it into the air, and Naruto flashed once more and flipped upside down as he kicked it.

Flashing back to the ground, he catches it with his foot, tossing it up and then kicking it towards Blake. Blake kicks at it, only to miss.

"Crap!" She yelled, only for Naruto to roll forwards and catch it with the tip of his foot.

Looking at him, Ren smirks, "nice save."

Giving a toothy smile, Naruto flipped his foot up, tossing he shuttlecock back into the air and back into play. Blake jumped up, kicking it harder into the air. Only this time she sent it higher, she was surprised when Fu formed wings made of Gale dust and leaped upwards.

Spinning in the air she kicked the shuttlecock hard, sending it towards Ren who easily catches it on his nose. Flipping it off his face, he watched as Naruto flashed just above him, and sent it into a low flying path. Link leaped forward, attempting to catch it, but missed it.

"Darn it!" Link yelps as the shuttlecock hit the ground.

Bumping fists, Naruto and Ren nod at each other. Blake stood there, behind them, smiling a little bit.

"That was a good game, nice semblance you got there Naruto."  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving Fu a thumb's up.  
"That's good, have pride in it, I can shape dust for mine…hence my beetle wings."  
Naruto nods, pointing at them, then giving her a thumb's up once more.  
"Well, I am beat…for how short it was, it was fun."  
Naruto nods, looking on as Team RWYZ dominated Team CRDL in the soccer game.

Walking over to the tea, he got some into a plastic cup and sips on it. All the while, he never noticed the several eyes that were on him in the form of Cardin, Yang, Ruby, and Ren.

* * *

"I'm saying you made a terrible error!"  
"I'm not having this argument Glynda."  
"You will, this is the safety of our students."  
"You weren't too mad when I put the false attendant in the lead of a team."  
"He's capable of growing, you're taking someone with low self-esteem and giving them a leadership position."  
"So?"  
"You can't just do that, he needs to be able to pull them together."

"What is this worry stemming from, is it from the boy three years ago that we admitted in? We've been over this Glynda, Chester died because he chose to go off on his own, that wasn't anything to do with his disability, it was poor judgment!" Ozpin stated as he took a seat in his chair, he sighs, pressing his thumbs together as he rests elbows.

Looking at Glynda as she took a seat, he then sighs, "It still doesn't make any less a tragedy."

"He was made Team Lead, he let the pressure get to him, then what…he left out after his sister went rouge to find her. He wanted to prove himself more and more, especially as a second-year student. The pressure _killed_ him." Glynda argued still, taking a sip of coffee from a mug. "I'm not saying that Naruto is not talented."

"On the contrary, he's very talented." She voiced up, "he may hold more talent pound for pound than even Ruby."

"Still, I'm standing firm in my position, this is probably not the first time he's been in this situation. He worked in the hardest mine in Menagerie before coming here, his mother is supposedly a Union Steward, so he couldn't show any sort of slip up against even superior opponents. That's why I picked him, he's established himself as confident when the time comes." Ozpin told Glynda, pointing at his file.

She opened the file, looking through it, discovering that the boy's father was Minato Namikaze. He was famed Hunter from Mistral before emigrating to Menagerie. Which made the boy half Human and half Faunus if looks were to say anything.

"Still…if I start to see the past rear its head up, I'll be the one to point it out."  
"So, are you going to back off and let Naruto prove himself?"  
"For now, lightly, but I am interested in how he conducts himself against mortal opponents."  
"Hmm, that is true, I'll bite the bullet on that. So far, other than sparring records, we've got no concrete evidence of his skill against people."  
"Then it is settled, if he struggles, then I'll personally slow down his lessons till he can catch up."  
"Are you going to continue arguing with him being a Team Leader?"  
"How can I, you're set in your choice."

Ozpin nodded, sipping his coffee. "Good, then here's a new year."

Clanging their mugs together, the two sipped on their coffee, both going into other conversations.

* * *

Naruto was slipping out of his shirt while getting ready for bed. His scroll started to buzz, he looked down and saw it was his mother. Swiping across the screen she appeared on it in a video chat, she looked dirty and had a gash on her head.

 _"_ _Hey, sweetie…"  
_ Naruto pointed at his forehead.  
 _"Oh, that, I'm fine…just a close call. Terry dropped the metal barring."  
_ Naruto rolled his eyes, he hated Terry.  
 _"So, how's your day going?"  
_ Naruto gives her a thumb's up.  
 _"That's good…"_

"Yo, Mrs. Namikaze." Lapis hangs upside down, waiving at Kushina. "Wow, you okay?!"

 _"_ _Oh hey Lapis, yeah, I'm fine. How have you been, your parents called you at?"  
_ "No, not yet."  
 _"Darn, probably asleep, I'll wake them up."  
_ "Don't worry about it."  
 _"You sure, I saw them at work today, they looked like they were working a double."  
_ "I'm fine, really, besides you should know something."

Naruto looked at Lapis as Lee hanged upside down as well, with a bright smile on his face. "Naruto's youth was so bright that he's our Team Leader."

Squealing came from the phone as Kushina was excited, she looked at Naruto. _"You better keep them in line buddy boy, well…I'm going to go take a nap."_

Kushina kissed her palm, placing it on the screen and watched as Naruto did the same thing.

 _"_ _Love you, young man, don't stop until you've made it to the top,"_ Kushina told her son she then hangs up the call.

Naruto looked at the blank screen, sighing, only to have his scroll buzz. He looked at it, it was a message from Ruby. Opening it, he was almost struggling to keep his choking/laughing from being present. There was a picture of her sneaking behind Jaune, the Team Leader of Juniper wearing a bunny costume.

 _"_ _He better be careful, or he'll shoot his eye out."_ The message read as Naruto caught the reference, struggling even more now.

Taking control, he texted back. _"Wanna hang out tomorrow, between teams?"_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Hi, just wanna address something really quick. People that are asking why this story is going slow, and don't understand why I won't just move the plot along. Well, I actually intend for this story to be an epic length story. Also, Naruto's scroll number is actually an Easter egg. It's his birth month, his father's birthday, and his mother's birthday. Also, Popo is a reference to TFS (team four star.) and Dragon Ball in general._

 _Anyway, thanks for sticking with it so far, and I love people that leave some reviews. So, for right now, whose your favorite OC character…pretty much it is down to Lapis or Amira…for now.)_

* * *

Amira and Yang were arm wrestling their eyes glared into each other, lilac met hazel as they struggled to get dominance over one another. Their elbows were balanced on a small stack of books that they had _"borrowed"_ from Blake.

Blake for all her wort wasn't too mad, she at least got to read the newest addition to her books. Rock Lee happened to read some of the older editions, needless to say, he wasn't tearing his eyes away from the books anytime soon.

Small blush tinting his cheeks, he flipped the page, and then looked at Blake. "Um, Blake, is there supposed to be a picture of a _katana_ in these?"

"It adds depth, don't worry you'll find that there are other things in there as well." Blake nonchalantly told, flipping a page, and blushing at the _katana_ she saw. "Oh, my…"

Lee's blush became heavy when he flipped the page, seeing anything but a _katana_ , instead, he had found a _transparent hourglass._ His nose dribbled a little blood, this hourglass was a Faunus, and she was well proportioned.

"Looks like you found the _hourglass_ , not bad isn't it?"  
"No, not really…it's actually quite beautiful."  
"Wanna borrow my book."  
"Please."

Yang and Amira looked at one another, both overhearing the conversation. Looking over at Naruto and Ruby, who were playing a game on their scrolls, Death Combat Ten, they nodded. A silent agreement to keep the volume down.

"I didn't know Lee liked porn."  
"I don't think he knows what porn is, by the way is that Blake's entire stash we're playing on?"  
"Don't think so, no one has this much porn."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Oh, you like smut?"  
"Honey…I love all things, but I like my men weak at the knees."

Sultrily growling, Yang looked over at Lapis as he was currently reading over the school rule book. "I can see what you mean, archers are flexible."

"I used to um…let's say, _spy_ through peepholes in the boy's shower," Amira admitted, she was a healthy young woman with a healthy libido, same as Yang. "You ever have done that?"

"Please, I did that when I was sixteen," Yang admitted, though she wore a slight blush.

"Oh c'mon!" Ruby yelled, making both girls look over at her, "you beat me with Fox Man three times in a role!"

Naruto shrugs, typing on the victory message one thing that made even Yang laugh a little. She watched as Ruby pouted a little bit before looking at Naruto. "I, Ruby Rose, demand a rematch!"

"When you going to give up sis?"  
"When I win!"

Yang felt Amira take advantage of her distraction, nearly putting her off the books, she just focused and brought back up to equal standing. "So, you have family in Vacuo, right?"

"Yeah, duh, my father is Dante Mirabella, and my mother is Lady Mirabella…no seriously Lady is her name." Yang chuckled a little bit.

"I have my father, his name is Taiyang Xiao-Long."  
"Shouldn't be Rose…cause…your sister…"  
"She took her mother's last name, my stepmom…well my actual mom…Summer…she…um."  
"Oh, wow…um…sorry…I didn't mean to open up those can of worms."  
"Nah, you're good...still…ya know."  
"Yeah, well…I can have sympathy."

Yang nods, looking at Amira. "I like ya, so we. Are…cool!"

Amira struggled to hold Yang as she felt her strength waiver ever so slightly, only to rematch her. "Gonna need to do better than that sugar honey puff."

"Says the marshmallow."  
"Hey, says the roughneck."  
"Hmm, I do love Starship Warriors…I always did wonder if there was a planet of Grimm."  
"Oh my God, imagine it! We've been fighting aliens all along!"  
"Dude…hey!"

Yang nearly was slammed off the books, only to struggle back up. "I see your game, behind those eyes I see a…white faced liar."

"Oh, little old me?" Amira batted her eyes.

"Four times in a row, come on!" Ruby nearly throws her scroll, watching as Naruto rubbed the back of his head while everyone stared at him.

He then got out his notepad, writing down on it. _"Different game?"_

Lowering her head in defeat, a dark cloud hanging over Ms. Rose. "I guess…"

Naruto scrolled through his games, looking at kart racing game, Super Dragon Crystal Racers. Holding his scroll out, Ruby looked at it before she smiles.

"You like Super Dragon Crystal?!" She said excitingly, the girls all turned to her and him, even Lapis. "That's like…the best show ever!"

Naruto nods, booting up the game, as he and she got ready.

"Oh boy, who am I going to pick! Wukong, Vega, Go, there's even Wukong's wife Chocho in this?! Oh, wow, you've got the DLC stuff too!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head Ruby gushed over the game, she selected a character.

"Boo, I'm picking Boo," Ruby stated as she showed Naruto, and watched as he picked his character.

Wukong himself.

They came to the track selection, looking at the choices in maps, she found that a map looked like a long race. "West City Gran Prix!"

Naruto nodded, selecting the map.

Amira and Yang were both sweating as they kept going. "You know…Nora is actually strong as well."

"Oh, crazy orange girl, I like her. She's the kind of crazy you want when things get dicey." Amira told Yang as she struggled a little more, she then chuckles. "You loco?"

"Nah, not really, I do get mad at the drop of a hat though," Yang tells her, she leans forward, both of them glaring into each other's eyes. "Now, surrender and let me win."

"Hah, oh dear Brother Gods, sorry…not happening." Amira squeezed Yang's hand, making a small crunching noise as Yang bit her lip to keep from yelling.

Amira saw her arm starting to fall slightly until finally, her strength gave out and Yang slammed her hand past the books and into the floor. Standing up, Yang fist pumped.

"That's why my little berserker, none shall mess with The Dragon," Yang told Amira, watching as she shakes her hand as if it would numb the pain a little bit.

"Bout time…" Weiss murmurs as she continues labeling her dust vials. "Also, Amira, tell Naruto to pick up any fur he leaves…I'm allergic to dogs."

"Foxes aren't dogs ya know, they aren't even in the same family," Lapis tells Weiss, he flips the page in his school's rule book. "Oh look at that, fancy this, racism isn't tolerated in the school's walls…hmm."

"Are you implying something Lazuli?" Weiss growled a little bit, she glared at the blue-haired teen.

"Not at all your highness, just merely stating a rule…and also, wouldn't you know it our two team leads are getting along just great." Lapis reached over, taking his thermos and sipping on the soup he made inside of it.

Spring was cool this morning.

Weiss finished labeling her dust vials, she placed them in her suitcase, intending to put the suitcase in the closet later. She watched as Naruto dropped his controller, Ruby pumping her fists as she finally won a game.

Naruto calling for a rematch not soon afterward.

* * *

Carrying his satchel Naruto walks as he looks around Beacon some more, he catches the eye of someone. He had two incense sticks bouncing in his satchel, he intended to walk towards the small shrine he made inside of the garden and light them.

Walking around, he came to the garden and stopped when he saw something that made his blood boil. His small shrine, something that took him an hour to make was broken down. Someone had taken something, smashing the stones apart.

Gripping his fists, he walked towards it. Sighing, he dropped to a knee, beginning to stack stones back together once more. He found the stone that inscribed his family symbol, a swirl mark that took him the better part of an hour to complete.

Stacking the stones to where they were balanced, Naruto placed the stone with his family symbol inside of the shrine. Getting out some finely ground Burn Dust, he rubbed it on the tips of the incense sticks. He made a place at the base of the small shrine, sticking the sticks into the ground.

Snapping his fingers, transferring his aura into the sticks, it lit the tips of the sticks covered in dust. Slowly the smell of incense filled the small amount of air over the shrine. Bringing his other knee down, Naruto backed away from the shrine.

Bowing, he began to say a prayer in his head.

Finishing the prayer, Naruto got up, dusting his cargo pants legging's off. "So, this is what Gaians do when they find a new home."

Naruto whipped around, facing Oobleck, whose presence went completely undetected by Naruto. "Oh, sorry, did I startle you?"

Naruto nudged his head side to side, shrugging. He extended out his hand, to which Oobleck took with great haste. The two faced each other, Oobleck reached down, taking out an extra thermos.

"I took the liberty of meeting my next students for the year, I've looked for you, Ms. Rose pointed me here. Saying that you were doing a _thing_ yesterday and I was curious. So, is that a shrine to a specific God…ancestor?" Oobleck questions as Naruto look behind himself, turning to Oobleck, he nodded.

Getting out his notepad, Naruto began to write down what it was exactly. _"It's a home token, a shrine meant to mark prayer place for someone's home."_

"Fascinating."  
 _"Thank you."  
_ "You have your class schedule correct?"  
Naruto nodded, giving him a thumb's up.  
"Splendid, well, I wanted to meet the teen that's been causing a discussion amongst the peers."  
 _"Really?"  
_ "Yes, I'm sure that you feel pressured a little being a leader and all, but rest assured Mr. Namikaze that you will find that as long as you're willing to have a good outlook that the position isn't so troubling."  
 _"Thank you, professor."  
_ "I'd prefer if you call me Doctor, friend."

Naruto nods, extending his hand out once more. Oobleck gladly took it, after Naruto was done shaking it, he watched as Naruto walked off. Taking a deep breath, he then watched as Naruto flashed back to the strawberry patch and took a handful.

Flashing away, Oobleck looked around, then looking at the shrine.

 _"_ _Very interesting, very unique, what the deuces…it's been broken!"_ Look up from it, Oobleck looked around, and noticed none a soul.

He sighs, taking a deep breath. "Ignorance will be the death of this generation."

* * *

Ruby was currently playing Death Combat Ten on her scroll, glaring as she played as Fox Man, determined to beat Naruto the next time they played.

"So, sis, how's your first days in Beacon been so far?" Yang asks.

Ruby's character gets cut in half, making her tap the scroll on her forehead. "Going great, until I got beat at my favorite game."

"Oh, cheer up, Naruto meant no harm."  
"He's now my gaming rival, I just happen to whop him in racing games."  
"You know, that is a little bit ironic, because I wonder who technically is faster."  
"Well, me, duh."

"Actually, Ruby, Yang has a point." Blake leaned up, still reading her book.

"Say hypothetically you and Naruto had a race, point A to point B, and the first one there would be declared the winner. Wouldn't Naruto's teleportation Semblance put him ahead of you, thus making him faster?" Blake reasons as she flips the page, her eyes widened at the _katana_ she was faced with.

Ruby crossed her arms, "I'm still faster, teleporting doesn't count.'

"So, where did Naruto go after losing the last game, he didn't rage quit did he?"  
"No, he had to go do a thing."  
"Oh yeah…"

"Honestly, something about him doesn't seem right…I mean, is it just me. He goes from confident fighter to shy schoolboy when confronted by people." Weiss points out, she was writing in her diary. "Besides, I don't think it's still a good idea that he's a team leader."

"You don't think anything is a good idea unless it comes out of your mouth," Blake mentions as she flips her book's pages. "Learn to calm down, take a deep breath, and accept."

"Who are you to even say things like that, just because you walked on like that…boy…you don't get high praise." Weiss told Blake, she crossed her arms.

"Do you not hear yourself, or is brain replaced with air?"  
"Yang…"  
"No, seriously, she needs to be put down a peg."

"Oh, what are you going to do, lecture me?" Weiss sneers as she glares at Yang, the girl crossed her arms. "I'm not the one letting her sister get friendly with a complete stranger."

"I rather her hang out with Naruto then with you, airhead."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You heard me!"

"Stop fighting!" Ruby yells as she jumps in between her sister and Weiss. "I want everyone to just take a deep breath, calm down, please. We're supposed to be a team."

Calming down, everyone went back to what they were originally doing, with Yang shooting a glare at Weiss every so often.

The girls heard a knock at the door, Ruby walked over to it, opening it to reveal Naruto. He was chewing on something, then she looked down, her eyes lighting up. In his hand was a couple of ripe strawberries, which looked at it.

"Is that for me?!" Naruto nods, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Yang peered over the door, seeing that he had ahold of four strawberries. "I think he means for us."

"Oh, right…" Ruby deflated a little bit at Yang's notion but perked up when she took them. "Where'd you get these?"

Naruto got out his location journal, pointing to where the garden was. "Oh right, that's right! They have a strawberry patch back there!"

Naruto nods, putting the journal away, he yawns. His ears become droopy, which make Ruby look at him, slightly laughing. "You look cute when you yawn."

His eyes widened, blushing mad, he inadvertently ends up flashing away. The girl just stands there, blinking for a moment. "Yang, what'd I do?"

"Oh nothing Ruby, I'm sure you'll understand eventually." Yang then faced away from her sister and then had an evil smile come across her face. _"Step two of fifty complete, first contact and a day of hanging out."_

She got up, speaking of the garden, her window overlooked it. Looking outside of it, she narrowed her eyes as she saw someone moving in the night. She caught the glimpse of steel before she heard a crashing noise.

Unable to see anything she assumes it is a groundskeeper, going back towards her bed she jumps into its soft embrace. Looking at Ruby, she smiles.

"Hey sis, you can have my berry."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."

"Omph!" Ruby audibly sounds as she chomps down on her strawberry, she looks up at Blake. "Wanna strawberry?"

"Berry me." Blake caught the strawberry when Ruby tossed it, taking a swift bite out of it.

Humming at the taste, she nods. "It's sweet, perfectly ripe."

"I know~" Ruby sings as she looks at Weiss, "wanna berry me, Weiss?"

"No…" Weiss turns over, still writing.

"Ah, I'll berry you, Ruby." Yang says as she holds up a hand, "but you'll have to do half the work."

Ruby caught the hint, cutting the strawberry in half before tossing her sister the more thinner side. The blonde brawler eats the berry, swallowing it after chewing it a little. "Hmm, Blake is right, this is very good."

Ruby took a bite out of hers', smiling as she chews the succulent morsel of its juices.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto was taking notes left and right as Professor Port spoke, lecturing the class on various types of Grimm. He made sure to have his location journal open because he also had types of Grimm he encountered inside of it.

Lapis was taking sparse, mini-notes.  
Lee currently was on duty if they needed a demonstrator.  
Amira…Amira was supposed to be taking notes, but she was currently asleep.

Naruto himself was making sure to keep up with what Port said, but eventually, the lecture trails off to where he just talked about his past adventures. This has been going on for a few days now, he would just randomly go into a story.

Still, Naruto took the notes, he had sacrificed a great deal of his time coming into Beacon. He wasn't about let little trivial things stand in his way. Leaning back in his chair, he took a few moments to ease his hand, stretching it at the wrist a little.

Looking to his side he saw that Lee was having problems staying awake, so Naruto lightly kicked his shin. Lee livened up, looking around, wiping his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm finding it difficult Naruto…Lapis…Lapis." Lee patted Lapis's back, making him sit up, he too had fallen asleep.

Lapis shook his head, looking around with groggy eyes, he yawned really loud as he stretched. "Yo, yo, sup?"

Naruto pointed at his notebook, which Lapis followed, he raised his notebook up and showed Naruto what he had taken down so far. Nodding, the blonde relaxed a little, this class was about to end anyway. He noticed Zelda's group basically doing the same thing, with Link and her dividing the work between them.

Link wasn't a bad guy, he was actually very nice. Naruto liked Link, he rarely talks but when he does it always was something positive. Come to find out, Link's semblance was Hammer Space. Basically, to an extent, unlimited storage through a portal he could create.

Zelda's semblance was her ability to shoot arrows made of hard light, they sought out their opponents like a heat-seeking missile. Fu was currently drawing, Han was just…sitting there. It made a chill run-down Naruto's spine, but it wasn't too much of worry.

Then again Han could very well be sleeping with his eyes open.

"Okay class before we end the day's lesson on how to counter a pack of Beowulfs efficiently and move onto lunch, I have a special volunteer demonstration. I want to see how you all react when encountering another type of Grimm you've likely never seen before." Port pulled a blanket off a barred cage, the cage shook, something roaring inside of it.

"Now, who'd like to have a crack at it?" Port watched as Weiss raised her hand, getting up from her seat.

Naruto's eye twitched, he turned to Lee, finding him asleep. Sighing, he watched as The Heiress walks to the front of the class. Until a familiar, almost angelic voice in his opinion filled the class.

Standing up, Ruby was cheering Weiss. "Go, Weiss, represent Team RWBY!"

"Shut up Ruby," Weiss growled, drawing Myrtenaster, holding it in her left hand.

Suddenly, as Port removed the lock from the cage, a Boarbatusk sprung out of the cage. Roaring its red eyes looked directly at Weiss, it began to make motions to charge. Naruto was on edge, he knew what a Boarbatusk was, and they were actually very difficult because their only weak spot was on the stomach.

Taking a deep breath, as much as he hated Weiss, he doubted Port would be able to intervene in time if this one was fast. He was going to wait to see how fast this one would move, and when it bolted towards Weiss, he put two fingers onto his head.

Locking on.

Weiss barely dodged to the right, charging with her semblance, she attempted to drive her sword into the head of the beast. Only for the beast to knock her away, her sword had no effect as it bounded off its body armor.

Getting back up, Weiss vaulted over the Boarbatusk when it charged again. This time she attempted to stab it from the back, only for her sword to once again hit the bony armor. Her troubles were awarded when the beast launched both of its feet back.

She was knocked back, with everyone looking concerned.

"Weiss, Weiss, it's belly!" Naruto was surprised that Ruby knew about the weak spot as well, "stab it in the belly!"

"Shut up Ruby!" Weiss snaps at the girl, and glared at the Boarbatusk as it charged back at her.

Slamming her sword into the floor, the girl made an ice ramp as it charged at her. It tried to dodge, only for it to go into the air. Weiss jumped up, creating a glyph that she used to launch herself from and ram her sword through its belly.

The boar Grimm screams in pain, slowly, it stopped wiggling around. Dead, it soon dispersed into black smoke, while Weiss all the while was breathing hard. She was taking a deep breath when Ruby once again shouts out at her.

"Yeah, Weiss, you did it!" Ruby cheers, "that's a way to represent Team RWBY."

"Shut up!" Weiss screams, silencing Ruby, she walks towards the door as the bell rings.

Frowning, Naruto watched as Ruby slowly stepped outside with everyone else. Kicking his team awake, Naruto stretched as he got up, looking at Ruby as she walked out of the class.

* * *

"Weiss, I'm sorry really."  
"No, you look here! You only goof off, you only think this is all for fun! Let me tell you something Ruby, you're an immature brat!" Weiss scolded Ruby, she looked right into her silver eyes. "You don't deserve to be here if all you are going to do is sit and…goof off!"

"Look…Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes, she looked downcast by Weiss's scolding. "I really am, aren't we supposed to be partners?"

"What partner, partner's help each other, they don't goof off when another is needing their help. As for you being my leader as well, Ozpin _made a mistake_ , because you don't deserve to be here!" Weiss storms off, leaving Ruby standing there, she was hurt.

Tears spilled down her eyes, finally, she had her anger break as well. "Well, you know what, at least I'm not a jerk Weiss! At least I can fight, I don't run away from fights!"

Weiss kept walking, she didn't even bother to turn around, Ruby wasn't worth her time.

"You're such a jerk, Weiss, you've been that way since day one!" Ruby screams, she turns around, bumping into Naruto.

The blonde and mix haired girl looked at each other, but before the blonde could say anything she dashed off. Yang comes running around the corner, looking at the commotion.

"Hey, what happened, where's Weiss and Ruby."  
Naruto held the middle finger out towards where Weiss was.  
"Alright, I'm going to go after Ruby."  
Naruto nods, but he turns and starts walking towards Weiss's direction.

His eyes slowly turned red.

Weiss was overlooking the school, looking at the wall, she was gripping her fists. "I can't believe I push to be here, do what I can, and then I get upstaged by some snout-nosed little brat that doesn't have a clue!"

"I always heard Ozpin was wise, that he was one of the best to learn under, well apparently that was just a lie!" She screamed at nothing, she took a seat on a nearby bench. "This is stupid, dealing with The White Fang as it stands and now this…what's next?"

As if on cue, Naruto appeared in a flash. She looked up at him, standing up, she glared at him. "What do you want gimp?!"

He continued glaring at her, but he then got out his notepad and pencil. She continued to growl, staring bullets into his soul. "You overheard what I said to Ruby didn't you, well its true, she doesn't belong here!"

"She's a snout-nosed little brat who thinks life is such a joke! Well, if she thinks it is such a joke then she should just go throw it away!" Weiss yells at Naruto, only for him to lob a ball of paper at her.

She catches it, looking at it. _"Who are you?"_

"Who am I, I am Weiss Schnee. I am heiress to The Schnee Dust Company, I was top ranked in my training courses, I am an elite and well-trained future Huntswoman!" Weiss declared, she stood up, and glared at Naruto. "I deserved to be a leader!"

She watched as Naruto scribbled on his notepad, he then held it up. _"You don't deserve to be here!"_

"Excuse you?!" Weiss screams she walks towards Naruto. "What do you know of the struggle to get here, huh, what makes you think you deserve to be here!"

 _"_ _I'm not the one being a spoiled brat and demanding things that I haven't earned."_ Naruto wrote on his notepad holding it up for her to see, he then flipped the page and started to write again, as he finished he held it back up. _"I am the son of a Huntsman."_

"Proud father of the year, and yet here you are, just a broken individual. They only gave you leadership because they felt _sorry_ for you!" Weiss insulted as Naruto gripped fist around the pencil. "You're no better than Ruby, just because you came from a Huntsman lineage doesn't mean you deserve to be here!"

 _"_ _Neither does a racist!"_ Naruto held up his notepad, then brought it back to write something. _"Nor, an ignorant girl who thinks daddy can buy her way into anything."_

"How dare you, you don't even know me!" Naruto throws the pad in her face, glaring at her.

Then does something she didn't expect, he shows her his hands, which were marred in calluses. Obviously, from toil, he looks like he worked himself to the bone when it came to his hands. He held them up, both of them were rough, and by just looking at them it was almost like looking at sandpaper.

He then points at his ears, his fox ears, and then makes an X over his face. Only then, with attitude, he points his thumb at his heart. Slamming it into his chest, hard enough to make a thump when he did, he glared right at Weiss as he did.

His lip quivered, his eyes watered, he looked right into her very soul.

The message was clear, even if it was slightly hard to read from her viewpoint.

 _"_ _I'm not defined by being a Faunus, I'm only defined by what I show from the heart!"_ Naruto held his thumb there, he then watched as Weiss backed away a little.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sighs, looking at Weiss. Calming down his eyes turned back to turned back to their normal blue, and he looked right at Weiss. Mouthing something to her, so maybe that she could understand it.

 _"_ _I don't hate you, but you will not hurt my friend, and be all high and mighty about it."_ Naruto noticed that Weiss could easily ascertain what he mouthed, so he continued. _"I am not a gimp, I am a person who'll one day be the best Hunter to ever have existed."_

 _"_ _Bet on it."_ Naruto bent down, grabbing his notepad, glaring at Weiss.

Bowing, he stuffed the notepad back into his satchel. Walking away just as Port came walking their way, passing by Port, the blonde felt the man pat his shoulder as he left. Turning around, him and Port met faces, with Port giving Naruto an approving nod of respect.

Walking towards Weiss he noticed the look on her face. "Ah, Ms. Schnee, did you have a very close encounter with our resident silent hero?"

"Hero…more like a brute."  
"Oh, come now, I'm pretty sure he only means what he did with five percent malice and ninety-five percent loyalty."

Weiss looked at Port as if he had grown a second head, "what does he have to be loyal to, other than his team? He has no business meddling with me and Ruby's spat."

"No, he doesn't, that's meant to be handled between you two. However, I will be the first one to tell you this. I know he may have something, maybe along the lines of " _you don't belong"_ am I correct?" Port asked Weiss as he walks over to the banister, looking down.

"Yeah, after putting me through a spiel about it, hypocrite." Weiss took a deep breath, looking at the sky. "Professor, does Ozpin make mistakes?"

"Yes, he's human, we're all capable of making mistakes. Naruto is a prime example, he let his anger get ahold of him when he was arguing with you, and said what he said. You are also the prime example, instead of congratulating the assistance from Ruby during your combat you were so embarrassed that you needed a _child's_ advice that you snapped." Port explained to her, turning to face her once more. "However, as far as Naruto goes…you've started it since day one with him and day one with Ruby…care to explain why?"

"Yeah. How come we allow people like Naruto into the school, he's talented sure, but he's a danger if he can't communicate with his team. Ruby is self-explanatory, she's fifteen, she's a child…how she got into here the first place is beyond me." Weiss mumbled at the end, crossing her arms.

Port chuckled. "Ozpin invited her directly, and Ozpin also circumvented the rules to allow young Namikaze a chance. As much as you may think ill of them both, Ms. Rose is a talented Huntress. Namikaze comes a line of Foresters, Miners, and Huntsmen. He's got many talents besides this one, he just chooses to do the thing that many people said that he didn't belong in."

The ice-cold eyes of Weiss widened. "He's still a hypocrite…"

"Maybe he was fighting fire with fire, how did it feel to be told that you didn't belong?" Weiss remained silent, looking away as she tried to come up with an answer, unable to she faced Port. "That's what I thought, very sobering isn't it."

"Sobering, because it forms a doubt, and that doubt makes you take a double look at yourself. I've had to take these times myself, sometimes I never felt like I was good enough, and if the people like you had their way…I wouldn't be here today." Port told Weiss as she looked visibly hurt by his words. "You're not entitled to anything in life Weiss, nor is life preplanned, it is an ever-changing flow of water."

"It'll flow up, it'll slow down, and then sometimes it'll flow in a circle. So, as to fully answer your question about Ozpin…yes, he makes mistakes. I, however, with all my being, will follow him. Making Ruby your leader, and putting a _"gimp"_ into Beacon was not a mistake." Port chuckled a little bit. "Anything, it's the most sobering thing that'll happen to you."

"You're not special, behind your family semblance, you're just some bratty rich girl." Weiss recoiled at that, "but, you can always change that."

Port watched as she looked down, that's when he heard some sniffling coming from her. Looking at her, she raised her head up, wiping her face off and removed any stray tears. "I worked myself to the bone, I wanted to attend Beacon, I wanted to be different from my family…"

"You still can Ms. Schnee, you're still so very young, the time on this world is short but it's much longer for you to correct the mistakes you make now then it is for me. You have more than a fair chance of waking up the next morning, me, alas my addiction to burgers will probably do me in." Port dramatized a little while giving a hearty smile.

"You're the only person that defines yourself, you can go and apologize to Ruby…and I'll send Naruto to apologize for what he said as well. However, from this point forward…I better not hear any derogatory term come from your mouth." Port told her as he started to walk away. "I'm letting this slide as a lesson in one's ability to change, do not make me regret it."

Weiss nods, looking at the ground. "Yes, professor."

* * *

"Look, as I said…I jumped the gun…I'm sorry. I should've appreciated your help a lot more than I did Ruby." Weiss apologized to Ruby as they entered the room, where Blake and Yang were waiting. "You helped me…and I threw it in your face."

"I forgive you, just don't be so childish when I give you advice, my family has been in the business of killing Grimm for generations. I'm not some child whose…well…mostly winging it." Ruby admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

Yang looked at Weiss, taking a deep breath, she watched as the heiress unpacked her books for the day. "Still Ruby, I say she deserves some type of punishment."

"I say we call in a team vote." Blake offers, sitting up from reading her book. "And, basically, it's to come up with a punishment to teach Weiss some humility."

Weiss sighs, looking on as Ruby nodded. Turning on her heel, Ruby looked at everyone.

"I say that Weiss must do all of our laundries for the next week, it'll teach her responsibility." Yang offers.  
"I say she has to clean up, but laundry is good." Ruby agreed with Yang.  
"I guess I can agree to the laundry." Blake agreed at them both and looked at Weiss.

The heiress sighs, giving them a look. "I will _not_ wear a maid's uniform while performing the task."

"Hey, never said you had too…but if that's secretly what you like doing…" Blake trails on a little, leaving it hanging in the air as a inside tease.

Weiss blushed a little bit, but that's when the girl's heard a knock. Turning towards the door, Yang got up from the bed. "I got this, we should be getting ready for bed."

Opening the door, Yang saw Naruto standing there, he seemed really tired. Looking down, she saw that his hands were covered in dirt. "You…okay?"

Naruto nods, he then points towards Weiss. Which surprised Yang a little, but nonetheless she stood back as Weiss walked towards Naruto.

"Namikaze."  
Naruto made his fingers fall down in a trickling motion, a symbolism for her name.  
"How can I help you?"  
He extends his hand out.

Inside of his hand was a note he wrote from his notepad, looking at it, Weiss reading it. _"I'm sorry for what I said, it was out of anger."_

Weiss takes a deep breath, looking at Naruto. "Apology…accepted."

Naruto nods, waving at everyone before walking towards his dorms.

"What did he say to you?" Ruby asks while Weiss looked at everyone.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at them before nervously exhaling. "A sobering truth, but it was also mixed in with some angry words."

"Wow, Naruto can actually get angry?" Yang asks, she smirks a little. "That seems like it was interesting."

"Indeed it was, by the way, who here can understand mouth movements?"  
"Mouth what now?"  
"You know, lip reading."  
"Oh…yeah!"

Yang smiles, "and let me guess, he figured out you could."

"In remarkably record time." Weiss points out, she takes a seat on her bed. "We should get some sleep."

Everyone nodded, the lights get shut off.

* * *

Naruto was sighing as he got up, tired, his ears flinched when he heard crunching. Walking over to the window, he saw movements in the garden, people dressed in colors that hid them very well into the darkness of the night.

He watched as they picked up his makeshift shrine, smashing it back into the ground. Gripping his fists, his nails dug into his palm until it bled a little.

 _"_ _He's going to keep it up, and then I'm going to snap, and when I do I'm going to shatter his nose across his face,"_ Naruto told himself as he walked away from the window, taking a seat on his bed before laying back down.

Relaxing as best he could, he took a deep breath before falling asleep as he relaxed his body.


	15. Chapter 15

Velvet was a gentle girl, a shy one at that when it came to some things, an exemplary student as well. She was a second-year student, her team consisted of Daishi, Fox, and their leader Coco. All of her team, but her, exuded confidence.

She was the timid one, like the shy youngest child in the family, because she was the youngest child. She had started Beacon at sixteen, and while everyone else was nearing nineteen, she was just now nearing her eighteenth birthday.

Which is why it came to no surprise when first-year students, namely some bullies, pinpointed her out from the rest of her peers and picked on her.

Her main thing inside of the school was that she ran a tutoring business, nothing major, more or less consisting of her and one other student. That student was none other than the girl's best friend, Coco. They both made some Lien on the side doing tutoring, their prices weren't too high, which why many students could afford an hour or two.

Ten Lien an hour was not bad a deal.

Two weeks into the school year she had gotten her first customer(s) in the form of Team N.A.L.L, and she was on her way towards their dorm room. Supposedly they had brought dinner up there with them for the tutoring session, it was the day before a big exam that Oobleck made out of left field.

As in, one minute they're discussing history, the next Oobleck is giving them the warning about an upcoming test.

So, they did the natural thing, hired a tutor to make sure they were ready.

Coming to the dorm Velvet shifted the books she was carrying around to where she could hold them with one arm, reaching out, she knocked on the door. Within a few minutes, she heard some rustling, with people talking.

Finally, opening the door, Velvet was greeted by a shorter blonde-haired Faunus. The girl recognized him as N.A.L.L's leader, Namikaze Naruto.

Nodding she walks inside of the room, finding his team eating their dinner while discussing some things. Looking around, felt Naruto grab the books from her, sitting them on his bed. He smiled, motioning for her to join them for supper.

Walking over she found a plastic container with a sticky note reading _"Scarlatina"_ on it. Sitting down, she opened the box, finding steamed vegetables with fishcakes. Smiling, smelling the food, she looked at them.

"The first hour will be free because you took the time to get me some food, I really appreciate it!" Velvet smiled as she thanked the team, beginning to eat with them.

Amira looked over at Velvet, smiling. "Hey, my names Amira, I'm the resident berserker."

"Velvet Scarlatina, I'm the tutor Naruto messaged on our blog, saying you all may need some help." Velvet says as she puts a forkful of food into her mouth, savoring the fishcake. "I'm very good at Dr. Oobleck's classes, I'm actually the top student."

"That's cool, so we're in good hands," Lapis comments as he slowly eats his noodles, he wasn't really hungry.

"Yep." Velvet cheerfully says, she then looks around and noticed that Naruto was gone. "Where's your Team Leader at?"

"Oh, Naruto, he goes off around this time to pray. He'll be back soon, he always goes around this time…how long did he hire you for?" Lapis asks as he slurps down his noodles.

Velvet smiled and looked at them. "About three hours."

"Yosh, Ms. Scarlatina we shall do our best as youth permits!" Lee comments, a smile brightly displayed as he gave a thumb's up.

"I would hope so, I'm just glad you guys are my first customers of the year. I was kind of scared that those goons with the redhead would hire me for tutoring." Velvet points out, slightly afraid of Cardin's group.

Something just seemed…off about them.

"Oh, speaking of Naruto, you can see him praying." Amira motions for Velvet as she gets up, she walks over to the window.

Looking down, Velvet saw a mop of blonde hair moving about the garden. "Thought you said he was praying."

"Are you for real right now?! Again!" Amira slammed the shutters, getting a surprised look from Velvet. "Those bastards with Cardin are about to get my boot shoved up their ass."

"What's wrong?"  
"For the past two weeks since we been here, they've gone behind Naruto as he built his shrine, destroyed it, and played it off."  
"Terrible…"  
"Yeah, I know, and Naruto isn't doing anything about it."  
"Maybe he's just passive, doesn't want to fight when there's no reason to."  
"Well, he'll be late getting up here, but we can still start after eating…we're the ones that need help."

Nodding, Lapis swallowed his noodles before chiming in, "Naruto isn't great at bookwork but he's not helpless. Rock Lee and Amira are."

"Hey!" Amira whined.

"Horses eat hay, but still, admit Amira you're not that good."  
"You're not wrong…but you're not exactly the knight in shining armor yourself."  
"Never said I was…"

Amira growls a little bit, walking back to eating circle they had previously established.

* * *

Sighing as Naruto placed the rocks back up, he saw his family's symbol rock smashed to the ground. Apparently, they figured out that was the most damage they cause because it required Naruto to remake the symbol on another rock.

"Naruto…" Naruto's reaction upon hearing Ruby's voice was flashing into the tree, he turned around, breathing hard a little.

Looking down, Ruby slightly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just seeing what you were doing…"

Naruto drops down, pointing towards the destroyed shrine. Ruby looked at it, sighing, and then looked at Naruto.

"Why won't you just move it somewhere else, you know…that way they won't keep destroying it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before reaching into his satchel and pulling out his notepad.

Writing on it, he held out the notepad. _"Pride."_

"I can understand that…" Ruby muttered as she saw the destroyed rock, noticing the symbol on it, she bent down picking it up. "I got some superglue in my dorm, I could help you."

The blonde stood there, he then smiled warmly, nodding he began to write on his notepad. _"I would appreciate it."_

Ruby nods, holding up one finger, dashing away in her semblance and leaving rose petals behind that soon turned into the aura.

Feeling his heartbeat, he had a flushed face as he turned to the shrine stones. Soon stacking them back up, whistling as he did so, he accidentally activates his semblance and flashes above the tree as he thinks about Ruby's smile.

Landing hard inside of the branches, he shakes his head, looking around he sees some apples. Grabbing one, he begins to eat, deciding to take a breather. He's been stressing himself for the last two weeks to get his team in working order, and he needed the breather.

He _deserved_ the breather.

Dropping down from the tree, suppressing his heartbeat with the mental control he walks back over to the shrine stones. Picking them up with one hand, stacking them with a calm demeanor. Looking at the sun he guessed he had been out here for a good twenty minutes.

He didn't mind, so long as his team was getting the tutoring they needed, he'd stay out here all night to fix the shrine.

About another twenty minutes go by, Naruto deciding that he could just show them that they didn't sweat him. He built the small shrine once more, but this time, he placed an apple into it. Honoring Inari, the fox of the fields, and even left a note.

The note simply read as such. _"You will never make me stop, I am open to teaching you my culture, so you will_ _ **kindly**_ _stop."_

The kindly was bold as a warning, it wouldn't be missed, it was Cardin's last chance to quit messing with Naruto's shrine. If he did it again Naruto was going to go to Ozpin, tell the headmaster he was going to place a rabbit trap, and let Cardin feel the reward of his ignorance.

Finishing the main part of the shrine up, Naruto had used mud as mortar to help bind the stones. Using a small water hose in the garden he began to wash his hands off, letting out a breath of content as he felt the nice cool water rush over his hands.

His callouses soften a little, giving his hands some amount of softness.

Finishing up, he turned around and saw Ruby walking towards him. Keeping the rock she held in her hand steady. He could see the glistening of glue around it, though it didn't matter to him. This was probably the sweetest thing someone has ever done for him, without being family.

"Hey, Naru, I got your rock." Naruto nods at Ruby, taking it out of her hands gently.

For once she blushed, she felt his hands graze hers' and she could feel the callouses on the side of his hands. From the looks of his hands, something she never really noticed, he must've strived to be here. Something she felt horrible for, all she did was stop a robbery…well attempted to anyway.

She watched as he placed the stone inside of the small shrine, holding the tanzanite necklace in his hand gently as he bowed his head. Ruby stood there, and about a minute passes before he opens his eyes back up.

"Um, Naruto…can I ask you a question?"  
Naruto looks at her, nodding with a small smile.  
"Why can't you control your semblance, you know…around me?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little bit at the question, once again his heartbeat raised up, and before he could start writing his semblance activated. Ruby stood there, blinking, only to giggle a little bit.

 _"_ _He's actually kind of funny when he does that, I wonder why Yang sent me out here though…did she need me to help Naruto with his shrine or something? Why does he even build a shrine, and what is the swirl carving on the rock?"_ Ruby walked over to the shrine, looking at it, and then looked at the strawberry patch.

 _"_ _I'm just going to help myself to a few-a lot."_ She licked her lips as she walked over, looking around as she started to rapidly pluck a few.

She stopped, putting one in her mouth, and then looked at the rest in her hand. _"Maybe I should give these to Naruto, attempt anyway…hehehe…maybe he'll flash away again."_

Meanwhile, if she had looked up in the peach tree, Naruto was standing there. Taking deep breaths as to keep from flashing away again, he watched her leave with the strawberries, sighing as he had a small smile form on his lips.

 _"_ _S-sorry Ruby, I just…well…I don't know how to say it…exactly. Is it your eyes, the round face, or the heart? I don't know…"_ Naruto hopped down from the tree, grabbing a pear on the way down as well. _"I just want to be able to give a proper answer."_

He looked back up towards his team's window and smiled. _"Maybe it's just the same reason I made my friends…I just seem them, the real them."_

* * *

Night had come quickly, Ruby had heard Velvet lecturing Naruto's team once she had started leaving. Sighing, she saw that Blake and Weiss were out cold. Yang was still up, she looked around and waved to get her sisters attention.

Yang sits up, keeping her voice low. "Yo, sis, what's up?"

"Ca-can we talk outside?" Yang nodded, smiling a little, she had an idea why.

Walking outside of their room, Ruby wearing her PJs, and Yang her night clothing. They stood outside their door as Yang closed it behind them. "What do you want baby sis?"

"I wanted to talk about…boys." Yang bore a sisterly smile on her face, but a chibi of herself was inside of her mind jumping for joy.

It even set off fireworks before doing the Dougie.

Yang looked at Ruby, grabbing her sister by the hands. "I've been waiting for two years to have this talk with you, now…come with me!"

Ruby followed Yang and bore a look of immediate regret.

"Okay sis, listen up and listen closely," Yang told Ruby as they walked into a classroom, with Yang flipping on the lights, walking over towards the board. "I'm about to teach you how to identify a good guy vs. a bad guy."

"Oh, you mean like enemies and allies?"  
"No, I mean, boys that are good for you and boys that are bad for you."  
"Huh?"  
"Okay…this may take some simplifying, okay…I'm going to throw names out there and you think of the first thing you can say about them."  
"Alright…I guess."

Yang claps, getting ready to list the names in a particular order so that she could see what Ruby thought immediately.

"Ren!"  
"Quiet."  
"Link!"  
"Swords."  
"Rock Lee."  
"Energy."  
"Lapis."  
"Confident."  
"Jaune."  
"Vomit."  
"Cardin."  
"Jerk!"  
"Naruto."  
"Loving!"

Ruby slammed both hands over her mouth, Yang had an evil smile and walks over to Ruby. "What was that?"

"I just…think Naruto is loving to his team, and I have seen him care for the garden from time to time." Ruby paled a little, looking around, getting nervous.

"Oh, so, you don't go off doing maintenance on Crescent Rose?" Ruby blushed heavily, she buried her head in her hands.

Yang~" She whines a little, making her older sister laugh. "Why?"

"Oh Ruby, that's fine, besides I'm glad you have the mindset." Yang takes a seat by Ruby, resting her feet on the desk. "Now, here's the thing, what I want to tell you about good guys vs. bad guys."

"Confidence is great, it shows that someone is driven, but too much is a horrible sign of an ego. Lapis's problem is that he has a sort of ego, and he always seems to make himself better than what he is." Yang points out and chuckled. "Though that doesn't make him a bad guy, it makes him a little annoying."

"Jaune's problem is overconfidence, without anything to back it up, and then he goes the opposite. Underconfidence is a person that isn't driven, and Jaune's problem is that if he fails he gives up, but Pyrrha is setting him straight on that. Once again, doesn't make him a bad guy, but not exactly great either." Yang tells her sister, who raises her head up.

Yang then pondered Link before looking at Ruby. "You just like Link's sword."

"Yep, that's about it," Ruby tells her.

"Alright then, so there's nothing for that to be said. Well, actually yeah there is, Link is pretty level headed and chilled out. He doesn't let things get to him, he knows where he stands, and that's the perfect balance of confidence between having a checked ego and underestimating oneself." Yang tells Ruby, she then watched as Ruby nods. "He doesn't let anyone sweat him because he knows what he is capable of doing."

"Oh, I get it, like you say to some guys…stay in your lane."  
"Bingo, dear sister, you're a quick learner."  
"So, what about Naruto…is he confident?"  
"Hahaha, hell yes he is."  
"Then why does he run away from me, is there something with me?"  
"No, he's easily surprised."  
"But, that doesn't explain why his semblance just goes crazy when I'm around him."  
"It's probably his method of just getting away from something, you see our semblances are hardwired to activate if we become stressed, or afraid."  
"So…Naruto's afraid of me?"  
"Not really, he's tongue-tied, afraid he'll say-write the wrong thing."

"Oh…" Ruby realized, and then she blushed. "So, he…likes me?"

"Maybe so, maybe he's unsure himself. You see sis, boys around our age usually focus on things like looks, vanity, and well…you know…" Yang watched as Ruby blushes again, biting her lip a little. "But, I get the vibe that our little blonde mute isn't like that."

"So, what should I do?"  
"Wait…"  
"Rea-really?"  
"Yes, you see everyone thinks boys are the one that always makes girls runaway, but no, girls can make boys run as well."

Yang gets up and then stretches. "You see if you try to constantly push onto someone and if you demand them to choose, you'll be sadly disappointed. You can't force people to love, you can't force them to accept you, you have to be timid and wait."

"It's like hunting, you can't just rush into the forest and bag a buck. You may very well not catch anything, or you'll end up with a Bear. You see, the Bear is the bad guy. He'll beat you down, he'll put away your feelings, and he'll make you feel worthless." Ruby nods, understanding what Yang was getting at.

"Abuse." Yang snaps her fingers and smiles.

"You catch on quick, and I'd kill a fucker…"  
"Swear jar…"  
"Shit…"  
"Times two."  
"I'll pay when we get back to the room, but anyway, let me finish my sentence. I'd kill a man…or woman if you find yourself drawn to them more eventually if they think they can control you." "You're the best sis, but is it okay to just jump into…you know…dating."  
"Hahaha, oh no, no-no-no, you misunderstand me, my precious little sis."  
"I did…"

Yang had a dark glint in her eye as she looked Ruby. "I never said you could date, I barely know Naruto myself, and as for dating, you are barred until I think someone is truly-most truthfully good enough. But, if you two should grow your friendship a little more...I wouldn't be against giving him a shot...a very supervised shot."

Groaning a little bit, Ruby then chuckled a little bit. "Love you too sis."

* * *

Naruto slammed his head into his desk, this test was tough, but finally, it was over. He watched as his team passed along their papers, he then raised his head up and passed his along as well. Looking at Velvet, he waived at her, smiling.

Velvet smiled back, giving him a thumb's up.

Getting up to leave class as they heard the bell ring, the rabbit Faunus walked over towards Naruto group.

"So, do you think you all did well on the test?" She asks, with Lapis smiling while nodding.

"I think we did okay," Lapis says as he rubbed the back of his head, his hair was a mess. "It was a little hectic."

"Vale's ancient history always is, but we did well." Velvet tells him and then looks at Naruto. "If you need a tutor for Port's exam you know where to find me right?"

Naruto nods, giving her a thumb's up.

Amira's stomach growls, rubbing it, she sighs. "I'm starving, its lunch finally!"

The group made their way to lunch, with Naruto trailing behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Cardin raised his mace up, chuckling as he looked at Naruto's shrine. "Hey boys, watch this."

Golf swinging the mace, he hit the shrine, smashing it to pieces. Sky laughs, and tosses up Naruto's family symbol stone, smashing back into pieces. "Oh, poor baby tried to superglue it."

"That's so fucking stupid, Faunus are retarded." Russel states, sipping on some soda, he then looked at the note.

Grabbing the note, he looked at it. "Oh wow, he says he wants to teach us to be kinder towards his heritage…pfft…can we wear some fox skin then?"

The group laughs, chucking the shrine stones around, and then Cardin looks at he broken pieces of symbol stone, he takes his mace and smashes them to pieces.

"Repair that fuck!" Cardin shouts at the window that he knew Naruto's team was staying in, he also knew they weren't in there as well.

Coward.

Slowly, the group finished up, with Dove pissing all over the shrine. He chuckled, zipping up his pants. Looking at the group, he nods. "I thought I would _freshen it up_ a little."

Howling in laughter the group start walking away, not noticing Ozpin standing there. The Headmaster looked at the broken shrine, sighing. Walking over to it after they left he proceeded to wipe up Dove's urine and looked around.

 _"_ _I won't make a move until Naruto does, he's being too forgiving, and if it involves him going off and breaking a few noses so be it. I want him to do it in front of everyone, make these cowards out to be who they are."_ Ozpin finished up, looking at the family stone pieces.

He tapped his cane on the ground, two taps, and slowly the stones flowed back together…mostly.

Looking at the stone pieces, he put his finger on it, reforming the broken glue. Smiling as he felt the presence of Ruby Rose amongst the glue, and looked around. _"He has friends to back him, even if I still have to punish him if he fights…I'll be sure to hand Cardin's group a more…severe punishment."_

"Oh no!" Ozpin turned around, looking on as Ruby and her sister jogged towards him. "Professor, what happened?"

"It would appear Naruto's shrine was once again ransacked and made to be an example of," Ozpin tells the girls, holding up the broken symbol stone. "I believe this was the most important piece."

"My sister worked hard repairing that, damn them, can we please just go beat them up!" Yang asks as she feels her blood boil.

Sighing, Ozpin looked at them. "Sorry ladies, I cannot permit you to go and beat up fellow students. But, I can condone your concern over fellow students."

"Still…if he sees it like this again, after going nearly a week of them doing small things to it…" Ruby mumbles, she takes stones out of Ozpin's hands. "I'll fix the symbol stone, it's the least I can do."

"How do you know what this is Ms. Rose?"  
"Oh, Naruto told me, he and I text each other now and then."  
"I see, very well, if you want."

Ruby nods, walking off, but as Yang goes to walk away Ozpin stops her. "Ms. Xiao-Long, a word please?"

"Um sure Oz, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing much, nothing much at all. I wanted to know if you would like to help me stack back which has been tumbled down."  
"You mean help you fix Naruto's shrine."

Ozpin nods with a smile, "if you may."

Both of them walked around, collecting stones that had been thrown into various parts of the garden. Yang reached into a blackberry patch and picked some of them up. Apparently, they had gotten lazy when they threw them.

Getting them together Ozpin and Yang started to restack them.

* * *

Lunch came the next pretty quickly, and Ruby was looking at Naruto as the blonde got his food, coming over with his team, they all sat together with team J.N.P.R, and everyone had their own conversations going. Naruto, of course, was carrying his satchel as usual, putting his notepad on the table along with a pencil.

"You look lively today Naruto," Yang says as she looks at the younger blonde, and he looks up at her with a smile. "Something happen?"

Naruto wrote on his notepad, holding it up to Yang. _"Shrine was fine today, guess they're bored."_

"Yeah maybe so, hey, what's that there?" Naruto looks down to where Yang was pointing, at the small cup he had.

Writing on a notepad, he looks at Yang with a smile and holds it up. _"Strawberry sundae, inside thermos bowls."_

"Strawberry sundaes?!" Ruby roars as she looks at the serving counter, she was about to get up when she saw Cardin's group come over and grab the last few.

She twitched a little bit, sinking back down into her seat. However, she watched as slid his over to her. Smiling with a small blush as he started to eat on his noodles.

Ruby looked at it, then looking back at him, he kept his eyes closed as he ate. Smiling, she got her spoon and started to dig in.

Yang watched the small exchange, looking at Naruto, and then nods. _"Brownie points, brownie points, someone's earning them brownie points."_

Bopping his head to some music, the blonde finished his noodles and then worked on his rice cakes. Opening his eyes, he saw Ruby consuming the ice cream as it was the best thing in the world. Which made Weiss visibly wince, but give a happier sigh then she normally would.

Blake looked at Naruto, whose fox ears fluttered at something. It was something she couldn't hear, which was stunning, but what was more stunning when he suddenly raised his hands up. He caught a tomato, making several people turn towards the direction it was launched from.

They saw Cardin's group laughing, only to see Velvet coming off the food line and walk over towards them.

She huffed as she looked at them. "You all could stand to be a little nicer, we know that you've been messing with Naruto because he can't speak for himself."

"Oh, and what's it to you? You animals sticking up with each other, or is gimpy shacking up with you? Come on you can't be that stupid, are you even real?!" Cardin gets up, grabbing ahold of her bunny ear and squeezing hard.

Velvet yelps, dropping her tray, her food, and all clattering to the ground. He pulls hard on the ear, making her yelp some more.

Naruto's eyes flare to life with red, but as he got up, he sees Ruby get up as well and run over to Velvet. "Leave her alone!"

"Hey look, it is Gimpy's friend!" Russel howls in laughter, he gets up, throwing applesauce all over Ruby.

The girl backs up, slipping on the sauce on the floor. Yang gets up, only to see a flash out of the corner of her eye and looked to where Ruby was. Standing there, knelt down on one knee was Naruto. He managed to catch Ruby before she fell.

Helping her up, he points towards the table.

"Huh?"  
He points again the table, a fury in his eyes burns.  
"Oh…but I can help."  
He shakes his head, and slaps his wrist and then points at himself.

Ruby caught it, she lowers her head, nodding. She walks back over to the table she was at, while Cardin held Velvet's ear still.

Yang glares at them, getting ready to get up before remembering Ozpin's words. She bites her lip to keep from flying off handle, making it bleed a little. She got her napkins, helping Ruby wipe herself off. "Sis, we should go help him."

"He sent me over here because he didn't want anyone but him getting into trouble."  
"You were…able to tell that?"  
"Yeah, I picked up on it."

"So you want some?!" Russel yells as he gets up, he cocks his arm back. "C'mon then gimp!"

Naruto watched as the mohawk teen launched his fist at him, however, much to Russel's surprise Naruto merely moved just moved his head.

The older teen's punch misses widely, and he was stunned to see Naruto spin on his heel facing away from him. He then felt Naruto's elbow crash into his stomach, making him cough up a little, spit falling from his mouth and onto the floor.

However, he then felt Naruto grip his arm, driving his shoulder upwards. An audible crack was heard as Russel's arms went into an unnatural angle, and only then did Naruto allow him to move once more. Backing away, his arm hanging limply at his side, Russel shook.

Pain surged through him, that pain made him scream out. Turning around by his right foot Naruto suddenly flashes and appears off the ground in front of Russel, with his foreleg coming across the older teen's face.

Russel's aura bursts off him, he fell down, on his hand and knees. Naruto landed on his back, glaring at the rest of Cardin's group, he then looks at Cardin himself and took a deep breath. He then raised his foot up, stumping down on Russel.

Grinding his foot, Russel screams out.

"Stop it, stop it, please! God, make him stop!" Russel screams, and feel Naruto make his foot move lower on his back.

Cardin watched as Naruto brought his hand up, pointing at his fox ears, gripping at them and tugging them a little bit. He shook his head and points at Velvet before making his hand let go of his fox ear.

Taking the hint, Cardin let go of Velvet's ear but then pushes her towards Naruto. Slipping on the applesauce on the floor, Velvet then felt herself getting caught by Naruto's body as he flashed and leaned onto her to support herself.

He saw Dove coming at them, which made him look at Velvet, spinning by using the sauce on the floor he made sure to not disturb Velvet's balance as he ended up behind her. Which made everyone look on in shock as Naruto didn't even bring his arms to deflect Dove's punch, but he did send his head against the young man's fist.

Cracking could be heard as Dove grunts, backing off, "Fuck!"

Naruto then surprised him by flashing behind him, glaring at Cardin all the while. This made Cardin flinch especially as Naruto turned on his heel once more, pushing his foot forward and onto Dove's. Yanking back with his foot hooking onto Dove's leg.

Dove slammed forward, falling to the ground and breaking his nose against the floor. He then felt Naruto quickly stump on backs of his legs, causing them to cramp up. He screams out in pain as Naruto then slid him over with the help of the applesauce and slammed him into Russel.

Dove hit Russel's broken arm, making him whimper pain.

Sky and Cardin stood together, both backing up when Naruto didn't show emotions on his face as he walked towards them. His fists gripped, they could hear the first pops from the fists. Flinching some more, they then looked into Naruto's eyes.

Behind those eyes wasn't the peaceful mute they had been bullying since day one nearly a month ago, behind those eyes was a giant fox with nine tails.

Stopping Naruto didn't move, he didn't even seem to breathe, he just stood there glaring into the eyes of Sky and Cardin. Both of the older teens backed up some more, watching as Naruto reached into his satchel. Pulling out a sharpie, he put the cap of it in his mouth to pop it open.

Spitting the lid onto Russel and Dove, he slowly walked forwards.

"Fucking freak!" Sky screams as he grabs his tray, flinging his food at him, but was in awe as Naruto weaved his body through it.

Spinning to avoid the splash of hot soup, moving his head to avoid the mac n'cheese, sidestepping to the right to avoid the gravy and potatoes. It was all automatic to him, all instinct, his orange aura shined brilliantly around him to complete the menacing look.

All of that food ended up going all over his friends though, Russel and Dove, both having further humiliated just late there.

Gripping the tray Sky roars out as he charged Naruto, but when he brought the tray down, Naruto simply kicked upwards while balancing himself one leg and kicked the tray to pieces. Sky stopped, his eyes widened, and his heart raced, Naruto's foot was barely an inch away from his face.

Shaken and stunned, he didn't even have a chance to block when Naruto hopped up from the ground, flipping backward, and sent his other foot under the older teen's chin. Sky lurched upwards, coughing up blood since he bit his tongue due to Naruto.

All the while, using flexibility and dexterity, Naruto landed back on his feet. Crouched down, he watched as Cardin shook in his boots. Gripping Sky's hair, Naruto held the teen up, pulling him to his knees. The teen's pale hand contrasted Sky's grayish blue hair.

"C-Cardin, help…help man." Sky begged as he felt Naruto press the tip of the sharpie onto his forehead.

He slowly wrote, he wrote hard enough to where the ink would trip down.

 ** _"_** ** _Say U R Sorry."_**

Kicking Sky down, Naruto then felt through his instincts that Sky was reaching for something, so he raised his foot up and stumped down on Sky's hand. An audible crunch once again filled the air, Sky in the pain, dropped a pocket knife he was about to lash out at Naruto with.

"Kick his motherfucking ass!" Amira screams as she stands up on a table, she flails her arms about. "Make him really sorry, don't let him grovel his way out!"

"Break his legs!" Nora screams, joining Amira.

"Beat up that bully!"  
"Kick his ass!"  
"Get'em!"  
"Fight, fight, fight!"

When Cardin fell to the floor when Naruto flashed to face him, standing toe to toe with the brunt orange haired teen. Cardin was taller than Naruto by a few inches, but even he felt the fear, the fear that made him fall backward.

Groveling, Cardin saw he was very much outmatched, and he got on his knees. "Hey, please hold on, wait a minute! Don't listen to them, c'mon man, we were just playing around!"

Naruto looked at Cardin, looking deep in the eyes, he smirked. Reaching down, Naruto gripped Cardin by the collar, dragging him literally across the floor. He made Cardin kneel in front of Velvet, and the rest of the table Team R.W.B.Y, Team J.N.P.R, and Team N.A.L.L shared.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Naruto leans down, making Cardin turn his face to face him.

Gripping Cardin's hand, Naruto brought the palm up to where Cardin could read it as he wrote in sharpie on the older teen's palm.

 **"** **Say You're Sorry."**

Throwing the sharpie at the teens laying on the floor, Naruto watched as Cardin looks at Velvet. He shook until he heard a commotion and saw several teachers run in. However, Naruto made everyone gasp as he put his on the back of Cardin's neck while he gripped one of his ears.

Fear ran down Cardin's spine, and with it, the pathetic floodgates of pride sprung open. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, C'mon! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry! Velvet, tell him to stop!"

Pulling harder, Cardin looked over at Ruby. "I'm sorry for what I said the day you all started here, please just tell him to stop!"

Crying out, Cardin was brought into a pathetic sight as Naruto let go. He fell onto the table's seating, cracking mouth on it. Splitting his lip open, Cardin rolled off the table's seating. He held his jaw, he painfully groans into his palms as he does, spitting out a chipped tooth.

One deep breath later it was all over, Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal blue, he watched as Glynda restrained him with her semblance.

"Namikaze Naruto, do not resist my semblance, I'm taking you to Ozpin immediately!" Glynda scolded Naruto as she looked at Team C.R.D.L's pathetic look. "You all go to the infirmary, then come up to Ozpin's office as well."

"Y-yes mam!" Cardin got up, running out of the cafeteria, followed slowly by his goons.

* * *

Ozpin looked at Naruto, he reviewed the security footage of the cafeteria incident. He pursed his lips, Naruto never volunteered to spar save for one time against Yang. He had outright won the match, Yang couldn't land a single blow on him.

This was just furthering the point Ozpin wanted to both check on, as well as observe.

"Mr. Namikaze, as you know I do not condone violence against peers unless its inside of a spar. But, I will say this…I am damn proud to see you finally stand up for yourself here. You've given them enough chances, they didn't listen, and they should've heeded the warnings." Ozpin watched as Naruto nodded, he then smiles.

"You've got an impressive amount of skill for someone your age, you didn't even move hardly in your fight against them, to you…they were merely goons. You've put more effort in the fight with Ms. Xiao-Long a couple of days prior." Ozpin gushed a little, he patted Naruto's hand. "As much as it pains me, I may have to throw the book on you a little…but know this, two-weekend detentions are better than full course suspension."

Ozpin got out a piece of paper, signing it, and dating it as well. He slowly wrote the details of the paper, making sure to make the punishment as light as possible against Naruto. He didn't really want to punish Naruto, but this was something that should've been handled in a spar.

"So, I'll put in for you to volunteer with Oobleck on Saturdays in Vale, you'll also be helping Professor Peach with her trips into the forest. I must say that you have impressed me further by your caring of fellow students, tell me…why did you get violent now?" He slid a piece of paper over to Naruto, handing the boy a pen as well.

He watched as Naruto began to write, then he felt something interesting coming off Naruto. it was very faint, really faint actually, like a feather in the wind. However, he felt the presence of Maiden energy. It wasn't The Fall Maiden's energy that recently had been split in two.

It was the presence of the power of The Summer Maiden, and Ozpin could sense it coming from Naruto's aura. He eyed Naruto curiously however, that wasn't the only energy he felt present, it was something very similar to one other person…but yet…more at peace and full of light.

When Naruto finished writing he felt his scroll buzz, he looked at Ozpin, who nodded at him. Pulling his scroll out, he looked at it, it was a text from Ruby.

 _"_ _Naru what you did was brave, are they going to kick you out, I heard they are going to kick Cardin out."_ Naruto's eyes widened a little, snatching the paper as Ozpin read it.

"Something wrong Mr. Namikaze?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"What is it?"

He wrote on the paper, giving Ozpin a look as if calling on a favor. He finished writing, and looked at Ozpin, the man looked at the paper. His eyes widened, in all of years, he never met a more compassionate student…nay young man.

 _"_ _Don't kick out Cardin, let me try to teach him to be accepting of others. He may be a bully, but he put his time in to be in here as well. Don't give up on someone, try to show them the path."_ Naruto looked at Ozpin, who nodded.

"Very well, since Cardin started the incident, he'll receive a punishment most fitting. He's to visit you every day, four hours a day, and you're to try and convince him of his ill-gotten behavior. He'll have until my say so to learn the lessons you've seem to come to young Namikaze." Ozpin pushed his paper over to Naruto. "If you would like to have some coffee with me, I might be interested n learning about…Gaia."

Naruto smiled brightly, signing the paper, getting up and giving Ozpin a firm handshake.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto and Ruby were playing Super Dragon Crystal Go Kart Bash Two, with both of them intensely vying for first. Neck and neck, they were both screaming in rage when Amira blasts them with a Blue Homing Ball, which made them spin out.

Amira passes them, both her and her character had the biggest grins as she crosses the finish line. Both Ruby and Naruto glared at Amira who wore a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head, she looked at Lapis who was currently glaring at her.

"What?"  
"So, that's how you play, you just hug the last place until the end."  
"It's a legitimate strategy."  
"It's cheap…"  
"Meh, sore losers the lot of you."

Yang and Blake were engaged in an intense game of Mario Party, along with Velvet, who was doing quite well for her first time. Then again, perhaps the shy bunny girl had a…bit more competitive side to her when playing against Coco.

"Motherfucker!" Yang screams as she saw all ten of her stars getting taken away.

"Swear jar!" Ruby yells as she slides a jar over to Yang, who then deposits a few Lien into it.

"So-sorry Yang." Velvet says as she rubbed the back of her head, making her bunny ears wobble a little bit. _"The hell I am, this is a huge score…muahahaha!"_

Weiss and Lee were currently playing a game of dominos, with Lee surprisingly doing well. The goal of the game was to score two hundred first, and so far, Weiss was about seventy-five in, while Lee was easily at a hundred-point lead above the heiress.

"Yosh, that's a twenty-point combo, give me my bones!" Rock Lee celebrates as Weiss writes the score down, a twitch in her eye.

She sighs as she writes down the score, what was a hundred-point lead, turned into a hopeless situation for Weiss. "You're not as dumb as you play on…"

Getting up with a smile on his face, Naruto stretches and looks at the others. He flashes out of the room, leaving everyone to their own devices.

Yang finally looks around, and then looks at everyone. "So, tomorrow Naruto starts his weekend detention…what's he doing?"

"He's going to be volunteering with Oobleck at the animal shelter, Dr. Oobleck has a very keen love for nature, and considering Naruto…well…it is right up his alley," Ruby says as she leans back in her seat, while looking at Amira, and smiling. "He's truly a good person, right?"

"Through and through, Shenlong has been the friend that people wished for when we were children. He's incredibly kind, he actually gave me his shirt on a rainy day when I got pushed into the mud." Lapis tells the girls as he interjects before Amira could answer, then again, he knew Naruto the longest besides Rock Lee.

"Shenlong?" Yang asked, slightly confused at the name. "Isn't that like spirit dragon or something?"

"It's Naruto's nickname back in Menagerie, despite being a Fox Faunus he's an incredible martial artist and was also miner back in our small hamlet a few hours out of Menagerie City. I rarely call him Shenlong, but when it slips out its usually on a day like this…nothing to do, bored." Lapis takes a sip of the tea he had laid by him. "It's truly a good day."

"So, what does he pray to?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean he constantly goes and builds a shrine, but he never tells anyone who he prays to."  
"Various spirits in our religion, Gaian."  
"What is Gaian?"  
"The worship of nature, her spirits and children."

Lapis stops drinking his tea, he looks at them. "Naruto is a proud Gaian, I even have my own shrine deep into Emerald Forest. Our shrines are our gateway to the spirit world, where we meditate and ask guidance."

"Oh, so…is it a very peaceful religion."  
"It is, but like with all other things false prophets can twist things, twist words and use them for violence."  
"That's not exactly untrue, but I mean, is it like discriminatory?"  
"No, well, not really. Gaians can't drink, can't hunt any animal out of season, and can't wear leather."

He pulls out a paper, drawing a rough Yin-Yang symbol on it, but unlike a normal Yin-Yang symbol, it had four parts instead of the two. It also had a centerpiece, where all four converged. Stopping, he looked at them and then smiled.

"You see we believe that life consists more of things other than Light and Darkness, there's the physical and spiritual realm of things. Seishin, the world of spirits, Karada the physical world. You see the spirits we all have are all made of Light, it breathes life into us, but we are made from Darkness for life to give shape and life too." Lapis explains to them and then sees that they are interested. "Naruto's family has practiced this for many generations from what he told me."

"So, if it's like a really old religion, why doesn't anyone practice it?"  
"It's difficult to fully practice, we adhere to many codes of conduct."  
"Such as?"

"Defend the beauty of nature, nurture a healthy future, do not mix worlds, don't adhere to rage which Naruto broke in the lunchroom that day, so he's got to offer up something today in order to make up for it. We also believe that both men and women stand as equals, that either can lead, that when married the bonds that brought you together should be able to last you a lifetime, this life or the next." Lapis explained as he took out a notebook that looked really old.

Flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for. "Souls are like eagles, soaring forever in skies, and even when the light dies the red line shall lead the blind to those that they long for. On the day they meet, like eagles, they shall build a nest. Once the nest is built, a healthy foundation, it is the duty to exchange to talons and to bond to each other on a more spiritual level. Onto the current life, onto the next life, their love will walk forwards, even as the dark shapes them into different forms, they will find each other. Forevermore locked in a cycle, never-ending love, and they shall pass it on to the next fledglings to come."

"As a kid, I used to go to the temple, I took notes just like Naruto of everything the prophet said. Our prophet's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, he's known as The Monkey King in our village, yes…he's a Monkey Faunus." Lapis tells them as he looked at them, they were staring at him.

"Whoa, so…Naruto…is a Gaian through and through?" Blake asks, she looked at everyone. "What?"

"How do you even know what that is?" Weiss questions, which made Blake look away and go back to her game. "So how does one become a true follower, without messing up."

"There is no true follower, no one can be a perfect follower, we all make mistakes. But, it's our choices to confront ourselves and correct our damaging behavior that makes us at peace." Lapis tells them, while he looks at them. "So, yeah, that's about the gist of who we are religious wise."

"Whoa, that's actually pretty cool," Yang tells him as they all nod, but Blake kept looking at her game.

Her bow twitching a little.

* * *

Naruto offered up a few chestnuts to the shrine, getting on both of his knees and placed his hands together. Taking two incense sticks out he lit them, holding them in his hand as he prayed. It was a warm spring evening, the wind having a cool breeze to it.

"Hey, mute!" Naruto's eyes opened, he sighs as he places the sticks down and gets ups.

Turning on his heel, he saw Cardin standing there. "What the fuck do you get off on, humiliating me and then making me owe you a favor! You think I'll just simply makeup with a Faunus, you're mistaken, I'll say I'm sorry for insulting your friends…but how dare you make me owe you a goddamn thing!"

Naruto shakes his head, taking a deep breath, he reached into his satchel. Pulling out his notepad and pencil. He began to quickly jot down what he wanted to say really quick and then held it up.

 _"_ _You earned your place here, not fair for me to stay and you to go, especially since I broke one of your friends' arms. I ask that you let go of your hate."_ Naruto watched as Cardin turned red with anger, he pointed at Naruto accusingly.

"I don't have hatred in me, you are two-faced, you are only doing this humiliate me down the road!"  
 _"If it is what you believe, then I cannot stop you from believing that."  
_ "Quit playing the saint, you are just trying to get into that one girl's pants, don't fucking lie about it."  
 _"Leave. Ruby. Out. Of. This."  
_ "Oh, so am I right or wrong?!"  
 _"She is my friend, she stays out of it."  
_ "Whatever, so Ozpin told me to come here, so where're your buddies at?!"  
 _"Playing games in the library, you'll also be going to an animal shelter with me tomorrow."  
_ "Oh, is that a Faunus Orphanage?"  
 _"Why do you hate Faunus so much?"  
_ "You're all two-faced."

Naruto shook his head, putting his notepad away, he then walked up to Cardin. Grabbing his arms, he led him over to a tree, and forced the older teen to watch him by giving him a glare. The very same glare that he had in the lunchroom that day, he then walked over towards the tree.

Drawing his fist back, he sent it to the bark of the tree. He created an audible thump, hitting it several more times, all the while he stared at Cardin. Backing away, he took a deep breath and then walked towards Cardin.

He gripped Cardin's wrist, pulling him to where he stumbled over to the tree. "What the hell do you want me to do, mute?"

Naruto made a punching motion with hand, pointing at the tree. Cardin looked at him, confused, and then shook his head. He turned to the tree, punching it hard, and then looked back at Naruto and shrugged.

The blonde merely motioned for him to continue, crossing his arms. Cardin shakes his head and punches the tree again. He watched as Naruto pulled out an incense stick, lighting it, and holding it. Catching onto the hint, he turned back to the tree and began to hit it some more.

"I don't get why you're training me, what's the point, you will not have me thank you," Cardin told Naruto as he continued to hit the tree, he hissed as he hit the tree really hard. "Fuck…"

Naruto out of the corner of his eye extinguished his incense stick, pulling out another. "What the fuck, come on, I've got to keep going until that stupid thing burns?!"

He watched as Naruto nods, motioning for him to continue. Cardin turned back to the tree, hitting the tree hard once more, he then grunts as he continues to hit it.

"This all stupid you know, you're just using this insult me." Cardin hit the tree some more, he kept focused on the tree. "My brothers get to sit in detention every day because you had to just butt in, you're a fucking brownnoser!"

Whatever insults Naruto heard coming from Cardin only made him take deep breaths, extinguishing the anger in his soul. He began to see something else in the voice of Cardin, was it pain from hitting the tree, or fear?

He knew the pain was going to be a given, but he didn't want fear. So, he nodded, playing along with Cardin as he closed his eyes.

"You think life must be easy for you, you got special treatment, Glynda constantly tells you not to spar! What, you don't want the record you hold against the blonde bimbo to go away?!" Cardin watched Naruto nod again, he punches the harder and faster. "You're just a fake person, you are just so two-faced, you don't even realize it.'

Naruto nodded, struggling when he called out Yang, but he took an even deeper breath. This was indeed going to be a struggle for both of them if Naruto didn't snap first.

Cardin punched the tree hard and then felt something slip down his face. He continued punching but found himself thinking of someone. His dead older brother, Jay, who had died in a battle a while ago. He remembered the smile his brother had.

"You're just like my fucking brother, so stupid, naïve! You are too trusting, or too stupid to realize there will never be peace between us, you just want to keep doing this until you bash my head in or me yours?!" Cardin felt some more things slipping down his face, failing to notice the incense burning out, though Naruto held it until it burns his fingertips a little.

Punching the tree harder, he reeled back, delivering haymakers. "You hate me deep under all that righteous attitude, you hate me! I know you do, all your kind ever wants is human blood!"

Watching Cardin, Naruto began to understand and figure out something. Sitting down in a lotus, Naruto observed Cardin as the burnt haired young man kept swinging at the tree. "You're all just so stupid to see, even your headmaster is, you'll be holding the knife that spills my blood one day!"

Fear, it was all fear, and fear bred anger. Anger bred hatred, hatred brings with it self-destruction, and with it suffering.

"My father hates your kind, Humans Against Faunus was the only ones that helped paid for our funeral, your kind didn't even lift a finger, your kind let my brother's memory just die!" Cardin shouts as he slams his fist into a tree, turning around with anger he goes to scream, "so who the fuc-what…are…doing?"

Naruto was sitting in lotus, his fists were pressed together, he looked at Cardin. He took a deep breath, meditation. Getting up, Naruto walked over towards Cardin, looking right into his blue eyes. Slowly, Naruto brought his hand out to Cardin.

"Fuck…you," Cardin stated, he glared right at Naruto, he had just made him spill a secret even his own team didn't know.

Walking away, Naruto looks at Cardin and gives him an understanding nod. Walking towards the shrine, he knelt back down, relit the sticks he had placed on the ground. He began to pray once more, not just for his anger either.

But, also for Cardin's.

* * *

Team C.R.D.L entered their dorm, Cardin slammed the door shut. "This is such bullshit, why the hell do I have to deal with that ignorant blonde Fox Faunus!"

"Look, Cardin, man, calm down. We'll get him back eventually." Dove says as he sits on his bed, but then looks out of the window.

He saw Naruto communicating with Oobleck via their scrolls, "fucking brownnoser."

"Least you're free tomorrow, right?" Russel asks, "you were supposed to spend four hours and he just sends you on."

"He didn't send me on, I walked away," Cardin told Russel, he looked at the Mohawk-wearing teen. "He's just trying to impress that one girl, the short petite girl…Ruby."

"If he keeps it up, the next excursion we have, something may _happen_ to her. I heard Rapier Wasps are in season." Cardin nodded, looking at his scroll. "Still got Jauney boy being our bitch planned out for the next few weeks?"

"Probably, depends if he doesn't run and cry to Pyrrha. That redheaded bimbo is also a thorn in my side, it's quite hard trying to choose what to do. I want to make that blonde Faunus lash out and reveal himself as the crazed animal he is…but I want that redhead to suffer as well." Cardin told them, "fuck it, why not both?"

"We're already in enough trouble, I think we should all calm the hell down." Sky tells them, and all of them look at him. "What?"

"Oh, so now you're on his side?!"  
"No, the fuck I am not."  
"So, what will you'd like to do."  
"Lay low."

"Pussy," Cardin states as he lays down.

* * *

Naruto was shirtless as he stood outside, practicing his kata, he flexed as he went into the warrior's pose. His mom must've fallen asleep, she hadn't called them all day. Taking a deep sigh, he flexed his body as he bent down and stood on both of his hands.

He began to do inverted squats, his body wasn't exactly well toned out, but he didn't exactly have a lot of fat on him anymore. Working in the mines, training, and being antisocial most of the time did wonders for one's physique over the course of years.

Little did he know he also had a bit of an audience, an audience with a camera on their scroll.

Fu was currently sneaking in the bushes, recording on her scroll. She intended to share it during the girl's sleepover, for which Ruby and Yang were invited. Yang and she had made a deal, scope out the sexist boys in Beacon and present them in the sleepover for several reactions.

She never did say if Naruto was or wasn't off limits.

Licking her lips, the sixteen-year-old watched with peeked interest on the boy, he stopped before angling himself to where he could stand on both feet as he came out of the handstand. She watched as his ears suddenly perked up, she stopped, backing away for a moment.

However, she watches as a fox walks up to Naruto.

Naruto knelt down, taking the fox into his arms, holding it like a baby as he nuzzled it a little. Sitting on the ground he began to reach into his pants pocket, bringing out various small plants. He put them into his mouth, chewing on them, and then applied the gum-like paste onto the fox's back.

Apparently, the fox had been injured, he then sits it down, watching as it walks off. The blonde sighs content then flashes away much to Fu's disappointment, but she got all the footage she needed.

Naruto's rating for her was a solid seven, maybe eight body wise.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto picked up a small puppy, checking on it, feeling it over with his aura. Showing Cardin how to do so, the leader of Team C.R.D.L looked at one puppy, already having been peed on by a couple of others. Oobleck was currently checking on the mother of the puppies, an Atlas Shepperd (German Shepperd.)

"Quite marvelous isn't it boys, the miracles of labor and birth, the first whines of a newborn," Oobleck comments as he places a puppy next to the mother, allowing it to suckle, their aura creating a barrier as to keep them from catching their scent.

Oobleck heard the mother of the pups whine a little, he strokes her head. "She recently got rescued from a collapsed building, her front legs are broken, yet she managed to birth her young, truly a mother's length knows no bounds for her children."

Naruto nods, smiling as he places another pup in Oobleck hands. Cardin checked the last one for worms then handing it to Naruto to roughly. As the boy took it into his hands then passes along to Oobleck, turning around and smacking Cardin on his hands.

Shaking his head.

"Mr. Winchester, you must be gentle, newborn pups are like newborn children. Think of them as like tiny little glass, that must be handled carefully, tenderly as if it was the most important thing in your life." Oobleck further chastises Cardin, who just looks away.

Giving a frustrated huff, Naruto turns back around, looking at the cuts in bruises on the mother. Reaching into his pouches of herbs he had Oobleck buy on the way, he began to sit there, chewing them into the gummy paste he needed them to be in.

He handed some to Oobleck, some to Cardin.

"Oh, so this an herbal treatment you've used on various animals, tell me Mr. Namikaze you keep a journal of them?" Naruto nodded, reaching into his satchel, and handed the good doctor his location journal.

Oobleck looked at herbal section Naruto had marked with green sticky notes, fascinated by the boy's general knowledge of things medicinal. He nodded, looking at Naruto, and then saw some sticky notes that had area names and even Vale written on some of them.

"Do you personally test every herb, or do you experiment?"  
Naruto nudges his head side to side.  
"I see, being on the safe side, an air of caution."  
Naruto nods.

Spitting out the gummy paste that the herbs had become Naruto scoots closer to the mother of the pups, applying the paste to her side wounds. If the wounds were stitched he'd apply a little. He then saw Oobleck rapidly chewing it.

Naruto stops the man, shaking his head, making slow chewing motions with his jaw.

"Sowrry abith thath…." Oobleck manages to mouth, slowly chewing as best he could, he could feel it forming into the paste. "Actualith, thith, quith goodth…"

Naruto couldn't help it as he chuckled a little bit, watching as Oobleck spit the paste into his palm. "The mint leafs you found help take away the bitter taste of various herbs."

Nodding, Naruto shows Oobleck how to apply the paste. The man was more than happy to learn new things, if a student could teach him something then it was a sign that the next generation would be able to survive.

"Mr. Winchester, will you please join us over in the next area for burn victims. Mr. Namikaze do you have any homemade ointments, or can you make some on the go with the same type of paste?" Naruto nods as he and Oobleck get up.

Turning to Cardin Oobleck simply motions for him to follow.

Hearing the whines of the various animals, Naruto found them facing a fawn. Giving a saddened frown the blonde walks over to the fawn. Applying some aura to ease its suffering, he then looks at the various first and second-degree burns.

Taking some more herbs from his pocket, along with a mixing bowl from his satchel, he began to place a larger number of herbs into the bowl. Chewing them up, he spat it out into the bowl as it became a paste, with Oobleck doing the same thing.

Cardin just looked at them, disgusted slightly. "I don't get why you two just don't give it a pain shot in move on."

Stopping, Naruto and Oobleck look at Cardin. "Pain shots don't take away the problem, they dull it. I allowed Naruto to come with me to simply observe if his natural ointments and pastes I have seen him practice in his spare time would be applicable here for extra credit."

"It goes for you too as well Cardin, if you participate." Naruto nods, watching as Cardin looks nervous.

Taking a wad of spit into his mouth, Cardin opened up and shoved the herbs inside, chewing it slowly. He kept chewing until he thought it was good enough, spitting it into the bowl where Naruto then used his aura to somehow make the mixture hot as he started to beat it with a mixing stick.

Ending it, a fine greenish paste was made, and he slowly two fingers. He began to rub the various burns on the fawn, it mewled as he did, only for him press his free hand onto it. Focusing his aura into a soothing energy for the fawn, the fawn fell silent, asleep as Naruto applied the paste.

"Marvelous Mr. Namikaze, we're just about done for the day. I took the liberty of getting us a hotel room out in Vale tonight. If you wish to see a movie, perhaps go somewhere, you've got my permission. The both of you." Naruto and Cardin nodded, with Naruto finishing applying the ointment on the skin of the fawn.

* * *

"So tell me, why?"  
Naruto looked at Cardin.  
"Why did you tell him to include me in the extra credit?"  
He got out his notepad, _"you're doing the work aren't you?"  
_ "I don't understand, why are you being so nice, why are you trying to set me up?"  
 _"If that's what you believe, I once again say that I cannot dissuade you."_

Cardin watched as Naruto flip the pages in the notepad, sighing as he ended up on the last page. Sighing, he looked at Cardin as he started to write. _"Store, need more notepads."_

Before Cardin could say anything, he watched as Naruto grabbed his scroll, he saw it was Naruto's mom. Entering the video chat, he observes Naruto smiling and waving at his mother.

 _"_ _Naruto, how's the future Huntsman doing?"  
_ Naruto nods, giving his mother a thumb's up.  
 _"Who's that traveling with you?"_

Naruto turns facing Cardin, shaking his head with a sigh, he taps his head several times. Which made Cardin glare at Naruto, only to see his mother frown at him.

 _"_ _Naruto, you know better, we are taught that ignorance and hatred only breed suffering. If that boy there is giving you problems, try to solve it civilly."_ Kushina told her son as he nods, nudging over to the area they were in. _"Okay good."_

"Aren't you worried I'll hurt you cub?" Cardin mockingly asks, but instead of Kushina freaking out, she takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _Kit boy, my son is a Kit to me, I'm assuming you're the racist my son spoke to me about."  
_ "And, if I am?"  
 _"Then I pray for you, as my son has been doing."  
_ "I beg…I beg your pardon?"  
 _"Yes, pray, for you. Child, life is too short to smidge your soul with the dark stain of hatred."  
_ "You don't know anything woman."  
 _"I know plenty more then what you think, I know that Faunus can be racists as well."_

Cardin looked stunned, stunned enough that he had stopped walking. Which allowed Naruto to stop as well, his legs were killing him, he had gotten a cramp while carrying the fawn into another room prior to them leaving for the night.

"What do you mean by that?" Cardin asks, turning towards the scroll, and noticed the rough look on Kushina. "And, what are you…a Huntswoman?"

 _"_ _In a far longer time, in another life, perhaps I was. I'm merely a miner, my son worked the mines with me before going to Beacon. You got admission, my son had to test out. You were afforded an opportunity, my son had to earn his. So quit being such a baby, life is unfair, but you make of it what you will."_ Kushina stated as loud as she could through the scroll. _"If you can't accept people that are different you should look at yourself boy."_

"Oh, and how would you know about Faunus racism?"  
 _"My son's father was human, because of that, he didn't get scholarships into Leaf Academy, our local Academy. He wasn't "pure blooded" as they put, just like Atlas does to Faunus."  
_ "So, what, you want me to kiss your son or something?"  
 _"No, I expect you to respect my son, as he should you."  
_ "Then tell him to quit trying on me."  
 _"That'd be doing a disservice, Naruto told me that he sees that you're in pain…"_

"Okay, first of all, I'm not in pain, I'm never in pain!" Cardin suddenly yells, he glares right at Naruto's mom. "Your son is a two-faced liar, the only thing he's trying to do is get into a girl's pants."

 _"_ _Now you look here and listen well. My son would never lie outright to anyone, you're just a spoiled brat that can't handle being taught a lesson!"  
_ "Your kind killed my brother!"

There was a sudden stop, everyone looked at Cardin, even the people on the street. Naruto looked at his mother, kissing the tips of his two fingers. She nods, looking at her son with a saddened look. _"I will continue to pray for you my son…I see why he's hurt."_

The line ended, Naruto faced Cardin, while the rust-colored haired teen looked at Naruto. he looked down at the ground, nodding, he looked at Cardin and saw the teen on the verge of tearing down. He got ready to run away, but Naruto grabbed him and flashed out of the area.

* * *

"Okay, look, alright you know. My brother died because he wanted to marry this one girl that was a White Fang Member instead she led him into an ambush one night. He died thinking he was trying to protect her, and the rest is history." Cardin told Naruto inside of the hotel room, with Naruto asking Dr. Oobleck to wait outside for a moment.

"My father taught me that day to never trust a Faunus, and I don't trust you, even now…but now you know why I'll always hate your kind. You took my brother away from me, your kind used his love for you all and killed him with it, and all I can imagine the look of sadness he must've had before burning him alive…each and every night." Cardin growled out, glaring at Naruto, all the while the Faunus nods.

Getting out a piece of paper from his satchel, Naruto wrote on it.

 _"_ _I cannot know your pain, but I want to help you break that view."  
_ "How can you, you'll just betray me the moment you get."  
 _"I'd swear a blood oath tonight if it meant to just gain a little trust with you."  
_ "That's…creepy."  
 _"It's the most sacred form of promise a Gaian could give."  
_ "Is that your religion or something."  
Naruto nods, writing on the piece of paper.  
"Well shove it, I don't want a promise from you."  
 _"I want to take that hatred away Cardin, it'll kill you one day, none deserve to die from hatred."_

"You're such a stupid fool, what are you trying to do, be a saint?!" Cardin screams, grabbing Naruto by his collar, and drawing his fist back. "I'll fucking do it, I'll knock your fucking block off!"

"That's enough!" Oobleck bursts into the room, only to see Naruto not attempting to defend himself. "Mr. Namikaze?"

Oobleck knew well that Naruto could've easily pummeled Cardin into the ground, however, he then lets Cardin wail on him. Busting his nose open, much to Oobleck's shock. Cardin hits him a few more times, each hit more powerful than the next.

"I. Don't. Won't. Your. Pity!" Cardin screams in between throwing punches and having tears fall out of his eyes. "I hate you!"

Tossing Naruto to the ground, the blonde wipes the blood coming off his lip. Picking up a piece of paper, he looked at Oobleck. _"I wanted this."_ He mouthed.

Oobleck stares in shock that Naruto willingly took a beating from Cardin, he then watches as he slowly writes a note and hands it, Cardin.

 _"_ _All of that pain you inflicted on me, did it make you feel better?"_ Cardin looked at the note, looking up at Naruto, he slowly shakes as he looks down at it.

Silence fell in the room, but slowly after taking a deep breath, Cardin looks at Naruto. "No…it didn't."

Naruto took the paper from Cardin's hands, writing on it once more, and then handed it back to Cardin. _"I forgive you…"_

* * *

Pop music played inside of Team J.N.P.R's room, all the boy's having been kicked out. A Tv from the common room was placed on the dresser. A movie was playing as all the girls stood around, with a few clad in PJs and others in night clothing in general.

Nora bopped her head to the music, looking at Zelda. "You've got a good taste."

"You honor me well Ms. Valkyrie, Odyssey by The Stone is an EDM pop group from Vacuo, they're very good," Zelda told Nora, she begins to play cards with Yang, Ruby, Fu, and Amira. "I'm just happy to get us, ladies, together."

"I know, this is my first sleepover in a long time, well…girl's night out." Ruby rubs the back of her head, correcting herself.

Weiss rolled her eyes, doing what Blake was doing, reading a book. Safe she was reading an actual novel, unlike Blake, who was reading a novel about _katanas and sheathes_.

"Well ladies, Yang and I made a little deal to _spice up_ this night a little," Fu tells the group, she gets out her scroll. "You see, I and Yang have been working on a little project. Snapping pictures of all the boy's inside of Beacon, not very risqué, save of for a few."

Ruby looked away blushing, she went to get up. "I should leave the room…"

When she went to get up Yang grabbed her little sister's sleeve, pulling back down, making flop on the ground a little. "Oh, sorry sis, didn't mean to pull you down that hard."

"You're fine Yang, I um…just…" Ruby blushed a little and looked around. "I'm just, you know, not sure if I like the idea of looking of half-naked boys."

"Yet I caught you looking at one of my books." Blake offhandedly comments without a care, flipping through her books. "Interestingly enough, I had to hack our door to unlock and you just jumped up from the bed."

"Blake!" Ruby shrieks, she hides her face, blushing madly.

Yang pats her sister's back. "Don't worry so much Ruby, you're not doing anything wrong, you're just a young woman…and young women have needs."

Weiss blushes a little, not willing to admit to the same things. While Blake shrugs, she didn't really care, it wasn't like it was a crime, and if it was, it would be a pretty stupid offense. Nora whistles, seemingly ignoring it, while Amira nods and wasn't ashamed at the look she got from a blushing Zelda.

Fu chuckled, "then tonight's activities are going to be extra fun."

She got her scroll to connect to the television and smirks as she clicked on her gallery. "Yang, drumroll please."

Yang pats on the ground as hard as possible, while Ruby and most of the girls looked up at the television. Finally, going to photo album that said, _"Student hotties"_ Fu clicked the random selector app she had downloaded on her scroll.

"Our first boy that we shall see, in a sort of risqué fashion is…dun-na-na!" It landed on Link's photo, he was shirtless and swimming in a river. "Sword Boy!"

Yang whistled, watching Zelda blush a little, she never saw her teammate without a shirt on. He was pretty modest with his dressing habits, though on occasion she did sort of a _ccidentally_ walk in on him. Many of the girls pointed out his shoulder-length hair giving him a sort of magical appearance.

"Alright ladies, on a scale of one to ten?" Fu asks, marking down a paper.

"This seems wrong…" Ruby blushes, looking away a little, and sighs.

"Sis, don't worry, it's all harmless fun," Yang reassures her and then looks at Fu. "I say a solid seven, easy."

"Next up, the swordsman of Team Cardinal, Dove Bronzewing." Fu showed his picture, which made no one blush, save Amira a little.

Amira was shameless anyway.

"I would say based on looks, an easy fix, but his personality is shit…in fact all of Team Cardinal is shit," Coco stated, she walked in. "Sorry I and Velvet are late, we got tied up getting sodas and snacks."

"It's fine Coco, come sit down, this my sister's first adult girl's night."  
"Oh, how cute, this is going to be fun."  
"Now remember no stupid dares, we're not corrupting my little sis."  
"That's fine."

"Okay ladies, if I can get this back on track since all of Cardinal is listed as shit…then we move on. Next up is…well, well. Namikaze Naruto." Ruby's eyes widened at that, she moved her eyes to the screen.

Almost all the girls did, wanting to see what Naruto packed under his baggy clothing.

"He's flexible…" Blake offhandedly comments once again, she hides her blush, she had to admit Naruto wasn't bad looking for a younger teenager.

"I'll say, who in the hell does inverted squats?" Fu states as she got the list out, "and damn doesn't he look good doing them."

"Hey, isn't that the boy that crushes on Ruby?" Nora asks, making everyone look at her. "What, I hear this stuff through Pyrrha…who decided to go help Jaune train tonight."

"Well…um…" Ruby was flustered, shifting her eyes from the television screen to the place she was sitting at out of shame. "He's…um…"

Ruby squelched her eyes, looking away from television constantly. "He's…good looking I guess…I mean…he's nice too…a…um…ten?"

Yang and everyone looked at her, then they started to laugh. Ruby shut her eyes closed, blushing madly, all the while Fu was writing it down in the little list. Slowly Ruby gets up, walking over towards the door. Hiding her face, she walks out of the room.

Her heart was beating, she didn't really want to be the in the room right now. She felt dirty, and not in a bad way either. Taking a deep breath, she looked around, getting out her scroll.

Pulling up Naruto, the smile of the teen was on the picture along with him waiving. Looking at his picture, Ruby fidgeted as she brought her finger up to the text button. When she did, the nerves she had before slowly dissipated.

Texting him, despite being late at night, she smiled as she sent the text message.

 _"_ _Hope Oobleck isn't killing you, would you like to do something with Yang and me when your weekend detentions are over?"_ She felt her heart thump a little when it showed that he saw the text message.

He saw him start typing, and her scroll dinged.

 _"_ _Ice cream? My treat."_


	19. Chapter 19

Finishing up the last day of his weekend detention for the week, Naruto watched as Oobleck was talking to a nurse. Cardin all the while hadn't spoken all day, he seemed depressed or irritated, Naruto could never tell which.

Finally walking over, Oobleck patted Naruto's shoulder. "So, I talked to nurse here, she'll put a good word for you if you need a part-time job on the weekends."

Naruto smiles, nodding as he gave Oobleck a firm handshake. As he got up to leave Oobleck stopped him by putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "When we get back to Beacon, when you have the time, I would love to observe any other Gaian rituals you may have…perhaps participate. I love learning about other cultures and such, I'm actually writing a compendium of many so-called Pagan Religions."

"What I'm saying is, it would be an honor to further study Gaianism." Oobleck states as he looks at Naruto's face, a mix of emotions going through the boy, but then he smiles.

Nodding, Naruto gets out his notepad, writing down on it.

 _"_ _Next Friday is the 22_ _nd_ _, I will gladly show The Kagura Offering."_ The note read, making Oobleck smile, patting the kid's head as he walked off.

Cardin looked at Naruto, and then sighs. "Can we just go home?"

Naruto nodded, following Oobleck out with Cardin tailing him.

* * *

Arriving at Beacon, late at night, Naruto stretches as he looked around the courtyard. As Oobleck and Cardin left, he was left by himself. Taking in the school at night, the lighting in the courtyard, he could never leave here if he wanted to.

It was simply too beautiful.

Walking towards a park bench, he sat down, looking up at the stars. His tanzanite necklace swayed in the wind a little bit, closing his eyes, he yawns as he felt sleep wanting to grip him. Getting up from the park bench, he walks towards the gardens.

He found something that made his heart skip a beat, there at the shrine sight was Ruby, she held Lapis's old notebook. She seemed to be sitting in meditative state, in a very loose lotus. Walking up to her, he sighs, seeing her asleep.

 _"_ _What was she doing out here?"_ Naruto reaches down, gripping the notebook, which stayed on the page she had been reading.

He gave it a saddened look, she had been out here, probably a better part of her night trying to contact her mother. She misconstrued the text, the governing laws, you couldn't directly contact a dead loved one…simply ask for guidance and hoped they sent you a sign.

Reaching down he shook Ruby, trying to wake her up.

"No mom…I want…to…have some…more cookies." She mumbled in her sleep, he was impressed, she was a very heavy sleeper. "I want…you home…"

The words took him back, she seemed to mumble something with a sad tone. "I…miss you…mom, come home…take…me…to Beacon."

"I want…to see the pretty…stars on top again…" Ruby mewls, on his last attempt to wake her up, she falls flat on her back.

It made him nervous, scared that he had hurt her. Biting his lip, unsure of what to do, Naruto pulled out his scroll. He dialed Yang's number, putting it on video call. Slowly, but surely, Yang answered. She was very groggy, looked to have been suffering a hangover.

 _"_ _He-hey Naruto, what's up, it's kind of late you know."_ Naruto nods, turning his scroll around to face Ruby, which makes Yang sit straight up. _"What in all seven hells?!"_

He saw Yang look at Ruby's bed, which was the top bunk above Weiss's, she looked at Naruto, and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh man, that's why she wanted to talk to Lapis."

Naruto waved her off, he wasn't offended, he was saddened that both Ruby felt that sad and lonely from her mother and that Lapis should've known better. He looked, seeing Yang open the shutters, and look down.

Waving at her, Naruto pointed at Ruby, and then picked up a rock.

"Yeah, she's kind of a rock heavy sleeper. Hey, Naruto, could you…um…get up to me with her?" Yang asks, peering over the window's edge.

Naruto looked at her as if she had grown a second head, he blinked looking down at the video screen of his scroll. _"Don't worry, I trust you, my sister, you pretty much earned that right when you didn't straight up do anything…now c'mon."_

Nodding Naruto got out Kurama, spinning it around and throwing up a Gale and Water crystal. He got them inside, spinning around once his heel before cocking his staff. The sound of the crystals loading was music to his ears as the water flowed out the forward tip. Focusing his aura hard, slowly the tip froze, and he aimed about midway.

Yang watched as he threw the spear hard and embedded it into the wall halfway up. He reached down, making sure not grab Ruby any place that would be inappropriate. Grabbing her under her knees, holding her up by her back, Naruto focused hard on the staff.

He set a waypoint in mind to flash to, then set another just about where Yang was but found himself able to visualize Team R.W.B.Y's room in his mind to set the third waypoint. He was able to set these waypoints in his mind, it cost him extra aura when he flashed, but using Instant was always taxing.

His eyes opened wide, turning red as he flashed onto his staff. Yang was shocked when he then flashed in front of her, then furtherly shocked when he flashed into the room. All the while not really making a sound, just causing a short bright flash, and thanked the heavens that her team wore face masks while sleeping.

Save her.

"Yo, that was cool…" Yang says silently as she walks over to Naruto, who looks at her with a toothy smile.

Walking over towards Naruto, Yang motions Naruto to follow her and she then looks at him. "Ruby is right about you, you are a really nice guy."

Naruto blushes a little bit and watched as Yang pointed at her bed. "I'll let Ruby have my bed for tonight."

Placing her on the bed, Naruto bore a small blushed as the girl softly moans a little bit, and takes a deep breath as he faces Yang. He moves away and allows her sister to cover her, she then turns to Naruto before wrapping him in a hug.

Bone crushing, Naruto was taken aback by the hug, Yang then pulled away from him. "Can we go talk somewhere?"

Yang and Naruto came towards the top of the school, where they'd be totally alone. The blonde saw why Ruby murmured this spot out in her dream, he saw a shooting star go by, reaching out for it. The skies were so clear, there was hardly any light pollution, and it allowed one to view the worlds nearby.

The older blonde patted Naruto's shoulder, looking up. "Our mom, Summer used to take us up here when we visited Beacon as children. Ruby's dream was to go to this school, and here she is…living that dream."

"I'm living my dream as well, I get to see my sis grow up and become a badass Huntress at the same time. Which is why I need to ask a serious question and be candid with me because it'll determine how I feel about you pursuing my sister." Naruto was taken aback by Yang's words, blushing a little. "Don't be scared, don't flash away, you're not in danger of me punching you like you should be doing Cardin.'

Taking a deep breath, she got out a notepad with an ink pen. "I'm going to be as simple and as clear as possible."

"You seem like a very nice guy, Ruby seems to like you, and you seem to like Ruby. I want to know if you like her for _her_ or are intents something else entirely? I wouldn't think it would be, I would like to continue the belief that you're a straight up open book guy. Kind of like she is, there is no hiding with her, and I think that's why I trust you the most…you're just a lot shyer than my sister." Yang tells him, he begins to write his answer down, sighing a little bit before stopping.

He then nods, writing down his answer, and presenting it to her. _"I like her because she is caring, nice, and holds herself to be the one to take it all on. I think her having the dream to become a Huntress is admirable, a dream that I share in becoming a Hunter. I like Ruby for Ruby, it's just a bonus she has cute eyes."_

Yang read through the answer, pursing her lips, she looked at Naruto once over. "Tell me something, that tanzanite crystal, why do you wear it all the time?"

Naruto bore a sad look, he began to write down the reason why stopping slightly before finishing it.

 _"_ _The last gift my father gave me before passing away from cancer, he was a human Huntsman, my role model, my best friend."_ Yang's eyes widened at the answer, then she saw the shadow of Ruby in Naruto, she saw the many similarities.

"Naruto…I hope I'm not pushing with the question…I just, well…I'm overprotective. I love my sister, I would kill anyone and everyone if someone hurts her. I literally would destroy Beacon if it came to be defending my sis, she's my best friend as well, and my actual mom is the biggest piece of trash to ever walk the world we live on." Yang decided it was fair she'd share something personal with her. "She's a bandit leader, supposedly, and I hope one day catch her ass."

Yang took a deep breath, looking at Naruto. "It wasn't the woman you saw in the necklace, that was my step-no-real mother, Summer Rose. She raised me when I was a kid, she fed me, she taught me how to be a young woman. My _real_ mother just left me behind, left Ruby behind, but our Uncle, Qrow helped rear Ruby up."

"You see Ruby has always been antisocial, she's nervous in big crowds, which is why she struggled in her spar against Cardin that one day. I think it comes from the fact that we as kids almost lost her, she got lost in a carnival, and couldn't find us." Yang bemoaned, she looked back at the memory. "It was my job to watch her, and I failed at it."

"So, I dedicate every day here, while she's still my little sister, to protecting her as best as I can. When I can, when I know she's in good hands, I'll loosen up on my leash on her. I'm just scared she'll be hurt, I don't want her hurt, and if _you_ hurt her in any way I'll fucking castrate you without a second thought." Yang watched as Naruto flashed away, twitching, and then growling as she realized where she messed up.

She looked around, then sighing. "Naruto, I didn't mean right now, I meant if you hurt my sister!"

He flashed back, rubbing the back of his head nervously, although he now had retrieved Kurama. He looked at Yang, smiling as he wrote on his paper. _"If I could've had a sister, I would want her to be you, Yang."_

Yang smiles, tearing up a little bit before standing firm. "So, here's the thing. I heard that through the grapevine…Ruby…that you wanted to take her to an ice cream shop. Well, you wanted to take me out as well on your dime, but here's the deal I'm going to work out with you."

Taking a deep breath Yang looked at him. "You tell her it is going to be a date, that its just going to be between you two. I'll be following you with a few of our friends if they see anything on either end getting out of hand or the look uncomfortable…you know what I mean right?"

Naruto nods.

"I will pull the plug on the date, you will lose any future shot at my sister. I will also be the one to tell you now, upfront, you will _not_ kiss her at all on this day. You may hold hands, you may try to make her laugh, you can do anything respectable. I'm allowing you this, I'm backing off a little bit, I'm giving you some trust here." Yang motions her hand back and forth to each other. "I will trust you with my sister, to an extent. If you hurt her it will be like a said before, I will borrow Blake's katana and I'll slice it off."

"I'm letting you take the most precious thing to me out on her actual first date, I'm letting you take my heart Naruto, now please tell me I can trust with that." Yang tells him, she noticed him look at her, and then reaches out to her.

Grabbing and bringing her into a tight hug.

* * *

Class ended for Monday, Ruby was burned out, she had watched even Naruto frizzle under the last exam they had. Walking towards her dorm, burned out for the day, she felt her scroll buzz. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the scroll.

 _"_ _Hey, Ruby."_ It was from Naruto.

Ruby tapped on the keys, smiling a little. _"Hey, Naru…"_

 _"_ _Are you doing anything right now?"  
"No, you?"  
"I'm doing maintenance on Kurama, it's stubborn old tech, but the good news is that putting in Dust rotators."  
"Like Weiss's weapon?"  
"The very same."  
"Neat, need help?"  
"No, I pretty much got it, most of its tech that my dad had me take apart many times as a kid."  
"Kurama was your dad's?"  
"Yep."_

Smiling, Ruby walked into her dorm room, jumping up to her bed and laying down. _"Can I tell you something?"_

 _"_ _Anything."_ He replied back, somehow, she could feel his smile from behind the screen.

 _"_ _Yang told me what you did last night, that you managed to get me inside, I could've been out there all night if it wasn't for you. That was probably the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me, without me asking."_ She bit her lip as she sent the text, though she was ready to send a question, which showed up on his probably as the three dots moving in a wave. _"Do you like me?"_

 _"_ _Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, yes."_

Her heartbeat thumped in her chest, he was writing to her now. She bit her lip, waiting for the message, and it finally dinged. _"The ice cream trip, can we make it just between us, as a date?"_

Ruby eyes beamed, she smiled, looking around to see if Yang had entered. She would tell her later on, but right now she was happy. She rapidly tapped the buttons on her school and then smiled as she hit send.

 _"_ _I would love that."_ Was what she sent him, she watched as he started to reply.

 _"_ _Then it's a date."_ Naruto replied back to her, he then uploaded a photo of himself and a disassembled Kurama.

She looked at all the parts, she was stunned, there had to be more working parts in the staff then her own weapon Crescent Rose. Gears, focusing coils, loading bays, aura channels, the likes. The sound of an opening door brought her out of the sight before and she saw Blake walking in.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby almost screams, she hopped off the bed. "Guess what just happened!"

"Hmm, oof!" Blake felt herself getting a crushing hug.

"I'm going on a date!" Ruby said excitingly, she was bouncing for joy, and she looked at her. "It's a real date!"

Blake blinked once, then twice, and then it clicked. _"Oh God, I'm going to get recruited into this am I?"_

Yang came in, looking around, seeing Ruby having a bright smile. "Yang, Yang, guess who just asked me on a date!"

"Huh, who?" Yang feigned ignorance but was happy on the inside that Ruby was smiling brightly.

"Naruto!" Blake's eyes widened, nearly spitting out the tea she had drank. "He just asked me not even a few minutes ago, he's going to take me this next Saturday coming up."

"After the weekend detentions?"  
"After the weekend detentions!"

Yang was slammed by Ruby, hugging her sister hard. "What should I do, what should I say to him until then, should I start playing hard to get? Should I just be open and friendly as I am now, should I dress a certain way, do I just wear my regular clothes."

"Do I take Crescent Rose with me, is he taking Kurama with him, that's be so cool, they'd actually formally meet for the first time as well! What if he gets cold feet, what if I'm not good enough!" Ruby kept throwing out questions and doubts, she then felt Yang pat her shoulder really hard.

"Calm…down…Ruby." Yang tells her sister, she looks at her sister with a loving smile. "Just keep being you, as for dressing, let's wait and see what it is going to look like that day. Oh, and yes, you're taking Crescent Rose with you, and your scroll, but the most important of all."

Yang turned around just as Weiss entered, the poor white-haired heiress was then assaulted by the loud screams of a proud sister. "Weiss, Ruby is going on a date!"

"Oh…really, with whom?" Weiss asks as she starts unpacking her stuff.

"Naruto!" She stopped unpacking her stuff, looking at Ruby, and then at Yang. "W-what's wrong?"

"Ruby, um…listen, there's a lot of places that serve Faunus people in Vale, and there's a lot of places that serve Human people in Vale. Very few places serve, you know, the both of you." Weiss nervously says the glares from Yang and Blake were intense. "W-where is he taking you?"

"Ice cream shop" Ruby nervously says, she looks around, and sighs. "You'd they'd serve us, together right?"

"Yeah…they should be able to, I didn't see any shops that barred any Faunus or Humans like that um…tell you what. I'll just, you know, I'm going to shut up now…" Blake and Yang appeared like giants to Weiss.

Very angry, very pissed off giants, promising pain if she didn't shut her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

A raven-haired teen dashed into a thick forest, dodging between cherry trees, behind him was a pink haired teen. "Team Sharon Fruit, converge on target."

Dropping down from the trees the leader of Team Sharon Fruit stood up, he looked at the _target_ and found that it was an equally raven-haired woman with flowing hair down her back. She glared at the teens as they dropped around her, looking around, she smirks.

"So, instead of sending trained professionals Lionheart thinks I'm just fit for children?" The woman comments, chuckling a little as her eyes turned red. "I'm not going to kill you all, that'd be a cruel thing to do to fools."

"Heh," the leader chuckled walking forward, "sorry to disappoint you…Raven Brawen."

"You look familiar…"  
"I'm Itachi Uchiha's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, you probably know my brother since he fought you."  
"So, why come then, obviously he was beaten by me if I'm walking."  
"Call it a test, to see if I can stand on equal footing."

"Confidence boy, that's a good thing as long as doesn't come with a false claim, then it's just pure hot air. Hot air is only good for leaving one's final breath when their blood is spilled on the ground, keeps a little bit warmer." Raven told him, she looked at his squad, "you all would make fine additions to my tribe."

"Sakura be ready to heal with your semblance, Atlas get ready to protect Sakura, Iblis provide me covering fire." Sasuke orders as he walks forward, his combat armor jingles a little bit.

Sakura readied her semblance, glaring at the woman, she smirks confidently. _"We're sent on this because Lionheart thinks we can give you a decent fight."_

Iblis, a short bright orange haired boy with two daggers at his belt takes a deep breath. Iblis's face becomes one of confident as fire bursts around him, forming balls into his hands.

Atlas, a tall muscular teen, towering above them all walks towards Sakura, standing in front of her. He held up a giant halberd, pointing it at Raven. The leader of The Brawen tribe remains stoic, not letting the display affect her.

"Children, you all need to learn to respect your elders," Raven comments, pulling her sword out of her sheath. "I'll give you that lesson."

"You can try, but I just got to warn you, you'll be surprised." Sasuke draws his sword from the scabbard, electricity crackled around it. "I'm going to be more than you think I am."

Raven and Sasuke stared at each other, both holding their katanas up in the air, shifting positions every so often. Both analyzing each other, looking for a moment, looking for an opening to start it off. Taking a deep breath Sasuke clicked his katana back in before charging.

The woman's eyes widened as his eyes turned a bright red, she watched as they formed two different smaller pupils in the shape of tomoe around the main pupil. She slashed at him only to be stunned when he shifted his body around and sliced at her with a quick draw of his blade.

She barely dodges, turning and blocking Sasuke's second quick draw. Only to feel the heat coming from behind, she turns around, seeing Iblis launching fire at them. Dodging, she frowns as Sasuke becomes consumed by the flame, only for a giant large skeleton arm to emerge and attempt to grab her.

 _"_ _Ma-Magic?!"_ Raven mentally screams, the weight of the situation hit her if it indeed was magic.

Dropping to the ground she looked around, seeing that Iblis had disappeared, the flames that Sasuke had been standing in slowly dissipated. It revealed him covered in a bony armor, him smirking. "Behold my semblance, Manifestation."

The bony armor disappears, reabsorbing it allowed his aura pool to go back up to a full one hundred. Raven could sense the immense amount of energy the teen had, it wasn't magic, but this changed the game slightly.

It made Sasuke, the leader of these so-called children, an effective fighter in close to mid-range. This left Raven the only options to either fight long range or draw them deeper into the forest to gain a foothold. Looking at Atlas, she saw him standing there.

 _"_ _Manifestation, Fire Manipulation…no that'll box me in the forest. Now, what are you capable of, since that one girl is capable of healing…and probably only that…she's the weakest link."_ Raven dashed straight at Atlas, planning to dodge around him and give Sakura a nonfatal wound to escape. _"He's large and lumbering by the looks of it, I doubt he can react to me in time…just in case."_

Raven brought her sword along the length of her unguarded side, just in case he swings fast enough to catch her which she really doubted. So as she neared Atlas he merely took a deep breath, only to breath a large stream of wind from his mouth with a mighty roar.

Being blasted by the concussive force Raven nearly stumbled, catching herself in time and blocking a halberd slash. She barely transforms into her bird from in time to avoid being grabbed by Manifestation. Weaving through the flames that Iblis launched while hiding in the trees, she landed on the ground and transforms again.

Breathing a little hard she watches as Team Sharon Fruit, S.H.A.I stood against her. All of them once again together, the four them not once breaking their formation, taking a deep breath she glanced around.

"We'll call it a draw," Raven comments as she slices open a portal, jumping into it as Sasuke attempts to grab her once more.

When she disappeared Sasuke merely released his semblance, reabsorbing Manifestation. "Taking a little tactical retreat was brilliant of her, she now knows all of our semblances, and she'll plan accordingly so the next time."

"But we completed our mission, the town's defenses were set up in time, she was probably hiding her tribe in the forest to make sure they weren't seen while she cleared the way." Sakura summarizes, getting an agreeing grunt from Atlas.

Iblis looked at Sasuke, seeing a glowing mark on his hand, knowing it only activated when in the presence of a truly strong opponent. "Sasuke, that Crescent Mark is showing again."

Looking down at his palm, nodding he then smirks. "So it is, so, I heard my friend Naruto from Beacon has excelled. The Vytal tournament is within five months happening, I want to be ready to win. Which is why I'm now going to increase our training regime."

"Right, we'll show everyone that our team and Mistral is the best." Sakura agreed with Sasuke, fully supporting the choice. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, after class," Sasuke tells them, watching as they nod, and they all started to walk away.

Looking at the glowing mark he smirks, his eyes full of confidence as he walks away.

* * *

Naruto woke up, his hand burning slightly as he looked down. His palm had a glowing white dot on it, perfectly round. Watching slowly as it disappears he looks around the room, finding his team was sound asleep.

Getting up he walks out of the room into the hallway, he felt uneasy, as if something had just happened. Taking a deep breath to calm down he looks about the hallway. Finding Cardin sitting outside of his room, stretching he looked down at mace wielding knight.

Nudging him with his foot, Cardin's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what, oh, right…"

"I wanted to ask you a question, and be honest with me, why do you even care about my past?" Cardin asks, the question plaguing his mind ever since Naruto and he started their daily schedule together.

Naruto sighs, taking a seat by him, pulling out a notepad. "Also, why don't you learn sign language, or just go have surgery?"

 _"_ _I tried surgery, didn't work. I never needed sign language, I never had the time to learn."_ Naruto showed Cardin as he wrote, leaning against the wall.

"Still, why do you care?"  
 _"You're in pain."  
_ "So…let's say I am in pain, why would you care?"  
 _"Because, deep down, you're not seriously this evil."  
_ "You don't even know me."  
 _"I know your friends are bad influences, they make you do things, don't they?"  
_ "That's not true."  
 _"Is it?"_

Naruto looked at Cardin, right in his eye, he then wrote down on a notepad. _"Stop picking on Jaune like he's some pack mule, layoff."_

"Look, I agreed to stop horsing you, but don't tell me what to do."  
 _"Harming others will only make descend further into that darkness."  
_ "There you again, acting like you know everything about me."  
 _"Would your brother want this from you?"  
_ "Don't bring him into this…"

Cardin gets up, watching as Naruto did the same. "So are we going to go to the tree thing?"

Naruto shook his head, looking at Cardin, holding out his hand. Cardin nervously took it, only to beflashed away.

* * *

Ending up in front of the shrine, Cardin looked around, seeing fresh dew on the grass. He watches as Naruto walks over to the shrine, motioning for him to follow. When he did he watched as Naruto got into a lotus, which he followed suit just to humor the younger teen.

Looking at Cardin, Naruto hands him a piece of paper. _"I'm going to teach you how to meditate."_

"I don't believe in your fake gods," Cardin stated, unwilling to be converted into this cult as he saw it.

Naruto gets out his notepad again, writing down, _"meditation isn't about believing in Gods."_

 _"_ _It's about clearing one's mind, to find a true a purpose, besides I needed to be here in the evening to show Oobleck The Kagura Ritual."_ Naruto wrote on his notepad, looking around for a good place his notebook, but nodded at Cardin.

Scowling a little, Cardin looked up at the sun. "Will we be late for class?"

Naruto shook his head, gripping Cardin's hands. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Cardin followed suit. Letting go of one of his hands Cardin watched as Naruto pointed at his eyes, closing them. Cardin as well follows suit.

He then felt Naruto share his aura with him, for the first time, Cardin could truly see just how vast Naruto's aura was. That wasn't the only thing he saw either, he could see auras of other things, of people asleep in the top rooms.

Was Naruto showing him something?

* * *

He saw all the different lights of aura, he saw all the different people they belonged to, he could feel the birds in the trees. Slowly breathing, he could feel…a warmth wash over him. Slowly he imagined himself being in a forest.

Like during the summer, at his family estate.

When he saw them pop into his mind he could also see around him the people he knew as friends, those same people took creatures as small as rabbits and threw them against a tree. That same rabbit transformed into Velvet.

Scared now, he pressed on, unsure of what Naruto was doing.

 _"_ _Why can't I be accepted for who I am?"_ He heard Velvet's voice, she sounded sad. _"I just want to be a proud Faunus, I can understand the hatred, but not the ridicule with it."_

The day in the lunchroom had made Velvet slightly depressed anytime she got near Cardin, it incited other students that had previously bully her to start again. Because Naruto had to intervene, he essentially opened personal old wounds.

Biting his lip, he then heard a little boy crying. Looking behind him he saw himself, his younger self, sitting on the ground as Faunus children made fun of him. However, ever so slightly, there was sort of glitch that made them change places.

 _"_ _Was it worth it dear brother, to become the monster?"_ Cardin's eyes widened, turning to see Jay, his brother's blue hair flowed in the wind of the vision. _"Was it worth hurting others so that you could feel better, is it worth the pain you'll feel when it comes back to you?"_

"Okay, what the hell…this can't be real."  
 _"It is, I'm here, and I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain…father so much pain…mother…pain."  
_ "It's because of the fucking Faunus woman you loved!"

 _"_ _It wasn't because of her Cardin, there was no White Fang involvement in my death…father was a member of H.A.F.L (Humans Against Faunus League.) and told you that so you would one day grow to hate them."_ Jay looked at his brother, he had a smile on his face. _"You know, you should go home, look through the albums…I left you something there, something that will lead you to the truth…if time hasn't barred it?"_

"What is that, what do you mean, just quit Beacon?!" Cardin yells, he shook with rage. "I've made my place here, I e _arned_ my spot here!"

 _"_ _You'll end up dead if you continue down this path, the pain you because someone will be so great one day, they'll seek to rid you of this world,"_ Jay warned Cardin, he walked over to his brother. _"Cardin…I am asking you to let go of me, but not to move on…if fate is willing…you're an uncle right now."_

 _"_ _Just go to the family home, open up our photo album, there'll be a scroll number."_ Jay started to walk away from Cardin. _"I love you brother, please find peace."_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Cardin was filled with sadness and rage, he pushed Naruto and got up. "What the fuck was that?! What did you do to me, what the hell are you?!"

Naruto looked confused, he got his notepad, writing down a question. _"What happened?"_

"You damn well know what happened, you bastard, who did you talk to! Was Ozpin, did he put you up to this as well, is it because I'm unsolvable?! You used me, you waited for me to open up, so you could hurt me! You made an illusion of my brother come talk to me, saying that The Fang had nothing to do with his death! Who the fuck you, are you a White Fang member?!" Naruto was constantly motioning for Cardin to keep his voice down. "You'll regret doing this Namikaze, I can guarantee that…"

He walks away, leaving Naruto there, he looks at Cardin with saddened eyes. He then realizes something, Kagura, the wolf guardian probably came to Cardin in the vision. He stands there, stunned, he then falls to his knees.

 _"_ _You came, you tried, and you may have failed…but time will only tell great wolf mother. Let Cardin calm himself, find assurance in your vision, let him see his path."_ Naruto prayed, he took a deep breath. _"Don't let him do anything stupid."_

* * *

Cardin came into his team's dorm, his team wanted to meet him there at lunch. Entering the door he was met by the sounds of buzzing, looking down he saw boxes full of Rapier Wasps. "I got enough to get that blonde Faunus as well."

Cardin saw Russel smirk, showing him the specifically more painful variants in a separate box. Dove looked at Cardin, smirking. "We took your idea, I heard we'll be going to collect sap in Fall Forest today in Peach's class, Glynda will be playing momma bear to that one orange haired bitch. Knowing her, she'll be sucking that sap down like a coke head, Amira as well."

"So…we just throw them at them all?"  
"Oh no Cardin, you see we've all done some light reading, and Rapier Wasps are highly attracted to Red Tree Sap…guess what we'll be collecting."  
"Oh…"  
"Something wrong, Cardin?"

Cardin shook his head, taking a deep breath. "So do we have Jaune working with?"

"Who do you think is going to collect the sap, this'll be a piece of cake, and best of all…Jauney boy is going to take the fall." Cardin looked at them, then something slowly starts to click in his head. "We'll get him kicked out, then we can work on messing with Ruby enough to where Naruto lashes out one last time and make him lash out to the point where he's kicked. Then we work on the silver-eyed little bitch."

"We can't really get rid of her, but we can make her life a living hell. Teach her that little kids don't belong here." Russel stated, looking at their leader. "So, how does it sound? We'll have a cart to sneak the boxes in."

Cardin looked at the door, taking a deep breath. _"Will all the pain go away by hurting others?"_

Balling his fists up, Cardin looked at his team. "Maybe we should wait, this…um…I'm not feeling too well about it."

"Oh?" Sky asks, "who's the pussy now?"

"Yeah man, ever since you were forced to hang with Naruto you've changed a little bit, you're not hurling insults at Velvet. Don't you like making fun of Faunus?" Dove says, looking at him, smiling a little bit. "You aren't going to be a snitch on your own team, are you?"

Looking at his team he saw the anger in their eyes, slowly, he backed up towards the door. "Look, guys, I'm just saying someone could get killed."

"So?" Cardin's eyes widened at Russel's question, "The Grimm did it…Jauney boy did it…"

"Okay look, I am not allowing this, I'm your Team Leader." Cardin steps forward, he balled his fists up. "Go and throw away those boxes and let's forget about it!"

Sky got behind Cardin, blocking his escape route. "Oh, sorry Cardin, didn't mean to wake you up…from your headache."

Cardin turned around, facing Sky, only to feel Dove smash glass lamp over his head. He fell down, barely conscious as he laid there. "Wh-what are you doing…this…is…insane…"

"You just lay here now Cardin, you look like you had a bad fall right boys?" The group nodded, smiling. "You see if we do get caught…you'll just be involved with us."

"After all, you did agree to it." Sky states, grabbing Cardin by his hair. "bitch."


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto couldn't help himself, every so often just like Amira and Nora he'd eat some of the sap, it was an addicting sweet taste. Smiling with some still on his lips he turns to Nora and Amira, they were joined by Link and Han.

Burping aloud after eating a jar, Nora rubs her stomach, smiling she motions to Naruto. "Sap me."

Handing her another jar, Nora greedily opened the lid, swallowing the contents. Slurping it down, all the while Glynda was pinching her nose as she was looking at everyone else. Walking over to them she saw them chowing down on the sap.

"You all will make yourselves sick if you continue to eat the sap like its eatable water." Glynda points out as she watched Naruto eat his, finishing it off, he got up patting his stomach. "How many jars was that Namikaze?"

Naruto held up three fingers, a bright smile on his face, and then flashed over to a tree.

Looking at the rest of her students she saw Link slowly drinking his jar. "I love Red Sap, back in Vacuo we have trees in certain areas that have purple sap."

"Oh…" Glynda was surprised to hear that, she never knew that sap could even be purple. "Is it any good?"

"Well, you see, this is super sweet." Link waves his jar, taking another swig from it. "Purple sap is also very sweet, but its used a numbing medication…um…what's the word?"

"Anesthesia," Glynda told him, surprised to hear that, she was interested in the conversation despite the rest getting up and going for more sap. "What part of Vacuo are you from?"

"The Eastern Mountain Region of Hyrule. Zelda, my team leader, is actually my family's charge. My family has defended her noble family for generations, likewise, Han's and Fu's have been there for generations well." Link points out, relaxing a little. "I'm just really glad we all got to be on the same team, I'd trust no one else with my life but Zelda."

"Well Mr. Link, certainly you are both loyal and interesting."  
"I aim to always to please Ms. Goodwitch, but I need to get going, I've been lazy long enough."  
"Very well."

"Woohoo!" Nora screams, making Glynda pinch her nose, turning around she saw Nora and Amira leapfrogging over each other towards a tree.

Ren and Pyrrha were standing off to the side, looking around for Jaune. "Hey, Pyrrha, you've seen Jaune?"

"No…I haven't." Pyrrha sounded downcast as she is collecting her jar of sap. "If he's with Cardin's group, then I'm not going to keep doing this much longer Ren, he needs to defend himself."

"I understand that, but we need to be patient, besides he's a good-hearted guy," Ren says, he looks around, not seeing him anywhere. "I'm sure he'll fight if it involves some of us."

"I hope you're right Ren, oh hey Ruby!" Pyrrha sees Ruby walking over with her sister in tow. "How goes the sap collecting?"

"Yummy-ingly." Ruby answers, licking the last bit of sap off her lips. "This stuff is like heaven in a jar…err…tree."

"I'll say, mmm, delicious." Yang licked her fingers as she looks around. "Where's Boy Wonder?"

"He's somewhere…collecting sap." Pyrrha says as she looks around over Yang's shoulder, and then looks at Ruby. "So I heard shouting from your room the other is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, about that…" Ruby starts to giggle a little bit, she looks around with a blush. "I'm going on a date next weekend."

"Oh wow, really?" Pyrrha asks as she looks around, and smile. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Naruto," Ruby told her, she smiles a little bit, making sure he wasn't around since he didn't want him to suddenly appear and join in. "He asked me out a couple of few nights ago."

"Oh, that's so sweet Ruby, so where's he taking you."  
"Ice Cream shop."  
"Aww."

Looking at Yang she saw the lilac eyed girl smiling, nodding her head, she turns to see Naruto finishing collecting his sap. None the wiser as he communicated with Rock Lee and Lapis. They watched as he pulled out his flute from his satchel, checking the time on his scroll, and then he began to play as his team walked over to an oak.

Soft flute music filled the air as Naruto slid down the oak tree, taking a deep breath as he played. He hadn't played in a while, but Forever Fall is the place he imagined being out of a fairytale, so he played music accordingly.

Lapis hummed as he sat by Naruto, along with Lee. "Hard to imagine how far we've come, isn't it?"

"Yeah, from me unable to use aura effectively…"  
"From me being unable to use my semblance…."  
"Then there's Naruto here, the shy one."

Naruto smiled a little bit as he played his flute, looking around, he saw Ruby and them looking at him. Closing his eyes, he still continued to play, relaxing as he felt the cool forest blow on him.

* * *

Cardin was breathing hard, blood stained his hair from the cut on his head. Shaking a chair around he managed to knock it over to where he busted the back of it a little bit. Sharp pieces of wood stuck out. Slowly, he brought his wrists to it that were bound, cutting the hemp rope they used to tie him down, slowly but surely coming loose.

 _"_ _I don't care if I go down with them, I cannot let them hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong! Fuck, come on, come on goddamn it!"_ Cardin mentally screams, finally feeling the rope give out, cutting apart due the sharp wooden splinter

Reaching down, his head pounding with pain, Cardin manages to break off the legs of the chair and slip out. They had taken his scroll which forces him to walk in his condition, getting up. He slowly limps to the door, blood dribbled down the side of his face a little.

 _"_ _I will not die, I will not die…I'm going to be fine, they didn't hurt me too much…I'm fine…I'm fine."_ Cardin mentally mantras as he kicked open the dorm room door, since saw that they sealed the lock. _"You bastards are going to regret the day you fucked with me.'_

Hobbling down the hallway Cardin looks around, trying to see if anyone was there. "He-help!"

He felt dizzy, lightheaded, he looked around trying to see if anyone was there. They were all probably in class, so he continued forwards, all the while his eyes were heavy. He wanted to shut them so much, rest, but he knew if he did someone was going to get hurt really bad.

Walking forwards, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "J-Jay?"

His brother, his long-dead brother, transparent in all stood beside them as they walk. Silent, eyes like that of a wolf, Jay slowly grabbed Cardin's arm, putting it around his neck. The young man, forever lost to the world, smiles as his brother tears up.

 _"_ _Do what must be done, without fear, I'm never away from you, little brother. We are birds that flock together in cold winter, making the same next in summer, laying the colored of eggs of spring and raising our young in fall."_ Jay spoke to Cardin; his voice was slightly off, however. _"Continue…go…go."_

Cardin's eyes widened as he got to a proper hobbling jog, he looked around. "Help!"

 _"_ _You're not a sheep Cardin, roar like a lion."  
_ "Help!"  
 _"Sometimes its hard to move forward and do the right thing, but the reward is peace."  
_ "Help!"  
 _"The power of change makes a caterpillar into a butterfly. A tadpole into a frog, a journey from darkness…to light."_

Cardin looked around, feeling something enter him, like a second wind. He dashed, he felt his aura regenerating quickly, he ran as hard as he could. Coming towards an elevator, opening it, he entered. Looking at the buttons, he clicked the uppermost floor in the school building.

Feeling it go up he took a deep breath, looking at himself in the doorway's reflection. He saw his brother, Jay, slowly fading away but with a smile on his face. Tears fell down Cardin's face, finally, he made peace with it all, and he felt horribly sick for it.

All the times he insulted Ruby and her sister behind her back.  
All the times he made fun of Naruto for his inability.  
All the times he picked up on the weakness and vulnerability of Jaune.  
All the schemes he had been egged into making.

 _All of it was swallowed like the most bitter pill_.

Making peace with himself as he exited the elevator he took a deep breath, facing Ozpin's office. Walking out, he walked up to the door. He saw Ozpin was in there, doing paperwork, he then pounded on the door hard.

Ozpin looked up from his desk, seeing a bloodied Cardin, opening his door he sighs. "Look, Cardin if you had just gotten into a fight with Naruto…"

"I didn't, but you need to call Glynda and tell them they're all in danger!" Interjected Cardin, slamming his hands on the desk. "My team has gone rogue from me, they intend to hurt everyone there and blame it on Jaune."

"Is that so…Winchester, take a seat please."  
"We don't have time to talk, please call them!"  
"I believe that we do have time to talk, trust me will you."  
"Jauney boy is going to be framed."  
"Jaune is going to be fine."

Biting his lip, he looked Ozpin dead in the eye. "I'll sign, I'll sign a release form, I'll go down with them…I don't belong here."

"You are quite wrong about my intentions Mr. Winchester, you see, Naruto told me he would _kill_ the evil that was you. He succeeded, but, I think you coming here today fully solidified your position inside of my school. I'm not worried for Naruto, for you see, I believe that matter will handle itself." Ozpin says as he reached out, taking Cardin's hands and flowing his aura into him.

"You look like a mess Mr. Winchester, why don't you head home for a few days?" Ozpin suggested as he patted Cardin's hands, smiling.

* * *

Russel, Sky, and Dove all waited on Jaune to throw the jar. The buzzing of The Rapier of Wasps filled Jaune's ears. He looked right at Pyrrha, he took a deep breath, turning around he looked them right in the eyes. "No."

He smashed the jar against the ground, he looked at them glaring. "I will not hurt my team."

Sky smirked, but then Russel punched Jaune in the face, while Dove smashed his foot into Jaune's stomach. The blonde fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, he looked up, spit fell down his lip. "I'll shout for help."

"Russel…knife." Dove held out his hand, Jaune's eyes widened as Russel handed Dove a knife.

He reached down, gripping a piece of glass, getting up he sent the shard into Dove's arm. He dropped the knife, the pain making Dove scream as he pulled the shard out. Jaune then grabbed the crate of sap, his aura burned white hot as he slammed the jars into the team.

Flashing in front of him, Naruto stopped Dove from bringing his sword down on Jaune. His kunai held against the sword, his eyes red with fury. Easily breaking the deadlock, Naruto turns around and reverse kicks Dove's head and sends him to the ground.

Sky roars out as he tried to bring down his Halberd, only for Jaune to get up, using his sword to block the strike. Standing back to back, Naruto grabs Jaune and flashes away just as Russel activates his semblance which allowed him to shoot a blast of aura from his hands.

Landing in a tree, Naruto checked over Jaune, as Pyrrha came running up towards them. "Jaune, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Pyrrha, I'm fine…" Jaune tells Pyrrha, who then looks at Naruto as the teen's eyes burn bright red.

Flashing and appearing behind Dove with his staff in hand, Naruto batted the older teen hard in the head and sent him to the ground one last time. Russel roars out, firing off a blast of aura, only for Naruto hold out a hand.

Everyone was stunned when a bright dot appeared on his hand, a barrier formed around him made orange light, it shattered when the blast hit it. Putting his staff up, Naruto flashed above Russel, smashing his elbow on top of the teen's head.

He then flashed, appearing below him, sending his foot upwards and kicking him in the chin. Flashing once again to where he was above Russel, Naruto flipped forwards and slammed the back of his heel into Russel.

The teen screams out as he is smashed into the ground, Jaune and Pyrrha stood there wide-eyed at Naruto's brutality in this fight. Glaring right at Sky, he slowly walked forwards, his look said it all. It wasn't a person walking towards him, it was a giant demon fox with nine tails.

His hair stood up as his ears perked upwards, his thin whisker marks boldened a little bit. Sky held his halberd, his semblance activating as he summoned ethereal swords with his mind. Smirking, Naruto merely got a running start.

Avoiding them, despite how thin they were, Naruto receives a small cut on his cheek as he moved a little late on the last one. Sky was intending to kill him, he appeared in front of Sky, blocking the halberd by using his folded up Kurama.

Shaking, Sky moved backward, only to hear a growl. Looking behind him a giant Ursa growls raising his paw up. The fear made him drop his halberd, he screamed in panic. Only to feel himself being grabbed, and then appearing a few feet away.

Naruto's aura flickered out, which made him glare down at Sky, who held himself in fear of Naruto's stare.

"Naruto move!" Jaune yells, dashing towards Naruto and forcing the Giant Ursa back.

Slashing at the beast, Jaune barely blocked it with his shield in time, stabbing at it he stumbled forwards. Shifting his weight he turns on his heel, slashing the beast's face. Only to get knocked back a little when the beast bashed his shield his claw.

Ruby came running, seeing Naruto with a bleeding cheek as held down Sky with his foot. She then saw Russel get up, a knife in his hand. Not even thinking twice she used her semblance and appeared behind Naruto with her gun ready.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" She yells at Russel, who stops, holding his hands up.

The one with the dagger lets it go, clattering to the ground. Smirking, Naruto took a deep breath, his appearance going back to normal as he faced Russel while looking over his shoulder. He felt some his aura going back as he grabbed Ruby's shoulder.

Disappearing the flash, his flash set off the boxes much to their shock.

A swarm of Rapier Wasps flew up, striking them with fury they never knew.

Dove got up, only to look as Jaune cuts the head off the Giant Ursa, and then looked up at Naruto and Ruby as they pointed their weapons at him.

Glynda came running, using her semblance to drag a whining Nora and Amira. "What happened?!"

"Cardin's gang attacked us, they wanted me to throw jars of sap against you all and then unleash the Rapier Wasps. I couldn't bring myself to fall that low." Jaune told Glynda so everyone could hear, "and when I refused they were going to kill me."

"He's lying!" Dove screams, only for Naruto send his foot back into his face.

Ruby pouted a little bit, "I think that one was mine…"

Naruto shrugs, snapping his fingers a little.  
"I'm faster than you."  
Naruto eyed her, questioning that in its entirety.  
"I'll race you back to Beacon."

"Hey, you two, stop talking we're in the middle of something serious here," Glynda says, she then looks at Team C.R.D.L and grabs them with her semblance, all three of them. "You all will be expelled and I'll be contacting Vale's police."

"Good, at least Cardin got away."  
"Yeah…totally, he's the one that planned it."

Naruto looked at them, stunned a little bit, he felt a pain in his heart at hearing those words. Looking down at the ground, he sighs, flashing away.

"Naruto!" Ruby says as she sees him flash away, a saddened look on her face. "You can't save…everyone…"

"You all are lying," Glynda told them, much to Jaune's shock. "Well not exactly you Mr. Arc, you are just telling the version of the truth you know."

"Huh?" Everyone gasps.

"There is a truth beneath the truth, underneath the underneath. Cardin came into Ozpin's office bloody in beaten, he claims he tried to stop his team…that young Namikaze made him see the error of his ways." Glynda explains, she looks around and looks at them all. "You all should learn to investigate and look at things more closely as Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Class dismissed." Glynda told them, "I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

* * *

Naruto sat at his shrine, sighing, Oobleck was running behind. Looking at it, he saw a shadow over him. Turning around he saw Cardin there, bandages on his head, he sat down next to Naruto. The older teen looked at Naruto.

"You got a notepad on you?"  
Naruto nodded, getting out his notepad.

"Before you write anything before you say anything, I just want to apologize. I want to apologize to you, to your mother…who I talked to about what I saw when I saw my brother. I want to go to Velvet and apologize to her, I want to _change_ my ways…" Cardin gripped his fists, he looked at the shrine. "I'm sorry for calling you a mute, a gimp, everything…"

Naruto looked at Cardin stunned as the floodgates finally broke. "I miss my brother, I used the pain of others to cover up my pain…I became the monster, and I never want to go down that road again."

"I'm going to leave Beacon for a few days, go home, and look for the clues that this…Kagura thing left me in the form of my brother." Cardin told Naruto, he took a deep breath. "Can you…teach me…teach me to be a decent person?"

Naruto smiled a little bit, putting down the notepad, he pointed at Cardin's chest and opened his palm. Giving him a closed eye smile, Cardin felt something wash over him, and he took a deep breath. He watched as Naruto got into a lotus.

He didn't hesitate, he too got into a lotus, and they slowly breathed together.


	22. Chapter 22

_(Alright everyone before I get started, I'm posting this as a sort head's up. I'm training on a new job where I work that will have me working eleven and half hours a night, six days a week. I also won't be posting a chapter tomorrow due to illness creeping up on me. I just want to take the time thank each and every one of you, I'm currently in the process of training to temporarily replace our section's team leader. Fun…I get to lead people, unlike Naruto, I'm not exactly inspirational hahaha…but you know...guess I'm going to lead the place like a Jaune._

 _Anyway, cool cats, take care of yourselves, keep warm out there for all my friends that are in the coldest time of year._

 _God Bless._

 _-Blazeraptor54)_

* * *

Cardin got off a train, he had been traveling for a day now, ever since taking Ozpin's five days leave to go visit his family. The night he had slept was some of the most peaceful sleep he had in a while, his wounds were healed as well when he woke up, which was great.

Though he had a small scar on his head now.

Taking a deep breath as he got off the train he looks around, he was in an upper scale district. His home wasn't too far away either from the station, looking at his home and feeling a little uneasy despite telling his mother and father he was coming home he still felt anxious to search through the album.

Walking down the stairs, going to street level, he noticed some girls giving him an eye. Beacon had done well for Cardin, despite only being a month in he'd still more or less push weights all day. It allowed him to hold his own against some of the so-called prodigies for a moment or two.

Continue his brisk pace he came upon his home shortly, looking at the tall three-story house he couldn't help but smile, it felt like he hadn't seenit years. Walking up to the door he gets out his key and enters.

* * *

There on the leather sofa was Cardin's father, Hawken, he was drinking some whiskey out of his glass from what Cardin could tell. He saw his father look at him, a bright smile on his face. "Son, welcome back home."

"I'm not staying too long pops, I just took a five-day leave…I felt a little homesick." Hawken nods, the pudgy man gets up, walking over to his son.

He pours another glass, handing it to Cardin, attempting to but Cardin backs away from it. "No thanks pops, I'm not really…in the mood…ya know."

"Mah, you're fine son." Hawken waives off, taking a long drink on Cardin's intended whiskey. "Your mom will be home shortly, she's excited to meet you."

"About that pops, where's our family pictures at, I've been sort of wanting to walk through them." Cardin says as he looks at his father, who does a little bit of a double look. "pops?"

"They're in what they've always been in, the middle closet in our room. You're more than welcome to go look at them, besides, your mother will have a good dinner made for your homecoming." Cardin nodded, walking past his father, biting his lip.

He wanted to confirm the truth before he'd start questioning his father, Hawken had always been a little bit drunk and he'd be easy to anger.

Grabbing box after box, putting them into his room, he looked through them. Every album, every little small booklet, every baby picture album. Organizing them, taking a deep breath, he decided to start from the times most recent.

Figuring that if Jay was going to write anything on anything it'd been recent photos.

Searching through the photos, pictures of him and Jay playing soccer together and such. The rust-colored haired teen shuttered a little bit, a ball of sadness welling up inside of him as he brushed his fingers over Jay's photo.

His brother had been alive when he started Signal Academy, he looked at the very same photo of them standing in front of the school.

 _"_ _I'm proud of you brother, you've managed to get in."  
"Yeah, Jay, I'm going to be a great Hunter, I'm going to add our family."  
"I'm not wanting you to do this for anyone, do it for yourself."  
"Just hope people don't make fun of me for my hair."  
"Meh, whatever, you tall orange."  
"Jay!"  
"Go on now, you'll be late for class if stay out here." _

His father had been drunk the day he was supposed to go in, his brother had to take him. Jay was so proud of him that day, Cardin never saw a bigger smile on his face, and that photo was one of the last time's he'd smile with Cardin.

Turning the pages in the album he came across more pictures of him and his brother, both of them swimming in a river. Both of them playing guitars and drums, of course, Cardin would be on the drum set. Quivering a little bit, Cardin put his fingers on one photo.

It was a picture of Jay with their mother and him, one of the few his father ever took himself.

Going through most of the photos he sighs, nothing, perhaps his dreams were just that and he began to have doubts. Naruto helped him along this far, and he'd never forget the kindness he showed despite how cruel he was.

Coming to a picture of a child Jay holding him as an infant, he turned the photo over.

 _"_ _Cardin if you're reading this, knowing our parents if something happened to me that they'd be unable to go through the photos. I got involved with a girl, she's not a human girl, but a Faunus girl. Her name is Carmella Bex, she's an Ibex Faunus with the horns to match. I put this message on the back of the photo because I know it'd be the most buried."_ Cardin's mouth hanged open, he looked at the photo, shaking a little.

It felt surreal, creepy, but it brought all doubts to close. It happened, Cardin's brother was indeed in love with a Faunus at the time of his death. There was no mention of The White Fang, there was no mention of him secretly meeting somewhere.

He then looked down at the photo, seeing a scroll number. _"125-348-4432"_

Taking a deep breath, Cardin got his scroll out, typing in the number. Getting up, he walked towards his door, calling the number as he closed and locked it.

The ringing filled his ears, the scroll was still a good number, but if it was her number it'd be a blessing at this point. So much time had passed, some much time and the truth was hidden beneath his nose for far so long.

Finally, something that made him hitch in his breathing.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ It was the voice of a woman. _"Are you there, is this a misdial?"_

"N-no, um, is this Carmella Bex?" Cardin asks, his heart racing rapidly when he heard a child laughing in the background.

 _"_ _Hey Jay, quiet down, mommy's on the phone. Um, yes, this Carmella Bex…but I go by Carmella Winchester now, are you a collection agency?"_ Cardin felt tears slipping down his face.

The vision, the dream, the way Naruto brought him peace. Maybe it was all just one really lucky series of incidents, maybe it was fate, maybe it was indeed a higher power. Gathering his heart, he gathered his voice.

"Carmella, um…my name is Cardin…Cardin Winchester, I was Jay's brother." The sound of glass breaking signaled that either she had just accidentally dropped something, or she was stunned as he was. "Um, I have a very interesting story to tell you…I have to apologize to many people, I am so sorry to you though."

 _"_ _You're Jay's little brother, b-but I thought your parents said if I came around, that your father would kill little Jay…are you even Cardin…how did you get my number?"_ Cardin took a deep breath.

"I got your number off the back of a photo of when I was a baby, Jay was holding me as a child. It had the truth about it, when he moved out, I assumed he and dad had a falling at the time, over a White Fang girl…and…that was all lie." Cardin sucked at his teeth, "most of it anyway."

 _"_ _Jay told me that he left you a message on that very same photo…Cardin…it is been six years…"  
_ "I know…and I now have the truth…"  
 _"Are you still in Signal?"  
_ "Beacon actually, I made it big."  
 _"Jay would've been proud…are you wanting to meet your nephew?"  
_ "Y-yes."  
 _"Cardin."_

Cardin started sobbing, dropping his scroll, he fell to the floor crying. He breathed hard as he sobbed, taking gulps of air at a time, he saw it switch to video chat on his scroll.

Carmella despite her hardships looked younger than what was, a doting mother of a hyperactive blue-eyed Ibex Faunus who was in her arms. Her caramel hair slipped down her shoulder, matching her son's hair, albeit a lighter shade.

The eyes spoke volumes to Cardin, they were his brother's eyes, the same shade of blue. Like the eggshell of a Blue Jay. Tears leaking down his eyes, Cardin shaking, grabs the scroll to hold it up. The child looked at his mother.

 _"_ _Momma…who's that."  
"That's your uncle Cardin, Jay, say hi."  
"Hi Uncle Card!"  
"No honey, Card-in."  
"Uncle Card, uncle Card!" _

Biting his lip as he sobbed, Cardin clutched the scroll. "Hey there…buddy."

 _"_ _Cardin…this is truly a miracle…I thought your family told we didn't exist."  
_ "They did…they didn't say you had a kid…"  
 _"How did you find out?"  
_ "It's a long story."  
 _"I can meet you somewhere, I can talk to you…I've got time to listen to it."_

Cardin smiles, the tears stopping. "Okay, sis…where and when."

* * *

"You little bastard…"  
"No you old bastard, you hid a child from me, a child that is my nephew!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"I have seen his eyes, they're Jay's!"

Cardin screams at his father, anger rushing over him, he told him was leaving. "You are such lying sack of shit pops! You are always drunk, you beat mom sometimes, I always turned a blind eye because I felt like I had no one!"

"You don't have anyone but us!"  
"I have a sister in law, a nephew, I have friends!"  
"Fucking animal lover…"  
"Excuse me?"

Cardin's father glared at his son. "If you leave this house you'll never be welcomed back."

Cardin looked right into his father's eyes, glaring deep into them. "Then I'll be a lonely bastard, but at least I'll have a clear conscience!"

"Get out, stay out!" Hawken grabbed his son, throwing him out of the door. "You animal loving scum!"

Cardin's mother pulled into their driveway, rushing out of the car. "Hawken, what in the world is going on, why are you beating on our son?!"

"He found out Mary, he found out that Carmella supposedly a mother of a child that's Jay's!" Hawken screamed, he was drunk, once again.

"Oh, oh honey." Mary turns to her son. "That animal is a liar, she's manipulated you as well…if you leave they'll ambush you, they'll kill you."

"No, I will have none of that anymore!" Cardin yelled, he glared right at them both. "I thank you both, for the life you've given to me…but I will never accept the lies I've been told. A piece of me has been messed up for so long, now I know the truth…and I don't hate for you it."

"A good friend taught me not to hate, but I'll never forgive you." Cardin pushed his mother away softly, "I'm sorry, but you're no longer my parents."

* * *

Naruto was following a veterinarian's instructions, checking the ocelot as he smiled a little bit. They both heard his scroll buzzing, the veterinarian looked at him as he took over. "Go on take it over there kid, I got it, maybe the girl you're talking to."

Nodding, Naruto walks over to the side of the room. Taking a deep breath he looked at his scroll, showing Cardin. Opening it up, Naruto was greeted by Cardin with a simple wave.

 _"_ _Hey Naruto, you're serving the last week's detention?"  
_ Naruto nudged his head, motioning his hands indicating he's making a little bit of money.  
 _"Ah, so you took the job, um…Naruto…I want to tell you. to thank you."  
_ Naruto waves him off, placing his hand on his heart and pointing at Cardin.  
 _"Yeah, I opened my heart up…and I am on my way somewhere right now…"  
_ Naruto looked confused, seeing that he was in the poorer districts.  
 _"Carmella Winchester, my sister…in law…"  
_ Naruto smiles brightly, understanding, he gave Cardin a bright smile.  
 _"Do me a favor Naruto, can you give me Velvet's number…please…I want to apologize to her personally."  
_ Naruto held out the number of fingers, luckily all of them being one-handed numbers.

Something about Cardin seemed different, he didn't see it before, but Cardin's eyes now had a light behind them that wasn't there before.

When Cardin nods, he looked at Naruto, giving him a bright smile. "I may be down a team, but I want to be in your corner."

Naruto nodded, holding up his fist, Cardin did the same and both bumped over the phone. Pulling their fists back, both looked at each other.

"I'll see you in four days, but I'll probably call you tomorrow…I'm going to see my nephew." Naruto nods, tears running down his eyes. "Dude…don't go all sappy on me."

Wiping them off he nods, Cardin gives him a two-finger salute before cutting the call. Naruto turns to the veterinarian, walking back to his job.

* * *

Walking down the road, Cardin came to a small project and looked about. Seeing the location marked on his scroll, he nods, walking towards it. Knocking on the door, he waited with baited breath, he then heard the doorknob jiggle.

Opening it, Carmela stood there, she looked at Cardin. "You look like your brother, but a little more ginger."

Cardin looked at her, chuckling a little bit. "That's funny…"

"Want to come inside, I'm assuming your parents didn't take you finding out well."  
"What parents, I forgive them in my heart despite what I said…but they ain't family to me anymore."  
"You shouldn't be like that Cardin, they loved you still…"  
"I know…I'm so sorry Carmella, that we didn't get me until after everything…what happened to Jay?"

"He died when our house caught fire when I was pregnant with Jay Junior. He…threw me out of a window before our gas heater caught fire…and it took our house and him…" Carmella struggled a little bit, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Cardin nodded, walking towards the inside of the door. "I need a place to sleep tonight…"

"You're family Cardin, come on in." Carmella invites him into their home, he looks around, smiling at the pictures of his brother on the wall.

All of them were pictures of his brother as a Huntsmen, his brother holding Carmella by her waist while making a heart with his fingers. Looking at them, he smiles, taking it all in. slowly, he closed his eyes. He wanted to imagine the times he could've spent with them, holding Little Jay as a baby.

All of that time robbed by his parents, then he truly saw what the damage hatred could cause. Racism, a difference in belief, and all that anger bottled up.

Love saw no race, love saw no belief, love saw nothing but two souls. Those two souls linked together, family, and they'd start a chain. Slowly walking over to one of the pictures he saw that Jay's last picture of him was of him holding an ultrasound of his baby.

"Jay would've made a great father…" Cardin says, opening his eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to this alone."

"I'm never alone Cardin, Jay is here with me, both of them are," Carmella tells him, she walks by Cardin and smiles.

Looking at the photo she chuckled a little bit and saw Jay's goofy smile. "He loved you very much Cardin, he always talked about you."

"I know, I just…wish…I…" Cardin began to sob again, looking at the picture. "If I could trade places…I…"

Carmella grabbed Cardin, holding him in a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder, she rocked him a little bit. "Shh…it's okay…it's okay…"

"Let it go…let it all out…shh…" Carmela comforted him as he sobs.

* * *

Cardin was laying on the couch, in front of a small TV, laying there he takes a deep breath. Watching the home videos that Jay had made with Carmella when she was pregnant, she had gone to bed, and Cardin was holding Little Jay in his arms.

The six-year-old fell asleep upon meeting his uncle, just like Jay used to do when new people came to the house. Carmella even said he did that to her when he first met her at a park, it made for something hilarious when she had stood by to make sure he was okay.

Cardin took a deep breath as he pulled out his scroll, typing in Velvet's number, he clicks the text option. Opening the text menu, Cardin then begins typing rapidly but clearly for Velvet.

 _"_ _Velvet, it's me, Cardin, Naruto gave me your number. I'm hoping that we can talk, please, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did back in school…and when I come back I swear it'll be new me. I want to be friends, I want Naruto and you to be my friends while I'm there, I want to kill any remainder of the malice I've got inside of me if there is any at all left. You were always a smart, kind and caring, proud girl. You deserve to be treated with respect, and I never gave you that respect, but I want to now. I'm sorry Vel, please let me know if we can start over, clean slate."_ Cardin finished the text, sending it, he sighs as he lays over to face away from the TV.

Closing his eyes, he saw nothing but white, he then saw someone in the distance.

 _"_ _Cardin…"_ Jay appeared in front of him and smiled. _"I love you brother, take care of Car and Mini-Me…I love you all so much, I'm sorry this had to be bittersweet."_

 _"_ _Be at peace brother, you'll ever be broken again."_


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby was with Coco, Velvet, and Zelda as they traveled around Vale. The Sunday morning in Vale today was a little humid, rain coming in over the week, only to clear up over the weekend.

Zelda was wearing her regal uniform, which consisted of a long white gold brocade skirt. Her upper clothing consisted of the same white design, her lavender colored modest coat hanged on her shoulder. Her pointed ears flicked the air a bit as it brushed over her.

Her weapon, Ballad, was tucked under her coat.

"So, Zel, what's it like being royalty?" Coco asks as she walks with them, her bonnet bouncing a little.

"Well Coco life is easier, but still, it bears a lot of responsibility. Power is easily misused, some of the predecessors were guilty of that, but I aim to restore my family's honor to what it was in the age of heroes." Zelda told them as they walked, her white silken clothes allowing cool breezes to pass through her hands, which made her relax and stretch a little.

"So, why is your name De Hyrule, shouldn't it be just Hyrule?"  
"It's a noble title, it'd be like me calling you Coco De Vale."  
"Oh…I love the sound of that~"

Velvet chuckled a little bit, she saw the animal shelter and smiled. "So, Naruto must still be at work, normally he's here when Oobleck is but I heard he took a part-time job."

"He works too hard…' mumbled Coco as she put her hands behind her head, relaxing as she looked up at the bright blue sky. "Seriously, he's proven he belongs here."

"I don't think he does it for himself, Naruto is always working too hard, but it's a great thing that he is proactive towards a future." Velvet tells Coco as she looked at her longtime friend, "he's easily one of the best fighters in the first and we rarely see him go all out."

"I think he could take Glynda." Ruby states as she looks at the other girls while rubbing the back of her head.

"You're only saying that because you like him, speaking of…" Ruby was flustered a little bit, but she watched as Coco looked around and found a clothing store. "We're going to get you ready for your date."

"Did Yang tell everyone?"  
"Yep, even Glynda."  
"Aww, Yang~"

"So, have you all made a plan yet?" Zelda asks, she looked at Ruby with a small warm smile. "Courting is a very serious matter."

"Co-courting?!" Ruby squeals a little, the poor girl was red in the face. "I…I mean, yeah…what'evs…just a date…"

"Aww, she's so cute when flustered." Coco comments, while winking at Ruby. "Don't worry too much Ruby, besides it's a simple first date, and if you want to continue from there that's when we call it courting."

"I suppose in laymen terms, since where I from, courting begins at the first date…I guess official courtship is done through various dates." Zelda says openly, watching as her girlfriends cue up on what she was saying. "But, in Vacuo, courtship begins when a man seeks interest in a suitor."

"Basically Instant-exclusive."  
"Yes, that would be the term."  
"Though Naruto's religion may cause some questions when it comes to dating."

Ruby pondered Coco's and Zelda's little banter, blushing a little bit, what if Naruto was expecting some more than something friendly and casual? She'd hate to break his heart after he'd been so friendly, then again, she knew Naruto wasn't one to withhold anything from anyone.

He was an open and honest book.

"I think there isn't a problem, he would've said something." Ruby offers up, looking up with a blush while touching her fingers. "Besides, I am really looking forward to getting some alone time with him…"

"Oh, really?" Coco turns, looking right at Ruby. "I think you want to kiss him."

"Eh?!" Ruby was flabbergasted at Coco's assumption, though she wasn't too far off, she never had her first kiss. "B-but, it's our first date."

Coco chuckled a little bit, looking around, she saw Velvet laughing a little bit and shaking her head.

"So ladies shall we adjourn to have a toast, some crumpets, and coffee?" Coco asks her group, she watched as Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "What is it, Ruby?"

"I was wanting something like, I don't really know…um…oh, let's go to a burger joint!" Zelda looked at the girls, then looked at Velvet.

"Umm, Ruby, what is a burger?" All three girls looked at Zelda, stunned out of their minds, they all stare disbelieving at her. "Did I say something rude?"

"No, I'm just stunned, you don't know what a burger is?"  
"Not really, I always ate meals that I knew."  
"Which is?"  
"Chicken and rice, Quail, and a tart every now and then. I do like some Vale's food."

"But you've never ever eaten a burger?!" Ruby almost childishly shouts, she waved her arms a little, her surprise finally overcoming.

"I don't believe I have, what does it look like?"  
"Oh, they're meat patties put between a bun. That's the basic form."  
"So, there is more than one form?"  
"Yes, spicy, sweet, double, triple, heart attack."  
"That sounds unpleasant."  
"Oh, but that's the thing, Princess, they're good for the soul, not the body."

"Well, Burger R Us sounds good, plus they got some really good coffee there too." Velvet offers up and looks at Ruby with a smile. "And, some really chunky cookies."

"You had me at chunky," Ruby said almost dreamingly as they walked.

* * *

A loud burp filled the air, everyone turned towards Zelda, who had just finished her third burger. Her soda cup was half empty as well, she felt bloated and sluggish. However, her taste buds danced with joy at the flavors.

"I needed this, it is so hard being a Team Leader," Zelda says as she grabs her cup, sipping out of the straw, the cherry flavored coke washed her tongue with new flavor. "I'm so full…"

"That'll do it, besides you've should've gone with a black bean burger, their veggie burgers aren't bad." Velvet points out, chomping down on her veggie burger, she hums in delight. "Wreall goom…"

"So, Zelda, Link are you two an item?"  
"No, no, Link is my bodyguard."  
"Eh?"  
"His family, The Verdant Family have served the region of Hyrule for a very long time and my family."  
"Oh, so, is it allowed to you two…you know…"

Zelda lightly blushes, looking away a little bit. "It's not exactly condemned, but my brother Shiek is supposed to approve my courters."

"Oh, I see…and he doesn't like Link?"  
"He feels that my friend is too laid back, but he's a very resourceful man."  
"Man now, not a boy?"  
"Link at seventeen is at legal age for marriage in Vacuo, as well am I."

Spitting out her milk, Ruby looked at Zelda and was shocked. "At seventeen you can get married Vacuo?!"

"Ruby, inside voice, and wow…that's really young." Velvet said as she took her tea, sipping on it.

"Courtship in Vacuo is very open, we both are required to meet each other's family, extended family, and gain their approval before marrying. It's made to where both families can live in harmony while the couple doesn't have to deal with familial pressure." Zelda points out, leaning back to relax, and sighing. "I do wish that…well…Link would throw his cap…err…hat in."

"Oh dear Princess, you're in love with the bodyguard, it is like a fairytale." Coco chuckles as she sips her coffee, and then looked at Zelda. "Link is probably the most levelheaded out of all the boy's."

"Lapis is really laid back, I think he'd be perfect for Amira."  
"Didn't she openly say that she'd give Lapis some fun?"  
"Who knows what those two alone in the dorms."  
"We all know whose dominant at least."

Zelda and Ruby looked at each other before looking at the older girls.

"Um, Coco is it truly safe to talk so casually about…sex…in front of Ruby."  
"So, was that the screaming I heard when Amira and Lapis were alone?"

Zelda, Coco, and Velvet spat out their drinks, blushing madly as they all looked at each other. They then looked at Ruby, the sweet innocent girl, and just realized they had messed up a little bit. The silvery eyed picture of hyperactive innocence looked at them, acting if they all had three heads.

"Um, Ruby, let's not talk about it out in public."  
"Does Rock Lee know?"  
"Um…no…"  
"Naruto?"

Everyone looked at one another, realizing that his shrine was just outside of their window, just a floor down. Plus he had those really fluffy and tall fox ears. So, with a defeated sigh, Coco looked at Ruby almost with a blush that made her a shade of dark red.

"I want to say no, but due to his Faunus trait, I…I'm…probably going to leave that on the fence." Velvet says for Coco, though she too was blushing. "Though Ruby, that kind of relationship isn't something most people…um…"

"Oh God, we should have brought Yang along." Coco buried her head, afraid of the junior student for her violent temper and strength.

Ruby looked at them, smiling a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "You know…I'm not a child right, I had the _talk_ already."

Taking a deep breath, everyone sighs in relaxation, calming down.

"So, anyone knows what happened to Cardin?" Zelda asks, she heard about most of the team getting kicked out, but didn't hear about him getting the boot as well.

"Actually, um, I can answer that." Velvet got her scroll out, showing Cardin's message to everyone. "Apparently, he's out on some type of leave, and I don't think he's the same…ever since."

"Whatever, we all know that Cardin ordered the hit," Coco stated as she sipped her coffee, disbelieving the message.

"Then why would Naruto bother with him?" Velvet asks, she put her scroll back in her pocket. "I believe in second chances."

"Oh sure, and let him stab you in the back?" Coco asks Velvet, she wasn't angry, she was worried.

"He's not asking to date me, he's asking if we can be friends and start over. I think Naruto did something to set him straight." Velvet says, she takes a deep breath. "We can't let hatred control our future sis…"

Coco takes a deep breath as well, looking at all the girls. "Yeah, you're right…though still…I'll be keeping an eye on him."

* * *

Kushina was coming in from a long day of work, she took a deep breath as she sat down in her kitchen chair. Taking off her miner's helmet, she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Gamatsume, I didn't say you could come in."

"Lord Jiraiya keeps tabs on his God Child, sorry for intruding, but the rough air outside was getting on my skin's nerves." Kushina nodded, watching him slide a tea over to her. "Freshly brewed?"

"Yes, it is, please drink, I wish to speak to you about a development from one of our agents regarding Salem." Kushina held her hand up, looking at Gamatsume.

"I have no business talking about The Dark One in this home, nor do I care what she seeks, I am past that life now. I will not join back in and endanger my son's life." Kushina told him sternly, her eyes glaring at him with golden power.

Gamatsume, removing his cloak, dropped out an exoskeleton made of wood. He hopped onto Kushina's table, his dark green skin moved as he breathed, his white beard was long and heavy. "Itachi believes that Salem is on the move."

"I don't care, I let Itachi teach Naruto when he was younger solely because my son needed it."  
"Naruto's Sun Mark activated…for the first time in many eons since we all left our world for this one, spirited away by that age's Indra and Ashura. Heiwa and Seishin "  
"The Great Journey."  
"For our world was dying, we found another, but never counted on The Dark One being here as well."  
"You managed to rebuild Mount Myoboku here on Remnant."  
"Yes, but it will be all for naught if she is not stopped, Kushina…she's after power once more, The Key Seals."

Taking a deep breath, Kushina looked at the tea, seeing a young teenager dressed for battle in red robes with flames at the bottom. "My days of fighting are many moons past."

"I took up the role of being a mother when Minato saved me from of Salem's agents, he lived his life holding my secret…and I lived my life from then on loving him…cherishing him. It pained me not being able to save him, but I had our son…my precious boy." Kushina holds her swirl necklace, taking a deep breath. "I will not allow no one to harm him, nor will I make him a target."

"Salem must be stopped," Gamatsume argues, he takes a deep breath. "Ozpin failed those many years ago and as punishment was forced by the Indra incarnate at the time to revive and combat her."

"Yet, she is still here, for a thousand years and perhaps longer…The Dark One remains." Kushina bitterly stated, she sipped the tea. "I merely hope that I can keep my son safe, there is no point in fighting a demon like her, someone who made The Otsutsuki fear her enough to seal her. Then what do we do, we grow curious, Ozpin grows curious, and looks behind the seal."

"Fools…" Kushina sips her tea some more. "I hold no ill will towards you all, but hoping to stop Salem here and now is fruitless, she's a being of endless time."

"There is a way."  
"A fully trained Maiden with one of the most semblances in all of Remnant, Tsunade, my God Mother was killed as if Salem was swatting a fly…there _will be_ a way, but that way isn't here and now."  
"It is Kushina, Sasuke's Moon Mark activated along with Naruto's."

Kushina looked at him, she stared right into his golden eyes. "You mean Indra and Ashura have reincarnated into Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes, there are weapons."  
"They are not weapons, and I will not have you telling me that my son is some tool!"

The teacup melts in her hand, her eyes flaring with power as she glares into Gamatsume. "Our people killed our previous homeworld, we found another due to being blessed with The Otsutsuki scroll that the original namesakes for the boy's found. We managed to save our people, finding a bigger, healthier planet…yet we killed it!"

"This world isn't dead yet."  
"It will be, Salem being on it will bring about the age of destruction."  
"So, you don't believe there is a way to stop this?"  
"No, there is a way, but it will not involve my son facing that monster."  
"He's destined to, you can feel it."

Kushina bit her lip, looking down at the teacup. "You remember the vision, right?"

The redheaded woman sighs as she looked at Gamatsume. "A silent warrior shall rise above the screams of the frightened, beside him, another warrior with the mark of a crescent moon shall stand as his shield while he carries the sword."

"Darkness will meet Light, they shall battle, then they shall come to balance. I know what that entails, I will not endanger my son's life." Kushina tells him, she stands up, sternly crossing her arms. "If I need to, I will rush to my son's aid…give him time to escape…but he will not fight her."

"Darkness must be balanced with Light, Kushina, the endless cycle must continue for the world to survive." Gamatsume tells Kushina, "and he cannot run away from that destiny."

"I'm not saying he's running away, but he'll never be used a weapon…I will never allow it…get out." Kushina points at the door, and she glares at him. "Tell your agents to stay away from my son, only Itachi is allowed around him."

* * *

Slamming back a shot glass, Amira and Fu both wave in their seats a little bit.

"Yeah-saa!" Fu screams as she finished off another shot, she was drinking Atlassian Meister, a hundred and thirty proof whiskey. "I'm gonna be so frigging hammered before we get back into Beacon!"

Yang was lightly drinking, sipping on her strawberry sunrise, with the fancy umbrella of course. She watched as Amira downed her shot, while Lapis was drinking a soda and Vale Rum. Party rock music played in the background in the Party Bar.

Owned By Jotaro, the bar's loudspeakers vibrated the floor. Playing Stardust Crusader's: Bizarre Adventure and the music was indeed bopping with the ripping of a guitar and electronic keyboards.

Rock Lee was dancing to the beat, dressed in old timely disco clothing, and somehow managing to get his hair into an afro. Everyone was stunned when he came out of the bathroom, his only excuse is that it was a wig that matched his hair color.

That, and it was a dare by Amira. A dare that he took on, a dare that he was dominating, and dare that Amira herself was enjoying.

Jotaro came walking up to Lapis, handing him the bill. "That'll be seventy Lien."

"Eh, but I'm just paying for my friend's drink." He said pointing at Amira.

"I know, she's drinking faster a thirsty horse," Jotaro tells Lapis, who sighs, handing the man his scroll.

Amira came over dancing towards Lapis, stumblingly walking as well. "Lappy, Lappy, wanna make me happy?!"

"You're a real piece of work Amira."  
"Oh, I know…but you like it that way."

Lapis chuckled as he got up, Jotaro throwing him scroll, he easily caught it. "Hey Yang, me and Amira are going back to the dorms."

"Speaking of that, keep it down, my sister knows," Yang tells the pair, she sips her drink. "Seriously, I'm not going to be told that you two got loud again."

"Hey!" Amira yelled drunkenly, she chuckled and slobbered a little bit. "I can't help if it I ride like I'm racing."

"That's a little T.M.I, ya know?" Yang questioned, a dusting on her cheeks, but she could understand. "Just, please, don't be so loud if Ruby's there."

"What about queen bitch!"  
"You mean Weiss?"  
"YES!"  
"Scream to the heavens."

Amira laughs, hopping into Lapis's arms, and relaxing. "Take me away stud."

Lapis made a beeline for the door, knowing that Naruto got off in the next couple of hours, he ended up staying late.

 _"Breakdown, Breakdown, let's break it down!"_

The track switched, with Rock Lee dancing over towards Yang. "Yang, join me in this youthful festive dance."

"I'm surprised you haven't drink anything."  
"I cannot, sober Lee is good Lee, drunk Lee is bad Lee."  
"Oh?"

Lee rubbed the back of his afro, smiling, he offered his hand. "C'mon, it won't be so bad, I'm not looking for anything!"

"Fine then Kung Fu Master, show me what you got!" Yang says as she gets up, going to join Lee on the dance floor.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, Team One will consist of me, Blake, Link, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Amira. Team Two will be Zelda, Lapis, Lee, Nora, Ren, and Jaune." Yang stated as her sister left the room a few minutes ago, her date was tomorrow, and Coco had got her some nice clothing.

"So, why so much security?" Link questions as he eats his apple, he looked at Zelda and then back at the group. "Usually royalty is shadowed by a group of Huntsmen."

"Well Link to me my sister is royalty, we're all her friend, and she's made an enemy known as Roman Torchwick who I may or may not want to put my fist through," Yang tells Link, taking a deep breath before looking at Lapis. "We all must stay as hidden as possible, Naruto knows we're shadowing them but not my sister…I intend to keep it that way."

"So, why did you let your sister get all dressed up if it's just an ice cream shop?" Blake asks, a little curious as to why Yang wanted Ruby to look better than she did.

"Well, Blake, I wanted her to look decent. Still in the red and black motif, but, I see what you mean…perhaps it could be used for a second date?" Yang suggests as she laid on her bed, casually putting her hands behind her head.

"Do you think Naruto will break the rules?"  
"I would not expect him to, no."  
"Then why are we truly going?"  
"I'm overprotective okay, my sister is the last visages of our mother, and I won't let her be turned over so quickly."

"Ah, so, we reach the heart of the issue." Link muses as he leans up, he looks at Yang with a small smile. "I have a little sister you know, Arial. She's the light of my world, but I do realize that she is becoming her own woman and that one day someone will come and whisk her heart away."

"The sad thing is that I don't want that to happen, but I know if she finds love, then its okay to let her go be in love. I can only stand back, watch, and make sure that whoever takes her heart doesn't abuse the blessing." Link continues as he looks at Yang, patting her shoulder. "My grandmother raised us."

"What happened to your parents?" Zelda looked uncomfortable at the mention of Link's parents, giving a sigh, she looked at Yang.

"Both died in a Grimm attack ten years ago, Link was raised by his Grandmother while he trained to defend my family. Arial, his sister, is maintaining the family farm back in Hyrule. She's strong, very brave, I envy her." Zelda tells the group, smiling a little bit. "I envy Ruby as well."

"It takes a lot of guts to walk into a place, become a leader, and maintain a team of older girls. It takes a lot of guts to even fight Grimm, now, professionally like we do. So, as for all of this, I say we are needed because of this Torchwick guy. But, on the off-chance Naruto does pull something, I wouldn't want to be him when Ruby gets angry." Zelda concluded as she nodded her head.

"Ruby does have a temper, that she takes from dad…" Yang mused a little, chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'd be a yellow dragon, and she'd be a red dragon if she goes full angry."

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Yang asks as she looks around, they had expected Naruto be here.

Hearing a knock at the door, Jaune got up, he walks to the door and opens it. "Yo, speak of the devil."

Naruto walks in and everyone turns to him, all of them looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He waived, his tanzanite necklace was perfectly placed on his neck and laying on a nice orange colored button shirt.

The shirt was long sleeved, looking like it was made of quality fabric, they also saw that he wore cream-colored dressed pants with a black belt. The pants were very form fitting, but not enough to where there any sort of bulge.

He was modestly dressed, as he usually was, but dressed in nicer than normal clothing. Getting inside of the room and holding his arms out, he lowered his head in a prideful smile. Making cleaning motions with his hands, he pointed at himself, then giving a thumb's up.

"Yeah man, you cleaned up good, but you need to wear them tomorrow." Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling brightly while nervously sweating before flashing into the room next door.

"So, Naruto cleaned up a little bit, he kind of looks like his dad."  
"You knew his dad Lapis?"  
"Yeah, his dad was awesome, a great cook as well."  
"What about his mom?"  
"She was the leader of the household."

Everyone gave a light chuckle and then watched as Yang kept laughing. "That's hilarious, when our mom was alive she'd run our place like the alpha she was."

"She was actually Team Leader in Beacon, her second in command was my dad," Yang told them, she sighs leaning back, and looked at the window. "I sometimes wonder…if she's…you know, watching."

"I'm sure she is Yang; besides I wonder how'd she'd treat our lover boy?" Amira asks as she leaned back, though she slightly leaned against Lapis.

"I'm not too sure, Ruby was treated like a hyperactive princess, she loved her mom…she was always a momma's girl," Yang told them as she continued to lean back, and then watched as Naruto flashed back in wearing some sweats, sitting down among the group. "Holy Brother that scared me!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, making the motions of a chuckle.

"Har-har-bloody-har, anyway, so that's the plan we'll be shadowing you two. If you see someone following her Naruto you signal us by pulling Ruby closer to you, if we someone on our end following, we'll intercept while you continue the date." Yang tells them, she looked him dead in the eyes, smiling. "You got that?"

Naruto nods giving her a thumb's up and then flashes out of the room to get some sleep.

"So, Link, your semblance is Hammer Space, um…what all do you keep in it, how much stuff?"  
"Oh, that's a good question with two simple answers. What don't I keep in it, what can't I fit into it?"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, he walks forward to the door, knocking at it, he was back in his clean clothing as he watched the doorknob jiggle about. Finally, it opened, and Ruby stepped out. She was wearing a pair of black skirt that went down to her forelegs and a dark red long-sleeved button shirt that was buttoned to only to the neck area.

Smiling a little bit, she looks at Naruto, she was a little nervous at his blush, while he himself was looking away. "You look nice Naru…"

Naruto nodded, looking at her and rubbed the back of his head. Pointing at her, he gave her a thumb's up. Both were awkward, their minds were anyway, previous friendly things were now a little picky to pull.

This was a date, something meant to push them towards more than friendship.

* * *

Vale was busy Saturday, people went shopping, dining out and stuff. Walking around Naruto looked up at the sky, it was slightly cloudy, nothing much to worry about. Besides him, walking away from the street, Ruby held both of her hands in front of her.

"S-so, where are we going?" Ruby asks, watching as Naruto got out a notepad, writing down the name.

 _"_ _Lemon-Lime Diner, Doc had brought some ice cream from there while I was working one-night, best stuff ever."_ Ruby nodded at Naruto's answer, though she couldn't bring herself to start a conversation, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

He looked at her, smiling a little bit, she was cute when flustered a little bit. Her necklace dangled a little around her neck, as well as his, both looking forwards as they looked around Vale. Ruby almost yelped a little when she staggered, her heel catching a crack in the ground.

Naruto caught her gentle by pushing his forearm out in front of her, it was to keep her from falling on the ground, but gesture alone wasn't lost on her. She smiled a little bit, relaxing a little as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not used to wearing heels, I like my combat boots better," Ruby admits as she straightened herself back up, laughing nervously a little bit, only to hear a wheezing noise.

Naruto had covered his mouth, the wheezing noise from him, and she looked a little concern. "You alright?"

Naruto nods, going back to his notepad he wrote down what had happened. _"I let an audible laugh slip, my injury makes it sound like I'm coughing."_

"O-oh…I'm…sorry." Ruby watches as Naruto waves her off, but, she then feels something go around her hand.

She blushed heavily as Naruto brought his hand to hers, but, soon a warm smile appeared on her face. He wasn't mad, he was just as nervous as her, and it was fine. She watched him flick the notepad back into his pocket and pencil as well.

He didn't bring his satchel like he usually did, he wanted to avoid any sort of confrontation with anyone today. He wanted to have fun, he wanted to have fun innocently, and he wanted to enjoy the alone time he got with Ruby despite being shadowed.

It was his chance to learn truly more about her, and her to learn more about him.

"Um, Naruto, your hands are a little rough." She comments as she looks at him, he smiled a little bit, throwing punches in front in the air. "Oh, you do a lot of training?"

He nods, pointing at the sun, and then pointing at where it would go down at the end of the day, and then where it would raise the next. Day in, day out.

"You work way too hard."  
Naruto shrugs.  
"No, seriously, you work harder than most people…you're probably the most caring guy I know of."  
Naruto smiles, looking Ruby in the eyes as they walk.  
"Your ears are twitching while you blush, it's funny."

Naruto pauses his thoughts for a moment, feeling his fox ears twitching in the air around him, he smiles shyly as he looked at the street. Keeping an eye out for someone named Torchwick, a man with a bowler hat and orange hair.

The blonde Faunus wasn't concerned, he feared no Grimm or person, save his mother. Some common thug, with all his thug buddies, wasn't even a thought that crossed his mind, and the way Yang described him was nothing more than a thug wearing a suit.

A suit-wearing thug, that probably couldn't fight on his own term, and that's who Naruto had to watch out for? Though he didn't show it on the outside, on the inside he was burning hot with a little bit of rage and swore he'd draw blood if Torchwick came around.

Torchwick, after all, tried to kill Ruby.

"Hey, Naru…can I ask you something, what did you do to Cardin?" Naruto turned back to her, confused slightly at the question. "I mean, three weeks ago he was making fun of everyone and threatening Velvet…and two weeks after you changed him…I think."

Naruto pointed at his heart, motioning as if he was opening a door, and smiled at her with a small blush. He then pointed at his head, doing the same motions, looking at Ruby with a warm smile, he rubbed the back of his head.

Looking at him, she picked up on what he was trying to say, she wanted to know him better still. "Naruto, why didn't you ever learn Sign Language?"

Naruto nudged his head around, holding up the hand he held hers in, he points at his wrist. There wasn't much time to learn, it's what he tried to convey.

"Oh…sor-sorry."  
Naruto once again waves her off, smiling as he walked closer to her, both seeing various people.

With the crowd growing Naruto could feel Ruby getting nervous, pulling her close to him, she took a deep breath. Her eyes darting around, looking at the various people, she hated crowds. She hated the feeling of being alone in them, but when Naruto lightly squeezes her hand and she turns back up to him, she smiles as she sees him gazing into her eyes.

 _"_ _You're scared of crowds, right…so."_ Naruto took a deep breath, flashing to the clearer side of the street.

Letting her go a little, Naruto watched as Ruby took a deep breath. "Thanks…I…I started to panic a little bit…I hate large crowds."

Sighing, she looks at Naruto, seeing him looking about. "Do you know where it is?"

Naruto nods, holding up two fingers, pointing straight down the road.

"Two miles?"  
Naruto nods.  
"My feet are killing me in these heels, I don't know why Coco insisted I wear them."  
Naruto shrugs a little, not understanding what was wrong Ruby's combat boots anyhow.  
"So, is this first date too?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Oh wow, um…wow, how?"  
Naruto looks at her, visibly wondering what she meant.

"I mean you're such a caring person, sweeter than sweet, I think you're awesome, which is why I hate some of the comments I hear people say in halls at Beacon. Like how third-year students make fun of you behind your back for your inability, it's so stupid. Because, well, I'm glad I can see the actual Naruto today." Naruto blushed heavily, facing away from her a moment, and then turned back to her with a smile. "Doesn't hurt that you have cute eyes as well."

Naruto pointed at his eyes, then he pointed at a window before pointing at his heart. It made Ruby blush because she picked up on what he was trying to tell her. She smiles as she moves a little closer to Naruto, and finally they arrived.

* * *

The sounds of metal spoons clattering against bowls filled the Diner's air, Naruto and Ruby chowed down on a mix of flavors. Ruby herself had a strawberry split with oranges, Naruto's suggestion to her, while he had a strawberry split with chocolate chip cookie dough mixed in.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she chowed down on the fruity ice cream, while Naruto had the mixed treat, their sugar levels were both going to be off the charts before they got out of the diner. Eating the cold oranges, Ruby sucks the ice cream off them as she eats, taking huge bites out of them.

Both showing very little manners at the table.

Naruto ate a couple of the strawberries, but he pulled a few out to give to Ruby on a separate plate. Eating like they were starving, both finished off their sugary debauchery of gluttony by tossing their bowls up to drink the liquefied ice cream.

Burping, Naruto stares at Ruby, who blushes. "Um…sorry…"

Naruto smirks, burping as well, making her laugh. Slowly both stopped laughing, looking at each other, bright smiles on their faces. She blushes a little as she looks around at the street, seeing the various small eateries and such.

"My mother used to walk with us down this street all the time, Yang and I, I was a little kid when there used to be a playhouse just up the road here." Ruby reached over to her hot tea, sipping on it to relieve the small brain freeze she had going. "I loved that place, then it ended getting closed down, I loved it growing up."

"Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, The Princess and The Frog, they're my favorite." Ruby looked slightly downcast as she looked at the rode, smiling sadly. "Mom always said I looked like Little Red Riding Hood."

Naruto nodded, looking at her as he got out his notepad. He began to write down various stories that he had to listen to as a child by both his mother and father. Finishing them up, he held up the notepad, along with what his mother said about one story.

 _"_ _The Tale of The Galant Jiraiya, The Chronicles of a lonely Hermit, Kaguya and the moon, and the one I was named after The Tale of Taiyo."_ Naruto showed Ruby the notepad, a proud smile on his lips.

"All of them Gaian stories?"  
Naruto nodded, every single one of them was Gaian stories indeed.  
"What's so special about Taiyo?"  
Naruto began to write again on his notepad, smiling as he did so.

 _"_ _It told of a man named Seishin Naruto, Orange Spirit, who lived on a bleak world who met a woman named Heiwa. Overcome with joy, he would light up the world with hope, restoring fields of plants that had once been barren land."_ Naruto flipped the notepad pages, continuing his writing. _"Heiwa and Heiwa became the opposites of each other, but each other's world. Seishin representing The Sun, and Heiwa representing The Shattered Moon."_

"Oh wow, that's…beautiful Naruto, so is this like a romantic fairytale?" Ruby asked, only to watch as he gets a smile on his face, taking a deep breath _._

 _"_ _One bright morning, Heiwa refused to leave and stayed with Seishin. Seishin and her ended living out the rest of their natural life as simple farmers despite their titles to royalty and such. Because, love takes hold over one's mind, and wealth should never determine happiness."_ Naruto continued to write, but, he fidgeted slightly.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Ruby, his ears twitched a little as he blushes. It made Ruby giggle a little bit, pointing at the top of his head once more, making him act chuckle as well. The waitress came around, putting their ticket on their table.

Naruto got out some Lien, placing it down, some for a tip as well. Both nodded, getting up.

* * *

Yang was observing through binoculars as her sister got up, holding hands with Naruto while leaning slightly against him as they walked out. She could tell they were talking as they walk, well Naruto was trying his best.

Something fogged up the binoculars as Yang pulled them away, she had tears coming in her eyes. Rolling over on her back, she outstretched her arms as Lee took the binoculars. Yang had a sad smile on her face, looking up at the sky.

"They are heading back to the Bulwark?"  
"Yeah, by the looks of it, well they're taking a walk towards an old rundown movie theater…"  
"It's a Playhouse, The Grand Bizarre, it's a place she and I went as girls…"  
"You're still girls."

Lee watched as Yang quivered on her lip a little, looking up in the sky. _"Mom…are you up there crying like I am, or are you happy?"_

"Ruby has grown up…" Yang mutters as she sits up, yawning a little, and staring at the sky some more.

"That's not a bad thing, what was bad is somehow I lost my team," Lee tells her, taking a sigh, and smiling as he looked through binoculars. "You should work on yourself a little more Yang, youth but comes once a year like spring."

"You aren't trying to woo me are you, seems like you are." Yang looks over at Lee, taking a bottle of water as he offered her.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, I don't know myself." Rock Lee said, getting the bottle of water back from Yang, he looked at the sky. "Perhaps life is going to start being better?"

"Maybe, maybe not, for that, I don't know myself." Yang leaned back onto the roof, feeling warm tiles.

"Marquis De Azul: The Tale of confused love." Both Yang and Lee said at once, both looking at each other, chuckling.

Lee finishes first, looking at Yang. "So, do you think Naruto earned a second date?"

"Yeah, only if Ruby wants to go on one, but I'm curious to why Ruby never seemed to ask him about how Gaians date." Yang points, only to see Lapis land on the roof, walking with Amira.

"Well, to answer the question Yang, Gaians date like normal people. Save that we must get approval from those we wish to woo, and if the relationship progresses along then we must get permission from parents to continue, and when it comes time for an engagement we simply exchange items of equal spiritual value to us." Lapis told Yang as he sat down, looking around as he looked at Lee giving him a look. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, not yet at least." Rock Lee blushed Yang's tease, both brawlers give a deep sigh of contentment.

"Maybe we all should go hang out at Vale, Naruto and Ruby are probably going to hang around with other people in Beacon, plus Nora and Ren retired from this venture early." Lapis offers up, he watches as everyone looks upon him.

"Dance club?"  
"Dance Club."


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto and Ruby walked into class together, holding hands as they did. Both separated to go to their respected seats, with the blonde huffing a little bit, he had just started to enjoy Ruby's soft hands on his. It was a unique feeling that made his heart pound, but not hurt, but with peace.

She herself was happy to walk in holding hands, they did it last time, and a few giggles and jokes being thrown their way silently wasn't going to stop them. Sitting at their desks, Naruto felt his scroll buzz and looked down secretively at it.

 _"_ _Naru, me and Yang are wanting to join your study group later."  
"No problem."  
"BTW, I had wanted to ask if you had a good time yesterday."  
"The best."  
"You're too sweet, would you like to go somewhere this weekend?"  
"Can't, I took full shifts at the shelter."  
"Poo…"  
"Moo."  
"Loo…  
"CooCoo."_

Ruby chuckling got Naruto's ears, both looked at each from their respective seats, she tapped her head and made a circular motion. Naruto on turn stuck his tongue out, teasing her just as well. Both smiling warmly as they looked at each other, Naruto blushed as his ears flicked back and forth.

Ruby stifled a laugh, turning back around when Port coughs to get her attention.

"Ms. Rose, if you could kindly tear your eyes away from Mr. Namikaze's little display of ear dexterity, I would love to tell you all a story from my youth." Ruby heard the class laugh, including Yang, as she turns back around with a heavy blush.

She rubs the back of her head, giving her best nervous smile, "S-sorry professor."

"Ah, do not fret over it. Anyway…" Port begins to tell his story, once again, and many of the class just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Frizzled out nerves, stress levels at maximum, and currently hanging upside down to allow him blood flow to his brain. Naruto had his legs locked around a thick tree branch, waiving with the passing of strong wind, he pursed his lips a little.

His team was doing the same thing, his orders, with Amira having the hardest time sitting still. Waiving in the wind, all of them looked like human pupae, and in the most ironic of ways, they were slowly turning into Hunters.

Rock Lee was the first one to come down, stretching as he raised his arms up., "what relaxing exercise!"

"Relaxing, you could say that, but I can feel some bark digging into my back legs!" Amira yells a little, only to feel her leg slip, "shit."

She drops down, landing a little rough, but gets up nonetheless uninjured. Rubbing her head, she feels Lapis drop next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Smiling as he pats her shoulder, he turns to Naruto and smiles.

Smiling, Naruto slowly shifts to where he can stay locked into place.

"You going to be out here for a while?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Want us to bring you some food out here?  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Alright, see ya, captain!"

Amira, Lapis, and Rock Lee walk towards the school. They were intending to get some grub, all the while Naruto waived in a wind stream, closing his eyes he relaxed with a contented sigh. Allowing his headphones in his human ears to drown out any discomfort he felt.

He kind of wished he had a tail, then the little pupae would've been completely applicable to the activities actual given name, tree meditation. Unfortunately, unlike his grandmother, he was born with fox ears just like his mother.

He once read that some genes, traits and all, skip a generation. It obviously, maybe, forgot about him. A tail would be useful, he'd have full movement with all his limbs, and he'd be able to hold whoever who was smelling like strawberries next to him.

Strawberries?

Naruto's eyes open, he saw Ruby hanging upside down by him, she noticed his eyes opened and smile.

"Hey neighbor, you just _hanging_ out?" Naruto smirks a little, it would seem Ruby was picking up on some of her sister's pun techniques, and they were indeed effective.

Ruby was hanging there still, her silver eyes gazed into his blue. "So, Naruto, what'cha doing?"

Naruto put both hands together in front him, humming a little bit, and then smiles at Ruby. She still somehow catches what he was saying, smiling as she angled herself to keep her battles skirt from falling.

that would be highly embarrassing, probably would make Yang die of laughter if she was here currently instead of eating dinner.

"So why aren't you eating dinner, besides, this is a little uncomfortable," Ruby comments as she moves to make herself more comfortable, while Naruto looked at her with a small smile.

Leaning up, he managed to sit on the tree branch in one go, but Ruby was stuck doing crunches a little bit. Attempting to lean back up, but falling just short of the pivot, and falling back down. She dangled there for a minute until she saw Naruto lean back down, holding her by her back with his forearm and helping her lean back up.

"I need to cut down on the cookies…" Ruby says, watching as Naruto got out his notepad, smiling at her.

 _"_ _Then you wouldn't be as sweet."_ Ruby blushed, but she then giggles a little bit, sitting up in the tree by Naruto.

"Port's class was, thankfully, canceled today. Man, I swear, if I hear another story I'm going to freak. They sound so unrealistic…" Naruto nods, the tale about Port slaying a giant octopus Grimm was a farfetched tell at least.

Especially since he claimed to have done it with his bare hands.

"So, Naruto I was going to ask you a question, and I know it may be a little too soon." Ruby bit her lip a little bit, looking at the forest around them, "would you like to go on a second date…like…next weekend after exams?"

Naruto looked at her, blushing, he smiles and nods. Moving his hand towards hers, they both held each other's hand as they watched a couple of ladybugs fly around them. Landing on his hand, Naruto observes it, smiling.

It's little wings fluttering without care, allowing it to fly off his finger, she watched as it circled them once and then fly off.

* * *

Jaune was met by the sight of Cardin, who stopped him, the blonde looked at the mace knight. "Look, Cardin, I know first day back and all…but I'm not going to take crap from you anymore."

"I know, I'm not here for that, I'm here to apologize personally."  
"Look, put a face up all you like, but I'm on to you. I know you're faking, it'll probably break Naruto's heart if you betray him, and I can't say he'll be inclined to help you."  
"Jaune, I'm not here to fight, I know I did you wrong, and I'm sorry for that."  
"Did me wrong, you used me, you treated me like I was some sort of game."  
"I know…but, I want to let you know Jaune…I'm sorry."

"I was wrong about you Arc, you're brave," Cardin told Jaune as he extended out his hand, only for Jaune to look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"No, I'm not taking that, see you around Cardin." Jaune scuffs against Cardin as he walks past him, Cardin just stands there, looking down at the ground.

Velvet looked right at him, slowly taking a deep breath, she walks over to him. "C-Cardin?"

He turns around to see Velvet, he had a frown on his face, but it wasn't directed at her. Slowly he leaned up against the lockers, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Velvet, I guess you're going to berate me next huh, don't worry I won't fight back," Cardin told her, he was depressed a little bit, he came back as a student assistant.

He didn't even have a team anymore.

"I heard that they tried to kill Naruto, I mean, I heard one what going to try at least. I owe Naruto my life, he very well may have saved it." Cardin gets his scroll out, going to into the picture gallery. "I'm an uncle as well…I'd never found out if it wasn't for Naruto."

"Oh…really?" Velvet was surprised and then looks down at the photo, he was holding a Faunus child in his lap. "Cardin, is that your nephew?"

He nods, smiling a little bit, and he looks a Velvet. "I can't deny him, he's got Jay's eyes."

"Jay?"  
"My dead brother, he died saving them when Carmella…my sister in law's house gas exploded."  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry…"  
"My father and mother told me she was White Fang, and that's why I hated Faunus for the longest time."  
"What changed you?"  
"Kindness…Velvet, kindness changed me."

Velvet nodded, letting the information sink in, she noticed Cardin's armor had changed. He was wearing the bird symbol metallic armor, but a plane plate.

"What happened to your armor?"  
"I got rid of it, it was my father's, the weapon was mine."  
"Oh…so whose team are you assigned to?"  
"No one's, I'm going to have to finish out my first year and enter back in the first test where Ozpin going to put three more people out for me."  
"But, wouldn't that make you repeat the first year?"  
"No, he's going to let me be a year two captain of a team of first years."  
"That's neat, but, Cardin…you can't expect everyone to forgive you."

Cardin nods, taking a deep sigh, "I know…"

Velvet smiled a little bit, it was a sad smile, but she was glad to see someone seeing the light. She brought her hand on Cardin's shoulder, patting him a little bit, and smiled. "We can be friends."

Cardin smiles, it was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Alright, Vel…I'll be your friend."

* * *

Naruto was standing in a river, he had his upper clothing laying on the shore, along with his necklace. Lapis was standing in the river as well, while Cardin took off his upper clothing. Slowly, he felt the cold waters and then stepped into the river.

"I'm a lost soul, dirty and weary, I'm lost in the shadow of the moon. Forgive me, I must confess, I'm here to profess my sins." Lapis read out from his notebook, intent to welcome a new member to Gaia, Naruto allowed Oobleck to observe and take notes for his notes.

The professor was standing on the shoreline, rapidly writing every action, and even drawing a sketch of what was happening every so often.

"I'm a sinner, I'm covered in my regrets, bound in chains by my fear. I fear the day I must return, I fear the day that I must answer, and I fear the day that I must show my sins. I stand before you, humble, shackled by my regret." Lapis reads aloud, he watched as Cardin moved between him and Naruto. "Is that fair to say, Cardin Atilio Winchester?"

"Are you covered in the sins, the sins that you regret, that you feel sorry for. Are you willing to confess those sins, are you willing to both wash them with both spirit and body?" Lapis speaks, he knew Naruto wanted to do it, but he knew Naruto couldn't do it perfectly and it would've taken much longer to go through the ritual.

"Yes, I regret what I've done…"  
"Do you regret encouraging your team to do harm and the influence they had on you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you regret spouting racial slurs against Naruto Namikaze, Velvet Scarlatina, and various Faunus?  
"Yes, dearly so."  
"Do you regret threatening Jaune Arc, bribing him under threat, and causing him duress?"  
"Greatly so…"  
"Do you regret threatening the safety of your fellow man, the fellow Faunus, and the life in which inhabits this world?"  
"I do, I regret it all…"

"Say your sins, let them fester to the skin, and let them be known," Lapis instructed Cardin, who was sobbing a little as he looked up into the sky.

"I lost my way, I betrayed my brother Jay, I am disgusting. I harmed innocent people, made them feel duress when it was unneeded, and pain that I caused to hide my own. I fully wish that I receive the same treatment, for they never deserved the pain I gave them, but I also know that them following my footsteps will only cause them more pain. I hate the way I was, I hate the way I had been, I must be stronger than that. I have a little nephew to look after, I have a family, I have to protect my friends." Cardin spoke as he felt tears running down his face.

"I want to leave a legacy on this world, a legacy not marred by my hatred. I am guilty of hatred, lust, envy, greed, wrath, and abuse of my power as a Huntsmen. I hated Naruto, Velvet and those other Faunus for no reason other than what they had. I had lust fill my heart for several girls, for the sick desires of conquering them, my hatred breeding more than one monster inside of me. I envied Jaune, I wanted to understand what made him so loved, and I wanted nothing but wealth from this instead of protecting the people. I used my wrath to bring harm to others, instead of helping them. I abused my power as a team leader, both of my own volition, and my team's influences on me to do harm." Cardin confesses, sinking to his knees in the water.

Naruto reached down, taking out some green paste out of his pocket, along with a red dot. He began to mark Cardin with tribal symbols, placing a red dot upon his forehead, and drawing two green lines towards his head and heart.

"Cardin Atilio Winchester, do you believe in the sacred bounds of nature? That kindness, understanding, and sympathy can unite the world?"  
"I do."  
"Will you be accepting of the waters of this river, to both was your sins away in the embrace of the water spirit, Aisuru?"  
"I will…please kill the hatred in me."

"Cardin Atilio Winchester before you are baptized and given to Aisuru, will you promise to be both loyal to your friends, loyal to our cause, and love the person you will meet like an eagle, to do right by the world? Do you swear, here and now, so Spirits be your judge that you are seeking redemption? That you're willing to learn what it means, neigh, how to live as Gaian?" Lapis continues to read off his notebook, professing the words of the priest he learned as a kid, during his ceremony.

"I do, please, accept me." Cardin bowed his head, he then felt grip his back, and slowly leaned him back.

Closing his eyes, he felt the cold waters of the river brush over him, easily wiping away the red dot and green paste Naruto had put on him. Being held underwater, he saw the fluttering of the sun against the surface, and slowly he could feel something enter him.

Feeling the energy, he never knew he had, he closed his eyes tighter, seeing all the memories of his sins and such. All of it, flooding into his mind, like a thousand tiny pictures. He looked at them in his mind, he saw what he had done to many people, and what many people had done in return.

Even his failed suicide attempt at the loss of his brother.

Being raised out of the water, Cardin's eyes filled with light as he looked at the world around him. He smiles warmly at the sight, seeing the birds, the small critters scurrying along the shoreline.

It was indeed the most beautiful of sights, and a worth living another day for, free of all the shackles.

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her bed, talking to Yang. "So, I asked him on a second date."

"That's nice Ruby, have his chosen anything for this weekend?"  
"No…I said for next weekend."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Exams."  
"Gah, you're right."

Yang pinched her nose, looking at her team. "For a fighting school, they take great pride in making our brains hurt."

"Know thy enemy, Yang," Weiss says while studying, she flips the page and looks at Ruby. "So, how did your date go?"

"We held hands, we talked, we have similar interests…" Ruby blushes, unconsciously she rubs the back of her head while pursing her lips. "He's super sweet like I've been saying."

"Do you know that he just baptized Cardin of all people, I think he's a little too trusting," Weiss comments as she closes her book, looking at Ruby, and then sighing. "But, I can't say I have any particular dislike of him."

"You don't like anything," Blake comments while reading her novel/porn, and blushing as she turned to a page showing a _katana inside of its sheath_ , lewdly smiling a little bit. "Well, not anything unless its inexpensive taste."

"I hardly qualify as a gold digger, thank you very much." Weiss politely retorts as she lays on her bed, looking at the window. "I'm just saying, too trusting leads to many open doors to being hurt."

"I wouldn't put past Cardin to betray Naruto." Blake puts out there, but then she sighs and nods. "However, I can see where he's changed a lot."

"Yeah, I saw Velvet and him hanging out at the end of school today, on a Thursday no less, usually Velvet cooks in the common room." Ruby points out, and then lightly giggles. "You think Velvet and Cardin…"

"No." Weiss states bluntly, putting on her face mask, "now if you'll excuse me, I have an exam to ace tomorrow."

"That's what you said about the last one, miss B average." Blake offhandedly comments without, giving a short perverse giggle at what she was reading, and was waiting for her team to go to sleep.

Ruby finally having enough of all the hidden giggling asks Blake one simple question, "what are you reading that makes you giggle all the time?"

Everyone stops, looking at her, Yang looks at Blake more than anyone else.

"Oh, um, it's an adventure novel…a…romance novel." Blake nervously stutters out, she gulped in nervousness, laughing nervously. "Yeah, a romance novel, nothing more."

"I love romances."  
"Of course, you do…"  
"Hey, maybe it can give me some ideas to do with Naruto."

Yang spat her water out that she had been drinking, while Blake paled, she took a deep breath. She was stuck in an unknown feeling, the feeling of fear, and the feeling of wanting to cry out in laughter. This was an interesting, very scary because of Yang, place.

"Oh…Ruby, um, I don't think there are things in here that you all won't be doing for a long…very long time!" Blake yelps a little at Yang's look, the girl looks around, taking a deep breath.

"Does it have anything about movies, dinner?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"Then it's perfect!"  
"You know he can hear you right, Faunus ears."  
"Oh, no, he's doing late night meditation, it's the twenty-second."  
"Of course, he would be."

"C'mon on Blake, I'm sure there's not much in there, c'mon, it's such a short book. I heard you talking to Yang that it has weapons inside of it." Yang mood switched from concerned sister to hold back laughter, apparently Ruby was naïve to the code for Katana.

Yang borrowed the books time for time, for maintenance.

"Can I please just borrow it?" Ruby begs puppy dog eyes and all.

"Yang…umm, a little help?" Blake asks as she looks at the blonde haired little dragon, nervous to her next move.

"Blake…" Yang takes a deep breath, getting her thoughts together, and realizing her sister was at the pivotal age. "Let her have it."

"Did you mean to make that sound like…"  
"No…no I didn't, don't let her have it, just give her the book."  
"Alright, but don't blame me when the door starts getting locked more often."

"Um, why is our door locked every now and then, I can't even get into it. It always says on my scroll _do not disturb._ " Ruby looks at her sisters and friends, Blake takes a deep breath as she tosses the book towards her. "Oh, thank you, Blake."

"Okay, ladies, um let's see what Naruto would like to do with me here in." Ruby opens the glossary up, looking at the words, and then slowly she started blushing.

A slight nose bleed bleeds dribbles onto her PJs, a fidgeting of her eyes, she saw some of the smaller pictures. She fidgeted, her eyes widened, filling with mixed emotions of realization, surprise, a dash of lust for good measure, and embarrassment for the major.

"Th-this is…um…"  
"You know Ruby, I can name three things in that book that would be good for you and Naruto to star-ow?!"

Yang threw the pillow hard, smacking Blake on her head, she looked at Yang. "What gives, this was your idea!"

"I didn't say make crude jokes at my sister expense."  
"She did the main course, I'm just the punchline."  
"You're not wrong."

"So, Ruby, can I have my book back?" Blake questions as she watches Ruby flipping through pages rapidly, blushing as she came upon several pictures.

"No, I mean, not right now! This is filth, and I'm going to…um…read! Yes, read it for the better content! Filthy as it is, I'm going to read filth-I mean a good story!" Ruby stumbles over her words, blushing madly as she felt her heart pounding in both embarrassments and from the _writing._

Yang and Blake look at each other, and did the only thing they could do, laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Ruby was blushing as she and Naruto walked down the halls, still holding hands. The blonde looked at her, smiling, nudging her little bit.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just…I…read a book last night," Ruby tells him, she smiled a little bit shyly, and she pressed a little closer to him. "I can't say it was a good book either, it is…interesting, however."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking around as he found Blake talking to Weiss, who started laughing. He looked at Ruby, gently rubbing her hand, and she chuckled a little bit.

"I'm fine Naruto, really, it's just that the book I read was interesting," Ruby says as they walk to lunch, she was blushing, looking away for a moment.

She then turns around, smiling, "I wonder if they got any more strawberry sundaes.'

Naruto scratched his chin, he had small bangs growing down past his ears. Ruby didn't mind it, in fact, she loved long hair on guys, and despite Naruto's obvious fighting capabilities, he was easy in her eyes to look at. She had her shining knight, his hand on hers, a smile never leaving her lips when she was around him.

Perhaps it was true love, perhaps it was because she felt the most comfortable around him, besides being with her sister.

"Um, Naruto, can I ask a favor…this date coming up, can we go to dinner and do something else?" Ruby asks as she nervously rubs the back of her head, asking for a specific date, but not the second event of it.

She watched him jokingly ponder, laughing a little bit, at least making the motions of doing so.

He'd surprise her.

* * *

Coco, Velvet, Fox, Daichi, and Cardin all were sitting at the dorm rooms. Cardin was sitting by Velvet as he took notes, Daichi glaring at him all the while, and looked as if he wanted to punch the first-year student across the face.

"So, The Faunus won the battle of Dark Mire due to the forest being naturally dark, and they used their senses to seek out all humans within the area?" Cardin asks as he continues to write notes, "and from what I'm gathering our exam is to explain what we would've done differently using the available knowledge of future failure."

"You'd be correct Cardin, I see that you're wearing some nice makeup by the way." Cardin nods at Daichi, taking a deep breath and suppressed his anger. "My sister in law and nephew's tribal symbols, I decided to wear them over my family's falcon symbol."

"Look like deer."  
"Ibex, actually, my nephew and sister in law are Faunus."  
"Really now, why in the world wouldn't I believe that, Winchester?"  
"I don't know, perhaps for the way, I treated Velvet…earlier in the year."  
"You can't hide behind Naruto forever, you make a move on either one of us, your dead meat."

"Okay, guys, listen." Velvet scoots in between them, Cardin ready to defend himself. "I know you all have previous pains by Cardin, but if Naruto trusts him, then let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I think Daichi is just saying, that if Cardin gets a little…jumpy, we'll frog him in the mouth." Fox states, glaring at Cardin as well, who lowered his head. "Good boy."

"Okay, Fox, that's enough. Listen, if you all wanna fall into the same depravity that Cardin was once in fine. However, I'm going to make it very clear that I'm not going to be a part of it, so as for right now let us study for the tests next week. Cardin paid his Lien to be in our study group, even brought us some tea and coffee to get us through, so please be a little bit more considerate." Velvet chastises everyone, looking at Cardin, she only nods which make her rabbit ears bounce.

"Velvet…" Cardin starts, "let them get it out their system."

Cardin looks down at his paper and sighs. "So, about the exams, was that it?"

"Yes." Velvet answers, she then takes a sigh of her own and looks at him. "What would you had done differently Cardin?"

"I'd taken the top of the trees, The Dark Mire of Mistral is tall overgrowth, any ranged Huntsman or Huntswoman would easily hold an advantage on anything below, plus the Faunus troops would never have thought to look up, but it does have flaws." Cardin begins to write down the flaws, marking each one with several ones through five, and finished. "The risk of being outwitted, the risk of being heard in the canopy, and being spotted from the river."

"I would've lured them out of the forest, into open ground, where they couldn't use The Dark Mire's natural grace given darkness." Velvet's says, watching everyone write down what she was saying, and nodded at Cardin. "However, Cardin brings up a good point on the canopy."

* * *

Velvet was taking pictures of local wildlife, walking with Coco, and the team leader looked at her proclaimed little sister. "So, mind telling me what that was back there?"

"It's called forgiveness, I forgive Cardin for what he's done, and I trust Naruto's judgment of character. The silent people are the usual best judgment of character because they observe a person. Oh, look, look!" Velvet and Coco hid inside of the trees as she saw Naruto and Cardin at the shrine.

Both were kneeling, with Cardin carving something into a stone, and Naruto watching.

"Okay, why are we hiding?"  
"I don't want Cardin to think we're trying to find a place to ambush him."  
"Are we?"  
"No!"

Getting out of the trees, they started their way back.

* * *

Itachi was walking in the forest of Mistral, he was going to visit his brother Sasuke, but stopped when he felt a presence. Looking behind him, he noticed the presence, it was a person wearing a Grimm mask. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the dark forest.

"Hello, Adam." Itachi greets, reaching into his robe's sleeve, pulling a hidden kunai out its threads.

Adam, the person behind the mask, chuckled. "Itachi Uchiha, human scum, trainer of half-breeds."

"They're Faunus, just like you, and I treated the same as I treated all my other students. I was proud when you joined The White Fang, but as the contrast to a good kid, you've become a shit man." Itachi flipped the kunai around, taking a deep breath as his eyes turned red. "Tell me Adam, are you here to kill me or stall me?"

"Perhaps I'm just here for a test, sensei."  
"I highly doubt that."

Adam and Itachi moved, with Itachi turning on heel. Easily blocking Adam with his kunai, but when Adam reached down and pulled a knife from his boot, Itachi surprised him by pulling the second kunai out. Both backed away from each other, spinning on their heels, leaving tracks on the mud.

"You're hiding her from me, I don't know if Blake went to Mistral or Vale, but I about find out from Lionheart himself," Adam told Itachi, he looked right at the man. "You trained her well, but your training was lackluster on her compared to mine."

"I don't train killers Adam, I train people to defend themselves, you twisted the morals of The White Fang." Itachi scolds Adam, he flips the kunai in his hands, "and I doubt even Sienna Khan will accept you on your return back."

"Sienna wants the death of humanity."  
"She doesn't want humans pushing down on Faunus, I'm the only human she respects, because of what I do for my home."  
"Your home isn't Menagerie."  
"It's not yours either, Adam."

Adam roars out, slashing with Wilt as he spun on his heels, gaining momentum as Itachi clashes against the strikes with his kunai. He saw Adam adding energy into his blade each successful strike on his weapon, but right before he unleashes his semblance and slashes at Itachi, Itachi jumps into the shadows.

Appearing on top of a tree, Adam looked up to where Itachi now stood, smirking. "Sensei, you've trained me well, but I will not stop until I _have her_ , and for her betrayal."

"You claim she betrayed the fang, but the fact is that she was free to leave anytime she wanted, all members are. If Sienna Khan wanted to up and quit she could if she wanted, and then there's you…the real traitor." Adam smirks as Itachi speaks, stepping aside, Itachi's eyes widened when he saw someone walking out from the shadows.

"S-Salem." The red eyes of a woman, whose skin was paler than paper with black ink-like veins protruding around her, wearing a silky black dress.

Her ornately dressed white hair shook as she walks towards Itachi, looking at Adam as she passes. "Take your leave, boy."

Adam hisses a little, nodding, jumping away into the trees. "I'll be sure to head to Vale and start our operations there."

"That will do, now, what to do with you," Salem says as she walks forward towards Itachi, chuckling at his fear, and smiles with her black lips. "Little Crow, little crow, come play with me."

Itachi bit his lip, grabbing his wakizashi, all the while Salem brings her right hand up. There, on her hand, was something that made Itachi take a double look. She had a small black dot on her hand, not any blemish, but like a birthmark of some kind.

It was perfectly round as well.

"I am not to die here, not against you witch." Itachi hissed out, readying himself, just as Salem's dressed grew.

Chuckling, almost as if trying to be seductive in a cruel way, she lifted her arms and the tail ends of her dress lifted into the air. Like giant wings, wings of pure darkness, taking a deep breath, she smiles a little bit.

"Oh, boy, I didn't plan to kill you…I want you, well your loyalty." Salem licked her lips, the black mark on her palm began to glow brightly as several lights in her dress.

Crystalline structures, sharp at the end, slowly poked out of the darkness. She launched them at Itachi, they shot off in a volley of sharp white shards. Which made Itachi dodge to the side, cutting through several of the crystals with his blade, deflecting the rest as he backed up.

Smirking as she spun on her heel, disappearing in a flash dark purple, she appeared above Itachi with a spear in her hand. The man dodges, cutting through the spear, turning to slice Salem's head off. Only, she stopped his sword with one finger, smirking a foxlike smile at him.

He was about to spin around again when he felt himself get lifted into the air, he thrashed around a little bit as she smirked at him, only to push him with telekinesis through a tree. The bark shattered around Itachi as he coughed up a wad of blood.

Getting up, he readied himself again, only to see she wasn't standing there. Feeling a presence behind him, he thrust his blade backward, only to feel hit something solid. Looking behind him, he sees his blade pushing against a sort of telekinetic field.

Laughing, she grabs him by his hair with her free hand, chuckling she bends his head back to where she could see his throat. "Don't worry, it won't hurt, in fact when the burning stops you could just be like my little pet Tyrian…begging for more."

Opening her mouth, her two foxlike fangs protruded a little bit, smirking despite having an open mouth as Itachi thrashed, she was stunned when half her head was blown away. What should've been blood was instead a dark writhing mass.

Itachi took this moment to ram his wakizashi through her, kicking her away into a tree, and then jumped back towards the person that saved him.

"Long time, no see, Qrow." The reaper holding the gun-scythe-sword called Full Moon, smirks at Itachi.

"We need to move sunny, c'mon before she regenerates!" Grabbing Itachi, both turned into crows respectively, flying away.

Slowly the black mass that had been shot away returned to the limp body, reforming back into her head, to where had smile laced on her silky lips. Standing up, she licks her lips, wiping off the blood that Itachi coughed on, savoring the taste.

She watched them fly away, that was fine, if she wanted them dead it wouldn't be a problem. However, surprisingly, both were more useful to her alive now. Instill fear into all the leaders, while Adam instilled fear into Lionheart.

Stretching, she rubbed her face a little bit, smiling as she turned to see a woman standing behind her dressed in all black as well.

"Lady Salem, they've gotten away."  
"Oh, I know my dear creation, don't worry…they'll fly to where I need them."  
"Yes, mistress."

The figure disappeared in black pedals, making her smirk, laughing a little as she felt the woman's heartbeat within her own chest. She had long stolen it, making her one of her loyal children, but she lacked bloodlust, unlike the crazed Tyrian.

Then again, she traded affection for his loyalty, the love a goddess was truly potent. It was almost as potent as the same goddess's ill will towards humanity, the very thing that stole her original heart away, forcing her into this state.

Looking at The Dark Mire, she smirks as the forest lit up with red eyes.

"Soon, we will have our chance, slowly humanity shall be snuffed out…just like on Taiyo." She walks away, both hands behind her back, a dark smile laced on her lips the whole time.

* * *

Lapis and Amira were huddled together, everyone was sitting in the common enjoying a movie. They looked over to see Ruby and Naruto asleep, both still staying together like glue. They had planned for everyone to fall asleep in the three-hour long movie that was The Godfather of Vale Part II.

Yang made sure that Ruby and Naruto were under separate blankets, didn't want to make thing awkward, both having sugar crashes later in the movie didn't help them. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her sister's sleeping smile.

 _"_ _She's so happy, and he's a good guy, man I need to find one…damn…damn!"_ Yang was slightly chilled; the AC had been turned down a little bit.

"Yang, wanna share a blanket with me?" Yang turns to Lee, he offered a place by him on the love seat.

Seeing that she didn't have much choice, with all her team clocking out, she walked over and settled herself next to Lee. The respectful boy stuffed the blanket down into the cushions to create a barrier, so he couldn't accidentally touch Yang if he fell asleep.

"You know Lee, I have a question, did Naruto have many friends growing up in Menagerie?"  
"Not really, there was Lapis, me, Shikamaru, and Sai."  
"Who were they?"  
"A genius, a slacker, and an artist."

"Hey," whines Lapis, "I'm not a slacker."

"Yes you are, besides that's fine, I'm tired Lapis…" Amira snuggles close to him, moving towards his ear, she smiles while whispering into it. "I got some of that Red Tree Sap…"

Lapis gets up, picking up Amira bridal style, walking over towards the door. "I'm out, have fun slumber goers!"

Yang shakes her head, how could such a small girl her age has such a libido, then again it wasn't like she had gotten any time earlier for a while. Sighing, she looks over a Ruby, who was tossing and turning a little in her sleep.

"Na…" Ruby mumbles, stretching a little bit, and this made Yang almost blush a little bit.

She gets up, shaking Naruto gently, the boy's eyes flutter open. He sits up, looking around, and he yawns. Looking at the time, his eyes widened as he flashed out of the room. Taking a deep breath, Lee looked at Yang's unusual display.

"Um, Yang, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, Naruto has to pray at his shrine, and Ruby here is having…an interesting dream."  
"Interesting dream, about strawberries?"  
"I'm pretty sure somewhere in that head there's something involving strawberries. Something that won't happen for a while."

Lee caught the hint, blushing a little bit as he walked over to Yang, giving her the blanket while taking Naruto's. "Well, now, we won't have to be awkward while cold."

"Oh Lee, you're so sweet…loverboy." Lee blushed slightly, hearing Yang's voice turn slightly sultry. "I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

"Um…really?"  
"Yeah, but you know what, I think Naruto's blanket is a little warmer."

She winks at him, walking away from a little, with a sway in her hips. Meanwhile, Lee was just standing there, dumbfounded but blushing mad. He then let all the gears in his head click, he then groans a little but smiled.

"Wanna go on a date, Yang?"  
"Where and When?"  
"Double date, me-you, Ruby-Naruto."  
"Green Dragon, and The Orange Rose?"  
"Sure, if you want to call us that."

Yang smiles as she walks over to Lee, pulling him a little closer to her. "No funny business, besides…I think me, and you need to do something different than Naruto and Ruby."

"Let them have some fun, I trust Naruto," Yang tells Lee, grabbing his hand, and then smiles. "Let's go back to our movie, there's still two hours left."

Both chuckled a little as they cuddle together on the loveseat.

* * *

Naruto was praying at the altar, along with Cardin, taking some tea, he made. He poured some in front of Cardin, along with some herbs. Drinking herbal tea, both sigh of contentment. Sitting on the ground in front of their shrines, Naruto looked at Cardin with a small smile.

"I have to say, Naruto, you truly are the light in the darkness."  
Naruto waved him off, smiling warmly at Cardin's shrine.  
"Do you think everyone will move on?"  
Naruto nods, pointing at the moon, and then where it will sit.  
"Ahh…I see…I wish I could go back and be the better person I am."  
Naruto looks at Cardin shaking his head, pointing at his heart, and then at the moon.  
"Heartbroken? No, I'd be a better person if I was like this beforehand."  
Naruto nods, but then smiles, punching Cardin's arm lightly.

Both sitting in the moonlight, looking at the various stars.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone was sitting down, eating Friday lunch, most of the students laid their heads on the table. Ruby, Jaune, Zelda, and Naruto were groaning. Well, Naruto had his eyes clenched, seemingly in pain as he held his head.

"This is…rather difficult." Zelda comments as she whimpers at her headache, Link being kind enough to give her an ice pack. "I never thought I meet the day where my knowledge felt so…inefficient."

"I'm so screw-e-e-ed, I can't fire any more neurons in my head anymore, why is Oobleck's class so hard!" Jaune wines, being comforted by Pyrrha, who rubs his back. "I mean seriously, who can list events in a timeline properly!"

"Oobleck…"  
"Da-a-a-amn it…ah!"

Ruby groans as she raises her head, looking at Naruto's direction, while he seemed asleep she knew better. He had texted earlier about withholding the date for a day, that Sunday, until he could clear a migraine.

The source was Amira, who was currently sitting by Fox, she apparently had a loud snore.

"Naruto…you okay?" Ruby asks, a little concern at the still blonde sitting across from her, who only raises a hand in response.

He then forms his finger into a gun, pulling the trigger when he points at his head.

"That bad?"  
He nods.

"Oh, did you hear? We've got exchange students coming, I heard my cousins are coming!" Amira squeals a little bit, excited at seeing her two twin cousins. "They're in the real deal in Mistral, Ignis, and Atlas."

"Aren't they on team Sharon Fruit, S.H.A.I?" Weiss questions, she looks around, noticing Naruto's ear perk up at Atlas.

"Yeah, of course, they're the best of the best. Frankly, I don't think they stand against me, but apparently, their leader is known as a natural prodigy and has set records." Naruto raised his head up, looking at Amira. "I forgot his name though."

Weiss looked at her, stars in her eyes at apparently what she was hearing, and then they turned to hearts when she realized who. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto's hands popped as he formed them into fists, he shook a little bit, Lee and Lapis looking at him. His eyes were burning red, his hair moved upwards as his aura flared, much to everyone's surprise. It flared enough, strong enough shockingly, that the water out of his noodle bowl was rising a little bit.

"Um, Naruto, you okay there?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Cause you look kind of, I don't know, angry?"  
Naruto shakes his head."  
"Okay…so, are you itching or something?"  
Naruto nods.

Yang looks at Naruto, she saw the look in his eyes, and it wasn't one of anger. It was one of anticipation, readiness, almost as if he was hardening himself for a brawl. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down, the water splashing back into his noodles.

Blake looked at Naruto, she was stunned for a single reason, only Adam ever can release that much aura the last time she checked. She felt the energy roll off Naruto, it was like he was overclocking his body and getting ready.

"So, you know Sasuke?" Yang asks, breaking the ice on the situation, but watched as Naruto dug into his satchel.

"Please, like Naruto knows someone like Sasuke, he's an elite from an elite family." Weiss rolled her eyes, now sure she was going to call Naruto on a bluff, but watched as he pulled a single photo out.

It was of him, standing with Sasuke, while Sasuke's older brother Itachi rubbed both of their heads. She sat there, mouth agape, and everyone finally put two and two together on why Naruto was so skilled despite his drawbacks.

"You trained as a student under an Elite Huntsman?!" Weiss wails in surprise, having heard of Itachi as well, and his seemingly peaceful retirement as a school teacher.

Naruto shook his head, getting out his notepad, writing down another name along with a comment. He slid it over towards Weiss, who looked at it, paling a little bit.

"T-two, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, the crow duo?!" Weiss nearly fell out of her seat, stunned at the information, but Ruby looked confused.

"Um, Weiss, who are these people?" Ruby asks, only for Naruto to hold up his hand, and she looked at him. "Naruto?"

He grabbed his notepad, writing down one word, _"Brothers."_

"Of course, they're brothers, duh," Weiss states, only to watch Naruto point at Sasuke and Itachi, then to himself.

"It's true, all of it, Naruto trained under Itachi back at Leaf Academy along with Lee training under Kakashi. They took us under their wings when we were younger. Naruto displaying his willpower earned him a spot, I earned mine by my natural grip on semblance control, Sasuke earned his by also being highly skilled in all areas, Lee earned his through his hand to hand combat knowledge." Lapis told everyone, while Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"Yes, back when Naruto was freshly injured he was told his chances of being a Huntsman were nonexistent, and he trained himself from the bone up," Lee told everyone, but smiles. "However, it does himself a disservice if he's to be listed with Sasuke who got tutoring every now and then. Naruto is mostly self-taught with Instinct Training."

Blake's eyes widened, and then it suddenly hit her, Naruto's movements in spars and in the fights, he's been in. They seemed balance, there was no perfect attack, no perfect defense. It was all reaction based, based on what instincts would call for, and her eyes widened. "That's the same training…that…"

"Hmm, Blake?"  
"Oh, never mind Weiss, just thinking of someone."

Red hair, horns, and a person holding a katana came to her mind. Adam Taurus, his voice filled her head, the low evil laughs.

"So, how hard is Instinct Training?" Ruby asks, which made Naruto smile a little, holding up his hands. "Oh, so that's why your hands feel like sandpaper…"

Nodding, Naruto takes a deep breath.

"So, since they went to school together, mostly. I reckon that Naruto and Sasuke here fought, I wonder who holds the winning record?" Weiss questions, only to watch Naruto give a toothy smile and rub the back of his head. "Oh please, like you're in the lead."

"Actually, Weiss, you're right they aren't." Lapis confirms Weiss's words, only to watch smirk confidently, "they're tied."

Everyone at the table looked at Naruto, suddenly they saw why he wasn't taking fights seriously, no one gave him a real challenge in their group. The only challenge who could get was probably Blake, Pyrrha, and maybe even Nora because she was just human Ursa in raw strength and surprising speed.

Ruby provided a challenge for his reflexes in the very few spars the two had together, and she was the only one out of them to land a clean hit, despite him going all out in defense. Which surprised everyone, giving her a confidence booster, but her overuse of her semblance clocked out her aura rather quickly.

Weiss pointed at Naruto, then at the photo, and watched him point his thumb at his heart. "They're family to you?"

He nods a prideful smile on his face and holds up four fingers in his hand. Pointing at himself with one hand, and then to Sasuke.

"Four to four, that's the record they hold against each other, and both have broken limbs against each other. In fact, I remember the day that Sasuke got Naruto into an iron bar and broke his arm on accident." Lee told the group, only for to chuckle at their reactions, and smile. "He paid Sasuke back by breaking his as well by kicking upwards into it on defense."

"So, who's the most powerful among them?" Weiss asks Lee, who seemed to have both their fighting styles pegged.

"Overall, in a hand to hand fight, I would bet Naruto to win. If it came to weapons, it's whoever disarms who first at that point, but semblance is where Sasuke holds the clear advantage. His semblance is Manifestation, and he can form this skeletal set of hands and armor. Overall, if I had to bet…Sasuke." Naruto looked at Lee surprised but watched as the bowl head smirks. "Only if Sasuke can tire out Naruto."

"I never have seen Naruto tired, well, not until testing." Ruby points, though she watched him rub his head sheepishly, which made her giggle.

"Naruto's combat stamina is off the charts, he's got more stamina than Sasuke and the aura to back it up, but Sasuke is easily more skilled and the natural defense has in Instinct Training can't play because Sasuke has that training as well. Naruto's better at it, sure, but Sasuke having enough knowledge to counter it leaves Instinct Training on cold ice as the winning tactic." Lapis further explains Lee's bet, he then smirks as he points at Naruto with a thumb. "Naruto is my bet."

"So, Lee, why did you beat Naruto during our last spar before coming here?"  
"I caught him off guard, Naruto's weakness is overconfidence once he thinks he wins a fight."

Naruto nods a little, agreeing with them, but then smiles brightly as he collects the photographs.

"They're like brothers, very competitive brothers." Ruby's eyes lit up a little.

"That's who you were trying to tell me about the other day, oh wow Naruto, that's super cool!" Ruby states, watching Naruto get further flustered.

* * *

Naruto jumped into the river, letting the cool water wash over him, he was wearing his bottoms still. It was his casual clothing, swimming trunks with orange flames on them, he was wading in the river waters for a few minutes to cool down.

Summer was coming, the heat was rising, it was around eighty today. Beacon was naturally cool, its halls taking away the heat as it passed along, and most the dorms remained a nice balmy sixty or seventy. Outside, when one was practicing their Kata, it got a little hot quickly.

Swimming in the waters, he used his aura senses to make there was no Grimm around, though he kept Kurama on a special string around his body. Diving into the water he never noticed the audience of one he had, who was hiding behind a tree.

Borrowing her sister's binoculars, hiding to where she thought she couldn't be seen, Ruby felt dirty doing this. Yang didn't know, nobody knew, and she knew that Naruto usual came to this part of Emerald Forest when days were a little warm.

Biting her lip, she watches as he emerges, splashing upwards a little bit, stretching his body as he did. If she was honest with herself, despite feeling dirty, she was enjoying the spectacle in front of her. She always heard her sister talk about spying on boys with Amira, so she wanted to try it out for herself, seeing if she could find out why it was pleasing to them.

Why'd they giggle, joke about it, and even laugh it off when asked by other boys if they were joking.

Now, Ruby both saw and felt why her heart was racing. Was it the thrill, the chance of being caught, or was it something else a little bit more primal?

Blake's book was very…informative on such things, and if she had been handed it a few months ago she'd probably throw it in disgust. However, now, nearing sixteen she'd strangely hang onto it and read it. However, it was always with a _creative imagination_ and such.

She watched as Naruto swam from side to side in the river, stopping as he dived under. Feeling like she was burning, Ruby breathing became slightly rapid, only to watch in amazement as Naruto got out of the water.

In the rare instances where his hair wasn't its spiky mane, she would frown, but seeing his hair wet and slicked back into back spikes was something that made her heart flutter a little bit. She saw water dripping down him, falling to the grass

Shaking his head like a dog, she watches as his hair spikes back out, his ears still fluffy in their form but spikey.

She averted her eyes when Naruto reached down.

Blushing madly, biting her lip, she wasn't going to lower herself to that level. Ogling Naruto from a distance was the dirty feeling she felt when she saw him half-naked in Fu's photo during the sleepover, and then she started to imagine what he would look like…a little further than halfway.

Chuckling filled her ears, she turned to see Blake, who was resting against a tree. "Bl-Blak-mphh?!"

Blake placed her hands over Ruby's mouth, keeping her from screaming out, she then brought one hand to her mouth and motions her to stay silent. Nodding, Ruby's mouth was then uncovered, while Blake sat on the tree chuckling a little.

"So…this is what you do for maintenance for Crescent Rose hmm? Not bad Ruby, not bad at all, apparently you've taken a liking to my books." Ruby blushed, biting her lip a little bit, and then turned to Blake.

"Those books are so filthy…"  
"Yeah, well, what you're doing isn't exactly pure."  
"Okay, fine, I…I like Naruto a lot okay."  
"I mean yeah you do, or else you wouldn't be out here, you wouldn't be concerned for him."  
"Yeah…I know, but is it wrong for me to peek on boys?"

"Maybe so, but, let's be honest with each other Ruby all ladies will grow curious one way or another. Let's talk about how you suddenly figured out the _do not disturb_ setting on the door locks." Blake slyly comments as she scoots to sit by Ruby, "and don't think I'm picking on you, I kind of envy Yang for having a little sister."

"You've always wanted one?"  
"Yeah, of course, but mom and dad just had me."  
"Oh…"  
"Don't be so sad about it, heck, if I had to deal with a twin or a younger brother I'd be crazy."  
"Hehehe…"

"So, let me tell you something Ruby, girl to girl. You're too young to ever think about going that far, don't, because if you expect it to happen you could push Naruto away. You see, ladies think that…well…sex is something only men push, it's not." Blake watched as Ruby's cheeks flush a little, her blushing was cute.

"Sex is natural, sure, but you can't force someone to have sex with you. Pushing for it, or expecting it in an early relationship almost dooms it to fail…I learned it the hard way." Ruby looked at Blake, saddened by what she said. "But, bad times teach you to cherish the good times Ruby, and don't think that Naruto is the only one out there."

"Well…Naruto is the sweetest guy I ever met, probably the strongest out of us."  
"I'm not going to argue, but even _the perfect guy_ has flaws."  
"Hmm?"

Blake took a deep breath, slightly chuckling, her cheeks were red as well. "Sweeter than sweet, courage beyond courage, and a heart wider than the widest ocean of Remnant. That's what the perfect guy is, but you see, not everyone's perfect. Naruto there, for example, he's innocent just like you are…I mean just look at you, you're blushing madly at this conversation."

"Well, yeah, duh. I mean, I never had _this_ kind of talk before. I mean I had _the talk_ with dad, but, I never had a talk about…you know…with another girl." Ruby brought her knees to her chest, giggling in embarrassment, but nonetheless trying to find a smile. "I just…well…"

"Are growing up, you're just growing up, and that's why you need to learn to be your own woman. Besides Ruby, you're a good person at heart, and it's okay to do these things time to time. However, not all the time, and have you seen him naked?" Ruby shakes her head, Blake knew she was telling the truth by the look in her eye.

"Good, so you're not interested in the body, and I'll admit…Naruto's well built. However, so is Lee and Lapis, along with Link…Jaune even…"  
"Blake!"  
"Okay, okay, sorry…sorry."  
"Pervert…"  
"Hey, no, I'm not a pervert. In the words of Jiraiya, the author of these works of art, I'm a super pervert."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "of course you are."

"Hey, that's my line, and besides Ruby let's talk about something really quick. I want to know if you know what it means to be in a relationship?" Blake questions Ruby, intent to find out what the girl knew from fact and fiction.

"Well…in a relationship, a guy should always be honest as well as the girl. There should be no secrets, there should just be trust, and you should be married before…you know…" Blake eyed Ruby, who was blushing a little. "Having…sex."

"Well…what constitutes a serious relationship?"  
"Kissing, being together, promising each other things…"  
"Like?"  
"A future…and being just happy around them."  
"Loving each other, wanting to make each other feel better when your bother sick?"  
"Yeah, like my mom and dad."  
"Ah, so, if he was to kiss on the next date…or you him, would you call that being serious?"  
"Well…I…"

Blake patted Ruby's shoulder and smiles. "Ruby, you're still young, but let me give an idea of what the difference between a casual relationship and a serious relationship is."

"You see Ruby if a boy really-really loves you he'll wait for you. He won't let you go, he'll do whatever he can to make you happy, and if need be he'll throw himself into the fire to save you. You, for all the same reasons, would do the same to save him. Love is what binds a serious relationship, it's not something that can just _happen_ it has to grow." Blake tells Ruby as she looks up at her, smiling a little bit.

"A serious relationship is being there when someone is sick, poor, broken, sad, happy, and loving them all the same as if it was just being in bliss. If a boy loves you will be cared for if you're sick, provided for if poor, held when broken, encouraged with sad, and made even happier. They will love you all the same, even if you were angry, and they'd take the anger away." Blake imagines in her mind two figures dancing around in her mind, one figure of red and one of black. "An evil boy, however, well he'll break you down.

"He'll make you feel like you have to give up something to appease him, to give a piece of yourself without him giving anything. He'll force you to do things you'd never want to do, but all you'll do is end up hurting yourself. He'll only hurt you when you're happy, sad, angry, and if you're broke he'll break you more. He'll make you regret the day you were born, he'll make you wish to die…" Ruby notice Blake brush against her stomach, which she could see a small scar.

"They'll make you hate yourself." Blake smiles a little bit but then frowns. "You understand Ruby…don't search for someone that'll hurt you…find someone that will cherish you."

"Find someone that will freeze if it means you'll be warm, find someone who will take the pain away, find someone who will hold you when you sick." Blake looks at Ruby, smiling again, "and always look in their eyes…the eyes are the window to the soul."

Ruby smiles, she ponders Blake's words, and then lightly hangs her head with a blush on her face.

"Blake, you're a good sister…" Blake's surprise made Ruby go in shock when she saw Blake's _cat ears_ poke up from her bow. "B-Blake?!"

"Ruby, listen, I..I was going to tell you all."  
"That you're a Faunus?!"  
"Yes…I…was…"  
"Why hide?"  
"Huh?"  
"You shouldn't hide, especially if you're amongst friends…we love you, Blake."

Blake whimpers a little bit, grabbing Ruby, and holding her in a tight hug. A warm smile flows over her lips, but she watches from behind Ruby as Naruto starts walking their way.

 _"_ _Crap, did he sense us?!"_ Walking towards them, he stops and looks up at them while waiving.

He hops upwards, landing on a branch, holding in his hands some wild apples, tossing two to Blake and Ruby. Sitting on the branch, Naruto rested comfortably.

"Um, Naruto, did you know we were here?"  
Naruto shook his head, motioning with his hands, indicating he hadn't sensed them until coming close.  
"Oh…well…"  
Naruto looks at Ruby with a smile, taking a bite out of his apple.

Blake eats her apple a little slow, watching as Naruto held his hand out, and was stunned just as well as Ruby to see a blue jay fly onto it. They chuckled when the blue jay went onto his head, nestling in his hair like a nest, making his eye twitch.

"Hey, Naruto, I think its time you got a haircut." Blake points out, holding back her laughter, uncaring of her Faunus ears being out.


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto, for the first time, was riding a horse. Doctor Gayle Midori, a bright green headed veterinarian, had recently got a horse out of its splint. She was the doctor that Naruto worked for, she watched as he galloped on the horse, and leap over an obstacle she placed.

This was a Scout Horse, a nimble breed of horse, smaller than the Clydesdale.

Coming back towards the doctor the horse neighed, lifting up on its back legs to show that they were healed, while Naruto calmed it with some aura. Getting off, patting the horse, Naruto stretches as his sleeveless tunic dripped with sweat.

"We don't usually get calls outside of Vale City, but I'm glad that you got to ride a horse, they're majestic creatures," Gayle says, patting Naruto's back as they walk towards her truck, the area they were in was in a lightly populated area and Grimm didn't much come near either.

A peaceful countryside if there ever was one with a simple name, The Town of Fern.

"So," Gayle unlocks the truck for Naruto to get in, "you and your girl going on a date tomorrow?"

Naruto nods, smiling, he relaxes in the seat as he buckles up. Gayle starts the truck up, looking at the gauges and making sure it was running. Her thin frame breaths a sigh of relief as the truck starts, allowing them to be on their way.

* * *

Arriving back at the animal shelter and hospital, Naruto and Gayle got out of the truck. Gayle lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag out of it. She leans against the building, coughing slightly, and watches as Dr. Trombley walks their way.

"Here's the paychecks for the week, Gayle you worked sixty hours, right?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"The Timeclock didn't pick up your badges scan, oh well, I'll take your word for it once I review the cameras."  
"I ain't got nothing to hide, go right ahead."

"Will do, and Namikaze." Trombley reaches down, grabbing Naruto's check, his pudgy form slightly jiggling a little as he pulled the check from his pocket. "You earned thirty-six hours pay, you were late Thursday correct?"

Naruto nods.  
"I like honesty, so I'll let it slide, don't make it a habit."  
Naruto gives Trombley a thumb's up.

"So, kid, you said last night you're working to bring your mother here to Vale?"  
Naruto nods, pointing at some of the apartment buildings across the street.  
"Well ain't you a saint, how much have you saved up?"  
Naruto got out his notepad, _"1,230."_

Pursing her lips, Gayle watched as Naruto grabbed his scroll as it buzzed in his pocket, she saw that it was some girl with mixed hair of black and red. She had silver eyes, holding up a peace sign, and looked as cute as a designer button.

"So that's the lucky girl, eh?"  
Naruto nudges his head side to side.  
"Oh, you're too modest, see what it says."

 _"_ _Naruto, are you in the city?"_ The text message said, Naruto looks at Gayle, she just motions him to go and take a walk, he needed to go by the bank anyway.

Naruto nods, walking, typing as he did. _"Yes, just got off work."_

 _"_ _Want to meet up somewhere, just for a quick bite, I got to get some tools for Crescent Rose?"_ Naruto smiles, walking towards the bank, he types on his phone as he does.

 _"_ _What about a noodle place?"  
"Sure!"  
"Just find a place, I'll meet you there."  
"K."_

* * *

Walking into the bank, Naruto got out his scroll and looked at an open teller. Walking over to him the cashier looks at Naruto and smiles. "Hi, welcome to Vale Number One, how can I help you?"

Naruto slid his scroll and check over to the man, the man nods, entering the information and the amount. Quickly, he types on the keyboard, entering all that he must, seeing Naruto's money get loaded in as a result. He presented Naruto with the receipt indicating his balance, which was around sixteen hundred Lien now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pocketed the receipt, intent on shredding it when he got back to Beacon.

Exiting the bank, cool Summer winds blew against him, just a month away and it'll be officially Summertime. That's when the new transfer students were coming in when Sasuke was supposed to arrive, and no doubt both would be wanting to spar.

At least Naruto hoped Sasuke didn't grow a smug attitude while being lavished at Haven, he'd have to knock some sense back into him!

Looking at several street signs, posters, and such. Naruto stops at one particular poster, about an event tomorrow, and smiles as he takes a snapshot of it on his scroll. That'd be the best surprise Ruby could have for a second date, plus it'll be something for her to be happy about.

Walking with both hands behind his head, his fox ears flapping in the wind, Naruto looks at the crowds as he walks away from the bank. His arms were sore, his legs were sore as well, Kata practice and work taking a good chunk of him over the past few days.

Then there was the testing week to end the spring semester, that nearly killed him, brain wise.

* * *

Naruto and Ruby were slurping down noodles rapidly, both enjoying the pork fillet. Ruby and Naruto had already eaten five bowls between them, slurping down their sixth bowls, they placed to them the side. Both slurping on the left-over noodles still, with puffed out cheeks, they looked at one another.

Laughing at each other's face, swallowing the last bit of their noodles, their seventh bowls were put in front of them. Quickly, both dug in, once again starting the slurping cycle all over again. The little stand outside was amazing, compared to a normal Mistralian restaurant

Finishing up their seventh bowls, Naruto and Ruby patted their stomach, which had a small bulge from all the food. Ruby watched as the cooks brought them their bills, she reaches down, blushing a little bit in surprise.

She watches as Naruto grabs both, putting his scroll on top of them, and flashing her a smile with a nod. Giggling a little bit, she allowed him to pay for her meal despite it not being a date, that was tomorrow anyhow and gets up with him as he grabs his scroll.

Patting their bellies as they walked out of the stand, Ruby looked at Naruto. "Thanks for the food Naruto, I've been starving all day, I've been to a dozen shops looking for my baby's needs."

Naruto nods, smiling at her with his eyes closed, and she watched as he skillfully moved around a person despite having his eyes closed. Reaching over to him she takes his hand as they walk down the street together, while Naruto had his eyes closed still, she began to worry.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto eyes fluttered open, he looked at Ruby with a smile, pointing at his head.

"Oh, still got a migraine?"  
He nods.  
"Sorry…"  
He waves her off, blushing a little bit.

"It's hot today, what is it, eighty-five?" Ruby asks as she looks up into the sky, seeing very few clouds, hoping for some rain later next week.

Naruto nods, looking as well, and then points out a cloud. "That one looks like a fox."

Smirking, Naruto let go of her hand, so he could place along, pointing at a cloud. He took out a notepad, wrote down what he thought he saw in the cloud. _"Lion."_

Ruby looked at him as if he grown two heads before looking up, "huh it does."

Pursing her lips she points at another cloud, "that one is wild like your hair, it looks like a porcupine."

Giving her a dry look, he felt his left eye twitch a little bit, and then he writes in his notepad. _"Or you are touching Nora's hammer."_

Ruby blushed a little bit, remember the one time her hair was spikier than even his, and it was because she thought it'd be a good idea to grab Nora's hammer in a combat spar. She instead got fried by Nora's semblance, forgetting that the girl could absorb nearby electricity.

"Hey!" She whines a little bit, smirking as she punched his arm, "I'll trip you again."

Making the motions of a chuckle, Naruto sighed a little bit, he seemed really tired. Walking with Ruby still they passed the old playhouse, which made Ruby take a double look. She had a sad face as she became slightly downcast, reaching over towards Naruto hand, to which she felt him take.

"Naruto, are you homesick?"  
He nods, looking at the sky, but looks at her with a warm smile.

He points at his heart, then to her, giving her a thumb's up. She blushes a little bit, leaning against him as they walk along the street. "Well…I'm glad I make you feel better, your kind of the best part of the day ya know."

* * *

Yang watches as her sister comes back to the dorm, she was laying in her bed, relaxing as she was reading a comic book. Looking at her sister, she smiles as she rolls over to face her fully.

"Hey sis, where've you been at?"  
"I was hanging out with Naruto, I was in the city and I asked him to go get something to eat with me."  
"Oh, that's sweet of you."  
"Sweet of me, he paid for it, I didn't ask him."  
"Aww~ my little sis has a got herself a boyfriend now…"  
"Well, we've not kissed…yet."  
"Oh, so you have thought about it?"  
"Y-yeah, kind of…maybe…"

"She's thought about more than that," Blake hangs upside down on her bed, "I caught her spying on him yesterday."

'Blake!" Ruby whines, "why?!"

"Because aren't big sisters supposed to tease the younger sister?" Blake asks, very curious to that, and received a look from Yang as she seemed confused.

"Ah, yeah, that's how its supposed to go. But, anyway, so…spying on Naruto eh?"  
"N-no…"  
"Don't lie, Ruby."  
"O-okay, yeah, sort of…I just wanted to see if he was okay when he headed to river."  
"Aww~ wait, you didn't see him naked did you, does…the carpet match the drapes?"  
"Yang!"

Yang laughs out loud, looking at her sister as she wipes her eyes off a little bit, and smiles. "You're too easy Ruby, too easy to tease, besides how was your mini-date?"

"It was good, I and him just walked around, talking about clouds and stuff," Ruby says, getting into her bed, looking of the window. "He showed me his journal, he drew pictures of us when we were first on the airship."

That caught Yang's attention, watching as Ruby got her scroll out, showing her the picture's in the journal he drew. The attention to detail was great, despite it being a sketch, not an actual painting or creation that would be used to make money.

"Oh wow, did he do that with everyone?"  
"Yeah, he's got Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Link, Zelda, Fu, Han, Weiss, and even Blake."  
"How did he know Blake?"  
"He's from Menagerie Yang, I'm assuming Blake must've met him at some point."

Blake played along, smiling a little as she rubbed the back of her head as she sat straight on her bed. "Yeah, me and Naruto…we went to school together."

"You did?" Yang questions, sensing something, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, I did, I just…" Ruby looked at Blake, kind of mad that she was going to use Naruto as cover for a lie, but lets it slide when because of what she wanted to keep hidden. "I just, well, didn't recognize him when we walked in."

"Oh…" Yang looks at her partner, smiling a little. "Well, glad you cleared the air on that one Blake."

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath, his eye turning blood red as he looked at Glynda, the woman had many pebbles raised up with a slight flick of her wrist. "Namikaze, it's a little early to start preparing for The Vytal Tournament."

Shrugging his shoulders, he got into a combat stance, similar to a boxer's. Taking a second-deep breath, Naruto allowed aura to flood all of his senses, and it seemed as though he could even hear Glynda's heartbeat at this point.

Sighing, Glynda got ready to send the pebbles to pelt the young Namikaze, who stood ready. "What's the win condition?"

Naruto holds up five fingers, he must catch five pebbles in the dozens she was going to fling at him. Nodding, she got ready, intent to make it quick. She agreed to do this as a means for him to test his Instinct Training.

Flinging the swarms of pebbles at him, she watched as his aura bursts around him, almost wanting to stop until she sees him moving in afterimages. _"Incredible, he sacrificed his defense for an increased reactionary based one…"_

She watched as he dodged all of them, spinning on his foot as he managed to catch two of the pebbles and fling them back at her. She managed to use her semblance to catch them but watches as she makes the others return as he applies back his aura's shielding and dodges them without losing speed.

 _"_ _No, it's not that he chooses defenses, he's trying to balance out the power intake to use this type of style…incredible, is this…Instinct Training?"_ Glynda readies herself again, ready to fling them back at Naruto, who stands ready. _"This boy…he's something special."_

Flinging them back at Naruto, she watches as Naruto leaned back, dodging the first wave easily. He then hops up, completing the backflip as he got three in his right hand, and one in his left hand. Using his bare feet, he spins around as he kicks off his shoes before landing back on the ground with a fifth one in between his toes.

Completing the exercise, leaving Glynda slightly stunned, because she was unsure as to what the purpose was. Dropping the stones down, Naruto took a deep breath, smirking he looked at Glynda confidently.

"Hmph, let's see how you do on offense." She got ready, pulling the rocks back towards herself, "because there's no point in dodging if you can't get to me. I only ask that you hit me one time, and if you do, I'll forgo the coffee you offered me."

Dropping down, Naruto got low, loading himself up like a spring that was ready to be set loose. When she flicks her wrists, she watches him disappear in his semblance, turning around, she launches the stones at him.

Only for him to appear behind her, which made her jump up, avoiding him. However, her eyes were wide when Naruto appeared above her, his fist cocked back. Using her semblance, she manages to grab him, and toss him to the side.

She realizes her mistake when he is hurtling towards a tree, and her eyes widened further, _"I'm being a little r…rough?!"_

She watches him disappear in a flash, feeling him appear behind, she barely kicks him away when he attempted to punch her. Landing on the ground, sliding slightly, she sees Naruto stand up. His aura was flaring around her brightly, coming off as if it was a slight flame, it was very powerful.

She felt something familiar about this kind of power, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Feeling the heat of the setting sun, she looked at Naruto in the eyes. Her eyes widened when she suddenly found herself staring into the eyes of a giant nine-tailed fox.

Only, this fox was a shadow that stood behind Naruto, his own eyes becoming foxlike as he licked his lips. Smirking rather coyly as he flashed, appearing around Glynda in many flashes of light. _"His semblance has evolved, he can now use it succession…no, its different somehow…"_

Barely stopping his punch with telekinesis, she was stunned when he managed to flash out of her control. Apparently, his semblance broke any effect any other semblance held over him, which was both incredible as it was terrifying.

Appear below Glynda, lowered down near the ground, Naruto sends a kick upwards at her. Only for Glynda to successfully block it despite being caught by surprise, she barely leans back in time when he hops upwards and spins kicks in the air.

A kick aimed at her face.

Their eyes meet, hearing the roar of a nine-tailed fox, she was convinced that this was the boy's soul roaring out through his actions. Landing on the ground, she attempted to smack him with her Riding Crop. Only for to dodge each strike while facing away from her.

"Are you mocking me?" She questions him as she dashes back, using her semblance to grab at the pebbles and send them his way.

Turning around, he merely raised his right hand up, forming a barrier that all the pebbles bounced off from. Stunning her, because the ability to form a barrier with aura was an art that even most students didn't know how to do, and what stunned her more was when he appeared in front of her.

Bringing her arms up, she forms her own barrier, which was obviously stronger. Naruto's fist smacks against it hard, slightly cracking the barrier much to her surprise, only to hear another hit make contact in the form of Naruto's foreleg impacting from behind her.

He had flashed behind her using Instant, without creating the flash itself, which was incredible. Turning around when she sensed him, she saw him smash the same crack, breaking the barrier open with a full force punch.

However, she saw his aura flicker out completely after that, leaving him wide open to a telekinetic push. Which she did, blasting him into the air, and watching him sprawl onto the ground hard. Breathing hard, she saw that her aura was in the mid yellow.

"You did good, Namikaze, I think that was the best one on one spar I had in a while from a student. You now owe me one cup of coffee, as you promised, but I look forward to another spar when we get the time." Glynda helped Naruto up with her semblance, discovering his aura recovering quickly, and when he stood back up on his feet the confident smile said it all.

Whatever he wanted to see, he saw it, and he felt it bubbling up inside of him.

Ozpin stood off, out of sight from the two, watching Naruto with curious eyes as he saw the bright mark on his right palm. Taking a sip of coffee, he felt something a tinge in his heart, he felt like he was trying to remember an old friend of his.

 _"_ _Naruto's instincts allowed him to perfectly balance his aura out during his spar with Glynda, pushing her back with an intense focus on just weaving through her attacks. Glynda was holding back, maybe using fifty percent of her total power, but still for a student to push her that far is truly remarkable."_ Sipping on his coffee, Ozpin watched as Naruto's aura fully came back, _"and I am now sure of it."_

 _"_ _He's the child of The Summer Maiden."_


	29. Chapter 29

Waking up on a Sunday morning was a little difficult for Naruto, slowly, he scratched his backside as he walked over to the dresser. Getting out a pair of black dress pants, he quickly found the belt for it, placing it on top of the dresser as he searched for button-up shirts.

He went shopping on his way back to Beacon when Ruby went ahead of him, it was eleven in the morning, so he was starting his day later than usual. More than likely Ruby was doing things with her sister, but he'd be taking her on their second official date here soon.

Looking in the mirror he thought for a minute he was looking at his father, but then he realized that he had grown a lot over the last couple of months. His hair shorter was now a shaggier spiky mane like his father's.

His bangs were slightly different, however, inheriting his mother's rather long bangs, he takes a deep breath. Playing with the bangs a little bit, he smiles as he moves them forward in front of his ear. Nodding, he starts twisting them, smiling at the result he made a note pick up some hair pieces to keep the bangs twisted in the design.

He reaches down, grabbing an orange shirt with blue trimmings, putting it on top of the pile. Then he had a thought, smiling, he got his scroll. Looking around on his scroll's city map feature, he found several places open for dinner.

 _"_ _Places with strawberry sundaes…"_ he typed in the keywords for it, and watched as the many locations became three, and one of them was included with Lemon-Lime.

He wasn't well versed in dating, but he knew better than to go someplace twice, so he took Lemon-Lime off the selection menu. Only, he paled at the places left, one was a one-star review and the other was five star reviewed the place.

The only thing that was the set off about the five-star place was the price, he could tell that simple dish was high there. Biting his lip, debating on going somewhere else, he knew Ruby had been dying for a sundae.

Simply because the cafeteria always sold out, and it not only made her mad, it made Naruto mad as well. He wanted it as well, so, he clicked on the restaurant. Finding that it wasn't too far from where the second part of the date would be he takes a deep breath, knowing his bank account was about to take a small hit.

However, before he could press the button his mother flashes on the screen, him pressing the button allowed for facetime to go automatically. Kushina was rubbing her eyes, dirt covered and all. She smiled when she saw Naruto's bedraggled appearance.

 _"_ _Hey sweetie, you look up and early."  
_ Naruto nudges his head about.  
 _"Meh, I know, work's canceled next week."  
_ Naruto smiles, he was glad his mother was going to be out of the mines.  
 _"So, I bought me a train ticket…and air ticket."  
_ Naruto eyes beamed, his smile grew wider.  
 _"I heard that parent's day is next week in Vale, so I'm going to drop in. You'll have a couple of days off school."  
_ Naruto nods, already anticipating the week.  
 _"So, Naruto, I saw the picture you sent me. So, that's Ruby, eh…eh…she's not too bad."  
_ Naruto gave his mother a dry look, his eye twitching.  
 _"Hey, you're probably going to catch hell from her dad, I'm just playing a fair game."  
_ Naruto frowns a little bit, watching his mother laugh a little.  
 _"You're still my little man, no matter, you could become a spirit and you'd still be my little orange sunshine."  
_ Naruto blushes a little bit, smiling at the compliment.  
 _"Well, I'll be leaving tonight, love you."  
_ Naruto placed his fingers on his lips and then placed them on the scroll.

Biting his lip, Naruto went back to the restaurant screen, and shrugs. He'll take extra hours over the next week, maybe earn overtime. So, he saw where it was, memorizing it. It looked like a Vale steakhouse, so of course, it'd be expensive.

The second part of the date would be worth it. In fact, when he felt the buzzing on his scroll he smiles, opening the text message. _"Your two tickets to see Red Riding Hood, and Robin Hood have been approved for purchase. Box C-2, seat 1 and 2."_

* * *

Naruto was walking down Beacon's hallways, wearing his better clothing for the evening, and walks towards Ruby's door. Knocking on the door, Yang answered it, looking at Naruto while whistling like a cartoonish wolf.

"Wow, you really got that flair with orange and black, so you here for Ruby?" Yang watches as Naruto raises an eyebrow, making her chuckle, "har-har it's a joke."

Closing the door as she walks out, Yang looks around and smiles. "Ruby's with Coco right now, apparently she complained about wearing heels last time."

Naruto nods, watching Yang chuckle as she looked at him. Looking down, she pursed her lips, he was wearing combat boots still. She could tell they were steel toes as well, and if he'd need to kick someone they'd probably break a leg.

"Alright, stud, I'm going to let have some more rope. There will be no team following you around, it's just you and Ruby if you two come back a little late that's fine. But, if you get into trouble, don't be mister big shot…call us." Yang tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Because I'd hate to break your arm."

Naruto pales a little bit, shaking slightly, and before Yang knew it he activated his semblance. Flashing away, leaving Yang standing there, chuckling a little bit, and then taking a deep breath.

"He's too easy," she mutters allow, _"and if he thinks I'm bad wait till he meets dad."_

Naruto flashes back, taking a deep breath, and then rubs the back of his head. Yang then smirks, her eyes widening a little bit, and grips his shoulders to turn him around to face his date for the night. He stood, blushing, and there she was.

Ruby Rose, dressed in a long red skirt, and a long-sleeved black top with a rose symbol brocade on the front of the dress. She was wearing an orange hairclip in her hair, giving some semblance to her date for that night.

Who, both in action as he was in words, speechless.

"H-hey Naruto, you look…nice." Ruby blushes, it was her second official date, and already she felt the butterflies churning.

Why didn't she feel this way when they were just hanging out, like yesterday?

* * *

Walking in Vale, on a cool midsummer night's brisk walk, like a dream the two held each other's hands. Ruby slightly leaning onto Naruto, whose ears flicked back and forth. The sun was setting, their date just about to truly begin with dinner.

"So, Naruto, why'd you pick this place?"  
Naruto turns to her, smiling while winking at her.

She giggles, her arm locked with his as they walked towards the place they would end up sitting and having a nice dinner.

Then something caught their eye, and Naruto's eyes lit with mirth. Cardin, Cardin was walking with a little boy on his shoulders and an older woman by his side.

"Hey, what's Cardin doing with a kid, is he a dad or something?" Ruby asks until she sees them walk over towards where they were at.

"Uncle Card, Uncle Card, why are we stopping?!" The energetic boy yells, bouncing on the youth's shoulders. "Who are they, are they bad guys, I'll beat'em up!"

Cardin rubbed the back of Jay's head, laughing a little bit. "Jay, this is uncle's friends, Carmella this is Naruto."

Carmella smiles, looking at the strapping young blonde before her and then noticed him arm locked with the girl next to him. "Oh dear, we're so sorry to disturb."

Naruto and Ruby unconsciously do the same motions with opposite hands to wave them off, smiling, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"You didn't, we're simply on a walk towards our date, so…wow…that's Little Jay?" Ruby coos a little, watching the boy bounce excitingly, "he's got pretty blue eyes."

"He gets it from his daddy, Cardin and Jay have the same eyes, and Little Jay inherited them."  
"It's a miracle I even found my lost family, and I can never repay you that debt Naruto."  
"Oh, so that's the Naruto you spoke of. My, oh my, such a strapping young fox Faunus with a beautiful date to match."

Naruto blushes, gushing at the compliments he was receiving. Ruby was fairing no better, save she had a nervous tinge to her lips, and moved Naruto closer to her out of instinct alone. Carmella chuckled a little bit, imagining herself standing in Ruby's place with Jay taking Naruto's.

"Uncle Card, Uncle Card, look that man's ears are twitching rapidly!" Little Jay points out, making them notice Naruto's nervous tick, he smiles brightly.

The little child attempts to move his ears in a similar manner, only to feel nothing, frowning a little bit. "Oh man, I can't do it too!"

Naruto gets out of arm lock with Ruby, pointing at his ears, he then smiles brightly showing his foxlike canines as he moves his ears in a pattern. Fluttering them up, side to side, dropping them even much to Ruby's surprise.

It was probably the cutest thing she ever saw.

"So, Uncle Cardin, what's his semi-semo-sem-…"  
"Semblance?"  
"Yeah, that word, I bet he's an awesome Hunter like you!"  
"Oh no, he's twice that, and…Naruto…what exactly is your semblance."

Naruto eyes Cardin, smirking, he takes a deep breath.

Suddenly he flashes on top of a light pole, in a pose reminiscence to the start of the fusion dance from Super Dragon Crystal, the next flash has him doing a handstand on top of a lion statue near a library, only for to flash on top of his head back in front of them all.

Little Jay was laughing, he was pointing at Naruto, "you came back upside down!"

Naruto's eyes bugged out, he leaned over, falling to the ground hard. Ruby looked at him with concern, only to see him give a wink, bringing a single finger towards his lips as he smiles. Getting quickly, he dusted himself off, rubbing the back of his head.

He wiggles his right hand's index finger in a circular motion around his head, indicating a sort of malfunction, which makes Little Jay go into hysteria.

"You're funny!"  
Naruto took a bow.  
"Can I touch your fox ears?!"  
Naruto smiles, walking over to Cardin, bowing his head.

Cardin watches as Little Jay lightly rubs one of Naruto's ears, feeling them twitch to his touch, the boy giggles with mirth. Then he comes to realize something, the way Naruto had his head bowed, it was more of a regal posture than anything.

Cardin reached up, putting his hand on Naruto's ear as well, smiling a little bit.

They almost felt like Velvet's, then the sickening realization came to him, and this soft feeling he felt at his fingertips came through force rather than acceptance.

Taking a deep breath, Cardin removed his hand, smiling sadly. Only to feel Naruto punch him in the arm lightly.

* * *

Ruby and Naruto both ate their meals, which wasn't too bad, some steak dinner that was filling. The young girl, who had barely touched her food before finally completing was shy now. For some reason, her heart was beating faster than normal when she got around him.

Yes, she felt this pang every so often, the kindness he showed. However, it was never as constant. She went from being able to keep up with him in eating noodles like two madmen, only to slowly take small tidbits of her food, and try to talk to him more.

Even though Coco suggested acting like herself, she was slightly scared that if she acted like herself then Naruto would grow bored, since he acted in a similar fashion. Growing up, she's always heard opposites attract, and here she met her counterpart.

A teen, almost the same age as her, and just as talented if not more so.

Naruto looked at Ruby, who was still blushing, looking away a little bit. Moving his hand onto hers, she looked at him, him looking at her as if he was trying to see if she was ill.

Mouthing to her, _"are you okay?"_

Nodding, she just sighs a little bit, "I'm just a little tired the tests fried me."

Naruto nods in agreement, watching her smile a little, they watch as the waiter comes over. Looking at him, she noticed that he had a sort of look in his eye as the man walked away, and walked towards the kitchen.

Coming walking towards her, she saw the waiter carrying a large strawberry sundae, her eyes widening. She looked at it, licking her lips, and noticed that it was rather large. Seeing two spoons, she looked at Naruto, who was blushing.

"You got a shareable one?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Wanna share?"  
Naruto blushed a little more, smiling as he grabbed his spoon and clanged against Ruby's.  
"You wanna see who can eat the most?"  
Naruto raised one eyebrow and got ready.

As the waiter got back with his scroll, Naruto took it, pocketing it as they got up. Looking at the time, Naruto grabbed Ruby's hand gently as they walked out of the restaurant. There were ice cream stains on their clothes, Ruby eating some leftover strawberries, and hugging up against Naruto.

* * *

Looking at the rising moon, Naruto hair waived in the wind a little bit, but in the cool summer night winds, he felt something pass over him. Feeling something warm on his shoulder, he smiles a little bit, as he grabs his necklace.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Oh…is your dad sending you a sign?"  
Naruto looked at Ruby stunned slightly.  
"What, my dad always tells me when I feel something pass over me it's just mom watching me."  
Naruto smiles, nodding.

"So, Naruto, what else are we doing tonight?" Ruby questions as she looks around, noticing that they were walking towards the entertainment districts of Vale, "movie?"

Naruto nudged his head around, he then stops, covers Ruby's eyes with his hand. She squeals a little bit, surprised, but then feels a rush of air rush over her as he flashes in succession on the street.

Ending the semblance, Naruto and Ruby stepped out of an orange-colored flashed with a red outing that created an orange rose like flash. Both were breathing heavy, with Ruby shaking a little bit, and feeling lightheaded as she used Naruto to steady herself.

"Hey, Naruto, warn me next time." Ruby breaths out, only to look up, her eyes widening. "Naruto, isn't that a…playhouse?"

She looked at Naruto, who was holding up his scroll, smiling at her with a toothiest of expression. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the tickets on the scroll, two seats to see both Red Riding Hood and Robin Hood.

Her two favorite plays, she looked at Naruto, reaching out and gripping the scroll a little bit. She shook a little bit, a few tears left her eyes before she smiled sadly.

"F-for real?"  
He nods, motioning towards it.

She slams into him with a tight hug, both locking their arms around one another.

* * *

"Looks like my sister's date is going well." Yang looked through her binoculars, smiling as they both entered the playhouse.

Lee was sitting by her, having agreed to a _spy date_ with Yang, chuckling as he grabs the binoculars from her hands. "So, do you think they'll kiss?"

"Nah, not right now, but I could see her kissing him on the cheek," Yang tells Lee, leaning against a chimney, only to hear some music being played.

Looking at Lee, she saw him placing his scroll down on the rooftop, chuckling a little bit as classic rock music playing. Yang chuckled a little bit, watching him fidgeted around in his jacket, taking out two candy bars.

"You know," Yang takes the chocolate bar, "I'm trying to watch my figure."

"I can help you with that."  
"Oh?"  
"Not in the way you're implying, my father, is a martial arts instructor…so…"  
"Oh…poo, you swung and missed."  
"S-s-seriously?"

Yang laughs out loud, leaning back on the chimney some more, looking at the moon as it rose. "Nah man, I'm not easy, I'm not some hooker…so, who's this?"

"Yellow Boyd; I want to have you here," Lee takes a deep breath, "I had a grandma that used to listen to them a lot."

"She tended the fields, she was also a master martial artist in the lotus style, our family technique, and semblance. She was so down to earth, peaceful, calm…she fattened me up as a kid." Lee chuckles a little bit as he leans on his chimney, eating his candy bar. "When I listen to this song, I liked to imagine she'd be here with me."

"You and your nana were close?"  
"Yeah, do you and Ruby still have yours?"  
"She passed away when we were small."  
"Damn, you two are probably the sweetest sister I've ever met, why is it the good people suffer?"  
"You know the old saying, when good men fail to act, evil prevails?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think Grimm think, being serious, I mean they're intelligent even if they aren't alive."  
"Zombies?"  
"Eh, maybe…"  
"Tortured souls?"  
"Nah, because I would like to reckon souls have a conscious."

Yang nods, taking a deep breath, yawning a little. "Hey, bowl head, I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

Walking back to the dorms, Naruto looked at the clock on his scroll, sighing a little bit. They had gotten back a little late, but Ruby was latched around his arm, she had a bright smile on her face.

"That was probably the greatest amount of fun I had in a while, I always laughed on how they'd get someone dress up in those big Beowulf suits. I was little when I met someone in one of those suits, I thought it was the real deal, and bam! I ran up, cocked my leg back, and kicked them in the shin." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, coming towards her door, "mom didn't make me cookies that week."

Stopping at her door, Naruto feels her let go of him, making him sigh a little bit. That was until, probably the softest pair of lips he'll ever feel, pressed against his cheek. She stood there, blushing madly, looking at Naruto with both of her hands clutched around her scroll.

"I had fun Ruto…thank you, I needed it, it just brings back so many memories…and…well. It made me realize why I wanted to be a Huntress in the first place, it isn't about the fame…the romance of it all…I just wanted to protect my friends…family, and now." She blushes but closes her as she smiles brightly still. "I want to put in the list, the people I cherish most…"

Naruto eyes widened a little bit, softening, he bumped her arm with his fist a little bit. Pointing at his heart, he points at his door but then points at her. Making a heart shape with his hands, he leaned forehead and returned the favor she gave him.

Kissing her forehead before walking towards his dorm, turning around, kissing both his index and middle finger and waves them towards Ruby before heading inside.

Ruby stood out her dorm, blushing madly, she nods with a smile while giggling.


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto had a blindfold over his eyes, his team stood in a triangle formation around him, all of them with their weapons activated. Bringing Kurama to his side, Naruto extended the staff to its fullest form, taking a deep breath, he nods.

"Lotus!" Lee screams.  
"Crystal!" Lapis screams.  
"Bulwark!" Amira screams.

Naruto's eyes snap open in the cloth, dodging shards of crystal as Lapis launches them while spinning around and grabbing Lee by his leg when he attempted to kick Naruto. His eyes widened, stunned by how much Naruto improved, only to get batted into Amira as she charges.

Knocking her into the air, Naruto spun around, letting go of Lee and then launching him. Lapis barely dodges out of the way as Lee angles to himself and skids to a stop. Looking up, he smirks as he catches Amira, who had an eye twitch happening.

"Holy shit was that…" Amira shook her head, still spinning from being hit by Lee, watching as Naruto spun Kurama in one hand.

"Naruto's tapping more and more to the innate energy that lays within us all, that's what Instinct training does, it breaks through a shell." Lapis tells them, "it's similar to Lee's lotus ability, save it improves everything."

"Aura control, aura reserves, muscle memory, muscle control, mind, body, healing factor, and even his senses are all cranked up in this…form." Lapis says as he looks at Naruto's aura, it was like a flame almost, "and that's why I say he'll beat Sasuke."

"What kind of training does it take to unlock that amount of power?" Amira questions, watching as Naruto's ears flicked, and then he started walking towards them.

"Naruto's been doing late day training with volunteers, mostly Glynda, he's capable more now than now then he's ever been." Lapis observes the aura flickering around Naruto, his eyes widened a little bit at the realization, "still isn't perfect though."

"How so?"  
"His aura must be balanced when drawing on the innate energy, life energy, otherwise his aura will disperse off him."  
"So, it's like the temporary drop?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, let's hit'em hard!"

Naruto smirks, all of his team charges at him at once, Lee's Lotus semblance explodes around him as he leads the charge. Taking a deep breath, Naruto dodges Lee's rapid kicks and punches, being backed up slightly.

He then moves his head as he feels a crystal arrow screech past him, nearly taking his ear, and continued the leaning motion until he cartwheels and kicks Lee back. Only to fall to the ground in order to avoid Amira as she shot at him.

Time moved really slow as he felt several arrows coming towards him, with Lee above him as well, having jumped when he was kicked back. His eyes widened under the cloth, Naruto's body activates his semblance, teleporting him above his team.

Kurama came alive, launching mist everywhere in a sort of smokescreen.

Lee, Lapis, and Amira huddle together as they see two electric crystals drop down. Amira forms Bulwark over them, seeing the electricity crackling from the crystals, and suddenly watching as they lit up the mist in a sort of web made of lightning.

Naruto landed back on the ground, dropping down into a fighting stance as he ejects the depleted crystals from Kurama. Loading in a water and earth crystal into the slots, he spins the staff around, cocking it once they were fully loaded.

Amira was about to charge when Lee and Lapis stopped her, "what?"

"That's Trap Formation, don't be so quick to move, especially when Naruto is like this. Anywhere he taps Kurama on the ground, even if we can't feel it directly, could become a sinkhole." Lapis warns Amira, they watched as Naruto traces the ground with Kurama just in front of him.

Lee's fists shook slightly, he wasn't afraid, just nervous to move forwards towards Naruto. Watching the blonde spin around, and then his eyes widened when Naruto smirks on his return spin. Suddenly Naruto flashes around them, dazzling flashes of orange lit up the training ground they were using.

Lapis was now concerned, very concerned, Naruto was playing on his semblance and formed traps all around them. Taking a step forward, he immediately jumped backward as the ground he stepped on gave way into a sinkhole.

Lee saw how fast the ground collapsed, smirking slightly as crossed his arms. Roaring out, his skin reddens a little bit as his green aura slowly shines brighter, humming actually, and his hair stands up. Lapis and Amira watched as Lee's eyes became solid white as he flooded his body with power from his semblance.

"This is Lotus: Level Three, another level will depower me, but in this level, I should be fast enough to attack Naruto directly," Lee told them, turning to face Naruto, who was standing on a tree. "I'll clear the traps, giving you a defined area of operation. YOSH!"

Bouncing on his feet, putting Kurama back, Naruto got ready when he heard his traps sinking into the ground. Suddenly feeling a presence from behind him, Naruto was hit full force by a kick from Lee, stunned at the sudden speed increase.

Reangling himself, he landed to where he knew he would be surrounded by traps and dropped into a stance. Suddenly, he launches his foot back, deflecting a sidekick by Lee as the green beast appeared behind him.

Spinning around, Naruto faces Lee and begins to throw a volley of punches and kicks along with Lee. Both impact each other's attacks, both moving at equal speeds, with orange and green clashing against each other.

"Oraoraoraoraoraora!" Lee screams as he punches rapidly at Naruto, "ORA!"

Naruto's defenses were broken through when he felt himself get pushed back by Lee, even when blocking with both of his forearms. Spinning around, Naruto angled himself, only for his eyes to widen when he felt something above him.

"Stop," Amira clutched a crystal hammer in hands, "It's hammer time motherfucka!"

Naruto draws his hand back, slamming, grabbing Kurama and then meeting the hammer with it. Shattering it all around him, only for Lapis to smirk as he appeared above Amira. Clapping his hands together, Lee and Amira watched as Lapis manipulates the crystals and encases Naruto in them.

Only Naruto's head poked out, falling to the ground, Naruto struggled in the crystal.

"Hammer-Shell formation!" Lapis declared as he beat his chest slightly, looking at Naruto, whose blindfold was off. "Gotcha!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto's eyes shined slightly as he teleported with Instant, out of the crystal!

Lapis felt Naruto's foreleg slam into him, watching as Amira got the same treatment when Naruto shifted his weight and angled himself to deliver a successive kick. Smiling brightly, like a wolf, he flashed over to Lee.

The bowl head readied himself, launching strikes at Naruto, only to see his team lead weave through them. Naruto's eyes were slightly shrunken, but his red eyes yearned for a fight! Naruto kicks at Lee's punches, using the same techniques his father used.

Deflecting one of Lee's punches with his forearm, Naruto spins around and sends a kick a straight into the older boy's gut. Lee's spit flew from his mouth, sent backward by the powerful kick, he hit a tree hard.

Bringing his hands down to his side, Naruto smirks, hearing clapping he turns around. His mother had been standing there, watching his team's training exercise. Taking a deep breath, he felt power leave him, his eyes turning back to their normal blue.

Kushina was wearing a white dress, with a green tunic over it that draped all the way to her feet, almost like a gardener's dress. She watches as Amira, Lapis, and Lee got back up, all of them smiled a little as mother and son saw each other for the first time in months.

"Hey, there sunshine," Kushina placed her hands-on Naruto's shoulder, "I missed you."

Naruto sniveled a little bit, throwing himself into a hug around his mother. Lee rubs his head, hearing his name being called, and then sees his dad standing near the entrance. Lee watches his dad run towards him, his own green form-fitting bodysuit gave off the same exact vibe as Lee.

It didn't help that his dad looked like a much older clone.

Both nod, dashing off in a race.

Lapis frowns when he doesn't see his parents, they didn't want him to become a Huntsman anyway. Seeing his sad face, Kushina looked at him, holding out her hand. Walking over towards her, Naruto bumped his elbow with his fist.

Amira screams out, making the trio turn around, seeing her giggling and jumping up and down.

"The greatest, the legend, the man, and the OG badass Huntsman of the Mirabella family!" A man exclaimed as he walks towards Amira, his white hair waves in the wind, two pistols made of black and white metal hanging on his side holsters. "To see the pipsqueak!"

Amira's face fell slightly, flicking off her dad, she laughs. "Hey, daddy."

Lapis eyes widened a little bit, he saw Amira's dad, paling slightly once he realized the man was actually glaring at him a little bit. Kushina caught the look, pursing her lips, she pats Lapis's shoulder.

"Hey, I and Naruto are going to go live our lives a little bit longer. Naruto." Lapis turns to the two, only to watch Naruto wave him off and teleport with Kushina.

"Motherfucker!" Lapis screamed out, turning to see a brown-haired woman behind him now. "Okay…listen, I can explain."

"Protection?"  
"Huh?"  
"Protection?"  
"Oh…um…yeah."

Amira, and Dante her father stood there. Both stood there, stifling some laughter behind their faces. Trying to hold a straight face as Lady drilled Lapis with the line of questioning, watching him pale. He turns to his daughter, chuckling a little.

"I'm going to take a guess," Amira turns to her dad, "you're on top."

"Daddy!" Amira exclaims, blushing mad, but then sighs. "Yes…"

"How can you both be so open about it?!" Lapis screams, watching as Lady leans towards him, he was scared out of his mind.

Lady then brings her hand up, smashing it down on his shoulder before patting him cheerfully. "Meh, it's whatever, so long as you don't get her pregnant."

"EH?!" Lapis short-circuited a little when he screamed, "come again?!"

"Oh, please do!" Dante yells out, unable to hold it up anymore, "you've done it enough!"

Amira lost it, she roars out in laughter as Lapis shouts down, and passes out falling backward.

Lady pinched her nose a little bit, picking up Lapis, she smiled a little bit. Walking back over towards her family, she looked at Amira. Dante laughs still, watching as Lapis was in and out of it, blood dripping from his nose slightly.

They had trolled him hard, thusly broken him as well, The Mirabella Family laughs a little bit more.

"Well, that was a thing." Lady stated, allowing Amira to take her boyfriend into her arms, "and Dante?"

"Young lady, when we said you could have a boyfriend, we meant someone strong."  
"Lapis is strong, he's just not dominant."  
"TMI."  
"Since when does our family know about TMI?"  
"Touché, you little shit…"

The open family banter continued as they walked on.

* * *

Cardin was walking around with Little Jay on his shoulders, talking to Velvet as she waited on her family. Carmella kept her distance, observing the way Cardin was talking to her, and the way he seemed nervous.

Chuckling, she muses, _"must be hard not being able to open admit love…thus your punishment. However, I wish you the best my little brother."_

Velvet watches as Little Jay reaches for her ears, only for Cardin to speak up. "Jay, no, we don't do that without permission. Uncle Cardin learned that the hard way from Naruto, remember Naruto, he kicked Uncle Cardin's butt."

"The scrawny fox kicked your butt?" Little Jay inquires disbelievingly, "you are lying?"

Cardin's mind became flooded with Naruto's _Demon Glare_ as he came to call it, fidgeting a little bit. Even Velvet fidgeted, she knew well what Cardin was remembering, and she even admits the look Naruto gave them that day scared her.

It's like the sweet mute had been replaced with a roaring demon, and he was just holding back even more then.

"Are you in the rabbit a couple?!" Velvet and Cardin's faces both lit up.

"Wh-what, heavens no!" Velvet exclaims, "I can't stand your uncle!"

"Vel?!" Cardin exclaims in surprise to her answer, "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mister!" Velvet exclaimed back, "you still owe me dinner!"

"Fine, fine, I'll just have to get the place that Naruto took Ruby."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine?!"  
"Yes, fine!"  
"Fine!"

Carmela pulled Jay off Cardin, chuckling a little bit at him and Velvet as they argued back and forth.

* * *

Weiss and Blake were both sitting in their dorm room, both reading a book between them, and surprisingly it was one of Blake's novels that Weiss was reading. Humming a little bit she turns the next page, her eyes widened at one of the pictures.

"Ruby is right, this is filth."  
"Then why are you still reading it?"  
"Because, well…shut up."  
"My thoughts exactly."

Turning the page, Weiss saw something that made her blurt out something that she knew Blake will hold over her, forever.

"Now that's a rapier." Smacking her mouth closed, she could already hear Blake laughing.

* * *

Zelda was having tea with father, a large man in both size and stature. He sips on his cup, refined clothing fluttering in the wind. "I do say Zelda; this tea is quite marvelous."

"Thank you, father."  
"So, your brother may have found you, suitor."  
"If it's Gannon, then no."  
"How did you know?"  
"I have friends."  
"That is true, but tell me, who do you prefer?"  
"If I did, you'd say no."  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Taking a deep breath, Zelda stood up, looking at her father proudly as she put one hand behind her back. "I would like to court Link Verdant."

"Verdant?!" Zelda's father exclaims, "that peasant you are in charge of?"

"Link is an honorable young man, more honorable than most nobility in Hyrule nay all of Vacuo," Zelda argues, she crosses her arms, looking at him. "Tis my choice papa."

"Tis not."  
"Tis so."  
"Tis is, shall, and be so."  
"Tis is not, shall not, and will not happen so."  
"Tis-tis."  
"Well…Tis-tis-TIS!"

Grabbing the bridge of his nose, her father sighs, "if you wish to court Verdant…then I suppose we can continue the line with your brother."

"That is fine, I never much-loved being nobility." Zelda sits back down, drinking her tea, "besides there is a world outside of our home."

"That be true, there is a world, a dangerous world."  
"A world without danger is without adventure dear father."

* * *

Han's eye twitched slightly, Fu was laughing, well trying to stifle laughter when his mother gloated over her _"precious muffin"_ like he was still a small child. His right eye twitched heavily, he was trying all he could not yell out.

"Are you my son's girlfriend?" the little lady asks the green haired girl.

"Nope," the lady softens her smile, "more like friends with benefits."

The lady shrieks in horror, passing out, only for Han to grab Fu. "That was not right, Fu!"

"But, wasn't it funny?"  
"You got me in a box…but now I need to explain to the mother why I'm still a virgin because she doesn't get sarcasm."  
"Wait, hold up, you're still a virgin?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Oh, whoa, now it all makes sense…"  
"What makes sense?!"

"Nothing," Fu rubbed the back of her head, "I'm just going to give you the ride of your life."

"Not funny."  
"Wasn't joking, FWB."

* * *

Ruby was walking with Yang, looking around for their dad, who then comes rolling in on a skateboard which made Yang pinch her nose a little. Kickflipping on the board, Taiyang laughs a little as he catches the board in the air.

"Sup buttercup, how's my little dragon and favorite rose?" Taiyang asks his children.

"I'm fine dad…"  
"I'm doing super dad, I'm making great grades as well!"

Taiyang laughs a little, patting his little rose on the back as they walk. Looking over at the other students and their families gathered about Taiyang was looking for a person in particular but couldn't seem to find him anywhere among the students.

He wanted to chat, but, it would seem things weren't going as planned when he came. He wanted to just sit down, look the boy in his (un)lucky face, and just have a (un)pleasant conversation with him. Yang had been his informant, she was a good daughter and a very good sister.

It wasn't that she was overprotective, it stems from a previous experience where Yang got involved with the wrong boy, and he hurt her. Taiyang never got the chance, perhaps for the best, to kill the little bastard that hurt his daughter.

Granted, maybe her mother did something because that boy disappeared a couple of days later. He shuttered at the thought of a pissed off Raven getting ahold of someone who couldn't possibly defend themselves against her wraith.

She had only been truly angry a handful of times, unlike Yang.

Once during the mood swings while pregnant.  
When she and Taiyang split apart after he refused to join her tribe, it was more of a broken heart than anything and he felt horrible still over it.  
When refused Yang to go to the tribe, that actually led to fighting, where he barely made it come to a draw.

"Hey dad, you aren't looking for Naruto, are you?" Ruby asks as they walk, which made him look at her, stunned at how she read him. "He's probably visiting his mother, she comes from all the way inside the outer part of Menagerie."

"Oh, well, sweetie I was hoping for us all to go have dinner somewhere."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, really, so why don't you call him?"  
"Oh, sure, hang on."

However, no sooner then she reaches for her scroll, she smiles when she sees a flash. On his back was a woman with long red hair, both were laughing, well the woman was while he made the motions. He had the biggest smiles on his face, having a ball.

Letting her down, Naruto looked towards Ruby, waving at her with a bright smile on his face. He watched her begin to move, only for him to flash over towards her with his mother.

Taiyang was taken aback slightly, he figured that the guy Ruby would be dating would be very vocal, loud even, but this kid seemed silent. Raven was very silent, Raven was very loyal until he broke her heart.

"Hello, you must be Yang, my name is Kushina." Kushina extends her hand out towards the blonde-haired girl, who takes it, "it's a pleasure to meet the matchmaker."

Yang's eyes widened a little bit, this woman was very smart and keen, perhaps Naruto told her?

"Matchmaker, um, lady I don't know if you know Yang, but I doubt she'd be matching her younger sister with any boys." Ruby blushes a little bit, and laughs a little while rubbing the back of her head, which made Taiyang observe the same from Naruto despite what he was saying.

"Oh, terribly sorry, my name is Kushina Namikaze. I'm Naruto's mother, you must be that little darling's father, Ruby Rose correct?" Ruby waves at Kushina, smiling a little bit but blushes when she noticed Naruto's ears flicker about.

Until she noticed Kushina's fox ears doing the same.

Both were nervous, perhaps Kushina was nervous to be talking to her, afraid of embarrassing Naruto. While on the flipside, Naruto wasn't trying to make himself look like a goof in front of her dad. Both mother and son smiled brightly however.

"Well, um…I'm Taiyang Xiao-Long, my daughter Ruby here is dating your son."  
"I am well aware, which is why I was wanting to sit down and have dinner with everyone."  
"Eh?"  
"We're both really hungry hehe…"

Ruby watched as Naruto blushed, looking at his mother much the same way she'd look at her dad if he started doing something embarrassing. However, she walks by him, taking his hand, which made him blush slightly.

"We'd love to go to dinner with you Mrs. Namikaze."


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto was sitting next to Ruby and his mother, slowly they slurped on noodles. Taiyang was looking between his daughter and the boy that was courting her. Taking a slurp of his own noodles, he watched Yang slurping down on hers.

"So, you're unable to speak?"  
Naruto nods, smiling a little, he was proud of his disability because it made him a stronger person.  
"How did you and my daughter even meet?"

"Oh, dad, let me take over!" Ruby interjects, a bright smile on her face, blushing slightly. "It's a really funny story!"

Taiyang nods, watching as Ruby took a deep breath, and then prepared to rapid fire the story. He then held his hand up, smiling, and chuckling. "Ruby, please tell it so we can plainly hear it."

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, we didn't meet on good terms, I thought Naruto was just some weirdo. He stayed silent all the time, he barely hung around anyone save his own team, and he seemed distant to others. He still does sometimes, he's got a lot of friends now, however, but we met after he sort of saved me from a deathstalker…it was brief." Ruby points at the end, "and then we were thrown back into the fight."

"Fast forward, a few hours later, Yang officially introduced me to him. He was nervous at first, meeting me, and he sort of did what I did when I was little, lost control of his semblance. He would sort of flash in and out, teleporting when Yang made a joke about us, and I thought it was funny." She omits the shrine details, but then sighs, "but then I learned what other students called him."

"They called him a gimp, mute, and they acted like he wasn't worth much. But, I didn't ever think that, and apparently, Ozpin didn't either since he's actually a team leader. Naruto works himself day in and day out, and he's super fun to be around…he's like the best part of a sunny day…the sunset." Ruby speaks with her heart, smiling while blushing a little bit, "and I'm glad I'm his girlfriend."

"He also managed to give me back mom's necklace, it had fallen off my neck in Vale City. He held onto it, never doing anything wrong with it, and I guess I scared him since he didn't give it to me when we first met." Ruby rubs the back of her head nervously, "but, I forgive him for that…I am a great Huntress after all."

Kushina snorts a little bit, laughing as she tried to stop herself from doing, and then looks at Ruby. "Well said, well said, but you never really said in detail how you met."

"Oh…right, well…we met after he had gotten bullied. You see, dad, Naruto is very religious. It's nothing bad, it's different, he kept getting harassed by these goons in school. Well, me and Yang got harassed by them as well. However, when we started hanging out more, we found that we had so many things like that we sort of hit it off." Ruby offhandedly points at Yang, slurping on her noodles, "she teased me about dating him…and it just happened."

"Well," Kushina smiles brightly, "I'm glad that my son has a great girl looking out for him."

"Looking out for him, no, he's looked out for us. I mean he's super amazing in fighting, he's got the highest score in our combat classes!" Yang points out, trying to sell Naruto as much as possible, "even above Pyrrha Nikos."

"That's actually very impressive, but, tell me Naruto can you sign?"  
Naruto shook his head, holding out his notepad.  
"Ahh, very good."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, taking a deep breath, he looks at his mom. She smiles as well, all of them enjoy their dinner a little more. Taiyang eating some spring rolls, while Kushina and Naruto enjoyed summer sweet tea.

A few minutes pass, slowly, everyone grew comfortable. Yang making a casual joke at the expense of several people attending the table, including Kushina. The redhead took it in stride, she even managed to fire off a couple of her own.

Yang had a pun turned on her, which made her seethe a little bit, apparently, Kushina was a master of puns.

All five of them finished their meals, with Ruby giving a loud burp, which was quickly followed by Naruto. Having ate a generous amount of a food, both leaned back in their chairs, sipping on their tea and coffee.

"Full there speedy?"  
"Yeah dad, I'm full, the noodles were good."

"Ichiraku has always been a very good place to us, they have a place on Patch as well." Taiyang points out, "right now that beautiful little gem is still melting the winter snow."

"I don't think Naruto has ever experienced snow, he seemed to always be cold in early spring." Ruby points out, smiling brightly, "we could have a snowball war this winter."

Naruto nods, sipping his tea, smiling in content as the sweet liquid washed down his throat. Kushina was doing the same thing, mother and son both enjoyed tea very much, and his father left them the recipe to their own kind of rosary tea.

A tea that was boiled with an orange and rose, something about it just released the flavor.

"Not bad here either, I appreciate the Mistralian décor." Kushina says as she looks around, smiling at a lantern with an Uzumaki swirl on it, "I've been to Mistral only a few times."

"Mistral is a pleasant place during the summer, not too hot, not too cold. You and your son could certainly pass for Mistralian due to your general acquaintance with the food and culture." Taiyang says, he noticed on how they acted in the presence of company, no different than Mistralian nobility.

Kushina smiles a little bit, placing her tea saucer back onto the small plate it was placed on. "Well, certainly, if anything Mistral provided Menagerie with it's classical culture. We made it our own when we took a few things from others, a melting pot of sorts, but a good sort."

"Being bluntly honest, being from Menagerie, are you apart of The White Fang?"  
"No, my son isn't either, they wouldn't take him, nor would they take me."  
"So, you have tried to join."  
"Their original message has been lost, under the guidance of fear and hatred, nothing more."  
"Why wouldn't they take you?"  
"I married a human, a taboo in many places around the world, a Human and Faunus falling for each other."  
"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
"You're quite fine, I find that being the most honest is the kindest."

Naruto nods, agreeing with his mother, and then Ruby giggles a little bit.

"So," Ruby looks at Naruto, "am I beautiful?"

Caught off guard by the question, Naruto blushes heavily stammering as he reached for the pen in his pocket. It wasn't long until he almost popped in a flash only for his mother to tap his chest, rather hard, causing his aura to discharge around him.

"Naruto, answer your girlfriend hehehe…" Kushina giggled, "it's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

Naruto takes a deep breath, smiling a little bit as he calmed down, and looks at Ruby. He nods, rubbing the back of his head, and smiles brightly.

Taiyang laughs a little bit, "so what do you for a living besides going to school?"

Naruto got out his notepad, writing down what he used to do in a list, in order. _"Forester Apprentice, Miner for Konoha Village Industries/Schnee Dust Company, and now Veterinarian in training (part-time)"_

Nodding, Taiyang pursed his lips a little bit, he smirks a little bit. "So, would you do me a favor and get the check?"

"Dad!" Ruby barked a little bit, "it was your idea to go here."

"I was joking Ruby, I was only joking, we'll let Yang get the check." Yang stopped eating her noodles, looking at both her sister and her father, slurping the last of them into her mouth, she then voices her opinion. "What?"

"Nope."  
"Oh, c'mon sweetie, don't you want to buy dear o'l dad lunch?"  
"Yeah, but not the entire check."  
"Cheapskate…"  
"Hey, I'm only learning for the best!"

Taiyang and Yang let a boisterous laugh, which made Ruby follow suit. Kushina herself was laughing, all the while she imagined Minato sitting with them doing the same. Naruto watches as his mother stops laughing, becoming solemn, she sighs. He pats her back, smiling at her, toothy and all, she smiles back in the same manner.

"Dad, um, I have to ask something." Ruby chimes in, making everyone look at her, "would this be considered a third date?"

"No, not really sweetie." Taiyang points out, then notices the line of questioning, "have you kissed him yet?"

"No…"  
"Has he forced you to do anything you haven't wanted?"  
"No dad…"  
"Then why ask?"

"Well, I…umm…" Ruby blushes a little bit, giggling nervously, "would just like to say that I'm glad that you like Naruto."

"Oh, I think he's a good prospect, but I want to know something from him." Taiyang looked right into Naruto's eye. "Are your honorable in your intentions with my daughter?"

Naruto nods, smiling, he extends his hand out. Taiyang smiles, taking it, shaking it. "Good to know then, kid, so let's get the bill so you two can go on a date tomorrow, bright and early boy! I'll not accept a tardy person as my daughter's suitor!"

* * *

Smiling, Naruto nods, watching as Taiyang gets the check.

Kushina was happily humming, watching as Naruto walked away with Ruby. She took a deep breath, walking around the city, the cool summer air despite it being slightly humid was refreshing to her. Sitting on a park bench she looks up at the sunny cloudless sky.

* * *

 _"_ _Minato, I wish you could be here, right now."_ Kushina muses in her head, _"I miss you so much…"_

 _A young woman was dressed in a white kimono, her fox ears fiddled in the air as her red hair flowed in the wind. Walking up towards a tree, a rather large cherry blossom, she sees her husband to be standing under the tree._

 _Dressed in full battle gear, he stands with his hands behind his back, his yellow hair flowed in the same Autumn breeze that flows through the forest that they were to wed in. A priest, dressed in grayer robes, with a red silk scarf inscribed with kanji stood under the tree as well._

 _There was them, the three, no other people for this one moment._

 _Slowly, she walks, a smile on her face with teary eyes. Finally arriving to stand by her soon to be husband, she puts her hands down in front of her. A red ribbon held her kimono together, the kimono itself was brocaded with cherry blossoms that were blood red._

 _"_ _Kushi…" Minato speaks, "you look beautiful."_

 _"_ _You actually dressed nicely for once, Minato." Kushina smiles, "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Sarutobi…if we may?" Minato takes both of Kushina's hands, laying them in his softly._

 _Sarutobi, the priest, nods. Taking a deep breath, he unfurls a scroll. "It was with love that gave spirits light, it was through this love that darkness was shaped into the first woman and later the first man. The man and the woman found love within each other."_

 _"_ _Despite the man having more darkness within himself, his prideful nature and brazen appearance were quelled by the soft-spoken and delicate woman. They would dance, creating the sun and stars, behind a silent moon." Sarutobi reads the scroll, smiling._

 _"_ _One day, the man asked his woman to be only his, even if the universe created more. The woman says that if the universe were to create a billion more, she would still choose him. For she completes him, and he completes her. Like a puzzle, missing pieces, they filled each other." The priest takes a deep breath, smiling at his student in Minato._

 _"_ _Under the wolf, Kagura, Minato anoint the one that is the heart with the red ink from this brush." Sarutobi handed him a brush with red ink, he took it, painting some red whiskers on Kushina's face. "With your heart present in front of you, take a knee."_

 _Minato takes a knee, looking up at Kushina. "Swear to her the oath."_

 _"_ _I, Minato Namikaze, under the eyes of the spirits swear onto you that I will cherish you. I will cherish you, I will love you reverently and fervently, openly I will say you are mine and as I hope you will say that I am yours. A red string shall connect our hearts, in the coldest of nights wherever I am you'll be there to warm me, and I will remain forever faithful to you and you alone. You shall be my…my only true flame in the darkness, my true light, and I will come to follow it home. I give my soul as penance if I break these vows, so help me lords of the realms, and I swear onto you an undying love." Minato swore as he bowed his head, hearing Kushina whimpering._

 _She had tears falling down her eyes, slowly Sarutobi handed her a green brush. "Kushina, mark your soul."_

 _Kushina reaches down, cupping Minato's chin, holding him up to face her. Tears were running down his eyes as he feels the cold ink on his cheeks, making green whiskers. When she handed the brush back, she began sobbing while holding her face, and slowly she dropped to her knees._

 _"_ _Swear onto him, Kushina." The priest instructed._

 _"_ _I, Kushina Uzumaki, under the eyes of the spirits swear onto you that I will cherish you. I will cherish you, keeping my heart with you, I will love you reverently and fervently, openly I will say you are mine and as I hope you will say I am yours. A red string connects you to me, my heart unto thee, in the loneliest of nights you'll lay still with me. You shall be my one, the only one, that I will give my heart to, my chastity too, and the one that I hope to have many children with to carry our name. I will be the one light to guide you home, I'll never die out, even in the stormiest of times. I give my soul as penance if I break these vows, so help me lords of the realms, and I swear onto you an undying love." Kushina feels the priest drape the cloth around his neck over them and then smile._

 _"_ _By the power of spirits, vested into me, on this sunny day in Menagerie. I hereby proclaim that into this life, indeed the very next, I shall bound you in the bounds of matrimony. Like eagles, you will must make a nest, remaining together. May you go forth, in health and spirit, and may you have a daughter that is beautiful and a son that is brave." Sarutobi places a black dot on their foreheads, signifying new marriage, and smiles. "I pronounce you husband and wife."_

 _Kushina and Minato kiss each other, deeply, both holding onto one another. Several small blossoms drop from the sky._

* * *

Kushina smiles a little bit, remembering the wedding, she looks up at the sky. Her eyes widen however, she sees in the air, much to her own surprise. Slowly fluttering above, her, two pink cherry blossoms danced, soon joined by a third one.

 _"_ _Minato…"_ whimpering, Kushina reaches out to the petals, a few tears slip from her eyes. _"I love you, and I miss you so much."_

 _"_ _You should see him now, a nice girl draped around his arm, he's grown up. He looks like you more and more, I kind of wish he had my red hair, but I guess looking at the blonde mess you called hair is good. It was a pillow on our wedding night at least."_ Kushina chuckled at the memory, smiling a little bit though a few tears ran down her face. _"You are still walking with us, I can feel your presence, even now. I know there are many things I never told you, being The Summer Maiden…but I wanted to protect what we had."_

 _"_ _Love is undying, like the flame that glows within my heart, you will forever still be my one true love."_ Kushina gets up from the park bench, taking a deep breath. "Today is a beautiful day."

* * *

Naruto and Ruby were walking away from a diner, both still had food on their lips. "I never knew this place had strawberry tarts."

Shrugging, Naruto smiles and drapes his arm around Ruby. Looking at the bustling small city, the couple looked at a movie poster for a new a monster movie. Ruby points at it, smiling a little bit, laughing slightly as she noticed that it was some sort of giant lizard thingy.

"Godzilla?" Ruby asks aloud, looking at the movie, "sounds like fun."

Naruto nods, looking at her, both looked at the poster. They saw the next showing was in an hour, she looks at him, smiling. "I'll buy the snacks."

Nodding with an agreeing hum, Naruto blushes a little bit and then leans forward. Placing his lips on Ruby's forehead which made her blush, but also giggle at the same time. Both found a bench, sitting down, they looked up into the sky.

Leaning against him a little bit, Ruby looks at him, "what was that about?"

Naruto blushes a little bit, leaning his head against hers, shrugging. She smiles a little bit, figuring it out, it was a return for the kiss on the cheek she gave him. His lips against her forehead felt rough, dried slightly, probably because of the hot summer air.

"Your mother is really awesome…"  
Naruto nods, grunting as if chuckling.  
"She reminds me of my mom, bubbly, happy…"  
He looks at her, smiling.  
"You know, if it wasn't for being a Faunus, I could pass you off as my brother when me, Yang, and dad are around you."  
His lips quivered slightly in laughter.  
"Naruto…do you believe in fate?"

Naruto looked at Ruby, stunned by the question, and just leans back. Looking up at the clouds as they roll by, he purses his lips in thought, and then looked at her as he got out his notepad. _"In what regard?"_

"Just in general, like are we fated to be Hunters, or are we fated to have awesome parents?"  
 _"No."  
_ "How so?"  
 _"Choices, we are all able to make a choice in what we want to be."  
_ "You're right…so what made you like me?"  
 _"What isn't there to like?"_

Ruby punched his arm lightly and snorts with laughter. The blonde smiles, putting his notepad away, both just sit down and enjoy the sunshine on them.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto watched his mother as she mediated on the forest floor, he was also in the mediation lotus, he looked at her. Opening her eyes, she had a hint of some sort of orange around them, taking a deep breath, she looks right at her son.

Today was a special day for her, it was her birthday, and she had just got treated out by her son. In return, for all of his maturity in the years that he and her lost Minato, it was time for him to learn a secret family technique.

A technique that Minato mastered, and she learned after courting him. Passed down from his family, generations, perhaps to the time that there was no Grimm, this technique was stable in his family. He would only teach to his son if he had the chance and to his lover.

Kushina and Naruto both looked at each other and nodded.

"Today Naruto is a special day for me and for you, today I show you how to perform a technique with your aura. The technique is powerful, incredibly so, so you must exercise caution on who you use the technique on. This technique is made to end fights, not just to give you an option." Kushina was being serious, she rarely was, but the look on her face told Naruto everything.

Holding out her hands, she looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto, I never got a chance to be a Huntress due to an injury as a child. However, now that you're of age, and you have people other than me to protect…it is the time you learned The Rasengan."

A screech filled the air as Kushina's hands lit up, a ball of red formed in her hands, and in the center of it was a hurricane-like pattern of energy. Naruto was in awe, never had he seen such a manipulation of aura, and if he did his father was good to hide it.

"The Rasengan is an offensive technique, considered a legend in some text in Mistral. This technique, along with The Uzumaki's own technique was passed down from our family Naruto. My parents were Hunters, your father was a Hunter, you were born to be a Hunter…and there are days that I wish that you wouldn't. I fear, I dread, and I will weep at the day if I ever get a call." Kushina shook a little bit, dispersing the technique, "but it's the life you have chosen."

"You're a warrior, Naruto, a brave son. You love a girl, and by the spirits, you will protect those you love, and you will find that they, in turn, will protect you as well. Before I leave here today, and before I head home tomorrow morning, I will leave with a book that I and your father wrote about our families' techniques." Kushina says as she cups her son's face, "they are yours now."

Naruto nods, watching as Kushina got up. "You learned your father's Kurama Style Bojutsu: Nine Tail Kata Techniques younger than even he did. You will now learn The Rasengan at the same age he did, around the same time you learned Drunken Fist and Foshan Kicks. You've almost mastered instinct training, indeed…a power wells within you."

"Today, my young son, you go from a fledgling to an eagle," Kushina tells him, motioning him to rise, he gets up.

She stands up on one leg, holding her lifted leg up, crossing it over the standing leg. She takes a deep breath, standing there, with Naruto mimicking her. "Yoga is a key to our technique, balancing your aura and the flow in which you control is part one of outward use of aura other than a projected shield."

Kushina took a deep breath, throwing a punch as a leaf floated down towards them, the air from the punch was powerful enough that it shredded the leaf. Incredible to Naruto, he looked at it as if it was some miracle, and she smiled as Naruto looked at her.

"Outward flow," Kushina tells Naruto, "that's what the first step is. Your father came up with four steps to The Rasengan, and they're key to perfecting it. First step: outward flow, second step: shape, third step: power, and the final step: combination."

Kushina smiles as Naruto mimicked her movements, and even saw his aura flow outwards. "You've already mastered the first step, outward flow."

Naruto looked surprised, she looks at his surprised face with a proud smile, "so I want to show you what you're working towards."

Walking over towards a tree, an older, nearly dead tree. Kushina took a deep breath, cocking her arm back with her palm wide open. Suddenly, slowly as to show him the three different steps, a Rasengan formed.

The screeching of the ball filled the air.

"Hyaa!" Kushina screamed as she slammed the ball into the tree, the explosion of splinters filled the air as they bounced off her, the loud boom of the impact filled Naruto's ears.

Kushina burrowed through the tree, holding the power of The Rasengan full, and smiled as she shredded right through before it bursts and takes the back of the tree with it. Slowly, creaking, the tree fell backward.

Falling to one knee, she was breathing really hard and chuckled. "I'm really out of shape."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, refusing to motion a comment to his mother, scared that she would turn her own _demon glare_ to him. Sitting on the ground, she leans up against the nearly formed stump and looks at her son.

"Give it a shot a kiddo," Kushina tells Naruto, watching him smile as he brought his hands together.

Slowly, but surely, an orange ball formed in his hands. Sweat rolled down his brow as he focused, he could feel wind being generated from it as he spun it around faster. Raising it up, taking a deep breath, it almost felt natural to him.

As if he had held it before.

Naruto slammed his palm into the ground, that was it, just his palm. His aura dispersed over his palm right before he hit the ground, and a jolt of pain shot through his body, and it almost made Kushina laugh as he lurched back.

Holding his hand, jumping around a little bit, moving it about as if the pain would just scatter away from it. Kushina stopped laughing, walking over to her son, and holds his hand. "Another technique I wanted to show you, one I learned from my mother Naruto, is called Phoenix Palm."

Taking a deep breath, Kushina's normally red aura slowly turned green, and it had a small soothing hum to it. She frowns a little bit, looking at her son. "You're stronger than you were as a kid, you fractured your palm…silly child."

Standing there, Naruto just smiles as he feels his mother heal him.

* * *

"Hey, Yang, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Ruby, what's up?"  
"Does dad really like Naruto?"  
"Yeah, thought you caught that at dinner a couple of nights ago."  
"I know, it's just, I wanted to be sure…"  
"You're not planning to…"  
"NO!"

Ruby was blushing mad, laying in her bed, and just looking at Yang. "I wasn't planning to…you know, not for a long time…"

"Look, Ruby, my dear little sister…I don't think Naruto would ever be the type of guy to even accept it so fast either. Didn't you all kiss last night?" Yang questions, knowing it was their third date.

"Came close, and we had some small kid spill his drink on Naruto's head and make fun of his ears…that kids parents didn't help." Ruby sadly says, she looked flustered, "I kind of wanted to see if Naruto would want to watch a movie with me tonight in the common room."

"Oh, what movie did you rent?"  
"I got a romance movie…"  
"Aww, gonna try to kiss him?"  
"Is it that obvious?"

Blake snorts in laughter, looking down at Ruby, she had tried to stay out of it. "You know Ruby, the perfect movie for you two would be a comedy…but, you already got the movie. I think you and he snuggled under a blanket would make the best move on your part."

"Or, his part." Yang points out, "besides if my father approves of Naruto as long as they keep it steady he'll not mind him being around Ruby so much."

"So, does that mean you and Naruto are an official?"  
"Yep! No one else, like I ever had eyes for anyone else anyway."  
"Ah, young love…"

"I personally think you two are both too young, the fact your parents are agreeing to this union early on is…unsettling." Weiss comments as she finished studying, "besides that, you need to slow it down."

"She's been slow enough, I made sure of that, little girl." Yang looks at Weiss, "the rule of three. Three dates before kissing, they're technically going to number four."

"Alright, fine, just…don't get pregnant." Weiss tells Ruby as she resumes studying.

Getting up, Ruby grabs her PJs and packs them into a small bag. Relaxing she stretches, looking at her team, and smiles. "If anything goes on Yang, I promise I'll call you."

"You better sis!" Yang calls out as Ruby leaves the room, relaxing on her bed, she hums a little bit.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch, in front of them on the coffee table in the common room was some Mistralian take out he got after getting off work after taking a shift. Taking a deep breath as Ruby and he snuggled up to one another, he was fixated on the movie in front of them.

There was a song in the movie playing, it was old style Vale rock and roll, but the beat to it was pleasant to both their ears. She watches as the characters in the movie, played by actors just a few years older than them, move closer to one another.

Ruby looks at them, "Naruto…thank you, for everything."

Both watched as the two characters in the movie kissed, with both them looking at it. Slowly, both got a little comfortable, and Ruby felt warm as Naruto brought his hand to hers. She felt the bandages on his hands, concerned at the possibility of hurting his hands she looked at him.

"You're…mmm…" Ruby was cut off when Naruto lightly placed his lips on hers, she felt him bring his arms around her.

The kiss didn't really deepen much, there was no mixture of tongues, no deeper lustful kissing. This was just a kiss, a kiss that should've already had happened back in the movie theater a couple days ago. Bringing his hands up, brushing the strands of hair behind her ear, his blue eyes met her silver.i

Separating, both looked at each other, and Naruto whimpered a little bit as he involuntarily tried to speak. Nothing but a gurgle, grunt, and clicking came from his mouth. It hurt him, a sudden reality hit him, and he couldn't stand the feeling of being broken.

"Naruto…what's wrong, why do you look like you're about to cry?" Ruby watched as his voice became hoarse, he tried again to speak, and she figured it out.

Bringing him into a tight hug, Ruby held him there, lightly rubbing his back under the blanket. "You're not broken Naruto, you never needed to say it aloud…I love you too."

Those words made Naruto's heart skip a beat, looking down at Ruby from where he was sitting at, he met her eyes once more. Slowly, both lowered their lips back to one another, kissing once more. Looking at the movie as they kissed they noticed that the credits were rolling, and he didn't care.

That story ended, theirs was just beginning.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby looked into Naruto's eyes and spoke from her heart. "If you think you've been broken Naruto, then I'll be one the to give a piece of the puzzle you're missing…because you make me feel loved…"

"You're the one that makes me happy, I feel safe…here…alone with you. So, if you want to watch another movie with me…or we could just talk…I will stay up all night with you. Because, Naruto, you should never feel broken." Ruby placed a finger on his heart, "because you have the perfect heart…and no one in the world can compare."

Nodding, Naruto takes a deep breath and blushes a little bit. Pointing at her lips, he gives her a thumb's up. Chuckling, Ruby lightly punches him in the arm, smiling warmly at him as they both continued to lock eyes.

"You better make sure that I'm the only one kissing you then hehehe," she giggles, "or I'll beat you up."

Rolling his eyes, he gets up, kisses her on the cheek, and walks over to pop another movie in that he rented. Only, it wasn't a movie, and as soon as the theme song played Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Super Dragon Crystal, now this is a date!" Ruby squeals as she feels Naruto slide back under the blankets while they sit on the couch. "Who you think is going to win, the dastardly Freezer, or that super-fast bunny guy Dymo?"

Naruto pointed at Freezer, making Ruby cross her arms and pouted. "I say Dyso!"

 _"_ _You cannot keep up with my speed!"  
"Is that all you're good at, running away, Dyso-san?"_

"Wukong's son just joined in, go Kang!" Ruby suddenly cheers, and Naruto smirks bringing her closer to him.

The couple stayed up most of the night watching the series, catching up on all of the missed episodes.

* * *

Cardin was walking with Velvet into the common room, yawning, "coffee?"

"Please, besides, our date could've gone better."  
"I had to track down the guys that poured coke onto Naruto's head, he was about to kiss Ruby."  
"Well, glad to know you're looking out for him."  
"Yeah, well, I owe him…a lot."

Nodding, Velvet enters, stopping as soon as she looks at the couch. Cardin comes bumbling in, only to stop as well, and nearly laughs.

Ruby was asleep, wrapped in a blanket while laying with Naruto while he laid outside of the blanket. The Faunus had her wrapped up in a hug, both must've fallen asleep at the same time, and the cutest thing was that Ruby was subconsciously nibbling on Naruto's fox ear.

Getting out her scroll Velvet snaps a shot of the pair, sending it to Yang, who was almost replying immediately. _"I'm laughing too hard, consider this sent to his mother and my father."_

"Oh dear," Velvet, "looks like Naruto and Ruby are an official couple."

"You think they…" Cardin trails off, not noticing they were still fully clothed.

"Cardin, must you really think they had sex?"  
"No, I'm just saying, I mean…I…"  
"Typical jock…"  
"Huh?!"

"You heard me, but all that it is may well be…" Velvet kisses his cheek, walking over to make coffee, she turns around and coyly smiles at him. "You are a good person underneath it all…"

"Should we wake them up?"  
"No, like Coco once told me, you make the bed you must lay within."

* * *

Taiyang was in Ozpin's office, overlooking his daughter's grades since he was paying for their schooling. He was both proud of Ruby and Yang, though Yang left some things to be desired academically. Taking a sip of coffee, overlooking the team files, and smiling when he came to his old team's folder.

"You are taking a road down memory lane, Taiyang?"  
"Yes, it's been a while since I saw the pictures of when we were kids."  
"That is true, very true, tragedy followed you all…and I'm sorry for that."  
"I don't blame you for what happened to Raven or Summer, it was simply too many things working against us…"  
"I feel terrible still, too young for her, and Ms. Rose suffered dearly for my horrible mistake."  
"Summer was headstrong, sweet, but headstrong nonetheless."  
"Indeed, so, I hear you found out that Ms. Rose is dating Mr. Namikaze."

Taiyang smiles a little bit, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "he's a very good kid."

"Too bad, probably with Yang, you disapprove of their relationship." Ozpin reached down, taking his coffee, and then took a long sip of it.

"Actually, Ozpin, I approve," Taiyang states, only to watch as Ozpin spat his coffee out, and looked at the man as if he grew a second head.

"Yang has a history of choosing the wrong boys, but Ruby has found a diamond in the rough. You're well aware of Namikaze's work ethics. You seem surprised that I would approve of him, but I would rather my daughter fall in love with a boy with a head on his shoulders." Taiyang explains his reasoning, sipping on his coffee, "and just because I approve doesn't make it okay for them to up and elope anywhere either."

"So, what do you think will happen if their relationship turns…into something more?"  
"If he continues on this right path, if he treats her like a princess, then I wouldn't intervene much. She's a young lady, she's basically in college, albeit she'll be sixteen this October."  
"You've always had a laid-back view on relationships, and I'm glad your daughter has found a good boy to possibly find love in."  
"I always have the view that they're going to do what they want regardless if I'm there or not, Yang was an eyeopener for me, but I'm glad she listened to me after everything was set in done."  
"Tell me, Taiyang, what is it to be a parent?"

Taiyang strokes his goatee, humming in thought, and then chuckles. "I guess it's passing along what you know, praying that they understand and take it to heart. Do I think Ruby is ready for anything serious, like sex for example, no. Truly, I don't believe Naruto her boyfriend is even seeking that, and I can read a lot of someone by looking in their eyes."

"What did you see in Naruto's eyes?"  
"Innocence, purity, and something warm. I can't quite put my finger on it, perhaps he truly is an unspoiled soul."

Hearing a knock, the two watched as Glynda opened the door, revealing Naruto as he walked in. He had his time papers with him, indicating that he was at his job instead of free roaming around Vale without permission. Seeing the stack of papers, both men were impressed and looked at the boy's tired eyes.

"Long night?"  
Naruto nods, putting the stack on Ozpin's desk, and then sat in a chair.

The teen was exhausted, too many things going on, luckily, he'd have a day off from work and some sleep to catch up on. Lightly snoring in his chair, even before he could know it, he was fast asleep. His bandages peeled off his hand slightly revealing burn marks and bruises.

Ozpin and Taiyang looked at his hands, both looking at each other, those burns, and marks could only be created when someone was using aura as an outward ability other then semblance. Naruto has begun training on new things, and it made Ozpin swell with pride that his often-called _broken student_ took more of his training serious than anyone else.

"Naruto, Naruto…hey silent fox." Naruto ignored Taiyang, even when the blonde man shook him.

"He clocked in two twelve hour shifts over the week, good grief, Ruby is right about him working too much." Taiyang looked at the papers briefly as Ozpin quickly stamped approved on them, leaning back in his chair. "Shouldn't we get him back to his room?"

"We should, but he looks comfortable, besides I need to investigate why he's tearing his body up."  
"Very well, guess I should take my leave then…"  
"You should go see Yang and Ruby one last time before leaving, besides, I saw the picture on your scroll…it was rather adorable."

Taiyang looked at Naruto, nodding, "that it was."


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly he a balloon filled with water in his hand, the bandages on both of his hands were fresh. The wounds on them were also fresh, practicing a new kata for his hand to hand the list, to his Foshan Kicks and Drunken Fist.

Right now, he was dedicating what little precious alone time had nowadays to training.

Sasuke due in any day now, no doubt the raven would be challenging him to a fight to see where each stood before the tournament, and it was now Naruto's main focus to get these techniques down as soon as possible.

Sighing, he sat on the ground in a lotus, holding a balloon in each hand. Intent to learn the technique for both of his hands just in case he ever broke or severed the other, spirits forbid. Slowly the balloons in his hands began to twirl about, his left hand's bubbled out in all directions while his right hand's remained relatively flat.

Taking a deep breath, concentrating hard, he managed to keep both flat. The second step to his training has been completed, less than five days since his mother left. School started back yesterday, much to his frustration since he was a busy enough as was.

Laying down on the ground, looking through the clearing, he then heard the light footsteps of a small person or animal walking towards him. His ears perked at a girl's whistling, smiling as he let the balloons drop out of his hands.

Walking into his eyesight was Ruby, she walks over, carrying with her a small picnic basket of sorts. Seeing him covered in bandages on his hands she frowned, then again Lee was very good at the wrappings, probably having done the training Naruto was going through currently.

Sitting by him, relaxing a little bit under the warm summer sky, she looks at Naruto. "You're gonna kill yourself if you don't start eating lunch again."

Smiling, Naruto leans up, kissing her on the cheek. She pulls a couple of apples from the basket, handing him one as she ate the other, a thin layer of dried sweat covered her. Indicating that she had just got out of training herself, though she looked much better for wear than he did, despite training against her team.

"We're going to the docks later on today, we need to restock on our dust supplies and all. You should drag your team with us, it'll be a blast!" Ruby cheerfully says, watching as Naruto nods as he eats the apple.

Looking at the water balloons, she grew curious and looked at his hands. "Naruto, what have you been training on?"

Naruto finished his apple, throwing the core aside into the tree line, and stood up as he motioned for Ruby to hang on a second. Standing in front of her, he takes a deep breath, concentration filled his mind as he channeled his aura.

Grunting a little bit, slowly, a thinly lit ball of energy formed in his hands. Small flows of air came from it as it started to swirl in his right hand, and then finally Naruto managed to make it more solid as it cupped his other hand on top of it.

Ruby was amazed, she looked at it as it swirls in his hand, "that's so cool!"

Naruto nods, cocking his hand back, taking a deep breath as he slammed down into the ground. Dust was kicked up from the dry forest dirt, his ball of the energy blast l cut a spiral portion of the earth from the ground. Oddly enough, the shape the blast created was that of his mother's Uzumaki symbol.

It even shredded the small little stones that had found its way into the path of his attack.

Breathing hard, Naruto sat down on the ground, sweat rolled down his forehead. The attack ate up a lot of his aura reserves, but he found as he practiced it the less it took to form the ball and the less amount of time.

Power was the next step, and that was already promising to be _fun_ for him. Looking at him, his smile never left his face as he looked at his hands, motioning that he was close to perfecting it that time when in reality he was telling an innocent joke.

Finishing her apple, Ruby threw her core away and looked at Naruto as he scooted by her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, both laid down to face the sky, and sigh in content. Ruby moves her hand, placing it over Naruto, who holds it.

"Can we just rest here?" She asks, "I think I'll tell my team to head on without me."

Blushing a little bit, Naruto knew that there was a possibility of Sasuke arriving today, so he turns to her shaking his head. Sighing, a little crestfallen at the refusal, she smiles.

"You're expecting him today, are you, Sasuke?"  
Naruto nods and takes a breath of the warm forest air.  
"Do you miss him?"  
Naruto shakes his head, smashing his right fist into his left palm.  
"Oh, so you're wanting to fight him."  
He grunts, nodding and looks at her eyes.

Both saw each other's eyes as their escape, a silver haze and an ocean were their worlds. Placing his hand on her cheek, moving a strand of hair back, Naruto moves himself a little closer to Ruby and kisses her.

Ruby giggles in the kiss a little bit, feeling Naruto tickle the back of her neck, making her playfully push him off. "Hey mister, don't get any funny ideas~"

Rolling his eyes, leaning up with her, he pokes her arm and kisses her cheek before standing up. Stretching, he looks at Beacon from where they're standing, nudging his head towards the school as he picks up the picnic basket.

"Oh, you're so on buddy!" Ruby announces as she gets ready to race him.

* * *

Arriving back in Beacon, Ruby appears first, raising her fist into the air. Just at that time, Naruto flashes above her, landing beside her, and frowns a little bit as he hops around one leg with a cramp in the other.

Turning to her boyfriend Ruby smiles, and smugly crosses her arms, "looks like I'm just way too fast Naruto."

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms, pouting a little bit. Taking a deep breath, he nods and brings his hand to Ruby's as they start walking. Leaning against him, Ruby takes a deep smell of him, to her he was intoxicating.

Lately, she had dreams about him, nonstop actually.

"Naruto," he looks at her, "do you think you could train me in hand to hand. I want to get stronger, so I can protect my friends…and you."

Nodding, without even hesitating, Naruto accepts to teach her. She looks at him, feeling Kurama poke her a little bit as they walk, her own weapon was put up in a locker. Naruto never put his weapon up, instead, he used the locker for his battle clothing and supplies.

He pointed at his head, then pointed at her, and smiles as he threads his fingers together. Interlocking them, to which she nods at. "I wish my mom could see us…she'd swoon over you probably, and probably fatten you up like she did me at one point."

Naruto looked at her, making the motions of a chuckle, giving her a light punch in the arm as he pointed at his necklace. He then points at his himself, then at her head, and kisses it. Ruby laugh loudly, snorting and looks up.

"You're right," Ruby states, "she's probably talking to your dad about us up there…"

"Heaven, do you believe in heaven Naruto?"  
Naruto nods, looking right at her, and then motions with his hands to what she sees in front of him.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say this is heaven, a little bit…minus the testing."

Stopping him, she turns him to face her, he had grown a little bit over the last couple of months. She stood just below his chin, but she didn't care about that, she gave him a warm enveloping hug as he pressed her head to his chest.

"If this heaven, it's because I'm with you…" She murmurs, just loud enough for him to hear, "you're my angel."

Returning the hug, looking at her as he nods, he gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Naruto and Ruby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little Naruto in a baby carriage!" Amira loudly speaks, teasing the couple as she walks with her team leader's team in tow. "So, you two having fun, got any goodies in the basket?"

Naruto smiles, nodding, reaching and pulling out an orange. Tossing it towards Amira, she grabs it, taking a whiff of it. "Ripe, just like you and her, Muahaha!"

Both Ruby and Naruto blush a little bit as the berserker ate the orange.

Ruby's team comes walking towards them, having gotten Ruby's message just prior to her beating Naruto in their race, she was quick enough that she could send a text while racing him. It was clear who held the speed advantage, but she knew better than to count that as the advantage since Naruto was the more skilled fighter.

* * *

Walking along the docks Naruto was still wrapped up by Ruby, the young couple made everyone that single in the group jealous. This included Blake, who was pursing her lips into silence. Looking at the girls, she had an idea to bring her out of the funk.

"Hey, Ruby, how about us girls go shopping!" Blake tells her, trying to avoid the young love for now since it brought up some bad memories.

"Oh, um sure, can we all meet back here in a couple of hours?"  
Naruto nods, smiling.

Yang smiles as the two shared a quick kiss, walking away from each other, with Ruby wearing a bright smile on her face. The older sister leans down, preparing to tease her a little bit, "so how's his tongue?"

"Yang!" Ruby whines, slightly embarrassed, though she noticed that Amira wasn't coming along. "Amira, aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I got a call, I got family coming in a few hours. I was planning to welcome them separately from everyone, meaning I'll catch you all later if you're in Vale still!"  
"Okay, just take care!"

Lee crosses his arms, watching as Yang looks back at him, winking a little. He blushes, and it wasn't lost to Naruto who lightly punches Lee in the arm with a crooked smile on his face.

"Okay, we're not dating…officially, it's lowkey." Lee told Naruto, the blonde nods, smiling all the same. "I'm going to go on ahead to get some board games for some house parties this weekend."

Naruto nods, motioning for Lee to go on ahead, while Lapis looked at Amira. Both began making out in front of the blonde, much to his surprise, and both turned to him. Lapis rubs the back of his head, smiling lecherously a little bit.

"If you excuse me Naruto, I'm going to go with Amira!" Lapis and Amira run off, both trying to hop on each other's back.

Standing there, Naruto felt the wind blow past him, taking a deep breath, he used his sensory abilities to sense out aura. Finding an absence of aura strong enough to even be near Sasuke's he just looks around and takes a deep sigh.

Walking towards the docks, the blonde looked at the ocean, imagining the creatures under it besides Grimm. The docks were lonely, mostly, save for the occasional person walking past. Looking around, Naruto felt that something was off.

As if he was being watched.

Smirking, feeling the slight trace, he stands up and spins on his heel just in time catch a kunai thrown at him. Throwing kunai back, Naruto found that he was throwing it at a figure dressed in a black cloak heading right for him, he felt the aura off the figure.

His smirk grew even bigger as his eyes turned red, his aura flaring around him, _"about time you showed up bastard!"_

The two fighters collided their fists into each other's, both equally stunned at each other's power before both launched a kick at each that collided all the same. The figure's black cloak flowed down from his head, revealing a raven-haired youth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, "finally we can have a tie breaker!"

Naruto smirks as both he and Sasuke started launching a flurry of punches and kicks at one another. Both standing their ground as they each weaved and dodged through the attacks. Neither one scoring a clean hit, both of their eyes burning red hot as their aura flared around them.

Instinct training kicking in, he and Naruto ran parallel to each other. Each throwing a kick and a punch at each other, until both had their kunai out and began to clash with them. Dodging against the slashes and stabs, Naruto was the first to land a clean hit by kicking Sasuke in the sternum.

The raven, in turn, kicked Naruto in the face as he went upwards, both dropping their kunai onto the ground, and then facing each other. Sasuke was stunned to see Naruto use Instant and appear right in front of him so quickly.

Lifting him in the air from the force of a mighty punch, Naruto flashed above Sasuke, only to have his wrist grabbed and then thrown into the ground only for him to flash away using instant to gain some distance. Both were smiling as they drew their weapons, Sasuke's sword from his scabbard flared with lightning around, and he watched Naruto tossed up a gale and burn crystal and loaded scorch combo into his staff.

Spinning his staff around the blonde smirks as he and Sasuke charge each other, blitzing past two sailors who dodged out of the way. Both youths slammed their weapons against each other, rapid sounds of clanging metal sounded over the area, with Naruto getting pushed back by Sasuke's more fluent and experienced movement with weapons.

Only for the blonde to dodges right, nearly catching Sasuke off guard when he spun around and batted at him with the staff. Sasuke smirks, his eyes forming the tomoe in them as he dodged Naruto's next attack, and smashed into his back with a knee.

Naruto coughs up a wad of spit but smirks as he throws himself to the ground and mule kicks Sasuke upwards. Flashing above Sasuke, the teens locked eyes, power emanated deep from within them as the thrill took over.

"Ma…  
Naruto began to pinpoint jump points around Sasuke.  
"Ni…"  
He channeled his aura into his staff.  
"Fe…"  
Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke's semblance came alive.  
"Station!"

Naruto blurred around Sasuke in orange flashes, all the while Sasuke's bony armored warrior extension of Manifestation guarded him as Naruto struck him from all sides. Sasuke's instincts and eyes struggled to keep up with Naruto.

Who appeared behind him, spinning around and slamming into Sasuke full force with his staff. The act made Sasuke's bony armor fall to the ground with himself, cracking the ground of the dock. Getting up, never having the smirk wipe away from his face, Sasuke used Manifestation to form hands on his bony body armor.

Cocking them back, Sasuke roars out as he slams a fist into the air, the force of it actually carried power alone enough to push Naruto back much to the blonde's surprise where he nearly went into the water. However, ejecting the gale and burn crystals, Naruto loaded with electricity and burn. Lightning Ball Combo flared around him as he put his staff up, both stared at each other.

Charging at one another, Sasuke and Naruto eyes never each other's as they cocked their arms back. Naruto forming a powerful ball of energy with the gathered dust in his hand, intent of slamming Sasuke with it as if it was a Rasengan while Sasuke intended to use Manifestation: Susanoo to knock Naruto into the water and win the impromptu spar after spotting Naruto at the docks.

"NARUTO!"  
Naruto's aura roared out in response.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura suddenly screams, landing in between them, catching both surprises as they veered off and ran right off the dock into the ocean.

Sasuke was the first to hop up from the water, while Naruto flashed on the dock, both glared at Sakura. The pinkette smirks a little, and then looks at the two boys, then rubbing the back of her head as she waves at Naruto a little bit.

"Yo, Naruto, long time no see!"  
Naruto waives at Sakura.  
"C'mon, you guys, group hug!"

Sakura throws out her arms, watching as Naruto and Sasuke shrug, walking over to her they make a move to hug only to have both of their ears grabbed. Twisting, both Naruto and Sasuke fell to their knees, yelping as Sakura pulled.

"You two can't even meet for the first time in almost a year and you both just start fighting on the spot?! I'm not going to give you a hug Naruto, nor you Sasuke even if you're my team leader, this could've gotten way out of hand!" Sakura chastises the two of them and smiles a little as an image came back to her head of when they were children.

When Sasuke, her, and Naruto were arguing back when Naruto could speak.

"Te-te-te-te-te! Sakura, okay, we get it, sorry!" Sasuke feels Sakura let go of his ear, chuckling as she lets go of Naruto's as well. "Ow-ow-ow…"

Naruto rubbed his fox ear, both he and Sasuke take a deep breath and then smiling. Slowly, but surely, both brought their fist up to each other.

Bumping it.


	34. Chapter 34

Blake and Weiss argued over a Faunus, a blonde Faunus with blue eyes like the sea in Menagerie. Ironically, looking at him, Ruby for a moment that it was Naruto. Only this Faunus had a monkey's tail, was able to speak, and had darker skin compared to her boyfriend.

The girls argued back and forth a little bit, and Ruby watched as the police had begun running towards the other end of the docks. "Huh, there's a lot of stowaways lately."

Ruby's comment was not unheard by Blake, she turns to her, lightly punching her in the arm. The girl whimpered slightly, but then they heard Weiss squeal a little bit, and then turned to see Naruto walking with two other people.

"Naruto, hey Naruto, ocean fox!" Ruby yells out, "over here!"

Naruto jogged over, looking at Ruby, who had a bag full of dust crystals. She looks at Naruto, smiling, despite being away for two hours they both were relieved to see each other again. Heavily in love, the pair was, and it showed no signs of slowing down soon.

She saw several footmarks on his clothing, made from dirt, she looked at him. "Did you get into a fight."

Naruto nudges his head side to side, smiling, and then points towards the pair he was traveling with. Ruby's silver eyes saw the raven and pinkette walk towards them. Noticing her, the raven smirks as he stops with Sakura.

"Well, I never thought you were capable of finding one Naruto, guess I was wrong." Sasuke comments, he then feels eyes burning into him, "what?"

"Who are you, you're not some jerk are you?" Ruby questions, standing to the side of her boyfriend and watched as the raven held his hand up.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, leader of Team Sharon Fruit, S.H.A.I for short. Your boyfriend, right there, is Naruto Namikaze. My second, only younger, brother. We got into a little scuffle that my esteemed second in command broke up, then again…I was the one that was winning." Naruto glares at him as he speaks, only for him to wave the blonde off, "and you must be his girlfriend…or is the other blonde his girlfriend."

"No, Naruto's mine, and I'm not sharing!" Ruby announced as she held his hand, making him blush, but smile lovingly at her. "And, I'm his, we're official."

"Little socially awkward aren't ya, Naruto always was back in school as well, in fact, I remember one time that some kids had pushed him on the ground and were beating him to a bloody pulp. This was when he could talk, and he's lying there just apologizing to them as they beat his head in…and that's when I first met him. I stepped in, kicked their asses down the curb, and got him home to his mother and father." Sasuke tells them all, making Naruto rub the back of his, making the motions of a chuckle.

Locking her arm around Sasuke's, Sakura looks at Ruby with a smile, "you're very cute, I love the rose on your corset."

"O-oh, thank you, and you're…"  
"Sakura Haruno, I'm Sasuke's teammate and girlfriend."  
"Oh, wow, I love the pink Mistralian dress you got on."  
"Why thank you, I'm my team's resident brawler, but I try to keep my looks up to par."

Yang nods, "I can agree to that."

"You're a brawler too, me and you need to trade blows some time, a spar?" Sakura offers to Yang, who purses her lips and smiles.

"I'm going to like you, but I already have a spar planned with Rock Lee. You know him, right?" Yang questions Sakura, who rubs the back of her head with a proud smile.

"Of course, I know the bowl head. He's our resident martial artist back in school, and he's got more martial arts skill than either Sasuke or Naruto." Both boys' faces fell flat at Sakura's praise for Lee, and this made Ruby giggle a little bit. "So, how long have you been dating Naruto?"

"About a month and a half," Ruby summarizes, "I believe."

Naruto looks at her, nodding, confirming her answer. The two still holding hands made Sakura giggle a little bit, she reaches over towards the blonde rubbing his hair, he was still shorter than her. "I'm glad he found someone, he works too damn hard."

"I know, right, he stills works too hard. He's got a job outside of school, and he makes sure to keep his team in line…wait where is your team." Naruto looks, rubbing the back of his head, shrugging. "Disregard that last part, thank you very much, but c'mon I'm surprised I'm the first he's ever dated!"

Blushing lightly, Naruto nudges his head towards her, agreeing with everything she said by motioning the same thing for her.

"You will hear nothing, but good things, when you ever go to our part of Menagerie about Naruto. Did he tell you that his nickname is Shenlong?"  
"Oh yeah, he did, and Yang turned it into a perverted joke."

Everyone looked at Yang, even Naruto, who was blushing madly at that notion. The blonde lightly tapped her fingers together, chuckling nervously, and then rubbing the back of her head as she felt Ruby's cute little glare intensify.

"Well, I did say _he long_ , all in the spirit of teasing my little sis." Yang tells them, which earned her a laugh from Sakura, "see it's funny!"

Sasuke struggled to stifle a laugh, "and there also the nickname of Forest Boy. When Naruto was younger he always hanged out in the forest groves our small village, Konoha."

"He still does, are you by chance a Gaian?"  
"Why yes, I'm very much so, I even packed the stuff to make a shrine in Beacon once I get there."  
"What's your family symbol, I know Naruto's is a swirl mark."  
"A Whirlpool, literally his name translates to Orange Harbor Wave, but if he had gone by his mother's surname it would've been Orange Maelstrom."  
"Speaking of, what does your name translate to?"

"Sasuke literally means nothing, it's an old word that has no meaning to it, but my last name is translated to Paper Fan after converting the last H in Uchiha to Uchiwa which is what my family is a name derived from," Sasuke explained to as he got out his sword, clicking a button that made it transform into large thin fan made of burn dust. "This my weapon, Ryujin."

"Holy crap, that's so awesome!" Ruby squeals a little bit, "how old is it?!"

"Just like Naruto's Kurama Staff, it's passed down from my family, we don't really know how old our weapons are. However, we do know which one is the better, and I've proved that time and time again." Sasuke watched as Naruto's brow raised a little bit.

"Easy now, Sasuke…Naruto, no need to start another fight and get the police going after us. Just because you two are equal in power doesn't mean you should constantly try to prove who's better, just be brotherly for once." Sakura steps in between them, already knowing what they were about to do.

"We are being brotherly," Sasuke clicks Ryujin back into its scabbard, "brothers fight all the time."

Smirking, Naruto held out his fist, to which Sasuke bumps as the two face each other.

"You've grown up a lot, little brother, Itachi should be coming shortly in a few weeks. Vytal is coming, and I want to beat you and your team to a bloody pulp." The group shrunk back as Naruto's aura flared around him, his eyes and Sasuke creating sparks between, with Naruto glaring at him with a smirk on his face.

Ruby and Sakura both punched Naruto and Respectively on the arm, "cut it out Sasuke/down Naruto."

* * *

Amira was walking with Atlas and Iblis, with Lapis standing beside her. Holding her hand, the two boys that flanked them had started a conversation with Amira with Lapis joining in every so often. Iblis was the motormouth of the cousins, and he just couldn't just stop pointing out a few details.

"Let's see, I can control fire, you can control crystal meaning earth, and Atlas here can make a wind storm. If we just have someone that can control water, then we'd be the Elemental Nations from that one show…what was it…Amira?" Iblis turns to his sister, who rubbed the back of her and chuckles.

"Avatar."  
"Yeah, and we'd be unstoppable as a team, holy crap that would be awesome!"  
"Yes, it would, and we're already unstoppable cousin, we're apart of Team N.A.L.L. Our team is badass, and he's a rival to yours."

"You mean Naruto, that guy Sasuke talks about all the time, sheesh I'm sure they've already fought by now. Sasuke was itching for a fight when we got early leave to come here, transferring over for the final semester before Vytal." Iblis kept going, "I never saw Sasuke so ready to throw himself into a fight, he's usually calculating…it's out of character for him."

"No," Atlas spoke up, "Sasuke's constant mention of getting stronger was all for Naruto…he'd wanted to be ready to beat him."

"Well, Sasuke did manage to master his semblance to a newer height over the last few days, Susanoo is no longer the most powerful he has." Iblis points out, "he still hasn't come up with a name for it yet though unlike Spear, Susanoo, and Moon."

"Moon, Spear, sounds like Sasuke's semblance is powerful." Lapis says as he walks with Amira coming closer to his side, "what is it?"

"It allows him to manifest his aura into different constructs, it's a very powerful semblance indeed. It's why he's never exactly been pushed by another team or even a lone individual. I highly doubt this, Naruto, can seriously pushback our leader." Atlas explains while voicing his opinion on the matter, "Sasuke is unbeatable when he's fully serious."

"They said that about Pyrrha Nikos, yet Naruto beat her in a recent spar, so I think he'll prove you very much wrong." Lapis told Atlas, the giant looking at the much shorter blue haired teen, "bet on that."

"Heh, I like this one Amira, small but brave." Atlas tells her as she blushes a little bit, "and since Uncle Dante likes him I'm assuming you both are together officially."

"Yep." Amira cheerfully says, "but it seems like our team is going out with someone somewhere. Naruto, our leader, is dating another leader."

"Oh, is that so?"  
"Uh huh, she's a cutie as well."  
"Lucky bastard…"  
"Oh, cousin why's that?"  
"When ladies see this hulking mountain, they just freeze up, granted the few that do take me up to par is the best damn lays I've ever had hahaha!"

"You're just a warrior through and through, aren't you?" Lapis questioned Atlas, he nods, giving a hearty chuckle.

"Tis the life of a man to love, make love, and fight!" Atlas cheerfully states, "and to make love comes with the fight, the struggle for dominance in bed is like that on the field."

"Why is your family…so open about sex?"  
"Because Lapis, we're just open in general, we fear nothing."  
"So, a giant Grimm could just be as a tall as a mountain and your entire family would just…go at it?"  
"Hell yeah, more honor for us!"

"Glory to the Mirabella Family!" Iblis, Atlas, and Amira chanted at the same time, holding their weapons in the air.

* * *

Salem was very pleased, looking at her servants as she saw three new faces walk towards them. Roman had picked them up when they had tried to rob a bank, it went very poorly for them, but it was worth noting their expendable violent nature.

She wouldn't let them see her face, this far from her dimension and unusual looks would spell disaster if they suddenly ratted her out. Though she'd make the rewards they would be given very tempting, power, greed, and lust were the very things that bent humanity indeed even Faunus kind to her whim.

"So, you took a deal offered by my associate, tell me more about this Naruto figure." Salem turns around, her white mask in the likeness of a fox kept her face hidden from them, just like her long silk-like dress kept most of her body hidden.

Her ghostly pale hands being the exception, which frightened the group's leader, Russel.

"Ma-madam, Heiwa, was it?"  
"Yes…"  
"He's Beacon's most elite fighter, he's stronger than all of us combined, but we want to get back at him for making us get kicked out!"

"We were disowned by our family!" Sky Lark exclaims, "and I don't care how much we hurt him in return…even kill him."

"Yes, like Sky says, I want to kill that bastard!" Russel agreed loudly, while Dove nods.

"I also want the one, Cardin Winchester, dead as well…him and that little bastard nephew he adores!" Dove yelled.

A booming wave of energy washed over them, " **silence**!"

"You are not to demand someone's blood from me, but, you must first prove that you're willing to commit to me. I demand blood myself, a simple task befitting you three would suffice to prove loyalty. A dissident, a traitor by the name of Hymen Roth, a Vale banker. He used to be under the thumb of Roman, the man you got recruited by, and I want him dead." Salem motions for a figure to walk out, another wearing a similar mask. "Name a reasonable reward, and I'll grant you it, but calling for someone's blood isn't reasonable now…especially when they could prove useful later."

"Then…we want power, the power to confront that bastard Namikaze."  
"Hehehe, kill the banker, bring his head to me…we'll talk then."

All three boys got up, nodding, walking out of the dark warehouse to where Roman would be waiting for a picture of their target. Taking off her mask, Salem chuckles, her black lips were licked by a supple cherry red tongue.

 _"_ _The difference between you and me boys, my power binds you to me, you'll never be free again. You want the blood of that one being, but the way you described him to Roman I can't allow it, his blood is to be mine and mine alone. Though the presence of a silver-eyed girl is troubling, and I'll plan her extraction and conversation to one of my revenants"_ Salem laughs as a woman clad in a black cloak walks towards her, she removes her hoodie.

Silver eyes met the demonic red of Salem's, her sclera had long since turned midnight from the white light they had been, her eyes full of love and light were replaced with death and darkness. Her black hair, tipped in red, blew in a small little gust inside of the warehouse.

"Lady Salem, is almost time for me to return to my daughters?"  
"Soon my little Rose, soon, what a family reunion it shall be…"  
"She is smitten with The Light, a thing you plan to finally kill."  
"Hehehe, so she is, but don't worry…"

Salem walks over to Rose, cupping her chin almost lovingly, and gazing into the woman's eyes. Inside of her, the actual woman was screaming, trying to break free from a bird's cage she had long been kept in.

"Summer, I always keep my promises, and when I turn your daughter to what you are now…I'll make sure to go after that husband of yours…then your adoptive daughter…then her mother." Grabbing face, Salem licks one lone tear coming down her eye, "and then you'll have a front-row seat to the end of this world…just like The End of Taiyo."

"For I have gone by many names, for I have seen both darkness and the light, and I found that humanity is hypocrisy given form. Many eons ago a man descended from the heavens, teaching them to use energy to protect themselves, but instead, they use it to destroy the world…" Salem pats Summer's cheek as she pulls away, "and like the ancient text proclaimed for that world…a demon would rise with black flames and destroy it…so I have."

"Now, this world, fresh without a true destiny will experience the same cleansing. Unlike what Seishin planned, there will be nowhere for humanity to run from my wrath, and when The Light's eyes see what I've done to this world…he'll either stand against me and spill his own blood…or I will flood him with Darkness." Salem smiles as she holds her hand up.

"But, alas, my powers are sealed within the relics that Seishin used many eons ago to make sure I couldn't efficiently wipe your filth from the world. That's fine, I found a few worth keeping, a few pets. You're one of them, and if your daughter is anything like you…I'll have fun breaking her as well." Salem darkly chuckles as she leaves the warehouse while putting her mask on.

"Lady Salem…" Summer calls out, "what is my next objective?"

"That's simple Summer, have Lionheart ready to track down Raven Brawen once more. Keep to the shadows, I may call upon you to _"save"_ your daughter." Summer nods at Salem's orders, bowing as she watches her mistress walk from her.

However, Summer's hands were trembling, forevermore trying to fight the control the demoness had over her. Tears spilled from her eyes, slowly, deep inside of her something was calling out.

 _"_ _Someone, please…help me!"_

* * *

Naruto was taking a deep breath, Ruby was wearing a sleeveless shirt as to keep from getting overheated. Going through the yoga stretches that he would practice due to his mother and father's book writings, he made sure to loosen his body up.

Glancing at Ruby, turning quickly away, he blushed slightly at the way she looked at him now. He too had been having dreams, dreams that were involving a sin to have before marriage in his people. Thinking about her in a manner was both unflattering and tempting, was it right?

Should he even feel that way?  
Has there been enough time to even think that way?  
Does she feel the same way?

Butterflies danced his stomach as she leaned back, she was very flexible, and it dawned on him that she had to be considering her own combat style. Sighing, he stands back up, watching out of the corner of his eye as she follows his movement.

Taking a combat stance, Naruto shows her slowly on how to do a double front kick, and she repeats it but stumbles forward a little. Catching her before she fell down face first, Naruto looks at her. Dusting her off a little bit as a sign to try again, he shows her that she should have her left foot out since she was dominant on the left side of her body.

Nodding, she does the double kick again, and this time does it perfectly. Clapping sounded as Naruto claps for her, giving her a thumb's up, he then does a double front kick and then as he comes back to the ground he goes low and does a sweep kick.

Ruby nods, doing the same thing, but falls as she attempts the sweep kick. "Oh, my leg, ow-ow-ow!"

Naruto chuckled a little bit, making her look at him, "it's not as easy as you make it out to be ya know!"

Shrugging, Naruto smiles, helping her up. She takes the same stance, albeit keeping her left foot dominant. Noticing her stance Naruto gets behind her, eliciting a small yelp from Ruby as he pushes on her back a little and moves her arms to where they should be.

Standing in front of her, noticing her blush, Naruto rubs the back of his head. He then assumes the stances, pointing at his back. Hitting his forearms against each other, indication of being strong, and then he makes the double front kick once more.

This time Ruby could see the power behind it, and he turns to her holding his hands flat but up in front of her. Looking at him, he bends down and placed a hand on her shoe and tapped it. Raising back up he motions her with his hands, and she gives him two powerful front kicks in succession.

Feeling the power behind them, she smiles, doing again and again and again. "Wow, this fun, it's like dancing!"

She continued onward with the attack, keeping to the pace, she began to force Naruto's hands up a little bit. Seeing him wince a little bit, she frowns but continues to do so anyway. This was her getting ready for the tournament with him, and in a way like an easygoing date.

"One-two, one-two, one-two!" Ruby chants out, "gotta show me some of ya moves."

Both teens chuckle in their own way, with Ruby nodding once she thinks she got the hang of it and went low surprising Naruto. The boy's instinct training didn't kick in for some reason. Stumbling forwards as he felt his legs getting taken out from under him he barely catches himself but ends up just shy of being fully on top of Ruby.

She was breathing, unbelieving at to what she just did, and had sweat rolling down her brow.

Gazing into her eyes, she bites her lip as she gazes at him, giggled. "So, was this your plan eh?"

Naruto shook his head, lovingly flicking her in the head softly, making her wince a little with a fake frown. Lowering his head down to hers, she giggled when their foreheads touched.

 _"_ _You make me feel safe, you make me feel loved, I love you too…"_ Those words played in Naruto's head, he wasn't seeking to use them to ravish her, but it was something deeper than any physical attraction.

Physical attraction didn't matter to him, even if he admitted he was attracted to Ruby in such a way, he wasn't using at the means to the end a lot of other boys would their girlfriend. He didn't just want a fling, he didn't want someone that was just going to walk away when they were done with him.

He wanted a four-lettered word, and he found it with her, love.

Kissing, both brought their hands to each other, moaning a little bit they soon just devolved into laying next to each other. Looking up at the clouds, taking a deep breath, they separated.

"I could get used to your training," she flirts while snuggling up next to him, "this Foshan thingy is hard."

Naruto nods, agreeing with her, he remembered when he first started to practice them as a kid. It hurt, he would cramp up, but that was because his dad pushed him to learn quickly. Looking at her, kissing the tip of her nose, she buried herself into his shoulder.

Humming a little bit, she murmurs into his shoulder, "you need to take time to care for yourself…"

Nodding, Naruto sighs in content, looking at her as he gazed into her silver eyes. Those damned beautiful eyes, they were like looking at a silent moon in the night sky. She reached around and gently grabs one of the hands, and he took it gently into his.

"I hate seeing you hurt," Ruby tells him, "so why don't you relax a little bit? If we fall asleep out here I'm sure Yang won't go crazy, and one more thing Naruto…I love you."

Naruto takes a deep breath, smiling with a grunt, he lets Ruby nuzzle up to him. She soon fell asleep; a cute little snore escapes her as she cuddled closer to Naruto.

Sasuke was on top of a tree, observing them, smiling as he took a bite out of an apple.


	35. Chapter 35

Blake was on the verge of tears, she held her ribbon in her hand, and looked at Weiss with anger. "Because I am…was…apart of The White Fang!"

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and even Blake herself was stunned at her words. Blake's deepest secret, one-part Ruby knew about the other part she didn't, and now she looked at Blake with saddened eyes. The dark-haired cat Faunus glared at Weiss.

"I've seen children," Blake gripped her bow hard, "little kids missing limbs from your mines. You act like The Schnee family name is so full of honor…glory, and ironically at one time, it was! But, you, you're the daughter of a monster…nothing more and nothing less!"

"Blake," Yang looks at her, "why now?"

Blake threw her bow at Weiss, "because why should I have to hide who the fuck I am!"

"Um, Blake, foul language…" Blake looked at Ruby, taking a deep breath, "sorry…"

"You're not one to blame Ruby, you're honestly probably the one reason I bit my tongue all this long, but I will not have your partner sit here and put all Faunus in a basket!" Blake then looked at Ruby, "and you should agree with me!"

"Oh, yes, because she's dating a Faunus. Let me tell you something Blake, wanna know why I'm so judgmental of her dating Naruto because he'll play the victim card when no one is expecting it and make her bed him!" Ruby eyes widened with anger, she hops down her bed.

"You lied to me, Weiss!"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you were okay with me dating him, that you all were, and I will not be made into a debate topic!"  
"Well it's true, I mean look at your neck!"

There was a small bruise on her neck, not from kissing like Weiss thought, it was a practice fight against Naruto after they had woken up. Sure, there was kissing afterward, but it was none of Weiss's business to begin with!

"That's a really shitty thing to do my sister Weiss, that's a really shitty thing."  
"Oh whatever, and meanwhile she's being made into a Faunus's little sleeping toy!"

A resounding slap was heard across the room, Ruby had taken a step forward, the back of her hand was now red as well as Weiss's cheek. Tears spilled from her eyes, looking right at the girl's eyes that she assumed was a friend.

Not saying another word, not even looking at her own sister, Ruby storms out and slams the door hard. Blake just sits there, on her top bunk, looking at Weiss disbelievingly.

"You're such a heartless bitch Weiss, oh wait, guess that's why everyone calls you Ice Queen." Blake gets up, "you're such an unbelievable resemblance to your father, just put something down there and you'd make a perfect son."

Taking a deep breath Weiss glared at Blake, "why don't you go back to your White Fang buddies' terrorist!"

* * *

Blake was unbelievable angry, she walked out of Beacon's walls, into the Emerald Forest. However, she stops, feeling a presence behind her. Turning around, there stood Naruto, he had sleeping clothing still on. Looking at her, she looked at him, and then she sighs.

"You probably think me being a former White Fang Soldier is being a traitor to our kind…honestly, I never would've joined if it wasn't for a boy." Blake leaned against a tree, "I was too young and too stupid…"

"Now they're here in Vale, those robberies you heard about on the news Naruto might be caused by our people, and I'm going to go and see if I can stop the next one. I want to prove to everyone that Weiss is running her mouth to that I'm not that anymore." Blake takes a deep breath, "I came to Beacon to run away from that life…"

The blonde fox Faunus nods, walking towards her and smiled as he held his hand out. This stunned her, despite them rarely communicating directly, and at the risk of upsetting Ruby from just walking out of Beacon on an off day from his job he was willing to help her.

"So," Blake extended her own hand, "you're not just going to flash me back are you?"

Naruto shook his head, gripping his hand around hers, and brings out a notepad with his free hand. _"I tried to join, didn't take me, not pure blood."_

Blake nods, looking at Naruto, "I'm sorry for the grieve they probably caused you."

Naruto shrugs, he didn't really care anymore, but he smirks as he reaches behind him grabbing Kurama. Blake smiles, tapping on her scroll, soon they heard the rush of rocket-powered locker heading for them. Quickly, Naruto did the same, intending to get his battle gear on.

However, what stunned everyone was that a third locker appeared, with a pair of silver eyes walking towards Naruto. Ruby looks at him and smiles while running towards him and hugging him.

"I want to help clear Blake's name," Ruby says, "because she's a sister to me."

Blake's lips quivered a little, but then smiles as Naruto looks at her, how could she refuse? So when their lockers landed, all three of them walked over to them, with Naruto licking his lips as he saw all of his equipment.

Grabbing his specially tailored combat pants with it's many built in pouches, he hid behind the locker and put them on. Grabbing the little bit of armor as he came back around, stripping his shirt off and putting the small amount of armor on.

Ruby all the while was gearing up Crescent Rose, grabbing rounds from inside of her locker, she cocked it. The loud sound of a gravity round being chambered filled Naruto's ears, he turns to her as he puts his shirt back on.

Extending Kurama he tosses up a gale and burn crystal, cocking the staff as they landed, he let its own music fill his ears. Breaking it back down, he hid it under his shirt, while placing the kunai inside of the pouches, and grabbing some wire.

Blake grabbed Gumball and Shroud, reading the gun part by placing burn dust rounds inside of it. Taking a deep breath, she looked both, "you don't have to come with me. Ruby you don't have to prove that you're my friend…'

"No," Ruby stands there and folds Crescent Rose, "I'm going to prove that I'm your leader."

Chuckling a little bit, "you'd never do anything without a friend, would you? You know that if we get hurt we could get kicked out, and that'll ruin your futures."

She shakes her head, "doesn't matter to me, I won't let a friend walk into the grinder alone."

"Plus, we got Naruto, the most badass fighter in all of Beacon, how could we possibly lose?" Blake comments, making Naruto fluster a little bit while rubbing the back of his head, he gave her a thumb's up.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot hahaha." Ruby laughs a little bit, making Naruto raise his eyebrow at her. "C'mon Naruto, I'm just joking, besides your also the best kisser."

Smiling, he walks over to her, gives her a quick peck on the lips, and looks at Blake. Nudging his head towards Vale, all the while, the cat Faunus smiles. "Guess there's no talking you guys out of it, fine, so let's do this."

* * *

"Hey, hey you, the girl with the kitty ears behind the bow!" Blake, Ruby, and Naruto turned around. "Hey, yo, it's me! The guy from the docks, what you are doing out here so late, wanna grab some tea?"

The trio looked at each other, shrugging as they walked over towards the guy, taking a seat at the table he was at. The tanned monkey Faunus smiles a little bit, looking at Blake, "why the long face?"

"Just personal stuff, besides, we're here on business."  
"No kidding so was I, funny what happens when you catch a guy wearing those stupid White Fang masks trying to steal something."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, you see I caught this guy behind Dust before Dawn, anyway total coward. Blabbed about a heist going down tonight the shipyard, it was too sad, I let him go."  
"I'm honestly, no, seriously impressed."

"Did he say who they were working for, Blake mentioned that The White Fang are new to here…mostly." The Monkey Faunus smiles a little, "what?"

"Blake, now that there is a cute name, rolls off the tongue pretty well…probably because it matches the girl." Blake blushed a little bit, looking at Sun as if he grew a second head, "what?"

"Oh, n-nothing, tha-that's just…probab-probably the stupidest(sweetest) thing I've ever heard." Blake quickly makes the blush go away, looking at the monkey Faunus, "and who are you exactly?"

"I'm the staff-wielding badass of Vacuo's Shade Academy, Sun Wukong!" Sun Wukong announced, only to see Naruto and Ruby with stars in the eyes a little bit, "huh?"

"Naruto doesn't Sun Wukong use a staff in Super Dragon Crystal?!"  
Naruto nods.  
"Cool, we got our Sun Wukong…eh…Sun Wukong…"

"Oh, you guys watch that show?" They nodded, and he smiles, "then _maybe_ I can do that one thing."

Sun Wukong stood up, cupping his hands with a smile, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

Thrusting his cupped hands forward, instead of energy wave of sorts, only confetti flew out from his wrist from hidden launchers. Making Naruto and Ruby roll on the ground laughing, well, Naruto was just struggling to breathe as he couldn't laugh.

"Really, a confetti launcher?" Sun Wukong rubs the back of his head, chuckling, "that is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard of."

"Hey, in all in fairness, it'd be the last thing they'd expect."  
"Yes, because it's so…so…stupid."  
"Ah man, really, I think it'd come in handy one day."  
"Yeah, but today isn't that day, now…heist…now please."

"Oh yeah, it's happening at the docks, and they'll be doing that in about…um…an hour." Sun looked at the clock, "my thing is we should catch them in the act, because that way they won't expect us."

"Where's the rest of your team Sun?"  
"Oh they're on another ship, I just got bored and stowed away on another."  
"That's cool, actually."  
"I aim to please, um…"

Ruby extended her hand out, which Sun took and shook, "Ruby Rose. Sitting right by me is my boyfriend Naruto Namikaze."

"Oh, wow, hey there dude." Sun waves at Naruto, who returns the wave in kind, "wassup?"

Shrugging, Naruto nudges towards Blake, and then to Sun. Blake looks at him, catching what he was doing, strangely just like everyone else in Beacon that had been around Naruto enough she was catching on to his gestures.

"I'm out here to prove my innocence, you see…Sun…I'm former White Fang. I have…had…friend accuse me of being a terrorist. So, I figured doing this could clear my name, and I heard about The Fang robbing places I came out here…these two just tagged along." Blake points at Naruto and Ruby with her thumb over her shoulder, "I'm babysitting them."

"Pshaw, no you're not, I'm your team leader and I'm not a baby. Besides, I and Naruto needed something to test our skills out since joining Beacon." Naruto nods in agreement, smiling as grinds his right hand into his left with a smirk. "Like I said also in the forest, we're a team, a family Blake…you're my sis. I'll gladly run headfirst into a horde for you."

"Aww, that's precious, I'll take this one." Sun jokingly points at Ruby, "you can just stay there Ms. Gloom and Doom."

Blake raised an eyebrow at him, making nervously chuckle, "just a joke."

"Ha…ha…haa…" Blake dryly chuckles in sarcasm, "you're so funny."

* * *

Naruto, Ruby, Blake, and Sun were hiding out at the docks, apparently, the operation was starting late. Taking a deep breath, feeling the cold ocean air, Ruby huddled up to Naruto a little bit. Smiling as he wrapped his arm around, she snuggled next to him, only for his ears twitch.

Blake's ears did the same thing, both he and she looked at one another, nodding. "It's starting…"

Blake's words ringed true when a Bulwark came jetting across, landing in the middle of the dust shipment crates and powered down its engine. Suddenly, as the bay doors opened on the Bulwark, Ruby's eyes widened.

"That's Torchwick," She points out, "that guy ain't a Faunus."

"What…" Blake watches as White Fang Soldiers exited the craft, followed by three people in masks that were different in craft other than The Fang's. "This isn't right, The Fang doesn't work with human criminals."

"Well, apparently they branched out." Sun says to her, he gets up, "and looks we're about to crash a party."

Naruto felt something was off about the three wearing different masks, their aura felt familiar, but something felt extremely off with their aura. It felt extremely darker, stronger as well, taking a deep breath, he got up as well.

Holding out his hands, Ruby and Blake took one. Sun looked at them, shrugging, and then placed his hand on Blake's shoulder.

Roman was not a happy camper, they were moving behind schedule to attach the magnetic cables to the cargo pods. Glaring at them, "c'mon your animals, get a move on!"

"Stop!" A voice yells out, making Roman growl, and turns to see an orange flash appear.

The three youths behind him them in their masks, the masks they hadn't taken off since completing their assignment last night, were taken aback. The lead of them, took a step forward, standing beside Roman.

"Brother and sister of The White Fang, why are you serving this criminal?!" Blake screams out, looking at her once fellow members, "this is wrong!"

"Oh, come now, everyone…The Fang is in a joint venture with me." He watches as Blake removes her bow, showing her cat ears, "oh kitty-kitty…"

"Shut it…" Blake growls, and then looks at her people, "everyone please just go home. This doesn't have to turn into a battle, this wrong, The White Fang doesn't do this…it's not our principles!"

Several of the soldiers look at each other, only to look on as Roman claps, and laughs.

"Bravo, take a bow young kitty cat, I think you've made a few animals shed a tear." Roman smiles and then notices Ruby, "well hello there little red, playing hero again?"

"Not so good to see you too, Roman, but tonight I'll make sure you don't get away." Ruby stated as she got Crescent Rose ready, "bet on that."

Naruto was about to move forward, he then pushes Ruby out of the way as a sword made of aura flies out towards him, he barely dodges it and then activates his aura fully. He was stunned when he finally recognized the semblance, and the trio of Roman laughed.

"Goddamn it Sky, how did you miss?!" Russel yells out, removing his mask, his now red eyes glared at his teammate. "That could've had him out of the fight there!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll just aim at the girl." Sky eyed Ruby, "I'm sure making her scream will be a good start to our revenge."

Naruto's hair perked upwards as rage filled his heart, he wouldn't let them dare touch her, so without warning, he flashes behind Roman. The man with the bowler's eyes widened, he moved just in time to block Naruto kicks, but the others all were sent flying.

Standing up, facing away from him, Roman smirked as he brought the cane to the back of Naruto's head. "Nighty-nighty night fox boy."

"Naruto!" Ruby yells, dashing over and batting a soldier away with her scythe.

Only Naruto grabbed the cane before it could fire, stunning the man at his speed, and he was then lifted off the ground as Naruto's right palm glowed brightly. Flashing away, Naruto spun around and threw Roman at Blake.

The man managed to recover, beginning a high-speed assault against Roman, while Sun came in and started to help. Ruby joined in using her semblance in tantum with Blake's speed, and Sun's constant strikes. However, Roman was still able to avoid their attacks and smiles as he blasts Sun away.

"Damn monkey, have some bananas!" Roman kicked Blake away, blasting a cargo pod that was hanging above Sun Wukong. "Hope you like them smashed!"

Sun's eyes widened, only to get saved by Blake when she dashes over and gets them both out of the way. Ruby was fighting against Roman as she watches Blake check son out of the corner of her eye, and saw Naruto fighting against Cardin's former cronies turned traitors.

Naruto dashes backward, barely blocking a blast from Russel, who smirks. He barely dodges a swipe from Dove's sword, only for a blistering wind to appear in Dove's palm. Caught off guard, Naruto kicked Dove hard and sent him flying, only to feel a sword cut into his back as he leaned forward to avoid it.

His eyes widened as rolled forwards, avoiding the next one, all the while Russel had his palm pointed right back at him again. Getting up with flash, Naruto, in turn, spins around and launches a powerful punch just as he flashes above Russel.

The teen roars out in pain as Naruto's fist collides with his nose, sending him sprawling into the ground as the younger teen got his staff out and activated it. Just in time to block Sky's halberd, and dodge Russel has he throws a dagger.

Batting the dagger away, he flashes around the group and knocks out a soldier as he aimed for Ruby. The girl was currently getting pushed back, he needed to help her! Only then, did he realize something was truly wrong, and he felt enter his sense.

Poison.

Rubbing his eyes, he lands hard on the ground, tumbling. He managed to angle himself to where he could stand up as Scorch roared in Kurama, taking a deep breath, he focused his aura on pushing the poison out.

"Naruto!" Ruby calls out, only to get disarmed by Roman as he gets the scythe out of her hands, but much to his shock and ever own she leans back.

Jumping up she kicks Roman one time in the chest, then another time in the chin, and then as she drops down she sweeps kicks him off his feet. The man manages to backflip as he catches himself with his hands, only to start blocking a reenergized effort by Sun Wukong and Blake as they came running from the sides of Ruby.

Ruby runs over, grabbing her scythe, only to watch as Naruto struggled against the trio. Barely dodging their attacks, she noticed that he had a greenish blemish on his back where Sky must've used his semblance during their fight.

Using her semblance, she dashes, appearing behind Dove as he tries to stab Naruto. Without thinking, roaring out in anger, she slices her scythe and cuts off Dove's sword arm. The teen roars in pain as he gets an uppercut by Naruto's foot, and then the blonde teen turns around while he's in the air and kicks him away.

Breathing hard, his vision going hazy, Naruto coughed up a wad of blood. Whatever the poison they had used was, it was strong, very strong. Breathing hard as he stood up, the blonde felt his consciousness fading.

"Fucking hell, that goddamn batch of poison is actually working Russel!" Ruby looks to her side, finding Naruto on his knees, his hands on the ground, Kurama rolling away from him.

His eyes, red, turned blue as the light from them faded slightly. Breathing harder, Naruto tried to push the poison out, but his aura was struggling to even hold its place.

"Wow, that's some good shit there boys, hell yeah!" Russel licks his other dagger, "and now it's your turn little rose…time to cut the stem…"

Naruto observes them, their aura was more powerful than before, the fact that Ruby sliced off Dove's arm should've sent that boy into shock. However, Dove just walked over to the side, leaning against a cargo pod despite a pained look in his face.

They were different, and it dawned on him that they all had formerly blue eyes. It was haunting to Naruto, had they somehow circumvented years of training and achieved a partial state of True Instinct?" Some he had only mastered the defensive side of, and his hubris of blindly going into the fight was his own doing.

 _"_ _She can't take them both on alone…stand up!"_ Naruto stood up slowly, breathing hard, _"focus only on protect your precious one…focus…focus…focus…"_

Naruto held his hand out, slowly, instead of focusing his aura to heal him he began to focus it all on his right palm. His sun mark glowed, glowed brightly, it glowed hot. Somehow, someway, it was like it was telling him something.

Making his body do something!

The screech filled the air, Ruby's eyes widened as Naruto stood there beside her, holding a Rasengan in his hand. Nodding, she saw him a nod and caught the picture. When he flashed above someone she was to take whoever was left out, if need be permanent, readying herself she feels a bead of sweat drop from her brow.

Not even a moment later, much to everyone's shock including her own, without even creating a flash. Naruto appears above Sky, whose eyes widened as he faced upwards, bringing his arms up to use his semblance.

Only Naruto's hand was faster, slamming the Rasengan into Sky's upper chest, the resounding boom sounded out Ruby's signal. She ran fast, hard, using semblance and blasted Russel away with a gravity round as he attempted to counter.

Sending him to the dock, to which Dove saw and he ran towards, jumping into the waters as well.

Meanwhile, Sky fell to his knees, holding his bloody chest as red liquid seeped from it. Coughing up blood, Sky looked up at Naruto who was standing over him, weakly. The light faded from his eyes as he collapsed down, breathing no more much to Naruto's shock.

Collapsing onto his back, Ruby ran over to him, "Naruto!"

The boy's breathing became hoarse, he squeezed Ruby's hand, only to hear a shot fired at them. He looks at a blast from Roman heading their way as he managed to fend off Blake and Sun long enough to do so.

Pulling Ruby down, rolling on top of her, he expected the shot to end his life.

Only he heard someone scream out one thing, and that sent chills up his spine, as well as a smile on his face.

"Manifestation: Susanoo!" Suddenly around them, a purple bone armor appeared, blocking the shot, while Sasuke dropped inside of it shortly after. "Team Sharon beat them down."

Atlas and Iblis jumped forward, taking on some more White Fang Soldiers as they ran into the area as back up.

Blake and Sun kicked Roman away, just in time to see several more Bulwarks coming towards them. Sun glares at them, he looks towards Blake, "we've got company."

"I've noticed," Sasuke about activated his other Manifestation when he heard a rocket of some sort, and the sound of metal landing next to him.

An orange haired girl wearing a skirt and a school outfit smiles at them, "Hello Ruby!"

"Penny?!" Ruby shouts, "what are you doing here?"

"My scanners indicated fighting, so I was coming to enjoy one of these…spars, and I just happened to walk into a fight." She noticed the bulwarks coming, "are those your friends?"

"No, no they're not, please help me with Naruto!" Penny turns to him, noticing poison spreading throughout his body, "Penny!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm not equipped with a medical supply module." Sasuke was slightly weirded until he looked down at Naruto, his eyes widened. "But I am equipped for combat!"

Penny runs to confront the Bulwarks, while Sasuke watches Roman retreat from Blake and Sun, getting on one knee Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, hey Naruto, listen here you dobe you're not dead yet!" Sasuke yells as he begins to flow aura into him, "c'mon Sakura…get here…"

Sakura landed, running over to where Sasuke, and slid onto her knees in front of Naruto. channeling her semblance, a green glow formed around her body as she began to heal Naruto. extracting the poison, color began to restore to his face as he breathed hard.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asks, worried for him, she clutches his face.

He was burning up, "Naruto?"

"He'll be fine, he'll be out commission for a few days, but he'll be fin-holy shit what the hell is that?!" Sakura points at Penny as she destroys the incoming Bulwarks. "That's both awesome and a terrifyingly a cute color of green…"

Everyone watches as a couple of Bulwarks manage to come in, steal a couple of cargo pods, and fly off with them. Taking a deep breath, Naruto breathing slowly returns to normal and looks up at Sasuke who looks down at him.

"Heh," Sasuke smiles, "bit off more than you could chew?"

Naruto's eyes roll back, and he passes out. Ruby all the while had his cradled in her lap, looking at him, making sure he wasn't about to die all suddenly. Sakura nods, looking at her, smiling. She nods, watching as she picks Naruto up, and looks at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, doesn't this remind you of the time Naruto shattered his right leg?"  
"Yeah, it kind of does, well c'mon we need to get the idiot to the hospital…and this on-oh this one is dead."  
"Hey, Ruby, you kill this one?"

Ruby looks down, her eyes widened at the blast hole that was in Sky's chest, he laid there motionless, his eyes widened in realization and fear. Perhaps what he last saw when he looked at Naruto was that _demon glare_ the boy tended to give off when angry.

How unfortunate for him.


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto was laying in a hospital bed, his upper body was wrapped in medical bandages, his wound was cleaned as soon as he arrived. Many of the Faunus that were still at the scene were arrested, while Blake and Sun were able to give the full story to the police.

This had been a few days ago, and he heard that they were still in school, having not been kicked out. Ozpin instead gave them a commendation about their active work in preventing a major crime, though some things still got stolen.

Ruby was currently in the room with Naruto, he sighs as he raises the bed to where he was just sitting a little leaned back. Sasuke was sitting in the room, listening to his SDC Journeymen (Sony Walkman.) humming to a song.

"Naruto," Ruby looks at him, he seems to be in pain a little bit. "Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto nods, gently placing her palm into his, leaning forwards with a slight hiss he kisses her head. Sasuke chuckled at the display, pulling out his headphones, which reveals a slow song he had been listening to.

"I'm going to leave you two be," Sasuke gets up and dusted himself off, "don't be making any nephews for me Naruto."

Naruto blushes brightly at Sasuke's comment, flicking him off while pouting a little bit. The onyx eyed teen chuckled, closing the door behind him.

 _"_ _If you ever change your mind, change your mind, about leaving me behind…"_ Bring it back to me played on The Journeyman that Sasuke left in the room.

Scooting over next the other side of the bed railing, Naruto grunts a little bit as he moves to where Ruby could lay by him. Cuddling next to him, the girl faces him and kisses him gently. Breaking the small kiss, Ruby looks him in the eye.

"Don't you ever go throwing yourself to protect me, otherwise I'll have to do it to…ya know." Naruto nods at Ruby's loving chastising and allows her to snuggle up next to him closer.

Stroking her hair, a little bit, Naruto looked right into her eyes, and they never had to say a word to each other as they leaned their foreheads onto one another. Humming, Ruby heard humming coming from Naruto, which surprised her a little bit.

"You can hum?"  
Naruto nods and hums a little bit to the song as best he could.  
"Naruto, a few weeks ago when you said you were broken…can I be the pieces of the puzzle your missing?"  
Naruto looked at her, smiling.

Kissing her gently once more, both moan as they found themselves deepening the kiss a little bit. Slowly, but surely, Ruby found herself closing her eyes. Something in her was building up, something that made her stop for a moment as her heart raced.

Separating the small kiss, Naruto looks at Ruby and smiles. He then mouths out three words that made her smile, _"I love you."_

"I love you too," Ruby says as she rubs his face, noticing some facial hair growing. "You need to shave."

Smiling, Naruto kisses her hand, taking a deep breath. He sighs, watching his scroll go off, the ringtone was that of the theme song to Super Dragon Crystal.

Grabbing his scroll, Ruby sees it's his mother, and then opening the video chat. She was met with a dirty looking Kushina, coal dust all over her face, torn cheek as well. _"Ruby, where is Naruto, why do you have his scroll?!"_

Facing the scroll towards Naruto, Ruby heard Kushina yell at Naruto, _"what the heck son are you alright?!"_

Naruto nods, smiling at his mother as he rubs his head nervously. The woman pinched her nose, looking at her son before smiling. Laughing nervously herself, she then looks at him in a serious manner. _"Naruto, are you in a hospital?"_

He nods.  
 _"Why is Ruby in the same bed as you, you aren't making me a grandmother are you?"_

Ruby and Naruto blush madly, both sputtering in their own way as they try to reason with Kushina, only to hear her laugh boisterously. _"I'm just teasing you both, but please don't…well not until you both know you truly meant to each other. Anyway, I am on break Naruto, are you going to come home for the lantern festival?"_

"Lantern Festival?" Ruby asks, turning the scroll to herself.

 _"_ _Oh yes, it's in a month. Every August on the twenty-second, the same day we honor Kagura, we honor our family's deceased relatives in a lantern festival. It's a Konoha tradition since we're primarily a Gaian Village."_ Kushina points out over the scroll, _"you're more than welcome to come with him if you wish, in fact, I was about to tell Naruto something…"_

Naruto watches Ruby turns the scroll to face him, _"so…our cabin burned down."_

Naruto's eyes widened, only to see Michael walk behind Kushina, he waves at Naruto from behind her. _"Hey Shenlong, how's it hanging preppy?"_

Michael watches as Naruto smirk over the scroll, and he smiles back.

The teen looks at the young man, _"your mother is living with us for the moment, she managed to save all your family photos and stuff."_

"Still, that's kind of sad…" Ruby murmurs, catching the attention of Michael.

Flipping the scroll around, Ruby meets Michael, a long-haired man with brown eyes. "S-sorry, I'm Ruby, Naruto's girlfriend."

 _"_ _Nice, Naruto you got a ten out of ten in my boo-ow?!"_ Kushina flicks Michael across the head several times rapidly, _"s-s-s-sorry aunt Kushina."_

 _"_ _Sorry, nothing Michael, get back to work, hahaha."_ Kushina laughs as she watches Michael chuckle and walks away. _"Anyway, I'm looking for a new place in inner Konoha…so I'll let you know if I find something, but don't worry too much about me alright?"_

Naruto nods and places two fingers on his lips before pressing it against the scroll as Ruby turns it back to him while she spoke. Kushina does the same thing, hearing an alarm go off, Kushina rolls her eyes. _"Break is over…see ya my little sunshine."_

Kushina hangs up, leaving Naruto and Ruby laying there by themselves. Looking at his monitor she sighs and places his scroll on the nightstand behind her. Cuddling closer to him, placing her head on his chest, she was able to hear his heartbeat.

"Naruto," Ruby murmurs while nuzzling him, "please don't get yourself killed…"

Naruto looks down at her, "because I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

Leaning his head down, Naruto uses his free hand to push Ruby's chin up gently and gave a small kiss. He then places his head onto Ruby's, taking the smell of strawberry shampoo in.

"I'm tired," Ruby says as she snuggled to where she nuzzled Naruto's neck a little bit, "can I use you as a pillow?"

Kissing her forehead, she giggles some more and then gets relaxed to where she could sleep.

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched, the pile of schoolwork in front of him made him want to scream. Slowly his team rubbed the back of their heads, and looked at him, and chuckled.

"What you get for playing hero, Naruto, you missed a few exams as well." The team leader slumps down onto his bed, smacking his face, knowing that he was now going to be without sleep for the next few days.

Lapis and Amira watched as he gave up, picking up the first piece of bookwork. He had to go to work tonight as well, which meant no sleep once so ever unless his boss gave him time to do so. Usually, Friday nights were slow anyhow.

Heading out of the room Amira and Lapis laugh as Lee followed them, only to get stopped by Yang.

"Hey there bowl head, so how's Naruto?"  
"He's fine Yang, how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing good bushy brow, hey, did you know that Naruto and Ruby made out in the hospital?"  
"You mean…they had…sex?"  
"No, oh no-no-no, because if he did I'd be pissed."  
"Well, you say you don't mind him being alone with Ruby."  
"That's not a hall pass to screw my sister, c'mon bushy, but if anything, I hope Ruby comes to me beforehand."  
"Why?"

Yang eyed Lee, making him blush a little bit, "o-oh…"

"Look, I'm not loose or anything like that, I'm just comfortable with who I am…" She walks with him, "and who I like."

"So…what does this have to do with Ruby?"  
"Well, simple silly, if my dad gave her permission to date Naruto then she's becoming a woman."  
"And?"  
"You're dense aren't you?"  
"I was never book smart…"  
"Okay, let's just say if she ever needs _advice_ I want her to come to me, no pun intended."  
"Oh! You mean you want to teach Ruby se-ow?!"

Yang backhanded Lee, her eyes were red as she looked at Lee, "must you blurt it out!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just, well…" Lee blushed lightly, "don't know how to control me sometimes."

"Oh…sorry," Yang rubbed the palm print a little bit, "but I should thank you for helping me with my technique a little bit."

"My family has been brawlers for years, we're naturally experts, just remember to add some kicking. Using the legs in a fight can make a life or death difference. I can teach you," Lee blushes as he pushes the next words out, "how to use your legs."

"Oh…is that so lover boy?" Yang smacks Lee's behind, eliciting a yelp from him. "I can teach you things as well."

* * *

A week had gone by, finding Naruto was close to sleeping for the first time in three days, where he managed to finally push through all the work he had to make back up. Laying there next to him, nuzzled next to him was Ruby, under a separate blanket.

Both had just met up for a date, but with Naruto too tired to even function, she just wanted to stay in with him. With work in the morning coming for him, he needed a good night's rest, and after the two shared a small little dinner they had decided to lay down and take a nap.

With Ruby planning to go back to her dorm room before the other's got back.

Lee and Yang were hanging out more often now, and the fact Ruby knew why didn't make it any better every time Naruto would accidentally brush up against her a certain way. July was rolling by quickly, time seemed to move faster as Vytal approaches.

Sun's team still hadn't arrived, despite him setting up their dorm room, supposedly their ship had got delayed due to a massive storm.

Blake was currently in the dorm, reading her books, studying up. Weiss and everyone hadn't really talked over the last couple of weeks. She was still adamant about her judgment, but slowly she started to let a little bit.

No reconciliation was coming anytime soon.

Naruto's scroll was playing some old-style music that he found on ValeTube, both laid there, curled in each other's arms. Ruby was laughing a little bit as she recognized the song playing, and hummed to it.

"That song, Brandy, it was played on my dad and mom's wedding video." Ruby points out, "I love it…"

Naruto nods, looking at the scroll, and yawns. She looks at him, kissing him gently, "why don't you just close your eyes and fall asleep?"

Naruto nods, closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep afterward as he cuddled with Ruby. The girl smiles, placing his head on her chest, not minding him hearing her heartbeat. Tired herself from all the testing this week she too slowly succumbs to the exhaustion laced over her.

Falling asleep by him as she listening to Spy Glass (Looking Glass.)

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hall, looking for Naruto's dorm, he enters it with a scan of his scroll. Naruto having set it to where his adoptive relative could simply enter. Opening the door, he nearly walks out thinking that something else had occurred, noticing that Ruby had her clothing still on along with Naruto he paid no heed.

Grabbing his Journeyman, Sasuke takes a deep breath, looking over at Naruto with a smile.

 _"_ _My one and only little brother, my one, and only rival, I cannot wait to beat you in our match in The Vytal Tournament should we make it that far. However,"_ Sasuke places a Journeyman with a tape he made for Naruto on the boy's dresser, _"we were brother's first before rivals. Consider this a late birthday gift, Ru."_

"H-hey," Sasuke turns to see Ruby rubbing her eyes, "what are you doing here…Sasuke?"

"Giving Naruto a late birthday gift, back when we were kids he always loved to listen to my Journeyman, so I picked one up at the market in the city a few nights ago. I made a mixtape for him with all the older songs he loved," Sasuke chuckles as he listens to the song playing on Naruto's scroll, "Brandy?"

"Yeah, is it on repeat?"  
"Yes, it's probably the best song ever made on Remnant, it's a beautiful piece…and the song me and Sakura danced to back in Mistral."  
"So, how long have you and Sakura have been dating?"  
"Six months."

"Naruto, Sakura, and you seem really close…" Ruby gets up, stretching, "where you all raised in the same village?"

"Yes," Sasuke says, "Naruto and Sakura first met before I met them. They were always more brother and sister than anything else."

"I should get going back to my dorm, lest I give Yang some more ammunition." Ruby gets up, kissing Naruto's cheek and walking towards the door. "She's been teasing me for the last few days."

"Didn't you and Naruto just celebrate your two months being together?" Sasuke questioned as he shut the door.

"He's been working too much," Ruby sighs, "I feel like I'm a burden sometimes…and I hate that feeling. He got hurt because of me…"

"Naruto has always taken blows for the people he cherishes, back when he was a kid when he learned to fight a group of bullies went after Sakura. She was on the ground, they were kicking her, and he threw himself on top of her just to protect her." Sasuke chuckled a little bit, "and then I came and kicked their teeth in."

"Naruto seems like everyone's shield."  
"He is, and I'm the spear."  
"I don't get it…"

Sasuke watches as Ruby leans on her door, looking at Sasuke, only for him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Slowly, Sasuke's aura formed around, and he opened his eyes. Lacking the tomoe they normally would have as he used his semblance, his hair, however, perked up as they flared with power.

"Naruto and I have been training since childhood to achieve a state called True Instinct, the ultimate fruition of Instinct Training. What you see when Naruto seems to dodge against impossible attacks is the defensive side to it. It allows him to be my counter because unlike him, I attack without hesitation." Sasuke takes a deep breath, "he bares the defensive variant and has come close to mastering it, while I'm only so far in my offensive variant."

"Does…Sakura know it as well?"  
"No, a hand full of people know instinct training, and very few still ever master it."  
"Can you name some who've mastered it?"  
"Your headmaster, Ozpin."

Ruby was stunned, she was surprised even Ozpin knew what it was, but then again, he always seemed on point when it came to dodging things. He took on a dozen students one time to just prove a point, and not once did he get hit, despite them being third-year students.

"You mean," Ruby was stunned, "Naruto and you strive for that level of power?"

"We don't just strive for it Ruby," Sasuke tells her, "it's our rivalry that has shattered our barriers time and time again."

"Then…" Ruby grips her hands, "I want to learn it, so I can stand equal to Naruto…so he won't need to just jump to save me."

Sasuke chuckled a little bit, "you're truly are the right girl for him, too selfless. I cannot train you, besides offensive style isn't your strong suit…I say refer to your resident White Fang Member…Blake."

"Wh-what, why?" Ruby asks.

"Blake walks like a coiled snake, those with instinct training always walk the same way, we're ready to fight at a drop of a hat." Sasuke chuckles a little bit, "who knows…you could perhaps master it before I or Naruto."

Sasuke takes a deep breath, feeling aura behind the door, "the heiress is listening to us."

The gasp behind the door made Ruby turn to face it, surprised at Sasuke's ability to sense aura, an ability that Naruto had as well. She looks at Sasuke, who smiles, and he turns his back towards her. _"I can sense in you, just like me and Naruto some sort of power, a power that will make you leagues above others Ruby…don't ever downplay yourself."_

Sasuke walks away just as Ruby opens her door to find Weiss standing there, a long look on her face, "Weiss?"

Taking a deep breath, Weiss looks at Ruby, "I heard about Naruto…is he okay?"

"What do you care?"  
"I do care, I…I just flew off the handle."  
"It doesn't matter Weiss, you hurt Blake, you hurt me…"  
"I know, and I've thought it over the nearly two weeks…I don't care about either one's past…"  
"Did you tell Blake this?"  
"She wouldn't hear me, Ruby, please…I just want to rebuild our friendship…all of ours."  
"Weiss, prove to us then that you're not some bigot."

Brushing past Weiss, Ruby hops onto her bed and lays down. Weiss looks at the younger teen, nodding, she looks at the door before walking out of it. Blake was sitting on her bed, looking at Ruby, she had a concerned look on her face as Ruby's face scrounged up to one of sadness.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"  
"I hate being mean, but I can't just forgive Weiss so easily for hurting you two."  
"Sticks and stones Ruby, sticks and stones…"  
"Hmm?"  
"She needs to learn humility at best."

"Hey Blake, quick question, if I asked you to help me train, would you?" Blake drops her book at the question, she looks at Ruby, "like…as in…?"

"As a sister duh, I mean train me to be a better fighter." Blake blinks, and then she smiles deviously, "B-Blake?"

"You poor fool, you poor-poor-poor fool." Blake darkly muses as she sits right up, "and pray tell me…what is it that you want to learn?"

"I want to do that thing, that Instinct Training Naruto and Sasuke do."  
"Oh…oh poor Ruby, are you sure?"  
"Yeah, because if it comes down to it I want to help Naruto…and beat him in the tournament as well!"  
"Well, I may some things about it, but I can never fully train you in it…it takes self-practice."  
"Sasuke said that you were not offensively oriented in it…"  
"I'm not, I'm like Naruto, defensive."  
"Why can't someone just be a balanced?"  
"There are four types, and those who've mastered all four are in the state of True Instinct."  
"What are they?"

"Counter, Defense, Offense, Passive. Counter Mastery makes you able to counter on instinct, but it leaves you open. Defense makes you almost unhittable or undamageable but leaves you unable to attack unless you get a wide opening. Offensive is as it implies, the opposite of defense, and it's very powerful when someone knows at least some Counter or Defense training. Passive just allows you channel aura better, heal better, and move faster." Blake smiles a little bit, "I'm not a master, I'm mostly defensive oriented in my training with counter training. Naruto is a master at defensive, but he has Passive and Counter training as well."

"Well, train me, I want to learn how to be Naruto's shield. Sasuke mentioned that Naruto was a shield, so I want to be a shield as well, so I can protect him his back while he protects mine." Ruby states, "and I'll give my best every time."

"I would expect nothing less Ruby, so you better be ready." Blake's eyes grew dark as she looks right at Ruby, "because I am unrelenting in my method."


	37. Chapter 37

**(a poll will open tomorrow night to change the rating to M or keep it at T)**

* * *

Ruby was breathing hard, her lip was busted open as Blake crossed her arms, her yellow aura flaring around her as she looks down at Ruby. "That kicking you used, Foshan Shadow Kicks, that's a martial found only in The Southern Mountains of Menagerie."

"Yeah…Naruto…taught me." Ruby breathed hard, "he's been too much."

"No," Blake tells her, "he is doing what is needed."

She then smirks as she watches Ruby get up, some blood dripped from her broken nose that was slowly being healed by her aura. "When we agreed to do this training in secret, to where I could ask Sakura to heal you, I thought you'd backed off a little."

"It's been a couple of weeks Blake, I'm not one to back off my word, no matter what…bet on that." Ruby breaths out, her red aura flows around her once more. "So, let's go, again!"

Blake smirks, balling her fists up, she charges at Ruby. The girl barely blocks her, only to get kneed in the stomach by Blake. Lurching forward, spitting out some saliva onto the ground, Ruby was then pushed by Blake's other foot.

She didn't relent against Ruby, hopping over her, grabbing the smaller girl's shoulder as well. Ruby felt herself getting thrown hard and skidded across the ground as Blake assumed a fighting stance that made aura flare out a little bit more.

Ruby activates her semblance, dashing around Blake, only for the cat Faunus to easily block her each time she tried to strike. She didn't even need to move, she just could follow Ruby's movements so keenly to the point where Ruby was predictable.

However, when she turned around to block another punch and felt nothing but air, her eyes widened when Ruby roars out from behind her. _"She changed the pattern?!"_

"Kyaa!" Ruby roars, striking Blake hard on the back with a powerful kick that Naruto had taught her.

Blake's eyes widened when she felt herself getting pushed forward, and when she turned to block Ruby once more, she found the girl's aura was in a similar manner to her own. Stunned by her ability to quickly pick up on combat techniques, Blake smiles.

It was surreal for Ruby, pulses of energy flowed into her, her vision pulsed with them. Taking a deep breath, bringing her fists up in a like her sister, she breaths deep. Concentrating hard, every bit of her body was on edge.

Coiled like a snake.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby watched as Blake turned around to face her with a smile, "goddamn Ruby. You know, if Naruto were to take one of those kicks, you'd have him on the ground."

"Th-thanks, I guess, this feels…amazing."  
"That's Instinct Omen, it's basically the stage before you enter one of the states."  
"Instinct…Omen?"  
"Yes, it's the state that all Instinct trainees enter. It's an imperfect balance of all the states, but it doesn't allow any of them to work in tandem."  
"So, how was I able to hit you?"  
"Your body switched to Offense, but you sacrificed any form of defense…go on try to hit me again."

Ruby roars out, charging as fast as she could, she could feel no hesitation behind the power of her attack she wanted to land on Blake. Only the girl easily sidestepped her, kicking her in the back as she wildly misses by a metaphorical mile.

Blake twirls on her heel, facing Ruby as she jumped backward, surprising her. A kick was launched by the girl, missing her once again, but when Blake punches at Ruby, the girl successfully deflects it with her forearm and punches Blake in the chest.

The girl smirks, kicking Ruby away, "looks like my intense training program has awakened Instinct Omen after all. Your body is struggling on which to call the dominant, so it's forcing you to use all four, throwing you into imbalance."

Ruby was breathing hard, her aura drops around her, making her cough up some more spit onto the ground. The girl falls to her knees, making Blake walk over towards her, giving her some aura to help her get back up.

Struggling, Ruby looks at Blake, giving her a classic smile. "How was I?"

"You did perfect, as always, now c'mon." Blake puts Ruby's arm over her shoulder, "I'll get us back."

* * *

Naruto was shirtless as he rapidly punched and palmed a tree in front of him, by him was his mother and father's book. Smashing his sweat covered hands into the old dead tree, he then forms a perfect Rasengan and smashes it at the end of his combo and shreds the tree down.

Breathing hard, Naruto leans against a healthy tree, he smelled of sweat. By him, a Journeyman was playing some older music as he reaches up and wipes away some sweat from his brow. Not realizing that he once again had a small audience of one.

Up in a tree, hiding her aura as best as possible, Ruby was watching as was exercising. She had some small bandages on her face from where Naruto placed them, the tentative touches on her face drove her crazy back in the room.

His callous laced hands, rough like sandpaper, felt softer than silk on her.

Kissing drove her crazy in secret, his lips were still very soft, and she could tell when she tickled his fox ears that he got biggest of fires lit within his soul. Looking at him, normally this would just be normal, but with all the sweat on him and the smell intoxicating her in a small sense of the way.

Nearly three months of dating, he hadn't done anything to sexualize their relationship. Talking to her dad about boys was awkward at first, but he explained to Ruby that if Naruto is wanting to be very slow that just meant he wanted to love her more, an innocent love.

She was happy that her father was very accepting of Naruto, and was going to allow her to go to Menagerie in August. That was a thing, Naruto made her ask Taiyang for permission, he wasn't about to just take her far from where she was supposed to be unless it was allowed.

Proper, well mannered, and handsome. He wasn't afraid to get dirty, he wasn't afraid of anything, save maybe her getting hurt. Yang could have Lee, Amira could have Lapis, Zelda could have Link, and Fu could have Han. Jaune can have Pyrrha, but she'll take her yellow-haired fox.

He was hers, and she was his.

Watching him stand up straight once again, he begins to peel off the old torn bandages, exposing his cut and bruised hands. Frowning, she watches him wince as he applies some herbal ointment on to them. Wrapping new medical tape around them, he sighs.

She noticed him smiling, only for him to flash away.

Her eyes widened when she felt the branch she was on move, followed by her looking to the branch just below her to see Naruto. He smiled, looking at her, he reaches up. Pulling off her off her own branch, she found herself standing upon his branch.

Kissing softly, both wrapped their arms around each other, his smell was so intoxicating!

Breaking the kiss Naruto rubs Ruby's cheek, kissing the wound on her face. Nuzzling her neck, he smells the strawberry shampoo she had kept using. Both nuzzling each other, unwilling to let go of one another, and for some reason, both just couldn't stop taking in each other's scent.

Ruby thought back to one of Blake's books, one she had been reading, the scene she was in was particularly close to that book. Where the hero would push his lover up against a tree gently, proceeding to make love to her.

The images of such a thing flooded Ruby's mind, only, that's what Naruto did. He picked her up by her legs, pushing her against the tree gently. Moaning his name as their kissing became more intense, she could feel his tongue!

There was a sort of fever haze around her, this temperature and heat build within her core as she didn't even fight. How could she, against him, why would she? She never knew that a small little music device could play so loud either, it felt like it was getting louder in her head.

Her eyes widened when Naruto moved his hands to the back of her corset, she could feel him pulling at the strings!

It felt so wrong, it felt dirty, but it felt so right!

* * *

Waking up, Ruby was breathing hard as her alarm played the same song as in the dream she just had. The sudden wake up occurred right at the best part, and she was angry as she threw the scroll hard against the door.

"Damn it!" She yelled, "so close…so close…wait…oh man."

Looking under covers, she slams her head back into the pillow, red with embarrassment as she realized that she had to add cleaning her bedsheets to the list of today's chores. She needed a shower as well, a long one.

Shaking her head, she got up and heard giggling. Looking over, she saw Yang sitting there reading her scroll, Ruby was pale as her sister looked at her.

"Whe-where's Blake?"  
"Oh she left, she couldn't keep silent enough."  
"Si-silent enough?"  
"Ahem…"

Yang takes a deep breath, and then her mischievous side took hold of her as she made sure to make her voice as sultry as possible. "Oh, oh~ please, Naruto…Ru…make me feel it~ Please, I'm all yours~ Oh yes, oh yes, oh yeah!"

Ruby throws a pillow from Weiss's bed at Yang, her face red with embarrassment as she glares at Yang, "Yang stop being so loud, Naruto could hear you!"

"Would it be so bad, hmm, he could just come in here and push you into Weiss's bed."  
"Yang…"  
"Then there's the shower."  
"Yang…"  
"You know, _come_ to think of it, that bathroom bathtub is a little low…makes it perfect for me and Lee…"  
"Yang, please…"  
"Could be risky and do it on my bed, though you may break the bunk because of the literal book support."  
"Yang!"

Yang roars out in laughter as she grabs the next pillow thrown at her, smiling as he tosses it behind her back. "Thank you, sis, oh, swear jar."

"Wha-what?!"  
"You said the D word."  
"You mean…I said…D.I.C…"  
"No, you said damn it."  
"Ha!"  
"Damn it…"

Ruby grabs her covers, rolling them up, Yang smirks as she looks at her sister. "So, Ruby, my little _"innocent"_ sister. Have you seen your beau naked yet, have you two made out?"

"N-no Yang, no…" Ruby blushes, "you should know better. I mean, I have dreams…and that's…that's as far as it goes."

"Would you want him, you know, if he pushed the action?" Ruby blushes madly.

"I…I don't know, but I've never seen him naked." Ruby truthfully says, trying to get inside of the bathroom.

"I wonder, and this is just women talk, he's out of the dorms right now…does the carpet match the drapes?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"You know what I mean Ruby, the drapes are your hair…and the carpet is your other hair."  
"Oh…oh! Yang!"  
"What, me and Blake got a bet!"  
"You both what?!"

Yang laughs boisterously, "damn Skippy we do! I say he under hair is yellow and matches the drapes, but Blake says that it is likely to be red."

Ruby's face flushes tremendously, she imagines both versions of Naruto and had to push herself to ignore the imagery in her head. Wailing as she slams the bathroom door closed, she failed to notice Yang laughing more intensely.

* * *

Naruto yawns, walking back towards the hallway, he had the day off work. He didn't learn that until after getting there, he carried in his hands' a heart-shaped box of chocolate chip cookies. These cookies were special however, they had tiny pieces of baked in strawberry.

Knocking on the door, Yang was the one to answer and looked at Naruto. She looked down at the boy, smiling, "oh hey Naruto."

Naruto waives at her, smiling, shows her what he got Ruby with their third month approaching. Yang smiles, allowing him in, and watches as he goes to take a seat on Weiss's bed. The heiress was gone for the weekend, and Naruto was drained from Oobleck's constant questioning about Gaianism and relationships involved with the religion.

Naruto had agreed to answer any question Oobleck had for him, he should've worded it carefully.

Hearing humming, singing, he looks at Yang raising his eyebrow. Yang was chuckling as he heard the door open, he had texted Yang letting her and Ruby know that he was coming, and was assuming that Ruby was getting ready for a day for them to hang out.

However, when the girl walked out with a small towel around her, barely hiding, she didn't notice Naruto as she went for her scroll that was right by the door. The blonde too stunned to even do anything, his mind was haywire at the and in scrambles as Ruby stretched and then noticed him.

Both fell silent, looking at each other, until Ruby and Naruto both use their semblances and dash both outside and into the bathroom respectively. Yang all the while was rolling, this was golden, and three months of planning had gone by to allow her to reach this level.

The level to where she could torture her sister, her boyfriend, at any time she wished.

* * *

Cardin was playing guitar, practicing with Jaune, the two had grown to be friends over the last month despite his team's objections to the idea. He watched as Jaune easily outplayed him, making him sigh as he plucked some of the strings.

"Hey," Jaune lightly punches Cardin's arm, "what's up?"

"I just can't believe Russel turned to crime, Sky's dead, and Dove is missing an arm. I don't understand it all, why couldn't they just see the light?" Cardin mused, "I'm a failure as a leader."

"So, we all fail." Jaune points out, "my sisters taught me to just stand back up."

"How many sisters do you have?"  
"Well, so long as there are no more surprise pregnancies, seven."  
"Sweet Kagura, what in the hell man?"  
"I know right, it's like my parents don't know about condoms…"  
"Are you the oldest?"  
"Middle…"  
"Ooh…"

Cardin looks at Jaune, "I'm sorry…"

"Hmm?" Jaune hums, looking at Cardin as she slowly strums his guitar. "For what man?"

"Everything I did to you, you are worthy of being a leader."  
"No, I'm not, I suck at it."  
"No, you're very good at it."  
"Really?"  
"You stand tall despite being outmatched, you fight with everything you caught, and you always improve…"  
"True, but it seems like I'm the only team lead without a girl…or boy."  
"So, besides, Weiss isn't a good choice."  
"Why's that?"

Cardin eyed Jaune, who nods, he had to agree ever since hearing about why she had all but been excommunicated by team R.W.B.Y. He didn't really want to say it out loud though but agreed somewhat with Cardin.

The two teens just looked up at the sky, "mom always told me that the next day is just a new chapter in our lives, or you could write a new book."

"Hmm?"  
"Yeah, and I would like that book to include you into Cardin, despite having rough pasts with each other."  
"Thank you, Jaune."

* * *

Yang had two lumps on her head, she was flashing a peace sign with her hand as both Naruto and Ruby glared at her. She had planned this from start to finish, but it was funny, and indeed this would make for a story to tell when they were more grown up.

Naruto and Ruby were now enjoying the cookies he brought over, cuddling on the top bunk where Ruby slept. Yang was in there as well, but getting ready to leave, which would force them to leave the room as well.

Lest Weiss come in and be accusing them of doing the deed.

"Look, guys, when we're all happy later next month it'll just be a funny story to tell."  
Naruto flicks Yang off, Ruby doing the same.  
"Oh, wow, now whose all about "foul language" all of sudden."

Ruby crosses her arms, "I'm the not one who forgot to tell Naruto that I was in the shower."

Naruto nods in agreement, though he'd been lying if the image he saw wasn't to his own liking. Yang waves them off a little, watching as they cuddled on the bed a little bit. "Hey, Naruto, quick question…did you know that Ruby is going under instinct training?"

He nods, smiling at his girlfriend, kissing her right in front of her sister. Ruby's giggling wasn't lost on Yang as she too giggled, and sighs in content.

"I'm glad that you were able to find a good guy Ruby, well, I'm off to my date."  
"Lee?"  
"Lee."


	38. Chapter 38

**(Anyway, an error occurred overnight that made some stories go haywire. My friend Drag0n5on's story UMPR, and several others were affected by the sudden "Bad URL" message you've all received for some time if you went to visit our stories latest chapters. Shout out to Rio Skyron, and Drag0n5on for helping get Silent Moon to where it'll soon be my most Favored/Followed story with probably the greatest group of reviewers' looking at it. So, if you get a chance, please read Rio's or Drag0n5on's stories. You may know Drag0n5on from his story Just Sing, a well-written piece with romance and flare not really seen in RWBY and is very unique. Rio mostly dealing in Skyrim and various crossovers, so give him a quick look.**

 **Anyway, I know this is a longer than a normal message, but as tonight (tomorrow night for some of you.) there will be a poll placed on my profile to either keep this story a T rated story or change it to M.**

 **Now let me stop you, just because it gets turned into an M rated story doesn't mean you're going to get a Lemon. It's not going to be explicit if anything, so there's your one and only notice that story will not turn into PWP (porn with a plot) at any point or time.**

 **Anyway, take care, everyone!**

 **-Blazeraptor54)**

 **P.s, anyone knows anyone that likes doing artwork?)**

* * *

Nora was flinging food at Yang, a way to tease her, only it wasn't working in her favor. Throwing an apple at Yang, the orangenette was surprised when the more mature girl caught it and ate it in one go. Which made Nora growl as she started grabbing other foods.

Weiss was sitting with her team, looking at them as they looked at her, "h-hey."

Ruby was waiting for Naruto to get to their table, looking on as he was getting some noodles, completely ignoring Weiss for the moments she was looking at him. Blake wasn't even paying attention, while Yang was busy getting free food delivery from Nora.

Who was getting more frustrated every item.

Amira was eating twin pieces of lamb, very large pieces of lamb, a bloody smile on her face as she watches Lapis eat his noodles. Sitting across from him was Lapis's motormouth cousin Iblis, who was eating buffalo wings.

Really, really hot, buffalo wings.

Atlas meanwhile was drinking some water, he looked at Rock Lee, interested in the string bean of Naruto's group. He could feel that he was tough, he had a way of just sensing, and he could tell Lee would be quite the fight.

"So, I was thinking of having a girl's night tonight." Fu smiles as she twiddles her thumbs, "everyone is invited."

"I'll bring the, one minute, mumph!" Yang caught a slice of pumpkin pie in her mouth, swallowing it in one go, and winked at Nora. "Anyway, I'll bring the popcorn."

"I'll bring some soda," Weiss offered, nervously.

Blake looked at her, "I'll bring some _books_ for us to read."

"Oh, I love you already kitty cat," Fu says, she loved that Blake was open about being a Faunus now, and was proud to say that she was a friend. "So, newer stuff…lewder stuff?"

"Lewder and newer," Blake blushes but maintains a chuckle, "some pretty hardcore stuff."

"Bl-Blake, are you sure that is a wise idea?" Ruby asks, she was nervous being other girls slightly older, "I mean we could just watch a normal movie."

"Boring!" Amira calls out, "I rather spend a night with Lapis."

"Hey, I'm not boring!" Lapis counters, "and you do…all…the time."

"I do, you're not, and let's just say I mean it with five percent truth and ninety-five percent hormone," Amira tells Lapis, only to reach over and grab his collar and bring him into a sultry kiss.

Ruby watches the kiss, noticing Amira's tongue was inside of Lapis's mouth, they then broke off just as Naruto came over to the table. Her mind flooded with the possibility at the prospect of doing the same kind of kiss with Naruto.

Then again, he didn't seem like the one to push the matter.

Taking a sip of her soda, Ruby watches as Weiss looked saddened at everyone ignoring her. Taking a deep breath, Ruby looked at the heiress, 'you alright?"

"I'm fine Ruby, I'm…just…" before she could finish a plate of potatoes sent its sloppy contents all over Wiess.

"Damn it, I missed, sorry Wiess!" Nora shouts, only for the white-haired heiress to sit silently.

Pyrrha pinched her nose, mimicking the same actions of Ren as he too grew frustrated. Sasuke was sitting at their table, watching as the heiress got up, only to turn around and throw chocolate covered ice cream at Nora.

Wildly missing, only for it to nearly hit him, but he dodged with ease to where it went behind him. Hitting Link instead, the blonde teen stands up, staring a death glare at Weiss as he got his watermelon slices ready to throw like a boomerang.

Zelda got up as well, she holds in her hand a piece of salami like a rapier, no different than the sword variant of her Ballad.

Naruto who was still walking towards Ruby sighs, giving his food a mighty toss-up, _"on the day they have Miso!"_

Ruby gets ready by grabbing her tray, looking as Amira had an evil glint in her eye, ready to smack her with her own. Time moved in slow motions for everyone, even Sasuke, who was picking some celery sticks to use as makeshift vegetable knives.

Naruto got ready to flash over to Ruby, only to see Sasuke getting ready to throw ranch dipped celery at her as well. Pyrrha was gaining control of various metal spoons, sending them to the stew, soup, and topping pots.

Rock Lee was grabbing gloves and running over towards the tomato basil, swiping spoons control by Pyrrha out of the way. Turning around as he ran he noticed Cardin grabbing a hardtack bread loaf, getting ready to whack Ren with it.

Weiss used her semblance to get ready to block a few incoming attacks on herself, Yang, and Blake. Blake all the while was getting ready to send relish jars at the others. Fu was flying in the air, grabbing mustard bottles, and Han was getting ready to toss glass jars filled with olives at everyone he could as his semblance took over.

Yang had shoved her hands into nearby turkeys, which was both creepy and undignified to the poor delicious bird.

"Team J.N.P.R!" Jaune yells, "Let's get ready!"  
"Team R.W.B.Y!" Ruby howls, "to!"  
"Team S.H.A.I!" Sakura screams as she grabs a large mutton, "get this!"  
"Team Z.L.A.T!" Link bellows, "Food Fight!"  
"Team N.A.L.L!" Rock Lee roars while charging, "on!"

Time moved normally now, Naruto flashed, grabbing who accidentally smashes his face with her mashed potatoes as he flashes away, coming out of his flash blind, and stumbling towards Atlas who had a very large mutton in his hand just like Sakura. Ruby watched as Naruto jumped up, dodging both as he grabs a watermelon that was thrown at them all by Link, and caught it.

Spinning around midair, he sends it into Atlas's eyes, landing on the ground in time grab Atlas's dropped mutton and spun on his heel to add power as he sends Sakura flying backward with a bat from the food.

Naruto wipes his eyes from the food, seeing Ruby nervously wave at him, only for him to give her an evil smile. Ruby's eyes widened as scooped some mashed potatoes off his face. He then runs at Ruby who squeals in fear and runs the opposite way.

"Naruto," Ruby speaks as she runs around the room while he tried cutting off with a flash every now and then, "I'm sorry for smashing your face!"

Yang watched as Naruto gave chase to Ruby, only to hear laughter as she sees Nora building a castle of literal tables and chairs. She launches grapes from, she barely dodges Iblis as he slings buffalo sauce from his hands at her, and smiles as he clashes with her.

"Hello there buxom, cute, and deadly." Iblis flirts with Yang, only to get knocked away by Lee as he kicked Iblis away and throws several mashed potatoes bowls at him. "Mother-ah!"

Iblis was sent into the water fountain, which he struggled to stand up afterward. Lee turns to Yang, licking his thumb and wiping some sauce off her face. "You good?"

"Never better lover boy," Yang stands side to side with Lee as Sakura gets back up with Atlas and walks towards them.

Rock Lee and Yang both activated their semblances, only for Sasuke throw ranch covered celery sticks at them, which made them jump out of the way just as Atlas blew a mighty gust of wind. Condiments, water bottles, soda cans, jars and all flew into the air.

Han was throwing any jar he could get his hands on as Fu struggled to fly in the torrent of wind, but a loose jar caught her in the head and knocked out of the food fight. Roaring out, Han rushed to aid her, only to get manipulated by Pyrrha's semblance and sent into a few jars of mayo.

Jaune was directing his team as Cardin decided to join them, he was about to strike from before when he missed and hit Sakura. Playing it off, spare of the moment, he joined Team J.N.P.R. and was currently dominating the room.

"I'm the queen of the castle, I'm the queen of the castle~" Nora sings as she keeps shoot grapes from her grenade launcher.

Cardin hits Han in the head as hard as he could with the bread, which was surprisingly strong as it knocked out Han almost as soon as it hit when the big guy tried to get up. Turning around, he came face to face Amira and Lapis.

Readying himself, he saw Ren come to his side as Blake stood there alone. Her aura flared around her as she perked up slightly, much to the surprise of Lapis and Amira. "Yo, doesn't Blake look like Naruto a little bit when he's fully focused on a fight."

"You'll find that I'm just as capable." Blake smirks, "come."

All of them charged at one another, with Blake using her speeding weave herself through their attacks of various foods and condiment. She spins on a heel to dodge both Ren and Cardin, shoving relish into their mouths as she moved to appear behind them.

She jumps up, throwing two kicks backward, and sending the two on their way. She smiles as they lay there, laying flat on the ground, they were out of the food fight as she saw Link and Zelda heading over towards them.

Sasuke landed in front of them, ready to face them in his own variant of Instinct Omen, smirking as his own hair perked up with aura flaring wildly. He watches to the side as Naruto keeps chasing Ruby, he was being too playful for his liking.

So, he did something to get Naruto's attention and threw some melted ice cream on the floor where Ruby would be running. He was right on the money as she felt her food slip, and she yells out, "wow momma!"

But before she could hit the ground, Naruto caught her, smashing her face with mashed potatoes. She sighs, defeated, she was placed on the ground gently as Naruto stares at Sasuke and Blake. Not even bothering to pay attention to Zelda and Link.

The whole cafeteria stops their food fight, with them watching Naruto, Blake, and Sasuke walking towards each other. Standing about a foot away from each other, they stop, each holding a squirt bottle they had caught in the air.

Barbecue sauce for Naruto.  
Mustard for Blake.  
Hot sauce for Sasuke.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto joins them as his eyes glow with power, slowly his orange aura flares around him in a screech. His hair perks up, his whisker marks thicken, and his appearance becomes more feral.

Even more feral than that of Blake's own.

Blake saw the power that emanated from Sasuke and Naruto, smirking, she takes a deep breath as her semblance became ready. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at her, and smiled as he squeezed his bottle and made a horizontal slash.

Sasuke did the same thing, as well as Blake, all three condiments splashed together perfectly. Splashing into a myriad of bright colored liquids, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke's face, their faces barely apart from each other.

With Sasuke and him abandoning their bottles as they began to throw punches, Blake joined as she tried to slash at them with her condiment's spray of contents. She was stunned that despite fighting each other they were easily dodging her attacks, she smirks, tossing the bottle and jumps into the brawl herself.

Naruto dodges Sasuke's various punches and kicks while blocking Blake's with forelimbs. She, in turn, was also balancing between attack and defense by constantly blocking Sasuke and countering Naruto. she was then kicked hard by Naruto as he suddenly shifted and went into Offense.

Taking her, and Sasuke by surprise.

He appears behind her, kicking her hard in the back, and using the force to throw her into a soda machine. She groans as she lays there, smiling though, it was the most fun in a fight for how brief it was for her.

However, things got serious when Sasuke roars out, activating Manifestation: Susanoo. Both boys glared at each other as Naruto jumped away as Sasuke brought the hand he formed from armor down to where Naruto would've been.

Landing on a loose table, Naruto uses his aura to increase his strength and throw the table at Sasuke, who destroys it with a punch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke roars out, "let's settle our tie here and now!"

Smirking, Naruto took a deep breath, forming a Rasengan in his right palm.

However, Sasuke was then hit by a barrage of soda cans as Pyrrha sent them his way, smacking against the bony with her polarity control of the massive armada of soda. She smirks, and then grabs a table with the same ability and flings at him.

Sasuke turns around to block her next wave, and then as it finishes he turns back around to face Naruto in one swift motion and barely blocks his brother's attack. Both grunt, glaring at each other, Naruto's attack began to crack Sasuke's armor much to his surprise.

A few seconds later, an explosion from Naruto's right palm signaled The Rasengan hitting with full power. Breaking the armor around Sasuke, only for it disappear long enough for a palm to strike his face. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke takes the hit, smiling as she crashed his fist into Naruto's gut.

Both boys spit out salvia, with Naruto using Instant to flash them away as Pyrrha attacks. Nora jumps in to attack Naruto and Sasuke as they flash out near her. Only for Ruby to stun her by kicking her in the side and sending her into a few jars of lard.

Looking at Naruto with a smirk, Ruby winks at him as she sits back down on the ground, "I'll get you back later!"

Pyrrha was breathing hard as she fell to one knee, stunned at Sasuke and Naruto, their power amazing. Both boys looked at her, she was afraid for a moment they'd gang up on her, and knock her out of the fight.

Only when Sasuke took a step forward he got kicked to the side by Naruto, only for Susanoo's hand to grab the blonde and fling him into the opposite side of the cafeteria. Both boy's aura disappeared at the same time, leaving Pyrrha the only with an aura.

Looking around, she smiles a little bit, "yes!"

Sakura had been tackled by Jaune into some ketchup, Atlas had been taken out by Lee when the teen did a suicide attack against the massive behemoth of a young man. Yang was dazed, laying in mayo as Sakura had knocked her block off metaphorically.

Ruby walks towards Naruto, helping him up, only for her to smash some strawberry yogurt into his face. She laughs as he smiles at her, and then kisses her to where some of it got onto her face as well. Sakura groans as Sasuke picks her up, while Jaune was helped up by Pyrrha.

The doors to the cafeteria opened, revealing Sun and a blue haired boy, "hey Neptune these are…the...holy shit."

Glynda was walking closely behind them, her eye twitched a little bit, she just shook with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAFETERIA!" She roars out, "oh my god…this is going to take forever…"

Nora weakly gets up, a goofy smile on her face, "best food…fight…ever…ugh…"

* * *

That night, after some detention time, Ruby was sitting with the girls. She watched as they painted their nails, engaging in various little board games and such. Some old music played on Zelda's stereo system she brought back from Vacuo.

"Hey, Zel, whose that playing?" Yang asks as she waves her hand to the beat, "sounds good."

"Mr. Sammy Cook," Zelda answers her friend, she hums to the music.

"Ruby, Ruby, hey Ruby!" Fu calls over, she was slightly tipsy since she had bought wine, "hey!"

Ruby gets up, walking over towards a small circle of the girls, consisting of Nora, Yang, Fu, and Amira. Sitting on the ground, she noticed a small bottle in the middle of them, and Amira smirks as she looks at Yang.

"You want Ruby to play this game, it can get a little raunchy?"  
"Well, I think it'll be interesting since she's not the type to lie if pushed into a corner."

Yang was ready to tease her sister once more, and then spun the bottle. "This is called Truth, Ruby, and it's a variant of spin the bottle. Basically, if it lands on you, you must answer the question of the spinner."

"Okay…but, what does Raunchy mean?"  
"It means it can be a little bit, well, naughty."

"Ooh~" The rest of the girls gathered around.

"Sounds like fun," Zelda says, sitting in the circle as well.

Fu was the first to spin the bottle around, she whistles as it spun, and slowed the whistle as it landed on Nora. The orangenette smirks, confidently, she was ready for any question Fu had been ready to ask her at any point in time.

"Okay, Nora, if you could give someone a love potion…who would it be?"  
"Ren."  
"No hesitation, what about Jaune?"

Pyrrha stopped drinking her soda, glaring at Fu and Nora, the orangenette. Nora felt the burning stare of Pyrrha into her and rubbed the back of her head as she laughs. "Nah, I'd never touch him, he's too squeamish."

"Damn Nora, that's a little cruel." Yang says, "tell us how you really feel."

"Okay, well, I love Ren and he doesn't get any of the hints I drop him." Ren tells them, "I mean seriously, what's a girl to do here. Do I have to wait until he's injured and tie him down, shove him into a cauldron full of a love potion, tie him up general?"

"Just come out to him, he'll accept your love." Sakura says, "it worked for me and Sasuke."

Sakura joins the game, sitting down, she was drinking some wine that Fu had snuck in. Looking around, she sighs and then watches Nora spin the bottle. It lands on Zelda next, and Nora smiles while laughing.

"Okay Zel, okay, have you ever had a kiss?"  
"No."  
"Damn, really, you're too cute."  
"Well, I'm flattered Ms. Valkyrie."  
"Don't mention it."

Zelda sighs, taking a hold of the bottle and spun it around. It spun rapidly as it moved about a little bit, impressed, the girls actually had no idea where it would land. When it finally stopped, it landed on Yang. The blonde stretches and looks at Zelda.

"Well, Zel?"  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
"Lotus."

Yang grabs the bottle, giving it a small spin, and it then lands on Amira. The alabaster girl smiles as she leans on her elbows as she lays on her stomach. "Well, Yang, I'm ready to Yang…"

"Well, time to kick it up a notch, whose on top? You or Lapis?"  
"Lapis sometimes, most of the time me."  
"Oh~ nice, damn, no wonder he comes out limping sometimes."  
"It's my specialty."

Ruby blushes, not wanting to even dignify the conversation with a question. She watches as Amira spins the bottle, where it then lands on Fu. The greenette smiles as she drinks her wine bottle some more, burping and leaning against the bed.

"Say it, C'mon, say it Amira…"  
"Say what Greenly?"  
"You know the fucking question, C'mon, I'll make every girl in this room blush."  
"Okay, what's your favorite to do as foreplay?"

Fu stands up, taking her tank top off, she was almost drunk, "strip!"

Yang held her soda up with most of the other girls, hollering in cheers as some drank wine. The greenette laughs as she sits back down, she still had her white bra on after all. No need to retrieve a pesky shirt when she was amongst fellow women.

Ruby was offered a wine bottle by her sister, she had already taken a long drink out of it as it was passed around. The girl was surprised, and looked up at Yang, "real-really?"

"It's strawberry flavored, c'mon Ruby…" Yang offered once more, nudging her arm with it.

Ruby grabbed the bottle, taking a deep breath, and began to drink for the first time. Slowly, she got passed the initial burning sensation, only to feel some sort of weird ease wash over her. She began to chug the bottle down, it really did taste like strawberries!

"Wow, wow, hey Ruby…you may wanna slow down." Ruby finished the bottle down, her eyes became droopy as she leaned against the dresser. "Ruby?"

"I feel…fucking incredible…" Ruby says aloud, surprising Yang and everyone, "oh God…that was good…"

"It was wine Ruby; how much alcohol is in it Fu?"  
"Twenty percent…"  
"That's not so ba-wait…what?!"  
"Yeah damn it, I don't drink no soft shit, I drink something that makes you drunk!"  
"Oh, wow, Ruby drank the entire bottle."

Fu sputters, "oh my god."

She looks at Ruby, and lightly taps her face, "you okay ladybug?"

"Blake!" Ruby hops up, stumbling as she was caught by the said girl, "battle stations!"

"Ruby, Ruby!" Blake helps her sit back down, massaging her temple a little bit to get her to calm down. "You're drunk missy."

"I know, is this what Uncle Qrow feels like Yang! It feels incredible, oh my god, I wanna nother…please!" Ruby whined a little bit, "woohoo!"

Yang sat by Ruby, watching her sister giggle with a drunken smile on her face. Her face was flushed bright red as she laughs. "Yang, Yang…Yang! I love you big sis, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too sis, but you need to silent it down a little bit."  
"Why~ Can we bring Naruto into here, I wanna tell him something…please!"  
"Wh-what, no, what do you want to tell him?"  
"I want to tell him that I have dreams about him, and I want to do one of those dreams here and now!"

Almost all the girls broke out in laughter, Yang was struggling herself, because she knew exactly what Ruby wanted. "Sis, you know you're still too…innocent."

"Yeah," Ruby grabs the empty bottle of wine, "while I'm not drunk! I want to tell him that not only is he so fucking sweet…I want to tell him that he's hotter than a ghost pepper with dark chocolate"

"Wh-what?"  
"You heard me!"  
"Oh, bloody hell, this is too good."

"I wanna drink some more, C'mon!" Ruby whines, "hey…where the bottle go?!"

"Oh, right, we haven't spun it." Yang grabs it, spinning it around, but was surprised to see it land on Ruby.

"Alright, Yang, ask me a question…any question!" Ruby almost shouts, "any question!"

"Okay, Ruby, what's furthest you and Naruto have gotten?"  
"Eh?!"  
"Come on, I won't be mad, I promise."  
"Just small kisses…that's it…wait…"

Ruby starts to cry a little bit, she whines as she realizes that they were nearing their three months being together. "He hasn't made a single move to make it go past that point, does that mean he's getting bored of me! Blake, I read it in one of your books, c'mon please tell something different!"

"Ruby…umm…you see…"  
"Blake, please, if he's getting bored of me it'll hurt me less knowing now."  
"Ruby, Naruto's like you, innocent…well, sort of."  
"Oh, do you know something I don't?!"

Ruby points at Blake accusingly, "what do you know!"

"Ruby, Naruto and you aren't ready for that kind of stuff."  
"What, what do you mean t _hat stuff?!_ "  
"The stuff we do, we're much older and experienced with life."  
"Yeah, well, I thought love was supposed to be a wild flame!"  
"It is, Ruby, c'mon think like a sober Rose for a minute…if Naruto really wanted someone else why does he devote so much time to you?"

Ruby, drunk off her rocker, looks at Blake. Tears welled up in her, she then sniffles a little bit. "I'm a horrible girlfriend, I'm so horrible…I can't even give as much effort as he does!"

"Huh?" All the girls looked at each other, with Yang looking at her sister, "Ruby?"

"you all just keep tabs on us all the time. I trust Naruto, wholly and completely. Sometimes I think about lying to you all just to get a few hours truly alone with him, and so what if…if we do stuff, eh? Dad likes Naruto, I love Naruto, and I want only Naruto." Drunk Ruby says with blunt honesty, "I don't want to push it onto him, and I don't want to be the only one out of our group…not…you know…"

"Oh, wow, Ruby you feel pressured because a lot of us are…having sex?"  
"Yes, I see how you all act around your boyfriends, and there are me and Naruto. I'm scared, I'm scared because I don't want to accidentally force him away…but I'm scared he may get tired of waiting for me!"

"Ruby, listen to me, oh honey." Sakura coos as she sits down in front of Ruby, gripping her hands, "Naruto will not leave you over something so stupid. Please, C'mon, I have known him for the longest time out of us all…he loves you."

"H-he does, like how much?" Ruby was drooling slightly, the alcohol slightly leaving her system.

"If he could speak, it'd probably just serenade you. I never seen him so eager to prove himself the perfect guy, he's always been great beforehand, but I have never seen him put so much effort just for a single person other than his mother and Sasuke." Sakura looked at her, green eyes meeting silver, "I have never seen him so happy."

"Yo-you haven't?"  
"No, I haven't, you're the light of this world."

Sakura then gets a stern face, "and tell us to fuck off somewhere if we give you the wrong idea. Sex doesn't translate love Ruby, sex is just that…sex. It doesn't mix well with romantic love, so, take as long as you need. You both will discover it as you go along, that's how I and Sasuke did it."

"So, you and Sasuke…" Ruby slurs.

"No, not yet, we came close…but listen, that doesn't matter. You both matter, very much, to each other. You both need to take as much time as you need, and if he wants to wait until the day you all walk down an aisle then that's more reasons to love him." Sakura wipes one of Ruby's tears off, "seriously, Naruto will never ever grow tired of you…you're the first one I ever saw him, love."

Ruby sobs a little bit, "I'm such a horrible person, why am I questioning it then?!"

"It's the alcohol talking dear, it happens to the best of us, right Yang?"  
"Yeah, Sakura's right, besides if dad likes Naruto so much to tell you advice on relationships…then I can't argue against that."  
"Yeah, you see Ruby, you're just overthinking it."

Weiss sighs, "and a lot of it's my fault…I constantly accused you two. I may have put a seed of doubt into it, but don't…I'm…I'm sorry."

Everyone looks at Weiss, "because, I was just…jealous…"

"Why were you jealous Weiss?"  
"Because, I see you so happy with someone, and…I got no one."

Ruby pulled Weiss down into a hug, with Yang and Blake joining it. "Don't say such stupid things, we're sister…"

Weiss snivels a little bit, nodding, clutching her hands around Blake's and Yang's back.


	39. Chapter 39

**(Poll is down, I'm not even going bother, I needed to change the rating to post this anyway…because sweet God my mind went overdrive on this one…have fun. No lemons.)**

* * *

Ruby was miserable, the morning after the girl's party, she was currently having the worst body ache and headache that she has ever had. Everything in her was tensed up, dehydration from the alcohol and such, she was laying in Weiss's bed as well.

Looking around for her team she realized that they had all gone out to do their daily business, probably to study and hang out with friends. Knowing her sister, she went to have some fun with Lee, her newest boyfriend.

The red-tipped huntress was struggling to get up, she looks at her scroll, seeing a missed message from Naruto. Pulling it up, she looks at the text, _"I heard your puking, u ok?"_

Did she puke?

Looking at a trashcan by her bed she noticed a smell from it, she did puke, and no wonder her head felt sore. The effects, the pleasurable effects of the wine at least ended, while the side effects of being drunk hit her like a freight train carrying Schnee Dust.

Getting her scroll over her face, fidgeting in her hands made her drop, making the technology smack her in the face. The girl groans, picking it back up, she had bits in pieces of memory from last night. One of which was of her forgiving Weiss, another was her saying stuff that she couldn't make out about with Naruto.

Slowly she begins to text him back, half hoping he was here, and half hoping he was in Vale.

 _"_ _Ru are you in Vale?"_ She texts, laying in Weiss's pillow, it was very soft and cold for some reason.

A ding brought her attention back to her scroll, she sees that Naruto had texted her back after a few minutes. _"I'm in my room, getting up late, working later."_

Nodding, Ruby sighs, then realized something. No one was there, no one at all, and then texts him back without thinking. _"Can you get me some medicine?"_

 _"_ _No problem, I got some homemade herbal remedies, give me an hour."_ Naruto texts back, she then hears his dorm room door open and shut.

The loud whooshing from the hallway made her believe that he was quickly using his semblance to get to his stuff. Laying on her bed, she frowns a little bit, and looks at the window. Sakura's word rang in her head, _"you're the light of this world."_

 _"_ _He loves you…"  
"He'd never leave over something so stupid."  
"Serenade…" _

Ruby bit her lip gently, looking around as she was checking for Blake, Blake usually liked to stay behind but she wasn't there today. Was she planning to do things other than kiss Naruto, no, she wasn't wanting to have sex.

She wanted to wait, she needed to wait, she wanted to make it feel right and special. Her friends having sex shouldn't push her into having sex, even her own sister, it wouldn't be fair to her and certainly not to Naruto who may be saving himself as well.

She had needs too, cute and innocent as she was, she had needs. But, she wasn't willing to just go head first into things of that nature, and her father advice rang true into her. It wasn't to make her relationship sexual, not of the sort, but to just take their time and take risks when it felt appropriate.

Romantic love what he told her, and just like Sakura explaining it to her was different than Sexual Love. That she shouldn't feel pressured, and if Naruto ever pressured her, it was best to cut it off there. However, this was a month ago.

A month had gone by, no attempts to push her into bed, not even going deeper than a tender chaste kiss. The more Ruby read Blake's books, the more she had dreams, the more she felt tense. She wondered if Naruto felt the same way.

Tensed, pressured, and unsure.

She wanted to be with him, her first love, and her first official love at that. She wasn't stupid, he told Yang everything they did, he adhered to the familial hierarchy like a gentleman should. She wondered if her father denied him dating her further if Naruto would've backed off.

Part of her believed he would have, but her heart said otherwise.

Laying there, deep into her thoughts, she then heard her door knock. She knew it was Naruto, the rhythmic knocking was off Brandy, and smiles as she makes sure she looks decent enough for being sick. "Come in…"

Naruto walks in, shutting the door behind him with one hand as he brought over a steaming mug. Full of tea, getting a whiff from it, Ruby noted the presence of rose petals inside of it. Looking at it, it had a minty smell and cinnamon in it.

 _"_ _This is spicy,"_ she takes the cup, _"it has a strong earthily smell to it."_

Naruto sits on her burrowed bed, looking at her with a smile, he had a bruise on his face from yesterday's food fight. He gets his notepad out, writing down on it, _"my mother's flu remedy."_

As he watches her observe the tea, sniffing the air, he picks up on the faint scent of blood. Blushing a little bit, he focuses solely on making as comfortable as possible.

Blushing a little bit, she nods, not dignifying herself to answer him. She sipped on the hot tea, it washed down her throat, letting all the earthly flavors erupt in her taste buds. Sighing in content as she drinks the tea constantly in small little gulps, she finished the large cup with ease.

She even at the small piece of cinnamon that remained, though the rose petals remaining. Something then filled the air with a sweeter smell, like apple, and she found Naruto had brought in the candle. No doubt he had smelled the puke passing her door, which made her embarrassed slightly.

Looking at the garbage can, he then placed the candle on the study desk at the end of the room as he placed some papers that had been crumpled up in the small bin by that desk onto his hands as he gripped the garbage can with the paper acting as a barrier of sorts.

Taking the can outside, she heard some rustling, with him tying the top of the bag that had puke in it. Watching his face turn green from the edge of the doorway, he walks back over to Ruby as he grabs another bag and puts it inside of the can.

Holding up one finger he rushes out of the room, taking the bag of puke possibly to the dumping area.

Within minutes he was back, with him taking a deep breath as the door closed behind him. Stretching, he walks over towards Ruby and sits back at her burrowed bed. The girl smiles as she tries to lean up, only to fall back onto her pillow.

Her head was throbbing, seeing this, Naruto frowns as he placed his hand on her head. She wasn't burning up like he thought, so skillfully maneuvering himself to where he was against the wall while sitting on the bed, he brings Ruby into his arms.

She leans against him, all the while he begins to flow his aura through her, which was stunningly calming and warm. It felt good too, it wasn't stimulating, but calming. Slowly he rocked her back and forth as he flowed his aura through her.

"Naruto," she moans a little bit, though she didn't mean to. "My shoulders hurt…"

Not even thinking twice, Naruto claps his hands together, finding his hands blazing green from an energy that looked like a technique she saw his mother use at one point during her visit. Placing his palms on her shoulder, her eyes widened a little bit.

This was almost electric, his usually calloused laced hands felt like silk while cloaked in the green energy. Slowly he rubbed them on her shoulders, leaning against him a little bit more she felt something building inside of her.

This fire, this heat, it was similar to one in her dream!

"Naruto…that feels good…" She moans, "really…really good."

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Weiss was walking down the dorm hallway, they look around, and all sigh. They had forgotten various damn items in their room, nearing the door they stop, noticing that Naruto's dorm was wide open.

Blake's ears fluttered, picking up noises, these noises made her blush.

 _"_ _Naruto…could you rub my back, it hurts as well…oh yeah, right there…"  
"Ah…you got some magic hands there sir, oh!"  
"Ah…yeah, that's the spot…"  
"Naruto, could you press a little deeper please…pleas-oh, that's it…ouch!" _

_"_ _Either he's got her in doggy, or she's riding him…"_ Blake slaps herself after that thought, "Um…okay, we should come back later."

"Why, I think Naruto had to work today, right gals?" Weiss asks, "and besides I need to get my wallet to treat us today."

"Yeah…well…" Blake blushes, trying to push out any amount of images that filled her mind. _"Oh my God if we open that door…they'll be doing it on Weiss's bed! I don't know whether to laugh or be angry, what was the song…Should I stay, or should I go~"_

"Blake, um, is aunt flow coming to town?" Yang asks, "you look really, um…red."

"Nani?!" Blake bellows, "no aunt Tsuki isn't in town!"

"Eh, Aunt…Tsuki?"  
"That's the name for Aunt Flow from where I come from, Tsuki means moon…"  
"Oh…oh, you could say it's a _lunar phase."  
_ "Yang!"  
"Okay, okay sorry, couldn't resist."

 _"_ _That's the spot, ah yeah, it's really reaching in there deep…"  
"Oh, oh, oh! Cramp, cramp, cramp!"  
"Ah…thank you…wait…cramp!"  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow, that's a little too rough…"_

Blake swelled up, she was trying to hold back laughter, her left eye was twitching. _"Definitely doggy, oh God, no…bad Blake! Bad Blake! Master Jiraiya, what would he do…wrong master!"_

Weiss walked towards the door, _"Uh ow!"_

Snow, Snow White, why does thou freeze her hand from the doorframe tonight? Weiss Schnee, shocked and appalled, mind in the gutter just stood there. Suddenly realization came to her, and she has tears going down her eyes.

"Goodbye Atlas Pillow made with frost dust from my sister, you will be missed when I burn you so…' Weiss comments, she had tears running down her eyes comically it would seem.

"Eh?" Yang was weirded out by her teammate's behavior, walking over, she pressed her ear against the door.

 _"_ _La-la-la-ah~"_ Ruby's voice sang out, though it sounded a lot more pleasured than regular singing, _"thank you Naruto, that feels so good…oh man…go to the base."_

"Aha!" Yang screams in rage, and kicks the door open, "I caught you…both…having…se-se…sex?"

Both Ruby and Naruto, despite sitting close to each other, were fully clothed. Ruby's shirt at the back was raised up a little bit, but it had been only from when Naruto was massaging her back a little bit. She had aunt flow come to town, experiencing pain at her back was natural.

Both were heavily blushing as well.

Though she never told Naruto of the reason why she had him rubbing her back, afraid of making him blush and flash out with Instant. What started with a shoulder rub was a full on a back rub, and Ruby just wanted him to press his hands a little deeper to see if his healing touch could reach further in that way.

It was a weird theory, but aunt flow along with being hungover made her desperate for relief of some kind, especially since she couldn't have the _natural relief_ without nine months of consequences and her father coming after Naruto's head.

Yang fidgeted slightly, a slightly large dark cloud loomed over her head, while Ruby was growling a little bit. "Um, sis, I can explain…"

"Yang, for real?! You honestly think that low of I and Naruto, really?! Besides, aunt flow came into town, and I'm just trying to get some relief from my hangover and it so please…please! If Naruto is here, don't just assume because we're alone that we're having sex!" Ruby goes on a triage as she fumes, highly embarrassed at the situation.

"I can't get three hours, no, one hour truly alone with Naruto minus when were both too tired to even think. Yet, here I am, enjoying the longest time we've been alone for awhile and you just assume we're doing it, Yang, I'm sorry but everyone needs to just back off. I can't deal with it, I can't, it's not fair that you all get to do your thing, but I and Naruto can't be trusted by ourselves!" Ruby says, she was now feeling embarrassment turn to anger, "and all he does to prove an effort to you, he's not going to do anything that I don't want him too when it comes to _us_!"

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I just heard you moaning…and…I assumed…I mean…" Yang backs towards the door a little bit, "are you…"

"Yes!" Ruby screams, "I'm wearing one!"

"Oh, so Ruby, we caught you…red-handed…oh…" Blake was reaching into her pocket, she never would admit it openly, but she carried condoms just in case.

She wasn't easy, she had needs, and if the time was right she was always prepared. Everything, all the time, always prepared. In truth, she had these on her just in case a friend needed to borrow one, it was her motto about being safe.

Always be prepared.

She blushed, "so…um…what's got you going there…Ruby?"

"I was getting a fantastic massage, from my boyfriend, while I'm on my period…thank you…" Ruby growls as she didn't notice Naruto sniffing the air a little bit, gaining a bright blush on his face. "And, he was kind of helping with the pain…which why it felt so soothing and good…"

"But, why…were…telling him to go deeper?" Weiss questions, and then it dawned upon no sooner. "OH, he's using aura…so…"

"Yeah…not exactly dunce of year ya know Weiss." Ruby points out, "you know what…I…I…I can't say anything else…"

Yang was blushing mad, she sighs, "well…we're just here to get out stuff for the day…"

"Then get it!" Ruby says, "but can I please just have some time alone with Naruto and time to relax with him for a day…while were not tired out of our minds?"

"Okay, okay, we're going." Yang grabbed Weiss's wallet, Blake's book, and her scroll. "Sorry sis…really, I mean…I didn't really intend to interrupt anything."

"Then why bust down the door accusing us of having sex."  
"Because he told me that it was customary to his people to wait until marriage!"  
"Eh?!"

Ruby turns to Naruto, "is that true?"

Naruto nods, still wrapping around the fact that he was helping Ruby through period pain and a hangover. The girl just leans just back into him, smiling as she kissed his cheek, "and that's why I love being with you…I want things to be proper…"

"Um, sis, it's a little too early to be thinking of you…you know…"  
"Yang, I didn't mean marriage, I'm way too young for that…"  
"I mean…"  
"I'm just saying that I love how Naruto is doing the right thing by me, not many guys out there like him ya know."

Blake nods, "she's not wrong Yang."

"Okay, okay, well we're off. I am sorry that I killed any sort of mood, well, there wasn't anything to go on in the first place…so…yeah…" Yang and the group leave in embarrassment.

Both breath a little sigh of relief as the girls leave the room, hoping for a few hours, so they could just enjoy being together in peace while being awake. "Naruto?"

He hums, acknowledging her, his ears fluttered a little bit.

"You don't mind this, helping me, do you?" Ruby bites her lip a little bit, "I should've you know, told you…"

He shrugs, going up to her shoulders again, and started to rub them. Moaning a little bit, Ruby was slightly taken aback that he just started massaging her again. She leans back into him a little bit as he does so, and giggled.

"You enjoy doing this?"  
He nods, kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you…Ru…"  
He waves her off, smiling as he tickles her neck a little bit.

Ruby starts laughing, giggling madly as Naruto teases her neck with his skillful fingers. She tries shrugging him off, laughing energetically as he stopped massaging her and started to tickle her. She turns around, feeling her limbs pop from him healing them, and started to try and do the same thing.

They fought back and forth, both trying to tickle one another, with Naruto playing dirty while reaching for her feet. "N-Naru-Naruto, stop-stop it, that tickles!"

She responded by finding his weakness, just right behind his right ear, and began to assault the area with flicks from her finger. Laughing as she noticed him now trying to fend her off, she just acts on instinct and grabs him with her free hand and pulling him on top of her.

Laughing she feels him stop, looking down at the way they were angled…it was almost like another dream she had. Her heart raced for a moment until she looked into his eyes, they seem to speak to her.

 _"_ _I love you, you make me feel safe, I want to be with you."_ Those words bounced in her head, and she felt heat building all around her.

Biting her lip as she feels him trail down her arms a little, despite the loosening of the tension within her, she didn't know what came over when she lurched upwards and put her arms around him. Naruto eyes widened when she fully kissed him and included her tongue shoving into his mouth.

His surprise wains, though he still held her close, he was confused a little as to what he should do. However, slowly, instead of pushing her away he begins to kiss her back. Slowly, and eventually, they broke the kiss.

Naruto looked at her, breathing hard, and looked around. Blushing hard as he looked down, slowly, he saw her looking confused as well. He wouldn't lie, he enjoyed the sultry kiss for all that it was worth, but it felt weird.

Biting his own lip, he sees Ruby looking ashamed as she started crying a little bit, "I'm sorry…"

He looked confused, she brought him into a hug before weeping on his shoulder. "I'm so stupid, I didn't mean to force you to make out with me, I'm sorry!"

Naruto blushed, realizing what she was doing with the kiss she had given him, and as realization flooded him so did confused feelings. She looks at him and sniveled at every other breath as she seemed really messed up from _"forcing"_ sultry kiss on him.

He then smiles a little bit, leaning forwards, and kissing her cheek. She blushes as she gazes into his eyes, despite feeling horrible, she could see it in his eyes. There was definitely desire, but he was restraining it much more than she was, but the feelings of passion and love were well laced into the return gaze.

"Yo-you're not mad?"  
Naruto shook his head, forming a heart with his two hands.  
"I love you too, Ru."

Closing his eyes, he leans forward, giving her a small peck on the lips. He didn't care if she was sick, he would get sick too, but he highly doubted that it would last very long inside of himself.

Leaning his head against hers, he brings her arms around her, and bites his lip. She does the same, looking at her scroll, she saw that Yang wasn't going to be back anytime soon, so she just looks at him with a small smile.

"Can we make out?" She asks, with Naruto nodding, "okay…no touching anything…right?"

He nods, capturing her lips into his as he uses the same technique as before to massage her back.

Ruby was in paradise as she kisses Naruto, the heat at her core was burning through her, as she brought her arms around him. Slowly, but surely, she found herself just looking into his eyes. It was if she was connecting with him, not on a primal level, but on the level, that one could only feel with each other's soul.

The occasional tongue was slipped, but what was driving her nuts was him lightly rubbing her back as she was held by him as well. Breathing hard, both broke the kiss, only to not help themselves as they slammed their lips back into each other.

Moaning filled the room from both of them as they found themselves kissing deeper, and deeper, their flames igniting within them. Breaking the kiss one last time, Naruto and Ruby breathed hard with them both leaning their heads against each other.

"Ru, we…can't…" Naruto nods, "you already knew what I was going to say?"

He nods, bringing her into a tight hug, a warm smile on his face as he kisses her cheek. Mouthing to her, she makes out what he was saying.

 _"_ _You're the light of my world, the breeze in my ocean, and I wish to walk gently with you."_ He mouths to her, holding her hands, _"I'll wait as long as you want."_

"Me too…" Ruby says as she kisses him, "I'll wait for as long as you want as well, we'll just make this about us."

Naruto nods, flicking her head all of sudden, making her look at him with a devious smile as she flicks him back. Both began to flick at each other, giggling and chuckling as they grabbed at each other's hands to keep the other from flicking.

* * *

Cardin was working with Naruto as they loaded feed into the storage area, the redhead had been giving the part-time job on Naruto's word alone. Naruto was almost a fulltime employee, but, occasionally he got a shorter workday than Cardin.

The redhead noticed that he seemed particularly giddy that day, "how're those bruises coming along?"

Naruto nudged his head side to side as he was taking care of Jotaro's dog, a small schnauzer with a bigger bite than bark, but his instinct training allowed him to sense the incoming bites. The little dog yelps, barking at him as followed Naruto.

It was a way of saying, _"get off my territory you overgrown fox,"_ but it didn't bother Naruto.

Walking outside, Cardin feels his scroll buzz and looks down at it to see Velvet sent him a text. Naruto noticed this, smiling as he simply pushed the small dog away from his foot. His vacation week had been put in both school and work.

He planned to start looking for hotel rooms with Taiyang, the man wanted to go with them to supervise their trip together, and Naruto didn't object to this since it was on the man's word that he could still formerly date Ruby to the guidelines of his people.

It would break his heart if he did something wrong and he got told to stay away from Ruby, so, he made sure to keep up with their requirements as he planned out a vacation. Blake was going to catch the same flight with them, her family surprised Naruto because she was the daughter of The Belladonna Family.

The leader of Menagerie was her father, Ghira.

Rock Lee, Lapis, Amira, Yang, Sasuke, and finally Sakura would be going to Menagerie as well.

It was the lantern festival, an excused holiday in their country, and Vale's Oobleck was mentioned to be going as well with Port. Intent on exploring the culture behind Menagerie, along with Gaianism that Oobleck seemed to take a liking too.

"You know, we're supposed to start doing missions after this month's exams. I can't wait, earn some money by my profession, and I can't wait to work with your team." Cardin tells Naruto, "since I'm not a part of a team I can act an extra to anyone's team."

Naruto nods, he couldn't wait to start getting some live combat practice as well and was ready to fight again.


	40. Chapter 40

Taiyang was always about an organization, so when he saw that Yang and Lee were late, he was already hitting on one pet peeves. "Yang, you and your friend are late, the flight leaves in twenty minutes."

"Sorry dad, I was just showing Lee around Vale, and we kind of got lost," Yang says, though she was half honest, sightseeing was very subjective.

"Well, at least you're here, come on everyone is already on board." Taiyang tells his daughter as they walk up the bay doors, "Naruto is fast asleep."

"Already, sheesh, he must've got extra training in." Rock Lee rubs the back of his head, "Naruto is pushing to master Instinct Training."

"Instinct Training?" Taiyang questions, "I'm not familiar with that."

"It's a martial art, you see where we are going is a Gaian Village named Konoha. Gaianism is a recognized religion in Menagerie and Vale. We're all about nature, the natural order, and Instinct Training is the columniation of one's mastery over themselves." Lee bumps his fists, "personally, I've tried to train it but I'm not able to focus."

"I may have to spar with Naruto then," Taiyang says, "sounds like I can find out more about him in an exchange of fists."

"Um, dad, I don't think that will be a good idea." Yang offers up, "he's the strongest Beacon has to offer besides Pyrrha."

"Well, I'm a trained Hunter sweet pea, and I think I can take him on." Taiyang said confidently, with Yang and Lee looking at each other nervously, "what?"

"No matter what dad we'll support you!" Yang declared, laughing nervously, "I'm sure you could win in a spar against Naruto."

"Yes, I totally agree, sir." Lee does so too, only his laugh was a lot more forced, but somehow Taiyang bought it hook-line-and-sinker.

Sakura was sipping on some lemonade as she watches Naruto sleeping on Ruby's shoulder, he had a few new cuts on his face from his training. Obviously, Naruto had been training in some new form or art, probably with his kunai.

Sasuke was sipping on dark coffee, taking a deep breath as the hot liquid washed down his throat, "so…back home we go?"

"It appears that way, Konoha, been so long…a year…"  
"I wonder how much has changed, Naruto brought along his journals."  
"Yeah, his Location Journal was getting passed around between earlier."  
"I know, I read some of it, he's sketching on par with Sai now."

Sasuke nods, "I wonder if we'll see Sai there."

"We will, Shikamaru gave me a call saying he will be there. He's made it big ya know, he's currently with R&D for battle gear." Sakura points out, "making bank."

Sasuke chuckles, "so, you like money?"

"Not exactly, I think a good looking and brave man behind that money turns me on more…" Sakura leans closer to Sasuke, getting next to his ear, _"bathroom?"_

"Later, we got three days to get there." Sasuke tells her as he finished his coffee, "I'm more curious to what everyone's reactions will be when the same people that told Naruto he'd never make him see him wearing combat gear with a Beacon emblem."

Blake was drinking some tea as she looked at Naruto's journal, finding detailed descriptions of Konoha in it. That a small river ran through the middle of it, it was surrounded by a small forest of trees. Though to the west of the village, over a wider river, was the desert sands of The Western Desert.

It even had some population lists to it, a few dozen, not many. However, what she read about it, it seems that Konoha used to be a Mistralian Military Encampment (MME) and had some automated defenses that no doubt was well maintained.

Taking a deep breath, Blake turns the pages, finding various wildlife, including locations for said wildlife. Caxs, and such.

Taiyang was watching as Ruby leaned against Naruto's head with her, she looks over at her dad, smiling. "He's out cold," she giggles while speaking to her dad, "I've never seen him so tired."

"Running a fever?"  
"No, not really, he works way too hard."  
"Speaking of, does he have a job going back from this?"  
"Yeah, he helped get a friend on to cover for him."  
"That's good Ruby, very good, I'm tired actually."  
"Well take a nap dad, we're aren't going anywhere for three days."

Smirking, Taiyang nods, taking a deep sigh before falling asleep almost no later.

* * *

Waking up, Taiyang sees that everyone was asleep, his little girl was wrapped up and tucked into a blanket. He noticed that Naruto was gone from his seat, looking around while yawning he gets up and stretches.

Deciding to not wake up anyone, he walks out towards The Sky View deck, where one could stand outside and look at the sky and such. By the looks of it, however, most people were asleep, and as he exited the door to walk up the steps to The Sky Deck he sees freshly thrown away bandages in a trashcan.

On the Sky Deck, Taiyang found Naruto doing katas, though they were different from what he guesses the boy was used to. The struggling of steps, the placement of hands, he then noticed that it was a palm style martial art by how Naruto kept his feet rooted to the ground.

He never made a fist, he thrust his palms out, and he kept them close together as he flowed his aura. He had fresh bandages on his hands as he kept the palms going, sweat was rolling down the boy's head as he moves three steps forwards while thrusting his opposite palm to his step.

On the fourth movement, he moved backward, but spun with his palms extended out and made to look like claws of some sort. The fifth saw Naruto spinning on the ground and delivering a powerful palm thrust forward.

Taiyang watches as orange aura flew from the boy's palms, creating a sort of wind as he thrust them on the sixth move which was him repeating the fifth move with the opposite side of his body. He watches as Naruto takes a deep breath, slamming his palm against the metal, creating a resounding clap as he entered the seventh movement.

Lurching forward, breathing hard, Naruto stumbled on the eighth step, Taiyang then heard the resounding smack of the blonde smacking his own head and gripping his hair. He was frustrated, but when Taiyang saw him go back to the first movements, he saw natural growth in a short amount of time.

Naruto started to get faster, each step, each movement. When he made it to the ninth step which was uppercut thrust his grounded palm, the man began to see a pattern. His eyes saw it, it was the movement of a Mistralian Dragon.

Full of grace, and resolve.

The tenth came to a surprise for Taiyang as he heard a loud shriek as an orange ball of energy forms in Naruto's hand, he thrust it out, and then formed a second one and doing the same step as the tenth. The twelfth step made Naruto go low, sweeping with his palms instead of his feet.

The thirteenth step made Taiyang's eyes widened as both of his palms formed the balls of energy and he launched them upwards. He leaped upwards as well, the fourteenth involved Naruto launching a few kicks in the air.

However, on the way down, he lost his sense of control and slammed into the metal. Breathing hard, Naruto just punches the metal, getting back up. Slowly taking a deep breath, he assumes a stance before taking another deep breath.

He stops, looking towards Taiyang, who was still entranced by the performance.

"Kid, um, I don't know what that was, but it looked like you're beating yourself a lot." Taiyang comments, walking towards Naruto, "but it's impressive."

Naruto nods, breathing hard as he tried to adjust to the higher air pressure. The older blonde looks at the fox Faunus with a smile, "so, wanna tell me?"

Smirking, Naruto grabs his notepad, writing it down. Taiyang watched as he did, sighing, "why didn't you ever learn sign?"

Naruto stopped for a moment, looking at Taiyang, and for the first time he never really had a true answer. Stopping what he was writing, he sighs and writes something else down by turning over the page.

 _"_ _Always working, never enough time after father died, spent my entire childhood training and working."_ Taiyang nods, looking at Naruto, and smiles.

"Well, kid, slow it down would ya? You ain't got nothing to prove to anyone, well…not almost everyone, but you get the point. That necklace, by the way, isn't it tanzanite?" Naruto nods and watches as Taiyang looks at it. "Ocean blue, I'm seeing a theme…is Konoha by the ocean?"

Naruto shakes his head.  
"An oasis?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Neat."

Naruto and Taiyang look at each other, the pair sigh, and then smile. "Wanna just, I don't know, talk?"

The younger nods, then remembering what he had originally wrote down, and holds it up. _"It's called Eighteen Form Dragon Subduing Palm."_

Taiyang laughed at the name, "you trying to subdue my dragons now eh?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously, making the motions of a chuckle, the older blonde laughs boisterously. He had always been a good judge of character, he didn't fear for Ruby, not around Naruto at least.

"Have you ever drunk a beer?" Naruto nods, showing Taiyang a height difference, meaning he drunk one when he was younger. "Mining work puts hair on you early, I had a cousin that worked in mines, it's harder than being a Huntsman…"

Taiyang and Naruto just take a seat on the deck, the cool winds blowing past them, both of their manes blowing in the wind. "It's just been you and your mom, no one else?"

Naruto nods, writing down on his notepad, _"when Gaians marry we marry for life…like Eagles."_

"I wish I could say the same thing," Taiyang says to Naruto, "and I did…Ruby's mother. I see so much of my Summer in my daughter when I heard about you, I kind of wanted to knock your block off. But, then I heard about you from Ozpin, Oobleck, Port, they're old friends of mine…"

"I didn't believe a young man like you existed, I'm not going to lie, your age was my wild years. I was partying, drinking, and at the time I was with Yang's mother. She…well…she's complicated…the love died, but the feelings never did…at least never for me." Taiyang sighs and then smiles, "but I had a beautiful daughter from that relationship and turned around and got married to a woman that any man would kill over."

Naruto nods, agreeing with Taiyang, he then reaches over and punches the man's shoulder. Nudging his head upwards, pointing at his chin, he then points towards the moon. Taiyang nods, understanding what Naruto was conveying.

"So, what was your father like kiddo?" Naruto smiles, getting his scroll out, and then pulls up an album.

 _"_ _Father and Son."_

Tossing it to Taiyang, the man got the gallery open to the album, and he was stunned at the appearance of Minato. Naruto's father could easily pass for his brother, save for the ocean blues instead of his lilac. He took a double look at Naruto and the picture of Minato.

"You certainly are your daddy's son, no way you ain't, you got his hair…eyes…and I guess sense of honor." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, flicking himself lightly on the other side. "Good, I should've done more with Yang about that."

Both laugh at that, Yang was a belligerent sometimes.

"Damn…" Taiyang sees pictures of Minato with Kushina and Naruto, someone holding Naruto's scroll to take the picture or he had them uploaded. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he go?"

Naruto sighs, getting his notepad, _"Stage Four Leukemia._ "

"I'm sorry if I brought up something painful."  
Naruto waves him off, though the blonde just seemed to stare out.  
"I think your father would be damn proud of you…"  
Naruto turns to Taiyang, his eyes wide.

Taiyang laughs at his reaction, "I call it as I see them kid. Just take my advice a little bit, don't kill yourself training, relax and breath."

"I saw it when you were practicing your techniques, you got too frustrated at failure, it's okay to fail…because you pick yourself up from there. It's like building a home, each time you fail it's just another block, and just find a place to build it into." Taiyang watches as Naruto nods, "tell me…and be honest…are you and my daughter…"

Naruto shook his head, he points at his ring finger and then goes back to shaking his head.

Laughing, Taiyang pats Naruto's back, "that's a good boy…I'd kill you."

"So, what is this Ultra Instinct Thingy?" Taiyang asks as he returns to staring at the moon, and Naruto smirks.

Writing it on the notepad, he slides it into Taiyang's view, _"Full Body + Full Spirit = Full Power. True Instinct"_

Taiyang nods, and then purses his lips, "want to spar?"

Naruto nods, getting up, straitening his clothing out as he takes a deep breath. He holds up his fist, indication that he only wanted to use fisticuffs. Taiyang nods, smirking, the boy was playing right into his specialty.

"Rules are simple, regular tournament rules, semblance is allowed," Taiyang tells Naruto, both standing on opposite ends of The Sky Deck.

Dropping into the stance Taiyang saw earlier, the teen got ready to fight the older blonde with everything he had. Switching the stance as they circled around each other, Taiyang all the while just kept his hands in a similar manner to how Yang fought.

Both approached closer to each other as they circled, with Naruto and Taiyang three feet away from each other, Taiyang decided to make the first move and jab at Naruto. He was impressed when the boy showed very little effort in dodging the punch, merely moving his head.

Going for a body shot, he saw Naruto take a half inch step back, dodging it. Pursing his lips, Taiyang goes for the chin, only for Naruto's hand to clap down on his fist. Only for the younger to pull him closer and send a palm thrust his way.

Dodging it, Taiyang smirks as he grapples Naruto, nearly getting him into a chokehold. Only for the blonde to kick him off, and assume the stance, he took at the beginning. The older blonde smirks, beating his fists together, stepping with a bounce he moves towards Naruto.

Jab, jab, haymaker, jab, side kick!

Naruto bobbed left and right on the punches, blocking the kick with his foreleg before hopping up and kicking at Taiyang with the Foshan style. The older blonde blocks the first two kicks and jumps up to avoid Naruto's sweep.

Flipping forward in the air, Taiyang goes to kick Naruto, only for the blonde to spin on his buttocks and block him with the knee. The man proceeds to try and stump the teen, only for Naruto to roll backward, and getting up in one fluid motion.

 _"_ _He's an excellent hand to hand fighter, not bad kid."_ Taiyang muses as he jabs rapidly this time, trying to test the waters on how good Naruto's reflexes were. _"There!"_

Taiyang jumps up, delivering a powerful front kick into Naruto's arm, which he somehow brought up to block much to his surprise. Circling around each other once more, sweat to roll down both, they step towards each and fist met palm.

This clash became heated as both blondes moved rapidly, with Taiyang grunting as he felt Naruto push back against. He jumps up in time to avoid being swept by Naruto's palm. Suddenly Naruto smirks as his eyes turn red, he appears above Taiyang, who then smirks as well as he snaps his fingers, and then a bubble of aura formed around them.

The bubble of golden aura was maybe ten feet all around, but it was enough, and Naruto moved much slower in it. "My semblance is Slow Mode, hope you like it."

Taiyang moves at normal speed, only to watch Naruto flash out of the bubble, and dust himself off. Smirking, Naruto bounces on his feet as he brings his arms to his side. If he was Yang's teacher, he shared the same weakness…right?

Jumping up, he calculated around Taiyang of where he would flash and began to do so. The man was barely able to defend as Naruto kicked and punched at him from all direction. He tried using Slow Mode but found that when Naruto flashed out he was no longer affected.

Taiyang was stunned, he couldn't believe it, he was losing!

Suddenly he felt an impact at the back of his head that sent him to his hands and knees, Naruto was about forfeit him, but he rolls forward and grabs Naruto's legs. Slamming the boy on the metal deck, Taiyang manages to get on top of Naruto, punching him several times.

"Ain't over till it's over kid!" Taiyang states, only for Naruto raise up and grip him, they both flashed to where they were in the air.

Taiyang loses his grip, trying to stay on top of Naruto, only for the boy to push him off at the last second and flash away. Appearing in the palm stance one more, Naruto takes a deep breath and gets to where he's able to perform the sixth step.

Both ran into each other, with Naruto and Taiyang catching each other under the chin. Both knocked into the air, they landed hard on the metal deck, both laughing as they looked at each other.

"You've got one hell of a right hook, kid." Taiyang punches Naruto's arm.

Naruto holds his left fist, signaling the same for Taiyang.


	41. Chapter 41

The last few days journey went off without a hitch, now, they were on their final stretch through the desert. Heading south, south towards Konoha, on the same railroad and all. Looking at the desert sun slowly rising up, the heat of summer blazing in the wind. Naruto smiles, feeling a hand slip into his own.

Turning to see Ruby, their eyes meet, and slowly they bring their lips together. A tender, but passionate, kiss. She had her arms wrapped him, he had his arms wrapped around her, slowly rubbing each other's' back gently.

They were the first ones up in the morning, having just had tea and coffee respectively, and Naruto had to admit against the backdrop of the sun his rose looked beautiful. Her red cape fluttered in the wind, like the orange ribbon that held the bottom of his clothing.

Slowly, Ruby broke the kiss, biting her lip as she did. "That's a morning kiss I can love…"

Smirking, Naruto kissed her nose and then pointed at the small wooded area they were nearing. Looking at him, she watched him mouth the word she had been waiting for, _"Konoha."_

Holds his hands in hers, she just moved with him, waving their arms a little bit. "We're the only ones up Ru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and he smirks, looking back inside of the train from the doorway window. Reaching inside he pulls down the shutter, making Ruby giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, is there dancing at the festival?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"I have normal knees, so…if you want to dance…"  
Naruto winks at her, making her blush.  
"I can't wait to start missions, you just don't get hurt."  
Naruto eyed her, incredulously for a moment, still remember where she thought it was a good idea to charge Deathstalker.  
"Okay, okay, I promise to not get hurt too…better?"

Naruto responded by gently kissing Ruby, and breaking the kiss with a smile, both hummed as they held each other in the wind.

"So, why did you shut the shudders?" She asks, gazing into Naruto's eyes, and then blushing a little bit as she caught on. "No touching, I'm not…well…comfortable taking it that far still."

Naruto nods and leans back down. Ruby turns them around to where her back is against the sunlight, pushing him against the doorway. "You weigh a little bit more, paperweight."

His response was simply continuing the kiss, slowly adding tongue into the mix as they stood in the morning sun making out. He kept to the rules, no touching below the belt or anything on top until they both felt ready.

They didn't, making out felt okay now, but going as far to touch is pushing the boundary of comfort. They've made out maybe three times, the first time was awkward, and they quickly pushed through it, the second time was on the airship after everyone went to bed and they looked at the moon together. Now, the morning sun graced their innocent sultry kissing. Naruto was a boy-no man of his word, he would take his time, and he would make sure to put a ring on any woman's hand before fully going the bases with her.

He was young, mature, but young. Ruby was the same, the romance was more important to her and only helped that the romantic aspect of their love life was burning hot like coal. She took Sakura's words that night to hurt, and she was just going to focus on what made _them_ work.

* * *

Konoha was a small hamlet of a village, very few large businesses made their home here, save The Schnee Dust Company's one lone mine. However, festivities were in full bloom, and currently as decorative ribbons and bands hanged in small walkways.

Konoha had no exact streets, stone pavement walkways, but no actual roads. Several children playing with a ball ran past Kushina as she watched them, remembering when Naruto was that age. It saddened her a little that her son had grown up, no having a girl on his arm, hopefully, she was the one.

Heartbreaks hurt people deeply, she didn't want to see her son hurt, but now she was going to see him after a month. He was sporting new armor as well, a statement more than anything, a gift from Ozpin himself.

Her green eyes watched as the train entered the railway, smiling as she saw several bright flashes, no doubt her son was wanting to make a grander entrance for his friends. Looking on as his group walked, pointing at various small shops and stuff, Kushina was smashed into a hug by none other than Ruby Rose.

The strawberry loving Huntress in training missed Kushina, she loved hearing stories from Naruto's mother. "Oh, hey there Ruby."

"Hey Ms. Namikaze, sup?"  
"Nothing much, it's Kushina by the way, none of that misses crud."  
"Alright, sorry, I forgot."

Naruto walked up towards his mother, both embracing each other with a tight hug, and took the time make it worthwhile. "Oh, hey my little sunshine, how's school."

Before Naruto could answer his girlfriend rats him out, "he's been working himself half to death despite everyone telling him not too."

"Naruto," Kushina growls a little bit, "is that true?"

Naruto looked betrayed, looking at his girlfriend, only to see his mother pinch her nose and give a sigh. Looking at her son with a bright smile on her face, cupping one his cheek before tugging on it playfully, she makes a playful growl.

"Like father, like son," Kushina sighs as she crossed her arms soon afterward. "So, Ruby has my son been treating you well."

"Like a princess, a scythe-wielding, badass princess." Ruby points out, crossing her arms, "Blake may stop by here while we're off."

"Blake?"  
"She's a teammate of mine, her family is The Belladonna Family."  
"Oh, my stars, The Belladonna Family!"  
"Yes, I know, right?!"  
"So, are you all staying anywhere?"  
"Well, I heard about your cabin…"

Kushina rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, about that…hehehe. I forgot to clean fire dust off my boots, but, the good news is that I got a small place thanks to donations from Temple."

Naruto nods, his mother had given to the community for a while now, it was only natural that the cycle would come back around. He smiles at his mother and then looks at his mother. She had some darkened circles around her eyes, and she looked back at her son, having the same.

"So, how's your training going Naruto?"  
Naruto gives her a thumb's up.  
"That's good, I'm proud of you son."  
Naruto bumped his mother's fist, smiling at her.

"Ms. Kushina," Amira holds her hand out, "I'm Amira Mirabella. My boyfriend is Lapis Lazuli, and I'm apart of Naruto's team. We didn't get to meet last time, sorry about that."

"Oh, how adorable, I love your hair."  
"Thank you, is yours naturally silk-like as well?"  
"It isn't, but I'll gladly show you how to get it that point, and Lapis this one is a keeper."

"You don't know the half of it," Lapis bemoans as he gets nudged with Amira's elbow, "oi isn't that Sai?!"

A pale boy with dark black hair walks towards them, he was carrying several large scrolls on his back, he also had a giant paintbrush. Looking at them, he smiles, "hello dropouts."

"Hey Sai, long time no see, how goes the art career?"  
"Mistralian Councilmen make me paint some mural every two months, paying me grandeur amounts, boring."  
"You still use your semblance to bring drawings to life?"  
"Oh of course, where would the fun of painting copies of the murals be?"  
"Yeah, Lapis, isn't that Naruto I see?"

Naruto waives at Sai, smiling, but still holding hands with Ruby. The teen looks at Naruto, pursing his lips together, and smiles. "Ah, art, with two hands patterns are made."

"Eh?" Ruby nudges her head like a confused dog.

"I'm talking about love, it's written all over your auras, you two are perfectly synched." Ruby and Naruto blush, but both giggle all the same. "I see that you've achieved your dreams Naruto, congratulation."

Both Naruto and Sai politely bow to each other, with Sai smiling with his eyes closed, it was sort of unnerving. Though that was just Sai, he was socially awkward, more so than Naruto ever was, maybe even the most out of the group present.

"Sai," Sasuke calls out, "long time no see."

"Sasuke, likewise, your mother petitioned me for a mural of you." Sasuke looked confused, Sai got out a small scroll, "Mikoto is expecting you home soon to introduce your betrothed."

"We-we're not getting married!" Sakura stated while blushing, "not for a while anyway."

"Oh…my bad, fiancé."  
"Gah, whatever, I'll take it at this point."  
"Thank you."

Sai looked at Naruto, smiling, "if you got time while in Konoha I would love to paint you as a mural as well. I shall entitle it Silent Fox Sun Shower, and if your lady doesn't mind, I would like to entitle Moonlit Reaper for hers."

"How did you know I used a scythe?"  
"I overheard you say that to Kushina, I'm a Faunus with acute hearing."  
"Oh wow, that's so cool, I guess…you could."  
"I could do one of you and Naruto together, though I have no working title that pops into mind."  
"Wow, you're very talented, are all those finished?"  
"Yes, hang on."

Sai reached behind his back, pulling the larger of the three scrolls from it's holding place, he then unfurls it on the ground, revealing a giant white wolf with flame symbols across its body. It had three disk-like features that hovered above it's back.

"I dubbed this one Kagura's Child, in our people's religion, Kagura gave rise to spiritual familiar known as Ayakashi to defend humanity. They take the image of wolves, frogs, toads, snakes, rabbits, foxes, you can name any natural animal." Sai then pointed at the picture, "this is the lesser spirit, however, Amaterasu."

Everyone was in awe, even Naruto who knew Sai the most, at the detail in the ink drawing. Ruby was almost sure it was looking at her, with its golden eyes, the wolf was beautiful. For some reason or another, it spoke of a feminine form taking upheaval and turning it into victory.

Sasuke unfurled his scroll, looking at it, and saw himself standing on top of the mountaintop with a dragon pointing towards the west and his sword in his sheath with classical armor. The Uchiha crest was on the back of the armor, it was red in color, vermillion if to be more accurate.

"I entitled yours Ryujin Shenlong," Sai points out, "Sea God Dragon."

"Thank you, Sai, I surely hope you were compensated well for it."  
"Oh, please, it was hardly a challenge."  
"Really, how long did it take you to make?"  
"A day, Amaterasu took me a week, because I wanted it to be nearly perfect."  
"Nearly?"  
"Yes, in all of my work I leave a little mistake, it's the symbolize life."  
"Huh?"

+-Sai smiles, "you still have a lot to learn about Gaianism it seems Sasuke. Life is perfect but imperfect, everything has a purpose. Death serves as the backdrop to the new life, sadness allows one to feel true happiness, and failure breeds drive for success. It's the endless wheel of Light and Darkness, there is no one extreme, but always the equal extreme to meet it."

Kushina pursed her lips, she was impressed, "have you become a priest?"

"No," Sai says, "I'm not a social person. I choose to embrace my studies, like Shikamaru, and in doing so I found my purpose."

"I'm glad that you have, your brother would've been proud of you."  
"Aunt Kushi, you flatter too much."

"Aunt Kushi," Ruby looks at Sai and then at Naruto, "di-did you have a sister?"

"No, you see all Gaians are family, we refer to each other as brother and sister, father and mother if applicable, elders as grandma and grandfather, uncles and aunts if by age that is below an elder." Kushina explains as she crosses her arms, "it's meant to make our community closer. We've got almost zero crime here in Konoha, save for a few bandits raid every now and then."

Yang perked up at the mention of bandits, "and what do these bandits look like?"

"Ah, just the normal ruffian bunch that live in The Western Desert's only mountain region, Sand Mountain. Which are ironically covered in snow, I think it's because they're some of the tallest mountains on Remnant." Kushina muses aloud at the end, rubbing her chin, "but it's been a while since they attacked."

"Ah, I see, well if they do while we're here we'll kick their asses!" Yang smiles, proudly so, "all I want is food and a good bed."

"Well said, young one, I hope our little hamlet can accommodate to such a standard." An elderly man spoke, and everyone watched as Naruto's lit up, "Young Namikaze…welcome home."

Naruto mouths the word, _"grandpa,"_ as he walks over to the man.

The elderly man had pale brown eyes, a balding hairline, with a white goatee that was pointed. He walked with a staff, he managed to bring his hand out and hug Naruto. the lone white tail belonging to him wrapped around the boy as well, and he smiles as he pats the boy's back.

He was sensing Naruto's aura as well, "my oh my, you've become incredibly powerful my young lad."

Naruto nods, breaking the hug, he looks at his grandfather with a large toothy smile. "I hope you are ready for our eating contests this year, we've had a good year, and will celebrate accordingly."

His grandfather smiles, looking over his shoulder, seeing a silver-eyed girl standing there. Smiling an old elderly warm smile, he walks over to her, "ah you must be his friend."

"Yeah, kind of," Ruby rubs the back of her head. "I'm actually, well, I'm actually his girlfriend sir. He never told he had a grandfath-wait you're not related, are you?"

The old man laughs boisterously despite his age, "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm the leader of Konoha, and I am called grandfather by many children since my wife is a midwife."

"Mid-what?"  
"She helps deliver life little one, babies."  
"Oh!"  
"So, are you a Gaian as well?"  
"No…not really, is that a bad thing here?"  
"No, we accept everyone, it was just a general question."  
"Oh, sorry, I mean no offense."  
"You haven't offended me, are you a Huntress?"  
"Yeah, in training, so is my sister Yang."

Stroking his goatee, Sarutobi faces the bodacious blonde, "Yang?"

"Yes, I'm Yang Xiao-Long, nice to meet you."  
"Likewise, young one, ah I see that Mr. Lee is here."

Rock Lee smiles, waiving the at the village leader, smiling brightly, "Sarutobi sir!"

"Come now, come now, your family may be our best fighters but you're not soldiers. I welcome back to our village with open arms young one, welcome home." Rock Lee walked up, hugging Sarutobi tightly, backing off soon afterward.

"Ms. Haruno, soon to be Ms. Uchiha."  
"Not for a long time, sir."  
"Ah, still, it is good to see that your families agreed."  
"It is, despite the class difference."  
"Fugaku is a stubborn man for sure, but his wife Mikoto sets him straight."

Sakura nods, smiling, "we make our engagement official at the end of Vytal."

"Wait, really, you're actually getting married?!" Ruby almost screeches as she points at Sakura, "I thought Sai was just messing with you!"

"Oh no, no, Sai is spot on. You see Ruby when two Gaian families see their children courting it is possible for them to allow engagement. So long as the tenants are valued and followed, which is no intercourse, no coveting other lovers, you both must be at the age of seventeen to do so." Sakura explains to Ruby, "but in order for a marriage ceremony to be performed, it has to be a year from the date of the official announcement of the engagement."

Sasuke nods, "a dragon often finds his home gifted with cherry blossoms, as the old saying goes."

"The irony," Sakura laughs, "but that's why I told you that night to just focus on you two. Don't let anyone pressure you into what they think is right, you'll know if it is right or not."

Taiyang purses his lips, "she's not exactly wrong, but don't turn down friendly warnings or advice either Ruby."

"Most certainly not," Sakura agrees with Taiyang as she bows respectively to Ruby's father, "which is why we adhere to our tenants when it comes to relationships. Spellbound, tongue-tied, and those of hopeless romantic nature of vulnerable flowers that need a good gardener to cultivate. A friend, a true friend, will never ever tell you to do something because they're doing it."

Naruto smiles, giving them both a thumb's up and puts both hands behind his head as he leans back a little bit. He still had a bruise under his chin from where Taiyang caught him, the two blondes smile, looking at the peaceful village.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating!" Oobleck suddenly appears, "this village is built in the old style. High, hollow walls, along with classical features not seen in modern culture. Truly, a land where nature and everyday life is one, a Gaian culture."

Sarutobi looked at the man, "may I help you, sir?"

"Oh, my, where are my manners. I'm Dr. Oobleck, I'm a professor at Beacon, I deal mostly with history and culture. Naruto here, rest his soul for all the hard work he does shaping his team up, is one of my best students and dare I say liaison into the world of Gaianism. I must say, this may be the best section in the compendium of cultures in Remnant." Oobleck extends him out while talking, "I'm sorry if I meant any offense."

"None taken, you're a scholar, and a scholar has questions that must be answered for their own personal satisfaction. If you wish to learn about our culture some more, I humbly invite you to simply put the notepad down and just relish in our celebration this week." Sarutobi says as he shakes Oobleck's hand, "there shall be music, dancing, eating contests."

"I can't wait to dig in!" Amira states, "I'm a black hole!"

"Oh, trust me, my dear, our rice cakes and signature Phoenix and Dragon dishes will put that dark void to fill with light. Spicy food, mixed with sweet and tender helpings, and all drowned with our own brew of spring water herbal tea." Amira's mouth waters at the prospects of these foods, as does Lapis's, it's been a while since he had a proper meal that he knew and loved.

"Oh, is Itachi around?" Lapis asks, wondering about his old teacher, "I'd like to spar with him."

"Ah, unfortunately, Itachi got called into a mission and he will not be back for another month. However, the last message I got from him was just this morning. He told me to tell you all to have a wonderful time this year, let peace and merriment reign in your lives." Naruto, Lapis, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kushina bowed with hands put together.

"Let peace reign in all of the world and beyond this one." They all, minus Naruto, said.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Amira, and Sakura walked into their four-bed inn, it would've been strange hearing at first until they saw it. On the ground, was four beds, the carpet as actually some tatami mats. The inn itself was just a stage building, the real inns were the small tiny house-like structures behind the said building.

It had a fireplace, wood burning.  
There was a shower, with some towels already put into place.  
A small T.V, and some board games, a deck of cards.

"Well, this is certainly a comfortable room…and bed." Yang throws herself on the bed, releasing a relaxing sigh, "not even joking…"

Ruby nods, sitting their stuff down, looking at Sakura. "Your parents were nice enough to lend us the room for free."

"My family have owned these inns for years now, ever since my great-grandfather first settled out here. We pride ourselves on adhering to the older forms of comfort but mix a new flare every now and then. Naruto and his mother when they first moved into Konoha years ago were actually sleeping in our Inns." Sakura points out, "it's how I met him as a kid."

"So, did everyone believe that he could make it?"  
"No, not really, very few did."  
"Eh, but everyone seems so friendly here."  
"Ruby, don't be fooled, people are still people. They'll have their own opinions of someone no matter what, Sarutobi is very open and loving."  
"Why?"

Sakura giggled a little bit, "it is often said that an elderly person sees things clearer than a young mind, a young minded is clouded with fog. The elderly have figured out the world, while the young still search for the meaning."

"I kind of wish Naruto was here," Ruby giggled openly, "I'd like to cuddle him on this soft bed."

"Aww," Yang coos, "but I'm sure he would be very awkward with all of us girls here."

"Huh?" Ruby was confused, blushing a little bit, "what do you mean sis?"

"Come on Ruby, you and him have been doing and it's okay. I understand I've been there, have you two ever got base the kiss issue?" Ruby rubbed the back of her head, blushing madly.

"Well, sort of…we still kiss," Ruby smiles. "But, we made out a few times, he never touches me anywhere though…"

"Do you want to be touched?" Sakura asks in genuine curiosity.

"No, not really, I mean I do…and I don't."  
"Ah, I see, just take your time."

"Yeah," Yang chimes in, "if you're not comfortable with something let him know. If he backs off, then it's the sign of a good guy."

"Well…the day I yelled at you all, where he was massaging because I was on my period…well…that's the first time we made out. After you guys left, it was passionate…and I sort of threw it at him." Yang was surprised to hear that her sister started it, "and he told me that he would wait as long as I wanted to."

"Naruto's word is his life, he's never broken his word." Sakura chimed in again, "he's honor bound. You see, Naruto and his father were actually foresters here. He lived in the outer forest regions, not isolated, but he barely knew other kids. He raised around adults, he saw adults as guiding figures, especially his father."

Ruby has a sad look on her face, "it must still…hurt him."

"It does," Sakura says as she sighs, "time doesn't heal all wounds. Naruto and his father were close, what he told me, his father was his teacher as well."

"What a tragedy to befall such a good person," Yang said as she leaned up, "so…what is this lantern festival about?"

"We make lanterns, sending them out to the ones that have passed on. They're filled with gifts from the living world, flowers and such. It's symbolic to us always remembering them, as well allowing for possibly a night to feel each other once more." Sakura explains as she smiles, "it's a spiritual relief holiday."

"Do you think we can participate?"  
"Ruby, that might be disrespectful."

"No, it's not Yang, we'd love to have participated." Sakura tells them, she smiles brightly, "being open is what led to us growing in our number. We have no need to hide anything, there is no need to blind someone from us, why? So that they grow suspicion within their soul, with it brings malice."

"So," Amira looks at them, "so any good places to eat?"


	42. Chapter 42

**_(So, I opened another poll considering another one of my stories, A Family. If it's to be rewritten by the votes, I may add in Kali as a choice to the pairing (since I can work her in and I want to seriously make use of the wasted potential._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you're enjoying Silent Moon. We'll be stuck in what I want to call "The Konoha Arc" for a moment. Then we'll move into "Missions Arc" and then at last "Vytal Arc" we've got a VERY long time to go before this story ends._**

 ** _Stick with me, my brothas, and lemme show you da wae.)_**

* * *

Kushina was having tea with Taiyang as she sat outside her new cabin, looking at the sun going by, she smiles. "The weather is quite peaceful for this time of year, we usually get dry thunderstorms."

"Dry…thunderstorms?"  
"Yes, storms, without rain. They pose risks as you can imagine, being that we are a wooded area, but we do get the occasional flooding due to our river."  
"Ah, I see, I am glad you invited me over for some tea."  
"Come now, come now, your daughter is smitten with my son. It's best that we grow a friendship, take this as a way to diplomacy between our families."  
"Political, aren't you?"  
"I am Union Steward, I have to be very tongue wise, and I find it best to be one on one with someone."  
"Indeed, it's how some my brightest students came about."

Naruto came walking out, seeing his mother and Ruby's father talking, he waved at Taiyang as held some fishing gear. Kushina turns to him, smiling, "of to go fishing for dinner?"

He nods, pointing towards the denser forested part of the walled village, and where the river was the deepest. Walking away, he smiles as she looks over his shoulder at his mother. Taiyang chuckled a little bit, looking at Kushina.

"So, does your son know how to cook as well?"  
"Yes, I taught him, The Uzumaki Family Romani Cooking Styles are passed on from every generation."  
"So, you're from gypsies?"  
"More like travelers, my parents settled down and had me, and then I wondered the world after their deaths."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's been decades, time must move forward, regardless if we want it to or not."  
"Well, they raised a good daughter and the way Naruto idolizes his father…he must've been a good man."

Kushina takes a deep sigh, smiling, "he was more than just a man Taiyang. He was my flame, my ember, my soul. When he perished I was lot for a while, I fell into intense depression, and there were days I just didn't get out of bed. Naruto had to take the role of provider during our harshest times, but I cope now, it's hard to lose one's soulmate."

Taiyang nods, "I can agree to that, Ruby's mother…she was mine."

"She raised one very cute, albeit hyper, daughter. I always wanted to have another kid, but with Minato's passing…well, I just have my son. He may bear my Faunus trait, but he's his daddy's son. His personality is a mixture of ours, but he favors his father. I daresay besides the fox ears, and round face, I may not have much influence what he looks like." Kushina chuckles as she sips her tear, "another thing Minato can claim victory over."

"I doubt that," Taiyang laughs, "it's still possible that Naruto can end up having red hair."

"Oh, my, could you imagine the look? My son would be like our ancient fox spirit in Gaia, Kurama, the staff that he wields is named after that great spirit. It was said that Kurama gave a part of his soul to a boy so that boy may live, and thus continue pushing forward." Kushina sighs with content as she looks at the clouds, "I must prepare for dinner tonight. Tomorrow, if you don't mind, I wish to take the girls out to meet Mikoto and have a women's day out."

"I don't mind," Taiyang tells her as he gets up, "I guess I'll take the boys out."

"Fair enough, the official celebration isn't for a few more days. We're still waiting on other people that left the village in pursuit of dreams.' Kushina gets up, stretching a little, "plus it gives time for that Oobleck fellow to mellow out."

"That will never happen." Taiyang laughs.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a tree stump by the river, a long look on his face, he sighs. Closing his eyes, he lets a single tear fall from his eyes, _"I miss you, papa."_

* * *

 _"_ _Papa, papa!" A young Naruto shouts, holding up his fishing pole with a large fish on it. "I got one, I got one!"_

 _"_ _Good job Naruto, very good, it looks like a good-sized trout."  
"That's a trout, it's huge!"  
"It is, they make good eating when prepared with vegetables."  
"Blah, vegetables!"_

 _Minato laughs at his son's antics, smiling as he sat on the same tree stomp as Naruto, "you're growing up too fast ya know."_

 _"_ _I am, but I am still so short!" Naruto complains as he got the fish off the line, tossing it into a cooler that was laying nearby. "All the other kids call me shorty!"_

 _"_ _Let them call you names, they don't know you." Minato says to Naruto, "because inside of you is the soul of a warrior. You will one day become a man, and I hope to see you wearing a uniform of a Hunter…like I had once."_

 _"_ _Papa," Naruto looks at his father, "please don't go away…please."_

 _Minato looks at Naruto, smiling, clutching his son's shoulder. "I can't promise Naruto that I will be here forever, but I can promise you that I'll love you forever."_

* * *

Naruto was watching the waters, slowly the images of his him and father flowed down the river, just leaving him them sitting there. Tears fell down from his eyes, until he felt a jerk on his pole, his eyes widened as he grabbed the string.

Slowly he began to pull the catch in, finding it to be a bright orange trout. Looking at it, he felt a cold wind pass through him a little bit, _"I'll love you forever…'_

Reaching towards the cooler, Naruto opened it as he took the fish off the hook. Placing it inside the cooler, the flopping noises drowned out the river and sighs.

* * *

Rock Lee roars out as he ascends past his top limits in front of his parents, Lotus: Level Four. His skin turns red as green aura flashes around him, he was breathing hard as his eyes glowed with green power and white pupils.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly adjusted to the new ascension in his semblance, and his father Gai nods. "Very good Lee, the power of Youth flows through you like a raging fire."

"Lotus: Level Four is a massive strain on the body, taking it any further will put you in the realm of harm." His mother tells him, she ascends with his father into the same form easily, "however brute strength, speed, and endurance is increased sixteen times over."

Lee drops the semblance, falling to his knees breathing hard, "it's a heavy burden on my body. It feels like my body wants to give out the moment I activate it to that level."

"Your body can only hold so much, but that power you wield alone is enough to crush a wall of iron if you wished." Lee nods at his father's lecture, "this level is meant as one of the final trump cards. Your aura may increase, but the stamina drain on your body is significant."

"So, this is my final trump card?"  
"Yes, I would say so, any further and you risk death."  
"I understand, thank you father."  
"Lee…you've grown."  
"I know father, I've grown a lot."

Gai smiles, walking over this son, patting him on the shoulder. "Once you master Level Four, I'll teach you Morning Tiger."

"I heard Naruto became your team leader," his mother says, "that surprised me…"

"Why's that mom?"  
"Well, given his disability, I mean…"  
"Mom, Naruto is great as a leader, he's probably the better."  
"Is that so, really Lee, do you really think that?"

Lee looked at his mother, she always had a concern about Naruto. "Mom, he's the greatest one at Beacon."

"Lee, you don't have to inflate your friend's status to me, I think he should be proud of what's doing."  
"What he's doing?!"  
"Lee!"  
"No, look here, Naruto is my team leader. He's literally the best combat wise, he beat me in Level Three."  
"W-what?"

"Yeah, and you know what, I like to consider my team lead my rival. He's my rival, so is Sasuke, we are a trio of rivals that will push ourselves to where we can break darkness itself." Rock Lee states with pride, "and although Sasuke is a team leader himself, he doesn't have a tenth of willpower that Naruto has had."

"I'd follow him anywhere, mother, even if it meant for me and him to charge to our deaths." Rock Lee stated once more with pride, tears of a comical manner brimming at his eyes, "and that's a promise."

"YOSH!" Gai yells, "well said my boy!"

* * *

Ruby walks with Sakura, the girl showing her around the village while Sasuke took care of Amira's and Yang's seemingly infinite stomach. He was a warrior, though they haven't had sex, a gentle lover. Like his brother, Sasuke had a flair, a passion it would seem for cooking.

It kind both made Sakura lovey-dovey, and a little bummed out. She was scared when they did get hitched, when she would cook, her cooking wouldn't be up to par. Good thing she was good with her semblance, Healing was soothing.

Very soothing.

Ruby was wearing some casual clothing, though she still wore her cape and kept Crescent Rose hidden under it. Sakura was a little perturbed at the girl's love for her weapon, but nonetheless thought it was cute and badass.

Her weapons were just pair of gloves that channeled dust crystals, named Five-Form Flower. It used Water Dust, Fire Dust, Wind Dust, Earth Dust, and finally Gravity Dust. She had no uniform combination, but she was good in a pinch to counter a dust based team.

"Sakura, can I ask you something, why did you want to get married so young?"  
"There is no one else for me, Sasuke, he just lights up my world when I'm around him."  
"But, still, isn't it like…weird?"  
"There was once a point and time where people were forcefully wedded off at thirteen."  
"That's not exactly untrue…but, you said you've only dated for six months."

"Seven right now actually," Sakura points with a wave of her finger, "and I'm happy with my choice to marry. We'll be young, we'll be youthful, and we'll be happy. His family pressured him into finding some aristocratic girl, well his father did, but he chose me…"

"Some hick in a far-off village they got hired to protect."  
"You're not a hick, you're awesome and a friend!"

"Thank you, Ruby, but I'm happy, it just makes the world seem right." Sakura points out as she looks up at the sky, "waking up to someone you cherish…it's like taking a fresh breath of air."

Ruby nods, "I can…kind of understand that."

Sakura pats her back, "we're going yukata shopping today."

"Yu-Yukata," Ruby asks, "what is that?"

"It's a light cotton kimono, remember Konoha is based on Mistralian culture. Most Menagerie is, we practice the same clothing. In fact, what you saw me in that day in Beacon was a yukata." Sakura tells her and then smiles, "cherry blossoms look good on me, don't they?"

"Well," Ruby blushed a little bit, "I'm broke…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll happily get you one, consider it a gift from a sister."  
"You're someone who would consider me a sister?"  
"Why not, I always wanted a little sister."  
"You and my friend would get along just fine."  
"Really, she always seems so distant…"  
"That's just Blake, she'll open up to us one day, no one can stay locked away forever."

Sakura smiles brightly, she points toward a shop, "ah here we are."

* * *

Ruby was smiling as she felt the soft cotton dress lightly hang on her skin. Tying the red obi at the bottom, she looked at the lavender colored dress with a rose motif on it. Looking at it, she turns in the mirror and smiles.

"Can't believe they had this," Ruby says as she turns around, "if it were black it'd be perfect."

Sakura chuckles, looking her other kimono, which was yellow with sun lilies on it. Folding it, she looked at Ruby, "isn't it comfortable?"

"Oh yeah, really comfortable, like laying in bed."  
"Oh?"  
"Not like that ya pervert!"

Both Ruby and Sakura laugh, she watches as Ruby takes off her kimono. The girl was wearing all the essentials to keep her decency and began to put her other clothes back on. Smiling, she looks at Sakura, are you sure about getting me one?"

"Oh yeah, positive, and who knows maybe lavender is your color."  
"In another life maybe."  
"Ha, who knows, perhaps it was."

Walking towards the counter, Sakura handed the yukata and kimonos in, watching the tailor ring them up. However, a small laugh fills her ears, "hey billboard."

"Ino, when did you get in?!" Sakura turns around wearing a sort of fake smile on her face, greeting her long-time rival. "It's been so long, how's Atlas Academy?"

"Boring, easy, and too uninformed."  
"Damn, really?"  
"Yeah, yukata shopping?"  
"No, and yes, I got my friend Ruby a yukata."

Ruby for some reason felt something tense going on.

Ino, a blonde ponytailed girl with a very beautiful face smiles, she looks at the plain looking girl beside Sakura. It was obvious that Ruby was younger, she looked at the girl with a smile. "Why hello there, I've never seen you here before, are you an immigrant?"

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend, visiting his family from Beacon."  
"Beacon?! That's wonderful, the most prestigious of schools, I got denied entrance."  
"I…well…I…um…"

"I'm going to guess your boyfriend!" Ino says excitingly, "Rock Lee."

"That's my sister's boyfriend."  
"Oh, Sai, wait he didn't go to Huntsmen academies…um, Lapis!"  
"No, that's my boyfriend's teammate and also his teammate's."

"Shit, damn, this is tough," Ino complains a little, taking a deep breath, she smiles. "Eh, I'll know him when I see him?"

Sakura grew a little uncomfortable, Ruby could tell, "hey Ino…maybe Ruby should tell you?"

Ruby nods, taking the hint, "Naruto."

Ino stops for a moment, she looks at Sakura and then at Ruby. Slowly, Sakura frowns a little bit as Ino starts laughing, and Ruby balls her fists up. "What?!"

"That loser, he made it into Beacon, be real Sakura! He could barely read when we were in school, all he did was just avoid everyone, he probably a big let down if anything. Shit, I'll gladly trade places with him, and you don't have to play games, little girl. That retard is sure enough to wrap around your finger if you even give him the time of day a little bit." Ino points at Ruby playfully, "because who would want a broken too-oh!"

Ruby snapped, she threw a hard punch, catching Ino in her face. Breathing hard, Ino turns her head back to see Ruby, finding some blood running down her nose, "you little…cunt."

"He's not a broken tool, says the loser who couldn't even make it into Beacon! And, Sakura, how are you just going to let her talk him down like that!" Ruby yelled, she grabs the Yukata out of Sakura's hands, "I don't want nothing from a person who just lets people talk about their friends!"

"Ruby!" Sakura yelled as she watches the girl stump, hurt that Ruby assumed she knew how Ino felt, only to turn to the blonde-haired girl. "Ino, what the hell?!"

"Oh whatever, how come retard of the year makes it in, and I'm given the shaft!"  
"Maybe he wasn't so busy sucking dick all the time!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You heard me Ino-pig!"

Sakura turns to the tailor, "I'll still take the yukata."

* * *

Ruby was absolutely furious, she looks at her scroll, it was going off with Sakura's number. She swipes right, taking a deep breath, "what?"

 _"_ _Ruby, listen, please! Ino isn't my friend, she's a bully from our school days. I'm so sorry if you thought that I was in on it, I promise you, I swear to you I wasn't. Where are you at right now, I'll come walk with you?"_ Ruby takes a deep breath, looking at street signs. _"Ruby?"_

"I'm on Whirlpool avenue, next to Cherrywood walkway."  
 _"I'm on my way, hang on, I see you!"_

Sakura runs, jumping and landing in front of Ruby. She was still trying to stump off somewhere when the pinkette looked at Ruby with saddened eyes. "Ruby, please listen to me, please!"

"Why did you bait me into saying it!"  
"I did it so that you could just put Ino her place!"  
"Huh?!"  
"Ino has, and will always be, a two-bit hussy. She thinks she all that, a bowl of grits, and a genius. Look, Ruby, please…"

Sakura sighs, "I wasn't thinking about how you would've reacted…"

She hands out Ruby's yukata, smiling a little bit, "Sakura…you…"

"I got it for my friend, I was outcasted along with Sasuke with when we started to stick up for Naruto. Don't be mistaken, a lot of the people around here, they never liked Naruto for his antisocial nature. Sarutobi, me, Sasuke, his mother, Sai, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Lapis, and his mother are the only ones you can take the word as a definite. The White Fang guarding here treated him like nothing because of his half-breed heritage." Sakura tells Ruby as she looks at the girl, "don't ever lose that alright? That passion for someone in your heart, because it'll make you a hero one day."

Ruby looks stunned at Sakura, she then slowly starts laughing, and then her face falls. "Sakura…I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry."  
"Okay, but…still…"  
"No buts…"

Both girls smile, walking together, their next stop being Naruto's home since they got invited over for dinner.


	43. Chapter 43

**(To those that are wondering, listen to Cat Stevens: Father and Son, in any scene involved with Naruto and Minato.)**

* * *

Crveni and Plava mewled in Naruto's arms as he held the twin infant girls, dinner was taken over by his mother when his young sisters came to visit. Not blood-related sisters, but his God Sisters. The red and blue haired girls mewled on Naruto.

The long-sleeved orange shirt he was wearing was soft, the infants cuddled closer to him, while Michael's wife smiled. Ruža, Michael's wife, watched as Naruto cuddled her children. Slowly making sure to caress their backs with his thumbs.

"Such soft little things," Ruža says as she sips her tea, her blue hair tied into a ponytail. "They seem to take you as their own, you are the first they've been held by other than us and hadn't cried. Perhaps fate, Naruto, brought us together in this juncture."

Naruto nods, smiling while nudging his head side to side. Michael took a seat by his wife, relaxing on a loveseat that was obviously a hand-me-down due to all the creaking. "Sup Shenlong, how ya been?"

Michael watches as Naruto nods to him, brightly smiling, and then he noticed Ruby's presence in the room when she almost squeals. "Oh, so adorable~"

Ruby walks over to where Naruto was sitting on the couch, sitting next to him, "can I hold one?"

The chuckle off Michael was all she needed when she reached over, taking Plava off Naruto's hands. Interestingly, the babies still remind silent despite Ruby holding one of the twins now. The girl was surprised when the baby snuggled closer to her chest, nervous when it started grabbing.

"Um," Ruby looks at Ruža, "what's she doing?"

"She's probably hungry, can you hand her to me please?" Ruža held her hands out for her child, taking the babe after handing it to Naruto, she placed a blanket over her chest area as she slipped her tank top down. "Crveni is the hungriest of the two, she always wants to eat."

Ruby blushed a little bit, "oh, she was searching for…milk."

"Yep," Ruža laughs at Ruby's nervousness, "don't be embarrassed. It's a natural and healthy thing for a baby to breastfeed. Some families have wet nurses if they've got the money, but, I prefer my power being given to my children."

Michael chuckled a little bit, "Ruža is basically saying it's nothing to be awkward over. Just don't let people tell you that it's wrong, because well, that's what the part of the human body is made for."

"So, why do…boys have them?"  
"Believe or not it's leftover parts, like an old tire of a truck."  
"R-really?"  
"Yep, it's the weird nature of biology, sometimes it does things weirdly…but it's easier to just keep leftovers than to rebuild it."

"Oh wow, that's…weird, but cool!" Ruby said excitingly as she began to wonder what else were spare parts.

Finally deciding it was best to leave sleeping dogs lay, she watched as Ruža went back to feeding the baby. Rocking back and forth, Michael smiles, rubbing his wife's shoulder. "You know, we gave Naruto the title Shenlong because he saved my life."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, smiling a little bit, it was still as honorary and the best filling he ever got in his young life.

"His mother and he have the titles Akashen and Kishen, Red Spirit and Yellow Spirit in our old language. When part of tunnel five collapsed, I was stuck in the rubble, and Naruto was basically what was known as a "Smaller Fitter," a child who could get into small openings to plant explosives." Ruby looked horrified, as did Yang who was listening from the kitchen, with Kushina getting a sad look on her face. "Judging by your looks, you don't think that this was right."

"How could it ever be right?!" Ruby almost yells, "you're making kids use explosives."

"Labor Union Laws, L.U.L weren't established, he and his mother were pioneering for our labor contract. Smaller Fitters became outlawed in the law, forcing them to use more expensive robotics, but kept children safe. They also got a pay raise, getting paid the same as adults." Michael tells her, he sighs, "but some managers in our mine still act like they're God."

"Child labor is still wrong."  
"Well, that's true, but sometimes boys must become men before their time."

Ruža chuckled a little bit, looking at Ruby, "Naruto was a salty ass kid. Michael came out holding Naruto, he had broken five of his fingers when he managed to dig the tunnel wide enough, but a large stone dropped on his hand, he didn't even flinch when he started helping his mom pull him out."

"Naruto's a hero," Michael pointed out as he looks at Naruto, "screw what other people think of him. I owe that young man my kids, my life, and if anything, ever happens to your mother, spirits forbid, you'll always a have a home!"

Naruto smiles, a lone tear falling down his eye as he looks at Michael. Bowing his head, he accepts Michael's declaration of brotherly love, still there, once a union brother always a union brother. Taking a deep breath, everyone just looked at each other.

Kushina was busy in the kitchen, cooking multiple pots of vegetables. She had peppers added into a noodle pot that she was making and that they were almost done. The useless bits of the large trout Naruto had caught was placed into a small bag she would use as fertilizer for her garden once she ground it up enough.

She takes a deep breath as she started mixing dishes together, only to hear a laugh. Turning back, she saw that Taiyang broke the horror from earlier by telling a joke, Yang's laugh was boisterously and like when Naruto was a young child.

* * *

 _"_ _Papa, that's too funny, not another please!"  
"Okay, okay, please just one more my little fox."  
"Okay…please don't kill me with it."  
"I would never." _

_"_ _Okay, okay, ahem. What has blonde hair, blue eyes, and the light of my life?" Minato asks Naruto as he looks at his young son._

 _"_ _Um, is it you and mama?"  
"Well…sure, guess it could be. But, I don't have fox ears…" _

_Minato reached over, pinching Naruto's cheek, smiling a warm fatherly smile. "You're the light of my life Naruto, you'll always be loved, even if…"_

 _"_ _Even if we go on vacation!" Kushina interjects as she looks at Minato, a nervous laugh, "right honey?"_

 _"_ _Right…vacation…" Minato drawls, chuckling a little bit, and looking at Naruto._

 _Taking a deep breath, "find yourself a girl that isn't afraid to run her mouth and will both chastise you for idiotic mistakes and love you for who you are."_

 _"_ _Okay papa," Naruto nods as he looks at his father, "I love you."_

 _"_ _Love you too, C'mon, let's eat." Minato and Naruto turn to see Kushina carrying a pot of noodles towards them._

* * *

Kushina was looking at the noodles, seeing a small image of her husband in them. She closed her eyes; a lone tear fell down her face as she remembered him in detail. The strength of his arms, the smell of his hair, the light he seemed to give off with his yellow aura.

She missed him, she still missed him as if it was the day after it all, but she endured over time. The wound that was loss slowly closing, never fully healing, but healing all the same. In the greatest sense, it was duality given true form.

An old flower must die to give rise to new flowers, and with those new flowers, vibrant colors are to be born as well. Yellow Lilies and Red Roses, making an Orange Rose Lily. Life, no matter how hard, continued.

The sun doesn't set over the deer, death may weep at its duty, but it's true that gift that suffering truly ended. When it became okay to let go, to know that you have done all you can, and you embrace it like an old friend.

Minato Namikaze embraced this old friend, six years ago, but to her felt like day one.

She watched him slowly go, the loving light fade, the young youthful appearance becoming old. At thirty-eight he looked like an old man when it finally came, white patches of hair when it had formally been a solid blonde.

The stress on his body, the daily needs, him losing his ability to even walk! Why would she wish him back, why would she wish such pain and suffering on the love she made her only child with, was it selfish?

No, and yes, we will always want them back, but we know we'll see them again. Sadness and sorrow are just as much a piece of life as Joyfulness and fulfillment. Somewhere, something deep in us all, there's that little feeling of knowing it's never the end.

Just a new beginning.

* * *

Everyone was stuffed, Kushina's specially made Orange Trout Miso Ramen was filling, loaded with noodles, and a healthy bit of spices. Rice, Rice Cakes as well, some steamed cauliflower, a few green bean cans, and some corn could really make a fine dish.

It was a mixture of Menagerie cooking mixed with its ancestral Mistralian style main course. Kushina. Like Taiyang had once said, could pass for a perfect Mistralian woman. Perhaps she was at one point, being born there, later migrating to Menagerie.

Menagerie was promised to be The Land of Faunus, though Taiyang agreed that the country itself was a hot debate on what a _country_ was.

It had a sort of council system, a system of clan council, with a head clan ruling all others. Not so different from Constitutional Monarchy, but much looser in the control of ruling figure. Though the main heads, The Belladonna, ruled with words only the council could vote on massive history-changing decisions.

The choice to declare themselves a legitimate country, for example, fifteen years ago, was one such vote. A vote that nearly sent the world on the brink of war once more, The Year Without Vytal, the year where every country didn't participate due to ill will towards one another.

It was brought back from the brink when Nicholas Schnee, former head of The Schnee Dust Company, threatened to cut off funding to Atlas. At the time, Atlas was still under construction and mainly under the financial duty of the S.D.C, and if they'd pulled funding then it would've ultimately failed.

Atlas had no choice, but to at least accept that Menagerie existed, even if they believed it was illegitimate. Mistral, the proprietor of much of Menagerie's systems demanded vessel payments, as reparations for their effort in starting up the country itself.

Menagerie reluctantly accepted that it, at the very least, owed a debt to Mistral.

Vacuo accepting Menagerie was a no-brainer, in Vacuo, if you had guts you were a for sure bet. They almost slobbered at the chance to make friends Menagerie, if anything, to keep on The White Fang's good side at the time.

Before they became what, they are now regarded as today, terrorists.

Taiyang couldn't exactly blame them, you can only take the high road so long, and eventually, you run out of patience. When the White Fang became violent, everyone was shocked, but Taiyang was always wondering when.

The number of times he saw a Faunus student getting bullied. How many warnings and parent-teacher conferences did he have? He couldn't ever count exactly, and when one of his students by the name of Tayuya announced her joining The White Fang, she attacked the first person who made fun of her.

Not just punched, stabbed, she had always had been a loose cannon, but she always had a gentle heart underneath it all. Then, like that, she was forced to run. The man, shocked, understood. It was the same thing with The White Fang, you can only take so much.

Then you must retaliate.

Bear in mind, this doesn't condone violence, because that it in itself will just perpetuate a very harsh cycle of vengeance. One side doing more damage to the other until there is nothing left, nothing left but what once was.

Bones with flesh on them.

He had wished she'd just came to him more, perhaps he could still have accepted her as a student despite her allegiance, it wasn't illegal to be A White Fang member. There was no law against it, just like the H.A.F.L, there was no law against them.

They were blatantly violent towards Faunus, and never once tried peaceful resolutions.  
The White Fang tried to be peaceful, but people like those in the H.A.F.L would never stop.

Not until they painted them the monster.

Taiyang watched as his daughter conversed with the boy she came to love, perhaps her true love, perhaps puppy love. He was scared, admittedly he still is, he didn't want to see his Little Rose get hurt. However, on the other end, he didn't want to see her grow up.

He just had a nightmare the other night, where he was walking into his daughter's room, only to see she wasn't there anymore. It broke his heart having that dream, it scared him to the core as well, it was sort of the same kind of dream he had before Summer went missing.

However, there was still faded photographs that he never paid attention to in the dream, perhaps that empty room wasn't a sad reminder of what once was. Perhaps it was getting ready to be renovated, welcoming grandchildren.

Three months in, still too young to even dare have intercourse, and here he was wondering what being a grandfather would be like. Indeed, his father always did say that he was the worrying kind, always had been.

He just wanted his daughters to be happy, and he knew better, Yang was dating the bowl-haired boy. He didn't need her to say it, he could tell, and thought it kind of disappointed him that she still dived right into the nit and gritty of a relationship he couldn't deny that his daughter was like her mother.

Passionate, fiery desire, prideful, outgoing, and above all else strong.

The only time that she wasn't strong, the only time he had truly seen her break down, was "The Kiba Incident" where she had given herself away to a boy under peer pressure. Perhaps it was the very same thing that drove her to spy on Naruto a lot, make sure he wouldn't pressure Ruby.

Taiyang had been around Naruto enough now to get a read on what his intentions were, and even though he could detect an underlying layer of lust, it wasn't as impure as one would make it seem. Indeed, even though romantic love involved being with a person, to take things further always had to be driven by some underlying form of lust.

Not especially a bad thing, but something to be wary of, because they both could end up hurting each other. That was his biggest worry, both were socially awkward, and both didn't know what to do. It was like an engine hesitating, there was sometimes misfires.

He could tell, both unsure of what they thought should be their limits, and he wasn't a fool either. They both are cute and adorable, but both weren't privy to his own brand of fake sleeping. He followed them out one night on the airship, finding them making out.

To Naruto's credit, the boy wasn't seeking any other part of his daughter's body, just kissing her deeply. Ruby was the one that initiated the kiss and all that. However, he could tell by their hands rubbing each other's backs that both weren't sure what to do next.

Should they just kiss, should she allow him to feel her up a little, should he take the initiative?

Taiyang had been around the block, he had what would probably be considered the sexiest woman alive on Remnant in the form of Raven, but her brash nature and eventual heartbreak broke them apart. He found his perfect soulmate in Summer, and just like with Naruto, he wasn't sure what he should've been doing at the time.

Raven sort of corrupted Taiyang in a way, it was rather funny, in the sense that every argument they've ever had up until their breakup was settled with angry sex.

Holes in the wall, a few thrown knives there and here, and next thing they were doing was ripping bedsheets apart. So, Taiyang had a once unhealthy mind about sex and love, and the thing to him was both simple as it was complicated.

An oxymoron.

Sex was simple, it was just two people, taking each other. Sweaty, without much inner passion, and even if it felt good there was just something about it…that…just seemed…guilty. Sure, the sex with Raven was probably the best he'll ever get, and that's not knocking Summer at all.

Making love, however, that was an entirely different ballgame. He never had it until Summer, and all this time he always believed sex and making love was the same, how ignorant was he. Making love was probably just as spiritual as it was passionate.

Compared to sex, making love was him finally opening, his most vulnerable state. Summer too, opening, and as well in her most vulnerable state. There was not a fast pace, sheet ripping, animalistic mating in making love. It was slow, it was meant to be sensual, it was like forming a connection.

Two souls, finding each other, and forevermore loving each other.

Perhaps this was his fear for Yang, she was so much like her mother, and he was scared that she would venture more into the thrill and self-serving side of the spectrum. While, Ruby on the other hand, in a bit of irony, was like her mom.

To his and Summer's discredit, Summer was pregnant with Ruby before they got married. However, the key point was, they knew what they wanted, while Taiyang and Raven kind of got forced into it when Yang was born.

It wasn't fair to Raven, and in a way, wasn't fair to him, he loved her still. Raven, she was the mother of his firstborn child, even if she wasn't around or in the picture. He knew better after Kiba went missing, he knew that she was still watching their daughter from a distance.

It was sad really, almost tragic in a way, but he'd endure like usual. His smile unwavering, his hope inextinguishable, and the youth that burned in his old man body was still in full force.

So, in conclusion, he was glad that Ruby picked Naruto. And from what he saw in the boy's eyes while kissing his daughter right now, there was nothing but love in them. Innocent love, gentle love, a type of love that was like comforting in a way.

"Having fun?" Taiyang asks the pair, they broke the kiss immediately and looked at him with blushing faces.

"Oh, hey da-dad, how long have you been watching us?"  
"Eh, long enough, say Ruby shouldn't Naruto show you around his home village tomorrow?"

Ruby looked at Naruto, he smiles and nods, giving Taiyang a thumb's up.

"Can we call it a date, Naruto?"  
Naruto nods, and motions at the clock, signaling it would be a long one.  
"Cool…I'll pack us a picnic…"  
Naruto kissed Ruby's cheek, and before she could react, he flicked her ear.

Before she could retaliate Naruto disappeared in a flash, leaving her fuming.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Ruby activates her semblance, "I will get you back for flicking me in my ear, you loveable fox!"

Taiyang couldn't help it, he allowed a chuckle and watched as Ruby sped to where Naruto appeared outside.

 _"_ _Taiyang!"  
"Gotta catch me first Summer!  
"I'll clobber you when I do!"  
"Hey now, I was only stealing a small bit of revenge!"  
"You're still mine!"  
"Gah?!"_

Taiyang felt something slip down his face, falling off it as well, and he looked down. "Summer…"


	44. Chapter 44

Ruby, wearing her yukata, with her scythe strapped to the back, walked with Naruto. The teens were looking at the village, making note of both how it changed slightly in the last few months since Naruto had been there.

"So, wait, there's actually a public bath here?"  
Naruto nods, pointing at the onsen they were passing.  
"Whe-where's the volcano?"  
He shrugs.

Konoha was not exactly a volcanic area, but it did have underground magma chambers, at least that's what Shikamaru told him. Chances were that the mountains in the desert were once an active system but died off.

Still, a magma chamber was a boon for the village, the local hot spring in the village boasted its rejuvenating waters heavily. Naruto visited them often with his father when they would come to the inner part of the village, the waters had a sort of mystical feeling about them.

It was very hot, but soothingly so.

Stretching a little bit, Ruby sighs in content and looks at Naruto with a smile. "You look happier to be home."

Naruto nods, though he reaches out and gently grabs her hand, he smiles more at her. She giggled a little bit as he brought her closer to himself, both looking at people setting up festival garnishments and the likes.

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice called out, making both Ruby and him turn.

There standing in the crowd was Shikamaru, rubbing the back of his head, wearing casual clothing in the form of pants and a t-shirt. Not many would know it at first glance, but they would be looking at one of the smartest people on Remnant, perhaps the smartest.

Shikamaru walks towards them, looking at Naruto, smiling. "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Naruto shook his head, pointing towards Ruby, and then at his heart. Shikamaru smiles a little bit and looks at Ruby.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."  
"Shikamaru Nara."

Both shook each other's hand, nodding as they became familiar with each other's name. "So, looks like Naruto finally got himself a girlfriend, what a drag, I'm still the only one single out of our group."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, letting go of Ruby's hand to get out his notepad, and began writing. _"Sai?"_

"Oh, right, Sai. Yeah, he's still single, so I guess there's a little hope for me. By the way, I'm leading a research team here in Konoha, apparently, they want to explore The Western Desert a little bit. Unfortunately, looks like our guards aren't going to make it here for another week." Naruto pursed his lips, and then he smiled at Shikamaru's dilemma.

He pointed at himself, then began to write down on the notepad. _"There's Sasuke, Sakura, my friends here. We can be your guard duty, for a day."_

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that from you all, you're enjoying your time away from work and study. I wish I could, my research facility in Atlas has been slammed. We're looking at the possibility of new forms of power through hydrothermal vents and the likes. Perhaps expansion plans under the ice, theoretical forms of Grimm that could be living there, you know…boring book stuff." Shikamaru told Naruto as he crossed his arms, taking a deep breath, "but then again…I could compensate you for the day."

Ruby rubbed her chin, and then smiles, "we'll be glad to help! Besides, what do they want in The Western Desert."

"Oh, funny that, you see we sent a drone up the other day. We managed to get it further into the desert, but it crashed down near the village, but unfortunately near that gang's hideout too. I'm not too shabby in a pinch, but I can't expect myself to defend everyone at once. The photos on the drone supposedly contain images of a ruin site." Shikamaru explains as he watched Naruto nodding, and then smiles, looking at Ruby.

"When would we leave out?"  
"Tomorrow, well, I'll leave you two to your date."  
"Okay, nice meeting you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiles, waving her off a little bit, "and Naruto better take good care of you. He'd be a fool to lose someone that seems to give off a gentle aura."

Ruby blushed a little bit, rubbing the back of her head, "th-thanks."

Ruby turns back towards Naruto, and smiles, "looks like missions came early."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, then going back to Ruby's hand with his and looks at the morning sun. They slowly began to walk again, looking around the village as she looks at the onsen some more.

 _"_ _That'd be a good place for me and the girls to go, I guess."_ She had a blush on her face, a perverted thought flooded her head, _"or me and Naruto…"_

* * *

The Red River, the river that ran through Konoha, was wide inside of the forest. The calm sounding waters, the occasional splash of a fish leaping at an insect, and the sound of two teens slowly kissing filled the setting with life.

Ruby was kissing Naruto sensually, both he and her were more focused on each other than the environment. Breaking the kiss, Naruto kissed Ruby's cheek and smiles as they nuzzled each other. Hugging each other, slightly swaying in the wind, as if they were slow dancing to the sounds of nature.

It was romantic, spiritual in a sense, and fulfilling.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby smiles as she looks at the little picnic area she had set up. They had gone to her inn and got the stuff, made out a little bit there, and just continued that activity in front of The Red River.

Taking a seat on the ground, Naruto cuddled with Ruby against a tree, and she watches as a Cax runs across the ground. "This place is beautiful Naruto, is this where you caught the fish?"

Naruto nods, pointing at the stump he had sat on, taking a deep breath, his gaze fell into a sort of saddened look. She saw this, looking at him with a frown, as she cuddled closer to him.

"What's wrong Ru?"  
Naruto pointed at his necklace, then to the stump, and sighs.  
"Oh…you miss him badly, do you?"  
Naruto nods.

Ruby then looks at him, and then slowly moves to where she was laying against the tree holding him. It was a little bit awkward at first, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she could feel that he was in pain. Perhaps he never had the chance to fully let go, unlike her.

"Naruto," she feels his eyes look up at her, "it's okay if you want to cry. I know, it may seem like it'll ruin the moment, but…I won't think less of you."

"You have a right to grieve, and I think…you've been pushing it back a while."  
Naruto nods nodded, tears brimming at his eyes.

Naruto looks at the stump, she saw right through him, and he bit his lip. Slowly, but surely, tears spilled from his eyes as he felt the emotions come crashing around him. He spent most of the childhood training, even after his father's death, and working.

His mother was the one to let go, but he never got the real chance to. Slowly, but surely, choked sobs made its way out of him.

 _A younger Naruto, not so much younger, stood by his father's bedside. Slowly, he felt the man's hand go cold. Tears spilling out his eyes, struggling to even speak the words father, something now impossible to him and such._

 _Kushina was wailing as she clutched her now dead husband, while Naruto slowly began to shut down. His face was expressionless, he couldn't fathom it now that he had just lost his father. His hero laid on his deathbed, looking up at the air, his eyes open until Sarutobi closed them._

 _"_ _It is done…sleep now young one, no more pain." Sarutobi himself was tearing up, but he knew of this harsh reality, it was nothing new to him. "Sleep…sleep…the eternal dream awaits you."_

 _Naruto walked away from the bed, slumping against the wall, sliding down as he just clutched his knees closer to his chest. Never had he felt so…empty, like someone had taken the very soul he had out of him. Slowly, he watched his mother cry out his father's name._

 _He just wanted to be able to say "papa" but knew it was impossible, he felt ashamed._

Naruto was bawling, all of it hit him, the pain that he had been feeling so long. The emptiness inside of him, the need to constantly push himself. He just wanted to cloud over it, put something of a barrier of his feelings, so he wouldn't have to feel this pain.

"Pa…" He chokes, surprising Ruby as she heard his raspy attempt at speaking, "pa…"

Ruby held Naruto's hands as she made sure to lay her head on his shoulder, "shh…let it all out…"

She coos him, she caressed his hands, she comforted him as best she could. However, she felt the reality smack her in the face that the very same thing he had be withholding from himself throughout his childhood was so that he couldn't let anyone see this pain he held.

She was the only one, this was what probably could be the most intimate thing Naruto could've ever had shown her. The weakness that was his inability to grieve over his father, something he probably never showed his own mother.

Slowly, his sobbing stops and both didn't know why. It was a like a calm wind washed over them, slowly, Naruto and Ruby both closed their eyes as they held onto each other.

A man, transparent, was sitting next to them. He held a guitar in his hands as he looks at the children by him. His blonde hair waved in the wind that was in the area, his blue eyes trained themselves on his own son.

Naruto ears fluttered a little bit, but the man knew that his son couldn't see him. He was one with the world once more, but that was fine because he knew that he could hear him within his heart. Slowly, he took a deep breath, a habit that he had gotten while alive.

He never needed to breathe, he never felt the pain, the cancer was gone.

Smiling, he begins to strum his guitar, _"you'll never know."_

* * *

 _"_ _What life throws upon you."_

A young Minato carries a young Kushina in his arms, he smiles as she looks at him. Slowly, both kiss as he carried her and walked along The Red River.

 _"_ _I know it's not easy but take your time, you'll never what life throws your way."_

Minato was laying next to Kushina, rubbing her swollen stomach, he smiles as she cuddles closer to him. "I hope it's a girl…"

"I hope it's a boy," he was met with a flick, "ow?!"

"It'll be a girl…"  
"It'll be a boy…

Both looked at each other, with Minato kissing her cheek, "I'll love him regardless…"

"Her…" Kushina corrected him.

 _"_ _But, know, that you were my sunshine. My only son, the apple of my eye, and I love you."_

The wailing of an infant filled a small room, Kushina hard breathing was replaced with excited giggling as she saw her son for the first time. Slowly, she takes hold of him, Minato standing to the side sobbing with a smile on his face.

 _"_ _Time will be tough, life will be rough, but you'll it'll be easier as it goes…just let it all go."_

Minato held Naruto's arms as the infant tried to walk for the first, only to stumble and fall over. "Almost there, C'mon, you can do it, buddy!"

Minato and Kushina watch as Naruto gurgled in laughter as he got back up, slowly, trying to stand and walk. Finally, after a few more tries, Naruto got up and walked with very little help.

"He's got it, Minato, he's got it!" Kushina exclaims as Minato let's go of his son's arms.

 _"_ _It'll be hard, I know, things will turn blue."_

Minato was looking a piece of paper, his son was celebrating his seventh birthday, all the while his doctor papers read back what he dreaded. Slowly, he took a deep breath and looked at his son from inside of his study.

Sliding the paper under the desk, he would forgo the treatment, he didn't want to be some skeleton walking around on his last legs and not able to live life with his son.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Minato walks in, holding Kurama in his hands, "happy birthday dear Naruto."

 _"_ _I just hope this gives time and comfort, you've worked hard enough…rest easy. I wish even now for many things."_

Minato stood at the doorway, with Kushina, shaking Taiyang's hand. He watched as his son took Ruby's hand and began to walk away from the house. With Minato inviting Taiyang in for a cup of coffee or some tea that his wife would be making.

 _"_ _Time will keep moving forward, there is no reverse, an endless amount rise to beings."_

Minato looked at his son as laid on his deathbed, watching the boy shut down a little while his wife cried. He couldn't talk, the edges of his vision were slowly dimming, tears brimmed at his own eyes. This was the end, and it didn't want this way.

However, time waited for no one, but slowly he found himself able to smile. _"I love you, my son, please…don't be afraid to let me go…"_

 _"_ _But, one thing will always remain the same…"_ The ghost of Minato looked at his son, now sleeping in Ruby's arms as she did as well, _"I'll love…no matter what life throws my way, my little sunshine."_

 _"_ _Life, like my song has no rhythm.  
Strife will come for you, and a schism will be made whole.  
I know not what the future may hold.  
But, I know that you must be one thing, and that is bold.  
If anything, cover the place in your heart, that hole."  
With someone that you'll kiss, hold, and love."  
Go on now my son, fly away, from here like a dove."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, looking around, he found that he and Ruby were laying in each other's arms. Slowly, he gets up, stretching. He felt warm, upon looking at the stump, he saw several fireflies flying around it.

 _"_ _Papa…"_ Naruto clutched his chest a little, _"thank you…for everything…"_

Walking over to the tree stump, Naruto knelt and wrote in the soft dirt by digging it out a little bit. _"Forever with you…Naruto…your son."_

Walking over towards Ruby, she was snoring softly as he picked her basket and placed it to the side as he laid back down next to her. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and kiss her forehead. Snuggling close to her, he watched as her eyes open.

"Na…ru…to?" she murmurs and fully opened her eyes, "you alright?"

Naruto nods, cupping her cheek, something was different about him, his aura was a much brighter orange then it had been. Smiling softly, she clutched his hand, "Naruto…please don't ever ball stuff up inside again."

He nods, kissing her gently, and mouths to her. _"I promise."_

* * *

Taiyang sighs, watching his daughter being carried from the river by Naruto, he had spied after he noticed they had been gone for a while. Both had just fallen asleep, no foul play involved, he wasn't too concern other than the fact that both weren't ready in his mind for any type of activity involving intercourse.

He just would interrupt it, playing it off as an accident if they had started, but was genuinely happy to see Naruto caring for his daughter. _"Better take good care of her, or I'll smash your teeth in…son."_

Frowning a little bit, he just watches the fireflies fly away from the stump, over towards him surprisingly, and they just seemed to dance around him. Closing his eyes, he could see the visages of a blonde-haired man standing in front of him. A smile laced on his lips, he was reaching out towards Taiyang, the man smiled and reached out.

Only to feel hair despite him gripping the man's hand in his mind.

"You can feel them, can't you, spirits?" Taiyang was interrupted from the haze as he saw Kushina come walking out of the brush, "I knew you would spy on my son. I'm not angry since I did the same thing, I love him…but he can be impulsive sometimes as well.'

Taiyang sits on the ground, with Kushina taking a seat by him, and both looked at the river. "My husband and I got married near here, had our first kiss here and such. The Red River is an ancient river, it runs despite the land around it dying, it's like life itself…always finding a way."

"What did you mean by spirits?"  
"My husband's soul lingers here, it's his special place…as well as my son's."  
"How so?"  
"This where they fished, trained, slept sometimes, and where Naruto learned to play the flute."  
"Didn't your husband play guitar?"  
"Yes, …how'd you know?"  
"I saw a blonde man with a guitar strapped to his back before you interrupted me."  
"He says hello, I think he's well aware of who you are…"

Taiyang sighs, "look…Kushina, I don't really subscribe to all that religious stuff."

"It's not about religion, it's the natural order of things. Life, energy, aura…chakra, whatever you will call it. It continues forward, from this life to the next, to another world if possible. The natural order of things is a balance, no greater or lesser force, everything in tantum with itself." Kushina points at the stars, "even our universe must be balanced…"

"You're an interesting woman…"  
"You remind me of him a little, always such a worrywart."  
"Huh?"  
"Stop hiding away from what you feel, you haven't grieved her haven't you?"  
"No…no I haven't…"  
"Why?"  
"I had to be strong for Yang and Ruby."

Nodding, Kushina smiles as she looks at her marriage necklace, "I will always miss my husband…but I take comfort that he is here."

"So, this time of year, is it especially for the spirits being able to be closer?"  
"Yes, it's near the most sunlit time of our world, our Summer Solstice."  
"So, how does this affect anything?"  
"It fills the world with life, have ever noticed?"  
"Not really…no."  
"Well, you will, you just got to visit a forest everyday…"  
"D-do you think I could see her…here…"  
"Summer?"  
"Yes…"

Kushina smiles a little bit, bringing her hand onto Taiyang's and patting it, "she's out there…she's waiting for you."

* * *

A figure in black was standing to the side, dressed in all black, the feminine figure stood in the desert. Looking up at the moon, her black sclera betrayed her silver eyes, slowly she sat in the sand. Looking at her hands, slowly, she focused hard.

 _"_ _Do you think you can free yourself from me?"  
"I have to at least try…"  
"Why, why try so hard…love is temporary…"  
"Love isn't temporary, what would you know of it…witch."  
"I know that you're powerless even now and that I could snap your daughter's neck like a twig if you disobey and try to free yourself." _

"You…may…hold my body," Summer speaks in strain, "but…you'll…never…hold…my heart."

 _"_ _Pathetic…"_ Salem's voice filled her mind as everything went dark, slowly her silver eyes turned red. "I suppose I will have to…lock you further in that cage."

* * *

Inside of a cage, in her soul, Summer smiled a little bit. "You are just mad…because you know…there is a way to beat your control…and one day…I'll be free."

"I'll be free…and I'll stand there with my daughters once more, and I'll be the one drape them in wedding flowers…greet their future husbands…and you'll just be alone…" Summer struggled to speak, black veins appeared around her, "and I want you to know this…Salem…no true love can ever be extinguished…most of all…a love for one's family…"

* * *

Slowly, Salem managed to gain control, she stood over her crystal ball. Growling as she felt her black sun mark glow a dark purple. Breathing hard, she looked at Tyrian, who was standing beside her. The scorpion man had a smile on his face.

"Tyrian, in the next few months, Vytal…you will go…and bring me, Ruby Rose."  
"Can I have her eyes?"  
"Alive…"  
"Damn…yes, my goddess."


	45. Chapter 45

The desert winds ripped through the group as they traveled with a group of scientist, Naruto and Ruby had taken point with Shikamaru standing between them. Amira and Lapis were walking behind the group, while Sasuke and Sakura walked to the left part of the group with Taiyang and Yang covering the right.

They had the group of scientists encircled, Protective Formation: Sphere and Shikamaru were making sure that they kept as tight as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Yang looked her father with a smile, although something felt off a little bit. Shikamaru came upon where the Locator Beacon told them the drone would, he then sighs out, "what a drag…trap."

Taiyang sees several bouncing mines come out of the ground, using his semblance to slow down time to a crawl, he couldn't move fast enough however he saw Naruto quickly flashing and grabbing Kurama. Quickly loading Trap Combo into his weapon, he made a hole emerge in the sand around them.

Quickly he flashed over started to push everyone into the hole as the mines started going off, with Naruto flashing over to Taiyang and Yang last and grabbing them both in an arm hug. Flashing into the hole, the mines exploded, sending small metallic balls in all directions.

"Holy fucking shit!" Amira screams as she looks around, "what the fuck just happened?!"

Naruto's orange sparked around him, indicating that he completely had just drained himself as his eyes turned back to blue from their red state. Breathing hard, he checked up on Ruby, who was looking at him a worried look.

"You okay Ru?"  
Naruto nods, nudging his head towards everyone.  
"They're fine."

"Fuckers set a trap…" A scientist comments, and then he takes a deep breath. "Thank you, looks like they thought it was a military drone."

"You assholes still alive, burn 'em boys!" A man shouted from above the hole, making everyone's eyes widen as Naruto saw Taiyang activate his semblance in time stop several Molotov cocktails from dropping on them.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto activates his semblance to break Taiyang's semblance's hold on himself before grabbing the bottles and using a water dust crystal to extinguish the flaming towels that they had stuffed into them.

Breathing hard as time returned to normal, Naruto saw a lone bandit peaking over the hole, only for Amira shoot him back with her shotgun. Lapis forms crystals arrows and shoots them upwards to where they then burst into sharp shards.

Tossing his staff to Sakura who spins it around and activates the trap combo to launch them upwards from the hole. The scientist team screams as they launched into the air, seeing a couple dozen or so bandits aiming guns and pointing blades at them.

Naruto's eyes widened as they turned red, smirking as his aura quickly recovered, and he flashed to the first one that trained on Ruby. Taking his kunai out from his pouch, he spun around and applied aura to it before slicing upwards and cutting the man's hand off.

Keeping to the momentum, he then side kicked the man away and sends him skidding across the desert sands. Naruto on instinct dodges a gunshot aimed at him by moving his head, just in time for Sasuke to drop down next to him.

Both smirk as their hair perks up, entering their True Instinct Omen state, "let's get them."

Naruto nods while grabbing Sasuke's cloak, both flash in front of another man, kicking him away together while flashing to another and kicking him into the air. Taiyang and Yang see this, with Taiyang activating his semblance to slow them down.

Angling himself mid-air, Taiyang kicks the bandit towards Yang, who then punches him towards the ground with a bang from Ember Celica. Father and daughter landed just in time to both punch away another bandit.

Both bumping arms as they stood back to back, "you got this old man?"

"I got the five in front of me."  
"I got the six."  
"That's my girl, let's do this!"  
"Yeah!"

Ruby spun her scythe around and smacked two bandits away before they could use their guns, using her semblance she dashed towards Naruto who smiles as she kicks an enemy away from him. Her eyes light with aura as her instincts become focused.

Spinning her scythe around as she watches Sakura bat away at a bandit that tried to get her, she then tosses Naruto's staff towards him as he kicks away a bandit while Sasuke kills one by simply walking towards him and dodging an attack before slipping his sword across the man's throat.

All in one smooth motion, the power of Offensive Instinct.

Spinning on his heel, Sasuke flips the sword in his hand as he activates his semblance and pushes back a group of bandits with Susanoo's fist slamming into them. Raging roars could be heard as the bandits landed on the ground, getting back up, only for Lee to appear and beat them down rapidly while activating Lotus: Level Three.

Kicking the last of the five up, he jumps up, kicking him over towards Yang. The girl, working in almost perfect tantum, jumps up with a punch she saw from a video game and knocks the man higher into the air.

The scientists watched as Shikamaru planted a barrier drone near them, making a small yellow bubblelike barrier form over them, he then smirks as he exits the barrier. Shadows swarmed around him as he manipulated his with the semblance he had.

"Kill that spikey haired bitch!" One of the bandits screams, rushing over towards Yang, only for Shikamaru to smirk and dash towards him.

Within a few feet, Shikamaru captures the man's shadow with his own, forcing him to stop. "Yang!"

Lee and Yang dash, both delivering a kick and punch to the bandit. Knocking the bandit across the ground like a ragdoll. That ragdoll bounced near Sakura who blocked a few bandits with her gloves forming earth over them.

"Cha-cha-cha!" Sakura screams as she deflects several attacks with her gloves, and then switches them to electricity mode, stuns punching two of the three bandits that had been attack her.

She spun around, catching the last with the back of fist, and kicks him towards Sasuke. The young man smirks as he kicks the man upwards before allowing him to land on his sword. Slinging the man off his blade, Sasuke walks towards Sakura.

"You know when you said this would be a fun outing…I had something else in mind." Sakura says though she launches a fireball from her fist at a bandit running towards them.

"Doesn't mean you don't like this…"  
"No, you're not wrong."  
"how many are left?"  
"About a dozen or so…"

Naruto palm strikes a bandit, going through the steps for The Eighteen Form Dragon Subduing Palm. A Rasengan screeching to life in his free hand as blasts a bandit upward. Flashing upward himself, Naruto sees Shikamaru toss him Kurama, which he had dropped when he had dropped it to activate a barrier.

Front flipping, Naruto smacks the bandit into the sand, and lands on top of him. He sees Ruby going through the motions of the Foshan Shadow Kicks and knocks a bandit out by kicking him in the head. Her scythe was still at her back, held by her left hand.

"I think I'm getting that down quickly," she turns to Naruto who nodded, she giggled as she activates her semblance and bats a bandit away from her father. "You good, dad?"

Taiyang nods, watching as Naruto escorted Sakura over to him, he got caught by surprise and had a small stab on his shoulder. Breathing hard, Taiyang sweats as he leans back as Sakura heals him, "it's been a while since I fought in a desert…whew…"

However, when a bandit throws a spear at him, he sees Naruto easily step around him and catch it from nearly hitting him. Smirking, Naruto planted the spear into the ground, bringing Kurama under his own clothing, he brought both hands to his side.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke watches as Naruto's aura flares around him like a flame. Charging forwards, a trail of orange behind him, Naruto slams his knee into the man's face. The sound of crunching bone was audible, and as Naruto flip forward and just barely used the momentum to flip above the man he completes the flip and then kicks the back of the man hard.

Spinning on his foot he catches a bandit's sword between his hands, twisting it to where it would pop loose from the man's grip. Launching himself forward he crashes the back of his hand against the man's face before spinning around low and sweeping the man's legs with his own.

Ruby appears behind him, firing several shots at several bandits before they could train their guns on them.

"Raagh!" Amira screams as she blasts several bandits with her shotguns, "get some motherfuckers!"

"Doomsday Four ain't got nothing my ass, boomshackalacka!" Amira screams as she activates Bulwark and sends a mighty combined dust blast towards a bandit who was readying a mounted gun of some kind, blasting him away along with the weapon.

She walks backward, stabbing a bandit through with her bayonets, and sending him flying by dropkicking him off her gun. When a bandit went to strike her, she saw Lapis form a crystal arrow and stab him through the chest and turn around in one fluid motion.

Nocking the crystal arrow onto his bow, Lapis shot it towards a bandit that about threw a grenade at where Sakura was. The bandit was struck in the side, his aura unable to block the crystal, and he screams out in pain that was soon ended by Sasuke smashing his sword into the man's chest.

Breathing hard, spinning the blade in his hand, Sasuke deflects a bullet with himself switching into Defensive Instinct for a moment before throwing his sword at the bandit and catching him in the chest with it.

Sasuke dodges a man sent away by Rock Lee, who was battling one last bandit before his aura depleted.

Rock Lee sends a man flying with a powerful kick, falling to a knee as his aura depletes. His eyes widened when he saw a sniper taking aim at him, only for Yang to grab him and toss herself with him towards another spot as a shot impacted the sand.

Yang hisses out as she looks down, seeing where the dust round grazed her slightly, "that was close."

"Yang, are you alright?" Lee questions, only to watch the sniper stand up and take aim again.

He didn't think as he threw himself on top of Yang, shielding her, only the shot never came as Naruto deflected the round with his staff. Ruby screeches a war cry as she runs towards the sniper and activates the rifle mode of Crescent Moon and fires an explosive burn dust round at the man.

The man roars out in pain as the round explodes near him, disabling his ability to harass the group further.

Breathing hard, Ruby's aura sparked around her. Taking a deep breath, she swears she saw a figure dressed in all black look over a sand dune at her. She got ready to fight, only for Naruto to teleport next to her and grab her as a grenade landed to where she was.

Holding her bridal style as he exits the flash, Naruto kicks a bandit in the face several times by cartwheel kicking the poor assailant. Kicking the head by spinning around, Naruto makes sure not to allow the man to get up again and kicks him out cold.

Letting her down, Naruto dusted her off, smiling.

"Thanks, Ru for the save," Ruby watches as her dad suplexed a bandit into the sand, with him giving Sakura a high five, "this…has actually been kind of fun."

Naruto frowns as he sees Sasuke kill another bandit, "Naruto, they're retreating!"

Naruto takes a deep breath as locked on the retreating bandits, flashing towards them and kicking them in the head. All of them getting knocked out as they attempted to escape, with Naruto taking another deep breath as he exited the final flash and landed on his knees in the sand.

* * *

The bandits that were alive, about fourteen of them, were all tied up and sitting on the ground. "Okay, bozos, we're looking for a science drone you all picked up. Now, if you don't want my raven-haired friend to get a little violent, where is it?"

"Screw you, by the way, old man, that daughter of yours…the blonde, she looks like a good la-ack!" The bandit was punched in the face by Taiyang as everyone watched on, "sorry…sorry…I meant the little black haired gir-ah!"

Naruto smacked the man when he flashed over towards him, grabbing him by the shirt collar, and holding him up. Mouthing to him a very clear warning, _"I'll break your arm if you ever direct another comment like that towards her again."_

Naruto then smirks tossing the man to the ground, he then crouches down, looking the man directly in the eye. Slowly, Naruto's eyes turned red, which made the man take a deep shuttering breath. Shaking, Naruto's toothy grin slowly became that of a giant demonic fox's.

"Ah…ah…ah!" The man screams, kicking and flailing on the ground, "stay away…stay away!"

"Wh-what is he doing?" Taiyang questions, impressed on what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto and his mother share a unique…sort of stare…an expressionless stare. We call it a demonic glare, and when he gives it, it's a frightening sight to behold." Shikamaru explains to Taiyang, "think of it as killing intent…pressure."

"Oh, damn, that's not half bad."  
"His mother is a lot worse, trust me, when I managed to get Naruto to skip class one day she caught us."  
"What happened?"  
"I have never begged my mother, but I begged my mother to save me that one time."  
"Impressive…"

"Okay, okay, please hold up a second. Okay, okay, the drone is in a small shed near the forest. We keep it there, our boss up in the mountains is working with some person on acquiring tech, so we…we thought it military!" The man blabs, he watched as Naruto got closer, "hey…hey! Okay, I'm sorry for what I said, just don't break my arm after you took my hand man jeez!"

Smirking, Naruto turns to Shikamaru, who walks over with a map in his hands. the bandit used his blood fingers to point at the location on the map. With Shikamaru satisfied, the teen walks over towards his team and deactivates the shield drone.

"Come on, we're on the move." Shikamaru orders them, "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura…prisoner escort duty!"

Naruto nods, smiling.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at Shikamaru, puzzled at their findings in a shed nearby the village, "this shed was less than three miles away and you found explosives along with your drone?"

"Yes," Shikamaru says as he shows his scroll to Sarutobi, "I'm saying that we should probably hold off on the Lantern Festival."

"Nonsense," Sarutobi says as he takes a deep sigh, "you've captured a lot of The Black Tiger Gang's members in your skirmish. I'm sure our own guards, plus you fine young lads could handle the situation if it was to arise."

"Hmm, that is true…"  
"You said that young Namikaze's power has…evolved?"  
"It has, his semblance, compared to where he would just randomly flash."  
"That's a blessing, his willpower and training have truly brought him into another realm of power."  
"Indeed."

"So, what will happen to the bandits?" Shikamaru asks as he crosses his arms, "we can't just let them go, but we can't afford the escort to take them to Menagerie ourselves until after the festival."

"They'll remain in our jail, no problems, Kakashi will watch over them." Sarutobi drinks his tea as he sighs, "and Anko is still…Anko."

Shikamaru blanched at the statement, rubbing the back of his head, he had long forgotten the local policewoman that was Anko. A former Huntress turned policewoman for Konoha, she had a stint as a mercenary where she earned the title "Brutal Snake" for her…rather…crude nature of capturing people.

Funny, he could've sworn she had a catchphrase of breaking people's arms, but he never really wanted an example of why.

Best to lay sleeping dogs lie, he looks at Sarutobi with a smile, "it's good to see again old man."

"Likewise, young Nara, go now. Be with your family. I'll personally go have a talk with those rodents." Sarutobi gets up, stretching a little as he grabbed his white cloak.

* * *

The hot water of the onsen washed over Ruby as she laid against the smooth stones, taking a moment to take a deep breath. She dives under the water, coming out into the rising steam, she lets out a deep sigh of content.

"Oh, this is the life~" Ruby moans as she lays against another set of stones as Sakura entered the pool of steaming water.

She takes the water calmly, slipping down under it. Appearing on in the middle of the pool, she just lays flat on her back. The steam covering her, revealing a shadowed image of sorts inside of it. Yang cannonballs into it, the same steam rising over her as she lets out a loud moan.

"Holy shit~" She nearly squeals, "this is the bomb~"

Amira comes into the water next, taking a deep breath as enters it, "it's not so bad…"

"Not so bad, pfft, this is probably the best hot spring ever…oh…" She saw some small fish swimming in the water, "what are those?!"

"They're Garra Rufa, fish that eat dead epidermis, skin." Sakura says as she relaxes in the waters, letting some of the fish nibble on her, "they're good substitutes for all the little tools we use. Quick, efficient, and very comforting."

Some go to nibble on Ruby, who becomes a little squeamish at first before settling down, and she just lets out a deep moan. "I needed this…"

"So, what's Naruto doing right now Ruby, obviously not making out with you now?" Sakura asks as she relaxed and watched the two other girls do the same.

Ruby sighs, "he's training."

"Damn it Naruto," Sakura stated as she crosses her arms, "always has to push himself the extra step."

"I think it suits him, all that hard work and all…"  
"Yeah, well, hopefully, he doesn't work himself to death."  
"He won't, I'll wallop him before he does."  
"You're a good girl Ruby…a very good girl."

Yang smiles as she hears Sakura talking to Ruby, "she's the best sister ever, besides she's come a long way in hand-to-hand combat."

"Yeah, I have, thanks to you and Naruto, along with Blake…especially Blake…" She grew fearful of her Faunus sister and teammate. "She's a brutal teacher, while Naruto is soft and gentle."

"Speaking of soft and gentle, Ruby, tell us something…what is your song?"  
"Huh, what do you mean Yang?"  
"You know, your song, a song that fits you and him?"  
"Um…well, I don't know…"

Yang giggled a little bit, "I guess that's fair, I and Lee are going along smoothly."

"That's good Yang, how are you Lapis, Amira?"  
"We're good, easy, breezy, and definitely squeezy."  
"I didn't need to know that…"  
"Oh little girl, you'll learn it soon enough."

Yang looked at Amira, "not until she says so…peer pressure isn't good."

"Oh, come now, I'm not pressuring her. I'm just saying when the time comes, and you and Naruto start getting hot and heavy…just let instinct take over." Amira points out as she as she leans back, "but please…please make sure you are on the pill…"

"Pill?" Ruby questions.

"You know, the little blue pill, it keeps you from getting pregnant. I take it daily, simply because I and Lapis take any free time…you know…screwing each other's brains out." Amira admits rather shamelessly, she smiles at Ruby's blushing face, "and Yang does too."

"Not as much, I still take them though…just in case." Yang admits as she rubs her arm nervously, "but in truth, Ruby is still way too young for that activity."

"True, but not too young to teach her the risks involving said activity." Amira pointed out, she lays back against a rock. "Well, then again, she's still younger than most of all of us…so…I see your point."

"I…I know about sex and stuff," Ruby stammered about blushing, "but I don't want that…yet…"

"No, Ruby, Amira has a point. Look, I know you're not ready for sex, you're still too young. But, she has a point, you haven't really been able to understand pleasure. It's like a drug, not going to lie because it is probably one of the best feelings in the world." Yang tells Ruby as she stretched, "and don't worry about it so much either."

"Ruby, honey, look. If you want to keep your chastity intact until marriage or until you are for sure that you truly found the one, that's fine." Sakura says as she leans back a little bit, relaxing against the rocks, "Naruto will never ever pressure you into something stupid. I've said it enough, and I stand by that completely. Sasuke is waiting on me because we agreed to not indulge in that activity until marriage."

"Okay, but Sakura, I've…I've been having some…urges…"  
"That's called having a healthy libido."

"Okay…okay, but…but…" Ruby stammers, "if that's the case…then…"

"Look, sex isn't the only thing you could to release that tension Ruby, there's no shame in self-relieve. It's not unnatural, it's natural for someone to explore their body, you've had wet dreams inside of school…so…don't act on them but do act on them. It's okay to masturbate, it's nothing to be embarrassed about Rubes." Yang tells her sister as she looked at the girl with a smile, "just don't do it around a group of people…or around Naruto…unless…"

"Yang!" Ruby screeches and throws a handful of water at her sister.


	46. Chapter 46

The day before The Lantern Festival, it found Ruby in a room by herself, waiting for Naruto, who would be helping Sarutobi set up decorations around the village. She had read a book she had borrowed from Blake, which made her uneasy.

Looking at a small trinket, a small bracelet, Naruto had made her yesterday prior to the festival she smiles. Picking it up, she observes the small little string made of cotton. Inside of the weave was small little reddish opals that were threaded into the weave.

It was very cute bracelet in her mind, not because of the jewelry, but because of the meaning towards it. It was meant to be a gift to express his love to her, and she loved it, but she wished she could do the same.

It was hard dating, Naruto seemed nervous as well, but he just seemed to go with the flow. She was just scared that she would make the wrong move, like the first time she made out with him, it scared her because she thought she forced him into it.

Then again, she didn't really, and he wanted to kiss her in that manner as well.

It made her wonder what she let him do, what she should do as well, maybe she could massage him like he did her that day? She never really got to feel his muscles, his tone body…his bare skin on her hands other than his hands.

These thoughts swirled in Ruby's head, taking a deep breath, she tried to force them out. However, she couldn't, finding herself now imagining a shirtless Naruto beckoning her toward a bed, a bed with silk covers on it, rose petals.

The likes she had seen in a dirty movie the girls had watched in a nightly get together.

Taking a deep breath, she finally decided she had to take care of her problem. She was sure Naruto was, she saw him giving her looks every now and then, blushing much like she would him. They were romantic, they loved each other no doubt, but there was a layer of lust and pent-up tension that they had to take care of.

They both didn't want sex, they weren't at the point to…play with each other, so it came down to individual private time. Ruby was shamed to admit, she had found the few times she had done it, imagining Naruto with her, some of the most thrilling and joyful moments of her week.

Walking over towards the door, she locked it, she knew Naruto wouldn't coming to get her for a couple of hours. It was all the time she needed, so, quickly, she went and grabbed a towel. She walked over, grabbing a candle she had gotten at the store.

Simply because it was a candle that reminded of the one Naruto used a few weeks ago when they first made out, and it would be a nice little reminder of the dream she had in the forest. Walking towards the bathroom, she turned on the lights and looked at the tub as she used some fire dust to light the candle in a similar manner to what Naruto did.

Grabbing her scroll, she places it on the lid of the toilet, which was near the tub. Playing a few select songs entitled to the album she created _"NxR"_ she feels the hot water on her hand as she turns the tub on. Taking a deep breath, she began to strip down to her underclothing.

Pouring in a strawberry bath bomb, and some strawberry shampoo to create sods. She watched as the tub slowly filled up, she shuddered as a little bit of the air-conditioning hit her. She wished, oh so wished, that would've been Naruto touching her back.

Three months, three months dating, and few weeks being friends prior to that. Slipping off her clothing, she gets into the tub, reaching over to grab a towel and use it as a pillow of sorts. Snuggled into it, the sods and water hiding her body, save for the tops of her shoulders.

The scent of the candle filled the air, the sound of running water relaxing her.

Shutting her eyes, she slowly bit her lip.

* * *

Naruto helped a little girl down from a small ladder, catching her with a smile on his face. The girl giggled as she looked up at him, "thank you, mister, painting is hard."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, nodding with an agreement to the little girl. His flute was tied to his waistband, he had been playing it more often than not for the last few days. Something about home made him more musically inclined.

"Oh, Mara, there you are." A woman came walking out, looking at her daughter, "how many times have I told you not to overexert yourself!"

"Sorry mama, I'm just wanting to get more work in, I wanna be a great Huntress one day!" Mara exclaims, her purple hair fluttering in the wind. "I'm hungry…"

"Gah, child, you're always hungry. Thank you, Mr. Namikaze for your assistance with our shop. Kagura guides you," the woman bows before ushering her child into the store and looked back at him, "say…you wouldn't that same walking around with that red tipped girl, right?"

Naruto nods, and the woman smiles as she looks at him.

"Well, I think you two make a very cute couple, now I know why you got that Opal Bracelet made when you first came here. Anyway, stop my shop during The Lantern Festival. I'll be handing out ribbon charms to all couples, you should bring her by." The woman says as she watches Naruto ponder her offer, and then he nods, "splendid. I'm Celestial by the way, don't be a stranger."

Naruto nods, smiling as he looks at his village, soon they would be setting lantern to fly. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his scroll, he had to start to go and get Ruby for an outing to themselves, he still wanted to show her more of Konoha.

Taking his flute out, he smiles as he places it up to his lips.

 _"_ _Where spring maidens go, where summer maidens follow, where fall maidens stay, and where winter maidens come. I'll wait for the seasons turning, the falling of leafs, the budding of lilies, and the end of time for a new beginning."_ Naruto sings his head, focus his vocal output on the flute.

 _"_ _Oh, misty rain may come, wash the mud away from eyes. I'll still see you beautiful, I'm drunk with love, tongue-tied by your eyes. Oh, Ruby Rose, you may have my heart inside of your hands. You'll have it always, till the end of the hourglass and its sands."_ Naruto smirks, as he stops playing his flute, getting out his notepad.

 _"_ _Okay, Naruto, you're writing a poem to someone you love…"_ Naruto bites the pen's cap a little bit, smiling as he began to jot down the first line.

 _"_ _Dreams come true, out of the blue, I found you."_

Smiling a little bit, he began to take a sit at a park bench. _"Brave is the vocals of your actions, you're my bastion."_

 _"_ _Dreams come true, out of the blue, I found you  
Brave, is the vocals of your actions, you're my bastion." _

Naruto bit the top of his pen once more, smiling as he wrote down the next line. _"You are a leader, you're standing tall, and I wish to be there to catch if you fall? No, no…yes? Yeah, that's good…I guess…maybe…"_

Going over it in his head, he smiles a little bit while humming, he'd add the musical notes later for his flute if he felt like it wowed her.

 _"_ _Dreams come true, out of the blue, I found you.  
Brave, is the vocals of your actions, you're my bastion.  
You are a leader, you're standing tall, and I wish to be there to catch if you fall."_

Naruto pursed his lips, skipping a line, and going down to the next line below it. Taking a deep breath, he penned out another line. _"I cannot express, I duress my mind to confess, my crime is love."_

 _"_ _It overtook me, it has made me greedy, and when it comes to you I am needy."_ Naruto smiles a little bit, finding a rhyme and rhythm.

 _"_ _I want you to stand with me, not beneath me, and it'll be okay if you ever stood above."_ Naruto licks his lips, mouthing the words he wished he could say, _"You are the silver, and I wish to be your gold, if I may be so bold."_

 _"_ _I cannot express, I duress my mind to confess, my crime is love."  
"It overtook, it has made me greedy, and when it comes to you…I will not share with anyone else."  
"You are the silver, and I wish to be your gold, if I may be so bold." _

_"_ _Red Rose, Ruby, silvery eyed beauty."  
"I want to take you in my arms, hold you close, and do you no harm."  
"You're my gentle rose, I must say, I must disclose."_

 _"_ _I love you, I'll say it here and now, forevermore."_ Naruto ends the poem and takes a deep breath as he pocketed it.

* * *

Walking up the door of the inn home Ruby and the girls were staying in, Naruto held a small little cherry blossom in his hand. Taking a few minutes to check himself over and check the bandages around his hand. He smiled, ready to show Ruby the rest of Konoha.

He was very sore from training; his muscles were trying to cramp up on him. Hoping to sit down at least once he was inside, he knocks on the door, receiving no answer. Sighing, she must be taking a nap, so he got out the spare key Yang gave him just in case he ever wanted to watch a movie with Ruby.

Also giving them a spot to make out, if they were too hot in the summer heat.

Taking his time to enter, he noticed the sound of splashing water filling his fox ears, they fluttered to the sound, but what was curious was the sensual moaning he was hearing coming from the bathroom. Biting his lip, walking over towards the door, he tentatively pressed his ear against it.

 _"_ _Oh…yes…there, Naruto…please…please…don't stop…please!"  
"I don't care if we're caught, just…please…keep…going, caress my back some more…don't stop kiss me…on my neck~" _

Naruto's face slowly turned bright red, a little drop of blood leaked out of his nose as his eyes went white and wide. He could hear her moaning, her breathing, her bathwater splashing about as she mewls in the bathtub.

 _"_ _I'm so close…I'm so close…just like in Blake's books, Naruto. Naruto, Naruto…Na…ru…to…please, just don't stop!"_ She screamed out as she starts moaning louder, and louder, _"yes…yes…yes…YES!"_

Naruto couldn't comprehend what the feelings he had now, it was intense, it wasn't. It was desire, lust, he bit his lip as those feelings took hold. Trying to imagine anything but what had he just heard and kept trying to cycle through images in his mind.

Naked Sarutobi popped up, a memory of when Naruto was a kid, and accidentally walked in on the elder. His face went green almost immediately, and whatever was the lust he had been feeling now was slowly dying, only to hear Ruby moan again.

That image got replaced with Ruby, not filthy naked like in a porno, but him and her wrapped in each other's arms.

Lacking no other option, Naruto ran over to the vegetable basket and pulled out a raw potato. Quickly biting into it, the taste alone caused his lust filled body to come down from its own little trip. Slowly, he finished the potato and ate it.

"Naruto..." Naruto snapped around, seeing Ruby, who was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some shorts that just went up to her knees. "H-how long…have…have you…"

Naruto blushes brightly, and rubs his arm, "y-you…why…eat a potato…"

The blonde shakenly grabbed his notepad, holding it up to Ruby, revealing what he quickly wrote. _"Kills desire…"_

"O-oh, so…you…you were…and you heard me?"  
Naruto nods, still blushing madly.  
"Are you angry with me, for…you know, wanting you that way."  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Then…wou-would you?"  
He shook his head, looking at Ruby as he walked over to her.

He cupped her face, she seemed like she was confused by his answer, then he mouthed it to her. _"I do have those kinds of feelings towards you, but we're not ready for that step."_

She nodded, giggling a little bit, "so…do you…also?"

Naruto blushed, but then nodded, embarrassed slightly.

"You pervert…"  
Naruto eyebrow went up.  
"Okay, Blake…corrupted me a little bit."

 _"_ _I made you something, I wanted to give it to you while we were out…but it's really-really hot today."_ He mouths to her, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the poem.

She takes it, "what's this…hmm, is this a poem?"

Naruto nods and watched as she read it. Slowly, her eyes started to water a little bit, and she looks up at Naruto a little bit. She finished reading it before slowly bringing her arms around him, and she swayed with him a little bit.

"You are my Sun Lily then…" She whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

* * *

Lapis watches as Oobleck draws out several parts of the village, along with the ritual stones they had made, sighing as he saw Amira walking with Sakura. Taking a deep breath, Lazuli gets up, his deep blue hair waving in the wind.

 _"_ _Why is it that everyone gets supportive parents…and…mine…"_ Lapis looks towards The Western Desert, _"hate me for my choice…"_

* * *

 _"_ _If you leave the gang Lapis, then you'll never be welcomed back!"  
"I don't care about that dad, I don't care about this gang, I want to be a Huntsman!"  
"You little fool, if you want to die so bad, how about you just commit seppuku for your betrayal!"  
"Yeah, well fuck you too!" _

_Lapis forms a crystal sword, clashing with his father, "I've grown under Itachi!"_

 _"_ _You disillusioned, that old monkey will never accept you into Leaf Academy, you're a member of Human's Against Faunus League (H.A.F.L) and you will obey The Black Tiger Sect!" Lapis's father grabs him by the neck, only for Itachi to drop in and kick him away._

 _"_ _Lapis!"  
"Teacher?!"  
"Come on, let's go!" _

_Itachi grabs Lapis, scurrying away with the young teen, and looked back at his father a saddened look._

* * *

"No matter the background, who you once were, who you are born too…anyway can become a Hunter." Lapis repeated Itachi's teachings to him aloud, taking a deep sigh, "but…still…I…"

"Lapis!" Amira yells out, "c'mon, wanna go do a festival game really quick! You're the most accurate out of us, and I want that big pink bunny!"

 _"_ _Amira…she's wild, like a fire. However, I have feeling…deep down, she just wants to be a normal person."_ Lapis gets up, smiling, "I'm coming Amira…and not in the way you're trying to think!"

"Win the bunny and I'll rock your frigging world Lazuli!" Amira stated as she grabs his hand, "hop to it, soldier!"

"Aye-aye madam crazy!" Lapis jokingly salutes.

* * *

Kushina was meditating in the grass, sitting lotus, she slowly takes a deep breath. A red aura channeled around her as she opened her eyes, they glowed with flamelike red as she looks at the world around her. Slowly, orange formed around her eyes.

"I've come like you asked me to, Gamatsume…doesn't this satisfy your trust in my powers being intact?" The toad spirit drops down from the tree, looking at her. "Well…I have to get back to my son soon…"

"When I said I'd give you training in secret, away from Myoboku, you agreed that if Naruto chose so…I could take upon him as the next disciple of Senjutsu. The boy has fallen in love with a silver-eyed warrior, people that Salem seeks because of their relationship with being reborn great warriors sent by The Sage of Six Paths himself." Gamatsume says to Kushina, who frowns as her eyes went back to normal, she stands up. "Do you plan to confront Salem?"

"No, that would be hopeless and suicidal. The only ninjutsu that you kept from the old world, save one, would be useless against her and I'll forbid you from my son ever learning it." Kushina eyes grew dark as her hands clenched, "it would be impossible anyway."

"Naruto wasn't meant to be born, his dark half that makes his living body was disconnected from himself in the form of Salem…and so Lord Kurama sacrificed his physical body and gave himself as the dark half." Gamatsume recounts as he looked at Kushina, "Minato…knew of that, didn't he?"

"He knew of my deal…with a spirit, but not whom." Kushina said as she looked down at the ground, "I know if Naruto…should…ever start becoming like Salem…"

"Then he will have sealed into The Kurama Staff, his own seal key and fail-safe given to him by Minato when they searched for you. Did he confess that he knew of you being a maiden?" Gamatsume questioned as she shook her head.

"No," Kushina looked at the ground, "he never knew who I exactly was…just a woman with a special power that needs to be kept protected and hidden away. Who would've thought the bodyguard…and I, would fall in love and run."

Kushina looked on the ground, "I had another vision."

"It was of a red colored Swallow in the clutches of a Scorpion, walking towards a Black Sun, The Silver Swallow thrashing, and cawing for help. A Yellow Fox stood in The Scorpion's path, The Scorpion tortured The Swallow in front of The Yellow Fox, forcing him to throw a stick he had in his mouth…far away." Kushina shuddered and looked at Gamatsume and took a deep breath.

"I could see the purple eyes of The Scorpion, the stinger comes…and…and…I hear The Silver Swallow cry out as The Yellow Fox falls…only to rise again as a Glowing Fox." Kushina bit her lip, trying to recall what she could, "and I saw a Black Swallow in this dream…in this vision…she walks towards The Silver Swallow." Kushina eyes widened as she fell to her knees, clutching her head as her aura flared around her.

"The Yellow Fox will do battle with The Purple Eyed Scorpion and The Black Swallow. He…will be unkempt, wild in his style, but a method to the madness. I can see, in the place of red eyes, a much deeper crimson. I can see the blood on his lips, the power arising from within him…the glowing mark on his right paw…calling on a power all around him." Kushina's aura dispersed as she stood up, "and I see the desperation in his eyes."

"This was a final battle, this was a suicide attempt to save someone, but…that Yellow Fox…spoke. Not with words, but with his soul, a Silent Moon becoming a Screaming Sun." Kushina concluded as she watched the battle play out in her head, finding even with this power, The Yellow Fox struggled.

"They're equal…I…can't…tell who wins." Kushina admits as she looks down at the ground, "what disturbs me…is that it feels like The Black Swallow…is the same as The Silver Swallow in a way."

"A revenant, a person turned by Salem after forcing her essence into them. Salem is cruel because she will convince them that she'll bring a revenant power beyond that of even the most powerful, but all they become is a slave. However, Salem's known for corrupting the soul of a person to further control them, and she has done so to the past to where she kidnapped children and made them revenant." Gamatsume takes a deep breath and looked at Kushina.

"One of those children was Qrow Brawen, it took the power of a Maiden and grueling three-day ritual to channel Salem's dark energy out. However, he's never been…truly, right since." Gamatsume tells Kushina as she looks at Gamatsume with a saddened look.

"Is my son destined to fight such a monster?"  
"Yes."


	47. Chapter 47

Sarutobi was talking to Oobleck, the man finally finishing his "Pagan Compendium" chapters on Gaianism. The sins, the code, the love-life, the arts associated, and what the culture may have given to mainstream culture today.

Mostly, Sarutobi currently was talking about The Lantern Festival, while he prepared temple. Lighting the incense, near an old tree, The Oldest Tree of Konoha. The sacred tree still bristled with life, all around it inside of the temple, vines grew.

"Tender care of one's land, the way you make the water flow with nature instead of against her will, and then you will see the beauty of life before you. What is a forest without the deer, what is the deer without the forest, and what is harmony without the wolf?" Sarutobi speaks religiously in a soft voice, watering a small sunflower. "All of nature is made of three core components, life the time of the start, the in between the time we spend, and the death…where it may all begin again."

"Fascinating, so, is the high priest the village leader here in Konoha?"  
"No, Dr. Oobleck, I just so happen to be blessed with both offices."  
"One would say that is too much work."  
"One would say that Vale wasn't built in a day."

The calm streams from stone aqueducts flowing water into the sacred tree filled the room as Sarutobi lifted a lever. "If a farmer complained that his farm required him to circulate soy for corn, corn for wheat, and then back to soy…his farm would become desolate. For one must have a cycle, the soy is a good start, but one must have corn to truly lay the ground, while wheat is meant to build upon that foundation."

"What of these figures here, the ones on the scrolls, this…frogs and toads with weapons in their hands. What are they, they seem…interestingly detailed." Sarutobi chuckled at Oobleck's questioning and walked to where the man pointed.

"These are spiritual guardians, beings that are given unique life by nature to protect her, the others are what we call Shen. Spiritual beings that help with life, and death, the balancers. Dragons protect, Foxes give and take life as needed, the wolf gives pathway, the deer provide a bountiful harvest." Sarutobi pointed towards The Shen, and smiled, "Amaterasu is the wolf of the sun, she gives light even the darkest of times."

"What of these twin foxes here, the yellow and black one?"  
"Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, good and evil. All are just one in the same, all needed for a balanced world."  
"How is evil a good thing?"  
"It's not, but it's a thing that Humanity and Faunus kind are susceptible to. All good intentions, all of the good will, could easily pave the wrong path."  
"Open doors, doors that invite those wishing to use that path, not to help but to harm."  
"Correct."

Sarutobi finished, taking a deep breath, "this time of year is a remembrance for us all."

"Konoha was founded in the summer, our first test against Grimm and the likes came in that summer, and with it the first deaths." Sarutobi laments as he took a seat on a pew, looking at Konoha's symbol in the temple, "I was here to see the village founded."

"Oh, so this festival, isn't apart of the average religion?"  
"It is, but every place has it at a different time, it's remembrance to our first struggles."  
"So, tell me, how old were you when you came here?"

"I was a young lad, full of ego, lust, and a need for an adventure. I was a mercenary, I was trained, but I was never a Huntsman. The world was changing, the technology growing up, Menagerie slowly being formed. The White Fang wasn't present, it was about the sweat on a man's brow and the salt he was worth." Sarutobi nodded, licking his crusty lips, smiling as he turns to Oobleck. "It still is, a Huntsman must be worth his salt."

"You weren't a follow of Gaianism back then?"  
"No, no I wasn't, I believed in three things."  
"And, they were?"  
"Alcohol, fast women, and money."  
"Your cardinal sins, I mean, for this religion."  
"Alcohol is a sin if drank to excess, fast women is just the finalization of lust and not love, and money made both possible."  
"A never-ending cycle?"  
"Even a wheel has grooves, bindings, that you can stop."

Oobleck was interested in this story, taking his tea and sipping on it, "and what was your braking device?"

"A woman I had to work for, Biwaku, a Deer Faunus. Her silky brown hair, her cute little deer ears, her musical voice. She was the perfect woman, smart and kind, but also strong and enduring. I tried wooing her, time and time again, and each time she refused me. I was finally taught that not all women could be sold with alcohol, money, and even fame. I wasn't exactly a small star back in my day, I was rather known, but she wouldn't have me." Sarutobi chuckled as he took his tea, drinking it, "and then one day I was injured."

"I was pretty bad off, I didn't look like I was going to make it, but Biwaku risked her own life to save mine by venturing into the forest. There, she outsmarted and sealed a powerful Grimm for a herb, The Amitti, a Grimm she told that was as massive as a mansion…bony armor, a face of a crocodile and the body of a lion." Sarutobi face fell a little bit, he sighs with mourning, "I still to this day could never repay her enough."

"So, in an irony, she stole your heart?"  
"You're very clever, good on you, yes."  
"Did you two ever have children?"  
"No, she…was barren."  
"Oh…I see I'm sorry, you know…if…"  
"You're quite fine, you're quite fine, all in the past."

"We did take in orphans, and as you might've guessed, the reason why I treat Naruto like my grandson is that…well, in a way he is. I didn't adopt his father, I taught his father how to defend himself, Minato Namikaze. A teen at the tender age of thirteen came to our village, seeking asylum and escape. This was in my wife's twilight years and mine as well, we accepted our fate to remain childless. However, Minato showing up, and I saw something in him…ego." Sarutobi chuckles as he remembers the day that the young man challenged him, "and he demanded a match with me, The Monkey of The Leaf."

"So, Naruto's father, was your student?"  
"Indeed, a very talented student, a master of the staff."  
"Who won that fight?"  
"Who do you reckon became master and student?"  
"Silly question, but your life seemed to be filled with twists and turns."  
"Indeed."

"So, what time does temple begin?" Oobleck questions, he was looking at the empty pews, "I don't see anyone here."

"It will begin tomorrow morning, I'm merely caretaking the nature of the temple." Sarutobi gets up, dusting himself off, and smiling. "Come along now, I must find young Namikaze."

* * *

Taiyang sighs as he starts putting the finishing touches on the lamp, the girls had planned to make it with him, but he just wanted them to have fun. Slowly, stopping as he completed the painting of a rose, he takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _Oh, my precious rose, you are dearly missed, I wish I could've been there to…save you."_ Taiyang hands tighten as he sat at the table he was making the lantern on, it was in his inn room, and frowns as he twiddles with the ring he wore around his neck.

"I wonder, oh so wonderful, if you're here among us? I saw, well, maybe saw a ghost the other day. It would seem the spirits are a thing, huh, something you tried to push down my throat so much. You weren't Gaian, but I have a feeling you'd love it here. It's warmer than Patch, calmer, more peaceful." Taiyang smiles, but it was filled with sadness, he simply laid his head facing the lantern.

"I wish, that one day, I would just wake up and you'd just be lying there next to me. Ruby and Yang, young girls, between us both. I think that was the fondest memory, your last birthday, the breakfast in bed that Yang spilled all over you by accident…you…you…" Taiyang started to sob as he buried his head into the table, "are the most amazing…part…of my life."

He hit the table, once, twice. Sobbing hard against the wooden surface, he didn't hold it back anymore, he just let it all out. "It's not fair, goddamn it!"

He lashes out in that rage, throwing his chair as he got up, and smashing it. "Why you, why?! You were kind, you were gentle, you were so pure hearted! You cared so much for a world, a world that is cruel, and yet…not even your body remains! What did they do with you, where are you, Summer!"

Slumping against the wall, he slides down, biting his lip a little bit. "I guess, I guess…this has been a long time coming. Confronting it, that you…that you are…gone. I don't want to, to believe you are gone, I want to believe…that…Ozpin is hiding you. That, that, someone…somewhere is protecting you. Perhaps, in a irony, that you are captured…and…awaiting someone, me…"

"What should I do, what should I do, I can't continue on like this. This, this emptiness in my heart, you were the only one to fill it. I want you to know that every time I close my eyes, I see you. Like you're so nearby, I could smell you…and touch your face…" Taiyang shakes his head, looking at the lantern, hearing a door open, he looks to see Kushina who had came when she heard screaming.

"Everything thing alright in here, you seem…"  
"I'm fine…just…"  
"Mourning."  
"I don't like the word…"  
"Neither do I, Konoha may seem like a beautiful village, but we're bathed in tragedy."  
"Funny, you almost sound like you…you're trying to say I belong here."  
"You don't…"

Taiyang looked at Kushina, she takes a deep breath, walking over to him and offering her hand. "You shouldn't be lost, be thankful, she gave you a beautiful child and made a proud woman of Yang."

"I wished that this world was different, no Grimm, none…of this." Taiyang waved his hand around, taking Kushina's hand at the end, she helps him up. "I wish…that you had your husband."

"I wish that you had your wife," Kushina tells him as she crossed her arms, "but tragedy bears no face."

* * *

Sasuke was sipping tea, looking at his family's compound, they were one of the richest family's in Konoha. Slowly, taking a deep breath, he sips his hot tea. Sakura, wearing her cherry blossom Yutaka comes behind him, taking a seat next to him.

"Sasuke," she looks at him with a smile, "dinner is cold."

"I'm not hungry, sorry, Sakura. I have a lot on my mind, usually, Itachi is here, and I don't know why…but I feel as if something is coming soon." Sasuke tells her as he leans back, looking at the setting sun.

His moon mark glowed slightly, making Sakura look at him, "Naruto is nearby…isn't he?"

"I invited him over, he's late, as usual. Back in Leaf, we were called Team Seven, and all he did was show up late. I didn't feel bad for him back then, but then I grew to understand why…we both did. We all grew up together, and now we're getting married…soon." Sasuke points out as he faces the setting sun once more.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you, did we rush it?"  
"No, I don't believe so, we're merely following the old code in the matter."  
"But, that would've involved you marrying another noble."  
"To hell with this noble blood, I don't care for it, it's all red anyway."  
"Still…I'm glad you chose me."  
"Wasn't the worse choice I made that day…"

Sakura lightly punched him on the arm, and then giggled, "shut up."

Naruto was perched high up into a tree with Ruby, he had a blanket around both, caressing her hand as he looked up at the starry night. There was no moon in sight, a new moon falling upon the world, giving the perfect canvas for the stellar beauty of them.

"I haven't seen a starry night so bright since my mother," Ruby says as she looks at the sky, "when we had a power outage. I saw stars brighter for the first time, it was magical to me, but…this is a close second."

Naruto chuckled under his breath a little bit, he held Ruby a little closer himself, noticing a wisp dart across the sky. He then hears Ruby shriek in joy, looking up at the light as it moved across, and went above them.

"It's a shooting star!" She joyfully screams, pointing at it, "Oh…oh…I know what I want!"

She crosses her fingers and closes her eyes tight, Naruto watches as she slowly opened her eyes after a few moments. "I want to build a rocket!"

That was…random.

"I want to be the one to build the first working rocket, so we can leave this world, and explore the cosmos. That, or, I would love to build the ultimate Grimm weapon. But, it's just, the romance in all when it comes to traveling." Ruby explains her wish, taking a deep breath as she looks at the stars, "I wonder…is there other's out there?"

"Do they have to deal with Grimm as well, is there world peaceful, are we alone?" Ruby questions as she looks up in the nightly void, "it's…terrifying."

"To feel so small, but, not know if you're truly the smallest thing out there." Naruto nods at Ruby's little summary of her views on what she was wishing, smiling as he gently made her face his way.

 _"_ _I would want to go with you."  
_ "You're getting better with mouthing…hehehe~"  
 _"I have a good teacher."_

Ruby presses her lips against his, slowly, both kiss gently.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby smiles a little bit, a sly smile. "So, earlier, when you said…that you do the same thing about me. What is it that you, um, _like_ about me?"

Naruto blushes heavily, breaking the hug, almost comically to tap both of his fingers together. Ruby chuckled, looking as she saw Naruto comically sweat, and then watched him turn back to her. He smiles, taking a deep breath, and looks at Ruby.

 _"_ _Butt."_ He mouthed his answer, making Ruby blush and laugh all the same.

Howling in laughter, Ruby leans against Naruto more, and she looks right up at him. "I like how soft your lips are."

* * *

Sarutobi was watching from a distance, taking a deep sigh as he smiles, "and like the fields…I soon shall meet the spirits once more."

He takes a saddened sigh as he watched Naruto pick Ruby up, taking her back to her inn, he knew Naruto wasn't having sex. He trusted the boy, he knew the boy, Naruto was the rare example of code follower in his generation.

Sasuke being the surprise second, but Naruto adhered to the code, but he knew eventually temptation would lead the boy to break a few of them. Oh well, so be it, he was mortal after all. Mortals made mistakes, even Shen made mistakes.

Sarutobi had made many mistakes, but, he liked to think that all of them had been forgiven. Perhaps, the biggest mistake to him was not telling Biwaku that he loved her more. More than any star, than any moon, than any possible world these astronomers could dream up.

He loved her, more than Remnant loved the sun.

"Say now, my dearest dear, will you follow this old monkey. Follow me, to the grove, where I may roam. Today, is not the final day, that I shall see you. I wish, oh so wish, for yesterday, I fear tomorrow. You may not be home, and I shall be all alone…" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as he reached under his cloak, "come out."

"Long time, no see you tailed piece of trash." Sarutobi turned around, seeing a large burly man with blue hair, "Hiruzen Sarutobi. Monkey Faunus, a fool hoarding treasure in his twilight years."

"There is no treasure, return to your son Lapis, Maximus. He misses you so, he's become a fine Huntsman in training." Sarutobi gripped the staff he had tucked under his coat, taking a deep breath, knowing that others besides Maximus were there as well.

Maximus notice the still elder, "you'll fighting back, just give me the map."

"You're mistaken, there is no treasure there, all you'll do is destroy Konoha."  
"This village of Faunus and Human relations is a blight anyway."  
"That's unfortunate you feel that way, forgive me then, Lapis."

Maximus looked confused until Sarutobi turned around, firing a shot from the top of his staff, which was based around a shotgun. He took a full hit, his dark blue aura shuttering at the force of the impact, making him slide back a little.

Maximus licks his lips, forming a crystal sword, "I always wanted a monkey sweater."

A bandit drops down, nearly on top of Sarutobi, only for the old man to jump and kick them away into a tree. Using his semblance, Sarutobi takes a deep breath before slamming his foot on the ground. The ground cracks, just under Maximus and makes him jump up, just in time to dodge a bed of earthly spikes that rose up.

Taking a deep breath, he turns around, Sarutobi kicks a woman away as she smiles. "Topaz."

"Long time no see, you old fuck," Topaz says as she comments as she angles herself and lands with grace, holding a rapier in her right hand. "Tell me, how has my disloyal son been?"

"He isn't disloyal, he chose a better path." Sarutobi tells them, holding one hand in a prayer stance, "I beckon you all to stand down."

"Oh, why, so you can keep running a village of interbreeding?" Topaz comments as she licked her lips, "we're going to slaughter every Faunus in this village and once we gather enough people…we'll move to the next town."

"You're blinded by hatred."  
"I'm not blinded, furry."

Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi closed his eyes and then opened them wide. "Then so be it."

He dashed fast, faster than any old man should for their age, and he appeared in front of Topaz. Maximus barely had the time to get in front of his wife, blocking the next strike that was Sarutobi spinning around and batting at them. He stopped his spin, grabbing a kick by Topaz and then spun her around and slammed her into Maximus.

Several bandits charged, all holding swords, "kill the monkey!"

Sarutobi smacked their swords away, skillfully, with his staff. Spinning it around, he then created an earthen wall and slammed it into the group of bandits, knocking them down. Spinning around, he jumps to avoid a crystal spear made by Maximus, while dodging Topaz.

He then jumped up, angling himself to where he could somersault over Maximus and then blasted him several times before kicking him away. Topaz smirks, her semblance activating, allowing her to extend her arm out in almost a snakelike fashion.

Sarutobi was caught by surprise, especially when the sword plunged into his stomach, making him cough up blood. He managed to dash away, pulling the blade from himself, but the damage was done. Blood slowly dripped onto the ground, his breathing was now stressed.

Falling to one knee, Sarutobi takes a deep breath, looking at them. "You'll only find your death with the map you'll find on me, there is no treasure…only demons."

He looked up at Topaz as she pointed her rapier at his chest, he shook his head, "I will not give you the grace of you hearing me beg."

"Oh," Topaz smiles as she licks her lips, "that's fine this'll be more fun."

She thrust her rapier into his shoulder, hard, making him grunt as she severed his tendon. Smiling as he dropped his staff, Sarutobi's aura flickered away, allowing more blood to flow out of the wound. She then points it at the other shoulder and smiles.

"I'll sever all of your tendons until you give it up."  
"Do your worse…"  
"Gladly."

She thrust into Sarutobi, her left shoulder's tendon easily being torn apart. Two bandits, from earlier being knocked down, grabbed Sarutobi's robes and ripped them off the old man. He was then thrown to the ground, held down, bare-chested to the younger woman in front of him.

Her orange hair, sunny disposition, betraying the evil that was her eyes.

She pointed her rapier onto his left hand, smiling, "now we go to the permanent stuff…give it up."

"Never…" Sarutobi says, only for his eyes to widen as he was forced to yell out in pain.

The two bandits searched his cloak, until, they felt something crumble. Smiling, one unfolded the robes fully out, revealing a sewn stitch into it. Ripping the stitching open, the bandit took out a small little parchment and smiles.

"Bosses, got something, as he held the parchment up." Sarutobi's eyes widened, they had found the secret little hiding spot in his robe, and he struggled on the ground. "It's a fucking map, yes, we're rich!"

Sarutobi breathed hard as he looked up, "if you pursue this, you'll only find your death in the claws of an Amitti."

Topaz smiles, evilly, only to push her rapier into his chest slowly. Sarutobi's eyes widened, coughing up more blood as he gripped the thin sword weakly. That's when they all heard a screech, turning toward where it came from, Naruto nearly caught Topaz with a fully charged Rasengan.

She jumped away in time, avoiding it, but one of her bandits wasn't so lucky when Naruto dashed forward after she dodged. The bandit screams out in pain, roaring out as he was sent toward a tree, slamming into it.

Naruto jumps backward, pulling Kurama out, and blocks a crystal sword and rapier. His orange aura flared around him as his eyes turned red, his hair perking up, his rage was breaking loose at the seams as he looked at the old man laying on the ground.

Baring his teeth, he jumps up, kicking both Topaz and Maximus in the face, sending them backward away from Sarutobi. Grabbing the old man, he takes a deep breath as he slung the old man up. Ruby manages to appear in time, catching him out of instinct.

"Naruto, what's going on!" She screams, only to see bandits like the ones a day prior engaging Naruto. "Hang on!"

Naruto shook his head, nudging for her to go, she bit her lip. She nods and realizes that Naruto could hold his own with Instinct Omen. She dashes away, some bandits attempting to give chase, only to fall into a deep hole created by Naruto as he tapped his staff on the ground.

Looking down, Naruto saw Sarutobi's staff, he grips his own hard.

Topaz extends her arm out, only to be stunned when Naruto easily dodges her, his eyes wide with rage as he flashes forward. Knocking her into the air, and he turns to Maximus, his eyes locking with the man. Slowly, Maximus came face to face with not a boy, but a giant demonic red fox.

Maximus eyes widened as he saw the fox lurch towards him, like he was a rabbit, shaking his head he saw just Naruto now. Walking slowly towards him, he smiles, getting out a gun and holding up. "One fox skin coat coming right up!"

Naruto's reflexes kicked into full gear, he dodged the shot with ease, stunning everyone that looked at him. His rage had broken, his anger boiling over, his look alone enough to kill. Naruto flashed behind Maximus, slamming his elbow into the back of the man, making him fall forward.

"Maximus!" Naruto was about to slam a Rasengan into Maximus's back, only for Topaz interrupt him and force him to dodge.

Naruto catches Topaz's arm with his free hand, bringing her toward him as he readied his staff like a spear, only to be forced to dodge once again as a crystal prison erupted under his feet. Landing in a tree, Naruto puts away Kurama before bringing his arms to his side, his sun mark glowing as he took a deep breath.

Roaring out silently, his aura powering up, a pressure building. Naruto's eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson as his hair perked up, even more, channeling his inner energy across his body. He found that he was balancing Offensive and Defensive Instinct perfectly.

Naruto entered his Eighteen Form Dragon Subduing Palm stance, he took a moment to look at his enemies, mapping out the places he'd use Instant. Slowly, he took a step forward before flashing in front of a bandit. Smashing his open without hesitation into the bandit's face, he then spins on his right foot one time and hits the bandit with the same palm again.

Knocking him out, just in time to hear a shot being fired at him, he leans back and avoids the dust shell. Continuing with the momentum, he backflips successfully until he reaches his next target, jumping up off his palms, he then switches to The Foshan Style.

He easily delivers a barrage of kicks with his right leg, jumping up on his left leg and spinning around just once to get momentum so he could kick the bandit out cold with the same leg he jumped up from. Maximus was stunned by the younger's power, the grace he moved in, and watched as he flashed next to a bandit before slamming the back of his fist into the said bandit's mouth.

Reappearing behind that bandit, slamming a stage two Rasengan into his back as to not kill him, Naruto dodges a thrust of Topaz. Slowly, he manages to dodge and weave through her strikes to face her, she smirks as she brings up a gun as well.

Blasting him with a sawed-off shotgun, she was stunned to see him use Instant too fast for her to hit. She then felt the fist of Naruto hit her back, hard, hard enough to make her cough up blood as she was sent skidding across the ground.

Maximus forms a crystal sword, lunging at Naruto with a roar, however when the teen dodges him he sees the look again. It was as if the boy was possessed, his soul taking control, the soul of a demon. Naruto's deep crimson eyes locked with Maximus's yellow, slowly the man's eyes widened when they locked with each other.

 **"** **Raaaah!"** The demonic fox roars as it becomes evident, it's loud booming voice filling Maximus's ears, only to later focus as it was just Naruto's silent roar.

Naruto reaches back with his fist, only to thrust it toward Maximus, missing it seemed until Maximus felt an impact of pure aura slam into him. Coughing up blood, he was sent sprawling into a tree, where Naruto was poised to finish the fight.

Naruto slams his knee into Maximus's face, sending him to the ground after busting through the small, where he then flashes on top of him. Punching him rapidly in the face, Naruto didn't let up, only to hear a loud bang. His eyes filled with light as he was then kicked off by Topaz, she threw another flashbang.

Watching them get away, Naruto takes a deep breath, only to catch a lone bandit trying to stab him in the back. He grabs the man's hand, twisting it until it broke, making the bandit face him in his eyes. The bandit's eyes widen, and the bandit screams out in horror as he faces Naruto.

Slowly, the bandit passed out.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto felt his aura fracture around him, the strain of the dual perfected combo too much to bear for the moment. "Naruto!"

Lapis lands on the ground, Amira followed suit and Lee. They looked at the bandits on the ground, all of them stunned at how much work Naruto did.

"Whoa, holy shit man, you went HAM," Amira comments as she looks at some of the bleeding bandits.

"You alright?" Lapis asks Naruto, who nods, but then he notices crystals on the ground.

His eyes widened as he looked at Naruto, and then looked at everyone, "we need to have a talk."


	48. Chapter 48

Sarutobi was alive, conscious, but barely so. He laid in a small bed, inside of an infirmary, he looked at the village's head of security. Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's father, and de facto leader of Konoha should anything ever happen Sarutobi before the proper trials could begin or if he was injured to the extent of being incapable.

It was still late into the night, looking around, he takes a deep breath. "Fugaku, we must not hold the festival, this is a situation that could endanger the village."

"You said they acquired a map, where does this map lead to, and what is there?" Fugaku asks, wearing combat armor, he looks at Sarutobi with concern.

"The map is a place that Biwaku had marked, for its herb that could heal all wounds, known as The Phoenix Flower. It's how she saved my life a long time ago, but, she had to seal the cave that the flower grew in with a massive Grimm known as an Ammit. It is, in all aspects, comparable to the Nuckaleeve that destroyed that one town in Mistral all those years ago." Sarutobi takes a deep breath, wheezing at the pressure he felt on his chest, "if it gets loose…I…fear…"

"Konoha will not surrender to this being, nor to anyone, I give you my word that we shall push it back at the very least."  
"There will be no pushing it back, it will become death, destroyer of worlds."  
"Sarutobi…Sarutobi, where is the cave located?"

"The cave…is near…Verdant Falls. The waterfall that supplies, the very same waterfall that supplies The Red River…" Sarutobi breaths harder, clutching at his chest, "Fugaku…message Ghira Belladonna. Tell him that Konoha…will be evacuated today, protect the families…and protect the children."

"How long will it take them to clear the rubble, and how long will it take for The Ammit to get here?"  
"Two hours, and one hour, it's much more capable in water…avoid…water…"

Sarutobi finally loses consciousness, letting slumber consume him, his breathing slowed down to crawl. The doctor looking at Fugaku shook his head, "he's lucky to be alive as is, we'll set up evacuation for him. Please, hurry, and gather the village."

Fugaku scrunched his hands up, he walks out of the room, looking at Naruto who was getting some fresh bandages on his hands. He had hit one of the bandits so hard he had split his knuckle open, he sighs, looking at the mute boy.

"All that time, and effort, kid. Sorry, but we're evacuating the village. Go, get your mother, and friends out. That goes for you two Sasuke, get Mikoto out of here as well." Sasuke looked at his father, standing up to him, and made Fugaku sigh.

"Father, we can do this, let us help you."  
"Sasuke…"  
"We've trained day in and day out, we can save our village, and we can have the festival on time."  
"Sasuke…"  
"Me, and Naruto, we can do this!"  
"Sasuke Umidara Uchiha!"

Fugaku looked at Sasuke, sighing, "there's nothing we can do. The beast these bandits are going to accidentally unleash at Verdant Falls…it'll be too strong to take it on directly."

Naruto's ears flickered at the location name, taking a deep breath, he looks at Sasuke. Taking time to get up slowly, Naruto walks towards Fugaku, holding his hand out. Fugaku looked at Naruto, nodding with respect, and shook his hand.

"Thank you for being a good friend to my son, convince him to leave, this isn't a fight you lot can't win."  
Naruto nods.

Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned, "what the fuck Naruto…"

Naruto looks at Sasuke, then smirks slightly, revealing his palm. He had written down the name of the place where the beast was sealed into, and he could easily track it on a map. The Uchiha watched as his dad left, and then turned to Naruto.

"When?" Sasuke asks, crossing his arms, "we must go now."

* * *

Lapis ran into the village armory, picking up several sets of armor with Amira, she quickly threw hers on while he did the same. "Can't believe we're really going against an evac order."

"My family has fucked up big time, I'm not their son anymore, but I'm not about to let them just die fools. I'll beat the fucking sense into them that so long needed for now, goddamn it father!" Lapis screamed as he grabbed few grenades and tied them to his armor. "Fuck!"

"Lapis…calm down."  
"I can't, my fucking family is going to be the death of Konoha, Sarutobi should've sent me back!"  
"The old monkey wouldn't want that, he saw good in you."  
"I know…look…but, gah!"  
"You need to just breathe, Naruto managed to sneak away from the crowd, we're meeting at his mother's house."  
"You should go…if anything happens to you…"

"Motherfucker," Amira grabs him by his collar, "I am a goddamn Huntress in training. I don't run, I don't fucking bow, and I do _not_ back down from a challenge. I'm not rolling over because some stupid ass adults think we can't do this, but we're the ones that have _trained_ for this!"

Amira blushes a little bit, "plus…you not just some lay. I…kind of got feelings for you now, I caught feelings alright…"

She then gazed into his eyes, "and if you're going to go into hell, I'm going with you."

"Amira…" Lapis looked stunned, and then he brought his arms around her, "I will not let anything happen to you."

* * *

Rock Lee pulled away from his mother, walking with Sakura, "don't go Lee!"

"Mom, I have to do this, this is our home. I will not let my home perish, I will protect it as a Hunter!" Lee declares as he tied armor around his waist, "I will come back, I promise!"

"Then don't follow that mute boy, he'll get you killed!"  
"Too bad, because Naruto is my team lead, and he's calling a meeting. I've got to g, mom, I promise, I'll come home."  
"You fool, don't go, you'll die!"

Yang watched as Lee's father dragged his mother away, fully aware of the choice his son made, and he walks toward Yang. "You don't have to be here, this is a Konoha issue…and Konoha will solve it."

"Okay, first off Rocky, this is our friend's village. Second off, I'm itching for a fight, so let's quit screwing around and get to the best part. Let's go kick some giant Grimm, bandit, and whatever ass out there. I and you, let's go in hard!" Yang flared up her aura for emphasis, making Lee smile, "what'ya say?"

"I say, let's go, and win." Sakura states, putting her gloves on, "brawlers for life."

* * *

Naruto watched his mother pack up until she noticed that he wasn't moving, save examining Kurama. Kushina stopped, looking at her child, and sighs. "You're just waiting for everyone to get here, flash them somewhere with yourself…and go where that giant Grimm is."

Naruto's eyes widened at his mother's assumption, correct as it was, she looked at him with not sad eyes but proud ones. She walks over to Naruto, smiling as she rubs his face lovingly.

"You're a man now, I can't stop you, I know I can't. I know that you can win, that's why I think it's time that you got one last gift from your father. You were supposed to get it when you became a Hunter, but, well…you are if you take this path I believe." Kushina walks over to a closet, opening it up, revealing a trunk.

Pulling the trunk out, she slid it over to where Naruto could look at it. He watched her open it, revealing Minato's Huntsmen clothing, a robe white as snow with red flames on it, a pair of dark green cargo pants with eight packs going down the legs that would be hidden by the robe.

It also had Minato's signature kunai in it, the ones specifically designed to block and battle against people who used bladed weapons. No doubt, these would prove useful, plus they extended the range of Instant by a few meters.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto reached down, gripping the clothing. He found some steel plated armor underneath, meant to be worn under the robe and pants on vital areas. Taking the set of clothing and armor out, Naruto looked at his mother biting his lip.

"I will remain here, I will make a big dinner for you all, you _will_ come back safe. You will also bring Ruby back here with you as well, Taiyang will be here to protect this house if there is any Grimm following this thing's freedom…or…Bandits." Kushina turns to Taiyang, who was leaning against a door, "right?"

"You better bring my daughter back kid, I'll have your head." Taiyang tells Naruto as he looks at the teen, smiling, "now go on…make that mother of yours proud."

Naruto nods, saluting Taiyang and then flashing out of the room.

Kushina takes a deep breath, collapsing to her knees, propping her elbows on a chair as she came to get into a position for prayer.

* * *

Ruby checked Crescent Rose, loading the weapon up, making sure the gears worked in it. She takes a deep breath, slowly, she slings it and it comes to its full form. The giant scythe sliced at the air, making a large amount of noise, she takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _I can do this, I can do this, I got this."_ She saw Yang out of the corner of her eye walking to where they were to meet, Sakura and Lee were with her. "Hey, Yang."

"Hey yourself, you are going?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm your team leader remember, so I got to take responsibility for you!"  
"Look, sis, this may be out of your league."  
"No, it's not, I can do this and plus you'll need a sniper!"

Lee pursed his lips, "she has a point Yang, we'll need long range support."

Sasuke came running into the front of the cabin, he had his gear on and ready, "Lapis is coming."

Lapis soon appeared, holding several bits of armor with Konoha's symbol on the back. He tosses them to the ground, breathing hard, and he looks at everyone. "Sorry, I had to carry the lion's share."

"Oh, quit being a baby, I got enough dust ammo here to take down a horde!" Amira stated as she dropped beside Lapis, everyone watching as she gently placed all the ammo magazines onto the ground, along with some dust crystals.

Everyone looked amongst each other, until they heard a door open, and saw Naruto walk out. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he smiles as he sees Naruto's robes flutter in the small gust of air that passed over them.

"Ru?" Ruby looked at Naruto, seeing him in those robes, it made her blush. "Is that, whoa, um…"

She bites her lip, making Yang chuckle a little bit, only to hear Oobleck scream. "Fuck…"

Oobleck drops into the crowd of teens, breathing hard, "you all think you can just sneak into the forest and attack a group of bandits that are trying to ignorantly free a long-dormant Super Grimm. You really think this was a good idea, because, it was!"

Everyone nearly vaulted onto the floor head first at his statement, with Yang slapping her face, she found Oobleck's personality sometimes rather difficult to combat. Especially when in class, or during a test, just about anything educational or planning really.

"Simply brilliant, taking the initiative, especially with most of the guards of this village being untrained in the ways of a Hunter. So, dear boys and girls, what was your game plan for this excursion?" Oobleck excitingly questions as he activates his thermos weapon, smiling brightly, "and how can I help?"

Naruto had everyone looking at him, he then smiles a little bit and watched everyone quickly get their armor on. Oobleck grabbed a set as well, looking at the children as they stood in a circle and gripped hands.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused hard, and his eyes glowed red as he marked a point to where he could use Instant multiple times to get them close. Ruby saw the look in his eyes as they glowed brighter, almost having a yellow glow around them despite being red.

"He's getting ready to flash us!" Ruby told everyone, bracing herself.

Kushina stood outside, looking at Naruto as he then flashed everyone in a bright orange flash. She took a deep breath, gripping her chest, gripping her wedding necklace. _"Minato…watch over our son."_

* * *

Naruto ran along the forest floor, leaping up into a tree, and began to run along the tree line. Dashing between large trees, Ruby was next to him, followed by Sasuke and Sakura to his left. All of them ran ahead, intent on being the first ones to strike.

Lapis had his eyes set forward, taking a deep breath as he ran to the back of Naruto, looking at his Team Leader. "Naruto, remember the conversation we had, my parents are my responsibility. You guys just focus on keeping that, Ammit, thing in that cave."

Naruto turns back to Lapis, nodding, he then watched as Sasuke looked back at Lapis. Smiling, "you are a Son of Konoha, our brother."

Lapis smiles, tears spilled out of his eyes as he dashed forward with Sasuke and Naruto, running to the back of the blonde. Amira ran with Oobleck, who was struggling to keep up with the children, surprisingly.

 _"_ _Lapis,"_ Amira looks at the blue-haired boy, with golden eyes. _"You're not going to fight that battle alone, I'll be there for you, a Mirabella never goes back on her word!"_

Rock Lee ran with Yang, taking up the back, just in case of an ambush. He looked right at her, smiling, "I'm glad you came…"

"Please, I wouldn't miss the chance to be a hero, now c'mon bushy brow let's go!" Yang leaps forward, running beside Ruby. "Not nice to keep a girl waiting!"

Lee nods, running faster as he came to the side of Yang, Oobleck saw the makeshift V formation. Smiling, he slows down to bring up the rear and looks on as Naruto leads the formation.

 _"_ _Young warrior, that soars like a hawk in the tree line and runs wild like the fox he bears the traits of on the ground. I can see why everyone that loves you, follows you, you're a hero in the making. Today, today is your day, not just yours but all of yours."_ Oobleck smiles as he remembered the first day he taught the students.

"My, oh my, they grow up so fast…" He comments, lowly enough to where no one could hear it, and smiles a saddened smile. _"You all will come back alive."_

* * *

Sarutobi laid in his bed, looking at the doctor as he got him ready to leave, "Doctor Kumo."

"Yes Sarutobi, what is it?"  
"I'm fine, we're in good hands, the children…"  
"They're fine, they're being evacuated."  
"No, not the younger children, the teens…"  
"What about them?"

Hiruzen bears a smile on his face, looking up at the ceiling, "they're going to save this village in the morning."

"I want it to be known, that Kushina will now lead Konoha spiritually for the time being, until the sacred trial can be done. I have three candidates in mind for the trial, when they all turn seventeen, though it'll be the choice of the village to vote on them." Sarutobi smiles as he looks at the painting of a forest in the infirmary room.

"Make sure that Fugaku also respects Kushina choices as high priestess, while he'll run the village affairs, and that unity is maintained." Sarutobi looked up at the doctor, smiling, "I'm ready to name them."

The doctor noticed that his aura was not coming back, he smiles a little bit, gripping the man's hand. "Lapis Lazuli, Son of Konoha, and a good boy. Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, an ever-progressing youth and kind soul. The warrior, Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha."

"For the time being, I shall take a rest, but…tomorrow. I wish for Kushina to lead The Lantern Festival, I have done all that I can…and now…I…" Sarutobi looks at the door, seeing a ghostly Minato standing there, "must say goodbye for now."

"Sarutobi, sir, Sarutobi!" The doctor yells, watching the man draw a final breath, and then stopping.

The doctor fell to his knees, praying over the man's soul, crying a little bit. Sarutobi had been so kind to him over the years, and he should've died a more peaceful death than this. But, as the doctor cried, Sarutobi's soul slowly walked towards Minato.

 _"_ _I am ready…son."  
"Father, there is someone here to see you." _

Sarutobi poked his head out of the door, his smile lit up the room slightly despite now being a spirit. Biwaku, all her glory, stood in the hallway. She smiles, looking at Sarutobi, and holds her hand out.

 _"_ _Let's go home…Saru…"_

* * *

Naruto stops running, making everyone stop, his eyes widened as he felt something enter him. Slowly he felt the burning sensation in his palm, looking at his sun mark, he shudders a little bit. Smiling sadly as he swore he saw Sarutobi in the mark.

"Naruto," Sasuke jumps onto the same branch as Naruto, "what's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, feeling an overcoming sadness hit him, it made him grip his chest. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes, and then realized something. Despite being so far away, he could sense his mother, he could sense Taiyang. However, he couldn't sense Sarutobi, and then it hit him.

Hard.

He looked at Sasuke, tears spilling out of his eyes, he lunched forward and wrapped his arms around the teen. Sobbing into his shoulder, Sasuke looked at everyone, confused at the situation. Suddenly, they felt their scrolls go off, and Sakura was the first to look at hers.

"Oh no…" Sakura put her hand over her mouth, gasping a little bit as tears spilled from her eyes as well, "no…"

"What is it, Sakura, something happened?" Sasuke questioned, with Ruby biting her lip a little as Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke and looked terrible. "Sakura?!"

"Elder Hiruzen, he…he passed away from his injuries just a few minutes ago. He…told the doctor that he knew that we would go to this battle, there was no other way we couldn't, and that we were going to save Konoha." Sakura shakes a slightly, and looked at Naruto, and then got a furious look on her face. "Don't you fucking dare cry!"

Naruto and everyone looked stunned at Sakura, she put her scroll up. "The old man loved you, loved you like grandson! You will stand proud for our elder, Naruto, you will stand against the darkness he thinks you can beat back. Because, you know why, you're the Son of Konoha."

Sakura turns to Lapis, who was crying as well, "and you dry your tears as well Lapis. You're are a Son of Konoha as well, we're all daughters and sons of our village. Our elder believed in us, our leader believed in us, and what are we going to do?! Are we just going to stand here weeping, are we going to break down and cry, and tarnish his memory?!"

Naruto nods, rubbing his eyes clear of tears, his eyes lit up a deep crimson as he extended Kurama out and grabbed it. Holding it high, he began to run with everyone, and Sasuke smiles as he runs beside Naruto.

Ruby runs next to Naruto as well, pushing her into his.

"No, we're not, we're going to fight!" Sasuke states, patting Naruto's shoulder, "and we're going to win!"

* * *

Topaz was piloting a mech, digging out the cave as she saw her husband piloting another mech. She smirks as she sees some rubble crumble, indicating they were close and looks at Maximus with a nod. The couple began to resume digger, a group of bandits watching on.

"Almost payday boys!" One of them shouted, only to get knocked into the air by Naruto as he flashed below him.

The bandit screams out, Sasuke appears above him, thrusting his sword down and killing the bandit with ease. He then removes his sword from the bandit, looking at the leaders in their mech suits, while watching everyone else land.

Lapis stared at Topaz and Maximus, "stop!"

"Lapis?" Maximus questioned as he turns his mech, opening the hatch of it to see his son. "What are you doing here traitor?"

"Saving your lives, all of you, disobey Topaz and Maximus Lazuli. They're leading you to your death, in the cave, there is a sort of Super Grimm just as powerful as the one that took down those towns in Mistral. Listen to me, as much as you hate Konoha, it will come to you all next!"

Lapis watched as several bandits looked at each other, he then saw his father eyes light up with a power he formed crystal over the mech. Shaking his head, Lapis looked at his father, tears brimming in his eyes as he readied his bow.

"I don't want to fight you, father, mother…please." Lapis begged them, however, he still readied an arrow, "I won't let you destroy my home either."

"That old monkey was a liar, he had a treasure buried here, and I will reap the riches with your mother. Now, Lapis here is my offer to you. You can either stand with that animal by you, that mute boy, or you could join your kind." Maximus presents the ultimatum to Lapis, "and I assure you I will come at you with the intent to kill."

"So, will I father, forgive me…but I _am_ among my people. For Konoha!" Lapis cries out as he loses the arrow, sending it right at Maximus.

Maximus sealed the hatch, barely in time to avoid his own son's arrow, he growls as he begins to activate the mech into combat mode. Two giant blades extend out on either side, while Topaz's has two large buzz saws ready.

Naruto looked at Ruby, nudging his head for her to head back into the tree line and provide. She nods, dashing backward, only for a bandit train a rifle on her. No sooner than he did, Naruto appeared in front of him, batting him away with his staff.

Lapis fired several arrows at several bandits, while Yang began to launch a barrage of attacks from her gun-lets, and Sakura used her elemental gloves to blast electricity at the bandits as they advanced. Naruto struck another bandit with ease, entering his Instinct Omen state.

Loading Scorch Combo into his staff, Naruto spins it around as he sees Maximus's mech head straight at him, he jumps up and successfully blocks both swords. He then hears several shots ring out, destroying parts of the crystal armor the mech had around it.

Sasuke jumped over several bandits, activating Manifestation, and slamming into Topaz's mech as she attempted to go after Sakura and Yang with Susanoo. He holds both buzzsaw arms up in the air, gripping them with Susanoo's arms.

"You little fucking turd, get off my mech!" Topaz screams out, she attempts to overpower Sasuke, only for his hair to perk up as he enters his Instinct Omen state, slowly pushing back Topaz.

Sakura came behind him, along with Yang.

Yang roars out as her aura explodes around her, she cocks her fist back and screams as she drives it home. Smashing the mech backward, making it stumble out of balance. Sasuke smirks, jumping backward as he turns off Susanoo.

"Manifestation," Sasuke cocks his arm back and then trusts it forward, "spear!"

The purple blade nearly stabs the mech, only to miss it, and impact the cave. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed a small hole of darkness in the cave, he curses under his breath as he jumps back. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke reforms Susanoo around Sakura and Yang as grenades drop next to them.

Lapis saw the grenades go up, all the while he and Amira worked their way towards Naruto. Killing, disabling and making any bandit coming near them stand down. Shots rang out, all from the forest as Ruby stood up in a tall tree and took potshots at any bandits she deemed an immediate threat.

Lee roars out as he activates Lotus: Level two, and begins to assault Topaz's mech. Punching, kicking, and even headbutting it backward as he attempted to drive it away from the cave. Yang saw this, jumping out of the Susanoo armor and heading towards Lee quickly to assist him.

Naruto all the while avoided the swords skillfully, smacking against the mech with his staff, his intent to disable and draw Maximus out. He manages to trick Maximus into thrusting down, stabbing his sword into the soft earth, only for Naruto melt it around his blade.

Maximus screams out, "you filthy fucking animal!"

Naruto sees Ruby's shot blast the crystal of the cockpit, jumping up, he then brings his staff down hard on the hatch. Breaking the protective glass, he then grabs Maximus by the throat and throws him out. The muscular blue haired man screams out in rage, landing hard, and forming a crystal sword in time to block his son.

"You, fucking, traitor." Maximus growls out, pushing his son back a little bit, "how could you?"

"You're one to talk, father, just stop this. It's over, it's all over!" Lapis yells, breaking Maximus's sword, kicking him away, only for Maximus to smirk at him.

"It's never over," suddenly several crystal spikes raised from the ground, "until I say it is…over."

"Lapis!" Amira screams as Lapis feels one manage stab into his shoulder, along with another stabbing into the middle of his stomach, "no!"

Lapis lurched forward, coughing up a lot of blood, gripping the crystal in his stomach. Naruto managed to barely to get over to him in time to block several bullets coming at him by a bandit, he then threw his staff like a sphere and managed to destroy Topaz's mech with it.

She jumps out of the flaming wreck, unharmed, but shaken slightly as she sees her son with a nearly fatal wound. "What the hell…Maximus?"

"He'll be fine, he's a fucking traitor sure, but he's strong. Now, to take care of that sniping bitch!" Maximus clicks a switch on his wrist, making the mech arm a rocket, and sent it straight at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened as she went to get up, only to feel Naruto grab her, and flash her away with himself landing back near Lapis. She got her scythe ready and watched as Sasuke and the others made it over to him.

Amira gently pulls Lapis off the crystal, he coughs up a lot of blood, with Sakura starting to heal his wounds. Naruto's fists grip, his fists white as snow from the grip he had on them, slowly his aura started to flare out as he put away Kurama.

Looking at Ruby, she nods, doing the same thing with a deep breath. Both walked forward, much to Yang's surprise about Ruby not using her scythe, she stood side by side with Naruto. Naruto facing Maximus, and Ruby facing Topaz.

"How could you ever call yourself parents," Amira growls out as she holds Lapis's right hand, "you're all monsters!"

Naruto watched as Maximus formed a spear, throwing it hard at Amira, only for Sasuke's Susanoo armor to come and block it. He feels his body pulse, his aura dying from the overuse of his semblance, but he smirks as he readied that one new technique with Manifestation he had wanted to display for a while.

Ruby dashed first, appearing just like rose pedals as she headed towards Topaz, who barely dodges the kick from the girl. Naruto flashes in front of Maximus, punching rapidly at the man, the man barely able to block his attacks.

Yang watched as several bandits headed towards them and began to help Amira in holding them off. But, she watched as her baby sister managed to dodge a stab by Topaz's rapier. She knew why Ruby went about the fight way she did, her scythe slowed her down slightly on the swing, and would leave her wide open to point of being unable to dodge.

It was smart, and plus it was even better that she was starting to access one of The Omen forms of Instinct, Counter.

The young Rose jumped up, delivering three kicks successfully against Topaz's face, and then roaring as she uses her left leg to send Topaz away a little bit towards Naruto and Maximus. Topaz smirks, lunging at Naruto using the momentum she got from Ruby.

When both started to attack Naruto, his eyes widened slightly as he was forced to dodge the rapid combined onslaught. Only for a shot to ring out from Ruby who had quickly engaged her gun mode on Crescent Rose, and blasted Maximus away from Naruto in time to make sure her boyfriend was safe.

Maximus roars out, charging back at Naruto with a long sword made of crystal.

Naruto blocked several slashes of Maximus's sword by focusing his aura using Passive, and then palm thrust into Maximus's leg. The big man growls out, sinking down to one knee, just in time for Naruto kick him in the face.

Maximus coughs up a wad of blood, while Topaz screams out and tried to stab Naruto only to get shot by Ruby as a result. She turns the girl, only to feel Naruto punch her hand in the ribcage. Coughing up another wad of blood, she got palm thrust away by Naruto temporarily.

Naruto then spun his right foot, avoiding a stab by Topaz, and palm thrusting her in her chest. The woman coughs up as she is sent backward, right to where Ruby was waiting as the girl jumps up and smacks Topaz who was still facing away with her scythe.

Topaz screams out as she crashes into the cave, lying still, breathing slowly as she struggled to look up at her bandit gang laying in defeat. She hears a low guttural growl coming from the cave, turning to see a giant red eye looking at her.

Shaking, fear consumed her, unable to speak or move. She watches as Maximus was then hit by a Rasengan, sending him sprawling into a tree nearby. Naruto deactivates his omen state, breathing hard as he used his staff to block a bandit that tried to attack him with his guard down.

He should know, a fox never lets there guard down.

Breathing hard, Ruby drops by Naruto, looking at him, "you okay Ru?"

"Maximus!" Topaz screams, drawing everyone's attention, "Maximus!"

Naruto turned to see where the big man was, only to see that the man was unmoving. Flashing over to him, Naruto looked down at the man, finding that the man was knocked unconscious. Reaching down, Naruto checked for life, finding it faintly.

He nods at Sasuke, who looks at Topaz, "he's alive."

Topaz nods, walking towards the group, dropping her rapier in the process. Surrendering, however, a figure wearing a black cloak and a mask of a swallow drops down. The figure was feminine, glowing red eyes were evident from the eyeholes in the mask.

The woman was kicked away by the figure, sent flying forward toward Lapis. The figure then pulled a large scythe out of a seemingly pocket dimension much to everyone's shock. She spun the scythe around, looking behind her to see Russel and a one-armed Dove.

"Fucking hell, they failed, looks like it's up to us!" Russel yelled, grabbing a grenade from his beltline and smiling at Naruto. "Long time no see, freak, sorry but we need you to kindly fucking die now!"

Ruby got ready to dash toward them, only for Naruto grab her and flash away as Russel launched an aura blast at them. Sasuke began to go through the motions of using the new technique, his eyes widened when the woman instead of letting Russel throw the grenade, kicked the teen instead.

"What the fuc-ahh!" Russel screams at her, and any grenade he had on him went up.

Dove's eyes widened as the cave wall gave, giving rise to nothing but darkness, but as the morning sun slowly peaked above the forest, the head of a crocodile-like creature could be seen. It's red eyes staring at him, and the black cloaked figure smirked under her mask as she dashes away.

"You are a fucking cunt!" Dove screamed, only for him to grabbed and stabbed through by a lion's paw, that said paw dragged him, kicking and screaming could be heard.

Only for a deaf silence to fall, and that was not long either, a mighty roar soon drowned that out.


	49. Chapter 49

The rumbling of earth, the sound of growling, the absolute stillness in the wind. The feeling of a negative presence in the air, the pressure it seemed to push from itself, The Ammit. It walks out of the cave, growling, the head of a crocodile with the body of a lion, but it's body armor making it larger than such.

Naruto eyes were wide, fear for the first time in a long time gripped at his heart, and he placed a protective arm over Ruby as they walked backward. Sasuke breathed hard, his aura dropping, and it comes at a no worse time.

However, the one with the worse luck of all was Topaz, she dropped her rapier out of fear as the beast stalked toward her. She shook, looking around, and faced the demonic creature's red eyes. "Maximus…Lapis, anyone?"

"Mom…" Lapis struggled only to fall back into Amira's arms, they were getting ready to run.

The beast roars out, making Naruto act as he pushed Ruby away and flashed over to Topaz just in time to grab her and pull her away from the beast's maw. His aura quickly returning and forming a barrier just in time to block the next attack which came from the beast's claws.

Oobleck finally caught up, only for him to look at the creature, "sweet…light."

Topaz made a ran for it, running over to Maximus and grabbing him with her semblance as she dashed. Naruto growled, barely flashing out of the way in time, or lest he be consumed. He looked at everyone, noticing everyone was drained except Oobleck and nodded at the professor.

"Everyone," Oobleck readies his weapon, "get going. I, and young Namikaze are the perfect match for this creature currently, Mr. Uchiha…come back when your aura is restored, but hide nearby."

Sasuke looks at Sakura, nodding, both quickly get up and ran for it. Amira got Lapis, running as fast as she could to. Lee roars out, joining Naruto and Oobleck, he stands there in Lotus: Level Three. Breathing a little hard, but all in all, ready to go.

Ruby was grabbed by Yang, "Yang, no!"

"Ruby, this thing is in whole another league, we're going!"  
"But, but I can help!"  
"You'll distract Naruto, think about it, this is the fight best suited for those that can hit fast and hard."  
"I can!"  
"You can't, you can hit hard, but you need time…this thing for its size is unbelievably fast."

Naruto looked at Ruby, who stopped, and he smiles at her with a nod. Giving her a thumb's up as his sun mark glows, and slowly his aura flares out as he enters Instinct Omen. Taking out Kurama in the process, he spun the staff around and loaded Spear Combo. The water shaped into a large spear point at the end of Naruto's staff.

The cool wind coming from the gale crystals flowed it into a sharpened point, he held it behind his back, with one free hand ready to create barriers. Taking a deep breath, Naruto watched as Ruby was finally dragged away.

"Let's do this!" Lee roars out as he drops into a fighting stance, channeling most of his aura into his hands and feet.

The Ammit roars out, attempting to charge past the group and head for the retreating members. Only for Oobleck to appear in front of it, blasting it with a torrent of flame that was able to push it back, while he then used his semblance to increase the heat of the flames into a bluish green. "Elmo!"

Naruto flashes above the creature, bringing his staff down hard, managing to scratch the armor a little hit, but was forced to flash away as spikes raised up from its body. It was a sort of an auto defense it seemed, and he made note of it, and watched as Lee screams as he let's loose a massive kick!

The green beast of Konoha roars out as he kicks the chest of The Ammit hard, pushing it back towards the cave with the power alone. Naruto smirks, leaping at The Ammit, but his eyes widen as the thing spins around and nearly smacks him with a tail.

Barely dodging with his Instinct Omen, he comes face to face with an open maw, a sharp raw of teeth, and the remains of Dove lurched in its mouth. The blonde forms a barrier just in time to keep from getting munched on but was unable to flash out in time if the barrier dropped.

Oobleck saw this, quickly blasting flames all around the beast, which ignored it. _"It's learning, it can't be hurt by my flames with all that armor…"_

Lee took a deep breath, running at the beast, leaping up and then drop kicking it with all of his power. The beast roars out, dropping Naruto, who then spins around and throws Kurama hard at it. The beast's left eye was successfully impaled, making the beast shriek out in pain.

Landing on his hands, pushing off and doing a backflip away from the creature, Naruto breathed hard as he watched the beast struggle to pull Kurama out. When it roared out once more, it slammed its front paws into the ground, screaming in pain.

Oobleck looks at Naruto, "are you alright?"

Naruto nods, and then notices something, on the chest of Ammit. It was crack, looking over at Lee, who was just now getting up, the teen breathes hard as he struggled to his feet. "This thing's armor is tougher than any metal."

"You cracked it, good job, Naruto…got any ideas?" Oobleck questions, only to watch Naruto nod, and smirk.

Slowly, the blonde takes all his aura, putting it into both of his hands much to Oobleck's concern. Screeching soon filled the air as the beasts roars out at Naruto, realizing that it was he who took its eye, Naruto smirks as his sun mark glows brighter.

Oobleck saw the mark, amazed at what it was, and then watches two orange spheres form into Naruto's hand. He smiles, understanding, and looks over at Lee, "we must cover Naruto!"

"Hiya!" Lee screams as he jumps up, leaping at The Ammit in a display of pure speed, and began to rapidly punch at the beast's face.

The beast tried snapping at Lee, only to miss each time, with Lee dodging around each attack with trained ferocity. However, The Ammit then headbutts Lee by surprise, sending him careening into a nearby tree, where his leg is impaled by a branch because of his aura getting knocked out.

"Lee!" Oobleck exclaimed, running over to the fallen warrior, and looking at him.

Lee's leg was at the very least broken, while Oobleck observed it he heard fighting. Looking over, he saw Naruto distracting the massive Grimm, dodging around its various attacks. Knowing that he himself would be no match for it, Oobleck saw Naruto look right at him, nodding.

Oobleck understood it, grabbing Lee, much to the bowl head's protest of leaving Naruto behind.

Running quickly into the forest, while Naruto faced The Ammit alone, and used his semblance to it's fullest extent.

Flashing above, below, to the right, and to the left. He flashed when an attack got to close to him, flashing when the beast was about to lurch at him. All he could do was dodge, the beast was fast despite its size, and it was going to use it to kill him!

Seeing that he was alone, he took a deep breath and made a choice. He grabbed two gale crystals and held it in his hand, it was a now or never strategy. It would work, or it wouldn't, and he'd be dead if it didn't. Dodging backward, he landed in a tree, only for the beast's tail to grow serrated spikes and slash it down.

Taking this opportunity, Naruto jumps into the air, high, and begins to form a Rasengan around the crystals. _"Come on, come on, I tried this before and it always failed!"_

Naruto looked down, seeing the beast growl, and then it got ready to leap at him. It dawned on him then, he felt his heart thumping, and that's all he could hear.

 _"_ _Mom…"_

The images of him growing up with his mother, and father, while always sticking by his mother after his father died. Slowly, something began to happen, around him. A yellow aura came into his own orange, slowly, strengthening it.

 _"_ _Ruby…"_

Slowly, a light burned around Naruto's sun mark as he didn't notice that around him a yellow cloak of flames formed. His eyes turning deep crimson, gaining the foxlike trait it had when he was truly angry, and he never took notice of the sudden rush of power that filled him.

 _"_ _Sasuke…"_

The two boys fighting against each other, drinking together, and even playing together filled his mind. His eyes finally went wide as he felt wind all around him, he looked down, seeing his hands drenched in yellowish flames.

Looking at his right palm, he didn't see a normal Rasengan, but a much bigger one with four bladelike things spinning from the center. He then felt someone hold him, looking over his shoulder, he saw his ghostly father smiling at him.

 _"_ _You can do this Naruto, go…"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he approached the beast, Ammit, he watched as the large Grimm backed away a little bit. Slowly, but then jumped back when Naruto was about to hit, and if it wasn't for Naruto's quick flash he'd miss his chance with his ultimate weapon thus far in combating this beast.

He didn't even have a name for it yet, or the strange power that was flowing inside of him now, but he felt hyperaware of everything. His eyes glowed red with a yellow haze flowing off them, a symbol of true power, and it felt like something had shattered inside of him.

Naruto takes a deep breath, just as he saw spikes rise of The Ammit's tail, and he just finally dashes. The beast turns, launching spikes at Naruto, whose instincts were overcharged as he weaved through them. Receiving small cuts as the result, blood dribbled from the cuts, but he pushed forward.

The Ammit roars out, attempting to crush Naruto, only for the blonde to thrust his right palm holding the new version of the Rasengan into its chest. The blinding colors of orange and yellow flowed around Naruto, mimicking the colors of the sun as it rose higher.

 _"_ _I will protect my home, for Konoha!"_ Naruto screams mentally as he twists his opposite of the flow of the massive attack.

The beast roars out in pain, it's bony armor breaking around the attack. Finally, after a moment of ripping into it, the beast was shot backward onto the entrance of the cave. Though not being forced to renter it, he watched as it collapsed, and keel over.

Naruto felt all that power leave him, he collapsed to his knee, breathing hard. He sees his right arm, his eyes widened when he couldn't move it, he then tried to grab it only to feel searing pain tear through it. He saw where apparently there was a bone sticking out of it, the price for the power he had just used, and judging by how he felt it had broken into three pieces.

Taking a moment to take another deep breath, Naruto got up, clutching his broken arm. However, he heard a low growl, slowly, The Ammit rolled back over. The bony armor falling off its chest, exposing red energy that bled out.

Growling, The Ammit, stares at Naruto. It was breathing hard, with Naruto doing the same, it was surreal. It was like for a single moment, both demon and mortal, searched for something in one another. It was weird, perhaps harkening to the Grimm's intelligence for being ancient, perhaps it was just merely deciding what it would take first.

The head, or a limb?

Naruto didn't cry, he wouldn't, he stood up with pride. Holding his chin up, holding himself like a man as the creature stalked toward him. Gathering a wad of mucus into his mouth, he spat on the Grimm's good eye.

Smirking, Naruto clutched his heart, and simply stood there.

He showed no fear, he wouldn't, he was the son of a Huntsman.

"Gilgamesh!" Naruto's ears picked up the sound of Sasuke's voice screaming, and suddenly a barrage of purple weapons shaped in various sizes and makes slammed into The Ammit.

Naruto then felt grabbed, held tight by soft arms, and dragged back. He looked over his shoulder to see Ruby, and she had tears in her eyes. They stopped as Sasuke dropped in front of them, and he roars out as he unleashes the full power of his Instinct Omen.

"I am Sasuke Umidara Uchiha, you will know me as the one who will take your head!" Sasuke declares as he disperses Susanoo, activating Gilgamesh as dozens of purple weapons hovered and formed above him. "This is the power of Manifestation, the power to shape and create!"

The Ammit's eyes widened as it turned around, only to get slammed by the dozens of glowing weapons made of purple of aura. Sasuke growls, his eyes turning red as he feels his moon mark glow. Naruto's sun mark reacts to it, and he smiles as he holds his hand out towards Sasuke.

Slowly, the last bit of orange aura he could use flows around Sasuke, giving orange and purple aura. Ruby was stunned as Sasuke reformed Susanoo, charging at The Ammit, and grabbed it into a bear hug with Susanoo.

The Ammit screams out, forming spikes across its body, shaking against Sasuke. "You will not break Susanoo, it's a manifestation of the love, the hope, the struggle, and all of my friend's. You will not go near Konoha, you will not take a Son of Konoha, you will never ever touch my brother!"

Naruto's eyes flowed with tears, despite having a smile on his face, he get's up. Looking at Ruby, holding out his right hand as he closed his eyes. Slowly, pulling aura from around him, inside of nature using his Passive Instinct.

"Our dreams as Faunus, and Humans make us who we are!" Sasuke punches The Ammit Susanoo, pushing it back before grabbing its tail, "and they'll never die!"

Ruby watched as a tiny orange sphere formed in Naruto's hand, she looked at him and nodded. Holding both of her hands over it she began to transfer her aura, slowly creating a red shell around it. Yang came into the battle, looking furious at Ruby until she saw what was going on.

She runs over, holding her hand to where Ruby's was, and soon the shell grew a golden shell around the red and orange. "You better end it, because I don't think Sasuke hold up much longer!"

Naruto turns to Sasuke, opening his eyes, seeing Sasuke getting beat back after getting pounced on by The Ammit. The raven-haired youth smirks, jumping backward and flipping as he activated Gilgamesh. More purple weapons shot out toward the beast, clinking against its bony armor.

Yang stood in front Naruto, roaring as her aura roars out, her eyes turning bright red as she brings out all she had. "I'll open the way!"

Yang charges forward, with Ruby nodding, grabbing Naruto's back as she channels her semblance. The rose petals gained an orange glow to them as she charged right behind her sister with Naruto in tow. Sasuke looks at this, nodding, and unfolds Ryujin into its fan form.

He dashes with Yang, looking at her with a smirk, "you'll make a good sister for my brother…"

She smiles, roaring as she jumps up, and draws her right hand back. Gathering all her aura into that one single punch, taking the form of a dragon, she screams out as she blasts herself forward with the force of her left Ember Celica.

"Dragon," Yang starts roaring as she nears The Ammit, it tried a bit at her, but it missed when Sasuke blew her up a little and left its chest wide open for an attack. "Fist!"

The beast's eyes widen, and it roars out as Yang punches right through, even breaking through the back armor, though she broke her hand in the process. It made her grimace a little bit, but it didn't matter, she had done her part.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams as he catches Yang, "Ruby there is no second chance. It's all up to you, do it, unleash it all!"

Ruby appears above the beast, she holds her right hand over Naruto's left to help him maintain while in her Instinct Omen state. The wind coming from the Rasengan was massive as Naruto's sun mark glowed along his right palm despite him not wielding the Rasengan there.

"Let's do this Ru, now or nothing, all or nothing!" Ruby drops them using a blast from her scythe, "together!"

The screeching of the ball of aura made the beast scream out, its eyes widened as they both draw their hands back. Naruto's aura roaring out with Ruby's scream, and they felt their aura mix together for the first time.

Heaven, despite fighting in hell.

"Rose Rasengan!" Ruby screams, with Naruto smiling at the name, with the golden shell breaks off.

The red and orange started to burrow through the beast, making it scream in pain as its body started to light up from the power. Naruto and Ruby pushed further, using anything they could, the morning sun poking through the forest trees.

Giving the sky a reddish orange color.

The Ammit screams out, backing away as the ball now lodged within its chest began to expand a little bit. It growls, looking right at Naruto, it disappears in a massive explosion of black smoke. Leaving no trace behind, save for Kurama which drops down.

Damaged, but unbroken.

Naruto drops down first, catching her with the good arm while hissing when he landed on his broken one. Ruby looks at him, briefly checking him over, only for him to hold her close. Sasuke gets up, smiling as he helps Yang up, and sees Naruto and Ruby press their foreheads together.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, you alright?" Sasuke questioned them, breaking them out of connection they were sharing briefly.

"Y-yeah, we're fine!" Ruby says, getting off Naruto, and helping him up. "He's got a broken arm I think, he's lucky his left arm didn't break as well."

"Yeah, well, I just broke my fucking left hand!" Yang exclaimed as she nursed the hand, "goddamn it this hurts really bad!"

Sasuke chuckled a little bit, looking at where The Ammit once stood, seeing nothing but a few remains going up in black smoke. He then falls back onto the ground, taking a deep breath, "holy shit we actually won."

"What, you thought we'd lose?!" Yang exclaims in shock, with Sasuke looking at her, "hey!"

"Nah, I didn't think we'd all make it out, with Naruto leading us."  
Naruto responded to Sasuke by flicking him off and got a love tap on his head by Ruby.

The blonde turned to his girlfriend, who childishly pouted a little, "swear jar."

Naruto smiles, kissing Ruby passionately and briefly before breaking the kiss, she had a stunned look on her eyes from how quick and feverous it was. "Oh…that…that…could could also work…"

Yang snorts in laughter, looking at her sister, "I can think of other ways he could pay off his debt to you!"

"Yang!" Ruby yells, blushing madly, "that's not cool!"

"We just killed a Super Grimm, I think I'm entitled to a little celebration, especially since I broke my hand!" Yang points out with flames in her eyes, though she smiles, "but good going on you Naruto."

He smiles at Yang, giving her a thumb's up.

* * *

Summer Rose, still controlled, stayed hidden from the group. Looking at them, she tried to fight the control once again, she looked at her daughters from a distance. Tears spilling from the mask as she tried to reach up, only for her right hand to have black veins grow on it.

 _"_ _This test was successful enough, you have played your part well today my little Swallow. You will now return to me, in preparation for the next trial."  
"You…will…forever hold me."  
"I will hold you as long as I wish, I am a Goddess compared to you, lowly mortal."  
"This world has no room for Gods or Goddess of destruction…"  
"Oh, poor thing, yet you humans are the most destructive thing to ever have existed."  
"I will be free one day…"  
"You will be a slave until I deem it time for you to snap your own neck." _

Summer struggled, but find her body walking away from where her daughters were. She stared at Ruby, weeping, she longed for her daughter's touch. _"I want…one day…"_

 _"_ _You will have that day when she falls under my command…"  
"No…"  
"Yes…"  
"No!"  
"Yes."_

 _"_ _I'm so close to her, please…"_ Summer reached with her left hand, black veins slowly traveling up it, _"let me have her…please! I gave her life, I gave her love, I want my daughter!"_

 _"_ _You're such a greedy creature, you will have neither if you keep resisting me, now_ _ **obey**_ **!** " Summer's eyes went red, slowly her body turned itself around and started to walk away normally.

* * *

A funeral pyre burned brightly, Naruto stood there with the rest of Konoha, his arm in a sling. Slowly, he watched as the embers flowed into the sky, with the lanterns as well. Kushina wearing Sarutobi's white robes looked on as her son wept for the old man.

"We come here not to mourn, but welcome Hiruzen Sarutobi, welcome him to a new chapter. There is not an end, there is only a new beginning. From dust we were created, to dust, we shall return, and the pain shall fall all away." Kushina states as she lets down the hood, looking on as the ashes mingled with the lanterns.

"If you can observe now, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man of his people still interacts with us. He now, like the family and friends that have gone before us, interacts with them all. This is now not a time for mourning, it is a time of remembrance, do not be saddened but be happy." Kushina had tears coming out of her eyes, remembering the day that Hiruzen married her and Minato.

Slowly she tosses the various powders over the pyre, "and give thanks to those that made the ultimate sacrifice and toiled themselves to make this village great. One day, when we are a large city, we shall look back and see the work of our people."

"From the simple blacksmith to the miner who mines the ore, and the wheelman that brings it from the caves. To the loving, the powerful, and influential people who take up the office as our leaders. Today, we don't mourn, today we celebrate." Kushina concluded with a smile, a sad one, "for he can now be with his wife once more, and the son he loved dearly so."

"Thank you, Hiruzen Sarutobi, you will be remembered forevermore. Go in peace," the village spoke, with Naruto mouthing it, "and may you find peace."


	50. Chapter 50

Ruby saw Naruto still has a cast on his arm, despite them now walking together toward a festival, the day after a funeral. It was weird to her, but it seemed the people of Konoha made peace with what happened.

Most of the village was celebrating, save for a few of the guards who were still on high alert for the mysterious Woman in Black that Naruto and his team saw during their fight. Naruto was wearing his cleaned robes, the ones his father left for him, and he enjoyed having Ruby around his free arm.

Sasuke was currently entertaining some very high-value guests at his compound and was on watch since he disobeyed his father. Lapis was out in and about, walking, barely now. Sakura was with Sasuke, performing tea ceremony probably, as she was to be his future wife and had to do the civil training eventually.

Better to get it out of the way now.

A few people, playing drums and shamisen danced past Naruto and Ruby. Some were playing large, deep sounding, flutes as they passed as well. Behind them was a group of people dressed in various masks representing the different spirts and Shen.

She snuggled closer to him, looking up at him while yukata waves in the wind a little bit. It was a cool summer day, perhaps whatever was out there decided to bless them after so much tragedy this past week.

"You look awesome in your father's robes, you almost look like him, save a little cuter." Naruto smiled and blushed at Ruby's flirting, he leans to her side, giving a quick peck on the lips. "A-are you wearing strawberry chaff stick?"

Naruto looks at her, winking at her, which made her blush and giggle. Both just enjoyed this moment, after a battle, both came home. She just wanted to get closer to him more than ever, and for whatever there was, their aura mixing felt like it was meant to be.

Like it had before.

"Naruto," he turns to Ruby, "I was scared when I thought I wasn't going to make it to you in time. Why, why did you stay behind?"

 _"_ _Distraction."_ Naruto mouthed to her in answer, he looked at her, noticing that she was slightly annoyed by the answer.

"Next time, please, don't just stand there. Run for it, I can't…I can't bear the thought of losing you." She tells him, which made him look at her surprised, "and it's not just some regular type of love…I feel. I genuinely want to make sure you're okay because I truly love you."

His soft smile comes to his lips, clutching her close to him, and slowly he takes a deep breath. He wouldn't lie, he enjoyed just having her around as well, and he felt the same way. Which is why he wanted things to go slowly, he wasn't just going to jump in.

Not in his age, not in her age, because the stuff that required maturity they weren't ready for. She knew it, and he knew it as well, which was a good thing.

However, she then dragged him to a small little silent spot away from the people, she sat him on a bench with her. He didn't protest, not one bit, and she just takes a deep breath as she brings a hand up to cup his face.

Slowly, both leaned down, kissing each other as they wrapped their arms around one another. Well, for Naruto, he wrapped his left arm around Ruby. She giggles as she starts trying to make out with him on the bench, looking at the passing people, and finally getting him to as he just relaxed.

Both broke the passionate kissing, heavy breathing between them, but dumb smiles laced on their lips.

* * *

Yang was walking with her father, looking at the festival, both passing by a park area. Catching sight of Naruto and Ruby kissing on the bench, Taiyang smiles, and looks at his oldest daughter.

"You know, when Kushina told me you played matchmaker, I was kind of concerned."  
"Dad…"  
"But, you sure have an eye for a good man to Yang on to."  
"Hahaha, puns, quips, and jokes. You'd think it'd be our family semblance…"  
"It is, it is, have you ever noticed?"

Yang dryly laughs again, and nurses her broken hand a little bit, "damn idiot made me break my hand."

"The Dragon Fist, our family's ultimate hand to hand attack, when did you ever master that?" Taiyang questions, though he was impressed by his daughter, "I'm proud of you my little dragon."

"So, does that mean Naruto and Ruby can bump ugly and you won't be mad?" Yang slyly questions, only to get a love tap from her father, "ow!"

"You assume too much my loveable dragon, you're allowed to do the ugly because simply I know you're already active. Plus, you're responsible to take the pill and wear protection, I trust Naruto on his hesitancy to not dive right into such activity with my daughter." Taiyang chuckled a little bit as he rubbed his goatee, "if they stay together for a couple of years…I could see Naruto being your brother in law."

"Just so long as they don't make me an aunt anytime soon, I can't pull off the hot aunt schtick." Yang points out, and she laughs a little bit, "so you know about me and Rocky?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, especially with the hickey on his neck, and the way he acted around you. Speaking of the lover boy," Taiyang sees Rock Lee walk toward them on crutches, "the lover cometh."

"Mr. Xiao-Long, Yang, are you enjoying the festival?" Lee asks as he sees Yang rubbing her arm with her good hand, nervously, "is something wrong."

"Yes, especially since you think you can get away with bumping feet with my daughter, without telling me." Taiyang glares at Lee, approaching closer, and then smiles a little bit. "What are your intentions?"

"Just to live life, enjoy it, and hopefully not die right now."  
"I meant with my daughter…"  
"Oh, well…um, I mean I kind of want what Naruto and Ruby have."  
"Save you think it's okay for you to have sex?"  
"Um…she…well…"

Taiyang was enjoying this a lot more than he should've, patting the kid's shoulder, and looking at him. He smiles as he brought him into a one arm hug, looking up at the sky, which was clear. "You don't have to tell me, I know, trust me, I am her father."

"Dad…" Yang blushes, embarrassed, "that's not cool…"

"Hey, when I can pinch you and a decent boyfriend it makes up for the fact I can't pinch Naruto, not that I have ammunition I just genuinely like the kid. You, however my little martial arts friend, are just the unfortunate victim of my wrath." Taiyang continues, while smirking evilly, "and when I can…for all the times Yang makes fun of Ruby…I'll make sure to have my quips ready for you."

"Now, why don't you take my daughter and have a good time, because now I see that there seems to be more than one good guy from this village." Taiyang pats Rock Lee's back, "I'm going to check up on Ruby a little."

* * *

Naruto and Ruby finished making out, both nuzzling each other a little bit, with Ruby rubbing his sore arm gentle. She blushes a little bit, looking at him a little, "you know maybe it'll be my turn to give a massage."

The blonde rubs the back of his head with his good arm, only to see his mother walk up to them, she wore Sarutobi's robes still. Smiling, she looks at her son and his girlfriend, "are you two having fun?"

Ruby and Naruto both blushed, smiling a little bit as Kushina took a seat next to Ruby. She watches as several people danced in the courtyard in front of the temple, the group that had been playing the instruments earlier were in front of it, playing their music.

"Lapis's parents went missing, we can't find them, but I doubt they'll come back." Kushina informs Naruto as he frowns, "but they weren't family to begin with."

Lapis comes walking up to Naruto, Amira helping him walk, he had bandages all around him. "Sup brother."

Naruto smiles, pointing at his chest and then at Lapis, the blue-haired teen nods. Indicating that he was feeling better, though his heart was broken at the abandonment by his family, and their fall further into the darkness.

Kushina smiles, looking at Lapis, and gets up to hug him. "I know it must be a pain to bear but know that you are loved by me as if you're my own son, and you are welcomed to my family as Lapis Namikaze if you so wished."

Lapis's and Naruto's eyes widened, with Naruto having a bright smile on his face. Lapis, on the other hand, had tears flowing from his eyes, he looked down, "I'm not worthy…my family…my blood…they're drenched in hatred."

"Hatred can change," Kushina tells Lapis while holding her hand over his chest, "but you must allow yourself peace first…son"

Naruto gets off the bench, smiling at Lapis and holds his fists out, and mouths one word that made Lapis nearly sob. _"Brother."_

Amira laughs boisterously, smacking Lapis's shoulder which elicited a minor yelp from him. "Looks like I have good reasons for staying with you since you're now royalty here."

"We're not royalty Amira, all jokes aside, I'm merely The High Priestess for now until Konoha votes on it. Fugaku will hold office until the three candidates for the sacred trials are announced, and after a year or so for all of them to reach of age." Kushina explains as she looks at them, and pats their shoulders, "and I'm glad you love Lapis. Lapis may have been brash as a boy, but he'll need an equally brash woman."

"You do realize that I and Lapis are having…um…cardinal relations, right?"  
"And, that makes him a bad Gaian?"  
"I think so, does it, I mean you being High Priestess and all."  
"Well, normally sex before marriage is frowned upon, but it's never banned."

"You see, Gaians try to nurture our young to believe in love before sex, romantic love against sexual love, and if you should find yourself romantically in love completely and are at a mature age then having relations isn't considered a bad thing…but it's also not a good thing since we prefer weddings prior." Kushina tells everyone, and even sending a look to her son, "so as it stands having sex doesn't make you a bad Gaian though it goes against one of the codes of chastity we follow."

Taiyang chuckles, making Kushina and everyone look at him, and he crosses his arms. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Mr. Xiao-Long, are you enjoying the festivities of my people?"  
"Absolutely, I discovered these little stick candies, Poki."  
"Ah, yes, the sugary dust of various flavors."  
"I'm currently eating a Mango Poki, it's the best thing ever…"

Taiyang was acting like a child a little bit, reaching into his pouch and handing Kushina a Chocolate Poki. "I assume you would need a boost, since well, you're not taking the time to celebrate."

"Ah, I wish I could, but Sarutobi left many tasks to be done." Kushina then feels Naruto grab her with his good hand, smiling, "but I suppose I could have a dance with my son as well."

"If I can dance with my daughter," Taiyang holds his arm out toward Ruby, she gets up and takes it. "Love you my little rose."

"Love you too, dad." Ruby says with an excited smile, "now let's go dance!"

Naruto and Kushina walked in a circle, both having a hand outstretched, palms laying gently on each other. Every turn, they would spin around, with Kushina clapping her hands before they met her son's again.

Taiyang and Ruby caught on quickly to the son, easily keeping with Naruto and his mother. The two families danced clockwise and counterclockwise. When the music picked up, Taiyang and Ruby stopped when they noticed Naruto and Kushina waiving side to side.

Each time Naruto moved he would kick into the air, with his mother doing the same, both placing their left palm on the ground and smacking it. Then rolling their arms toward their chests as they lean back, hopping forward afterward.

"Holy crap…" Taiyang mutters as he watched Naruto and Kushina dance in tune, "um Ruby…I don't think we can match that."

"Improvise!" Ruby said, almost like an order, and that's what they did.

Getting them to the beat, father and daughter stumped initially to the song, both jumping at a large drum hit. Slowly, they felt themselves getting into motions with the music but watched as Naruto spun his mother around.

Taiyang rolls his eyes, spinning Ruby around, but accidentally made his daughter trip in the process. He watched as Naruto spun around, grabbing Ruby, while still in tune the dance which changed into something more akin to Vacuoian.

He watched as Naruto spun Ruby around him, dancing sensually almost with her, and somehow Ruby followed suit. Kushina chuckled, elbowing him a little bit, "they dance as if they have danced before."

Ruby and Naruto began to dance in a similar fashion to what Kushina and he had done earlier, placing the back of their palms against each other instead of the front. Walking backward, with Taiyang looking at Kushina confused.

"It's called The Reverse Wind Wheel Dance, it's a dance that's simple." Kushina held the back of her hand out to Taiyang, "come, and let me show you."

Taiyang laughs a little bit, then watched as Kushina got a confused look, "like my daughter I have normal knees…"

"Normal knees, bent knees, bruised knees, so long as they aren't broken they are useful."  
"True, true, alright then."

Taiyang did the same thing as Naruto did, watching the boy slow down so he could show his daughter the proper steps n the dance while he himself learned it with Kushina. Smiling, he chuckled a little bit more and looked around.

 _"_ _Death is hard on these people, but life is hard in general, and they celebrate the falling of others. For, with those that have fell prior, a foundation was built in the soil. A forest cannot thrive if all trees lived forever, it takes the death and decay of one tree to give rise to dozens more, and life will always begin anew."_ Taiyang muses a little bit, _"I think I can understand the basis of Gaianism even if I don't intend to practice."_

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Lapis sat at The Red River, watching as the setting sun gave it beauty. Slowly, the tree boys skipped rocks across it, the music from the village was faint. The Uchiha was the first to chuckle, his stone making near the edge of the river.

"Damn, I'm out."  
"Same."  
Naruto nods with the trio, confirming he was also out.

"So, the festival went good from what I heard, despite it all." Sasuke said as he looked toward the setting sun, "and Konoha will once again see the sunrise."

"Yes, but, still…I wish I could've stopped them they're still a threat." Lapis told everyone as he crossed his arms, "My fath-Maximus made it clear that I am an enemy."

Naruto looks at Lapis, smiling a little bit, nudging him with his elbow. Lapis turns to look at Naruto, who slowly begins to mouth so they could understand, _"they'll not be coming back anytime soon. Plus, we managed to disband their gang, right?"_

"Yeah, you're right, most of The Black Tiger Sect was captured over the course of this week. Damn, hot damn, we're frigging great Huntsman already!" Lapis got up, raising a bottle into the air, containing sake.

Behind them was a few bottles of sake, all three of the teen boys decided to go and have a drink as the night went on. Naruto took one, slowly sipping on it, noticing it was unusually sweet. Lapis looked at him smiling, patting his shoulder, "I made sure to add honey to your batch. It'll sweeten the flavor."

Naruto nods, giving Lapis a thumb's up, and began to chug it back much to Sasuke's and Lapis's surprise. He finished the bottle, easily, putting into a small trash bag he brought with him that laying next to his feet.

On the other side of the river, the three boys saw a deer come into view, but what was unique about it all was the monkey that was on the deer's back. A cool, unusually cool breeze, swept over the trio. They all stood up, the three looking at the deer and monkey.

Lapis's lip quivered a little bit, "thank you…Hiruzen Sarutobi. Without you, I would never have the family I needed and longed for. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them in time to save you, but we won against The Ammit, well Naruto kicked its ass."

Naruto proudly smiles brightly at the accomplishment, only for Sasuke to elbow him, "we helped too…jerk."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, motioning with a chuckle, and then watched as Lapis walked toward the river. Taking one bottle with him, the two other teens walked with Lapis, who had a couple of tears rolling down his face.

"I was always afraid you'd abandon me, that you would just one day cast me away, even when I fell into the wrong crowd when I was younger. But, you told Itachi to teach me, and I was taught. I may not be as good as Sasuke or Naruto, but I'm not half bad. You're the grandfather that I never had the chance of knowing, you're my role model, thank you." Lapis speaks to the deer and monkey from across the river, "this is for you, see you there later old man."

Lapis turns the bottle over, allowing the contents to pour into the river.

Sasuke nods, pursing his lip, and sighs. "You may not have been close with as Naruto or Lapis, but you were a genius in your own right. This village, The Uchiha family, owe you a debt that we will pay when it comes to protecting this village."

Sasuke took a swig from his bottle, "I too, will like to pour a drink. You were a man of honor, fighting to the end, thank you."

He slowly tips the bottle over, emptying the contents, tossing it near the bag Naruto had for them along with Lapis. Naruto watched as the two walked away, looking at him for a moment, "you going to be okay Naruto?"

Naruto nods, looking over at them, smiling. They nod, giving him time as they walked away, intent to go be with the ones they loved most in this world.

Looking at the deer and monkey, a few leaves fell over them, and they were replaced by a ghostly Sarutobi and Biwaku. They looked younger than they did when they passed away, Naruto stood there, watching as his father in the form of yellow colored spirit stood there.

A smile on his face, his arms crossed, looking at his son from across the river.

The blonde's eyes softened, Naruto slowly had tears fall down his face, but he had a smile on it. He held his fist out, his father smiles at him from across the river, doing the same thing. Slowly, the spirits nod in unison and began to walk away.

* * *

 _A young child was sitting at a table, all his known family sat there with him. A woman with faded brown hair, deer horns, Biwaku. She looked at him, "look who's getting so big now, you need to quit feeding him so much chicken ramen, Kushi."_

 _"_ _I can't keep his mouth off a spoon, he's like a machine I tell you, but he's growing up fast." Kushina smiles, walking over toward the young child who held a small Huntsman doll in his hand. "Hey sweetie, what did I say about having toys at the dinner table?"_

 _"_ _Sorry mama," Minato looked at his son, rubbing his hair, "hehehe."_

 _"_ _Kushina, we're only young once, besides our young son told me the other day he wants to be a Huntsman." Kushina nearly dropped a plate in her stupor, looking at her son with a smile laced face, "and he told me that he'd train every day."_

 _"_ _You can be anything you want, train whenever you want when you're a little older young man." Kushina smiles as she pats her son's head after she sets the plate down, "what do you think Biwaku? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the greatest Huntsman in Konoha, ringer ain't it?"_

 _Biwaku laughs boisterously, "indeed, it does have a good ringer in it."_

 _The door opens at the front of the kitchen, with Sarutobi entering it, the old man smiles as he hangs his robes up. "Sorry I'm late, I had something to do in the office."_

 _"_ _Oh, your fine father, come sit." Minato gives up his seat to his aging father, despite the man's nearly full head of pale hair. "How goes the bandit situation?"_

 _"_ _Meh, they refuse to listen, but that's fine. I say they won't attack, not anytime soon, and if they do they'll be crushed like usual." Sarutobi tells them, taking a deep breath as he yawns. "Oh, hey there sunny."_

 _Naruto smiles, "grandpa, grandpa!"_

 _"_ _Naruto said he wanted to be a Huntsman dear," Biwaku tells her husband, "looks like he'll be his daddy's son after all."_

 _"_ _Oi, but he'll still have my appetite!" Kushina roars out in pride, flames in her eyes, "so I better make extra pots of chicken ramen!"_

* * *

Naruto felt a few tears roll down his eyes, watching as the spirits faded away with the coming night. He felt something land on his hand, looking down he saw it was a ladybug, and he looked behind him to see Ruby standing there.

"You alright Ru?" She questions him, watching as the ladybug flew from his hand, and his tears dry. "Ru?"

Naruto walks over to her, casually picking her up, making her yelp in surprise. She smiles as they started walking away from the river, "I'm going to miss this place for a while."

The blonde smirks, carrying her toward the inn she was staying at, oddly enough taking the same route his father did with his mother.


	51. Chapter 51

The hottest time of the year, August, named after an ancient king of The Great Oasis. The Great Oasis was at one-point Vacuo, prior to industry, and then became Vacuo as of today, a barren wasteland. Temperatures in Vacuo soared well above one hundred and ten, and the area received very little to no rain around this time of year.

However, this where Qrow and Itachi have been hiding for the last couple of months, staking out dust movements. There were big players involved, The Schnee Dust Company wasn't exactly an active member, but it was an unwilling supplier.

The Reapers, a large group of desert bandits in The Great Desert were hitting shipments more frequently than usual. Plus, with more firepower than they'd ever had carried previously, so they had made friends, but so have Qrow and Itachi.

It came in the form Dante Mirabella, the resident famed Huntsman of Vacuo, the man was on assignment by The Council to combat these bandits. When Qrow and Itachi rolled into town a few weeks ago it was more of a boon then it was misfortune.

Wearing desert clothing, in the forms of smocks and various other garments like sherwani, Itachi and Qrow were on top of a roof with Dante. The man was enjoying a nice ice dust beer he had in a cooler specifically meant to be used with ice dust.

"So, let me get this straight, you say there is some sort of Super Terrorist Cell that's being led by some sort of secret group of high ranking people?" Dante sips the beer, finishing it off, "sounds like an awesome conspiracy."

"The Reapers go from using basic rifles to using mortars and even rocket launchers, that kind of firepower is something that can only come from military weapon caches. Either someone in The Vacuoian Military is making some extra cash on the side, or a master thief is aiding them." Itachi sips on some cold tea, sighing in content at the liquid washing down his throat, "I missed The Lantern Festival in my home for this one sole mission."

"Find out how much weapons have been stolen and sold?"  
"No, track down the master thief, Qrow here says it will be a he…I beg to differ."  
"How so?"  
"The feminine form is often misleading, women are often seen as weaker, but everyone forgets that a woman leads The White Fang."  
"You know, it could very well be Sienna Khan."

"Then arrest me," all three men turned to see The Bengal Faunus, "but I can't guarantee I'm coming quietly."

"Hello pussycat," Qrow waves his bottle in the air, "you actually came."

"Human, you must either be very drunk or very stupid to ever title me as _"pussycat"_ despite knowing me." Sienna crosses her arms, looking at Qrow, more like glaring.

"Okay, first off Ms. Khan, Qrow is heavily both of those things."  
"Heeey~"  
"And, second, forgive his…personality. I assure you, I'm aware of your temper and strength."

"As I am yours, Uchiha Itachi, son of the famed guardsman Fugaku Uchiha, the current ruler of Konoha's governmental seat." Itachi looked perplexed at that, "you did not know?"

"No," Itachi crossed his arms, "I'm very unaware of the events of the homeland."

"The Sarutobi, The Old Monkey of The West passed from battle wounds against The Black Tiger Gang. He was succeeded by a…human in office, but the spiritual leader is now Kushina Namikaze." Sienna took a deep breath, "for what it's worth I'm truly sorry for your village's loss, Sarutobi was a good man."

"Yes…he was…" Itachi trails off, and then takes a deep breath, "but enough of the parlay. You would've never come unless you had suspicions of dissidents in your organization. I'd happily provide you with a list, but I want an insurance of something."

"Insurance, you barter with me, what makes you think I don't know who these traitors are?"  
"If you did, you'd had them killed, that or you're waiting to see if they make a move against you."  
"Keen eye, dangerous, go ahead of human what is this trade?"  
"With this information, I'm giving you, I want the assurance that no harm is to befall Blake Belladonna."

"The illustrious daughter and student of Jiraiya Miri before he kicked out after joining my group, promptly betraying my general and leaving…this information must be hefty to demand me not to seek her in private." Sienna Khan pursed her lips, looking at Dante, "have you anything to say?"

"Not really, no, save can you please tell your sniper to not point at my…you know…um…dick." Sienna looked down, nudging her head, and saw a red dot travel up to Dante's head. "Okay, thank you, I just don't want to live without the misses demanding who and where."

"Is she as feisty as you proclaim?"  
"I mean, we made a frigging hell of a daughter that's attended Beacon for a few months, under the leadership of Naruto Namikaze as their team leader."  
"Oh, Naruto Namikaze, The Hero of Konoha?"

Itachi blinked once, then twice, "okay…so what exactly did I miss?"

"The ancient Grimm, The Ammit was freed, your students from yesteryear took it down. Well, mostly your little brother and Naruto Namikaze. I have to say, if your brother wasn't human, I'd have interest in recruiting him as well." Sienna admits as she leaves Dante staring down the location of the sniper, "and as you may have summarized…yes, there are snipers everywhere."

"No shit, I thought this light apart of my beer." Qrow waves it about, and looks at Itachi, "but you aren't going to have them shoot."

"Hmm, what makes you so sure of that?"  
"Oh, trust me, you don't want to have them firing anything at me."  
"Once again, human, why so sure?"  
"You'll probably be the one hit."  
"They are the best snipers in The White Fang, I highly doubt they'd miss you lot."  
"Oh no, they'd definitely kill Itachi and Dante here, but the one bullet goes for me will have a very bad _misfortune_ of going into your head."

"Qrow!" Itachi barks as he turns to him, "quit egging her on."

"Shit~" Qrow hums out loud and looks at Sienna and gets up dusting himself off. "I'm not, I'm being quite serious, besides that she'll be drawing more attention to herself."

"You're interesting, you have no fear?"  
"I have seen fear, it comes with a nice corpse-white skin, a set of knockers, and these just demonic looking eyes full of malice."  
"Ah, so you fear a certain Grimm?"

Qrow howls in laughter as he holds his face a little bit, drunk off his ass, "oh no. Trust me, I fear no Grimm, I do fear this one woman, not you, oh definitely not you. But, heed my advice when I say that is one vixen a tiger should not hunt."

Sienna Khan eyes Qrow, no lie coming from him, she sighs as she turns to Itachi. "I know I said I wouldn't feel sorry for humans, but you _seriously_ trust this guy?"

"He fights better drunk, as well as I, but that's just because my semblance blows shit up." Dante holds his hand up, "plus he saved Itachi's life against Adam and that same creepy demon gal you keep mentioning."

Itachi slapped his face, "and thank you for not letting me explain why she's better off having us as eyes and ears."

"Excuse me, so that was the insurance, you think I'd just let you into The White Fang as some sort of honorary members?" Sienna growled a little a bit, she was very irritated and was half thinking of seeing if Qrow's warning would hold true.

After all, all she had to do was blow a kiss at someone, and they'd all be dead. But, still, what was this persistent cold chill she felt on her like something was holding her?

"Well for starters, Adam is someone you shouldn't trust, ever again after this. You famed general denied Naruto's entrance into the fang when he was younger, because of being a half-breed, the irony. So, if we're done being so coy, let's get down to business." Itachi watched as Qrow kicked two stools and a table over to him and Sienna.

Motioning for her to sit, she does so, and they both look at each other. "Why is Blake Belladonna so special that you'd ask for me to prevent our members from pursuing Blake Belladonna?"

"Blake Belladonna is to be the future ruler of Menagerie, governmental wise. It would be best to spare her, she and you ruling both government and military would probably make Menagerie better than what it is. For all her faults, Blake is a skilled tactician and combatant, and has a knack for teaching." Itachi explains his stance on Blake, based on letters he got from Sarutobi prior to his death, and he got that from Sasuke and Naruto combined.

"I should spare because she teaches good? What small reasons, ridiculous reasons, and so what if Adam is after her?"  
"If Adam is found to have had prior knowledge of your knowing he pursued to enslave her, and Ghira found out, you can assume how well that will go."  
"My fang, my soldiers."  
"His country, his people."

Sienna got red in the face, watching as Itachi remained calm, "do you not fear death as well?"

"Of course, all living things fear the end, but I will not step away from it. You, me, Qrow, my little brother, and my students will all eventually meet that fate. You having your soldiers blow my brains out, or if worse, Salem comes for my soul." Itachi crossed his arms, "do not be stubborn, this deal isn't just meant to benefit you, but all of Faunus kind."

"Heh, oh is that so human, explain how so?"  
"Because if Salem has her way, nothing will exist, everything will be dead."

Qrow eyes widened a little bit at Salem's name being mentioned, he gripped the bottle in his hands. He felt a strange power all around them, noticing something off, that same damn bird had been flying above them for hours now…and they were sweating?

"You fool, no one woman or man can possibly destroy the world." Sienna went to get up, ready to signal the snipers, until she looked at Qrow whose eyes were wide. "Oh, so you now fear death?"

"No, I fear we've been put into illusion by her manifestation."  
"Ridicules…I'm done."

She blew a kiss at Itachi, finding that he was still sitting there, now smiling. Qrow, Dante, and Sienna watched as he simply roars out as his aura breaks the illusion around them. Exposing them in the hot desert air, with her and Itachi sitting on rocks.

"Wh-what?!" Sienna gets up, looking around, shocked at their location. "This isn't Vacuo City!"

"Of course, it isn't kitten, be on guard, she is here."  
"Who is here, and don't call me kitten, now who?"  
"Salem."

A few clouds of black, like shadows, slowly swirled together. Stepping out of the cloud was a white-haired woman with a black dress, purple and black veins pulsed around her. Qrow gripped his scythe, ready to fight, while Salem smirks and holds the mask of one Sienna's snipers.

"Sienna Khan, my oh my, you've certainly moved up in the world Qrow." Qrow recoiled at Salem's words, and she watches as Dante gets his sword out, and she smiles. "You look upon hell Dante, but I come from the tenth circle."

"And that is?"  
"Abandonment."  
"Why did I have to ask, but here's the good million-dollar question, how?"

"When she pointed out the snipers, the one laser moving up from your…precious thing Qrow wasn't because she signaled the sniper." Qrow watched as Salem dropped the mask, revealing bloody fingers, "I slit her throat."

Sienna eyes widened, noticing a pile of bodies just behind the rock, "you killed my entire detail before they had a chance to react."

"You're very much correct, the cold chill you all felt was me touching you, and individually warping while maintaining the illusionary technique I placed on you all. Now, for your next question, "why I didn't kill you all?" well that one is easy. You see, Qrow knows what I want all too well, and that is one thing." She licks her lips, revealing foxlike fangs, "loyalty."

"Yeah, on that note, how about fuck you?" Dante fires a grenade from his wrist-mounted device, the grenade goes up in a large explosion. "That's that…"

"Oh, no, what irony." Salem's voice filled the air, the dust cleared, revealing a red barrier around her that slowly broke away upon her own will. "You be the one to kill me, Dante The Demon Slayer, has a nice ring to it."

"Okay, Qrow, any other plans?" Dante watched as Qrow held his scythe hard and watched him walk toward Salem. "Qrow…?"

Itachi walked with Qrow, "Dante, get Sienna out of here. I believe she has seen enough to know that we mean good will, I was about let Salem just slit her throat…but I broke the illusion and forced her back in time with Yomi."

Sienna's eyes widened, feeling a small trickling feeling, and looked down to see blood on her fingertips. She held her neck, finding a small little cut, not deep, but a scratch all the same.

 _Itachi roars out with aura, her reflexes could see small shadows blasting from him, but not too far away. She heard impact from behind her, but she couldn't place it anywhere. What she didn't see was that Salem had an elongated nail, ready to slice her open._

Itachi watched as Sienna growls at him, "you would let her kill me?"

"I didn't know about the illusion until she touched me, her wanting to kill signals a profound disdain for you, though I don't know why." Salem smirks at Itachi's observation, licking her lips, "and you are not going to have her in any form."

"Oh, but Itachi…I always wanted a tiger pelt on my floor." Salem eyes Sienna, watching Dante push her back protectively, "run."

Dante and Sienna began to run, with Salem ready to use her teleportation only for Qrow and Itachi to grab her in time much to her shock. She warps in a red flash right in front of Sienna and Dante, only for the duo kick her away.

"Okay, what the hell is that thing human?!" Sienna yells at Dante.

"How the fuck should I know," Dante yelled as he ran hard to keep up with her, "I'm a fucking Grimm killer not a demon killer!"

"Useless!"  
"Says the fucking cat that's running!"

Sienna stops, reaching down, grabbing her urumi as she twirls it about. Her burn dust inside of it burns it brightly as she makes it glow white hot. "You know what, fuck it, I'm pissed now."

* * *

Itachi dodged around several crystals launched by Salem, she chuckled as she merely put her fingertip up to stop Qrow's scythe. Smiling, she kicked Qrow hard in the stomach, sending him careening into the sands around them.

Itachi engaged, slashing with his blade, and using Yomi to try and gain an upper hand on her. Smirking, she easily dodges the attacks before punching him hard in the gut. Itachi coughs up a wad of blood, only for Salem to smile as she grabs him by the throat.

"You know, Itachi Uchiha, you certainly would make a fine slave." She eyes Qrow, "just like you were, and will be, hehehe…"

"Summer…" Qrow gets up, mentioning _her_ name, "what did you do to Summer…I know it was you, you always hated Silver Eyed Warriors."

"I don't do kiss and tell, you should know that Qrow, after all, you came to me for power all those years ago. You and Raven both, wanting to restore your parents to life, and I would've granted that wish if it wasn't for the fact you both just meddled…too…much." Salem's eyes widened as she suddenly sliced in half.

No blood, just shadowy matter, but she quickly reformed as she turns to see Sienna standing there. "You!"

"I'm the leader of The White Fang, I don't run," Sienna stated with pride, her eyes filled with anger and a will to fight.

Salem smiles, licking her lips, "here kitty-kitty."

Salem charges at blinding speeds, surprising Sienna as she was kicked away by the demoness, only for her to appear above her and smile, and then flashing in a red light appearing below her. Kicking Sienna upward, she was about to send a shard into the Bengal Faunus, only for Dante to stab her through with a mighty charge.

She was carried back a few feet, slung off the blade as he readied himself, "a Mirabella never runs either…fucking A."

Sienna lands on all fours, jumping backward, and then using her semblance to conjure flame into her hand. "Eat this!"

Dante activates Bulwark, just in time as flames rushed over him, but at Salem, she was still recovering from the blow when the flames washed over her. Dante kept Bulwark up, just in time to see a flash, and he charges through the flames toward Sienna.

"Sienna," Dante readies his sword a like a spear, "behind you!"

Salem nearly bites Sienna, only for the sword pierce right through her head and send toward Qrow who sliced her in multiple pieces of dark shadowy matter. Qrow watched as Itachi glided around them, furthering the slicing into pieces, and then Sienna launching a torrent of flames that go over the pieces.

The demoness screams out in agony as the flames burn her, only for her head to smile as the flame die down and she begins to reform. Quickly reforming, she smiles, looking at them all. "Qrow, you know, I'll tell what I did with Summer."

"I had her torn to shreds, slowly, by Beowulfs. But, only after I had her beaten, tortured, raped, and sullied by my new Revenants. I made her beg me, I made her confess the name of her precious child to me, Ruby Rose." Itachi's and Qrow's face drained color, "I may do the same…to her."

"You should have heard the scream, she begged me, not to kill her. She just wanted her baby girl, and I was almost willing to let her…have a baby, a silvery eyed warrior under my command…how terrified would your precious Ozpin be then? I decided on a whim to have her killed after she became too broken to talk, she didn't even struggle when my Revenants used her." Salem laughs as she licks her lips, "I made her before I threw her to Beowulfs that I said one thing."

She smiles, cruelly, "these same Beowulfs will feast on your daughter."

Qrow stands there, feeling Itachi hand him something, but it was all natural to him. He held a sealing charm in his hand, but he felt his mind racing. Slowly, but surely, something dark took over inside of him. His eyes turned deep red, looking at Salem, he shakes with rage.

"SALEM!" Qrow screams, his aura flaring around him, "you'll pay for this!"

"You will never have my niece!" Qrow screams in rage, running fast Salem, she only smirks as she kicks the man away.

However, she stops, she looked down. Her eyes widened as she sees a paper tag on her, and then at Qrow, she goes to move only to get held by Itachi's Yomi that took the form a giant hand. She struggled a little bit, easily pushing the handoff, but it was too late.

"Seal!" Itachi slaps the charm on her, and she screams out.

The shadows being pulled into the tag, Itachi grabs it as it finished absorbing the screaming Salem, and then tossed it into the air. "Sienna!"

Sienna nods, blasting flames at it, destroying it.

All four breathed, their auras collapsing, each looking at one another. Sienna watched as Itachi nodded at her, and everyone else. "We're alive…"

"Barely, did we actually kill her?" Dante asks, laying on the ground, "holy fucking shit…"

"No," Itachi tells him, "we killed only a manifestation of Salem. Her true form, her true self, cannot appear out of The Lost Realm."

"The Lost Realm?" Sienna questioned Itachi, she watches as he took a deep breath, "explain human."

"What do you know of The Ancient World?" Itachi questioned Sienna.

* * *

The wastelands howled with winds, inside of it was a giant castle, where a whole moon present. Slowly the ground shook as Salem stood atop of it, her eyes opening, anger evident on her face. She merely folds her arms behind her back, looking at the moon, and smirking.

"Qrow Brawen," Salem murmurs, "such a tenacious little thorn in my side."

She snaps her fingers, slowly shadows formed off her, gathering in a sort of soup. Slowly, but surely a naked Salem emerged from the soup, only to have a black robe form around her. She shook a little bit, moving her joints to loosen them up.

"You will go to Remnant shortly, for now, I will see if I can transfer more than a meager five percent of my power into you. The seal can only hold me at full power, but small bits of me can get through, and I believe I can make those bits bigger." Salem tells the clone, the clone nods, walking toward the ritual room in the castle.

All the while Salem chuckled softly, watching as Summer came from a portal, she smiles as Summer removes her mask. The woman looked at Salem, and Salem looked at Summer, mirth evident. "I am nothing but kind, I let you see your daughter."

"You're…a monster." Summer says as she puts the mask on, by force, by the force of Salem.

She was lost in the darkness, with no light soon to reach her, as long as Salem had something to do with it.


	52. Chapter 52

"I'll be frank, the four of you are here today because I have an interest in all of you, something unique only to you four. It has been a long time, indeed, a very long time that I've seen so many people try to reach a state of true power. A power that can only be achieved through a full mind, full body. And indeed…full spirit," Ozpin turns to face Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and Blake. "True Instinct."

The Uchiha faced Ozpin, looking at the man's eyes, seeing a sort of excitement only an interpersonal master in potential younger masters. Taking a deep breath, Ozpin smiles at them all and flexed his free hand a little bit.

"You've heard the rumor, me, taking on multiple senior students and winning? It is true, each of them was the best of the best, but lacked any Instinct Training once so ever, making them child's play as I took apart their offensive capability…and crushed their defensive tactics. I look upon, not seniors, but freshman with potential, and to be honest with one training with one of my staff…I took an interest in sparring," Ozpin looks directly at Naruto, the blonde smirks, "and it would seem he feels the same."

"Before you all began training, with young Rose being the most recent, going in at it a month, gaining tremendous ground. Have you ever seen a sort of barrier inside of yourself, a sense of pride, doubt, shame, or perhaps the feeling that you're not strong enough?" The lecturing Headmaster ended with a question, but it was rhetorical with no need of an answer, he had read them all easily. "That barrier, inside of you, must be broken before you truly reach the state needed."

"Ozpin, sir, why are we out here?" Ruby asks, looking around the forest, "wouldn't it be better if we sparred in an arena?"

"Good question Ms. Rose, the answer is simple, I don't want to damage the school any more than what you did during the lunchroom brawl." Everyone's faces fell, all remembering Pyrrha victoriously declaring her team the winner, "and I'm not made of money."

"Plus, you want to see how good we truly are with no buffer, all out." Sasuke connects with Ozpin's eyes, the man smiles, nodding. "Heh."

"You're truly a genius Sasuke, as is your Gaian Brother in Naruto, those birthmarks on your hands have much more meaning then what you make think. Separate you're both formidable, together, I dare say invincible." Ozpin watched as Blake glared at him, along with Ruby, "not to say anything against Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Rose."

"You seem as though you've brought us out here to battle, why are we just sitting here, listening to a lecture?" Sasuke crossed his arms, questioning Ozpin, the man merely smirks.

Ozpin rubbed the back of his head, "tenacious, aren't we?"

"More like itching for a fight, so is Naruto, you can just tell he wants to start decking something." Ozpin turns to where Naruto stood, seeing his hands flex every so often, the anticipation of a surprise attack.

Pursing his lips, Ozpin smiles, "you know there is an old tale that comes to mind. A story of two deities, not from the brother gods lore, but from something more ancient."

"I love stories!" Ruby almost blurts out loudly, she smiles and rubs the back of her head, "sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm actually interested in this as well," Blake says as she crossed her arms, "do we need to take a seat?"

"If you wish, but the story isn't too long since I'm giving the watered-down version, and how correlates to True Instinct." Everyone's ears perked up, even Naruto's and Blake's Faunus ears. "Okay, here we go."

"Ye, I say, there be no bigger tragedy than that of the Goddess of Life turned Goddess of Death, and her brother God of Protection and War, becoming his sister's killer. It all began with Heiwa, The Goddess of Life falling madly in love with a mortal man, they loved fervently, and soon Heiwa was with a child in her womb. They were meant for each other, the man's name Taiyo lead a tribe of mortals, and was chosen to be by her side." Ozpin's face grew sour as he takes a deep breath, "but sadly it wasn't meant to be."

"Taiyo, a man of lavender eyes and dark hair, was struck down by mortals as part of a conspiracy to consolidate the tribe's nobility in their grip on the people. In her grieve Heiwa mourned not only her love but the child she would lose in her hysteria of losing her one and true love, she swore revenge." Ozpin grips his hands, holding them up like a fist, "and she would have it."

"The world of mortals was toppled, Seishin, the God of protection and war was outraged. He was outraged at the balance being broken, that a God would turn their hand against those they were meant to protect, but he was outraged at the mortals as well. In his line of duty, justice carried a heavy burden, and he begged Heiwa to stop. She refused, over and over, insisting that not even infants were worth saving." Ozpin's face grew solemn, taking a deep breath, he looks at everyone. "So Seishin did what must be done, he slew his sister, casting her soul out of The Realm of Divinity."

"However, Seishin was not done, he declared that mortals would also have a punishment. No longer would they command nature to their whim, instead, they would be forced to endure nature because he would no longer protect them from it. With his punishment laid out, Seishin mediated on why his sister chose such cruelty upon all things, instead of the things that wronged her. Such things, these feelings guilt, and sadness clouded him, and in doing so he found that even Gods had these shells inside of them. Things they alone couldn't understand, but one day, a monk came to The Realm of Divinity." Ozpin takes a breath, trying to get ready to tell the last part of the watered-down story.

"The monk was old, weary, and had been traveling for years. Coming upon the realm, he mistook it for The Realm of Spirits. Sitting under Seishin's tree that he had dedicated to his sister, Seishin angrily confronted to the mortal, who in his surprise was shocked to see the God. So, the man explained how his journey came to be, how he lost entire family to war, and how he all alone in this world." Ozpin saw everyone growing in interest, even the two that wanted to fight him the most, "and so the God questioned the man _"why are you still journeying?"._ "

"Because life shall always continue, why must the forest die, and why must the flowers wilt? It was hard for me to understand at first, but perhaps you a God knows, that this mortal coil I inhabit is not meant to last. We are just shells, all of us, but inside of us is a power that not only makes one's willpower insurmountable but grants unending understanding to the world, and I've broken through it. Greed may have killed my family, but it does not have to make me the demon that took them, this demon called War." Ozpin smiles, as he takes a seat on the ground, "and so the man looked at the God, and told him that he must leave…that his journey was unending."

"Seishin, moved by the man's words, visited the mortals. He told them that he understood that mortals were flawed, that they cause their own grieve, but he should not punish the whole lot for one's crime. He declared that he would take selected mortals, teaching them the ways of divinity, in hopes of making the world a better place. What Seishin learned, and what he later taught to mortals, was True Instinct." Ozpin felt the wind blow by them, making everyone see several leafs seemingly flow around him when they should've hit.

Ruby was saddened by the story, "is it true?"

"No Ms. Rose, it's merely a fairytale, but there have been similar stories in many other fairy tales. Sometimes, these stories end with happiness, with the sister being reincarnated or even living. Some of these stories, however, paint a darker picture of where the sister became the queen of demons." Ozpin waves his hand about, looking at the sky, "tis merely a mortal thing to contemplate and change a story so that they can fully grasp it."

Getting up, Ozpin stretches and looks at them. "Okay, everyone, I believe we've had a nice little talk and story. So, who wants to crack at me first?"

Naruto and Sasuke move from where they were sitting, with Sasuke jumping up to kick Ozpin and Naruto going low to shoulder tackle the man in the abdomen when Sasuke's kick landed. Only, Ozpin took a casual step back and easily avoided Naruto.

Using his cane, he turns, blocking Blake's katana, while moving her sword and himself to the side to avoid Ruby's scythe. Smirking, he kicks Blake's sword away, continued the momentum, and kicked her in the abdomen which sent her backward.

She managed to stay footed, but slid back, watching as Ruby spun her scythe around and tried to hit Ozpin, all the while he casually dodged. His eyes widened when he felt Naruto appear above him and took a step forward and made Ruby retreat as he tried to swipe her with his cane.

Only, he spun around after the attempt, block Naruto's attempt to strike him with Kurama. Slowly his eyes followed Sasuke, who held his hand back, and Ozpin eyes turned golden in color as he brings a barrier up and blocks Sasuke's attack with his semblance.

Naruto grunts, pushing Ozpin's cane away, and flashing to the ground and tried to sweep Ozpin with it. Only the man jumped up casually, avoiding the flurry of strikes with the same enthusiasm as one would be writing a paper.

Glaring at the older man, Naruto puts away Kurama and begins to jab and kick at Ozpin. The man was surprised a little at Naruto's attack speed, he didn't seem to hesitate, which was surprising considering that Naruto should've been entrenched on the defensive side of True Instinct Omen.

"Gilgamesh!" Ozpin heard Sasuke yell and turned around just in time to see a large array of purple weaponry come toward him, smirking he surprised everyone by snapping his fingers and making the objects flow toward him in reverse.

In fact, they were heading back toward Sasuke!

The raven-haired youth got out Ryujin, clattering against the weapons as he managed to deflect them, heading right for Ozpin. "Everyone, don't hold back, go out with the intent to kill!"

"I agree with Sasuke, come at me with that intent, it's the only way you'll see such results in a battle." Ozpin casually blocks Sasuke, his golden eyes flaring with power as he then kicks Sasuke away with a heavy left side kick.

A shot rang out, and Ozpin smirks as he turns around, forming a thicker aura over his hand as he grabbed the dust round from the air. Ruby's Crescent Rose was smoking out of its barrel, she just was agape at what she just saw, and watched as Ozpin merely dust the gale round onto the ground.

Ruby used he semblance, charging at Ozpin as she switched her weapon to scythe mode, only to stop when Ozpin crashed his fist into her gut. Her eyes widen as she fell to her knees, her weapon dropping out her hand, wheezing at the lack of air that left her with the blow.

Ozpin pats her head, "not bad Ms. Rose, but this what a true battle is."

Her eyes widened when she got kicked away by Ozpin and sent toward a tree, where Naruto flashes and catches her. He growls, looking at Ozpin, who watched as Naruto used his healing technique to heal Ruby back up to full strength.

"You'll have to forgive my brutality, True Instinct makes one free of such mindful things, but I assure you I'm not going at you with the intent to kill like you are me. So, Mr. Namikaze, are you going to let that anger boil over?" Ozpin catches Blake's katana with his cane, only to jump up as she used the grabble to try and kick him in the back of his head and missed wildly.

She hits the ground, jumping backward, kicking rapidly at Ozpin who easily dodges them. He spins around once, crashing the back of his fist against Blake's side, sending her across the clearing and onto the ground hard.

She gets up, wiping some spit from her mouth, breathing hard.

Sasuke lands next to Naruto, looking at Ruby, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't expect Ozpin to be brutal." Ruby rubs the back of her head, taking a deep breath, "he's really something."

Sasuke nods, looking at Naruto, "let's give the ladies some rest."

Naruto nods, smiling as he grabs Kurama, spinning it around. He loads Lightning Ball into it and smiles as he feels the energy course through him. Connecting fists, Ozpin was genuinely surprised as Naruto and Sasuke both share aura and then charged.

 _"_ _Ryujin!"  
"Kurama!" _

Ozpin's eyes widened when Naruto and Sasuke exchanged weapons by throwing them at each other, he turns just in time to block Naruto strike with Sasuke's sword and was forced to spin around as Sasuke launched several balls of flaming lightning at him as he was forced to deflect them.

Naruto appears in front of him, slashing rapidly while spinning in the air, making Ozpin block him as gold met red. The young Faunus smirks as he flashes out of the way, and Ozpin was forced to use his semblance to stop Sasuke's massive Spear Attack with Manifestation.

"I, and Naruto have furthered our training since The Ammit!" Sasuke declares as he spun Kurama around, "we're the perfect combo!"

 _"_ _Naruto!"  
"Right!" _

Ozpin took notice, each time both would stop, their second layer of aura they gave each other would flicker a little bit, _"Are they?"_ Ozpin heard a loud shriek, looking up he saw Naruto coming down with a Rasengan.

Avoiding it, Ozpin was stunned when Naruto smirks and flashes out of the way of Susanoo's fist, which almost hit the Headmaster. The man pole-vaults with his cane and lands away from the attack and turns around just in time to see Naruto right on him again.

Applying aura to his hand Ozpin reaches out, gripping the Rasengan Naruto hand and taking it out of his hand, much to the blonde's shock, and managed to kick him away. However, as Naruto flew into the air, he turns around and activates Ryujin's fan mode.

Ozpin watched as Sasuke put two burn dust crystals into Kurama, holding it like a spear, they both draw back. Naruto launching a torrent of wind using gale crystals inside of the fan form, while Sasuke threw Kurama at the ensuing gust.

 _"_ _Time Dilation!"_ Ozpin drops the cane, clapping his hands together, and a glyph appeared below him with the clock going backward.

The flame torrent stopped, just short of him, and he smirks as he casually walks to its side. Snapping his fingers, he watched as it flowed away from him, giving a sigh. "That was quite the show of force, a month after The Ammit, and you are both only stronger."

Naruto appears in front of Ozpin, only he had Kurama in his hands, Ozpin eyes widened as he saw Sasuke burst through the tail end of the flames with Susanoo's armor around him. Ozpin took a deep breath, blasting both away with an unseen force as he thrust his palms in their directions.

However, for the first time, he felt something impact him. It was weak, but nonetheless, he felt it and felt it push him back just a little bit. Looking at the source, he saw the blonde's smirk as he held an extended arm out with his fist reaching toward Ozpin.

 _"_ _Vacuum fist?!"_ Ozpin smirks, he claps his hands around Sasuke's sword as he tried to stab him, "not bad you two."

"Don't you mean you three!" Ruby shouts from behind Ozpin, his eyes widen as she kicked at him. "Ya-ya-ya-ya-kiya!"

Naruto smirks, she had mastered Foshan Kicks in record time, forcing Ozpin to block with the rapid blows, and he gets up as he forms a Rasengan. Sasuke, using the moment, tried to stab Ozpin only for the man to block his sword with a well-timed kick in the face.

Naruto flashes over toward her once he stops and jumps off a tree, and lands just in time to block a kick from Ozpin. A loud explosion like noise comes from Naruto has he focuses deeply on balancing the Omens out, and for a moment his eyes flash golden.

Ozpin nearly had widened his eyes in surprise, _"you just need to break the shell."_

He looked over at Ruby, smiling, "very good Ms. Rose."

"Blah-blah, keep talking!" Ruby said angrily as she jumped above Naruto and kicked toward Ozpin, "because I'm going all out, and I won't hold back!"

"Good, let that need for strength come through, hmm?" Ruby surprised Ozpin as she slams her foot down on Naruto, and he smiles as he flashes away, and there Ozpin sees Blake readying her submachine gun mode on her katana.

"Eat dust!" Blake shouts, launching a barrage of gunfire at Ozpin, who smirks as he swipes each round away with his cane.

 _"_ _They don't have me pressured as much as they'd like to think, but they've got me using fifty percent of my power, not bad…much better than the seniors did."_ Ozpin suddenly hears two screeches, and his eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him with two Rasengan in his hands, Ozpin forms a barrier and barely blocks him.

The grinding of energy against his barrier was impressive, he could start to see cracks in it, and so he dropped it and crouched down before sending a kick upward into Naruto's chest. The blonde flew upward, leaving him open to a vacuum punch by Ozpin.

Ruby saw this, roaring out as she ran, wrapping her arms and legs around Ozpin's arm. Pulling down hard, the man was thrown to the ground and managed to roll back to get out of the hold. He launches the punch at Blake who nears him, only for it to get block by Sasuke as he extends an arm of Susanoo out.

Ozpin takes a deep breath, using his semblance to dilate time around him, and jump back as everyone wildly missed him. But, then he found himself in a peculiar situation as all four turned to him. In the very moment, he activated his semblance he never noticed that they all touched each other, and all connect to Naruto's aura.

They weren't bound by his semblance due to Naruto's semblance!

"Together!" Ruby screams as time returned normal, holding her hand out.

Naruto smirks as they form Rose Rasengan, they got ready to go with the combined attack, while Sasuke activated his semblance's most powerful form, Gilgamesh. Purple weapons formed all around Ozpin, he looks around, amazed at the strength they showed.

Blake roars out, charging at Ozpin first, she slashes at him with her katana. He easily dodges but watches as one of her clones leaps out at him. "Explode!"

His eyes widen when her clone explodes into a mist, a combination of the burn and water dust crystals she had in her sword. A modification she had Ruby make when she realized that she wanted something to like Naruto's Kurama, and smirked when it did the trick.

Ozpin felt Sasuke's attack coming, pushing his power slightly higher than what he held back at, he managed to stop them all with a barrier. Save the ones that landed, kicking up dust all around him, and then he realized something.

It was a distraction!

Looking at him, he saw the dust split, with Naruto and Ruby coming down together. An orange and red Rasengan swirling in their held hands, her silver eyes glowing with power as Naruto's once again flashed gold.

 _"_ _That's a bit much,"_ Ozpin brings his hand up, sending out a wave of energy that collides with it. _"You've pushed me to sixty percent…not bad, and it looks like your friends are out energy…this is deciding."_

Naruto and Ruby struggled against the wave of energy, both grunting as they felt themselves getting pushed back, she grinds her teeth at the strain of it all. Slowly, both channel what little nonvital energy they had left to hold their aura shields up into their shared attack.

"Naruto…push!"  
Naruto nods, grunting as he pushed her hand forward with his.  
"Let's give it everything we got, no holding back!"

Naruto eyes glowed with power much like Ruby's, both pushing hard against Ozpin's attack. Ozpin's eyes widen as their combined aura took the shape of Phoenix behind them, stunning him as he saw the amount of latent energy both held within them for the moment.

Even the demon fox that everyone seemed to describe when looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

It howled within his mind, and his eyes widened this time, _"it can't be…Kurama?"_

"I can't...hold it much longer!" Ruby exclaims as her aura starts to give out, "Naruto…c'mon!"

Naruto growls, baring his teeth as he watched Ozpin's energy flow over them, he continued to push, trying as hard as he could. _"Ozpin…is just like…that one guy from Dragon Crystal, too…strong…"_

 _"_ _I…can't, hold it much longer, Ruby…"_ Naruto eyes widened as he felt his attack slipping, _"damn it!"_

Sasuke and Blake watched as the wave of golden energy started to taper off before hearing a large boom. He watched as Naruto clutched Ruby in his arms as he used Instant to avoid the brunt of Ozpin's attack. Landing in the grass near them, Ruby's aura sparked around her, indicating it was out.

"He did something to us," Sasuke mutters, "I can't feel my aura coming back."

Naruto growls, seeing Blake struggle to stand, she had taken the most damage besides Sasuke throughout this entire fight. Not one to just give up, Naruto takes a deep breath and faces Ozpin. The man looked at the teen, smiling, inviting him to strike with everything he had.

Taking the hint, Naruto jumps back and channels the rest of his aura into one last Rasengan. Continuing to jump back, he subconsciously landed on a tree, sticking to it, while holding out the hand that was forming the Rasengan.

Naruto's eyes widened as he leaped from the tree, drawing his hand holding the Rasengan back as he did so, and holds his mouth open as if he was roaring. But, Ozpin could hear it, and he knew it…that roar. Inside of Naruto's soul, despite him being a silent by physicality, it was roaring and burning brighter than any sun could.

Something was awakening inside of him, something that he hadn't seen in a generation, his very soul screams out the cry of a monster. For the briefest of moments, Naruto's eyes turn golden before reverting all the way to their normal blues, not even just going back to their Omen red.

With a sad sigh, Ozpin smiled, "you've fought well."

He cocked his arm back, "but it's over."

Naruto's slams his Rasengan into the pressure wave of Ozpin's vacuum fist, the attacks collide with a thunderous roar, and the wind from it swept over Naruto as his Rasengan forced it over him. Slowly, everyone could see it, he was getting pushed back.

Finally, the attack broke in Naruto's hand, shattering into tiny pieces of energy, and then he felt the full force of Ozpin's lightly given attack. Blasting him backward, with no aura to use Instant, he slammed into a tree very hard.

Weakly, he tries to get up, with Ruby and everyone running toward him. "Naruto!"

"Ru, you okay?" Ruby was the first to make it to him, she looks him over, and then turns to the sound of clapping.

Ozpin stood there, clapping his hands, "amazing everyone. Truly, you are all prodigies in the works, and I salute you."

"However, a bet was a bet, and sadly it looks like this weekend you'll be cleaning the entire school." Ozpin crossed his arms, deactivating his True Instinct form, looking at the four prodigal students. "One of you is very close to breaking your shell, but you will soon enough, you just need one extra push."

"True Instinct, the power to erase all thoughts from one's head, to solely rely on one's heart. Once you learn to move without moving yourself, to not think of the action, but simply take it you'll find that the calmness and control will flood over you. But, be warned, the first usages of this form will drain you quickly, which is why you must rely on Passive Omen to replenish those lost reserves." Ozpin lectures everyone and smiles. "Ms. Rose, you may very well grow strong in using it, and as Naruto for being your…ahem…teacher in this route along with Blake, you'll catch up quickly with them."

"T-thanks, I guess." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "but what did you do to us that shut down our ability to get our aura back?"

"I flooded your systems with my own aura, disabling it, the only person I never got a clean hit on save with my final few attacks were Namikaze. Which is why he was mostly spared from the effects, I gave you your dosage when I hit you earlier in the fight. Blake's willpower is remarkable as I gave her the most damage throughout the fight," Ozpin sighs, "but there are issues."

"Ruby, your inexperience, and your unwillingness to fight me with intent to kill is what allowed me to grab your gale round. If it had been an electric, ice, or burn round, I'd been forced to dodge. You must abandon thoughts of harm in a battle, your opponent will not be so light on you, don't be light on them." Ruby nods at the advice, sighing, "but don't be discouraged…you will naturally fall in line with the others."

"Blake, your craftiness is your best trait, and the willpower you showed. You caught me off guard with that clone and opened a way for Ruby and Naruto to strike me, but you overextended yourself with the Offensive Omen instead of relying on your dominant Counter Omen." Blake rubbed her arm, her Faunus ears drooping a little bit, "but don't feel discouraged, to take risks is to eventually find reward."

"Sasuke, your ability to use shared aura to communicate with Naruto mentally was unprecedented, an awesome ability. Not unique to you, at least I hope, but if it is it still merits the praise I give it. I would've never figured it out until I saw the second layer flicker between you both, and I figured it was something. However, just like with Blake, you overextended yourself entirely. You used your main Omen, yes, but your attempt to take me head on at first is what allowed me to get a few good attacks in. Plus, unlike Naruto, your moves are uniform." Sasuke sucks his teeth, scuffing a little bit, "but all of that is just youth coming into play."

"And, finally, Namikaze. Your ability and willingness to protect others and fight with them is why I appointed you Team Leader, despite objections from some of my staff." Everyone gasped, with Ozpin revealing something behind closed doors, "but your problem doesn't come from overextending yourself. There's something deeper to it, you throw yourself right into the front and thick of things, attempting to protect those selflessly that you cherish so much, is there doubt that you won't be strong enough?"

Naruto took a deep breath, nodding.

"I believe when the time comes you'll be more than ready, now come, your maid uniforms await you all." Ozpin rubs the back of his head with a smile, _"and only you managed to hit me…even if it was just a light jab."_

* * *

Sasuke crosses his arms, facing away from Sakura as she rolled on the ground and pointed at him. The maid uniform fit perfectly, in fact, Ozpin had them tailored for each of them, everything. Sasuke's skirt rode up his knees, his little bonnet fit like a charm, and the corset was a snug fit.

Ruby had to help him with it and with Naruto's.

Naruto was equally as annoyed, embarrassed, his mother was on the scroll that Ozpin held up. She is roaring with laughter, she fell from her desk chair, crying while laughing as she pointed at Naruto. The blonde's right eye just twitched, glaring at Ozpin, who was struggling not laugh as well.

"You know, Naruto, if you were a girl it would look nice on you," Blake comments and watched as Naruto huffed turning away from her with red cheeks. "Even Ruby agrees, and she looks damn fine in it."

Naruto turned a brighter shade of red, with Ruby turning red as well, she was wearing a similarly made uniform to them all. Indeed, if anything, she rocked it just like Blake. They weren't embarrassed, it wasn't like it was lingerie or anything of the sort.

That would've been both creepy, and probably be getting LEO called on Ozpin, though Blake had already determined she was keeping the uniform. She was very verbal about, it fit her comfortably, and it would make for an interesting costume come Halloween.

If she and Sun were still "not together" by then, despite them having outings every now and then.

Ruby in the meanwhile, naïve and not so naïve, was thinking of keeping the uniform in secret. Just like Blake, she thought with a few little touchups it could make an awesome princess costume for Halloween. Jaune was very good at sewing, oddly enough, and she would loan him a few Lien to the deed.

Now, she just had to figure out why Blake had that one evil smile on her face when talking about the uniform, everyone liked maids. They were helpful, the uniforms held some charm to them, and she got what Blake meant by her looking at it.

 _"_ _Oh, wait…oh wow…Blake!"_ Ruby turns a brighter shade of red, much to everyone's humorous delight.

"Say, Headmaster, does this mean that they're at our beck and call?" Weiss asks, she was struggling not to laugh at the boys, "because I would love for Ruby to finally clean the bathroom for once."

"You shut it Weiss, or I'll get another one of these uniforms, and I'll slap you in it!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, embarrassed due to Blake and the not so naïve she had now.

"Now, Ms. Rose, no need for violence. Oh, and yes Weiss, she will start with your team's bathroom."  
"What?!"  
"Indeed, hop to it, Ms. Rose."

Ruby held her head low as she grabbed a mop bucket and…a mop.

Sakura was struggling to breathe, "Hey Sasuke, you want to buy us a house by being a male stripper. I heard Fu earlier say she'll give you a hundred Lien."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yells, red in the face, "that's not funny!"

"Oh, come now, tis only a flesh wound…err…wardrobe malfunction? Yang…I'm not good at puns." Sakura sighs, smacking her face, "you just look sexy."

"I could say he that he could grab a mic, and his song could be Uchi-Uchi-Ha-ha-ha!" Yang sings, only to have Sasuke glare at her, with flames coming out of his eyes.

"Shut it!" Sasuke yells.

* * *

Standing on top of Beacon, just now finishing washing the marble, Naruto looked at the setting sun. He smiled, next week would start missions, and he knew that Team JNPR, ZLHF, and RWBY would be doing their best to show up on them all.

He knew his team was ready to take on challenges, with Lapis training harder than ever, and Amira doing so as well. Lee was constantly training, despite still nursing his hurt leg that he had broken a month ago.

His skirt fluttered in the wind, but he embraced the look since he still had to wear it until sundown. Sighing, he was suddenly surprised when he felt someone's hand clutch his. Looking over to his side, he saw Ruby, she was smiling.

"You look adorable," she comments as she leans against him, watching the sun.

Naruto grunts, smiling as he wrapped her with his arm, looking at the sunset together.


	53. Chapter 53

"Welcome to the second semester, ladies and gentlemen, you will now be able to go on missions. Freshmen are limited unless especially recommended, to Class F through Class C missions. These could involve community projects, even leaving Vale, but you will always be under the escort of a Huntsman or Huntress either hired or apart of Beacon Academy. You will get paid for these missions, you will receive full grades based on how they are performed, if special circumstances come up that bumps mission into a higher level you will pay base pay of the level plus any compensation. As Huntsman and Huntresses in training, it is imperative that you are respectful in these missions, that you are dutiful to the fullest extent, be safe and go forward." Ozpin smiles as he chuckled into the mic, "and that is all."

"Oh wow, missions, yes finally!" Ruby had stars in her eyes, "bout time I get to show my skills here!"

"You're telling me, fewer tests, fewer exams…ah, thank Ohm it is over." Weiss hangs her head, taking in a deep breath, "so…when do we go on one?"

"They said in the manual that each team can go on one mission per week, as long as it doesn't go above Class C since we're freshmen," Blake tells the girls as she reads manual and looks over at Sun who was talking to Neptune.

She smiles, noticing Weiss blush a little bit, "hey Weiss go talk to him."

"Wh-what, no, no I'm not going to rudely interrupt their conversation." Weiss blushes, brushing off Blake's suggestion, "besides I need…to uh…go get a nap yeah!'

Yang sighs, watching Weiss walk away, rather quickly. "I think that's a terrible suggestion, that blue-haired Casanova tried to flirt with me, Lee held his tongue until he left."

"Oh, damn, you're right." Blake takes a deep breath, "whew dodged a bullet."

"I got you kitty cat, besides, knowing my sister she's frothing at the mouth at going on a mission."  
"Speaking of frothing, I think I saw her take off to a mission board."  
"Fuck, already, ugh…"  
"Yeah…but, bright side, if she picks an easy construction guard mission we'll be set for a week out."  
"Yeah, girl's night out for a while, get my young sis drunk again."  
"You still have a vid?"  
"Oh yes, I do, oh yes I do, it'll make one hell of a video for Naruto to see when they start really getting serious."  
"Speaking of, you told me that Naruto and she are going a little further and further each week."  
"Eh, it's a just a thing they'll have to figure out."

"You see, Blake, I really don't care if my little sis takes things further with him. I just hope they use protection, she'll probably start asking for advice prior, and then I'll know that they're doing it, because why else would she ask ya know. But, she hasn't, and with her nearing sweet sixteen I don't know what will happen." Yang rubs her hair, a little bit of thought, but more so in trying to figure out what else to say. "You understand?"

"Kind of, I mean, let's be honest they're making out more and more alone. So, one day he'll either slip his hand, or she'll slip his. I think, in all honesty, Naruto is just being respectful to your father." Blake smiles a little, "and I think that's the right kind of guy."

"Do you think Sun will be afraid of your father?"  
"Hehehe, well, maybe."  
"By the way have you played that new game, Solid Gear Survival?"  
"Oh yeah, it's not bad, not great like the other entries."  
"Yeah, since their creator for it got fired, stupid idiots."

Both girls smile, "co-op?"

* * *

Ruby was looking a hologram, scrolling through available missions, accidentally scrolling into B Class missions, selecting one, and confirming her team's approval of the mission. Almost immediately, turning around, she finds Ozpin.

"Oh, hey Ozpin."  
"Ms. Rose, do you know that you that you just signed your team to a B Class mission, normally reserved for second-year students?"  
"Whaaat, no I didn't I hit The C Class button."  
"Hahaha, unfortunately, Ms. Rose, you hit the B Class button."  
"Oh, really, um…"

Ozpin patted her head, "now, I can't let you go in on this mission to Mountain Glenn alone…so…"

Ruby looked like she about realized that her blunder would cost her a team a good mission in the other C classes as she watched the holograms get swarmed over by other students. She sighs, saddened at the loss of her mission.

"So, Ms. Rose, I'm going to send you and your team with help from Team N.A.L.L."  
"Huh, really, that's awesome!"  
"As you may know, Team N.A.L.L is currently down a couple of members due to injuries."  
"Yeah, since Menagerie."  
"Well, that means Naruto and Amira are going to lending their support."  
"Thank you, Ozpin, that's super awesome!"  
"Oh, and by the way Ms. Rose, please don't get into trouble with Oobleck since he'll be leading your combined teams."

Ruby's eye twitched a little bit, Oobleck wasn't a bad person to her, just really…annoying. "Looks like Team Z.L.O.T is already leaving."

"Oh, yes, they got a Class C mission, prisoner escort." Ozpin chuckled, "some big man working with underground criminals, nothing too much."

* * *

"Te-ya!" Link screams as he clashes swords with a bandit, easily parrying the bandit before turning on his heel and smashing a shield into the man's face. "Zel!"

Zelda transforms Ballad into its sword form, easily blocking two other bandits as they came for her, skillfully and gracefully she dodges them. Jumping over them, using her semblance, she forms symbols around her that protect as two other bandits fire arrows at her.

"Fu!" Zelda calls out, "c'mon!"

Fu comes flying in, kicking both bandits in the face with a flying dropkick, she then gets out a dagger and takes off at the bow-wielding bandits as she skillfully weaves herself through the shots they took. Ending up near them, she inverts herself to throw them off and cuts the strings of their bows with ease before kicking them.

Peach, Professor Peach that is, was assisting one of the guards that had been guarding a prisoner they had been assigned to escort toward a prison the same day. Funny that these bandits would be bold enough to take their attack right outside Vale's walls and used that sudden surprise to spirit their leader out of bondage.

Using Hammer Space Link jumps up, getting out a device that he then shot, sending a chain with an iron hand onto a branch that he used to pull himself away from the main fight and pursue the bandit. Below him was Han, who was running full force.

"Elf Boy, we can't let that puny guy get away, hammer!"  
"Right!"

Link reaches into Hammer Space, pulling a large hammer as he jumps into the air, spinning around once before launching it at his teammate. Han caught the large war hammer, roaring out as they charged and leaped over trees.

"Do you think the girls will be fine?!" Link yells out, using his hook shot to weave through the trees and continue acceleration toward the fleeing bandits and their leader.

"Knowing Fu and Zelda they'll hold their own, plus they got one of the best defensive Professors in Beacon at their back, so they'll be fine…worry about us." Han told Link, hopping over some caltrops, "watch your footing!"

"I took the trees for a reason, there," Link points ahead, "he's right up ahead of us!"

The bandit leader, a man named Dong Zhou was huffing, his underlings had given his large mace too early for his liking. Taking deep breaths, he stops, turning around. Watching as the two young Huntsmen in training close in on him.

"You boys go on ahead, report back to our benefactor of where the parts are, don't delay!"  
"But, boss, you're going to get captured again!"  
"Not if I have hostages move, those women aren't too strong anyway!"

The bandits nod, with Dong Zhou smirking as he slammed his mace into the ground, making it shake slightly. His semblance of super strength activating as he smiles, watching the teens drop in front of him, and with Han holding a very large war hammer all the same.

Han roars out, charging with his full might toward Dong, who simply smashed his mace into the war hammer. Both deadlock with each other, with Dong Zhou whistling, "you're a pretty strong lad."

"Shut your fat pie hole," Han breaks the deadlock, "and fight!"

Link gets out a bow, and an arrow from Hammer Space, he takes a deep breath. Launching it, he was surprised to see that big lump of a bandit leader dodge while swinging his giant mace like a sword. Rolling on the ground, Dong Zhou laughs boisterously as he throws an earth dust crystal into the ar.

"Quaking time!" Dong Zhou proclaims as he smashes his mace into the ground.

The shaking was intense as the earth rolled from the force, snapping like a whip from the energy and sending Han backward toward a tree which he crashed through. Link eyes widened as Dong launched himself toward Link.

Link barely dodges as he rolls out of the way toward the left and out of his tree, he pulls his sword back out from Hammer Space. Holding the shield as well, his family emblem on it, he beats his sword once against the shield and spun the blade in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that toothpick boy."  
"War."  
"So, you're war ready huh, then allow me to take you to death!"  
"Come get it, fatso."

Link roars as he clashed against the mace, his sword glowing, much to the surprise of Dong Zhou as he felt his mace bounce of it, the young teen jumps up, placing his shield on his feet as he stumps down on the boss's head.

Spinning around as he landed back on the ground with his shield, sliding a little bit on the ground as he flipped forward to avoid a swipe from Dong Zhou, landing on his hand and using aura activated magnetics to bring his shield to him.

Spinning around, gathering momentum, Link roars as he throws his shield hard. It careens, hitting Dong Zhou in the face, and bloodied the man's nose. The gravity dust crystals in Link's blade glow blue as his aura swarms around him, he roars as he spun around once his feet.

A wave of bluish energy slicing against the mace, blasting him backward and sending him through a tree.

Taking a deep breath, Link was about to send his sword back when his eyes widened, and suddenly he found himself guarding against a white masked man. This man was different from the bandits, he had noble clothing on, while his sword more ornate and fitting of upper class compared to Link's.

"Dong Zhou, our client wants the merchandise by eleven tomorrow morning, do not fail." The masked man didn't bother turning to face the pudgy bandit leader when he heard a moan, instead, he just watched the man get up.

"Who are you!" Link demands, pushing against the blade, "you're letting that pudgy bastard get away?!"

"Tis only a job young swordsman, nothing more, and nothing personal." The masked man chuckled as he kicked Link's sword away, leaving him open to a thrust by the masked man's sword.

Link's eyes widened, only for an arrow made of light to send the masked man flying backward as it exploded into one direction. Zelda hopped from the tree, landing next to Link, she readied her next light arrow.

"Are you alright Link, Link!" Link nods, breaking out the trance of fear, "are you alright!"

"I'm fine, that was just a little too close." Link jumps back, grabbing his sword, "go after Dong Zhou…I can take this guard."

"Right, please…be careful…where's Han!"  
"Being Han, that's why I said go to Dong Zhou."

Link put his shield away, readying his sword with both hands, much like noble standing before him. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a faceless tool," the masked man tells Link, "a swordsman who bears no face and serves only his master."

"So, you serve Dong Zhou?"  
"Not really, but he's an asset, for now."  
"Do I know your master?"  
"No."  
"Shit…"  
"Foul language young man, so unbecoming, too bad I'll hack your head off!"

The man took off with amazing speed, dashing at Link, who stands his ground. Only for Fu to come screeching in with fire dust on her daggers, connects a few rapid slashes as she used her momentum to push the man back.

Link wasted no time as he ran, joining the girl her flurry, and when the man finally tried to bring his sword up to fight instead of blocking Link made sure to deflect a blow meant for Fu. The greenette dances around the swordsmen with ease, trying to help Link as much as she could, and then backed off to ready one of her daggers to explode in Ice Dust.

"Link, jump back!" Link listened to Fu, jumping back as she hurls the dagger at the masked man, who merely slammed his sword into the ground.

A torrent of fire erupts around him, negating the ice dust until Link brought out two gale crystals and put them into his sword. "Eat your own medicine!"

Link slammed his own sword forward, a mighty thrust that caused a blast of gale force power. The man behind mask smirks as he jumped back, his aura flickering. He heard a loud yell from the forest, and chuckled, "oh well…looks like Dong Zhou got captured again."

Link readied his sword, while Fu dropped down next to him, Professor Peach lands next to them. Slowly the man takes a deep breath, shaking his head, "and with that, I'm not even bothering…she is better off without his lard ass as a lackey anyway."

"She…who do you work for!" Peach demands, the man just smirks, his eye holes glowing red. "Answer, and surrender!"

"I shall never surrender, never, for I am Lavatera." The man disappears in a burst of flames, much to their surprise, and Link growls as his aura flickered around him.

Everyone turns to him, "you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just check on Zelda." Fu nods, watching as Link holds his side and seeing a small bit of blood.

She then realized something, the man had only used one hand to hold that large sword, all the while keeping his other hand behind his back. She, for a moment, heard the second clash. "Link got slashed with a hidden dagger I believe."

"Yes, a three-pointed dagger…odd…" Peach placed her hands over Link's wounds, "go on and assist the others. You'll be bumped to Class B pay."

"Yes, Mam!" Fu flies away, leaving Peach to tend to Link.

Slowly Link takes a deep breath, looking at Professor Peach. "Something tells me that's not the last will see of this…Lavatera guy."

* * *

Salem was meditating, on top of her castle, slowly the ground began to shake as she focused on a recent memory of a deceased Grimm coming to her finally. "So many of my children, so many deaths, so much to learn from them all." She muttered, slowly taking a deep breath as one of her more powerful creations came flooding into her, and her eyes snapped open.

Getting up, her clone steps into the dimension, looking around. "Sienna Khan lives and is unturned."

"That is quite unfortunate, Adam is on the move, gathering Black Fang Members."  
"The anthesis and the secret sect of The White Fang?"  
"Yes, one that I created, all to make mankind suffer a little bit more and Faunus kind of their…earnest acceptance of their kind many millennia ago."

Taking a deep breath, Salem licks her clawed hands and smiles. "Tell Doctor Merlot to build his machines, I wish to give a test to the one I saw in my vision."

"The soul bearer?"  
"Oh yes, Kurama, for his sacrifice many eons ago to replace the light of Ashura…and in doing so reincarnates with his partner's soul."  
"Took him long enough, obliterating the light half within must've held back the reincarnation process for a while."  
"Oh, yes indeed, and with it…my lover's soul went under rather unusual changes as well."  
"What was once Taiyo Hyuuga, became Ruby Rose."

Salem chuckled, looking at the barren wasteland, she forms a dark ball of energy in her hand. It slowly started to swirl, forming into a Rasengan, a very dark purple sphere almost black. Holding it on her finger, she looks at it.

"The light will fade against the darkness." Salem crushed the sphere in her hand, smiling, "and with it all hope."

"He's still locked away in the boy, feeding the boy's potential every so often, but I don't see this child as a threat to me. In fact, I see an opportunity, what more poetry for another of The Ashura Line to fall under darkness, the sun never to rise upon the world again?" Salem talks to her clone, walking toward it, and smiles. "I merely want darkness to fill his heart, and I know of a way to do it."

"The Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, who would've thought she would bear a child into this world, and to think I was hasty in trying to kill her back at Mount Iyo when I slew the original over lived Summer Maiden." Salem monologues, she walks with her hands behind her back, "I dispatched Tyrian to wait for my signal."

"My lady, Tyrian brought us the old knight Lavatera, and you have given him his youth back…why?"  
"Simply, what is a toy if there is no fun to play with it, I merely let him wield my power and seduced him through it."  
"Summer Rose was a lot more difficult, I much rather enjoy the screams of human, a begging."

"When Qrow broke his bondages of me back in his youth, I made sure that he forever would shamed, after all, Summer would do anything to save her friends. How very sweet is my revenge on the girl to take her soul, making her soul under my clutches, and a tighter hold to make sure she could never be free…only through death, that is." Salem looks at Summer, smiling as she walks toward her, "and you never told your husband of it…how despicable…"

"You're a weak woman," Salem spat on Summer's face, "pathetic."

"Yes…Pathetic…Mistress…" She listened to the words as if they were music, Salem for the first time in a long time was giddy, looking at her clone.

"I need four more Revenants before The Vytal Festival, I don't want Sienna Khan anymore. She's too strong of will to keep a hold of forever, but that one…Dante…interests me. See to it, if by chance he should find himself all alone, that he met with a cruel fate." Salem's clone nods, "and I wish for…Itachi Uchiha as well, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why Sasuke Uchiha?"  
"The Indra Path belongs in the darkness, with his rightful brother if luck be willing."  
"So you want Namikaze to be converted as well?"  
"Why, yes, of course…and with him, we'll have the soul of Kurama in addition."  
"Who's the last one?"

Salem looked at her clone, the one who would oversee turning these people, "Qrow."

"After all, mother and father should be with child." Suddenly she heard Summer croak, wheezing, and turned to see her Revenant trying to speak.

Rolling her eyes, she snapped her fingers, "what is it, Summer…"

"Stay away from my daughter, and you're wrong…Taiyang is her father." Summer couldn't move, she'd done cleaned Salem's head from her body's shoulders if she could. "Qrow is not her father, Taiyang is…"

"Hehehe," Salem touches her cheek, "of course…after all, Qrow was so afraid his semblance and I constantly playing with him for a time being would put Ruby in danger…why do you think he didn't stick around until after your _"death"_ Summer."

"You can try to deny what he did to you…"  
"What you made him do!"  
"Oh, and you were so willing to give yourself to him to save him."  
"Shut up…"  
"It must be painful, you did love Qrow, but you felt disgusting afterward…weak…"  
"Shut up…"

"You should thank me," Summer's eyes widened, "if I didn't have control over him he could've had a happy life up until his semblance made you lose the baby."

"Taiyang…is Ruby's father…both in heart and biologically." Summer grinds her teeth as black veins travel in her face, "you're nothing but a monster."

"I am, and I know this, and I embrace it. I was going to be a mother once, so, I'll take pity on you and reunite you with your daughter soon enough." Salem walks away from Summer as she bore a sad and melancholic look on her face.

 _"_ _After all, my daughter died within my womb, due to my grieve and pain."_


	54. Chapter 54

Link had a bandage around his torso, sighing as he watched the police get handed Dong Zhou, who was kicking and screaming about being abandoned by someone. Taking a deep breath, taking a bottle of water out of Hammer Space, he drank the contents as he leaned against a tree in a nearby prison.

"Link," Zelda walks over to him, "here."

She hands him some herbs, some she had found in a nearby forest, quite partial to herbology they were safe by her standards. Slowly, Link took some into his hands before chewing them like gum in his mouth, he relaxes, the wound he had been given by Lavatera wasn't too deep.

However, this meant that this villain was very fast on the draw.

Han ended being the one to take down Dong Zhou, a good punch to the throat does wonder against anyone. He was currently talking to Fu, watching as the guards took Dong away, he turns to briefly look at Link and nod.

The Verdant nods back "seems like we're getting a bump in pay."

"It would seem so, how did you get injured so bad so quick?"  
"I don't know, this…Lavatera guy managed to hold his own against me and Fu, and somehow snuck a dagger slash against me."  
"He's a very big threat, especially if he's working with criminals in Vale."  
"That's the thing, if he's so powerful, why even work with criminals?"  
"Easy money, criminals always make easy money, they rather have it easy than live comfortable normal lives."  
"And, Huntsmen are normal and comfortable?"  
"Shut up…"

Link chuckled lightly punching her arm, "cheer up Zel, I'm fine."

"Y-yeah, I know, just…don't do something stupid to hurt yourself on the way back," Zelda tells Link, sitting next to him, leaning on the same tree. "Professor Peach is not really as good as a fighter as the other professors."

"Eh," Link nudged his head side to side, "she's still our leader."

"I thought I was your leader," Zelda childishly bemoaned as she punched Link lightly in the side, "would you have me replaced?"

"Not for the biggest fields in Hyrule princess, not for the biggest field."  
"Isn't your sister tending to your farm?"  
"Yeah, maybe, she's a little lazy here and there."  
"Aryll is still a good girl, one day, she'll make a good a wife…"

Link smiled, looking at the clouds, "this land is not like vacuo, and definitely not like Hyrule at all. I miss home, a lot actually, and sometimes I'm scared to go forward…"

"Yeah, well, I am too. I'm afraid of losing the people I hold dear to me, father…mother…you." Link looked at her, and she blushed a little bit, "only because you're my friend."

"Hmph, well don't go thinking I'm just going to die soon," Link looks at Zelda and smiles brightly. "I've got precious people to protect as well, no matter what, and that's the thing."

"From You to Naruto, Jaune to Ruby, Coco, and Cardin recently. They've grown to have someone to protect, just like we do, and so we can't afford to fall behind or let them fall behind. Our rivalries, our friendship, our bonds…they make us stronger beyond what normally we can do." Zelda says as she takes a deep sigh soon afterward, "and I see us standing taller than ever before."

"We're just beginning Zel, imagine what they'll be like, what we'll be like our graduation. We'll be the best generation in Remnant yet, perhaps, the generation to end it all." Link points out, watching as the sun came out from behind a cloud, "and when the skies are blue…no monsters in view, children shall walk the forest alone."

"For tomorrow, now and forever, the land is peaceful." Zelda finished what Link was saying, "shepherd's prayer?"

"Verse two, volume three, chapter four. A world without Grimm, without suffering, and ever-changing challenges." Link smiled, "my favorite book."

* * *

Lapis was having his bandage removed by the nurse, he sighs and gets up. "Mr. Lazuli, you'll have some nice scars, but looks like your wounds have healed enough to return to active training in two weeks time."

"Gah," Lapis was flabbergasted, "two weeks?! I'm going to fall behind, I don't want to be behind the rest of my team."

Lee stood up from the bed, grabbing his crutches, "Lapis our youth will burn brighter than ever I rest assured that we will soon surpass everyone on our team."

"Says the guy who's out for three more weeks, how's his leg Nurse Joy?" Lapis looked at the amber-haired woman, she smiled and chuckled.

"Well, he still has healing fractures and looks like the bone will need to have two more months to heal completely. However, Mr. Rock here can get back to training in four weeks, rightly so." Lee deflated a little bit, he could've sworn it was three weeks.

"See, no talk now eh Lee, it sucks!" Lapis declared, soon taking a deep breath, "but I'm fine with it."

"Well boys, I recommend that you all take it easy, and as it is nearing The Vytal festival don't overexert yourselves in training. Too much stress will burn you out, too much effort will deflate the resolve, and certainly, too much training can be bad for your health." Nurse Joy says as she pats Lapis's head, "now Mr. Lazuli you may leave, I need to start the treatment on Rock Lee's leg."

"Alright," Lapis gets up and stretched as he looked at his scar, _"why'd you do it, dad…"_

Frowning he begins to walk out of the nurse's office, finding Amira standing there, "hey golden eye boy."

"Hey, my crazy white flower, so, what's up?"  
"I'm wanting to see if you're wanting to go for a walk with me, in Vale."  
"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Naruto?"  
"Eh, that's this Thursday, we got a couple days to relax."  
"Yeah…honestly, Amira, I'm not really in the mood…"

She smiled, kissing his cheek, "don't worry too much about that. I wasn't thinking of screwing you just after healed, now c'mon we're going out."

* * *

Lapis and Amira were wearing matching clothing as they strolled through Vale, passing up a movie theater and looked over to see Team JNPR coming out from it. Jaune was waving as he noticed them, and Amira waves back along with Lapis.

He starts running over toward them, "hey, Lapis hold up a second."

"Yeah, Jauney, what's up?"  
"You good man, you've been out a while, all healed up?"  
"Yeah, thanks for asking, not fully yet they want me to take it easy for a few."  
"I hear ya, I really do, can you do me a favor and point me toward a flower shop?"  
"Flower…shop, why?"  
"Well…"  
"Look, Jauney, Weiss isn't exactly going to…ya know…"

Jaune gets a little flustered, he rubs the back of his head, "actually…it's not for Weiss. I just wanted to thank Pyrrha for all her training and such. She's supposed to be my squaddie, yet she takes more care of me then I do of her."

"Aww," Amira coos and smiles, "got a crush Jauney?"

"A little bit," Jaune waves off, "just a little bit.'

"Well, speaking of flowers, there some nice ones at Vi's Garden Shack. It's up the road, isn't your team coming with you?" Amira questioned Jaune, which would make it awkward for him just to shove flowers in Pyrrha's hands as he bought them, "because…"

"Oh, I know, I'm not going to give them to her there. They're actually going in for the day, Pyrrha is a little sick…and well…" Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "kind of moody."

"Period troubles?"  
"Ye-yeah?"  
"Well, if you're wanting to pay her back, get her some Tylenol and some incents."  
"Inc-incents…got it."  
"You don't seem too lost on this, what's up with that, you two bumping dirties?"  
"No, no, no!"

Jaune waves his hands in defense, "I have few sisters, some older and some younger. I have been around moody women all my life, but it comes with it's perks. I know how to braid, I know how to sew, and I'm pretty much not so awkward about women's health."

"Yet, you can't flirt to save your pale ass." Amira jabs at Jaune, the blonde rubs the back of the head and chuckled nervously.

"Um, Amira, you realize how that sounds right?"  
"Oh…oh...so-sorry."  
"No, don't be, because my older sister tried to teach me how to flirt."  
"A lot of things lost in translation?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you tried…Ren?"  
"Really, Ren?"  
"Yeah, dead as a doorknob in that department…um…Nora?"  
"Do I look like I'm becoming a crazy Tsundere."

Amira scratches her chin on the last thing, "um, well…"

She slowly imagined Nora watching someone flirt with Ren, and then she imagined the girl walking away only to get jumped by the crazed Valkyrie. Paling a little bit, she finally understood what Jaune meant, it was kind of sad that Nora could go on and on…but when it came to feelings she was defensive.

"Naruto?"  
"Actually, yeah, I asked about how he and Ruby flirt."  
"And…"  
"They just told me to be myself."  
"Sounds about right, Sasuke?"  
"He looks pissed off all the time."  
"That's just Sasuke."  
"Is he nicer in person?"  
"Yeah, he's actually just moodier Naruto."  
"Oh why, that's actually kind of funny."  
"I know right, FYI, he's getting married."

Jaune stood in shock, shouting without thinking, "Naruto and Ruby are getting hitched?!"

"NO!" Amira yells, "seeing Team JNPR run over toward them."

"Did I hear that Naruto and Ruby are getting married?" Pyrrha asks, "wow…that's…"

"No…they're not." Amira smacks her face, "wrong person…"

"But you just said he, Naruto, was getting married." Jaune points out.

"No, I meant Sasuke, damn it all Jaune follow the conversation man!" Amira waves her arms about, "Sasuke and Sakura are planning to get hitched after he wins the tournament."

"Little presumptuous don't you think, I mean, what makes him think he's going to win. Jaune could win the tournament!" Pyrrha exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest, "I mean he could lose to Jaune if he isn't careful."

"Wow, Jaune, did you really get that strong?" Jaune rubs the back of his head Amira questioned him, "c'mon is it true?"

Torn between disappointing Pyrrha, or admitting he was subpar to everyone else, he decided on the best route. "I could n, if I keep my training up."

Pyrrha purses her lips, smiling and nodding agreement, "Jaune's a fast learner."

Lapis smirks, "wanna have a light spar?"

"But, aren't you supposed to be healing?"  
"Light…spar, just weapon contact, no aura contact."  
"Oh, so like children fighting with swords?"  
"Yep, the very same."

* * *

Lapis and Jaune stood in on a dock, the dock was rundown and clear of most debris. Jaune had Corcea Mors ready, along with his shield. Lapis meanwhile slammed his foot onto the ground, forming a crystal sword, and spinning it in his hand as he formed a crystal shield.

"Here's the rules Jauney, you'll just have to beat my guard. That's all I do if you make me attack, you win, if you get passed it you win." Lapis tells Jaune, who nods, spinning his sword in his hand and readying it over his shield like one would a spear.

Jaune charged at Lapis, running fast, still assuming the same position. He stabs his sword at Lapis, who effortlessly deflects the blow, only for Jaune to reverse grip his sword much to his surprise and spin on his heel.

Lapis jumped back, avoiding the slash, and clashed shields and swords with Jaune. "That move was surpassingly good, not bad, you've certainly got better."

Jaune didn't take the bait, he surprised Lapis as he backed away, only to leap forward with a thrust. Lapis jumped back away, only to once again raise his shield up as Jaune pressed his momentum by doing a second leap, only this time he came down hard with his sword.

Grunting, Lapis was forced to back away as Jaune spun on his feet and attempt to shield bash him. Bringing his blade up to block Jaune, both glared, with both grunting as Jaune started to push Lapis back a little bit.

 _"_ _Damn Pyrrha, you must be one hell of a teacher."_ Lapis looked at Pyrrha, watching her smirk, "let's see how good you are against an attack."

"Huh?!" Jaune was forced to jump back as Lapis lunged, "you said you couldn't attack!"

"I'm not needing to go lightly, you're strong enough to take a little bit of offense right! That was always your problem Jaune, you never had a shield arm, always sword!" Jaune raised his shield up, blocking the first strike, only to jump back as Lapis spun around and thrusted his crystalline blade at Jaune.

Both youths roar, clashing their blades, while Jaune blocked another strike much to Lapis's surprise. Slowly, Lapis could see it, a white outline appearing around Jaune. Lapis smirks as he jumps up, backing away, and getting out his bow as he forms several crystal arrows.

Pyrrha was about to move to help him, only for Ren to grab her shoulder, and he looks at her with a smile. He nods, making a nudge with his head, and Pyrrha watched as Jaune slashed the first couple of arrows out of the air.

He begins to charge at Lapis, jumping up, and slashing a few more out of the air. She was surprised, then she smiles, brightly so. _"He finally picked up on my training, go Jaune, go Jaune!"_

"Lapis, don't get pushed back by that blonde punk, we've got one in Naruto…Imagine Naruto's face!" Amira cheered for Lapis, who smiles as he launched another arrow before forming daggers with his crystals and charged at Jaune.

Jaune blocked the arrow, which shattered, and his eyes widened as he sees Lapis charging fast at him. He barely blocks the daggers by moving his shield about, he then sends his shoulder into Lapis's sternum, surprising everyone.

Lapis, in a lot of pain, coughs up a wad of spit from the impact. His eyes widened when Jaune spun Corcea Mors in his hand and reversed gripped it. Stopping the slash inches from Lapis neck, Jaune's eyes widened, he himself was stunned.

"W-wow, holy shit Jauney, damn…" Lapis looked at Jaune, "the fuck kind of training did you go through?"

"Enough," Jaune says as he sheaths his blade, "I can't believe…I…"

"You won!" Pyrrha runs over to him, grabbing him, "finally you are catching on."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. Sasuke is a lot more powerful than me…but you're a good kid." Lapis pats Jaune's shoulder, but then holds his side, "gah this hurts."

"Sorry, Lapis."  
"Nah, it was me wanting to go hard."  
"You should relax more."  
"Oh, I am, Amira…we're going back home."

Amira smiled, grabbing Lapis's hand, "sure…see ya guys!"

Amira picks Lapis up, running with him, much to everyone's humor.

* * *

Cardin was walking with Jay on his shoulder, Velvet was walking next to him, "sorry about this Vel."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to see someone's uncle spending time with family." Cardin chuckled, watching as Jay held his arms out, "you are doing okay up there?"

"Yeah!" Jay cheers, flapping his arms, "I wanna fly one day."

Cardin chuckled, "well be a good kid and maybe you'll get to fly a Bulwark one day."

"Cool, I'll be the best pilot ever!"  
"Yeah you will, and you'll get to fly me into missions."  
"Yeah or fly just anywhere!"

Laughing, the redhead looked at Velvet, smiling. She looks at him, blushing, smiling as well.

"So, when will you go to school Jay?"  
"Next month, momma taught me for a little bit, I can multiply and divide."  
"You can, what's three divided by three?"  
"One!"  
"Correct, what is three times three?"  
"Nine!"

Velvet laughs, watching the boy giggle as well. She noticed that Cardin had both hands-on Jay's knees, holding him in place. The girl followed Cardin as they rounded a corner, coming back toward Jay's home, where his mother was waiting.

"Hey Carmella, look who I brought!" Cardin nudges his head toward Velvet.

"Oh, hey, you must Velvet. Cardin, thanks for taking Jay out for a walk, I'm just trying to get dinner set up and all." Carmella rubbed the back of her head, "wanna join us Velvet?"

"Sure, I'd like that, what are you making?"  
"Teriyaki Chicken with pineapple slices."  
"Sounds lovely."  
"It tastes lovely."  
"I bet!"

Cardin watched as the two women walked into the house, he followed them Jay still on his shoulders.

* * *

Jay was fast asleep, laying on the couch as Velvet and Cardin were watching a movie with Carmella. The woman looks at them, smiling, _"you'd be proud of him Jay…really proud."_

Taking a deep breath, she watched as they up, moving Jay to where he was asleep still. "Sorry to cut this shot, but we've gotta get going, curfew."

"Oh, I know, take care of yourselves…and Cardin…keep your hands where they belonged." Carmella teased, which made both Cardin and Velvet blush.

Walking out of the house, Carmella waves at them through a window, which they responded. Slowly waking in the sunset, both Velvet and Cardin look over to see Naruto and Ruby sitting on a bench. Smiling as they waved at them, he chuckled, making kissy faces at them.

Cardin then felt his ear tug, "down boy."

Cardin chuckled as he looked at Velvet, noticing her blush, "you look beautiful in a sunset ya know."

"R-really?" Velvet nearly melted, "you think so?"

"Yeah…I do…" Cardin places his hand on hers, both walking toward a transport craft.

He cursed the day he never got teleportation for his semblance, Naruto could easily have himself and Ruby back to school in ten minutes. Still, though, he was glad Naruto had someone to grow close to, and as he looked at Velvet, he found himself glad for another thing.

Falling in love with a Faunus.


	55. Chapter 55

**_(So, I opened a poll in my profile, "Who is your favorite OC in Silent?", those who answer it and if the top three wins out I'll be making THREE special chapters involving the characters (possibly the backstories or such.) Anyway, you'll notice a lot of Mirabella characters in the poll, because I managed to flesh out (somewhat) the Mirabella family in some form. As we take the steps toward Fall (in RWBYverse.) we'll be gearing up for Vytal, where each team will have to face each other in an epic showdown. Now as for how to tournament plays out, I don't know how I'll do it, I may change it to a battle royal (kind of like Tournament of Power from Dragon Ball Super…don't know yet.) anyway that's enough information dump._**

 ** _See y'all next time._**

 ** _Blazeraptor54)_**

* * *

Naruto was a little green, Cardin could tell that from a mile away, and was very sluggish which was unlike him. The blonde sort of stepped like a zombie, in fact, Cardin did a fearful glance over to see if there were any bites, Gods help them all if a zombie apocalypse began with Naruto or Ruby.

That'd be impossible to survive, with Grimm and all.

Both teens finished up in the vet office, both walked toward the break room. However, when Naruto entered it, he fell forward and collapsed onto the floor. Cardin freaked out, this was not like Naruto, not one bit.

"Hey, Naruto, Naruto! Flick me off if you're alive."  
Naruto weakly raised his right hand, flicking Cardin off with a barely extended finger.  
"Okay…not dead, cool…hospital?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Hospital."

Naruto once again shook his head, crawling a like a worm until he felt a cool spot in the room. Curling into a ball, he reached up and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it on his head. The blonde got greener, his eyes widened as he teleported toward a garbage can.

The sounds of retching fill the room as Naruto vomited into the can, Cardin watched as the blonde finished soon, slowly groaning a little bit as he teleported from the can. Laying down back where he was, Naruto groans in pain.

"Na-Naruto, c'mon man, lets go to a hospital."  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Why, afraid you'll fall behind?"  
Naruto nods.  
"You know Ruby's mission is tomorrow, you gonna make it."  
Naruto nodded once again.  
"I don't think you…are…"

Naruto glares at Cardin, looking into his soul as his demonic gaze fell upon the redhead. The older teen backs up, exiting the room, and then getting out his scroll. Scrolling down to where Velvet's number was he begins to ring her up and takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _Ello, hey Cardin, you there?"  
_ "Yeah, Vel, um do you know anything about Faunus specific viruses?"  
 _"Naruto?"  
_ "How did you…even…"  
 _"He looked green today, Cardin, is he running a fever?"  
_ "Um…"  
 _"Yes, or no."  
_ "Well, you see…he gave me the look…"  
 _"The…look?"  
_ "The Demonic Gaze."  
 _"Oh dear must be in a lot of pain."  
_ "He ain't wanting to go to a hospital."  
 _"Ah, that's it, he's afraid of hospitals!"  
_ "So, how do I get him to go?"

A silence fell over them both, both unsure on how they'd even force Naruto to do something, this was Naruto frigging Namikaze they were talking about. He was cranky, sick, and slightly irritated from the busy day. In other words, negotiations, pleading, and outright begging was off the table.

Which left one option.

"Velvet I'll call you right back," Cardin hung up on Velvet and pulled his mace out, "okay…sorry, Naruto."

Walking into the room, a veterinarian stood outside, she watched as one of the helpers to check up on his buddy. She then heard him shout, "you're going even if I have to knock you out!", only for the door to slam open as Cardin screamed.

Cardin screamed because simply one thing, Naruto vacuumed punched him, straight out of the room. He sprawled on the floor, sliding against the veterinarian's feet. He had a look of utter regret, groaning, he gets back up.

"So-sorry," Cardin says to the veterinarian, "my friend's sick and he's refusing to go to the hospital."

"Jeez, must fear them if he's fighting."  
"Ye-yeah…"  
"I can't really help…"  
"I know…"

Cardin gets his scroll back out, taking a few moments he then recalls Velvet, "yeah Velvet whatever I was planning…it did not work."

 _"_ _You tried to club him out, and then drag him…didn't you?"  
_ "No…"  
 _"Cardin…"  
_ "Yes, I did, and failed miserably at it."  
 _"Hang on, I'm going to call Ruby."  
_ "Why her?"  
 _"Why do you think, if she comes down there, she can drag him out without harm being done to her."  
_ "See that's why I like you, that's actually something I didn't think of."  
 _"What were you thinking of?"  
_ "Pressing The Yang Button."  
 _"Oh God, don't, you can't afford a building…"_

Cardin sighs, "well I'll wait for Ruby then."

* * *

To say that Ruby was eccentric would be correct, to say that she would have a costume of a nurse for Halloween already that was perfectly conservative because she literally bought a nurse's outfit would be okay, to bring a fake needle along with her?

That was just downright insane, an insanity that she used to play a trick on Naruto and to see if he was actually scared of them. Her surprise was when Naruto teleported her, after taking the needle from her. Into the same spot was Cardin was.

She blinked once, blinked twice, her face was flustered as she ran over to the door and proceeded to beat on it. She was angrier at the fact that she thought she'd get treated different, he spoiled her deeply, and when he treated her like Cardin on this day her anger took over.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you will open this door, or we are done!" She roars out as she rapidly beat the door, finally sighing when he didn't do it, "I didn't mean it…"

She could see Naruto retch, throwing up in a garbage can that he had next to him, he looked much greener than before, but then something happens. He clutched his stomach, his eyes bugged out, and Ruby instinctively stepped back from the door smashed through it.

He ran full sprint to the nearest bathroom, hopping over Cardin, who eyes were wide at the speed he was moving at, he saw the bathroom doors open and then slam shut. Ruby stood next to him, she looked at him, and he looked at her.

"What the fuc-ah!" Cardin felt a stinging sensation on the back of his head, Ruby slapped him upside of his head as he went to cuss.

"Foul language…" Ruby chastised him, albeit, still bewildered at Naruto's behavior.

Pursing her lips, she gets out her scroll, scrolling to Kushina's image, and swiping on it. The ringing kept going for a moment before she finally answered, and looked at Ruby with tired eyes, it was nighttime where she was at after all.

 _"_ _Ruby, what's wrong, something happened?"  
_ "Uh, yes and no, um…Naruto's acting weird."  
 _"How so?"  
_ "He's been throwing up, and now it looks like he's got the runs, and he's refusing to go to the hospital."  
 _"Bad batch…"  
_ "Eh?"  
 _"Naruto's hobby is herbology remember, he mixes herbs every so often, and usually he's fairly good at it."  
_ "So…why won't he let me take him to hospital."  
 _"Needles."  
_ "Ha knew it!"

Ruby figured out why when Naruto tossed the needle from her hand, then rudely teleporting her out of the room with himself for a moment. Kushina on the scroll pinched her nose, sighing, and looking at her.

 _"_ _You see, Ruby, Naruto's effects should only go away in twenty-four hours."_ Kushina blushed a little bit at the next line, _"are you…um…getting ready to get visited by nature?"_

Ruby blushed, looking at Cardin, the redhead looked at her. "I should go."

"Yeah, you really should," Ruby tells him as he starts to walk off to continue his rounds.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby shuddered a little bit, "he idiotically ingested the wrong herbal treatment…didn't he?"

 _"_ _He's gave them to you before?"  
_ "Yeah, this tea that smells of cinnamon and stuff, it kind of happened after the first time we were alone together, and I convinced him to massage me…"  
 _"Sneaky, sneaky, that's not being PG there Ruby."  
_ "I know…"  
 _"More than likely Naruto was making a more solid version but mixed it up with herbs he used for himself when it came to muscle cramps that he would get when he practiced Foshan."  
_ "So, these flu-like symptoms…"  
 _"Merely a consequence of him trying to flush it out of his system, his body reading it as a virus of some sort, like food poisoning."  
_ "Yikes…"  
 _"I taught him the mixture, he picked up on it easily, he must've been distracted by something that he grabbed the wrong one."_

A veterinarian comes walking toward Ruby, "miss have you seen Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom, why?" Ruby asks as the veterinarian.

The veterinarian sighed, pinching her nose, "I knew I accidentally misplaced them. I came into the common room, and I knocked over Naruto's herbal treatments as he left to use the bathroom…I assume I put them back in the right spot."

"You're perturbed by him using herbs?"  
"On the contrary, his herbal medication has helped us with some of the more troublesome guests since they don't like needles, he seems to understand them."

For the briefest of moments Ruby had a dark cloud over her head, sure the racist said that Faunus were animals, but to understand animals was a thing Naruto couldn't possibly be fully capable of. Then she remembered the times where he'd seemingly have random things walk up to him for no reason, and it hit her.

Naruto was an animal magnet, someone who attracted animals, and likely was attracted to animals in the sense of caring for them.

"Naruto's ill, isn't he?" The veterinarian asks as she looks at them, with Ruby nodding.

 _"_ _Yes, but don't worry, it should pass through his system in twenty-four hours' time. I'm going back to bed Ruby, call me if something else happens, but I'll be laughing about this in the morning bahaha!"_ Kushina hangs on Ruby, who just sighs, and watched as Naruto slowly dragged himself back from the bathroom.

"Um, Naruto, we're not taking you to the hospital…you mixed up herbal treatments, didn't you?" Ruby inquired as she watched him weakly nod, with her walking toward him, "can I take him home?"

* * *

Yeah, I'll let the head veterinarian know, she'll not mind Naruto taking a day off. He's a workhorse, though I am sorry Naruto, it was my fault, I should've told you I knocked over your herbs." The blonde glared at the woman, "hehehe…sorry?"

Groaning could be heard as Naruto was helped by Ruby toward the door.

Naruto was laying in his bed in the dorms, Ruby was placing a wet cloth on his head, "you're such a big idiot sometimes."

The blonde looked at her, then motions a break with his hands and then points at himself and her, she frowns at him. "You didn't think I actually meant that did you, I'm sorry…I got angry."

Smiling, he mouths to her, _"you're cuter when you're angry."_

Her eye twitched a little bit, smiling as she nearly wanted to get Naruto back, but bit her tongue a little bit. The girl shifts him around to where he lay down in her lap a little bit, resting his head on a pillow on her lap, she begins to massage his temple.

"Got a headache?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Poor baby."  
Naruto frowns.  
"Love you though."  
 _"Love you too…"_

"You still up for our mission to tomorrow?" Ruby asked, he nods and smiles at her, "that's good."

She heard light breathing, finding Naruto asleep in her lap, smiling she begins to stroke his hair a little bit. He snuggled into the pillow some more and lead her to believe that he was out like a light, and slowly she shifted him around to where she lay him under the blankets as she laid to next to him.

Smiling she kisses the back of his head, "sleep tight…Naruto."

She feels something hop into the bed with them, looking down she sees Zwei, the Corgi family dog of the rose family wrapping its tiny body around her feet. She chuckled, giggling, and saw him get up and get up into her face.

"Shh, Zwei, don't wake my boyfriend," Ruby says as the dog goes to bark, wanting to play, he whimpered at her orders.

Only for Ruby to start rubbing his back rapidly, which made him kick his feet a little bit, his happy tongue lolling from his mouth.

* * *

Naruto was punching the air rapidly as the group of seven walked in the forest, his sickness having gone away within the twenty-four hours, thanks to some herbal treatment by Blake herself that morning. He kicked the air rapidly, having never really felt this good in a while.

Ruby chuckled as he continued to do the routine, "someone's happy."

Naruto stops, jumping up and landing on his right hand as he used Instant to appear in front of her inverted and kissed her cheek. Everyone was watching the display, it was like a fox playing a with a toy, it was just too giddy to stop.

Oobleck smiles, "what did you give him Blake?"

"I gave him some Ginseng, mixed with some rosemary, and lavender. Rosemary helps quell stomach pains, the Ginseng gave him the energy boost he needs, and lavender helped with the rank breath he had from puking all that night." Blake tells them as she walks, with Yang pursing his lips as she was impressed at the skill Blake had shown.

"It's almost you and human had the same upbringing," Oobleck states and leaves it open in the air for someone to confirm or deny it.

"No, I was raised in guarded home, remember I'm Ghira's and Kali's Belladonna's daughter…I never really had much freedom until I joined The Fang." Blake sighs as she looked away, "in ways the best choice I've ever made, but in a lot more the worst."

"It gave you the needed combat experience, plus you're on the path of True Instinct, the same path Naruto and Ruby Rose here are taking. Speaking of, Ruby, what's your specialty?" Oobleck asks as he stops walking for a moment to stretch, but then notices something moving around in her backpack.

A corgi popped its head from the backpack, sniffing around, and then barking at Oobleck. Blake meanwhile had widened eyes and slowly took a step back toward Weiss, in fact, she got behind Weiss. The heiress to The Schnee Dust Company looked at her teammate.

"Um, Blake, you okay there?"  
"Y-yeah, jus-just fine, I'm not afraid of d-d-dogs."  
"You don't say."  
"Yeah, not afraid, just cold."  
"So, that's why you're shivering…won't mind if I have my husky brought here to Beacon then."

Blake's eyes went white and wide, she fell to the side, crumbling herself up in the fetal position. "No…" she whines a little bit, "please…"

"You came all the way to Mt. Glenn, the most dangerous site in all of Vale on a B-class mission for study…and you brought…a…dog?!" Oobleck almost shouts, and then something happened, "that's brilliant!"

"Eh?!" Everyone, even Amira, screeched.

"Good forward thinking Ms. Rose, a dog's sense of smell is higher than a human. By golly, he'll sniff any Beowulfs out, or even other dangerous things before we even get near them. I would've brought my retriever from home along," Blake groans as he said this, "but with this boon on our team we'll surely complete our observation of The Goliath herd."

"Goliaths," Weiss rubbed her chin, "wait a minute aren't those like the monster sized Grimm that look like Vacuo Elephants?!"

"Yes, and with our entourage, they will not attack, they are the very few examples of intelligent Grimm. Grimm that can understand, plan, and wait with patience. They see us as the ultimate doom, so they dare not attack unless they know they can win, in our case them attack us would be suicide for them." Oobleck told them all, rubbing the back of his head, "but Beowulfs are stupid enough to try it and so they'll attempt."

"Huh, neat, any Cyclopsams in the area. The big bullies with the one eye, and stuff?" Ruby asked as she looked around, noticing some broken trees.

"Likely, Glenn has been harboring Grimm since it's fall, it used to be a large city like Vale. It shows us a valuable lesson and an understanding that if we're not proactive then even capital cities are under the same type of threats as small villages." Oobleck lectured as he faced the first outside wall of the lost city, looking around, he finds has taken a toll on it all.

"We'll just kill'em all then," Amira boisterously exclaims as she throws her arms out, "we can take them all on!"

"Yeah!" Yang agrees, smashing her fists together, "we can take'em."

The sudden sound of gunfire made them stop, they looked around, with Oobleck readying his weapon. In the bushes, a commotion brought their attention as a multi-colored girl stumbled out of it. She had dark brown hair and pink on one side, with her eyes corresponding to the color of her hair.

She was holding her stomach as she stumbled while running, falling to the ground, blood slowly flowing from the wound. Out of the bushes, several robots came from it, with Oobleck and everyone being in their sights.

"Unidentified intruders, eliminate intruders," one of the robots held a large spear as it pointed it at the group.

The girl that had stumbled out of the woods coughed up a massive wad of blood, frowning as she looked at the group, and then started to crawl over to them. Ruby made the move first, running over to the shorter girl and grabbing her with her semblance.

As her petals flowed back to the group they seemed to glow in an array of colors before she reappeared with a girl in her hands. the robots made a move only for Naruto to use Instant and appear behind them, spinning on his while going low he trips them all as Yang jumps above him.

"Roaring Dragon!" Yang screams as she launches a volley of fireballs from her gauntlets, smashing them into the robots that been taken down by Naruto as he teleports away.

Appearing next to Ruby as she placed the girl on the ground, Naruto could tell that the gunshot from earlier was intended for the girl they now saw, she had a massive tear in the abdomen from the bullets piercing her aura.

Quickly he formed the green energy around his palms and began to close the wound as fast as possible, blood soak onto his hands as several more robots came from the forest. Oobleck bats one away with his thermos before appearing behind several and erupting fire from it that melted their steel and computer components.

"Yo teach when were robots hostile to people!" Yang calls out as she punches one that charged at her, "this is crazy!"

"But fun!" Amira states as she blasts several handing for her, she dances around, blasting them with her shotguns as she spun on her heel, "heehaw!"

Weiss sliced several of the ones that dropped down from the trees apart, spinning on her heel backward as she avoided another one that was sliced in half by Blake. The cat Faunus charged forward, slicing through more that appeared, and kicked the head of one she sliced off over toward Ruby who batted it with her scythe and ended knocking one that was charging toward Naruto and her down to the ground before sliced it in half.

Oobleck took notice of one, _"Merlot Industries?"_

Upon noticing that the girl's wound was healed to a stable point Naruto stands up, bring his aura around him, his haired perked up as entered True Instinct Omen and smirked as moved forward. Appearing in front of two charging robots and kicking their heads off before dropping to the ground and kicking them into the air.

Charging forward he delivers a flying dragon kick into a charging droid that was trying to kill him with a spear thrust, which he dodged midair and kicked it in half for its trouble. Disappearing in an orange flash, he appears above Blake and delivered a Rasengan on one that was carrying a shield and giving her trouble.

Amira turned to Naruto, nodding as she slipped down and kicked one into the air with both of her feet. Naruto appeared above it, grabbing the swords in its hands, and then smirked as he teleported around the area and began to skillfully slice off the heads of the droids as they approached.

When another appeared, it stopped and then started to retreat before Blake got it with her katana.

Everyone takes a deep breath, the quick skirmish ended almost as fast it began, with Oobleck looking around. Seeing Zwei chewing on a robot arm, apparently, the little dog somehow took one down himself without anyone noticing.

They heard coughing, looking at the girl that was laying on the ground, Ruby walks over to her. "Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl looks at Ruby, nodding, grimacing at her wound. "My name is Ruby, what's your name?"

The girl shook her head, forming an X on her throat, making everyone and even more so Naruto stunned. She was signaling she couldn't speak, it wasn't that she didn't want to, it was for one simple reason.

She was a mute, maybe just like Naruto.


	56. Chapter 56

The girl was currently laying in a bed inside of Beacon as she was being treated by Nurse Joy, who was looking at her wounds, the bosom and bodacious nurse finished looking at the unconscious girl. She had passed out from the pain on the way back to the school, everyone was standing outside.

"Who would shoot a young girl," Joy pondered aloud as she observed the healed wounds, "lucky she stumbled on a healer like you Naruto or she'd been dead from blood loss."

"How old do you think she is?" Ruby asked as she looked at the girl, she breathing calmly, "she going to make it?"

"She'll make it, and I say around your age, I'm going about the same. If not she's sixteen, hit puberty and all, but that's beside the point. Someone definitely wanted this girl dead but they were a very poor shot." Joy scratched her chin as she noticed a cut on the girl's hand, "that or she fought back."

"When you can't scream, when you can't run, you sometimes have to fight back to escape." Oobleck concluded with Joy, he sighs, "this isn't exactly normal circumstance…she isn't an exchange student."

"She's got some weapons on her, I found two hidden knives under her coat, plus a busted scroll." Joy says as she placed said items a small table, sighing, she turns to them. "She may have been a thief that had a deal go bad."

"Either way she's injured," Oobleck said as he crossed his arms, "regardless of circumstance she's better off in our care. Someone so young cannot possibly make truly horrible choices without having some amount of guidance behind it all."

Naruto looked at the girl, noticing her face scrunch up, and sighs as he looked at everyone. Getting out his notepad he began to write down some things on it, _"what are we to do Dr. Oobleck, and what about her?"_

"Don't know, and don't know, Ozpin has a meeting with me at three. Shame, I was hoping to show you all the goliaths and have you learn by their behavior toward us up close." Everyone nods, looking at him, with Ruby noticing Naruto looking at the girl.

 _"_ _What's wrong Naruto?"_ She thinks to herself and watched as he seemed to struggle while looking at her.

He takes a deep breath, writing down in the notebook, _"me and Ruby will guard her until she awakes."_

"That's hardly necessary, why would you do something like that?" Joy asks as Naruto looked at her, making an X over his threat before pointing at her. "Ah, I see…"

Oobleck nods, "it would be better for her to be around someone that can understand her."

"Fine then, I'll leave the room, the emergency button is near the door. Ruby, I trust that you'll hit if Naruto can hold her off." Ruby nods at Joy's instruction, watching as their team left the room.

She looks at Naruto, "Ru, everything okay?"

He looked at Ruby, and sighed, walking over to a chair. She sat next to him in another chair, she wasn't too concerned about his behavior, perhaps it was worry? Finally, she watched as he turned to her, and smiles.

 _"_ _It's just interesting to meet someone like myself."_ He mouthed to her and then kissed her cheek, pointing to his heart.

She understood, holding his hand as they kept watch over them.

* * *

Salem wasn't happy, in fact, she was furious as she looked at the table she sat at. Her revenants, her trusted soldiers, and she looked at them all with a judgmental eye as she stood up from her seat. Placing her arms behind her she walks away from her seat, looking at a man with a cybernetic arm.

"Merlot," she speaks with an undertone of anger, "care to explain why you let little Neo get away?"

"I shot her in the chest and stomach, I highly doubt she is alive, has Cinder killed Roman yet?"  
"You dare question me?"  
"No madam, I am merely trying to find out if two loose ends are dealt with."

Everyone looked at Merlot, who watched as Salem took a deep breath, and she opened her eyes as a black cloak of energy formed around her. Merlot got up, everyone did, she bared her foxlike teeth at him as she reached her hand toward him.

Suddenly, black enveloped Merlot, all but his head. It lifted him up, he had wide eyes as Salem slowly crushed her hand, making him grunt and finally yell out in pain. Nine spinning black orbs spun around her as her mere appearance became more demonic, more bestial.

 **"** **Hear my true voice, Merlot, and know it well. Very few, very few still after today, will know it. You dare question me, the destroyer of worlds, death itself…a question?"** Salem turned around and threw the man across the room, smashing him through a foxlike statue.

Merlot weakly tried to get to his feet, only for Salem to teleport over to him, grabbing him by his throat with her demonic red eyes staring into his soul. Lifting him up, he weakly gripped her arm, trying to pull her off.

"Madam, pl-please…I…am…capable of…killing…a mute." Merlot breathes out, trying to pull her arm off his throat, "please…let me prove my loyalty."

"Our deal…infinite knowledge…for the world…" Merlot reminded her, "I'm bounded…by you…our deal!"

 **"** **You're no better than Lionheart over there, pathetic and cowardly, but you're right. You're still useful,"** Salem dropped him, **"and because of that you get to live."**

Taking a deep breath, she goes back to her normal form, looking around the table. Slamming her foot into the ground, causing the entire room to quake a little, she watched as all her servants minus a few were unnerved by the level of power she casually showed.

"You will learn this voice well if you remain on my good side Merlot, and you'll want to hear this voice when I speak. Need I remind you again, that compared to even The Gods that the foolish humans worship, I could beat them? I'm the end of all, the destroyer, and rage incarnate. An Ashura born from darkness, made for war, without love or compassion for not even a child." She then looked at Tyrian who was surprised by her sudden ragefully filled gaze, "and what of your plan to kidnap Ruby Rose?"

"I plan to take her during the chaos of our planned invasion of Vale," Tyrian told her, and he licked his lips, "my goddess…if I may ask a favor, there is one there that likens himself a lover to her…can I break him?"

Smirking, Salem walked over to Tyrian, "Tyrian."

"Yes, my Goddess," Tyrian went on one knee.

She looked right at Summer as she spoke the next order for Tyrian, "Naruto Namikaze is not to be killed, I prefer if stays alive for me to turn him. Two born of Ashura are better than one, as for the impudent Rose that is nothing but a weak human…have your fun with her and then bring her to me…alive."

Tyrian smiles gleefully, running out of the room to set up his trap. Summer stood there, in black robes, struggling to move as a fear etched its way onto her face.

"And, Cinder, how goes Beacon?"  
"Boring, idiots, and surpassingly easy to sneaking into."  
"Of course, have you killed Roman?"  
"I shot him in the chest on his way out of our meeting, sliced his men throats open as they tried to get near me."  
"The life of a criminal, you live by the knife…you'll die by the knife."  
"Merlot's information and bots helped quell some of the man's soldiers from getting in on me."  
"Hmm, is that so?"

Salem turned to Merlot, giving him a toothy smile, "please continue with what you're doing…but same rules apply to you."

"Y-yes, madam."

* * *

The girl awakens to see Naruto sitting with Ruby, her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she looks at the two. Clutching her wound as she leaned up.

"Hey," the girl looks at Ruby, "you shouldn't be moving so much."

The girl nodded, just leaning up in the bed, looking at a notepad that laying on the nightstand by her. Looking at Naruto, she noticed him smile, forming a X with his finger over his throat. Her eyes widened, how lucky, and he was also handsome which made it a bonus for her.

Getting the pen, she weakly jots down a few things and then presents it.

 _"_ _Where am I?  
Who are you?  
Who is she?  
How long was I out?" _

"You're in Beacon, I'm Ruby, and he's Naruto. You were out for a good day, we've been in here overnight, hope you don't think its weird." Ruby answers her, she watched as the girl frowned a little bit, "what's wrong?"

 _"_ _Pain."_ She wrote and looked at Ruby.

"I'll go see if I can get you something, you got her Naruto?"  
Naruto nods, watching as Ruby got up and walked out of the room.

Both mutes stare at each other, with the girl looking at Naruto, and smiling as she waves at him weakly. Naruto did the same, pointing at his stomach and then giving her a timid thumb's up. She shakes her head, holding up a fist, making it beat like a heart and scrunching it up.

Naruto nods, sighing and then smiles as he pointed to where Ruby went. He smashed his fists together, holding his hands together afterward, blushing a little bit. The nodded, sighing, and motioned as if she was breaking something in her hands.

Both mutes made motions of a chuckle, acting as if they knew each other a long time prior, it was something!

She pointed at her throat and then to him, he looks at her, rubbing the back of his head. Getting his notepad out he begins to write down how he lost his voice and ability to ever speak again, smiling as he finished.

 _"_ _My father and I went on a hunt, an accident occurred with a villager cutting down a tree and making me fall over into the branches of another. It cut my throat open, nearly died, you?"  
"I was eight, my father was cleaning a gun, next thing I know it went boom!" _

Naruto frowns, sighing, and looked at the weapons being kept across the room. She sighs, looking back at him, and looked around. Mouthing at him, she almost looked like she was pleading, _"I was trying to avenge a friend."_

Frowning, he looked at her, and she looked as if she was about cry. Slowly, she takes a deep breath, looking at everything around her, and looked at him.

 _"_ _I'm sorry,"_ she mouthed, _"thank you for saving me."_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, _"wasn't only me."_

She got her notepad, writing on it, _"my name is Neo."_

The door opens to the room, revealing Ruby who was walking in with Ozpin at her back. She held two pills in her hand, small little round tablets, placing them on the girl's table. Sighing, she placed her hands in front of her.

"Hope you're feeling better," Ruby looks at the notebook, "Neo."

Neo nodded, taking the pills, and swallowing them in one go. Laying back on the bed a little bit, Ruby reached over and kindly fluffed her pillow, "sorry it must be very uncomfortable…wounds and all."

Neo once again nodded, and then she looked at Naruto, nudging her head toward Ruby. He smiled, nodding, and giving her a thumb's up. Only, instead of a smile, she frowns a little bit which kind of threw him off somewhat.

The small girl sighed, looking at Ozpin, and then her eyes briefly looking over at her weapons. Taking a deep breath, she took the memory that got her in this predicament.

* * *

 _"_ _Can't believe Cinder brought us out here in these godforsaken backwoods in Grimm heaven, better be worth my fucking time, right Neo?"_

 _She was walking with a few bodyguards and Roman Torchwick, her boss. He looked around, finding that they were near a small stream. Roman stops as they entered a clearing, tapping his cane, he watches as Cinder and a cyborg come walking from the bushes._

 _"_ _About time you fiery harlot," Roman stated, "what is it?"_

 _"_ _Roman, Roman, come now why so hostile toward me?" Cinder says as she smiles, "I've been a good girl at school, changing my hair color and all, a more better disguise thanks to Emerald and Mercury."_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me something, why are we out here, and who's this sickly looking old geezer?" Roman pointed his cane at the cyborg, who only grunts._

 _"_ _Oh, him, he's the one that I wanted Neo to see. You know, restore her voice and all, something that was lost on her since she was a child." Neo eyes widened, "that's right my little ice cream treat, you'll be able to sing some songs again."_

 _Neo smiles, walking forward, confident she could dodge any danger coming for her. When she neared Merlot, giving him a small wave, he smiled at her._

 _"_ _Can I see your throat really quick, I want to see how bad the scar is."  
Neo lifted her throat up, still confident at anything incoming she'd sense. _

_She never saw the metallic arm coming, a loud boom came from it as it crashed forward and gripped her tightly around her neck. She choked for a moment until several shots rang out, and she saw where Merlot had pulled a revolver out and fired three good shots into her stomach point-blank._

 _"_ _Stupid girl," Merlot tossed away, and she watched as Roman made a move toward her._

 _Only for Cinder to step in front of Roman, shooting him near the chest once with one of her arrows. He was forced to run back, only to get shot by another arrow in the lower back which made him crash into the stream._

 _All Neo saw of him was his floating bowler hat and watched as Merlot and robots slaughtered the rest of the guard with ease. Cinder turned to Merlot, smiling._

 _"_ _Good job geezer, now finish little ice cream off here, and I'll be on my way back to be a good girl in Beacon." Cinder ordered Merlot, looking right at Neo with a smile that could make the devil himself buckle, and she walked off._

 _Coughing up blood, activating her semblance as several shots rang out, she used Merlot's confusion to make a break for it._

* * *

Neo sighs, shuddering at the memory, and looked around. Ruby and Naruto had left during her phasing out and left her with Ozpin. He sat down, sitting a cup of hot tea by her, and smiled as he got comfortable in his chair.

"So, do you wish to talk, explain why you were out in the woods near Mountain Glenn?" Ozpin asked her, with Neo biting her lip.

* * *

The sound of guitar music filled Team J.N.P.R's room as Jaune sat on his bed, playing his guitar. Sighing, he watched as Link Verdant entered the room, and looked at him. "You wanted to see me Jauney?"

"Yeah, Link, you're the best swordsman in Beacon right now right…I mean from our grade."  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"I'm needing to learn some newer styles, some that orient a balance between offense and defense."  
"Can't Pyrrha teach you?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, she could, but I've burdened her enough man. I'm just wanting to show her that I can improve on my own, and stand to her equal…"

Link smirks, looking over, finding a vase full of sunflowers near Pyrrha's bed. "You're just wanting to impress her, fine, I'll take the challenge on."

"Oh, wow, just like that?"  
"Yeah, why not, we're fellow students right?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, we could gain a lot from each other."  
"So, is that Corcea Mors?"

Jaune puts his guitar down, getting his sword, unsheathing it. Link took it, spinning it in his hand, smirking as he felt of it, and smiled finally. "You know, Jaune, your family holds one of the ten legendary swords of Remnant."

"Huh, really, I thought it was just a family sword." Jaune says as Link hands him back his blade, watching as the "elf boy" of Beacon got his blade out, and smiled. "Wow, your sword, it's incredible."

"Thank you, mine is one of those legendary blades as well, passed along in my family. You see, according to legend, all ten swords were wielded by ten masters that would travel Remnant during the ancient times. They'd sometimes fight each other, but each of them became bests of friends, and even traded swords time from time to train with." Link explains the history of Corcea Mors and his blade, "I guess we can kind of repeat the legend hahaha."

"Yeah, I guess, what were the names of the ten swords?" Jaune asked.

"Corcea Mors.  
Flos Gladio.  
Paradis Rouge.  
Heven Katti.  
Moonlight Great Sword.  
Tigre De Morte.  
Tsume No Kami.  
Sword of Four Storms.  
Dark Wailing Moon.  
Light Wailing Moon."

Link listed them down, smiling as he finished as he spun his sword around, "my sword is The Light Wailing Moon."

"Oh, wow, that's cool. It almost sounds like that Dark and Light Wailing Moon is a set."  
"That's because they are, my family split when we came under the servitude of The De Hyrule Family."  
"You mean…you're a slave to Zelda?"  
"No, no, I'm her knight."  
"Cool…very cool…"  
"And, with my help, you'll be Pyrrha's knight."

Jaune blushes a little bit, watching as Link took his sword into it's sheath, clicking it as it full went in. "Dark Wailing Moon belongs to Gannon De Gerudo, my family's cousin by marriage. He and I don't have a good history, perhaps its due to The Dark and Light Wailing Moons always belong to exact opposites."

"Hmm, is that so?"  
"The ones that created the swords were twins, one was known as The Gentle Swordsman and the other was known as The Demon Swordsman."  
"That's also…so cool, so Corcea Mors has that history?"  
"Yep, so What'ya say, student?"

Jaune pumped his fist, "I say bring it the hell on!"


	57. Chapter 57

"Neo this is Cardin Winchester," Ozpin introduced Neo to Cardin who was busy preparing her bed, "you'll be under his care and supervision until you're recovered."

Neo nods, looking down a little bit, she had decided to stick inside of Beacon. Better than the cold cell that would've been planned for her, Ozpin had a way with words, promising her a haven if she went on to whom she was trying to avenge and why.

Of course, ever the sly vixen, she gave a half-truth and a white lie.

One thing was for sure, whoever Cinder looked like in these halls, whoever she may dress up in disguise Neo couldn't be touched by her in here. She was wanting to keep silent, get out, and go her own way. To hell with this life, she'd start over, somewhere nice.

Vacuo?

Maybe, Vacuo sounded nice, nice beaches and all that.

She just wanted to be the one to ram her parasol's hidden blade into Cinder's stomach before it was all set in down, maybe that one protégé of hers, Emerald Sustrai. The supposed greatest thief in all of Mistral and Neo knew that was a lie.

Because she could be anyone, anywhere, at any time.

Looking at Cardin however, she sighs, he already wasn't a threat. He had a meek aura, compared to the one that saved her, the one named Naruto. It wasn't like she had an ocean, she had a lake, but compared to her, this young man was sporting a pond.

But those who sport ponds can contain vipers, while oceans may only carry trout.

In her mind, any fate minus death was better than just slowly being eaten by a Grimm or bleeding to death. Hopefully, doubtfully, but hopefully Roman was still alive.

Settling in with her thoughts bouncing between everything that had happened, she watched as Ozpin looked at her, and smiled.

"You will only leave academy grounds when I allow it, Cardin here will play guard when he isn't at work, after that it will be Ruby Rose. I've placed restrictions on your aura system by the way, don't ask how, a great magician never reveals his tricks." Neo's eyes widened at the last part, she cursed in her mind, "please do take care."

Cardin looked at Ozpin, "I already set up night shifts for myself, gotta earn my own money since I can't go on missions."

"Mr. Winchester come next year you'll be working on the front with the highest ranking of the freshmen classes, but do be mindful, you may end up going a mission here and there if I allow it." Ozpin said as he turned the rust haired youth, "please be dutiful of your guard."

Cardin nods, watching as Ozpin walked out, taking a deep breath. Turning to Neo, he sighs, "welcome to probably the most secured place of a witness of a crime."

He waved his hand, a tired look on his face, "I'm not going to pull anything. So, get comfortable, I'm only going to bother you for a few hours before your knights in shining armor get here."

Neo nods, sitting down, looking at the notepad in her hands. It would seem they had a system for dealing with mute people like herself, which just involved giving them a notepad to write on. Sighing, she begins to write down on the notepad.

 _"_ _Hungry."  
_ "I can get you some food, in fact, c'mon and follow me."

Neo nods, following Cardin out of the room, her bandages shifted under her clothing as she looked at the grandeur castle. Surprised at the architecture, the ordained painted walls of the common areas. Taking a deep breath, smelling the air, she could smell food and hear people talking from a larger room.

Walking inside of it, finding it to be a massive cafeteria, she looked around. Noting the many faces, finally laying eyes on a few familiar ones, finding them in the form of a Cat Faunus and two white-haired girls sitting next to her.

She was, more importantly, looking for Cinder. Any sign of her amongst the crowds, of her associates, since they wouldn't be too far behind. Walking with some caution she spots the eye of an amber eye peeking from a group of people.

It unsettled her.

The amber eye was attached to a beautiful girl, lacking the raven hair that was Cinder, this girl instead had bright golden hair that almost blinding. Softer features, Cinder was beautiful, but she was battle worn in a way.

This girl on the other had fair skin, drop-dead gorgeous, and above all else the same exact amber eyes that had made Neo nearly want to run out of the room. Because, simply, Mercury was sitting right next to her.

Unlike Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai didn't really need to disguise themselves. Cinder was a high-profile criminal, involved with racketeering beforehand, and this while she was training under Salem.

Salem from what she understood was a brutal teacher, teaching Cinder arts that were long thought lost, and her disguise was nearly perfect save for the eyes. But, even if she had changed them, no one could forget the feeling of looking into the eyes of a viper.

Neo couldn't risk ratting her out, however, then it would make her seem suspicious, in fact it would point evidence at her of one-time partnership with Cinder and co. The golden-haired girl looked at her as Mercury pointed her out, with smiling, and simply raising her hand in the gesture of gun.

Before pulling the trigger.

She suddenly looked at Cardin, who looked at her, "what is it?"

Cinder looked right at her, shooting a smile directly at her, and winked as Neo made the motion as if she was sick. Running from the cafeteria much to Cardin's surprise, he followed, finding her retching over a garbage can.

He could see vomit coming from her mouth but didn't really hear the splashing noises associated with it, but nonetheless, he took her toward the infirmary.

* * *

The clashing of blades filled the air as Jaune stepped into a thrust by Link, who was blocking Jaune's slash with his shield as Jaune did his sword the same way. Both swordsmen spun their blade in their hand, jumping backward, and then spinning on their heel as they moved forward.

A mighty clash of ancient metal flashed spars around them, "not bad."

"T-thanks, I guess, Link." Jaune said as he broke the deadlock, trying to kick at Link, who dodged it by jumping backward.

"So," Link says as he casually blocks a slash from Corcea Mors, "where is Naruto and Ruby right now?"

"Getting ready to guard that new girl," Jaune answers and smiled as he nearly caught Link by surprise, only for him to get blocked by Link's Hylian shield. "Damn…"

"What is your semblance Jaune, I never seen you use it," Link asks as he blocks a few more slashes.

Sweat poured from them both, both were shirtless anyway, which gave a couple of older girls a spectacle that was in the amphitheater stands to wait their turn to train. Jaune deadlocked with Link's blade, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know yet," he says as he holds the deadlock against Light Wailing Moon, "I hope its awesome though."

Link smirked, turning and hooking Jaune's foot under his, the blonde was too surprised as Link yanked him off his feet with his own foot. Spinning around Link thrusts the edge of his blade against Jaune's throat, the sharp point glistening in the sunlight, making Jaune gulp.

"You're not bad Jauney, not bad at all. I say if you were to be fighting alone, you'd give a decent swordsman a run for their money. But, I'm far from decent, I'm one of the best in Vacuo. Numerous fights, duels, and even battle have hardened my skills." Link told Jaune, pulling his sword back, "I'm like the legendary hero Achilles Verdant…my ancient ancestor."

"Let me guess, maker of Light Wailing Moon?"  
"Yep, you're catching on Jauney, I like ya."  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Link."  
"Heh, hey now, wanna know how your sword is truly sharp?"

Link held Light Wailing Moon to his neck, pulling it down a little bit, shaving some facial hair that started growing off. Jaune bit his lip, going to do the same thing, taking a deep breath as he did so, finding that Corcea Mors easily sliced any facial hair from his face where he glided it across.

Link laughs, "nervous, I was my first time as well."

"Ha!" Yang yelled out laughing, walking into the arena with Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang, what are you doing here?" Link asked as he sheathed his blade before storing it in Hammer Space, "aren't you supposed to be guarding that girl with Naruto?"

"Meh," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "I sort of wanted to get a round in with my sis."

"Oh shi…crap, you wanting to take on the boxer." Jaune pointed at Yang, rubbing his jaw, "she hits like a freighter."

Ruby waves him off, "I got this, plus Naruto's been teaching me something else over the last month that'll throw my sis off."

Yang smirked, looking at her sister, "that so Ruby…an awful lot of alone time you two are having."

"Yang~" Ruby whines a little bit, "you know better."

"Still doesn't mean it isn't hard for you to get flustered, besides, I'm sure Naruto would want nothing more than to be in the stands watching you." Yang points up, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Naruto had brought Neo along with him, smiling.

She had told him about Ruby wanting a spar, so he made sure to keep a tight schedule, and got out with Neo in time to catch it.

Ruby taking the hint looked up, finding Naruto up there with the girl sitting next to him, it made her fluster a little bit. She knew Naruto wouldn't do anything, but seeing another girl sitting next to Naruto got her bothered slightly, but in the way, she needed to be nearing a fight.

Getting ready as she saw Jaune and Link leave the field, using her semblance to appear in front of Yang a few meters away, she made a stance that Yang had pursing her lips. It looked like Naruto's Drunken Fist, but it had a bit of Yang's style into it judging by how Ruby kept her hands close together.

She remembered when Ruby was a child how she was afraid to take a good hit without Crescent Rose nearby, but now she was growing up, it almost made Yang want to cry as she readied Ember Celica.

Almost.

Yang made the first move, throwing a punch that shot a blast toward Ruby with Ember Celica. Her younger sister grunts as she dodges it, only to find Yang getting up close very quickly, with her throwing several jabs as she bounced on her feet.

"Lee taught me some things as well little sis," Yang states as she bounced on her feet and jumped up before kicking Ruby's forearm that she easily used to block the attack, "not bad."

Yang lands, dodging several kicks from Ruby as she used the basic kicks of Foshan to catch Yang off guard, finding her older sister bringing her legs into the guarding process. Something she wouldn't have done nearly half a year ago, but now she was doing almost without second thought.

Both girls grunt as both launched a fist that caught each other in the cheek, smirking, Yang was proud despite the pained look on Ruby's face. Backing away, with Ruby doing the same with her semblance, Yang licked the little bit of blood going down her lip.

Her wound already healed with her aura.

Ruby watched as Yang's aura flared around her as her sister's eyes turned red for a moment. Jumping back to avoid some supercharged blasts from Ember Celica, she ends the dodging with a twirl before taking a deep breath as she pulled her hand back to her side.

"Ha!" Ruby yells out as she launched the fist forward as Yang launched a powerful blast her way.

Yang was bewildered for a moment, until her blast hit something, finding that Ruby had a smirk.

* * *

Naruto stood up in the stands, smiling as he watched Ruby pull off Vacuum Fist for the first time in a fight. He was proud his girlfriend, she was a great student as well, and it showed that even though she was behind him, Sasuke, and Blake, it wasn't by a wide margin.

In fact, he dared to say she had a potential to surpass Blake.

Sasuke entered the arena as well, taking a seat, he watched as Ruby kept fighting.

Neo was still sitting in the seats, watching as newcomers came into the amphitheater in the form of an old face. She nearly wanted to get up and leave but was surrounded by people that she knew would fight against Cinder.

Plus, Cinder wasn't so stupid to attempt to kill her in broad daylight.

* * *

Yang dodges several punches from Ruby as she closed in, surprising her sister as she saw Ruby enter her Instinct Omen state and dodged back as she tried to give Ruby a haymaker. The two girls launched, deflected, and counter blows to each other.

"Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!" Ruby chants aloud, mantras as she punched and kicked at Yang, who was getting pushed a little back from her younger sister's barrage.

Yang smirked as she Ruby's hand, pulling her sister in with the intent of gut-punching her, only find Ruby's other hand quickly move in to block her punch. Looking at her sister with a smile, Yang locked hands with Ruby, intent to use her superior strength to catch her sister off guard.

Ruby growls as she grips Yang's hand hard, getting pushed back her sister's superior strength, only to hear the clanging of metal. Finding Naruto beating against a standing bar with Kurama, an audible encouragement to her.

Ruby looked back at Yang, growling as she stuns Yang by digging her feet in, "I'm not the little twerp I used to be Yang…I'm much more than that."

"I can be awkward sometimes, I can be impulsive, and I act like a kid…so…what. You are my inspiration, you are what I strove to be, a huntress…I love you, big sis." Ruby spoke aloud, grunting as she watched Yang tear up a little bit, "but I'm going to win!"

Yang heard a loud boom as Ruby's red aura exploded around her, much to her shock, and judging by the clanging of metal Naruto's delight. She felt slowly getting pushed back, Yang felt it, it was bubbling inside of her.

She needed to go all out with her sister, she just couldn't play around like when she was younger, Ruby had gotten too strong to play kiddie games with. Her sister's silver eyes glowed with power as she suddenly lifted Yang, making the blonde's eyes widened.

She twirled around, throwing Yang hard a few meters away, much to her own shock. Ruby looked down, hearing the hum of her aura around her, and she smiles. _"T-this is...Offensive Instinct?! Wow, my…my senses…they're like…super acute now…I can…feel!"_

Yang watched as Ruby launched a Vacuum Fist that made her attack disperse, she then watched as Ruby charged hard at her. Sidestepping a punch from Ruby, Yang's eyes lit up as she smirks.

"No more games Ruby," Yang stated, "now I…get serious!"

Yang punched Ruby hard, sending her across the arena, but her aura still held strong as she gets up. Only for the ground to rumble a little bit, and Yang smirks as she holds her right hand out and pointed at Ruby.

"Yo, Rubes, remember how dad called you his little princess," Yang then closed her fist and her aura exploded around her, "I'm your guardian dragon."

Roaring out, Yang supercharged herself, expending any defense she had as she focused it all toward her offensive capabilities. A thin layer of aura remained around her, just in case Ruby got too serious, and she roars as she charges.

The ground cracks under each of her steps, Yang's now red eyes shined with power as she sprinted toward her sister with heavy steps hitting the ground as she did, and she cocked her right hand back. Ruby took a deep breath, cocking her hand back as well.

However, her eyes widened, and she dodges just in time to see Yang slam her fist into the ground where she had been standing. The ground shakes, breaking apart a little bit as rubble flew in different directions. Yang stood there, smiling, and running back toward Ruby again.

Yang draws back, launching her fist at Ruby, who was once again forced to dodge her older sister as her berserker semblance took hold. Smiling, Yang grabs Ruby's attempted counter kick, and then spin around before launching her sister.

Ruby was sent flying, her eyes widened as she righted herself midair and launched several Vacuum Punches toward Yang. The blonde smiles as she powers her way through them.

"They may be strong enough to disable my flames, but my soul burns hotter than the sun Ruby!" Yang stated as she jumped up, "you earned this much!"

Her roar filled the stadium as Yang's aura focused into her right hand, "I'll only go to twenty percent because I just wanna give you a black eye through that aura sis…so…get ready!"

Ruby growls, getting her aura into her left hand, and took a deep breath.

Naruto stood up in the stands smiling, he held out his right hand, and slowly took a deep breath.

* * *

 _"_ _So, it's just like this right? Rotation?"  
Naruto nodded. _

_Ruby held a nearly vanishing Rasengan in her hands, she sighed, "I don't think I can really do this without your help."_

 _Naruto shook his head, smiling as tapped her heart a little, and then at his. Smashing his fists together, he flexed his hand indications that just like him she was strong. Her power coming from her heart, that she shouldn't give up on anything, and smiled as she nods._

 _"_ _Alright, let's give this Rasengan another go because I want mine to be better than yours!" Ruby declared as she made another thin layered ball of energy, with Naruto smiling as he showed the steps again, and again._

* * *

Naruto smirks as he hears a screech fill the air, looking at his palm, he smiles as he sees it wasn't coming from him. But, from his perspective, a little red dot appeared in his hand.

That red dot, Naruto had seen from the stands, was held by Ruby. It was a large Rasengan, her aura totally focused on it, and she looked up at Yang. Smiling, and readied herself.

"Like my boyfriend tells me," Ruby crouched down and got ready to jump up, "I don't feel like losing today!"

"Bring it on Ruby/Yang!" Both girls shout as they launched toward each other, both steps carrying heavy weight, with Yang landing on the ground to start her assault.

Yang screams it out, "DRAGON FIST!"

"RASENGAN!" Ruby screams as she collides the attack with Yang's, a loud boom could be heard as both sister's attacks connected.

Gold and red slowly mixed together, with a loud boom resulting in both sisters getting thrown back.

Ruby hit the ground, rolling, and getting up as she saw Yang do the same. Both were breathing hard, both of their auras were flickering, and then finally breaking. Yang smiles as she saw Ruby fall onto her right knee, breathing harder than her.

"Not bad little sis…not bad…" Yang says as she dusted herself off weakly, "you're almost as strong as me in raw power."

Ruby smirks, getting up, dusting herself off as well. "You've gotta teach me dad's move, it's super powerful!"

"I know, it's crazy, I had to bump it up to half of the power to match your attack. Speaking of," Yang walks toward Ruby and frazzled her hair, "proud of you."

Ruby blushes, "aw shucks Yang…"

* * *

Neo takes a deep breath, noticing Cinder her cohorts were getting up, walking out. Neo didn't notice Naruto had been watching Ruby the entire time, but at times took an occasional glance in Cinder's direction, it's as if he knew she was uncomfortable.

Biting her lip, she watched as Ruby headed their way, with Naruto giving her a bright smile.

"Ru, did you see it, I did it!" Ruby runs up, hugging Naruto hard, "finally got it down!"

Naruto nudged his head side to side, only for Ruby to playfully punch him, "meanie."

His response was simply sticking his tongue out at her, with her flirting trying to playfully bite at it before kissing him. Both stayed in a deep kiss for a moment, breaking apart as they saw Sasuke walking over toward her.

He was clapping his hands, "not bad like your sister said."

"I dare say you're starting to do like me, and Naruto, balancing the Omen states out. Like Ozpin told us, the key to True Instinct is to balance all four out before maximizing them. You've been practicing mainly on the offensive, but today you've shown mastery of it. Mastery of one is a step into mastery of others," Sasuke looked at Naruto, "say Naruto…wanna go and have a round?"

Naruto looked at Ruby, with her sighing, "go ahead…I'll stay up here and watch."

"You owe me dinner though," Ruby further tells him as she sits by Neo, "and really good strawberries."

Naruto chuckled, looking at her before winking and grabbing Sasuke as they teleported into the stadium.

* * *

Both teens took a deep breath and looked at one another before both notices Sakura had joined in at the stands without missing a beat, the teens took off most of their gear, save for their clothing. Tossing weapons away, tossing armor in whatever form away.

"Shirts?"  
Naruto nods, smiling as he flings his shirt onto his gear.

Ruby blushed deeply at seeing Naruto shirtless, it was rare for her to see him without some form of upper clothing on or bandages. However, she knew when it came to Naruto and Sasuke fighting, all bets were off.

She didn't notice it, but Neo had a bright blush on her face as well, and her eyes were focused solely on Naruto. She cursed her luck, she felt no actual love, but damn it all if he wasn't drop dead sexy in her eyes.

The girls were joined by a few more students, who were always wondering who would win in a fight.

Even in a spar, everyone wanted to see Naruto Vs. Sasuke comes tourney time.

Both boys took a deep breath, their auras flickering around them, and then almost as if on cue a burst of energy could be heard as both lit up. Dropping down into a stance, both Naruto and Sasuke faced each other, small pebbles were slowly being picked up by the force of their energy alone.

This drew some murmurs from the crowd of seniors looking on.

"Manifestation," Sasuke suddenly thrusts his palm forward, "Spear!"

Naruto coated his arm in his aura, increasing it around the limb as he knocked the purple sphere away before charging. Sasuke spun on his heel, both lurching back with punches ready, and then send them careening into each other.

The force of them causing the energy clash from both of their auras to crack the ground just under them. Both then gain a serious look on their face, with Sasuke's eyes turning red, and he smirks as he punches at Naruto with increased speed.

The blonde blocking them all while a lunching a few of his own that Sasuke blocked, both jumped back and then launched a Vacuum Fist at the other. The impact of their attacks made explosive noises, an explosion of wind occurring from where they connected.

Sasuke and Naruto backflip away from each other, with Sasuke stopped first, somersaulting backward before forming Gilgamesh around him. Naruto's eyes widened as he makes a motion as if he was roaring, his hair standing up in unkempt more unhindered wild spikes.

He charges right at Sasuke, dodging the first wave of Gilgamesh, and watched as Sasuke formed another wave, sending them right at him. Coating his hands with a thicker aura, Naruto surprised Sasuke as he somersaulted and grabbing two of Sasuke's energy weapons he formed with Gilgamesh.

Sasuke growls, smiling as he spun counterclockwise, grabbing an energy blade as he sent the others at Naruto. Now the weapons he stole from Sasuke were glowing orange, landing down as he dodged and weaved through the third wave Naruto clashed the energy blades together, they dispersed, with Sasuke and Naruto launching a punch at each other.

Both of their eyes temporarily turned golden as they flew back, skidding across the ground, Naruto watched as Sasuke got up about the same he righted himself as well. Both felt a rush of power, with their golden irises disappearing, both smirking.

"You feel that Naruto, let's break through it."  
Naruto nods, clapping his hands together.

Naruto and Sasuke both tried gathering the energy, slowly both felt an ever-rising rush of power, only for something to stop them both as they fell to their knees. Breathing hard, ravenette met blonde, both with red eyes.

"Damn it…" Sasuke growls, "you used Ozpin's technique…"

Naruto smirked, pointing at Sasuke playfully, but accusingly as well.

"When," Naruto smirks, "oh…I see, after the fight with Ozpin."

He gets up, nodding, sighing as both of their aura networks were blocked for the time being. Taking a deep breath, both boys walk toward each other. Naruto reached out to Sasuke, only for the older to tuck under the handshake, driving his fist into Naruto's gut.

Coughing up, Naruto grunts, hearing Sasuke chuckle a little bit. "I'll win The Vytal Tournament, so prepare yourself Naruto."

Naruto smirked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him close. He then crashed his fist into Sasuke's gut, making the raven lurch a little on his shoulder. Both wore smiles on their faces, shit eating grins because they only felt the tinge of the power of what awaited them.

If they broke their limits.

* * *

"Eat, sleep, love you, train." Ruby read Naruto's answer to his daily routines, which made her giggle as she kissed him.

She was sitting on the floor with him, watching T.V as Neo sat behind them, "I love you…"

Naruto smiled kissing her cheek, a new episode of Super Dragon Crystal was coming on. She cheers as she sees Sun Wukong beating the living crap out of Kiren, taking his own in the mythical Super Yan White.

Naruto pumped his fist as Kiren fought back, as much as he loved Sun Wukong, he wanted Kiren to win to just spite Ruby for once. Ruby crossed her arms and looked at him. "This is bull, how could he have such a powerful form unlocked, three different times, but still get beat back…bullcrap I say!"

Naruto waves her off, chuckling as he made her more flustered, with her lightly punching her arm.

"Oh, shut it, you're overpowered too, so that's why you like Kiren!"  
Naruto shrugs.  
"Grr, if Kiren wins I'll…I'll dress up as a bunny on Halloween!"  
Naruto pondered it, rubbing his chin.

Smiling, he turns to her before surprising her with something. He began to move his hands in a few directions, forming several gestures, and then smiling brightly as he reached behind him. Producing a book, she looked at him.

"Yo-you've been learning sign?"  
He nods.  
"Oh, Ru…what did you want to dress as…you know…make it fair."

 _"_ _I'll dress as a fox if you'll be my vixen."_ He mouthed while signing it with his hands, she blushed with a smile.

"Sure," Ruby leans over, "I'll be your vixen…"

Both starting kissing, only to hear a knock on the wall, seeing Neo sitting there. Facing against the wall, she then heard Ruby chuckle.

"Sorry, we're not…um…making you uncomfortable." Neo turned to her, shaking her head, just motioned toward the door.

Naruto looked at Neo, smiling as he saw her take notice of him signing toward her. Taking a deep breath, Neo started doing the same.

 _"_ _We'll stop if you want, guarded or not, you deserve decency."  
"You two are fine, just, thoughts."  
"Okay." _

Ruby and Naruto smile, both looking at each other, with her giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to head to bed, I need some good shuteye."

Naruto nods, watching her walk away, and then out of the door. Blowing him a kiss as she left, Naruto catches it, blowing her a kiss as well. Leaning back on Cardin's bedframe. He looked at Neo, who was just facing the wall, sighing as she seemed deep in thought.

Tapping her shoulder Naruto watched as she turned around, he began to sign to her again.

 _"_ _Please, don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you. Headmaster wants to protect you, we'll protect you here, why did you get scared when that blonde girl walked into the stadium?"_ Neo looked at Naruto, biting her lip a little bit.

She tentatively starts signing back to him, _"I'm just scared of her look at me."_

 _"_ _Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"My father was killed by some bandits in those woods, that's why I was there."_

Naruto looked at her, and was downcast at her situation, he sighs. _"Mother?"_

Neo shook her head, making her hands split while making her left-hand walk away. She drew an X on her throat, making the left hand walk away again. Her mother had walked away when she had gotten hurt, with Neo looking downcast.

Looking at her, he frowns and then smiles. Grabbing her hand, he made it ball into a fist before holding it up. Neo watched as Naruto gave her a fist bump, X marking his throat as well. He then smiled brightly, pointing at the setting sun.

Signing, he looked at her, _"it's always darkest before dawn."_


	58. Chapter 58

Weiss was practicing her fencing, taking a deep breath as she thrust her rapier into the open air, Myrtenaster was a beautifully crafted blade. Made from the finest things, using the finest dust, and an experimental revolving system made by a head engineer of Atlas's own fleet ship.

Battle Ships were designed by the very same man, the very same man designed Winter's swords as well, all four of them. In fact, Weiss's swords were based on her sister's previous blades before her current more standardized steel

Winter was like Weiss in a way, but much more disciplined and hardnosed. However, unlike Weiss, she never really cared about their father too much. The last time the family ever sat down for dinner was when Weiss was fourteen, and that had been a disaster when Winter announced that she was joining the military.

Taking her time to practice her footwork was the key to her success, fencing required just as much foot coordination as it did hand, when the motion for a strike and pull back in retreat. Sighing, she stops and looked at herself in a mirror that she had placed in the arena.

Moving, contorting her body on the slightest mistakes to where it should be, sighing she hears metal clanging together. Turning around she finds Link and Jaune once more in a spar, a couple of weeks has passed since they started training together.

Jaune dodged to the right, spinning with his movement and slashing at Link, Link returned with a thrust toward Jaune's head. Both swordsmen easily deflected each other's blows, with Jaune making work on his defense and offense, pressing Link due to being slightly stronger.

"Yah!" Jaune smashed down on the Hylian shield, grinding his sword against it.

"Good Jaune, good, get angry!" Link ordered as he pushed Jaune off before spinning on his heel and slicing against his opponent's aura.

Jaune roars out, surprising Link as he began to swipe at the older teen with movements from all directions, he spun around, gripping his sword with both hands as he dropped his shield. Link barely blocked the end of the flurry, but then felt Jaune push him back.

The blonde then shoved Link, knocking him off balance before smashing the back of his forearm into the Vacuoian's face. The teen backs away, spitting up some blood as he smirks, spinning his sword around as he adjusted himself.

Jaune readied himself, holding his shield up, placing his sword behind it as it was a spear. Stepping at Link and then stepping back, Jaune kept a sizeable distance away from the shorter Light Wailing Moon. The two locked eyes, both running at each other, clashing blades once more.

Link smirked as he got the upper hand on Jaune, deflecting Corcea Mors away with his shield before bashing Jaune once in the chest and smashing his own forearm into the blonde' face. Jaune's nose shattered on impact, making him stumble back.

Falling to one knee, Jaune takes a deep breath as he got back up, wiping the blood off his lip. Smiling Link looked at Jaune, with him pointing his blade at Jaune, and Jaune doing the same to him. Stepping forward both clashed blades several times, with both swinging wildly to get an edge over one another.

Jaune focused hard, clashing against Link's blade as he tried to push him back, finding himself instead blocking and deflecting blows. Jumping back Jaune spins Corcea Mors in his hand, clashing against Link as he dashed forward, both teens walked around each other as their blades clashed.

"Two weeks of full training," Link grunts out as he smiles, "and you're like night and day."

"You're a brutal teacher…"  
"An effective teacher Jaune is brutal because they make sure you're effective as well."  
"Yah!"  
"Ah!"

Clashing with sparks flying, Jaune and Link swiped their blades from all angles, finding that more and more sparks erupted from the blades. Breathing hard Jaune breaks the deadlock between them, knee Link in the chest as he dodged a thrust, and then blocking with the shield as Link tried to retort.

Weiss was watching them, having stopped practicing, but then saw someone moving out of the corner of her eye. Finding Pyrrha, who was watching Jaune intently, she had her arms crossed as she watched Jaune as well.

 _"_ _As much as I loathe to say it, he's got a lot better quick, does he hold the same potential as Ruby…Naruto?"_ She mused and then watched something she didn't think Jaune would think off, channeling all his aura into one area of the body.

Link clashed with Jaune's white aura covered hand, much to his shock as it seemed much thicker than normal, he then felt Jaune kick him away. Making him back up and stumble back onto the ground, Link went to get up only for Jaune's sword to get pointed at his neck.

Power emanated from Jaune, his eyes glowing slightly.

Link moved Jaune's sword away, getting up with a stretch, both had cuts on them. "Not bad Jauney, not bad, you're about where I am. Some actual fights, some actual duels, and I think you'll be a great swordsman."

"T-thanks, whew, I'm beat." Jaune flops backward breathing hard, "you're too much Link…haha…ha…"

Pyrrha comes walking from the shadows, looking at Jaune, who looked back up at her. He chuckled, "how'd I do?"

"Great," she offered her hand, "your next opponent won't be Link…"

"Oh, really, who?"  
"Me."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah, me, you heard me Jaune."  
"Pyrrha, you sure about that, I don't think I'm ready."

Pyrrha smiled, punching him on the arm, "where's that Arc Courage at. I didn't mean right now anyway, we've got a mission in the morning remember, we're escorting some noble girl."

"Oh yeah, that's right, the one that pays well. We're also going with someone named Kakashi who volunteered to take us on for the mission." Jaune looked at Pyrrha, scratching his chin, "what is it Jaune?"

"That name sounds really-really familiar." Jaune comments, trying to think back to where he had heard before.

* * *

Naruto was fighting against Ruby, she blocks his kicks as she attempted to palm strike him, both forming Rasengan and grinding it against each other. She grunts as her offensive omen comes to light, she roars out as she starts to push Naruto back.

Smirking, Naruto activates his own, pushing her back into a stalemate. Both Rasengan disperse, with both jumping back and grabbing their weapons, with Ruby firing off a shot at Naruto who deflects it with Kurama.

Spinning Crescent Rose around she charged at Naruto full force, who was stunned when he felt a cut come across his cheek as she dashed past him. Smiling as she readied herself, finding Naruto in front of her as he teleported, both clashing weapons against one another.

Ruby's hands moved on their own, spinning her scythe around in both attack and defense as she tried to find an angle to get Naruto. All the while Naruto was simply deflecting blows and launching his own that Ruby blocked in tandem.

Both interlocked their weapons, grunting as both tried to turn and disarm the other. With Ruby letting go first, causing Naruto stumble and she took the opportunity given to her as she leaped at Naruto. Pouncing as she knocked him to the ground and held a fist above his face.

Only she felt his hand gripping said fist, meaning it wasn't over, and when he turned her over to where he was on top he then held her above her head and the other when she tried to punch him with it with a huff. Grunting, grumbling, and lightly growling as she struggled she took a deep breath as she gave up.

"You win," Ruby rolled her eyes at his smile, "this time."

Laughing she bit her lip as she felt Naruto lean his face down to hers, slowly both captured each other lips, with him wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up to where she could level with him. It was hot outside, with him sweating to a soak in his shirt.

Taking a deep breath, breaking the kiss, Ruby looked at Naruto. "Hey, Ru, we've been dating nearly six months…and…well…"

Ruby blushed a little bit, "and I…well…you already know this since Konoha and walked in on me sort…enjoying…"

Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head, he had a sort of nervous grunt for a chuckle.

"I'm not asking you if you wanna, you know, because I don't think I'm ready for that either. I was wondering if we could, I don't know, take our make outs to a little bit…of…a higher level?" She nervously chuckled out, watching as Naruto got a sort of laugh on his face, "I'm being serious Ru."

Ruby childishly crossed her arms, "I…I don't wanna pressure you if you don't want to…"

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes, getting up and holding his hand out. Grabbing it she is hoisted up, with him grabbing his gear and stuff, she blushed a little bit. "Ru, I didn't mean like…touching below the belt by the way…I…"

Turning to her, he smiles, and she blushed a little as he extended his hand out. Taking it, she noticed that she was being led away from the school, toward where a river ran.

* * *

"The end of August is coming up, and your birthday is coming up with it Ru, got any plans?" Naruto looked at her, smiling and kissed her cheek as she watched take off his shirt.

His tanzanite crystal bounced around on his neck as he watched her take off her corset and all save for her sports bra. Blushing as she noticed him looking, "hey Ru, I need to go behind a tree and change out of my bottoms."

Naruto nods, looking at the water then nudged his head toward it as he ran and dived in.

After swimming for a few minutes Naruto heard a second splash, finding Ruby swimming toward him, she sighs in the water. "It must be like a hundred degrees, I barely feel cooler in here…'

Naruto nods, only to bring his arm around her and begin kissing her to which she giggled into as she wrapped her arms around him. Making out in the water she brought her legs around him to help hold them in place, with Naruto caressing her back as they made out.

Pressing his head against hers, he kissed her nose making her giggle some more, he then looked into her eyes. _"Any day with you is the best day,"_ he mouthed to her, _"you're my heart."_

Both stared into each other souls, it was strange as if they had found themselves somehow like this before. In another time, in another life perhaps? She didn't know, but she was enjoying this for all it was worth.

Kissing him, she then broke the kiss before moving down to his neck, making him hiss when she playfully bit him. Instead of throwing her off like she thought but instead, he caresses her hair as he holds her closer, and when she pulls away and sees the hickey she left she giggled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to…make you bleed, hehehe." Ruby apologized as she wipes some of the blood off the bite mark, "really…I'm sorry."

Naruto waves her off with nudges from his head, capturing her lips before he moved down onto her shoulder and then bit her a little softer than she did him. Enough to barely break the skin, but by the light sucking on her skin was any indicator she was going to get a hickey from him as well.

Biting his lip Naruto kissed her cheek, Ruby brings her hand around his head and pulls him into her chest to where he could hear her heartbeat. Caressing his hair, she involuntarily moaned out as Naruto playfully bit the side of her right breast through the bra.

"Hehehe, hey now!" Ruby hollered as she felt herself get tossed away and into deeper water.

Spitting out the water she splashed water at Naruto who dived into the water, she looked around before feeling him grab her ankles and pull her down to meet him face to face. Both looked at each other, their necklaces floating upward, slowly Naruto leans forward capturing her lips underwater.

They watched as several large fish swam by, the current giving the reeds below them a slow wave in the clear water. Coming up for air she takes a deep breath of air, looking at the shore, she and Naruto swam toward it.

Getting to the soft banks she stops, turning and grabbing Naruto and throwing him into the muddy before getting on top of him.

"My turn to be on top," she whispered in his ear before kissing him, "Ru-Ru…"

Naruto didn't object as she leaned down, kissing him deeply.

* * *

It would figure that bandits would jump the caravan, it was Jaune's luck, but what wasn't his usual unlucky streak was facing down that man that gave Link an injury. The white masked man, marked with a sword mark on his chest from where Link had got him.

Lavatera.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were busy fighting off bandits that were a clearing away. Taking a moment Jaune took a deep breath as he spun his sword around, readying it. Lavatera smirked under his mask, getting his ornate broadsword, and looked right at Jaune.

"So, you fancy yourself a swordsman as well, it would seem Beacon are producing a lot of you knights. I, at first, thought it was a fluke that the boy would bear such a legendary sword in Light Wailing Moon. But, another of the ten meets with Corcea Mors in the hand of a trainee." Lavatera spun his blade around and walked around Jaune, who remained still.

"In my youth child I was once one of the greatest swordsmen in Mistral, I bare one of the ten, my sword is known as The Tiger of Death. Tigre De Morte," Lavatera brought the sword up to face level, facing Jaune with it, "and I aim to merely see if you're worthy of holding such a blade in your hand."

"You'll have to take another person on," Kakashi drops from the trees, taking two daggers out as he flipped them. "Sorry I'm late, made sure the girl was safe."

"R-right, whew, and here I was thinking I had to take this guy by myself." Jaune readied himself, "thanks, Mr. Kakashi."

"I'll lead," Kakashi states as he charged forward, clashing the daggers with Lavatera's blade.

Jaune nodded charging in soon afterward and thrusts Corcea Mors at the knight in the mask, who deflects the sword strike with his hidden dagger. The blonde took note of the left hand of Lavatera, noting how fast he moved it, it was also constantly behind his back.

Kakashi took note as well, clashing his dagger against Lavatera's sword rapidly by jumping up and spinning around. This forces Lavatera to dodge Jaune instead of countering him, which pushed him back a little.

Surprisingly Jaune worked well with Kakashi, finding his movements like Link's, but instead of a sword, Kakashi used daggers. Working in tandem Jaune and Kakashi both thrust weapons against Tigre De Morte, which makes Lavatera get knocked back.

However, he then felt himself getting grabbed by an unknown force as Pyrrha appeared and slung him into a tree using her semblance. Taking her sword out, holding it with a loose grip, she stood by Jaune and looked at Kakashi.

"Hey," she waves, "I'm sorry for being late."

"No worries, I'll hang back and make sure no other bandits go after the noble brat." Kakashi points his finger to a carriage barely visible to them from the clearing, "you got it this Ms. Invincible?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha stated with pride as she spun her blade and small shield her hands, "Jaune!"

"Right, let's get him Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as she and him charge forth onto battle.

Lavatera gets up from the tree he was slung into, blocking both Jaune and Pyrrha with ease, he looked at her with a smirk. "Ah, Pyrrha Nikos, The Invincible Girl."

"I'm honored that you've heard of me, but," Pyrrha pressed her blade harder into the deadlock, "don't flatter yourself for trying to hurt my friends!"

"You think I just brought bandits?" Lavatera motioned with his eyes as several robots came from the brush, charging at where Kakashi went. "He may have sensed them, but I assure you my supplier gave them a little bit of a combat upgrade since being trashed the last time."

Jaune growls as Lavatera pushed them both back, kicking him and Pyrrha at the same time. Spinning Tigre De Morte around, the broadsword ignites in flame, and Lavatera jumps up before slinging a wave of flame at them.

Jaune and Pyrrha jump together, careful not to get separated as Lavatera charged. Forcing them both to block against the man's heavy strikes, using their shields and blades to counter and deflect any incoming attacks.

* * *

Nora batted a robot away as she watched it fly into several others, only for one to shoot a taser at her, which connected as it flowed electricity into her. Grunting at first, she smirks, "eh wrong!"

"Hey Windows, there has been a" Nora grabs the taser wire and pulls the bot toward her, "a fatal error!"

Headbutting the metal contraption hard, splitting its own head apart, while getting a light gash on hers she then stumped on it. Watching as Ren blasted away at several coming toward him, dodging their taser wires and even gunfire with silk-like smoothness.

"You alright Nora?"  
"Yeah, I'm having fun, let's get wild!"  
"Yeah…"

Ren and Nora ran together as they blasted through several robots, he kicked one that got near her away, while she spun around him and ground pounded one with her hammer when she jumped to avoid the slash from its sword.

Switching his guns into boomerang mode Ren throws them at several long-range robots, cutting their heads off while he ran and grabbed the head off another robot before ripping it off. Flipping upward he caught his weapons and then inverted himself to where he blasts downward in a spiral.

"Nora!" Ren yelled as he finished up, "bring the hammer down!"

"Woohoo," Nora jumps into the air and Ren jumps in time as she hits the ground, "kaboom…"

The ground explodes around them as she switched into her weapon into grenade launcher mode and spun around to fire several grenades at advancing robots from the forest.

Ren landed on the carriage and kicked a robot off as explosions rocked the area around him, only to watch as Kakashi took out the last few, with a heavy sigh he stands before falling backward. "It's over…at last…sheesh…"

"Hey," Nora looked around, "where's Pyrrha and Jaune?"

* * *

"Ya-ya-ya-ya!"  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Pyrrha and Jaune slashed their blade against Lavatera who was blocking them with ease, he turns around and deadlocked them with one hand holding onto his blade as he sent a punch into Pyrrha's gut and made her cough up.

Pyrrha winced, but when Jaune tried to come and help her he felt the deadlock break, just in time for Lavatera to kick him away. Grabbing her by the neck, he smirks and squeezed hard. Pyrrha struggled to breathe, kicking against the man, her semblance being useless since he had a hold of her.

"Pl…pl…" She tried breathing out, afraid, fear filled her as he squeezed harder.

"Shh…it'll be over soon," he whispered into her ear, "after I snap your little neck."

Her vision became fuzzy, only for her to hear a roar, and looked with half-lidded eyes as Jaune charged with full force. His aura blazing around him, his eyes glowed with power as his aura got a second layer around it.

"Get off my best friend," Lavatera thrusts his sword at Jaune who was charging blindly, "you bastard!"

To Lavatera's surprise a loud boom and glow formed around Jaune as his attack bounced off the boy, _"what?!"_

Jaune forced Pyrrha to be dropped as he wielded Corcea Mors with both hands and gave Lavatera a heavy strike. Roaring he began to strike hard against Lavatera, who was finding himself getting pushed back as Jaune screamed and deflected Lavatera's attempt at a counter-attack.

"Die you brat!" Lavatera yelled, only for his attack bounce off Jaune again, "how?!"

"Raaaghh!" Jaune screamed loudly and managed to chip Tigre De Morte with a heavy blow, "because I'll never let anyone hurt my friends!"

Lavatera smirked, blocking Jaune and then grabbed his hidden dagger in an attempt to stab the blonde in the neck. Only he felt his hand get held back, he looked at Pyrrha, growling as he was held in place by her semblance.

"Jaune, do it now!" Pyrrha screamed, her throat hurting.

Anger filled him as he draws his sword back and then stabs it forward with a mighty thrust, "Corcea Mors: Split heaven!"

Lavatera's eyes widened as he forced to warp away in flames, which burned Jaune slightly, but upon looking around and finding that he was nowhere near them the blonde breathed hard as he fell to one knee.

His aura flickered, and he looked at Pyrrha with a smile and thumb's up, "you good?"

She was sporting a blush, she looked at him as the rugged hero of her dreams in that moment, and she nodded while speaking weakly for the first time in a long time.

"Y-yeah," Pyrrha breaths out, "Jaune…you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Jaune falls forward, taking a deep breath. "I'm drained."


	59. Chapter 59

Pyrrha was recovering in a nearby inn, the team was forced to stay the night in the small town before the noble flew out, she was laying in bed as she heard Nora snoring. Sighing, she got up, walking out in her red pajamas and walked over toward the boy's room.

Kakashi was out having a drink with friends that he knew, one of which looked familiar to Pyrrha from a photo Naruto had shown her, while the others weren't so to her. Knocking on it she hears no answer, sighing, she began to walk back to her room before hearing it open.

Turning around she saw Jaune in his Mighty Pete pajamas, chuckling under her breath, "you still wear them?"

"Only pair of pajamas I got Pyrrha," Jaune says as he looked at her bruised throat, "you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just…wanted to say thank you."  
"For…?"  
"Saving me, I know, never thought that'd happen hahaha…"  
"Pyrrha, you're my best friend, I'd never let you get hurt if I couldn't help it."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, blushing slightly under pale complexion, "were you sleeping?"

"Not too well, why?" Jaune questioned as he looked at her blush, he himself slightly blushing.

"Well…umm, Jaune, I'm kind of hungry." Jaune chuckled at Pyrrha's answer, "what's so funny?"

'I'm actually starving, we've not eaten much compared to the others, well c'mon and let's get ready…my treat." Jaune walks back into his room, but Pyrrha just stood there looking at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

* * *

The Port Town of Cassardis was large for a town, with moderately high walls. Streetlights lit up the roads, small restaurants opened late at night for sailors and guards alike. A place like this was hardly romantic, the town itself was tarnished as more of a port than a town itself.

But, Jaune was walking with Pyrrha and looked at her with a smile. The two found a small burger joint, entering it, and quickly getting some food. Both he and Pyrrha had started greedily wolfing down their burgers without a second thought.

"God, I can't believe I haven't pigged out in a while…" Jaune laughs, "not since Ruby made noodles for everyone a few weeks ago at least."

"Yeah, those were good…wish I could cook…" Pyrrha offhandedly comments while wolfing her burger down, "can you cook Jaune?"

"Of course, I can, I'm a guy with six sisters. I can literally do all things girls can. I can braid hair, style it, do nail polish, paint very well as well, and above all else I learned swordsmanship from my mother." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "I was always so hardheaded that I never really paid much heed to her…guess that bit me a little bit in the ass."

"Your mother must have been driven insane, my mother just had me, and my father wasn't really much in the picture…yours?" Pyrrha asked it was a very intimate question.

Intimate as what she revealed, Jaune rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "both of mine are still in the picture…pissed at me."

"Why is that?"  
"I literally decided to break into Beacon on a whim, it was like I just wanted a change…and well…then I met other people."  
"People like…"  
"You, people like you, the amazing people that deserved to be there."  
"You…still don't think you deserve to be here?"  
"I didn't do the right thing, so…not so much, but I decided that when Ozpin let me off I would never ever give up."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune as he placed a thumb to his heart, "my family has been warriors and I'll be damned if I'm not one, one day as well."

"Jaune," Pyrrha watched as Jaune looked at her, "you're already a warrior."

"It took guts breaking into a Huntsman academy, it took even more guts trying to actually do what we trained for years to do, and it takes a prodigy to catch up as fast as you did." Pyrrha slid her hand over, gripping his, "even if we're awkward about the future it holds between us all."

"Pyrrha," Jaune mumbles, "I…well…wanted to know something."

"Hmm?"  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me, in Vytal, I know it's a way off…but…I would love to dance with you."  
"I believe you already have a dance with me planned."  
"No, I meant…as…gah, it's hard to explain…"

Pyrrha blushed at what he meant, "oh…oh…"

"Not weird right, sorry if it is, I mean…" Jaune sighs, "you're just the invincible girl…and I'm just some farm boy trying to be a warrior."

"Jaune," Pyrrha leans forward, "stop talking."

Jaune was surprised with Pyrrha placing her lips gently on his cheek, he then felt her bring him closer to her in the booth, cuddling next to him. Jaune brought his hand around her as well, keeping it to where he couldn't feel anything particularly to a womanly body.

"You're the first person in my life that I could think of that's not treated me with some high esteem regard, you treat me a like a friend, not some means of making yourself popular. All throughout Sanctum…people just…used me for popularity." Pyrrha sighs as she looked at the roof, "I just wanted to be normal."

"You are normal, awkward, but who isn't? Pyrrha, you're the first one…even from my own family to see any sort of potential in me, my mom didn't think I was going to end up a warrior." Jaune says as he looked out the window, "and I'm glad I met you."

"I wonder…is this what Ruby gets to feel…" Pyrrha chuckled a little bit, "it's a funny feeling…kind of tickles."

"Yeah, what feeling is that?" Jaune asked as he looked at Pyrrha in her eyes, gazing at them.

"N-nothing," Jaune face fell flat a little bit before he smiles, "just…warm."

"Yeah, Pyrrha…it feels warm too." Jaune placed his hand on hers.

* * *

Amira and Lapis punched at each other, his bandages came off revealing some scars on his stomach. Music boomed loudly in their dorm room, Naruto and Ruby had gone off on a date, leaving them to just each other.

Lee was taken to physical therapy; the green beast was afraid of the driving Yang seemed to do with her motorbike. She was a speed demon, and Amira would be as well if she had her way. But, right now, she was busy punching at her boyfriend.

He had her against the wall, pinning her arms gently against it, with her giggling a little bit. "Yeah, bullshit you didn't do any training, you're fucking stronger than you were."

"A Namikaze always gets stronger after a fight," Lapis states, "I'm legally getting my last name changed at the end of this month."

"Kushina helping with it?"  
"Yeah, she was always my mother, more so than the woman that allowed her own husband to try and kill me."  
"You hate them, don't you?"  
"No, I just don't particularly don't give a fuck what happens to them."

He then smirked, smashing his lips into hers and surprised her by how aggressive he was being. "But, if there is one person in this room I care about Amira…it's my most beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh, are you going to deflower me, Crystal Knight?" She moans as he kissed her neck, "that's not very chivalrous hehehe…"

"Chivalry only works for ladies," Lapis lifted Amira's shirt off, "and you're just too rowdy."

She smiled as she kicked him onto the bed, leaping just clear of the top bunk's guards and straddling Lapis.

"You better put a leash on me then big boy, because this wolf isn't going to stop howling anytime soon!" Amira shouted as she helped Lapis lean up to where he could kiss her neck, "mmm…"

"You saying you want me to bend you over?"  
"Maybe, you man enough?"  
"Maybe I am!"

Lapis slammed his lips back into hers as he undid her bra, throwing it across onto Naruto's bunk, laughing as it landed on his pillow, and Amira laughs as well.

"Good thing he isn't a germ freak, it's about to get nasty in here, hahaha." Lapis laughed as he kissed down her neck, taking a free nipple into his mouth while Amira gripped his head and moaned out.

Mumbling a little bit, she bit her lip a little bit as he stopped and brought his lips back to hers. Tossing her to where she was on her back, he looked at her with a lewd smile and kissed her with renewed fury again as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Stopping once more, for the final time he looked right at her.

"You stay right there, I'll be right back." Lapis got up from the bed, walking over to a dresser and grabbing a small box from his drawer.

Taking out a yellow wrapped condom he rips the package open with his teeth, looking at her, and chuckling. "It's banana flavored."

Amira licks her lips, "my favorite flavor…but only after you take care of me first."

"Deal." Lapis walked back over to her, stripping the rest of his clothing as she did the same, tossing them to the side.

* * *

Music was still playing, Hot Chocolate played in the background as moaning and groans could be heard from the creaking bunkbed. Both Lapis and Amira were under blankets, but by the movements, their lovemaking was furious as the headboard hit the wall a little bit every now and then.

"Fu-fuck, goddamn, you've been waiting for this!" Amira held his back, scratching him to the point slightly bled, her legs wrapped around him under the sheets. "Fuck…fuck…FUCK!"

"Ha, didn't finish first!" Lapis exclaimed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "and that's fine…I'll take care of you my lovely white rose."

"Are you even close yet!" Amira nearly yelled, biting her lip while moaning.

Suddenly Lapis groans and thrusts hard and smacks the headboard against the wall. Amira breathes hard as she sees Lapis turn beet red, just like she did, sex flush as it was called. Climax, the end, finale. He rests his brow against hers, kissing her softly and holding her close to him.

Giggling as they kiss in quick little pecks, with Amira slipping her tongue into his mouth, she breaks the kiss with heavy breathing. "Wow, just…oh…god that felt so good."

"I know, especially, toward the end…hang on…" Lapis maneuvered himself a little, and then his face changed into something of a worry.

"Lapis, what's wrong?"  
"Um…"  
"Lapis did something happened, you hurt yourself…cramp?"

His face turned ghost white, quickly reaching under the sheets, only for him to look at her. "Fuck!"

"Wh-what?!"  
"The condom broke!"  
"WHAT?!"

Amira looked under the blanket, her eyes widened as she looked at Lapis, "holy fucking shit!"

"I know, I know, c'mon get up!" Lapis throws the blanket off and quickly starts getting ready, "c'mon Amira…we need to go!"

"Yeah, I know, I know!" Amira yells as she grabs her clothing and starts throwing them on as well.

* * *

Neo was watching Cardin and Velvet watch a movie on the small T.V, she sighs and looking at them. She envied people since they could talk. They could find love, and she felt lonely, outcasted slightly. Only Naruto gave her comfort, like with Roman, he understood her.

She never could love Roman, he was much too old for her, and she was around Naruto's age. Only the problem was that Naruto was taken, which made her realize how terrible her luck was. Her father was an abusive alcoholic, and her mother was just street trash that preferred drugs over her.

In a lot of ways her losing her voice was a curse and blessing, it was curse she lost the very talent that made her normal, and it was a blessing because her family could never use her. She was free to leave, she did and soon fell under Roman's wing.

Now he was gone, and she was deep in enemy territory, with one wrong move getting her sentenced forever or death. She had few options, very few options, but she knew she had a friend in Naruto simply because he was curious about another person like her.

A knock came at the door, Naruto walking in, with Cardin looking at him with a smile.

"Bout time you showed up Naruto," Cardin and Velvet got up, "we're heading out."

Naruto nods, smiling as he waves them out and closed the door. But, that's when Neo froze as Naruto flickered and instead of being the blonde she knew and befriended Emerald stood there. She smirked as Neo backed up a little with Emerald smirking as she walked toward the door.

Soon Mercury and Cinder entered the room.

"Oh, poor little mute Neo, look at you all worried." Cinder speaks with a snakelike charm in her voice, "you look terrified."

Neo shook her head, looking for an escape, finding none as there was no window. The only way of escape was through Cinder and her cronies. Slowly Emerald walked her way over to the door, locking, and chuckled.

Backing against the headboard Neo watched as Cinder changed to her normal look by simply snapping her fingers, "not as good as your semblance, but the Jutsu that Lady Salem has been teaching me has come in real handy."

"She's shaking, think she needs a good bloodletting for that cold?" Mercury asks as he looks at Cinder, "Cardin has a past, rape went wrong?"

"Hmm, tempting, two birds with one stone and we sow the seeds of discord." Cinder mused out, "Emmy?"

"It's a perfect crime, minus that Cardin is with the rabbit Faunus the entire time." Emerald mentioned as she spun a knife in her hand, "the other mute?"

"Oh, Namikaze, not bad…puts him a perfect position for Lady Salem to grab him." Cinder then looked at Neo, smirking as she moved closer.

Neo reached down, grabbing the clock next to her, ready to at least smash Cinder across her head with it. However, Cinder easily blocks the attack and gripped Neo's throat tightly. The girl struggled to breathe a little bit, only for Cinder to let her go.

"Let's offer her a chance," Cinder says as she crossed her arms, "a chance to come back into the fold."

"Oh, did we mention that we have Roman?" Mercury questioned and then smirks at Neo, "oops."

Neo shook as Cinder placed a hand on her chest, only for something to snap loose in her, and her aura to come flooding back. The ravenette smiles as she cups Neo's face, her snakelike charm playing chords to Neo's fear.

"Now, Neo here's the deal. Ruby Rose is going a little bit of a homecoming trip, her open saying of this was most timely since she was to leave after tonight. My deal to you is to that you pretend to be Ruby and lead Naruto into a trap." Cinder smirked as she saw Neo's horror-stricken look, finding it delightful, "in exchange for Namikaze…Torchwick lives."

Neo shakes as she signs, _"what if I say no?"_

"You'll die, suicide is often so…unpredictable. Didn't think we could touch you here, oh dear girl, stupid, very stupid." Cinder lightly smacks Neo's face, "simple trade…Neo, Torchwick for a Namikaze."

"We'll be at the docks tomorrow night," Emerald unlocks the door, "don't keep us waiting…or we will hunt you down."

They left the room, Neo was breathing very hard as she looked around, and shook.

* * *

Lapis and Amira were sitting on the bed, she had been looking frustrated for a better part of an hour, "the only place that sells plan B and they're sold out…fucking shit…"

"Amira, we'll get some tomorrow, I promise I'll be up first thing in the morning."  
"Lapis…I'm not mad at you, it's just…fuck…fucking goddamn it!"  
"What, what is it?"  
"It's just that since you got hurt and I missed my last appointment as well, and I didn't take any contraception."  
"You weren't on your period, were you?"  
"No…so, we may dodge a bullet."  
"Yeah, maybe…"

Lapis looked at Amira, "Amira, I'm sorry…I…"

"No, it's not your fault, this shit happens…I guess…I don't know…" Amira punched the bed railing, "fuck…fuck…fuck…"

"Well, let's say that you do end up…pregnant."  
"Lapis…"  
"No seriously, let's go ahead and get the worse case out of the litter down and out."  
"Okay…shoot."

"Well, barring if your parents and cousins kill me, I'll stay by you all the way. I know you, after you're pregnant…I don't think other options you'd like, and honestly…adoption…" Lapis rubbed the back his head and sighed, "I mean…there's nothing wrong with that option…"

"I'm not going to give it up if it happens…it happens, even if I don't want it too." Amira sighs, and she looks down at the ground, "you said that you'd be there for me…how so?"

"I'd make it proper, I'd slap a ring on your hand while your dad pointed a shotgun at my head."  
"Hehe…"  
"Got you to chuckle."  
"Who said daddy would be holding the shotgun."  
"True…your mom is terrifying as well…"

"Point is that if you do end up getting pregnant, that if we now face a far different future than what we had planned, then I'm not just going to leave you behind to care for him or her. I'm not the guy, Kushina would kill me, and Naruto probably would too." Lapis tells her as he reached over and took her hand, "we got three days, right?"

"Yeah and see if I miss my next period or not."  
"Then we try to go for Plan B again tomorrow, if that doesn't work I'll have to swallow my fear and call Kushina."  
"That'll be an interesting conversation…"  
"It would be because I don't know if I'll get strangled by her."

Amira looked at Lapis and smiles, "I love you…I'm just…really scared."

"If you don't end up pregnant from this, I guess…we…make sure we're safer next time around." Lapis points out, "no more sex unless you take your pill or if I got condoms."

"Yeah, I can agree to that…" Amira looks at Lapis and feels him cup her cheek.

Slowly he pulls her into a passionate kiss, holding her close, and then breaks it.

"No matter what Amira, I'll always be there for you."


	60. Chapter 60

Naruto was sitting as he guarded Neo for the night, sighing, he looks at her. She seemed distant today, something that was weird because they usually carry full conversations in sign. Something Naruto had just learned, fell in love with and found that it made communication much easier for everyone he met.

There was simple sign language that most could understand, then there was advanced sign language that just made for full conversation. Neo in a way was teaching him, recognizing words in the pattern of her hands, and mimicking them back.

Looking at her and sighing, he begins to sign, _"you alright?"_

Neo nods, looking around the room, and sighing.

She twiddled her thumbs for a moment, looking at the ceiling, then looking back at Naruto. Taking a deep breath, the girl swallows her fear, _"can you take me out to see Vale I need to just get away from here."_

He nods and gets up from the floor, taking a deep breath he sighs as he opens the door and motions for her to follow him. As they walked outside she looked around, looking for Cinder, making sure she wasn't following them.

Her blonde friend seemed relaxed as she walks with him, he seemed to also be looking around for someone, and then sighs. Neo noticed the look on his face as one of sadness, which was weird since he was always happy, it disturbs her really.

Looking at Naruto she sees him looking at his scroll, texting Ruby back before putting it back in his pocket. Obviously telling her where he was going, what he was doing with Neo, making sure he was the greatest boyfriend he could be.

It made Neo jealous of Ruby because she wanted someone like that, and yet he stood in front of her totally off limits unless she forced him into the situation. She'd probably done it in a heartbeat if the situation was different, but now things were different.

She had to tread carefully, not just for her sake, but for her best friend's as well.

But, she wasn't just going to hand over Naruto on a silver platter. How could she just hand over someone so like her, it would be wrong, it would tarnish her as a person. Something about him in general just made her comfortable, something about him just made her wanna break down and let the pain all go.

Cinder could be lying to here for all she knew, it made for a tricky game, and she couldn't trust Ozpin either. She wasn't apart of the inner circle of Salem's gang anyway, neither was Roman, but something about her had her marked for death by The Witch.

Turning a corner in the hallway they ran into Ozpin, who was strolling in the hallway, walking over to Naruto he smiles. "Good evening Mr. Namikaze, taking Ms. Neo out for a walk?"

Naruto nods, beginning to sign as if questioning Ozpin on something. The man smirked and nods, and looked at Neo with a smile as he held out his hand, holding a piece of paper in it.

"This is my scroll number," Ozpin tells her, "if you run into any unsavory characters please feel free to call me. Oh, and Mr. Namikaze, could you inform your girlfriend that her check came into today at my office. Her and Yang left for their homecoming visit and forgot them, I'm sure they must be kicking themselves in the head a little bit for doing such."

Naruto nods, making a laugh as he looked at Ozpin, signing. _"Ruby can be forgetful sometimes, I'll make sure to let her know."_

"Ah thank you, and your signing really good there Naruto, you've come a long way since I gave you that book. Say, isn't your six-month dating Ruby on your birthday?" Ozpin questioned a little bit, "sorry if that's personal by the way."

Naruto waves him off, signing as he smiled, _"it's the day after."_

"Hmm, well, some fatherly advise for a penny?"  
Naruto shrugs, looking at Ozpin with crossed arms, but a smile on his face.  
"Since you and she are deeply in love as we should say, and I can tell, perhaps a promise ring may be in order?"  
Naruto blushed, taken aback a little bit by the premise of a ring in the first place. Rubbing the back of his head he didn't seem to get the concept and sighs as he looked at Ozpin. He began to sign, taking a deep breath as he did.

 _"_ _What is a promise ring,"_ Naruto signs as he took another breath, _"my people never taught me that."_

"Ah yes, I sometimes forget. Ahem, a promise is a ring is like a pre-engagement ring, it's not exactly one so you're not taking the leap. But, it's a symbol of bonding and complete devotion. If you're sure that Ruby is the one for you, and that you truly care for her it'll mean a lot to her if her feelings are absolute in the same way." Naruto nods, "but before you do I would at least talk to her father about it."

Naruto nodded, understanding the concept of it, and smiles as he looked Ozpin. Extending his hand out he shook Ozpin's hand, and then looked at Neo, nudging his head for her to follow him.

* * *

Taiyang watched as his daughters were asleep on the couch, they were exhausted from the activities they had down in Patch today. Signal had a field day, and since Ruby wanted to see some her old school friends she tired herself out early, and Taiyang made sure to place their old blankets on them as they fell asleep.

He loved his daughters and would treat them as if they were small children, no matter how old they got. He could be an old man with grandchildren and he'd still love his daughters all the same. Walking toward a small bottle of whiskey and picking up a glass he smiles as he pours himself a drink.

Walking out onto his porch, looking at the forest in front of his home, he sits in a rocking chair that he had made. Summer's sat next to his, he never moved it, always cleaning it when it got groggy or calcium deposits.

Chuckling he looked at Summer's rocking chair, "our daughters are all grown up, can't believe our youngest will be sixteen next month…"

"I love you," Taiyang taps his glass against her chair, "and if you're out there I'll wait for you."

Finishing the drink and taking a deep breath as the burning sensation kicked in, he takes a few moments to enjoy the numbing of it all. He then felt his scroll buzz, "hmm, what the," and then picks it up to see Naruto had texted him.

 _"_ _Hey Mr. X."_

He laughed a little, "Mr. X eh, funny kid…"

 _"_ _Yeah, what is it Fox, you are missing her already?"  
"Not really, she needs some time to enjoy herself."  
"Oh, that so, you ain't breaking up with her, are you?"  
"Come again?"  
"Just joking, just joking, I'd have to kill you if it was true."  
"You're scaring me."  
"Oh, come now, am I really that scary."  
"To me, yes." _

Taiyang laughed as he got up, walking off the porch and toward Summer's grave. He recently put a family stone against it, a little memento from his time in Konoha that Kushina helped him make. It gave Summer's grave a nice little touch compared to the average marble and spruced the area somehow in his mind.

He maintained the area almost religiously, making sure no weeds stained her site, she loved growing roses in the garden behind the house and he had planted a rose bush near the tree he placed the headstone under.

Taking a moment, he then felt a buzz and looked at his scroll.

 _"_ _Can we talk, you know sign language, right?"_ Taiyang looked at the message and shrugged as he put Naruto on face time.

Naruto appeared on his scroll, he seemed to be tired as well, likely from him training all day since Ruby was gone. He was always proud of the kid, even if he wasn't his own, Naruto had proven himself a great young man.

However, he seemed nervous.

"What's up kiddo, why so nervous?" Taiyang questions as he sees Naruto's face a little scrunched up in thought.

 _"_ _I just need to talk to you, face to face, wondering after Ruby leaves if I could come by?"_ Naruto signs as he looked at Taiyang through the screen, sighing.

"Oh, yeah sure, you want me to tell her that you're coming by after she leaves to spend time with me?"  
Naruto shook his head, which perturbed Taiyang a little bit, looking as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.  
"Then why are you wanting to visit me in secret, something happened?"

Naruto shakes his head, _"I want to just talk to you, about me and Ruby because I want to give her something for her birthday."_

"Oh, oh, okay…what did you plan on getting her?"  
Naruto holds up two fingers, blushing a little bit.  
"Two things, can you tell me?"  
One finger went up, and he smiled.

Signing he chuckled as Taiyang read it, _"a coupon for Strawberry Delights."_

Taiyang laughed hard as he looked at Naruto, "that's hilarious, you sure do know my daughter well enough…but…why is the other gift so important you need to see me over?"

Naruto bit his lip a little bit, and then began signing, _"because it's only fair I say something to you before I get it…that's if you think its okay to get it."_

Now he's intrigued, rubbing the back of his head, "if you're talking about some sort of jewelry I don't really care."

Taiyang watched as Naruto sucked his teeth, and then signed again, _"what about a Promise Ring?"_

And then the world stopped for Taiyang, he looked at Naruto through the scroll and felt his heart stop for a moment. Looking at Naruto, someone who was regarded as a fearless hero now in Konoha nervously asking if he could get his daughter a promise ring was something he hadn't expected.

Taking a deep breath, thinking for a moment, he sighs. "Look, Naruto, if you want to give her a promise ring…I'm…well…"

He bit his lip a little bit, trying to find a reason he shouldn't before sighing, "I'm not going to say no…but just know that if you do that and you go and hurt my little girl…I'll fucking end you."

Naruto eyes widened a little bit on screen, he grew pale as he heard Taiyang hiss a little bit, "and I mean that with every fiber in my being."

"I'm happy though, your man enough to mention it to me, so I'll make you a deal. Come down to Patch next week, say you're going to Konoha, in fact, bring Kushina with you here. I know your people have a thing, right, about promises and all that?" Naruto blinked, and then Taiyang's eyes widened slightly, "you mean…you guys don't have a notion of promise rings and stuff?"

Naruto shook his head, signing, _"Ozpin told me about them. If they mean something to you, and especially to Ruby, I think it'd be something to take us up a step."_

"Be honest with me, man to man, have you and Ruby…done it yet?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Well…that's good, you're going really slow, but tell me something Naruto could you honestly see yourself staying with my daughter?"

Naruto didn't hesitate when he nodded, which surprised Taiyang and he chuckled, "got some balls kid…asking to solely isolate my daughter from other men…and here I was hoping she'd marry some rich noble and I'd live comfortably."

The fury behind the Faunus's eyes was evident, his eyes turning red at Taiyang's comment which surprised him. Taiyang laughs out loud, chuckling at the end of it, and looking at Naruto with a proud smile.

"I'm merely hassling you Naruto," Taiyang states as he turned the scroll to face his house, "my daughter means more to me than anyone price tag…not even all the money in Remnant would make me sell her."

Naruto took a deep breath, signing, _"I apologize."_

"Don't be sorry kiddo, don't be, but me you and you are going to have a little bonding trip when you get down here…" Taiyang laughs a little bit, "when I gave Summer a promise ring I had taken a trip into the woods for a few days and thought about my future with her…I want you to do the same."

"Think of it as a sort of meditative stance on it all," Taiyang reasons as he smiled, "and if you convince that is what _you_ truly want to seek out with no strings attached…I'll give you my blessing for a promise ring."

"I only ask that you wait until you at least own a home before popping the bigger question," Taiyang watched Naruto nod, and then noticed the blonde having a sort of tear inside of his eye. "What's wrong?"

Naruto smiled, signing, _"thank you...sir."_

"No problem," Taiyang says as he goes to hang up, "be safe Namikaze."

* * *

Naruto turns to see Neo finishing her ice cream, she seemed better after eating it. Getting up from where she had been sitting, walking over to him, she smiles. Nodding in a way to express gratitude she opens the door for him as he puts his scroll away, both walking down the road.

She had watched the conversation in its entirety and knew what her next choice was going to be. Taking a deep breath, she and him went around a corner that isolated them both. Without warning, she grabs him and sticks a syringe into his back that she had hidden that morning when Cinder visited her again.

He was droopy, pulling away from her, stumbling backward. Confusing, pain, and betrayal laced across his face. Breathing hard, he fell to one knee, weakly trying to hold himself up. Neo choked a little bit, activating her semblance as she took his form.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry,"_ She mouths to him, her new form was perfect save for the under bits.

She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her notepad, and grabbed his scroll off him as she did. Placing it on the ground, she looked on as he slumped to the ground, and looked up at her weakly. Tears formed in his eyes as he faced the ground, scared.

Grabbing him, dragging him into the alleyway next to them, she takes a deep breath. Propping him against the wall and making sure he was comfortable, he looked right at her with red eyes. His aura was trying to push any of the poison out, surprisingly it was doing a good job by her stands as he twitched his hands.

Grabbing his pen from his pocket she pressed it against the notepad, writing down on it for a few minutes, all the while her face scrunched up in pain as she looked at him. That's when she starts openly crying, dropping his image back to her own, and bit her lip as she held the notepad for him to read.

 _"_ _I'm not going to hurt you, you're my friend, but this will our last time seeing each other. I lied to you, I'm sorry, I'm involved with The Torchwick Gang. My name is really Neo, thank you for making me see that our kind don't have to be afraid of the world, my friend is Roman Torchwick. I was supposed to give you over to a girl named Cinder Fall, do not trust her, she'll be at a meeting at the docks. Dock Number 43 is where you'll find my body, or hers. Please, Naruto Namikaze, forgive me as I take your image, and be happy with the one you wish to be with."_ Neo flipped the page over before ripping it out and placing it in his shirt, but she made sure to show him the last part of it.

 _"_ _All debts paid."_

She walked over to where Naruto's scroll was, looking at it, she pressed the emergency button on it before tossing it into the alleyway. Taking a deep breath, looking at Naruto who was trying to turn his head, she pressed two fingers to her lips before tossing it at Naruto as she transformed back into him.

* * *

Merlot was standing next to Summer, watching as the door opened in the warehouse, he smirks as Naruto walks in and shuts behind him. Chuckling, pressing a button, a metal crate drops behind the door and seals it off.

"Hello, welcome to your final destination Namikaze, Lady Salem would love to have a talk with you." Merlot speaks as he drops down from a crate, noticing that Namikaze got down into a peculiar fighting stance.

"Must be a new stance you've been practicing, my data drones don't have that on file, no matter. You can come with me quietly, "he chuckled at the option, "or we'll drag you back."

"Oh, and as for your friend Neo, we didn't really have Roman. We can't even find his fucking body, so, there you have it. She'll be dealt with back in Beacon, hanging herself from…her guilt, with a note detailing on how she sent a prodigy to his end." Merlot chuckled, "well not his end, more of servitude."

Taking a step back Naruto got ready, biting his lip as he saw Summer get up from where she was sitting and began spinning her scythe around. Both approached him before they stopped once the area around them started to shatter like glass, revealing explosives.

Neo stood where Naruto had been, she held a trigger in her hand, shaking slightly as she held the button up for them to see. Merlot had his eyes wide open, looking around, and seeing that she intended to bring the building down on them.

"You work fast," he muttered, "clever girl…"

Neo looked right at him, and growls as she felt tears stinging in her eyes, and she mouthed a single question. _"Where is Roman Torchwick?"_

"Like we said," Merlot repeats, "we don't have him."

"You'd do anything for that man, makes me wonder what your relationship to him really was, oh well. I will send you to him soon enough, because little girl, you've made a fatal mistake trusting and betraying us." Merlot stated as he took a step forward, with Neo smirking as she thought back throughout her entire life.

Clicking the button, she held in her hand.


	61. Chapter 61

Neo expected a loud boom followed shortly by white, but what she got was the sound of nothing, but a chuckling as Merlot stood there with Summer. He looked right at Neo, clicking his tongue as he held his mechanical fist up.

"Oops, looks like my EMP did the trick. Sorry, but your bombs aren't going off, you can call technical support when you are dead." Merlot grabbed his revolver, smiling as he pointed it right at Neo, who barely dodges the first shot.

However, she couldn't dodge Summer as she appeared behind her and kicks her into a cargo pod. The masked woman spun her scythe around, looking at the cargo pod, slowly she watched Neo get out of it. Gripping her scythe, Summer got ready to strike and scrunched her face under the mask.

As she charged toward Neo, the girl's eyes widened as she heard a shot rang out from nowhere and strike Summer center mass and blast her back a few meters. Dropping down next to her, her eyes widened, and she was met with orange hair.

Smiling, she faces the man she called her best friend, Roman Torchwick.

"Sorry, I'm late Neo, had to escape the hospital staff. I figured Cinder would choose the place where we had her first meeting with us, she's dramatic in that sense. Now, are you okay?" Roman asks as he helps up, only to hear laughter, and turned to face Merlot.

"Holy shit, you're actually alive Torchwick should've stayed in the shadows."  
"Can't do that, Neo here is the only gal I'll stick my neck out for, she's like the little sister I never had."  
"Well how touching, you can both die together."

Summer charged at Roman, the man barely blocks as Neo grabs him and formed clones of them before jumping back. Summer slashed the clones, which fell apart before revealing two shots heading for her and Merlot.

Merlot's eyes widened as Summer stepped in front of him, tanking the hits before being thrown against the wall, and he smiles.

"Thank you, Lady Salem," he thanks, Salem through Summer, "send her away…and bring out the best guy."

Summer struggled to get up, only for a dark portal to open behind her and someone to reach through and pull her back with mechanical octopus-like arms. However, stepping from the portal was Tyrian who smirks as he walked toward Neo and Roman.

"Tyrian, kill them both, I'll go hunt down Namikaze since he'll still be in the city." Merlot said as he ran out of the warehouse, with Tyrian smiling as he activated his weapons and walked towards them.

"Blood calls, blood on the walls, all I want to do is here you squall and bawl." Tyrian rhymes with madness laced in his voice as he advanced forward and smiled as Roman clicked his cane only for it to misfire.

"Fuck, Neo, run!" Roman yelled as he pushed her away and began to run with her.

But, for every corner they turned he stood there, Tyrian held a wild look on his face as he finally caught up to both of them. Smashing both of his knees into their faces, kicking them away all at the same time, and watched as both of their auras broke around them.

"That's too bad," Tyrian speaks as he licks his lips, "I never tried making a mute scream…maybe I can with a little bit acidic poison."

His stinger unfurled from around him, tripping with green poison that boiled the ground when it dripped down. Smiling as he approached Neo, his eyes widened as they turned purple. Roman stood in front of Neo, holding his cane out.

"You fuck, stay away from her," He ordered Tyrian

Who merely smiles and raised his stinger up, Roman tries to bat Tyrian in the face only for the man's eyes to shift to gold as he gripped Roman's arm and his other arm when he tried to throw a punch. Lifting Roman into the air, Tyrian's eyes shifted back to their purple color when he got ready to sting someone.

Neo's eyes widened, getting up and trying to leap toward Roman to save him.

"Blood sprays, blood I pray, to your dismay hahaha!" Tyrian roars in laughter, and stings at Roman.

Roman shut his eyes, "Neo, catch you on the other side!"

* * *

Ozpin ran to where Naruto's scroll was but found that no one was there. Looking around, he cursed at himself, he let his guard down around Neo. Naruto had been too excellent a student, forgetting sometimes that he was still learning.

However, he noticed that a kunai was stuck into the wall, with the note on it that Neo had given Naruto. He walked over to it, reading it, and growls as he felt anger rush into for the first time in a long time. Grabbing the kunai, tucking it in his fanny pack, he looked at his scroll.

It had taken him twenty minutes to get there, so by now either Neo was dead, or she was somehow alive with Naruto.

* * *

Tyrian was smiling, but, it faded when noticed that Roman was gone from his hands. Looking around he found Neo and Roman being warped in the hands of a blonde who placed them together near a cargo pod.

Neo looked up, seeing Naruto, and her eyes watered. She went to say something only for Naruto to shoot her a glare as his eyes burst into red as he turned to face Tyrian. She watched as Roman looked at her, and then at Naruto.

"Hey fox kid," Naruto turns to Roman, "thanks for saving me…and Neo."

Naruto looked right at Roman, only for him to cock his fist back and smash it into Roman's face and knock him out. It felt good, and he was sure that Roman was the same guy that Ruby had mention, he fit all the criteria.

One expression of rage done, he turns to Neo, who was ready for a punch. In fact, she waited for it, only for Naruto reach down furl her hair a little bit. Patting her head like an older sibling would, he had a smile on his face and he nods.

 _"_ _Stay here and be safe…my friend."_ He mouths to her, she nods, scooting over to Roman and clutching him just in case she had to run.

Tyrian screams out in rage, looking at Naruto as he slashes his tail about. Clashing his pedipalp blades together as he activated them, shaking all over from the rage, he looked right at Naruto with hate in his eyes.

"You," he growls, "look just like him!"

Naruto didn't show any expression, there was no emotion on his face as he readied Kurama and looked dead into Tyrian's purple eyes. Both stood there for a moment, with aura exploding around Naruto as he got ready to fight in his Omen State.

Tyrian laughs, "True Instinct? Hahaha, of course, it would figure…no matter…I can kill you all the same."

 _"_ _Tyrian, hear me and obey me, bring Namikaze Naruto to me…"_ Tyrian's eyes widened, only for him to yell out in rage.

"But, my queen, I want blood!" Tyrian howls as his eyes become golden, and he charges right at Naruto who got ready.

Blocking the first few jabs against the blades Naruto leans back and avoids the next wave of slashes before jumping up and kicking Tyrian in the chin, much to his surprise. The scorpion Faunus backs up, only the sound of electricity to fill his ears as Naruto activates Lightning Ball and shoots off two of them with rapid succession behind each other.

Tyrian smirks as he easily dodges them, closing the gap against Naruto again who dodges an attempted sting by the man, and spun on his heel to try and bat him away. However, the older Faunus caught the staff with ease and threw Naruto along with it.

Smashing into a cargo pod, Naruto's eyes flash gold for a moment before growling and blasting more aura around himself. Putting Kurama away, Naruto dropped into The Eighteen Form Dragon Subduing Palm and glared into Tyrian's very soul as his Sun Mark glowed.

"Hahaha, I see that golden glow in your eyes, it flickered…but it's there. I saw it, I saw it, I see you~" Tyrian clutched his face, laughing maniacally, "the pain…only makes me stronger."

Naruto eyes widened when Tyrian stung himself, laughing as his sickly green aura explodes around him, and then glaring at the teen. Slowly Tyrian removed his stinger, put a finger in the same hole as where his stinger had made and took some blood mix with the poison out.

Lapping like a dog would, Tyrian chuckled, "I wonder how your blood tastes…"

Leaping at Naruto with howling laughter Tyrian easily dodges Naruto's attacks, even when started to use Foshan in the mix of the palm strikes, he couldn't land a single hit as Tyrian easily maneuvered around him.

When Tyrian punched at Naruto his blade narrowly missed Naruto's face by a few inches, but the blonde struck back by slamming Rasengan into Tyrian's next punch and stunning him. The shrieking mass of energy torn at Tyrian's hand as he tried to punch through, breaking his weapon in the process.

"You little fuck!" Tyrian kicks Naruto away, slamming him into another cargo pod, and then bum rushing him reckless abundant.

Naruto eyes glow again as he dodged a deadly punch by Tyrian aimed at his head and slammed a palm into the man's face, kicking him several times in the chest before blasting him away with a double Vacuum Punch.

It was Tyrian's turn to slam into a cargo, but much to his shock several more Vacuum Punches came in rapid succession and slammed him further into the metal. He coughs up a wad of blood as Naruto places his wrists together behind his back while looking at him.

A larger than normal Rasengan formed, and Naruto's eyes turn golden and stay golden for a moment before he thrusts his connected palms forward. The shockwave of the dispersed Rasengan in his hands that he made explode in one direction sent a wave of wind into Tyrian that made his eyes bulge as it impacted.

Neo looked on as Naruto blasted Tyrian through the cargo pod, slamming him against the walls of the warehouse with a move that she could only describe as a Kamehameha from that one show Super Dragon Crystal.

Much to her shock, laughing, Tyrian gets up and dusts himself off. The crazed Faunus smirks as he sees Naruto's eyes turn back to their red, chuckled as he licked blood off his lips. Only for him take a step forward and cackle as he saw a drop of blood come down Naruto's cheek.

"You're fast, incredibly skilled," Tyrian praises as he walks toward Naruto. "No wonder you're a target of interest, too bad, I want you to suffer…suffer…good…scream…for…me."

He growls as he tears off his other blade, claws growing on his hands as he cackled. His sickly green energy gaining some black inside of it, with Tyrian taking a deep breath, "time to scream!"

Naruto blocked a punch from Tyrian as he dashed at him, both of them began to trade blows as rapidly as possible. Tyrian was playing with Naruto as he used one arm to block the boy's strikes, only to narrowly dodge a Rasengan aimed at his face.

Coiling his tail around Naruto's leg he spun around and slammed him on the ground, and then did the same thing with another spin before spinning like he was in a ballet and throwing Naruto against the warehouse walls.

Slamming into the metal Naruto heard a crack, looking down to see Kurama had snapped from the impact and slammed his fist into the ground. Tossing the broken weapon toward Neo, looking at her and nudging for her to escape she nods.

Neo grabbed Kurama, running for the exit that was the rooftops.

Tyrian dashed at her, only for Naruto warp in front of him and smash his boot into his face. Smashing him into the ground as result, only for him to rise up and catch Naruto with a powerful palm thrust into the abdomen that made Naruto cough up blood.

He then coiled his tail around Naruto and slammed several powerful punches into the teen and threw him up into the air before kicking him across the warehouse floor. Turning back to Neo he smirks as he leaps up, only for an orange to appear in front of him with the same technique as before charged and ready to launch.

Naruto's eyes turned golden one last time as he slammed his palms forward, blasting Tyrian to the ground, the force of his attack keeping him airborne as he held there. Holding Tyrian down with all his power, and for the first time, he felt something rush into him as he thrust them forward again.

A wave of energy blasted behind the wave he had slamming into Tyrian, energy crackled around Naruto as he felt something about to break inside of himself. In Tyrian's briefest glimpses past the painful shocks, he was getting he could see a cloak trying but failing to form around Naruto.

Blasting onto the ceiling Naruto landed inverted and then pushed himself off and careened down with a Rasengan in his hand. Tyrian could hear the roar of a demon in his mind as he saw Naruto charging at him, his golden eyes had now turned back to their normal blue.

Jumping back just in time to avoid a deathblow by the blonde he looks at the boy who gets ready once again, and breaths hard while Tyrian's wounds had already begun healing from his semblance. Licking his lips Tyrian walks over toward Naruto, the teen takes a deep breath, and stands defiantly against his fellow Faunus.

"You're so close to achieving True Instinct, the power that shatters limits. You'll be a good kill, good blood to splatter, hehehe…wanna know how I'm healing and easily staying in the fight despite taking your best shots?" Tyrian smashes his fist into Naruto's stomach making the boy lurch forward, "because I have True Instinct…"

Gripping the collar of teen's shirt, he punched him several times in the face before kicking him across the warehouse again. Naruto stands up, his aura crackling as he grabs a kunai from his back holster. Spinning the blade in his hand, he reversed gripped it as he starts walking in a circle with Tyrian doing the same thing.

"Surrender," Tyrian demands, "and I'll only cut you open a little."

Naruto holds his free hand up, flicking Tyrian off as the two spins on their heels before dashing at one another. With Naruto ducking under a stab from Tyrian's stinger only to get kneed in the stomach twice and slammed into the ground by Tyrian jumping while slamming his foot into Naruto's ribcage.

His kunai clattered to the ground, with him crawling over to it, he grabs it and slashes at Tyrian when he tried to grab him. Blood leaked from Naruto's mouth as he stops up, ready to continue fighting. Tyrian laughs as he charged, only for him to get blasted back by an unknown force.

That unknown force came from a golden-eyed Ozpin as he stood across the warehouse, catching Naruto by dashing before the boy fell over. Clutching the boy protectively, using his own aura to heal him, Ozpin glared right at Tyrian while the man laughs.

"The headmaster comes at last, good, I've been looking for a real fight!" Tyrian exclaims as he gets ready, "how about it!"

"Hey fuck wad, eat this!" both of them turn to see Lapis standing on a cargo pod and launching an arrow straight at Tyrian, who catches it with ease.

Only the arrow explodes in his hands, sending shards across him, most were blocked by Tyrian's new aura, however. Some however pushed their way past and into his hand, he watches as Ozpin lowered Naruto down.

"Good shot Lapis," Ozpin commends Lapis as he cocks his hand back, "now to end this."

Tyrian's eyes widened as everything in front of Ozpin moved, a giant wave of wind blasted from Ozpin's palm and blasted Tyrian through the warehouse walls and into the ocean just a few meters from it.

Ozpin looks down at Naruto who was breathing hard, struggling to stand up, but was helped when Lapis came down from he was. Breathing hard, Lapis looked at Naruto, "you really need to stop finding crazed assholes man…sheesh…"

"Headmaster, what was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"What you did, that was incredible."  
"It's tricks of the trade, you'll learn them in due time Lapis."  
"Alright, should we get Naruto a hospital?"  
"I'll take him to our nurse, Joy can easily fix him up, besides he'll be fine."

Lapis nodded, looking around before seeing that man get of the water. "Oh no you don't!"

Tyrian looked over at Lapis, taking off as fast as he could to get away, with Lapis just exiting the building. Stopping right at the hole, he breathes hard, "motherfucker!"

* * *

Naruto was laying in an infirmary bed, sighing as he looked at Ozpin, who looked at Naruto. "Naruto, where's the girl at?"

He shook his head, signing, _"I don't know."_

"Damn it, she led you into a trap."  
Naruto shook his head.  
"Huh, she had explosives readied."  
Naruto nodded, but then looked at Ozpin.

He began signing, _"the note was written after she drugged me, she saved me."_

 _"_ _Debts paid in full,"_ he finished signing with a small smile on his face.

"You didn't hit the emergency button on your scroll?" Ozpin questioned, with Naruto shaking his head.

Ozpin looked at him, trying to see if he felt bad for her and was just covering for her, but he couldn't see any dishonesty within him.

"Okay, so, we go from here. Neo is a criminal, but she saved your life according to your testimony, and I'll see if I can swing something for her to step into the sunlight once more." Ozpin got up and walked over to Naruto, "you're a hero."

Naruto smirked, scuffing at the notion and mouthed at Ozpin, _"I'm a Huntsman."_

Chuckling Ozpin walks out of the room, turning around he looked back at Naruto, "Taiyang called me…you're leaving all next week after Ruby gets back right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay then, oh and Naruto, if you see Neo again…well…if she wans to come back here she's welcomed with some stipulations." Ozpin smiled as he spoke, "take care and gets some good rest."

Naruto watches as Ozpin walked out of the room, only to see a chair shift a little bit before Neo walked out from behind it. Using her semblance to blend in, Naruto straightened up and looked at her. She walked over to him, smiling as she held Kurama in her hands, taped back together…sort of.

Placing it down in a chair she signs, _"I never had friends growing up besides Roman, his jaw had to be wired shut by the way."_

Naruto chuckled, signing back, _"Ozpin says your welcomed here."_

 _"_ _I'm not wanting to be here, I'm looking for a doctor restore my voice and your voice if possible, you saved my life."_ Neo frowns a little bit, _"I hope you find happiness with Ruby and like you said, its always darkest before dawn, right?"_

 _"_ _My mother taught me that, Neo, thank you for teaching me how to sign better."  
"I never taught you."  
"I copied you hand movements and figured them out."  
"You're smart."  
"You're brave." _

Neo held her head low, looking at the ground, _"wish I met you before."_

 _"_ _Don't regret the life you have, you can change it, all debts paid right?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You saved me twice, one day I'll do so in kind, maybe give your voice back."  
"If do there would be no greater debt I'd owe you."  
"Nah, we'll call it even."  
"Neo, you want to hear me play my flute?"  
"Sure, where is it?"  
"My room, the room I showed you while touring Beacon." _

Neo took a deep breath, activating her semblance and began to run out the door. A few minutes go by before she returns with a small flute in her hands, tossing it over to Naruto, he smiled as he straightened up and had a pained look on his face from his broken ribs.

Placing the flute on his lap, he looked at her, and signed the title of the song he was going to play.

 _"_ _The Day the Silent Moon Met the Ever-Changing Star."_

He then picks up the flute, playing a soft melody that Neo listened to for a good half hour before leaving into the moonlight. But, she didn't leave all alone, inside of her heart was a friend.

His name was Namikaze Naruto.


	62. Chapter 62

Little Jay walked with his uncle Cardin, accompanied by Lapis Lazuli who was taking a walk around the city to help ease his nerves. Little Jay was looking at the various other children heading toward the park, the first gusts of Autumn hitting them as they felt the winds shift.

"So," Lapis hums out, "that's your little nephew?"

"Yeah, his mother is taking a double on her job and I'm watching him for the day while Naruto covers my shift. He's on light duty, you know, because of the broken ribs," replied Cardin as he explains to Lapis of the current situation.

"Hey, uncle, can I go play?" Jay asks as he looks up at Cardin, "please!"

"Yeah, sure Jay, go on. Don't stray to far from me, go where you can see me and where I can see you…understand?" Cardin questioned his nephew.

Jay nodded vigorously as he smiles brightly, "yes, I'll be on the swings!"

Lapis watches as Jay ran across the ground, surprisingly fast, and was soon besieging a swing set for his use. Sighing he and Cardin sit on a bench, watching as Jay played. Taking a deep breath, the golden-eyed teen smiles.

"You must be a proud uncle."  
"I am, to think, I was missing a better part of myself somewhere in this world."  
"Kids like Jay give me hope that the generation after us will end the taboos."  
"Intermarriage, interracial relationships, all that."

"Lapis is it true your own parents tried to kill you because you didn't join them, The H.A.F.L?" Cardin questioned while Lapis looked at him, sighing, "you don't have to answer."

"No, it's true, my own father nearly gave me a fatal wound. Amira nursed me back to health, among other things…yeah…" Cardin looked at Lapis with a sadness on his face, "can I ask you something man?"

"Shoot," Cardin replies as he leans back, watching little Jay.

Lapis smiles, "did your family abandon you?"

"My mother and father did, but they lied to me for years about Jay and Carmella." Cardin answered before sighing, "though I wish they'd see past their own hatred."

"Kind of wish the same man, but we do with what we got, and hope for the best I suppose. Honestly, since The Neo Incident last week I've kind of been training harder since coming back from being injured. It scares me sometimes, like can I really protect everyone, my friends…family…Amira?" Lapis looked at the clouds, pursing his lips, "I love her…with all my heart."

"I can't say that I'm that deeply in love with Velvet," Cardin leans forward while still watching Jay, "but there's something there that makes me want to be better."

"How has Coco and her team taken to you dating her little sister?"  
"Not too well, they don't trust me, and they've got every right too."  
"You were kind of a dickhead."  
"Hey…kids."  
"But, now, I dare say it's like looking at the opposite."

"Religion wasn't my thing, but you and Naruto saw something savable in me. I owe you, especially Naruto, my life. Who knows, I could've ended up like the rest of my, team munched on by some overgrown mutant looking crocodile Grimm." Cardin shuddered a little bit, "kind of a big drawback on being sober from hatred."

"Sober from hatred?"  
"I think hatred is like a drug, it's hard getting sober from because someone somewhere always tries to justify it."

Lapis pondered this for a few moments, his eyebrows furrowed a little bit, watching as birds nestled their eggs in a nest. Sighing he leans back, watching kids run around, and then looked at the wind blowing. Finally, he looked at Cardin, smiling.

"I just hope we can give them a world without Grimm one day." Lapis watched as Cardin turned to him, nodding.

Both raised their fists up, bumping each other.

* * *

Lapis was walking down the road, taking a deep breath, he was supposed to get something for Amira. He was too scared to get it though, he didn't know if he really should, and he knew that if the medicine worked on the last day she'd already be experiencing her period.

Problem was…she wasn't.

Lapis wasn't so much filled with dread as he was with guilt, he singled handedly probably ruined Amira's chances of ever truly becoming a Huntress. Then again, he couldn't fully take the blame, she forgot to go to her doctor and get the birth control medications.

He also had the dumb of buying something banana, he always had bad luck with bananas, why wouldn't a flavored condom be any different?!

Pinching his nose and sighing, his birthday coming up in September with Amira's being January at least both would be eighteen before their kid was born. But, still, it was a hard prospect to face that he could be a father and Amira would be the mother of _his child_.

He had been sick with worry for the past week, especially with his missed period both were secretly praying that was late. But, if it was the case to be, then so it was to happen. Lapis promised her, a Namikaze never goes back on their word, and if Lapis wanted to be a Namikaze then he'd do it with the ultimate test of devotion.

He didn't care if he had to drop as well, he'd make sure she'd be taken care of, he'd work himself to the bone if it meant for her to be comfortable. When she admitted that she totally fell for him in Konoha it was a like a rejuvenation of both their erotic lifestyle with a flair of love added into the mix.

Of course, it was bound to bite them both in the ass.

Teen pregnancy is no joking matter, even if they were close to being adults, they weren't financially ready for the child if she was to have one. To Lapis it was simply mistimed, had it been in the future he'd welcome the prospect with open arms, especially if he was still with Amira.

Taking a minute to look around, finding a vendor selling some trinkets nearby, Lapis walks over to the stall. Looking at the small trinkets he finds a small necklace, a small garnet pebble in the shape of heart hanging on it.

"See something you like sonny," an elderly woman looked at Lapis, "my trinkets are cheap but real."

"I can tell, trust me, how much for the garnet necklace right there?"  
"One hundred lien sounds fair?"  
"Yeah, sounds fair to me, is it on a silver chain?"  
"Yes sir, is this for a lady friend by chance?"

"Oh yeah, my girlfriend, we're going through a rough time right now…so I thought if I got her something…" the woman raised her finger and silenced Lapis, "mam?"

"You need not say much more," the woman picks the necklace off the hook gently, placing it in a small box with a white bow on it. "I pray that your romance works out."

"Thank you, what's your name miss?"  
"My is Everdeen Glade, nice to meet you."  
"Lapis Lazuli, it's a pleasure, madam."

* * *

Amira was sitting in the dorm room, silently waiting for Lapis, she had taken to drawing over the last few hours. Her work went from various people she was able to crudely draw to her and Lapis. Then came the current piece she was working on, a very undetailed piece that had figures for her and Lapis, but with one more between them.

Leaning back, she rested her head against the wall. Her mother was going to kill her, her father and cousins were going to castrate Lapis at the very least. He was taking too long, he should've been back by now, and it was worrying her.

Worry with the hormones made for a very depressed Amira, who bit her lip as she waited for Lapis. Perhaps this is what an elderly meant when she was younger that her life would have a twist inside of it, perhaps it was Lapis…maybe their baby?

Funny enough, a week into her missed period she'd imagine what their kid would look like. Her long hair, or his short hair, blue or white, a mix? Golden eyes or ice-cold blues? Spikey hair like the father, smooth hair like the mother, once again a mixture of both?

Would she or he have a mix of their semblances?  
Would she or he favor their mother or father?  
Would she or he even exist at this moment, gestating within her?

Finally, a knock came at the door, Lapis walked in, and then looked at her. She went to stop up only for him to move her to stay sitting down. Slowly he leaned back against the door as he locked and closed it.

"Lapis," Amira looked at her boyfriend, "you took a while…you okay?"

"Yeah, met Cardin's nephew…great kid. I saw families with their own at the park, just walked around a bunch of kids all day, and it got me to think of…the situation…we face." Lapis spoke to her as he looked at the ceiling and then walked over toward her.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, clutching both of her hands much to her surprise, and took a deep breath.

"Amira Mirabella," Lapis speaks with confidence, "you are my heart. You the reason I'm not going insane, my love, my muse. You make me smile when I'm sad, you care for me when I am sick, and you make me a better gu-man. I'm not saying marry me if you are with my child, but I am saying this that I will always be there no matter what."

"I walked around all day, the thought at first making me sick with worry, and then I thought about it more in depth. If you are pregnant then that means you can't become a Huntress for a while longer, but I'll do what I must do to make sure you and _our child_ are well looked after. I can't kneel here and promise a comfortable life without strife, but I can promise you that my love will be an undying flame, that no deluge will ever put out." Lapis speaks to her from the heart, "and that you are my world and the child that may very well be in you will be my sun."

"Lapis," Amira chokes up a little bit, watching him get a small box out.

"I know it isn't much, it's not a ring so don't think I'm set in true belief you're pregnant. But, this is something for you, to let you know I'm thinking of you." Lapis watched her take and open it, pulling the necklace out, "it's a small necklace with your birthstone in it."

He gets up, helping her put it around her neck, snapping it on. Both look each other in the eyes before they lean forward and share a passionate kiss. Slowly Lapis goes and sits on the bed by her, still holding the pregnancy test kit in a bag he had tied around his wrist.

Holding onto to him, Amira and he rocked back and forth, saying a silent prayer for either scenario. With a heavy, shuddering breath, Amira gets up and takes the box into the bathroom. It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes before Amira walked back into the room.

"So…um…" Amira then smiles brightly, "we dodged a bullet!"

Lapis got up and slammed his body around Amira and kissing her deeply, she tosses the pregnancy test on the ground and allowed herself to get picked up by her lover and placed into bed.

* * *

Amira and Lapis laid in each other's arms, looking at the setting sun out of the window, kissing her arm he smiles as he wraps his arms around her. Giggling Amira snuggled closer to him, and Amira made sure to stay under the blankets with him as the AC turned on.

"Love you," Amira says as she turned her head and looked at him, "from the moon and back."

"I love you deeper than any ocean," Lapis kisses Amira's neck, "wider than any sea."

Weiss was finding it hard to relax as she saw the various couples walking about, sighing, she gets up from her bench. Walking with purpose she avoids other people as she looks around at the school grounds which became livelier over the last few months.

She was busy staring at Yang helping Lee walk that she ran into a purple-haired teen. Being knocked to the ground, Weiss looked up, and found that she was looking at the eyes of a Faunus with a wolf's. He had a black wolf tail, his eyes with teal colored looked upon her.

"Oi, you alright there, lassie. Damn, you're about as a clumsy as an ogre with no eye." The Faunus teen held his hand out, helping her up.

"Terribly sorry about that love, tis beautiful sunset distracted me a little, clouds back in the homeland block her shine from me." The teen rambled on as he rubbed the back of his ears, "what's your name lassie?"

"Um, it's Wiess, Weiss Schnee." She says as she took note of his paler than ghostly death skin, he had a usual weapon on his back.

It was like a two-handed ax save that it had like revolver mechanism loaded with rockets. The handle and trigger were the grips to it, and it was about as large as he was. With him standing modestly average at maybe a shade under six feet.

"That's a …um…interesting weapon you got there." Weiss points out, "is it a rocket launcher?"

"Yes, and it's also my one-stop-shop of mayhem lassie. Oh, bloody hell, I've forgotten me mum's manner lessons I have. My name is Lasair Corca, I'm from Mantle, deeper levels. Don't mind my accent too much, my family have it through the generations." Lasair laughs boisterously, "I'm currently looking for my team…damn wankers keep running off everywhere."

"Oi Kyle, the fuck, daft bastard!" Lasair says his teammates walking away as he rubbed the back of his head, "sheesh me own team avoids me...that's a little bit harsh hahaha!"

Turning back to Weiss, who was nervous, "sorry bout that lassie. Well, anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you. Come by if you want to test your toothpick against my Kratos."

"Toothpick…wait, you did _not_ just call my sword a toothpick!" Weiss nearly yelled, only for Lasair to laugh as she acted like she was about to throw something.

Holding his hands up defensively he laughs, "careful now lassie, you'll find me a wee bit hard to down."

* * *

Blake was looking at Weiss's new friend, "I thought Mantle was defunct?"

"It is my feline friend, she's seen better days, but still produces some fine warriors. My family has made a living on underground boxing competitions and combat duels. I got invited into Atlas Academy due to my record of victories." Lasair admitted as he casually leaned back in the chair, "and that small little bastard there is Kyle Irvine."

"Hi," Kyle waves, his chocolate colored dreadlocks bouncing as he did.

He had chocolate colored eyes to boot as well, and he seemed much meeker compared to his Team Leader in Lasair. He was very dark skinned, having long goatee on his face, and what seemed like two six-shooters on his hips.

"I have to say, lassie, the coffee and tea here is amazing, I don't know which I want hahaha." Lasair boisterously laughs.

"So, are you participating in Vytal this year?" Weiss asks as she looked at them both, "just a question."

"Yep, we gonna get us some skull cracking action on, and I'm going earn me stripes for my family. You're looking at the future tourney winner, my team is geared and ready to win it all." Lasair boasted as he raised his tea glass up, "and to you lovely ladies I offer a sporty and kind good luck if you should get into a tussle with me."

"Lasair, Amethyst just texted me, apparently some H.A.F.L involved students are coming in as well…great," Kyle rolls his eyes, "more racists."

"Wait, Kyle, are you a Faunus?" Blake asks as she watched Kyle rub the back of his head.

"I'm a Bat Faunus, guess what my trait is hehehe." Kyle nervously giggled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ultra-Sound Detection?"  
"Bingo."  
"So you're pretty much impossible to hide from."  
"Not impossible, just very difficult…oi."

Sun flops down beside Blake, "sorry I'm late traffic sucks, hey who's the crew of two here?"

"My name is Lasair, a pleasure to meet ya lad, is this kitty cat by chance your woman?" Lasair chuckled as Blake and Sun looked at him.

"Um…why's that?"  
"You just smell of each other."

Weiss looked at Lasair and then at Blake and Sun, sputtering she gave up and began laughing as she watched Blake's face turn bright red along with Sun's.

"Busted!" Weiss stated as she got up to get more coffee.

* * *

Jay was curled up against his uncle, sitting on the couch as Carmela came through the door. Stretching she looked at Cardin and Jay, smiling.

"He's been out running all day," Cardin tells her as he patted Jay's head, "how was your day?"

"Oh, it's been great, tired and sore though." Carmella tells Cardin as she walks over to Jay, "you wanna stay the night Cardin?"

"Wish I could sis, wish I could, but I and Velvet got something planned in the morning," Cardin smiles as he gets up, and stretched.

"So, what will you be doing in the morning?"  
"Not what you're thinking hahaha."  
"Ha, well, that's good."  
"Oh, by the way, I got you all two free tickets to The Vytal Tournament."

Cardin held out the tickets, smiling, "I'm going to be in the stands with you all."

"Oh, that's a shame, but there's always the junior year."  
"Yeah…I know, it sucks."  
"Well…better get going, Velvet will kill me if I'm late."  
"Oh, but that bunny seems soft."  
"Oh yeah, but she's got an evil streak behind her."  
"How so?"

Cardin took a deep breath, "she goes out of her way in a party game to make sure you suffer if you're winning."


	63. Chapter 63

_(I've opened Pandoras Box.)_

* * *

Iblis was currently playing a game of chess with twin brother Atlas, his pawns had been taken, his knights gone, and only his queen and two rooks remained with the king. The redhead sighs, looking at his brother, and then smiles.

"Once again big lump you win," Iblis moves his king to where it could get checked and mated, "oh well."

"You're moving too fast still, one must approach like a breeze to catch one's opponent off guard." Atlas lectured the younger twin, taking a deep breath, and smiling as he watched Amira walk with Lapis.

"Cousin has found her a nice man, and we're still sitting here without women around our arms. Sheesh," Iblis complains a little bit, "life is BS."

"Meh," Atlas breathes out as he gets up from the table, "Sasuke and we have a mission to do."

* * *

Sasuke was standing with Sakura as Atlas and Iblis arrived, Team S.H.A.I looked around and took the warm weather as it was the beginning of October. Taking in a few minutes Sasuke looked around, smiling, and noted that everyone was ready.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Sasuke orders as he placed both hands behind his back. "Today's mission isn't a mission on the board. Ozpin has called an event today prior to people going to family homes for the harvest festival. He called it Red Vs. Blue."

"Red Vs. Blue, what is that, some sort of game for the festival?" Iblis crossed his arms as he took notice of more people approaching with other teams in the forest area, "wait did Ozpin tells all of us to meet here?"

"Yes." Sakura pinched her nose, "let Sasuke get a few words out."

"Sakura, you'd probably be able to explain more than I could."  
"Eh, really, well…okay, I guess."

"Um, according to the paper that we got since everyone is here Ozpin wants to hold a large-scale battle royal between two teams. The objectives are to secure Emerald Forest, Beacon itself, and The Temple from Beacon testing grounds. For every five minutes, these areas are held by a team designated Red Team or Blue Team scores a point. Holding the ground for a full hour earns you an automatic bonus of five points and so on from there." Sakura flips the page on her letter, and sighing, "it's kind of in-depth."

"Go one, we're interested!" Iblis stated as he peered at the papers a little bit.

"Each team will have a Team General, two Team Leaders, and a Strike Squad. Generals are key to the game, they form plans and marching orders for the Team Leaders to lead their squads. The Strike Team is the team designated to assassinate the Team General if they can. This is a twenty-four-hour game, meaning the game continues until sundown the next day…holy shit…and the prize for the winning team is a fifteen thousand lien gift card distributed to each student for various things and places." Sakura looked at Sasuke, and almost everyone on Team S.H.A.I had money signs in their eyes.

"Cha-ching baby, fuck yes, I'm gonna go clubbing!" Iblis stated with flames in his eyes, "young money over here woohoo!"

"Good lord," Atlas pinched his nose, "why…"

"Okay guys, anyway, let's continue. There will be additional prizes based on if any team kills Grimm in the area as well they may run across. The Grimm Killer achievement is given to the team that kills the most Grimm and awards your team a bonus of one hundred points. The Eliminator Achievement is someone who eliminates the most players, once again a hundred points extra. Assassins Achievement is for the strike squad if they manage to "kill" The General…damn…two hundred points." Sakura and everyone looked at each other, "I call strike team."

"I second that," Sasuke raises his hand, "it'll give me a chance to surprise everyone before the tourney as well."

"I agree, let's be strikers." Atlas agrees with Sasuke, "and we'll dominate."

"Oh, shit look at this, there are a few other Achievements. Achievement Hunter is garnered by the team that wins the most Achievements, a two-hundred-point bonus, Defender Achievement…self-explanatory. Wow, Ozpin went all out with this, we even have prebuilt wooden buildings to start from with communicators and such." Sakura tells them, flipping a page in the letter, and then her face fell.

"Selection will be made by Generals. No one team will stay whole unless by luck, prepare to fight your friends and kin alike," Sakura and everyone looked at each other, "damn it."

* * *

"Welcome students to Red Vs. Blue, I'm sure you've read the rules by now, to the rules that you skimmed over I will be choosing your generals for Red Team and Blue Team via a draw of this hat right here." Ozpin holds up, eliciting some murmurs, "and as such, they will then take turns selecting people for their team."

"With six teams already in the amphitheater, it'll be a twelve vs. twelve war. Many of you will be forced to work with people you've never worked with before, some of you will find it challenging, others easy. But, this is made to simulate what would really happen in a scenario if you were working with a task force of Hunters against rogue agents or even terrorists. We're here today to evaluate how you all do, right down to tactics." Ozpin tells the students as he placed the hat down on the podium, "and as a quick rule change, you'll notice an X up at your aura readings. That X mark is to symbolize an extra life you have that will activate after six hours after your first defeat."

"If you lose twice," Ozpin smiles and chuckles, "you're dead."

"Without further ado, to get the games started on time, Red Team's general is…" everyone watched as Ozpin reached into the hat, pulling out a name.

Silence, a pregnant pause, the sound of the wind only being heard throughout the area.

"Red Team's General is Jaune Arc," Ozpin speaks with a watchful eye falling onto the youth, "come get your headband young man."

Jaune walks up, nervous, several people were looking at him as if he was fresh meat for the picking. Grabbing his headband from Ozpin, tying it to his forehead, he nods as he stands to Red Team's corner of the staging area where other headbands were.

Reaching into his hat, Ozpin shuffled it around a moment before pulling a name out, "Blue Team's General is…Blake Belladonna."

Blake smirks, looking at her team as she walks up and grabs the headband. Stepping over to where the others were and smiling as she was handed a list of names and what team they belong to. Noting that several Year Two Teams were in the mix as well.

Perhaps to simulate a veteran's system of sorts.

"Alright, when they are done picking their other twenty-three members please make your way to your Headquarters as indicated on your scroll and wait for the horns to sound." Ozpin walks off the podium, stopping, "rock-paper-scissors for who goes first children."

Blake and Jaune nod, walking over to the podium, both held out their hand. Taking a three second time to jumble their hands up and down, they finally yelled, "shoot!"

"Looks you go first Jauney boy, bout as much you're gonna get from me." Blake stated with gusto as she walked back from the podium to give Jaune some space.

"Oh, wow, um…" Jaune looked at the list of names. "I choose…Pyrrha Nikos."

Blake smirks as she walks up to the podium, looking at the crowd, "Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha and Ruby look at each other, walking and grabbing a red/blue headband each. Each looking at each other with crossed arms, a war was readily brewing between the two competitive girls. Jaune took note of Blake mimicking his choice to take a teammate and he chuckled.

He couldn't allow Blake to have someone she'd be on the same page with, let alone as a stacked deck. Walking back over to the podium he tosses the list back behind him.

"I choose Yang Xiao-Long," Jaune stated, shooting a cocky glance at Blake.

"Well then, Jauney has got some balls after all pitting me against my sister." Yang says as she walks over and grabs her headband, "kick your butt, Ruby!"

"You won't catch my butt sis!" Ruby stated as she glared at her sister as well, "because Blue will win!"

Blake sneers Jaune as she coughs into the mic, "I choose Lie Ren."

Ren looked at everyone, walking in silence as he grabs his blue headband, tying it back behind his head. He looks at everyone as his eyes suddenly get serious, eyeing Rock Lee who had just got done recovering, a fellow martial artist would be a great ally…or enemy.

"So," Ren speaks with drama laced in his voice, "I must become death…destroyer of worlds."

Everyone swore they heard a gong from somewhere, throwing the thought out, Jaune shrugs as he takes his turn on the mic.

"I choose…Naruto Namikaze." Jaune speaks loudly, making everyone see an orange flash appear at the red headbands.

Naruto spun Kurama around slamming it into the ground, looking at the other team with a confident smirk.

"So," Ruby glared at him, "we must cast aside our love for twenty-four hours?!"

Naruto nods, flames in his eyes.

"Know this Naruto, for twenty-four hours I have no shred of love for you, for you are my greatest mortal enemy!" Ruby dramatically declared as her eyes had flames in them as well, "nothing is sacred in war!"

Blake glared at Jaune, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walks to stand by Ruby with a blue headband on, he smiles at Naruto, with both youths flicking each other off. Electricity flying from their eyes as they glared at each other, giving both a demonic gaze with varying degrees of killer intent.

Jaune suddenly realized that Blake had a superior team, herself, Sasuke, and Ruby were adepts in Instinct Training. Sucking his teeth, taking a deep breath, he needed something to even the field. Looking through the list, he sighs as he concludes what he must do.

"Lapis Lazuli," Lapis smirks, walking to stand by Naruto.

"Zelda De Hyrule." Zelda nods, walking to Blue Team and looking across.

"Link Verdant!" Jaune raised his sword into the air, smiling as Link did the same.

Link walks, grabbing his headband, and looks at Zelda with a confident smile. "Sorry Zel, tis the way of the war, don't take it personally when I kick your buttocks."

"You can try Link," Zelda says as she crossed her arms, "but keep dreaming."

"Amira Mirabella!" Jaune yells out, watching as Amira smirks and walks to stand beside Lapis.

He had a perfect duo, it was a start, and arguably the best counter to Sasuke on his team. Blake purses her lips, Jaune wasn't so stupid as he looked, save he let her have the two out of three remaining Instinct users out of Beacon.

Not bad Jaune.

"Nora Valkyrie," Blake calls and watches Nora celebrate as she goes to stand by Ren.

"Oh yeah, it's on now baby, woo woo!" Nora celebrates as she readies her hammer, anxious to start fighting.

"Atlas Mirabella!" Jaune calls out, watching the large young man walks over and stand by his cousin.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, a field of people stood against each other, with Jaune standing in front his team and Blake standing in front of hers. On the board, the team's list of members was displayed, along with their X's and such.

 ** _Red Team_** _.  
General: Jaune Arc.  
Team Leaders: Pyrrha Nikos, Link Verdant. _

_Members._

 _Jaune Arc.  
Pyrrha Nikos.  
Link Verdant.  
Naruto Namikaze.  
Iblis Mirabella.  
Atlas Mirabella.  
Amira Mirabella.  
Yang Xiao-Long.  
Velvet Scarlatina.  
Weiss Schnee.  
Sakura Haruno.  
Lapis Lazuli. _

**_Blue Team_** _.  
General: Blake Belladonna.  
Team Leaders: Sasuke Uchiha, Ruby Rose. _

_Members._

 _Blake Belladonna.  
Sasuke Uchiha.  
Ruby Rose.  
Nora Valkyrie.  
Lie Ren.  
Rock Lee.  
Zelda De Hyrule.  
Fu Aka.  
Coco Adel.  
Fox Alistair.  
Yatsuhashi Daichi.  
Han Tashima._

* * *

Dressed for battle Ruby was ready to take her team to victory, looking at Blake she smiles, and giggles. "I am wanting to give Naruto a great birthday gift for him, an upgrade to Kurama…I need the money for the parts."

"Aww, Ruby, that's adorable." Blake said as she dressed in General uniform, "do I look good?"

"You look like a general if I ever so one," Ruby points out and then holds a strawberry in her hand, "Blake will you berry me~"

"Yeah, sure why not? Just don't go loving me for my pension," Blake catches the strawberry, shoving it into her mouth.

"So, what we need is an attack team, a defense team, and a strike team. You can lead the defense team, Blake, I can lead the attacking team and I guess Sasuke here can lead the strike team!" Ruby cheerfully says as she bites into another strawberry.

"Not bad," Sasuke agrees a little and chuckled, "I'm game."

"Then it's settled, let's go kick Naruto's rear!" Ruby stated while punching the air, "up and away!"

She activates Crescent Rose and blasts off with gravity dust out of the window, with Blake laughing a little bit how serious she was taking this, and then realized Sasuke. She turns to him, he was intently staring out of the window.

"Fucker got my entire team," Sasuke grits his teeth and suddenly flames bursts in his eyes, "this means war Namikaze!"

Blake takes a deep breath, "okay well…I guess Coco, Nora, Zelda and I can enter as our defense team."

"Yeah, heavy firepower holding down our home of operations here in The Temple, wide open field where no one can sneak by them." Sasuke points at the map, "Beacon is Ruby's specialty."

"Alright, I like this already, I love it actually. What about you, Naruto is a big threat ya know."  
"I'll take Naruto out, then Jaune, and then we go from there."  
"Ahh, assassinate the knight then go for the king?"  
"Bingo."

"So, who'll be with me," Ruby suddenly walks back in and rubs the back of her head, "I'm a little trigger happy now."

"Yatsuhashi, Rock Lee, and Han," Blake replies to Ruby's question as she writes down the names smiling all the while. "Oh, you'll be providing long-range support unless Naruto appears then do your thing girl."

"Aye-aye mam!" Ruby salutes.

Both Blake and Sasuke smack their faces, "Ruby that's Navy."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, who you are taking?"  
"Fox, Fu, Ren."  
"Oh stealthy, clandestine…darn it I kind of want to go…are we allowed to capture people?"

 _"_ _To answer your question, Ms. Rose,"_ everyone turns to the speaker that was projecting Ozpin's voice, _"you make take one hostage to exchange for a life back on one of your teammates."_

"Alright, I'm going fox hunting!" Ruby readies Crescent Rose and then looks at Blake, "I'm good now right?"

"Yep," assures Blake as she gives Ruby a thumb's up, "go bag your man."

* * *

Jaune was stressing a little bit, looking at his team, and looking at his Team Leads. Taking a deep breath, composing himself as he peered out the window and toward the forest. Watching as Link and Pyrrha worked out several things on the map.

"Alright, we're going with an advancement strategy," Jaune states as he bumps his knuckle into his open palm.

"We'll have an ambush set up with one extra person going with the attacking team as I have two other people stay back with me in the forest to set up traps for a second layered ambush if they get past our attack and squad," Jaune tells his team as everyone nodded, with a few murmurs.

"Okie Dokie, so…Link will lead the assault team. I need Iblis, Yang, Sakura, and Atlas following Link as an assault force. From there our ambush team will be led by Pyrrha, accompanying her will be Weiss, Lapis, and Amira." Jaune points at Beacon, "the dining hall is the point we need to take…so…ambush it."

"So, we won't have a strike team?"  
"Yes, you see…Naruto is going to lay traps in our forest area."  
"So, that means…Jaune that's a ballsy play."  
"I know Lapis, and once we take Beacon you'll split off with Amira to head with Naruto to take out Blake."

Naruto pursed his lips, it was a very good strategy and chuckled a little as he pops his knuckles.

"Jaune, you'll be apart of the strike team as well?" Pyrrha asks, genuinely curious as to what Jaune's plan was.

"Yes, it'll be a surprise, take out Blake for six hours and then follow suit with their defense. Take land, grab dust, and get paid!" Jaune simplified down as Weiss nods.

"I'm partial to that as well," Weiss agrees as she crossed her arms, "yeah…let's do that!"

Red Team raised their hands up, chanting a victory tune as they all got ready.

* * *

Ozpin, Oobleck, Glynda, Joy, Port, and Peach were all sitting in chairs as a big screen displaying several active feed cameras came on. Ozpin hums as he serves coffee and coffee cakes to his staff. Clanking a glass with Port, Ozpin relaxes in his chair, sipping on his coffee.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I give you our new pass time second semester. A battle exercise that will be entertaining to watch, kind of like Battle Games, save no one dies," Ozpin tells the group as he props his feet up, "and now…place your bets."

"Blue."  
"Blue."  
"Blue."  
"Red."  
"Red."  
"Red."

"Split down the middle, not bad people, guess it's double the paystub?" Ozpin asks as everyone nods in agreement, he then saw the big red button by his hand.

"I'm half tempted to ask you to surprise them and start it early, but I want to see these kids at their full power and full readiness! The gusto, the charm, the romance of it all!" Port celebrates as he leaned back, "ah at last…Beacon has its version of war programs that Atlas has."

"Well, we're not able to request military funding like Jimmy can, unfortunately for me, so any damage I'm repairing. Meaning Blue better pull the wind off or I'm going to flip a good one on you Ozpin." Glynda shoots a glare at Ozpin, he shrugs, he didn't care at this point.

Once they saw everyone was ready on camera Ozpin chuckled, "and let the games begin."


	64. Chapter 64

Link's squad uses the forest for cover, Sakura was following closely behind the Team Leader as he rounded a pathway and diverged from it.

"So, why didn't Jaune talk to Velvet at all?" Sakura asks as she hops onto another branch, "seems like we've got an incompetent leader."

"Velvet is not a direct fighter, she's indirect, she's Jaune's bodyguard along with Naruto being our "trap master" of sorts. Jaune's plan is against the grange of what most people would think, especially since he'll have us enter after Blue Team is confirmed inside Beacon's walls. We're patrolling around for a moment and see if we can identify where Red Team's strike team is, radio it out, and have Naruto move them to a safe location before engaging the strike team. It's a messy plan, it has to have things going for it," Link tells Sakura as he stops.

Motioning for everyone to stop, he looks around, Pyrrha hops up by him, "what's up?"

"Movement," Link eyes some tree tops moving against the wind, "Grimm."

"We can't afford to go loud, we need to keep it silent," replies Lapis as he arms himself.

Amira got her guns ready, "what kind of Grimm?"

"Beowulfs," Link readies his sword, "a small pack."

When the first Beowulf hops toward them Link heard Lapis's crystal arrow whistle past him and hit the beast in the head, it dispersed before hitting the ground. Another jumped from the ground only for Amira to ram it through with her bayonet and kill it.

The barking of other Beowulfs was silenced as Link jumped toward them, spinning around and slicing their heads clean off the shoulders. Taking a step forward before dropping to the ground, he looked up at his team.

Amira and Lapis dropped down beside him with Pyrrha. They nodded to each other as Pyrrha ran toward Beacon, intent to set up the ambush point in the cafeteria. Link's squad drop down next to him, with him placing his sword back in Hammer Space, he looked around.

Sighing Link was ready to enact phase two, placing his hand on the communicator in his ear, "phase two…phase two. Fox is to move against Raven and Rose, Arena will be set."

 _"_ _We hear you loud and clear Link, we're finishing the pitfalls over here at our flag. If they get past us they'll be in for a very rude surprise,"_ Jaune replies over the coms, _"proceed to object Eatery and take out any Grimm along the way."_

"Yes sir," Link acknowledges with a smile, "let's get it guys."

"Atlas, Iblis, and Yang we're on the move. As soon as we get into Beacon Pyrrha will spring the trap, hold them there for our arrival, and we'll take them down as Naruto moves to intercept Ruby and Sasuke to hold them off." Link tells them as he starts moving.

They quickly followed suit, running right behind him.

* * *

Naruto was running with Jaune and Velvet as he sensed Sasuke nearby with his team. Ruby wasn't too far from him, meaning they were going to spearhead through by Sasuke's sheer power. Taking a deep breath, the two blondes looked at one another.

Sliding to a stop, Naruto watches as Jaune and Velvet run ahead, nodding at each other as he turns in the direction of where Sasuke and Ruby would be. Taking steps to hide his aura by keeping just low enough to have it around him in case of an attack he begins to jog toward them.

Velvet watched as he jumped into the trees, looking at Jaune, "is it really a good idea to let Naruto go at it alone?"

"No, not really, but Blake's got a stacked deck. Most of the veterans, most of the Instinct users, she's got a powerful team. So, we'll need to rely on unconventional tactical approaches like this one to throw her off. Knowing her she'll put Ruby as range support, she may not even enter Beacon at all to fight. Long range is also her specialty Velvet, no doubt that Sasuke will hold back to make sure he can counter Naruto if he thinks he's on the strike team. It's a gambit that's risky," explains Jaune as he and her hopped into a tree, he had his hands on Corcea Mors the entire time.

Velvet nods, understanding it, "Jaune can I get a picture of Corcea Mors really quick?"

Jaune nods, holding his sword up and allowing Velvet to take a picture of the sword. Her semblance immediately looking into how he used his body to fight, figuring it out as they began to speed toward their objective.

Eliminate Blake for the first time, and then take down her Defense Team if she set them up.

* * *

Ruby looked at her squad, smiling as she raised Crescent Rose up before pointing it at Beacon. Her team nodded, immediately charging forward toward Beacon. Looking at Sasuke who saw his own strike team run ahead she smiles and nods.

"So, now we wait," Sasuke says as he watched Ruby go and conceal herself in the upper brush of the trees.

Chuckling to himself, he readied Ryujin, leaning against the tree Ruby was hidden in.

* * *

Pyrrha entered Beacon's ground with her team, looking around, she was cautioning her team to stay in cover just in case Ruby was in the area, they were in the courtyard, using the statue and other places for cover as they moved up.

Going up to the main entrance she shook her head, looking up, she smiles.

"Amira you're up first," Pyrrha held her hands below her, ready to help Amira jump into an open second story window.

Amira nods, getting a running start at her, stepping her foot into the cupped hand before flipping upwards and easily getting into the window. She quickly looks down, grabbing Lapis's forearm as he was sent up by Pyrrha as well, pulling him in.

Pyrrha looked up at them, giving them a thumb's up as she watched Lapis return with a bedsheet clutched in his hands and hanging outside of the window. Taking a deep breath, she runs forward, using her speed to run up a wall and grab the bedsheet.

Pyrrha and co. began making their way inside the second floor, hiding among various open dorms as they moved. As they ran in the hallway Amira looked out the window, pushing both Lapis and Pyrrha into a room and slamming them onto the floor.

"Fu," she says, "she's flying."

"Okay, damn it, she must be part of the strike team." Pyrrha curses that Jaune let Fu get taken by Blake, but she realized that Fu herself was at best a scout.

Slowly getting over to the window she could see Fox down on the ground as Fu lands in front of him, she was shaking her head. Link had done well keeping his forces hidden, smiling, Pyrrha knew that the assault team was led by Ruby which made them want to stay in cover away from the sun.

Ruby wasn't stupid, she knew to always take cover facing away from the sun and take her shots there. She told Pyrrha about her uncle teaching her that, if Ruby was one thing, it was that she was a deadly accurate sniper if given the chance.

"Eagle Nest, come in Eagle Nest, Beetle in flight," Pyrrha warned as they began to crouch walk through the hallways and smiles as she hears Link chuckle over the radio.

 _"_ _Not for long."_

* * *

Fu was standing by Fox, looking at Ren who was dashing off into the forest, "this is fucking retarded…"

"Hey," Fox pats her back, "bright side is we're going to win."

"Yeah, yeah, shoot me already." Fu rolls her eyes.

She then gets ready to fly only Fox's eyes to widen as she takes off into the air and arrow to suddenly come flying from a tree and strike in the back. Her aura made it bounce off, but it was equipped with a Gale crystal and blasted her away and onto the other side of the courtyard.

Groaning, Fu goes to get up, only for to be met by Yang's fist that depleted her aura and sent her into the side of the building.

"Fuck!" She yells, collapsing down from the wall and onto the ground.

Yang barely blocked Fox as he charged at her, blocking his blades with her gauntlets. Link moved in, engaging Fox and easily pushing him back as he skillfully used his swordplay to press Fox's lack of actual blade work against himself.

Atlas and Iblis ran toward the door, both jumping into the air and drop kicking it open for Yang as she ran inside. Link nods at Atlas who in turn runs inside the building with Iblis hot on his trail and ready to fight any enemies the twins may face.

* * *

Rock Lee smirks as he runs out of the cafeteria, leaving Han and Yatsuhashi to defend the objective, he careens down the hallways and finds Yang and her group charging toward it. Smiling at her he waves and then takes a deep breath.

"Sorry Yang, but like with Ruby and Naruto, we're enemies for twenty-four hours. So, don't mind me winning too much." Rock Lee stated as he dropped down in a fighting stance, Yang did the same as well, bouncing on her feet.

"Yo, Yang, you got this?" Iblis asked as he got ready to make a run for the objective.

"Yeah, get going, we're still golden. Red Eagle needs your help," Iblis nods and his brother ran with him.

Rock Lee activates Lotus Level One, only for Yang to intercept him as her forearms block a kick aimed at Atlas. Smiling, he begins to kick at her rapidly as she blocks and deflects the kicks with her forelegs before throwing a haymaker at him that made a shot fire off from Ember Celica.

"It's about to get crazy, Lee, hope you're ready!" Yang declared as she charges her semblance, ready to unleash all her power at the start.

Atlas and Iblis rounded the corner, entering the cafeteria where Yatsuhashi and Han waited. Activating their weapons, they then smirk as Pyrrha runs in from the kitchen with her team, using her semblance to send to the metal tables against the doors and hold them in place.

"Arena completed, Fortress is designated," Pyrrha says over the radio and gets ready to attack Yatsuhashi and Han.

Yatsuhashi was the first to move, charging at Pyrrha with a roar as he readies his sword and charges at Pyrrha who watched as Lapis hopped over her and engaged Yatsuhashi with Amira. She turns to Iblis and Atlas, nodding.

"Let's go, big guy, what you got?" Iblis bounces on his feet, activating his semblance as he got ready to drench Han in flame.

Han merely chuckled as he stumped the ground hard to make the wooden floors crack and walked toward them. Slowly taking a deep breath they heard a sort of whistle before Han blasted off toward them with steam coming from hands.

Iblis forms a wall of flame, jumping back only to get his face grabbed by Han as he powers through it and throws him across the cafeteria and out of a stained window much to everyone's surprise.

Iblis gets up, rubbing his head as he gets ready to jump back into the fight, only for a loud shot to ring out. His eyes widened when he felt the impact of dust round hit him in the back and collapse his aura. He stumbled forward as loud sounds of fighting could be heard from inside the cafeteria.

"D-damn it all, lost a life, ah…" Iblis closed his eyes and took a rest before going back to HQ later to be redeployed.

* * *

Ruby pumps her fist, "one down, eleven more to go."

She focuses on the cafeteria's broken window, smiling as she placed her hand on the communicator. Taking a deep breath to make sure she was level, not waiving her Crescent Rose's rifle everywhere, she smirks as she readies a Gale round.

"Han, send the next one up please," Ruby politely orders as she readies the shot.

Suddenly she could see Atlas get hit into the air, smiling as she focuses in on him, and fires. Almost a second afterward her shot impacted and sent Atlas against the wall of the Beacon's cafeteria on the opposite side from he had been shot from due to the Gale dust crystal.

"Two down, ten to go," Ruby murmurs as she readies another round.

* * *

Pyrrha was dodging left and right, escaping Han's attacks as she tried to get a foothold and then used her semblance to push him back due to him wearing all metal. Grunting as he strongly resisted the pull, she managed to hold him in a stalemate.

"Lapis, Amira, someone!" Pyrrha yells as she feels her semblance slipping.

Amira responded by roaring with her semblance activating and charging at Han and careening against him. Tackling him against the wall she points both of her shotguns point-blank at him and smirks as she fires two shots.

Han's right eye twitched as his aura shatters, "figured…pipsqueak."

"Oi, I'll shoot you in the ass," Amira warned him as he got up to leave toward his team's HQ.

Amira crossed her arms, "trifling ass giant."

Yatsuhashi smiles as he suddenly came toward Amira as he disengaged Lapis, the blue-haired teen growls as he runs and narrowly blocks a sword thrust that would've nearly taken down Amira had he not with a crystal shield.

Barely holding against the giant teen, Lapis watched as Amira blasted Yatsuhashi away and sent him out for six hours. Taking a moment, he gets up, nodding with a smile as he walks over toward the window and jumps out.

Lapis takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall, "well that was pretty fast."

Suddenly the main doors to the cafeteria gave way to Yang being thrown hard into the roof of the cafeteria by Rock Lee. Slowly falling, she turns her head to the open window, the sun was bright today, and her eyes widened in horror as she heard a gunshot.

Yang's eyes lost their light of power as she was blasted into the wall, falling near where Atlas had been. Her aura was broken as well, and she growls as she hits the wall. Getting up, walking out of the cafeteria toward Jaune's HQ, she sighs.

"Down a life," Yang rolls her eyes, "I owe my sister a good punch."

* * *

Velvet and Jaune neared Blake's base, taking a look at it, he saw where the temple grounds were being guarded by Coco, Nora, Blake herself, and Zelda. All of them were patrolling the grounds in pairs, each looking toward the forest.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune leans against a tree to stay out of sight. Placing his finger into the communicator he then takes a deep breath.

"Status Pyrrha?"  
 _"Jaune…we're a little busy."  
_ "What's going on?"  
 _"Rock Lee has got me, Lapis, and Amira on the run."_

Taking a deep breath, Jaune nods, "right…do what you can to eliminate Rock Lee."

 _"_ _Yang, Iblis, and Atlas are down. But, we've taken down Fu, Han, and Yatsuhashi."_ Pyrrha tells him, the sounds of crackling indicated a high aura dispersal as he heard Lee roaring in the background.

* * *

Rock Lee roars out as he smashed into Lapis's crystal shield, shattering it as he punches and kicks Lapis several times. Only for the golden eye boy to turn around and clench Lee's incoming fist with both hands, but it only resulted in him getting into a pushing match against the supercharged teen.

"Lotus Level Three!" Lee declared as his aura bounces around him some more, pressing Lapis against the wall before delivering a powerful gut punch that knocked out his aura.

"Lapis!" cries Amira as she aims her guns, only for Lee to appear in front of her and kick her back into the wall she had just got out from.

Amira coughs up, tumbling to the ground, clutching her chest where she had been hit. Rock Lee turns around and blocks Pyrrha javelin with his aura and smirks. Lee smiles as he takes a deep breath, and approaches Pyrrha.

"They say when I lotus dies it comes back strong," Lee states as he took another deep breath, "I'm supercharged with fighting youth spirit!"

Pyrrha got ready to defend herself, that was until Lee was slammed with a Hammer and sent against the wall by Link. The teen was breathing hard, looking at Pyrrha with a smile.

"Fox is out," Link readied Light Wailing Moon, "now to tidy this up."

Link watched as Lee got ready, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was standing next to the tree until his eyes opened to see someone he had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath, he stares right into the blue eyes of Naruto, a smile crossing his lips as he pulled himself from the tree's bark.

"Now," Sasuke walked toward Naruto, "we've got a real challenge."

Ruby dropped down from the tree, "Rock Lee is engaging Link and Pyrrha. Amira is almost out, wish she'd move where I could get here, been four."

"That's fine, we're pretty much winning this round anyway. They'll respawn in…a little over five hours. Until then we can kill Grimm, rack up points, but first we gotta deal with Naruto here." Sasuke points at Naruto with his thumb, and Ruby nods as she readies up.

Naruto smirked, huffing a little bit of a scoff as he spun Kurama around, loading Burn Combo. Slowly he readied himself and entered his Omen State. Sasuke and Ruby looked at each other, nodding. Only for Sakura to suddenly drop in next to Naruto, facing Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to get a round in with Sasuke. Link, Amira, and Pyrrha can handle themselves." Sakura stated as she smirked, dropping into a fighting stance and readied her gloves.

All four them readied themselves, with Sakura facing against Ruby, and Sasuke facing against Naruto.


	65. Chapter 65

Ruby and Sasuke readied themselves as Sakura and Naruto stood there. Naruto turned to Sakura with a smile, nodding his head, he suddenly warps in between Ruby and Sasuke. Rasengan in his left hand he spun around to then slam it into Sasuke and blast him back.

However, Sasuke reacted just in time to activate his semblance and form Susanoo armor over the impact area. Still, he was left uninjured as he flew backward. Naruto stepped on the ground hard before propelling himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke spun on his heel, reverse gripping Ryujin and slamming it against Kurama. Sparks flew off the weapons as both teens started to slash and bash at each other. Sparks, the clanging sounds of metal against metal, all of it flooded the air and area around them.

Activating Manifestation, Sasuke kicked Naruto who blocks with his forearms away and then spun his heel once more, "Spear!"

The purple energy spearheaded for Naruto who simply kicked it away with aura traveling to cover his foot. Spinning his staff around until flame started to appear from Burn Combo he then charges at Sasuke. Each swipe forced Sasuke to dodge twice as a wave of flame traveled behind it, shocking the raven at the possibility of being overwhelmed quickly in this fight.

Sasuke growls as he feels some of the flames touch his skin, very slightly, he then feels power come into as he roars and unleashes Susanoo around him. Naruto barely dodged the first punch from Susanoo as Sasuke's eyes glow red from power and his hair starts standing up.

"Naruto!" He screams out as he powers up further, "I'm going to unleash everything I got your way…don't hold back!"

Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke moved incredibly fast even with Susanoo activated, catching him by surprise, and he received a punishing blow in the form of Sasuke's Susanoo fist slamming into him. The blonde flies against a tree, keeping his aura up in order withstand the damage.

Readjusting himself midflight Naruto lands on the side of a tree before springing off it and back at Sasuke!

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto punched through Susanoo and tackled Sasuke out of it before slowing himself to where the raven was launched off his body and into a tree. Taking a deep breath Naruto draws his fist back, only for his instincts blare a warning out and dodge a Vacuum Punch from Ruby who was easily holding off Sakura herself.

"Sorry Ru, but it's a battle royal!" Ruby exclaimed as she kicked Sakura away and charged at him, forming a Rasengan.

She smiled as she got near him, "and I'm only getting warmed up!"

Naruto blocks her attack with his own Rasengan, he smiles as he suddenly disperses his attack and makes her stumble forward as he trips her with Kurama. She tucks herself midair to avoid a kick launched by Naruto, landing on her feet and throwing her body in a spin with Crescent Rose.

The loud sound of metal could be heard as Kurama and Crescent Rose smashed into each other. Naruto's and Ruby's eyes flared with power as both began to rapidly strike at one another. With her losing ground, much to Naruto's confident smirk, and breaks their stalemate when he spartan kicks her and makes her slide back.

"Gilgamesh!" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to see Sasuke launching weapons made of purple energy at him.

Ruby jumps out of the way, smirking as she readied for a decisive blow. However, she was shocked when Sakura jumped in front of Naruto and roars out. Her green aura floods around her and she begins to activate the lightning dust in her gloves.

Ball after ball of electricity flew from her hands as she punched the air, "cha-cha-cha-cha-cha!"

Naruto nodded at Sakura and charged forward, dodging ones that Sakura couldn't get in time and made his way at Sasuke. Roaring with his aura as he charged through Sasuke's barrage and both clashed with weapons once more.

Sasuke's pure reactionary speed and his speed alone was able to keep up with Naruto teleporting around him. Thrusts from a blade, jabs from a staff, kicks, and elbows flew between them. They were like dancing shadows as both launched a Vacuum Fist at another and blasted each other back.

Naruto backflips and landed on his feet, standing tall as he ejected the crystals from Kurama since there were depleted. Ruby flips Crescent Rose around and fires several shots at Naruto, who dodges them much to her shock.

She then smiles, "here I go Ru!"

She charges at him, but much to his surprise she puts away her weapon and began to kick him. Naruto was forced to block the kicks as he watched Sakura punching rapidly at Sasuke. Sasuke kicks her away, making him teleport and catch her.

Landing hard on the ground, Naruto blocked Ruby's kick with his own as she exited her semblance. Throwing Sakura into the air, she nods and switched to her Gale crystals and began charging her gloves. Naruto had a plan, and he was about to do a joint attack with her.

Blocking Ruby long enough to put his own weapon away he palms strikes her in the face, wincing when she made a pained look, only to smile as she threw a kick that nearly caught in the boys. Jumping back, she charges at him.

"Sorry Ru, but that was for punching me in the face!" Ruby yells as she kicked Naruto and managed to get a clean hit on his side but then felt him grip her leg.

Spinning on his heel, she is then spun around and thrown against Sasuke as he charged. He managed to catch her but watched as Naruto readied larger than normal Rasengan. Jumping back to where Sakura was, he cupped the Rasengan behind him as Sakura got ready.s

"Gale Force Blast!" Sakura yells and named their dual attack.

Naruto thrusts his palms clutching the Rasengan forward, blasting the explosive wave of it forward along with Sakura massively built up Gale crystal releases. Ruby's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke jump in front of her and form a barrier with Susanoo.

"Getting a little serious Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled as he smirks, and looked at Ruby, "this is the best day ever!"

She nods, smiling as she readied herself, and crouched down. Charging her aura, she targets Sakura, and then runs full speed with her semblance and appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she was kicked in the face, sent sprawling onto the ground where her aura dispersed.

Naruto blocked Ruby's second kick, finding Sasuke coming right behind with a flying punch. Naruto blocked it with his knee, grabbing Ruby's arm when she tried to punch and slung her into Sasuke. Making his aura supercharged he felt the same feeling as when he fought Tyrian from before and smiles as he sees a golden cloak trying to form around him.

He charged hard, his orange aura and flashing cloak making him look like a traveling light as he neared Sasuke and Ruby. Sasuke's Moon Mark glowed as he smirked, and compressed Susanoo around him. He charged at Naruto as well, both launching a punch that mighty at one another.

Both impacted at the same time, a loud boom could be heard as both stood there, with blood coming down their lips. Spitting it out, both headbutted each other, gripping each other hands. their aura mixing and fusing as they attempted to overpower one another.

Naruto's eyes flared between red and gold, as did Sasuke's!

Ruby was about to engage, but an Ursa roars as it comes into the area. Grunting, she readies her scythe and charged at it. Slicing off its head in a mere moment, she turns around when she hears a boom of sorts, finding Naruto and Sasuke's aura supercharging each other.

"Wow," she murmurs in amazement, "that's awesome."

Then she thought a minute, "Sasuke you're supposed to beat my boyfriend!"

"Like," Sasuke grunts, "I said…all out!"

Both broke their grips, Sasuke detached his sword from his hip and began to go hand to hand with Naruto. Boys used different styles, with Naruto using his Eighteen Form Dragon Subduing Palm strikes to gain ground on Sasuke, while Sasuke used his family's traditional style to parry and counter.

Each time Naruto tried to flash away Sasuke made to have contact, flashing with him, both appeared around the clearing in various poses and deadlocks. Naruto appeared one time having a punch to his face, while Sasuke appeared with a knee to his stomach.

Sasuke and Naruto broke their furious deadlock of attacks, just at that time, finally something snapped. Naruto's golden cloak formed around him while Sasuke's aura exploded. Both of their eyes held a solid gold for a mere moment, that moment was good enough to throw powerful punches that made both careen away.

Naruto smashed into a tree, while Sasuke slid across the ground, both took a deep breath before both of their auras dispersed. Ruby watched as Sakura ran over to Sasuke, checking him, and she acted on her own instincts and ran over to Naruto.

"Ru," she calls, "you okay?"

Naruto leans up, his eyes still holding their golden shine before it faltered and smiles. Sasuke's eyes did the same, both flick each other off. This resulted in Sakura and Ruby both smacking their respective boyfriends in the head.

"Good grieve," Sakura states as she palms her face, "come on Naruto…back to HQ."

"Sasuke, are you out?" Sasuke nodded at Ruby question, "alright then see you back at base!"

Ruby watched as they left, smiling to herself as she took a deep breath, and then leans against…a sword?

Turning around she was then struck hard by Weiss, the heiress smirks as she twirled her blade around and watched Ruby's aura flicker out. She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Ruby, but a tactician must take an easy target when presented, you should've been watching the treetops." Weiss tells her, and then helps her up, "go on and get ready for round two."

"Cheap shot…" mutters Ruby as she walks away with her head hung low, and then runs into the forest back to HQ.

 _"_ _When Pyrrha and others separated I knew that I had to go on my own as the scout. Jaune's plan was sound, but Blake stacked deck is too much without someone able to catch them off guard…speaking of, I think Jaune will be needing help."_ Weiss formed glyphs in front of her and charged with them toward where Jaune will be.

She then stopped, thinking for a moment, _"better go check Namikaze's trap first."_

* * *

Amira, Link, and Pyrrha battled Lee. Each other them trying to get a hit in as Lee dodges them, he kicked Amira away and disperses her aura finally. He turns around and grabs Link by the arm. Jumping up and gripping his thighs around Link's head he pulls back and tosses the teen into the wall while using his legs covered in aura to block Pyrrha.

Pyrrha growls, unleashing her semblance and sending all the tables in the cafeteria against Lee, who punched through them.

* * *

"No!" Glynda wails, "that is mahogany and steel legged!"

"So, so far it looks like Blue Team is winning." Oobleck says, "I may have to readjust my bet."

"I think the fight between Naruto and Sasuke is the highlight of this so far, but so far the MVP of Blue Team is Ruby Rose. She took out four people so far, one-third of Red Team, I expected Naruto to do better." Port said as he sipped his coffee, "but that's fine since there is always the second string of lives for round two."

"Weiss's strategy paid off, she took out the other Instinct user with ease when she dropped her guard." Peach pointed out, "Weiss is a strategist…but Jaune's plan isn't too bad."

"Compared to Blake's it's the better plan, but Blake had the blessing of Jaune's preplanning needing work. Having a stacked deck can make all the difference." Ozpin spoke as he watched the fight with Rock Lee.

* * *

Pyrrha and Link roar out as they struck Link with their swords at the same time, managing to deadlock them against Lee's covered hands drenched in dark green aura. Slowly his aura started to fade, and he realized that he had used too much.

"Pyrrha, now!" Link jumps away, making Pyrrha hold Light Wailing Moon with her semblance.

Lee's eyes widened as Link came down with the hammer, spinning around and smashing it into him. He watched as Lee yells out and is slammed against the wall of the cafeteria near the entrance. A loud burst of green could be heard as Lee fell, and grunts.

Getting up, he looks at them and smiles, "that was an awesome match I'll catch you next time!"

Link and Pyrrha bumped arms, both pressing into their ear, "Cafeteria secured!"

* * *

Ren saw the Emerald Forest objective and walks toward it. Looking around, he hadn't seen Weiss among them or Naruto. Being careful he walks forward, only, just right near it he felt the ground shake. His eyes widen a little as the ground gave out from under him.

 _"_ _A trap?!"_ Ren screams mentally, and then his eyes widen, _"oh no…"_

"Poison Oak, no!" Ren screams as he falls into the pit, rushing out as fast as he could, but it was too late as he started having a rash break out.

"Oh, man, ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ren turns around and sees Weiss, "oh…"

Before he could dodge Weiss had him encased in ice, walking over to him and sticking her rapier through it and dispersing aura. Releasing the ice, she watched as Ren was now itchy and freezing. Chuckling, she looked at him, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, but now you are an ice-cold itch!" Weiss declared, only for silence to sound through the area.

Ren looked at her, "leave the puns to Yang."

Jaune and Velvet have been looking for a chance to go to the temple, securing all three at once would win them the game, wait. He then placed his hand on the com in his ear, "Ozpin come in…Ozpin please come in."

 _"_ _Yes?"_  
"Does capturing all three win the game automatically?"  
 _"Did you no read the paperwork, it's a time limit based, so no."  
_ "Right…"

Jaune takes a deep breath, and turns to see Weiss coming toward him and Velvet, "what's the plan?"

"Tactical withdraw, we'll be heading back toward the cafeteria, and readying it up as a stronghold in the middle for when our allies respawn." Jaune tells Weiss, "as long as we hold two of the three and maintain some achievements we'll win."

"What do you plan on doing with your fifteen thousand?" Velvet asks as they get up and start jogging away.

"Buy me a good suit, treat Pyrrha to a nice dinner, and get my sister's their belated birthday gifts. All seven of them were born in the Summer, and I missed them all. You Velvet, is Alicia Ashburn coming to concert in Vale?" Jaune asks, "Five Tails?"

"You like Five-Tails?!"  
"Yeah, it's a band that has good music, and I think one of the first Human and Faunus bands."  
"Definitely taking Cardin there."  
"Aww, a date?"  
"Yeah."

Weiss chuckled, "charity, I don't exactly need it. I may just give it to Naruto's job for sheltered animals to help them afford the medication and food."

"Wow, Weiss, that's…amazingly thoughtful." Velvet commended as she smiles.

"Thank you, but I sort of owe him from earlier in the year, the yelling he gave me made reconcile with Ruby."  
"Yelling?"  
"More like angerly trying to get his point about while thrashing his arms."  
"Ah…"

* * *

Naruto inside the headquarters, looking at all his fallen teammates as they nursed wounds. He then felt a buzz from his scroll and seeing it was Ruby's number. He walked out of the room, opening it, it was Ruby showing a picture of her out behind Red Team's HQ.

Locking onto her aura he warps outside to her, looking at her face, she had a bag of ice on it. He winced a little bit, rubbing the back of his head, and placed his hand on her cheek to heal her. Removing the ice pack, Ruby hums as she giggled.

"I didn't come here for healing," She pushed him against the wall and slammed her lips into his, "I came to get some pent-up stress out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, smiling as he returned to kissing her, making sure no one could see them. She wrapped her hands around him, kissing him deeply as he made out with her, tongue and all. Breaking the kiss, Ruby pressed her head to his chest.

"Love you Ru…call this…a temporary makeup succession for you hitting me in the face." Ruby felt Naruto's heave as if he was chuckling, "whatever hahaha."

"Say, Naruto, what were you planning to do with the fifteen thousand?"  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh, you don't know either?"  
He looked at her, nodding, and smiling.

Both watched the setting sun, "can't believe your team got two checkpoints."

Naruto smirked confidently as he leaned his head against her shoulder, yawning a little bit. He then picks up Ruby, intent to find a nice place to where they could watch the sunset fully. Just to each other, and he made sure not to leave a flash as he warped.

* * *

Naruto and Ruby laid in some tall grass as they watched the sun slowly set over a hilltop, she wrapped in his arm, looking at it. Snuggling against him, she didn't mind him accidentally feeling her body, and she didn't exactly mind her feeling him as well.

Perhaps one day, maybe later down the road, they'd be in a different sort of circumstance in a moment like these?

It was a fantasy Ruby had at least, a play against her sister and all.

"Can't believe Weiss got me, that jerk," Ruby laughs a little bit.

She yelps in surprise when Naruto suddenly gets on top of her, kissing her, she didn't mind it. Slowly he pulled his lips to down her neck, lightly sucking on it as she clutched him. Slowly, for the first time, their auras started to mix together more freely.

Both looked at each other, wondering if they should take it a step further, with both taking a deep breath.

"Not yet?"  
Naruto shook his head, sighing, and then kissed her on the lips as he looked her in the eyes.

 _"_ _I want to wait, if nothing but a little longer, I'm usually not one to break rules."_ Naruto mouthed to her, and then smiled, _"wanna take a nap?"_

"Yeah…only if you hold me." Naruto smiled, clutching her close to his chest, and not so long after she soon fell asleep in his arms.

The sky blazing a mixture of red and orange.


	66. Chapter 66

Red Team was regrouping, Jaune looked at the nighttime moon as it was high above the school, and he takes a deep breath when he looks at a bush. Seeing movement only to sigh when a squirrel. Taking time to turn to Pyrrha and Link, he smiles.

"Night's fallen high in the night, so, we just need to think of a strategy." The sudden movement of a table slamming against the broken window and then being nailed biy ts legs being slammed into the wall made Jaune jump a little.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, "Ruby Rose just rose from the grave, and I'm not getting her an easy peephole to shoot us from."

"Good…idea, warn me next time," Jaune laughs nervously when Pyrrha crosses her arms.

"I saw everyone get eliminated, Jaune," Pyrrha says as she looks up at the windows.

"Ruby is a major threat, holding the highest elimination count, and since everyone is almost on their last life…they can be captured." Link realized and then looked at Jaune.

Jaune smiles, "oh, I have a lightbulb."

"Naruto, Lapis, Weiss, and Link…who wants to run some Ops?" Jaune slyly asked as he crossed his arms.

Naruto walks over, nodding, a confident smirk found its way across his lips.

"I'll lead an ambush team again, I only need two." Pyrrha says as she looked at Jaune, "heavy hitters."

"Atlas, Amira, you two are on." Jaune ordered as they followed Pyrrha, "Emerald Objective?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha concurred with him as he nods, "we're close."

"I know, but Blake is probably going to switch up, be careful…especially with Sasuke and Ruby skulking about." Jaune noticed Naruto crossing his arms, "what?"

 _"_ _I'll hunt Sasuke and Ruby."_ He mouths, slowly taking Kurama out from where he had built a holster for it.

He spins it around and extends it, looking at Lapis and smiling as he tossed Lapis his staff, the blue haired youth caught it and looked at Naruto.

"Dude…those that mean I finally use Kurama?"  
Naruto nods.  
"Oh, some really good shit is about to go down~"  
Naruto chuckled, smiling.

"Namikaze bros?" Lapis asked, holding out his fist and felt Naruto bump, "Namikaze bros."

"Okay, Naruto is going to take the key players to Blake's team, and they're on their last lives. So, Lapis, Link, and Weiss. We need you to focus on defense team if that's her set up still. No, it has to be, she wouldn't risk letting her last stronghold go," Jaune said as he scratched his chin.

"Okay, but wouldn't be better to go with an assault team?" Weiss questioned, and got some support from Pyrrha when she nodded her head.

"I agree with her Jaune, we should just do a surprise attack, get them down while we can muster the force and muscle." Pyrrha says as she points at the map, sticking her sword into it, "sorry."

"No, Pyrrha, I've entertained that. It's not a bad idea, but it's not a great one. If she anticipates a full-on attack, then we'll pretty much be left open if she decides to scamper and go for our strongholds. By the way, Naruto, you reset the traps in the forest, right?" Jaune questioned Naruto as he the blondes looked at each other.

Naruto nods, signing, _"I put purple sap Link gave me in there now."_

"We'll need someone to go back there, make sure that they don't die because Naruto is giving them what is essentially knockout gas. But, besides the point, stronghold A is secured, Stronghold B is where we're at, and Stronghold C is where we need to be." Jaune says as he gets up from the map, "I'll need three people in here with me."

"Atlas, Iblis, and Amira can handle it." Pyrrha suggested as she looked at everyone else, "and I guess that leaves…"

"Velvet, Yang, and Sakura." Jaune then smirks, "Assault led by Pyrrha. I'm convinced that an assault team would be needed this time around, but, I have had another thought. Naruto, wouldn't Ruby and Sasuke be in the camp as well?"

Naruto nods.  
"What if I gave you permission to…just…go wild?"

Everyone watched as Naruto stood there, slowly a smile formed on his face, and then looked at Jaune as if he had just turned into a demon. He signed for a few moments, everyone looking at what he was saying.

 _"_ _Give me all the dust we got."_ Naruto signs.

"So, what about Ops?" Lapis asks, "if Naruto is hunting down Sasuke and Weiss and Link are working on taking or distracting the defense…oh…"

"Yeah, see, this will work out great. We'll just hit them hard, with Blake resting and licking her troops' wounds they wouldn't expect an attack let alone Naruto going wild." Jaune nodded, and looked at everyone, "we attack at dawn after Naruto gives them one hell of a wakeup call."

* * *

Naruto snuck through the dark forest, his Faunus eyes scanning the darkness as he wondered and hid throughout the bushes. He had his kunai, that was about it, and was covered in mud head to toe. He even had taken clumps of grass to cover himself with.

In the night he blended with the surroundings perfectly, a silent hunter, and totally on his own since he was wanting to quickly take Blake's team by surprise. Jaune had made one tactical error, it was giving Sasuke and Ruby time to set up shop, and he needed to make sure that didn't last too much longer

He had been given some dust crystals by Weiss on his way out, mostly Burn and Gale, intended to create distractions for him to take out the competition. Coming near the camp he got down on his belly, worm crawling as he saw that the entire team was there.

Smirking to himself as he pulled off the stealthy approach, out of Solid Metal Gear, and feeling rightfully proud he chuckled evilly as he placed the crystals into his kunai before throwing them on the pillars just above the team.

Nora and Coco, the only two up and on the first watch, were busy watching videos on their scrolls. Oh, how that was convenient, and it played to the surprise advantage. Taking a deep breath, Naruto mapped out his jumps, where'd he places the other crystals for maximum damage…and then finally spotted Blake.

Weighing his options, Naruto decided that he needed to first get Blake out since it'd be after dawn before she came back. Too much power, plus the idea that Jaune wouldn't and rightfully outright attack her made her soft underbelly exposed to all, and Naruto was going to take full advantage of it.

Snapping his fingers, the stored aura in his kunai activated the crystals, and soon all the members of Blue Team were awoken by a series of explosions around them. With Zelda looking down and finding two crystals by her, both Gale.

She couldn't prepare in time; her aura was blasted away and so was she when they went off. With her out, his second victory over an opponent in the game, Naruto warped and placed two crystals by Han and Fu.

Both got up at the sudden noises, and both of their eyes widened as the crystals did the same work against them as they did to Zelda. Effectively, Blake has just lost two members of her team in a few seconds.

"A direct attack?!" She yells in surprise, only to jump back when several crystals landed by her.

She got lucky, but Coco and Nora weren't so lucky as they met the same fate as all the others who got bombarded. Being blasted back, they careened onto the ground, taking their first Ls with muffled shame and getting up to head back to HQ.

Blake's eyes met with two red ones from the forest, only they disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of her. The owner shoving a blue sphere into her abdomen and blasting her back against a tree. Her aura gone, she had just taken her first L of the game without so much of a fight.

Naruto smirks, turning in time to block Sasuke's Susanoo punch, and then retreating into the woods. Everyone left on Blue Team was shaken as they saw Blake slowly walk away, with almost half their team down in less than thirty seconds.

Ruby, wearing her rose pajamas, looked around with her rifle.

"I don't see him, I can't see him, dang it dang it, dang it!" She mantras as she looked about, trying to find Naruto with her scope, "I wish had thermal or night vision."

Sasuke manifested Gilgamesh and launched it into the forest all around them as everyone else available got ready. Tearing down trees from a consecutive fire on their part, with Lee readying himself as he could've sworn he saw movement.

Naruto smirked and revealed his bright white teeth as he clutched a sword that was manifested in Gilgamesh and ran fast at Sasuke. Hopping side to side to avoid any more things being thrown at him, Sasuke barely pulled Ryujin in time to deflect Naruto's strike which made the sword disappear in Naruto's hands.

"Got you!" Ruby shouts, firing a round at Naruto, only for him to disappear and make her accidentally hit Sasuke with it.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his instincts had been tuned to focus on Naruto, and he never registered Ruby as being a potential threat to him. Her shot pushed him back, luckily not breaking his aura, and then he was forced to watch as Naruto kicked Fox away and eliminated him from the game.

Naruto flashed several times around them as the mud started to sling off him with each flash, disorienting some of the others besides Sasuke and Ruby since their eyes had adjusted to the light. Yatsuhashi roars out as he charged at Naruto who easily dodges the big man before getting a furious melee with Lee as he blocked and dodged rapid punches by the older martial artist.

"Hidden Lotus!" Lee yells as he kicked at Naruto, trying to launch him into the air, only for Naruto dodge at the last second with Instant.

He appeared behind Lee with a Rasengan in hand but was met with Ruby forming her own and clashing it against him. She smirks as she starts pushing him back a little with her semblance still activated, forcing Naruto to break away and re-engage with another Rasengan.

Ruby dodged it much to Naruto's surprise, she smirks, "defense is overflowing…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Ruby slam it on his stomach, he winced as he was blasted back into a tree, smacking it hard. Getting up, Naruto barely blocks her and Sasuke with two kunai, he lets them cut down the tree behind him while he spins the blades in his hands.

"Careful Ruby," Sasuke warns her with a smirk, "Naruto's serious."

Ruby nods as she slashed at him once more, with him dodging and parrying Sasuke as he pressed them with close quarters. Making sure to stay within leg length as he slashed and kicked at both. They were being pushed back hard as Naruto even fended off Lee when the bowl head jumped in.

 _"_ _It's like,"_ Sasuke's eyes widened, _"he's lost himself in this fight!"_

 _"_ _Naruto…"_ Ruby barely blocked a kick, _"I'll win!"_

 _"_ _I must push myself to limit, or I can't even call myself a man,"_ Lee grits his teeth as he feels another punch get block by Naruto.

 _"_ _I will not lose, not to you Naruto, not again."_ Sasuke growled as he blocked another punch by Naruto, _"you've been the very thing to push me, and I've been the thing to push you…I…can feel something coming!"_

Naruto kicked Sasuke's arm harder than last time, _"everything we've been through Naruto…all of our fights, it's always resulted in us learning and getting stronger."_

Naruto blocked Sasuke's attempted counterattack as the blonde's eyes flashed gold for a mere moment and then Vacuum punched the group away before charging back at them. Naruto and Sasuke clashed with their forearms before reengaging with everyone else.

Both stared into their eyes.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, freak!"  
"Yeah, you, mute boy!" _

_Naruto grunts as he was pushed to the ground, his ponytail flopping about as two older boys kicked at him. The older was a tall, fat kid by the name of Leo, while the taller but skinnier kid was Io. Naruto grunts as one kicked them in the face, breaking his nose._

 _"_ _Yeah, freak, freak!"_

 _"_ _Hey," Leo turned around only to get punched in the face by Sasuke, "leave him alone!"_

 _"_ _Sa-Sasuke Uchiha!"  
"Yeah that's right, I said leave Namikaze Naruto alone, now scram!"  
"You can't make me, I'm an upperclassman to you, brat!" _

_Sasuke caught Io's hand, twisting and breaking it in motion as he swept his leg, holding his fist to the older boy's throat. The message was clear, and it was to back away from Naruto after all was set and done._

 _Naruto watched as the two boys ran fast, leaving him laying on the ground, he sighed as he slowly leaned up and saw Sasuke standing there with his hand out._

 _"_ _Hey, Naruto, right?" Sasuke offered his hand out to Naruto with a smile, "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Naruto nodded, reaching out and clutching Sasuke's hand._

* * *

 _"_ _No matter what Naruto,"_ Sasuke took center stage and began to fight equally with Naruto, _"I will always pick you up when you fall…and I will always be your friend…your brother!"_

 _"_ _So,"_ Sasuke eyes slowly flashed gold as his instincts went to overdrive, _"I must become stronger."_

 _"_ _For you, for Sakura, for_ _ **our friends and our family**_ , _no matter if my bones break. No matter what we face, no matter if Gods themselves are against us, you and I."_ Sasuke and Naruto clash fists and something felt like it was about to snap inside of Sasuke, _"will and shall always…"_

 _"_ _Push each other and break our limits!"_

Sasuke's eyes then widened as he did something he didn't even expect, he activated manifestation like normal, but something else occurred as Susanoo armor didn't form around him it formed _on_ him. Smirking as Naruto winced slightly from hitting the armored covering Sasuke, the raven head kicked Naruto hard in the chest.

It sent Naruto flying back, with Sasuke not done yet as he felt his eyes glow with power. His moon mark glowing brightly as he took a deep breath, he relaxed and allowed his aura to freely flow around him as he brought out more power then he ever did before.

Closing his eyes, he could hear something shatter, perhaps within himself. His red eyes turned golden as Naruto charged at them once more, only for Sasuke to breath and take a step forward. Faster than perhaps Naruto could pick up on, Sasuke turned around and elbowed Naruto away hard.

The blonde skids the ground for a moment as he reangles himself, getting up while still sliding backward. Wiping his lip, spitting onto the ground, Naruto took a deep breath as he could Sasuke's aura flow freely around him before noticing Sasuke's golden eyes.

Everyone backed away as Jaune's team charged, intent to use Naruto's distraction and eliminate everyone else. However, Sasuke sweeps his arm, somehow knocking them all back as his aura took a change of sorts. What was purple slowly started to turn into a dark blue, and he took a deep breath as the purple of the former hugged his body like an overshield.

Ozpin dropped his mug, a smile graced his lips as he heard it shatter, "True Instinct."

 _"_ _I always saw the potential in one of you, perhaps both of you to break your limits in this scenario. But, I never expected something on this level to happen so soon, indeed, I can feel it."_ Ozpin looked right at Sasuke, who aura flared outwards on the camera, _"Lord Seishin, Indra has reincarnated back with Ashura once more."_

 _"_ _I only need you to go beyond those limits as well, Namikaze Naruto, to see if you could really break past even a barrier Salem could not…"_ Ozpin narrowed his eyes and felt anxious as the rest of Jaune's team clashed with everyone, with Naruto and Sasuke facing each other alone.

 _"_ _A barrier beyond Light, and Darkness, a Twilight."_

Sasuke took a deep breath, his body was increasing his aura immensely, but he could feel himself being drained in the process. Another deep breath, he then looked right at Naruto as electricity suddenly crackled around him.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls out as he drops Ryujin, "this is…the power we've strived for."

"I can feel no limit, I can feel no barrier, I all I can feel is the infinite pool of energy that dwells within each and every one of us that can tap into it all. Naruto, this is nothing short of what Ozpin described in its entirety." Sasuke took another deep breath to keep his energy balanced, "this is True Instinct."

Sasuke loosened his stance up, _"my power…is both a spear and shield. I will use it to defend anyone that is my friend, my brother, my lover, my family! Sakura, Naruto, Ruby, Lee, Lapis, Amira, Atlas, Iblis, mother, father, aunt Kushina, this is my oath with Naruto."_

Slowly Sasuke watched as Naruto raised his fist up, smiling as he took a deep breath, pushing out as much power as he could. It was nowhere probably where Sasuke was now, but he knew that if it was everything Ozpin said it would be this power was fleeting.

He just had to withstand it.

Sasuke brings both arms to his side and shouts out as he powers up more. His voice somehow carried an echo, the power of it all made everyone stop, and watch the fight. Backing away to give them space, Sasuke and Naruto both dropped into fighting stances.

"Here I come," Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke dashed fast enough to become a sort of shadow, "Narutoooo!"

Naruto and he clashed, both felt the ground quake just under them, but to Naruto's surprise Sasuke easily broke his guard and began to rapidly punch him in the chest. He ended the flurry by kicking Naruto up into the air, Sasuke appearing right behind and under Naruto.

He had two fingers pointed at Naruto's back as he went to kick Naruto on the side, making the blonde cough up as Sasuke then did it on the other side. He kicked Naruto into the back one last time before grabbing him in between his legs holding the blonde's legs with arms as he inverted the younger to face the ground.

"Falcon Combo!" Sasuke screams as they drop to the ground, with Naruto using Instant in time to keep from being eliminated.

Backflipping, Naruto gains distance away from Sasuke as he took a deep breath. Sasuke stood tall, turning on his right heel, he spun to meet Naruto and smirked. Running fast, his feet breaking the ground as he charged, Sasuke punched at Naruto who was only able to block a few of them.

Several punches hit Naruto in face, while one powerful one was sent to his stomach, making him lurch forward onto Sasuke's shoulder. The raven-haired youth looked into the blonde's flashing red eyes as they turned red to gold rapidly.

"This is True Instinct, Naruto, a power beyond our limits." Sasuke kicked Naruto away and took a deep breath as his Susanoo armor remained intact on him, "I can feel all of the energies around me."

"You're on your last legs Naruto," Sasuke warns Naruto as the blonde was breathing hard, only to watch the blonde take a deep breath.

Standing back up tall, Naruto smiles as he drops down into a fighting stance, and it made Sasuke smile.

Charging at Naruto, Sasuke and him locked eyes, _"your biggest quality…was always willpower Naruto."_

 _"_ _A light that can never be extinguished, a flame without end, and it'll spread to others to ignite a firestorm."_ Sasuke screams out, "show me what you're made of Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto stood his ground and then something unexpected, he headbutted Sasuke's fist hard. It shattered his aura, but, he stood up as even blood trickled down from now open wound. Sasuke's eyes widened as his own aura flickered out, the stress of the new power finally taking its toll.

Not to mention he hurt himself from Naruto's headbutt impacting his fist, which was stunning, even as blood slowly leaked from Naruto's gashed open head. Both he and Sasuke looked at one another, but then Naruto fell over first.

Sasuke saw Naruto's face, it had a smile laced on it, even though the tie had finally been broken. Naruto didn't back down one time, not even the face of his new power, and made Sasuke tear up a little bit. He reached down, watching everyone as they stopped fighting.

Picking up Naruto, Sasuke chuckled, "let's go back to Main HQ Naruto, up we go."

Everyone waited until Sasuke left the area, leaving everyone to face down one another, with Yang finally breaking the silence as she readied herself in front of Ruby.

"Two brothers are fighting like dragons, and we've pawing around Rubes, so…give me everything you got…no holding back sis." Ruby saw Naruto's smile one last time as Sasuke carted him away, and then smiled as well.

She turned to Yang, "I feel like I don't want to hold back sis."

Her omen form came as her hair aura forms around her, readying it up, "so give me everything you got Yang!"


	67. Chapter 67

Ozpin sipped on his coffee with a smile, "I have to say, Jaune was my right choice as Team Leader. He's quite the strategist when placed against the wall. Blake getting eliminated quickly, albeit just one of her "life" bars dropping, really is a statement to how far ahead her peers are."

"Not to mention Sasuke Uchiha entering True Instinct." Glynda agreed with Ozpin, "and surely Namikaze isn't too far behind him."

"Naruto has felt that power, The Dock Incident only furthered him forward," replies Ozpin as he sips his coffee.

Oobleck pushed his glasses up, "I've noticed a trend not just in Namikaze, but inside of Uchiha as well. Each battle, each defeat, and each injury even. It only seems to make them stronger once they healed from it, and at the very least, much wiser."

"Sasuke Uchiha was always a prodigy, he was renowned in Haven for being such, Lionheart constantly totted him as the future of Mistral. Sasuke's training with the eleventh unofficial sacred blade, Ryujin, and his combat styles match Naruto to such an extent it's a wonder they didn't pop from the same womb." Port states as he leaned back, "Sasuke may now be on another level, but if time has proven anything in their records and indeed life…he won't be far behind."

"Speaking of Oobleck's analyzes, isn't it weird that Naruto not only took on Rock Lee in his semblance's most powerful state, but Sasuke and even Ruby as well? That's one hell of hidden ability if it's intentionally concealed, it's like that…Zenkai thing from Super Dragon Crystal." Peach praises, "but wouldn't it be a shocker if young Ruby here unlocked it."

"It would be," Oobleck says as he watched the monitors, "to my knowledge…no woman has ever achieved True Instinct save for one…"

"Who was she?"  
"An old rival of my master, she's not in this world no longer."  
"Ah sorry…"  
"Yeah…me too."

Glynda looked at Ozpin as he focused intently on Naruto and Sasuke as they walk, seeing their marks glowing on their hands a little bit. She sighs, they were weird birthmarks, but they were good omens if anything.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath, smiling as she focused, and put away Crescent Rose. She instead brought her hands up, a confident posture was presented to her old sister as she got ready to go hand to hand with her, with Yang smirking all the same as she pounded her fists together.

"Oh, my little sis thinks she can take me on," Yang chuckled as she walked forward, "I won't hold back like last time sissy poo."

"Don't you dare," Ruby bounced on her feet, "because I want to wipe that smirk off your face Tall and Dumb."

"Oh-oh, little insults here, looks whose got confident." Yang smirks while rubbing her nose, stopping a few feet away from Ruby, "and here I thought you'd be a wimp until you were at least a senor."

"Uh…hu…mm…" Ruby started to come up with an insult, rubbing her head, "I ain't got nothing left Yang."

"Oh, that's too bad Ruby," Yang charges at Ruby with reckless abandon, "I've got plenty left!"

Ruby dodged the first few punches by Yang and then blocked another punch as she tried to hit her sister in the nose. Yang smirked with her and Ruby rapidly exchanging fists, with both moving their feet and bodies to gain some sort of footing against the other.

Yang's eyes widened, and she jumps up in time to avoid being swept by Ruby's palm as the girl spin around before jumping back as Yang blasted her with Ember Celica. Backflipping a few feet away, Ruby took a deep breath as she cocked her fist back.

Ruby roars out as she slammed her fist forward, but Yang smirked as she dodged and ran toward her sister. She dodged side to side to avoid several more of those punches from Ruby and then managed to catch her baby sister in the stomach with a well-placed punch.

However, Yang's eyes widened when her little sister hopped up and grabbed her arm with her leg and pulled hard while sending them to the ground. Grunting, some yelling, and thrashing on the ground Yang was caught in an iron bar by Ruby.

Yang rolled on the ground, getting up with strength along before throwing herself back and slamming Ruby into the ground. Ruby still held on, but Yang slammed her into the ground once more before feeling her grip loosen. Suddenly the blonde began to spin around as if she was dancing and she felt Ruby slowly slide from her arm.

Her baby sister was launched with a yelp, skidding across the ground, and landing in some tall grass. Yang saw this and got ready. Her eyes narrowed at the grass before she heard a loud bang, dodging to the right as a gale round nearly got her.

Ruby stood up, running toward her sister as she shot her rifle, using her semblance as she transformed her sniper rifle into it's scythe mode. Yang dodged just in time to avoid Ruby's slash, she then clashed her gauntlets against Crescent Rose's blade as her sister spun to her sides.

 _"_ _Those moves, it's almost like she copied Naruto's style with Kurama and applied it to Crescent Rose…which means."_ Yang smirked as she punched straight at Ruby's face, "your nose is wide open sis!"

Ruby barely dodged as her instincts kicked in, and she smirked as she used the momentum from her dodge to spin around and kick Yang hard in the side. The young woman coughs a little, but then collides fist with her younger sister and easily overpowers her.

Picking up Ruby, Yang got ready to throw her to the ground and finish her off but then felt a kick slam into the back of her. It knocked her away enough to separate Ruby from her, and saw Lee standing there as he got ready to go into Lotus.

"Ruby, recover, I'll hold her off."  
"Wait, didn't Naruto do that Ozpin thing to you earlier?"  
"Yeah, my aura is blocked for a few minutes, so I can't use Lotus."  
"You realize if you get eliminated a second time…"  
"Yeah…"

Yang chuckled, "hey now Lee, don't get chummy with my younger sis."

"Wouldn't dream of it Yang, but I'm not holding back."  
"Funny, I wasn't planning on it either, so sorry…but I gotta take you both out."

Yang roars out as her aura explodes around her, her hair glowing as it waves upwards as her lilac eyes turn red. Taking a deep breath, Yang smiles as her power begins to overflow. She watched as Lee and Ruby got ready.

"Hey Lee," Yang brings her arms to her side, "my power is maximum-er!"

Yang charged, her steps breaking the ground as she did, her aura weighing her down slightly as she roared out. Ruby got ready, focusing her aura hard into her left hand, and began to form a Rasengan. Lee saw this, smiling as he pushed his body and forced Lotus to activate.

It was only at it's first level, but it'd be enough to hold back Yang for a moment. Charging out, focusing all of his power into his right fist, his aura blazes around him like a green fire. Yang saw this and cocked her fist back as well.

"Dragon!"  
"Lotus!"  
"PUNCH!"

Both slammed their fists together, a loud boom could be heard as the ground cracked from under them, but Lee's aura gave out as Yang sent another fist upward and uppercuts him. Spinning in the air as she did, she then hears the screech and then sees Ruby holding the Rasengan with both hands.

Ruby thought back to what Naruto did, taking a deep breath, _"anything you can do…I can do it too!"_

"Ha!" Ruby screams as her red colored ball exploded in her hand and sent forth a massive wall of energy that hit Yang hard.

Yang skidded back a little bit, holding it back as she stood her ground, "so…what is this, a Kamehameha?!"

"No," Ruby states, "this is something I saw Naruto do…so…I gave it a shot!"

"It's getting weaker Rubes, you can't do it a second time!" Yang stated as she punched through only for roses to travel around her.

A screech filled her ears as Ruby appeared behind her, holding another Rasengan in her hand, "I don't need to do it twice…just once!"

Yang's eyes widened as she draws her hand back, "Dragon Fist!"

"Rose Rasengan!" Ruby and Yang collide with their attacks.

A loud boom could be heard as Ruby's attack ground against Yang's aura covered fist as both pushed against one another. Yang growls as she felt herself getting pushed back, her eyes widened a little bit as her aura started to flicker about around her.

Ruby screams as she pushed forward, with everything she had, and began to walk against Yang. Her older sister's eyes widened more as she was being overpowered by her little sister, and before long Ruby fully overpowered Yang as she ran with her and forced Yang to run backward.

"This is," Ruby's eyes briefly flashed golden as she used her semblance, "Red Comet!"

Becoming a blur of roses and red energy, Ruby slams Yang through a couple of trees and then slams the Rasengan into her abdomen. Yang's eyes widened as she was blasted back, slamming through a few more trees, and then hit a large boulder.

Breathing hard, Yang looked at her little sister, smiling. Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head as she fell forward, only to get caught by Lee. He smiled, nodding, and held his fist out toward Ruby. She smiles, knocking it in the air, and then watched as Lee walked with Yang back to Main HQ since they were eliminated.

She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, huffing a little bit. She jumped up, avoiding a slash from behind by Weiss, whose eyes widened as Ruby launched her foot back and struck the heiress in the face.

Turning around, Ruby smiles, "oops."

"Hehe," chuckles Weiss as she wiped her lip, "not bad brat."

"Weiss," the girl looked at her younger Team Leader, "I have a dream…"

"What's that Ruby?"  
"I don't want to be a Huntress…"  
"Huh?"

Ruby took a deep breath, smiling as he placed her thumb over her heart, "I want to be _The Greatest Huntress_ just like my mother."

"I cross my heart, hope to die, I'll be the one to win the tournament. If Naruto can hear this, I hope he understands come November, we're on a break! Because I want to win, I'm not some weak girl anymore, I belong here…and you do too Weiss." Ruby declares as she finally smiles like Yang does before a good fight, _"this power I feel bubbling inside of me…"_

 _"_ _I want to do it for you…mom…"_ Ruby took a deep breath, "so I'll just push myself over and beyond anyone. Bet on that, will ya because I'm going to bloom…and this rose has thorns."

"I like this Ruby; can we keep her?"  
"Hehehe, maybe, but I'll be honest…this…is the…best moment."

Ruby whimpered slightly, "I've never been this happen since my mom…and…I'm glad you're my friend."

"Aw…"  
"But, still, I have to kick your butt!"  
"Oh…right, Red Vs. Blue."

Weiss spun Myrtenaster around in her palm, pointing it straight at Ruby with a smile, "shall we dance?"

"Ladies first," Ruby got Crescent Rose ready.

Weiss and Ruby began to circle each other, both with a determined look their face.

Ruby and Weiss charged at one another, the sounds of metal clanging against metal could be heard both tried to gain footing on one another. With Ruby using her speed to try and throw Weiss off her guard but found that she was able to easily counter her by user glyphs to slow down time to an extent, so she could keep track of her friend and rival now.

Both twirled away from each other, with Ruby breathing hard as she readied up once more and took a deep breath. She was exhausted, but her remaining team was slowly starting to push back Jaune's team. Velvet was thrown away by Yatsuhashi as he managed to push her back, and then went after Amira and Lapis.

Pyrrha aimed right at Ruby, attempting to support Weiss, but Ruby dodged Pyrrha at the last second and used her semblance to appear in front of the older teen. Pyrrha barely blocked Ruby's kick but moved when she spun around with her momentum and tried to kick her again with it. Weiss charged at them both, but Ruby quickly fell, allowing Weiss to easily skid past her and get tripped.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as Weiss eliminated her by accident, her aura dying from the sharp point of Myrtenaster. Jaune looked over, stunning, only to for Ruby slam a Rasengan in the back of Weiss, eliminating her as well.

However, Ruby fell to one knee, breathing hard, she took a deep breath and got up. Aiming her weapon right at Jaune, taking a few deeper breaths she roars out and charges. Link dropped by Jaune, charging with him.

But, as they approached, Ruby's eyes once again flashed gold as she dove between their attacks and then reactivated Crescent Rose in time to hook Link and thrown him to the ground where she then quickly used her semblance and ground pounded her weapon into him.

He was out a life, and out for six hours as Ruby was on a roll, she turned around to face Jaune. Only, it didn't go far enough as was suddenly encased in crystal, with Amira appear by Jaune with her guns ready. She smiles, nodding at Ruby, "say bye-bye toots."

"Crud…"  
"Eh, close enough."

Amira fired both of her guns, eliminating Ruby as she blasted her out of the crystal.

Ruby got up, smiling, she won the MVP after this display.

She knew it.

* * *

As the morning sun broke over the horizon, Coco, Nora, Zelda, and Blake charged forward. Arriving at The Temple, finding Jaune's team all gone, with her remaining. She quickly figured that Jaune retreating after the scores of victories against with Ruby being the only with Sasuke to put any real resistance.

She knew Amira, Lapis, Jaune, and soon Link, and Pyrrha would be back into the game.

It was down to equal numbers now, in her eyes, everyone had eliminated each other during the fight with Jaune being the only with two lives remaining. She sighed, looking at her team, who all looked around. They were getting ready, ready for an attack on The Cafeteria Stronghold as she dubbed it.

Slowly walking toward the school, she failed to see the traps around her spring as Pyrrha and Link appeared. Coco and Nora engaged them as she made a beeline, running hard and fast toward the academy.

Lapis and Amira appeared, both jumping toward her, only for Zelda to come behind her and eliminate them with her semblance as she fired several arrows in a volley. But, the shouts and screams from behind signaled that Link and Pyrrha both were holding back her team.

Zelda turned around in time to block rounds fired from Pyrrha just as Nora knocked her away, only for Link to turn around and eliminate Nora with a shield bash to the back of her head. Spinning his blade around, he roars out as he blocks all of Coco's bullets and eliminated her with a bash to the face.

Leaving him and Zelda standing there as Blake hurried along, both were breathing hard as they looked at each other, with Link smiling. Zelda nods, forming Ballad into it's sword from, she then took a deep breath as she crossed swords with him.

"On guard, sir Link."  
"Sure thing Princess Zelda, be at the ready!"

Both started to duel, their swords clashing in the morning, sounding the final battles of The Red Vs. Blue competition. With Link smiling as he clashed against Zelda's blade with his, sending blue sparks from their blade, both spun on their heel and deadlocked with a resounding crash.

Both struggled, Link breathing hard as he kept clashing with Zelda more and more, only to finally give up on the short-range combat and jumped back while grabbing his bow from Hammer Space. Zelda did the same with both loosening their arrows at each other.

Link surprisingly was able to keep up, shooting Zelda's as she used her semblance, with both locked in ranged combat. Zelda fired one more arrow, it found it marks when it hit Link in the chest, sending him into a tree and making him slide down it.

Zelda nodded, turning around, only for Jaune to be right behind her which startled her. He was covered in mud much like Naruto had been, bashing her in the stomach with his shield, he then spartan kicked her away and eliminated her fully from the game.

Breathing hard, Jaune takes a deep breath, and then looked at Blake as she came running back. Turning to face her, the sun turning he wet mud dry upon him, his blue eyes and white teeth were the only things that could be Jaune smiled brightly.

"Just you and me, one life left."  
"You are so out of your league Jaune."  
"Am I?"  
"Heh, cocky, aren't you?"  
"I never said I had one life left, you have one, I still have two."

Blake smirks, getting her katana out, "then I'll have to kick your ass twice."


	68. Chapter 68

Jaune faced down Blake, his sword ready, his shield raised high. Blake faced down Jaune as well, her sword held in both hands, wind blowing loose leaves down across the clearing. Both warriors, both training hard every day, now comes an ultimate test for one and a routine battle for the other.

Jaune took a deep breath, a white outline surrounded him as Blake's yellowish outline surrounded her, both circled one another as sweat peeled mud away from Jaune. Without much warning, save for the sudden tense of their calves, they leaped at one another.

The clanging of metal sounded throughout the clearing, Jaune spun Corcea Mors around as he deflected slashes from Gambol & Shroud as well. His footwork in tandem with Blake's as they clashed their blades, sparks flying off from the clashes, with Jaune trying to use his superior strength to hold his own.

Blake used her superior speed and managed to land a hit on Jaune, but found that his aura bounced the attack off, which was stunning to her. Smirking, backing away, she slung her sword to the side. Readying his sword in hand, taking a deep breath, he prepared.

Jaune readied himself, taking a more defensive stance, "I won't go down easily."

"Oh, is that what you say to Pyrrha?"  
"R-really Bl-Blake?"  
"Made you stutter."  
"Huh?"

Blake slung her sword forwards, a wave of energy coming off it as Jaune barely brought his shield up in time to block it, pushing him back a few feet. However, taking a deep breath to right himself, he held his sword behind him.

"I've been training with an expert swordsman and badass for the last month Blake, forget Instinct Training…you and every one of you can have that gimmick. My own gimmick that few shares with me are my will, and my will like my shield and my heart, unbreakable." Blake's eyes widened as she smiled, "what?"

"Damn Jauney," Blake then charge, "kicking your ass is not going to be so satisfying no more!"

Jaune barely blocked the slashes that Blake made, but found himself then pushing her back using his shield to bash at her while swinging at her with his sword, it looked random, but it wasn't. This was Pyrrha's close quarter's style that she used with her gladius, and she taught him well despite Jaune's sword being a separate class of blade all its own.

Blake and Jaune clashed blades, deadlocking a couple of times in the slashes, while both moved closer to one another. Jaune backed off, spinning on his heel, applying aura to his blade to Blake's surprise as whirling like slash formed around him.

Blake barely dodged the strike but found Jaune up to face literally as he charged with battle-ready written on his face. Barely blocking several strikes, her eyes widen as Jaune went law and tried to scissor kick her.

Her foolishness into believing it was him being cool gave her a reward in the manner of Jaune thrusting his sword upward and catching Blake's abdomen which took a good chunk of her aura to keep from piercing.

Both Blake and Jaune circled each other, spinning their blades, with the Faunus nudging her head as she was impressed and smiled accordingly so. Jaune blocks a few more slashes from Blake, and then much to her surprise he used his larger strength to deadlock them and beat in the deadlock by spartan kicking her.

* * *

Ozpin observed the fight, puckering his lips a little bit, _"her strengths may be agility, reflexes, and speed. However, Jaune's lay within his durability, strength, and aura. She can land hits on him all she likes, but if can tank the damage it won't matter."_

Glynda voiced her own opinion, "Jaune's pushing back a proclaimed prodigy, tis the year of underdogs."

"A great man once said Glynda that the size of the dog doesn't matter, but the size of the fight in the dog is what counts most, if Blake is Great Dane but has no heart, she'll lose to a poodle," Port expressed as he talked, "truly the lad has some ways."

"Indeed, Jaune may have had less team in terms of strength, and his key players were outmatched by either two having like aspects or one with a huge game changing semblance. Ruby's abilities for Blake have won her MVP in my book." Oobleck examines as he watched Blake kick Jaune away.

"I second that."  
"Third."  
"Fourth."

* * *

Jaune blocked Blake's strike by bringing his sword up, slashing at her one more time, and then spinning Corcea Mors in his hand as he went to strike only to suddenly switch the direction of his turn and strike her with his sword in reverse grip.

Blake was stunned as she pushed back, she smirks as she forms a clone with her semblance that Jaune stabs. Only, he looked down to it had a burn crystal placed at its belt, he braced himself as it exploded. Throwing his shield from his hand, making him skid to a stop as he hit a tree.

Breathing hard, he took a deep breath, grabbing his sword with bother hands. Charging at Blake he roars out as she easily dodged him, but when she went to strike he easily blocked her by simply placing his sword behind his back.

They both smirk as they began to clash blades, with Blake gaining an advantage due to her speed, and finally made headway again as she kicked Jaune in the face once. With Jaune stunned she drops to the ground, tripping him with a scissor kick of her own before getting her sword into gun mode and began to rapidly belt him with bullets.

Jaune used his semblance as he focused as much of his reserves to his front to block the bullets, but then he roars out as he gets up and creates a shockwave of sorts. It blasts Blake back a little bit, with Jaune spinning his sword and picking up his shield.

Spitting up some spit he had unconsciously been collecting he then taps his sword against his shield, "round two, kitty cat?"

"Sure thing," Blake said with a smirk as she and Jaune circled each other.

Blake and Jaune roar as they charged one another, but Blake then activates her omen state and easily counters Jaune with two quick kicks to the face. When she inverts herself after flipping upward she finds Jaune already slashing at her.

Really quick she blocks the blade, holding herself against it while maintaining her ability to be airborne. Jaune took a deep breath and slung her off, and then charged with fury in his eyes. They glowed with power on their own, which made Blake's eyes widened as Jaune thrusts sword forward.

 _"_ _Gale?!"_

She dodged the projection of sharp, but barely dodged the slashes that followed afterward. Both warriors breathed as Blake attempted to slash at Jaune, finding it nearly impossible to land a blow because Jaune took all his training and faced her with it.

Blake and he deadlocked with him again, "so Jaune how does it feel to be this strong?"

"I feel like I can protect my friends, my family, and I don't care if I have to break myself to do so. So, what if Naruto, Ruby, and Sasuke are monsters, that the girl I like is famous for her talent, and that you have that instinct bullshit!" Jaune growls, his aura exploding around him, "so long as air fills my lungs…I'll win!"

Blake was stunned as she felt that she was getting pushed back, with Jaune's steps breaking the ground, "my source isn't my own power."

 _Jaune and Pyrrha playing Remnant the Age of War with their team,  
Jaune and Ren bumping fists as they go against a Beowulf Alpha.  
Pyrrha protecting Jaune from Lavatera.  
Jaune fighting Lavatera.  
Jaune on his first day at Beacon, meeting his friends.  
Link and Jaune training together.  
Blake and him choosing their teams.  
Naruto fist bumping Jaune.  
Yang and Jaune playing a video game. _

All these thoughts filled his mind, and then his aura exploded more, "because I was doubted my whole life."

"Everyone thought I was some loser," Jaune slashes became faster as Blake found trouble blocking, "that I would never amount to anything!"

* * *

Naruto watching the monitor from the Main HQ looked at Jaune, and smiles, _"let it all go, buddy!"_

Pyrrha held her hand over her chest, "Jaune…"

"Kick her ass Jaune, go Jaune!" Yang shouts as she held her fist up.

Velvet nodded, "Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!"

Amira and Lapis nod, "Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!"

The entirety of Red Team cheered for him as he continued his battle.

* * *

Blake looked at Jaune, stunned at his words, stunned at what he was saying. Jaune then roars out loud as white filled around him, his aura increasing instead of depleting, all his reserves tapped as he glowed a heavenly white.

"You and everyone else inspire me to become the best that I can, so, I'll do the best that I can as well!" Jaune broke through Blake's guard much to her stunned surprise, "this ends nooow!"

Jaune thrust his sword forward, his aura flowed right through, blasting against Blake and knocking her aura off as she was sent flying into a tree. Her eyes were wide as she Jaune's aura caused the wind to circle around him, with him breathing hard.

The sirens went off, air horns going off as well, and Jaune stood up tall he sheathed his blade.

 _"_ _Winner: TEAM RED!"_

* * *

Ozpin smiles, "and now I will be taking our dues after the awards ceremony."

"I don't get it," Glynda pinched her nose, "Blake had the superior team."

Ozpin smiles, turning to everyone, and looked at them. "Want to know why Red Team won?"

Everyone nodded.

"Jaune, Naruto, and Pyrrha. Jaune's strategy, willpower, and forward thinking prevailed over Blake's straightforward approach. Blake is smart, but tactically she has a lot to learn. She didn't utilize Coco, Nora, and Zelda effectively. Now, Jaune made a few mistakes, underestimating everyone besides Ruby and Sasuke," Ozpin then sips his coffee.

Finishing the sip, he smiles, "Naruto was the only person capable of taking on a combined front between Blake's top three fighters and the choicest person to execute the stealth attack. He got eliminated, but in doing so awakened Sasuke's True Instinct which doomed his aura to being depleted and eliminating himself. Pyrrha ability counter the heavy armor wearing fighters, plus her forward thinking as well saved some of the people during the day."

"Blake's worse problem came from being too relaxed into thinking Jaune wouldn't launch a full assault at the second part of the fighting, and it cost her victory. Blake should've sent everyone, her team would've overpowered Jaune's with ease, despite his own roster being specialists. But, let it be set in stone, Jaune is an amazing fighter." Ozpin raised his coffee mug, "to a fair tourney."

"To fair tourney!" Everyone said, and then sighed as they took drinks of their coffee/tea/soda.

* * *

"As winners of Red Vs. Blue, I present individual winner's cards to Team Red. Worth Fifteen thousand liens each spent to anywhere in Vale, but I recommend investing it for the future. Congratulations, now you all may take your seats." The loud chorus of claps of students who had been watching, plus Blue Team filled the auditorium.

"Assassination is clandestine, a very hard task, but one out of the group managed to do it. We present the achievement and the extra aware two thousand liens to Namikaze Naruto. His stealth attack directed by Jaune was the turning point and lock needed to hold off Blue Team. You may come and collect you extra lien at the end of the ceremony." Naruto nods, standing up and bowing.

Ruby was sitting next to him, holding his hand, a few bruises on them both.

"To defend is hold the ground despite impossible odds, this achievement is given to Pyrrha Nikos. Her ability was instrumental in holding The Cafeteria Stronghold, awarding her this achievement and the extra two thousand liens as well," Ozpin announces as he reads off a card, "congratulation Ms. Nikos."

"The eliminator achievement, and MVP achievement. Each representing the best person that fought and took on their fighters, won, and walked away. Playing critical roles, this award entitled the winner to five thousand liens for eliminator, and ten thousand for MVP." Ozpin readied the placard and smiles.

With a deep voice, "Ruby Rose!"

Ruby jumps up, stars in her eyes, holding her hands on in peace signs.

"Congratulation's Ms. Rose, Grimm Killer goes to a surprise. You see Lapis went hunting while you all took naps and nabs the six thousand Lien achievement with thirty-six confirmed kills. Congratulations young man!"

Lapis got up, fist pumping in the air.

"This concludes the Red tourney, congratulations to the winners. Now, we move on to final preparations for The Vytal Tournament. Remember festival grounds open November fifth, while the first battles take place the next day. So, eat, drink…healthy wise, and be merry!" Ozpin held up his coffee, "you only live one life!"

* * *

Naruto walked with Ruby, smiling as they looked up at the sunset, "hey Ru."

Naruto turns to his love, smiling, kissing her forehead. She giggled, punching him lightly in the arm, and then both saw Sasuke standing there. He smiles, turning to Naruto, and chuckled as he held out his hand.

The blonde walked away from Ruby, taking Sasuke's hand, "so our draw came to an end?"

Naruto nods.  
"Well, thank you my brother, and thank you, Ruby."

Ruby looked surprised, "why me?"

"You all helped me push beyond it, one day Naruto, you'll push beyond yours. Then, that' when we'll have the match of a lifetime. So, as for now, I just wanted to tell you good match little brother. Oh, Naruto, your birthday is next weekend isn't it?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head while questioning Naruto.

Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke, the raven-haired youth laughed, "I didn't forget dummy."

Ruby gives Naruto a sad sigh, "I kind of wanted to spend your birthday with you, but you said you'll be leaving for Konoha tonight Ru."

Naruto turned to Ruby, and did something that stunned even Sasuke, he took off his father's necklace to Ruby. He smiles as he signs to her, _"so long as you bear the necklace, my heart remains with you and I'll come back."_

Blushing, Ruby giggled and then brought Naruto into a deep kiss. Both held each other in the kiss for a long time, with Naruto breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers. They swayed a little bit as Sakura came to Sasuke's side, "oi, Ruby, Naruto."

Naruto and Ruby turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "you two get a room."

Naruto blushed heavily while Ruby giggles, turning to him, "wanna go make out really quick?"

The blonde smiles deviously as he picks his girlfriend up and uses his semblance to teleport away.

* * *

Kushina was flying into Patch, first arriving before her son, finding Taiyang holding a large sign up for her. She chuckled as she carried her stuff down the ramp with her, waving at him as she used the hoodie she recently bought to help block the cold.

"So," Kushina shivered a little bit, "this snowy place is Patch. Can't believe it snows nearly year-round here according to the brochure. So, you said it was urgent to see me, concerning Naruto?"

"Yeah, more to talk about later, come on I'll take you to get some hot cocoa at my place. I worked at my home the past week, the girl's room was moved around for ya, I know you're staying for a few days, just wanted to make a guest comfortable."

"Well, you shouldn't have Taiyang, but I appreciate it. So, did you drive here?"  
"Yeah, I got the van right there."  
"Oh, nice, warm I hope."

Taiyang laughs a little, "yeah, she gets warm pretty quickly. I've had that van since Ruby and Yang were in diapers. I thought I was going to fumigate one day because they got so sick in it, but luckily that didn't come to pass."

"I remember the first time Naruto got the flu, the poor boy was throwing up constantly. I was tempted to look if he had a tube running into the river, I don't know where he got all that liquid from. So, where's Naruto?" Kushina looked around, "wasn't he supposed to arrive tonight?"

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, "well your son is going to fit right in my family, he missed his flight."

"Ah, jeez, good job Naruto." Kushina pinched her nose as she sighs, "that boy is like his father sometimes?"

"Was Minato laid back?"  
"I would say Lazy, but he worked in a job where you could be laid back."  
"Hey, that ain't bad, c'mon let's get you out of the cold."

Taiyang started up his van with his keys, opening the door for Kushina before getting in himself. He relaxed, taking a deep sigh, "we got about an hour ride before I get to my house. I could get you something to eat on the way, ever tried What'a burger?"

"Tempted, but I'll buy, you've done enough kind sir." Kushina smiles as she feels him start to drive, watching as the snow came down heavily, "so this little outing isn't involving your daughters?"

"Well…sort of, I've come the conclusion that Naruto is heavily in love with my daughter. I mean, none of that puppy love stuff, I mean genuinely. So, I want to keep to your traditions, while adding my own. Ever heard of a promise ring?" Taiyang questioned Kushina.

She shook her head, "can't say tha-wait…are you allowing my son to propose to Ruby?!"

"No, not really, sort of. You see promise rings can be taken one of three ways Kushina, a pre-engagement ring, a promise to always be there for someone, or a symbol of deep devotion. Honestly," Taiyang pulls up towards the drive-through of the place, "I told him if he wanted to pop the bigger question to wait a little bit until he could get a house."

Kushina puckered her lips, and then looked at the menu on the drive-through, "mind if I eat first?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Holy cow, why?"  
"Why?"  
"Why five orders of large fries, and two large teas?"  
"I love fries, I love tea, bite me hahaha."

Taiyang laughs, taking a bite out of his burger as he drove, and looked at the forest outside of his window.

"So, did you tell he had to buy a house here on Patch, or could he buy one in Konoha?"  
"Either or, honestly if it gets to that point I just want my son in law and my daughter to be happy."  
"Hehehe, maybe lots of grandchildren…I always wanted to have lots grandbabies to spoil."

Taiyang laughs, "yeah, well wait a few more years on that one Kushi."

"Kushi?"  
"You know, short for Kushina."  
"Okay, Tai, I'll let you call Kushi if you let me call you Tai."  
"Fine by me."

Humming to a song on the radio, Taiyang turns to her, "I was going to take Naruto into the woods with me for a couple of days. Hash it out, bond a little bit, I kind of want him to think of me as a something more than Ruby's Dad."

"You mean," Kushina looked at him, "like sort of a father figure?"

"If he's going to try and hold love for my daughter, then one day be my son in law, might as well hash out. I want to know if this wasn't something Ozpin put in his head, or, this is just something he wants to do on his own. Really," Taiyang says as he drives down a nearly isolated road, "I like your kid a lot."

"When I was his age, in all honesty, I was a horn dog. I was having a "girlfriend" every other month. Then I met Yang's mom, who was scary enough to keep me with her for a while, until…well…we didn't work out." Taiyang takes a deep breath, "and then there's the girl that crushed on me…even before I truly met Raven…Summer."

He smiles as he looked at the clouds, "it kind of was like today, where she helped for the first time in my hour of need."

* * *

 _A young man with spiky blonde hair, a goatee was stressing out as he held a sick baby Yang. Cooing her softly, Taiyang was also trying to fix a busted sink as he had no real running water to get milk for Yang who was drinking the powder-based milk._

 _"_ _Damn you, Raven, why, stupid!" Taiyang complained as he tried to fight the flood of water with towels upon towels, "kind of wish I had ice dust with me right about now!"_

 _A knock came at his door, rolling his eyes, giving up on the fight he walked to it. Opening it to a woman in a white cloak, "oh, Taiyang did I come over in a bad time?"_

 _"_ _Summer, what are you doing out this way?"  
"Well…I was kind of in the area, doing a local scouting and I noticed that your fireplace wasn't lit."  
"Yeah, I'm a little busy."  
"Need help?"  
"I couldn't ask you for that, you did enough getting me out of some bad binds back in school."  
"Whaaat, it's not a thing, c'mon let me in." _

_Summer walked, her eyes went white and white, "w-wow you got your hands full don't ya hahaha."_

 _"_ _Yeah, ever since Raven left a few months ago, I've been trying to pick up the pieces."  
"A pox on her I say, not on Qrow though, has he been by?"  
"He tries, but you know, Ozpin always him on a mission."  
"Yeah, pretty much." _

_"_ _What's wrong with Yang," Summer placed her palm the girl's head, "she's warm."_

 _"_ _I haven't been able to feed her because of the…sink?!" Taiyang turned to sink, noting the flooded kitchen, "ah c'mon!"_

 _"_ _Hang on Taiyang, don't panic, I can get Yang fed. I have some burn dust with me, plus a pot and some snow, bam! Insta-powder milk!" Summer declared, "you focus on the kitchen!"_

 _"_ _W-wait," but before Taiyang could get fully out Summer was already running to go ahead and get Yang fed, and then looked back at the kitchen._

 _"_ _Well…I got this," Taiyang grabbed a wrench, "come here you annoying piece of shi-ahh!"_

 _He slipped on the water, smashing into it, "crap!"_

 _A few hours later Taiyang had managed to fix the sink, with some help from Summer as she managed to get the fire going, she began help him clean up. Sighing, he leans back against his refrigerator. Looking at Summer, noting how wet she was from the towels dripped on her, he smiled._

 _"_ _Hey, Summer, wanna borrow some of my clothes like back in school?"  
"Oh I remember, I dressed up as a boy, Charles Coal wouldn't leave me alone."  
"Yeah, convinced him you had boy bits too."  
"Totally worth it." _

_"_ _But," Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, "I mean so you could have something dry on. I mean, I'm not about to send you out in cold after helping me…you hungry as well?"_

 _"_ _I'm not really hungry," her stomach growls, "okay I may have been lying a little bit."_

 _"_ _Well, I cook a good meal, stew, since it's fast. Yang asleep?"  
"Like the literal baby, she is."  
"Hahaha, you were always funny Summer, thank you for real." _

_Summer frowned, "why did Raven leave?"_

 _"_ _Tribe," Taiyang told her, "and she wanted to take Yang and told her no."_

 _"_ _So, what, she just upped and left you?!"  
"Pretty much, but I'm not too mad, I got my daughter and I'll raise her better than her mother ever could."_

 _Suddenly Summer wrapped her arms around Taiyang, "I'm sorry Tai, wish I knew sooner why!"_

 _Taiyang blushed a little bit, "you're fine Summer, not your fault so doesn't require an apology."_

 _"_ _Well, still, I could've been helping out more. Talking about how I got you out of binds, there was Coal, then the Beowulf incident, then me getting rescued when I got kidnapped…I owe Tai. Really, seriously, plus I'm not exactly doing well on my own either." Summer rubbed the back of her head, "kind of made bad investments."_

 _"_ _Yikes."  
"Yeah…yikes, poof goes all Beacon money."  
"Wow, really, you aren't homeless are ya?"  
"Oh no, no, I'm not that bad off yet." _

_Taiyang smiled, thinking for a minute, "well…wanna be roomies like back in school?"_

 _"_ _W-what, really?!"  
"Yeah, I could use an extra pair of hands around here."  
"Well, I'll take utilities, sound fair?"  
"Yeah, sound fair to me, Summer." _

_Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, "by the way I can fix the tear in your cloak. I kind of got good at sewing and stuff, I even made Yang's blanket."_

 _"_ _That was you, oh wow, it was adorable!" Summer screeched a little, "it's also very soft."_

 _"_ _I could make you one as well, since well, you'll be helping me out a lot as well." Taiyang offers as he rubbed the back of his head, "but when would you like to move in?"_

 _"_ _I can get my stuff here next week, tell my landlord to shove that thousand liens a month hell hole. If that's alright with you of course, sorry, I'm being awkward again hahaha." Summer rubs the back of her head, "but thank you…kind of wanna get connected with old friends."_

* * *

 _Summer came in, "wow the garden actually came in."_

 _"_ _Really," Taiyang stepped towards the back, looking at Summer's work in the spring winds. "Wow."_

 _"_ _Thanks, hey, Tai…thank you."  
"Hmm?"  
"For being a great friend, you're a good man Tai…wish Raven could've seen that." _

_Summer blushed a little bit, "I always kind of had a crush on you since school ya know…and…well…I kind of have gotten closer to you for once over the last few months."_

 _"_ _What are you asking of me Summer?"  
"I'm wanting to know, seriously, would like to just…go on a date with me?"_

 _Taiyang laughed, laughed hard a moment, and then smiled. "Should I pick you up at eight."_

 _Summer threw a cloth at him, "boo, that sucked Tai!"_

 _"_ _Hey," Tai said, "I'm just to Tai up loose ends."_


	69. Chapter 69

Naruto looked at the snow-covered Patch as he landed in the Airship, he wore a red coat that he just got on the way there. Figuring it would be colder than anything he ever felt, he never expected snow to fall to be so bountiful here though.

Looking at the snow-covered streets of Patch Town, one of only three towns on the island, a tourist attraction according to the brochure. Taking in the sights, the cold air on him, he smiled as he grabbed his duffle bag on the way out.

He had secretly stolen Crescent Rose from Ruby the night before missing his flight, and boy was she angry over it, and then in a hypocritical sort of irony, she revealed that she stole Kurama from Naruto. The small argument later, followed by some good makeup flirting, Naruto had to bring back Crescent Rose to her or he'd never see Kurama again.

He was fine with that, he'd easily keep that promise anyhow.

Though his excuse was simply innocent enough, he just wanted to get some practice of Ruby's weapon while Ruby practiced with his. Just in case one ever went down, and their weapon had been broken, that way they'd never be caught off guard.

Ruby accepted that enough, but the truth was far from the innocent half-truth. Indeed, he was going to practice with Crescent Rose, but he was also going to get her birthday present early for him, his ears had picked up several wishes for Crescent Rose, to begin with over the week.

A thermal scope.  
Faster gears.  
A dust revolver.  
A new paint job to make it look spiffier.

Of course, the paint he was going to use was the same, just another coating, make it look fresh. He may even sharpen the blade or find a sharper blade for Ruby while at it. That was going to be her seven-month anniversary gift from him.

The promise ring would be on her birthday.

Taking a deep breath, smiling, Naruto walked the streets of Patch. This was where Ruby grew up, maybe, but he didn't see Taiyang anywhere. That was weird, but oh well, he could kill some time. Walking over a few bumps in the snow, the young Namikaze looked at the market stalls.

Shrugging, he walked over toward an orange stall, holding up one finger as he got out the lien and traded it for the orange he had his eye on. Peeling it with his thumb to eat it soon afterward, then a large van pulled up, with the windows rolling down.

"Oi, kiddo, need a lift." Taiyang said as he lowered his aviators in dramatic fashion.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling as he opened the back door to throw his duffle bag in and then got into the front with Tai. The man began driving, while Naruto looked at the snow falling, slightly mesmerized by all the white.

Then he wondered if Atlas got this _all_ the time.

"How was the flight, you missed the first one, hopefully, the last minute one wasn't horrible." Tai asked Naruto as he drove, "usually they suck hahaha."

Naruto nodded, looking at Tai and signed, _"Wasn't too bad."_

Tai nods, "well that's good Naruto, very good."

"Anyway, we got about an hour drive, your mom is already there. Ruby called me since your scroll lost signal, she told me to tell you that you better bring back her weapon, or she's going to make Kurama get lost somewhere." Taiyang told Naruto, watching the boy chuckle.

Tai couldn't help it, he chuckled as well, "so why do you have Crescent Rose?"

Naruto signs, _"upgrades, something as an early birthday present."_

"I'm guessing Kurama is with her," Taiyang puckered his lips a little bit, "neat."

As he took turn down the same stretch of road he regaled Kushina on about Summer moving in with him, and the start of his relationship with the woman, he looked at Naruto.

"You know," says Taiyang as he adjusted himself in his seat, "I kind of hate you."

"Hmm?" Naruto hums in question, he looked at Taiyang.

Taiyang chuckled, "you're making my little baby girl grow up."

Naruto smiles, punching Taiyang in the arm a little bit, making the man chuckle. Slowly the two just relaxed around one another, looking at the snow falling, Naruto was just as mesmerized like his mother at the little white flakes.

He let his imagination run wild a little bit, imagining himself getting a house here instead of Konoha, and that way Taiyang could be close by, and perhaps after the new true leader of the village was chosen between Sasuke and Lapis he'd have her move down here as well.

Naruto had no desire to become the leader of Konoha, his one true desire was being a Huntsman, not being behind a desk no matter how important the job would be. He loved the freedoms of the wildlands, the thrill of hunting, and most of all he couldn't bear to move Ruby so far away if the time came.

It would be selfish.

The nearly seventeen-year-old watched the powder skim off the top of the van, which made his fox ears twitch in excitement as it picked up the noises of the snow flowing off the roof, it was noise he never really heard before in his life.

Everything was new, new, excited Naruto.

"Alright," Taiyang took a road in a small little forest, "we're almost at my home."

Pulling up to a large front yard Naruto's eyes were amazed at what he saw, a large two-story house, obviously Taiyang's. Plus, at the back of what he could see was a larger than a normal garden of rose bushes, with a hill having a large oak tree at the top with something under it.

Taiyang turned off the van, watching as Naruto got out using Instant, and looked around the snow. His foot crunching it under him made his ears constantly wiggle, Tai wouldn't lie, he could see where Ruby would find it cute.

"Well, this here kid is a snowstorm, they're common in Patch even the spring and summer. The porch is what I built, so don't go breaking anything, and the large garden you see there is the garden my wife planted a long time ago when Ruby was born." Naruto stood in awe as Taiyang told him these things, turning to the man, giving him a thumb's up.

"About time you got here," Naruto turned to see his mother, "honestly like your father."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, warping over toward her and giving her a big hug. The woman laughs, hugging her son back, and then released him. She watched as Taiyang walked up toward them, shaking any snow off on him.

"Kid was just mesmerized as you when you first got here, but hope he can stop the wiggling, you got the same bad habit," Taiyang told Kushina as she laughs.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Dattebane, you're making me laugh too much Tai."

"Dattebane?"  
"Oh, sorry, it's a verbal tick for when I'm really happy."  
"Oh, that so, did Minato and Naruto here have one as well?"  
"Yep."

"Minato's was Ora, and Naruto's took after mine with Dattebayo when he was younger. I guess it's all in the family," Kushina says as she crossed her arms, "how're the missions going Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, giving her a thumb's up, and then kicked his leg outward little.

"Kicking butt, taking names, I hear ya kid. Now, C'mon, we're getting ready eat some of my cooking. Hope you like it," Taiyang said as he opened the door for Naruto, "because tomorrow we go camping."

* * *

Amira was visiting Nurse Joy, she had been feeling ill since the Red Vs. Blue tourney, taking a seat she looked at the forms she had signed and handed them to Nurse Joy. The woman chuckled as she rolled her chair over to Amira, checking her blood pressure and stuff.

"Well, your blood pressure is one hundred-forty over eighty-five. Slightly high, I'll be ordering a round of blood work and stuff. I need you here, in a minute, on your way out to pee in a cup for me. I just have a few questions for you, just so I can get a general health consensus. So, you also do realize that you are the one that may only consent to this question, and any treatment I recommend?" Nurse Joy questioned as Amira looked at her.

"Yes," Amira nodded, "I do."

"Have you taken any drugs, including Marijuana, at any time this week?"  
"No."  
"Have you consumed alcohol, if any, how much?"  
"I had some beer, with my boyfriend, lost count after the third bottle."  
"Okay, okay, any history of Sexually Transmitted Infections or SDI's?"  
"No."  
"Any allergies?"  
"I have an allergy to Cinnamon."  
"Okay, are sexually active and have you had sex recently?"  
"Yes, I am very active, I just had sex twelve hours ago with my boyfriend."

Nurse Joy eyed her, "have you always used protection, including the pill?"

"Well, yeah, duh. I mean, there was one time where had a dry spell and didn't use it because of my boyfriend being injured. Pretty much I was just, you know, handling things hehehe." She nervously laughed, nervous by the line of questioning, "but he's always wearing a condom."

"Hmm, has a condom ever broke?"  
"Y-yeah, one time, but we managed to get some Plan B at the last minute a couple of days later."  
"Did you take a pregnancy test?"  
"Yeah, of course, came back negative…why?"

Nurse Joy looked at Amira, she took a deep breath, "Ms. Mirabella…it's critical that you be accurate with the next few questions. How long after taking the Plan B did you take the test, was it twenty-four hours later?"

"Y-yeah, I was bleeding heavily, and really in pain. It came back negative, and me and Lapis sort of moved on from it. Bu-but, it brought us closer, I…I…I…" Amira started shaking, breathing hard, "c'mon doc there's no way I'm pregnant right?!"

"Ms. Mirabella, calm down honey, calm down. Look at me, look, it may not look it, but I understand. I had my first kid when I was sixteen. Just breathe, you still very well be not pregnant, but I must ask…when was your last period?" Joy asks as she rubs Amira's shoulder, "take a deep breath."

"I'm bleeding now, but, it's weird it's not as much as I usually did." She admits as she rubs the back of her head, "that's a good thing right…I mean if you're bleeding your not pregnant right?"

Nurse Joy took a deep breath, "sometimes kiddo your HGC levels may too low to even register, giving you a false positive. But, that rumor that you won't bleed is a rumor, because you still will every so often but not as much as you'd normally."

Nurse Joy took a roll, grabbing a pregnancy test from her cabinet, rolling back over to Amira. The girl turned ghost white, taking a deep breath as she grabbed the test, "before you do this I want to go ahead and tell you that Vale and Beacon do have programs."

"Normally they're reserved for Seniors that become Journeywomen or juniors. We recognize that at your age you're curious, sexually you'll be wanting to get some, and our school doesn't discriminate in that. But, we do offer programs. We offer in-home class work for academics, with a requirement once maternity leave ends at nine months after birth, that you become active on mission boards. We do, also, offer adoption services…and abortion services," Nurse Joy silently said as she looked at Amira who shook horribly at the word.

Shaking her head, "I…I couldn't…"

"Well, Ms. Mirabella, you cannot run from this…go face it." Joy said as she pointed toward the bathroom door.

Amira held her head low as she came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, she held a pregnancy test in her hand and handed it to Joy. The woman looked at it, a sad look came across her face as she saw Amira starting to sob.

"I'm pregnant…am I?" She asked as Joy looked at it, "my family is going to kill me…"

"Well, honey, is your boyfriend very supportive?"  
"Yeah, he promised me that if I was the last time that I'd be taken care of by him."

"Hope he's a man of his word, I'll still order a couple rounds of bloodwork. Until then," Joy sighs, "go back to your dorm. I'll inform Headmaster Ozpin of the situation in a couple of days because of the blood tests we'll be using. Because, well, frankly some tumors can cause this as well."

Amira nodded, "well…better…go. I guess…"

* * *

Lapis was walking into his team's dorm, Lee and Yang were out for the night, so he had gone got some takeout for Amira and himself. Her favorites, but when he walked in, he found Amira sobbing into her pillow. Placing the food down gently, Lapis walked over toward her.

"Amira," Amira turns to him, "baby what's wrong?"

"Lapis…oh God Lapis, I screwed up!"  
"Wh-what, what happened?"  
"I screwed up, Lapis, the Plan B didn't work!"

All color drained from Lapis's face, "w-what?"

"Lapis," Amira sat up to face him, "I'm pregnant…and I'm scared…"

Lapis looked at Amira, he took a deep breath, "Amira are you scared I'm going to go back on my word to you?"

She looked at him, and then nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Amira," Lapis sat by her, "it's my fault too…but you'll never go at it alone."

"I don't care if your family will want to murder me, but, I will be there for you one hundred percent of the way. Amira, whatever you choose from here, I'm with you. Alright," Lapis said as he moved her chin to where she could look into his eyes, "I never abandon those that I love the most…never ever."

Amira looked at Lapis and nods, "hope…you are ready to slap a ring on my finger then."

"I will, and so long as I still have air my lungs I'll tell I love you every single day."  
"Well, I'll be annoying."  
"Then I'll learn to grow a thick skin."  
"I can't cook."  
"I can."  
"What if I'm a terrible mother?"  
"What if I'm an awesome father?"  
"Quit that, Lapis, this is serious."

Lapis chuckled a little bit, then tapped her nose, "boop."

"You," he then guides his hand to her stomach, "and be it girl or boy…are my most precious things in this world. If I am to be a father then I'll look at what real men do to care for kids, I'll happily cook for you each day. I'll break myself to make sure you're comfortable…because we're a team."

Amira stared at him, tears came from her eyes, "y-yeah…we're a team."

"So, I'll do what I can, and you what you can. One hundred percent, and if want to put the baby up for adoption…then…however…I…" Lapis took a deep breath, "am more than happy to raise this child with you."

Amira nodded, "okay…Lapis, I'll keep our baby."

"Yeah, our baby," Lapis brought her toward him and hugged her with everything he was with.

* * *

Gamatsume was sitting near the pounds of a lush forest, giant toad shaped statues littered a massive temple complex. Taking a deep breath, he then felt a presence and looked behind him to see a very pale red small human-sized toad hobbling with a cane.

"Lord Gamakichi," Gamatsume turned to the elderly toad as he stroked his white goatee, "you should be in bed."

"And, miss Heiwa's birthday, after all, it is October fourth." The elderly toad looked at the flowing ponds, "I do not feel anger when I think of her, I feel sorry for her."

Gamakichi looked at the lily pads, their flowers blooming, "I am aware that your secret contact in Itachi has secured the so-called Queen of The Faunus. Quite honestly, Ghira Belladonna would've been a better securement, but it's a blow to Salem regardless."

"You regard Salem and Heiwa as two different people."  
"Because, my young friend, they are…in a way."  
"Why?"

"Heiwa is the true Salem, Salem is just Heiwa's darkness ran wild, and I can't help but understand it. Her lover, dead by the very ones she protected, the child in her womb perishing due to stress and poisoning. I can't help but feel that even now, in the dark void of what used to be our old world, she stares at that moon that she was to be wed under. For that, despite becoming a demon, is still her one human element. A shame," Gamakichi took a deep breath, "if we'd known that humanity would betray The Uzumaki Accord…we would've extracted Taiyo."

Gamatsume nodded, "and none of these events would've ever happened."

"Naruto Uzumaki waits for the new Ashura," Gamakichi sits on the ground, "Kushina-chan bore a good son."

"Why can't we bring him here, by force, make him to what he needs to be?"  
"You cannot force a tree to blossom, Kurama's soul will only come about when Namikaze experiences true rage for the very first time, and then we will teach him."  
"You'd risk him becoming another Salem?"

Gamakichi chuckles, "one Salem, two Salem. It matters not, because life will always have the wheel spun, even those that are immortal must still experience that mortal coil on the inside looking out. A tree will grow from a seed, it will wither, but it will implant seeds. The leaf will fall, but new ones shall grow, thus the cycle of Life and Death flow like water and come like fire."

"Despite her cruel nature, Salem being her name, I sense that somewhere a little piece of light exists within her." Gamakichi took a deep breath, "and I feel as though this our one last chance to not only stop her…but save her as well."

* * *

Salem stood near a shrine, a depiction of her late lover with lavender eyes and long black hair was in a frame. Around them was candles alit with blue flame, green in color, she took a deep breath as she stroked the necklace.

"I was weak," Salem spoke, "but I will never forgive those mortals for your death."

"When I was born, I had no one, I was a weapon. The Uzumaki Accords didn't apply to me because I was never born a citizen of The Shinobi Nations. Instead I was raised to fight, and I fought well, but a dog is only as loyal so long as you feed it," Salem speaks as she looked at Taiyo's picture, "and when they took you both away from me…I lost my food."

She walked away from the shrine, "I will not rest until you're avenged."

"All of humanity will pay for their hypocrisy."


	70. Chapter 70

Taiyang watched as Naruto managed to light the fire on his first go, nodding, "very good."

Naruto smiled, leaning back on small little log Taiyang was sitting on, snow pelted all around them in the forest, he watched as blackbirds flew between the trees in short bursts. They were probably attempting to stay warm as well, leading to many things to float in the boy's head of what could be floating in the area.

"So, tell me Naruto, still working in the vet office?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"Not bad, not bad, it's beautiful out today."

Naruto nodded, slightly shivering, he looked at the snow falling. He watched as foxes scampered about as he felt something coming around him, looking around it was a thick wool throw blanket. Incredibly warm, soft even, Taiyang looked at their tent.

He smiles, "the last time I went camping, it was when my daughters were here. Yang wouldn't shut up about fighting, and Ruby just kept silent…wondering what you were doing."

He chuckles, "and here you are, wondering what she's doing."

The younger blonde nodded, smiling a little bit, he then felt Taiyang dropped next to him. The man takes a bottle from a nearby cooler, handing it to Naruto. The teen looks at it, it was beer, a very good quality beer by the looks of it.

"I have," Taiyang opened his bottle with some stress, "never drank with drank with my children."

"Ruby, she doesn't like alcohol, and Yang like her uncle drinks too much once she gets started." He waves the bottle as he nudged his head, "you seem to enjoy it a little here and there. I'm not going to judge, we've all got our vices, it makes us mortal."

Taiyang took a deep breath, "I think I wanted to tell you something, and I think you'll find it weird at first, but you'll come to understand it."

The man laughs, "your father was a lucky man to have had you, and I can see why he fell in love with your mother."

Naruto gave him a funny look, he then chuckled, waving the blonde off as he laughed a little bit.

"Don't take that the wrong way, I know your culture now, and your mother loves your father very much still…and I could never possibly seek someone other than my own Rose." He took a deep breath, "I've said to you before that Ruby is a lot like her mother…"

"I sometimes accidentally call her Summer, her mother's name, she doesn't mind it…but…um…I'm just wanting to know Naruto. The life you have chosen Naruto could take her away from you, you away from her, away from whatever you start with her…it sobers you up quick." Naruto looked at Taiyang, the man was slightly crying as he looked at the forest.

He took a deep breath, "my father used to bring me to woods as well, had me hunt with him for rabbit…deer…sometimes bear."

Naruto nodded, chuckling a little bit while he signed, _"dad used to take me looking for honeydew and deer as well when they were in season."_

The young blonde sighs a little, _"there are days where I look in the mirror and see my father, but I know it's because he watches over me."_

Taiyang smiles, "you're not a boy my friend, you are a man."

"So, are you stalwart in your choice to give her a promise ring?"  
He nodded.  
"Can you promise me, no matter if all the bones in your body are broken, you'll protect her?"

Naruto pointed at his heart, a smile on his face before mouthing, _"you can count on me."_

Taiyang laughs as he pats Naruto's back, "do you know how to play the guitar, or are just sticking to a flute?"

Naruto nudged his head side to side as he signed, _"a little bit."_

Taiyang got up, walking over to the tent, grabbing his acoustic Takaminzo. Walking back over toward the fire and Naruto he sits down, handing it to Naruto, smiling as he watched the teen pluck at the strings. He seemed to know what he was doing, taking a deep breath, he looked at Naruto.

"My favorite song is Father and Son, ever heard of it?"  
Naruto shook his head.

Taiyang reached over, taking the guitar, and settled by Naruto as he looked at the skies. Taking a deep breath as the teen looked at him, he hummed for a minute to find his voice before he began to strum his guitar.

"It's not time to make a change, just relax, take it easy. You're still young, that's your fault, there's still much left you to need to know. There's so much you still must know, don't be afraid to settle down, find a girl. I was once like you are now, and I think of how I was in the age of boys," Taiyang sang as Naruto slowly recognized the song.

* * *

 _Naruto sat with his father, he had some bruises on his face from the bullies. Minato sat by him, he had his arm around his son. Smiling as he played with his fox ears, they were just as soft as his mother's after all._

 _"_ _Don't worry so much Naruto," Minato tells him, "you're still got so much to learn."_

 _Naruto nodded, looking at his father, he had fresh scars on his neck from his recent injury. He looked up at his father, smiling as he the man wrapped him in a hug, looking at their fishing poles. Minato's eyes suddenly widened, he then smiles._

 _"_ _I know," Minato reached behind him, "since the fish are biting so slowly today…I'll play us a song."_

 _Naruto's eyes beamed as his father began to strum his guitar, listening to the song, smiling as his father played a song that filled his heart with warmth. Fish may not have been biting that day, but something else was, the love of father and son._

* * *

Taiyang stopped when he heard choked sobs, looking at Naruto as he faced the ground, weeping hard into his arm. The blonde man put his arm around the teen, nodding, tears of his own flowed as he remembered his own old man.

"It's okay son," Taiyang coos, "let it all out."

"It's hard, I know, and the way your mom described you…you never got a childhood. But, we can't make up lost time Naruto, we can only move forward. So," Taiyang watched as Naruto looked up at him, "move forward with your soul and head held high."

"Screw the people that want to hurt you, love the ones that want to be with you, and cherish the most precious moments in your life. Then you will find happiness," Taiyang pointed at Naruto's heart, "and you'll find that no matter where you are…you've got family."

Naruto nodded, looking at Taiyang, smiling as he brought the man to a crushing. The man laughs as he pats Naruto's back, taking a moment to feel the kid's warmth as he felt the heartbeat of the boy rapidly climbing.

It seemed like Naruto was happy to be accepted by him, and he smiled as he was accepted by Naruto, "so how about it…son?"

Naruto took another beer from the cooler, clinging it to Taiyang's, nodding.

Both blondes struck at each other, both forearms smashing against each as Naruto battled with Taiyang in the forest. It was dawn on the second and final day of their camping trip. He wanted to spar with Naruto, to see where he was, but quickly found the teen was matching him blow for blow.

Taiyang grunts a little at Naruto's right hook, he blocked it, barely, however. Kicking at the older man, Taiyang made it a point to try and sweep Naruto's legs and threw snow everywhere around them as a result.

It was almost like a dance between the two, with Naruto angling himself to avoid Taiyang's kicks and such. He blocked the last kick, smirked as he rushed and front kicked Taiyang back, but the man rushed him and punched back in return.

Both blondes assumed their respective stances, Eighteen Dragon Subduing Palms for Naruto, Dragon Kata for Taiyang.

Taiyang smirked, "you've gotten so much better since Konoha man. I'm impressed, but with that power, can you really protect Ruby with it?"

Naruto smirked, nudging his head upward, motioning for Taiyang to bring it on. The man responded with him bringing his hands to his side, roaring out as he golden aura exploded around him. This shocked the younger blonde as Taiyang took a deep breath, revealing that his eyes had become an electric blue in color.

"Yang got her semblance from me, even though she acts like her mother Raven, brash. Our semblance draws more of power out from anger, but controlled anger and focused rage is key to making it even more powerful. You don't have to hate to be enraged," Taiyang told Naruto, "you just need to focus what matters most and what you want to protect."

"It's a power of need, not a desire," Taiyang simplified as he blocked Naruto easily.

Only the teen surprised as he took a deep breath, red irises replacing blue ones as he sped up his attacks. Taiyang barely dodged two kicks to the face, but when he went to counter he found Naruto already dodging against his faster punches.

Naruto caught Taiyang's arm, tossing him over his shoulder and backed up Taiyang sprung from the ground to kick Naruto and missed wildly. Both Taiyang and Naruto slammed their fists into each other's faces.

* * *

 _Naruto and his father both backed up, Naruto was breathing hard as he got down on his knee. Looking at his dad, he found a small scratch mark on Minato's cheek, the nine-year-old smiles as he stands back. Minato nodded at his son, smiling as he dropped into Foshan stance._

 _The son took a deep breath, dropping into the same stance, and then ran at his father hard. Minato easily dodged his son's attacks, countering lightly with his, all the while throwing a couple of punches that lightly bumped Naruto's fists._

 _When both got away they both bounced on their feet, loosening up, with Minato smiling brightly._

 _"_ _Good," Minato encouraged Naruto, "be swift."_

 _Naruto nodded as he ran quickly at his father, throwing a flying dragon kick at him, Minato was slightly pushed back from the force but smiled as he kicked Naruto away. Finding his son then using his semblance as he warped to appear behind him._

 _Closing in, Naruto's eyes widened when Minato used Instant and appeared behind him. Kicking his son away, breathing slightly harder, he sighed. Watching Naruto get up, the man rubbed the back of his head as he saw Naruto holding his stomach._

 _"_ _Sorry, Ora, got a little carried away there." Minato walked toward Naruto, holding his hand out, "here son let me help you up."_

 _"_ _Fathers push their children beyond themselves, but we also protect them as well, you'll learn that one day when you meet a nice girl." Minato winked at his son, "and speaking of nice girls."_

 _Kushina stood there, looking at Minato with a raised eyebrow, "you're angry, are you?"_

 _"_ _A little…Dattebane."_

* * *

Naruto was pushed back by a mighty punch from Taiyang, the young man was breathing as he held his hand on the ground. Taiyang looked at Naruto, watching him slowly get back up, with Naruto looking right at Taiyang's eyes with his own.

"Get up, C'mon, I said if you beat me in the spar I'd teach my techniques, so you could pass them down as well. I'll push you beyond what you think, so long as you push me," Naruto's eyes widened at the words and nodded as he dropped back down to his fighting stance.

Taiyang smiles, _"warriors like us learn through punches."_

Naruto ran hard, using Instant several times to appear in a random direction before throwing a more familiar punch at Taiyang. The punch was from his own Dragon Kata, which made him impressed that the younger blonde picked up so quickly.

Like dancing, both shuffled their feet, fists clashing against each other.

* * *

 _Naruto was standing alone for the first time in his family's training yard, he stood there silently, feeling the wind pass through him. Fresh tears had fallen on his face, his father had passed away a couple of weeks ago._

 _Taking a deep breath, dropping into the Foshan style, he kicked at the air. The wind picked up, Naruto danced around it, finding leaves flowing around him as he did. It was a magical experience for him, it made him feel like his dad was there with him._

 _Shuffling around, jabbing at the leaves, Naruto took a deep breath as he felt something warm push his back. It was playful, whatever it was like his father did when using his semblance. Naruto stopped, fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held his tanzanite crystal tight._

 _Nodding, he began to go back to training._

* * *

Match Taiyang blow for blow, even kicks when Taiyang tried to throw one in every so often. The two battled quickly, faster and faster as both searched for a flaw, and could find none as both breathed hard. As snow picked around them, with Naruto forming a Rasengan in his hands.

Taiyang nodded, readying Dragon Fist.

Both charged at each other, each grinding their attack against each other.

* * *

 _Taiyang stood with his father, a tall blonde-haired man with a dragon tattoo on his back. The man looked at his son, "you'll make a good man one day son."_

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks dad," Taiyang says as he crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Don't forget," Taiyang's father turns to him, "The Xiao-Long code."_

 _"_ _Yeah, always protect those that need it, love like no other, and drink with merriment." Taiyang stated as his father nodded, "did I get them all right?"_

 _"_ _Mostly, but you missed one, always open your heart for other's to see through the fists." Taiyang's father lightly punched his son in the stomach, the Mistralian air was a lot for the two._

 _"_ _Come now," Taiyang's father said as he looked at his son, "we must go home now…your mother is waiting for us."_

* * *

 _"_ _You,"_ Taiyang watched as their attacks were canceled out, _"are just like me kiddo."_

Naruto and he spun around one time, clashing their forearms against each other. Both bearing a large smile on their face, with Taiyang slowly being pushed back a little. Both took a deep breath, backing away from each other, with a nod they stopped.

"Not bad Naruto," Taiyang breathed hard, "not bad at all."

* * *

Naruto was helping Taiyang carry the camping equipment in a pack, the two were walking toward the van that Taiyang had parked outside of the forest. Both looked at each other, smiling, fist bumping as they did.

"So, we're hitting town?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"Okay, so, you wanting to get that ring here or in Vale?"  
Naruto shrugs, and looks at Taiyang, _"need weapon parts so we can look around."_

Taiyang nodded, "not a bad idea, and you sure want me to look at it…wait…you aren't just trying to get me to foot the bill, are you?"

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Taiyang playfully waves him off, "just kidding man sheesh."

The younger blonde just rolled his eyes, smiling with a huffing chuckle as they started on the road.

* * *

Naruto's eyes spun a little bit, the thermal scope cost him a mint, about a good five thousand liens. The parts for her gear shift, the revolver, and paint nearly cost him another three thousand. Just like that, most of his winnings were gone.

But, it was for her, and he'd give his last penny to make her happy.

Throwing the equipment in the back of the van, Taiyang saw Naruto take a deep breath, "expensive ain't it?"

Naruto nodded, chuckling, _"what's the average price of a house?"_

"Oh, about three hundred thousand liens."  
 _"Definitely moving to Konoha after our junior year if we're together like we are."  
_ "Hahaha, that's good one man, ah…"

"So, now we go ring shopping," Naruto groans as he held his head.

Taiyang laughs, "trust me, I was like that when I bought Summer her promise ring. It was stressful because of the price, fear she wouldn't accept it, and kind of stressed on how it looked."

 _"_ _Opal or Trolamine, I'm leaning toward Opal since it shows faithfulness."_ Naruto signs as him and Taiyang walk toward a small mall, entering it, and looking around for a jewelry section.

"Opal," Taiyang tells him, "it's what I got Summer and she melted."

Naruto nodded, walking Taiyang as they made their way around, food catching their noses. They turned to see an old man running a noodle restaurant. Both looked at each other, sighing, and then focused on their main objective.

Food could wait.

Coming to a jewelry store, Naruto looked around, he never had been in one before. Taiyang patted his shoulder, looking at the selections. The two then were beseeched by an overly nice employee of the store named Mike Rosewood.

"Hello there," Mike greets them, "care to have me help you out?"

"Um sure," Taiyang says, "but I'm not here for me…I'm here to show my possible future son in law here where to get a promise ring."

"Indeed, I can help you," Mike says as he looked at Naruto.

The man looked at the fox ears on Naruto's head, they fluttered, "um…is your possible son in law a Faunus by chance?"

"Yes, …what's the problem?"  
"Um, sir, Rosewood jewelry…doesn't serve his kind."  
"What?"

Naruto looked at the man, frowning, crossing his arms.

"Look, sir, we've got a reputation. We don't sell to Faunus, Faunus don't really buy from us anyway, and this boy can't possibly be marrying a human girl. I mean," Mike just looked at Taiyang, "your daughter is Faunus correct?"

"You son of a bitch," Taiyang says as he crossed his arms, "who the fuck you really thinking you are?"

"Well, I'm the owner."  
"Fuck if I care, now you look here fuck wad, and I mean fuck wad."  
"Sir…"

Taiyang grabbed the guy by the collar, "hey that Faunus is one day going to be protecting your sorry ass like I've been. He's a Huntsman in training, a damn good man if I say so myself, and you're telling me you don't serve his kind…who…the…fuck do you think you are?"

 _"_ _I can kind of see where Yang gets her anger,"_ Naruto stepped in between Taiyang and man, shaking his hand.

Bowing his head at the owner in apology, the owner reeled back, "keep those away from me you filthy creature!"

Taiyang was ready to throw a punch when Naruto grabbed him and used Instant. Appearing just outside of the mall, a much longer range than he was used to do, he breathed deeply to regain his breath. The blondes looked at each other.

"Why," Taiyang asks as he looked at Naruto, "you should've never had taken that."

Naruto shrugs, _"remember The White Fang refused me because I was a half-breed."_

Taiyang shook his head, "wanna continue looking?"

Naruto smiled, nodding, and then looked at the other markets in the small town.


	71. Chapter 71

Amira sat with all the other girls, her friends, and looked at them. Taking a deep breath, deeper than she normally did, her heart raced as she was looking all of those she had come to call friends. Understanding that if fate played out, some of them may never be seen by her again, but it was confirmed.

She was a month already into her pregnancy, having conceived nearly so that night the condom broke, and the failure to procure any Plan B. Everyone was looking at her, the nearly eighteen-year old's mind raced as she looked at them back.

"Guys," everyone looks at Amira, "listen please."

"Being here, at Beacon, it's been the best time of my life. I got to know some of you, some of you I will love to call my lifelong friends, and some of you eh. From the stuck-up Weiss to the partygoer Fu, to the cute little button that is Ruby. I am happy to have met you all, but, I'm afraid that after tonight I'll be back on a Skybus to Vale's airfield and heading home for Vacuo." Amira stated as everyone stopped, looking at her, "but I won't quit being a Huntress in training…it'll be delayed."

"What," Yang looks at her, "you're like the best wildcard in our group. Why are you leaving Ami, we need your wild personality here?"

Amira took a deep breath," Yang, I'm pregnant."

"Holy…shit…" Coco says as she looked at Amira, "w-wow."

"Yeah, well, it happened. Apparently, it seems whoever is out there wants me to have a kid, well, I'm having a baby. I want to be home, because well, it's the only place I got some real support ya know. Not that it's anything against you all, but, I just want to…you know…be safe." Amira tried to find the reasoning in her own words, "and my boyfriend even agreed to it…he can't afford a home here…and well…"

Amira smiles, "we've both still want to follow our dream."

"So, wait, hold up." Yang stops her, looking at Amira's eyes, "Lapis is just going to leave you!"

"No, no, he's not leaving me Yang. The opposite actually," Amira took a deep breath, "after Vytal Lapis put in a transfer to Shade Academy. So, he'll be coming to Vacuo with me, homes are much cheaper there. It's one of the reasons Shade doesn't have dorms, and it'll be better for us."

"Well, that's good, I was about to march out of here and ring his scrawny little ass's neck." Yang said as she crossed her arms, "so how did it happen?"

"The condom broke."  
"Oh, well, that'll do it."  
"Yeah…I know, but we're accepting the reality of our choices."

"You know," Weiss speaks up, "you could always have it…aborted."

Some of the girls looked at Weiss, "what?"

"No, Weiss is right, we've actually briefly talked about that. I can't bring myself to do it," Amira tells them as she looked Weiss, "it's my baby…it's me…and it's my blood. I can't bring myself to kill my own, regardless of the timing, so I'm resolved to raising him or her."

"I see, well, we're glad to be your friends." Weiss nodded, "and thank you for all the good times."

"No mention it toots, I'll knock your block off again in training another year," Amira retorts with a sly grin.

Weiss rolls her eyes, "well, Amira hope you can keep that energy when you have your kid."

"Yeah," Velvet chimes in, "I don't think we've gotta worry about you. I mean, yeah, you're young but you're protective of your team enough. If a team were a family, you'd definitely be a great mother."

"Aww, Vel, thanks. You are awesome," Amira gives Velvet a thumb's up, "wanna be the godmother?"

"Oh, wow, really sure!" Velvet happily chimes as she looked at Amira with her bunny ears standing up.

"Hey," Ruby pouts, "what about me?"

"Eh, you're going to be the aunt before long anyway."  
"Eh?!"

Ruby blushes brightly, "m-me and Naruto, w-w-w-we're not that far yet."

"Mmhmm, but the good thing is your keeping it right," Yang points out.

"True," Ruby rubs the back of her head, "and no offense Amira. Honestly, after you became pregnant kind of…pushes the need back a little bit."

"Aw, shucks, poor Lil Ruby and Lil Naruto then." Amira joked at Ruby's expense, making the girl turn bright red.

"Hey that monkey doesn't need to be eating oranges," Yang avoided a pillow being thrown by Ruby, "ha!"

Ruby was flustered as she crosses her arms, "not funny Yang~"

"I thought it was hilarious," Blake comments while reading her book, "and do you know they do make flavored condoms that taste like oranges."

"Blake!" Ruby shrills.

Yang pats Blake's shoulder, "good kitty cat, you're learning."

Blake rolls her eyes, "please, I've been corrupting Ruby since day one."

Both girls chuckle as they looked toward Amira. The pregnant teen sighs as he looked at them, all with Zelda smiling as she walks over toward Amira with her hand outstretched.

"Well, Mirabella, if Lapis and you are looking for a job my family is always needing more guards. I'll put a good word in with my father, but Lapis and you will probably fall under the leadership of Link here," Zelda motions with her head.

Link smiles, "honestly I'd just be busy protecting you both, Lapis and I do make a good team sometimes."

"But, you and Jaune are bar none, save maybe Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura boasted as she looked at Amira, smiling, "besides she's got a bun in the oven to think of…hey, how about we pool some money together to help out?!"

"That's a great idea," agrees Pyrrha as she nodded, "we could use our winnings."

"Guys," Amira was then shushed by Fu, who smiles.

"Oh no missy, we're gonna help ya out a little. Lapis getting help from us means he owes all of us a favor, and that favor may or may not come in the form of smuggling some good booze in here." Fu stated as he pumped her fist.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "you are incorrigible Fu."

"Hey Zel, don't be messing with my buzz girl." Fu complains a little as she waves her team lead off, "but seriously I love Pyrrha's idea."

"I mean with, let's say, five thousand apiece we could easily help her get maternity clothes. Oh, we can get a crib, some diapers!" Coco excitedly pointed out as she looked at Amira who was nervously rubbing the back of her head, "you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but I think my clothing is fine, I mean I won't get that big right?" Amira questioned as she looked at her friends, "r-right?"

Ruby answered her bluntly, "you're gonna swell like a balloon!"

"Ruby!" Everyone said.

Ruby rubs the back of her head, giving a toothy grin, "hey…am I wrong?"

Coco puckered her lips in thought, "nope."

"When do you leave, Amira?" Zelda asks as she looked at the white-haired girl with a small smile.

"Tonight," everyone's face fell flat, "I was coming to say goodbye."

"Oh…" Ruby flattens a little, "th-that means…we'll just have to send it to you by mail!"

"Yeah," Yang states, "we got you!"

"Agreed." Blake smiles as she looked Amira, "we're your friends."

Amira nods, a small tear coming from eyes as she got up, everyone got up for a group hug. She smiles, choking back some crying as she snuggled with them in the hug.

"I'll miss you guys, you all be safe alright?" Amira says as she starts walking toward the door.

* * *

Lapis stood there, watching the door close behind her, and gives her a sad smile. He slowly reached out, grabbing her hand, and began walking with her. Slowly the two snuggled closer together, with Lapis bringing his arm around her.

"It's cold out," Lapis says as he puts his jacket around her, "I promise Amira I'll be there after The Vytal Tournament is over with."

"You better damn you, I'll hunt you down!" Amira stated as she crossed her arms, "I'm sorry…just in a really bad mood."

"Well, I know what will cheer you up," Lapis says as they rounded a corner.

Amira's eyes opened wide as her father and mother stood there, Itachi was also standing there as well. The girl runs out, running into her parent's arms, where she cried into them. She had feared to confront them, but it would seem Lapis had already broken the silence.

"Dad, mom," Amira said as she pulled away.

"Oh, my poor baby, how have you been?" Lady asks as she rubs her daughter's face.

Amira cries a little bit, "I'm sorry mom, it's not his fault…"

"Oh, we know, he told us."  
"H-he what?"  
"Yes, Lapis called us up, and told us that he wanted us here immediately and explained why."  
"W-wow, so, you all just came?"

Dante glared daggers at Lapis, "well…I wanted to kill him first."

"I think he told me on the way here that I HAD a student instead of HAVE," Itachi says to Lapis as he walked toward the boy, "it's good to see you."

Lapis and Itachi shake hands, smiling, "likewise Master Itachi."

"Well, I'm not too particularly happy, you knocked up my baby girl you little bastard!" Dante yells as he crosses his arms, trying to calm down, "I should beat the monkey shit out of you!"

"If it'll make you feel better," Lapis surrenders as he walks toward the man, "but I am not running away."

Both Lapis, and Dante locked eyes, standing against each other.

Lady slightly moved Amira behind her, while Itachi stepped out of the way. Both stood there as Lapis got ready, he knew he'd lose, but he wasn't to be a coward and run either. But, then, Dante smirks as he brings his hand out placing it on Lapis's shoulder.

"Nah, I think suffering a life with my daughter is enough punishment."  
"Dad!"  
"Hahaha."

Lapis nodded, smiling as he calmed down, only to get punched in the gut hard enough to send him to his knees by Dante. The man smirks, looking down at the blue haired youth, ruffling his hair.

"You'll make a good son," Dante tells Lapis, "so long as you keep your promise to move down to Vacuo and marry Amira."

"Y-yeah, I promise, gah…" Lapis breathes as he gets up, rubbing his stomach.

Amira sighs as she looked at them, "men, typical."

Lady nods, "you said it, you'll learn quickly enough."

"I've learned enough, considering…" Amira drawls as she rubbed her stomach, just over her womb.

Lady brought her daughter into her arms, "it doesn't matter baby, my grandchild will be loved just like you were."

Lapis nodded, "and I love our child more so than my family ever did, so bet on that Mr. and Mrs. Mirabella. I promise you both that Amira will never go a day with worry, and I'll do all I can do to be a good father."

"How are you going to marry her without a ring being on her finger, Lapis?" Itachi questioned, but then looked at Lapis's back pocket, his eyes widened.

"My master brings up a good point," Lapis walked over to Amira, "and like I promised the first time around…I said that I'd take care of you and do things properly."

Lapis got down on one knee, smiling as he reached behind him, "it's not diamond…but I think the meaning is the same."

Getting a small box out, Lapis smiles, "I got this last night and never really had time to write down some silly lines or anything."

He took a deep breath, "Amira Mirabella, I kneel before you humbled to have known you…to have loved you. With you, with our friends, I have found my place in this world. So, I come to you, not as a warrior but a humbled man…will you do me the pleasure of being Ms. Namikaze?"

"Namikaze," Dante questions, "isn't your last name Lazuli?"

"It's getting changed at the start of Vytal, Naruto's mother adopted me, I've been like a brother to him all these years…so why not eh?" Lapis looked at Dante with a flat face, "but anyway…Amira will you marry me?"

The small garnet ring Lapis had presented Amira was meager, but she slowly took it, sliding it onto her finger. Flicking on his forward, she drags him up before kissing him deeply as everyone looked on. Itachi had his scroll out, broadcasting the video to Naruto, Kushina, and everyone that he knew from Lapis's contacts.

Itachi smiles _, "well, look at you all grown up Lapis."_

* * *

 _Lapis was standing by Naruto, looking away as he turned away from the blonde boy, they both had just gotten into an argument. Itachi walked over toward them, carrying some bento cases, and then sat down between the two._

 _"_ _Lapis," Itachi speaks and then he turns to Naruto, "which one?"_

 _"_ _I'll the middle one, let moody mute take the one on your right hand."  
Naruto turns around and flicks Lapis off. _

_Itachi smiles, handing them the bento, and then took a deep breath as they both opened it. Revealing it to be the same type of bento, which was odd since Itachi usually brought them different kinds. However, Itachi looked at Lapis, smiling brighter._

 _"_ _Lapis," Itachi says as he opens his, "you're no different from Naruto there, or me. We're a family here in Konoha, and that you have a brother in Naruto…"_

 _Lapis looked at Naruto, who faces away, "yeah well he's moody!"_

 _"_ _He's in his tween years, Lapis, don't worry too much about it. So are you, besides, you're the little fishes that I must teach to swim upriver." Slowly Itachi took the first bit of bento into his mouth, "it's good, I made it myself."_

 _Naruto and Lapis started to eat together, looking at one another._

 _"_ _Itachi," Lapis looks at his master, "thank you."_

 _"_ _Don't thank me Lapis, it's what family is for."_

* * *

"So, engagement out of the way, it's a beautiful ring." Lady says as she looked at it, smiling, "but you told me you had one other thing to do."

Dante and Amira looked surprised, "you knew he was going to propose to her?!"

"Of course, dear, otherwise I wouldn't let him see her again," Lady stated with gusto as she put her arms behind her back.

Dante crossed his arms, "women, can't live life without a minor surprise."

"Eh," Lapis nudged his head, "it's something I want to ask you, sir."

"Oh, really," Dante looked at his future son in law.

Lapis turned to Itachi, "I would like Itachi to be my father at the wedding, and my brother Naruto to be best man."

Itachi's heart stopped, he looked at Lapis, a small tear came from his onyx eyes. The raven-haired man looked at him, this young whippersnapper he had brought up from bandit parents, and then looked at Dante who smiles.

"I don't see a problem with that," Dante said as he patted Lapis's shoulder, "but you better kiss my daughter goodbye. It'll be a while before you see us, well, unless you got us tickets to Vytal."

"Actually, all participants have tickets for their family, and I got mine from Ozpin today. You're all invited, so come out and watch me kick some ass before going to Shade." Lapis laughs a little bit, "sir."

"Oi, shut up with that sir bullshit, just say Mr. M, or asshole." Dante laughed a little, smiling as Lapis nodded.

He turned to Amira, giving her a big kiss as she wrapped his arms around him, "I'll see you soon…"

"I will see you soon too," Amira pulls away walking with her family, "hey Lapis tell Ruby not to eat oranges!"

"Hahaha," Lapis laughs, "I'll tell Naruto not to smell roses."

* * *

Taiyang and Naruto both drag themselves into Taiyang's house, "can you believe that no other jewelry store, but that Rosewood jerk has Opal!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, looking at Taiyang and shook his head, _"some bullshit."_

Kushina was sitting on the couch, crying?

"Kushina, what's wrong?!" Taiyang almost yelled, surprised to see her crying, but then saw her scroll light up with a video.

Kushina looked at them both, "Lapis is getting married!"

The sudden happy squeal came to them as a surprise, the redhead got up from her seat, her ears fluttering wildly as she looked at Naruto. Who looked bewildered, even having his head turned as if he was a dog.

"Oh, that's right, you've been promise ring shopping for the last couple of days. But, over the two days, Lapis and Amira found out they're having a baby." Naruto's eyes bugged out at his mother's information.

She laughs, "I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

Naruto's body just went backward, so did Taiyang's, which made her look at them both as their eyes spun a little bit. With Naruto breathing dry air, and Taiyang crying comically on the ground as they laid there.

 _"_ _What did I miss?!"  
"All of that gas, poof…" _

Kushina just laughs at their expense, "by the way you'll be best man, Naruto."

Naruto shot up, looking at her, _"when and how?!"_


	72. Chapter 72

Naruto, for all that he was worth, was sighing as he read Lapis's text. By now, the two-hour different time zone, his teammate, and adopted brother probably went to bed. He wasn't too mad, in fact, he was slightly happy, he was going to be a best man at a non-Gaian wedding.

Since Dante agreed to the marriage, Dante being not Gaian, he got to decide how the wedding went. Naruto didn't mind it, in fact, he was happy to get to know other customs. There has been a changed in him, he was interested more in the world, and each day the thought of moving away from Konoha grew in his mind.

Until, tonight, he never thought about saying something about it to his mother.

Kushina was eating dinner, she had made it, and Taiyang was relishing the taste.

"So, the only one that has opal jewelry in Patch is a man named Rosewood, who is racist toward Faunus?" Kushina questioned as she took a bite out of her chicken.

Taiyang nods, "unfortunately, damn shame too because I really wanted to help your kid find my daughter a ring."

"He's no longer just my kid," Kushina says as she looked at Taiyang, "you've grown fond of my son."

"I have, pure soul, and I enjoyed every minute with him in our camping trip." Taiyang admitted as he took a drink of Kushina's tea, "mmm this good tea."

"I made it with special herbs from Menagerie," Kushina said as she took a sip of her own, "meant to relax someone."

Naruto took a deep breath, knocking on the table, with everyone turning to him. Smiling he pointed toward Taiyang, then pointed at his heart, then smiles as he bowed toward the man respectfully. Kushina smiles, sipping more of her tea.

He then signed, _"I'm not giving up, I'll just look in Vale."_

"Good idea," Taiyang says as he nods in agreement, "I'll point in to some places that should be Faunus friendly."

Naruto nods, then sighed, which caught Kushina's attention. The blonde looked at her with a sad smile, taking a moment he then began to sign toward her, as indicated when he pointed right her.

 _"_ _Mom, I love you, and I'm proud to be your son. However, I feel as though my heart calls me to be away from Konoha, I wish to see the world with the one I bear a red string with. I don't wish to be the leader of Konoha,"_ Naruto smiles as he took a deep breath, _"old man Hiruzen would be proud of Sasuke or Lapis taking the place."_

Kushina looked at her son, taking a deep breath, "and my kit has left the den. I cried the night you left for Beacon because I knew my baby boy was gone, but I knew when I saw you'd be a man with your own merits to stand behind."

"I'm proud of Naruto Namikaze, if you wish to see this world with the one you love, then I will not argue. However," Kushina gives him a sad smile, "always remember that you always have homes to go to regardless if you truly become a Huntsman or not."

Taiyang laughs, "wow, you're just receiving all of the good news today aren't ya!"

"I know," Kushina laughs, "my son wants to be out on his own. My adoptive son is going to have a baby and be married, granted it's not a Gaian wedding, but married nonetheless. If I just keeled ov-ov-ove-ack!"

Kushina fell out of her chair, making both quickly get up, with Naruto freaking out almost instantly. However, Kushina just started to laugh, with both Taiyang and Naruto glaring daggers at her. She got back up, waving them off.

"You both are too easy," Kushina says as she took another bite out of her plate, "but I'm glad to have gotten to know what it's like here on Patch."

"Speaking of that, the hot spring idea, I found a good place," Taiyang says as he took another bite out of his plate after calming down.

"Oh," Kushina was interested, "do tell good sir."

"Just five minutes away from Patch Town, the only bad thing is that it's got a lot of Grimm." Taiyang sighs as he ate the rest of his plate, "oh well I guess when I do the money to fully vest in it I'll go and clear them out."

Kushina chuckled, "it's about all you can do, just hold out and wait."

* * *

Ruby was looking at Naruto's weapon, more specifically examining it with Weiss's equipment. Taking careful measures to improve its integrity since it got busted up twice already, she had painted for it. The normal color was a bland wooden like orange-red.

She was going to make a few improvements on it, smiling to herself, she finally disassembled the dust revolver he had installed inside of it. She wasn't one to judge other people's work, but to her simplicity was key.

An easy fix was an easy living, and cheap.

She forwent the thought of how many energy drinks she had, for all the simple look, it was a very complex machine. She had taken care to break it down, enough a little at a time, and bought some really good quality cheap parts for it.

Whistling a tune, she had played in her headphones the very source, she smiled as she managed to break it fully down. Only, then, however, a piece of paper fell out of it. Blinking, she yawns as she grabs it, removing the zooming glasses she had on.

She saw it, it was about the size of a half sheet, but it had a name on it. No, in fact, it had two names on it.

 _"_ _To my son Naruto, from yours truly Minato."_

Ruby brought a hand to her mouth, she slowly opened the paper, looking at it.

 _"_ _I know not how long I am for this world, time drags on, and though I lay in this bed with sickness spread through me like locust in a field I still smile at you. You are a strong boy, perhaps you'll be a strong man, and when you find a girl that you love don't forget to thank your old dad for giving you that toothy smile._

 _Love you always son, and keep your head up, never falter._

 _-Minato Namikaze."_

Ruby looked at it, realizing that it was Naruto's father last words, it had been hidden inside of Kurama deep into the machining of it. Taking a deep breath, she neatly folds it back, tears threatened to spill because Naruto had told her of the suffering her father had endured when he had cancer.

The writing was barely legible, meaning he wrote this just about the time he probably lost all functionality. She looked at the necklace she wore just over hers, the tanzanite crystal that had been Minato's and she gripped it.

 _"_ _I don't if you can hear me, probably not, but my name is Ruby Rose. I like, no love, your son very much. So, don't worry wherever you are, his mother is good as well. Her and my dad are close, not so close as to make me worry. But, you know dear friend close, my dad really likes Naruto as well. So, if you can hear this, well I promise you that Naruto will never ever be alone. You can count on that, or as Naruto likes to say, bet on that."_ Ruby finished her sort of prayer, an attempt as well to reach out to Minato if possible, if a thing like Cardin had was possible.

Taking a deep breath, she went back to work, only to get a tap on her shoulder that disturbed and made her jump, "I literally know karate!"

Cardin jumped back as he literally was in fear of Ruby's prowess, "okay, okay! I'm sorry, sorry, just came back with another energy drink."

"Oh, Cardin, thanks. Kurama is a beast," Ruby caught the drink, hopping off the desk, "highly complicated under the simplistic design."

"Okay, you lost me at a beast, but whatever. You need to go bed missy, you've been at this for like twelve hours." Cardin tells her as he yawns, "and frankly I'm tired of doing energy drink runs."

"Hey," Ruby pointed at him, "I need my sugar."

"Future diabetes says otherwise," Cardin avoided a pillow with ease, "too slow."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, "really wanna go there?"

"N-no, not really, so if you didn't hear I'm replacing Amira for Team Naples Yellow. So, yeah, N.L.L.W now. Also, Lapis put in a transfer to Shade Academy after The Vytal Tournament." Cardin tells Ruby as he takes a seat at the desk in front of her, "I need my own energy drink."

Ruby chugged half of hers down, "here, finish this one off."

Cardin caught it, shrugging, he then chugs it down as he sighs. Taking a time to lean back on his seat, he looked at the ceiling, and then at Ruby. Sighing, he smiles.

"You know Little Red, you've grown into a good Huntress. I mean," Cardin laughs a little bit, "I kind of remember when you and Naruto were sort of dorks…but now you two are awesome."

Ruby raised her head up, "and?"

"The best."  
"And?"  
"The ones that will win the tournament."  
"Eh, wrong, I'm going to beat Naruto and win."

Cardin laughs, "good luck with that Little Red because I'm going to make sure we win."

Ruby stops once more, "ha, you can't even fight an Ursa."

"Hey, I work with a mace, cut me some slack."  
"I could build you a shotgun module for it."  
"Wa-wait, seriously?"  
"Yeah, just come in with a design, three thousand liens and you got a deal."  
"W-wait a minute, you run a side hustle?!"

"Ruby's Weapons Modification Center, where you need a little extra humph, with the large wallet." Ruby chimes as she as listened to the tunes on her headphones, "good ring ain't it?"

"I mean, yeah," Cardin was surprised Ruby had been running a side hustle this entire time.

"Yeah, how do you think I was making money to have Velvet come and teach us, plus get Naruto some new gear for Kurama." Ruby points out as she began to apply the new gears and coils, "I am hardworking like he is, that's how we work.'

"Plus, well, I'm not about to train with Kurama again."  
"Why?"

Ruby sat in her seat in silence, then took a deep breath, "I sort of froze myself in a solid chunk of ice."

Cardin sat there, snickering, and then full-blown laughing as he fell out of his seat. Ruby got up, throwing an empty can at him, and pouting childishly as she watched him dodge.

Ruby sighs, "oh shut up Cardin."

* * *

Taiyang was speeding down the snow-filled roads as fast as possible with Naruto in tow, the blonde was groggy as he yawns, he had been up all night working on Crescent Rose. Taking a deep breath, he watched Taiyang took a sharp right, and looked at Naruto.

"Well, hell yeah, we're on a mission!"  
Naruto nodded.  
"Whole bunch of Beowulfs, with a couple of Cyclopes heading toward Patch Town."  
Naruto smirked and stretched in the seat.

Taiyang howls as he got his gear ready while driving, "you are rolling with the big dog today little guy, ahwoo!"

As Taiyang took a hard right, Naruto saw the horde in the forest and looked at him with a nod. Teleporting on top of the van, Naruto activated his omen state as some of Beowulfs took notice of him. It was weird, that had a sort strange greenish color to them.

But, it didn't matter to Naruto, while he dodged them leaping at him. Taking his kunai out, he spun them in his hand as he sliced the next Beowulf that leaped at the van. He could see the walls of Patch Town closing, with Taiyang probably parking just inside of the town.

Naruto tapped his foot on the roof signaling that he was departing, leaping off the top, he kicked a Beowulf out of the air with ease as he turned slashed another that was heading for him. Backflipping away as a large rock landed in the middle of the road, Naruto saw the giant cyclops as he lumbered onto the road.

 _"_ _Definitely can't let that thing near the village gates,"_ Naruto took a deep breath as his aura exploded around him and put away his kunai, _"let's go all out!"_

He watched as the second cyclops closed in with a pack of Beowulfs, he smirks as he kept backflipping and gained distance. Forming Rasengan in both of his hands as he flipped the last time, he twirled to gain height before combining both spheres and putting his wrists together behind him.

Spinning as he landed on the ground, Naruto thrust both of his palms out connected at the wrist, a mighty blast of energy followed suit as it impacted several Beowulfs and blew them away while also slowing down the two cyclopes.

Dodging a Beowulf, he then kicks another heading for him into the air where he then teleports to it and sends a Rasengan into its head. Using his momentum, he teleports to where he landed on a cyclops and kicked it in its eye hard enough for it burst it.

The mighty Grimm roars out just as Naruto heard a roar, looking behind him, he saw Taiyang running full speed before leaping up.

"Dragon Fist!" Taiyang screamed as he impacted the chest of the Grimm full force, blasting right through it.

Naruto used Instant to appear back-to-back with Taiyang as he and he kicked Beowulfs away together. Taiyang smirked, looking at Naruto in the eyes as both took a deep breath, and ran toward their targets. Taiyang blitzing several huge Beowulfs as he tore them with reckless abandon.

The younger blonde meanwhile was crushing any Beowulf coming near him, and when one thought it had the drop on the young prodigy, it was corrected of this assumption with Naruto turning and barraging it with heavy punches.

Taiyang saw a shadow over him, seeing the larger Cyclops roaring and attempting to step on him, only for a loud gust of wind to suddenly burst through the air and impact the massive Grimm hard. He turned to see Naruto standing there, smirking, and then him teleporting to avoid Beowulfs that tried to crisscross him.

Appearing just above the cyclops, Taiyang watched as Naruto formed a very large Rasengan in his right, teleporting when the beast tried to go for him. Taiyang ran toward one of the beast's legs as Naruto appeared beside him and went to the other.

Both drawback, roaring out as they plow through the massive Grimm's legs, blasting them to pieces. Gold and orange aura combined slightly as Naruto and Taiyang nodded, both smiling wildly as they turned around.

Naruto began to send Vacuum punches toward the wolves as they came, while Taiyang blasts dust rounds from his gauntlets. Both walking forward as they destroyed Grimm left and right, with Naruto teleporting just in the nick of time to finish the Cyclops off as it tried to grab the rock from earlier.

Its head exploded when Naruto slammed another large Rasengan into it.

Suddenly Taiyang turned around, seeing a Creep running at him, it was also green in color. Naruto's senses blared a sort of warning out, for good reason, just as Taiyang hit the Grimm it started to bubble. His eyes widened as it went to explode, only for Naruto grab him and teleport themselves away in time.

"Well, fuck, that's new," Taiyang stated as he jumped back with Naruto as the Creeps came charging at them.

Naruto ran back with Taiyang, using his semblance to keep ahead of the creatures, they were nearing the gate. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pinpointed each of them out, where he would warp as well, and took a handful of kunai into his hand.

Suddenly, Taiyang saw multiple bright orange flashes as Naruto appeared above them almost at once. The sudden attack from the blonde made them explode, blowing snow and black smoke all around them.

Taiyang nodded, looking at Naruto with a smile, both calmed down as they walk toward each other. He saw that whatever few Beowulfs were there started to retreat, obviously smart enough to do so. The duo met with each other near the gate, with Naruto taking a deep breath to calm himself.

However, clapping soon filled the air, with both he and Naruto turning to see the cause of the clapping. A tall figure, with a metal arm on the right side of his body clapped. He was wearing a mask, but the aura he was given off seemed familiar to Naruto.

"Looks like my trials were almost a success," the man comments, "the new Kamikaze Grimm almost served their purpose."

"You tried to take down a town!" Taiyang yelled, "there are women and children in there!"

"They are of no consequence to my pursuit of Grimm understanding," the man stated as he reached and grabbed a rather large telescopic sword.

Naruto growls as he made his aura explode around him, he looked toward Taiyang and then charged fast. The man in the mask smirked under it, turning in time to block Naruto who appeared behind him. The two dueled from there, with Naruto's knives clanging against the man's large cleaver-like sword.

Taiyang joined in not long afterward, punching the man hard in the face as he deadlocked with Naruto. The two-stood side by side as they dropped into their respective fighting stance, while the man spat out blood from his face being punched.

Taiyang then heard the man chuckle, "wait, hold up a tick. I recognize your voice!"

"Oh, you do, pray tell what my name is?"  
"Merlot Von Lavender."  
"Clever man."

Merlot removes his mask, revealing his face, a crazed look on it. The man spun his sword around, looking for blood as he readied himself. However, he growls as he then hears Salem's voice in his head.

 _"_ _Do not engage, retreat, I sense others coming."  
"But, my lady, I can capture Naruto Namikaze and Taiyang Xiao-Long here and now!"  
"Do as your told, lest you be reminded."_

Merlot growls, clutching his head, "damn it all…looks like you are set free tod-ah!"

Naruto appeared and kicked him hard in the face. Flipping his kunai around, Naruto suddenly teleported behind him, kicking him in the air. Taiyang appeared above Merlot, much to the man's surprise, he hit Merlot to the ground hard as he landed near him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Taiyang declares as he approached Merlot, "surrender!"

Merlot growls, looking right at Taiyang and Naruto, suddenly little balls dispersed from his arms. Filling the area with light as he made a dash away, with Taiyang and Naruto shielding themselves. Soon afterward, the light dies down, with him being gone.

Naruto and Taiyang growl, with both looking at each other.

"Damn it, looks like we'll need to go to Ozpin about this huh?"  
Naruto nodded.

"Already got that covered, Tai!" Someone calls as they land on the road, "shit that old fucker is fast!"

"Qrow," Taiyang says, "you're back?"

"Of course, I'm back, sheesh, gone for two months and you think of the death of sort or something. Been following this fucker's trail for a good fucking minute, cocksucker runs like a bitch from hell." Qrow took a flask out, drinking as he took a deep breath.

He then took notice of Naruto, "oi, is that the kid trying to get with Ruby?"

Taiyang pinched his nose, "his name is Naruto."

"Oh, I know, Naruto Namikaze. You're famous now in Menagerie kiddo, in fact, Sienna Khan has taken a liking to him."  
"Joy…"

"Well, shit, looks we ain't catching him today. I need a drink, hey kid, you drink?" Qrow asked Naruto.


	73. Chapter 73

Qrow was drinking out of his flask, "aw, Mistralian Dragon Liquor."

Kushina had her arms crossed as she looked at the man, he then took notice of her, "Hey there hot stuff."

Kushina's blush, much to Qrow's amusement, had the exact effect he wanted as she turned bright red. Apparently, much to his curiosity, it would seem Taiyang's new girlfriend wasn't much to keen on the flirting.

Then again, he wasn't really flirting, just joking.

Taiyang pinched his nose, "Kushi this Qrow, my brother in law…well…sort of."

"I'm Ruby's bad ass uncle," Qrow corrected Taiyang, "and don't mind me…I have a very dry humor."

"He's also very blunt about it, so, in a short…rude."  
"Eh, more like, bare faced truth."  
"Whatever Qrow, have you seen Ruby yet?"

Qrow laughs a little, "I was hoping to learn more about her beau here."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, waving calmly at Qrow, the man watched as Kushina started to drink her tea.

"So, kiddo, show Ruby how to use your stick yet?" Qrow slyly asked as he got what he wanted.

Kushina spat her tea across the table, coughing violently, perhaps choking back laughs or angry mother bear cries. He couldn't tell, he didn't care, he wouldn't be caught by her anyway. Naruto was bright red as he caught the meaning, and then Qrow pointed it out.

"Hey, hey, Taiyang. Look at him, he's all guilty looking, c'mon kid did you show her how to hold it?" Qrow inquired further but little did anyone know, he wasn't referring to some ordinary stick.

Kushina had enough, slamming her hand on the table, "that is totally inappropriate!"

"What, oh, you thought I meant the meat stick! No, no, honey foxy. I meant that pole thingy, the staff thingy, what was it? Kuzama, Surama, Lurama, err Futura?" Qrow rubbed the back of his head, making everyone face fault to the floor.

Taiyang was the first to get up, "played like a fiddle…again."

"Hey, Taiyang, so who's this Kushina person? New girl, Yang and Ruby know yet, if not are you single by chance?" Qrow asked as he was then grabbed by Taiyang.

Taiyang began to comically shake the man about, "why do you always act this way around the women I bring over, hmm?!"

"Well," Qrow stated, alcohol laced on his breath. "Does it make it better than I'm usually too hammered to know better?"

"For your liver's sake, no."  
"Eh, my liver's fine."  
"Whatever you say, and the future dialysis treatments."  
"Bah, nothing that a little Vale Bourbon can't fix."

Kushina took a deep breathing, clearing her throat so that she could be heard, "to start of Mr. Xiao-Long."

"It's Brawen girly," Qrow points out, "I'm Yang's mother's brother."

"Okay, Mr. Brawen, sorry. I'm not with Taiyang, he is a very good man, but his heart still belongs to Summer. Which, given my observation is probably why none of the other women stuck around too much, maybe. Please take no offense to that, but as for who I am, I'm Naruto's mother." Kushina explains to Qrow who rubbed the back of his head.

Qrow chuckled a little bit, "well, don't mind me. I'm just giving you all a hard time; besides, I'm smitten with a woman with an ice-cold heart."

"Really," Taiyang rolls his eyes, "and you all fight like cats and dogs."

"Hey, like Ozpin said, flirting was less destructive back in his day." Qrow says as he leans back in his chair, "but rest assured I'm not gonna make you anymore uncomfortable than I already have…well not you, but that boy on the other hand…whew…"

Naruto signs, _"can you understand me?"_

Qrow chuckled, signing himself, _"who do you think taught Ruby and Taiyang?"_

 _"_ _Neat,"_ Naruto smiles, _"I'm Namikaze Naruto."_

 _"_ _Already know, Itachi told me about you,"_ Qrow's eyes widened when Naruto's eyes beamed.

Naruto began to sign rapidly, _"how has been my old teacher, how do you know him? Is he okay, does he know Lapis is having a baby, speaking of, was he invited as well?!"_

Qrow blinked, "Um, yeah. He's actually going to be presented as the father."

Kushina smiles warmly, "Itachi always loved Lapis like a son, speaking of where did you all meet?"

"That is a long story, but it must involve why I am here, and since Naruto is now involved since he fought that guy from earlier…might as well tell'em." Qrow turns to Naruto, smiling as he took a deep breath.

"You see, that guy you fought, is Merlot Von Lavender. A highly wanted terrorist wanted for the supposed sabotage of Mountain Glenn's defense network. Which, as you could guess, resulted in the falling of the small city. He's recently set up shop here in Patch it seems, he's doing experiments with Grimm, and well…he's just bad news all around." Qrow explained to them all, "and it's my job as a badass Huntsman to eliminate him from the game."

Kushina gripped her fists, _"experiments with Grimm…is it her doing?"_

"Anyway, Itachi is helping me track the poor bastard down, won't be long until we get him. Anyway, hope you don't mind a guest coming over, or two. I sort of," there was a knock at the door, "I told her not to come here yet."

"Who?"  
"Well…"

* * *

Sienna Khan looked at the abode, a nonchalant hard look on her face, "this isn't a bad house for a human."

Taiyang pinched his nose harder than last time, "forgive me for my next words, but what the fuck Qrow?!"

"What, Sienna Khan is an ally of mine, belief or not she's involved in this hunt as well," Qrow stated as he looked at her, she nods, understanding it.

"Indeed," Sienna says as she crossed her arms, "I became involved when there was an attack on one my White Fang Enclaves. I was _lucky_ ," she growls, "to have help from this drunkard of a human."

"Hey, kitty cat, not cool." Qrow complains as Sienna huffed and turned her head away, "she digs me."

"No," Sienna pinched her nose, "I do not."

"Wait, Lady Khan, where is the other Fang members?"  
"I have them keeping distance, this mission requires a unique approach only a leader can have…who are you?"

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Kushina bows in respect, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Khan."

"Well, I'll be a tailless monkey," Sienna then looked at the teen. "Pray tell me young Huntsman in training, are you the one I heard of, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, and then looked nervous, he then nodded.

Sienna gave him a toothy smile as she looked at Kushina, "do not refer to me as Lady, refer to me as Sienna. But, as for these humans, they may only call me Lady Khan."

"Sure, kitty cat," Qrow raises his flask in the air.

Sienna growls, "no mannerism or respect, I find it hard that women could be with you."

"Hey," Qrow took a long drink of his flask, "I'm manly enough that they are drawn to me."

"More like repulsive, you are a snoring lazy slob."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you break nail fighting him the last time?"  
"You test me?"  
"Not much to test, you are too easy, kitty cat."

Sienna growls some more, "and you, blonde human. Do you have a smart-ass thing to say, or are you just going to stand there like a stick in the mud?"

"Hey," Taiyang placed his tea down, "I for one understand that dealing with Qrow can be a hassle. However, if it pleases you, respect me because you're in _my_ house."

Rolling her eyes, Sienna crossed her arms, "whatever. I wasn't supposed to come here today, but since Dante is leaving our little band of misfits to take care of his whore daughter…I decided to drop by."

Suddenly a loud crash from the table, it wasn't from Kushina, but Naruto. The glass he had been holding shattered in his hand, he glared right at Sienna, who took notice as he took a deep breath. He looked at Taiyang, then at Qrow, and then at his mom.

He held up one finger, getting up, he looked right at Sienna.

 _"_ _I don't care,"_ he signs as he glared right into her eyes, _"you don't get to come into my friend's home and disrespect him. You don't get to come in here all high and mighty, humans are our equal, not below us. You also don't get to call one my friends a whore, either start acting like you got some respect, or take a hike!"_

Sienna puckered her lips, whistling a little bit, "you got balls to dare say that to me. You think you could back up those words, what if I called you out for being a half-breed?"

Kushina got up, "and that's where I draw the line, my son is Faunus and Human. So, he has more heart than many of your soldiers, and you say you're a leader…pathetic."

"I didn't ask your opinion, human lover, sit back down in the chair so that your man take cares of you."  
"My husband is dead, Sienna."  
"Oh, tragic, but nonetheless I didn't ask you the question."

Sienna was brought out her tirade as Naruto stepped up to her, glaring right into her eyes, he may have stood slightly shorter than her but that didn't keep him from challenging the woman's gaze. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his arms, tapping them.

"Spunky, you trying to challenge me?" Sienna asked.

Naruto glared harder, motioning toward the door with his head.

"Wait, Naruto, that's a terrible idea!" Kushina yells as both started walking toward it, _"my baby is going to get himself maimed!"_

* * *

Sienna and Naruto stand across from each other, they toward the forest away from any one of them could cause any harm to the home. The Queen of Faunus crossed her arms, the self-proclaimed title meant to represent her own pride, and glared at Naruto.

"Impudent boy," Sienna, "name the terms."

Naruto looked at her, then at Qrow, _"translate me please."_

"Alright," Qrow then watched as Naruto began to sign, "he is saying that there will be no weapons, but Semblances are allowed. Just hand to hand, the winner is decided when the other is unable to fight or has to aura broken. If he wins he wants you to…kowtow Taiyang in apology along with his mother. Then to Dante for calling his daughter a whore."

"Pfft," Sienna snickered, "fine I'll indulge. But, if I win, you must quit Beacon and become a member of The White Fang!"

Kushina's eyes widened, as everyone else did, Taiyang's especially.

"Naruto, are you sure about this, this is an honor match…you've gotta go through with the wager." Kushina told her son, but he just stood there, glaring at Sienna.

Sienna laughs, "still taking advice from your mother, are you not a man? Perhaps you're exaggerated."

Naruto growls, his eyes turned red as he moved away from his mother, she was then pulled away by Taiyang. He was nervous as well, joining The White Fang meant that he'd never see Ruby again, probably, but he felt proud for the boy sticking up for his friends and family.

The teen faced down the matriarch, no fear evident in his eyes.

Bringing his arms to his side he then dropped down to The Eighteen Dragon Subduing Palm stance, taking a deep breath as his aura exploded around him. Sienna's eyes slightly widened, she purred almost as her violent flamelike red aura laced with orange at the tips flared around her.

Flame emerged in Sienna's hand, "you've made an unwise giving me access to my semblance, Flameheart."

 _"_ _Truth be told, I never seen Naruto fight while angry,"_ Taiyang gripped Kushina's shoulder. _"I just hope that he knows what he's doing, getting himself into a fight with Sienna of all people…"_

Qrow drunkenly looked at Naruto, "oi, foxy."

Naruto looked right at him.

"You lose this," Qrow's eyes turned red, "I'll break your ass for breaking my niece's heart."

"Oh, so this brat loves a human. Tell me, is she a whore as well?" A pen could've been heard after Sienna's comment, _"let's see what power you have, Namikaze Naruto."_

Qrow raised his hand up, taking a deep breath, "begin!"

Naruto surprised Sienna as he used Instant to appear in front of her, in the air as he launched an ax kick intent to crack her shoulder blade if the force behind it said anything. Her eyes widened at the power and then growls as he flipped off her.

But, instead of allowing her any advantage of movement he warps back, appearing to her as he launched a barrage of palm strikes and kicks. Almost immediately, Sienna was stunned, on the defensive as she was forced to block Naruto's attacks.

When she found an opening, instead, she fell right for a counterattack. Naruto dodged Sienna's claws with grace but then kneed her hard in the gut with rage-filled eyes. Sienna's face was evidence, she was reeling from the strike and then felt as he kicked her away with force.

But, that's what she wanted, flipping backward as she faced him. She smirks as she throws fireballs from her hands, with Naruto running hard at them. His eyes briefly flashed gold as he dodged them with afterimages appearing behind him, much to everyone's shock.

How could they be, he was enraged!

Sienna smirked as she attacked, managing to hit Naruto a couple times before kicking him away. Using her reflexes, she easily blocked several more punches as she started to get into the fight, more and more. Slowly she began to gain ground on Naruto, kicking him in the stomach in return for the earlier humiliation.

While he was in the air from the kick Sienna grabbed him by his fox ears and then headbutted him hard, kicking him away afterward to where he hit the ground hard. Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto got up, he shook his head as if he was shaking something away.

Standing straight up, he looked right at her.

"Is that all," Sienna shook her head, "get ready to be my personal soldier then."

Naruto growls as he ran hard at her, however, she smirked as she started to dog, much to everyone's shock as she snickered. She knew what he was using, an omen form of True Instinct, something she never could master herself.

Always being too clouded by anger, unable to focus fully.

She, however, specialized in counterattacks.

She worked around Naruto's attacks, making him attack her first so she could get a feel, and quickly this fight has turned one-sided because of it. She punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and even palm struck him in the cheek as she brutally and efficiently began to pound against his aura.

Kushina's eyes widened as she side kicked her son across the clearing, sending him skidding in the snow, it piled around him. She was about to step in, secrecy is damned, she would show this woman what a Maiden could do!

However, Naruto stood back up, much to everyone's surprise. He looked uninjured, just more and angrier, he took a deep breath as he turned to her. Something was different as he seemed more relaxed, his eyes flashed between the colors slowly.

She smirked, "you hate me, don't you boy? What was it, when I called that one girl a whore, or your girlfriend a whore?"

Naruto growled.

"Was it when I insulted your friends?"  
Naruto clenched his fists.  
"Am I not your queen?"  
Naruto sneered at the question.  
"I see…"

She saw how he stood in front of them, she smirks as she readied a massive attack with her semblance, "I'll just burn your bondages away!"

Sienna launched a massive torrent of flames from her palms, backing up as a sudden loud jet like burst of wind blasted through the flames, nearly hitting her. If it hadn't been for her ears hearing it initially, she'd been hit.

However, Naruto ran through the hole made in her wall of flames, appearing right in front of her with his right arm cocked back. Sienna barely brought a block up in time as he slammed his punch into her, the force behind it alone was strong.

Whatever attack he used before only made the attack stronger as she was blasted away by it as well. Naruto stood there, slowly he felt more and more anger come over him, his eyes kept flashing between gold and red, but then something snapped inside of him.

This fight, despite how well it was going for him, was for his family. The gall of the woman in front of him to egg him into it, to threaten those he loved, and then to spit at them as if they were a kur. His anger boiled, not into a rage, but he felt something break inside him.

Like glass shattering under the weight of an ocean.

Snow whipped around him as aura changed color, becoming red as a golden cloak formed over him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto eyes turned from red to gold, slowly a loud booming noise filled the air. Like thunder, but there was lightning near.

Growling could be heard as Naruto closed his eyes, then opened them as they shined with power, and Kushina could feel it. It was magic, it was indeed magic, and she could feel it swelling inside of her son for the first time ever. Though he seems not to be using any at all.

Sienna stood proudly still, wiping her nose, "blue, red, gold, it doesn't matter."

She charged as her eyes noticed him just standing, her smirk filled with confidence, and slowly she neared him more and more. However, once she struck, her fist passed right through him. He stood slightly to her side, much to her shock, and she felt him drive his fist into her side and sent her flying across the clearing from it.

She coughed up spit as she landed hard, rolling before standing back up.

Naruto's hair stood slightly up, flowing upwards in fact he turned to face her. Slowly he walked toward her, taking another deep breath as she got up, and launched another torrent of flame at him. However, walking through the flames, a barrier formed around him as he kept his eyes open.

Everyone was stunned, it was like he went from anger to extremely calm, then Taiyang took note of the loosened stance, the relaxed body language.

 _"_ _True Instinct?!"_

Sienna charged at Naruto, roaring as she did, only Naruto simply moved to the side to dodge her before kicking her away when he backflipped with the momentum. It was a loud kick, sounding like the cracking of a whip.

As he stepped one last time he then used Instant to appear behind Sienna, his eyes closed as she took notice of his presence, only for them to snap open as she sent a kick at him. He blocked with ease as he moved his leg back, and the flipped backward while jumping before delivering a powerful punch to her face.

He followed it up by then landing on the ground and sweeping her with his leg while still moving with his momentum, and then kicked her upward. Sienna's eyes bulged as he appeared above her with a punch ready.

Naruto screamed, literally, which made everyone's eyes widened as a collection of aura seemed to focus around his throat. The reason for his scream was the amount of power he put into that one punch, it sent Sienna smashing into the ground, almost breaking her aura.

She barely dodged the next attack, which was him smashing his knee into the ground where she had been laying, and she responded by sending a wall of flame to emerge where he was. Everyone was concerned as Sienna's attacks went from strictly light to downright deadly, but he emerged unscathed like before.

"W-what?!" Sienna screamed only to get a fist shoved into her face as Naruto sped faster toward her then she could react.

The impact was powerful enough to sound off, and shatter aura, as well make her bleed from the lip. He watched as she sprawled on the ground, groaning, her aura crackling around her. He took a deep breath, and then like a light the power went out.

It even dispersed his own aura as he fell backward, being caught by Taiyang.

Qrow whistles as he walked over to Sienna, she was groaning as she sat up, then noticed that she lost. Something filled her, not rage, but almost like sadness. She then looked up at Qrow as he offered her a hand, he smirked.

"Hey kitty cat," Qrow spoke as he smirked wider, "humility is a bitch ain't it?"


	74. Chapter 74

_(As a heads up, ch75 will be released tonight as well, maybe with ch76 as a triple release feature.)_

 _(I opened a poll on my profile page, it is "Should Naruto get is voice back?" You've got three options from there to choose from, Yes, Yes, very limited, or no. I'll close the poll in two weeks, because we'll be getting ready to start Vytal fully. Now, if this passes with a Yes, or Yes Limited, there is going to be a significant passage of time (with chapters) before we get to that point in the story._

 _Also, if you've not figured it out by now, some of things in the little April Fool's joke cancel notice wasn't…false…hehehe. But, the beautiful thing about is that I will not tell you what, it's up to you to figure it fully out._

 _Anyway, this has been a brief message from yours truly, Blazeraptor54._

 _Also, be on the look out for another spinoff Silent Moon that will be released somewhere around this fall, a Chibi version called Silent Sun. Yes, since it's Chibi, there will not be violence in it…mostly.)_

* * *

Sienna's right eye twitched violently, "we do not speak of what transpired here today."

"Hmm, of what, you getting your ass kicked by a kid?"  
"Shut it, drunkard."  
"Nah, I'm a drunk, but I've not got my ass handed to me by a kid."

The Faunus leader took a deep, growling, breath. Naruto was sitting back at the table, a very confident smile and look upon his face, he stared right at her. She stared right back at him, then she chuckled, and then got up.

"You'd made a fine soldier," Sienna tells Naruto, "a shame my own people couldn't see past the fact you're what Ghira Belladonna strived for."

Everyone looked stunned, with Qrow stopping his drinking with his bottle in the air, nearly choking.

"Um, Sienna, did Naruto hit you on the head a little too hard?"  
"Perhaps, perhaps I have a concussion, which makes my next choice a bad one."  
"Hmm, he-hey that's my stash!"

Sienna walked over to some of the cabinets, popping open a sake bottle, and then taking a swig out of it. Sighing, she smiles as she puts the lid back on it, taking a moment to compose herself. Turning to Kushina, giving the woman a smile, she nods.

"I just wanted to see if all I heard about him was true," Sienna tells everyone, "and I wasn't disappointed. Hard to believe, a child, sixteen years old bearing power that large. To think, sir, you are second fiddle to your older friend."

"Sasuke?" Taiyang questioned, "yeah he was the first one Naruto told me, the first out of them to unlock True Instinct to its full potential."

"Void of thoughts, The Art of Nothing but Everything. True Instinct is just a name, while the art itself is very hard to practice, you just let go and take to letting your body work itself. The power it gives you, probably already explained, taxes your body heavily on its stamina. Your aura may never break while in the full state, but, your stamina will unless you train with it. A very difficult thing to do," she walked and sat down, "especially since many times True Instinct comes as a reaction to need."

"Like a storm to a desert," Sienna sighs, "so forgive me if I seemed as if I was targeting your family."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, I am a woman of my word," Sienna took a deep breath.

Despite her prideful appearance she stood in front of Taiyang, kneeling and then bowing, kowtowing in front of him. Bowing three times as was the standard in the practice, she then quickly got back up.

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, "well, um you're forgiven…I guess?"

"As for you Ms. Namikaze, you've raised a fine son, if he had been a bachelor I would've offered a marriage contract," Sienna told Kushina who eyes went wide.

"Um," Kushina looked at Sienna, "no offense. But, I wouldn't let my boy marry someone he didn't love, and…last I heard…you don't have a daughter."

"You're right," Sienna says, "Ghira Belladonna does."

"Eh?!" Everyone screamed, save Naruto, who just fell out of his seat.

Naruto was the first to get up, blushing brightly, shaking his head rapidly. He knew who she was talking about, it was Blake Belladonna, and though Blake was beautiful as Faunus went he wasn't interested. The woman chuckled, and then he figured it was a blow at him for making her kowtow, and then she turns to Qrow.

"You're starting to rub off on me a little," she admits, "see that it doesn't become a habit."

"No promises kitten, none," Qrow waved his bottle about.

Sienna sighed as she crossed her arms, "but if I may ask, what brings you to your beloved's father's home?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little bit, _"promise ring."_

"Ah, I see, well any luck?"  
 _"No."  
_ "Shame, what are you looking for exactly?"  
 _"Opal?"_

Sienna raised her eyebrow, "is this island really so backwatered they don't sell Opal?"

"Well, unlike Menagerie, Opal isn't common here." Taiyang pinched his nose as he speaks, "it's a rare gemstone here."

"And, from they told me, some man named Rosewood won't sell to Faunus. We'll just shop somewhere else in Vale," Kushina tells them, "it's no big deal."

"Incorrect," Sienna stated as she crosses her arms, "it is a big deal. No Faunus should be discriminated against as to what he can't buy, come with me this instant boy."

Naruto had a surprised look on his face, watching as Sienna opened the door, "if you don't mind we shall walk."

Shrugging, Naruto sighs as he walks out of the door.

* * *

Walking with Sienna despite the snow. He looked at the regal Bengal Faunus, who just walked with her arms behind her back, taking in the looks of the island.

"Tell me something, young Namikaze, what made you fall in love with a human girl?"  
 _"Does love take specific form?"  
_ "Hmm?"  
 _"Is it formless, or is formed, are we bounded by destiny or choice?"_

Naruto signs as he looked into the snowy sky, _"I am a moth, and she is my flame. She draws me in, I don't know why her eyes silvery like the moon on a starlit night. I am a fox, but she is my vixen, though she may not bear the appendages to make her so."_

 _"_ _I swore an oath to the man you insulted, that if anything ever happened to him, that I would protect her with my life. I never go back on my word, my father's creed was to never back down from your word, no matter the opposition,"_ Naruto continued with his signing as he walked with Sienna, _"which is why I don't even fear death itself."_

 _"_ _If I was to die, fighting for what I love most in this world, my precious people then so be it. My blood is fleeting, my bones will grow old one day, but my soul is an eternal flame with a will of fire that ignites me to action. Namikaze Naruto, that is my name, and people will one day whisper it with pride across Menagerie and Remnant."_ Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest, puffing it out with pride.

Smirking, Sienna watched as he faced forward, "my people made a terrible error letting you go."

 _"_ _It was for the better,"_ Naruto signs as he noticed a fox walking beside them and bent down while walking to pet it, and then raised back up as he carried it in his arms.

Sienna noticed that the fox seemed to relax as it laid in Naruto's arm as if it was just attracted to the Faunus like tigers were to her. Perhaps it was their animal traits, perhaps it was just nature telling them what their symbol animal was.

She didn't care too much about it.

Coming toward the gates of Patch Town, Sienna took a deep breath as she reached down and tied a cloth around her head. Hiding her Faunus traits, not because of her race, but to make sure no H.A.F.L members in the town saw her.

Hard enough dealing with Salem's goonies, Grimm, she didn't need Human Supremacists after her as well. She was also trying to figure out who was more loyal to her, or if most of her followers followed Adam. She wouldn't admit it, not openly, but she had begun to think about giving leadership back to Ghira in the wake of this.

She felt like a failure of sorts, doing more harm than good, she let violence take hold a large part of her force.

Entering the gates, both started walking along the street, coming to the mall. She began to walk, but, noticed that Naruto was hesitant to step forward. She turns to him, looking at him, it wasn't fear. He just seemed stressed a little bit, his arms behind his head.

"Are you not coming?"  
Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath as they entered the mall.

* * *

Mike Rosewood was getting ready to close his shop when a woman wearing a headscarf walked in, she had her arms crossed, "ah hello miss. If I may, let me hold the door."

"Oh, such a gentleman," the woman said as she walked through.

As he walked toward the counter, he then noticed someone else walk in, turning to see the Faunus from two days ago. He growled a little bit, crossing his arms.

"You," Mike stated with a glare, "what the hell did I tell you and your animal loving friend?!"

Naruto shrugged, then signed, _"I have the money to purchase many things here."_

"I am not interested in your money," Mike says as he glared more at the boy, "now leave!"

Naruto shook his head, _"I am not, I have done nothing but want to a patron."_

"I do not sell to Faunus, get it through your four fucking ears you little critter-fuck!" Mike screamed as he walked toward Naruto, "you are not pure enough to shop at my store, and to even love a human."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto then reached into his pocket, holding a few notes of hundred liens. Mike stopped his tirade, glaring at Naruto, then glaring at the money. Slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked right at Naruto.

"Alright, fine, fuck it." Mike says as he walked toward a display case, "this all the Opal I have, rings and necklaces. You don't like it, too bad, now if you'll excuse me I'll have to deal with this nice lady over here."

"Oh sir," Mike turns around to see the lady taking off her headscarf, "my name is Sienna Khan."

Mike nearly had a heart attack, he backed away slightly, "you are lying motherfuckers! You said you weren't from The White Fang, you little bastard!"

"He's not," Sienna told Mike as she went and closed his door, "now let me be not misunderstood. I'm not here to hurt you, I am here to do business with my friend here, and you _will do business_ with my friend here."

Sienna then cleared her throat, "Law: A-four, Faunus Civil Rights Law, All Faunus are hereby permitted to shop wherever they please, intermingled with human establishments of businesses. Unless proven a threat, just like any human, an owner must at least entertain the prospect of consumer income from Faunus people."

"That law is not liberty, it forces me to cater to your kind," Mike stated as he glared at them both.

"Regardless," Sienna states as she crossed her arms, "you will take my friend on an offer for a promise ring. Opal, since it is the birthstone of his beloved, and you will give him a fair price."

"Bah!" Mike throws his hands up, "or what, you'll kill me?!"

"No, we won't," Sienna then showed him her scroll.

It had been on record.

"But, I would it be good for business if this got out all over Patch, an owner yelling at a young Faunus seeking to get a gift for his loved one? Regardless if you're an H.A.F.L member, or not, you own a business and need money. So," Sienna stood at the door, "what shall it be from here?"

"Fine…" Mike stated, "but I'll charge fifty percent extra."

Naruto glared at the man, stunned by his arrogance, he then looked at Sienna and shook his head as he crossed his arms. Taking a deep breath, he walked away from the counter, then to her.

 _"_ _No,"_ Naruto signs, _"it chooses to be this way then there are no second chances."_

"Good," Sienna stated, "now you're getting why we came in the first place."

Sienna opened the door, putting her headscarf back on, "I'll make sure this video gets put in Vale as well. Enjoy, perhaps if you're lucky, you can at least have a home by the end of the year."

"Fuck you, cunt," replied Mike as he got his scroll out.

* * *

Sienna was walking toward the door, "well, as fun as it's been here hu-Taiyang. I hope that you understand that I, your brother in law, and Itachi have to meet up to hunt down this Merlot."

"No problems, keep us safe, and may you return back to The White Fang safely."  
"As to you and to your family, come now drunkard."

Qrow mocked Sienna by making playful and spiteful childish noises with his lips, "bitch-bitch, bitch."

Sienna growls, "shut up."

Shutting the door, Naruto sighed as he leaned against it, smiling as he was due to head back to Vale tomorrow. Taiyang looked at him, Naruto tosses him his scroll, Sienna having sent a video to Naruto's. Taiyang watches it, smirking, and then looking at Naruto.

"Well," Taiyang says, "looks like he'll lose some business. Sorry, you couldn't get my daughter a ring here on Patch, damn shame actually."

Naruto shook his head, signing, _"I loved every moment of getting to know you all."_

"You owe a drink to Qrow, ya know."  
Naruto nodded.  
"Hehehe, don't let him get you going all out, just be calm when you do."  
Naruto shrugs as he learned at the door.

"I for one enjoyed my time here," Kushina says as she gets up and stretches, "I'm beaten."

"It has been an eventful week, and you're both due to leave tomorrow. Hehehe," Taiyang laughs, "gonna be kind of sad not having anyone in the house."

"I know that feeling, least your babies aren't thousands of miles away."  
"True, well son, you and mom should get rest."

Naruto nodded, yawning as he stretched and then walked toward the couch. Taiyang watched as Kushina walked toward the girls' room, smiling as she turned to him with a warm smile, and then he looked over at Summer's picture.

She was holding a baby Ruby in her hands, while Yang was climbing on her head.

* * *

Sasuke was meditating on the ground, taking deep breaths, he sat there shirtless as he focused hard. Slowly, a burst of purple formed around, his Susanoo armor forming around him as he got up. It hugged his body like any mere clothing would, and then he opened his eyes to their golden color.

Looking at the moon high above them, then at the moon mark on his hand, he took a deep breath as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see his brother, Itachi, both looked at each other with a smile.

"Sasuke," Itachi walks toward his little brother, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, brother, guess you're no longer strongest in the family."  
"Be it as it may, I don't care for raw power, it's the power of your heart that determines where you'll go from there."  
"True, but, it helps to be strong."

Sasuke watched as lightning bugs floated around the area, smiling as one landed on his hand, "it is my mission to protect."

"Not only yours Sasuke," Itachi stood beside his brother, "we come from a long line of warriors.'

"Yes, but, I will be the greatest of them all." Sasuke states as he lets the lightning fly off from his finger, "and so will Naruto."

"Ozpin wanted to see you two tomorrow, by the way, Sakura says that she wanted to see you in your dorm room…alone." Itachi chuckles as he patted Sasuke's shoulder, "go be merry, make love to your woman."

"Have you not found a woman yet?" Sasuke questioned Itachi as his older brother started to walk away.

"No," Itachi says, "that is not my concern right now."

"Right," Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk, "be safe my dear brother."

"I will, you do the same little brother, don't be foolish." Replies Itachi as he then took a deep breath and used his semblance to go away from Sasuke's sight.

* * *

Naruto stood looking at his mother, she held out a pair of clothing and armor toward him, "happy birthday my son."

He looked at the clothing, it was white with orange crests of his family. She smiled as he took it, noticing a built-in holster for his staff. He saw the chest armor, a light steel, along with the armguards and other armor pieces.

Kushina slightly whimpered as she looked at her son, "you are a warrior now, but you will always be my little boy."

Naruto nodded, placing them gently on the snow as he brought his arms around his mother, he took in her warmth a few moments. Not wanting to let go, scared that he may never see her again after this, but he reluctantly let goes of her.

"You got all your stuff, that's good," Kushina then looked at her with teary eyes.

She rubbed the back of her head, "I promised I wouldn't cry, but here I am crying on your first birthday away from home."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as well, smiling as he signed, _"I love you mom…forever and always."_

Kushina nodded, "forever and always, my son."

"Now get on that aircraft, go buy Ruby a nice promise ring, and please don't make me of a grandma hahaha." Kushina laughs as she patted her son's shoulder, "Lapis already threw me for a loop with that."

He nods, looking on as the snow falls slower, the heat of the sun appearing from the clouds. Kushina starts to walk away, then stopping, and turns to him.

"Naruto," Naruto turns to her after picking up his armor, "don't ever stop chasing your dreams, my son."


	75. Chapter 75

Naruto was walking toward Beacon, he smiles as he takes in the cool air, it was warmer than Patch's air. Taking time, Naruto gazed upon the world around, noticing many new faces. All of them coming for the soon to be held tournament.

In his back pocket was a small little box, it had a promise ring inside of it, he managed to get it while on the way to the Skybus that would take him back to Beacon. Looking around at the school, coming toward the back of it to pray at his shrine, he then saw her.

Ruby Rose.

She was standing there, smiling as she looked at him, "I knew you'd come here first."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, _"sorry, I'm a creature of habit."_

"Ah, don't be sorry, I'm glad your back!" She yells happily as she dashed over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, "I missed you…"

Naruto dropped the duffle bag he was carrying, bringing his arms around her as well, smiling as he felt her warmth. It had been a while, a week away from your soulmate puts the time in perspective, even if he had a good time.

Slowly he pulled a little away to push his forehead against hers, leaning toward her, capturing her lips into his. Both stood there for a moment, kissing as they resumed hugging each other tightly. With Naruto feeling Ruby giggle slightly in the kiss, she playfully pushed him off.

"Now, mister, where is my baby." Ruby demands playfully, crossing her arms with a childish pout, "mine for yours."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he bent down and unzipped the duffle bag and got Crescent Rose out. Ruby's eyes lit up a little bit, looking at the fresh paint and gears, she caught it as it was tossed to her. Smiling as she bounced it a little and looked at Naruto.

"Lighter, strong, and faster!" Ruby states as she opened it fully, swinging the blade around, and then saw the symbol on it that was out of place.

It was an orange rose, she laughs at it, "and we're now thinking alike!"

Naruto laughs as she reached behind her, tossing Kurama toward him, he easily grabbed it and extended it fully out. He looked at it, finding the same symbol in the middle of his staff. Noting the fresh paint, gears, and revolver mechanism.

"A thermal scope?!" Ruby screamed in an excited fashion, she looked at Naruto as she put Crescent Rose away behind her.

She then looked at him with a bright smile, "best boyfriend ever!"

"You like your birthday gift, Ru?" She then asked as she watched him spin Kurama around, noting that it felt sturdier in some fashion.

He nodded, then he watched her take off his father's necklace, handing it back to him with a warm smile. Taking care, she softly holds his hand as she hands it to him. Biting her lip, a little bit, she then watches as he put it back on his neck, tucking it under his shirt.

"Hey, Ru, wanna go eat somewhere…my treat?"  
He nods, kissing her forehead as he walked over to his shrine.

"Hey," they both turn toward Sasuke, "sorry to break it to you but Ozpin needs to see us as soon as you are done."

"Aw, man, really?!" Ruby almost yells as she crosses her arms, "but…but…"

"Ruby," Sasuke spoke with a smile, "he's all yours afterward."

"Yay!" Ruby cheers, "can I come with you since it involves Ozpin?"

"No, he just wanted me and Naruto specifically." Sasuke answers her as he walked toward the shrine with Naruto, "I need to pray as well."

* * *

Ozpin was standing in a stadium, looking at Naruto and Sasuke, he smiles as they came alone. Turning toward them, he looked right into their very being, seeing a well of power inside of them since their last training session together.

He'd hoped to soon have one with Ruby and Blake as well, but this would do for now.

"Today I test you both, you've reached True Instinct, though you haven't fully perfected it. The fight between us is over when I am knocked out of aura, or you are knocked out of aura. Once you're out of aura you must step aside, do not hold back, because I will not be holding back much. Prepare," he takes his glasses off, laying his cane on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, nodding, with Sasuke taking a deep breath as his aura exploded around him. Slowly the armor formed around him, opening his eyes after taking another deeper breath, his golden irises face Ozpin as the man smiles.

"Very good," Ozpin looked at Naruto, "your turn."

Naruto brought his hands to his side, there was a thunderous boom as the aura around Naruto exploded outward slightly. Like a flame covering, his hair started to roll upward from the waves of energy washing over him. A golden cloak formed over him, leaving only his face bear.

Slowly, but surely, his aura settled into a fine red as it hummed. Sasuke may have a better mastery over True Instinct at this stage but just based on Naruto's oceans of aura alone, the sun could easily outshine the moon soon enough.

Opening his eyes, Naruto's usual red irises in battle with golden, shining with power as Ozpin also detected the presence of magic gathering within the boy. Puckering his lips, Ozpin smiles, activating his state without doing much.

Ozpin took note, however, both of their symbols on their hands were pulsing and glowing simultaneous with each other. Smirking as Sasuke and Naruto bumped fists, he knew what was coming, so he got ready with a loosened stance.

Reaching down, plucking a stone up, Ozpin looked at them with a smile.

"When this stone hits the ground," he throws it up, "come at me with everything."

The stone seemed to slow down in all their minds, slowly, but surely it fell. When the edge hit the ground Naruto's hypersensitive hearing in True Instinct picked up the noise. He was the first to charge, followed quickly by Sasuke, all the while the boys ran while crisscrossing each other's paths.

Ozpin smirked as he blocked both a punch and kick from Naruto with ease, spinning on his heel as he blocked another combined attack from the two, all the while Naruto and Sasuke moved in unison with their next attacks.

Sasuke surprised Ozpin as he jumped back, allowing Naruto to jump forward and kick at Ozpin's arm which had been used to guard him against attacks. Sasuke than ran back toward them and then used Naruto as a springboard to jump just high enough to angle himself behind Ozpin for a reverse ax kick.

Ozpin used both of his arms to block them, blasting both away from a Vacuum Fist he made as he pushed his aura out. As Naruto and Sasuke flew away they angled themselves to face Ozpin, both cocked their arms back and then launched their own wave of pressure at Ozpin.

Ozpin's eyes widened as he jumped away in time, both impacted, creating a massive blast of wind on the impact that kicked up small rubble across the stadium field. A screeching noise filled the air as Ozpin turned around to see Naruto behind with a Rasengan in each hand.

Blocking them with tiny barriers made on his hands Ozpin then kicked Naruto away in time to dodge Sasuke, but to his surprise, Sasuke had a similar technique going as lightning crackled around his left arm, Ozpin spun and moved forward before back kicking Sasuke toward Naruto.

Skidding on his feet as he angled himself to stand upright, Sasuke then spat out some spit he had gathered in his mouth. Naruto walked to Sasuke's side, taking a deep breath, overcharging his body as he focused on putting everything toward offense and reflexes.

Both turned to each other, nodding, with Sasuke's hand's bristling with electricity.

"Tell me Sasuke," Ozpin spoke, "how are you doing that?"

"I'm vibrating the aura in my hands rapidly, I found out I could do this just a week ago, been perfecting it ever since. It's deadly, I can pierce through any amount of armor with it." Sasuke explains to Ozpin as he got ready, "even big shots like you."

"Oh, come now, I'm a lot tougher than steel." Ozpin quips in return as he dropped into a fighting stance, looking at his cane on the ground, which went not unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke.

 _"_ _Get ready, he'll be going for his cane."  
"I already know, you just don't get sloppy."  
"Go!"_

Naruto and Sasuke ran fast as both reached for their weapons, Ozpin smirks as he snapped his fingers and slowed down time around them as he jumped back. Grabbing his cane his semblance just ended in time to block Naruto's first strike with Kurama. Spinning his cane around as they broke away from each other he then turned to Sasuke and blocked Ryujin which sparkled with electricity.

Out of the of his eyes Ozpin observed Naruto load a Gale and Burn dust crystal into Kurama via its revolver system. Flames spun away from Kurama as Naruto spun it around, with the boy charging full force behind Sasuke.

Ozpin brings out an Ice dust crystal, throwing it into the air as he smashed into it. His entire cane became like an ice sword, he blocked and slashed at Naruto and Sasuke both. All of three deadlocked with each other as Ozpin used one hand to hold them back, smiling as Naruto and Sasuke growled.

Slowly he felt himself getting pushed back, then saw something amazing happen, Naruto's and Sasuke's aura started to mix with each other. Purple and red flowed between them, slowly Naruto and Sasuke pushed him back from there.

 _"_ _The power of the bond,"_ Ozpin realized as he was getting pushed back, _"Indra and Ashura!"_

"Woooaah!"  
"Raaaahhh!"

Ozpin was surprised to hear Naruto scream with Sasuke, he saw a lot of aura channeled around his throat, was this form healing his injury?!

Both pushed him with both spinning around as they did and launched a Vacuum Punch between them both. Ozpin barely blocked it, but it had the desired effect of sending across the stadium, slamming him into the side.

Naruto and Sasuke nod toward each other, they switch sides to where their right and left hand could be next to each other. Slowly, taking a deep breath, both activated their technique. It was worth a shot as they placed their hands near each other, with Sasuke vibrating all the aura while Naruto spun it around.

A mass of orblike lightning formed in their hands, but something different, it blew wind from all around. Slowly, Naruto and Sasuke nod, then look at Ozpin as they got ready. The man got up from his place in the wall, his eyes widen as Naruto took them nearer with his semblance.

He got ready, placing barriers of multiple layers around himself as he charged toward them, forming pure aura all around him in his own sort of cloak. Naruto and Sasuke roar out as they thrust their shared palms forward.

"Gale Storm!"  
 _"Gale Storm!"_

Ozpin's first barriers cracked with ease, the attack expanded out as it started to crackle lightning around it, but inside of his mind's eye, he could see Naruto's and Sasuke's aura levels starting to take a nose dive. He just needed to endure, but his thoughts were broken off that when the next layers broke apart.

 _"_ _Incredible,"_ Ozpin felt his second to last layers go, _"was this the power of the ancients? The power of you and Heiwa?"_

 _"_ _Simply,"_ Ozpin felt his final layer start to give out, _"awesome."_

His last layer gave out just as Naruto's and Sasuke's attack dispersed, both falling forward as their aura crackled around them. Breathing hard as they felt their body lock up, both struggled to move, which ended the spar between them and Ozpin.

"This entire match lasted five minutes," Ozpin tells them while still maintaining his True Instinct state, "that's how long you both can maintain True Instinct."

Both looked up and nodded.

Naruto, however, got up first, instead of backing off like Sasuke, he took a deep breath while looking right at Ozpin. The man became stunned as Naruto tried to push out more of his aura, slowly flickers of orange bounced around him, then like a flame, it ignited all around him.

Sasuke watching this nodded and walks to stand beside Naruto, "we don't quit on one go, Ozpin."

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath like Naruto, and then just like with him his aura ignited. Ozpin puckered his lips, he was colored impressed, watching as both boys' powers swelled up once more.

Opening their eyes, both pairs of golden eyes locked with Ozpin's own, and he chuckled.

"So, round two, very well…let's begin." He said as he blocked them with a barrier as they immediately attacked.

Blocking them with rapid movements of his cane, but he is stunned when Sasuke deflected his cane away and he gets batted away by Naruto as a result. Naruto and Sasuke both take a deep breath as they both started to somehow draw out more power.

"Narutooooo!" Sasuke screams as he made Ryujin go into fan form, taking a step back as he got ready to sweep it in full view of him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he formed a Rasengan and ran hard at Ozpin, the man's eyes widened as Sasuke slung the fan in view with all his might. A massive gust of wind blew just behind Naruto, but the blonde turns around toward it, reversing the spin of his Rasengan.

Ozpin was forced to do something he hadn't done in a long time, he put his cane away and started to move his hands in an array of seals. All of this went unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke, but what the reason for it was that Ozpin was the wind get absorbed into the Rasengan.

Slowly four large blades emerged from the ball of energy, it grew larger as well to where Naruto had to flip upside down as he jumped up, letting the force of the remaining wind carry him. Right as the blonde slung himself toward Ozpin, releasing the bladed ball that was a Rasenshuriken, Ozpin slammed his hand into the ground.

As the ball headed for him a large wall of stone emerged, blocking the attack, thickening as the attack started to expand out into a large sphere of wind. Tearing away at the stone fixture, along with the stadium, with Ozpin getting pushed back as a result.

However, he smiles as he then stumped, _"time for a lesson, a magical style called Jutsu. Earth Style: Rock Shower!"_

Naruto looked up, barely dodging the large stones as he broke some of them heading toward him, but in the end, there was too many as he got hit by several. Sasuke tried his best as well, but soon got buried by them, all the while Ozpin landed on the ground.

Taking a deep breath Ozpin realized that he had dropped out of his True Instinct state, much to his shock, but his shock was more when Sasuke and Naruto burst from the stones that laid on top of them. Out of their own True Instinct states as they ran at him full force.

"That's enough!" He yells as he stops them with his semblance, but Naruto exits the effect by using Instant and appears directly behind Ozpin.

The man barely blocked several kicks by the blonde, all the while he dodged several counters by Ozpin himself, both dueling with their fists just as his semblance's effects ended. Sasuke came into the fray as well, he kicked and punched Ozpin with just as much ferocity as Naruto.

He grabs both of their right arms, twisting them into an iron bar as he stood behind them and then kicked the back of their knees in. They fell to their knees, both grunting, struggling in his grip. With Naruto and Sasuke finally calming down, Ozpin let them go.

"Boys," Ozpin said, "what got over you?"

"We just wanted to keep fighting," Sasuke said as he turns to Ozpin, "wow…we did a number."

"Yes," Ozpin looked at the nearly destroyed field of the soccer sized stadium, "you did."

* * *

Naruto was laying in a park with Ruby laying next to him, both were just laying down and watching shooting stars fly by. He turns to her, smiling, cuddled closer to her. She smiled while laying her head on his shoulder, watching as the stars shined brightly.

"I see Vulpine," she pointed out, "isn't that your symbol Naruto…cause you're a fox a Faunus."

Naruto chuckled, looking at her as he signed, _"our symbol vixen."_

She laughs, "I could get used to that pet name, Ru-Ru."

He stuck his tongue out, then noticing another constellation in the night sky. Ruby noticed it as well, it was of The Great Tiger Khan, obviously what Sienna got her family name in Naruto's eyes. But, it also represented in his mind, Blake.

"Oh, look, there's my sister's! Draco. You know, they say Draco was real and that he gave his heart to keep a human man from dying, and for his kindness, he was blessed to be in the heavens." Ruby tells Naruto as she smiles warmly while turning toward his face, "but…I am in heaven right now."

Blushing, Naruto simply pushed his lips onto hers, taking comfort in being with the one he loved under a silent moon.


	76. Chapter 76

Loud music played in Little Jay's room as he was home with his Uncle Cardin, the young boy was chuckling as he finished doing something. He then laughs with gitty as he held up a newly rebuilt computer, walking into the room where is uncle was.

"Uncle Cardin," Jay hands him the computer, "I fixed Vel's computer."

Cardin's eyes widened, "I thought you were just joking Jay, I gave you a busted hunk of junk."

"Mom saves scrap, plus I can do a magic trick with metal," Cardin eyed the boy in amazement.

"You," Cardin pointed at him, "can do magic with metal?"

Jay nodded, walking over toward a small metal cube, grabbing it and then smiling as he focused hard. A light blue glow appeared around Jay as the metal began to bend, stretch, and shape into a heart. He laughs like the child he is, not realizing that he had awoken his semblance over the week Cardin had been watching him, and it he was indeed a natural with it.

 _"_ _No wonder he's in advance placement classes,"_ Cardin chuckled as he patted Jay's head, "well can't wait to tell your mother when she gets home."

"Oh, really…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mom worries too much, I don't want her to worry anymore."  
"Jay, your mom will be happy for you, do you know what you're doing?"  
"Magic?"  
"No, buddy, you're using a semblance."

Jay's eyes widened, "s-semblance?! I can use a semblance, oh man, really!"

"Yeah," Cardin patted his back, "think about this, in a few years you could go to Signal."

"Oh yeah, I can be a Huntsman, and give my mom a good home!" Jay stated as he pumped his fists, "Uncle Cardin, will you and Vel be married before then though?"

Cardin blushed deep crimson, "th-that's an awfully short time."

"Where is Vel at, Vel is fun to mess with."  
"Why you little!"  
"Ah, crap, sorry uncle!"  
"No mention it, hehehe, you're like your dad alright."

Jay lowered his head, "I wish I could've met my dad."

Cardin sighs, giving the boy a sad smile, "he'd be proud of you standing by your mother. Probably slap the heck out of me for a lot missed chances, but that's the past, I'm here to pest you for a very long time…alright?"

The little boy nods, "yeah, love you, uncle."

"Love you too, nephew, wanna go meet up with Vel somewhere?" Cardin questioned Jay as he smiled brightly, "go and find you a Halloween costume."

* * *

Coco was listening to techno music in the mall, she was in a Halloween, she is bouncing with her step, smiling as she looked at the costume she had picked out. It was of a female pirate, kind of conservative, but fashionable.

"Damn, this will look sexy on me," Coco hums aloud as she looked at the girls.

Ruby, Nora, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Sakura, Zelda, Fu, and Pyrrha.

Nora was grabbing a costume that was like a nurse, she looked at it, smiling brightly while concocting a plan to capture-I mean-make Ren fall in love with her a little bit more over the course of weak before Halloween night.

"I found mine, look at it, just what the doctor ordered!" Nora exclaimed as she looked at the size, "oh perfect fit."

"Well," Weiss then looked at the costumes, "I've never celebrated Halloween outside of my home before."

"What, C'mon, really?!" Ruby exclaimed, "it's awesome, and it's also my birthday!"

Weiss, along with several of the other girls stared at her, "that does explain a lot."

"Aw," Ruby rubs the back of her head, "I was a born trickster."

Yang laughs a little bit, "you could say that she was a _treat_ , eh?"

Weiss smacked her face, "the puns are not strong with you today."

Blake was humming as she went through several costumes, then stopped humming as she found one of a Mistralian princess, the ones that used to be like in the old ages a few hundred years ago, running and snatching it before Weiss could grab it.

Yang grabs a bikers costume, complete with the leather jacket and fake tattoo set, "oh wow this is off that one game."

"Um," Ruby rubs her chin, "isn't that Hell Raiser's costume in Death Fighters Eleven?"

"Yep, mine now," Yang stated as she folded it up in her arms.

Ruby smiles as she rubbed the back of her head, "me and Naruto are going matching as something called Kitsune."

"Oh, you mean like Foxman off Death Fighters Eleven? Do they even make a female version of those, I mean FoxMAN, no Foxwoman?"

"Well, actually, there's DLC that allows you to change certain characters gender into a female counterpart. I'm going as Foxwoman, and Naruto is going as Foxman, hence Kitsune." Ruby says matter-of-factly as she eyed her sister, "you and Lee matching?"

"He's going as an old-timey fighter pilot, same leathers, and stuff."  
"Neat, can't wait to see you two dancing!"  
"Aww, Ruby, we'll be good dancers, but have you and Naruto slowed danced before?"  
"Yeah, at the Lantern Festival in Konoha."  
"Oh yeah…Konoha, I miss hot springs come to think of it."

Weiss picked out a costume, finally, it was of an old-timey vampire clothing and stuff. Fake fangs, she smirks and then folded it around her arm.

"Found mine, I'm going to be a vampire!" Weiss announced as she kind of showed the costume of her choice, "can't wait!"

Fu came back around the corner, revealing a very revealing demoness costume with the fake contacts and all, she got a whistle from Coco who howls when she got Fu's attention. The mint haired girl just laughs it off, waving her off as well, folding the bag around her arm.

"I'm gonna be sexy, fun, and very drunk. So," she then clicks her tongue, "who's going to make the spiked punch?!"

Yang raised her hand, "how are we going to do that without Glynda being in the way?"

"Oh, you didn't here, Glynda went on vacation!" Fu announces as she spreads her arms out, "and since most of the people at the party are eighteen they're allowing alcohol!"

* * *

Glynda was laying back in a lounge chair, looking the crashing of waves from a Vacuo Beach Resort, she sighs as she sipped her Mimosa. Finishing it off she lifted her sunglasses up, looking at the server making rounds on the beach.

"Iroquois, darling, another please." Glynda beckoned the man over, "a little bit stronger this time."

The man nods, "yes, of course, Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda chuckled as she watched the man walk away, letting loose as she sighs, "this is the life."

 _"_ _No brats, no drama, no more obscene tournaments until Vytal, most importantly of all I don't care what happens at the Halloween party this year. Let them get drunk,"_ Glynda chuckled as she settled a little bit, "they'll be crying and begging me to come back early."

"Then I, Glynda Goodwitch, shall hang up the scroll as they call." The server came back over with her drink as she speaks, she smiles and takes it, "thank you kindly."

"Ms. Goodwitch," the man bows, "enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you…ah…thank you."

* * *

Pyrrha was looking at various costumes, sighing, "can't seem to find the right one."

"Well," Blake looked at her, "wanna try looking a little girlish?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked at her friend, blushing slightly, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, let's say that Jaune gets a knight costume."  
"What makes you say that?"

Both looked at each other, sighing, "Jaune."

"So, I should go as a princess?"  
"Bingo, and there's an older Vale princess costume right there."  
"Oh, really, incredible."

Pyrrha smiles and walked over to it, noting it as beautiful as a Halloween costume. Taking a deep breath, she reached out, grabbing it, folding it under her arm. The redhead smiles, only to see a blonde haired young woman that she knew from school near her.

"That's a beautiful dress," the young woman says, "fit for one such as yourself…invincible girl."

"Do…I know you?" Pyrrha asked as she watched the woman grin a little bit, onyx eyes looked right at Pyrrha's greens.

"No, but my name is Cinder Fall, it's nice to meet you at last. Say, are you getting a costume for the party?" Cinder questioned as she smiles, "I and my friend Emerald here are needing help."

"Hiya," Emerald waves, "it's so awesome to meet you!"

"Well, um, Cinder you're certainly beautiful. Perhaps, you'd have a flare for…um…nobility?" Pyrrha questioned a little bit, rubbing her head out of nervousness.

Cinder smirks, "I love the way you think, come on then introduce me around. I never really get time to meet fellow women from school, and since we're here by chance, might as well make friends."

* * *

Itachi was the first to tack down Merlot, appearing out of the man's shadow using his semblance and striking hard and fast. Merlot's eye widened as his cyborg eye locked onto the threat, he barely managed to counter Itachi, but the man simply dodged the counterattack.

Itachi flipped the blade he had in reverse grip, striking Merlot's metal arm, both clashing as he stepped back and pulled his longsword out. Merlot smirked as he charged with his longsword, only for Itachi to skillfully parry and cut the man's metal handoff.

The sword dropped with it, but when Itachi went to move Merlot's hand started to glow brightly, and then it all went white as a loud bang was heard.

Merlot was running hard as he managed to get away from Itachi during the brief encounter as several Green Grimm came to his aid, but they were quickly slaughtered as Qrow dashed in and cuts them apart.

Several robots drop down, readying weapons, only for them to be destroyed when Sienna drops down and blows them up with her semblance. She then whips her Urumi and slices Merlot's robot arm off. The man reaches for a pistol, smirking as Sienna had little time to react, only for Itachi to appear in front of him and then take a literal bullet for Sienna as he felt Merlot squeeze the trigger.

The bullet missed any vital organs thanks to Itachi's omen state allowing to maneuver against it, but it still hurt like hell as blood leaked from his mouth. They had been tracking Merlot for over an entire week, brief skirmishes occurring over that entire time, his aura levels had been low.

"Get your paws off me," Merlot ordered Itachi, "get off!"

Itachi just reached back and headbutted Merlot hard as he broke the man's nose. He was knocked to the ground, the pistol falling out his hands, and just before Merlot made another move Qrow and Sienna were on him.

Their weapons pointed at his head, Qrow glaring right at him, "you move…you die."

"I surrender," Merlot held up his human arm, "just spare me."

"You worthless piece of trash," Sienna growls, "you killed good men and women for your experiments."

Merlot chuckled, "Grimm is the superior species…never ending…perfect."

Sienna growled as she raised her blade up, ready to end this, however, her arm was caught by Itachi who shook his head. Sienna sighed, nodding, pulling away from Itachi as she walked away. The raven-haired Uchiha heir grabbed Merlot by his hair.

"If you try anything," Itachi glared, "I'll deal with you personally."

* * *

Yang was walking with Pyrrha as they watched the sunset a little bit, "you know Jauney would've probably appreciated you walking with him more than me."

"I know, I told him I was sorry, I just wanted advice."  
"Advice?"  
"D-dating."  
"Ooooh…okay, well just be yourself."

Pyrrha blinked, "that's it?"

"Yeah, how do you think Ruby and Naruto have been working out so good? Plus, there's me and Lee, we're pretty much feeding off each other, and his constant energy keeps me in high spirits. If anything, Pyrrha you should claim your man, because lords know we won't be young forever, besides your drop dead beautiful in my opinion." Yang told Pyrrha as they walked, "so just relax and take it easy, just don't go using sex to start a relationship…"

"Um, Yang, I've noticed something and I'm sorry if it bothers you. When Naruto started dating Ruby you kept such…tight grips on her habits, why?" Pyrrha asked as she looked down at the ground, "I was born the only child, I don't know what it's like to have a sister."

"Well, Pyrrha, I wasn't really liked before I came here. In fact I had a hot temper when it came to my younger sis, because I was scared. Anyway," Yang bit her lip as she stood there, "there was this punk asshole named Kiba Dogwood. He was a junior and I was sophomore at Signal, he convinced me to start drinking one night, peer pressure ya know."

Yang took a seat on the park bench, Pyrrha followed her, she just stared out into the sunset. Taking a deep breath, she nervously chuckled, it wasn't like Yang to be nervous.

Nodding she turned to Pyrrha, "he slipped something in my drink, I was fifteen. I woke up, the next day, naked. I woke up with bite marks all over me, scratch marks, and…a used condom near the little mattress I somehow ended up on."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, putting a hand over her mouth, "you were…raped?"

"Yeah," Yang bit her lip, "he and his friends."

"H-how did you know it was more than one?"  
"I, well, I had a kit done and was given Plan B."  
"Yang, oh my gods, I'm so…sorry…I…"  
"Pyrrha, you're fine, I don't talk about it as much as I should."

Pyrrha looked at the ground, "does Ruby know?"

"Not exactly, my dad and I kept it hidden, she was already devastated at losing our mother. She was depressed, scared, and I needed to still be the strong sister. So, for a while, I shut down when it came to boys. Well, that was until Lee, he kind of had that purity that was infectious…you know…so…I fell hard. It was a bonus," Yang says as she leans back, "that'd he knew Naruto for a while."

"You completely trust him, alone, all the time with Ruby?"  
"Yes, I've resigned myself that my baby sister is growing up, and she'll grow curious to it all anyhow."  
"Well, at least you know, she has a good guy."  
"Yeah…"

Yang took a deep breath, "we've never found Kiba or his friends."

"So, they're still on the lose?!" Pyrrha almost gasps, "perhaps we can track them down and get justice Yang!"

"No," Yang took a deep sigh, "I can almost tell you that they are dead."

"Why?"  
"My mother, Ruby's mother, is the one that raised me but isn't my biological mother."  
"Oh, so, you are half-sisters."  
"No, we're sisters, there is no half."  
"So-sorry, I meant no offense."  
"None took."

"I don't know if my actual mother loves me, I don't know if she even cares to know me, but for three guys to just disappear…something was afoot ya know. Perhaps, I don't know, she's just afraid I'll reject her. It's not unfounded, I hate her for being out for so long, but at the same time I know my dad is hurting all the time due to mom. It's," Yang shook her head, "always been a damned if you do and damned if you don't situation for my family."

"So, you're just trying to be a big sister toward me?"  
"Heh, take my advice girly."  
"Yes, I shall, thank you."

Pyrrha got up, "you are coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to watch the sunset, for now, I'll catch you back at Beacon." Yang said as she watched Pyrrha nod, walking away, "see ya Pyrr…"

Yang sat there, but then noted Naruto coming down with the group of boys, all of them having their costumes. Sure enough, Jaune had a knight costume, which was a perfect match to Pyrrha's. Lee broke away from the group, walking over to her, carrying his pilot coat.

He took a seat by her, "hey Yang."

"Hey bushy brow," Yang chuckled, "how was your day?"

"Not too bad, yours?"  
"Not bad, just a lot on my mind."  
"Naruto wanted me to tell you something, it's a special gift for Ruby, on her birthday."  
"Oh?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head, "he's in a rush to get some sleep since he has a mission tomorrow and he needs to break Cardin in."

"I see, I'm not too worried, so what is it? New rifling units, new gears, I mean he pretty much got her birthday present with Crescent Rose being upgraded. Which makes me curious," Yang leaned against Lee's shoulder, "what is it?"

"A promise ring," Yang suddenly shot from his shoulder, "what?"

Yang looked at him, "my little sis is getting a promise ring?"

"Yeah, is that bad?"  
"Hell no, I am happier than a wolf in a sheep farm."  
"Hahaha, that's funny, but I'm glad you're happy."  
"Thank you, so, do you think Amira will have a boy or a girl?"

Lee chuckled a little bit, "boy."

"Oh, I was thinking girl," countered Yang as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, guess we'll have to wait and see, but in the meantime ,we should get back. We've got a training session tomorrow after my mission," Lee tells her, and she then clutched his arm, "Yang?"

"Lee, do you love me?"  
"Yeah, of course, why?"  
"I lied to you before we…you know…"  
"O-oh, wh-what?"

Yang took a deep breath, "I've never cheated on you if that's what you're thinking."

"No, of course not, never…but what's wrong?"  
"Just a long story."

Lee took her into his arms, "I've got all the time in the world for my Dragon Lotus."


	77. Chapter 77

Cardin ran beside Naruto and batted a Beowulf in the head as Naruto jumped off his shoulder, the blonde launched burn dust laced kunai into the air a large Nevermore, to which it swiftly dodged as the knives burst into a flaming explosion.

Twitching his lip, as if cursing, Naruto landed back down on the ground and took out Kurama in time to smack a couple of Beowulfs away before pole-vaulting toward Lapis as he cut through several Beowulfs with the crystal blades he manifested from the ground.

Lapis saw this, smirking as he reformed one of the swords into a shield, allowing Naruto land on it staff first and inverted himself. His dust revolver loaded Trap Combo into the staff. He flipped from the shield before landing on the ground and smashing his staff into it.

The direct the staff pointed was at a large group of fast-moving Creeps, when they roared out Naruto just smirked, watching as the ground gave way to stone spikes that had formed from the dust crystal's influence.

He then switched the combo out to Spear Combo, watching as water jets at the at end hardened to razor-sharp ice points. He backflipped and then aimed at a Beringel that was charging at Cardin, the blonde threw the spear and hit the beast in the head.

It died instantly, but as it fell and started to dissolve, Rock Lee grabbed Kurama. The bowl head spun the staff around and hit several Beowulfs that were coming toward him. He then smirked as he activated the dust revolvers and loaded Scorch Combo.

A trail of flames followed the staff movements as Lee went through with his semblance, bashing and setting alight various Grimm that came from the woodworks of the forest.

Naruto landed on the ground and dashed toward Cardin, the young man nods at his teenage leader and then Naruto used Instant to appeared behind him. He spun two kunai in his hands as he got ready, while Cardin activated his semblance.

Hard Light formed around him and Naruto since he was near, the blonde smirked as he lunged himself at a Beowulf, the demonic wolf biting into the shoulder of his Hard-Light armor only to get several kunai stabs to the neck as a reward.

Cardin spun his mace around as he bashed against several Beowulfs, taking several hits but still easily standing due to his semblance. He spun on his right foot and delivered a powerful head shattering mace strike to a Beringel when it tried to attack him.

A large Alpha Cyclops emerged, knocking over a tree, it was covered in armor.

"That's our target," Lapis tells everyone and then got ready, "we'll need to break that armor!"

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath, and suddenly a loud screech filled the air as his golden cloak formed around him. Lee came to his side, activating Lotus: Level Four, and Lapis smirked as he bumped fists with Cardin and gained Hard Light armor as a result.

Naruto looked at everyone, mouthing, _"Yellow Devil!"_

Lapis nodded and quickly freed his hands from his crystal weapon and shield, smashing them into the ground. He gives a mighty roar as large crystal structures appear around the Cyclops, then around its legs to hold it in place.

Naruto's now golden eyes stared right at the beast, smirking he charged with Lee as the older teen ran to keep up, both found themselves running equally as they saw beast launch its arms at them. Attempting to smash them one of its boulder size fists, but Naruto formed a Rasengan in both of his hands and leaped forth.

He smashed one into the fist and watched as its armor broke, and then turned and used the other. However, not holding it, he launched it and watched as it grinds its way through the giant cyclops's flesh and its armor falling flat into its arm.

Lee was doing the opposite and began to rapidly punch against the armor, shattering it with each punch, "Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

"ORA!" Screams Lee as he then kicked the armor, breaking it and the arm near the shoulder, making the beast's only two weapons besides its maw useless.

Naruto flipped off the beast, watching as Lapis struggled to hold it, but then watched as Cardin charged forward, he spun once before launching himself toward one of the beast's legs. His Hard-Light armor covered his mace, adding to it and making it so much lighter and stronger. He screamed as he impacted it on the leg of the beast.

The armor shattered, along with the beast's leg, and as it fell forward Cardin retreated before getting near its head and breaking the armor off there. He then turns to the rest, running backward as he did, and watched as Lapis smirked.

"Final Phase," Lapis roars as his aura covers him, "PILLAR FALL!"

The pillar of crystals that had been around the cyclops fell, holding it down and they grew spikes that held it in place. Naruto looked right into the beast's one eye, he then took a deep breath as his aura grew around him.

Slowly, he channeled every bit of that aura into his right hand, a large red Rasengan formed before he saw the others apply their aura to it. Slowly, what was red, turned yellow. Naruto then ran with Lee as the bowl head got ready to launch Naruto.

The blonde jumped up, then felt Lee kick his boot and gave him a mighty roar as he sent his team lead careening toward the beast. The Cyclops roars out as Naruto held the Rasengan in front himself, like a mighty sun in its eye, and the blonde smirked as he smashed right into it.

He used Instant to get away as the explosion occurred, a mighty blast that took out the crystal structuring around the beast. Team Naples Yellow stood together, all four bumping fists, it was a successful formation test run and mission.

* * *

The tiny town they had just helped was holding a celebration, Cardin's mouth watered as they brought out large pieces of cooked and glazed ham. Naruto was content with the noodles and fish he was getting, while Lee and Lapis were waiting to devour the venison they were brought.

It was deer season.

The mayor of the town, an elderly man walked toward the boys and guards, "ah young Huntsmen."

"I wish to thank you for helping the town of Cassardis, from the bottom of our hearts, we thank you. So, drink and enjoy the food, and we will make sure you're on the first Bulwark back to Beacon tomorrow. So," the old man raised a glass, "a toast to a job well done."

The boys nodded, taking a drink, with Naruto having water along with Lapis, Lee and Cardin had a beer. The two boys threw their glasses back, holding them up, the guards did the same. The entire town was in celebrations due to the death of that Alpha Cyclops they came to be known as Demon of Bones.

Naruto was digging into the noodles as everyone started to eat, he was happy to have helped this small town, and they were very welcoming. Reflecting most of Patch, Naruto was wondering Taiyang would be popping in from somewhere, he told the man he had been on the island.

If he didn't, he'd understand, the man was busy with his paperwork from his students. Signal's time of examination was this year, they were usually theoretical and academics and that took a lot of the man that was Taiyang.

Naruto finished his noodles quickly, yawning as he stretched, he turned to his other team members who were enjoying the festivities. Taking a deep breath, getting up, he watched as Cardin turned toward him while the young man was drinking some beer.

"Naruto," Cardin cheers with the beer in his hand, "you aren't leaving are ya?!"

Naruto nodded, signing, _"I need time to think of stuff."_

The blonde teleports away, much to Lapis's sighing, he then turned to Cardin. The younger man smiles as he holds up his glass of water, watching as the crowds were getting flirted at by women, and then noticed as a couple of rather beautiful girls came toward them.

"Hey, you're those Huntsmen, it's a pleasure to meet you. So handsome," One sultrily says as they showed some skin, "you busy later tonight?"

Lapis waves her off, "sorry, I'm engaged."

The girl rolls her eyes, looking at Lee, "how about you then?"

"In a committed relationship, sorry." Lee apologized as he bowed his head before quickly digging back into his venison.

Huffing, she then turned the burnt orange-haired young man that was Cardin, "and you, soldier?"

"In a committed, loving, relationship with my girlfriend. Sorry," Cardin took a sip of his beer, "I've no time for whores."

The woman huffed, walking away, "screw you then."

Cardin shrugs, "yep, and have fun with a guard somewhere."

Lee turned to Cardin, "not going to lie, she was rather beautiful."

"Yes," Cardin says as he took a sip of his beer, "but I've grown too close to Velvet to simply ever think about another woman. I wonder where Naruto went, not like him to leave a celebration."

"Gah, I'm sorry Yang," Lee says as he looked at them. "Naruto has got Ruby a promise ring, and he's probably going to write something for her, because well…he can't speak the words he wants himself."

"Aye," Lapis held his water up, "a silent moon in the faces dozens of loud stars."

Lee nodded, "indeed, it's rather sad…wish he could get his voice back."

"Same."  
"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Naruto was looking at the shoreline, taking a deep breath in the cold winter air, and then looked at the piece of paper he had. Taking a moment, slowly bringing out some headphones, he began to play some soft music help his mind think of what to write to Ruby.

Leaning against a tree and biting the pen he held, slowly he began to press to paper. Should he write a love letter, a poem, a babble of words? He didn't know, it wasn't like back in Konoha, they've gone fully close with each other.

It was becoming harder as well to resist temptation, but raw potatoes helped with that problem. He took a moment to just lean against the tree more, steady his hand, and then wanted to just take a moment to stare at the setting sun.

Red, mixed with orange, and with various other colors of pink, white, dark blue, and even a little yellow mixed into it all. Her birthday was this next week, falling on a Friday, and they had managed to get themselves matching costumes.

The party was going to be awesome, but he chose to abstain from alcohol during the event, just in case Ruby indulged.

It was for her protection, alcohol was the lower of inhibitions, and Naruto didn't want the first being drunk out of their minds. That would make it not special, it wouldn't make it right. Sighing, he just pulled the pen away from the paper.

Sighing, he looked at the blank canvas for his words and then nodded as he pressed the pen back to the paper.

 _"_ _To the most beautiful rose in the garden._

 _On the first day we met, I was scared to talk to you, nervous, tongue-tied, and was afraid to say the wrong things. You've shown me the better parts of myself, the amount of love I have for you is boundless, and you've shown boundless patience with me._

 _One day, with the gift I'm about to give you, I promise to always be faithful. Never will another woman catch my sight, you've captivated me since the moonlit night I saw you walking by. The beautiful face, matched with beautiful silvery doors to an even more beautiful soul._

 _I'm happy to say that I love you, that I want you to be with me, and that you're my rose in that garden we call life. Me, well, I'm just the orange tulip, unworthy. But, to all things still, be it fate or even destiny. I am glad to have met you, that when everything works out, I want to take us somewhere between forever and never-ending._

 _To you, my love, happy birthday._

 _Your love._

 _Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."_

Naruto smiled, looking at it as he folded it and put it into his pocket.

* * *

Cardin was sitting with Velvet in a movie theater, watching a new animated movie Velvet wanted to see, it had been a couple of days after his mission and he had a little bit of extra cash to treat her while setting up his apartment.

Since Beacon closed after every year, and with the year nearly over, he needed a place to stay. Ozpin offered him a dorm room, but Cardin turned him down, he didn't deserve the kindness after how he started that year.

So, he did what men did, did the right thing, and began to make himself a home. He and Velvet have been dating nearly two months now, Coco eased up on him a little, but others were still wary of him. The teen looked at the movie, laughing when the hero got knocked into a puddle of mud.

Velvet did the same thing, then came the musical part of the movie, she hummed as she leaned against him. He heard her sing plenty of times, she had a beautiful singing voice, perhaps even more beautiful than Weiss.

Weiss had been professionally trained, while Velvet was just natural, and he loved it.

The movie was toward its end, the puddle of mud had been formed by the heroes romantic interest since she loved to play jokes on him. He got out of the mud, inciting a mass of "aww" from the people as he dragged her into the mud pit and kissed her.

Thus, ending the movie.

* * *

Cardin and Velvet walk out of the theater, she had her arm around his, "did you like it?"

"Yes," replies Velvet as she snuggled closer to him, "it was perfect. Happy two months."

"Happy two months to you too," Velvet placed a kiss on his cheek, "hehehe."

"So, can't believe we'll be wearing matching costumes, Seven Deadly is great."  
"Yeah, my Elizabeth, it is."  
"Oh, shut it, my Meliodas."

"Hey, Cardin," Velvet slightly blushes, "I need to go get something really quick. It's a secret, ya know."

"Oh, okay, sure." Cardin said as he rubbed the back of his head, "want me to wait here?"

"Yeah," Velvet kisses him quickly before running around the corner.

A few minutes passed, she comes jogging back toward him, holding a candy bar out to him. He rubs the back of his head, smiling as he takes it, both start walking toward the Bulwark station area. Cardin then stretched out as he finished his candy, looking at Velvet with a smile.

She then stops, "hey Cardin, is there a chance you're coming back to Beacon tonight?"

"Nah, gotta get my apartment together, after Vytal ends I'll be living in it for a good minute." Cardin said as he rubbed the back of his head, "sorry Vel."

"Well," she bit her lip, "mind if I go with you tonight? You know, help you out and stuff."

"Su-sure, I guess," Cardin says as they turn away from the Bulwark station and began walking the opposite way.

* * *

Cardin was walking into the door of his apartment, it was not small, but not big. It had a small kitchen, a good-sized living room with boxes, and even two bedrooms with one bath. She looked at the containers on the ground, it contained family photos.

"My mother stopped by," Cardin says, "she found out where I was and delivered to me. She said that she was sorry for all the things she said but believed I was making a mistake still to trust Carmella."

"You're a good brother, Cardin."  
"I'm told I'm a good uncle."  
"Hehehe, probably the best, Jay got his semblance?"  
"Yeah, it's kind of like Pyrrha's, but it's more like manipulation of metal rather than controlling."  
"That's cool…"

Velvet saw that Cardin had a T.V set up on the wall, "they let wall mount here?"

"Yeah, got it cleared with my landlady, she's a good old gal. She's a Faunus by the way," Cardin says as he looked at the complex, "it's a work in progress."

"Heh," Velvet chucked as she looked at it, walking away from him for a moment.

She noticed a music player, "oh, hmm."

She clicks the play button, slow and oddly romantic music played on it, it was Samuel Cooker of all people. A Faunus artist, very famous for the blues he made a few decades back, back when slavery was coming to an end.

"You like Samuel as well," Velvet smiled as her ears waved with the music, "you know this about his human girlfriend living him."

"I know," Cardin says as he walked toward her, "but I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon."

He smiled as he offered his hand, "care to dance?"

She took it, both began to slow dance to the music, she was wrapped in his arms as she began to sway side to side. Laying her head on his shoulder as the song changed after it ended to Benison Carline, with Velvet smiling.

"That's one of my favorite songs too," she looked at Cardin, "want my opinion of this place?"

"Sure, go ahead, Vel."  
"It could use a woman's touch."  
"Oh, really?"

She smiles, leaning closer to him, "yeah…"

She and he began to kiss him, softly at first before they deepened the kiss. Slowly Cardin lost the will to hold back and kissed her with tongue involved. She giggled and did the same as she reached down and gripped his shirt.

Both pulled away, with them breathing heavily, a heavy blush on their face.

"Vel?" Cardin watched as Velvet as pressed into him a little bit.

"Cardin," Velvet brought her mouth to his ear, _"make love to me tonight."_


	78. Chapter 78

Cardin and Velvet were under the blankets as they moaned with each other, sweat rolled down their bodies as they made love. The bed Cardin had was a small twin, it was also springy, and it was squeaking each time Cardin thrust into his lover it would squeak louder and louder.

Velvet grabbed him by his hair, pulling him her lips, moaning as he went faster and faster. She had several hickeys across her neck, while he had a bite mark over his left pec from they got a little rough at the beginning of it.

Scratches, some bleeding, were on his back from he had taken her virginity and she needed something to claw at for stress relief from the pain. He didn't care, Velvet wasn't now only his girlfriend, she was his lover.

He loved her.

He was going to make sure he fulfilled her wants, her needs, her desires for the night. Her little candy bar trip wasn't what it seemed, especially when she revealed that she had bought a box of condoms since she felt that she was ready to take it to whole other level with him.

She was laying on the pilling taking her hands off him to reach behind and grab the headboard as it started to hit the wall. Her moaning, sometimes screams, got louder as she turns bright red. Her rabbit ears were drenched in the sweat from her head as her hair was wild behind her.

"Oh, please, please! Cardin," Velvet moans as she feels Cardin going faster, "keep going!"

"Vel…Vel! I'm trying, oh Gods, I'm trying!"  
"I know, I know!"  
"Oh, Gods, I love you!"  
"I love you too!"

Cardin took her hands off the headboard, gripping them with his own as he lowered himself, pressing his forehead against hers as they continued making love. He looked right at her, slowly bringing his lips to hers as he felt the end was near. He pushed her hands on top of the pillow, kissing her more and more as they kept going.

Both of their ends were near.

Velvet and he shared a very deep, loving kiss, as they wrapped their arms around each other. Then slowly both spasmed before Cardin slowed down, stopping completely soon after, kissing her still as he held her close.

They rode at their ending with each other holding onto their bodies close, his chest hugged hers, while she was breathing onto his neck. Slowly, removing himself, he then laid by Velvet and cuddled with her facing him.

"W-wow," she breathes, "so this…was…sex?"

"Y-yeah," Cardin breathes, "Velvet…whoa…"

Cardin then looked right into her eyes, "Velvet…thank you."

"Huh," Velvet scooted closer to him, "why?"

"You complete me, you make me a man, for being my woman. Despite all that I did, the wrongs I committed, I feel as I don't deserve you…but here you are…an angel." Cardin brought his hand softly to her cheek, "my scarlet angel."

"Cardin," Velvet brought him close to where he could lay his head on her chest, "you learned from your mistakes. You became a man, you did what was right, and became a better person…I'm just glad to be on your journey."

"Our journey, Vel, our journey. My love," Cardin kisses her shoulder, "my heart…my sea…"

Velvet clutched him a little bit, "so-sorry, still kind of…riding the wave…"

"Me too," Cardin tells her, "but we won't be having a Lapis situation anytime soon."

"I think Lapis will take care of Amira," Velvet looked at him, "but…let's say…what if?"

"Then I'd do what a man's supposed to do Velvet, take care of you…"  
"It's a little different, considering I'm a Faunus, and you're a human."  
"Is it, really?"  
"Society thinks were an oddball, and you know how Naruto said his childhood was…"  
"Well, then, I guess I got to kick a few asses."

Laughing, Velvet just keeps him wrapped in her arms as they cuddled, "me too…"

* * *

Ozpin was busy looking at a man with corn rolls, the said man was wearing a white suit, was muscular and was accompanied by a man named Junior. The man was looking at The Headmaster of Beacon with a promising look and then looked at his assistants dressed in business attire rather than their usual club clothing.

"Miltia, Melanie, would you ladies care to get my briefcase?" Junior asked as he watched the girls bow and then grabbed the briefcase.

They walked in synch, sitting It on Ozpin's desk, opening it up to reveal documents and contracts.

"I see," Ozpin says as he looked at it, "so you can provide some security on school grounds for any of my students that may get a little drunk?"

"Why of course," Junior says, "you're offering five hundred thousand liens to one of the biggest bashes in Vale when it comes to teenagers. I know plenty of your students that have out of school boyfriends and girlfriends."

"We could do business," Ozpin says, "but with this money, I'm giving you I need incentives as well that you'll be able to provide quality entertainment without other vices being used such as loose women."

"Alcohol, good music, and some good memories. I am not going to lie, you don't take bullshit sir, I understand that. I do run," he looked at Miltia and Melanie, "a very dubious side to my business. The pleasures of skin bring more money than any amount of alcohol will."

"But, rest assured that my women choose their profession, I don't engage with gangs in the sex slave trade. Then again, a lot of my women's clients are very well known politicians, so whose the real criminals?" Junior questioned with some sense, "not that I'm insulting you, sir."

"Oh, you're not, I agree two wrongs do not make a right. So, this gentleman here, what's your name, sir?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the paperwork.

"I'm Killer Bee," the man stated, "but my DJ name is Honey Glaze."

Ozpin chuckled, "a rather interesting, if not fitting name."

"Why thank you, see Junior, this man gets it."  
"Bee, we haven't got a contract signed with him yet."  
"Ah, come now, I'm sure this man is just wanting the kids to de-stress before the tourney."

"You are quite perceptive, exactly, which is why I'm allowing liberties I never normally would on any other occasions. This year is proving to be rather stressful, we've had a few student deaths, and some of them joined with a terrorist group and all that. So, I'm throwing a better party than I usually do, let people destress and calm down before Vytal." Ozpin said as he took a moment to clean his glasses, "so if I sign this what's the deal entail on the side."

"Hehehe," Junior laughs as he handed some folders to Ozpin, "some dossiers on the people you wanted."

"Ah, thanks gentlemen," Ozpin then takes a deep breath. "You're hired."

* * *

 _"_ _This is, this is, DJ Honey Glaze!"_

A DJ was playing Halloween music in the cafeteria after it had been converted into a party room, many of Beacon's were in the middle of it all dancing, while Ozpin had dressed as a mafia boss for the occasion. He was also holding the door open for newer students coming in, watching them join the party, and some even coming in with their girlfriends.

Fox came in wearing an archaic soldier's uniform that was from before The Great War, he was escorting Coco who was already heading toward the dance floor in her pirate costume, flaunting herself out there in the crowd as she started to dance.

Cardin was with Velvet at one of the tables, eating some chocolate covered cherries that Oobleck had been preparing in mass for the event. In fact, he prepared a lot of treats, having frankly overloaded with caffeine to maintain for the event.

The ground rules for the party, especially for the alcohol being served, was that no one was to get too drunk. If they did, they couldn't go to other parts of Vale and must remain within the school. Ozpin was making sure that Port, Peach, and Nurse Joy were enforcing the code of conduct for the event.

Yang was on the dance floor with Lee, dancing to the rapid techno music playing in the background.

 _"_ _Trick or treat, so sweet, my oh my you look cute in those sheets."  
"Will you be my ghoul tonight, oh my, my heads buzzing in fright."  
"Freaks, demons, and dark children come out."  
"The nights still young, all vampires, it's time to play." _

Lie Ren was dressed in a ninja costume, bopping his head up and down to the music while Nora did the robot to the beat. Dancing near Ren to get his attention, which she did, both started to dance together easily enough.

With Nora starting to mimic some of his own moves as the music picked up, both back to back as they danced in almost synch to bumping of the music. The students then got closer and then started to dance in sync completely.

Naruto was near them as he danced with Ruby, finding it difficult to keep up with the music in their uniforms for the evening, but Ruby was easily getting into a rhythm with the music. She waves at Ren who smiles and waves back after a brief pause with Nora.

Zelda was wearing a masquerade uniform, she had a birds mask on her face as she stood talking to Link who wore a hawk-like helmet over a Knights uniform. He smiled at something she said, then clutching the mask and began laughing at something else.

"Oh, Zel, you're don't have any words that fail do you?"  
"Not now, give me some time on that though."  
"I doubt that seriously, you're a born stateswoman, while I'm just a born warrior."

"You'd be surprised sir Link, some women love warriors, care to go dance? With me, of course," Zelda held her hand out, with Link shrugging and taking it.

Zelda and Link got to the dance floor, the woman started to dance a little bit trying to find her beat, but then stood there stunned as Link got down on the floor. The bass drops as he does a handstand before spinning n his head.

He switched off hands, kicking air around him as he spun on them before rolling forward as the bass drops again. He then began to dance to the beat, looking behind his shoulder at Zelda, and then she blushes when he winks.

He then shimmied as he near Zelda, holding his arms up and body rolling to the beat, "this is how you dance to beat milady."

Zelda tried to copy his movements, finding them difficult, but doable over a few tries and times to the beat.

 _"_ _RAISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AI-bam-bam-bam!"  
"Damn, damn, he kicked the can."  
"Hey there, bae, time for this party to kick."  
"Do your zombie dance, walk with me, give me a little bite kiss."  
"I wanna see you, looking my demonic form an eye, give me a hiss!" _

Naruto grabbed Ruby's hands, both traded pushes with them, stepping to the music as she found him copying her footwork. She smirked as he twirled her around a moment, she then did the same to him, much to his surprise.

Dipping her down as he was pulled back toward her, sharing a quick chaste kiss, he brought her back up before lifting her into the air. He spun on his foot one time, then brought her back down as they shimmied in unison to the music.

Yang and Lee got near them, both easily dancing in synch to the music. Yang and Lee did handstands together before kicking their legs to the beat and jumping off them before landing in a dual pose with their arms waving side to side.

Fu was dancing on a table as she held two cups in her hands, stepping in place to the music as she drank them both in unison, then dropping off the table to do a body roll as she twirled herself to Han. The tall teen was bopping his head to the music, wearing his Guts inspired costume from a show called Berserker.

However, noticeably absent, was Jaune and Pyrrha, along with Lapis.

* * *

Lapis was sitting in his shared dorm room, on the scroll with Amira, talking to her as he smiles. Blowing a kiss to her, "I miss you."

 _"_ _I miss you, you are having fun?"  
_ "Nah, I'm too Amira sick, plus I don't want to go to a party with other women if you're not in it."  
 _"Aww, baby, speak of baby…"_  
"Yeah?"  
 _"I'm starting a bulge, but meh, more cushion for the pushing, right?"  
_ "Hahaha!"

"Yeah," Lapis kissed the screen, "but I prefer your lips."

 _"_ _Oh, and where?"_  
"Mm, well on mine, but I can think of other places."  
 _"Wraaah~"_

Lapis chuckled, "Cardin did well, he managed to perform Yellow Devil with us."

 _"_ _I see, well that's good, hopefully, I'll see you soon."  
_ "You will, I sent your family tickets to the tournament, I listed you as my fiancé on the paperwork needed."  
 _"They approve it?"  
_ "Yep."

He laughs, "Kushina is happy, she's becoming a grandmother."

 _"_ _That's good, so my family wants you, and your family wants me. Guess we're set, hopefully, you get here, and we can get married, work on our life."_

"Amira, you are my life, my love, my lady. You are my sea," Lapis kissed the screen, "and did you hear about Ruby's present?"

 _"_ _Yeah, Yang told me, figured I wouldn't say anything."_

Lapis smiles, "well, I'm probably gonna get some shut eye it's night here after all."

 _"_ _The desert nights here are colder than usual, please, get here when you can…love you."  
_ "Love you too, Ami."

Pyrrha threw up into a can, "can't believe I end up getting sick."

"It's okay Pyrrha, it happens to the best of us, you are going to be okay." Jaune said as he took the can, sitting on her bed as she groans, "besides you got me playing nurse."

"I got this to match you," Pyrrha says as she groans, "we should be having fun…at least you should be."

"Pyrrha, I am here on my own accord," Jaune tells her as felt of her forehead. "Fever has gone up a little bit, plus you're flushing a little bit."

"Jaune," Pyrrha looked up at him as she saw his smile, "you can go have fun…I'll be okay."

"Nah uh, nope, not without you. You're my best friend Pyrrha," Jaune got a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead, "you're not getting rid of me."

Pyrrha nods, "Jaune…what if I wanted to be more than friends?"

"Huh?" Jaune looked at her, she looked beautiful in the costume despite what was going on.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, "I've liked you, since day one here…"

"Pyrrha," Jaune looked at her and then smiles, "I've kind of liked you as well…"

She looked up at him, smiling slightly, "do you want to go on a date?"

He chuckled a little bit, "sure, movies before the tournament?"

Pyrrha nodded, "yeah, but you're buying the snacks."

"Nah," Jaune states as he crossed his arms, "I'll pick up the tab. You did too much for my butt anyway since I first got here, you helped me become what I wanted, a Huntsman. I would've never made it this without you, you are my encouragement."

Pyrrha nodded, smiling as Jaune placed a hand on her cheek, "get some rest."

The redhead blushed deeper, closing her eyes and then nodding off.

* * *

Ruby hadn't touched one drink tonight, she was being led out of the party by her boyfriend, who seemed to have a blush on his face. The blonde stopped as they stood on a walkway and faced toward the decorated courtyard.

"Ru," Ruby looks at him with a smile, "thank you."

Naruto turns to her smiling, rubbing the back of his head as they had some sweat on them from the dancing. The blonde watched as a redhead girl came walking over toward Ruby, waving her hand, her green eyes seem to have an unnatural light.

"Hello, friend!"  
"Oh, hey Penny, how's it going?!"  
"It's been super okay, just got done with a checkup and ready to join the festivities!"  
"We're having a party in the cafeteria."  
"My records indicate today's your birthday, happy birthday Ruby Rose."

Penny reached into a pouch on her side, "I got you a rose."

"Aww, thank you, Penny!" Ruby graciously said as she took the rose, penning it in her hair a little, "does it look good?"

Naruto and Penny nodded, then Penny turned to Naruto, "hello Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto waved in greeting, and then she looked at the two, "am I what they call…cockblocking?"

Both teens eyes went white and white, with both blushing a deep crimson, with Ruby suddenly have images popping into her head. A small nose bleed occurred from Naruto, despite looking the same and holding a good poker face was fairing no better than his love, and then finally Ruby caught up with reality and sputtered with a cough.

"Um, Penny, where did you hear that from?"  
"Oh, Ruby, I have been net looking up terms teens used."  
"Right…but, no you're not."  
"Okay then, I'm going to go indulge in debaucheries at the party!"

Ruby watched as Penny walked off, "yeah, you go do that…Penny! Woohoo…"

Ruby turns toward Naruto, she saw where he had a nose bleed, chuckling with a blush as she snapped her fingers to bring him back to reality.

"Remnant to Ru, Ru to Remnant, get your head out my clouds," Ruby said as she watched Naruto shake his head and then looked at her, rubbing the back of his head with a laugh.

The blonde took a deep breath, then reached into his costume and got a sealed letter out. He looked at Ruby, reaching over and then kissing her cheek, then backing off as for to grab the letter. She blushed, looking at him, and then opened it up.

"To the most beautiful rose in the garden," she blushed at that as she looked at it, "oh…Naruto…"

"On the first day we met, I was scared to talk to you, tongue-tied, afraid I would say the wrong things. You've…shown…me the better parts of myself. The amount of love I have for you is boundless," Ruby teared up at that, quivering a little bit, "and you've shown boundless patience with me."

"Naru…" Ruby felt her cheeks heat up into a soft blush, "do you want me to continue?"

Naruto nods, holding his hands behind him, not letting her see him reach into his back pouch. Slowly she took a deep breath, and then went back to the letter.

"One day, with the gift I'm about to give you, I promise to always be faithful. Never will another woman catch my sight, you captivated me since…that…moonlit night," she had to stop when she realized what he meant, "you mean that night we walked by each other in Vale…you…"

Naruto nodded, watching her melt a little, he then watched her go back to the letter.

"The beautiful face, matched with beautiful silvery doors to an even more beautiful soul…" She looked at him as she read it aloud, "I…don't think I can continue without crying, Ru."

Naruto looked right at her and mouthed, _"you can if you want, but remember I'll be here to hold you."_

"I'm happy to say that I love you, that I want you to be with me, and that you're my rose in this garden we call life. Me, well, I'm just the orange tulip, unworthy. But, to all things still, be it fate or even destiny. I'm glad to have met you, that when everything works out, I want to take us somewhere between forever…and…and…never…ending…" Ruby started to cry as she held the paper closer to her.

She then choked out the last parts, "to you, my love, happy birthday. Your love, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

When she moved the letter away from her face her eyes widened when Naruto had a small box held in his hands, his arms outstretched with his hands cupping the object like it was something very precious. She looked at him, then to it, and he smiled warmly as she tentatively took it.

"Ru…by," her lipped quivered when he tried to speak her name, "I…lo…ve…you."

She opened the box when she took it, she broke down with a smile and teary eyes it was an opal ring in it. Taking it out of the box Ruby then slid it on her finger, looking at it, then to her boyfriend. He had a smile, but then she found that he was also teary eyed.

"Naruto, is this a promise ring?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh…Naruto…this…is…"

She then pumped her fists, tears flying out of her eyes as she smiles brightly, "the best birthday ever!"

Ruby lovingly reached out him as he took the box out her hand, slowly cupping her cheek as the two shared a deep and loving kiss under a moonlit starry night.


	79. Chapter 79

Airships flew over above Beacon as its students all looked up as they did, all of them bearing the Atlas Military Symbol on their sides. The students watched as several Bulwarks descended all of them landing at the pads for their Bulwarks which had been moved.

Ozpin was standing in front of the school, watching a Bulwark land in the courtyard. Descending from it was various Huntsmen and Huntswomen. All dressed in full military uniform, all giving a salute as a cybernetically enhanced man walked down the bay door that had opened.

Behind him was the leader of the group of Huntsmen, she had white hair, icy blue eyes and was watching as various robotic forces descended upon the campus. All of them marching and formed a column on the main walkway in the courtyard.

"James "Jimmy" Ironwood," Ozpin puckered his lips, "a flashy entrance upon Vale's territory don't you think?"

"A mere flex in my country's power," James Ironwood said as he held his hand out, "old friend."

Ozpin chuckled and took the man's hand, shaking it, "of course. Come then, I'm sure Ms. Schnee there can take over, let us talk about Vytal Island."

"Agreed, she'll be here later today, hovering above Beacon like a majestic diamond in the sky," James stated as he walked with Ozpin into the academy.

Various students looked around, all of them then just started to tentatively go about their business. Some looking up at the ships in awe, others averting their eyes, while some Faunus students just sunk a little in their stomachs.

However, the yell of a girl caught Winter's attention as she looked up to see a blonde Faunus running with a red cape in his hands. Behind him was a girl using some sort of semblance to bounce around while he teleported around to avoid her.

"Naruto," the girl yells, "give me back my cape!"

Suddenly teleporting in front of Winter the blonde was then tackled by the girl, she giggled as she sat on top of him and got her cape, "hah!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow up, then she realized and blushed as she quickly got off him, "you planned that!"

The blonde shrugs, winking at her playfully and then got up as well. The Schnee that had been identified by Ozpin earlier walks over towards them. She holds a stern face as she looked at the two, coughing to get their attention.

"Excuse me," she looked at Ruby, "is this young man bothering you?"

"Whaaa, no, sorry about this. I just declared war on my boyfriend for Vytal, so he decided to snatch my cloak," she turned to the blonde with puffy cheeks.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I won't beat your face in, Naruto, get ready for the tournament!" She declared with unmatched enthusiasm, "and when I win, I'll kiss the bruises!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, signing, _"if you win, Ruby."_

Huffing, Ruby turned her head upward, "if I win, Naruto?! Ha, I got the best team Beacon, of course, we'll win! Then after the smoke clears, you and me, dinner at a great place to where we can just relax…look at the stars…"

Naruto and The Schnee looked at each other, then back to Ruby as she went to daydreaming, she was wearing the promise ring on her necklace. She caught herself, glaring at him with a playful puffy cheek as she put her fists on her hip.

"I see your games, you, but you will not use my love for you as a weapon!" Ruby declared and then she crossed her arms, "so get ready Ru!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, walking back over to Ruby and then grabs her before dipping her down. Placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips before raising her back up with a smile on his face, while she giggled.

"I will indulge for this day only, sir, but tomorrow is a war I say!" Ruby loudly declared once more, making every one of the other Huntsmen and Huntswomen around the Schnee sweatdrop.

"Ruby, Naruto, what are you two doing?" Weiss asked as she came walking around the corner, "wasn't bad enough I caught you both making out…and…now…WINTER!"

Naruto and Ruby looked toward Weiss, then to the person, Weiss called Winter and noted the similarities. The woman, however, had a stern lip as she stood up straight, looking at her little sister with both an analytical study and pride.

"Dear sister, use a more ladylike tone."  
"Y-yes, mam…"

"How do you know these two hooligans here?" Winter questioned Weiss as she crossed her arms while nudging at Ruby and Naruto with her head.

"Hooligans?!" Ruby shrieked a little bit, "whaaat!"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "shut up Ruby. Sorry, dear sister, she's my Team Leader, and that's her boyfriend. They um, well, have been my friends day one here…sort of."

"Sort of?"  
"Sort of…was…"  
"Yes, I already know, but as for the two."

Ruby and Naruto looked at each other, breaking apart in front of Winter and Weiss, bowing their heads a little in apology. Taking a moment to get herself situated Winter then nods at her team, they began to run around and secure the area of any unknown people, just in case.

Winter smirked, her stare commanded people, "now Weiss have you enjoyed your time from home?"

"Very much so, dad isn't here, is he?"  
"Of course not, well not yet at least, let us just hope he stays a while longer in Atlas."  
"What a relief…"  
"So, is it because you have a found a boy?"  
"Huh, n-no, not yet."  
"Ah, well, the right will come along."

They then heard crashing from behind them, looking back they saw a man with jet black hair holding a head of an android and tossing it. Winter and Weiss growled as they walked away while Naruto and Ruby were back to playfully arguing.

The younger of The Schnee marched up to him first, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hi, Ice Queen."  
"Excuse me, but who do you think you're talk-oof."

The man pushed her out of the way, chuckling, "shh…not you…her."

Winter upturned her head, "Qrow Brawen."

"Winter "The Ice Queen" Schnee," he playfully insults, "so looks like Ironwood can graze Beacon for once."

"At least he calls every once and a while, why do I have reports of you working with Itachi Uchiha, Sienna Khan, and a legendary Huntsman named Dante?" Winter questioned him as she crossed her arms, "your job was to subvert."

"And, well, I'm subverting. Sienna went back, Itachi is getting ready for a wedding, and Dante's girl is pregnant with the child of his adoptive son. See, information report, boom…" Qrow held a stack of papers, "and by the way…captured Merlot."

"Bullshit," Winter spat, "like you could capture Merlot. You're a drunkard, a sleaze, and a perverted fool."

"Hey, for the record, I'm the drunkest perverted fool in the land…not A Blah-Blah." Qrow mocked her a little hit, giving her a light chuckle, "but you can continue being a desk jockey."

"What was that?!"  
"Just saying, you know, the general needs all best mates on hand…wait…admiral…what is Jimmy nowadays?"  
"General, and what are you implying?"

"Pfft, you're clueless girly," Qrow continued as he rolled his eyes, "rich women are always a little…extra."

Winter's right eye twitched, "are you implying I'm a whore?"

"No, I meant in personality, but if the shoe fits…" Qrow dodged a rock thrown at him by Winter, "a rock?"

"Yes," Winter stated, "a rock."

"Let ye with the eternal PMS cast the first stone," Qrow religiously declared and then turned to her and winked, "am I riling you up yet?"

"Watch your tongue," Winter warned him as she reached for her sword.

Qrow stuck his tongue out, keeping one eye on it and one on her, "I'm watfhicng mughth toungth."

Winter growls, "are you wanting me to take it!"

"Which way, deep or shallow?" Qrow had to dodge Winter as she charged at him, he easily dodged a couple of slashes.

He laughed as he stuck his tongue back at her, then flipped back to avoid a thrust, "too slow."

Winter growls as she activated her semblance, a glyph appeared below her feet as she dashed along an ever-increasing amount, she nearly got Qrow, until he used Full Moon to defend him by slightly poking it out to his side.

Turning on his heel, removing it in its sword form, he clashed with Winter as she growls. Both clash weapon quickly blows traded between them became sparks as they became blurs in the small circle of students gathered around them.

Ruby ran over with Naruto, "Weiss what's going on?!"

"Some crazy idiot just attacked my sister."  
"Oh no, that's…my uncle Qrow!"  
"What?!"

Ruby went from being concerned to cheering her uncle on, "kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "show him respect, Winter!

She had trouble keeping up with them as they dashed about, but her boyfriend, on the other hand, had his golden eyes out and began to see them move much slower than they normally would. Still, fast, but his True Instinct reflexes were kicked in and he could see them because his brain processed the rate of their movement faster.

Qrow licked his lips as he continued to block her until she kicked him in the face, he then smirked with a bright smile as he came up unharmed. Dodging several kicks and slashes, Qrow thrusts his blade forward only for Winter land on top of it and then backflip while kicking him in the chin. She jumps away as Qrow uses the gun off his weapon and fired a rather large round at her.

Running on the archways all around the courtyard Winter watched from her side as Qrow broke past the circle of students and began firing at her. Winter dodged a few of the rounds, deflecting one as she then ran up the wall of an arc to gain higher ground.

The raven-haired Qrow sighed as he jumped up on archway and took aim, but then Winter dispersed mist around her from some ice dust mixing with burn dust. He looked around before she came charging out from it, she slashed at him to which he barely dodged.

Qrow smirked as he kicked her away, delivering his first blow but then got blasted away by her semblance. He flies, smirking as he flipped backward and put his feet on the sword as he slammed it into the ground and rode it.

Flipping off the sword he grabbed in time to start deflecting a swarm of white birdlike creatures as Winter summoned. Smiling as he managed to easily deflect him then charged, surprising Winter when he cuts a piece of hair off with the tip of his blade.

His eyes flash red as he backed away from her, watching her prepare to charge at him before he notices something, he then puts the blade away much to the crowds' disappointment. He then motioned for Winter to come at him, which she did.

"Schnee!"

The woman stopped inches away from Qrow's throat, "oops, the kids made too much noise."

"Yes," Winter turned to General Ironwood, "General Ironwood, sir!"

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"I was dealing with a belligerent drunkard, sir!"

"Um," Qrow raised his hand from behind her, "she attacked me first. I seem to recall, Ms. Schnee forgets that I am _peaceful drunk,_ not an angry one."

"Is that so," James turned to Winter, "Schnee with me."

"Yes, sir!" Winter then walked with the general, turning around before flicking Qrow off with both fingers as she walked away.

Ozpin was standing there, "Qrow, you too. As for you all, we've got sanctioned fights at the coliseums going on if you wish for pre-tournament matches, they even have popcorn."

Many of the students dispersed, but as Qrow started to walk toward Ozpin, Ruby came rushing toward him and wrapped around his arm. He looked at her, she was excited to see him, then noticed a bleeding on his cheek.

"Uncle," Ruby pointed at his cheek, "you're bleeding."

"Eh, just a few lovely taps." Qrow wiped the blood off as his semblance began to heal him.

"You miss me?!" Ruby happily questioned as Qrow brought his arm to where he can look at her, she had her puppy dog eyes out.

He chuckled, "no."

Ruby let him go, "big meanie, love you though."

Qrow ruffled her hair, noticing a promise ring on her necklace, "hey…hey! You ain't getting married, what the hell is this?!"

"Huh, oh, that's a promise ring uncle."  
"Promise ring, wait…who…I thought Tai was joking…"  
"Huh?"  
"I need drinks, where's the lucky guy?"

Qrow turned to see Naruto following him close behind, he jumped slightly, "jeez you're a creepy bastard when you just walk behind someone!"

Naruto signed, _"you can drop the act, I told her about it already."_

Qrow's face fell, "oh that swells, spoil the fun of it all."

 _"_ _She was,"_ Naruto blushed a little as he looked at Ruby as they walked, _"persuasive."_

"You two used protection, right?" Qrow questioned them, both their faces lit up bright red, "oh God I'm gonna be a great uncle…"

"We haven't done it yet!" Ruby nearly yells as she thrashes arms about, "came…close…though…"

Naruto blushed brightly, in fact, his inhibitions were lower than normal today, and if Weiss hadn't walked in they'd probably started losing more clothing. He had Ruby down to her bra and shorts, and he was just in his briefs along with his usual cargo pants at that time.

Then Weiss came in, killed the mood, even after he tried killing it with the vegetables he ate.

But, perhaps it was just how it was meant to be, he was more than content to wait for a better time. She was as well, sex never was a dilemma in their relationship, though he wouldn't call it sex if he ever had it with Ruby.

Qrow looked at the blonde, "so lover boy, you got my niece a nice ring…working on a house yet?"

"Naruto is not marrying me yet, uncle Qrow…stahp." Ruby squealed as Qrow ruffled her hair a little bit more, "ruffling my do."

"Hey, I have the best do in the land."  
"What if Naruto stole it?"  
"I'll kill'em!"

Naruto laughs, then looked at her, _"would you like me with shorter hair?"_

"No dum-dum, I love your hair, it's a soft pillow for me," Ruby said blushing, and then laughed as she held his hand.

Qrow stopped for a moment, watching them, "hey you two go off somewhere, I gotta meet head honcho."

"Alright uncle, hey!" Naruto suddenly snatched Ruby's cape again, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze give me my cape back this instant!"

Qrow laughs, remembering how Taiyang was with Summer, he then frowned at the memory a little bit as he gripped his hands.

* * *

"Your man is the most insubordinate ass hat I have ever seen, we're lucky to even say he wasn't compromised!" Ironwood yelled at Ozpin, "but then again I'm not just reading these and he worked with Sienna of all people?!"

"Hey," everyone turned toward Qrow, "kitty cat ain't bad. She's got some claws, but she's not horrible, misunderstood really."

"What right do you have even escorted her around!"  
"Well, Salem went after her, and Itachi is now her problem."  
"Salem went after her…"  
"Yeah, because one of her own is a little cock sucking traitor."

Ozpin pinched his nose, "must you use such language Qrow?"

"Meh," Qrow shrugs, "besides I got Merlot."

"That isn't exactly lying," Ozpin offered up as he crossed his arms, "but still you should've reported in more."

"I couldn't, I mean think about it, if I did and Salem's spies would've noticed me. So, ergo, rescued Itachi Uchiha. Then kicked Salem's clone's ass, then went and kicked more ass, got drunk almost got laid a few times. Oh, and before anyone makes a fuss, no I didn't try to bang Sienna. Kitty cat doesn't like me that much," Qrow stated as he took a drink from his flask, "she does have the hots for Itachi though."

"How would you even know that?!"  
"She mumbles in her sleep."  
"Oh, my dear Remnant…shut up…"  
"Hey, look, if you're jealous Winter…"  
"I am not jealous, gah, you're such a pig!"

Winter was flustered, "what classy woman would want a drunk pervert!"

Rolling his eyes, Qrow shrugs, "you'd be surprised."

"Can I please leave this room," Winter looked at everyone, "I am about to kill him."

"He should be shot, if you were one of my men, I would've had it done a long time ago," Ironwood stated as he looked at Qrow.

Chuckling could be heard, Qrow mimicking a gun with his fingers, "if I was one of your men Jimmy I'd shot myself at the start. What's that survival rate again, oh, one in three?"

"I've lost good men to unfortunate planning and situations."  
"You've lost good men because you're just a high-born piece of shit that doesn't actually know how to run an army to save his ass."  
"Why you…"

"No, seriously, you act like your so brilliant. Let me tell you something there, if I hadn't captured Merlot, a renowned expert in technology, Salem would've had a backdoor to your androids and robots. So, you're welcome, thank you very much!" Qrow bows in mockingly, "and if I hadn't gotten Sienna and Itachi out we'd be in some really fucking deep shit."

Glynda pinched her nose, "he has a point, Salem's ability to turn people into Revenants puts us at a unique disadvantage since they're easy to hide."

"But they're savable, so don't get bloodthirsty." Qrow stated as he rubbed the spot on the back of his neck, "I should know…"

"Look, Qrow, Atlas is helping Vale secure everything as Vytal Island is getting ready to come here. So, let us just calm down, and relax. Please," Ozpin gets up and looked at them, "so please just calm down."

Qrow waved them off, "whatever, I'm going to go hang out with my nieces before they grow too old for me to deal with their own brats."


	80. Chapter 80

Salem stared at the grand barren wastes in front of her giant castle, she watched as several red lights lit in the sky, smiling as Skybuses landed in the wastes. It was all coming to fruition, her lackeys have been doing more than a good job, and the fall of Vale wasn't far from the cards.

First Beacon, then Vale City, she would splay the archaic blood of the old king's family on the castle walls they stilled lived in. With her own Fall Maiden, she could then take the artifact that had some of her power sealed into it. Release it and absorb it, and then slaughter even more.

The Skybuses were turned off as several people with Control Grimm in their backs bowed in front of Salem, she stood up like royalty and raised her hands up. The Grimm Army that had amassed in front of her, Beowulfs, Beringels, Creeps, Deathstalkers, and even King Taijitu.

However, two stood out, a large dragon in the middle of it all, and a large eight-headed snake she affectionally called Orochi. Taking a deep breath, she then heard silence as The Grimm stared up at her, all waiting for a message from their queen.

"Phase One has been completed, soon my children and my servants, soon Vale shall no the wrath of The Demon Ashura. The One Who Swims In Darkness, She Who Lost Her Soul, The Dark One, The Black Sun Wielder, The Dark Goddess, and The Destroyer! This is a war, a war that humanity foolishly thinks they've been winning, but their reliance on technology is their hubris! For when their robots turn against, their drones in the sky rain hell upon them, their automated defenses shooting down the ships they pride themselves upon, then and only then will they cry out for a savior. But," Salem unleashes her Ashura Form, **"They will only find the demon they've created!"**

 **"** **I want their grand floating island felled from the sky, into the ocean. I want the blood of their ultimate traitor, Ozpin! His head be on a pike, his wounds left open as he screams, for he is the one that humanity used to kill my child a long time ago! The Traitor of Taiyo, The False Prophet, The False Savior, and blight to my world!"** Salem's voice boomed as her black cloak whipped, nine spinning Truth Seeker orbs behind her.

She soon deactivated the cloak, having activated it out of anger, she then turns to her Revenant. Hazel, Summer, Lavatera, and a newer face. The woman looked slightly familiar in the visions of her beast back in Konoha, she smiled.

"Topaz," Salem speaks as she looked right at the woman, "joining me means that your son could die."

"Lapis is no longer my child, he had his friend kill his own father, there is no mercy. The codes of my people shall be enforced," Topaz bowed to one knee, "your will, be done, Goddess."

Tyrian howls in laughter as he comes up the stairs to the join them, "yes, her will be done!"

Salem chuckled, looking right at Tyrian, "soon it'll be play time."

"Good," Tyrian bowed, "because I want to kill players with that fox boy some more!"

"So long as you bring him to me, if he doesn't join me willingly extinguishing the light permanently this time isn't a bad card either." Salem laughed as she then faced the blood-colored moon above her, _"soon…"_

* * *

Naruto was getting fitted for a suit, it was going to be an orange tuxedo, he rolled his eyes on how the fabric felt. He'd much rather wear a traditional Konoha uniform for the evening, but Ruby had asked to wear a tux, so did Yang, so here he was.

The tailor nods, "you've got a healthy frame, I have the suit just for you."

The tailor rolls back in his chair, walking up from it as he neared the tuxes and pants, looking through them as he found a red undershirt, orange tux, a blue tie, and black pants. Slowly he walked back to Naruto, he then grabbed a pair of shoes on the way.

"You're wishing to buy, or are you wishing to rent?"  
 _"Rent."  
_ "Ahh, I see, forced into this?"  
 _"My lovely girlfriend wanted me to wear a tuxedo to the dance."  
_ "Happy girl, happy life."  
 _"I do what I can."  
_ "Pish posh, we all do friend, now go and give it a trial run."

Naruto walked into the dressing room as Lee came out, wearing a green tux, blue undershirt, and red tie, and black pants as well. Lapis was coming out of the dressing room, looking at himself in the mirror.

He wore a blue colored tux with a yellow undershirt, he had a golden tie on as he looked at his smoother black pants. The young man turns to the tailor, smiling as he walked toward him, bowing slightly in respect and with regal posture.

"Sir," Lapis laughed slightly, "I'm gonna buy this one."

"Ah, the young father to be, this can easily double as a wedding suit."  
"It's my plan, my fiancé is coming back to Beacon early, ahead of her parents."  
"Oh, splendid."  
"Yes, indeed.

Lapis turned to Naruto's dressing room as Cardin stepped out his, he wore a red tux with an orange undershirt, blue tie, black pants. The young man stretches, looking at the dressing room Naruto was in as it clicked open.

Slowly Naruto emerged, eliciting a whistle from Lapis, "Ruby's gonna melt her heart at you."

Naruto smiled, signing, _"these itch me pretty bad."_

"Hahaha, don't worry, perhaps you could shed these clothes tomorrow night with her." Cardin said as he patted Naruto's back, watching the blonde blush deeply, "and don't worry about it too much Naruto, you and she are like two peas in a pot."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, stilling blushing as he signed, _"I'm trying to save myself and she is too. We want it to be special, not because of hormones or anything, but Weiss kind of saved us yesterday."_

"I heard about that, she ran out of the room, blushing mad. If she wasn't going to interrupt, hate to tell ya, Blake was on her way. Kitty would've been a lot worse because she'd either beat you, or she'd started taking pictures with her scroll…probably the latter. So," Cardin stretches and yawns, "tomorrow is the dance, then the tournament."

"Speaking of dances, Cardin, you sly dog."  
"Hmm, Lapis?"  
"I know that way you've been acting with Vel, hehehe, congratulations buddy."  
"Well, thanks, she's an amazing woman."

The tailor leaned against the wall, "you know if you buy them since I'm hearing so many good things, I'll give you all a twenty-five percent discount."

Naruto, Lapis, Lee, and Cardin looked at one another. With Naruto sighing as he got his wallet out along with the others, then smiled, it was for Ruby.

She never requested anything hardly, so how could he refuse this one little request?

* * *

"You know Coco," a tailor says as he leaned back on the door of his shop, "you ever want to change professions my shop is always open."

"Ah, thank you Javier, but I'm having more fun being a Huntress. Save for today!" Coco yelled as she looked her little misfit tests, "today I get to do what I always wanted to do in my spare time, ladies today we are going full one hundred fashionistas. So, grab your ValeBucks, your honeyed tea, the low-calorie little morsels, unless you're Nora somehow, and let us enjoy the dressing."

Pyrrha was looking down at the ground a little, "I don't really want to go…"

All the girls looked at her, "eh?!"

"Look, as much as I love ballroom dances and all. You all know me, I'm not big on dancing, in fact when I was at a party in my honor I only went to the floor one time, and that was it. I was criticized for being a "dance snob" and I never really dance…since…well…" Pyrrha blushes as she looked down, "never really had time for boys."

"Aww, but aren't you and Jaune having a date tonight?"  
"D-date?"  
"Yes, Pyrrha, you're a little dense, aren't you?"  
"Maybe…"

Ruby squeals with Yang a little bit, "Jaune and Pyrrha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, come loves, then comes marriage, here comes little Pyrrha and Jaune in a baby carriage!"

Pyrrha blushes bright red at that, rubbing the back of her head, "t-t-that's a little…soon."

All the girls laugh a little, "ah c'mon Pyrrha, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, like Fu said, it'll be fine, in fact, lets get you going first!" Coco grabbed Pyrrha's hand as she started dragging her to a dressing room, "and to think I'm the first to see Pyrrha's goodies!"

"Woo!" Fu cheered as she laughs, "Wraaah!"

"Goo-Goodies?!" Pyrrha blushes even more, now radiating light somehow from the blush.

Coco closed the door behind them, leaving the rest of the girls to look around, Ruby then looked at the discount racks. Her eyes lit up, she couldn't believe her luck and found a great looking two-piece red dress which was sleeveless. It was a bit on the short side, but that was fine and grabbed it.

"Yang, look, holy crap it is my size!" Ruby announced as she looked at it, "Mr. Javier!"

"Yes, my young madam, what can I Javier De Rojas do for you?"  
"Mind if I try this own, with a pair of good dress shoes?"  
"Sure you can, I do have to say, I can already picture you with that dress…delicious."

Yang watched as Ruby blushed, walking over to the guy, "hey Javi…my sister has a boyfriend."

"Oh, she does, well congratulations"  
"A-ah thanks."  
"How long?"  
"Almost seven months."  
"Committed are we?"  
"Very much so…"

Javier laughs, "sorry, sorry I just noticed I'm making you uncomfortable. Anyway, I've been with mine for two years."

"Oh, is she good for you," Yang raised an eyebrow.

Javier laughed hard at the spoken words that were lightly laced with questioning venom, "well, remove the S from he."

Yang's mouth hung open, "oh wow, I'm an ass."

"No, no, I'm an extrovert…I ramble and say things too much. My boyfriend and I are happily together for two years, I am assuming you are the lovely sister, tell me what her boyfriend is wearing to the dance?" Javier questioned as he looked at Yang, his tan skin full of warm mirth.

Yang laughs, "red undershirt, orange tux, black pants with a blue tie."

"A man of culture, those are the colors of Menagerie's flag. My soon to be husband is from Menagerie, he's a wolf Faunus…and…ah…acts like it…" Javier blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "and there goes my mouth again hahaha."

Yang winks, "it's the best way to get down and done quickly though."

"Indeed," Javier blushes as he looked at Yang, "red would certainly go well with the orange. You two will be _amantes ardientes,_ I can picture it now. You two, on the dance floor, dancing to Vivaldi's Autumn. Him taking your hand, lavishing you with sweet nothings as he takes charge."

Javier spun around as he waltzes forward, "the music will pick up, the passion as well. He may spin you, he may dip you to steal a chaste kiss. Mm, I can see him now, as the slow part comes into the song holding you close."

Yang looked at Ruby, "this guy is good."

"He will take you by the hand, he will tell you that there is no one else for him, you are his ladybug…the other end of the red string, oh and the music shall pick back up. Stunning you with a brilliant spin as he picks you up, looking you in the moonlit eyes with his soft ocean blues. Romantic," Javier stops as he watched the other girls look at him, "and he will promise you the world at the end of the affair."

Ruby was gushing, "how did you know he had blue eyes?!"

"Because my dear, that young man, just left with his friends an hour ago. Naruto Namikaze, Cardin Winchester, Lapis Lazuli, and Rock Lee."

"Oh, Rock's my boyfriend, he said it'd be a surprise…care to let me in?"  
"No-can-do madam, I keep my word, and must say that you two are a match."  
"Aww...pooh."

Suddenly the door opens, revealing an alabaster haired girl with pale-yellow eyes, "guys!"

"Amira!" Everyone almost yelled.

"I'm just now arriving, I got Coco's message, sorry I am late." Amira said as she rubbed her head, "Lapis got me here early since he told me he wanted to dance with me in the ball."

"Ah, you must be the lovely fiancé he mentioned, I can see his tastes are solid to his color pallet." Javier offered his hand as he looked down at her abdomen, smiling, "a bun in the oven?"

"Y-yes, going into the second month now, in a week." Amira blushed as she looked at everyone, wondering why they were letting him be so…flamboyant toward her.

Yang couldn't hold it, "Amira, don't worry. Javi here is with a guy, so you're safe to let him spin you in here."

Shrugging Amira took the hand, allowing herself to be spun into the middle of the girls, "hey guys."

"Oh my god, Amira, we can see a bump!" Fu pointed out as she looked at her abdomen, "the baby is going to be big!"

"Well, um," Amira blushes as she looked at them.

"Lapis doesn't know yet, but the doctors in Vacuo are telling me that…um…the way my uterus is looking…since it is growing slightly larger than normal. They're saying, well," Amira bit her lip a little bit as she speaks, "my body may be saying that I could be…pregnant with twins."

The girls were floored, especially Yang, "holy cow that's the double trouble rumble tumble."

"Eh?" Ruby looked at her, "what?"

"Two kids at once, imagine if they have their father's semblance, no one is safe!" Yang had a fire in her eyes as she smiles, "they'll be a formidable force!"

Ruby caught on, then flames appeared in her eyes as well, "yeah!"

Amira sweats a little, looking at the duo of sisters, "well I'm just glad you're all happily in love. Perhaps Ruby, who knows, you'll be next walking down the aisle."

"Oh no, not for a while, I and Naruto want to take it slow. Oh," Ruby holds her necklace out showing the ring that had been added on to it, "he got me a promise ring."

"Ah, Opal, the stone of faithfulness. It seems that Naruto has a good taste in rocks, hehehe, where's Coco at?" Amira questioned as she looked at everyone.

"Dealing with Pyrrha," there was sudden loud "eep" from the dressing room, "whose nervous about the dance."

"Ah, didn't Jaune ask her?"  
"He did, she's just afraid to dance."  
"Ah, well, I can show her how."

"Pfft," Nora came walking out of a dressing room with a pink dress with a heart in the middle of it, "I'm a good dancer. I'll show you."

"Really," Amira walked over toward Nora, "you'd do that?"

"Yep, but first, I need some good matching pink shoes." Nora said as she looked at Javier, "oh Javier~"

Javier looked at the ladies and giggled a little bit, "yes Ms. Valkyrie~"

"Shoes fit for a queen of a castle please, sir."  
"Indeed, this queen needs some shoes, is thou expecting a king soon?"  
"Perhaps, lest he turns an ever-foul eye away from me!"  
"What a world, what a world!"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were watching the movie end, it was a happy ending, with the fox spirit finding that with the power of love he overcame the darkness inside of himself and defeated the demon king in a battle to save his love.

"Wow, that was epic," Jaune says as he gets up with Pyrrha.

"Indeed, it was, I hope they turn it into a series. Moonlight: Chronicles of The Fox King. Epic," Pyrrha says as she waves her hand in front of her as if envisioning it, "adventure."

"Haha, maybe we can be the actors?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, perhaps, can't wait to go dancing with you tomorrow."  
"About that, Jaune…"  
"Yeah?"

Pyrrha stops, blushing slightly as she rubs her arm a little, "I can't really dance."

Jaune looked at her, then chuckled, "I can help you learn tomorrow."

"Jaune," Pyrrha blushes as she looked at him, "it's just…I don't want to embarrass myself and you. I'm fair game, but I don't want that to happen to you, I mean…"

"Pyrrha," she looked at Jaune, "I'll make you a deal. If you come to the dance and dance one dance with me, I'll wear a dress."

"You wouldn't…"  
"I would."  
"Why?"

Jaune smiled, taking a deep breath before pulling Pyrrha close to him, "this is why."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as Jaune brought his lips to hers, she wanted to protest at first, but then she realized she was getting what she wanted. It was like fireworks, she couldn't help but reach and hold Jaune in the kiss.

After a few moments, both broke apart, with Jaune smiling nervously while blushing.

"Pyrrha, sorry…I…"  
"Don't be, it's what I've been wanting a for a long time…Jaune."  
"You're amazing, talented, smart…without you…being here and now…I'm nothing."

Pyrrha looked up at him, "no, your Jaune Arc. Team Lead to Juniper."

Jaune laughs a little bit, smiling as he still embraced her, "how long?"

"Day one…"  
"My idiot butt was going after Weiss for a minute, I didn't notice that there was someone there, waiting for me…"  
"Jaune…"  
"No, I wasted so much time trying to say it, that day with the Lavatera scared me more…then I care to admit."

Jaune then brushed a tear from her eye, "but an Arc never goes back on their word, and I'll say it with pride pressed his forehead against hers."

"I love you, Pyrrha Nikos."


	81. Chapter 81

_(Get those insulin shots ready boys, the sweetness is off the charts this time…)_

* * *

Ruby was getting ready as she watched Yang get her white dress on, smiling as she situated it around the _girls_ and turned to her little, the blonde smiled at Ruby as she saw Blake nervously put her dress on. Weiss had a saddened look on her, but then smiled, and turned to the rest of the team.

"Weiss," Ruby turned to her friend, "what's wrong?"

"Neptune just said that he didn't want to go to the dance," Weiss sighs, "but that's fine I ain't got time for boys anyhow. Not if I want to become a Huntress, change my company's future."

Yang then laughed, "he's a tool anyway."

"I know," she replied as the heiress looked lonely, "kind of rejected other boys."

A sudden knock at the door came, Ruby perks up, "that must be Naruto!"

She ran over to it comically using her semblance, slinging it open to reveal not Naruto, but Lasair. The young man was dressed in all black, he had an obvious fake green rose on his suit, he had a slight blush on his face as he looked toward Weiss.

"Oi, lassie, why so bluer?"  
"Oh, nothing, just idiots not wanting to take me on a dance."  
"Aye, well, your luck might've changed."

Weiss looked at him, "well isn't it sudden to just ask me an hour before the dance?"

"Oh, me, no! Amethyst will kill me, she's my little tigress. Hahaha," Lasair laughed nervously as he then felt a hand snake around him, "oh hey love."

The hand belongs to a tan colored woman, she had purple hair that was spiked wildly every, she had claws on her hands that were retractable by the looks of it. Having tattoos in the form of tiger stripes around her midriff that was exposed.

"Lasair, I said if you wanted a third wheel I'd have first dibs. Amethyst," she licked his ear sensually, _"doesn't share."_

"I know love, eh, I was hoping that she would take my little brother."  
"Oh, Sruth, speaking of…"

Amethyst turned from her boyfriend and looked behind Kyle to see a boy wearing all blue, looking nervous, "Sruth!"

"What…"  
"C'mon buddy, let see if she'll take a last-minute date?"  
"Fine…"

Sruth was shorter than even Amethyst, crossing under her arm, waiving at Weiss as he sighed.

"Sorry for my brother's antics, I'm Sruth," Sruth introduced himself to Weiss.

He had green eyes and dark blue hair that tinges of green in it. Weiss blushed slightly, waving back, while Yang and Ruby squealed as they pushed Weiss toward them.

"W-what the?!"  
"Go have fun Ice Queen!"

Weiss was about to yell at Yang for calling her Ice Queen when the door just slammed in her face, sighing, "I never said I wanted to go…"

"Oi," Sruth held his hand out, "I want pressure ya. I'm just looking not to be by myself tonight before I kick your team's buttocks."

Lasair slapped his face, along with Amethyst, "just say arse."

Blake sighed as she leaned against their window, but then she heard a knock, turning to see Sun standing on the window seal. He was wearing a suit much to her surprise, he put a finger up to his lips, nudging toward Ruby and Yang.

The cat Faunus smiles as she slowly opened the window, being silent as Yang and Ruby talked about the dance. Sun rolled his eyes, grabbing her as he simply leaps backward. Landing on the ground with her in his arms they both looked up to see Ruby and Yang staring out of the window toward them.

Blake chuckled before looking at Ruby, "Oh no, Ruby help me! I've been catnapped!"

Yang gave her a thumb's up just as Sun ran off with her, though she could hear Blake screaming a little to put her down, it wasn't angry neither.

Ruby laughed as she then heard a knock at the door, opening it she saw no one was there, confused at first her confusion was ended when two hands came to cover her eyes. Giggling, turning around, she saw Naruto in his suit.

"Wow," Yang said, "you look good in that tux."

Lee laughs as he came to the door that was still open, "sorry we're late, Naruto had something to pick up along the way."

Naruto chuckled as he reached into his tux's pocket, pulling a rose out and handing it to Ruby. The girl smiles, placing it behind her ear since it was clipped of its thorns. She kissed him quickly, taking his hand as she looked at her sister.

"Let's go have a party, Yang!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she uses her semblance to dash off with Naruto.

Lee and Yang smile at one another, each then taking the other's arm.

* * *

Naruto was waltzing with Ruby, smiling as he felt her move in sync with his steps. Currently, just like Javi said, Vivaldi was playing. Save it was Spring rather than Fall. The girl was like a princess at this moment, Naruto being her prince, she brought herself closer to him.

She smiled, "when did you learn to dance?"

Naruto smiled, mouthing, _"my mother taught me the last time we met on Patch. Not very good?"_

Blowing raspberries as she kissed his cheek, "pfft, you'll do."

Rolling his eyes, kissing her forehead, they both danced in unison as they turned their attention to Blake and Sun.

Blake was currently waltzing with Sun, both laughing at the situation they were in, with Blake probably fighting her urgency to go hideaway. Sun held her closer to him, chuckling as he looked down at her hazel eyes, and then twirled her once before pulling her closer to him once more.

"You do look beautiful," Sun said as he danced with her, "but you really shouldn't wear the bow."

"It's a habit…"  
"Well, I eat bananas every day, so I get the feeling."  
"Hahaha, shut up."  
"You are the only one I ever will wear a suit for, Blake Belladonna, it itches."

Naruto heard this, eyeing Ruby and with a smirk on his face, she laughed as she lightly pushed him away before allowing herself to be twirled. Ending with a dip that she reversed on him much to his blushing slight embarrassment, she helped him back up a little.

"The quickest Huntress in the land," Ruby says as she blew on her shoulder as if it was a gun, "then again I think I should give credit on who taught me the hand to hand combat."

 _"_ _You're welcome, my love,"_ Naruto mouthed to Ruby as they danced in the ballroom.

Sticking her tongue at Naruto, Ruby giggled as she barely pulled it back in time as Naruto playfully bit at her. He dipped and this time when she tried to reverse on him, he turned the favor. Barely holding her with his one hand, standing up on his right leg, his nose touched hers as he hoisted her back up.

Ruby brings him in close, whispering, _"today we love each other…tomorrow we fight."_

Naruto looked at her, smirking as he then gave a deep kiss, dipping her back a little bit as he did.

* * *

Pyrrha was standing in her dress as Jaune came behind her, "Ms. Nikos."

Jaune watched her turn around to meet her eyes, she smiled as she took his hand, "Mr. Arc."

They stopped as they suddenly heard a guitar playing, they looked toward the stage as DJ Honeybee stood up on the stage, there was precession behind him clapping their hands as he played his guitar. A lot of the students started cheering as the classical music replaced with Ballroom Rock music.

 _"_ _Hey Beacon, who's ready?"_ DJ Honeybee asked the crowd as he saw another man stand next to him, _"Mr. Sweet take it away!"_

The man named Mr. Sweet snapped his fingers as the music picked up as a band started playing, _"Ballroom Blitz."_

Jaune laughs a little as he drags Pyrrha to the dance floor with him, he began to dance to beat with her, surprising her as he winked. He made it to where she could dance with them, both shimmying away from each other as Jaune then shimmied and leaned toward her. When she did the same he moved back away, they both got into the groove.

She then felt her hand get grabbed as he spun her around and away from him before bringing her back toward him. He placed his hand on her side as they swayed rapidly to the guitar as it played. He grabbed side as she faced away from him but felt him walk to where their hands were held and pointed.

Spinning her around him, smiling as she seemed out of breath for a moment, Jaune brought her back to him as they both danced to the guitar again and the clapping telling them to kick their feet to the beat of it all.

Pyrrha was laughing, "Jaune, Jaune~ where did you learn to dance like this, hahaha!"

"I have seven sisters," Jaune then brought her closer and stole a chaste kiss, _"you learn these things on the go."_

"Perhaps," Pyrrha blushed as she still danced slower with him, "I can meet your family?"

"I think they'd like that," Jaune and her slowly bright themselves in for a kiss.

Winter was in a ballroom dress, "why must I wear this while on guard duty general?"

"Well, blend in, if anyone is a spy they'll leave the crowd."  
"Still, this is unbecoming of a soldier."  
"Which is why you're not a soldier tonight, you are a lady."

Winter rolled her eyes, she then saw Qrow come behind them, "hey Jimmy remind you of prom a little bit?"

"Har-har," James mocks as he looked into the crowd, "what do you want Qrow?"

"Oh, I've just come to say hi, and look at the beautiful girl in the red dress. Looks too much like her mother, and that boy has stolen my niece's heart, I'm keeping an eye on them. Can you help me," Qrow jokes as he winked at Winter, "we need to be incognito about it, eh?"

"In your dreams drunkard."  
"Aww, don't be like that Ice Queen, one dance?"  
"And, pray tell, why should I indulge you?"

Qrow shrugs, "get your sister to live a little, after all, if she sees her uptight sister having fun she may loosen up."

"What are you talking about, my sister…is…" Winter's world stopped as she just saw Weiss sitting at a table with a blue haired boy, she seemed to be sad.

She growled, "you hurt her?"

"What, fuck no, I'm not that damn stupid!" Qrow stated as he brought his hands up to defend himself, "that one other blue haired kid, Neptune is out dancing with another girl. Some pink haired cat tailed Faunus chick, not bad looking, but Ruby had been telling me that was supposed to be Weiss's date."

Winter's looked at the general, "I'm afraid sir, I have a family issue to take care of."

Ironwood rolls his eyes, "no murder allowed."

"We got this," Qrow offered his hand, "don't enjoy the dance. Because, honestly, you'll probably suck at it."

"I am a Schnee, I am about grace, you're probably drunk."  
"Well, get this, I'm sober for once tonight."  
"Bullshit…"

Qrow escorted her to the dance floor, blowing his breath into her face, she was about to yell at him until she didn't smell alcohol. Her proud face fell, confused as Mr. Blue Sky played from the band, Qrow smiled at her confusion.

"Why," Winter then got dipped by Qrow as they danced closer to their prey, "are you sober?"

"Because call it instinct, I smell a rat here."  
"Spy?"  
"Same people that nearly dusted Amber."  
"Then why are wasting time with this?"

Qrow then looked behind him as he saw Ruby dancing with Naruto and smiled, "family is more important than that at the moment, and I want to help you get revenge for shits and giggles."

"Oh, I see then," Winter sighs as she now was directly behind their target.

She then bit her lip, "why do you drink all the time?"

"Honestly," Qrow brought his mouth toward her ear, _"very bad memories."_

He twirled the former heiress about, "and its fun."

"Ready?" She questioned as he spun her around once, "Qrow?"

He nods, smirking as they both suddenly reach and snatch Neptune by the back of his collar. The crescendo of the song had all three of them bouncing on their feet as the cat tailed Faunus girl sulked off, sighing.

Neptune looked at them, "hey what you two doing?!"

"Oh," Qrow smirked as he made them dance toward the door, "just helping a friend out."

"Look, not that I mind, who's the hottie?" Neptune asks as he looked at Winter, she blushed a little bit, but that was probably the seething rage under her face.

Qrow laughs, howling as they went nearer to the main door, "oh kid. Her name, Winter…Schnee."

Neptune's eyes widened, "fuck…"

He tried to run, but Neptune felt Winter and Qrow grab him before throwing him out of the ballroom floor. They looked around as they made sure no one was there, walking over to the main doors, Qrow closes them.

"And," he made sure to look one last time, "let's kill'em."

"What, no, please!" Neptune begs, "C'mon man!"

"You hurt my little sister, I think I won't make it quick!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay?!"  
"Oh, sorry that you broke my sister's heart?!"  
"I'm sorry!"

Winter backhanded him hard, with Qrow sucking his teeth, "Winter!"

Winter turned to him, "what?!"

Qrow reached back and slammed the back of his hand against Neptune, "that's how you backhand a little bitch."

"Please, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" Neptune begs.

"Look, kid, I was your age. I didn't go out and break women's hearts, you can't just go and pretend you like someone, and then just break off anything to do with them. Yeah, so what if her sister didn't put out, most good women don't. Telling you as a man from experience," Qrow grabbed the kid's hair, "you're no lower than a common thug when you do that shit."

"Alright, alright, I'll go apologize!" Neptune went to get up, only to get pushed down by Winter's leg pressing against his stomach.

Winter glared at him, "did you?"

"Did I what, mam, please…"  
"Did you have sex with my sister, that is a yes or no question."  
"No, no, no!"

Qrow pulled Winter back, "alright, he's done. If he's lying I'm pretty sure I'll kill him myself, mission complete?"

Winter composes herself, "yes, quite so."

* * *

Naruto was walking with Ruby around toward the communication relay, "c'mon, I'm sure my dad would to see you in uniform with me!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, but as they round the other corner they saw a mass of soldiers laying on the ground, dead. Ruby's eyes widened as she called for her locker, Naruto ran forward as he looked back at Ruby.

He signed, _"go and get help!"_

"Ru!" Ruby yells as he enters the elevator.

* * *

The dinging of an elevator brought a masked woman from the task she had just finished, smiling under a mask as she stood up, taking a whiff of the air. Licking her lips as her raven hair flowed in the winds from a broken window, she chuckled.

"I should say welcome," she speaks as she turns around, "but that would be doing you a disservice, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto glared at her, signing, _"did you kill them?!"_

The woman reached down, rubbing her bloody hand, licking a drop of blood her nail as she chuckles.

"I don't think I have much choice," she says as she raised her hands up, "save to do this!"

The elevator dinged as Amira exited it, she had gone up on the opposite elevator, intent to message her father. Her eyes caught Naruto and woman, with Naruto's eyes meeting hers as he moved. Time seemed to move slow as the woman formed a bow out of thin air, aiming an arrow right at him that glowed brightly.

It was intended to cause a minor explosion, a flash, and for her to escape. However, sadistically in the back of her mind as she launched the arrow and watched as a Naruto flashed in front of Amira. Holding her back as to put his body up a shield, sensing the life inside of the girl, she couldn't help but play with them like a cat would a mouse.

"Triple points," she hissed as the arrow glowed just as it impacted Naruto.

Naruto held Amira tight as they were flung out of the top, Amira clutched him as he landed hard, nearly breaking his leg from the impact if he hadn't moved his aura in time to his legs. He a large gash in his back from arrow as his suit was ruined, he looked at Amira.

 _"_ _Okay?"_ he mouths.

"Naruto, I'm fine, ah…shit…what was that?!"  
Naruto shook his head, not sure.  
"Lapis!"

Lapis came running over to her, checking her over as he held her tight, "thank Gods you're okay, Amira."

Breathing hard as his wound started to steam, the blonde then heard Ruby running over toward him with a few of the guards and Ironwood of all people. She ran to him, looking at Amira, she had a cut on her face.

"I'm fine, Ruby, I used my aura to protect the baby…"  
"Okay, Lapis, just get her to one of them."

Lapis looked at Ruby, picking up Amira, "anyone a medic!"

"Right here," a soldier calls out as he jogs over to her, "let me see her sir."

Amira took a deep breath, she could still feel her baby's aura, "I'm pregnant…"

"I can see that, you're gonna be fine, you're just a little banged up." The medic says as she looks her over, "you'll be fine miss?"

"Mirabella."  
"Ms. Mirabella."

Lapis looked at Naruto, "are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, standing up as he held his side, he had crashed first through the heavy glass paneling. General Ironwood looked at Naruto, nodding with respect as he turned to his men.

"I want this area secured, no one gets in or out, medic check out this soldier next," Ironwood ordered as he pointed toward Naruto.

He walked with his soldiers, intent to find out what the hell just happened.


	82. Chapter 82

_"_ _This is Whiskey Company, currently bringing Vytal Island online, preparing from surface lift off from the ocean. Stand by, stand by, thrust engines online."_

A large floating fortress slowly rumbled the waters around it as it slowly began to lift into the air, it was huge, about the size of Beacon's entire school grounds. It heaved itself out of the water, slowly, like a rising mountain as it's shadow passed over the city.

It blotted the sun, like a miniature moon.

 _"_ _This the A.D.F Battlecruiser: Razgriez, in the escort of Vytal with tow capable with Grimacer. One mile to final destination, half a mile to destination, mark!"_

Vytal Island floated above Beacon Academy as the dozens of students stared in the wonder of it all, it rotates midair as the giant island enters a stable hover. The tow cables on the massive ships detach from it, and slowly it rotated as the main bottom engine came online to hold it in the air with much more stability.

Most of the students were there anyway, minus the absence of Team R.W.B.Y, J.N.P.R, and N.A.L.L.W. Even though Cardin was added as the "fifth wheel" of the group, Amira wasn't coming back anytime soon, and they were about to lose an L in that team due to Lapis transfer papers going through.

Amira was laying in a medic bed, breathing a little bit hard, "you have a concussion."

"Oh," Amira groaned as she held her stomach, "but the baby is okay?"

"Yes, still healthy, you did a good job by the way Naruto." Nurse Joy looked at the blonde as he gave a thumb's up, smiling brightly.

Amira chuckled, "good o'l Naruto, always throwing himself in front of it all…ack…"

She coughs a little, Lapis sitting at her bedside reaches over and squeezes her hand, "I swear I'm going to find whoever tried to harm you and shove their spine out their ass."

"That's the thing," Ruby said as she sighs, "Naruto says she was wearing a mask."

"So stupid, damn it, I should've gone with her. I'm so sorry baby, I promise you won't get hurt anymore while here," Lapis rubbed her hand.

"Lapis, I can take a hit, after all, I'm a Huntress in training. I'm not a baby," she then looked down at her bump, "well…I am carrying a baby."

"Ah, speaking of baby," Nurse Joy walks in a sonogram. "I really want to get a further look, see if you there is any tearing in the womb, it'll be nothing fatal to the baby…but it could cause an infection to you and put the baby at risk indirectly."

"Why would my womb tear?"  
"When you're pregnant the womb tends to soften so it can make room for the infant growing, it is extremely vulnerable to bruising within the first three months."  
"Oh, well, sure, won't we our baby?"

Joy smiled, "yep."

"Aww~" Ruby squeals as she holds Naruto hand as she looked at Amira, "we're gonna see little Lapis!"

"Heh," Amira laughed, "you mean little Amira. My baby is going to be a girl, a Mirabella knows."

Joy smirks at it, "you go, girl, now Lapis lift Amira's shirt above her abdomen and below her breasts."

Lapis nodded, lifting the shirt, watching as Nurse Joy got some clear jellylike substance in a tube. Everyone was focused on the sonogram, and heard Amira slightly hiss as Joy placed the cold jell on her baby bump.

"Alright," she placed the sonogram on her, "here we are."

Lapis almost wanted to cry, he smiled as he also heard it, faint little heartbeats. Everyone was talking and cooing as Joy moved the sonogram across Amira's stomach. She was openly in tears as she heard the faint little heartbeats, watching as the little embryo that was to be her child one day floating in her room.

Lapis wiped a few tears from his eyes, "our baby is okay, so rest honey."

"I will," suddenly Amira's ears perked up as she heard yelling and the rumbling of the room outside.

Naruto's eyes widened as his ears picked up the voice, quickly getting the door and opening just as Kushina tried to kick it down. This caused the woman to trip forward, hitting the ground before comically instantly standing back up.

"Alright, who here tried to hurt my daughter in law?!" Kushina screamed as he had a tick mark form overhead, her eyes full of fire.

"Ah, mom," Lapis smiles as he waved to her.

"Don't mom me boy, who in this room tried to hurt your wife to be, more importantly, is the…the…the…" her eyes caught sight of the baby on the sonogram, "ah!"

Hearts formed in her eyes, "its true, oh its true-true-true! I'm gonna be a grandmother, oh I'll spoil it rotten, giving it sweets when you don't want me to!"

Amira and Lapis sigh, Amira laughed a little though, "Ms. Namikaze. I'm Amira Mirabella, and I assume you're Lapis's adoptive mother, thank you for the concern."

"Ah, heck, don't be polite to me. Soon you'll be wanting to rip Lapis's heart out, trust me when I was pregnant with Naruto I could quickly go through every mood imaginable. But, oh, he's so beautiful I think." Kushina eyed the baby, only to be disappointed as Nurse Joy took the sonogram off it, "aw…"

"Well, besides the dance getting slightly ruined," everyone turned to see Sasuke. "I see that we're all in one piece."

"Sasuke," Kushina says as she smiles, "where have you been?"

"Sakura, dancing, always." Sasuke shortened as he looked at Naruto, "you got wounded?"

Naruto shrugs, signing, _"worth it for my future nephew."_

"Alright, no offense, I'm stopping the boy train. It'll be a girl, she'll be like me, a bad ass Huntress. I can see it now, her semblance being Lapis's and my personality…oh my…Muahaha. It'll be," Amira's eyes became dark but lit up, "a massacre."

Nora looked at her, "so when are you going to pop?!"

"I should be popping in June, our summer _June Bug_ eh?" Amira questioned Lapis as she rubbed her stomach, "my mom and dad should be in soon."

"We're here," Iblis said as he ran, "I was out partying with Atlas last night. So sorry, little cousin, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you really should be asking Naruto that. He took the direct hit," Amira looked at Naruto, "you going to fight tomorrow during the first rounds?"

Naruto pounded his fist into his open palm, smirking.

Sasuke chuckled, "could you imagine if Team N.L.L.W and S.H.A.I ended up fighting in the first round?"

"Oh, that would suck, because any commercial success would be spoiled."  
"That is true Atlas, I agree, but still we'd win."

Naruto's glare reached Sasuke, _"you wish."_

"Oi wanna go here?!"  
 _"You?"_

Kushina knocked both boys across their head, "jeez, give it a rest for a day. Anyway, Ruby, I love the ring in your necklace."

"Aww, thank you," Ruby blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Yang bumped her elbow into Lee, "hey, when are you gonna pop a ring on me?"

"Well, Yang, I lost the RVB. Not for a while," Lee sighed, "unfortunately, but maybe after I win the tournament!"

Yang smiles, "you better, even if I shove my foot up your butt!"

"I'll have to watch the first rounds from here, Lapis, sorry." Amira stated as she held her fiancé's hand, "I love you though."

"I love you too, you just get some rest." Lapis cooed her, bending over to give a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Ah, yes, welcome everyone to The Vytal Tournament match up. As always, this your host, in Vale at least, Peter Port! Today, the screen will display the spread of the team, and news will conduct interviews with all contestants participating. It simply will be," Port plays with his mustache, "electrifying!"

"In a moment, on your screens, you shall see also via mass text the bracket listings for the teams. Bear in mind, for all purposes, this is the first-round. I wouldn't start betting money, not yet anyway. To progress a team must eliminate another team by making them submit, depleting their aura, or pushing them out of bounds. Once teams advance from round one, to round two, they may only have a duo go into the battlefield. The winners from there will enter a final bracket from the singles matches, and after each match until only two winners of that round remain. Those two fighters will fight the next day, in a full field, and give everyone a spectacle to behold! Each match has a time limit of fifteen minutes, and if they cannot follow the three elimination standards then which team ever has the highest combined aura shall win," Port Explains the rules over the T.V screen he's facing, "and now…your lovely bracket!"

Glynda smiled, tapping her scroll, random numbers appear on a giant screen. Then, finally, a full round one bracket appeared. Along with the schedule for each fight, and day if the need arose.

She smiles, "remember, after a round, the teams will be shuffled at round two."

 ** _Round One:  
_** **Day One.** ** _  
_** _Match One. (2:30 S.S.T *Sanus Standard Time*)_ _ **  
Team: S.H.A.I vs. Team: C.V.F.Y  
**_ _Match two. (3:00 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: R.W.B.Y vs. Team: A.B.R.N  
**_ _Match Three. (3:30 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: F.N.K.I vs. Team: B.L.A.C  
**_ _Match Four. (4:00 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: P.A.S.T vs. Team: C.R.Y.S**_ _  
Match five. (4:30 S.S.T.)_ _ **  
Team: Z.L.A.T vs. Team: E.B.M**_ _  
Match Six. (5:00 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: J.N.P.R vs. Team: B.R.N.Z  
**_ _Match seven. (5:30 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: S.S.S.N vs. Team: N.D.G.O  
**_ _Match eight. (6:00 S.S.T.)  
_ _ **Team: N.L.L.W vs. Team: S.A.K.U.**_

"That brings the total teams to sixteen teams, sixty-four students, all striving for the glory of their school. This year's winner will not only be placed in a hall of fame but a reward of one hundred thousand liens. Enough to set them up," Oobleck sipped his coffee as he came in front of the camera, "if they practice financial common sense."

* * *

Naruto was with his team, all of them looking at the screen, wondering who Team: S.A.K.U was. He stopped wondering as people dressed in Vacuo clothing came walking toward the screen, one had a gourd on their back, sighing.

"Who do you think Team: N.L.L.W is, Gaara?"  
"Don't know, hopefully, they give us a challenge, Kankuro."  
"Don't know about that, but hopefully."

"Aero," the one is known as Gaara turned to the one tall white-haired young man on his team, "what do you think?"

"Easy win," Aero stated as he crossed his arms, his bow shook behind his back.

"Ultra," the girl turns to them, "what do you think?"

Ultra rubbed the back of her head, shrugging, "I can easily make my nanites form into anything I wish. We'll win the whole shebang for sure, best believe that!"

Ultra had many colors in her hair, red, blue, purple, and blonde. She smiled as she noticed four people coming over to them, nudging her head, the team's leader in Gaara turned to see the four people.

"Are we in your way?" He dryly asks, "who are you?"

"Team N.L.L.W, the same team you were talking trash about." Lapis stated as he crossed his arms, "hope you're ready to swallow those words."

"Oi," Aero pointed an arrow at Lapis, "shush it."

"I ain't scared of you," Lapis said as he as the two met eyes, "so just get ready."

"You," Gaara pointed at Naruto, "you stay silent?"

Naruto smiled, signing, _"I am mute. My name is Naruto, you?"_

"Gaara Sabuku," Gaara crosses his arms as he speaks, "the one who walks in the sands."

Lee's eyes widened, "I've heard of you, a little bit. You're one of the most famous students in Vacuo, you've shattered every Vacuoian record in Shade."

"Indeed, I did," Gaara dryly acknowledges as he sighs.

"So, who are you looking forward to fighting the most?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke, another record breaker, I will prove Vacuo superior."  
"Sure, whatever you say, but you got to get past us!"

Gaara looked at them all, "the only one I can even tell worth fighting is the blonde team lead you to have, and even then, you won't beat us. Come, Aero, Kankuro, and Ultra. We are leaving for the hotel tonight, do not engage in anymore useless prate."

Naruto took a deep breath, smirking as he decided to play, everyone on his team stood back as he took a deep breath. S.A.K.U stopped, all of them turned to see a visible flamelike aura Naruto. Gaara smirked, laughing as he turned back away and began to walk away.

The ones that didn't turn around had Naruto looking deep into them, blowing raspberries as he put his thumb down.

* * *

So much for being enemies, an attempt at arguing turned somehow into a make session between Naruto and Ruby as she pushed him against the door of her dorm room. That was the bad thing, it was a bad thing as well because lately, they couldn't stop sometimes.

"Nar-mm…Na…mmm…Naruto!" She finally stopped the kiss, pushing him back a little bit, she wore a stupid smile on her face.

The blonde crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow and mouthed, _"Yeah Rose?"_

"Look, I know we're supposed to be enemies now, but holy crap…" Ruby says as she looked at him, "I don't think I could fight you when it came time."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, _"I don't think I could you either."_

Ruby frustratedly just raised her head up, "so, if we do fight each other let us just throw all caution…I trust you to stop."

He walked over to her, slamming his lips back into hers, breaking the kiss which had a small saliva trail on it. He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling before sticking his tongue out at her. She playfully tried to bite, however, he was too quick, and merely kissed her cheek.

She opened her door, sighing, but then she grabs his shirt before he could walk fully away. Pulling him inside of the room as she shut the door, smiling as she saw that no one else was there. She took a deep breath, kissed him again.

They slowly, tentatively began to put their hands on each other, and then Naruto just brought them back to cup her face. He sighed, shaking his head, pressing his brow against hers with a small smile. Kissing her nose, as he held her in the embrace.

Ruby smiled, "I don't want it yet, not until your ready…and when I'm truly ready…but can we just cuddle?"

Naruto picked Ruby up, walking her toward her top bunk and then flashed to where he was on top of her in the bed. Laughing lightly at how they look he then slowly pressed his lips to her neck, taking time hear her moan a little as he worked the back laces of her corset.

He knew she would be wearing a sports bra, so he wasn't at risk at exposing the goods anytime soon. She pulled his shirt off, looking at where the bandages were over his wound, taking in the smell of strawberry-scented shampoo in his hair, something she had bought for him.

She was glad he was using it.

Slowly settling down as he laid to where she could face away from but scoot against him, she rests her head on his forearm. Giggling as he tickled her back a little bit, making her involuntarily buck against him a little.

"Oi," Ruby laughs, "quit that, Ru~"

She just lays there, laughing, "I want to just punch you and kiss you hahaha."

He kept tickling her as someone smashed open the door, it was Yang and Lee making out rapidly, they didn't even notice Ruby or Naruto there. Yang was already stripping off clothing much to the other two younger teens horror as they watched Lee take off his shirt.

Yang was getting ready to pop her bra off when Ruby coughs, like deer in headlights Yang and Lee stopped, turning toward the noise. Naruto raised his hand, making Lee blush madly as Yang did the same.

"Sup baby sis, you in here getting it on as well?"  
"No, you could've used the code word again!"  
"Well sorry, but if you want you could take your boy to his dorm room…please?"

Ruby sighed as she felt Naruto warp them toward the door, running back to get her corset, she looked at Yang as she rubbed her eyes as she yawns.

"Just, please, keep it down," Ruby begged a little, only to get a smirk from her sister.

"I and Lee were going to break the beds," Yang then smiles lecherously, "all…of…them."

Ruby just rolls her eyes, walking out of the door, leaving Yang to look at Lee with a predatory grin.

"Oh~ Lee~" She sings, as she then approached him, "come get it."

* * *

Ruby and Naruto laid in his bed, hearing the bumping of Yang's and Blake's bunk bed against the wall. The occasional loud moan, the groans, and Yang cussing up a storm at some points. Sighing, Ruby just looked at Naruto as they cuddled.

"Naruto," Ruby says, "I love you…"

 _"_ _Love you too,"_ he mouthed, he looked at her with a small smile.


	83. Chapter 83

The sound of music blared across The City of Vale, finally, an announcer's voice came upon the music, _"please rise for The Valerian National Anthem."_

 _"_ _Oh, Vale, Oh Vale!"  
"Thus thy I hear dream of your forests."  
"My cold hands grip my rifle, I praise thee."  
"My home, my shield and sword, my family."  
"I fought for you, oh, I fight for the free."  
"From the Dark Cold Sea to The Crystal Oceans."  
"Oh, Vale, Oh, Vale!"  
"I shall serve you well."  
"Brothers and sisters, our union, stand tall and proud!"  
"Vale, oh Vale!"  
"The Forests are ours, defend it, with an ax in hand!" _

The sound of cheering erupted in the Coliseum as Vytal Island was constantly having transport craft going in and out of it, several large Skybuses carrying the team's participating in the tournament landed on their respective launch pads.

Emerging from Vale's transport was Team N.L.L.W, C.V.F.Y, R.W.B.Y, J.N.P.R, and Z.L.A.T. The Vale transport landed next to the Vacuo transport, the Vacuoian students came out of it, bumping fists as they got ready. All but one participated in the fist bumping, Gaara, he just walked as his team talked.

Sasuke, dressed in his combat gear, smiled as he looked at everyone. Walking toward where they had got off with his team, Sakura looked determined while the twins were fist bumping.

"I'll be the opening act for Vale's side, hopefully, I don't steal the entire thing." Sasuke lightly commented he held one hand on Ryujin as they walked, "and I hope that the last two standing after this is me and Naruto, what a way to end it right?"

Ruby chuckled, "it could be me and Naruto, he managed to make me angry at him."

Sasuke looked surprised, "how?"

"He gave me a wet willy while I was cuddling him last night, butt, I kicked him out of his own dorm room last night. But don't say anything," Ruby leaned toward Sasuke, _"I just need something, so I can fight when the time comes."_

Naruto had been too busy hearing Lapis talk as they walked toward the participant stands, Ruby giggled as Lapis back at her and smiled, nudging his head at Naruto. The blonde turned around, waving at Ruby, and then stuck a finger in mouth.

Ruby huffed childishly, "I'll get you back for that!"

* * *

Everyone was in the stands minus Team S.H.A.I, and Team C.F.V.Y. They were in the middle of a blank metal plate as they walked toward the middle, it was nearly two thirty. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the others, ready to brawl with his team.

Coco laughs, "well look at you little upstarts, this is going to be fun."

Sasuke chuckled, "your fashion skills are incredible Coco, but that doesn't mean they translate to fighting."

"Pfft," Coco blows as she extended her hand out, "to the best team."

"Yes," Sasuke gripped her hand and shook it, "to the best team."

Velvet looked at Sakura, smiling, "lets have a good match!"

"Yeah," Sakura pounded her fists together, "don't hold back!"

Iblis looked at them, "friends fighting friends, one way to get my fire started. Hey tall guy, ready for round two?"

Yatsuhashi bellowed as he flexed a little, causing some girls to screech in the stands, "sure pipsqueak."

Atlas shook his head, sighing, "Fox."

"Atlas," Fox bowed with him, "lets fight with all we got."

"Indeed, well we better get to our spot," Atlas told his team as they all nodded.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, Faunus and Humans! Today the first match of Vytal about to begin, if haven't bought popcorn and soda this is your last chance to do so. In thirty seconds we shall display the stage for the match, Teams S.H.A.I and Team C.V.F.Y have already exchanged respectful greetings. So, be ready,"_ Oobleck then deepened his voice, _"for a brawl!"_

Horns bellowed, _"I am the best in the world,"_ as the band in the music section of the stands started to play. They stood up, all of the violins, trumpets, drums, and even bass sounded in unison as they all became ready for the tournament of Vytal to start.

The crowds were going crazy as a holographic, sort of looking spinner, emerged from the center. They watched as the dial spun, and spun, landing on a symbol for Wind, and Water. Slowly the stage changed, several large mounds of rock emerged in a circle around the arena, with a couple in the center.

Slowly rising up was a pool of water, while the teams remained on a raised surface of the earth. The arena had several littler blemishes of earth around it that led to the tall rock mound structures. Sasuke smirked, this terrain was truly benefiting those who used electric dust, luckily, he had a technique that could do something similar.

The loud sound of an airhorn screamed over the arena, and no sooner than it did was Atlas and Iblis forming a team attack between each other. Both roared out as they launched a combined torrent of fire and wind at Team C.V.F.Y, but all of them dispersed in pairs.

They ran and bounced between the stone structures as Sasuke smirked, his eyes turning with the tomoe spinning in them, _"True Instinct would be overkill…but I can still your movement!"_

Sakura and Sasuke leaped at Coco and Velvet, a sudden flash threw Sasuke off, only for Velvet to charge him with a sword looking similar to Ryujin in her hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as he grabbed his blade, crashing it against Velvet's as they both landed in the water.

 ** _"_** ** _Brrrt!"_**

Sakura backed up as a torrent of rounds landed near her, Coco had her suitcase minigun going to work as she then focused on Sasuke as Velvet's hard-light version of Ryujin dispersed. She backed up as Coco unloaded near Sasuke, who managed to dodge the hail of bullets as he ran backward.

His fiancé came behind him as she activated her wind dust, jumping off Sasuke by using his back as a springboard, she roars out as she punched the air and sent a gale force punch with the use of her wind dust.

Coco's eyes widened as she leapt from her stone mound, landing in the water before firing burst shots at Sasuke and Sakura as they retreated up the pillars. Realizing what that meant, Coco and Velvet looked at each other as they leapt out.

"Daichi, Fox!" Coco screamed, "out of the water, now!"

Fox kicked Iblis away as he ran up a stone pillar and grabbed Daichi just as Atlas leaps away from the fight. Sasuke crashed back into the water, his hand crackled with electricity as Sakura landed next to him and used dust to do the same thing.

"Damn," Sasuke murmured, "almost."

His semblance activated as he heard the minigun going again, blocking all of the rounds as he nonchalantly stood there protecting Sakura as well. She smiled as she got ready, hopping up as the firing ended and watched as Velvet relocated.

"I got Vel," Sakura said as she hopped up, "Sasuke!"

"Manifestation: Spear!" Sasuke called out as he thrust his palm, the Susanoo disappeared as Sakura rode a spear-like energy from Sasuke's palm.

Velvet's eyes widened as she activated her weapon, forming Sasuke's sword again as she clashed with Sakura. The gauntlets on Sakura's hands clanging against the blade the two rapidly tried to gain advantage over another.

Sasuke meanwhile spun his heel as he looked at Coco, "Gilgamesh!"

Coco's eyes widened as she blasted through several of the weapon heading for her, but the others obliterated her stone mound and was forced to land on a blemish as she aimed at Sasuke and fired a charged shot from her dust rounds.

The young raven smirked as he formed Susanoo and charged, just then Fox landed in front of him, activating his own semblance that made him glow white hot all around. Sasuke's eyes widened as Fox broke through his Susanoo and shouldered him across the water.

The crowds were wild, especially as Sasuke smirked as he got back up, "you take the force of an impact and redirect? That's an awesome semblance, but, I wonder how far you can make that go."

Sasuke spun Ryujin around as he activated his fan mode and spun as he made a torrent of water slam toward them. It was so powerful that the little stone mounds were all obliterated as a boom could be heard around the stadium.

Atlas jumped above Sasuke and formed a whirl of wind around them, Sasuke nodded as him and Atlas spun around.

"Wind Dragon!"

Fox's eyes widened as he was slammed by the combined attack, he was knocked away from it as he took it all in order to block Coco from being hit. He was then sent flying from the impact as he hit the barrier just outside of the arena, falling off it where he got caught by a guard there.

 _"_ _Fox has been eliminated, what a display from Team S.H.A.I!"_

Sakura was still busy fighting Velvet as she continued to make clones of Ryujin to use as she dodged around the brawler, "I can copy every move you make!"

The fiancé of Sasuke laughs, "and that's why you'll lose!"

Velvet was caught by surprise, an uppercut found her chin as she was knocked into the air, "what?!"

"Sasuke is my fiancé," Sakura told her as she got ready, "I know all of his moves!"

Velvet smirked as she landed, forming Kurama into her hand much to Sakura's surprise, "I take pictures all of time."

Velvet charged at Sakura, swinging the hard-light staff around much like Naruto would, if not a little slower because of her physicality compared to the blonde in the stands. However, Sakura dodged each strike with an honest smile on her face.

"You're good Vel," she slammed her fist into Velvet's stomach, "but I know all of my best friend's moves as well."

Velvet smirked as she then backed away, forming a suitcase in her hands, "eat lead!"

Sakura was barely able to block Velvet's initial burst of fire, but she fell back as she kept getting blasted, forming an earth wall in front of her with her gauntlets. Coco saw this, smirking as she and fell met up, both pointing the guns at Sasuke.

He formed Susanoo around him once more as he watched Atlas and Iblis land inside with Sakura as team C.V.F.Y unloaded a barrage on them. They were being helped by Daichi as he landed beside them, but Sasuke smirks as he took a deep breath.

 _"_ _You should be proud,"_ Sasuke's eyes glow with bright red power, "SUSANOO!"

Everyone in the stands either was cheering, wowed, or if you were the opponents astonished as Sasuke made the Susanoo grow bigger than before. His hands gripped Atlas and Iblis as they channeled aura into Sasuke as well.

Suddenly Susanoo's hands glowed with green with wind, and red with fire. Sakura smirked as she kept feeding Sasuke aura to manifest Susanoo on this level, and they all charged at once.

"Star Shatter!" They all screamed as they charged.

Coco felt Daichi grab her and Velvet, throwing them aside as Sasuke pointed both Susanoo's arms out in front and leapt as he formed a flaming whirlwind. Yatsuhashi Daichi was hit full forced, his semblance couldn't even hold against it as his barrier shattered in front of him.

His eyes widened as he went flying back, his aura counter eliminating him first before he even hit the outside of the ring.

Coco and Velvet looked at each other, nodding as she activated her semblance. Slowly, but surely, Coco focused her aura into her gun. Taking a deep breath, she watched Velvet do the same, using her copy semblance to mimic as best she could.

Firing the beams of aura out of their respective guns, Sasuke and Co. were stunned then to see water rise up and reflect the beams around them as it turned to ice. Atlas wasn't so lucky as a beam hit him, it was powerful enough to throw his aura down to the red and eliminate him.

Iblis roars as he forms a torrent of flame around them, but then his eyes widened as Velvet roars out as she ran in front of him. Her hands hand Yang's gauntlets on them, much to everyone's surprise as she blasted herself and tackled Iblis and Sakura out of the arena.

 _"_ _Astonishing, Team C.V.F.Y managed to turn it into a one vs. one match, can Sasuke Uchiha pull victory for his team?!"_

Sasuke smiled, "I'll be the first admit, I underestimated you. You obviously made the tourney for a reason, so, I guess I'll just have to use one of my trump cards a little early. But, it isn't something I need to worry, the one I will save the other as a surprise."

Coco's eyes widened as Susanoo formed around Sasuke, but then compacted itself into armor that hugged Sasuke himself. Slowly a screech formed in the air as Sasuke's aura exploded around him, the counter on the screen even displayed the rise.

 _"_ _One-twenty, no one-forty, no! No! Its going higher, two-eight?! It's just going up!"_ Coco then realized that it was hopeless as it three hundred, she turned to Sasuke as he opened his eye to reveal a golden glow.

"This is," Sasuke smiled as she backed up, "the power of breaking one's limit."

Coco went to aim at him but found that he literally appeared, from the split second she took to look at her gun, in front of her. It was almost as if he teleported, she felt him crash his hand into her abdomen, making her drop the gun.

She tried to dodge another punch, it seemed like she did, until a screech filled the air as she felt something impact her face all the same. She was sent flying into a pillar, she landed hard on the ground, trying to catch her breath as she got up.

"Coco Adel," she looked at Sasuke, "do you yield?"

"To hell with yielding, I am from Vale, we never yield!" She declared, the crowds go wild at the declaration, she wiped her lip with a smile on her face.

Sasuke smiled, "you're an awesome person, friend."

"Do what you got to do," water flowed around her, "I'll do what I got to do."

Sasuke nodded, giving her a two-finger salute, and he hardened himself as he pulled his hand back.

Coco flowed the water toward him, all of it, she roars out as she does. However, Sasuke then thrust his palm forward. A loud blast was sounded as the water split open, Coco's eyes widened as she felt the impact before being blasted out of the arena.

 _"_ _Wow, who would've thunk! Team S.H.A.I has won the match. Team C.V.F.Y has been eliminated! Congratulations on Team S.H.A.I to making it to the duo's round!"_

* * *

Sakura and Iblis rubbed the back of their heads, "sorry about that Sasuke."

"Its all good," Sasuke told Iblis as he bumped his fist, "we won."

"That was a great match guys," they turned to see Coco standing there with her team, "hope you all get past the duo rounds as well!"

Coco watched as Sasuke gave her a thumb's up, smiling as she walked toward the stands. Sasuke took a deep breath, he walked toward the participant stands. He watched as Ruby got up, smiling as she ran toward the readying area.

Taking a seat by Naruto as he bumped his shoulder, "think you can handle me?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, a smile on his face, _"handle a bird? Foxes eat birds, Sasuke."_

"Smart ass," Sasuke comments as he smiled, "hope your girlfriend can do well."

* * *

Ruby was gearing up, smiling and humming as she loaded Crescent Rose before looking at the orange rose on it. She tenderly rubbed it, sighing as she looked toward Blake.

"Hey, Blake, do you think you could fight Sun if came to it?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
"How?"  
"It is a competition Ruby, don't be afraid of fighting Naruto, you won't break his heart if you beat him."

Yang nodded, "yeah Ruby, go out there and help us kick their ass when it comes time."

Weiss smiled, "you're our team leader, we can't do without you."

"Holy shit," Yang then felt a crystal get thrown at her, "ow?"

"Foul language," Ruby muttered childishly, "Yang."

"Jeez, I'm just saying, Weiss Cream here just acknowledged you as a team leader for once."  
"Aww…"

Weiss sighed, "your uncle and my sister made me feel better, I saw Neptune with his stupid black eye."

"That's good, that's awesome actually, but don't let that deter you from seeing other guys. I mean, think about this Weiss, you'll have an entire lifetime to think of it all." Yang stated as he held her fist out, smiling.

"Team R.W.B.Y is ready for battle," Ruby bumped her sisters fist along with Weiss and Blake.


	84. Chapter 84

"Let's have a good match," a dark-skinned young woman with platinum blonde hair extended her hand out to Ruby, "regardless of the outcome."

"Sure, I can live with that," Ruby said as she grasped the hand and shook it.

A turquoise-haired colored teen popped some bubblegum in her mouth, looking at Blake, "sup?"

"Nothing much," Blake sighed, "ready to just get this over with."

"Are you underestimating us?"  
"Nah, got you pinned down."  
"My names Reese, by the way, you'll see me on the winning board."  
"Blake Belladonna and I beg to differ."

The team leads, the same platinum blonde shaking Ruby's hand chuckled, "okay Reese enough smack talk, we've still got to win before we trash talk."

"Agreed," Ruby pulled away, "so give us all you got! Um…"

"Arslan Altan." Arslan identified herself, "and I'm ready when you are."

 _"_ _Fighters to the position!"_

Team R.W.B.Y and Team A.B.R.N stood in their positions, watching as the stage between ice and fire, with columns of ice and fire dust crystals standing up as well. Ruby's eyes lit up, so did Yang as she looked at the fire dust, Weiss was focused on going toward Ice Dust first.

"Arslan," Reese looked at her team lead, "I call the Belladonna."

"Fine by me," Arslan says as she shrugs, "I got my fellow blonde. By the way, you, I love the curls!"

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "thank yo-…"

The air horn sounded and Yang got knocked away by Arslan as she blasted her with a fire blast from her palm, she charged at Ruby as she used her rope dart to grab Weiss and throw her. She blocked with the dagger as Blake charged at her.

Yang roars as she gets up, "cheap shot!"

Yang charged and knocked Arslan away just as Bolin came toward her, dropping down to sweep her with his legs, but Ruby came in time and blocked him due to her training. She spun Crescent Rose around as she activated it and slashed at him.

Knocking him away, "Yang, I'll get Arslan!"

"Alright sis," Yang then saw Nadir, "I got rifle boy!"

Nadir turned and fired several shots as the sisters dispersed, he turned around in time to block Weiss, only for her then make a glyph under him. He whimpers as ice emerges around all up to his midsection, and his eyes widened a little bit.

"This is the worst," Nadir chittered out, "kind of…pain…ahahah…"

 _"_ _You could say that was, Ice Cold."_

Yang shook her head, _"leave the puns to me Port, you suck at them."_

She blocks Bolin as she hits her arms with his staff, rapidly spinning it around, he smirked as he tried to sweep her leg with it. Only she jumped up, smirking as she then kicked him in the face despite seeming like a sole fist combatant.

Bolin backed up, smirked as he spun his staff and activated an electric dust crystal, he charged while Yang continued to block with her gauntlets. Only, when she slipped up and tried to block with her arm, she got a good shock for her trouble that left her open to Bolin who then kicked her into the ice section.

She slid on her feet a little, breathing hard as she collected her bearings. Bolin chuckled as he slid on the ice, whistling a little bit as he twirled on his feet.

"You know, you're kind of cute, seeing anyone?"  
"I have a boyfriend."  
"Ooh, well, he's a lucky guy."

Yang chuckled as she kept turning to face him, "you're not that good a smooth talker, besides I'm just getting started."

"Hey, I never claimed to be a Casanova, you just seemed better with fists…you are predicting my leg sweeps and that was good…but now I know your weakness. And," Bolin suddenly charged at her as his staff expanded, "my semblance is all about distance."

Yang's eyes widened as she barely dodged, backflipping and nearly slipped on the when she landed, this gave Bolin time to spin on his feet and then thrust into Yang's abdomen like a spear and push her back. She punched the staff away, blasting herself back onto the fire section, she breathed hard as she looked at him still skating around the ice section with a smile on his face.

The blonde haired young woman growls as she cocks her fists back, blasting several fireballs of burn dust toward him, he merely dodges her. He then extended his staff out again, she was stunned to see it reach the other side of the arena.

Barely dodging it, she then watches him sweep it across, "guys look out!"

Ruby's eyes widened as he turned from Arslan and used a Rasengan to block the staff. However, this left her open to a very powerful punch from the leader of Team A.B.R.N and it sent it across the stage, but luckily, she managed to right herself and blast her way back before heading out of bounds.

"Whew," Ruby breathes, "that was close."

Arslan lands in front of Ruby, smiling, "not bad kiddo."

"Hehehe," Ruby turned to see Yang struggling, "Yang tag out!"

Yang smirked as she blasted her way toward Ruby, dodging another thrust by Bolin, and landed near Ruby as Bolin thrusted his staff toward them. Expanding it out, however, Ruby then slammed a Rasengan into the end of it.

Bolin's eyes widened as he was blasted back from the force of his staff getting pushed back, he nearly slid out of the ring!

Breathing hard, he turns to see Reese struggling with Blake as Weiss heads for him, "Arslan!"

Arslan rolls her eyes, blasting a fireball at Nadir, who is freed and begins to support Bolin and Reese with covering fire from his rifle. She then turns in time to block several punches from Yang, moving her hands easily as she continued to block and weave through Yang's strikes.

Ruby came behind her sister, using Yang's back as a springboard and tried to slash at Arslan with her scythe, but the older team lead smirked as she used her rope dart and tied it around the staff. She slung Ruby hard into the ground, watching her aura taking a massive dip, and then turned to Yang before slamming a palm thrust into her.

Yang's eyes widened as she coughed, holding her stomach as she was slid back on solid ground, "goddamn you're strong."

"My semblance is Super Strength, glad you like it." Arslan held her fist tightly, holding it in front of her face, "I personally call it Ryu."

Suddenly a loud boom could be heard from behind Arslan, she turned around to see Ruby slowly getting up as her aura levels started to spike. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl's red aura cover her like a flame. She smirked and looked at Yang.

"Come at me, both of you, everything you've got." She motioned toward both of them but was stunned to see Yang do the same thing.

Both sisters screamed as they struck Arslan hard, she barely blocked both of them, she began to move to sweep them both until Ruby palm thrust her leg and Yang punched her hard in the face. She was sent away by the punch, turning herself midair to launch several fireballs from her hand.

Ruby's hair was flowing upward a little bit as she entered her omen state, her eyes blinking from silver to gold slowly, "Yang!"

"Right," Yang ran with her sister until she used her semblance to appear behind Arslan in a marvelous display of sped, "Fire Flower!"

Yang launched several balls of flame from her gauntlets, with Arslan forced to take the hits as she tried to block Ruby's rapid slashes from her soft. However, she then saw the girl tuck her scythe behind her and then kick hard.

Arslan was sent hurdling into the ground as Ruby put away Crescent Rose, she formed Rasengan in both of her hands as she charged, "Double Rose Bloom!"

The older team lead covered her fists in an aura, blocking the attacks as she looked at her, "you can do aura manipulation so young?! I'm impressed, I'm in my junior year in Haven…"

"I have a good boyfriend who taught me his family techniques," Ruby growled as she felt Arslan push her back a little, "but I gave them own twist!"

Suddenly the flow reversed to spin outwards, Arslan's eyes widened as Ruby spun around and then used her semblance to increase the impact of her attacks by slamming into Arslan. Arslan's eyes widened as she was sent flying back.

"Rising Dragon," Yang yelled as she launched herself upward, spinning with her colliding into Arslan's back.

"Arslan!" Reese exclaimed as she sped over toward her, she slashed at Ruby as she came close.

Ruby dodged the board with ease, she then took out her scythe and pointed at the two, firing an ice dust round. Both Arslan and Reese became froze as Blake came in and used Gambol and Shroud. She stuck the weapon into the ice before Weiss jumped back and used glyphs to speed up Blake's spin.

The ball of ice they were in suddenly moved towards Weiss as she formed a hand from her glyph that smacked it away, outside of the arena, which sounded off with an airhorn as both Arslan and Reese became eliminated from the fight.

Team R.W.B.Y turned to the last two fighters of Team A.B.R.N.

Bolin chuckled, "well…shit."

"Hey, Bolin," Nadir cocked his gun.

"Yeah, Nadir, what?"  
"So, on a scale of one to ten, how did we do?"  
"Meh, five, Arslan gave them a run for their money."  
"Well, all things considered, retreat?"  
"Nah, we agreed to give our best."

Bolin and Nadir charged as they roared out, Weiss rolled her eyes as she formed glyphs in front of them that made them stumble forward as Ruby spun her heel and then batted them out of the ring. She smiled as they hit the top of the dome shield, a buzzer sounded and an air horn.

"We did it!" Ruby jumped up and exclaimed, "woohoo!"

Yang rubbed her little sisters head as Blake jumped up in celebration, "yep!"

* * *

Ruby was walking back toward the stands as she bumped in Arslan, "hey Arslan."

"Hey, Speedy, damn…nice match?"  
"It was, thank you."  
"No mention it, you got me good, hey want some popcorn on me?"  
"Sure, long as you sit with us."  
"Not a problem."

Arslan and Ruby walked toward a popcorn stand, she got the younger a large bucket of it, chuckling as she looked at her munch down.

"You remind me of my little sister," Arslan says as she begins walking with Ruby, "save she's an artist back in Mistral."

"Oh, she didn't become a Huntress?"  
"She couldn't, she got diagnosed with Leukemia as a kid."

Ruby's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, no mention it, you're good. She's was attending the match today, mind if she comes to stands to sit with us?" Arslan asked as she put her hands behind her head.

Ruby nodded, "yeah she can, I mean I don't see why she couldn't."

Arslan's sister, a tan girl like herself with bright orange hair was sitting in the stands by Ruby and Arslan, the girl was sharing some popcorn with Ruby. She was watching as Naruto talked to her, the blonde had taken an interest in Arslan's sister since he got told.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
 _"Its fine, I'm glad to see someone giving it hell though, never give up!"  
_ "Aww, thank you."

"Tangerine," Arslan looked at her sister with a smile, "the next match is starting."

"Oh yeah, woohoo," Tangerine cheers as she watched the match start.

Sakura was sitting in the stands as well, "they're very skilled, Team F.N.K.I."

"Heh," Sasuke smirked, "nothing to worry about."

"Why?"  
"Because I think Team R.W.B.Y has round two on lockdown."

Ruby cheers, "even the best thanks I got this, see Naruto!"

Naruto smirked, looking at her, _"we're enemies for this week…so no."_

She stuck out at him, "I'll just beat you in the singles then!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, winking at her, _"sure thing Rose Princess."_

"Aww," Arslan coos, "this is just too cute."

"Holy crap is that, Sai?!" Tangerine screamed as she saw a pale teen sit down.

The pale teen looked at them, smirking as he got up, "Tangerine?"

"Yeah, how've you been?!"  
"I've been good, how is the art project of yours?"  
"Nearly finished, it's a portrait of The Vale's Warrior King."  
"I'm still drawing The Dragon of Glenn, need a reference outside of book to really get the details."  
"Hah, good luck with that, because he'll cook you tan, ghost."

Naruto turned to sigh, signing, _"you know Tangerine?"_

"Oh, of course, she collaborated with me on a few projects. The Drunken Monkey, The Ghost Ship of The North Sea, even art for the animated film Ira: The Demon Slayer. She's been a huge help, an inspired artist, so how did the treatments go this time around?" Sai turned to Tangerine with a smile.

Tangerine nodded with a smile, "good, I should be able to get the port removed next month."

"Well, I'm being hired on another animation film, do you want to collaborate with me again?"  
"I would be delighted, in fact, I'd loved too."

Arslan laughs, "my sister has a crush on a coworker?"

"S-shut up," Tangerine blushed, "oh wow!"

* * *

B.L.A.C's team leader, Blazon, was sent off the arena with a playful tune by Flint of Team F.N.K.I. Flynt spun his instrument-weapon around with a smile on his face as Neon skated her way toward Lake, Lake was a spear-wielding teen with light blue eyes and dark brown hair.

His thrust missed Neon by a mile as she twirled around him, hitting her glowstick nunchakus against his legs and froze them to the ground. Lake's eyes widened as Flynt blasts him away. The air horn sounds as he spins his trumpet around, smiling.

"You cats just got no rhythm," Neon skates by him, "Kaiser and Ignis got eliminated."

"Meh, guess you can play a funky tune while we kick Team's R.W.B.Y's buttocks, personally I want a crack a Weiss Schnee. What'a ya say, Flynt," Neon looked at Flynt as he stared into the stands, "Flynt?"

"Schnee's mine if you want to play with someone, you could take her friend. I can tell that we're going either that little pint-sized leader they got or that bodacious blonde. Personally," Flynt shrugs, "ain't none of them worth crap."

Neon laughs as they walk toward the staging rooms to ungeared and relax for a minute. Their other teammates walking behind them, all of them holding their head down in shame.

Ruby checked the timer, "wow, they got them out in three minutes!"

"I know, holy crap," Blake says as she looked stunned.

"You two are being ridiculous," Weiss says as she gets up, "I am going to get me some popcorn."

"Hey, where is Team L.E.A.S? I thought they were going to be in the tournament," Lee scratches his chin, "I kind of looked forward to fighting them."

"Meh, they wouldn't have made it past Penny, speaking of PENNY!" Ruby got up and threw herself around the robotic friend she came to know and love.

Penny smiles,"Hello Ruby, I've come for the good luck."

"Well, um," Ruby laughs, "good luck!"

"Oh, thank you, I highly appreciate it!"  
"What, no problem, you go out there and rock their world!"  
"Roget that, I am combat ready!"

Penny flew off from the stands and into the arena were her team was, they were just going to get a warm up in before the other team came.

* * *

Sitting in a cell, Merlot chuckled as he heard some guards scream, he then raised his head up as he saw four people walking down the hallway of the prison he was in. All of them were dressed in black, chuckling as the smaller one executed a guard via shooting him in the head.

The cyborg watched as they came toward his cell, "so, did she order you to kill me?"

"No," the figure's heavy accent ringed around the cell, "she still has use for you."

Merlot laughed a little bit, "ah yes, and I'm sure this was all quite clandestine."

"It was, even my teammate had a dance with The Schnee, such a sweet gal."  
"Capturing her would be beneficial, especially if I can get the Schnee Glyph semblance to manifest into others."  
"Dark, I like it."

Slowly the figure pulled their black hood down, "Kyle, anyone coming?"

"No Lasair we're good," Kyle said as he removed his hood, "Sruth took the down cameras."

"Finally," Amethyst removed her hood, and laughed.

They all had a dark aura flowing around them, "so, when does this invasion begin?"

"Well," Merlot licked his lips, "at the end of the week. When the final rounds commence, you know the play right?"

"I'm sure he should know," all of them turned to see Salem, more specifically her clone walking in the hallway dressed in all black like her troops.

Merlot laughed, "Sienna Khan will be coming to the tournament at the second round, Adam will be ready to take leadership after he fails to save her from our…human assassin."

Lasair smirked, "no offense to my love, I've always wanted to declaw a cat."

Salem patted Lasair on the back, "and you four are my chosen infiltrators, but one of you has to make it look like you did something here today just in case."

"Well, we could try to make it look like one of us tried to stop Merlot here," Kyle suggested as he pondered.

Salem smiled as she looked at him, "well, a sacrifice."

Kyle was about to protest until Salem picked him by the neck, "sorry Kyle El," she twisted her hand and snapped his neck easily.

"Dumbass could never shut up while he was ahead, fool," Lasair speaks as he crosses his arms.

Salem looked at Merlot, "is it ready?"

"Yes," he reached into his red fake eyeball and pulled it out to reveal a chip, "this will hack every drone, android, and robot. Turn it to our side, as well lower the cities defenses."

"Good," Salem took it, "and as my clone places the summoning sigils across the city to summon the Grimm from the underground I will personally deal with Qrow, Ozpin, Itachi, and Ironwood."

"The fall of Vale has entered Phase two."


	85. Chapter 85

(Double chapter warning, this is the first one of two, also got an artist! So expect links/pictures of characters for this story soon!)

* * *

Penny jumped up and down as her team secured victory, she was jumping for joy, "we did it, friends."

Ciel was just scoffing, _"you're just a weapon of war, Penny…"_

Penny kept smiling, looking at the crowds as they cheered, _"so this is true praise?!"_

She flew up to where Ruby was, both girls hug, with Ruby's eyes bulging as she struggled a little bit. She started to breathe hard, chuckling, while struggling in the grip.

"P-Penny c-can't, breathe…please…hug…stop…" Ruby managed to get out.

The android smiles, giggling as she flashed Ruby a peace sign with her fingers. Team P.A.S.T got through Team C.R.Y.S with an overwhelming victory, breaking through the defenses with little effort. The girl was proud, having led her team effectively, even if Ciel didn't think so at first.

Naruto was observing everyone, E.B.M was walking toward the readying room, with Link wearing sunglasses as he sat in the stands. Whistling a tune as everyone looked at him, all of them having a dumbfounded expression.

"Aren't you fighting," Ruby looked at him and saw that he had popcorn, "Link?"

"Hmm," Link stopped whistling, "oh no. Since E.B.M is a three-man team they're given special circumstance so one of us has to remain out. Fu and Han want to prove themselves, while Zel wants to show she can be her own warrior."

Link sighed, "honestly, I'm kind of glad. All three are light and nimble fighters, Han is the only one that is can defend probably against them. Zel is a good team leader, well balanced, but a jack of all trades is not a master of any of them."

Penny looked at Naruto, the teen was in intense focus as he shifted from Ember, E.B.M's leader, to Gaara. The android took a smile with her as she walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Hello friend," Naruto waved at her, but not breaking contact on Gaara who had stared back him.

Both seemed to be in a deep glare at one another, analyzing.

"Penny," she turned to Lapis, "what can you tell us about Team: S.A.K.U?"

"Oh, that is easy!" She cheerfully stated as she gave them a thumb's up.

"Team: S.A.K.U, led by Gaara Sabuku, an orphan that was excelled in combat school. His team consists of fellow orphan and brother, Kakuro, legendary sword user Aero Gold, and the powerful Ultra Azul. Reportedly in the missions, they had in Vacuo they have never been hit one time, no record of any of their aura ever taking a dent, especially from their Team Lead Gaara." Penny reveals as she watched them all turned to her.

Naruto took a deep breath, _"he's not invincible, but something about him is off…something weird…not evil…but…he smells of raw power. Like Instinct Training, but for him to be master of True Instinct this young…even before me and Sasuke…hmm…"_

His eyes widened when Gaara had a sand cloud blow around him a little bit, so thin it was barely noticeable, once more it came from his skin. The blonde smirked as he realized it off the very first look, it wasn't instinct training, it was manipulation.

Vacuo was a vast desert, dusty almost, and Naruto just saw the sand.

"Don't get cocky," everyone turned to Gaara as he spoke, "I showed you mine…show me yours."

"Ooh, I like this," Ultra said as she turned to meet Naruto.

The blonde stood, everyone looking at him, and then a loud boom sounded that even made the cameras turn to where the stands were. Gaara stood up, smirking as Naruto had a golden cloak come around him, his smile was evident.

"Impressive," Gaara murmured, "but it won't be enough against us."

"Which is why he's got us, short stack." Lapis pointed at himself, "and I think Penny's data is off since I don't see a sword on you anywhere Aero."

Aero watched as Naruto deactivated his power, taking a seat just as his team lead did, "let's just saw my sword is not really supposed to brought out until the match."

"Which one?" Aero turned to Link.

"Whatever do you mean, Link?"  
"Which one Aero?"

"Wait," Ruby looked between them, "you know each other?"

"Yep," Link took a deep breath, "Gannon's brother."

Aero smirked, "I have it stored up, but you already know."

Link growled a little bit, "that sword isn't safe to use, Aero. Unlike your dumbass of a brother whose got strong aura, you have weak aura, its not safe."

"I don't need you telling me what's safe, and I have to cut through someone in this tournament to prove it, so be it." Aero looked at Lapis as he spoke, "by the way your woman is good looking."

Lapis was held by Naruto as he tried to leap at him, "how the fuck do you know about Amira?!"

"Simple," Aero chimes a little as he whistled a little bit, "I screwed her first…real slut."

Yang glared, "you're a pig."

"Aero!" Everyone heard Gaara shout.

They turned to Gaara who glared at Aero, "as much as you like to trash talk you better back it up because this match will test you all the way. Don't give someone a reason to attack you here at full power, and don't ever talk about someone's family in front of me…ever…again."

Aero shook a little bit, "y-yes, Gaara."

The teen smirked as he leaned back, "see you in the arena."

Yang glared, looking at Lapis as she so him ready to murder, "hey calm down."

"I'm trying," Lapis growled as he sat down after being held by Naruto for so long, "is Amira okay?"

"Yeah, she's got some cookies and popcorn, she's ready to watch your match. Just got back from the infirmary, her mother is there." Yang says as she leaned back, "wanna go there really quick?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"  
Naruto nods.

Naruto let him go, watching as he quickly made his way toward a Skybus.

 _"_ _Fighters at the ready!"_

* * *

Ember Fall looked at the team she was facing, _"can't use my bow here, he'll know what it looks like."_

Emerald smiled as she looked at Fu, "nice hair, what's your conditioner?"

"Oh," Fu rubbed the back of her head, "I just use Atlassian Color. Its cheap stuff, not too good in quality, gets the job done…"

"Emerald."  
"I'm Fu, nice to meet you, wanna get a drink after this?"  
"Sure, is big and tall there interested?"  
"Better be, he's mine by the way."  
"Hehehe, well, hopefully, he's good in a fight."

Han looked at Mercury, "so, she your girlfriend?"

"Hell no," Mercury states as he crossed his arms, "she is a bitch from hell."

Ember chuckled, "easy now, that's my friend your talking about. Mi, shall we?"

Emerald nodded, "yeah, we should."

The field of battle changed to a desert and forest combo, dust flowing from all around the desert portion. Green dust crystals lined the center point, and burn dust laid in the forest areas. Ember whistled a little, watching the this occur, and then looked at Zelda.

"Good luck to you," Ember smiles, _"you're going to need it."_

 _"_ _Mi, really Cinder?"_ Emerald suddenly appeared in front of Ember, _"guess that makes sense just in case someone recognized me as Emerald Sustrai."_

Ember nodded, dropping down as she grabs a sword from behind her back, "ready up!"

 _"_ _Begin!"_

Emerald's eyes shined with power as she ready up, he got her weapons out and slung them at her enemies. The group easily dodged them at first, but she smirked as she avoided Fu's attempt at a flying kick, and then closed her eyes to focus as Mercury and Ember charged forward.

Zelda jumped backward, while Han just causes a large steam cloud to emerge from where he was standing. Mercury hissed as he turns and used his kicks to block Fu as she came flying in from the side.

Han then bum rushed Emerald who backed up as she avoids his powerful punches, while Zelda kept herself hidden before noticing that Ember was gone as well. Taking time to ready an arrow in Ballad, she took a deep breath.

When she saw an opportunity, she stood up and launched her arrow at Mercury, only for Ember to use her speed to suddenly appear and deflect it with a smirk on her face. Zelda hissed as she then sees her produce glasslike shuriken in her hand before throwing them at her.

Dropping down from the tree, forming Ballad into its sword form, she deflected more shuriken as they were thrown at her. With Ember soon appearing in front of her, a jet-black glass sword at the ready, she spun around once to add power.

Han came back toward Zelda, slamming his fist into the ground as Ember jumped out of the way, while Emerald smirked and tied her kusarigama around his legs to trip as she tried to after Ember. The girl used her aura to increase her strength to where she goes around a tree and hold him there.

Suddenly Mercury appeared, despite being chased by Fu, and kicked Han with both feet in the back. Two loud bangs were heard as Han's eyes widened, he then yelled out as he felt his aura take a heavy fall. Fu growled as Zelda launched an arrow at Mercury, only for Ember to suddenly appear behind her and grip her with her forearm around her throat.

Zelda's eyes widened, "w-when?!"

Ember squeezes, "I'm using my aura to increase my speed, don't worry…this match started as soon my lovely little Emmy got a look at you all."

Zelda struggled, only for Fu to slowly walk over toward her, revealing herself to be Emerald. Zelda's eyes widened as started to lose consciousness, throwing an elbow back in vain as it missed wildly. She then saw where her arrow had actually hit Fu, she was laying on the ground, her aura sparking around her from the direct hit.

She then realized something, "you aren't that fast, she's just using her semblance make you seem like you are…"

"Correct," Ember jerked her arm and cut Zelda's air off as she went limp, "very perceptive."

Zelda fell to the ground, limply, as Mercury smirked as he came from the canopy above. Dropping with a thud, twisting his shoulder as he looked at them.

"That was too easy," he said as he looked at his watch, "four minutes."

"Alrighty, Emmy, go ahead and deactivate your semblance." Emerald nodded and fell forward in her leader's arms as she breathed hard.

The crowd was stunned, looking at the fighters on camera, Zelda's team had gotten demolished. With Link standing up, stunned, he then looked at the timer, it didn't seem like four minutes had gone by. He then looked at his watch, noticing it had gone fast by four minutes.

 _"_ _Someone has an incredibly powerful semblance,"_ Link took a deep breath, _"doesn't matter though."_

* * *

Zelda was helped up by Han, who looked at her, "Zel?"

Zelda was snoring, she was completely knocked out, she limply hung-over Han's shoulder as he looked at Fu getting up. She shook her head, all of them had a headache as they went off the field and into the readying room.

Lapis was sitting down, watching the fight with Amira, "why did Zelda attack Fu?!"

"I don't know," Lapis says as he looked at the team that won, "something is just off about them."

"I know," Amira shivered slightly, "I feel it as well."

Lady nodded, looking at Dante, "isn't your team up next Lapis?"

"No, we're going to be on soon enough though, Jaune's team is up. I'll be heading back there in a minute," he leaned over and kissed Amira, "sorry baby."

"No problems," she laughed, "just go and kick Aero's ass for me."

Zelda held her head low, looking at her team, "I'm sorry guys."

"It's no biggie, I know you wouldn't have attacked me if you knew what you were doing," Fu said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Han sighed, "Fu, we should get to the stands."

"I know," Fu sighs, "kind of sucks that we won't be fighting in the second round."

"Yeah, I'm sure she and Link would've assured us the singles match."  
"Yeah, but its what it is."  
"Indeed, Zel?"

Zelda just sighed, "I'm just going to sit here for a moment."

Her team nods, walking out of the readying room, only for Link to come in behind them. He walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bench as Team J.N.P.R came in to get ready as well. They all looked confident for the matchup, which was going to be a one-sided affair if anything.

"It was weird," she murmured, "it was like my mind was in a fog."

Link nodded, "yeah, whoever you just fought was able to manipulate time."

"R-really?!"  
"Yeah, she just, I don't know…"

"She didn't manipulate time," Ren chimes in, "she manipulated your minds."

"Huh?" Jaune looked at Ren, "how do you know?"

"I was watching the camera, Zelda, you attacked Fu ever since you thought Ember dropped out of the tree. Ever since the match started, you attacked your own teammates, luckily you were barely able to get a good shot off at Fu who was dodging the real Ember's attacks and yours." Ren tells them as he took a deep breath, "whoever has the semblance is the priority even if she's not the strongest."

"She?"  
"Yes, because that guy Mercury's semblance allowed for short-range airbursts that made him speed in the trees."  
"Wow, Ren, that's amazing…you a wizard?!"  
"No, just analytical Nora."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"It means very little escapes my sight."

Nora raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Yep," Ren smiled, "why?"

Nora just hung her arms in defeat, "never mind."

They watched as Team J.N.P.R walked out of the room, leaving them alone in the room, Zelda took a deep breath as she shook. Slowly, but surely, she just looked at the lockers. Shaking her head, and then looked at Link.

"I failed us," Zelda said with sadness inside of her voice, "I couldn't even take on even one."

"You didn't fail anyone Zel, you just got ahead of yourself and got caught in the illusion like everyone unsuspecting did." Link then took a moment, "it seemed like it mostly affected you, but made all us think the fight hadn't even started yet."

"Hmm," Zelda hummed in thought, "perhaps it is stronger the nearer you get to someone."

Link nods, "well, c'mon…I'll get us a milkshake."

Zelda grabbed his hand, making him look at her, "what's wrong?"

"Link, I just need to say it, I want you to be someone close to me. I know it is not a good time, but, please just sit here with me." Zelda says as she blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"Its fine," Link sat down, "I got all the time in the world to sit here with you."

 _"_ _Ring out, incredible!"_

"Damn," Link murmured, "that was fast."

* * *

Naruto was looking at Gaara as they got up, he looked at the battlefield as it went back to its normal state. Walking past several people on his way toward the readying room, he walked past Ember, who bumped into him a little bit.

His senses blared out something to him as she turned around, smirking at him, he narrowed his eyes. She had very familiar eyes, full of hatred and malice, he just couldn't place them. Ignoring the feeling, but keeping it at the back of his mind, Naruto walked into the changing room as Gaara got there.

Taking off his normal clothing, putting on his father's robes, Naruto took a deep breath. Slowly the rest of his team entered, all of them getting ready. Sliding the robes over him, the blonde then feels something watching him, then turns to see no one standing there. His head was swimming a little bit, his eyes were unconsciously red as he swore he saw the outline of a person of in his vision.

 _"_ _What's this sense of foreboding?"_ Naruto questions himself as he got ready, _"something feels off…"_

Unknown to him, where Ember had bumped into him, a small little tick-like Grimm had burrowed itself into his arm. It wasn't making a copy of itself, it was just there, siphoning off energy, and unknown to him that energy was feeding directly into a single person in that arena.

* * *

In most affluent parts of the stands, a woman with long yellow hair in an ornate style, blue eyes like an ocean never-ending took a wine glass into her hands. She looked at the stage, feeling something enter her as she smiled, her eyes flashing red for a brief moment as she sipped her wine.

She chuckled as the energy entered her, _"hehehe, well now Cinder. Thank you, for this little flow of Ashura energy entering me, I can feel my mark ready to go. Soon, I will enter the center of this grand construct, and bring it to the ground."_

 _"_ _For I am a Goddess,"_ the woman finished the wine, _"and I will get my due today."_

 _"_ _Naruto Namikaze,"_ She chuckled as her tongue lipped her lips of the excess wine, _"the last reincarnate of The Ashura Line…entertain me a little…so that I make you my ultimate warrior."_

 _"_ _That Silver Eyed girl you love dear will still look lovely still, despite her being of Otsutsuki blood as all of their kind are, then again Hinata was a part of one herself in that ancient time herself…Taiyo as well. How lovely, my story gets written in front me, and the irony of me being the villain in it all."_ She muses as she reached down and refilled her wine glass.

She raises the glass, her red lips from the lipstick she used betrayed the pearly whites she had shown in a foxlike smile, _"to he who bears the soul of Kurama and Ashura, give thanks. For soon, I shall free you from the hubris of mankind, and ascend you beyond it."_

 _"_ _We are one thing,"_ she smiled as Ember came in before transforming into Cinder, _"we are The Gods of the new world."_


	86. Chapter 86

_"_ _Now for the final fight for tonight, Team: N.L.L.W and Team: S.A.K.U please give our spectators and sponsors a wonderful show. The match will begin in five minutes!"_

Naruto stepped out of the readying room, Lapis stepped behind him in full battle armor from his semblance, Lee stepped out wearing his family gi, while Cardin stepped out and waved up. All of them saw their family in the arena, all of them cheering them on, and Cardin looked at Velvet before winking.

Gaara stepped out, receiving cheers from Vacuo's side in the arena, he was wearing padded armor in the form of a sort of flake jacket with a red cloak underneath it. Kankuro stepped out, smiling as he carried three puppets on his back, with Aero carrying a chained sword behind his left hip and wearing his family's armor, Ultra came out with her own chainmail armor set and wielding just her fists.

Naruto and Gaara faced each other, with a smile on their face as they stepped forward, both extend their hands out.

"Despite the bad blood caused by Aero trash talking you, that Android gave me your information, my deepest condolences to your father. My family died from cancer, they worked the mines in Vacuo before unionization happened, you have my respect…but don't think it'll make me slack." Gaara tells Naruto while they finished shaking hands.

The blonde nodded, signing, _"give me your best."_

Lapis snubs Aero as he passes by him, shaking Kankuro's hand, "may we fight well."

"May we drink well afterward," Kankuro said as he nods, "let us hope none of us get too hurt."

"I can handle a broken pride and nose, just don't break my hip."  
"Hahaha need that for later?"  
"Maybe."

Cardin doesn't snub Aero as he shakes his hand, "have a good match."

"Yes," Aero smirks, "lets."

Ultra and Lee both smile, "Lee-san."

"Ultra-san let us have a good and youthful match! Yosh!" Lee excitedly pumped his fist, smiling brightly.

Naruto backed away toward his team's area, he then felt a sharp pain in his head as he took a deep breath to calm down, his eyes this time stayed red as his aura slowly drained a little bit on the screen. Everyone was murmuring as he took a deep breath, allowing the aura to come back to him.

Lapis walked toward Naruto's side, "you alright?"

Naruto nods, looking at him with a smile, Lapis returned it and patted his back.

"Let's give them hell!" Lapis states as he cheerfully gets ready for battle.

Naruto bumps fists with Lapis as they turned around to face the enemy.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's final arena is ready for selection, let it begin!"_

Naruto and co. watched as a hologram appeared in the middle of the stage, it began to spin between codes and then ended up landing upon a wind symbol before landing on the fire symbol as well. Slowly the arena began to change.

Desert sand filled the middle of the arena as Gaara smiles, lava rocks surrounded the outer edges in a ring-like formation. Naruto hissed, this was a bad set up for his team, but Lapis smiled as he stretched and got ready.

 _"_ _The desert may give Gaara the advantage based on what Naruto told me, but my semblance works better in lava rocks, so I'll just have to get Aero to follow me…heh…let's do this!"_ Lapis thinks as he looked at Aero, noticing him licking his lips while rubbing the sword behind his hip.

 _"_ _Fighters ready!"_

Lee dropped into a fighting stance, looking at Ultra, getting right to make a dash at her. Naruto eyed Gaara as his once blue eyes stayed red, getting ready to and pinpointing spots to teleport. Lapis formed two crystals sword in his hands as he dropped into a stance, while Cardin bashed his mace against his shield.

He wore new armor, one with Carmella's family symbol on it over his own.

A drop of sweat came from Kankuro's hand as the air horn sounds, signaling the start of the battle as he jumped back and used his semblance to manipulate his puppets as they each had different types of weapon bristle out of them.

Gaara sent a wave of sand toward the team, with Ultra hopping up and riding it on a solid platform he had created for her, while Lee activated Lotus: level one and charged with a roar. Lapis slammed his swords into the sand, forming a crystal wall that Lee hopped off from and Cardin leaped from it to attack Aero.

Aero spun on his heel, nocking an arrow as he smirked and fired it at the knight. The young man deflected it with his mace before hammering toward Aero with both hands around it as it extended it out. Aero glared and blocked the mace with his bow.

Both him and Cardin began to duel, speed made them blur in the sights of the people untrained as he continued to hammer away at Aero's defenses, but then stopped to avoid Kankuro's first puppet which had twin swords for hands.

He turned around when a boom sounded, looking at Lee as he forced to deal with Ultra as she had a blue aura around her in a similar fashion to his, but the puppet he had to deal with a submachine gun wielding puppet that was forcing him to back off when he started to outfight Ultra.

Lapis spun around and came behind Cardin with both of his swords slashing at Aero, who took a direct hit that sent him flying just as Naruto appeared behind Gaara and tried to attack with a kick. However, Gaara's sand acts on its own and wraps his leg around before throwing him toward Kankuro's third puppet which grew spikes along its body.

The blonde's eyes widened as he smirked and angled himself, flashing away and then behind the puppet before smashing a quickly formed Rasengan into it. It obliterates the puppet much to Gaara's surprise, but he smirks as he waves his hand.

Naruto's instinct blared warnings as sand tried to coil around his legs, he kept flashing backward, but each time he did he was almost intercepted. He quickly flashed away on a crystal platform that Lapis formed as he got knocked away by Aero who used his semblance to form a blast of wind around him.

Cardin skidded against the sand, right in front of Gaara, but as he was about to get buried by it Naruto appears and rapidly throws several kunai at the redhead. Gaara's eyes widened as he used his sand to catch the blades, smirking as he formed sand tendrils and sent them back at Naruto and Cardin.

He was impressed as Naruto spun his body around and grabbed the knives out of the air as they headed for him. The blonde smirked as he suddenly warped around Gaara as he threw the kunai, the redhead smirked as he still managed to grab them all!

Naruto landed with a slide on the sand he bent backward in time to avoid an arrow by Aero, while he smirks and readies another. The young warrior, however, smirked as he quickly as he brought out Kurama from its holster under his robe and struck Aero across the face before thrusting the end into his stomach and made him double over.

Shocking everyone, Naruto smirked as he pointed his palm Aero and formed a Rasengan that exploded and sent a shockwave that blasted Aero toward Lee. Lee smirked as he suddenly kicked Ultra away before spinning around and kicking Aero back toward Naruto.

Gaara growls as he grabs Aero with his sand, stopping his teammate from getting sent toward Naruto waiting for him with a full Rasengan, but then his stunned when Lapis fired several arrows at Aero's suspended form. The youngest heir of the Gold Family screamed in panic as Gaara barely managed to shield him.

Naruto saw this chance and warped in front of Gaara before launching his attack. However, his hand gets wrapped up in the sand before the Rasengan can strike and a fist made of sand appears before knocking him away.

Naruto's lip quivered a little from the blow, but he stops his out of bound hit by warping just toward the edge of the arena and wiping his mouth off.

* * *

"PLUS, ULTRA!" Ultra screams out her semblance as she hit Lee full force and sent him flying.

Lee's eyes widened as he saw himself going toward of out of bounds line, but then Naruto warps behind him and throws him back toward Ultra. He roars out as his green aura becomes a flame around him, he screams out his power.

"Lotus: Level Five!"

Ultra's eyes widened as she blocks with her forearms but then sees Lee's power actually was strong enough to keep him in flight off the ground as he pushed her toward the fiery edge of the ring's lava zone.

Lee screams as he then wraps Ultra up before kicking off the solid stone and spinning around one time as he launched her. Her eyes widened as Gaara's sand barely caught her before smirked and readied her semblance.

Gaara's sand slams her back toward Lee, "PLUS ULTRA!"

Lee roars, "MORNING TIGER!"

Ultra's eyes widened as their fists collide, a loud thunderous boom and shock wave stirred the sand of the entire arena as Lee's and Ultra's hand break from the impact of their attacks. Both then spun around and kicked at one another before landing back in the sand.

Lee senses Gaara's attack but then smirked as he stepped grabbed Ultra before leaping toward the edge just as his power dies. Ultra's eyes widened as an air horn sounds when both touch the ground just outside of the arena.

She slammed her head back, "damn it!"

"Good," Lee breathed hard and looked at her with a smile, "match."

She chuckled, "guess you're right…heh…"

Both laid there, exhausted.

Kankuro focused his two puppets on Lapis and Cardin as they attacked Aero. Cardin breaks off and head straight at Kankuro, but the puppeteer smirks as his submachine gun wielding puppet appears in front of him, Cardin's eyes widen as he suddenly receives rounds of charged lead.

However, his semblance activates, and his hard-light armor makes the bullets bounce off as he charged at Kankuro, much to his surprise!

Cardin roars as he smashed his mace into Kankuro's head, knocking him to the ground, "surrender!"

Kankuro smirked as he suddenly sunk into the ground, but his sword-wielding puppet came out of the ground just behind Cardin before slashing him on his back. Ripping the hard-light armor off before kicking Cardin into the sand where Gaara then stumps his foot while using his sand to block Naruto attacks.

A supersized foot of Gaara formed from the sand and hit Cardin into the air. His eyes widened when Cardin had one of his puppets tackle him in midair and send them both out of the ring. He scoffs as he gets up, cursing as he hit the edge of the arena with his fist.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Naruto got knocked back as he saw Lapis now struggling against Aero who had unleashed his sword, Dark Wailing Moon!

Lapis used his crystal swords to block the strikes but found as he got pushed back, that the sword was transferring his aura into Aero. His wicked smile painted the picture that Lapis didn't want to see, and Kankuro sent his sword puppet toward him.

"Looks like you're outnumbered," Aero breaks one of the crystal swords, "some man you are!"

Lapis growled as he used his free hand to suddenly smash into Aero, making him gag, the blue haired youth grabbed the sword out of Aero's hand before spartan kicking him to the ground. He threw the sword into the sand, his eyes narrowed as he slammed his foot down and made a platform of crystal slam upward into Aero.

"You talk about my fiancé," Lapis appeared behind Aero much to his shock, "like she's nobody!"

He stumped his foot into Aero's back, grinding it in when he landed, "you are nothing!"

He kicked Aero in the side, making him slide in the sand from the impact. Lapis's aura formed around him as he made a greatsword out of crystal just as Aero dashed and grabbed his sword. They looked at the aura counter, noting that their aura was in the lower yellow.

One strike!

Lapis and Aero charged at each other, but as they neared each other, Lapis formed a flat crystal surface under his own feet before sliding on it with his knees and thrusting his blade up and hitting Aero in center mass.

Aero's eyes widened as he was sent up from the impact, his aura sparking around him as it was drained, he then falls to the ground. Defeated by Lapis as the blue haired youth scoffs at him and turns around to walk away.

However, Aero growled and grabbed his sword and then tried to cheap shot Lapis. Only he had gotten wrapped up in the sand instead of the enemy, he looked at Gaara just as Naruto stopped fighting him, and growled out.

"You little orphan piece of sh-ah!" Gaara throws Aero out of the ring, smashing into the pavement out of it for good measure.

Gaara took a deep breath, "Kankuro!"

Kankuro stopped, looking at Gaara, "yeah bro?"

"Get out," Gaara stated as he looked directly at Naruto, "and take Lapis with you."

Lapis was about to defend himself only for Kankuro's puppet to tackle him out of nowhere along with Kankuro himself. They ran toward the edge and jumped. The match was just now Gaara vs. Naruto, the two looked at each other.

 _"_ _An incredible display of honor Gaara's part, it is now a battle of prodigies' ladies and gentlemen. Buckle up!"_

Naruto nodded, signing, _"you sure about this?"_

"Yes, take your position, as we were when starting." Gaara lightly moved his foot an inch, stunning Naruto as to how little he moved from the starting position.

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath, he looked right at Gaara.

"Show me," Gaara said as he held his hands out, all of the sand moving toward him to expose metal plating, "the depths of your power!"

Naruto nodded, everyone that knew him stood up as he took a very deep breath.

A loud screech could be heard as a golden cloak and red aura formed around him, slowly the dust around him began to clear as the aura became like a flame. Slowly his eyes changed color from red to golden as he sighs in released tension across his body.

Naruto's aura counter suddenly malfunctions, making Gaara turn to it as it started reading more and more. It jumped up from one hundred to two hundred percent, much to his shock as it continued to climb.

 _"_ _Incredible, this is the first Vytal Tournament with not one, but two Perfected True Instinct users. An ability only obtained through rigorous training, constantly breaking your limits, can young Naruto pull this victory with it?!"_

Naruto's power in Gaara's eyes skyrocketed, but something off, part of it was trailing away from his body, unlike the others. Like a spike in the flame, pointing toward a more affluent stand, he dismissed it as he looked at Naruto.

"So," Gaara readied all the sand, "show me!"

Naruto cocked his hand back, putting his staff into the holster with his free hand, before thrusting the palm forward. Gaara's eyes widened as the sand he gathered and sent toward Naruto exploded all around him.

Naruto appeared out of and in front of him, he had his arm cocked back like he had with his palm, Gaara smirked as he formed a shield of sand in front of him before being surprised once more as the shield exploded away!

"W-what?!" Gaara yells out in surprise as Naruto appeared above him, all with the same motions as before.

This time the blonde roars out as he struck Gaara hard and struck home as he sent the redhead into the ground. Naruto landed behind him as he cupped both of his hands, only for sand to encircle him. With Gaara standing up, sand hardened and falling off his body like broken armor before slowly reforming.

Naruto growl as he rapidly hit the sand with his Vacuum Fist technique, blowing it back, but it only reformed to encircle him once more. The blonde was breathing as something rocked his body, he felt like energy was being stolen from him as he fell to one knee.

Sasuke's eyes widened, _"can he not handle it, it is not been five minutes…"_

 _"_ _Naruto…what's wrong?"_ Ruby mused, concerned for him as she held her hand near her heart.

Yang's fists gripped, _"something isn't right, Naruto isn't one to get winded like this in that form."_

Salem's clone, disguised, looked out into the battlefield as she finished absorbing some more Ashura energy. She smiled, _"I'm at twenty-five percent power, hehehe…good luck stopping me in three days."_

 _"_ _But, you will lose this fight, hahaha!"_ She licked her lips, _"only an Ashura can truly master True Instinct…after all I invented it!"_

Her eyes suddenly widened as an alert came on the aura counter board, Naruto's numbers went up instead of down, _"what?"_

Naruto was breathing hard as his skin burned hot enough for the tick Grimm to retreat out, much to its displeasure as the aura around Naruto burned hot enough to turn a deeper red. Slowly, hugging his skin, was a lighter orange color as he slammed his fist into the metal.

Gaara smirks as he slammed Naruto around, "is that it?!"

Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto had steam coming of wounds he had caused throughout the fight and even the bruises that he had just given him, they began to close as he watches Naruto stand up straight. A voice slowly came to grumble inside of his head he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

 ** _"_** ** _To go beyond yourself…"_**

Naruto reached into his pocket, getting a wind dust crystal out he had gotten while running away from Gaara's attacks.

 _"_ _ **To strive for which lays beyond even yourself…"**_

Naruto breathing became rapid as his muscles flexed across his body, he gripped the crystal in his hand as he began to focus in creating a Rasengan. Slowly his aura became more wild, wider, and began to grow hot as Gaara started to sweat.

 ** _"_** ** _There you will find it…"_**

Naruto's golden eyes turned color, but they were different, foxlike while bright orange.

* * *

Salem's eyes widened as she dropped her wine glass, _"K-Kurama?! N-now?!"_

 _"_ _Has it gone beyond True Instinct as well?!"_ Sasuke and Blake eyes widened as they saw Naruto slowly crackle with energy.

 _"_ _Kurama,"_ Kushina mused as she watches her son, _"has he finally awakened you?"_

 _"_ _Go for it,"_ Taiyang smiles as he looked at his possible future son in law.

Ruby was worried as she saw Naruto struggle slightly, _"Naruto…please…don't hurt yourself…"_

 _"_ _It is incredible,"_ Ember/Cinder thought as she looked at it, _"it's even strong than Lady Salem was upon first arriving here…where's the tick, why isn't it absorbing this power?!"_

* * *

Naruto roars, it was not a normal person roar as it was amplified by aura, it shocked the stage as it sounded more of beast than of a man.

 ** _"_** ** _THE WILL OF FIRE!"_**

Naruto appeared behind Gaara who used all the sand he could shield himself but was stunned to see it blasted back from a torrent of wind emerging from Naruto's hand, he watched Naruto spun around with the newly formed red Rasenshuriken in his hands.

Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto launched it, but then it suddenly went upward as it neared him. Naruto landed on the ground, spinning on his feet before backing up with the spin and thrusting his palm at the bladed ball of energy.

It exploded!

It exploded into a wind dome, slowly all of the sand began to flow toward it, forming a sort of dust devil, but it was tight. Gaara couldn't control a lot of the sand as Naruto stared right at him, his appearance had become more feral as he slammed his foot into the metal and dented it.

 _"_ _Incredible! What power, Young Naruto has single-handedly turned the tide of this battle infinitely into his favor as his aura continues to rise!"_

Naruto took a deep breath, looking at Gaara as he crouched down as Gaara formed a cloud of sand under him to keep himself afloat. However, the blonde launched himself at the redhead, kicking him off the cloud much to his surprise.

His sand had been too slow to react, Naruto appeared all around Gaara, striking him in every direction before slamming his knee into the teen's stomach. He pushed him off his knee, and then back kicked him away before using the shockwave of his Rasengan to blast him out of the arena!

Gaara's eyes widened as he slammed into the outside of the arena, slumping down before impacting the ground. Kankuro came running over toward Gaara, looking at him and noticed the redhead had been knocked out cold.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called.

Naruto warped as the air horn sounded his form faltering as he fell to his knees near Gaara, he was breathing hard as he looked at him, slowly placing his palms over Gaara to do the healing technique his mother had taught him.

"Hey," Kankuro looked at Naruto, "awesome fight."

Naruto nodded, watching as Gaara opened his eyes and looked up Naruto. He had a small smile on his face as he leaned up and rubbing his head.

"That was amazing," Gaara patted Naruto's shoulder, "you win…hahaha…damn…"

Medics came over, getting Gaara on a stretcher, with Naruto looking concerned as they took him. He felt horrible, there was no reason to ever have him go that far in a fight, and it went beyond that. He took a deep breath as Kankuro placed his hand Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just a fight, Gaara will be okay…" Kankuro started to walk off, and he turned around with a smile, "bout time he got his ass kicked."


	87. Chapter 87

"it tore a lot of your muscles which is why you're in some pain here."

The blonde nodded, signing, "when can I fight again?"

Nurse Joy chuckled, "always ready to go? I hear ya, in a day, so you'll not be participating in the doubles."

He nodded, sighing, and then smiled as he looked at his team. Cardin was nursing a bruise on his side, while Lapis was sitting on Amira's bed as she got ready to be discharged, Lee had a cast around his hand.

"I'll fight," Cardin said as he walked forward, "I mean I'm not too injured."

"Yeah," Lapis stretches, "let us take care of the duo round unless Sasuke is our opponent.

Zelda's team was getting checked out, all of them had some bruising, with Han being severe of most with a fracture in his hip, nothing too serious. It'd take a couple of days of healing, but he'd be good as new, possibly more.

An Atlassian Doctor named Cobalt Smith, Dr. Cobalt had looked toward Nurse Joy and nodded, "well things are getting in order."

"Indeed, Cobalt, indeed they are." Nurse Joy says as finished with Naruto, giving him some anti-inflammation medicine.

Naruto got up, his team looked at him, all of them have smiles on their face.

* * *

"Greetings everyone," Oobleck pushed his glasses up as he spoke, "welcome to the night before Round Two!"

Port chuckled as Glynda was standing beside them, "indeed welcome, after the supercharged first round it is hard to believe there are still many rounds to go."

"Team S.H.A.I's battle with Team C.F.V.Y nearly proved that experience could trump power, despite Team S.H.A.I's overwhelming combination of semblance power and combat prowess it came down to a sudden death between Sasuke Uchiha and Coco Adel. What you witness was manipulation of aura in more ways than just regular students would do, indeed taking months of hard training to be able to do so." Oobleck summarizes the fight as he stacked papers in front of him, "and the follow-up fight wasn't bad."

"Ah yes, Ms. Rose's group, they showed promise in that match. Ruby may be young, a tender young girl at sixteen for all those wondering, but she has proven herself time and time again as a capable leader. She's also one of the few students with techniques based in aura. No doubt, if projections look correct, she'll be giving us a show in Round Two along with her sister Yang, her friends Blake and Weiss." Port reports as he chuckled, "to think just nearly a year ago they were snout-nosed brats who were looking to take on the world."

Glynda smiled, "I'm most impressed with Ruby, going from no competence to hand to hand to full-on mastery in less than six months is exemplary to her ability to figure things out in a fight."

"Indeed," Oobleck chuckled, "but my praise lays within Blake herself. Gaining the self-confidence to display her Faunus trait in public, while still holding a righteous demeanor and seeking justice for both Humanity and Faunus kind. That girl, if not already, is going to be leading something somewhere one day."

"Indeed," Port chimes in agreement with Oobleck, "Ms. Belladonna is incredibly talented for her youth."

"Let's move on to our announcements for the second round, we're on a tight time block here," Glynda says as she got her datapad out.

"Ah, yes, time to shuffle the numbers. Ahem," Port pulled a switch from under the table, "let us commence!"

A large blackboard appeared in front of them, first fight picks began to display.

* * *

 ** _Round Two._**

 ** _Day two._**

 _Match One. (4:00 S.S.T)_

 **Team: F.N.K.I vs. Team: R.W.B.Y.**

 _Match Two. (4:30 S.S.T)_

 **Team: E.B.M vs. Team S.H.A.I.**

 _Match Three. (5:00 S.S.T)_

 **Team: P.A.S.T vs. Team: N.L.L.W**

 _Match Four. (5:30 S.S.T)_

 **Team: J.N.P.R vs. Team: S.S.S.N**

* * *

"What was sixty-four has fallen to thirty-two, and soon it'll fall to sixteen. Team N.L.L.W struggled against Gaara's formidable usage of his semblance, proving that a Huntsman's best offense and defense lay not within the weapon but themselves. The greatest weapon in a battle is the six inches of space between your ears, after all, how else are we able to turn stone to cities?" Oobleck sips his coffee, "and with that being said, tomorrow's matches will take on a new meaning of dynamic."

"A full team of participants is fierce no doubt, but the dynamic of a duo going all out is something unmatched, I recommend that you bring in someone you that you can mix with properly. Oh, looks like it will be fun, in fact, we are already ready to send in the teams' representatives." Glynda says as she pulls up the screen, and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Representing Team: R.W.B.Y for the match against F.N.K.I is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Representing Team F.N.K.I is Flynt and Neon, interesting since both parties have teammates with some beef between them reportedly." Port says as he looks at them, "I say this match will go to Team: R.W.B.Y."

"Huh, this is interesting, Team: N.L.L.W is sending in Cardin Winchester and Lapis Lazuli Namikaze. Those two are commonly the lower core members of the team, but their opponent is sending Penny and Ciel." Port said as he stacked some papers in front of him, "they were quick to determine."

"Speaking of that, Team: E.B.M are sending in Ember and Emerald, the dynamic duo that defeated the entirety of Team Z.L.A.T, well The L.A.T in Z.L.A.T. Sasuke Uchiha and Iblis Mirabella are set to face them tomorrow. I have a feeling that Team: S.H.A.I will be facing a much bigger challenge then what they think." Oobleck said as he read the reports, smiling, "good luck to them."

"Speaking of an oddball, Jaune and Pyrrha are teaming up to face against Sun and Neptune."

"Now that there is an interesting matchup."

"Indeed, my good friend, so let us get some rest…tomorrow is going to be something special!"

Naruto was looking at the moon, it held an allure that draws him to it tonight, he looked at it with fascination. Taking a deep breath, looking at the bright silver celestial object, he just smiled as he thought about Ruby.

She was going to get past those guys, and then move on to the singles match.

He wasn't going in on the second round, but Lapis had plenty of motivation to win, so did Cardin. Taking time to just look out over the school, the festival grounds over it and such, taking a moment to just relax. Everything was in perspective to him, the journey, the here and now.

Coming from the darkest point of his life to the brightest point, and everything just seemed to go right for himself.

He was one of the top students in Beacon.

He had a lot of friends.

His girlfriend was amazing.

Her father liked him.

His mother liked her.

Life was perfect, nothing could go wrong, not now anyway. He was finally enjoying his teenage years, after five years of constant training, constant work, he was finally just enjoying being a teenager. The teen watched as the clouds rolled in, some of them scraping just above Vytal Island.

He felt a presence, turning around, he found his mother she walked up to the edge of the banister and looked out over the sky with her son.

She chuckled, "sitting up here thinking of your girl?"

Naruto blushed, rolling his eyes assigned, "I was just thinking about everything."

"Yeah," Kushina said as she looked at her son, "you've grown up Naruto. Soon enough, maybe in a few years, you'll be out on your own truly on your own. I'm just glad to have got to know my son before he became a man, you're not a kid no more…you're a man."

She almost sniffled a little bit, "if something happens to me Naruto, just know that you'll never be alone."

Naruto frowns, signing, "you'll be fine."

She patted her son's back, "I've always been dramatic, hehehe."

Both of them looked at the lighting of the city

She yawns as she stretched, "I'm going to head back, need some rest."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he signed at her, "love you, mom."

"Ah, young man, showing your love for the family. Few things, indeed, few things in this world matter most. I have to say that your performance in the match against Gaara was superb, like the most of prolific match of this entire tournament so far." A woman with ornate blonde hair says as she stood up from a bench she had been sitting on her, "I have to say that you're quite special indeed."

Naruto looked at her, signing, "who are you?"

"Oh," she chuckled a little bit, "I am something of a fan. Must say, your power extraordinary."

"Thanks."

"You don't speak, why?"

"Injury."

"Oh, how very sad, have you sought treatment?"

"Nope, too late, far too long."

"That's too bad."

Heiwa chuckled, looking right into his eyes, and then smiled. Slowly she took a deep breath before looking at his Sun Mark. She looked at him, smiling with an eviler smile as she noticed him looking at her.

"Mind if I see it, that little mark on your hand?" Heiwa watched as Naruto extended his hand out, letting her take hold of it.

She whistled a little, "not bad, it is very beautiful for a birthmark."

Naruto blushes as he watched her trace his birthmark, he mouths, "thank you."

"I am a little bit of a fortune teller, mind if I read your future?"

"Sure?"

"Splendid."

Chuckling insured as she lightly placed her index finger in the center of his birthmark.

"I see a hero, with power that shines like the sun, and by his side, I sense that someone with the blood of the moon loves him so. Soon, I predict elation, happiness, but I also predict tragedy. I great fall is coming," Heiwa said as she rubbed the underside of his palm, "and in that sunshine, I see a dark spot. It grows with this tragedy, a touch of poison."

"I see him, training with another warrior? One of an old legend, one from the…spirit…" what had started off as a joke for Heiwa/Salem turned into worry as she sensed the vision she was having, "it can't be…"

Naruto's eyes dulled over as they started to glow with power.

* * *

 _Naruto stood near a mountain, on a temple's training area that overlooks a village below it. By him was a person that looked very much like him, but much older, their blue eyes met with power shining within them._

 _Slowly, both turned toward each other, with both taking the same stance._

 _"Your power is only limited by what you make them, there is a power beyond that of yourself, and in the Ever-Flow you'll see…an endless amount."_

 _Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath as he charged at the similar looking man._

 _The man smirks, "you remind me lot of my son, Boruto."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as something forced its way, shattering whatever was holding him in place, he looked around and noticed that he was alone. Taking a deep breath, looking around, he rubbed his head as he looked at his Sun Mark.

It was glowing brightly on his hand, "why is my head all fuzzy for, eh…"

"I could've sworn I was just talking to someone, well, listening to someone. Better get some sleep, well pray first, because if Lapis and Cardin make it past the next round we'll be set to win it all." Naruto walks away as he stops for a moment, he could've sworn someone was looking at him.

* * *

 _"Welcome all to the second round of The Vytal Tournament!"_

Ruby and Weiss walked out into the center of the stage area, noticing how it was slightly smaller, they watched as Flynt and Neon came out on the opposite entrance. She was skating over toward the girls as she came to a stop next to Flynt, she stretched and smirked.

"So, we get the newbies."

"Seems like it."

"Ooh, this is good, very good."

"Don't miss a beat will ya?"

"Won't, so should we leave preppy to you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Um," Ruby raised her hand, "you know we're right here…right?"

"Shut it tweeb, adults are talking, by the way? Opal…seriously, so last century." Neon says as she flips her hair from her face, "I mean who got you that ugly little thing."

"My boyfriend," Ruby growls a little bit as the ground changes.

Geysers erupted over an ice field, Neon got her balance easily as she chuckled, "and as for that little girl…sup Schnee Wee?"

"Schnee…Wee?"

"Yeah, because you're a little piss ant to a little girl."

"Why you little…"

Neon waives her off, chuckling, "hashtag pissed off Schnee."

"Phase One complete." Flynt says as he spins his trombone, "and…"

The airhorns sounded as he played his instrument, Weiss was caught off guard as she was blasted back, sliding across the ice as Flynt charged at her. Ruby barely dodges several strikes by Neon as she skates around the younger girl with her nunchakus twirling in her hand.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, Mmhmm…" Neon twirled like a figure skater as she dodged a shot by Ruby, "c'mon little girl."

"That's it!" Ruby armed her scythe and charged with her semblance, but she was stunned to see Neon dodge her so easily and when she tried to exit her semblance she slid across the ice and almost out.

She breathed hard as she used her weapon and gravity dust rounds to blast herself backward. Only for her to barely dodge Neon once more as she slid on her boots and growled as Neon stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, girlie, who's the boyfriend? Isn't that the fox Faunus I saw you at the dance with, I never would've pegged him for a Loli-lover. You know," she dodged a kick from Ruby, "he could really use getting with a real woman."

Ruby glares as her eyes light with fire, her rage was increasing with each miss an insult, "shut up!"

"I'm just saying," she dodged Ruby easily again, "I mean you ain't got a cushion…and you got no pillows."

Ruby's rage was replaced with embarrassment as she blushed, leaving herself wide open and she was paying for it when she got knocked away. Ruby yelps as she looked down at her foot, it was frozen, she slammed against the ice on her back.

"Ruby!" Weiss screams as she turned toward her partner and Team Leader.

Flynt blasted Weiss back as she tried to help her, "uh huh, nope. You look here you little rich girl because I seem to recall I called dibs on you. By the way, like Neon's little boy toy? Neon did that on purpose, love how she thinks, hope it stung!"

"I don't follow…"

"Oh, you know, Neptune."

Weiss looked at Flynt, her eyes widened, "you mean…"

"Yep, Neon stole him just to spite you for me. Wanna know why, because you're the goodie-goodie of the Schnee Dust Company, more like The Schnee Criminal Enterprise." Flynt states as he played a few notes and blasted her backward.

He smirked as he three clones formed next to him, "who's ready for a killer quartet?"

Weiss then growls as she gets up, forming several glyphs around herself as they blasted a sound wave toward her, she watched as the soundwave bounced off the glyphs. Much to his shock, she charged, getting a few good hits in, and then kicking him away by dropkicking him.

She got up, rolling backward as Neon tried to attack her from the side, "Ruby a little help here!"

Ruby rolled on her stomach, aiming her rifle as she felt her aura working on the ice, "this is for calling me…a…whatever."

She fired a shot at Neon she came close to striking Weiss's head, but instead, she ended up having to dodge.

Ruby got up, the ice melted off just in time for her to put away her scythe and focus herself. She kicked her boots off, much to the shock a lot of people, including her own team as the ice burned her feet a little.

She hisses but steels her resolve.

Flynt growled as he looked at the girl, "what the hell is that?"

"She must be really stupid," Neon skated next to him, "that ugly little opal around her neck is from her boyfriend…think I should try to piss her off more by squashing it?"

"Heh," Weiss surprised them by appearing behind them, "what the?!"

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my friend's gift!" She screams at the pair before swiping them both away with an aura charged swipe of her blade.

Both were sent flying back a little, with Flynt and Neon correcting themselves as they both looked at Ruby, he smirked readied his Killer Quartet. However, Weiss then tackles him, much to Neon's surprise and watch as they headed toward a geyser.

"Flynt!" Neon called out.

Weiss landed with him on top of the geyser, "I am not my family, I want to change The Schnee Company! You can't judge me because of my father, and you will not hurt my friends."

She wrapped herself as tight as she could around Flynt to keep from getting up, "RUBY YOU BETTER WIN THIS THIN-AHH!"

Flynt's eyes widened, "fuuu-aah!"

A geyser erupted, blasting them off into and out of the tournament. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw separate from Flynt and fall hard into the ice. She felt something slip out her eye, looking down to find it was a tear.

"Damn," she turned to Neon, "Schnee got balls. Just so, because if she's older than you and has nothing to show for it…well…"

"Shut up…" Ruby murmured as she held her low.

Neon looked at her, "excuse me?"

"Shut…up…"

"Ooh, getting angry, little girl?"

"Shut…up…"

"You know, after this, I may just go show your boyfriend what a real woman is."

"I said be quiet!"

"Mmhmm, well, I'll have trouble doing that when I take that pretty little ring off your neck."

"I'm warning you…"

"Oh, by the way, Neptune didn't really want The Schnee…we had a side bet on that."

"Shut…the…fuck…up."

Ruby growls as she felt her fists shake, "you…heartless witch. You make fun of me, fine, I'm fine with that…but to say that my boyfriend is some pervert. To make fun of my friends, to make fun of the people I care about…that is it!"

* * *

Naruto's, Sasuke's, and even Blake's eyes widened as they saw red burst around Ruby. Naruto stood up, smiling as he held his first high, with Sasuke smirking, figuring that he'd be the only one happy about what was to happen in the next few moments.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!" Yang and Blake chant.

* * *

"Oh, little girl, you gonna cry?!" Neon got ready, her semblance overcharging as she started to glow with an array of colors behind her.

Ruby's silver eyes turned as she roars out, "SHUT UP!"

She charged at Neon, slamming her elbow into the older girl's stomach, catching her completely off guard. Ruby dodged an attempted strike on Neon's part, but then rapidly kicked her across the sides with both of her feet alternatively before jumping up and catching her under the chin with a forward kick.

Neon's eyes widened as she felt like she chipped a tooth, however her assault wasn't finished as Ruby appeared out of a trail of rose petals and roared out as she slammed her opponent into the ground with a well placed powerful punch.

Unknown to her and everyone else, her golden eyes faded back to silver, only for the silver start glowing instead.

She slammed Neon by her throat into the ice, she then roars like a raging animal as she drags the older girl behind her while using her semblance. Coming out of her semblance she throws Neon across the arena, shocking everyone there.

Including Heiwa/Salem, who was watching for the top box again.

Ruby glanced up at the aura counter, noting that Neon was almost out, but she wasn't going to be satisfied by knocking her out of the aura. She wanted her out of the ring entirely, she took a deep breath, and a screech filled the air as she held out her left hand.

Slowly all the excess aura gathered into her palm, forming a bright red and brilliantly spinning Rasengan!

Neon got up, smirking as she activated her semblance, "my light show is deadly."

Multiple colors, like the rainbow, surrounded her as she launched several highly focused beams of aura around her. They bounced off the ice as Ruby charged forward, the cat Faunus smirks as Ruby dodges the first reflections before getting hit by one that drained a good portion of her aura.

 _"Deadly Lightshow, my semblance, it refracts my aura around a reflective area. It's a laser circus up in here, each time she's hit it'll burn her more than my insults ever could. She can't dodge them all, I've won this, it takes time to prepare but I've won this…"_ Neon directed the lasers toward Ruby, focusing the refracted lights more to her than the surrounding areas.

Ruby was blasted back by one, almost losing the Rasengan, but then looked up at the stands and saw Naruto. Nodding, she watched him cup his hands together and smirked as she got up. Doing the same thing, holding the Rasengan behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she runs full force again toward Neon, her bare feet stung against the ice. However, as she dodged several light beams, she saw her opening emerge. Using her semblance just as a beam neared her, her rose petals swirled around it.

Neon's eyes widened, everything seemed to slow down as Ruby appeared in front of her.

"Rasengan Shockwave!" Ruby screams as she thrusts the ball of energy, focusing the blast of it in a cone in front of her.

Neon's aura bursts around her as she was sent flying, her eyes turned to her opponent as she fell to her knees and breathed hard. She smirked, looking at the stands to see that same Fox Faunus that she was dancing with getting ready to hop down.

She sighed as she was about to hit the ground, "never miss a beat…right?"

The crashing of Neon against the ground sounded the airhorn.

Team: R.W.B.Y securing their victory.


	88. Chapter 88

Emerald and Ember/Cinder walked out into the arena, they each wore matching uniforms, with Emerald smirking as she rubbed a bite mark on the back of her neck. Salem's energy flowed into her, increasing her semblance's powers.

Her semblance worked like Salem's little Genjutsu tricks, she tricked people by invading their mind. While Cinder's semblance was to manifest glasslike shards of aura, both were a powerhouse. Slowly, but surely, they watched their opponents walk toward the center of the stage.

Sasuke and…Sakura?!

Sakura smirked, "expecting someone else? Iblis may be a good combo for Sasuke but trust me when I say that we're always on the same page."

Sasuke chuckled, "that's an understatement."

The raven-haired Uchiha youth held the sword on his hip, looking at them, and then smirked as he looked toward Emerald. Slowly, but discreetly, he activated True Instinct's more passive qualities in a moment.

 _"_ _Odd,"_ he observed two different auras, _"is it like me with Naruto? No, Ember doesn't have the same aura color as Emerald has flowed around her."_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, smiling as he brought her close to him, he needed to give a kiss before the match started. The kiss elicited cooing from the crowds above them, but Sakura felt something in her mouth enter as Sasuke started to break the kiss.

It was a blueberry!

 _"_ _Why…oh…clever…"_ Sakura turns around and smiles as she kept her mouth shut.

Ember smirks as she formed two black blades in her hand, "sorry, but you're getting cut in the competition."

"Oh, look Sakura, a Chris McLain wannabe. Total Drama sucks," Sasuke states as he removed his sword, "and I think you'll find that I'm not so easily tricked by the parlor on your team."

Sakura giggled, looking at Sasuke as she dropped down in a fighting stance.

 _"_ _Fighters get ready, match two is about to begin!"_

The stage began to change to one of a large rocky column and hot brimstone that laced the bottom of it. A few areas had rocky columns around for them to stand on, the center of the stage was one such column.

Ember smirked as she looked around, _"perfect."_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "you know the plan, right?"

Sakura nodded as she smirks, she waited for the air horn, and then looked right at Ember with a smirk that could kill.

The air horn sounded loud and proud, with Sasuke already getting Ryujin into fan mode before using his combination of wind dust and fire dust to suddenly fill the viewpoint in front of him with flame. Emerald's eyes widened as Ember formed a black dome around them to shield them from it.

Sakura was right above them at the start, smirking as she activated the earth dust in her gauntlets, "Cha!"

Sakura smashed through the dome, it shattered around her as she smirked, and then she kicked down hard as sent Emerald flying away. She used her gauntlets to block the sword strikes from Ember, while Sasuke appeared beside her and used his sword to deliver a critical blow.

Ember, however, smirks as she was sent flying, _"now."_

Emerald smirked as she clapped both of her hands, _"show time, hope I break the romance with it."_

Naruto took a deep breath in the stands as he felt the wave of aura rush over them, his once blue eyes turned golden as he smirked. Clearly able to see through the illusions, he stood up as he watched as Sakura took a pause in attacking Ember.

She then turned around to face Sasuke.

Sakura got into a fighting stance, facing Ember/Sasuke, Ember/Sasuke smirked as he opened his mouth and showed a blue tongue. Sakura smirked as she threw her elbow back and caught Sasuke/Ember in the face.

Sasuke's/Ember's eyes widened as Sakura roars out and attacks full force. Caught off guard, Ember reveals herself as Sakura saw it and smirked as he brought her leg down hard into Ember's stomach. Sakura then used the wind dust in her gauntlet to blast her way toward the lava.

"Lioness Barrage!" Sakura screamed as she punched Ember's back hard and blasted her back up.

Ember/Cinder growled as she saw Emerald using her kusarigama to suddenly catch her, and the illusion died down as she did. Both girls looked at each other, with Ember's disguise almost dropping out into her Cinder form (her true self).

Sasuke and Sakura landed on a platform of earth that Sakura created, they both stood shoulder to shoulder, each with a similar stance. Sasuke formed Ryujin into the fan form, smiling as he spun on his heel and blasted a torrent of wind all around them.

"How do you see through it?!" Emerald yells as she got ready, activating dust in Kusarigama as they burst into flames.

Sasuke's eyes changed to gold, "let's just say I've seen better tricks when I was ten, and you need a little blue in your life."

Sakura chuckles, "ooh, I don't even know that the lava can burn that much."

Ember/Cinder smirked, "ain't over yet, my semblance manipulates glass…ergo…obsidian."

She stumped her fit on the ground as black shards emerged from the brimstone under them, swirling around her as she pointed her palm toward them, "Begone!"

"Manifestation: Susanoo!" Sasuke yells out as the purple energy around manifested into a skeletal warrior whose hand blocked Ember's shards as Sasuke smirks, "Uaaah!"

Ember and Emerald dodge to another stone pillow, with both using Burn Dust to launch bullets and arrows made of flame. Sasuke smirked as his eyes turned gold and he charged, dispersing Susanoo as he flipped and bounced between the pillars while dodging the various projectiles.

Lightning crackled on his hand as he vibrates his aura rapidly, Emerald glares at him, but when she goes to charge Sakura appears in front of her. The dark red eyes of Emerald widen tremendously as she slammed an Earth Dust charged punch into the mint-haired partner of Ember.

Sasuke clashed his blade against Ember's as both danced around at the top of the pillar as Sakura batted a kusarigama away, and she turned around in time to blast an ice shard toward Ember as she glared at her. Blocked a powerful punch from Sasuke, the young woman then turns him to where he'd end up getting hit instead.

His golden eyes glow brighter as he smirked hopped up to balance himself on her shoulders as the ice impacted her, her eyes widened from the impact and she felt herself get pushed back a couple of feet. Only for Sasuke to use his strength and momentum to suddenly lift her off the ground as he flipped forward while gripping her shoulders!

"Waaah?!" Ember screams as she was thrown across the arena and slammed into a pillar which collapsed.

Sasuke took a deep breath, drawing his fist back as he focused, **"ha!"**

His voice was deep, guttural, as he launched his fist forward. The pressure wave from it raced and slammed into Ember and broke her through the pillar and out of the arena and outside of it.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, smiling as she blocked several slashes from the chained weapon of Emerald, she spun on her heel and got close enough to deliver a powerful palm thrust into the girl's abdomen. Emerald couldn't recover in time as Sakura headbutted her hard, breaking her nose, and then drew her fist back as she charged it with her aura.

"CHA!" Sakura roared as she slammed the fist into Emerald's face.

Emerald screamed as she was sent flying through the air, and out of the ring, an airhorn screamed out announcing Sasuke and Sakura's victory much to their delight. The arena began to shift and turn back to normal as Sasuke landed in front of her.

She walked over to him, smiling as they both embraced each other, walking out of the arena holding hands.

 _"_ _Winner: Team S.H.A.I!"_

* * *

Cardin looked at Naruto, him and Lapis nodded as they got up, they began walking toward the prep area as Naruto watches them. Taking a deep breath, he gets up and then placed his hand on Cardin's shoulder and shook his head.

"What?" Cardin looked at Naruto, "are you sure?"

The blonde nodded, smiling as he walked toward the ready room as Ruby passes him, she looked at him with concern. _"Why are you going to fight, you'll just end up hurting yourself more…I wanted to fight you!"_

She sighed, slurping down her strawberry slush and began to make her way toward her sister and Blake. Weiss was recovering in the medical ward, thanks to her stunt, she wouldn't be singing for a few days at the very least.

She got up to the stands, watching as Penny and her teammate Salazar walked out of their ready room and looked at one another. The girl handed her popcorn to Yang as she looked at Ruby, noticing the nervous look on her sister's face and rolling her eyes.

"Ruby," Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "your boyfriend will be fine. Besides, you know how he is, always pushing himself to very limit."

"I know." Ruby looked at the ground as she bemoaned, "just wish he'd take it easy…I want to fight him at full strength."

Yang laughs, looking at Ruby. "Ruby, Naruto will always be at full strength, because his soul is like a raging fire without end."

"I agree with Yang," Arslan agreed with the buxom blonde.

Ruby sighs, watching as Naruto and Lapis entered the arena.

* * *

Naruto looked at Penny, smiling as he waived at her, she did the same to him.

"Friend Naruto are you sure, I detect muscle tearing throughout your abdomen, left arm, and both legs. Further fighting may cause you some serious drawback in any future fights if you can make it past me and Friend Salazar here." Penny robotically states as she looked at them, "I detect an eighty-twenty in our favor."

Salazar smirked, chuckling a little bit, "I call the skinny one."

"Oh, why thank you, I need a good fight." Lazuli stretches as he jabs the air, "and you are?"

"Salazar Azula," Salazar responded with a cheerful smile. "And, I'm the best damn kick boxer in Atlas."

Lapis's smile falters, he sighed, "um good thing Cardin didn't get on this…he sucks at hand to hand."

"I can hear you from here," Cardin calls out from the stands. "You two are asses!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, signing, _"guess I can't hold back."_

Penny nodded, "yep, and I'm combat ready~"

The blonde Faunus smirks as he watches the spinner form and began to spin for the stage. Lapis and Salazar stare at each other as the spinner stopped on a symbol for Wind and Forest. He smirked as a forest formed around them, followed by several tall boulders at the edges of the arena.

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance similar to his Dragon Subduing Palm, while Lapis formed a crystal sword. Suddenly he watches Penny lurch forward and several greenish swords fly from her back and swirl around her.

Salazar scoffed, playfully mind you, and then he roars out as his brown hair turns gold and his black eyes turn a light green. He took a large step to the side as his aura formed around him, a bright green, he took a look at Lapis and Naruto.

"And, just like Penny, I am combat ready." He told them as he got ready.

Naruto and Lapis looked at each other, they could feel Salazar's power wash over them as nanite gloves formed on his hands and got ready. The youths all stare at one another, and when the air horn sounded Naruto formed a Rasengan and charges right at Penny.

The girl smirks as she flies backward with her rocket boots, taking in account Naruto's range of his semblance. She launches her swords forward, where Naruto easily read through their movements and dodges them.

She turns around and blasts away as she charged blasters in her hand, rapidly firing beams of green energy at the blonde as he threw the Rasengan at her. She formed a barrier with her massive amounts of aura, blocking the ball of energy, but her stoppage allowed Naruto to warp behind her.

She spun her top half around and blocked him with energy shields coming from her hands as she made her swords come back toward her. Naruto sensed them and warped away just as they slammed into the ground where he'd been.

Coming out from behind her, Naruto smirked as he snaps his body around and kicked Penny across the forest as he lands, however, he grunts and stumbled forward. Penny got up, easily, and looked at Naruto as she scanned over him.

"I detect torn right leg muscle, I recommend staying down," Penny told him as she dodges him coming out of Instant and watches him stumble again. "I detect torn left leg muscle, I recommend staying down."

Naruto growls as he punched the ground, suddenly his body erupted with aura, he stood up straight as his golden cloak came around him. Penny's eyes widened as she felt spikes of aura leave his body, her scanner was going crazy!

 _"_ _One-hundred-fifty, two hundred-thirty, three h_ u _ndred-fifty, warning…warning…unreadable…detecting foreign entity!"_ Only in Penny's eyes could she see it, Naruto's aura forming above his head in a shape.

The shape of giant fox's head!

Naruto took a deep breath as he turned to her, his golden eyes shined to life as the crowd cheers, his face remained serious as he stumped the ground with the right leg and cracked it. He then stumped the ground with his left leg, cracking it as well.

Penny took a step back, _"odds decrease, fifty…forty…thirty…ten…in favor of N.L.L.W."_

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood there, clapping his hands together.

* * *

Lapis formed crystal shield after crystal shield to block Salazar who was just smashing right through them. He turned just in time to avoid Salazar's roundhouse kick, but he was then hit hard in the face and sent flying backward into a boulder.

He coughed up a wad of spit as he looked up at his aura counter, it was very low, he then looked at Naruto's and his eyes widened. It was reading "unreadable" and he smirked as he stood up as he fell from his impression in the boulder.

"If you're gonna go crazy," Lapis took a deep breath as his aura suddenly spiked on the board. "I'm going to join you, waaaah!"

Salazar smirks as he watched Lapis form crystal shuriken around him, he then watches the blue haired youth launch them. Rolling his eyes, he dodges the shuriken with ease, only for Lapis to suddenly run and tackle him.

He formed crystal over his fists as he got a few good licks in at Salazar, punching the face mostly and the chest when he tried to block the face. However, Salazar grabbed him by the neck and threw him off and back into the boulder.

Suddenly Salazar heard Penny wail as she was sent flying, a distorted line of air was pushing into her and sent her through a tree. He turned to see where it came from, his eyes widened as orange aura flowed around Naruto like a flame.

The blonde's nose was bleeding a little bit, _"I heard True Instinct causes immense stress on the body, yet he's using it again, so soon?!"_

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at Lapis, he nodded, watching as Lapis laid in the rock for a moment. The blonde slowly marched toward Salazar and Penny, he dodged her swords as they came flying from behind him with ease.

Fully embracing his powers, Naruto cocked both of his fists back and then unleashed a wave of pressure that flattens any grass and shrub in their path. Penny detected them, forming a shield around her and Salazar, only for it to easily break much to her shock.

Naruto looked at them, suddenly forming Rasengan in both of his hands as he brought them together. The Rasengan hissed, screeching as they fused together and then got held behind his back. Penny's eyes widened as she looked at Salazar.

"My data recommends retreat!" Penny says as she gets ready to run, "Friend Salazar?!"

Salazar stood there, taking a deep breath as he formed his own person aura shield around him, and looked right at Naruto. _"If I can withstand that attack…it'll leave him wide open…"_

Salazar charged as Naruto unleashed Rasengan Shockwave and watched as the blue winds headed right for Salazar. He was stunned when the older teen pierced right through the flow of energy, struggling in his steps.

 _"_ _Amazing,"_ Naruto thought as he felt his attack end, _"he withstood it?!"_

Salazar roars as he tries to punch Naruto, only for the blonde to duck out of the way, his afterimage the only thing being hit. Salazar and Naruto both spun and clashed fists as they both moved about the area, the sheer force behind them echoing throughout the arena.

Penny and Lapis looked at each other, Lapis formed two crystal swords and got ready, "bring it Robocop."

"Hehehe," Penny looked at him as she giggled, "my data says you're gonna go down."

Lapis rolled his eyes, "and we still need to teach you trash talk, well Ruby does."

"Agreed, Friend Lapis, I'll add her into my schedule." Lapis just smacked himself at Penny's words, "what?"

"Nothing, it was a joke." Lapis watches as her swords fly toward him, "alright…let' do this!"

Both charged at each other.

* * *

Naruto and Salazar rapidly melee at one another, kicks, punches, headbutts, all of them in order to gain an advantage over one another. The blonde ducked under a punch and then launched his own straight into Salazar's stomach.

He then discovered the source of Salazar's durability, his nanites were taking the blows, and Salazar smirked as Naruto figured it out. He kicked the blonde away as he landed on a tree, taking a deep breath as he formed a staff from the nanomachines.

"Amazing, aren't there, they amplify everything about me. My looks, my abilities, my ability to kick your ass." Salazar chuckles, "just give up."

Naruto took a deep breath, grabbing his staff and spinning it around as he watches the rotator load two gale crystals into it. He took a moment, and then thought of something if the nanites were taking all of the damage and they were too small to directly be destroyed unless hit all at once…

The blonde smirked as he swung his staff, generating a massive gust of wind, he then put his staff up much to Salazar's surprise, he then watches Naruto form a Rasengan in his hand. Salazar's eyes widened when the blonde began to use the energy from the gale around him and apply it in hard smacks to the Rasengan.

Slowly a loud screech filled the air, the Rasengan grew in size, slowly forming wind blades around it. Naruto took a deep breath as he hoisted it above his head and then behind his back. The wind around it shredded any leaves that were behind him, and he closed his eyes as he connected his aura to it to help keep form.

Salazar scoffs, "so you're using that thing, so?"

He charged as he quickly went in reckless abandoned, however, when Naruto charged instead of launching it his eyes widened.

"What?!" Salazar screamed as Naruto warps behind him and throws it, "gah?!"

Salazar slammed into the ground where the sphere of wind formed around him, Naruto stood there, his back turned as he kept the focus on the sphere and felt it tearing away at the nanites. He kept one eye on the board, making sure his attack wouldn't hurt Salazar personally.

When Salazar's aura began to dip into the yellow, Naruto took a deep breath and snapped his fingers, the sphere of wind disperses and left Salazar there stunned as he struggled to get up. Penny came rushing over just as an airhorn sounded.

Naruto looked up to see that Lapis got eliminated, much to his pride's discontent, but then he turned toward Penny and Salazar. He uses Instant appearing above both of them, he crashed his fist into Penny's head which hit Salazar's stomach and made him go into the red.

Penny made her swords come back toward her, but her eyes widened when Naruto dodged all but one and grabbed the last one as he spun and swept her feet. When she fell to the ground she was about to get up when Naruto held the sword to her throat.

The blonde had a thousand-yard smile on his face as he looked at Penny, who sighed, smiling as well. "I surrender, no more moves allowed."

 _"_ _Winner by surrender, Team N.L.L.W!"_

Ruby was cheering with the crowd in the displayed skill, Naruto, however, fell forward and laid in the arena for a moment. Her hitched breath and the crowd's silence was deafening, she hopped over into the arena as the field resets.

Running as fast as she can with the rest of Naruto's team and hers in close pursuit. Penny looked down at him as she got up, then blinked as she heard snoring. The blonde Faunus in front of her was asleep, having tuckered out after the fight.

She looked over at Ruby as the girl slid on her knees and checked over Naruto, "he's sleeping?"

"Yes, Friend Ruby, Naruto is tuckered out, the usage of his technique known as True Instinct put quite a strain on his body. He'll be healed in a day or so," Penny chuckled, "he's an awesome friend!"

Ruby smiled, "yeah, he is…"


	89. Chapter 89

_(Dread it…)_

* * *

Gamatsume was looking at a crystal with the elderly toad Gamakichi, the elder, and leader of all of Myoboku was looking through the crystal ball. He then frowned as he sighed, looking up at the blue skies of Mount Myoboku.

"She's there, I cannot pinpoint her, Kushina is also there…I feel that a conflict between the two in inevitable." Gamakichi breathed as he looked into the crystal ball, "I feel that a massive loss of life is coming…and there is very little that anyone can do to stop it."

"If you had let me take the boy when he was an infant instead of letting Kushina raise him, we'd never be in this situation." Gamatsume argued as he looked at the mountains, "Myoboku cannot save these people if Heiwa unleashes an invasion."

"I know, sad to say, I know." Gamakichi turns off the ball as he took a deep breath, "The Hall of Ashura is calling to him slowly. Kurama's soul inside of him as began to stir, soon we shall see it unleashed, it perhaps is the only hope the human world has of surviving."

"Unless Heiwa turns him, if she does that then it'll be all over for everyone, even us Gamakichi-sama." Gamatsume states as he looked up at the toad elder, beseeching him to take Naruto in.

"We cannot, the destinies of everyone there is about to intersect, it is as foretold. Through the pain and blood, a spirit of fire will rise from the ashes and shall take the form of a Fox with a human body. It directly states that the last elder toad's prediction was that Naruto Uzumaki was to be reborn with the help of Kurama's soul." Gamakichi then felt a presence and then sighed, "he is calling to me, we must go."

"Indeed, let us see if we cannot convince him to take in Naruto before it is too late." Gamatsume hopped with the elder toad toward The Hall of Ashura.

* * *

Oobleck was sitting by Port as the cameras faced them, Glynda was standing by a board as she smiled. The finals have come, rather quickly, but all the same, it was a welcomed sight as they began to get ready to broadcast.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Dr. Oobleck, and this here is my colleague Professor Port. Today's matches were exciting, with the final match going hot as they combat each other!" Oobleck then turned the camera toward the arena.

* * *

Sun was spinning his staff around as he deflected slash after slash from Jaune and Pyrrha as both advanced on him, gaining equal footing, all the while Neptune was jumping in and out of nearby trees and even throwing his trident at one point.

Jaune took the lead of Sun, while Pyrrha turned and used her semblance to catch the trident midair before throwing it back at Neptune. Neptune caught his trident before channeling electricity throughout, enough to depolarize it and advanced toward Pyrrha.

Jaune used his shield to bash Sun, catching him off guard, "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha jumped backward, landing on Jaune's shield as he raised it up, she springs boarded from it before launching Milo in its spear form and nearly getting Sun. Sun deflected the spear, but as he spun his staff around to use the guns, one suddenly went off and struck him in the chest and knocked him back.

"Oof," Sun coughed as he saw the trigger bend and seen the redhead flick her fingers. "Heh, that's pretty clever, not letting me use my guns Pyrr?"

"I'm sorry~" She rubbed the back of her head as she flicked her wrist and milo came back, "but you're going down all the same!"

Jaune smirked at his girlfriend, watching her strike and stab at Sun with her spear while he dodges Neptune attempts to strike him.

"What you did to Weiss, Neptune, was cruel!" Jaune yelled at him as he suddenly smacked the bluehead with the blunt end of his blade on purpose, he then spun the sword in his hand before thrusting and knocking Neptune back.

The teen growls as he steps forward to stop his slide, Jaune spun his sword around again and began to circle the older teen. "She wanted me man, sorry you couldn't hit that."

"This isn't about you getting a shot with Weiss, this about you breaking my friend's heart, you sonavabitch!" Jaune yelled as he knocked Neptune's trident out his hands before pointing his sword at the teen's head, "surrender."

Neptune scoffed, biting his lip, "fuck…"

 _"_ _Neptune eliminated by surrender!"_

Sun rolled his eyes, "can't say I can blame Jauney for being so harsh, he deserved that and more."

"You don't say?" Pyrrha questions as she dodged Sun, and deadlocks with him.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the snow princess, she didn't deserve that. So, when I win this thing I'll gladly be treating out with Blake, you know as friends because Blake would kill me." Sun laughed as he dodged and activated his semblance which managed to catch Pyrrha by surprise and knock her back.

Jaune caught her, smiling as he looked at her, "can't be falling for me here too, Pyrr."

She lightly punched her boyfriend's arm before throwing herself out of his hands, getting ready, "you're very good Sun."

"Thanks, you're not bad Invincible Girl. I mean hot damn, that almost got me, good thing I can create more of me hahaha!" Sun laughs as he rubbed the back of his head, "now let's do this, give them a show and all of that."

Jaune nodded, "yeah, my family is watching back home. I can't wait to hear my folks celebrating."

Sun scoffed as his aura glowed around him, "ha, fat chance Jauney. You're gonna have to go through me first!"

Sun and Jaune charged at one another, the two blondes clashed, sparks flying off their weapons as Jaune's white aura and Sun's golden aura clashed in brilliant displays of light. Pyrrha charged as well when she found an opening and managed to kick Sun away and into a tree.

Jaune appeared above Sun, spinning around as light traveled from his blade, "Whirlwind!"

Link up in the stands smirked, "not bad Jaune…"

Zelda looked at him, "you taught him a family technique?"

The knight just shrugs, "meh, swordsman like us consider each other brothers forged in steel."

* * *

Weiss suddenly stood up, "kick his ass Jaune, Pyrrha!"

The cat Faunus by her chuckled, "wow, someone's developing a foul mouth, Schnee."

"Can it Blake, I have been waiting for that jerk to get his due! Boom!" Weiss celebrated as she saw Sun get knocked by Jaune.

The other couple was sitting together, Yang and Lee were looking as Jaune and Pyrrha formed the perfect team in front of them. "Too bad we never got to fought together in this."

"I know, we'd beat them all," Lee stated as he looked toward Naruto and Ruby, with Naruto leaning against Ruby since he was still a little weak.

Yang giggled, taking Lee's hand, "we still have chances to fight together, Lee…"

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune zig-zagged and crisscrossed each other's path, Jaune slashed at Sun who blocked them, but Pyrrha jumped up over him and then stabbed at him with her spear. Both blocked Sun with their shields when he used his semblance as he gained distance.

Three Sun clones came at them, exploding on impact, knocking Pyrrha and Jaune back, but Pyrrha gripped Jaune with her semblance and kept him from falling as they stood side by side. By were fighting on an equal level, mostly, Pyrrha still had a slight edge.

Jaune took a deep breath, "Red Dragon Formation."

Pyrrha smirked as she stumped her foot on the ground, suddenly making any amount of loose metal fly from the ground and swirl around her. She looked right at Sun as she launched them, however, he manages to spin his staff around to block the metal only for Jaune to appear in front of him after a barrage.

Jaune spun once, slamming his sword into Sun, the Faunus coughed up as he went through a tree.

Taking deep breaths Jaune then got down on one knee and held his shield above his head as Pyrrha ran and spring boarded of it. She spun Milo in its sword form and engaged Sun. The Monkey Faunus smirked as he dodges every other strike before spinning around and batting her away.

He spun his staff around and then charged toward Jaune. The Faunus jumped up, delivering a great kick into the knight's abdomen.

"Corcea Mors," Jaune landed on his feet and held his sword with both his hands as it glowed, "roar!"

He slammed the sword down, and Pyrrha smirked as a wave of white energy washed off it and headed right for Sun Wukong. Sun just smirked and attempted to block it, however, it ended up slamming him back as it exploded on impact.

Jaune took the moment and then charged, Pyrrha looked right at him before calling out, "Slingshot!"

he felt himself get slung toward Sun with Pyrrha's semblance guiding him along!

Sun couldn't react in time and was then hit hard as he tried to block. He slammed through several trees this time around and stopped as he hit a boulder. He coughed up a wad of spit an airhorn sounded. Indicating Jaune and Pyrrha's victory.

Jaune held his sword up, sheathing it soon afterward and then ran over to Pyrrha, "you were amazing Pyrrha!"

"No, you were Jaune!" Pyrrha excitedly yells, only to feel herself get gripped, "Jaune?"

Jaune smirked and then just slowly pressed his lips against hers. Pyrrha giggled, she could get used to lovey dovey thing that Ruby experienced before her, it was the time of Sunflowers, love was growing all around in her heart.

She and Jaune held their hands into the air, signally their duet victory.

Much to the delight of the roaring crowd!

* * *

Oobleck was sitting next to Professor Port, smiling as he looked at the cameras. "Wow, what an exciting duet match round!"

"Yes, it was quite the thrill, with Teams S.H.A.I, R.W.B.Y, J.N.P.R, and N.L.L.W now advancing into the finals. Here, the cash prizes lay, as well as the top prize of being called the greatest student in all of Remnant. Perhaps, one lucky student among them all may become a Huntsman or Huntress after this is set and done." Port pointed out.

"Highly doubtful, winners have that chance, yes, but it is better to nurture the mind while its young enough to grow. Anyway, what an upset in S.H.A.I's impressive offense against their opponents and proving that pre-battle planning is often key to successful missions!" Ozpin suddenly entered as he stood in front of the cameras, "Hello one and all, this is Beacon's newscasting station..."

"Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Oobleck inquired.

"Oh, I was just joining in, and wanted to display the placement of the teams for the final two days of the festival before the grandiose party to follow." Ozpin coughed as he brought up the board in the green screen, "and it seems the drawings have been made!"

"Tomorrow will be a swell day for a swell battle!" Port chimed in.

"Yes, indeed, and here are your teams and times!" Ozpin waved his hand, smiling as they displayed.

 ** _Round Three._**

 ** _Day Two._**

 _Match One. (5:30 S.S.T)_

 **Team: N.L.L.W vs. Team: J.N.P.R**

 _Match two. (6:30 S.S.T)_

 ** _Team: R.W.B.Y vs. Team: S.H.A.I._**

 _Finalist Celebration Dinner. (Competitors and family only! 9:00 S.S.T)_

"Ah yes, the ever so swanky finalist dinner!" Port points out as he chuckled boisterously, "and my what a matchup this time around."

"I see an easy victory for Team: S.H.A.I against R.W.B.Y in the next round," Oobleck stated as he placed his symbol next to team S.H.A.I.

"I see team N.L.L.W stalling due to an injured Naruto Uzumaki. I see their only hope laying within Rock Lee or Lapis." Port marked his symbol next to J.N.P.R!

"I am personally here to say that I see the girls pulling a victory, winning the entire shebang," Glynda placed her symbol next to Team: R.W.B.Y, "and you Oz?"

"I see Team: N.L.L.W placing themselves smoothly in the final. Never underestimate the members, just because they're down doesn't mean they're out." Ozpin marked his symbol next to Team: N.L.L.W, and smiled, "they'll do us all proud."

"Oh yes, that reminds me. This is marking that all teams, but one, is of Vale origin. Beacon Academy may have a team winning it all unless Team: S.H.A.I wins it all." Port points out, and then chuckled with mirth, "we know how to teach them."

"Indeed," Oobleck agrees, "and now we must sign off. To everyone out there, Gods Bless, and have a safe night!"

* * *

Sasuke was dancing with Sakura to sound of a band playing in the background, they had decided to catch a late night dance party. She was wearing her traditional dress, the same dress she'd be married in, in less than a month.

The two lovers smiled at one another as they hugged each other, "I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too, I'm entering the final round…" he tells her as he swayed with her, "unfortunately for Ruby."

"Ruby is going to be your opponent?" She inquired while swaying with him, "a little tremulous battle at first…hopefully you don't hurt her."

"I won't, besides, I think I know you want her as your maid of honor." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's words, "and Naruto being my best man."

"Speaking of maids and men," Sakura watches as Naruto slightly limped on the dance floor with Ruby, "even when fighting in a ring…they still love each other…that's something special."

"Hmm, it is, but we are more than just the typical," Sasuke told Sakura and then brought her into a kiss.

Ruby's promise ring on her necklace jingled a little bit as she danced with Naruto, bringing her arms around him, smiling as they swayed with each other. "So, what made you want to come dancing tonight?"

Naruto looked at her, blushing before mouthing, _"do I need a reason to love you?"_

"Careful mister," Ruby laughed as she was brought in closer, "I may have leverage in our fight next round after this one."

Naruto rolled his eyes before giving her a chaste kiss, the two swayed to the band playing in the background.

Javier, the gay tailor was standing by a wolf Faunus, he was on the flamingo guitar as his lover played on the piano. He looked into the crowd, watching as Naruto and Ruby dance, he then snaps his fingers as the music stops.

"This song goes out to our loving couple finalist in the crowd, I can see you all out there. Keep the love running high you cool cats, because this song goes out to you." Javier switched instruments and laughed as his lover did the same.

He took a deep breath, smiling as he than sang, "AND THEY CALLED IT PUPPY LOVE!"

His lover, Balto, laughed as he hummed and played the chimes.

"Just because we're seventeen, oh please tell them it isn't fair, to take away my only dream~" Javier sang as he watched Jaune and Pyrrha join in the dance.

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed as they danced with each other, kissing to the sound of music, they looked at one another before looking at the others. They watched as Lapis and Amira were dancing in the music as well, he was lovingly laying his head on her chest.

"I can't wait to be like that, they look so happy despite with two babies on the way," Pyrrha tells Jaune.

"So, they confirmed twins?" He chuckled as he danced with Pyrrha, "hopefully Lapis can handle it."

"I truly think he can, he's a good guy Jaune, but I think while others found gold…I found a diamond." Pyrrha kissed Jaune and then pulled him close.

Kushina was watching them dance, smiling as she saw her sons dancing with their women. Taiyang was sitting next to her, watching as Yang drag Lee off with her. He rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his beer, and looked at Kushina as she took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink.

"If she keeps sneaking off with that boy…I swear…Dante won't be the only one pulling his hair out at the prospect of being a young grandpa," Taiyang laughed as he looked at Kushina, "granny."

Kushina just punches his arm lightly, "shut it old man."

"Hey Taiyang," Kushina looked at him, "if something happens to me…promise me something."

"Sure, anything, what is it?" Taiyang inquired.

"If I don't get to say it, tell Naruto I love him, and if he does marry Ruby…I want him to know I will be dropping in time from time." Kushina sighed as she looked at the two, "I haven't told him yet."

"Told him what?" Taiyang questioned.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, I've been having this weird cough, turns out I have Stage Two lung cancer…guess all that mining got to me after all…hehehe." Kushina chuckled and she sighed, "we never have enough time on this world…don't we Tai?"

She snaps her fingers, "one minute I'm changing my son's diaper, next minute I'm watching him fall in love…and it seems like seventeen years just…poof."

Taiyang looked at Kushina, nodding, "I understand that…I really do…Kushina."

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to tell him, he needs to focus on this tournament."

"You should focus on yourself Kushi," Taiyang stated as he looked at her, "you want to be there when…he gets married right?"

"Tai…you're the sweetest man I've had the pleasure of knowing since my Minato died…thank you for everything," she took a deep breath, "but I resigned myself to this fate…"

"Why?" Taiyang questioned.

"I have grown a fine a garden, that garden needs to be left without gates so that it may grow further…" Kushina waved her hand, and then she smiles, "I'm not afraid of death…"

She then took a deep breath before smiling, "I'm happy, because I got to see my son grow up and that I'll get see Minato again…really soon…"

Taiyang nodded, and placed his hand on hers, "you won't suffer alone…Kushina."

"I know, you're my friend, I want to know if you wouldn't mind me stay up toward here…" Kushina bit her lip a little bit, "I think Naruto fell in love with this place, not only your daughter."

He nodded, "I can do that, no problems…friend."


	90. Chapter 90

_(Run from it…even try to hide from it.)_

* * *

Four people dressed in all black and wearing masks all ran fast as they tore through several security guards, the alarm system was down from being hacked and the cameras were playing a looped video on a security monitor.

The one with the scythe shot a guard when he tried to shoot at her, making way for Merlot to walk into the main control room of an Olympus Class Battleship, a floating fortress, armed to the teeth and carrying about three divisions of robotic warriors.

Merlot chuckled, looking at the controls as he watched Lasair and his remaining team plus Summer beginning to get on to the consoles and upload his computer virus. He took a seat in the captain's chair, lightly pushing the commander's corpse away from the chair.

The old genius chuckled, "destiny has come to claim what is ours. Ladies and gentlemen make no mistake that grand finale of Vale's history shall indeed be a bang."

"Upload complete Dr. Merlot," Lasair stated as he pushed away from the console, "when shall we activate it?"

"Soon, let them all gather on the arena, and then we shall crash it down on the whole chain of command. Beacon Academy is the main objective, with Naruto Uzumaki and Ruby Rose being primary targets." The leader of the main assault explained as he waited on the signal.

"Since Cinder fucked her end up by losing to Sasuke Uchiha we'll have to be the one to cause chaos, Salem herself will be the vocal of it and she shall rise like an angry Goddess," Lasair commented as he laughs and then readied the main cannons secretly on the battleship to target the smaller ships next to it.

"Wait for the signal." Merlot tells him.

* * *

Ruby was spinning her scythe around and walked in a circle with Sasuke, both looking at each other as they circled around each other. The stage was no longer going to change, it would remain a metal platform, and they both roared as they charged at one another.

Then the air horn sounded off!

Ruby and Sasuke's weapons clashed with a loud grinding between them, she growled as she backed off first as he applied the electricity attack of his to the weapon. She armed a burn round into her weapon, flipping backward as she shot it off toward Sasuke.

Sasuke spins on his heel, slicing the round apart as it neared him, he pointed his sword at Ruby with a smirk before mocking her with a fake yawn. She huffed as she spun her scythe around and began to circle him again.

Sasuke charged this time, "Manifestation: Spear!"

Ruby used her semblance to dodge the large purple lance that headed for her, she applied aura to her feet and surprised Sasuke by dashing across the lance and straight at him. She launched herself with a gravity round she loaded up during the run.

"Waah!" Ruby screamed as she sliced downward, Sasuke barely blocking the strike, "ha!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Ruby slung herself forward and managed to kick him in the face!

The girl smirked as she got her wind and began to slash and bash against Sasuke's blade, doing a similar movement to Naruto's staff dancing techniques he practiced as a kid. He smirked, it figures that Naruto would've taught her his techniques, he never figured _all_ of them.

The teens deadlocked once more, but Sasuke moved himself to where his blade locked against Crescent Rose. Ruby's eyes widened, and she was forced to let go her weapon as Sasuke made the dust rounds in it blow up with his aura.

She watched as her weapon broke into two pieces, easily fixable, but disabling it for the rest of the match, she then watched as Sasuke charged right at her. However, she reached down and pulled a kunai out of the utility belt she hid under her skirt.

She clashed against Sasuke's sword once, then managed to land two nice kicks against his right side for good measure. Backing away, she used her semblance to gain distance as she watches him follow her movements.

However, her one advantage in this match was her speed.

She maneuvered around Sasuke and managed to dash and leave a couple of hits against his aura. Using her massive rose petal generation to cloud her movement at last, she got behind him and dashed fast. However, Sasuke merely blocked her while facing away.

His eyes glowing gold as he smirked, "not bad Ruby, but this ends here…"

She dodged the first kick, but the haymaker that followed was a different story as Sasuke sent her sprawling into the ground. He was about to force her surrender, but when he tried to stab the ground next to her Ruby suddenly kicked out and caught him in the stomach.

It knocked him back a few feet, allowing her to roll backward and get up on her two feet in motion. She dropped into The Dragon Subduing Palm stance as she and Sasuke once again circled each other.

She watches as Sasuke tossed his blade away, charging at her, she yelped as he punched her in the face. The raven-haired teen however watched as Ruby hopped up and grabbed his arm with both her hands and legs.

Using her body weight and momentum, Ruby slung them both into the ground, slamming her foot into his face just as he managed to throw her off.

Sasuke scoffs as he spat onto the ground next him, getting fully stood up, Sasuke clapped his hands as Susanoo appeared around him. He then watched as Ruby used her semblance to dodge his strikes on the metal platform.

They were hard enough to leave dents in the metal ground!

Sasuke took a deep breath, he then formed the Spear into one of Susanoo's hands, he swiped the entire stage with it. Proving that he had still had a lot tomaster of his semblance, it was ever evolving, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

Naruto was watching as Ruby struggled, his hands gripped each other as he stood up, going to edge of the stands. He watched as Sasuke slung the spear around again, barely missing her, but all the wall Naruto could tell that Ruby was giving it her all.

She was pushing Sasuke!

He took a deep breath, looking on as her aura counter took a massive drop, and he winced as she was nearly knocked out of bounds by Sasuke.

 _"_ _You can do this Ruby, don't be afraid of the power the wells within you…c'mom…you got this!"_ Naruto gripped his fists harder, _"let it scream out!"_

'Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" Yang, Blake, and Weiss screamed as they got by Naruto.

Lapis rolled his eyes, doing the same as he looked at Sasuke toying with the girl.

However, that's when a loud boom sounded throughout the stadium.

It was the same as with Neon.

* * *

Ruby roars out as red aura washes around her, her aura counter slamming back into full, and she took a deep look into Sasuke as her silver eyes glowed with power. She took a step forward, her head warning of her something and reacting purely on impulse she dodged Sasuke's which was his second Susanoo fist coming to swipe her off from the last time he missed.

Something she hadn't been focused too much on.

She took a deep breath as she felt power wash over her and then formed a Rasengan in her right hand, it screeches to life as it became red. Sasuke's eyes widened as she then dashed straight at him, strafing his Susanoo as he attempted to keep track of her.

Using her semblance, she then dashed forward, appearing just in front of him as she sent her palm holding the ball of energy into his front. She growled as she held her ground, watching as the ball ground against the ribcage, the very thing protecting Sasuke.

She took a deep breath as she reached back with her left hand and began to form another, "take this, Rose Barrage!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as she slammed the second one into his front, grinding and now breaking the bones off the ribcage. She roars out and breaks through!

The teens glared at one another, with Sasuke blocking a punch from her as the Rasengans left her palms and she responded by blocking a kick he had aimed low. Both backed away from each other as Sasuke's manifestation disappeared, she spun on her heel and changed her body's position to where she was parallel to his exact stance and movement.

Something Yang had taught long before even coming to Beacon, something she had been trying to perfect for years!

The sixteen-year-old upstart just took a deep breath, _"focus Ruby, focus…"_

 _"_ _Where would his main weaknesses lay, where can I exploit them, he's scaring me with those eyes of his…like a predators…wait! That's it, I got it, he's too focused on me to notice anything else…"_ She took a deep breath, reaching into a pouch she had hidden in the back of her skirt.

She pulled a single gale dust crystal from it, _"Sorry Ru…I need to borrow another of your attacks!"_

Sasuke roars out as he charges at Ruby, recklessly abandoned as he dodged her kicks and managed to get inside of her defenses. The girl glared at him, just in time to use her semblance to dodge his electrically charged hand from knocking her out of the fight.

She made her rose petals go across the entire arena, hiding her as she went about her plan. Cupping the crystal in her hand, she began to take deep breaths as she made energy swirl around it like a Rasengan. Slowly, the screeching came to life.

* * *

Sakura was standing up, "isn't that?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed what Sakura had at first, a blue light shined from the swarm of rose petals. His ears picked up the screeching, no different than one of his most powerful attacks, The Rasenshuriken!

The blonde hit the side of the arena, smiling, _"do it, Ruby!"_

* * *

Ruby dodged Sasuke as he reformed Susanoo around him, having found her, "gotcha!"

The girl slide under the hand as he tried to grab her, the blades had begun to form of the much smaller than normal Rasenshuriken, she grimaced. She feared that it wouldn't be enough, but then she had a thought about something.

She made it to the final rounds, she came this far, and now it was to place everything up and on the line!

 _"_ _This doubt, the same doubt that has spread over me since I was kid…"_ Ruby growled as she dodged Sasuke again, _"I'll destroy it!"_

Silvery eyes turned brighter as she suddenly jumped, everyone's breath hitched as Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Ruby," Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Gilgamesh!"

The dozens of purple spears that formed over Sasuke then launched at Ruby, who was in the air, she reached back with her left hand, holding the Rasenshuriken, she took a deep breath, perhaps the deepest breath she ever took.

"Rasenshuriken!" She screamed as she launched the smaller version of Naruto's technique, she watched as the light came from the blades as it flew toward Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened tremendously as the attack managed to swerve around his own attack, he took a deep breath, forcing his other attack to disperse as he reformed Susanoo to block the Rasenshuriken. However, as the ball hit, he found that his armor was breaking quickly.

Slowly, Sasuke was being pushed back as Ruby landed on the ground, forming two Rasengan in her hand.

* * *

Qrow was in the stands, looking down at his niece with a proud smile, almost fatherly in nature. "Fly high silver bird, roar out, and become the angel that fears nothing."

* * *

She cupped her hands together, taking a deep breath as she placed them behind her back, all of her aura that she could spare went into it. It glowed red hot as she compressed, and as it got to ready to blow she then points the cup hands at Sasuke.

"Rasengan: Shockwave!" Ruby screamed as the massive blast of energy created a thunderous roar that flew toward Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to shake off the first attack, but as he managed to slip away, he was caught up in the massive explosion of Ruby's two attacks connecting, he was sent flying toward the barrier and the out of bounds of the arena.

He barely formed a hand of Susanoo in time to grip into the metal, taking a deep breath, he glared at Ruby as he stood back up. However, Ruby took a stance and she looked right at Sasuke's aura counter. Slowly advancing forward, she took a moment to look around the arena for one of her kunai she had previously.

Sasuke spat to the side before running straight at her, she barely blocked his attempt at a cheating gainer (look it up.) and blocked several kicks as he landed on his hands before trying to sweep her. Luckily, her knowledge of the Foshan Shadow Kicks that Naruto taught her was enough to read Sasuke's attacks.

She blocked with her foreleg, and when she saw her chance she got low and did a scissor kick that almost made Sasuke trip. However, when he tried to punch her head she maneuvered it to where it just hit the metal.

* * *

Taiyang gripped the side of the arena as he saw his daughter trying to dodge Sasuke's punches, he growled out, "come on Ruby!"

Kushina nodded, "keep dodging, but don't get predictable!"

Her big sister on the other side of the arena screamed out, "you got this little sis, look at what've you've done so far! You got this! Go! Go! Go!"

Sasuke's fiancé screamed in favor of her soon to be husband, "just one more punch Sasuke!"

Sakura was standing next to Iblis and Atlas as they raised their arms up, "get her Sasuke!"

Fugaku nodded his head at his son, while Itachi stood behind him at his seat, smiling at his little brother. His mother was already crying as her struggled to hit Ruby, Sakura's parents were holding their breath as Sasuke's and Ruby's little game of dodge was slowing down.

"Its down to the wire…" Sakura's mom stated as she watched Sasuke miss the last punch.

* * *

Ruby growled as she felt Sasuke getting closer to punching her, she took a deep breath and then did something that she knew would make Naruto smile. Slamming upward, she bashed her head into Sasuke's and made the older teen get up and stumble back.

He held his head just as she got up, she delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that he barely blocked, "now its my turn, Sasuke!"

Sasuke blocked the flurry of punches and kicks made by Ruby as she tried to gather some aura but found that while moving she was unable to muster enough to properly protect herself from a blow. However, she noted that Sasuke's higher aura count was dwindling with each successive hit.

They danced around each other, with both launching punches and kicks at each other, "you're not going to win, Ruby!"

Ruby dipped under one of his kicks and then send her knee crashing toward him, but he blocked with his forearm. They both continued to dance around one another as Ruby struggled, taking deep breaths as she backed away.

Once again, they were back to circling each other.

Ruby took a deep breath, holding her hand as she formed a very small marble sized Rasengan. Taking a deep breath, clutching her hand around it. Slowly she closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath, and then looked at Sasuke as he charged toward her.

 _"_ _Since we were children…"_ Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He and Ruby got closer as she charged at him all the same, he was focused on her as his mind drifted into a memory.

* * *

 _"_ _I, Sasuke Uchiha, take the pledge to protect my friends…my family and all of my loved ones." Sasuke stated as he cut his hand open with a kunai and held it out to where the blood dripped on the ground._

 _Naruto nodded, doing the same, he looked toward Lee._

 _"_ _I, Rock Lee, promise to uphold my clan's rules and to seek battle with my friends, for we shall one day become the men that protect our homeland," Lee said as he cut his hand._

 _Lapis took the kunai, smiling as he placed it on his hand, "I, Lapis Lazuli, swear to give it all my best shot!"_

 _The four boys looked at each other, smiling as they held their first toward the center of their little circle._

* * *

Ruby neared Sasuke, she cocked her fist back, _"ever since I was a little girl…"_

 _"_ _I've always wanted to be here, at this moment, fighting for all that I believed in. To become a Huntress!"_ Ruby roared in her mind as Sasuke and she was just a meter away from each other.

Time seemed to slow for them both.

* * *

 _Ruby was standing over a grave as she whimpered, holding a stuffed teddy bear as she looked at the name of the grave. She took a deep breath as her sister put her hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Yang, smiling._

 _"_ _Why are you smiling for, Ruby?" Yang questioned._

 _"_ _Because, now, I understand that she will be watching over us both. So, let's give her something to be proud of, right Yang?" Ruby inquired as she looked up at her older sister._

 _The older sister smiled, patting her sister's back, "yeah…let's go kick some ass and make mom proud!"_

* * *

Suddenly their aura counters went up as purple Susanoo armor formed Sasuke himself, while Ruby started to glow a bright silver. Everyone was on edge as they neared each other further.

"This!"  
"Is!"

Both launched their fists at one another, "IT!"

The crashing of their fists could be heard as both caught each other in the face, with Ruby and Sasuke colliding with all their power, their love, and their will. The aura and forms they took just moments ago dispersed almost as soon as they came.

Ruby and Sasuke fell backward, laying on the ground.

Their auras had shot all the way down to red, both of them, and the crowd stood bewildered of what the outcome would be.

 _"_ _Stand by for review…"_

Ruby was laying on the ground, breathing hard as she looked over at Sasuke, he was smiling while breathing harder than her. Both looked at the arena as friends and family poured in. Taiyang got to her first and held her.

"Dad, I'm sorry, if I lost…" Ruby apologized as she felt him hold her in his arms.

Taiyang shook his head, "don't be baby, you did great!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to where Sakura was and felt her wrap her arms around him, "you okay?!"

"I'm fine…" Sasuke looked at the board as it replayed the last hits between them.

 _"_ _Stand by for review..."_

Ruby got up, she had some help from her sister and best friend Blake. She hugged them, even Weiss joined in. Naruto looked right at her, smiling, she smiled back at him as she wrapped her hands around her friends.

Sasuke managed to get up on his own, he was helped by Atlas and Iblis. The trio nodded at each other.

"You kicked some serious ass man, who knew Ruby there was this powerful?" Iblis commented and then smiled, "you better not have lost to a girl…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sakura growled at him.

He backed up that answer immediately, stuttering, "I m-mean she's just…real-really stronger."

Atlas rolled his eyes, "no tact."

"I'm proud of you son," Fugaku put his arm on Sasuke, "and so is he."

Sasuke looked over to see Itachi, they both looked at each other and smiled. The older brother walked forward and held Sasuke's hand like they did when they were children.

 _"_ _Stand by for review…"_

"Maybe it's a tie?" Sakura inquired openly as she looked around.

"Perhaps, but then who wins and goes on?" Fugaku answered her with a question.

Taiyang looked at them, "either way, we all can agree we're damned proud of them."

The patriarch Uchiha nodded, "damn straight…and you are?"

"Taiyang Xiao-Long, I'm Ruby's father, I'm guessing you're going to be Sakura's and Sasuke's father in law soon?" He nodded, smiling at Taiyang's question.

 _"_ _We've come to a conclusion!"_

Everyone turned toward the board, it had a countdown on it. Ruby walks over toward Naruto after a minute with her friends and holds his hand. Squeezing it, she hoped that her name popped on the board.

Sasuke was looking at the board as his family and friends placed their hands on his back, "c'mon…"

 _"_ _Moving on in the finale, your winner of the first and energetic bout of the finals…RUBY ROSE FOR R.W.B.Y!"_

"YES!" Ruby screams as loud as possible, grabbing Naruto and giving him a big wet kiss, "now I can kick your butt!"

Weiss was clapping for Ruby, holding her hands up afterward, "woo!"

The two other girls looked at her, noting her energy, and then smiled. She just looked back at them, scoffing slightly, until Yang ruffled her hair and Blake patted her shoulder as they watched Naruto put Ruby on top of his shoulders in order to run a victory lap around the arena.

The raven-haired teen behind them just sighed, "can't always win them, but like you all said…I did damn good."


	91. Chapter 91

_(Just want to say this before I give the last little piece of the clue, anyway. So, as some of you may know I've been chasing the 1k followers for a couple years now. And, now, I have a thousand strong followers of my story._

 _I am DAMNED PROUD to have written for you, and it is just so that I reveal that your encouragements are helping me improve my writing. I'm getting ready to start a novel, and interestingly, it's going to be a part adventure, part horror._

 _Here's a hint, it's going to be in Ontario._

 _Anyway, thank you again…but unfortunately for some of you…_

 _"_ _Destiny still arrives…")_

* * *

Michael was sitting in the stands, waiting for the next match to start, he was looking at his wife and two daughters as she smiled and looked back at him.

"Can't believe that little pipsqueak managed to make it this far, and what an awesome job he's done with him," Michael said as he looked at his wife, the Faunus woman smiled, but then yawned.

Michael looked at her, "if you want to take the girls to the hotel and get some sleep honey, I'll cheer him on for all of us."

The woman nodded, "alright dear, sorry."

"Don't be, you struggle enough with two little munchkins running you ragged while I work the mines, just be careful, alright?" Michael said as he got up, helping her pack the children's toys.

She grabs the children's little carriers and begins to make her way toward the exits in the stadium, he looked at his wife, smiling. Feeling some sort of peace wash over him, as if he knew they'd be all right, he looked back toward the stadium.

* * *

It was nearing the next match, and the crowd was ready!

Velvet was sitting by Cardin, who was holding her hand as he watched Lee get up, "they're not letting you fight?"

"Nah, this is the finals, I'm not as strong as the others here anyhow. Besides, Pyrrha Nikos is fighting Lee of all people, she'll be in for a very rough time." Cardin spoke with approval of Naruto's choices, and then looked over at her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she then kissed his lips, "and you are just dashing."

They turned to see Naruto, who was strangely looking at the stage, he seemed tense. Watching him, by his side was Ruby, who just noticed that his Faunus ears were perked up on alert. Something was slightly off, Naruto only got this tense before a fight, and not just a regular fight either.

The only time she ever saw him like this was when he was in Konoha, marching them toward that Super Grimm.

She felt of the air, it felt unusually colder, and then she saw something, snow?

It was November, but the skies were clear, and as she went to reach out and touch a flake it just dispersed into some sort of energy in her hands.

The snow impacted against electronics and then they heard the murmuring of the crowd as the equipment began to fizzle out. She could see something within the little flakes, like electrical energy, but that would be impossible.

"Ruby, you are seeing this, right?" Yang questioned, watching the snow fall around them.

She nodded, "yeah, Yang I am. Does anyone else feel…nervous?"

Weiss was gripping her sit, she was feeling a pressure, a huge amount of pressure from somewhere and from someone. Taking a deep breath, she nearly screamed when Blake grabbed her shoulder, looking at the cat Faunus, they both nodded, taking a deep breath between them.

Kushina walked toward them, she looked at Naruto, "Naruto you alright?"

Naruto looked at her, nodding, smiling slightly as he flicked a snowflake. She just shook her head, but something was extremely off, though the seen looked serene it very wrong. Slowly, but surely, as the snow fell, she took a deep breath when something caught her eye.

It was movement in the stands, she looked closely, noting that a figure dressed in a black cloak was standing there.

Suddenly, the figure than leaped out, landing inside of the arena.

 _"_ _Please stand by, we are having technical difficulties…"_

The figure in the black robes just stood in the center of the arena, slowly the figure just looked at the stand before peeling the hood back. Kushina nearly had a heart attack as several people in the stands got up and seemed to ready up.

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked at his brother, the man dropped down in front of him.

"Sasuke, get Sakura and your team out of here now!" Itachi barked an order, unlike his usual calm, Itachi seemed ready to run!

"Why, what's going on?!" Sasuke demanded, getting up, and standing by his brother.

* * *

Kakashi was at the concession stands as he sought out some food but soon became aware something was off. He looked over at the monitors, his eyes widened as he saw the woman in the black cloak. Slowly, his hand trembled, dropping his soda.

"S-Salem?" Kakashi murmured, bewildered as to why she'd make a sudden appearance.

Arslan and her sister were behind him, Arslan's sister watched as Sai walked toward them, the artists looked at one another.

"Sai, what's going on?" Arslan inquired.

"I don't know, but if Kakashi is concerned, nothing good." Sai told them as he looked at the evacuation stations, "we should go…Kakashi!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as a large bulky man suddenly charged toward him, electricity crackled in the man's arms as they nearly took his head off with a well-placed punch. The man and Kakashi stood and face one another.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded softly.

The man just looked at him, "words are wasted on the soon dead."

* * *

 _"_ _We have reports that fighting has broken out over Vytal Island Stadium, everyone please make for the evacuation craft!"_

Ozpin looked at Salem as she just stood in the center, and seemed to be waiting on something, however it quickly became apparent that she was looking dead on at Kushina. His fears confirmed, he moved to protect Kushina only to see Kakashi get knocked through the stadium and an all too familiar face come from the nearly created hole in the metal.

"Hazel…" Ozpin murmured, looking at the man.

Hazel growled, looking at the headmaster, "hello Ozpin."

A noise could be heard from the speakers, _"Mistress…you're connected."_

Salem smiled, "thank you Cinder, and I suppose by all your shocked looks you can now hear me."

The crowd stopped, watching as the woman removed the cloak, revealing black robes with an equally black plated armor resting over her chest and vital areas. She looked at the crowd, watching them with a predatory satisfaction.

She then looked right at Kushina, Naruto, and smiled.

"For those that do not know, my name here in this world is Salem. I am the mistress of all Grimm, and I hereby declare a state of war between my creations and your lives. Fear me, speak my name with fear laced in your tongues, for I am The Goddess of Death and I've come to collect my dues against you all." She then licked her lips.

"Remember my name, take it to the grave, for I assure you…there is nothing beyond the veil." She then clapped her hands, a black and red aura formed over her.

Naruto went to charge at her, but was grabbed Kushina, he looked at her.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air, and everyone looked toward Mountain Glenn as the top of it exploded, there a giant black and white dragon climbed out. Its roar deafened the arena as it climbed up and out of the mountain, taking flight toward it.

Many of the crowd began to scream in terror, running toward the evacuation transports. Only for transports to fly overhead, Bullheads screeched through the air over the Coliseum, with people believing they were friendly just standing there.

Blake's horror was resolute when a side door open, revealing minigun toting White Fang members.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Barrier!" Kushina ordered, clapping her hands as they did the same.

As the guns lit up, Kushina managed to form a barrier around a few dozen people around them, Sasuke and Naruto managed to reinforce it. However, Blake almost screamed out as she saw the guns tearing away at the people unshielded.

Salem stood in the center of the arena as transports opened up, allowing Grimm to pour out from them, she looked at her creations. Watching as some landed right on top of people, tearing them limb from limb, and it was a symphony of screams that made her smile.

Kushina's barrier fell as she stood up, revealing her golden and orange aura as her eyes got some sort of paint around them. She looked right at the children, and right at Naruto, who was bewildered at his mother's appearance.

"Son," she stroked his cheek as he maintained his part of the barrier, "there are so many words still unsaid…but, please…leave and run."

"Wha-what, miss Kushina, what are you doing?!" Ruby yelled out as she watched her smile.

Kushina ruffled Ruby's hair, looking at Taiyang, "Tai…get them out of here!"

Naruto almost dropped the barrier, but then he watched his mother form several balls of golden energy around her before throwing them at the transports. Mesmerized, he watched as they exploded, ending the small assault on the stadium.

He dropped the barrier as a Beowulf charged toward them, warping at it before punching straight through it.

Ruby got her weapon out, spinning it about as she stood back to back with Naruto. However, they then saw Itachi and Sasuke charge past them, with Sakura in tow. Seeking and destroying Grimm as quickly as possible.

Qrow suddenly dropped by them, "Ruby, Naruto, you need to leave now!"

"Uncle Qrow, what's going on?!" Ruby screamed out, "we can stay and fight."

"That _thing_ in the center of the arena has marked you and Naruto, she's after you two, just hurry and go!" Qrow yelled out.

Ruby grimaced, but watched as Naruto slowly bit his lip, he then looked at Ruby before grabbing her hand and warping out of there.

Qrow sighed, looking at Itachi as he suddenly knocked out Sasuke and tossed him toward Taiyang. The blonde man carried the limp Uchiha with Sakura quickly following behind him. Demanding to know why they were retreating, his attention was suddenly brought to loud crashing and saw Ozpin get knocked away by Hazel.

He went to go and help only for a person to suddenly drop in front of him, he took a step back as he readied the sword form of his scythe. It was a man with a scorpion tail, he looked at Qrow with a smirk, licking his lips as his tail suddenly lashed out.

Lapis, however, formed a crystal barrier, blocking the attack, and Dante dropped by Qrow.

"Lapis, what are you doing, go!" Dante ordered.

"Mister Mirabella, please let me help you!" Lapis demanded as he formed two crystal swords in his hands.

Dante shook his head, "son, listen to me…this fight is not on your level. Please, go, and take care of my daughter if something happens to me!"

Lapis bit his lip, scoffing as he suddenly took off to where Amira was being escorted by her cousins.

Dante and Qrow then watched as a white-haired man with a katana dropped next to them, "Hello brother."

"Hey Vergil, about time you got here." Dante greeted and then got serious as he saw the man with the scorpion tail roar out.

Vergil, Dante's brother, looked at them. "Is Amira safe?"

"Yes, I sent her fiancé to get her out as well, he wanted to stay and help me." Dante gripped his necklace, taking a deep breath, "remember our pact brother if…something happens."

Vergil nodded, and Qrow looked at him, "nothing is going to happen to you."

"We can only hope," Dante said as they all got ready to fight.

* * *

Several types of transport managed to get off the island, but as they flew overhead of the city, the occupants soon realized the sheer scale of the invasion. Vale was burning, with an Atlas ship shooting other Atlas ships as they tried to shoot down at Grimm hordes.

Amira was held by Lapis, "it'll be okay…"

"Dad…" Amira looked at Vytal Island, "please be okay…for the babies…"

Lapis gripped her harder, grimacing as he felt a malice in the air, Sasuke woke up in his seat and was looking at Sakura.

"What happened?" Sasuke murmured.

"Itachi knocked you out, Naruto and Ruby are here, as well as Yang and Blake." Sasuke looked over at Ruby and Naruto who were arguing.

"We could've stayed and helped!" Ruby yelled at him, "why did you listen to my idiot uncle?!"

Naruto shook his head, only to suddenly have his eyes open wide, he gripped Ruby and held his hand out. Sasuke realized why as he saw a black mass heading toward them outside of the window. Lapis grabbed Amira tightly and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"The pilots!" Iblis yelled out, "hey!"

"Get the fuck back in your seat!" A pilot yelled, only to suddenly see the dragon appear in front of them, "holy fucking shit!"

The transport was knocked out of the air, it went into a death spin as Iblis was grabbed by Atlas. The people in the transport grabbed Naruto as they struggled to find footing to where they could hold each other.

"Naruto, do it now!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto nodded, using Instant to warp himself and everyone out of there.

* * *

A bright flash of orange formed on the ground just as the transport impacted the ground near it, Naruto was breathing hard as he fell to one knee. Still trying to get used to his stamina being so drained as it was, he took a deep breath and stood up.

He looked at everyone, making sure all his friends and family were there. Yang was breathing hard as she helped Ruby up, and they watched as the Atlas battleship blast several Bullheads out of the air. The dragon roared out, heading toward Vytal Island.

"Naruto…" Ruby shook as she looked at the chaos, "I'm scared…"

Naruto nodded, taking her hand as he looked around them, Amira suddenly yelped. They turned to see that she had broken her ankle when stumbled out of the warp. She was being held by Lapis as they teen lovers tried to comfort one another.

Lapis looked up at Naruto, "we need to get Amira out of here."

"I'll help with that," Iblis says as he picked his cousin up, "can you defend me? Lapis, Atlas?"

"Yes." Both said in unison, "Naruto…Sasuke?"

Suddenly a very bright light shined from Vytal island, and the mass of flying Grimm that had traveled behind the dragon suddenly dispersed and was blown away by the light. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the energy.

It was his mother!

Naruto gritted his teeth, he looked at Ruby, he nodded and nudged his head toward the city.

She nodded, "alright, let's go kick some Grimm Butt."

* * *

Cardin was helping Velvet out of some wreckage, she was struggling to get up, she looked at the destruction around them. Cardin had Little Jay in his arms, he looked at the wreckage, and then saw something that made his heart stop.

Carmella was lying motionless, Jay was crying as he saw why a piece of metal had pierced through Carmella and skewered her into the ground. She was dead, he could tell by the blood, he shook as he started to sob.

"Uncle Card…mom…mom!" Jay sobbed, while Cardin struggled to hold his own back.

Velvet moved over, closing the woman's eyes, she then looked at Cardin. "We have to move."

"We can't just leave her like this Velvet…" Cardin murmured as tears spilled from his eyes.

"We have no choice…" Velvet then heard howling, watching as several people ran from Beowulfs.

She whimpered as she looked at Carmella's body, "think of Jay, Cardin!"

Cardin bit his lip, he looked at the Ibex Faunus and took hold of him. "Hang on little buddy!"

"Not without mom, mom!" Jay screams as he felt Cardin begin running with Velvet, "MOM!"

The trio run as fast they can from the wreckage, with them seeing death unfold all around them.

Cardin had his mace out, now just holding Jay with one arm while Velvet followed him, they were nearly ambushed by a Beringel until Fox sliced it apart with and appeared in front of it. Coco had her minigun out, shooting at several Nevermore that managed to escape the destruction of their kind.

"Guys, over here!" Daichi yelled out, "in the subway!"

Cardin while now clutching Jay hard they rushed into the building with Daichi holding the door for them. Fox and Coco blasted at several Grimm, backing in up in a formation as Daichi began to provide heavy support for them.

His weapon's explosions filled their view in front of them as he fired several rounds, while Coco and Fox got in the subway. He turned around and blasted the entrance to where it collapsed, buying them time to escape.

Jay's cries could be heard from within the subway, sobbing over his dead mother.

* * *

Sienna Khan slashed at several White Fang members, the traitors had tried to stab her in the back as she whipped her Urumi about forming flames with it. She twirled the whip-blade about as she struck at several, catching one and breaking their neck when tied the whip around it.

A loud snap could be heard as she twisted and pulled her hand.

The dead White Fang member fell to the ground in a heap, she turned around, nearly getting stabbed by a traitor until a brown and pink haired girl appeared and slammed her parasol blade into the man's chest.

Killing him instantly, she had a scar over her throat, and she turned toward Sienna as she the woman glared down at her.

"Hey, relax, I'm a friend of Naruto!" the girl called out and then twirled her blade as kept her back toward Sienna, "dad is trying to get a Bullhead toward the Atlas ship."

"Why?" Sienna questioned until a giant legionnaire smashed into the wall and pointed it gun at them.

She just sighed, "I had to ask…"

"Well, my name's Neo, if you wanted to ask." Neo responded as she readied herself, "methinks Salem is behind this."

"No shit…" Sienna grimaced as she another come out of the wall.

* * *

Kushina landed in the middle of the stadium, several Grimm looked at her, snarling, only for Salem to move them back. The two looked at one another, with Kushina forming two flamelike swords in her hand.

Salem/Heiwa looked on as her Grimm charged and scattered toward other parts of the arena. Her dragon flew overhead, she watched it dance in the skies. Taking a deep breath, she then held her hand up, motioning for Kushina to stop.

Kushina stopped, but got ready, "why?"

"Just listen to it, Kushina, isn't it the most beautiful noise you've ever heard?" Salem asked as the dragon howled and roared.

"You're still the same delusional bitch that killed my mother," Kushina growled as she readied herself.

Suddenly Salem just took a step forward, "oh poor darling, you know not of loss. Don't worry, I'll spare you from that pain."

Salem's right suddenly formed a Truth-Seeking Sphere, it then molded into a blade that looked like a double helix, she smiled as she swath it to the side. A massive wind breaking from it as it blew the entire island and made it shake.

Salem then twirled the blade, "it is said with the sword of Nunboko, The Sage of Six Paths altered the world, but this isn't Taiyo…and this _my_ world."


	92. Chapter 92

Kushina screamed out as she unleashed a torrent of flame toward Salem, she still held her two swords, but the demoness merely held her hand up and created a barrier made of water in front of her. She smirked as she then turned on her heel and slung the blade she held.

The redhead's eyes widened as she barely dodged the sharp air that sliced through even the carbon-nanotube metal of the stadium. She spun her blades around and watched as Salem formed one-handed seals and smirked as finished on the Tiger seal.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Salem blew hot, dark red, flames from her mouth.

The Summer Maiden took a step back, dispersing her blades as she formed a wind vortex and guided the mighty stream of fire into the air. She clapped her hands and formed hand seals herself before launching a stream of sharp water from her mouth.

Salem just moved her head to the side and licked her lips, "not bad, but give me more!"

"Come get it, bitch." Kushina reformed her blades as she charged at Salem.

The two women charged at each other, with Salem spinning on her heel and blocking the first several strikes from Kushina. The two circled each other before Salem tried to stab at Kushina, but the woman just surprised by smashing her elbow into the demoness's face.

Kushina then kicked Salem across the arena, roaring out as flames gathered around her, she deformed her swords before collapsing the flames into two giant Rasengan-like spheres in her hands. She then blasts the torrent of fire out.

Salem's eyes widened as she formed a barrier that barely held against the flames, _"such power…"_

Kushina's hair stood up, they had raised up to look like tails, her eyes glowing with bright blue fury. Her haired glow as she walked forward, she crackled with power. Salem smirked as she looked at Kushina, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly black and red exploded around Salem as she walked forward, cracking her knuckles after deforming her sword. The two women stopped, staring each other down, with the pressure from there power flooding the arena.

Kushina's body began to steam as the cold met with her hot skin, she took a deep breath as waived her hands, forming several balls of energy that took the forms of several elements. The demoness in front of her just growled, but the smirk never left her face.

A black cloak began to come around her, "be a proud maiden, for you get to face me at thirty percent of my power."

"Enough talk," Kushina charged at Salem, "shut your damned mouth!"

Their fist collided, unleashing a wave of pressure through the stadium. Salem and Kushina gripped each other's hands, with Kushina pushing her back. A mother's fury truly found no limit, she kicked Salem in the gut while holding on.

This threw the demoness off her balance, allowing Kushina to lift her up and slam her back into the stadium's floor. She spun around while still holding Salem before throwing her toward the announcer box.

Salem growled as she slammed into the announcer box, noting no one was there, meaning Ozpin's people were probably enacting an emergency plan for her. She grimaced, everything laid on Cinder finding the relic before they could get a new Fall Maiden up and be going about.

"Did I say you could quit!" Her eyes widened as Kushina suddenly appeared in front of her.

Her power was gathered into her right hand as she then slammed herself and her entire amount of power down on Salem. The announcer box was demolished along with the side of the stadium it was on from the pressure wave.

* * *

Ozpin dodged several of Hazel's punches, all the while countering with cane strikes every time he found an opening. The pressure wave from Kushina's attack made them both stop, with Hazel pausing slightly, and looking over.

He revealed a bite mark on his neck, making Ozpin grimace and sadden. "Hazel…"

"What?" Hazel barked in question, "what is it you old fool!"

"I have done many things in my life I regret; your sister is one of my biggest regrets. She was a promising student, powerful in her own right, and she made a damned fine leader. Hazel, for what it is worth, I am sorry…" Ozpin looked at the man, "truly and deeply sorry."

"Save your words," Hazel cracked his knuckle, "there is no getting out of this for you."

He stopped in place, a purple energy over him, Glynda stood behind him. He growled, struggling as he looked at Ozpin, the man had no smirk of triumph. He just looked at the broken man in front of him with pity, he sighed.

"Sir, we need to enact emergency protocol eighteen!" Glynda told Ozpin as Hazel continued to struggle in her grasp, "do it quickly!"

"I understand, Glynda, get out of here safely!" Ozpin yelled as he ran toward an evacuation area.

Hazel roars out, "get off me bitch!"

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, head proctor, and Ozpin's number two. Your opponent is me, and I'll give my life in defense for all my students and friends!" Glynda lifted Hazel up before throwing him with her telekinesis and slamming him into the metal frame of a door.

* * *

Pyrrha was fighting against several Beowulfs with Jaune by her side, Nora had gotten a pilot to secure a transport for them. She watched as Weiss slammed into several Beowulfs on her side, she twirled about, slicing away as she made her way toward them.

"Guys, we need to move!" Weiss yelled as a Beringel nearly got her, but Jaune leaped forward and impaled its head.

She looked at him, "thanks Jaune."

"Don't mention it, get to the transport!" Jaune order as she readied his blade.

"Hey fearless leader, you and Pyrrha catching this train!" Nora yelled out, "we need to go!"

"Just go, me and Pyrrha will be behind you in another transport!" Jaune ordered Nora, who nodded and closed the shuttle door and got everyone ready to evac.

Ren took a deep breath as he activated his semblance, hoping to hide them from the dragon just flying around Vytal.

Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the transport took off, growing discolored as Ren activated his semblance. He then saw Link and Zelda battling against a massive Beringel that took up most of the hall inside of the large floating island.

"Pyrrha!" Pyrrha snapped her head toward where Jaune pointed and activated her semblance.

The walls smashed into the giant Beringel and crushed it to death. Ozpin then came from one of the side entrances and blasted back a large Alpha Beowulf with his palm. He looked at the students, noting the lack of two members from each team.

"Zelda, Jaune, where are the rest of your teams?" Ozpin inquired.

"They got out, me and Link are helping civilians evacuate while my team went off to help the army. Jaune's team is probably doing the same, Naruto and the others got out as well." Zelda then readied her bow and aimed just past Ozpin and fired an arrow at a Beowulf and stuck it in the head.

Jaune curse, "they just keep fucking coming."

"We need to get Beacon, Miss Nikos, I need you to follow me." Ozpin ordered her.

"What about Jaune and the others?" She questioned.

Ozpin nodded, "they can come as well, C'mon, all of you!"

Taiyang suddenly ran toward them, "I got us a transport, and some friends Ozpin!"

Fugaku and Mikoto ran behind him, "we're here to assist in any way possible!"

Ozpin nodded, "alright, we need to get to Beacon, the Fall Maiden is needed before Kushina's light simmers out."

"Simmer…" Pyrrha's eyes widened, "you mean that's been Kushina fighting from up top this entire time?!"

"Yes," Ozpin took a deep breath, "enough talk we have to move now!"

* * *

Kushina was kicked away by Salem as the woman levitated into the air, summoning energy around her that made the dress under the armor she wore grow. Suddenly robes fluttered outward, forming into a set of wings that crystals growing out of the eternal darkness.

The woman smirked, "let's dance."

Kushina formed hand seals, quickly running along the sides of the arena as she dodged the crystals flung at her. Her Sage Mode was perfect, no doubt, but it still had been a while since she actually used it in a fight.

Dodging to the left, and then to the right before jumping up and forming a Rasengan in her hand, she then threw the ball at Salem. The woman, in turn, smirked, forming her own and deflecting it away. This made Kushina's eyes widened as Salem suddenly used her semblance to appear in front of Kushina.

"Surprise." She teased before kicking Kushina into the stadium, landing down as she dusted herself off.

Salem stopped moving, her eyes widened as she turned around in time to block Qrow, who had tried to slice her from behind. The warrior growled as he watched Salem merely hold the scythe into the air, she smirked and formed a ball of energy in her hand.

"Know that one attack Naruto does, forming a sort of short-lived beam, I can do to." Salem openly warned Qrow, who barely dodged in time as she fired it off, nearly taking out Dante.

Vergil was "dancing" with Tyrian as they clashed in a tight death spin of movements, sword met with claw-like blades. Making sparks fly from each hit, with Tyrian slowly gaining the upper hand as Vergil was being pushed back.

The older brother of the Mirabella twins growled as he was being pushed back, with the stinger nearly getting him in the head. However, right before Tyrian could try again Dante sliced the man in half and both brothers kicked each piece of his body away.

They both breathed, with Dante turning to Qrow, "we got that bastard!"

Salem looked up at the duo smirking, "how adorable, you think you can kill something I make."

Both turned around, watching Tyrian's lower body suddenly fused with his upper body, with him groaning as his flesh attached back together. He stretched, smirking as he is looking at the two brothers, hacking up some blood in the process.

"Oopsie, did I make you hopeful?" Tyrian then made the claw-like weapons grow into full-blown blades, "let's change that smile on your face! HAHAHAHA!"

He then looked over as Qrow was knocked away by Salem with a very casual punch, he laughed, "you are all falling like flies!"

Suddenly Kushina emerged from the metal, it melts around her as she channeled the entirety of power into making her aura hot. She charged right at Salem, tackling her to the ground, the demoness's eyes widened as Kushina roared out.

"Detonate!" She screamed.

"Vergil!" Dante screamed as he got Qrow and both formed a barrier using Bulwark, a semblance passed down in their family.

Tyrian's eyes widened as his buddy began to steam, he howled in pain as he felt his skin starting to melt. Salem was starting to vaporize as Kushina held onto the self-proclaimed Goddess of Death.

A bright sphere formed around both of them as Kushina's body began to glow with energy, "you will not…harm…my family!"

"You… **stupid…HUMAN!"** Salem roars, breaking the grip and knocking Kushina away and this deactivating her attack.

Kushina breathed hard, coughing up a wad of blood as she looked at Salem. She then looked over at her allies, with Tyrian slowly regenerating the melted skin, all the while he was breathing harder than he was before.

All of them looked exhausted, Salem was breathing hard as her body began to regenerate itself, due to the fact she was just a clone in this plane. Looking around, she found that they had bought enough time to clear the stadium, and then she began to chuckle.

"You…are just as rusty as I hoped you be. Spreading your legs to make that child Kushina made you weaker than you could've been if just kept training, don't worry though, I'll make sure to give Naruto a place under my reign. Either he can serve me, or he could live his life as a battery." Salem extended her hand out, forming a black sphere of energy in it.

Kushina spat a wad of blood to the side, "you won't lay a finger my boy, I don't care if you're some ancient evil…I refuse to give up."

She took a deep breath as she made her aura come back, it crackled to life around her, she then roars out as the light grew around her.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and I will win!" She screamed as her power formed a pressure wave around her, "no matter WHAT!"

The demoness blasted the orb of power toward Kushina, only for the redhead to deflect it away and charge at her. She brought her arms up to defend but found that Kushina had just powered up once more, her body was ripping apart at the seams, pieces of her drifted off, revealing nothing but energy underneath the skin.

Salem gripped Kushina's hands into her own, deadlocking them once more, "you're going to die if you keep going little fox."

"To hell with me," Kushina gripped Salem's hands hard enough to pop them, "I will burn if it means my son can have a future!"

The two growled as their heat and power melted the steel around them, but then Salem smiled as she suddenly began to absorb power from Kushina, she had her eyes closed.

"It's been a while since someone pushed me to use this," her eyes opened and revealed bar-like irises of Sage Mode, "but I suppose I should honor a fellow Sage…"

Kushina felt her strength wain as Salem began to push her back, breaking the deadlock and then delivering two brutal punches to the redhead's face. Salem then delivered a powerful roundhouse that broke Kushina's arm.

The woman screamed in pain as Salem picked her up by the neck, she laughed, "and now I'll show the power of an Ashura."

"Raaah!" Kushina's eyes widened as she saw Rock Lee's parents charge at Salem.

Salem looked to the side, but too late to react and she was sent flying across the arena by the duo. They both had red skin, their eyes shining white as energy flowed around, obviously opening the sixth gate!

She was breathing but got helped up by Kakashi who finally got up after being knocked out earlier. He breathed hard, he looked at her.

"So, this is Salem," Kakashi spoke with exhaustion laced in his voice, "we need to leave, now."

 **"** **RAAAWR!"** Salem roars out in a demonic scream, she emerged from the hole she had made when being into the arena wall.

She looked at everyone, and saw Tyrian getting pushed back, she clapped her hands. **"SHINRA-TENSEI!"**

Kushina's eyes widened as she put a barrier around everyone near her, with Tyrian leaping away as Qrow was protected by the twin Mirabella in front of him. The sudden wave of power washed over them all, nearly shattering their barriers, but most shockingly it took out the stands, with the barriers barely holding places in one piece.

Vytal Island was nothing more than a warped piece of metal, held in the sky as Salem's fury decimated it!

They all heard loud crashing, finding that several tall buildings in Vale City were slowly getting blown over by the powerful wave of energy. Salem stood there in the center of it all, she looked at all of them, fury laced in her eyes.

"If you hold to the belief that you had a chance," she pointed her hand at the floor, "allow me to crush those dreams!"

"Stop her!" Glynda screamed as she barely held back Hazel.

"This is my power, the power of The Sage of Six Paths, a power beyond a mere God." Salem's eyes glowed as her Black Sun Mark shined with a violent light.

Kushina just reformed a much thicker barrier around everyone as Salem roars, **"Six Paths: Almighty Scream!"**

* * *

Naruto was batting several Grimm away as Yang hopped over him and hit a Nevermore that was flying toward them, they turned around and punched a Beringel together as Ruby hopped off their backs and began blasting several Beowulfs with her Scythe-Rifle, but that all stopped with a mighty boom.

They all turned to Vytal Island, which began to fall!

"Run!" Blake screamed as she looked at everyone.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, while Naruto summoned all of his power to make a decent barrier. His True Instinct mode was flickering as he barely had the power to sustain it, he growled as the floating island fell into several skyscrapers.

Demolishing them!

Ruby got beside him, helping with the barrier, while Sasuke formed Susanoo around them all.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Yang as she saw the pressure wave coming.

"Everyone," Sasuke used all of his power to strengthen the Susanoo, "HANG ON!"

The pressure wave washed over them, the mighty winds screeched as a black and red lightning crackled around them. Naruto's and Ruby's barrier barely was holding up, but as they held it, they could feel their power slipping.

Naruto collapsed after the powerful wave of energy finally left them, he was breathing hard on the ground, his muscles locking up, his staff was in his hands. Ruby wasn't too far behind him, falling to one knee, barely holding herself up.

Vale was almost totally destroyed, structures laid broken across the landscape, with skyscrapers toppled over, and Vytal Island laying on a literal bed of steel. The only thing standing, mostly, was Beacon Academy.

 _"_ _This is Sai, can anyone read me!"_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he grabbed his scroll, _"anyone out there!"_

"Sai, its me Sasuke, what the hell just happened?!" Sasuke inquired, fear-laced within his very being.

He looked up, hearing the roar of the dragon that still flew overhead, with the Atlas warships battling each other. The dragon grabbed a smaller frigate, throwing it to the ground, with a loud explosion following soon afterward.

 _"_ _Something happened…on…Sasuke…something…fuck!"_ the scroll signal suddenly cut out.

Sasuke looked at his scroll, "signal…offline?"

"Someone's hacked the mainframe," they all turned around to see Sienna Khan, "are you all alright?"

"Neo?!" Ruby said in surprise, looking at the girl.

"Hey Ruby," Neo waived as she looked around, "well this is possibly the worse it could get."

"No," Sienna Khan murmured, "it can be much worse…we need to get to Beacon."

"Why Beacon, we need to worry about exfil." Sasuke argued as he stood up, "Naruto and Ruby can't fight…"

Sienna Khan looked at Naruto being helped up by Ruby, she scoffed, "goddamn it…"

* * *

Qrow was barely breathing as he was uncovered from the rubble, Dante and Vergil were heavily bleeding from various cuts and openings on their bodies. Glynda was breathing hard, having managed to assist in the barrier at the last second.

Kushina was standing up, blood trickled from her mouth, the more she used her powers the more her body degenerated. She looked at her hands, no longer any flesh on them, but they glowed with energy. She was slowly turning into energy, which was supposed to happen toward a Maiden's end.

Of course, if it was a natural death or overuse of power.

Rock Lee's parents, however, laid motionless on the ground, Kushina's eyes widened as they didn't even move. She shook, she was shaking violently as she stumbled over to them, shaking them. The realization hit her, they both tried to deflect part of the powerful wave but the pressure from it crushed them internally.

Once more, judging by how burnt their skin was, they had entered a much more powerful gate.

"No…" she shook them, "come on, wake up…"

"Kushina…" Dante looked at her, "they're gone…we need to move now!"

"Did Salem just kill herself?" Vergil questioned, "that's out of character…"

"No," Kushina looked at the tiny little pieces of dark energy around them, "she's reforming…"

"I don't have a seal scroll on me," Dante scoffed as he spoke, "fuck!"

"We need to go, it is not safe here, regroup and prepare a counterattack," Kushina told them, struggling to walk.

"Kushina!" she turned her head toward Taiyang, "what the hell just happened."

Kushina weakly looked at Taiyang, "Salem just unleashed her entire power at once, Vale City is mostly obliterated…we need to move…"

Taiyang grabbed her, putting her on his back, "alright everyone, move!"

Kakashi struggled for a moment, but upon seeing the rubble shift, he began to run with the rest of them. They were intended to find some sort of shelter and plan a counterattack.

Tyrian emerged from the rubble, with Salem slowly reforming next to him, and Hazel soon got out of the rubble as well. Landing next to them was a woman in a mask, Summer, she looked at Salem.

Salem looked at the retreating Summer Maiden, "let them go for now, it matters not…Cinder has found the relic."

Tyrian giggled in joy, "and you want me and Summer here to go and get Ruby Rose?"

She chuckled, and then looked up at the moon…it slowly began to turn red.

"Retrieve the girl, kill anyone that gets in your way…" Salem ordered as Tyrian gleefully began to run off.

Vale City has fallen, and their bridges have burned down, and the walls laid shattered. The War of Shadows has just begun, and the demoness Salem had made a great city fall with one powerful attack.

This war, the very war that many things tried to prevent of thousands of years, just began once more.

The fate of humanity rested in the hands of a very few heroes, and they were just scattered to the wind.


	93. Chapter 93

**(There's now a A Reading of this story up on Fanfiction, created by my friend Rio Skyron. Keep a look out on his next chapter and go read some of his other stuff. In a line that he will under stand, I now unviel that this story is now at the fifty percent mark. So, kind of halfway through it, but don't worry this chapter is going to be action packed!**

 **Who knows, I may shock you in the end...wait...**

 **D'AAW Shit!)**

* * *

"Fourth company!" A man screamed as he pointed his assault rifle ahead, "forward!"

A few dozen soldiers behind him screamed out, "OH-AH!"

They fired at Grimm, and Androids that emerged from the buildings, forming a sweeping line as they moved until a Legionnaire came from a building, it held a soldier in its hand before crushing the poor man to death.

It tossed him like trash, arming its gun to fire on the soldiers, with the squad leader screaming orders for his men to take cover as he was tossed an RPG. However, right before he could use it, a child walked out onto the street.

"Fuck!" The man screamed, he ran over to the child and dropped the RPG in the process.

He went to shield the child as the Legionnaire raised its foot up, only for a bright flash of orange to appear and slice it off. The squad leader saw the crackling of electricity and what seemed like water droplets falling from the sky as a massive ball of energy then slammed into the machine.

It erupted into a whirlwind of red!

Naruto was breathing hard as he once again activated True Instinct, his body was tearing at itself to just maintain. However, Ruby by him was no better, and as they saw another Legionnaire coming to the duo looked up as Yang jumped from atop of a building.

"Dragon Fist Drop!" Yang screamed as she slammed into it, destroying it in one massive attack that made golden energy burst around her.

Sienna Khan used her Urumi to slice through several androids as she made her way toward Naruto and Ruby, "you got balls kid, being as damaged as you are…"

Naruto nodded, spinning his staff around, making the revolver load Trap Combo and then slamming it into the ground. Mentally he began to make the ground give in front of a new group of Androids coming from a street.

When the lead stepped on the weaken ground he watched as they all piled in, with Sienna Khan then forming a ball of fire in her hands and launching it into the trench. The flames burst forth, destroying the robots inside of it.

Naruto's grimaced as he fell to a knee, breathing harder as his True Instinct form began to fade, he growled and managed to make it stay on for the time being. Ruby put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him.

"You need to back off on that, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself no more." Ruby slightly begged him to just let it drop out and let her take the lead.

He shook his head, signing, _"I will not rest until all of our friends are safe."_

She nodded, grimacing as she readied herself, she looked over at the squad leader. "Hey, can you all help us get some aura?"

The squad leader nodded, "company, attention! We have Huntsmen here who need aura, come on, gather it and give them it!"

"Yes, sir!" The company yelled, running toward the group.

One woman looked at Ruby, "you're that student from T.V."

"Oh, thank you…" Ruby thanked her as she began to feel her aura get transferred.

"No mention it, we need people like you to keep fighting…honestly, General Ironwood is planning a counterattack as we speak…we just need people like you to hold off until reinforcements arrive." The woman kept saying as she slightly shook, "this is a fucking disaster…"

Ruby nodded, hissing as some wounds closed on her, "nowhere but up…right?"

The woman nodded, watching as several of her company members run over toward Naruto, "he's special to you…right?"

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded, noting the woman had looked at her promise ring.

She smiled, "then fight as hard as you can, don't go silently into the night."

Ruby smiled, "you can count on us."

Sienna Khan waved the soldiers coming toward her away, pointing them toward the others, mainly Blake. The Belladonna heir looked at the woman, noting that she seemed relaxed despite everything going.

"Sienna, you need the aura as well," Blake told her.

"Not as much as you, kitten, just shut up and get as much as you can. I've concluded that you are the future of Menagerie, thus you must live, no matter the cost. After we're fully restored, or nearly, we need to make a plan to exfil you." Sienna told Blake as she looked around the area, some of the company members taking up positions to hold off any more Grimm coming.

Ruby and Naruto looked at Sienna, Ruby spoke up, "Sienna…if Blake is the future of something…then she should go."

"What?!" Blake yelled, "are you crazy Ruby!"

"No, this is our fight, and if Sienna says you are the future of Menagerie then you've got to go!" Ruby told Blake sternly, she stood up and stood tall, "as you leader…I order you to leave and be safe."

Sienna looked at the small girl, "and that's the hidden confidence one needs to be a leader. Take a lesson Blake, and come, we must depart here and now!"

Blake looked at Ruby, giving the girl a look of disbelief, "what if…what if you don't make it out of here…Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her, walking over to her and then bringing her into a deep hug. "Then know that you were my second sister, Blake."

The Faunus whimpered as she looked at Ruby, pulling away as she started to follow Sienna, "you better take care of my sister Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, and looked at Blake, giving her a two-finger salute to send her off.

* * *

Nora roars out as she launches grenades left and right at incoming Grimm, Ren was beside her as they battled together. Both backing up as Sun took on anything getting close, they were guarding one of the few exits out of the city that was safe.

A company of Atlas and Vacuo soldiers shot and stabbed at Grimm.

Nora yelped as a King Taijitu nearly got itself close enough to get her, she looked at Ren, "there's too many Ren!"

Ren growled as he blasted at several Beowulfs getting closer, "just hold on Nora!"

"I'm trying, I'm almost out of dust!" Nora yelled as she kept firing her grenade launcher, scared of running out of ammo.

The duo looked at the swarm coming towards them, with Ren grimacing as he felt his guns click, "I'm out!"

He holstered his weapons and began to drop into a stance, he readied his aura, "Nora just go!"

"Not without you!" Nora screamed, "not you!"

"Nora you've got to live!" Ren screamed, grabbing her, "you've got to go!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"I can't!"  
"Why?!"

"I love you!" She screamed out, making Ren recoil slightly.

She whimpered, "ever since we were kids…please…don't make me go…"

Ren looked at her, his eyes widened as he felt his heartbeat thumping rapidly. Amiss the war around them, Ren then held Nora tightly as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," a quick chop to the back of her neck knocked her out.

He carried her over toward a soldier, looking at her, "get her out of here…please."

The soldier nodded, taking Nora with the rest of the civilians as Ren stared at the incoming swarm. He grabbed his father's hunting knife, taking a deep breath and readied himself. Time seemed to slow down as he took a look back at all of the memories.

 _"_ _You were always there, Nora, always…and I was such an idiot not to see it before…"_ He gripped his knife as tight as possible, _"but I promise you…I'll come back…but if I don't…forgive me."_

 _"_ _Because I give my life to you,"_ Ren charged as he followed several soldiers with swords, _"and this war is meant to be fought to protect those we love."_

He jumped up, slashing a Beowulf in midair, _"and thus I will protect you."_

He landed down hard, slashing at another and killing it swiftly as his aura burst around him. He used his semblance to hide as he went through and killed several more Grimm as quickly as possible. He flipped forward and kicked a Creep in the face as it charged at a soldier.

"Raah!" Ren screamed as he slammed his palm into a Beringel and made it explode.

Suddenly a Cyclops bursts from the building near him, roaring out as it charged right toward the soldiers, he had no way of stopping it!

That was until a massive spike of ice emerged and slammed upward into it, killing it nearly instantly. He looked over to his side, finding Weiss and Winter arriving with some Atlas soldiers. He had just been saved, more than likely.

Weiss and Winter charged together as tanks began to come from the exit, firing into the crowd of Grimm, the sisters got near Ren with Weiss looking at him and nodding.

"Where's Nora?" She inquired as she readied her glyph with her sister.

"Probably going to kill me," Ren laughed and not believing his luck, "thank you."

Weiss nodded, "then go, I and Winter will take it from here!"

Winter nodded, smiling at her sister and then looked at her soldiers. "COMPANY!"

"Yes, Mam!" The soldiers screamed.

Guns, swords, tanks, and mechs at the ready.

Winter pointed her sword into her glyph and made hers shoot out several beams of light at several Grimm, along with her sister's. She then gave her order, a thunderous cry, a cry of a true Huntress.

"FORWARD!" Winter screamed as she charged with her men and sister.

* * *

Merlot was sitting in the control of the battleship, looking over it, his eyes widened as several Atlas ships came flying into the airspace. This was not part of the plan, had Atlas anticipated an attack?

He got out from the control seat, only for the door to burst open and he looked to see General Ironwood, "you son of a bitc-ack!"

Merlot didn't get to finish as Ironwood shot him in the stomach with his revolver, the other people in the control room with Merlot all looked at one another as several people stood behind Ironwood, all wielding various weapons.

"I stand with the most elite Hunters in all of Atlas," Ironwood glared right at them, "make their day."

* * *

Sasuke used Susanoo to crush several Grimm under its fist, he then looked at Naruto as the blonde whistled by him in an orange flash of light. Naruto used his Spear Combo to slice through several Beringel before running straight at the large Cyclops leading them.

Naruto jumped up and then sent the staff right into its eye, and out of the back of its head where it hit a low flying Nevermore at the same time. Sasuke dissipated Susanoo and watched as Ruby blasted her way toward several with her sister.

Yang and surprisingly Neo danced around each other as they each killed several Grimm between them.

Suddenly aircraft screamed over them, making them look up, Atlas had begun a massive counterattack to retake Vale City!

However, the dragon from before roared out and began to take down several of the aircraft!

"Enough," Sasuke screamed as he formed Gilgamesh, "I'm not letting anyone else die!"

Naruto nodded and stood next to Sasuke as he formed Two Rasenshuriken in each of his hands. They both launched their attacks upward into the air, with Sasuke's impacting the dragon first, and Naruto's impacting soon afterward, creating a massive orange and violet sphere of wind.

The dragon emerged from it, slightly damaged, and it looked down and took notice of the duo that just attacked. Naruto and Sasuke stood proudly as they readied themselves and gathered as much aura as they could from around them.

Sakura looked at them as she killed a Grimm, she then looked at Ruby as she sliced at several Alpha Beowulfs and then looked at Naruto who seemed to be enraged at the death around him. Ruby ran back, getting near here.

"So," Ruby looked up as the dragon kept looking straight down at them, "this could be a problem."

"No kidding," Sakura bemoaned as she readied herself up.

"Sakura…" Sasuke looked behind him, "get everyone else out of here, assist with the counterattack…we'll handle the dragon."

"W-what?!" Ruby yelled, "no, we stick together."

"Ruby," Sakura placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "we need to get to Beacon like Sienna said. Sasuke and Naruto are going to clear a path for us to do so."

She growled, looking at Naruto, "don't die!"

Naruto shook his head, smiling at her, blowing a kiss at her as she grabbed Yang and Neo. Ruby then used her semblance to make them all disappear from where they were, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to fate as the two brothers in arms stood tall.

The two looked at one another, walking forward as they bumped fists. Unknown to them their birthmarks began to glow more brightly, with Sasuke's and Naruto's aura mixing once again. Power rising, magnetizing the dragon further to them.

The warriors stood ready to do battle!

The Dragon screamed as it looked down at down at them before charging, Sasuke formed Susanoo, but something changed!

Naruto's aura mixed with his further, slowly Susanoo began to get a foxlike appearance. Armor plating still remained, but slowly it grew a tail and began to grow hind legs. Sasuke's eyes widened as they felt like they were floating.

He looked at Naruto, not wanting to question what was happening, but he noted their Sun Mark and Moon Marks glowing more brightly now!

Naruto and Sasuke both mentally communicated, _"with this power…we'll turn the tide!"_

The ethereal creation from Naruto's and Sasuke's aura began to move with their mental command, it roared out even as Naruto growled. Interestingly as Naruto growled the creation did as well, indicating Naruto had control of it somewhat as well.

The amalgamation was maybe fifty feet in height, giving room for both to be in its head at the same time.

The eyes of Sasuke then caught it, around Naruto seemed to be another's aura!

It was a deep crimson, mixing with his own, but he could see the visage of a massive fox within that aura. It seemed to be awakened, smiling even, and then it turned its attention to Sasuke and giving him a wink.

Ignoring it, Sasuke and Naruto both felt the new Susanoo jump up and grapple with the dragon!

Sasuke made the mental commands for it to hold on as Naruto clapped his hands together, pushing more of his aura out, just as they hit the ground!

A thunderous boom sounded, the ground giving from underneath both the dragon and Susanoo, with Sasuke giving control over to Naruto who then ferociously ripped one of the dragon's arms off before making the Susanoo turn and smack it with the limb like a bat.

The Dragon screamed out, backing away as the limb healed.

Sasuke took back control, forming a spear in the creation's right hand, then giving control back to Naruto who clapped his hands once more. Channeling his aura throughout it again, and then tried something neither expected to work.

But, it did!

Suddenly the creation was above the dragon in a massive orange and violet flash!

Sasuke took back control and aimed the spear down at one of the wings as the dragon began to dodge, pinning it to the ground. Naruto then smirked as he felt himself gain control and grabbed the dragon by the tail.

However, no one expected the creation to roar, and it did so as Naruto made it toss the dragon over their shoulder and slam it on its back into the next street. The area was totally evacuated, giving them room to do building damage if needed.

Suddenly the dragon lurched its head up, biting into the creation with a strong force that dispelled the aura around the arm. Sasuke grimaced as he looked at Naruto, who seemed like he felt the pain, despite it just being an aura.

However, closer examination revealed that Naruto's right arm was cut open, bleeding from the apparent bite from the dragon. Despite it only happening to the creation rather than himself, then Sasuke came to realize why.

This creation wasn't his, it was Naruto's, and he was just providing the armor. His eyes sparked with rage as he looked at the dragon, and that son of a bitch just hurt his best friend!

Sasuke roared out as he made the remaining arm reach down and grip it by the neck. Naruto focused hard and made another arm form to which he sent down and punched the dragon in the face several times.

The massive beast finally managed to kick them off, but as they righted themselves in the air, Naruto's hair suddenly began to flash red much to Sasuke's surprise.

What was going on?

Naruto's mind filled with images of his friends, all of them probably just fighting to survive!

It enraged him, it made him angry, it made him feel something he had never felt before prior to today!

Hatred!

He hated the Grimm more than ever, he hated whoever was behind this, he hated this feeling of another hurdle to overcome. He hated how his family was hurt, how Ruby was forced to struggle and risked losing her family.

His rage broke!

A mighty cry of rage somehow escaped Naruto, but it emanated from the creation, with the massive roar signaling the start of an epic battle.

 **"** **RAAWR!"** The creation screamed in unison with Naruto.

The blonde's eyes turned red, while his hair remained to flash in between the blonde and red it was trying to form into. Power erupted all around him.

* * *

Kushina opened her eyes, looking at where she felt Naruto's aura, and then they widened. Tears brimmed at her eyes, she clutched her chest with her energized hands, watching as the Susanoo covered fox being faced down the massive dragon.

They were on their way to Beacon, she had passed out while riding Taiyang's. They were near the school, but with Qrow out of commission, Dante and Vergil looked at one another and noted the loud roar that came.

"What was that?" Dante questioned, and then noticed Kushina looking right toward it.

She didn't look at them, but her voice quivered with mix emotions of sadness and hope, she only needed to speak one word for even Taiyang to stop in his tracks.

"Kurama…"


	94. Chapter 94

(this the second chapter of today)

* * *

Naruto made the creation roar once more as the dragon roared in unison, his red eyes shined as Sasuke suddenly found him forced to take the back seat. Suddenly the creation screeched as it charged full force at the dragon.

Slamming itself into the mighty Grimm with reckless abandon, it bit into it its neck and shook it like it was prey. The dragon got its bearings and flew up before kicking them off and dropping them back to earth.

However, as Naruto coughed up some blood Sasuke took notice that some of Naruto's skin was peeling off, revealing an energy beneath as black veins appeared on the blonde. Naruto looked like a darker version of himself, and Sasuke took note of the Sun Mark.

It was glowing gold before, but now, it was slowly turning black!

Naruto had claws growing from his nails, slowly losing himself more and more to the hatred and rage that stirred inside of him like a raging fire.

Sasuke noted the more damage the creation took, indirectly, Naruto took a similar amount. The blonde's hair kept trying to turn red, but it faded, almost like an emergency light in a way. However, Naruto screamed out through the creation around them, Sasuke then knew what was happening to his friend.

This was the first time; the first time Naruto ever displayed an intense amount of rage.

Emotions could affect the power of aura, making it weaker or stronger to some extent, and the more intense the emotion the more intense the effect!

Naruto made the creation run forward, dodging the tail of the dragon before grabbing it as it tried to fly by. The creation spun on its heel, slamming the dragon back into the ground and dragging it before throwing it up in the air.

The blonde suddenly pointed his hands forward, his hands having lost all of their skin. A red orb emerged from them both, while a blue one emerged from his body. They combined into a larger violet orb, which looked very unstable.

Roaring out, the creation pushed the ball towards it mouth, where it crackled with power. Naruto made the creation fire it off, sending it straight at the dragon, which dodged it. The sphere erupted, exploding with a powerful force that sent a shockwave throughout the air.

Rocking any nearby transports or aircraft.

* * *

Salem was walking toward Beacon when the blast wave hit her, she looked back and her eyes widened as she felt the energy. "Kurama?"

She then laughed manically, changing direction as she saw her dragon dodge another blast, feeling of Naruto's aura.

 _"_ _I now understand why the other Tailed Beasts gave themselves to the Ever-Flow to keep this planet alive…and left you behind. You, who was hatred incarnate, would bring balance back to the new Ashura in my stead."_ Salem started walking faster, smiling more and more.

She watched from afar as the dragon gathered energy near its mouth, firing it off toward Naruto's creation, making it burst!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground, with the blonde punching the ground hard enough to crack it. Cuts opened up all around him, only to steam and seal shut soon afterward. His Sun Mark was almost completely black, save for a small portion.

Standing up, he clapped his now demonic looking hands together, and sure enough, another creation emerged around them. Sasuke looked at Naruto, watching as the blonde was lost into the feeling of rage, he watched as giant fox they were riding in screamed out in return.

 ** _"_** ** _I shall be your blade, your shield, I will be your flames of rage and hatred young Ashura. You, who bears the resemblance of a friend long lost, go forth and scream out against the silent moon and signal the return of screaming sun!"_** Naruto heard in his mind, not questioning its source as he felt more power go into him.

Charging forward, grabbing a piece of earth along the way, Naruto made the giant fox creation jump and smash into the dragon with the piece of earth. The mighty Grimm screeched in pain as it fell to the ground, thrashing about as Naruto made the creation dig into it.

Placing its claws inside the midsection of the dragon, the monstrous fox screams out as it lifted the dragon up and then ripped it in half.

It let out a roar of victory, screeching and even making Grimm nearing it run away!

Naruto's demeanor slowly began to calm down, the creation dissipating, however, the new form that tried to form was still trying. Skin began to regrow on his hands, he looked at his Sun Mark, which slowly began to turn back into its golden form.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, whose face still bared a rageful look, a feral look.

Naruto looked at the destruction around him, breathing hard, but then stopped and snapped his head toward where he heard clapping. There, he saw a woman in black, ornate white hair, a demonic appearance.

She bore a smile, looking right at Naruto, who glared at her as he sensed the evil from her…and strangely inside of himself?

Licking her lips, the woman looked at the destruction, chuckling slightly. "You killed my dragon, not bad young one…not bad at all."

"Who are you," Sasuke readied his sword, "I seen you in the arena!"

"I am many things, Uchiha Sasuke, and I am many things still to come. I am The Great Shadow, The One Who Whispers in Shadows, The Fallen Angel, The Fallen One, The Dark Ashura, Salem The Witch. But, I guess I should state who I am, I am Heiwa Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze…you are my spirit kin." She pointed her finger at him, "and it is an honor to witness you controlling Kurama so easily."

"Kurama," Sasuke looked at Naruto, "what is she talking about?"

Naruto glared at her, mouthing, _"what are you talking about?"_

"You don't know?" Salem laughs as she questioned him.

Naruto's hands gripped themselves, turning white at the knuckles as he readied himself, strangely he couldn't access True Instinct. He glared right into Heiwa's eyes, no lie detected, she seemed completely honest despite all she had done.

Heiwa looked right at Naruto, then held up her right hand, showing him a Black Sun Mark, "you are one of many reincarnates of a being known as Ashura. Sasuke there is another reincarnate, Ashura's brother Indra. For a long time, you two fought, over and over, until peace came from my former."

"The former's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and I was his great-granddaughter and successor. You look so much like him, minus the fox ears, but they only enhance the man's fox-like nature that got incarnated to you." Heiwa explains further as she smirked, watching Naruto look at his Sun Mark.

Sasuke then spoke up, "why are you doing this?!"

"Humanity, my dear Indra, is not worth protecting anymore. They kill and kill, slaughter innocence of themselves and others, most importantly they throw heroes like your Huntsmen in the trash after they're done with them. I am here, not as a herald, for I am the storm that they cannot weather." Heiwa took a deep breath, laughing as she saw Naruto drop down into a fighting stance.

She looked right through him, "hatred is a new emotion for you, a new feeling? It makes you strong, a willingness to slaughter an opponent without care. It is very becoming of you, but you should know that I am leagues above you."

Naruto spat on the ground in front of him, eliciting an excited snarl from Heiwa.

Sasuke readied himself as well, she then looked at them both, smiling. "I had an Indra partner, just like my former, his name was Seishin. He loved me like a little sister and was comical maid of honor for my wedding…and he was misguided to believe humanity was redeemable."

She looked right at Naruto, "you're a Gaian, correct?"

Naruto nodded, looking right at her.

She chuckled, "well, at least you got the watered-down truth of it all. But, there will be more to explain later, after I capture you."

"That's not going to happen!" Sasuke yelled, activating True Instinct.

 ** _"_** ** _You should grab him and run…"_** Naruto heard the voice again.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Naruto mentally questioned in return but kept the focus on Salem.

 ** _"_** ** _I am Kurama, the one she spoke of, and you do not control me. I am lending you as much power as I can safely. However, she is not lying, she is way above you."_** Kurama warned Naruto as he spoke through a mentally link with the blonde, **_"your willpower awakened me from my long slumber."_**

 _"_ _Okay…how did you get inside of me?"_ Naruto inquired as he saw Heiwa walk forward.

 ** _"_** ** _No questions can be answered at this time, do not let your guard down if your intent is to fight…I will give what I can. However, do not force my power again, you almost lost control…"_** Naruto heard Kurama warn him, cutting the mental link soon afterward.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at him in concern, "can you fight?"

Naruto nodded, readying himself as Heiwa continued to walk toward them.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at her, full force, the blonde ran past his friend due to his power increase. Striking hard, Naruto managed to land a direct blow on Heiwa and send her across the ground, into a building nearby.

The raven-haired teen ran up next to him, using his semblance to conjure Gilgamesh and launching an assortment of weapons into the building. Only for the building to explode in a fiery black and red aura that had a ghostly wail.

Heiwa emerged from the wreckage, licking her lip from where part of it reforming was, "not a bad hit."

She looked right at Sasuke, "yours could use improvement Uchiha."

"Shut your mouth," Sasuke formed Susanoo and launched the fist toward her, "and die!"

Heiwa merely raised her hand up, catching the fist, much to Sasuke's surprise, squeezing it and even shattering the aura construct with ease. He backed away, watching as Salem walked toward them, she smirked at seeing the fear in Sasuke's eyes.

However, upon looking at Naruto she found no such fear, only anger.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you when you were born you were incomplete…half a soul. Kurama made an agreement to be sealed within you, but the sealing could be done by a being known as a Maiden…your mother was that Maiden Naruto Namikaze." Heiwa told him, watching as he charged at her.

Naruto launched his fist into her, using even more power than before, but she merely caught it. She twisted his arm to where he was forced to kneel in front of her, he looked up at her, growling as she easily blocked the Rasengan he tried to use.

"Your _accident_ was of my design," she laughed as she created a bed of splintered wood near Naruto, "look familiar?"

Naruto's eyes widened, it was the exact same as the bed he fell into as a child, he glared at her in a rage as he struggled to stand back. She hummed, impressed that he was able to stand back up despite her siphoning some of his energy.

Sasuke came behind her, stabbing her through, but she just merely stood there. Gripping Naruto, laughing as she looked back at Sasuke before forming a Rasengan of her own.

"Goodbye birdie," Sasuke's eyes widened as the shockwave blasted through him, sending him backward.

Sasuke spat up some blood, trying to get up, only to fall back down on his knees. She looked at him, scoffing, then turning back to Naruto.

"Your father's cancer," she held a ball of dark energy up, "my own design…hehehe."

Suddenly the world stops for Naruto, she looked right at him, he shook in her grasp. The woman chuckled, looking at him, she was the murderer of his father!

"I took your voice, I killed your father, and before the end of today I'll have you and your love…along with your mother's corpse on the ground." Heiwa reached down and cupped his with her free hand.

She chuckled as she looked right into his eyes, "hate me, hate me with every fiber of your being…so that I may rob you of sanity."

Naruto roars out, ripping her arm off much to her surprise, he backed away and saw Sasuke struggling to get up. He had a massive gash in his stomach, he could see it, the shockwave broke through the aura and damaged him completely.

Naruto punched the ground, making it crack around him, he bloodied his knuckles as he glared at Heiwa/Salem, she laughed at him.

Watching as red aura flared around him, ripping open his clothing to expose his mesh shirt. Naruto's anger explodes as he looked right at her, his hand had claws, his eyes gained a black circle around them. Slowly, his power began to rise, he glared right at her.

"You're almost as strong as your mom was in our fight," she clapped, "you're probably the strongest of your age."

"Shut…up…" Naruto struggled out, much to her surprise, "you…mon…ster…"

Suddenly the power spiked upward as Naruto's hair turned a solid red, he slammed both of his hands into the ground, a thunderous burst of power forming around him as various spots of his body began to peel off and reveal black energy underneath.

 _"_ _Kill…"  
_ _ **"Naruto…calm down, she's wanting you to lose control…"  
**_ _"I'll fucking kill her, that monster…I'll kill her!"  
_ _ **"You may not know me, kit, but you need calm down!"  
**_ _"SHUT UP, I WANT HER BLOOD!"_

Red aura crackled around Naruto, with the skin burning up to give the expression of black aura, he looked at her like a wild animal would prey. He was beyond rage now, all of his hatred poured out as he walked toward her.

The ground cracked under his power, much to her surprise, had he just pushed beyond his mother's power?

She licked her lips in excitement, "come then, let me show the power of a demoness."

"I…said," Naruto then roars out as power bursts around him, **"SHUT U-RAAAAAWR!"**

Some aura was more focused around his throat, more than likely allowing him to push beyond his injury and allowing him to speak. He charged in a rage, Heiwa's eyes widened as he appeared behind her, she used Instant to dodge but then found Naruto facing right in front of her.

She brought her hands up to block, but his powerful punch sent her across the area, straight into rubble. Naruto didn't let up, he formed Rasenshuriken in both his hands, they glowed a dark crimson in color, he then spun around and launched them.

They were larger than average, suddenly Heiwa burst from the rubble, just in time to dodge them. However, she was nearly dragged into the whirlwind that insured, it even formed a miniature tornado. She held the ground as she felt her body lifted up from the winds.

Gaining her composure, she activated her Sage Mode and turned around to launch crystals at Naruto. The now redhead roars out as they flew toward them, the wind from the roar blowing them off course as he charged at her.

He had Rasengan in both of his hands as he charged, she barely formed her own to block, small compared to his, but she wasn't aiming to kill her prize!

However, his fury unlocked the wealth of power hidden deep in him, a power more ancient and powerful than a Maiden's!

She managed to disperse his Rasengan, but suddenly she felt his knee crash upward into her gut, making her wince, the impact was solid enough to be fatal if she had not been a clone or extremely underpowered like she was now.

Sasuke watched as Naruto suddenly barraged Heiwa with punches across her entire body, not letting up as he continued his furious assault. Intent to make her suffer for all the pain she had caused, for all the suffering!

Heiwa, for her part, managed to block some of them. Only then did she realize something, Naruto wasn't growing weaker, but stronger, she saw some of his flesh rip off, revealing the darkness underneath.

His Sun Mark had turned fully black, making her laugh, "amazing what darkness can do for you, right?!"

Her response was him suddenly driving his fist through her face, though it wasn't fatal, it certainly surprised her enough to back off by using Instant. Heiwa looked at Naruto as her eyes and face reformed, she slightly shook from the power he was unleashing.

He didn't show any concern for his body literally tearing itself apart in front of himself, she looked him dead in the eye. "You're no better than me, Naruto Namikaze, you'd slaughter the world to protect those you love…"

"That's good because I believe playtime is over," she suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, missing her punch.

However, Naruto then went flying backward, smashing into several broken buildings as Salem stood there. She jabbed at the air, watching a pressure wave rushed toward Naruto, breaking through the buildings as well.

Naruto ran right through it, making her smirk, no childish games were going to work here. She blocked his punch, but then slammed her fist into his stomach. Naruto winced, but then roared out before ripping her arm off again.

He backed away, watching as it dispersed into energy that went back toward her, he glared while gripping his fists. The flesh on his hands had gone away, making them more demonic looking as more patches began to flow upward, giving off the blacker aura.

She smirked, forming a Rasenshuriken much to his surprise, throwing it toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he went to move, only for Naruto to appear and surprise by warping Sasuke along with himself away just in time before the sphere exploded.

Laughing, she formed a giant ball overhead that contained several small Rasenshuriken, "Rasenshuriken Sphere!"

Naruto dodged the sphere as it was launched, still holding Sasuke, but as it bursts several small Rasenshuriken went after him. Salem merely wiggled her finger, making them follow, but got annoyed with Naruto quickly as the redhead dodged them.

She growled, snapping her fingers, watching them explode.

Smirking, she watched as the boy crashed into the ground, holding his friend. He got up, charging at her, attempting to draw her attention away from Sasuke. The two danced around each other, trading blows, but it was quickly becoming apparent that Naruto's attacks amounted to nothing while hers were slowly withering down!

She then got her first combo in, punching him several times in the chest, enhancing them with Senjutsu that made his negative aura retreat and reform the skin. She was both healing him and sealing Kurama's power away at the same time.

The final blow came when Naruto attempt to kick her, only for her grip his leg and slam him into the ground. Hard enough that it made the power disperse from around him, he growled, attempting to get up.

However, Heiwa placed her foot on his chest, "its over."

She pointed her hand at him, forming a dark energy sphere in it, she smirked. "You have the power of Gods sleeping in you child, and soon that power will be mine and you'll get to be my servant…and as for Ruby Rose. She'll be having a little playdate with an old face, that scorpion you faced, Tyrian."

Naruto gripped her leg, trying to move it, but found that he couldn't.

"SALEM!" Heiwa's eyes widened as she turned around, only to get knocked away by an enraged Kushina.

The woman stood over her child protectively as she watched Heiwa fly into rubble, she then looked down at Naruto and helped him up.

"Vergil, grab Sasuke!" Taiyang yelled as he ran toward Naruto, but found the former blonde could get up on his own.

However, Naruto then spat up a wad of blood as he clutched his chest, his hair turning back into blonde as he fell to one knee. Kushina looked at him, giving a sad look, she then watched as the ground shook where Salem was.

She came forth, like the mad goddess she was, looking right at Kushina. "Over and over again, bitch, over and over again!"

"I will not let you get near my son, not again!" Kushina looked at Taiyang, "Taiyang get Naruto and Sasuke away from here!"

Naruto shook his head, looking at Taiyang, mouthing. _"She's got Tyrian after Ruby, go to Ruby!"_

Taiyang looked at the young man, watching as he stood up to stand by his mother, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Naruto, this isn't a time to play hero, just run!" Kushina yelled at her son.

Naruto shook his head, trying to call forth Kurama's power, but found that whoever this being was refusing him. He growled, giving a raspy yell in frustration as he saw Heiwa walk toward them.

"Naruto," Taiyang placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "go to Ruby and make sure she gets out…this isn't your fight no more…please…protect my daughter."

The young blonde had tears brimming in his eyes, looking dead at Heiwa, he then took off running to where he thought he could Ruby's weakened aura.

Salem/Heiwa looked at Taiyang and Kushina, "so…you stand before me."

Salem then chuckled, "I won't kill you, Taiyang. But, I will give Kushina here a brilliant funeral pyre."


	95. Chapter 95

Kushina and Taiyang faced down Salem, she looked right at the demoness, "why have my son know you as Heiwa? You should use the damned witch name you were given, monster."

Salem/Heiwa laughed, "simple really, unlike you low born trash we're spiritually bonded. Naruto and I, well, it's a matter of time before we conflict again. I know he'll get stronger if he survives against Tyrian, but you see, that's the thrill of it all."

"Two beings, godlike in nature, dueling for control of the world they both have stake in. Indra's power may have diluted over time since it was driven by rage and malice, but my powers…thusly Naruto's hidden powers, are well fueled." Salem formed The Sword of Nunboko.

"My son never wanted that," Kushina growled as she activated her powers, "you're a monster."

"You festered an equally capable monster in your womb, even giving another monster, I'm quite at odds on even letting Ruby Rose live through this night." Salem then laughed manically as she clutched her face, "could you imagine a second me?"

"You won't lay a single fucking finger on my daughter, Goddess, Demoness, whatever you are!" Taiyang yelled as he flared his aura.

"Please ant," she looked right at Taiyang, "be silent in the face of your boot."

Taiyang growled and stood by Kushina until the ground began to shake as Salem took a deep breath.

"All this time I've been experimenting, ever since Cinder performed the incantation needed to disperse the relic hidden in Beacon's vault. She was successful in finding it, probably now on her way to claim the powers of The Fall Maiden fully, and if you haven't been keeping up…I'm no longer at thirty percent my power." Salem's aura flared massively and made a thunderous boom.

A wail of power emanated from her as she rose up from the ground, Kushina's eyes widened as a black light suddenly erupted from the ground and went into the sky. Black and red lightning flared in the sky, with aircraft that were caught in it getting destroyed.

Slowly, but surely, the light died down as Salem floated in midair. Dressed around her was a cloak of black flames and a golden crest on her head. She had the power of divinity reining around her, looking down with her eyes, she smirked as Kushina and Taiyang backed away.

Nine Truth-Seeking orbs emerged from her back, spinning around, despite her already holding the sword Nunboko.

Kushina stood tall, watching more of her skin give way to the light inside of her. She took a deep breath, aware that now would be her finest hour. She activated her Sage Mode and then looked at Taiyang, nodding as she charged first.

Salem merely moved a ball in front of her, making it form a wall, only to be surprised when Kushina broke through it in one punch. The demoness easily blocked the flurry of punches Kushina launched, with wind breaking off from each one.

She smirked, surprising Salem as Taiyang suddenly leaped over Kushina and launched several blasts from his gauntlets that managed to strike her. She scoffed, they had no real effect, save to piss her off. She smirked, turning on her heel after deflecting Kushina's last punch and slashed her sword.

Kushina's eyes shined brightly as a hand of aura grabbed Taiyang and they warped away, surprising Salem as the rubble behind them was sliced apart by the pressure wave. She turned around, only to get hit by a beam of power emanating from Kushina who screamed while launching it.

Salem was pushed back while blocking with the sword she held, she glared right into the mother's eyes. However, more and more of Kushina began to turn into energy. With the woman's hair turning brighter and bright, it was almost angelic.

In fact, it was angelic.

Kushina growled, breathing hard as she pushed more of power and pushing Salem back further.

She clenched her eyes shut.

* * *

 _Naruto was being held by his mother as she looked at her infant child, Kushina smiled, rocking him back and forth in the chair. She hummed while looking at her husband, smiling as she moved her hand closer to his._

* * *

 _"_ _I'll give my life,"_ Kushina's body slowly began to slowly turn more and more into energy.

Tears fell down her face.

* * *

 _The small blonde toddler walked toward his mother, to where she held him up and laughed while wiggling her nose onto his. She smiled, looking at Minato who laughed, walking over toward and giving her a kiss._

 _"_ _He'll grow big and strong, just like his daddy," Kushina remarked as she kissed her husband on his cheek._

 _Minato shook his head, "nah, like his mother. Just hope he isn't like a hothead."_

 _Kushina held Naruto with one arm before flicking her husband with a smile on her face._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm not afraid, it is my turn, it is my turn…"_ Kushina dug her feet in as Taiyang watched her slowly glow brighter and brighter.

As the energy wave died down, Kushina then charged at Salem, a thunderous war cry of energy emanated from her as she charged right at the demoness. They clashed fists, with Kushina and Salem both being stunned as neither were forced away.

They were evenly matched.

Despite the costs…

* * *

 _"_ _Momma…" Naruto looked at his mother, "can you reads me another story?"_

 _"_ _Its read, Naruto, and yes." Kushina hopped into her rocking chair, the very same she had when rocking the blonde to sleep, "which one honey?"_

 _Naruto smiled, "Peach Boy…"_

 _"_ _Alright then," Kushina reached over to the storybook, "I'll tell the tale of Momotaru…the little Peach Boy."_

* * *

 _"_ _You grew into a fine young man, a warrior, and I am so proud of you my son…"_ Kushina smiled and surprised Salem as she suddenly kicked the demoness away.

She had blood run down her mouth, however, she looked toward Taiyang. "Taiyang!"

"Kushina, what are you doing!" Taiyang yelled as she smiled at him.

"Protect the future," Kushina gave him a thumb's up while facing away from him, her entire body began to glow. "Protect my child, your child, and if fate should have it look over their children…give them the love that I wanted to give."

The woman looked back at him with a smile, "because I have to go…I am a bird now flying free."

Kushina roared out as her entire body turn to energy, it was angelic, she charged right at Salem with all of her power. The demoness's eyes widened as she couldn't bring her fist up in time to block the attack, finding Kushina too fast now to even block.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze!" Kushina roars as she kicked Salem into the ground, "I am the daughter of the Maiden you killed all those years ago!"

"I am mother, a loving wife and widow!" Kushina screamed as she smashed into the ground with her fist, right where Salem.

The ground sunk under them, much to Salem's shock as she saw several of her spheres broken, _"this is bad…my clone's body isn't able to handle the power yet! Where is Kushina getting power, where is it coming from?!"_

Salem smirked and stabbed her sword upward, striking Kushina through the chest, but instead of a dead woman, Kushina just stood there. She looked down at Salem, there was no blood flowing out of her, only energy that slowly drifted like dust in the wind.

"How?!" Salem screamed, stunned by the face Kushina still stood tall despite receiving a mortal wound.

"Something you don't have," Kushina kicked Salem deeper into the ground, "its called Love!"

"I know I am going to die, but I don't run away from it, I RUN TOWARD IT!" Kushina roars as she backs off the sword before grabbing Salem by her feet and slamming her around the crater.

The demoness attempted to right herself after being thrown, but a light filled her vision as Kushina warped in front of her. "I refuse!"

Kushina punched Salem out of the air and back into the ground once more, barraging her with punches despite more and more energy coming from her. Her eyes widened as she realized something, her clone wasn't healing!

HER CLONE WAS NOT HEALING!

 _"_ _Her power is negating my healing, how, how?!"_ Salem then realized only one possible explanation, _"she's a spirit…"_

 _"_ _She's already…dead…"_ Salem's body was smashed further into the ground after each hit.

Kushina grabbed Salem by the collar of her cloak, lifting her out of the ground when the demoness tried to use her Truth-Seeking orbs to destroy her opponent they just dispersed around Kushina. The mouth of Salem hanged agape, shock and awe, those were only emotions now.

"Naruto is my blood, my son, but I have another who is now expecting a child. I have those that I need to protect, those who need me even as I have one foot in the grave!" Kushina glared right into Salem's eyes, "and because of that…I will not fall!"

Salem yelled as she was tossed into the air, kicked away by Kushina when the angel appeared to her side.

The mother of Naruto and adoptive mother of Lapis stood proudly as her light began to shine red. She held a hand close to her chest, wings emerged from her back, bird wings of a dove. She looked right at Salem, watching as the demoness struggled to get up.

Taiyang looked at Kushina, a few tears fell from his eyes, "go then…free bird."

She looked at him, smiling, "thank you…for being my friend."

She took off running toward Salem, light streaking behind her.

* * *

 _Kushina smiled as Naruto got his graduation letter accepted, high fiving her son!_

* * *

 _She was cooking a dinner for Lapis and Naruto as they had their friends over!_

* * *

 _The redheaded new mother held her child close in her arms, her newborn son!_

* * *

 _She celebrated his first birthday by smashing cake in Minato's face, much to the child's amusement._

* * *

 _She watched Naruto and Ruby kiss, looking at her new friend Taiyang._

* * *

 _"_ _These thousand memories, these hopes and dreams I have for you…"_ Kushina neared Salem, time seemed to slow down.

She wasn't looking at Salem though, she was looking at the man behind her, her husband. He had a smile on her face, holding his hand out to her. She smiled, running toward Salem, her light growing brighter and brighter.

 _"_ _My love, and my passion…"_ Kushina reached out, intent to blow through Salem.

Her light now lit the city up.

She kept her smile as she looked right at Salem now, intent to make Minato catch her as she joined the afterlife, she flows all of her power into her very soul, she watched as Salem attempted to form a barrier. However, the woman's eyes widened in horror when the darkness gave way to the light.

 _"_ _Those are the things I want our son to have, and…Minato,"_ She roared out as she impacted Salem. _"I hope that Ruby, that sweet little rose, can help him through this pain…I love you and I got some good news…"_

 _"_ _I'm coming home."_

* * *

Naruto was running toward where he felt Ruby, only to stop as suddenly he saw a bright red light emanate from where his mother had been. He suddenly felt pain in his heart, tears fell from his face as he breathed hard.

He saw little wisps of light flow around him, some even went into him, he could feel his aura reserves slowly rising back to full. He saw the clouds give way to the starry sky, with a full silent moon watching over the war-torn city.

Looking toward the howl of Grimm, he saw that the wisps impacting the Grimm made them disperse into flames.

He shook, he felt the aura off these wisps and nearly wanted to collapse and sob.

It was his mother, he took off running to where the wisps were going, she was pointing the way toward Ruby!

His mother guided him, as Grimm fell around him in droves.

* * *

 _"_ _There once a little boy named Momotaru…"_

* * *

Lapis looked at Amira as she boarded an aircraft, he got on with her, watching as Grimm began to die around it. She saw Lapis suddenly hitch, tears coming from his eyes. He was sobbing as he felt the aura off the wisps.

Slowly, but surely the aircraft took off, Lapis looked at Amira and then threw his arms around her as he sobbed, "Mom…"

Amira immediately knew what had happened, she looked stunned, and then slowly started to cry herself.

 _"_ _Born to a poor family, he struggled with his parents."_

Ruby slashed a Grimm before the wave the of wisps slowly flowed around her, her eyes widened as she felt a sudden surge of power enter her. It felt almost like Kushina's power, but it couldn't be…unless…

Her eyes watered as she saw Grimm die around her, she looked toward where the light was. She clutched her chest as she saw the light burning bright like the sun. She fell to her knees as the power began to flow more into her, causing her great pain.

But, the pain paled in comparison to her grieve.

Yang, her sister, ran over to check on her. Penny soon followed, having found them, she looked at Ruby as her scanners went crazy.

* * *

 _"_ _One day, a great demon came and took his family away."_

* * *

Ozpin was walking with Pyrrha, talking about The Fall Maiden when it hit him, he looked at her. "Another Maiden has fallen, we must hurry."

"Who?" Pyrrha inquired while looking at Jaune for comfort.

"Kushina Namikaze," Ozpin lowered his head and sighed, "Naruto Namikaze's mother…she died protecting us all…thus we must continue this endeavor."

They neared the capsule where a comatose Amber stirred, Pyrrha looked at Ozpin, "is that her?"

"Yes, the soon to be former Fall Maiden, come now we don't have long." Ozpin eyes then widened as an arrow suddenly sailed past them.

Striking Amber in the head, killing her, his eyes widened as he turned to Cinder standing there. Taking all of the power into herself, she had a vicious smirk on her face as Lavatera stood near her.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Cinder cackled, "Salem may be off the field, but the battle is far from over."

 _"_ _But, Momotaru didn't fall into despair, instead he traveled forth toward the open world. Intent to grow stronger."_

Cardin handed Little Jay to Velvet as they ran from the creeps in the tunnel, he was about to turn around and engage them before the wave of red wisps washed over him.

Destroying the Grimm in their wake.

* * *

 _"_ _Because one day, Momotaru knew he would meet that demon again, and he would be ready…"_

* * *

Naruto's hair turned red as red aura flowed around him, he saw several White Fang members converging near where he was running. Intent on stopping him, he suddenly made the air around him whistle as he became a red streak of light.

He cocked his fist back, an ethereal fist emerging with it, _"get out of my way!"_

Naruto barreled right through them, blasting past them, knocking some clear as he was unstoppable in making his way toward Ruby.

 ** _"_** ** _You are aware…yes?"  
_** _"I know, she's gone!"  
_ _ **"No…she's all around you…"**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly looked at the wisps in her aura, he clutched her chest as he continued to run.

 ** _"_** ** _Go…make her proud, son of Kushina."_**

* * *

 _"_ _He took comfort, to know that when the demon came he'd be ready and that no matter what his momma and papa would always watch over him."_

* * *

Kushina watched as Salem dissolved in the light she emanated, she took one last deep breath before smiling and slowly bursting into glowing wisps as she flowed into the winds. Taiyang looked at the red little flakes of energy, they almost looked like snow.

He reached up to one, taking hold of it, only for a transparent man to appeared in front of him. He looked so much like Naruto, Taiyang then saw a woman by the man's side, it was Kushina!

"Kushi, that's him?" Taiyang watched as the spirit of Kushina nodded, she smiled as her husband's spirit extended his hand out to Tai.

Taiyang took it as best he could, "thank you…"

Minato shook his head, smiling, pointing right at Taiyang's heart and then held his wife closer to him. He smiled, looking toward where Taiyang thought Naruto might be. He understood the message, he walked over toward a staff that was laying on the ground.

It was Naruto's.

He turned back to the spirits, who looked at him and nodded, they both mouthed to him. _"Please protect the future, goodbye…our friend."_

Taiyang took hold of the staff, looking at it, and then whimpered as he sobbed as the spirit drifted upward in a ball of yellow and red. He gripped the staff hard enough to activate, he looked toward Beacon, knowing that is where his daughter would've headed.

He began to take one step forward at a time, he looked at the staff, _"hang on you two…I'm not about to let my family be broken!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Momotaru knew that evil would come back, soon enough, but he would be ready."_

* * *

A masked woman, Summer, was following closely behind Tyrian. She looked at the wisps around her, watching Tyrian looked disgusted at them, he then laughed as Adam took their side. Several white fang soldiers ran alongside them.

They were still intent to win the remains of a once proud city, but as a wisp touched Summer. Her eyes suddenly widened, the black bite mark on her neck began to slowly disappear. She was being broke free of Salem's spell!

 _"_ _Listen to me, I don't have much time…but I sought you out after feeling your aura was similar to Ruby's. My parting gift to that precious girl, please, whoever…you are. Protect her and protect my son."_ A woman's words emanated through her mind, _"I've broken Salem's spell for this sole reason…please…as a mother."_

 _"_ _I beg you to protect the future."_ Summer lost her footing, falling into some rubble.

"Should we go back to her?" Adam questioned as he looked at Tyrian, "she felt different…"

"No, continue forth, my Goddess's spell is not broken," Tyrian ordered as he smelled his prey nearby.

The smell of roses permeated the air.

Everyone geared up, for one final push, would Darkness prevail?

Or, would the sunrise dispel the shadows?

Perhaps, only a Silent Moon could know.


	96. Chapter 96

Cinder looked at her prey, she took a deep breath as her curse mark on her neck activated, magnifying her powers to the extent that made Ozpin activate True Instinct. She took a step forward, looking at them all, with Lavatera walking by her.

"You can play with the rest," she glared right at Pyrrha, "but the pretender is mine and mine alone."

"Like hell, I'd let you touch her!" Jaune yelled as he stood by Link, readying their swords.

Cinder smiled, "that useless Summer Maiden sacrificed herself for naught. Lady Heiwa will just reform, she will just return, and with Tyrian and Adam on their mission paths…the end of all humanity is nearer than you believe."

Jaune hissed as he readied Corcea Mors, while Link readied his blade as well. The two walked forward, with Zelda in tow to take on Lavatera, who just smirked as he looked at them. He formed his blade from the flames around, and he just chuckled as he neared them.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha got ready with Ozpin, while he stood side to side with Link. Both had their swords held in their dominant hands, they watched as Lavatera crouched down.

"I attack first," Link stated as he charged, "you follow!"

Jaune yelled out in a battle cry as he charged with Link, going right behind him as the swordsmen charged at their opponent. Lavatera easily blocked Link's strike, but he had to dodge Jaune's as he stepped back.

"Locked on!" Zelda yelled as she fired an arrow of light at Lavatera, the fallen knight just deflected it out of the air as Cinder charged from behind him.

She headed straight for her Pyrrha, smirking as flame followed her movements, "faker…your death is here!"

Ozpin suddenly made a wall of stone emerge in front of Cinder, making her jump back before she impacted it, however, the wall then grew spikes before launching them. She formed a sword of ebony glass, striking at the stone as they flew toward her.

The headmaster of Beacon had his hands weaved into a hand seal, he looked right at Pyrrha, "go and assist Jaune and the others."

"Headmaster," Pyrrha looked at him, "are you sure?"

"Go…" Ozpin ordered her as he saw Cinder dash to the side and followed suit, _"I have to at least weaken her…"_

As Ozpin dashed toward Cinder, Pyrrha bit her lip and went toward where Jaune and Link danced around each other. Each striking a blow against Lavatera, who was slightly struggling, he starts to gain footing however and smirked as he suddenly formed a shield and bashed Link across the basement.

"Link!" Zelda yelled out.

Jaune was forced to use his shield, barely blocking Lavatera as he slammed his great claymore into the blonde's little shield. It brought Jaune to his knees, but before he could strike again he suddenly went flying from something hitting him.

Pyrrha stood to Jaune's side, using her semblance to push back Lavatera, "Jaune!"

"Right!" Jaune got up and put his shield away.

Lavatera roared out as he broke out of the semblance, he looked right at Pyrrha, "screw what Cinder said…you're mine little girl."

"Like hell she is!" Jaune screamed out as he suddenly grabbed her sword, turning both in his hands as he looked right her.

She nodded, getting herself ready to use her semblance to hold down Lavatera just as Link came running to her side. However, suddenly, chains came out and nearly wrapped Link up. Emerald, she stood there with a smirk on her face as she joined Lavatera's side.

"Tyrian is nearing Ruby Rose's location," Emerald stated as she looked at them, "Naruto Uzumaki is currently on an intercept path."

"It doesn't matter, against Tyrian at full power and Adam Taurus he'll eventually get too worn down to fight, not to mention Salem's little surprise." Lavatera twisted his blade and walked forward toward Jaune.

Just then, a large explosion occurred, making everyone look toward Cinder as she was thrown back. Ozpin walked with golden aura flaring around him, he looked right them with golden eyes. He squeezed his hands on his cane

He put his cane on the ground as he took a deep breath, "it's been a while since I had to put my actual training to use…so forgive me if you don't die quick enough."

Cinder scoffed, "big words coming from the traitor."

"Tr-traitor?" Jaune and everyone turned toward Ozpin.

Lavatera was about to strike, until Emerald put her hand out, "no…let them hear the truth."

"It won't matter," Lavatera scoffed as he looked at them, "they'll all be dead shortly anyway."

"No," Cinder agreed with Emerald as she looked at Lavatera, "let them cry in despair in the depths as they realize the very man they fight with is a traitor."

Ozpin lowered his head, "I have many regrets, and that is my biggest of all."

"Yes, because killing your master and his unborn child is just so easily forgotten and forgiven, especially since you failed to kill the woman with the same poison." Cinder chastised him as she readied her attack and looked right at Ozpin, "Ozpin, or should I say…Nise Hyuuga."

Ozpin lowered his gaze, "that was many lifetimes ago…"

"But, Ozpin, the sin you committed is so far severe. You see, you're responsible for all humanities and Faunus suffering. So, what was the reward, Clan Leadership?" Cinder grilled him as she watched him squeeze his hands, "I mean, what makes a student betray his master and try to murder his wife?"

"My sins stain my soul, I am forever cursed to never cross into the land of the dead, because of which my body is nothing more than a tool at this point." Ozpin stated as he didn't deny the accusation, "my greed and shallowness back then knew no bounds."

"Oz…that's true?" Jaune looked at the man, his eyes widened.

Ozpin nodded, "all of it is, and I do not deny it."

"Yet, Seishin begged for your life and in turn a further betrayal you caused…the turning of an Ashura into a demoness." Ozpin looked at away as Cinder hurled words at him, "you are nothing more than a murderer masquerading as a hero."

Jaune suddenly grabbed both of the swords till his knuckles turned white, "you've got to be fucking…kidding me…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha looked at her love as he suddenly grew angry as he looked right at Ozpin.

"So, all of this, everyone that has died," Jaune screamed and accused as he pointed a sword at Ozpin, "is _your_ fault?!"

Cinder chuckled, looking at the blonde, "you're much smarter than I give you credit for…Jaune."

"I am not on your side," Jaune screamed at Cinder, "because you're just as guilty for killing these people!"

Cinder shrugs, "I have no conscious, for my mistress is my conscious. There is no such thing as innocent to me, and the hands you have held with Ozpin are stained with blood."

The young knight cursed as he looked at Pyrrha, he then looked at Cinder, "then let us leave…"

"Jaune," Pyrrha yelled as he looked right at her, "what are saying, we just leave Ozpin?!"

Jaune looked at the ground, "why not…he's done enough, and let's face it…we're outmatched here."

Ozpin nodded, looking at Jaune, "I do not blame you."

"You shut your mouth!" Jaune suddenly yells at Ozpin.

He looked right at the man, "you killed so many people because of your selfish desires way back to whoever cares! You brought this world to the brink, you are the one that should be punished, not us!"

Jaune growled as he looked at Cinder, "so?"

She laughs, looking right at him, and then looked right at Pyrrha. "Sure, but, how long were you planning to bide time until they got into position?"

Jaune grimaces as Cinder looked up, seeing Gaara as he had a lance read and Kankuro arming his puppets. She just chuckled, and then flicked her wrist, forming a larger sword with the simple motion. She looked at Jaune, watching him ready himself.

"It was a good ruse, you had me going," Cinder walked toward Ozpin as she readied herself.

Jaune grimaces as he took a deep breath, "fuck…"

Pyrrha watched as he got ready, she looked at him, "we're really outmatched…aren't we?"

"Yes." Jaune simply answered, he and she then charged with Link as Zelda readied another arrow.

* * *

Glynda was lying motionless on the ground as Hazel stood over her, he was breathing hard, "you just had to keep going…"

She laid there, not moving or even breathing, "I tried to warn you."

He turned her over, looking into her eyes, she was dead.

The woman had fought bravely, even managing to damage him despite his semblance blocking pain and hardening his body. It took everything she had to do so, she died when Hazel managed to kick her away just as Vytal Island fell around them.

She must've impacted something and aura her aura gave out just as she fell from the island itself.

A terrible way to die and for an honorable woman no less.

He looked down at her corpse, he bent down and pressed his fingers on her eyes, slowly closing them. "I take no pleasure in your death, Glynda Goodwitch…go to the light and be happy with the reward you've rightly earned."

Just then a rush of red caught his eye as Naruto ran past him, he sighed, watching as he made haste to Ruby Rose's location.

He knew that the boy had seen him, however, he had to admit the boy played it smart and kept going because he was short on time!

However, he turned around to see Taiyang, carrying Naruto's staff. His eyes were wide as he looked at Glynda's body on the ground, he lowered his head and looked at her. She had been his old teacher back in the day, even attended his wedding to Summer.

The man just looked away, "did she fight?"

"She did," Hazel solemnly spoke, "she fought with everything she had. Can I expect the same thing from you?"

"You stand in the way of me getting to my daughter and my son in law," Taiyang managed to activate the staff, "what do you think?"

Hazel took a deep breath, "then I beckon you to walk away, I do not wish your blood on my hands."

"It's a bit late for that," Taiyang told Hazel, "your master killed my best friend and you only added to my anger."

He spun the staff around, burn crystals in both sides as the flames followed the spin, "and I shall become the dragon to take you down."

The man looked right Taiyang, he took a deep breath and inserted burn dust into his arms, flames erupted in his hands as he walked toward Taiyang. The two looked right at one another, with Taiyang giving out a loud war cry as he charged right at Hazel.

Hazel returned the favor!

As both warriors got close to each other, Taiyang activated his semblance and slowed down time around himself and Hazel. Hazel, however, reacted accordingly, blocking the strikes made with the staff as he suddenly launched his fist at Taiyang.

Taiyang dodged and struck hazel across the face, increasing his strength with aura as he sent Hazel flying across the ground. He spun the staff in one hand as he aimed his gauntlets at Hazel. He fired off several shots at the man, who got up, and stared right at the flaming balls heading for him.

He activated his aura and made flames appear in his hands that used to block the blasts, he then charged at Taiyang who charged in return. Both collided with their fists, with Taiyang unleashing The Dragon Fist and Hazel using all of his power!

Both combatants flew from each other's attack!

* * *

Sakura was attending to Ruby when her senses went wild, she turned around just time to see Rock Lee intercept a man wielding a red sword who had appeared behind her. He used his aura to block the strike as best as possible.

Yang reacted and punched the man away as she looked toward Sakura, "get Ruby out of here!"

"That won't be possible," a man suddenly came from around a destroyed building, "because I'll be taking the little whore."

It was Tyrian, he looked right at Sakura who had a hold of Ruby, "and how adorable…that useless Summer Maiden gave her powers to her son's betrothed…no matter…"

Yang got in front of Sakura, "you won't lay hand on my sister."

Tyrian just laughed as he activated his blade, looking at Adam, nodding as the man suddenly got up and snapped his fingers. A dozen White Fang members armed their rifles, training them on the humans below.

However, Tyrian's eyes widened as suddenly, a light wave of red emerged just over a rubble.

It was a Rasenshuriken!

Yang turned toward the rubble and saw the bladed ball of energy slam into a building where White Fang members had been. Adam's eyes widened as he looked toward the suddenly increased pressure and the cause.

He saw Naruto, enraged and redheaded as he walked toward them, Yang's eyes were as they possibly could be. He looked majestic with red hair, despite his anger, red aura flowed around him like a burning flame of rage.

Tyrian laughs as he suddenly charged at Yang, only to suddenly get blitz by Naruto who appeared in front of Yang and punched the man away with a roar. The scorpion Faunus went flying into the buildings nearby, with Naruto glared at them.

He turned toward Yang, he looked at her and nodded.

"Lee!" Yang yelled, "we're going!"

"What, are you sure?!" Lee yelled, he then looked at Naruto and his eyes widened at the power he felt rolling off his friend.

Naruto looked at Ruby, seeing various cuts and bruises on her, he reached his hand out to her placed it on her head. Flowing aura into her, he slowly made the wounds heal, taking a deep breath he then reaches up and takes his necklace off.

"This…is…" Yang was handed the necklace as Naruto nodded, "you're coming back right?"

Naruto nodded again, he then held his fist out to Yang, giving her a smile. _"Take care of your sister…sis."_

Yang nodded, bumping his fist hard, "you just come back and kick their asses!"

Naruto smirked as he watched Tyrian emerge from behind Adam, they all looked at the redhead as he stood in their way as Yang and the others began to leave. Adam chuckled, looking at Naruto, he licked his blade as he readied himself for a fight to the death.

Neo looked at Naruto, "Naruto…I found someone…"

The redhead looked at Neo, nodding, _"please get my Rose to safety."_

Neo nodded, she then signed to him, _"you can count me…my best friend."_

The small girl followed closely behind Sakura, watching as Naruto bent down to pick up something, she then realized something. They had forgotten Ruby's scythe!

Naruto had Ruby's scythe in his hand as he looked at Adam and Tyrian, both of them nervously looked at each other as Naruto's power suddenly began to skyrocket a little bit more.

 _"_ _I don't know how to talk to you, scared that you'll just rip this power away from me, but I am not addicted to power…"_ Naruto called toward Kurama within his mind as the aura extended over the scythe and activating it, _"but I just want to defend the one I love the most in this world…my one piece of the family I have left…please…"_

 _"_ _Please…I ask that you give me that power to do so, even if it rips my body to shreds!"_ Naruto's power exploded more and more as he looked at Adam and Tyrian.

Skin began to peel off his hand, revealing black and red claws, **_"very well…let us do this…Naruto Namikaze."_**

Suddenly as Naruto slung scythe forward, a wisp entered his aura and then made the trail behind the swing erupt into flames. The boy's eyes watered slightly as he looked down at his hand, seeing the ghostly image of his mother's and father's hands on his own.

The boy walked forward, the red flame behind him making him look like the demon that was apart of his soul, his eyes glowed red as the clouds started to give way more to the moon. The moon itself, strangely, on this night was fully red.

He spun the scythe around, glaring into the souls of Tyrian and Adam. He then roared as he charged, the roar was powerful enough to make the air erupt in a pressure wave around them and demonic enough to make the surrounding White Fang members remaining to flee.

Tyrian laughed hysterically as he activated True Instinct and ran right at Naruto, both of their weapons clashed with flames and sparks forming over the dueling pair. Naruto then turned around in time to shoot at Adam, who was surprised enough to almost get caught by the bullet that went for his head.

Naruto pole vaulted away, he turned around and formed a Rasenshuriken and threw it right at Tyrian!

Tyrian responded by sending a pressured wave of air at the attack, making it blow up prematurely as Naruto landed on the ground near it. The redhead's eyes widened as he suddenly flashed away just as Tyrian appeared behind him using pure speed.

 _"_ _It's like he's activated True Instinct, but its not present!"_ Tyrian smiled as he looked toward Naruto, _"you're going to my most favorite little toy!"_

Adam came to attack Naruto from behind but found that the younger teen was fast enough to suddenly react and kicked him away. If he couldn't get the damned half breed to hit his sword then it wouldn't matter if he took damage.

That was the one weakness to his semblance!

Naruto turned toward Tyrian, dodging the sword slashes as he backed up, he then caught Tyrian by surprise by headbutting him. Twisting on he heels, Naruto slashed Tyrian's head off, cleanly, from the man's shoulders.

Jumping back, Naruto turned to deal with Adam, only to suddenly to feel something stab him in the back!

He looked behind him, seeing Tyrian's stinger sticking into his back, with the head laughing all the while. "I've been beheaded, Bahahaha!"

Naruto turned around and slashed the tail off, pulling the stinger out as he looked at Tyrian's body pick up the head.

 ** _"_** ** _I've detected intense poison, I'm trying to counter it. Be careful, not only is he skilled…he's a Homunculus Magi."  
_** _"A…what?"  
_ _ **"A being created from Nature Chakra, he's not mortal, the only way to defeat him is to seal him."  
**_ _"I don't know…how to do that…"  
_ _ **"Hmm…this isn't good."  
**_ _"I'm kicking his ass though, so…can't we just tear him down?"  
_ _ **"I wish it could work like that, believe me, back in my day with another container we fought things similar…and they kept regenerating."  
**_ _"I have to hold them off, until Ruby is safe…"  
_ _ **"There might be a way, but it is very risky."  
**_ _"I'm game…"_

Naruto heard the voice chuckle, **_"as I would expect you to be, Naruto Namikaze…you have no idea how good it is to say that name…again."_**

The poison poured out of Naruto's wound as the redhead took a deep breath, looking right at Adam and Tyrian as they started walking toward him. He held the scythe behind him as he looked at them, he then took a deep breath.

The decay of his flesh and the turning into raw energy spread to his forearm, _"I don't have long left in this form…don't I?"_

 ** _"_** ** _No…you have five minutes at best."_**


	97. Chapter 97

Naruto roars out as he gathered all the aura he could around him, a mighty explosion of energy took place, blowing a pressure wave across the field of battle and even slamming into rubble. He gathered his strength, as much as possible.

The redhead glared right at Tyrian and Adam, he then brought Ruby's scythe up and pointed right at them. He took a deep breath, the wisp around the scythe still glowing as he sliced the air, making it erupt in flames.

Naruto took a step forward, _"here I go…"_

He flashed, appearing behind Tyrian, the man didn't have time to react as Naruto sliced him in half with the scythe. Tyrian screamed in pain, but then laughed as his blood began to pull itself toward his main body.

The teen however just ignored Tyrian for the moment, focusing on Adam, and charged!

Adam barely brought his sword up in time to block Naruto's flurry of scythe strikes but smirked when he felt his semblance fully charged. "Wilt!"

He sheathed his katana before grabbing it again, "BLOSSOM!"

The younger Faunus surprised Adam by coating his hand in the powerful aura and catching the sword, "what?!"

The container of Kurama growled, breaking Adam's sword in half before turning on his feet and nearly slashing the man across the neck. He then took a deep breath, rolling forward in time to dodge a regenerated Tyrian.

Naruto spun on his heel, clashing Ruby's scythe against his blades, several loud clangs of metal passed between them as they dueled to a stalemate. With Naruto growling as he pressed down on Tyrian with all of his power.

"Hahahaha!" Tyrian laughs as he looked right at Naruto, "this fucking fun!"

Adam picked up his broken sword charging right at Naruto as Tyrian held him in the deadlock, forcing him to let go of Ruby's scythe and dodge out of the way of Adam's broken slash which cut Crescent Rose in half.

Naruto scoffed angrily at the loss of his weapons, he quickly palms struck Adam away as he reached behind him in time pull a kunai out and block Tyrian's flurry of slashes. Sparks flew from the metals of the blade, each time they struck, with Tyrian's sickly glowing aura growing brighter.

* * *

Jaune's sword clashed against the fallen knight's, Lavatera growled as he had to use his shield to block Pyrrha and Link. This left him wide open to Zelda's light arrows as she launched them right toward his head and chest.

He managed to brush off Jaune, Pyrrha, and Link in time to block them. Turning his shield into a spear, he spun on his heel and threw it at Zelda. The girl managed to dodge it, but as she did, Cinder looked over and took the opportunity to divert sand that was attacking her toward Zelda.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled at his brother.

"I can't control it, she's controlling it!" Gaara called out in response.

Zelda's eyes widened, but it was far too late to react, instead, she could only feebly bring her bow to guard. But, the sand slammed all around, and before Gaara could wrest control of his sand it all suddenly hardened, and spikes grew.

Link's eyes widened in horror as Zelda was impaled from all sides, with her bloody body forced to stand in a macabre display.

Much to Cinder's delight.

She blocked Ozpin's attack easily, looking at them all, "and sand is essentially glass…thank you, Gaara."

"Gaara, get rid of your gourd," Kankuro reached over and went to remove the gourd, only for it to explode in spikes.

All pointing at him, Gaara couldn't turn around in time as Kankuro was then impaled, killed nearly instantly by the spikes.

Cinder laughs all the while, looking at the two dead bodies that she managed to cause in rapid succession. The redhead, the one who controlled the sand, dropped to his knees as he held his dead brother.

Sobbing uncontrollably.

She then took notice of Ozpin, who eyes were wide with anger and with horror. "How could…you?"

"All in the business of revenge," Cinder snapped her fingers, and the bodies suddenly glowed before turning into red embers.

"Kankuro!" Gaara wailed, turning around and trying to unleash his sand against Cinder.

The Fall Maiden and student to Salem just rolled her eyes, she snapped her fingers as the sand suddenly stopped where it fell. Link rushed over, attempting to gain revenge for the lost love of his life as he screamed out, pointing his sword right toward her chest.

She smirked, suddenly turning around and ramming a glass sword through his chest. Link stumbled forward, watching as Zelda's body finished turning to embers and floating off. He fell to his knees, coughing up a wad of blood.

He weakly gripped his sword, but as he turned around to attack, a gray-haired teen dropped behind him and kicked his back before a loud bang sounded off. Link's eyes lost all their light, he fell to his knees, life not long in leaving him.

Mercury stood there, "and then there was just four…against four."

Gaara growled, trying to wrest control of his sand, but then his eyes widened as the sand suddenly formed into spikes. All of them pointed toward Ozpin who had just re-engaged Cinder, Gaara couldn't stop them as they fired at Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gripped the floor, focusing hard, and bringing a metal plate up from it to block the spears of glassy sand. Jaune all the while was still in engaged Lavatera behind her, he slashed and parried as best he could.

But, without Link or Zelda…he was quickly losing ground!

* * *

Taiyang roars out as a wave of fire emerged around him, he spun the staff around, blocking and even deflecting several blows from Hazel while retorting with own. Both warriors growled, clashing against each other as each fought with a purpose.

Hazel, for all he was worth, gripped the staff and began to heat it up. However, Taiyang had anticipated this and rolled backward before tossing him into the air via a powerful kick aimed upward. The father of Yang and Ruby spins Naruto's staff around as flames waved off from it.

The older man that was kicked into air glared down, roaring out as he made the flames blast him downward. Slamming into the ground just as Taiyang jumped away, sending a wave of fire outward from his landing point.

Just as Taiyang was about to be consumed Naruto landed in front of him, still redheaded and angry as he formed a barrier. Breathing hard, saving Taiyang just in time, but growled once Tyrian and Adam joined Hazel's side.

"Naruto," Taiyang looked at the blonde's arm, noting that it was consumed in the black mass that he began degenerating into, "Oh no…"

"D-dad," Naruto struggled as he looked at Taiyang and forced a smile, "Okay…"

Taiyang nodded, getting up, brushing any tears he had in his eyes as Naruto continued to struggle to speak. However, it wasn't a question, he had just called Taiyang his father and told him he was okay to fight.

The duo looked at the trio, their fists gripping hard.

Taiyang took a deep breath as he handed Naruto his staff, the blonde spun it around, switching the crystals out to Spear Combo. He glared right at Hazel and Tyrian, flashing over to them to separate Adam out.

Before Adam could react, Taiyang was in his face and punched him across the clearing in the ruined City of Vale!

"You think you can take me hum-gah?!" Adam choked out as Taiyang slammed his fist into his abdomen, the man was in a rage as he rapidly punched Adam.

He draws back, hitting Adam across the face, "that one was for my daughter's you son of a bitch!"

Adam charged, only to suddenly have throat grabbed Taiyang and then thrown to the ground by the very same man. He broke the grip in time to dodge a fist aimed at his head, but Taiyang charged, blocking Adam's sword with his gauntlets as he battled the most elite White Fang member hand to the sword.

All the while, his adoptive son in law slashed the ground and Tyrian, bisecting the scorpion once more. However, this time Naruto turned around launched a Rasengan Shockwave in time to blow away the regenerating parts to extend out the healing time.

He turned around in time to block Hazel's dual punch, which slid him back from the force. The blonde spun his staff around as he faced against Hazel. The burly man roars out, charging at the young blonde with reckless abandoned, Naruto spun on his heel, slashing and stabbing on each turn with his staff.

Hazel dodged, blocked, and even took some blows. However, unlike Tyrian, he wasn't regenerating!

Naruto roars out, ramming Kurama through Hazel as he charged, screaming to the top of his lungs and as best he could. He made sure to hoist Hazel up before leaping up and kicking the man off his staff's Spear Combo.

Hazel coughed up a tremendous amount of blood, looking off to the side as Tyrian finished healing and charging toward Naruto. The duo clashed, blood flying from their wounds as Tyrian almost got the drop on him.

The redhead flashes behind Tyrian stabbing his spear into the ground, holding the man there as he loaded Lightning Ball Combo. He overloaded the staff, kicking Tyrian down as he got ready to flash away in time to avoid getting hit.

Naruto looked down at Tyrian, "die…"

Tyrian's eyes widened as the spear exploded, Naruto flashing away just before getting caught in the explosion!

Appearing out of the flash, Naruto landed just in time to sweep Adam off his feet, Taiyang following up by punching the young man through a concrete wall. However, Naruto's eyes widened as he flashed over toward Taiyang in time to take a stab in the arm that was meant for the man he called father now.

Taiyang couldn't believe it, it was Tyrian, smirking and obviously not damaged enough. Naruto's eyes widened as more poison went into his body, he looked at the smoldering body that was supposed to have been Tyrian's.

Only to watch it puff into smoke!

Tyrian laughed, pulling his stinger out of Naruto's arm, "shadow clones work in a pinch…hehehe."

 ** _"_** ** _Kit!"  
_** _"I'll be fine, just hurts…this is impossible…"  
_ _ **"We need to try that thing now, no choice, it will drop you back into your base…"  
**_ _"No choice, right?"_

Naruto brought his hand up, vibrating the aura on it until he saw sparks of electricity. It was no different than Sasuke's attack, in fact, it was the very same. The redhead took a deep breath as his other hand did the same thing.

The scorpion laughs, looking at the redhead with mirth, "try as you might…but you'll die all the same tonight."

Taiyang watched as Adam got out from the rubble, stumbling forward, but then falling to the ground. He took a deep breath, watching as Adam hardly moved, however, he still kept his eye on the white fang leader.

There was a tense, very paused, the silence between all of them.

Until Tyrian took a step forward, Naruto's aura roared out like a thousand red birds, with his attack slicing right through Tyrian just as Taiyang kicked him away. However, Adam then made his move and tried to attack Tai from behind.

Naruto flashed, kicking Adam in the face, turning around in time to block Hazel's now energized arms. The duo gripped their fists together, each increasing the voltage of their aura, until Naruto barely won out and managed to stab him through with both hands.

Slamming them into the man's stomach and chest, but barely missing the heart, Hazel coughed up more blood. Stumbling backward as Tyrian leaped at Naruto from behind, but the redhead dodged back in time before slicing the being's head off!

 ** _"_** ** _NOW!"_**

Naruto roars, charging and kicking Tyrian's body away as he then kicked the head in the same direction. Combining his hands together, a Rasenshuriken formed, crackling with red lightning while having a red wind around it with its blades.

The redhead slowly turned back to blonde, using his semblance to close the gap, _"Storm Release: Rasenshuriken!"_

Tyrian's eyes widened as his body was first consumed, and screamed once his head was, the swirling mass of lightning and wind blasted from Naruto's hand. His arm, for its part, was then broken in three places from the force of the kickback.

However, Naruto watched as it then sailed upward, exploding into a literal storm of lightning and wind.

His right arm hanged limply to his side as the blue-eyed youth collapsed, breathing hard as the storm of energy shredded every cell in Tyrian's body. The electricity frying them and holding them in place as the wind took care of the rest.

He doubted he could regenerate from atoms!

Blood poured from Naruto's mouth, as with the poison now unhindered by the chakra of the beast within his soul. Naruto felt the effects increasing, it wouldn't be deadly, but he was still in the middle of a deadly fight.

He managed to pick himself up, only for his eyes to widened as Adam appeared to his side just as Hazel attacked Taiyang. The man watched as Adam kicked Naruto across the ground, reforming the metal of his sword from the blood on the ground.

"Naruto!" Taiyang screamed out as he punched Hazel, "get out of my way!"

"I cannot!" Hazel retorts, punching Taiyang across the ground.

The man looked at the desperate look on the younger's eyes, watching as the blonde man struggled to get up, "forgive me…but, this is how it should be."

"Naruto!" Taiyang screamed out.

Naruto looked up at Adam, growling as he struggled to stay up when he went to punch Adam. Trying to muster what little strength he had left, Naruto suddenly felt the world grow cold as he felt nothing. Literal nothing.

Time seemed to stop, with Adam's smirk wide and proud, "that is for daring to touch me…half breed."

Naruto's left arm laid just behind him, with Adam's bloody sword high into the air. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, he spasmed slightly, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Hazel's rage was evident as he watched Adam going for the kill.

"Adam, you're supposed to capture him!" Hazel screams, but it all fell on deaf ears.

"I don't take orders from a demoness who couldn't withstand a woman who gives birth to such trash," Adam slammed his katana down, intent to finish Naruto off.

Only for Taiyang to take the opportunity that Hazel was distracted, running past the burly man and tackling Adam to the ground, fury in his eyes as he rapidly punched Adam in the face. Intent on killing the monster, he was kicked off, weakened from his earlier fights.

Adam got up, "just die already!"

However, white petals flowed around him, and before he could react his head suddenly flew from its shoulders. Standing behind him, stained red with a white cloak on, Summer Rose had fury in her eyes as she held her scythe stained with the blood of Adam.

She glared right at Tyrian, "I think it is my turn for some payback…for hurting my family!"

Silver filled the area as Hazel barely brought his hands up to fight it off, getting thrown through the rubble from the mighty force, Summer turned around and saw Taiyang laying on the ground. He looked up at her, confused and scared at the same time.

"H-honey?" Taiyang looked at her, "did…I die?"

"No," Summer grabbed him and then grabbed Naruto, "but we need to get you two to a hospital before you do!"

Hazel emerged from the rubble, watching as she glared at him, and just as she did her visage faded into white pedals. Along with the two, he had been battling, he slammed his fist into the ground, but then saw some movement out of the corner of his eye.

He watches as Tyrian, still regenerating, barely stood up. "Please…please….tell me they didn't get away!"

Giving the man a dry look, Hazel just sighs, "mission was a failure."

* * *

Ozpin growled as he was knocked through the academy, he had bided time for Jaune and the others to make their escape to the rooftop, where he had a radio station meant for emergencies. He blocked and parried Lavatera with his cane while dodging everyone else's attacks.

His eyes bulged, veiny, he barely dodged a killing blow by Cinder as she spun on her foot. He, in turn, blasted her across the halls and into the dining hall. Roaring out, Ozpin slamming his palm into Lavatera's head, making the man stop.

He projected an aura launce through his fingers, shredding the man's brain from the inside, killing the fallen knight instantly!

"One down, three to go, how does that sound…?" Ozpin glared and spoke with a voice laced in the most putrid of venom.

Cinder smirked, getting up by floating and turning midair, she looked right at him. "Looks like this is the endgame, Emerald…Mercury…go take care of any fleeing aircraft. Create as much panic, draw in the Grimm from the forest to renew the assault."

Emerald and Mercury nodded, running out of the building, Cinder stood there, forming two swords and gripping them tightly. She watches as Ozpin got into a combat stance, his eyes now like lavender, he glared right into Cinder's.

"The end has come for one of us," Ozpin glared right into Cinder's eyes, "make your peace with whatever God would even have you."

Cinder licked her blade, "I shall tear any God to pieces that stand in the way of Lady Heiwa."


	98. Chapter 98

Cinder and Ozpin danced around each other, man spinning on his feet as he thrust his palm through the walls of fire and ice, destroying them on contact as he seemingly danced his way toward Cinder. The new Fall Maiden growled as she spun around, throwing black shards of glass from her clothing at the headmaster of Beacon.

The headmaster of Beacon merely sidestepped and caught a few of the glass before throwing them back at breakneck speeds, fast enough to where Cinder barely dodged as one cut her cheek. The man charged and got up close as he managed to strike her shoulder.

The arm falling limply to one side, she rolled with a hit, forming a sword that was barely blocked by him using an aura shield.

Both backed off, breathing harder than they had been.

Cinder smirked, "getting tired old man?"

"Not even close," Ozpin replies with venom.

Cinder chuckled, raising her eyes to meet with Ozpin's, she then bit into her thumb much to his surprise. Drawing an incantation on her hand, she claps her hands together, taking a deep breath.

"I guess," she took a moment to look at Ozpin with red eyes, "I have to show you what power my mistress gave me!"

She then smiles maliciously as the room begins to shift around her, slowly the walls and flooring changed into a white void, much to Ozpin's shock as he ended up in the void. The void acted like it was the reality, he looked right up at Cinder who was floating upward.

Cinder then declared her trump card, "Reality Marble."

* * *

Little Jay was held in Cardin's arms as he boarded a nearby Bullhead, getting in a seat with Little Jay, he fastened the young boy into it tightly. Coco ran past him, going into the pilot seat, she managed to get the engines started up as she watched Velvet and everyone else board.

"This is bad, there's chatter that more Grimm coming over Mount Glenn, and that the invasions aren't just happening in Vale anymore!" Coco states as she looked at the commlink.

Velvet looked at Coco, "what do you mean?"

She came to pilot seats, looking at the commlink's feed, seeing reports of massive Grimm attacks happening in Atlas and Mistral, with the cities being on the verge of evacuation. Surprisingly, the news feed reported that Vacuo was holding strong, despite the odds.

Vacuo didn't know when to quit!

"This isn't just some random terror attack," Coco breathed in deep in fear, "this is a war."

Cardin came to the pilot seat, he sat down, "I know how to fly a little. I took a simulation course in Beacon, the same as you did, and two pilots are better than one anyway."

Coco nodded, "Cardin, if something happens to any of us, just take care of that kid and Vel…alright?"

Fox came to the seats, peering in between them, "we need to go."

"I know, just give us a minute to get to flight capability. We need to get out of here, soon as possible, and find where the military set up a forward station." Coco lifted the aircraft up, she looked around the horizon in front of her, closing the bay doors.

She turned on the commlink, "this is Coco Adel, leader of Team C.V.F.Y, requesting coordinates to any military outpost, over."

 _"_ _Roger Coco Adel, we read you loud, head southwest just past Beacon, White Fang presence is heavy throughout. Head toward Foxtrot-Oscar-Oscar-Tango-Whiskey-Alfa-Yankee-Zulu-Oscar-Oscar. Make it quick, Grimm presence is growing near Beacon as we speak."_

Coco nodded, starting the aircraft's engines as she began to fly southwest, she knew the zoo that they were stationed at. A very fortified position, with an escape shelter inside, no doubt Atlas's Military was in shambles due to what was going at home.

 _"_ _CA, this Papa-Viper, you are aware that we're evacuating anyone to Patch, correct?"_

"Roger Papa-Viper, I read you loud and clear, we'll see you on the other side," Coco states as she flies the aircraft under a fallen skyscraper.

Fox sat back in a seat, looking at the destroyed city, he could see several people running across the ground from out of the peer-hole. Taking a moment to realize just how massive this attack was, he couldn't fathom what was going on around the world.

He looked toward Velvet, "Velvet, we're going to be fine you know…"

She nodded, "I hope so…this…this is just…"

She leaned back in her seat as she took it, taking a deep breath as they flew higher, she could feel the turbulence from trade winds caused by the fallen skyscrapers behind them. She looked out her own window, finding nothing but ruin.

Little Jay had his eyes closed, "mommy…"

Velvet got up from her seat, sitting by Jay and cuddling him into her. Cardin looked behind his seat to see them, giving a small smile as he nodded his head.

Foot-Way Zoo was packed, literally, with people setting up emergency tents and setting up underground transports to Patch Town. Vale's military was stretched very thin, too thin to ever hope to save the city. The main battleship of Atlas's military was still offline, and many of the androids still under enemy control.

The Shadow War was quickly turning in favor of Salem's forces, despite her initial heavy losses in Vale, the only holdout was Menagerie andVacuo.

* * *

Ruby Rose was waking up in a hospital bed, sitting next to her was Yang, who looked at her. Lee was standing in the tent as well, along with Weiss who had managed to break away from her unit under Winter to come and talk to Ruby.

"Ruby," Yang said as she rubbed her sister's head, "you're okay we're in an emergency tent. We're getting ready to transport you out toward Patch Town."

"Y-Yang, no, where's Naruto?" Ruby inquires as she looked at them.

She then looked over toward the side, her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke laying in another cot, with Sakura rubbing his head with a cloth. He was nursing a grave wound on his stomach, it looked like the burn pattern for a Rasengan.

Her mind raced with possibilities, but she knew Naruto could never be a traitor, she looked at Yang with pleading eyes.

They demanded an answer!

"Dad and Naruto, last we know, were in the middle warzone. Uncle Qrow is barely alive, Winter is with him, we're getting ready to evac everyone before the next wave of Grimm come. Ruby, it is not only Vale, its Remnant, everyone and everywhere are under siege." Yang rubs her sister's head as she speaks, "this is the darkest days."

Ruby sniffled slightly, "no…he's not dead…I know they're out there!"

She went to get up, only to get held down by Yang, "Ruby you're in no shape to fight."

Lapis suddenly entered the tent, "Ruby, you're awake!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ruby inquired as she looked at him.

"It's Naruto, and your dad, someone claiming to be a Summer Rose brought them in…your dad is okay, but that got Naruto in emergency surgery." Yang's eyes widened, unable to hold Ruby, she got up and ran out of the tent.

Stumbling at first, Ruby got her balance, sensing Naruto's withered energy and ran toward him. Taiyang was sitting outside, breathing hard as he was getting water. Her father looked at her, catching her before she could go in.

"Ruby, honey, you can't!" Taiyang yells as she his held by him.

"Dad, no, I need to see him!" She screams and attempts in vain to get past him.

She screamed out her lover's name, "Naruto!"

"Honey, honey, you need to listen to me. Naruto has lost a lot of blood, it's a long story, but your mother is back, and she got us out. Ruby, you need to let the doctors do their job, otherwise, Naruto is not going to make it…understand?" He questioned her while holding her back, feeling her collapse in his arms, she was sobbing.

Clutching the necklace as she got a brief glance inside, seeing Naruto on a portable ventilator as they worked on his missing left arm. She sobbed like crazy, seeing him out like a light, not even moving of his own free will.

"Ruby," she turned around to see a woman in a white cloak that was stained with blood, "Ruby…is that you?"

The girl lets go of her father, running toward her mother, hugging her. "Mom…where've been, what's going on…"

"Another time," she looked at Taiyang, "the second wave of Grimm is going to come soon. Salem had it planned that if something caused the first waves to falter, she'd send a Super Grimm in the next waves."

The man merely took a deep, shuddering breath, "we need to get everyone out then."

Summer nodded in agreement, "this is a war, not just any war…but indeed the last war."

* * *

Jaune was on the roof with Gaara, the boy still sobbing as he looked at his hands, "I killed them…I'm so sorry…"

Pyrrha placed her hand on Gaara's back, "you didn't do anything, it was just bad timing…we couldn't know any better."

The redhead suddenly heard a whooshing sound, looking up to see a Bullhead flying across the sky, several of them, she looked at Jaune. He handed her sword back to her, loading it into the scabbard, she then filled it with red dust to send a flaming ball up in the air as a makeshift flare.

One of the formations breaks off, flying toward them, she looked at Jaune smiling as held her side. Exhausted from the fighting just prior, she looked at Mountain Glenn as it became washed in a sea of black and white.

She could see a massive spiderlike Grimm in the masses, crawling over the mountain, literally.

Feeling an ice cold presence, she turns around, only for a single arrow to come flying out and strike her in the side. It was made of black glass, sinking and hitting her spinal column. Jaune's world went into slow motion as he ran over to her, grabbing her as she fell.

Her legs were limp, however, she looked at Jaune with wide eyes in pain.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed.

He turned to see Cinder standing there, much to his shock and horror, Ozpin's head was firmly fastened into her beltline, she smirked with pride.

"I didn't intend to paralyze her, but, I guess it'll do until I give her a slow death." Cinder mocked as she walked toward Jaune, who grabbed her sword and his, ready for combat.

The raven-haired Fall Maiden merely smirked, "and what are you going to do with those little toys?"

"Protect my loved ones, witch." Jaune breathed in anger, getting ready to fight.

The woman rolled her eyes, "you pathetic humans, love, this is what love gives in the end."

Cinder waved her hand toward the city, seeing part of the massive skyscrapers fall into the streets below. She then looked toward Jaune, watching as he readied himself to die, looking at Pyrrha she could see the green eyes widen in horror.

"Oh, poor pretender, your beloved will not be long without you." Cinder formed a sword.

Gaara raised his head up, looking at the aircraft coming, he looked toward Cinder and took a deep breath. _"Temari…I love you big, little and big brother are coming home…"_

"Jaune just get Pyrrha out!" Gaara suddenly screamed as he charged, stunning Cinder as she was tackled and pushed toward the edge of the school's tallest structure.

She stabbed Gaara in the stomach several times, blood spraying on her hand, but he pressed forward. "Go!"

"Gaara!" Jaune reached out and screams.

It was too late, Gaara, with one final heave, pushed himself and Cinder over.

The aircraft landed shortly after, Jaune sheathed his blade and sobbed as he picked up Pyrrha. She was crying as well, from pain and loss, she felt Jaune walk forward as the door opens. Revealing a man in a bowler hat.

Several goons behind him.

"Wow, kid, you look like hell." The man comments, "we need a medic!"

* * *

Coco was flying over a piece of rubble, her eyes widened when she got a better look at Mountain Glenn, "holy fuck…"

Cardin just added in the final word, "shit."

Fox got up and walked to the front of the Bullhead, looking out of it and seeing what they saw. He couldn't believe it, so many Grimm, all invading at one time. If there was ever a doubt about Grimm being intelligent, it was squashed today.

The start of The Fourth Crusade, The Shadow War like the woman declared in the stadium.

He took his seat back, "the sooner we can get to Foot-Way Zoo, the sooner we can link up with everyone else and get out of here."

Velvet nodded, taking a deep breath as she leaned her head on to Jay's, "it's going to be okay, Jay."

The child nodded, still sobbing.

The leader of the group just tried to lighten the mood, trying to see if there was a music station ballsy enough to play, finding just one. A station playing Vale's National Anthem, with an announcer on it.

 _"_ _This day shall live in infamy, all across the globe reports of Grimm Invasion have reached fever point. The Mighty Walls of Atlas have fallen from latest reports, people are being evacuated to The Crescent Chain Islands just north of Sanus. Vale's military is staging a joint retreat with Atlas's toward Patch, making Patch Town and the island itself the new capital of The Kingdom of Vale. Reports are calling in that the council has been all slaughtered by various groups and Grimm."_

The Announcer took a brief pause before continuing, the sound of the door came over the radio, the announcer was talking to someone before everyone heard he come back on the radio.

 _"_ _New Reports just in as if the situation couldn't be any more surreal, reports of several large creatures appearing from rifts just above the Grimm hordes. This is a confirmed report, apparently, the creatures are being accompanied by other people, and they are fighting The Grimm in Atlas and Vacuo!"_

Coco looked up, seeing a rift open up just above Mountain Glenn.

* * *

Dozens of people drop out of the rift, with a couple giant toads, all of them wearing armor and having swords. The Toads themselves were armored, with a staff and spear between them.

 **"** **Sage Art: Double Food Cart Destroyer!"** They called out in unison as they dropped on to the massive spider Grimm.

Below them, the several dozen masked figures charged into the hordes, their swords glowing with various elements as one with a more ornate helmet weaved their hands into various different seals. They then raised their helmet up, blowing a massive wave of fire from their mouth as white hair became alight in the sea of black.

They ran head on inside the massive horde itself, cutting through it, but a few of the masked people had gotten pinned and killed by various Grimm. The leader of them jumped up, their mask falling off to reveal white hair and lavender eyes, she wore a princess's kimono with the design of an intact moon on the back.

"Otsutsuki!" She calls out her orders, "forward!"

Gamatsume landed by her, "so you've finally got your people ready, too bad humanity suffered major losses due to your indecision Princess Mononoke."

Princess Mononoke just growled, "silence toad, we were only held back by our agreement that was made at the end of The First Shadow War on Taiyo, but with Heiwa announcing war, we are able to go forth again!"

The toad just shook his head, "when the clans agreed to shield yours in our world, so that you may be able to avoid extinction, we had to keep you under wraps."

"Sadly," Princess Mononoke slashed her blade into a leaping Beowulf, "The Otsutsuki is a shadow of what they used to be…because of that witch, but Naruto-Sama's guidance more than make up for it."

He looked at her, "The Hall of Ashura is only made for the current incarnate to enter, just like The Hall of Indra."

"They will have their chance," the Princess states, "for now we fight to just push back the tide."

* * *

In Atlas, Jacques Schnee was running for his life as he saw a massive eye outside of his palace home. He exited his home just in time to see a giant toad in a heavy coat holding a nodachi strike down several large Grimm at once.

All the while a giant snake in some kind of coat as well charged through the cities more heavily infested areas. The man was about board his ride out of dodge when several people jumped in front of him, he backed up, falling to his behind.

"No, wait, don't kill me!" Jacques raises hands up.

The people looked at each other before running to join their fellow clansmen in the battle.

He blinked, looking around, just seeing Whitley board his own transport out of the palace. When he got up, looking back, he saw the massive toad and snake battling a gigantic Sky Feilong!

The War just got heated even more!

* * *

Salem was in her throne room when the news reached her through visions of several of her clones, having created lower ranked clans that she dispersed throughout the world, watching them as they tried in vain to stop the new opponents.

She growled out one thing, "Otsutsuki…so, he let them breed again, fool."

* * *

Coco was looking at the spectacle smiling brightly, "holy crap The Gods are real."

She was so excited, Cardin was as well, Daichi was up in the front looking out of the window. Watching the battle unfold outside. Coco maneuvered the aircraft just as a massive blast of fire shot up toward a nearby Sky Feilong she didn't even know was there.

The alerts went crazy in the aircraft, as it pitched to the side to avoid both combatants.

"I wonder," Cardin looked at the scene before him, "if Naruto and everyone else made out…"

Everyone looked at each other, only for Yats to push Coco as the sudden shattering of glass breaks the silence. Cardin had several cuts on his face, he looked at Coco, finding her okay. She was laughing slightly, looking at Cardin, both of them laughed a little bit.

A sniper had taken a shot at their aircraft.

Cardin laughed, "hey Yats…Yats? Oh, God…God no…"

Coco's world slowed down as she turned around with a horrified look on her face, Yatsuhashi Daichi, her longtime friend, and comrade slumped to his knees clutching his chest. He looked up at Coco, just Fox grabbed him, dragging him into the back of the aircraft.

"Coco, I need you back here!" Fox screamed.

The youth got up, quickly, getting to the main compartment like greased lightning. She looked at Daichi as the man held his chest, blood covered his hands, leaking on the floor as the young man gurgled some blood up.

"No, no, c'mon man…don't do this…don't do this…" the team lead grabbed her friend's hand, "Yats…please don't…"

Yatsuhashi breathed hard, looking at her, slowly he managed to make a smile on his face. Spitting out a wad of blood, the young man coughed as tears leaked from his face.

"Fucking hell, r-right…" he spoke up as he looked at his team leader, "Coco…Coco…don't let me die…please."

She sobbed as he clutched her hand, "Coco, pl-please…I am cold…so cold…I can't breathe…"

Coco sobbed as Velvet got down toward him, clutching his other hand as Fox desperately tried to heal the wound with her aura. However, she saw where the bullet went, into a lung, collapsing it. Daichi took a deep breath, shallower than the last, each one slowly bleeding him of life.

He looked at Velvet, "Vel…I…I am so…so…sorry."

Struggling, he gripped her hand, "I…have…to…go…"

"No, Yats, no!" Velvet screamed his name as she begged him to stay, "Yatsuhashi Daichi, don't you dare do this! No, no, no!"

The team leader of their group just punched the young man's chest, "Yats, I'm giving you an order to live goddamn you!"

The young man smiled, "mom…is...that dad and you…it's been so long…I'm coming home…"

Yatsuhashi, nineteen years old, a young man and proud warrior looked up at the ceiling of the aircraft. Light fading away, slowly and surely, he took a few more deep breaths as he felt his heartbeat slow down.

Looking over at Velvet, he began to close his eyes, _"you better treat that girl right Cardin, because I love her…"_

"Yats!" Coco screamed in anguish.


	99. Chapter 99

**_(Welcome to War…)_**

* * *

Vale City was gone, there was no saving it, the destruction was total.

All around, shops that once were booming with economic life laid in ruins.

Homes, once housing growing families, laid to waste.

Atop it all, the crown jewel, Amenity Island, laid upon the ground atop skyscrapers that were renowned worldwide. Tens of thousands, precious lives, gone in the span of just three hours. Between The White Fang, The Grimm Hordes, and the terrorist cell that invaded Vale and managed to destroy a relic, things were just starting.

Though the arrival of the beings from above managed to stall the flow of death, it still happened, Atlas was pushed back the next day. Many, hundreds of thousands, were now fleeing toward Patch Island in hopes setting up a base of operations.

This throne of death had one ruler, Salem, formerly Heiwa Uzumaki.

In her dark dimension, her banishment seal, it had begun to weaken as her people within Atlas destroyed the relic and The Winter Maiden. The irony that the Winter Maiden would be in a place bitterly cold, all the more ironic that she pretty much went out trying to pull a Kushina against Salem was all the more laughable.

Two relics down, in the span of two days, Remnant was faltering before they could even gain the fortitude to take a step forward.

Sitting at her table, she looked at her inner circle members, "two days since the start of the war we've taken down Remnant's two most powerful countries. My Grimm horde grows as I grow in my power, slowly going back to my full potential, a Goddess of Death amongst the land of the living."

"Hail Salem!" A few dozen Revenants yell out, raising one arm up in salute.

She chuckled a dark laugh full of mirth, "the biggest threats are no longer capable of even coming near in power. One more relic and I could potentially break the seal, and spill forth into the mortal realms once more."

"All life shall be judged, none shall be excepted. I was Heiwa Uzumaki, a grieving widow, and mother to an unborn child, but now I am a Goddess and I shall take my rightful place upon a throne which was made for my ancestor." She got up from her chair, walking toward a man coming in and bound with chains.

It was Itachi!

"And you, Itachi Uchiha, shall be my instrument like so many others before." She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, moving his neck to one side before slamming her fangs into his neck.

He screamed, thrashing against her until black veins bulged out of his eyes, then he stopped. His eyes became red, a permanent red, he stood there as dark red energy slowly leaked from him. He was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

Getting up from the ground, he growled as he took to his knee, "Salem…what is thy grim command?"

She couldn't help but laugh, she looked past him, toward his parents. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha stood next to Dante Mirabella, and right next to him was Sienna Khan, she had held off Grimm forces along with Dante to allow their loved ones to escape.

Instead of killing them, Salem saw fit to fight fire with fire.

Chuckling, she walked toward her throne, sitting upon it as she looked at her Revenants. All of them black sclera, and red-eyed like her, all of them under her sole command. She had taken losses in Vale, no doubt, with Cinder being critically injured from being impaled by metal piping from the Vacuo Boy's foolish attempt to kill a maiden.

However, she took far more than she lost.

Across the world, they now knew of her existence, and all of them feared the very being they whispered in hushed tones and silent meetings. Vale's Council was gone, most of Atlas's council was assassinated by her embedded agents there, Vacuo faired the best of all The Kingdoms with the exception of Mistral not being attacked as badly, and Menagerie holding down their land.

No ill will against Faunus, she couldn't hate them, after all Remnant was their planet before humanity came to it in seeking refuge from her. However, long ago, she had given them the choice to join with her, and instead they chose to side with humans.

It was nasty, but it was business, if they would not stand with her they could at the very least burn as humanity should…would.

The world had been sparsely populated, but with the falling of two great cities, there was no life besides what she saw fit to live. The death toll, in total, from she could feel with sensory prowess was easily past two hundred thousand and rising as more died to Grimm.

Grimm, she built specifically to hunt down stragglers, to give quick deaths, she may hate humanity, but she didn't want the indirect children who've inherited the sins of their ancestors to suffer. However, even as her agents closed in on the Winter Maiden.

She was nervous because, for all of her success, her primary targets escaped her.

The one real weapon humanity had against her if she ever got to full power, if they even survived that long.

The Six Paths Symbols.

* * *

She had a bastardized Sun Mark, no longer pure, but if she could absorb not only Naruto's Sun Mark, but Sasuke's Moon Mark, there would be nothing in Heaven, Earth, or even Yomi to challenge her might. Waltzing into Heaven, stumping onto Earth, and finally steamrolling through Yomi.

Those were her goals, her justice, her revenge.

If Gods cannot protect, then they do not deserve their immortal powers, they do not deserve their existence.

She wasn't a God, this didn't apply to her, she was a Demoness through and through. The power of Gods flowed through her very veins, the very veins that humanity tried to spill blood from, the very veins that Otsutsuki feared and still do.

All of this, all of the death and chaos, all of it was for the life that was robbed from her.

The child she had lost, and the husband that had been slain.

Velvet was sobbing as Yatsuhashi Daichi was slowly lowered into the ground, his grave dug deep, the box he rested in made of oak. There was little time to grieve, funerals were held almost immediately after the body was brought back, mourning was the least priority in what society needed to do now.

Patch, unlike Vale, had no high walls. It was vulnerable, and many Huntresses and Huntsman had been killed in all of the cities, across Remnant students and former students were given rushed assignments and made fully fledged Huntsman.

The War Act had been signed nearly the next day in Vacuo, Mistral, and Menagerie.

The White Fang, currently missing their leader, was thrown into chaos. Some joining with humans, some fighting against the humans in an attempt join Salem's side and spare themselves. Others voting to leave humanity and the rest of their kind on whatever path they chose to fate.

Velvet held Cardin hand as she sobbed into his shoulder, he couldn't offer any words of comfort. It was him, that bullet would've gotten him if he hadn't moved, he was piloting after all. Coco was equally as devastated, she was a sobbing wreck, sitting in a chair as she watched the grave go in.

Rock Lee wasn't too far from them, he had keeled over from his sobbing. He is pounding into the ground, his knuckles bleeding as he gave out anguished cries. Yang had been there to comfort him, Weiss and everyone were there too, offering condolences to people who they served briefly with.

Little Jay was sitting in a chair, crying as Fox comforted him as best he could, they couldn't recover his mother's body. She was too far in a new "Black Zone," areas that had Grimm in troves.

Sakura was with Sasuke, looking over the transport trains came from the underground railroad, not too far from the graveyard, she knew he was waiting for confirmation if he was to mourn or not. Silently, his squeezed his fists, she was helping him walk since his injury had been damaging.

"This isn't right Sakura, have your parents made it back yet?" Sasuke inquires as he looked at the trains offloading injured and bodies, along with people.

"Yes, my mom has…dad…he…" she lowered her head, "didn't make it…"

He pulled her closer, taking in a deep breath, watching as Battleship Class Warships soared above them, forming a bit of an aerial wall of sorts for the closet part of Patch to Vale. No doubt, that demoness they had recently fought and discovered to be behind the Grimm was planning the next wave.

Feeling a presence both turned around, finding a woman with white hair and lavender eyes looking at them, "forgive me if I am intruding."

"You're one of them, the people from those portals," Sakura realizes as the words fly from her mouth.

"I am," she bowed at them both, "my name is Hinata Otsutsuki, I am named after a great woman."

She looked at Sasuke, "and you bear a powerful soul, young man."

"Thanks…I guess. Have you seen my brother, he kind of shares my face, but has flat hair?" He questioned.

"No," she took a deep breath, "you are needed. I have come to retrieve you, please, don't parlay."

Sasuke grits his teeth, hissing slightly, "I'm still waiting to see if my family is dead!"

"I understand, my brother, Yoshimaru, died in the defense of Vale. Our people, and our friends The Familiars of The World of Familial have wished to convene a strategy in order counter The Demoness Salem, but our leader wished for you and Namikaze Naruto's presence." Hinata explains while revealing her own pain, she sighed, "but I heard he's barely clinging to life."

"Barely," Sakura growled and glared at The Otsutsuki, "he wouldn't have too if you didn't wait all of this time to now come!"

"We have our codes and traditions, our code told us we couldn't intervene until Salem entered a domain from which she could then attack us from. Remnant used to be a highway world of sorts for my clan before The Great War with Humanity." She looked up into the sky, "on the domain that Salem currently resides upon, Taiyo."

"Wait," Sasuke looks at her in disbelieve, "you mean…those Gaian tales…"

"Gaianism is a religion and code that was passed to humans from my kind, all in order to one day prepare those who would have to face this challenge, The End Times. As predicted by The Great Toad Sage, Gamakichi." She lowered her head, bowing to them, "forgive this…I don't mean to put more upon your shoulders than there is already."

The raven and his love both sighed, he spoke up, "can your people help Naruto?"

"We are at the moment," she tells them, "attempting to graft a new arm to his body."

Sakura's eyes widened, "that's impossible…that's…just…"

"The medical techniques of ancestors weren't always pretty, some of them are barbaric, but grafting and limb transfer is something every Otsutsuki knows." Hinata folds her kimono laced arms in front of her, looking behind at the mourners, "truly a sad sight…we wished for so long that this day could never occur."

"Has anyone seen Ozpin?" Sasuke then inquires.

"Ozpin," Hinata growls, "is dead and you can thank him for all of this."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at one another, "why?"

"Long ago, a member of our offspring clan, The Hyuuga, betrayed his master and attempted to follow humanity's corrupted leaders at the time. They had a weapon that could kill us, she did so, methodically…" Hinata reveals to them as she took a deep breath, "her name was Heiwa Uzumaki."

Hinata looked at them both, "humanity didn't deserve her wrath. However, the people that killed her husband and unborn child did. She was driven mad by the loss, she hid away, and even somehow freed Kaguya Otsutsuki before defeating her and taking her power…she killed our Goddess."

"That's when it got bad, she used the moon as a base against Taiyo, using the powers her stolen energy to cast meteorites down. Creating the first Grimm as well, which were empowered beings on the level of Tailed Beasts, ancient fragments of our Goddess, and laid waste to the once lush planet that had been Taiyo." Hinata continues, and then snapped her eyes toward Sasuke, "your former incarnate Seishin…sealed her away."

"Incarnate…" his eyes widened, "you mean…"

"Yes," Hinata sighs as he looked Sasuke in the eyes, "you are one of many reincarnations, Naruto Namikaze…is Salem's light half."

* * *

Jacques and Ironwood were all that remained of Atlas's council, they took their seats, with Winter acting as a stand-in for an odd number. Vale's seat was empty until Oobleck and Port walked in with Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Taking their seats, Taiyang looked at Jacques, "before you say anything…we had an emergency election."

"Fair enough," Jacques said as waves off Taiyang, confident that he could pull strings with this meeting.

Especially since his daughter was the odd man out.

Vacuo's council members came in, all of them looked at the many empty chairs, they took their seats, with the leader of them looking at the chairs.

"So much death," she spoke with solemn sadness, "in such little time."

"Indeed," all of their heads snapped toward the door, Ghira Belladonna and his entourage of human and Faunus council members arrived.

Jacques stood up, "what are you doing here, you filthy terrorist!"

"Because Remnant is our planet, our home as well, and you cannot make these choices without all nationalities present. Mistral put in a vote today, with the vote making us a sovereign country in the place of Vale's altered state." Ghira told Jacques, he crossed his arms, "and I will side with whatever plan that helps _our people_ , not just mine alone."

Taiyang looked at Ghira, "are you the father of Blake Belladonna?"

"Yes," Ghira walks up toward Taiyang, "how did you know?"

"Your daughter and mine are friends, did she get off of the city?" Taiyang inquires from him.

The man nodded, "she did, Blake is currently leading a regiment of loyal White Fang Soldiers on supply missions across the underground evacuation. However," The Faunus Leader gave a deep sigh, "Grimm press forward and soon we'll have to blow the evacuation tunnels."

Oobleck nodded, "keep them from coming here, as much as possible. Are you aware that these beings called Familiars and Otsutsuki will be joining our meeting as well?"

The man nodded, "I am aware, and I welcome all help with open arms."

Jacques scoffs, "only fools would not look behind a person's back, for they may hold a dagger to stab us with."

Mistral's Council comes in, taking their seats, all of them had about the same reaction as Vacuo's.

Taking their seats, the council of nations held their first meeting since the end of the great war eighty years ago, and everyone was tense. Everyone looked at each other, with all of them looking ready to submit to any plan that involved survival.

Possibly leaving Remnant if they could.

The great doors opened, the world they had been taken to for this meeting had a great temple for this purpose. They heard music playing, above them, and saw an entourage of people wearing designed kimonos and wielding various weapons walk with a woman.

She had snow white hair, lavender eyes, but her face was more rounded and thinner compared to other women around her. Her escorts, she was adorned with makeup, a dress fit only for the royalty that she was, and she had come to discuss an alliance like any proper leader of her people would.

Besides her an elderly toad, larger than any of the beings it wobbled besides and was escorted by younger looking toads wearing body armor. Behind that toad was an elderly looking snake, and then a grayish slug.

Gamatsume looked at his toads, "all warriors, hold!"

The toads stopped, with their leader taking a stance beside The Otsutsuki leader, and the other leaders coming up from behind them.

The council consisted now of nine parties, the beings of Familial had four individual parties, each living in harmony with another, but still required separate rulers as per the codes and tenants. The humans and Faunus all grew tense, afraid that they had been lured into a trap.

"My friends," The Otsutsuki Princess began, "my name is Mononoke Otsutsuki. I am the leader of The Otsutsuki Clan. I hail from an ancient race of divinity, that nearly wiped out by your kind, but spared by the greatest of you…while being condemned by the worst."

"I am here, not to threaten you, but to tell you that today your destiny and ours is now linked. Salem, formerly a woman known as Heiwa Uzumaki, is hellbent on the wholesale slaughter of us all in this very room. Every man, every woman, and every child shall not be spared her wrath." Mononoke speaks as she walked around the council room, "my friends, I ask that you entertain the possibility of an alliance."

"Not like we got much choice," Ironwood speaks up, "our world cannot possibly hold Salem off."

"Outrageous, this Salem person for all we know could just be responding to an attack you lot made against her!" A Vacuo member declares, slamming his fist into the table, "or is one of you, trying to muscle yourselves onto Remnant!"

"Fool!" The elderly snake hisses.

"Our people have long been linked with humanity, since the times of Maidens and Magic, we are not against you. However, we have left you to your own devices in fear of what you may do with the power that you held so long ago, becoming no different than the barbaric slaughterers of ages' past!" The Snake whipped its tail into the ground, "we come bearing a chance for shared survival."

"Iso," Gamakichi speaks up as he rested his head forehead, "please calm yourself."

"Yes," The Slug agreed with The Toad, "we cannot bicker and dally here for long."

"Katsuyu," Iso hisses a little, "can we even trust these tailless monkeys?"

Princess Mononoke growls, suddenly the room shook as a third eye opened on her forehead, revealing an eye with rings around the pupil. The council began to whisper, some casting glares in her direction, while others calmly talked out their next move.

She looked upon the humans in front of her, "this is my offer to you all, we want a new world to settle and grow upon."

"We want to reunite with our human cousins, our Faunus cousins, we want unity. We don't wish for war amongst you, we wish to go to war with you. For is Salem defeats you her next target shall be my people, and this world, and then the next world…and the next world." Mononoke tells them as she motions with her hands, "until _all life_ is wiped out."

Taiyang looked down at her, "and you can help us fight this war?"

"Fight," Mononoke smiles as she looked at the man, "we want to help you win the war."

"As she speaks my people, The Toad Clan, are setting up barriers around your havens. It won't stand against a full force invasion, but the barrier will hold against The Grimm and Salem's forces until we can come up with a strategy to take back Atlas and Vale. We must secure the relics Ozpin's late master, Seishin, created to secure Salem's power from growing." Gamakichi told the council as he hopped forward.

He looked at them all, "if she attains full power, there will no chance of stopping her."

Hushed whispers, some argument, and finally a member of The Mistralian Council spoke up.

She looked at the beings below them, "can we trust you?"

"Yes," Katsuyu, "my people have begun to treat the wounded. Though, you must give word that my people will not harm yours, many are unwilling to accept our healing."

Port stood up, "madam…err…correct?"

"Yes," Katsuyu acknowledged Port's question with a simple answer.

"I am seeking to call a vote, one not held since The Great War so many years ago. The Vote is simple, we decide to go to war with you against Salem's forces, or we choose to take our chances." He looks at all of his fellow Remnant dwellers, "and I vote that we stand and fight with our potential allies!"

Taiyang slammed his fist as he got up, "I agree, no more!"

Oobleck, nodded, standing up as well and holding his hand up.

"Vale has voted to join in the alliance," all three say in unison, and then sit back down.

Jacques scoffed, "I vote we take our chances, right Winter…what in the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Winter and Ironwood stood up together, holding their right fists up, "we vote two-to-one in favor of allying ourselves for this war!"

Vacuo stood up, "all of Vacuo has voted to go to war with The People of Familial as our allies, and this Demoness Salem as our enemy!"

Mistral save for a couple of people stood up, "Mistral wishes to stand with this union!"

Ghira stood up, watching as both human and Faunus council members stood together, "on our life! On our shared blood, on our shared world! I Ghira Belladonna, declare Menagerie ready to declare war against this demoness and in support of her allies!"

The Faunus guards in the room hollered, and chanted, "Ghira, Ghira, Ghira!"

Princess Mononoke smiled, she reaches for her sword and pulls it out of her sheath, "let my blood bind this day!"

She slices her hand, letting blood drop onto the floor, "for we are no longer Human, Faunus, Familiar, or Otsutsuki…we are allies!"

The Otsutsuki Clan roared out behind her, all of them.

* * *

Lapis was watching Amira getting checked out by a doctor, "is the baby okay?"

The doctor looked at Lapis, smiling, "you mean babies, right?"

Amira and Lapis smiled, the one piece of good news that they had gotten since the beginning of all these tragic events. The third day after it all, and here they were, hearing about the announcement being made at the end of the week that everyone was going to be allying themselves with these newcomers.

The mother to be looked over toward where Naruto was laying, she saw Ruby laying next to him, he wasn't on a ventilator no more. Breathing on his own, and a new arm was bandaged and wrapped. It was paler than snow, obviously, it would never grow to the same tone of skin Naruto had.

So, more than likely, the blonde would keep it covered up.

Lapis watched as Ruby stroked Naruto's hair, having laid his into her chest, she just wanted him to know that she was there, heartbeat and all, and wasn't scared of what the future was to hold for them all.

Taking a moment, Amira looked at Lapis, "do you think we can win this?"

The adopted Namikaze smiles, "of course we can because I have three people that I need to protect…with all the willpower in my body!"


	100. Chapter 100

**_(Happy one year anniversary everyone!  
Anyway, I just want to thank everyone, and as we cross into Part Two of this series I just want to say I couldn't do it without you!_**

 ** _A poll will open up, a big one, and I want EVERYONE to vote on it. A poll with (in my mind) the best moments of the series._**

 ** _From The Beginning Fight to Kushina's Sacrifice!_**

 ** _Please, let me know!_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _P.S if you love this story, please help support Screaming Sun and my other stories!)_**

* * *

The Otsutsuki Army stood in front of Patch Town, all of them held different family banners and all of them wore white robes with chainmail underneath. They looked at their human counterparts, their army gathered in companies.

The Otsutsuki Army was much smaller, for every twenty human and Faunus soldiers there'd only been one Otsutsuki.

General Ironwood stood in front of the hybrid of an army of flesh and metal, he was accompanied by Winter. To their side was Vale's appointed commanding officers, Professor Port, and Professor Oobleck. Vacuo's generals were an elderly woman with five swords at sheathed behind her back, and an old man with a massive war hammer. Menagerie's commanders consisted of Ghira Belladonna and a few White Fang Lieutenants that were loyal only to him.

Mistral's army was currently trapped on their continent, surrounded by Grimm.

"We are gathered here today, not as Outsiders or Faunus, or Human. We are gathered here, soldiers, ready to fight for the ones we love back home and our worlds. Stand with us, stand against The Dark Tide, and let us march!" The Commanding Otsutsuki General, Toneri, named after the famed hero of Taiyo's Moon.

"The plan we all came up with is simple, Vale must be retaken, and we shall retake the city and show that we will not cower in the midst of Tyranny!" Ironwood stepped up beside The Otsutsuki general, "I am goddamn proud to serve with you on this battle, marines!"

The soldiers, the ones that weren't robots at least, stood at attention.

"Get on your transports with your Otsutsuki officers, give no quarter to the Grimm!" Ironwood commanded as he went toward his personal transport.

The Vale Army roars out as they rushed to their transports, intent to retake their home city, though it was mostly destroyed. Despite that, if they could retake the city from the Grimm, it would show that _together_ not even the so-called Goddess of Death could stop them!

Coco Adel was entering on a Vacuo aircraft, watching as Cardin boarded next to her and Fox. Velvet was boarding on another transport; her combat prowess would be keen in helping The Atlas Marines clear the way.

Suddenly Weiss jumped into their aircraft, with Yang in tow, Blake could be seen entering a Menagerie transport just across from them.

"Going up?" Yang slyly inquires, still keeping her jovial attitude despite everything going on.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "where's Ruby?"

"She's on the transport with Velvet, Sasuke and Sakura are on the transport next to us. Can't believe we're going back so soon, a couple of weeks later…after it…well…" Yang lowered her head, sighing, "fell."

"It is a morale booster if anything, the world needs us to take back Beacon and Vale City. If we can, then we can show that this is worth fighting for, that our friends didn't die for anything during The Fall. Winter may come, but they will not be the bitter wind, we shall be that wind of vengeance." Weiss said while looking at everyone, and she smiled, "and I say we do this Team R.W.B.Y style once we land."

"See," Yang ruffled Weiss's hair, "now you're thinking straight snowflake."

They then felt the aircraft lift up, taking a deep breath, all of them looked at one another.

"You wrote out your wills, right?" Coco questioned Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah, it was kind of…" Weiss looks outside, "disconcerting."

"If you stick with me, and Gamahana, you'll make it out of alive humans." The Otsutsuki officer stated a pink frog on his back nodded in agreement.

"Listen to Momo here, he's a capable warrior and Sage Student. My student, to be more specific, we'll be going in with the full might of The Toad Clan and Snake Clan." The Toad spoke as she gazed out of the window, "look below."

Weiss's focuses her on the water, watching as it churned with a giant snake swimming underneath it, "what…is that?"

"That is Garuga, The Head of The Snake Clan. Big as the legendary Bijuu Kurama, and twice as mean." Momo says while yawning and then looked down as they flew over the small bit of sea.

Cardin squeezes his hands, his knuckles popping, he had a rifle in his hands since his mace wouldn't be so effective until he got up close anyway. The sudden rocking of their aircraft made everyone aware of something amiss, only for the massive snake Garuga to suddenly lurch up from the water.

"What the hell?!" Momo screams as he saw Garuga suddenly battling against a massive Grimm.

The massive Grimm was bulky, standing taller than a small mountain, and slaps Garuga into the water with its massive tail. It didn't have very long arms, in fact, they were stubby, but the mangled face of the monster was full of jagged teeth.

It roars out, its voice boomed like a mighty thunderstorm. It lashes out with spikey tail, splashing the water enough to make a small tsunami form from the motion alone, while Garuga leaped out of the water and attempted to wrap himself around the massive beast.

"She was going to send that to Patch…and…" Yang growls as she slammed her fist into the side of The Bullhead, "bitch…"

"Garuga has got this…" Momo told them as they entered over the city's port, only for aircraft around them to get besieged by large Nevermores.

The aircraft in front of them exploded, with some people flying out, obviously going to their deaths. Momo growls as he stands up and walks toward the back of it the aircraft, hitting the switch to open the door on the side.

Yang felt the rushing of wind mess up her hair, she watches as another few large Nevermore flew past and hit other aircraft around them.

That's when the horror dawned upon them all.

"They knew…" Weiss murmurs, it was just above a whisper, laced with fear.

 _"_ _This is Commander Winter, this is an emergency alert, Grimm presence is heavy. Do not enter from the docks, meet up with Armor Battalion: Sigma in the Industrial District!"_

"Goddamn, a bit late for that order!" the pilot comments as he fired the machineguns on the side of his aircraft to take out a Nevermore heading for them.

The Otsutsuki Toad Sage in training looked at everyone he was in charge of, all of them conscripts simply from having some Huntsman experience. He sighs, jumping from the aircraft, and placing his finger on his commlink given to him by the humans.

"All human combatants from The Port Entry Force, do not waiver, I'll create a landing point!" He orders before slamming into the ground.

* * *

Winter was hearing Momo over the commlink, growling as she landed in the Industrial District, stepping out of her transport and slashing a Beowulf that tried to leap out at her. A Jaguar Tank rolls by her, being unloaded from a larger Sky-Boss transport craft, it roars and rolls over a few Grimm before aiming its main cannon at a charging Cyclops.

The rifled cannon booms while launching a shell right into the chest of the massive Grimm. It falls over dead, along with another one behind it. The tank was reloading as several Paladins ran by it, aiming their large mortar rifles down range.

The explosions that took place from their barrage destroyed several buildings, making them fall into the road. A tank commander opened the hatch to the Jaguar, he looked at Winter.

"Commander Schnee, how can we proceed, there is no road?!" The Tank Commander Yells out as he motioned with his hands for his crew to reload the tank.

Winter spun her second saber, pointing toward the rubble, "then you make a road."

Ironwood was piloting a personal Paladin, armed with two large claymore-like swords, he made it charge through a building while tackling an Ogre Grimm.

An Ogre Grimm was basically a more beefed up Cyclops, it gripped his blades, putting up a decent fight before Winter used her semblance to distract it long enough for Ironwood to bisect it.

"Are you okay, General?" Winter questioned him as she walked past him, their marines charging past and engaging Grimm at will.

"I'm fine, but didn't an Otsutsuki just disobey a direct order?" Ironwood inquires as he opened the hatch of his paladin.

"Yes, Momo, but we need that pincer set up…" Winter says as he then turned to her side and saw a blonde haired youth bash a Grimm with his shield before stabbing it through the skull.

He stepped up to another, roaring with rage while slashing its head off, "Commander Schnee…right?"

"Yes?" Winter questioned.

"I'm Jaune Arc, I'm the leader of Team J.N.P.R. Nora's and Ren's aircraft went ahead of everyone else's while it was going down. I need to get to my team; can you help me?" Jaune inquires from his commander during the ongoing battle.

She nods and then questioned him, "do you know the way?"

Jaune nodded, pointing with his sword toward Beacon, "they'll be pushing toward Beacon."

"Then let us follow in their footsteps, men, push forward!" Winter screams her command, with the proud shout of a lioness.

"Oora!" The Marines shout in unison, with Winter and Jaune running next to each other and charging.

* * *

Momo began to weave hand seals and then slapped his hands on the ground, "Sage Art: Earth Dividing Fortress Jutsu!"

The ground shook as earth shot up from the seas, forming overhead over the docks, like a massive sandstone roof. It locked into place, efficiently and quickly forming a back entrance for the aircraft. Momo then watches as a massive Grimm attempted to bum rush the structure he created.

Only for a massive purple construct slam a spear made of a similar color into it, he looked at the creator the construct, Sasuke Uchiha. He smiled as he moved to the side of the Uchiha, who dissipated the construct. The Otsutsuki and Uchiha nodded and moved quickly at the incoming horde.

Sasuke roars out as his True Instinct Activated, allowing him to cleave and weave through the massive amounts of Beowulfs in front of him and Momo. Momo meanwhile cleaned up after Sasuke, anything he avoided or missed, he blew flames from his mouth as he twirled about.

Giving each individual Grimm a bath in a blue fire.

Sliding to a stop Sasuke clapped his hands, using his semblance, "Manifestation: Gilgamesh!"

Dozens of large purple weaponry sprouted from behind he didn't aim low, Momo did that, he aimed high and sent them all flying at the massive Nevermores assaulting their landing ships. The raven-haired youth watches as the beasts dispersed from the killing blows of his semblance.

He felt a presence run by him and leaving behind red rose petals, the sounds of gunfire in front of him made the teen smirk. Ruby Rose roars out as she exited her semblance, but she wasn't alone, besides her was Blake who had managed to land about the same time she did.

"Ladybug!" Ruby calls out as Blake jumps over her, firing into the crowd of encroaching Grimm.

Blake nodded, jumping back and activating burn dust in her katana as she used the ribbon to slash and burn Grimm in front of her. Ruby hopped over her head, aiming her newly built Crescent Rose (Crescent Rose MK2) down at the crowd of Grimm with Gale Dust rounds loaded in.

She squeezes the trigger rapidly, causing massive bursts of flame to erupt from the rounds impacting in the fire. It killed the Grimm horde easily enough, she landed in front of Blake, while the Cat Faunus sheathed her katana and got ready.

Ruby had a hardened look on her face, _"I'm needed…and I'll fight for my friends."_

 _"_ _You can bet on that."_ She muses to herself, stepping forward just as a Beringel jumped at her from above.

Blake was about to move when several streams of light passed overhead, impacting the massive gorilla-like Grimm before Weiss ran past and launching herself with a Glyph. Ruby smirked as she readied a Burn Dust round in her rifle and aimed upward.

"White Flower…" she ordered, barely above a whisper.

Weiss, however, seemed to hear it, despite her being so far away, she slashes at the beast's armor. Using her semblance to slow time around her and break away pieces of its armor and expose its bare chest. jumping back as Ruby fired the round, the heiress smirked as she landed by Ruby.

The Beringel then explodes mid-air, flame circling where it had been.

Yang roars out, jumping from behind them all and slamming her fist into a giant Beringel that emerged from a building. Her power snaps around her, making her burn bright gold, she stood by Ruby as Blake took to her side.

All four members of Team R.W.B.Y walked toward war.

* * *

Salem sat on her throne, watching through a seer Grimm of what was going on, she gripped the sides of her throne. Growling, she got up from it and walked toward the globe that was made from a hologram. The demoness growled, looking as her Grimm numbers shrank in Vale.

"Why won't you all just fall…" She grumbles, turning toward a table in the center of the room.

On it was Cinder Fall, she was heavily sedated as two Grimm arms were slowly attaching themselves to her. Gaara was on another table, his body being invested with Grimm Bugs as he lurched side to side, he managed to nearly kill Cinder with his act, but unfortunately, she barely managed to survive.

Two of her arms had been crushed when as a last ditched effort, he also used his sand to pull rubble down on top of them, they were unhealable and thus needed to be discarded lest Salem give her powers to a mentally fragile Emerald.

Salem just took a deep breath, _"Leo fed us good information at least."_

* * *

Yang rapidly punched a Cyclops, smashing through its armor and then through its body as she leaped over her and sliced the head off a Nevermore that tried to launch feathers at Yang. Weiss and Blake stood side to side as she uses Blake's Gale Clone and her Burn Dust to create a massive flame in front of them enhanced by glyphs.

Sasuke came running from behind them, leapfrogging off of Yang's back, vaulting over the rest of the horse while using Manifestation: Gilgamesh to launch various weapons into the crowd of Grimm. Sakura suddenly leaped from atop of a broken shop and smashed her flame covered hand into a Nevermore that had come flying low and hungry.

Standing back to back with Sasuke, the two smile as they locked eyes, "got my back?"

"You know it, cha!" She roars in response while smashing her hand into a Beowulf, Sasuke and she spun around each other.

Launching attack after attack, kick after kick, punching and slashing at anything that got near them.

Cardin screams in rage as he shoved the barrel of his rifle into a Creep's mouth, blowing its head off before getting his mace out before mashing another's face in. Behind him was Velvet who was using copies of Yang's Ember Celica to blast and punch at Grimm that came near her and her love.

"There's so many of them…" Weiss slashes at some that near her.

Sasuke then roars out, his mark on his left hand on glowing, " **Susanoo**!"

The large purple construct, larger than it had been before enveloped over them all, striking and slashing at anything that came near it while Sasuke sat on the ground and had his clasped together. Ruby and the others looked at him, nodding, he was giving them a breather for the moment as Momo caught up and slammed his hands into the ground.

"Sage Art: Canyon Swallow!" Momo screamed out, fissures opening up and swallowing several dozen Grimm from all around them.

The soldiers came behind him to mop anything that had managed to get away, Velvet looked to her side and saw Coco and Fox leading a few soldiers into a firing squad that was being set up along the fissures to slaughter any Grimm coming out.

Her minigun's barrel was red hot as she reloaded it, over and over, shooting and slaughtering any Grimm with Fox as they tried to come out of the fissures. Momo looked at them, letting them get their anger out, he then slapped his hands on the ground once more and closed the fissure.

Crushing any Grimm inside.

Ruby watched as the Grimm being slaughtered by The Susanoo Sasuke had formed started to retreat.

She then felt a presence behind her, turning to see her mother standing on a rooftop, leading a group of Huntsman toward Beacon. She stood up and huffed, looking at Yang, the lilac eyes of her older sister locked with her silver.

"It's a race with mom," Yang got up and cracked her knuckles, "ready girls?"

"Yes!" Weiss states as she gets up, readying herself.

Blake nodded, "don't fall behind, Yang."

"Pfft, unlike you kitty cat, I can land on my feet." Yang punned at Blake's expense.

The ears of the Cat Faunus drops, "really Yang?"

* * *

Nora was launching grenades from her grenade launcher with a smirk on her face, the heart-shaped explosions on the buildings and streets where Grimm tried to swarm them were filled with pink love. Ren was hiding using his semblance, striking at bigger Grimm that came near her, and when a King Taijitu tried to take a bite out of her he leaped in front of it and used his aura to blow its head off by returning the force of its impact.

"Ren, Nora!" Jaune screamed out as he ran through a glass window of a fallen building, using his shield to block a few feathers from a Nevermore.

"We're fine, but we got wounded." Ren said as he blasts some Grimm with his machine pistols, "where are our reinforcements?"

The loud bang from a tank cannon was all the answer Ren needed as an Ogre Grimm was blasted to pieces, with Nora cheering as she looked on as the massive Jaguar tank rolled over the rubble easily enough.

General Ironwood leaped over the rubble with Winter Schnee riding on top of his Paladin.

Suddenly two streams of rose petals flowed past them, one of red and one of white. Ruby and Summer emerged from it just in time to see a Sky Feilong heading for them. Summer clenched her eyes shut as she smiled.

Roaring out, a sudden silver light blast forth from her eyes and The Sky Feilong turns to stone before smashing into a destroyed building. Ruby's gobsmacked face was priceless to Summer as she ruffled her child's head and smiled.

"Told you that our Silver Eyes are amazing, my little petal, but let's dally here for long. Yang is probably mad that you outran her," Summer tells her daughter, but watches as Ruby stops for a second.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Something's off…like…someone is…" Ruby closed her eyes, focusing and found her answer in the form of a soldier who had a black inner aura inside of his heart.

The soldier looked at her, raising his gun up, _"that lying demoness told me they wouldn't know!"_

Before he could squeeze a round off at Ruby, Wiess stabbed him in back, his surprised ridden face was contorted in pain.

"H-How?" He breathes.

"When you have friends like us," Weiss twists her weapon deep into him, "we share a mind."

Ruby sighed, "why would anyone betray us?"

Summer looked at her daughter, "fear."

"They're afraid that Salem may win, and so they'll throw themselves anyway possible to try and get in her good graces…but it is all lies, she'll just kill you in the end." Summer bemoaned, rubbing her neck.

She looked at her daughter, smiling, "I'm so proud of you…my little petal."

Ruby blushed, "mom…you're embarrassing me…"

She ruffled her daughter's hair, watching as Yang looked at them both with a smile on her face. Their father was back on Patch, keeping an eye on Naruto, just in case he woke up and Ruby wasn't there. The people watch as more and more Grimm retreat.

Half of Vale was secured in the pincer attack, with Winter watching on as the second pincer force came into view. Led by Sasuke's Susanoo, which was decimating Grimm left and right. Giant Grimm in the background, nearer to the mountains were engaged in an epic battle between The Toads and The Snakes.

The army watches as the sun breaches the clouds.

Hope, like always, had begun to take its hold.

The War was far from over, it was only beginning.

* * *

Naruto was laying in the hospital bed; his new arm was still wrapped in the medical wrappings. It'll always be that way since the new arm was much paler and unnatural looking compared to the rest of his body.

Taiyang was standing guard over Naruto, watching as the Sun Mark on his palm pulsed and glowed ever so often. Taking a deep breath, Tai just set back in his seat, looking at the young man with a smile on his face.

Hoping he'd wake up soon.


	101. Remake

The remake has been released, titled Sunflower.


End file.
